La Música en el Alma
by LadyAhsoka
Summary: Christine consigue un trabajo en la ópera más reconocida de París, el Palais Garnier. Lo que no sabe es que los demonios que rodean el edificio pronto se fijan en ella, y un montón de sucesos acabaran por acontecerse e involucrarla, creando esto admiración en algunos y el odio en otros.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

_Comienzo una nueva historia, la cual se plantea bastante larga._

 _Llevaba varios meses trabajando en un esquema con sentido para todo lo que realmente sentía acerca del Fantasma de la Ópera así que, sin más dilación, ¡aquí está!_

 _He escrito todo esto desde mi propia visión, tomando referencias de los diversos musicales, películas y novelas, aludiéndoles la creación de tan magníficas obras a sus respectivos._

 _Resumen: Christine Daaé comienza una nueva vida en la Ópera Garnier para dejar su pasado atrás, disfrutando de los secretos que el edificio tiene para ofrecer y conociendo a sus pintorescos y misteriosos ocupantes._

 _¡Una nueva visión del Fantasma de la Ópera!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 1:** **Un nuevo comienzo**

Lunes, 2 de mayo de 1870

Francia, Paris. Frente a la Ópera Garnier.

El repiqueteo de las patas de los caballos contra el adoquinado de piedra y el sonido de las ruedas de los carros quedó a mi espalda, mientras apretaba con más fuerza el pequeño maletón de cuero entre las manos y me acercaba con vacilación a unas grandes y prominentes escaleras.

Había pedido al cochero que me dejase en la _rue_ Scribe para poder admirar con más atención, y en un corto paseo, la maravillosa arquitectura del edificio frente al que me encontraba, el cual sería ahora mi hogar, sin embargo, su amabilidad y una incómoda conversación acabaron por situarme frente a la bulliciosa entrada de piedra.

Atrás quedaban las tranquilas clases de canto en el conservatorio de música, junto a las pocas amistades que allí tenía y daba la bienvenida con desasosiego a un túmulo de flamantes e imperiosas experiencias. Una nueva parte de mi vida comenzaba y estaba contenta de que fuese en aquel lugar; la increíble Ópera de París, el Palais Garnier. Pocos a los que conocía sabían a dónde había ido, prefiriendo dejar ese tipo de detalles para solo la gente que me importaba o los que verdaderamente se importaban por mí.

Las piernas me temblaban mientras subía los peldaños e intentaba buscar con la mirada a cierta mujer, quien se había preocupado en darme un futuro, medianamente. Hacía varios años que no nos veíamos, escribiéndonos simplemente por carta después de que mi padre falleciese. Fue la única que se molestó por mi porvenir y le estaría agradecida de por vida, permitiéndome un puesto donde ella trabajaba y se albergaba. Nunca había disfrutado de su compañía a solas; la recordaba como una dama seria, con expresión helada y poco amigable pero, supongo, que la mayoría de los adultos son así para los niños.

Seguí admirando las piedras talladas que construían la edificación, observando estupefacta los siete arcos que había por encima de las entradas, siendo los más grandes colocados el primero y el último, permitiendo el acceso al interior, cerrados ahora con verjas de colores oxidados. Ocho esculturas decoraban también el exterior, tratándose de seres alados entre las puertas mayores y simples humanos entre las centrales. Me sorprendía lo grandes que podían llegar a ser y el increíble trabajo que probablemente habría costado tallarlos; se encontraban en ciertas partes oscurecidos y húmedos, agrietados, a causa de todo lo que tenían que soportar allí fuera.

Levantando el rostro antes de intentar introducirme por el pórtico que quedaba junto a la _rue_ Auber para contactar con algún operario, vislumbré las cabezas de un millar de pájaros apoyados en los decorados encima de las columnas que sujetaban por la mitad el edificio, disfrutando aparentemente de la perspectiva que podían obtener desde allí.

Mordiéndome los labios eché un vistazo al interior, estudiando con desaliento la oscuridad que ofrecía, deseando que aquella mujer a la que esperaba saliese en cualquier momento, tornándome cada vez más nerviosa por estar en un lugar que apenas conocía.

Tragando con dificultad me asomé de nuevo entre los barrotes, intentando ver cualquier cosa, el menor atisbo de movimiento, consiguiendo nada a cambio.

Con un suspiro frustrado me aparté soltando el equipaje a mis pies, provocando con ello un sonoro golpe contra el suelo, y me apoyé contra una pared de piedra a la espera de mi homóloga, suponiendo que no vendría desde allí dentro.

Comenzaba a oscurecer en las calles, levantándose un viento fuerte y frío que se rizaba contra mi piel, consiguiendo que la suave chaqueta puesta sobre mis hombros no me ayudase de mucho a mantener el calor.

Moviendo las manos con nerviosismo, introduje una de ellas en uno de los bolsillos del vestido, tomando la carta donde Madame Giry me explicaba el dónde y cuándo encontrarnos:

 _Jueves, 28 de abril de 1870_

 _Querida niña,_

 _Te agradará saber que encontré una habitación para tu estancia dentro de la ópera. Es algo fuera de lo normal, o al menos para mi gusto, sin embargo, hallarás comodidad en ella y será un perfecto lugar para la privacidad. Te daré más detalles de la misma cuando nos encontremos, por el momento es todo lo que puedo llegar a decir._

 _Suponiendo que la carta llegase en la fecha requerida, te esperaré el día dos del mes que viene junto a la puerta que toca la rue Auber._

 _Espero poder reconocerte y encontrarte con facilidad a pesar de los años que han pasado desde nuestra última reunión._

 _La hora fijada será a las seis._

 _Mi hija y yo estamos deseosas de reunirnos contigo al fin._

 _Antoinette Giry_

Guardando la arrugada nota, saqué del bolsillo contrario un pequeño reloj de plata, cerciorándome de la hora y sorprendiéndome al ver que eran ya más de diez minutos de la acordada.

Con un gemido ahogado lo dejé caer en su lugar.

Un gentío se reunía frente al edificio, corriendo de un lado a otro junto con las prisas de la ciudad, siendo ignorantes en realidad de todo lo que les rodeaba. En algunas ocasiones aquello conseguía que anhelase huir de París y su muchedumbre, deseando aislarme en algún pueblo alejado de la mano de dios pero, a pesar de lo que desease, si quería cumplir algunas de las expectativas que me había marcado en la vida sabía que aquel era el lugar idóneo, junto a todo lo que conllevaba.

Carros tirados por caballos, hombres apuestos con sus mujeres bien vestidas apoyadas en sus brazos, niños que corrían detrás de algún perro o asustaban a las aves que decidían explorar el terreno por algo de comida; esa siempre sería la sección más feliz de aquello, pero en el extremo contrario de esta felicidad se encontraba la tristeza; mujeres y hombres pidiendo por algo con lo que llenar sus estómagos, niños polvorientos intentando robar a las multitudes.

Se me caía el alma a los pies viendo tan amargas escenas.

No era como si hubiese estado en aquel tipo de posición tan baja en algún momento de mi infancia, mas, recordaba con total claridad a mi padre y el cómo solía cederme su propia comida cuando menos teníamos, intentando ocultarme lo que era en realidad la vida y sus crueldades. No siempre había sido fácil vivir de espectáculos itinerantes, pero daría lo que fuese para poder volver a esos años más o menos fáciles donde la alegría me rodeaba junto al único familiar que tenía.

Apretando los brazos alrededor del cuerpo aparté la vista de mi entorno, no queriendo decepcionarme todavía; no al menos hasta que me encontrase sola establecida en la prometida habitación y comenzase a pensar en todo lo que me albergaba al estar allí.

El vestido que llevaba se movía al son del frío viento el cual, a pesar de estar en mayo, todavía volvía con fuerza cuando oscurecía, trayéndonos recuerdos de lo duro que había sido el invierno pasado. Moría de ganas por que entrase del todo la primavera para poder disfrutar de sus llamativos colores, de las pomposas flores y sus zumbadores insectos, y del deseoso sol que siempre la acompañaba. El río Sena no estaba lejos de donde comenzaría a trabajar, por lo que podría visitarlo con mucha más frecuencia de la que lo había hecho con anterioridad, o incluso el Louvre…

Mi alma tenía necesidad de conocimiento y libertad, cosas que acababa de conseguir.

Distraída mientras tiraba de algunos hilos ya mal cosidos a los puños de la fea chaqueta, sentí la presencia de un individuo a mi lado. Al tornar la cabeza lo observé casi de perfil, tratándose de mi nueva responsable, por llamarla de algún modo.

Era de una estatura más pequeña que la mía, con un vestido y una faltriquera en colores grises, consiguiendo destacar verdaderamente su pálida piel junto a sus ojos azul oscuro. El pelo lo tenía atado en una trenza larga que caía por su espalda en una cascada castaña hasta pasados los hombros. Su cara mostraba ligeras arrugas aquí y allá pero sin llegar a ser, sin lugar a dudas, el rostro decrépito de una anciana; la juventud parecía agarrarse bien a su piel. Increíblemente sus labios los decoraba una gran sonrisa a la que contesté con gratitud. No recordaba a Madame Giry de aquella forma, tal vez porque nuestras únicas reuniones fueron a mi tierna edad de más o menos seis años y después a la de quince, y mi mente me había dejado solo los mejores recuerdos, no incluyéndola a ella en ninguno de ellos.

—Christine Daaé —dijo con voz suave mientras giraba en su totalidad el cuerpo, permitiéndome estudiarla mejor.

—Antoinette Giry, quiero suponer —la contesté inclinándome para saludarla. Tomándome por sorpresa, ella alargó los brazos y me estrechó contra su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo que me dejó paralizada.

—Me alegro tanto de que aceptases mi propuesta —murmuró mientras me soltaba, sin dejarme apenas tiempo para devolverla el gesto—. Hay que ver lo mucho que has cambiado —rio—. Por un momento no sabía si eras verdaderamente tú.

—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—Es cierto… —Su rostro se crispó por un segundo.

La primera vez que la había visto fue junto a mi padre en el funeral de su esposo, quien había perecido en un terrible accidente junto a tres personas más; la segunda fue cuando papá cayó enfermo, haciéndole una simple visita. Siempre había mantenido la correspondencia con mi progenitor siendo una gran amiga suya y se disgustó mucho al no poder asistir a su funeral cuando este falleció, o al menos así me lo había escrito.

—Bueno, estás aquí ahora y vas a ser útil, ya lo verás —dijo animadamente mientras me sonreía de nuevo—. Vamos entonces, comienza a hacer frío. —Se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a andar rápidamente en dirección hacia la otra puerta de la ópera, con la trenza golpeando de manera rítmica su espalda.

Cogí la maleta que había soltado y la seguí presta, colocándome pronto a su izquierda.

—Espero no ser de ningún impedimento —la dije—. No es mi intención molestarla.

Movió su mano frente a mí.

—No eres ninguna molestia, querida. —Sacando unas feas llaves nos paramos frente al pórtico con la verja oxidada, al otro lado de donde la había esperado—. Necesitábamos un nuevo coro, o al menos nuevos figurantes dado que parte de este fue cambiado —me explicó mientras hacía girar un objeto de hierro y, tras un horrible chirrido, vencía el enrejado hacía delante—, por lo que pensé en ti y en los muchos halagos que siempre escribía tu padre acerca de tu voz. Además, supuse también que necesitarías el trabajo. —Apretándose a la puerta deforme, metió una de las muchas llaves que tenía en la cerradura, constriñendo su cuerpo contra la madera hinchada para que cediese, introduciéndose por la pequeña abertura que había conseguido.

—Señora —la llamé con cuidado, viéndola desaparecer.

—Vamos —indicó mientras me encontraba allí postrada, observándola con petulancia—. Por aquí no es por donde suelen entrar los residentes —contestó a mis pensamientos—. Hay una puerta junto a la _rue_ Gluck en la parte trasera que da a las habitaciones de los jornaleros, pero por el momento quiero enseñarte el resto de la ópera, a pesar de esta creciente oscuridad. —Se apartó un poco más permitiéndome así el entrar con cuidado, evitando rozar el vestido con el oxido o las astillas que sobresalían de la madera.

Prestando atención la escuché volver a cerrar todo lo que había abierto con anterioridad de forma poco cuidadosa.

—En general hay un portero que se dedica a estas cosas —murmuró—, pero Jacques no trabaja los lunes, como ninguno de nosotros. —Con un estrepitoso golpe nos confinó en aquel magnífico lugar, abandonando el aire frío de fuera—. Eso es un aviso para ti también, los lunes serán tus días libres, al igual que las mañanas de los domingos. Por las tardes hay actuación.

" _Actuaciones"_ pensé.

¿De verdad iba a hacer tal cosa?

La mujer delante de mí me tomó del brazo que tenía libre y, obligándome a girar, me mostró la zona dónde nos encontrábamos en realidad.

—Bienvenida a la Ópera Palais Garnier.

Entrecerré entonces los ojos para ver mejor en aquella repentina oscuridad; tres grandes escaleras se colocaban frente a nosotras a varios metros de distancia, una central la cual se separaba en otras dos a media altura, dando paso a lo que parecía ser otro corredor con una puerta tan bien decorada como las que había fuera, siendo vigilada al igual por varias esculturas a sus lados. Dos escaleras más, en esta ocasión curvadas, bajaban hacía una planta más profunda, escondiéndose de mi mirada curiosa y ofreciendo muy poca claridad en su descenso. Había más de una centena de lámparas que rodeaban solo la entrada, pero ninguna encendida, haciéndome sentir desánimo por no ofrecerme la luz que tanto prometían para poder vislumbrar mejor el hermoso espacio.

Dos esculturas de mujeres en un color verde metálico sujetaban varios faroles a los pies de la escalera central, dándole al lugar un aspecto hechizado, con aquella pose dolorosa que parecían tener, junto a lo que se asemejaba a otras damas enroscadas alrededor de sus piernas.

Madame tiró un poco más de mí, consiguiendo que me moviese, para mostrarme en dónde probablemente iba a residir.

—Mañana lo verás todo mucho más claro, con las luces encendidas —comentó distraída, observando también su alrededor—. Es un lugar maravilloso, sin duda.

—Sí —asentí con rapidez—, lo es. —Me reí con un tono casi desesperado—. Es increíble que vaya a vivir aquí, si es que les gusta mi rendimiento —volví a reírme, deseando expulsar los nervios que me habían reconcomido desde que acepté la propuesta de ser parte en el coro.

Madame chasqueó la lengua y con cuidado me indicó que bajásemos por la escalera que se hundía hacía el interior izquierdo.

—Verás cómo no es nada del otro mundo, querida.

Enderecé la espalda y una sensación pesada me envolvió las piernas, entendiendo las intenciones de continuar por aquel pozo mucho más oscuro, de lo que ya era, nuestro alrededor.

—Aquí hay personas a las cuales mantienen y realizan actuaciones horribles —pareció gruñir—. Yo sé que tú no serás una de esas y te ganarás el puesto por mérito propio. —Me dedicó una sonrisa esperanzadora, mas pronto crispó los labios al notar mi ceño fruncido y mi poca determinación por seguirla. Su boca tomó la forma de una _O_ perfecta—. ¡Qué educación la mía! —Soltó mi mano y observé cómo correteaba hasta desaparecer tras un grueso pilar a nuestra izquierda.

—¡Madame! —la llamé, preocupada porque me dejase en tal lugar sola. Pero, al igual de veloz que se había ido, volvió a aparecer, trayendo consigo lo que parecía ser un quinqué.

Mi corazón se hinchó de alegría al verla con el objeto en la mano, asegurándome así de saber dónde posaría los pies.

—Calma niña —pareció reñirme—. He vivido muchos años entre estas paredes y estoy orgullosa de decir que me sé el edificio de perfecta memoria pero, para mí consternación, tú no. —Apoyó la lámpara contra el principio de la barandilla de piedra y, sacando una caja de algún bolsillo escondido en su vestido, encendió una cerilla para pronto acercar la mecha a la zona central, consiguiendo ofrecer cierta luz a donde nos encontrábamos—. Mucho mejor.

Volviendo a tomar mi brazo vacío con el suyo comenzamos el ya seguro descenso por la escalera. Las sombras que se formaban dada la poca iluminación que ofrecía el artilugio hacían que cada esquina se viese de una forma mucho más sobrecogedora, provocándome cierto pavor.

Todo allí estaba decorado en verdes, rojos, dorados y diferentes blancos, como si en realidad se tratase de un palacio en vez de una ópera. Hermosas bóvedas decoraban los techos sobre nuestras cabezas; las paredes parecían brillar entre los diversos cuadros y detalles que había sobre ellas y gigantescas alfombras cubrían las relucientes baldosas del suelo. Dos pasillos que seguían recto daban al interior de lo que parecía ser la zona del escenario, ahogándose en las tinieblas. Nosotras, para mi desencanto, giramos de nuevo a la izquierda tras terminar de recorrer la escalinata, apartándonos de todo aquello e introduciéndonos entre los fuertes cimientos, donde los techos estaban pintados con increíbles dibujos, como si en algunos lugares se pudiese ver el cielo en vez de la fea piedra.

Todo me parecía irreal.

—Tendrás que aprender a recorrer el edificio —me distrajo la señora, girando el rostro levemente hacía el mío, expectante—. Meg podrá enseñarte, por lo menos para que aprendas a encontrar tú habitación sola.

—Por supuesto —la contesté todavía distraída por lo que estaba viendo—. ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

Me había escrito con Meggan Giry en varias ocasiones, en las cuales acabé deduciendo lo muy nerviosa que era y lo mucho que le encantaría hablar. Esperaba no equivocarme, deseando confraternizar con la locuaz mujer.

—Bastante bien, siempre ha sido alguien saludable. —Se encogió de hombros—. Quería haber venido en tu busca también, pero surgió un… leve problema y tenía que solucionarlo. —Nos paramos en seco—. ¿Ves ese camino hacia la derecha?

Asentí, dirigiendo la mirada entre los tabiques hacia donde me indicaba, siendo este el camino por el que habíamos venido, la zona paralela a la que nos movíamos, justo a nuestras espaldas

—Por ahí —prosiguió— se llega a los cuartos del personal, pero tú no vas a dormir allí por el momento. —Volvió a caminar—. Meg y yo vivimos en un pequeño apartamento casi a las afueras de la ópera que pega con el interior; un piso de nada con algo más de privacidad. —Su voz se había vuelto seria al tratar de explicarme en dónde iba a alojarme a partir de ahora—. Podría haber considerado hacerte residir en las habitaciones de las ratas de ballet o compartir habitación con las mujeres del coro pero… quería que tuvieses algo más individual, reservado.

En aquel momento solo se escuchaban nuestros pasos y el sonido de nuestras respiraciones casi al unísono.

Haciéndome girar de nuevo hacia la misma dirección, me indicó que volviese a bajar por una escalera, esta vez más pequeña y con menos detalles adornándola, casi ocultándose a la vista en la pared donde residían, además, varios bustos colocados en sus respectivos espacios.

—Esta es la zona de los decorados viejos, aquí no viene nadie, tal vez algún que otro enviado a por algún objeto en concreto, pero no bajan de buena gana —relataba mientras llegábamos a la sala.

Estaba llena de vestidos, telas de tul, zapatillas… Y un ligero frío húmedo me rozaba la piel. Pude ver unas lanzas, o al menos aquello era lo que parecían, junto a armaduras y escudos. Era como si nos hubiésemos metido en el estómago de Moby-Dick.

Curiosa ante el comentario acerca de que la gente no anhelaba visitar el sector, la interrogué:

—¿Qué hay de malo en este lugar? —pregunté de manera inexpresiva, parando nuestra caminata y mirando el cuarto con más detenimiento.

Madame Giry parpadeó varias veces y pareció pensar en la respuesta más de lo debido; sin embargo, antes de contestar, simplemente se apartó de mí y rio.

—Nada en realidad; demasiado oscuro supongo o tal vez que a veces se han encontrado ratas en las zonas más profundas —volvió a reírse, relajando el ambiente—. No te estoy metiendo en el peor de los sitios, créeme.

Confiaba en ella, pero no sabía hasta que punto podría abusar de aquello. Al observar mi cara debió de adivinar mis pensamientos.

—Intenta probar, si no te gusta siempre puedes buscar una casa de alquiler o vivir con el resto del elenco —me ofreció como alternativa.

—Esto estará bien —la contesté, no queriendo ofender todo lo que me había conseguido—. Espero no encontrarme ninguna rata, al menos. —No quería asustarme por un triste mamífero hambriento.

Notando la burla volvió a reírse. Parecía demasiado risueña para como la recordaba y aquello me dejaba perpleja.

— Preferiría que me dejase algo de luz —murmuré mientras miraba alrededor y no vislumbraba ningún tipo de lámpara pegada a las paredes—, no suelo llevarme muy bien con la oscuridad.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto. En los primeros días vendré yo, o mi hija, a por ti hasta aquí.

 _Oh_ , aquello sería todo un detalle.

—Es muy amable por vuestra parte. —Me incliné, agradecida de nuevo.

—Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, querida —dijo mientras movía la mano delante de su cuerpo, comenzando a caminar de nuevo hasta el final de la vieja habitación, parando frente a una puerta de un color caoba ennegrecido. La seguí con ademán vacilante—. Meg estará deseosa de mostrarte todos los escondrijos que tiene este laberinto.

Dejando la lámpara en una mesilla llena de telas oscuras, hurgó dentro de la faltriquera que colgaba de sus caderas y de allí sacó otra llave, en esta ocasión mucho más pequeña y de color oro. Decidida la introdujo en la clavija debajo del pomo y dándole tres vueltas abrió la puerta.

—Esta es tú habitación —declaró, volviendo a coger la lámpara e introduciéndose con ella en la nueva sala.

La escuché alentarme a que la acompañase, por lo que dando unos pasos en el lóbrego interior dejé caer el maletón contra el suelo, verdaderamente cansada de llevarlo; no era como si tuviese mucha ropa en realidad dentro de él, pero se había convertido en una gran molestia mientras paseábamos.

Madame comenzó de forma rápida a moverse entre las paredes y de un momento a otro encendió lo que parecían ser lámparas de gas, tres en realidad, bien colocadas en tres de las cuatro paredes. Increíblemente, había espacio para una hoguera en una chimenea situada a los pies de una cama de ensueño.

Para mi sorpresa la habitación parecía haber salido de un cuento infantil de caballeros y damas en apuros aunque, tal vez, con una forma demasiado cuadrada.

Las paredes eran de un color oscuro para mi pesar, no llegando al negro; no obstante, los muebles estaban en diferentes tipos de blanco brillante junto con detalles en color oro, siendo éstos los pomos de los dos armarios y de una simple mesilla. La cama situada a la derecha de la entrada era individual pero mucho más larga de lo que jamás había visto, con un dosel y sábanas en colores rojos brillantes los cuales no dejaban ver el esqueleto de madera del lecho. Por lo menos cinco almohadas en ricos tonos y patrones extraños estaban dispersas sobre ella, dándole un aspecto de lo más encantador. Una gran pomposa alfombra de color madera se colocaba sobre el suelo, incitándome a descalzarme y probar con los dedos de los pies su suave apariencia.

Levantando la vista de su grandilocuencia advertí como en una de sus esquinas, en mitad casi de la habitación, se encontraba una pequeña mesa junto a una silla. Un increíble biombo en color blanco con flores azules dibujadas sobre él estaba colocado en la pared de nuestra izquierda, tapando lo que parecía ser otra puerta; y por último, y más destacable, era algún tipo de mueble enorme en la pared contraria a la entrada, junto al fogón, con una manta amarillenta encima, ocultándolo.

No pude evitar que una risa suave saliese de mis labios ante el aspecto de todo aquello; ¿de verdad la gente temía estar aquí?

Dándome la vuelta encontré a la señora distraída con una pequeña pila de madera al lado del hogar y pasando el dedo por encima del mismo, comprobando el polvo que había. Me aclaré la garganta, nerviosa por la creciente emoción dentro de mi pecho.

—No sé muy bien qué decir —exclamé mientras me colocaba frente a ella—. Esto es mucho más de lo que jamás haya imaginado. —Volví a reír, disfrutando desde hacía mucho tiempo de un poco de felicidad—. Esta habitación parece sacada de un cuento.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Se giró, devolviéndome la sonrisa y señalando a la chimenea—. Lo que deberías tener es, siempre que puedas, un fuego encendido. No es un lugar muy grande, pero al estar bajo suelo lo hace frío, así que tendrás que asegurarte el estar caliente.

Volvió su rostro hacía el biombo y caminando hasta su posición, lo apartó levemente para mostrarme aquella zona que tapaba.

—Este es el baño —me urgió mientras abría la puerta y se introducía dentro, encendiendo otra luz—. No me preguntes cómo pero a la bañera llega agua caliente, de modo que no tendrás que hervirla; pero el lavabo todavía funciona con una bomba de mano —me relataba mientras asomaba la cabeza en el interior y se me quedaba el aliento en el pecho tras estudiaba el lugar.

Volver a repetir que pertenecía a un cuento era simplemente un eufemismo, aquel aseo parecía más sacado desde uno de los más hermosos palacios, haciendo juego con la parte superior por la que habíamos entrado. Era, por supuesto, mucho más pequeño que el dormitorio y sin dudar, en vez de forma cuadrada, parecía más o menos rectangular.

Las paredes estaban decoradas con baldosas blancas y brillantes y una enorme bañera en la pared derecha ocupaba casi toda la zona, siendo muy prominente. Una mesilla se encontraba a su espalda con un plato lleno de jabones junto a un cuenco y, en la pared contraria, estaba una especie de armario bajo, cerca de la pila de color marfil la cual tenía un pequeño espejo en la parte superior y su respectiva bomba de mano a la derecha. Un retrete del mismo color estaba colocado al final de la sala y en el suelo una alfombra de lo que parecía ser lana lo decoraba.

Era increíble que tuviesen este tipo de modernidades en aquel lugar tan profundo; en el conservatorio no podían permitirse el agua caliente en algunas zonas y aquí llegaba incluso a las esquinas más recónditas.

Escuché con poca atención la voz de la señora y la explicación en la que me indicaba dónde estaban las cosas o los suministros que me había traído, soñando con lo que se había convertido ahora mi vida. ¿Cómo había conseguido toda aquello si hacía solo una semana antes intentaron echarme a la calle por no poder pagar las rigurosas tasas de la escuela de música? Y de repente allí estaba, en una de las mejores óperas de París, viendo discutir a la mujer que me había introducido en todo aquello si debía guardas las toallas en un armario u en otro.

—No se preocupe, Madame —la detuve, intentando parecer atenta—. He vivido sola antes y sabré cómo ajustarme.

Me miró de arriba abajo, con un brillo extraño en su mirada azul, asintiendo varias veces.

—Te dejaré unos momentos para que te acomodes —dijo—. No sé qué hora puede ser, pero vendré a por ti antes de las ocho para la cena, ¿está claro? —me preguntó, en un tono firme de nuevo.

—Por supuesto —contesté, algo acobardada—. Estaré lista para entonces.

—Muy bien. —Saliendo del baño y apagando aquella luz se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba a la salida—. Te dejaré la lámpara, y hay cerillas en la mesilla de noche —comentó mientras señalaba los objetos—. _¡Oh!_ Por supuesto, aquí tienes. —Me ofreció la llave con la que había abierto—. Dudo de que cualquier persona vaya a venir aquí pero, por si acaso, cierra la puerta. —De manera dubitativa soltó el elemento sobre mi mano y con pasos torpes se acercó lo suficiente a mí como para rodearme y dedicarme un abrazo rápido de nuevo—. Espero que esté todo a tu gusto.

—No podría pedir nada mejor.

Y tras haber dicho esas últimas palabras, me soltó y desapareció por la puerta cerrándola tras ella, siendo engullida por aquella oscuridad que decía conocer tan bien.

Dejé escapar una exhalación ante todas las nuevas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Estaba verdaderamente cansada y si no fuese por el mero hecho de ser educada, probablemente, aquella noche ni si quiera cenaría. Observando la llave que me había dado, estudié la extraña forma que tenía, algo así como una mariposa en la zona contraria a los dientes, pero estaba demasiado golpeada y abollada como para verdaderamente identificarlo. Decidí comprobar la cerradura, algo asustada también por si alguien se decidía bajar a molestarme; lo último que quería eran incidentes.

Acercándome a la puerta para introducirla, contemplé el pomo con fascinación dada su particular forma; se trataba de la mano estirada de una mujer, como esperando para ser cogida, un objeto verdaderamente extraño que me comenzaba a poner los pelos de punta. Podía imaginarme aquello moviéndose y haciéndome señas para que me acercase a ella en mitad de la noche.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y apoyé mi propia palma contra la fría de hierro.

La llave entraba perfectamente y tras abrir y cerrar un par de veces la puerta, la dejé puesta, no queriendo perderla; no sería buena idea el quedarme encerrada el primer día en una habitación tan alejada.

Decidí que era el momento de guardar las escasas pertenencias que tenía en sus respectivos sitios, así pues, tomando el maletón del suelo, lo coloqué en la ostentosa cama y abriéndolo saqué los pocos vestidos que llevaba, colocándolos en el armario más grande, bien estirados para evitar las arrugas. Las prendas interiores fueron a la pequeña cómoda y el otro par de zapatos que tenía a los pies de los vestidos. Algo que debía comprar con cierta urgencia era ropa, sin titubear, y en cuanto consiguiese el primer salario sería en donde lo gastaría, en gran medida. Con simplemente tres vestidos, incluyendo el que llevaba, no podía hacer mucho, y uno de ellos estaba tan harapiento que prefería no usarlo apenas. Probablemente también me compraría unas botas nuevas, e incluso podría adquirir unas medias mucho más finas de las que usaba en general para las estaciones más calurosas.

No pude evitar reírme ante mi repentino delirio; la felicidad me recorría el cuerpo a pesar de la fatiga, comenzando en los pies y terminando en la cabeza, consiguiendo que, desde hacía mucho tiempo, me sintiese necesitada en algún lugar.

Tras la muerte de papá las cosas habían cambiado de manera muy dura y, al comenzar a escasear el dinero que heredé de él, había tenido que hacer muchos sacrificios. A pesar de ello, aquel empleo sería un descanso, o eso quería creer, por lo menos en lo que refería a lo económico.

Sacando el reloj del bolsillo me fijé en que era poco antes de las siete, teniendo así tiempo para contemplar más a fondo la sala.

Coloqué el resto del equipaje; los pocos objetos que había traído conmigo se trataban de unos jabones con olor a rosas y algo así como las frambuesas, un frasco de perfume fuerte casi a acabar, algunos peines, lazos y pasadores, un monedero con muy poco dinero en su interior, un libro en sueco sobre cuentos populares y pinturas que me había regalado mi padre cuando era pequeña, y el violín que le perteneció. Me habían ofrecido en varias ocasiones unas considerables sumas de dinero por aquel objeto, pero el valor sentimental que tenía para mí no lo podría superar nadie con varios francos de más, o al menos no había estado tan necesitada como para venderlo.

Lo dejé con cuidado sobre la mesa frente a la silla, con su respectivo arco. Si conseguía las monedas suficientes le compraría una hermosa funda de piel.

Apartándome, giré sobre mí misma para poder observar de nuevo la habitación, pareciéndome tan extraño que todo aquello se encontrase explícitamente allí, y dudando severamente de que Madame Giry hubiese sido la que lo hubiese decorado. Era demasiado lujoso...

Los ojos se me posaron de repente sobre la fea tela ambarina, la cual tapaba de mi visón aquel gran objeto. No sabía muy bien lo que esperar al acercarme pero, cuando levanté la mano y la bajé, lo menos que me esperaba encontrar era mi rostro; en consecuencia con un grito dejé caer el manto y me llevé las manos a la boca, asustada por mi repentina visión.

Se trataba de un espejo.

Sintiéndome como una tonta apoyé las manos sobre mi pecho, intentando que el corazón volviese a sus pulsaciones normales.

Me miré de abajo a arriba en el reflejo; el vestido de color rosa pálido que vestía todavía se ceñía bien contra mi cuerpo, no estando muy estirado a causa de los lavados, pero la chaqueta de lana que llevaba era otro cantar; se trataba de lo más abrigado que tenía y los años que la había usado no pasaban en balde, viéndose deshilachada en algunos lugares y con el color blanco un poco ennegrecido.

Me pasé una mano por el rostro, examinando las oscuras ojeras que decoraban la parte baja de mis ojos y el cómo mi pelo marrón se había transformado en el lio que era el recogido que llevaba, dejando plena libertad a algunos de los rizos más rebeldes y brillantes.

Acercándome a donde había dejado los peines en el baño, tomé uno de ellos y comencé a soltar los mechones bien colocados, para volver a ordenarlos en un fuerte moño.

Parándome de nuevo frente al gran espejo mientras soltaba los pasadores y los sujetaba con la boca, sintiendo el asqueroso sabor del metal en ella, pude observar en realidad lo hermoso que era; el marco que lo rodeaba era del mismo color oro que había en los muebles, sin embargo, la temática de este era una especie de enredadera que se trenzaba y daba vueltas. En la parte superior había unas máscaras, simbolismo claro sobre el drama y la comedia, mientras que abajo había tres rosas bien colocadas en el medio. Era sin dudarlo grandioso e increíblemente alto, llegando casi al techo de la habitación.

Continué pasando el peine por mi cabello, disfrutando de tenerlo suelto, pero pronto volví a meterlo en su acostumbrado revoltijo, intentando que quedase lo menos lioso posible y con un buen aspecto.

Tras finalizar, aprovechando también los minutos que me quedaban hasta que alguien viniese, decidí asearme rápidamente, quedándome así fresca y limpia para la cena; pero para mi desgracia no fue suficiente con lo que distraerme y al acabar aún tenía más de media hora por delante.

Con cierta vacilación tomé el quinqué que todavía se encontraba encendido, y acercándome a la puerta, girando la llave y abriéndola por el pomo raro, salí a curiosear sobre los antiguos artilugios que ocupaban las estanterías o se apoyaban contra las paredes. Poniendo la luz frente a mí para poder ver mejor y dejando el paso abierto a mí espalda, observé con cuidado todas las cosas que había, desde lo que parecían ser faldas con flores atadas hasta maniquíes sin ningún tipo de ropa que les cubriese, e incluso pude identificar los escudos de dos familias, Capuleto y Montesco.

Dejé la linterna sobre una mesa llena de zapatillas muy coloridas, y verdaderamente feas, y me dispuse a buscar cualquier cosa que mereciese la pena entre tanto barullo de objetos.

Algunos parecían pertenecer a actuaciones recientes, mientras que otros decorados estaban colocados de cierta forma contra los muros, cubiertos de polvo, dándome a entender el tiempo que debían llevar allí, esperando seguramente por volver al escenario.

Aquella sala era solo un poco más grande que la habitación contigua, con las mismas paredes frías de piedra, sin nada que las embelleciese, dándole un aspecto mucho más parecido al de una cueva.

Me percaté de una zona diferente al resto, cerca de la entrada que llevaba a mí cuarto. La piedra lisa se arrugaba y resalía de algún modo desde allí, tornándose porosa, dándole un aspecto bulboso por encima de mi cabeza.

La acaricié con la palma de la mano, notando lo helada que estaba.

Me encogí de hombros sin darle ninguna importancia; me encontraba a tres pisos bajo la verdadera belleza, no se podía pedir que todo fuese perfecto y menos aún una sala tan poco importante al parecer.

Intenté volver a prestar atención a los elementos que me rodeaban, deseando encontrar algo que poder meter allá adentro para ataviar, o buscando algo con lo que pasar el rato. Le pediría a Meg o a Madame Giry algún libro o, tal vez, hilo y agujas con lo que bordar, hasta que tuviese dinero para poder comprarme las cosas de manera independiente.

 **~)}O{(~**

Sintiéndome algo afligida, me rendí de examinar nada en particular y, tomando la única tela negra de satén, con un estampado de flores rojas y azules junto a los tallos en verde esmeralda que me había parecido en verdad hermosa entre los cientos que allí se encontraban, me introduje de nuevo en la fría habitación, cerrando la puerta con un suave golpe tras de mí, echando la mariposa, tal y como me había dicho la señora. Deposité el suave manto sobre la cama, sintiéndome de repente atraída por tumbarme en ella y conciliar el sueño que tanto necesitaba. Mas, muy a mi pesar, debía estar preparada para cuando llegasen, no queriendo formar una mala impresión.

Acercándome a la mesa de madera e intentando buscar otro pasatiempo, arrastré la silla a su lado y me senté. Unos finos cajones se encontraban bajo la misma y abriéndolos con curiosidad me sorprendió el encontrar papel en blanco en uno, un tintero cerrado en otro y la mejor pluma que había visto en toda mi vida en un tercero. Era larga, oscura y con la punta en un color plata brillante.

" _Podría ser perfectamente la que usa la muerte para apuntar a los fallecidos_ " pensé de forma tétrica y con una mueca en los labios.

Saqué una hoja de papel y la coloqué sobre la superficie plana, suponiendo que no sería de mucha molestia el que tomase algunos apuntes en una de ellas. Sacándolo de igual forma, deposité el tintero y la pluma encima de la cuartilla, y abriendo el bote de metal con un suave _click_ , hundí la punta de su compañera, arrastrándola por el borde del recipiente para suavizar la tinta y quitar la sobrante. Empezando por la primera palabra me paré en seco; las letras que escribí eran de un color rojo oscuro, casi negro.

Hice una mueca.

Podrían ser verdaderamente los papeles que usaba la muerte allá abajo, en una sala hermosa por debajo del lugar del nacimiento de la música.

Meneé la cabeza; no debía pensar aquellas cosas macabras si quería dormir por la noche.

Comencé haciendo algunos garabatos en el papel, sin saber muy bien lo que en realidad quería apuntar, mas pronto pensé en lo que necesitaría si mi estancia se iba a prolongar, así que me decidí a redactar una lista:

 _Cosas necesarias_ _,_

 _Dos nuevos vestidos, uno con telas gruesas y otro con telas más finas/Dos camisas y una falda larga_

 _Capa o chaquetón_

 _Zapatos_

 _Hilo y aguja (para enmendar)_

 _Cosas menos necesarias_ _,_

 _Perfume_

 _Medias finas_

 _Enaguas_

 _Un corsé_

 _Algún libro (podría tomar alguno prestado también)_

Aquello sería lo único que necesitase en un primer momento, o al menos lo que recordaba en aquel instante. Probablemente para un inicio no requeriría nada más, aunque esperaba que parte de lo que cobrase —según sabia a fin de mes— pudiesen dármelo por adelantado. Aún no teniendo que pagar ningún tipo de alquiler por alojarme, la comida sería imposible ganármela de ninguna otra manera y solo me quedaban unos pocos francos para subsistir de forma pésima.

Dejé la pluma y coloqué la cabeza entre las manos sobre la mesa. Requería aquel empleo con total necesidad, y a pesar de que estaba segura que Madame Giry no me dejaría en la calle, como algunos ya habían intentado, tampoco querría ser una carga pesada contra ella; después de todo era una especie de desconocida para mí.

Consiguiendo sobresaltarme, unos golpes resonaron en la puerta. Abrí los ojos y me dirigí hacia ella, arrastrando la silla al levantarme, sin saber muy bien quién podría encontrarse al otro lado. Volví a sacar el reloj, observando que solo eran las siete y media pasadas.

Mi corazón martilleaba dentro del pecho.

—¿Christine? —preguntó una voz femenina—. ¿Estás ahí?

Soltando el aire que había quedado atrapado en mis pulmones corrí el pequeño estrecho que me separaba de la puerta y girando la llave y el pomo la abrí, dejando al descubierto a una pequeña chica rubia, que sujetaba un farol frente a su cara con una sonrisa creciente en ella. Sus ojos de repente se posaron en el interior y en mi figura y sus delicados labios tomaron una forma redondeada.

—Oh —murmuró, volviéndose su expresión afligida—. Tal vez te haya molestado, ¡no era mi intención!

Al intentar excusarla ella continuó.

—Solo que mamá me obligó a ayudar a un viejo amigo, a pesar de que la dije que podría ir ella y yo mostrarte la ópera, pero a veces es tan dictadora que…

—No pasa nada —conseguí pararla en esta ocasión, observando cómo sus ojos adquirían un brillo alegre y la sonrisa volvía a sus labios—. Supongo que debes de ser Meg. —No me equivoqué al pensar que sería una mujer charlatana.

Abrí la puerta en su totalidad y la invité al interior, agradecida por un poco más de compañía.

—Exacto —se rio, pasando tras de mí y cerrándola a su espalda con un golpe más fuerte de lo debido.

Me miró con los labios contraídos pero ignoré el impacto.

La indiqué que tomase asiento donde más le gustase, sentándome yo en la cama, encima del manto que había encontrado. Ella, a pesar de mi ofrecimiento, giró sobre sí misma, paseando su mirada curiosa por la sala elegantemente amueblada.

—No está mal, ¿verdad? —me preguntó mientras dejaba el farol en el suelo y se sentaba junto a él en la pomposa alfombra, de una forma delicada y grácil, mirándome de nuevo casi sin pestañear.

—Si te refieres a la habitación, no, no lo está —me burlé mientras me apoyaba contra el poste de madera pulida de la cama, apartando con suavidad el dosel—. Pero he de confesar que el exterior deja mucho que desear —bromeé, señalando con la mano el lugar por donde había venido.

—Deberías de ver algunas de habitaciones de la ópera, entonces _esa_ te parecerá una de las pocas casi perfectas —se había reído también, provocándome otra carcajada sincera.

La chica delante de mí parecía alguien fácil con quien conversar. Sus ojos eran del mismo color azul profundo que los de su madre, pero tenía el pelo de un rubio brillante, atado con una cinta clara en la nuca, cubriéndole hasta la espaldilla. Llevaba un vestido verde con volantes, que se arrugaban en ciertos lugares de forma extraña por haberse sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

Su piel era de un color rosa brillante, y en su cara tenía las primeras arrugas que le concedían su sonrisa, dejándole las mejillas llenas de hoyuelos.

Después de un cómodo silencio, donde aprovechó para volver a mirar a su alrededor, continuó hablando.

—Entonces, ¿te gustaría estar aquí mucho tiempo? —terminó por cuestionarme—. Trabajando en la ópera, quiero decir.

—Por supuesto —contesté de manera rápida—. No es como si tuviese algo mejor fuera y no volvería al conservatorio de todas formas.

—Un conservatorio… —Me miró con rostro soñador—. Siempre quise ir a uno, al igual que _maman_ , pero fue ella quién me enseñó a bailar desde que era pequeña, así que pronto me concedió un puesto aquí junto a las demás bailarinas que instruia. —Parpadeé sorprendida, habiendo olvidado la ocupación de la señora en aquel lugar—. Pero no te preocupes —continuó ella sin notar mi sorpresa—, mientras sepas cantar lo más mínimo podrás estar aquí, da igual de dónde hayas venido. Mamá parece que nació con la ópera, por ello tiene bastante importancia lo que dice, además de llevar el cuerpo de ballet.

—Es una suerte —admití contenta con el papel que tenía allí la señora, pensando en lo beneficioso que me podría ser.

La chica se removió algo inquieta y, acercándose hasta mis pies, me susurró.

—Igualmente, se lleva bien con el Fantasma.

Esperó mi respuesta con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Intentas asustarme? —la pregunté mientras me erguía, un poco ofendida también por su anterior comentario al suponer que sabía solo lo _mínimo_ sobre canto.

—No, no —se rio, levantándose del suelo de un salto y sentándose a mi lado en la cama, haciendo que esta cediese ante el peso añadido—. Se supone que un fantasma habita el edificio, pero no molesta a los que le hacen caso. —Miró de lado a lado—. Pero… yo que tú no saldría por las noches de aquí. —Pareció advertirme.

— _Oh_ —fue lo único que pude decir, no creyéndome demasiado aquel cuento.

—No te preocupes —volvió a repetir, suponiendo que me había acobardado—. Es solo una historia. —Asentí con la cabeza, no muy segura de si decirle que su espectro me daba igual—. Ya verás como pronto te acostumbras a todo esto, además, el puesto en el coro lo tienes asegurado. Estos tontos gerentes que llevan la ópera no se molestan en hacer apenas audiciones.

—Estoy segura de que estará todo bien —aprecié sus intentos por animarme, verdaderamente satisfecha por comenzar una nueva rutina con la que distraerme.

La rubia a mi lado —un manojo de nervios que no podía estar quieto— volvió a alzarse, dirigiéndose en esta ocasión hacía la chimenea.

—Vamos a encender esto antes de irnos —habló, más para ella que para mí—. Así se irá calentando la sala, que por cierto ¡está helada!

Se frotó los brazos mientras se agachaba frente a la pila de madera y tomando algunos troncos y periódicos los soltó en la hoguera apagada.

Sin que me preguntase, me estiré encima de la cama, para poder llegar al cajón de la mesilla pegado a la cabeza donde la señora me había dicho que estaban las cerillas, abriéndolo y encontrándome algo más que eso; varias velas de colores blancos y amarillos, junto con un plato de metal donde colocarlas y encima de este varias cajas de lo que buscaba.

Tomando lo que necesitaba y cerrándolo de nuevo me levanté y lo deposité sobre la mano de Meg ya extendida. Con suavidad, sacó un fósforo y frotándolo contra la lija intentó prender uno de los periódicos, consiguiéndolo al tercer intento.

—Mucho mejor. Cuando vuelvas no estará tan frío —declaró mientras se erguía y me miraba con expresión orgullosa. Mis mejores esfuerzos por sonreírla fallaron miserablemente, pero aprecié que no hiciese ningún comentario—. Vamos —me apresuró, dejando la cajetilla en su lugar—. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. No sé qué hora debe ser, pero me jugaría el cuello que casi las ocho —dijo con la casi misma expresión que su madre.

—Sí, no es bueno hacer esperar —la repliqué—. ¿Me acompañarás luego hasta aquí? —pregunté, dudando de si llevarme mi propia luz por si me hacían regresar sola a pesar de lo que antes había hablado con la mujer.

—Por supuesto —contestó ofendida—. No creo que consigas aprenderte el camino, y menos aún sin apenas luminosidad —La observé tomar el farol del suelo y alargar su brazo para que lo enredase contra el mío—. Vamos —me indicó, mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa radiante.

—Vamos —la dije agarrando su brazo y sonriéndola lo mejor que pude mientras salíamos de la habitación de ensueño, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con la llave y apagar las luces.

Sería muy fácil hacer amistad con Meg Giry.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo y lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que hayáis podido encontrar. A pesar de las mil veces que lo reviso estoy segura que se me habrá pasado algo._

 _Veré si continúo subiéndolo, por el momento es para mi propio disfrute, y llevo escrito ya treinta y seis capítulos, ni más ni menos!_

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Acogida

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 2:** **Acogida**

Continuación,

Lunes, 2 de mayo de 1870

Recorrimos el camino por el que había llegado hasta mi adquirida nueva habitación, parándonos cuando Meg quería hacer hincapié en alguna desagradable estatuilla, alfombra mal estirada sobre el suelo, o por el simple y mero hecho de elevar la voz en la sala para que pudiese apreciar la acústica.

En aquel momento me había reído al oírla gritar, mientras intentaba taparla la boca con la mano que no tenía atada a su brazo; ella se había reído también, soltando carcajadas de satisfacción contra mi palma por el intento de callarla.

— _Oh_ , dios mío —volví a quejarme entre risotadas, apretándome la tripa ya dolorida—. ¡Van a pensar que estás loca!

—Es lo que pasa cuando trabajas aquí —se burló ella—. ¡Pronto perderás la cabeza! —gritó de nuevo.

—¡Calla! —bramé—. Lo que menos quiero es que alguien nos vea así —la reñí, intentando contenerla.

—Un poco tarde, señoritas.

Una fuerte pero suave voz sonó a nuestra espalda. Los pasos que la acompañaban eran rápidos y silenciosos. Al darnos la vuelta vimos a Madame Giry sin ningún tipo de artilugio que diese luz con ella, avanzando hacia nosotras, parándose enfrente, apoyando las manos sobre las caderas con ojos brillantes.

—Quiero suponer que mi hija fue a por ti, ¿me equivoco? —me preguntó directamente, consiguiendo ponerme nerviosa al verla mirarme de aquella manera tan airada.

—No, seño…

Antes de que pudiese continuar, Meg me paró.

—Por supuesto que fui a por ella, mamá. Y como dijiste, a las ocho para cenar —replicó, haciendo una reverencia y tirando de mi brazo levemente contra el suyo.

Madame Giry pestañeó en varias ocasiones, dirigiendo su mirada crispada entre Meg y yo. Acabó por liberar un suspiro y dejar caer los brazos y hombros.

—Me habíais preocupado. No sabía dónde estabais ninguna de las dos.

Agaché la cabeza, sintiendo aflicción por alarmarla.

—Y mucha más preocupación por ti Christine que por mi hija. Tú no sabes cómo moverte por el centro todavía.

—Pensé que habrías enviado a Meg, de lo contrario hubiese esperado —me disculpé lo mejor que pude.

Meneó las manos con ansiedad frente a ella y, sin decir nada, nos rodeó por la izquierda, con pasos diminutos y rápidos, para continuar el camino hacia su vivienda, colocándose la primera de nosotras.

—No es ningún problema, debí suponer que esto pasaría.

—La próxima vez no me obligues ir a hablar con ese maldito hombre enfurruñado, así esto no volverá a ocurrir —gruñó la rubia a mi lado.

Observé cómo la señora levantaba el rostro por encima del hombro, haciendo que la trenza se moviese del medio de su espalda, dedicándole a su hija una mirada entrecerrada. Para su pesar, Meg arrugó la nariz y frunció los labios, poniendo cara de burla.

Sin decir nada más por el momento, y habiendo levantado mi curiosidad por aquel hombre con el cual la chica a mi lado había… discutido, nos movimos sin que apenas me diese cuenta por la zona donde Madame Giry señaló con anterioridad que se encontraban las habitaciones de los demás trabajadores de la ópera y, continuando recto, llegamos al corredor que daba paso a un gran pasillo separándose en tres lados diferentes.

—La izquierda es donde residen los hombres y la derecha las mujeres —me indicó Meg, señalando con la mano de la que colgaba el farol, sin parar de andar—. Si sigues recto llegaras a la cocina y el comedor, pero antes hay otro pasillo con unas escalerillas, el cual nos deja frente a la puerta de nuestro hogar —terminó canturreando la frase.

—Te recomendaría que no fueses a la zona de la izquierda, querida —me instruyó la mujer que se mantenía varios pasos delante de nosotras—. Por lo general no solemos tener problemas con los hombres que aquí residen, sin embargo hay uno por el que no tengo ningún tipo de aprecio —acabó murmurando, dando un bufido al que su hija contestó con una risita.

—Es un tramoyista, viejo y feo. —Volvió a reírse, callando en cuanto su madre se volvió para mirarla—. Le reconocerás pronto cuando le veas y, si tienes el suficiente sentido común, no te acercarás a él —susurró esta vez en un tono de voz más bajo, solo para que yo lo oyese.

Antoinette gruñó algo, parecido a una blasfemia, pero nunca me atrevería a preguntarle lo que dijo; así pues, haciendo oídos sordos, seguimos nuestra ruta.

Tal y como me habían dicho cruzamos el corredor que separaba a los varones de las damas; al final pude apreciar también dos puertas enormes de piedra blanca, suponiendo que serían las del mencionado comedor. Nos paramos a medio camino y subiendo unos escalones situados en la pared izquierda nos topamos con la puerta que daba a la vivienda de mis conocidas.

Madame Giry abrió el paso para nosotras, introduciéndonos en lo que parecía ser un salón, con las luces encendidas y un fuego crepitando en la chimenea. No se podía decir que fuese la casa de mis sueños, pero el poder tener una vivienda acoplada a la zona donde trabajabas ya era una envidia. Un sofá considerable colocado frente a la chimenea y a una mesita de café era lo que condecoraba el centro de la sala, siendo esta pintada en colores vivos, como el naranja y el amarillo. Una mesa más grande estaba situada a un lado, pegada junto a una gran ventana con cortinas blancas, que dejaban entrever la noche en París.

Tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho al mirar aquel lugar, sintiendo celos porque tuviesen algo así, un lugar donde poder vivir y llamar hogar; algo que yo no había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Dame tu chaqueta —me instruyó Meg dejando el farol sobre una mesita y estirando las manos para que se la entregase.

— _Merci_.

Había olvidado por completo que la llevaba puesta.

Madame Giry desapareció tras una puerta a lo que parecía ser la cocina, diciéndonos que pronto estaría la cena.

Llamó mi atención una estantería colocada contra la pared, repleta de libros junto con algunas baratijas y, colgados a su lado, unos cuadros sobre lo que parecía ser la ciudad de París desde lo alto y un bosque esmeralda con un río cruzando la tierra. Eran unos lienzos hermosos, muy probablemente difíciles de dibujar; había en ellos detalles casi imperceptibles, consiguiendo que fuesen aún más complejos a simple vista. En sus esquinas derechas, el artista había firmado con una E.

—¿Bonitos, verdad? —habló Meg, atrapándome desprevenida. Había depositado mi chaqueta en un perchero y se encontraba a solo un paso tras de mí.

— _Uhmm…_ Sí. —Giré la cabeza, con varias cuestiones rondándome la mente—. ¿Qué lugar es ese? —la pregunté, levantando un dedo y señalando el maravilloso cuadro verde—. Sé que el otro es París pero este… ¿o está simplemente sacado de la imaginación del pintor?

—Es el Sena, cerca de aquí —me decía mientras pasaba un dedo por la pintura ya seca. Señalando el otro lienzo, continuó—. Ese esta dibujado desde los tejados de la ópera.

Mi boca cayó abierta.

—¿Quién lo ha pintado?

—No sé. —Pareció titubear mientras se encogía de hombros—. Ya estaban aquí cuando nací.

Apartándose de mi espalda se dirigió al centro de la sala.

—Ya veo… —murmuré, girando la cabeza hacia la estantería a su lado, mirando los títulos de las obras que había colocados sin un orden aparente. Algunos como Nuestra Señora de París o El Conde de Montecristo ya los había leído, no obstante, otros títulos se me escapaban, tal y como, por ejemplo, La Dama de las Camelias.

Hice una mueca, no encontrando ninguno que me llamase verdaderamente la atención a pesar de lo coloridos que eran todos.

—¡Ven Christine! —me llamó la joven, correteando de repente hacía otra puerta, totalmente opuesta a donde se había metido su madre—. Te enseñaré mi habitación —canturreó contenta.

Atravesando un pasillo donde se encontraban también los aposentos de la señora, otro para invitados y un aseo, llegamos a lo que era su cuarto; una pequeña sala con una cama a un lado, un armario, un escritorio y una mecedora apoyada contra la ventana. Era ciertamente pequeño, pero nada desalentador.

Algunos vestidos de ballet estaban colocados sobre el lecho y varias zapatillas tiradas de mala forma en el suelo, lo que consiguió sacarme una sonrisa.

Meg animada por mi aparente buen estado de ánimo comenzó a preguntarme acerca de lo que había vivido en el conservatorio; cosas como cuántas asignaturas teníamos, cuánto tiempo ensayábamos, o si había representado alguna vez. Eran preguntas fáciles a las que contestar, pero se fueron tornando más privadas e incluso incómodas algunas de ellas.

—¿Había chicos allí? —continuó con la inspección, mientras me empujaba hasta sentarme junto a ella en la cama, sobre las faldas de tul y seda.

—Sí —la respondí sin rodeos—. Pero estábamos separados.

Hizo un mohín.

—Alguno sería guapo…

Me encogí de hombros; nunca había prestado mucha atención a aquellos niños.

—Muy pocos. —No pude evitar dejar escapar una risa.

En verdad solo tres hombres me habían llamado la atención en el conservatorio y, tristemente, me había enamorado en realidad de sus voces.

—¿Alguno de ellos te cortejó? —me preguntó tenaz.

Parpadeé atónita, por la claridad de la pregunta y lo directa que había sido. Sus ojos se dispararon abiertos tras no contestar tan de seguido, comenzando a dar pequeños saltos en la cama, emocionada al parecer.

Noté como un calor me cubría las mejillas y el cuello.

—No, no, no. —La tomé de los hombros, parando el zarandeo—. No te confundas —la regañé—. Ninguno de esos hombres lo intentó, créeme.

Haciendo un puchero bajó la mirada.

—¿Y tú? —la interrogué yo ahora, intentando así dejar de ser el centro de atención—. ¿Hay algún apuesto galán que te haya enamorado? —me burlé con cierta malicia.

La ópera no era como la cárcel que había sido el centro de música y seguramente conocería a muchas más personas que yo; sin embargo, para mi desdén, negó con la cabeza.

—No. —Se encogió de hombros—. Todavía no ha llamado el amor a mi puerta. —Apoyó una mano sobre sus labios y se acercó más a mí—. Pero que sepas que aquí hay hombres muy guapos, ¡al igual que feos y repulsivos! —Se tapó la boca para aguantar una risa y yo hice lo mismo, sintiéndome como una verdadera cría la cual hablaba de cosas absurdas—. Además, no sé ni si quiera si llegaré a encontrar algún día un marido, deberían presentarse ante mamá y, te lo aseguro, no es una mujer fácil —me declaró mientras se tumbaba boca arriba en la cama.

—No tengas prisa todavía —la animé—. ¿Tienes la misma edad que yo, verdad?

— _Oui._ —Estiró un brazo arriba y lo movió, haciendo que la tela de la manga le bajase hasta el codo—. Diecinueve maravillosos años. —Siguió agitando la extremidad como si se tratase de un discurso airado lo poco que tenía que decir.

Me incliné un poco más sobre ella.

—No somos tan mayores.

—Algunas de mis amigas ya se han casado. —Depositó el brazo sobre su cara—. Y yo aún no he tenido ni si quiera un pretendiente.

—Si te consuela, yo tampoco —intenté animarla de nuevo.

Nunca había tenido ningún cortejo dado que mi vida había sido un caos desde que cumplí los quince años, o incluso antes. Padre había caído enfermo, obligándome a acompañarle en todo instante, no teniendo tiempo de socializar y, antes de aquello, estábamos demasiado ocupados con los viajes que hacíamos, no parando casi nunca en ciudades más de dos días seguidos.

Al fallecer había entrado en el conservatorio de música de Paris, pero aquello no fue lo que pensaba, convirtiéndome en una persona mustia e irritable. Esperaba que, al menos, mientras me quedase en la ópera mejorase, o probablemente moriría antes de los treinta por algún arrebato.

Meg me miró de arriba abajo y, levantándose de un salto, salió de la cama dando palmadas.

—¡Podremos acudir a las galas juntas! —chilló.

—¿Galas?

—Sí, al estrenar una gran producción suelen terminar la noche con una fiesta para felicitar a los del elenco junto con la orquesta y coro —me explicó sobreexcitada—. ¡Tú y yo iremos juntas! —Volvió a aplaudir, quedándose quieta de repente, tornándose su rostro mustio—. Solo si tú quieres, por supuesto.

Al menos tenía la consideración de preguntarme.

—Claro —me reí mientras observaba sus ojos brillar de nuevo. Sería, seguramente, divertido el ir a aquellas fiestas.

Madame Giry llamó a comer en aquel instante con voz prominente, de modo que, dejando en la habitación las conversaciones habladas, nos encaminamos a la mesa ya puesta.

Un rico olor llenaba la sala, siendo este soltado por lo que parecía ser un delicioso estofado de verduras y carne colocado en los platos. Tenía que admitir que hacia bastante tiempo que no comía un alimento decente, prefiriéndome saltar aquellas cosas en el conservatorio, no estando de humor en ningún momento para soportar en gran medida a mis compañeros, sobre todo a partir del momento que decidieron avisarme de que debía marchar del centro.

Sentándonos las tres en la mesa, mostré a la señora lo satisfecha que estaba con todo lo que me había conseguido, siendo aún más de lo que esperaba, agradeciéndoselo repetidamente.

Sin problema alguno hundí el cubierto en la comida, e introduciéndomelo en la boca, disfruté de cada cucharada como si se tratase de la última que fuese a aprobar. Noté como Antoinette se alegraba de verme comer con tanto ímpetu, ofreciéndome más si quería.

Nos introducimos en una fácil conversación, sobretodo guiada por Meg, quien tenía coloquio para todas; comenzó relatándome los cambios que habían ocurrido recientemente en la ópera.

—Hace ya al menos seis meses de eso —la corrigió su madre, mientras se metía un pedazo de pan entre los labios, sin mirar a su hija quien movía la cuchara con desdén dentro del plato.

—Eso da igual —gruñó, centrando toda su atención en mí—. Para nuestra… desgracia, el antiguo gerente decidió abandonar —relataba—, tomando así el mando dos nuevos hombres, a los cuales no se les da muy bien.

—¡Meg! —la amonestó Madame.

La joven simplemente se encogió de hombros, tomando lentamente más cucharadas del guiso.

—No me equivoco —se enfrentó.

Yo preferí mantenerme al margen, sin saber muy bien qué opinar todavía, no habiendo conocido a ninguno.

—Lo que hagan o dejen de hacer no es de nuestro asunto —rechistó su madre.

—Mientras nos den los francos por los que trabajamos… —afirmó, consiguiendo que el rostro de la señora se volviese un poco más rojo.

Una risa escapó de mis labios, haciendo que las dos mujeres me mirasen.

—Estoy segura que no serán tan horribles —intenté defenderles desde mi ignorancia.

Madame rodó los ojos a un lado y Meg simplemente se carcajeó.

—Se llaman Armand Moncharmin y Firmin Richard —se explicó—. El señor Moncharmin sabe más sobre espectáculos, pero lo que realmente les importa es el dinero.

La señora en esta ocasión no dijo nada, comiendo simplemente con el rostro cabizbajo.

—Hay una diva, la señora Carlotta Giudicelli, a la cual mantienen —prosiguió.

Parpadeé sorprendida. ¿Podrían permitirse aquellas pérdidas de dinero en realidad?

—Es cierto que muchas personas vienen a verla cantar, pero no es la única fuente de ingresos que tienen. —Golpeó con el cubierto el interior ya vacio y reluciente de su plato—. Exige tanto esa mujer. Tiene un camerino para ella sola, asiste cuando le beneficia a los ensayos, ¡e incluso en alguna ocasión hemos llegado a estrenar sin que se supiera del todo el papel a representar! —terminó enfurecida.

Madame Giry había mencionado algo parecido mientras me enseñaba el camino a mi nueva habitación, pero no me atreví a preguntar si se refería a la misma persona.

—Querida —la llamó su madre mientras la chica rubia seguía diciendo algún que otro comentario en voz más baja.

Deposité la cuchara sobre el plato también vacío frente a mí, contenta de tener el estómago lleno.

—La señora Carlotta no es alguien muy deseado por el resto de trabajadores, pronto lo notarás, Christine. Sin embargo, que eso no te impida hacer amistad con ella si ese es tu deseo.

Meg dio un grito ahogado.

—Mamá, ¿te has vuelto loca? —Cogió mi mano izquierda y la zarandeó—. Christine sabrá con quien no juntarse y tan pronto la conozca la verá con los mismos ojos de odio que nosotros.

—Eso suena demasiado… exagerado —contesté, apartando la mano de su toque, sin querer ofenderla verdaderamente—. No debería enjuiciar a quien todavía no conozco.

—Si has visto moverse alguna vez a un pavo real, comprobaras que es lo mismo que hace ella encima del escenario —me dijo, agitándose molesta en su asiento—. ¡Y encima la pagan y consienten!

Antoinette meneó la cabeza, exhalando el aliento y riendo en cierta medida. Arrastrando la silla se puso en pie y comenzó a recoger objetos sobre mesa, fielmente seguida por nosotras.

 **~)}O{(~**

Tras ayudar a la señora a limpiar y ordenar la cocina y el salón, acabamos por sentarnos frente al fuego, con los estómagos a rebosar.

Meg y su madre se encontraban discutiendo acerca de las clases de ballet, o más bien Meg discutía y la señora simplemente aguantaba su palabrería.

Otra ola de celos nació en mi pecho, extendiéndose todo lo largo que era mi ser; echaba en falta aquel tipo de conversaciones con mi padre, la facilidad de estar rodeada en un lugar cómodo junto con aquel al que llamar familia; eran cosas las cuales había perdido hacía varios años y que no volvería a recuperar.

Intenté concentrarme en lo que hablaban, escuchando a medias la conversación.

Con un suspiro miré con desasosiego un viejo reloj colgado contra una de las paredes, sorprendida de que fuesen casi las nueve y media.

—Debería marcharme ya —las interrumpí.

Los ojos de ambas se abrieron de par en par, dejándome claro a la vista el parentesco genealógico que compartían.

Madame Giry observó también el reloj a su lado, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Será lo mejor, sí. —Se levantó con cuidado, seguida por su hija. Me miró de pies a cabeza al erguirme delante de ellas, pareciendo ciertamente incómoda—. Christine, no he tenido oportunidad de preguntarte pero… —Mi corazón saltó de repente, sin saber muy bien lo que intentaba decirme—. ¿Necesitas dinero? Para este mes al menos.

Todo el buen humor que me quedaba de aquella maravillosa noche cayó a mis pies, sintiéndome avergonzada.

Meg tenía una expresión de sorpresa y asombro a la vez, mientras dirigía la vista entre su madre y yo.

—Quería haber hablado sobre esto, supongo… —farfullé, sin saber muy bien cómo reconocer que no tendría ni si quiera el dinero suficiente para comer de forma decente hasta que me pagasen—. Pensé que… —Titubeé en un primer momento—. Ciertamente no tengo mucho, por lo que había pensado que, tal vez, los gerentes podrían adelantarme algo del sueldo —concluí—. Suponiendo que les guste mi rendimiento.

Un silencio incómodo atravesó la sala, haciendo que un sudor frío me bajase por la espalda.

Madame Giry se llevó una mano a los labios y, con actitud pensativa, me respondió.

—Podrías intentar hablar con ellos, por supuesto —musitó, al parecer más para ella que para mí—. Pero, apoyando en cierta medida lo que dijo Meg con anterioridad, solo les importa el dinero, así que no sé verdaderamente cuál sería su respuesta.

—¿De verdad son así? —preguntó la chica a su espalda, haciendo que la señora se encogiese de hombros—. Increíble…

—No lo sé. —Bajando la mano que tocaba su boca, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. Lo mejor será que yo te deje algo, y cuando cobres el primer mes me lo devuelvas.

Meg frunció las cejas y apartó la mirada sin decir nada.

—No quiero ser una molestia —susurré miserablemente—. Tal vez pueda hablar con los señores…

—No digas sandeces —me detuvo, algo a lo que me estaba comenzando a acostumbrar—. Mañana por la mañana te llevaré el dinero. No será mucho, solo lo suficiente.

Asentí con la cabeza, no sabiendo muy bien lo qué decir.

Meg seguía tras la espalda de su madre, dirigiendo en esta ocasión la vista al suelo, haciendo que algunos mechones de pelo rubio que se habían soltado de su recogido le rozasen las mejillas.

—Está bien.

Me di la vuelta, llegando al perchero donde se encontraba mi chaqueta colgada, verdaderamente incómoda a causa de toda aquella inesperada situación.

—Mañana me acompañarás hasta que los gerentes lleguen a la ópera —continuó Madame—. Los bailarines comienzan antes sus ensayos, a las seis y media de la mañana, los coristas a las ocho —me hizo saber—. A no ser que se diga lo contrario, por supuesto.

—Que suele ser casi siempre —habló Meg, quien ya se encontraba encendiendo el farol que había dejado contra la mesilla, mucho más animada y con el rostro brillante de nuevo.

—Estaré lista a las seis.

Estiré con cuidado la chaqueta sobre mis hombros, intentando parecer lo más decente posible con aquel viejo trapo.

—Muy bien. —Andamos las hasta la puerta. —Yo me quedo aquí, Meggan te acompañará.

Observé como la mencionada inclinaba la cabeza a un lado y hacía una expresión rara, sin saber muy bien por qué.

—Pero, Christine —llamó mi atención de nuevo.

—¿Madame?

—No salgas por la noche de tu habitación.

Arrugué la frente ante aquello, escuchando las casi mismas palabras que me había dicho antes su hija, quien se tapó la mano con la boca, aguantando una risotada.

La miré de arriba abajo por el rabillo del ojo.

— _Mmm…_ Sí, claro, por supuesto —contesté mientras veía como la muchacha que me acompañaría comenzaba a bajar el pequeño grupo de escaleras que daban al pasillo, intentando acallar su repentina y absurda felicidad.

—En este lugar nunca pasa nada, pero te encuentras en la planta baja, sola, y lo que no quiero es tener sustos innecesarios, ¿comprendiste? —me explicó apoyándose en la puerta para cerrarla.

—No habrá sustos innecesarios, Madame. —Con pasos lentos bajé la escalera, dándome la vuelta para despedirme—. Que pase buena noche.

—Descansa, querida.

Me sonrió levemente antes de encerrarse dentro con un suave _click_ y dejarme rodeada de oscuridad.

—Vamos Christine —apremió Meg, quien se encontraba ya a varios pies por delante.

En un trote rápido me uní a ella, colocándome a su derecha. En esta ocasión fuimos casi en silencio, solo siendo acompañadas por los aullidos del viento que se colaba por los ventanales y por el sonido de nuestra marcha lenta sobre las baldosas.

Una parte de mí deseaba que llegase ya la mañana para poder afrontar los nuevos retos que me había impuesto, pero la otra, siendo esta de mayor medida, me hacía tener el corazón en un puño, apretándolo por cada minuto que pasaba, llena de temor al fracaso.

Me alegraba el reconocer ciertas zonas de la laberíntica ópera, llegando a deducir que si probablemente me dejasen en la escalera principal, podría llegar con cierta facilidad a mi habitación; o al menos aquello creía.

Nunca había sido muy elocuente, pero al comenzar a notar un poco de incomodidad al no hablar con mi acompañante, fui yo quien rompió el silencio en el cual ella parecía estar de forma placentera.

—¿Mañana me enseñarás el resto del edificio? —pregunté a la mujer a mí lado, consiguiendo hacerla parpadear de manera distraída y que me apuntase con la luz que daba la lámpara en su mano.

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó presta. Se rio para sí misma—. Verás cómo pronto podrás recorrerlo de arriba abajo.

—Eso espero… —afirmé con la cabeza.

Una pregunta que me había estado rondando la mente en algunas ocasiones durante la cena volvió a hacer presión.

—Tú… ¿Tú crees que este sitio es seguro? —la cuestioné, sin levantar la vista del suelo.

No sabía verdaderamente el por qué Madame Giry me había dicho que no saliese de la habitación; tal vez simplemente por el hecho de no perderme o encontrarme con alguien no deseado, como había mencionado, pero…, igualmente me hacía inquietar. A mi mente volaba la idea de que algún graciosillo se colase en mi aposento y bromease acerca de ser aquel fantasma del que la muchacha me había hablado, algo lo cual no me hacía ni una pizca de gracia. No esperaba que me ocurriese nada malo en realidad, pero los nervios que tenía acumulados comenzaban a hacerme mella, dudando por todo y temiendo por nada.

La sentí acercarse más a mí, en cierta medida, percibiendo el sonido de nuestros vestidos al rozarse juntos. La miré, levantando las cejas, esperando una respuesta.

—Christine, ¿estás asustada?

Al notar que me había calado, o al menos eso supuse, decidí cambiar la dirección del asunto.

—No por mi habitación, en realidad —exhalé rendida—. Temo más a lo que ocurrirá mañana —declaré mientras bajábamos la oscura escalera que llegaba a la puerta de mi aposento—. No sé qué esperar —musité, enseñándola otra parte diferente de mis actuales miedos—. ¿Y si no valgo para esto?

—Por supuesto que valdrás, vienes del conservatorio de París, no es como si allí dejasen entrar a cualquiera—. Hice una mueca; probablemente dejarían pasar a cualquiera con dinero—. Además, mamá confía en ti, y créeme, confía en _muy poca_ gente —se rio mientras paraba frente a la puerta y esperaba que la abriese.

Tras un giro y un crujido por parte de la madera, entré al interior, prendiendo una de las lámparas de gas que pude ver gracias a la luz que ofrecía la chimenea. Me alegraba el que la hubiese encendido antes de marchar, consiguiendo que la sala se encontrase a una temperatura ideal.

Repentinamente percibí un olor a especias, el cual me llenó las fosas nasales; era un aroma que no había olido con anterioridad, consiguiendo que frunciese el ceño ante el rico y desconocido almizcle.

—Será mejor que suba entonces —me avisó la chica a mis espaldas—. Mañana empezaremos temprano y ya es bastante tarde.

—Sí, sí. —Me acerqué a ella—. Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad.

—No se las merece —dijo con una sonrisa—. Verás como este sitio no está tan mal —exclamó, moviendo los ojos por el interior—. Que tengas buena noche e intenta dormir un poco —me consejo—. Todo irá bien —intentó animarme por última vez.

—Eso haré.

Tras darse la vuelta y verla subir los escalones por los que habíamos bajado, cerré la puerta echando la llave. Corriendo me dispuse a encender el resto de lámparas, no sintiéndome muy segura en la oscuridad lóbrega de la habitación.

Aquel olor rodeaba todo el cuarto, dejando un rico aroma allá a donde iba, haciéndome sentir extrañeza. Cuando había bajado aquí unas horas antes, ningún olor en especial parecía residir en la zona. ¿Tal vez fuese la madera…?

Me encogí de hombros, dejándolo pasar.

Respirando un par de veces me introduje en el baño, lista para cambiarme al camisón de noche y prepararme para acostarme de una vez por todas en la grandiosa cama a descansar.

Mientras me soltaba el pelo y lo volvía a recoger en una trenza miraba desde el espejo la enorme bañera a mis espaldas, mordiéndome el labio deseosa de probarla, pero aquello tendría que esperar hasta la mañana; cuanto más tardase en dormir peor sería el despertarme, y ya iba con bastante retraso; al levantarme disfrutaría de ella, me podría prometer aquello.

Con una sonrisa terminé, y con movimientos torpes comencé a quitarme el vestido, dejándolo a mis pies tras desabrochar el último botón. Cogiéndolo y apagando la luz del aseo corrí a la habitación con el fuego, notando como la temperatura cambiaba, agarrándose a mi piel un delicioso y cómodo calor.

Dejando a mi paso la prenda sobre la silla al lado del escritorio, me acerqué al armario donde había guardado la ropa más intima y, abriéndolo, tomé lo que era mi camisón para dormir, sintiendo el suave tacto de la tela en mis dedos. Era de un algodón fino, con una abertura en el pecho que llegaba hasta el ombligo, decorada por una banda con forma ondulada, y con varios botones para poder cerrarse.

Quitándome la camisola que llevaba sobre los hombros, miré de perfil mi reflejo en el impresionante espejo; era yo la que se reflejaba en él, pero no pude evitar un mal presentimiento al verme allí, sin nada que me cubriese desde las caderas hasta los hombros.

Apartando la mirada, apreté con fuerza la ropa en mis manos y me colé tras el biombo, sintiéndome en aquel momento absurda por el repentino temor que había sentido tras verme en el dichoso objeto. Moví la cabeza con desagrado y seguí desnudándome, desatando los zapatos y desenganchando las medias para arrastrarlas a lo largo de las piernas, dejando mis pies descalzos, teniendo que apoyarlos sobre el helado suelo de piedra.

Lo más veloz que pude terminé por colocarme el camisón desde el cuello hasta debajo de las rodillas, estirando también las mangas sobre mis antebrazos y, colgando el resto de mi vestimenta en el biombo, me moví hasta la cama, disfrutando entonces de la suave tela que era la alfombra entre los dedos de los pies, haciéndome cosquillas.

Sentándome sobre las mantas, noté como se hundían ante mi peso, prometiéndome crear un nido cuando entrase. Recordé entonces el cómo los camastros del conservatorio no me habían parecido tan malos en un primer momento. Nunca había sido alguien exigente en lo que se trataba sobre dónde dormir; tras haber viajado durante varios años, descansando a veces en los suelos de los bosques, no era como si me fuese a quejar por un lugar un poco más cómodo, pero el interior de aquella cama podría ser una mismísima nube esponjosa.

Me reí y salté un par de veces contra ella, sintiendo como la trenza a mi espalda me golpeaba la carne.

Volví a levantarme a apagar las lámparas de gas en las paredes, dejando solo la luz que ofrecía la chimenea al final del lecho.

Brevemente volví a mirar aquel espejo en la pared, con la poca iluminación que ahora me rodeaba. La sábana ambarina todavía se encontraba en el suelo desde que la había quitado, por lo que recogiéndola y doblándola lo mejor que pude, la coloqué a los pies de la cama, donde ahora estaba también el manto de flores negro que había encontrado con anterioridad.

Volví a mirar aquel cristal, sintiéndome totalmente fuera de lugar; aquella era la primera noche de muchas, o al menos eso quería creer. Una mujer se paraba en medio de la habitación, con los labios a medio fruncir y la expresión aparentemente tensa. Intentó relajar su postura, logrando que la arruga en el medio de su frente fruncida desapareciese.

Al menos había conseguido algo.

—Poco a poco, Christine —me dije, intentando animarme.

Pasé una mano por el vidrio frente a mí, sintiendo lo frío que estaba en realidad. Tuve que abrí los ojos de par en par al notar una suave brisa colarse… desde él. Al apartar la mano perdía todo rastro de esta, pero al volverla a pegar allí continuaba.

Acerqué un poco más el rostro, intentando ver de dónde demonios provenía, mirándolo de arriba abajo, escrutando su forma, siéndome revelando que se encontraba incrustado contra la pared; el marco se hundía en la roca y el cristal del espejo estaba desnivelado en comparación con ese borde de color oro.

Dando un paso atrás volví a mirarlo en toda su grandiosidad, sin saber muy bien qué pensar.

Moviéndome a un lado intenté apoyarme en el marco; tenía que ser una especie de puerta que llevase a otra estancia, aquella corriente debía proceder de algún sitio. Con todas mis fuerzas intenté moverlo, incluido el cristal, dejando únicamente huellas sobre este y una sensación de pesadez tras el absurdo esfuerzo; era como intentar mover la pared. Volví a colocar la mano sobre el vidrio, notando como la corriente seguía en su lugar.

Suspirando y con mi mente revolviéndose me senté sobre la cama.

¿Me estaba volviendo loca acaso? ¿Y si era solamente un agujero tapado con aquello? Si verdaderamente importase Madame Giry me habría avisado.

Destensando los hombros intenté decirme que no importaba, por lo que aparté las mantas y sabanas de la cama y tirando algunos almohadones al suelo, me introduje en ella, contenta de notar la suave tela contra mi piel enroscarse y comenzar a calentarme los dedos de los pies, ya helados por rozarlos contra las zonas sin alfombra del suelo.

Miré con cierto desasosiego aquel horrible objeto que reflejaba la habitación; las máscaras que lo adornaban parecían reírse de mí, con sus eternas caras de burla.

Dándome la vuelta, y dejándole a mi espalda, me relajé, intentado conciliar el sueño con el sonido de la madera crepitando en el interior de la chimenea.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Me gustó tanto la serie que hicieron en 1990 del Fantasma que no he podido evitar meter algo semejante en el relato._

 _En la mini-serie Christine comienza trabajando en el departamento de vestuario, viviendo en el trastero de la ópera._

 _Mi Christine no vive en el trastero de la ópera, ¡pero la sala antes de llegar a su cuarto podría serlo!_

 _Decidí colocar su aposento en ese lugar para obtener un aire íntimo y secreto, o algo por el estilo._

 _Por otra parte, y para finalizar, he de admitir que Meg Giry siempre me ha parecido una joven parlanchina y nerviosa, consiguiendo incluso desquiciar, por lo que la he colocado como la persona más animada que os podías imaginar, siendo alguien en quien poder apoyarse también._

 _¡Esto es todo por el momento!_

 _Y, tener un comentario es maravilloso!_

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	3. Presentaciones

_Me ha encantado escribir este capítulo. Sin duda es uno rápido (a mí parecer) para leerlo. Sé que algunos capítulos serán un rollo, ¡pero por el momento disfrutemos!_

 _P.D: siempre me ha gustado pensar que Madame Giry es una mujer maravillosa, pero muestra diferentes caras según las personas que la rodeen._

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 3:** **Presentaciones**

Martes, 3 de mayo de 1870

Me desvelé en varias ocasiones a lo largo de la noche, sintiendo consternación al ver las manecillas del reloj sobre la mesita acercarse lentamente a la hora que debía levantarme. Poco después de que diesen las cinco me incorporé, sintiéndome mal descansada y mareada por las vueltas que había dado; a pesar de la increíble cama que tenía para dormir, mi conciencia no se había mantenido tranquila, consiguiendo acelerarme el corazón en sueños que no recordaba, logrando despertarme.

Apartando las sabanas de mi cintura me puse en pie, estirando los músculos agarrotados del cuerpo y bostezando con un suave gruñido.

Recogí ropa limpia, decidiendo ponerme en aquella ocasión el vestido azul menos harapiento para estar más o menos presentable. La emoción volvió a recorrerme mientras dejaba las prendas sobre la pila seca del baño y me miraba en el espejito; el poco color rosado que obtuve ayer había desaparecido y las ojeras bajo mis ojos empeoraron, tornándose de un horrible color amoratado; mi pelo se encontraba hecho un lio, sobresaliendo los rizos de donde los había atado.

Exhalé el aliento al darme la vuelta, observando la gran bañera frente a mí. Con decisión me acerqué a ella y comencé a llenarla de agua caliente, tal y como me había dicho la señora. Los tubos por donde transcurría el líquido sonaban de una forma extraña, junto a lo que parecía ser un terrible temblor. Pasé los dedos bajo el grifo que expulsaba el fluido hirviendo, sonriendo en cierta medida por tener aquel maravilloso privilegio.

Deprisa me sujeté el pelo a la coronilla lo mejor que pude, decidiendo que me lo lavaría por tarde o noche. Cogí las pomposas toallas de un armarito oscuro en aquella misma sala y, colocándolas al lado de la mesita con el plato lleno de jabones y el cuenco, me desnudé, introduciéndome rápidamente en la tina, consiguiendo que tiritase hasta que mi cuerpo se acostumbró a la diferencia maravillosa de temperatura. Me obligué a relajarme contra la porcelana, estirando los miembros bajo el agua y chapoteando ligeramente; ojalá y tales lujos se encontrasen siempre allá donde fuera.

Sintiéndome cada vez más dichosa, tomé una de las pastillas a mi espalda y comencé a lavarme, apreciando el rico aroma a rosas que desprendía el jabón.

Siempre había disfrutado del perfume que ofrecían las flores; se sentía como algo limpio, puro e incluso podría aludir al olor como hermoso, dejándome con una sensación afable en el cuerpo. El lis sería siempre mi brote favorito, brillando con sus pétalos color rojo en los mejores jardines y bosques, dejando una rica fragancia a quien lo recogía.

Recordaba a padre relatarme, en uno de los viajes a Francia, una historia sobre cómo dicha flor se había convertido en importante para todos los caballeros de la época. Según la leyenda, el rey Clodoveo siguió a una cierva asustada a través de las orillas de un río, de camino a su batalla contra el rey de Aquitania. Llegando a la orilla opuesta, Clodoveo tomó un pequeño lis silvestre y lo colocó en su casco como símbolo de su victoria en un futuro, tornándose así el emblema de muchos de los escudos que ahora llevaban los más poderosos en el país.

A causa de mi temprana edad cuando me contó la historia, había estado más interesada en el animal salvaje que en la leyenda en particular, obteniendo ciertas burlas por parte de mi progenitor.

— _Tan distraída…_ _—_ me había dicho en más de una ocasión, con su profunda voz.

Era algo que echaba de menos.

Tras dejar de soñar, enjuagarme y depositar el jabón de nuevo con los demás, permití que el agua desapareciese a mí alrededor, encontrándome desnuda tras su marcha. Tomé una de las mullidas toallas y, saliendo de la tina, me arropé con ella, temblando; la habitación se encontraba rodeada de un espeso vaho a causa de la temperatura reciente del agua, habiéndose colado incluso en el dormitorio al dejar la puerta abierta.

Me senté entumecida en el borde, esperando a que mi cuerpo se recompusiese por el contraste del calor y el frío, viendo cómo la humareda desaparecía con cierta pesadez y lentitud. Dejé pasear la mirada de nuevo por la sala, apreciando los pequeños detalles; algunas de las baldosas del suelo que no se encontraban cubiertas por la alfombra, mostraban trípticos azules en cada una de sus esquinas, transformándose en círculos decorativos al unirse entre ellas; se parecían a las flores de la mampara de fuera, pero eran de una forma mucho más enrevesada y complicada. Distinguí, además, la decoración en la parte exterior de la bañera al rozarla con los dedos, siendo esta una talla directamente en el mármol. Se trataba de unas líneas onduladas desde el lado izquierdo al derecho, dejándome suponer que intentaba imitar las olas de los ríos o mares.

Tras levantarme con el cuerpo en gran medida seco, dejé la toalla colgada en el biombo de madera para que se secase; cogí la ropa y comencé a vestirme, saliendo del aseo de vez en cuando a por algún artilugio que necesitase o para comprobar el tiempo que me quedaba.

Decidí colocar una cinta de raso blanco en lo alto del recogido que había conseguido hacer con los húmedos rizos castaños, y unté un poco de maquillaje —el cual _sustraje_ a una de las niñas del conservatorio— sobre mi cara, centrándome en aclarar las horribles ojeras bajo los ojos.

La ropa se me había pegado de una forma repelente a la piel a casusa de la odiosa humedad; por ello, habiendo terminado y esperado a que viniese alguna de mis acompañantes a buscarme, abrí la puerta que daba a la sala con los decorados, guardando la pequeña y ya conocida llave en uno de los bolsillos del vestido.

Notando como la luz de la chimenea comenzaba a apagarse, volví a introducir papeles y algunos troncos en ella, bastante contenta de que se hubiese mantenido toda la noche encendida; si me hubiese despertado rodeada por oscuridad no sabría muy bien qué habría hecho. Todavía no conocía al detalle la sala donde comenzaba a residir.

Terminé por hacer la cama, intentando dejar todo como estaba la noche anterior; teniendo que recoger del suelo las dos telas que había colocado a mis pies, las que al parecer debí de tirar mientras dormía.

Volviendo a mirar el relojito, vi que se trataba de las seis menos cinco, y mi corazón volvió a latir desigual por la emoción. A pesar de ser una persona fácil, con un carácter en general amigable y nada exaltado, siempre me había costado el dar primeros pasos hacia la gente, prefiriendo rodearme con las personas que conocía. Desgraciadamente ahora los únicos socios que tenía eran a Madame Giry y a su hija Meg, no queriendo incluir a una chica del centro de música con la que seguiría manteniendo correspondencia, por lo que debía estar preparada a hacer nuevos compañeros.

Escuché entonces a alguien bajar los escalones del exterior, llevando a su paso una enorme claridad ofrecida por una vela; la mencionada Madame Giry, con un bastón en su otra mano caminaba a mi encuentro, vestida en esta ocasión de negro y con el pelo recogido en lo que parecía ser un moño por encima de la nuca. Su expresión seria se tornó en una sonrisa al verme salir por la puerta a recibirla.

—Madame —la llamé, esperando en el oscuro arco.

—Buenos días, Christine. —Cerrando el espacio entre nosotras percibí como su mirada echaba un vistazo al interior de la habitación—. ¿Dormiste bien? —me preguntó.

—Sí —mentí en primer lugar—. Bueno, no muy bien en realidad, pero creo que fue la incertidumbre por lo que hoy me espera.

—No debes preocuparte —me aseguró, convencida al parecer—. Meg me dijo ayer que parecías nerviosa, pero te aseguro que nada saldrá mal.

Asentí con la cabeza, deseando comenzar cuanto antes a moverme por las plantas superiores.

— _Oh_ , por cierto. —Acercando la mano del bastón a su cadera, sacó un pequeño saco con unas tiras negras, encerrando lo que fuera que contuviese—. Este es tu dinero. —Abrí los ojos con sorpresa—. Ahí hay seiscientos veinte francos; creo que con esto deberías tener suficiente hasta final de mes.

Dirigí mi mirada entre la bolsa marrón y el rostro de la mujer delante de mí, tomándola rápidamente, no queriendo hacer ningún tipo de ofensa a su amabilidad.

—Gr-gracias —la contesté, entrando de nuevo para colocar aquello en el cajón donde había guardado el monedero con los pocos francos que todavía me quedaban.

—Llévate unos cuantos, vamos a desayunar antes de ensayar —me ordenó, habiendo pasando a la sala tras de mí—. Y también el quinqué —lo señaló—. Encontraremos algún lugar para dejarlo escondido, así cuando bajes no tendrás que hacerlo a oscuras.

Mencionando algunas palabras de acuerdo, hice todo lo que me dijo antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla, subiendo una planta más arriba. El sol había emergido ya, dado que un brillo anaranjado se dejaba ver en algunas zonas de la ópera, alegrando la visión de las estatuas. Todo era mucho más hermoso con luz, permitiéndome apreciar así los verdaderos rasgos y formas extrañas que moldeaban todo aquello. Me deslumbraba al pensar quién podría haber diseñado todo lo que me estaba rodeando, y quién habría pagado lo suficiente para hacerlo.

La señora me mostró, tras un busto de una cara la cual no reconocí y bastante fea a mi parecer, el lugar idóneo para dejar el quinqué y la vela que había traído, pidiendo amablemente que le recordase después de llevársela consigo a su hogar.

Atravesamos los mismos pasillos que la noche pasada, solo que los murmullos y golpes de las pisadas de personas resonaban por doquier, dándole un aspecto vivo al edificio. Pude ver las primeras caras de los que allí trabajaban, siendo de edades muy diferentes; una era una bailarina, de tal vez dieciséis años, con el pelo corto suelto y con expresión nerviosa; pasó a nuestro lado a una velocidad rapidísima, dando los buenos días a Madame Giry. Otro, a diferencia de la joven, era un hombre mayor, con barba y pelo muy rizado y casi gris, quien nos hizo parar.

—¿A encontrado alguien para suplir a su hija, Antoinette? —se rio el viejo con voz áspera.

Me moví incómoda al lado de Madame, sintiéndome vigilada por el hombre sonriente; esta sin embargo rio también.

—No tendré esa suerte —volvió a reírse—. Ella es Christine Daaé, quiero introducirla en el coro.

Hizo un gesto con su mano en mi dirección.

—Buenos días, _monsieur_ —le saludé, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Sus ojos castaños se convirtieron, por poco, en líneas mientras me miraba; la piel de su cara, o lo que se podía apreciar de ella, era de un color rosado oscuro, dándome la impresión de que estuviese acalorado.

—Este es el jefe de los tramoyistas, querida —me explicó la mujer a mi izquierda.

—Ese soy yo, mademoiselle. —Una sonrisa bastante repelente pareció estirarse bajo su barba—. Para servir y ayudar. —Se inclinó hacia delante y procuré poner una cara más agraciada, intentado que no notase mi verdadero malestar y desasosiego—. Estoy seguro de que te darán el puesto, joven —me animó.

—Eso espero.

Tras una rápida despedida y cruzar varios metros más, llegamos a la zona del comedor, abriendo las pesadas puertas para introducirnos dentro, siendo golpeadas por el delicioso aroma de la comida recién hecha. En la sala debía haber unas diez u once personas, cada una con su respectivo desayuno; sus caras se giraron al verme entrar con la mujer del bastón, quien lo golpeaba contra el suelo al andar, haciendo un ruido sordo.

Una Meg saltarina se acercó a nosotras, alejándose de un grupo de bailarinas, todas vestidas de la misma forma y, abrazándome, me deseó buenos días.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —me preguntó contenta.

—No demasiado mal —la contesté—. Aunque, espero dormir esta noche mejor. —Se rio con despreocupación, obligándome a sonreír a mí también por su aparente felicidad—. ¿Siempre eres así? —tuve que cuestionarla—. Tanta vivacidad, quiero decir, incluso tan temprano.

—Sí, hija, sí —me contestó su madre antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, indicándome después que comprásemos algo para comer.

Varios dulces se extendían frente a nosotras, consiguiendo que me costase elegir entre unos u otros, decidiéndome al final por unas pastas simples, pidiendo además unos vasos de leche y café, colocándonos en una mesa para devorar lo que habíamos comprado.

—Sé que no estás aquí por esto —comenzó Madame mientras dejábamos el comedor a nuestras espaldas, seguidas por Meg—. Pero me gustaría que vieses el cómo funcionan _aquí_ las cosas, al menos de las que yo me hago cargo.

Asentí con la cabeza, en silencio.

El movimiento dentro de la ópera había aumentado de nuevo; en esta ocasión nos cruzamos con varias personas que corrían de un lado para otro, e incluso la que era la amante de ballet regañó a dos ratas, las cuales al parecer, iban tardías a los calentamientos para sus ensayos.

Meg intentó pasar desapercibida, bajando la cabeza mientras las reñía.

—También va por ti, Meggan.

La joven hizo una mueca.

—No me llames así. —Arrugó la nariz—. Además, no te preocupes, llegaré justo a tiempo con la maestra.

Dando pequeños saltos se colocó delante de su madre, quien intentó golpearle las piernas con su bastón de madera.

Saliendo del corredor giramos hacía la derecha, introduciéndonos en la zona del escenario y butacas más bajas; estas estaban forradas con lo que parecía ser una tela suave a la vista, de un color rojo oscuro; los brazos tenían tapizados de cuero negro y brillante. Vi delante de Meg el gran escenario, con las cortinas de terciopelo recogidas a cada lado, gracias a unas grandes cuerdas de color oro con borlas pomposas en sus extremos. La zona donde se colocaría probablemente la orquesta y el coro estaba a los pies de este, llena de sillas, artilugios de metal donde apoyar las partituras y algunas hojas dispersas.

Un conjunto de bailarinas que se encontraban agrupadas en el suelo, esperando al parecer por la señora que llevaba el bastón, se levantaron para reunirse con Meg, quien se subió al estrado de un salto y comenzó una charla animada tras ser rodeada por ellas. Todas iban vestidas con los respectivos tutús de tul blanco hasta debajo de las rodillas, junto al maillot, unas medias y las zapatillas de ballet. Se movían como pequeñas aves, riendo y hablando de un lado para otro mientras ascendíamos por la escalera para llegar a donde se encontraban.

Madame Giry habló con voz fuerte y todas corrieron a la zona interior del escenario, donde se podían ver los decorados a medio colgar, con cuerdas y sacos a sus alrededores. Caminando tras el telón derecho, observé una pared llena de espejos junto a una barra larga, la cual me llegaría probablemente a la altura de la cintura. Todas las niñas se colocaron en línea y, apoyando sus piernecitas y brazos sobre la dicha barra de madera, comenzaron a recitar lo que debían de ser los estiramientos.

Miré con asombro cómo se inclinaban y retorcían, consiguiendo hacer cosas que yo probablemente nunca podría lograr; se colocaban en las puntas de los dedos de los pies, ganando altura entre ellas y pareciendo así delicadas palomas blancas.

Mi corazón se aceleró de envidia, preguntándome el por qué no había tomado yo clases de ballet.

Me moví incómoda entorno a la señora, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o esperar de todo aquello.

Noté como algunas de las niñas me miraban con curiosidad, ninguna abriendo la boca para cuestionar, solo para canturrear aquel recital que debían de conocer de forma metódica.

Mirando el gran espejo, al continuar con la inspección de sus ágiles movimientos, observé mi reflejo; podría ser perfectamente un espíritu risueño que se encontrase en aquel momento disfrutando de un ensayo. Madame Giry estaba a mi lado, golpeando el suelo con el bastón de forma rítmica, con su traje negro y pelo bien recogido; tenía cierto aire de poderío y, si fuese la primera vez que la viese, estaría más que acobardada de presentarme ante ella. Por el contrario yo era una lívida sombra azul a su lado, con el vestido llegando casi hasta el suelo, de forma más o menos pomposa y el pelo retorcido en lo que se suponía debía ser un moño, apreciándose los rizos que comenzaban a escapar de su prisión; mi piel, no obstante, había vuelto a adquirir un tono rosado, trayendo consigo una tenue sonrisa a mis labios a pesar de todo.

—Te ves muy bien en ese vestido, Christine —me habló Madame, sacándome de la ensoñación donde me había inducido, haciendo que apartase la vista del gran espejo y las bailarinas.

—Gracias —murmuré enseguida, mirando lo que llevaba puesto, como si de repente hubiese desaparecido. Los cumplidos y yo nunca habíamos sido grandes amigos.

—¿Qué te parece esto? —me preguntó, señalando con una mano a sus espaldas, la zona oscurecida de asientos que se podía ver desde allí.

Dándome la vuelta me fijé con más cuidado en esta ocasión; por encima de todas las butacas que cruzamos se encontraban dos plantas más altas llena de las mismas, y en el lado derecho, aunque supuse que sería en paralelo, tres pisos de palcos decorados en ricos colores oro y rojos, dándole el aspecto de una rica mansión. Hubo dos filas en particular que me llamaron la atención, siendo las más cercanas al escenario; eran mucho más privadas, teniendo gruesas paredes para separar unos de otros; el borde exterior estaba esculpido con caras y escudos en colores beige; cada uno parecía tener su propia temática, algunos con rostros entristecidos y otros con rostros de sorpresa, junto a emblemas que no reconocía.

Desde mi posición se podían apreciar las luces que les iluminaban desde las afueras, dejando que entrase la claridad por las puertas abiertas; mas, en uno, aquella apertura estaba cerrada, dejándolo completamente a oscuras.

—Es increíble —acabé por admitir.

—Tardaron quince años en construirlo —me explicó mientras continuaba con los repetidos golpes.

—He de reconocer que sé poco acerca de la construcción, pero quiero suponer que fue bastante tiempo.

Volví a acercarme a ella, advirtiendo como su boca dejaba entrever una sonrisa.

—Son bastantes años, querida. —Se giró hacia mí, prestándome total atención—. Pero probablemente no encontraras dentro de Francia una ópera tan sugestiva como esta.

—Estoy segura de que no —coincidí.

Volviendo a girarse hacia sus pupilas, me indicó que me moviese por donde quisiese, insinuándome que no fuese una molestia, así que, acercándome a lo que parecían ser los decorados de alguna actuación a realizar, me senté sobre lo que se suponía que era una mesa alta, dejando que mis pies colgasen de la misma.

Escuché más o menos cómo Madame Giry daba órdenes y consejos a las mujeres, las que se movían de un lado para otro, haciendo resonar el suelo con sus pies. Conté que debían de ser veinte muchachas, desde la edad de quince años hasta al menos pasados los veinte. Una de ellas llamó mi atención más que el resto; debía de ser la mayor de todas, con el pelo negro, recogido en lo alto de la cabeza. Su figura y movimientos podían compararse con los de un cisne, dejando ascuas de envidia en mi corazón. Pude escuchar que la habían denominado como Sorelli, no diciendo el primer nombre en ningún momento. Supuse que se trataba de la bailarina más importante, pero incluso con la magnificencia que desprendía, en sus ojos verdes brillaba algo así como la compasión, intentando ayudar a sus compañeras.

Esperaba que las personas que formasen el coro fuesen de aquella misma forma, sin ningún tipo de obstáculo al tratar entre ellos.

Con movimientos nerviosos saqué aquel relojito de plata que llevaba conmigo en casi todo momento, viendo la hora, sorprendiéndome de que faltasen diez minutos para las ocho. Las entrañas se me revolvieron inquietas en el interior y un sudor frío me recorrió la espalda. Guardando el artilugio de nuevo en su lugar, crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, intentando mantener la calma.

Volviendo a escrutar mí alrededor, me reprendí por no haber rezado la noche anterior a mi padre para que me diese fuerzas y suerte en aquel afán. A pesar de ello, esperaba que se encontrase conmigo en cada momento, apoyándome en las decisiones que tomase, ya fuesen tanto buenas como malas.

Escuché entonces como varias personas entraban charlando a la sala donde se encontraba el escenario; unas voces masculinas, aparentemente, protestando en voz baja.

—Christine —clamó la señora, indicándome con la mano que me acercase a ella.

De un salto me bajé de la mesa y con pocos pasos crucé el espacio que nos separaba. Tomó mi brazo en el suyo y me condujo a la mitad del escenario, pudiendo ver a aquellos dos hombres acercarse por el pasillo.

— _Monsieur_ Moncharmin, _monsieur_ Richard —les llamó. Ante su mención los caballeros levantaron los rostros hacia nosotras. Sentí a Meg se colocarse a mi otro lado, dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa cuando la miré, intentando infundirme valor—. Esta es Christine Daaé, la mujer de la cual les hablé —se aclaró.

Los hombres delante de nosotras redujeron el paso ligeramente al subir por las escaleras, no diciendo nada.

Eran ciertamente pintorescos; uno de ellos con el pelo marrón bien peinado hacia atrás, mientras que el otro simplemente lo llevaba blanquecino y rizado, sin ningún tipo de orden. Unas barbas bien cuidadas les decoraban parte de la cara, dándoles el aspecto de gente verdaderamente importante.

— _Oui, oui_ —murmuró el de pelo blanco, acercándose con pasos fuertes y resonantes, seguido por su compañero.

—Estos son Armand Moncharmin —me presentó la señora, indicando con el dedo al primer hombre de menos estatura—, y Firmin Richard, los gerentes de la Ópera Popular —terminó esta, señalando al varón de pelo castaño tras el bajito.

—Es un placer, señorita Daaé —dijo Firmin mientras me tomaba de la mano suelta y me besaba en los nudillos—. Siempre es bueno recibir voces nuevas.

—Estoy seguro que el señor Onetto sabrá apreciar sus cualidades —mencionó el señor Armand, dirigiendo una mirada ligeramente peculiar a su compañero.

Deduje que el hombre recién nombrado sería, probablemente, el director de coro, o al menos eso quería creer. ¿A quién si no le importarían mis _cualidades_?

Comenzaron a entrar en aquel instante más personas a la estancia, seguramente integrantes del coro, con charlas animadas, introduciéndose a recoger los papeles caídos en la zona donde supuse, sin equivocarme, que debían colocarse.

Los gerentes siguieron caminando a lo largo del tablado, haciendo comentarios crípticos acerca de cómo se encontraban las cosas, tras el creciente murmullo. Madame Giry me soltó del brazo con un suave apretón, siguiendo el camino de los dos hombres, siendo remplazada rápidamente por su hija a mi lado.

—Ven, te presentaré a mis compañeras —Se acercó a mi oreja, susurrando—. No todas merecen la pena, por lo que solo te presentaré a las que me caen verdaderamente bien.

Rodé los ojos. No todo podía ser perfección y armonía al parecer.

Un grupo de jóvenes se amontonaron delante de mí, con sonrisas en sus labios y las mejillas sonrosadas a causa del ejercicio que acababan de realizar.

Me presentó en primer lugar a la que había escuchado como Sorelli, siendo su nombre Odette; parecía contenta de conocerme, comentando lo poco que había hablado Antoinette Giry sobre mí y lo mucho que dijo, por el contrario, su hija.

La segunda en decirme su nombre fue Emilie Bourden, una chica con unos rasgos afilados y expresión malhumorada bastante sugerentes.

Meg tarareó el nombre de tres más, siendo estas Amélie y Monique Aubriot, dos hermanas con el pelo de un color rojizo brillante, y de Gisèle Mérimée, pareciendo esta la más joven del grupo.

Probablemente no recordaría sus nombres, y sus caras, en cuanto pasase un par de horas, pero todas ellas me dieron ánimos y alientos para el aparente enfrentamiento que tendría con el maestro de coro.

—Es un placer conoceros a todas —las dije entre habladurías—. Con tantas buenas palabras como decís, estoy segura de que me aceptarán —me congratulé, creyéndolas.

Una niña que se encontraba en el fondo junto a dos más comentó entonces, levantando la voz entre todas, comenzando a negar todo lo anterior.

—No deberías hablar tan rápido —dijo la joven, haciendo que varias cabezas se girasen hacia el tono cortante de su voz. Tenía los labios fruncidos y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con una pose poco más que fardona—. Quien debe preocuparte es el que maneja todo esto.

Pestañeé sorprendida.

—Pensé que esos dos hombres a los que me han presentado como los gerentes eran los jefes.

No pude evitar una risa al ver cambiar su expresión a una mucho más tensa.

Rápidamente se acercó a donde nos encontrábamos el resto de bailarinas y yo. Antes de que llegase Meg me habló al odio.

—Esa es Hélène Le Burn —me explicó—. Odia a todo el mundo, así que tú no vas a ser menos. —Giré la cabeza para ver sus ojos azules brillar con un centelleo perverso—. Se lleva bien con la diva, por cierto.

—Maravilloso —susurré, dirigiendo la vista de nuevo a la chica que se encontraba en un corto espacio frente a mí.

—¿No te han hablado de _él_? —Inclinó el rostro hacía un lado, con expresión fisgona.

—Es obvio que no.

—El Fantasma —murmuró en un tono más bajo, levantando las cejas y colocando una sonrisa estúpida en sus finos labios—. Él es el verdadero director de la ópera.

Miré a Meg, la cual me observaba con expresión indiferente. No pude contener una risita; ¿estaban todos locos en realidad?

—Lamento decirte que no creo en fantasmas o espectros, para tu gran desánimo —volví a reírme.

Las chicas que nos habían rodeado, incluyendo a las nuevas presentadas, dirigían las miradas entre mi interlocutora y yo, quien había adquirido de forma más profunda un aspecto de enfado.

—Veremos cuando le conozcas —me amenazó.

—¿Qué se supone que va a hacerme? Es un fantasma, como bien dices…

Apartándome del lado de Meg, me acerqué más a la chica que intentaba intimidarme.

—No va a hacer nada —intervino Sorelli, tomándome del brazo repentinamente, evitando que me juntase más a la chica—. Es cosa suya si creé o no creé en ese tipo de leyendas, Hélène —la riñó la más mayor.

Murmurando algo que no conseguí escuchar, volvió a su posición anterior.

Bufé, claramente frustrada.

—No te preocupes Christine —me dijo la mujer que mantenía todavía mi brazo, con una sonrisa de disculpa—. Estoy segura que, haya fantasma o no, todo el mundo estará encantado contigo.

Asentí, sin saber muy bien qué decir a eso.

Nos percatamos en aquel momento de la marcha fuerte de un hombre regordete bajando por el pasillo. La sala se había atiborrado con más personas, estando colocadas ya en su posición para cantar; era un coro grande, de al menos cuarenta integrantes.

— _Bongiorno_ —saludó mientras subía al escenario tras ver a los gerentes junto a Madame Giry allí arriba.

Nos apartamos de su camino; sus pasos parecían inestables, como si se fuese a caer en cualquier momento.

—¿No ensayáis, hermosas damas? —preguntó al grupo de bailarinas con un fuerte acento italiano. Iba en un traje negro, mostrando solo algo de color gracias a su camisa blanca.

—Vivimos para ensayar —se quejó una.

Varias a su alrededor se rieron, consiguiendo una mirada de desaprobación por parte de su maestra, quien al parecer había escuchado.

—Antoinette Giry —saludó este—. Nunca apreciaran lo mucho que hace usted por ellas —dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la besaba en los nudillos.

Aquello no pareció agradar a la señora, levantando una ceja ante su acto de caballerosidad.

—Estoy segura que lo apreciaran en algún momento —contestó con una posición incómoda en su cuerpo. Apartándose del lado del hombre se acercó a mí, haciendo que la Sorelli se hiciese a un lado—. Gabriel, esta es Christine Daaé —me presentó—. Es la señorita de la cual te hablé.

— _Oh_ , sí, sí. La dama perteneciente al conservatorio. —Me tomó de la mano y depositó también un beso pesado sobre mis nudillos, dejándome la extremidad húmeda.

Me tragué una mueca.

—Es un placer, señor —murmuré, secándome con disimulo el torso contra el vestido.

— _Mi chiamo_ Gabriel Onetto, mademoiselle, y soy el director de coro —se presentó, inclinándose levemente a delante, dándome una reverencia.

Era un poco más alto que yo, con una cara redonda, con el pelo blanco bien peinado y una piel increíblemente tersa. Sus ojos eran de un color azul claro, dándole un aspecto casi cariñoso y familiar.

Miró hacía donde estaba el acompañamiento colocado, con hojas en sus manos, preparados para comenzar. Los hombres se encontraban a la derecha y las mujeres a la izquierda. Lo más probable era que los más graves estuviesen a las afueras, juntándose en el medio los que conseguían los tonos más agudos. Había echado de menos aquello.

—Dama, ¿podría decirme cual es su registro vocal? —me preguntó repentinamente, volviendo su rostro al mío.

—Soprano —le contesté sin dudar—. Mi cualidad vocal es de soprano ligera.

Pestañeó en varias ocasiones, y movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

—Me alegro de tener una más, el resto no llegan a tal armonía, y varias mujeres con dicha voz debieron marcharse hace unas semanas dadas las nuevas exigencias; pero es bueno que alguien que se mueva bien entre tales escalas —me explicó mientras meneaba las manos con aparente nerviosismo.

—En realidad nunca tuvimos ninguna soprano con tu registro—. El hombre joven que habló se había girado desde su posición en el foso, sonriéndome de oreja a oreja. Era atractivo, con mechones rubios cayéndole sobre el rostro, siendo lo más destacable sus increíbles ojos marrón oscuro, los cuales contrastaban contra su palidez—. Ni si quiera la diva es buena en ello —continuó el joven con insolencia.

— _¡Bah!_ —protestó el italiano—. No se deben decir tonterías así, _jeune_ —le regañó.

—Lo que usted diga, caballero —se rio mientras Madame Giry movía frente a él su bastón de madera.

 _Monsieur_ Onetto murmuró algo, gruñéndolo en gran medida ante el comentario inoportuno.

Había conseguido que mis labios se estirasen para dar cavidad a una sonrisa.

—Señorita Daaé, le entregaré unas partituras de la ópera la cual estamos realizando; no es demasiado compleja, y es en Francés, por lo que no supondrá un problema, quiero entender —me aclaró el hombre, comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

Le seguí, escuchando con atención las órdenes que me daba, explicándome el cómo se encontraba colocado el coro, cómo eran las prácticas y lo que se exigía de cada uno de nosotros.

Aún sentía el corazón latirme, en cierta medida, desbocado, pero aquello no era nada de lo que había esperado la noche anterior.

Algunos de los integrantes me miraban con ojos curiosos, mientras que otros se encontraban hablando entre ellos, verdaderamente abstraídos de lo que les rodeaba.

¡Y ni si quiera me había hecho cantar!

—… por ello no te introduciré todavía en el escenario —continuó parloteando Onetto, sacándome de mi ensoñación—. Pero en cuanto memorices las canciones actuaras. Aprovecharemos tu voz lo máximo que podamos, así seguro que…

Un hombre prominente apareció corriendo en aquel instante desde detrás de los decorados en el escenario, con expresión angustiada y un sudor bajándole por las mejillas en forma de gotas.

— _Monsieur_ Moncharmin y Richard —les llamó—. Deben venir de inmediato conmigo.

Los dos se encontraban todavía distraídos, dando vueltas entre las cuerdas y ornamentaciones.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Richard, tropezando con un saco a su paso al lado del nuevo hombre que había entrado. Este parecía sin aliento; tenía en su mano una carta, escrita con tinta roja, por lo que pude apreciar, para mi sorpresa.

" _Que hombre más desconsiderado el que les haya escrito"_ pensé.

—¡Vengan, vengan! —vociferó, moviendo la carta delante de sus caras, tornándose blancas de repente.

Toda la sala quedó callada al instante, escuchándose solo las inhalaciones de aquel hombre alto y corpulento, que comenzaba a temblar como una hoja.

—Déjeme ver —exigió Richard de nuevo, tomando el mensaje entre sus manos y leyéndolo con ojos rápidos; aquellos ojos azules que parecía que saldrían de sus órbitas al entregarle la nota a su compañero—. Esto es demasiado —exclamó mientras veía la cara del otro gerente tornarse con una pizca de rojo y volver rápidamente a aquel color pálido.

—Señor Onetto, venga con nosotros —dijo Moncharmin mientras caminaba en nuestra dirección—. Ustedes también Girardon, Madame Giry. —Levantó la mano para señalarles e indicarles para que le siguieran.

—¿ _Excuse-moi_? —protestó la señora—. Ya hemos perdido suficientes horas de ensayo este mes. Si queremos dar a nuestros clientes algo parecido a buenas actuaciones no deberíamos perder más tiempo. —Terminó dando un golpe al suelo con su bastón, resonando en toda sala callada.

Miré a Meg con expresión aturdida, sin saber muy bien qué esperar de todo aquello. No era demasiado cómodo ver cómo tus superiores discutían entre sí, pero, para mi asombro, ella solo me guiñó un ojo e hizo una burla.

Aparté el rostro de su dirección; a pesar de que su madre fuese una figura autoritaria ella era todo lo que la señora no tuviese de cortés.

—Madame Antoinette Giry, venga con nosotros —volvió a indicar Moncharmin sin dar oportunidad a más discusión, caminando ya por el pasillo hasta desaparecer por la puerta por la que habíamos entrado.

Richard y aquel que había traído tal noticia bajaron del escenario y corrieron en la dirección que les había sido indicado sin rechistar.

— _Signora, signora_ —llamó Onetto—. Acudamos e intentemos solucionar lo antes posible este mal entendido. No es momento de enfadar a nadie.

Colocándose al lado de la escalinata tendió su mano a dicha mujer. Esta se movió con desacuerdo, pero acercándose a él tomó el apoyo que la ofrecía, aceptando su ayuda para bajar.

—Intentaremos tardar lo menos posible —dijo Madame, sonando aquello como una amenaza.

—Continuaremos la charla en cuanto vuelva, joven —me habló el italiano—. Alguno de vosotros —prosiguió más alto, refiriéndose al grupo—. Buscad alguna carpeta y entregadle las partituras necesarias.

Tras unas despedidas breves y quejas salieron de la estancia, dejándonos solos. A mí alrededor comenzaron a susurrar, probablemente cuestionándose acerca de lo que podría haber pasado.

—Christine —me llamó Meg—, sube.

Con pasos lentos y cuidadosos me acerqué a donde estaban colocadas.

—¿Siempre pasan este tipo de cosas? —la pregunté mientras caminaba a su lado en lo alto de las tablas, siendo rodeada por las mismas chicas que me había presentado con anterioridad.

—No en realidad —rio junto con algunas—. Pero últimamente ocurren bastante —me explicó.

—Por eso Madame Giry está tan enojada. —Aquella a la que me habían presentado como Gisèle habló. Tenía una expresión temerosa en su pequeño rostro.

—Ya veo…

—Probablemente no tarden mucho —dijo en esta ocasión Sorelli.

—Ojala y no vuelvan en lo que queda de ensayo. —El chico de pelo rubio gimió, inclinándose sobre las tablas de madera desde el foso.

—No hables tonterías —la riñó otra a su lado, quien llevaba un curioso vestido verde—. No vamos a estar toda la mañana sin hacer nada. —Su mirada se centró en mí entonces y, dándome la espalda, de un salto se sentó en las maderas del escenario para, rápidamente, subirse en él y colocarse delante—. Soy Angeline Mercier —se presentó—. Tú eres… ¿Christine?

—Christine Daaé —terminé yo.

—Es un gusto que haya gente nueva. No pensé que fuese a venir nadie más —me sonrió.

Tenía la nariz grande, bastante grande en realidad, pero no podría decir que era desagradable a la vista. Su piel era de un color oscuro y el pelo negro le daba un aire salvaje.

El chico de pelo rubio repitió los movimientos de la mujer, colocándose a su lado. Su altura me sorprendió; debía sacarme una cabeza entera por lo menos.

—Yo soy Fabian Pinaud. —Se inclinó frente a mí, con una sonrisa—. Tienes un hermoso nombre.

Entrecerré los ojos, nerviosa ante el avance.

—Gracias…

En su mano llevaba una especie de carpeta marrón, la cual me tendió para que cogiese.

—Toma esto, yo encontraré más partituras.

Observé cómo Meg apartaba la vista de él, con cierto aire cansado.

El muchacho volvió a sonreírme, por lo que mirándole a él y al cuero gastado que me tendía, lo tomé sin vacilación.

—Es muy amable por tú parte —le dije. Siempre podría sacar provecho de personas así.

—Fabian siempre es _muy amable_ —bufó Meg mientras me tomaba del brazo y me apartaba de su lado, arrastrándome a la mesa donde me había sentado en los calentamientos.

Las chicas rieron a su alrededor, y fuimos seguidas por Angeline.

—No le hagas caso —me aconsejó—. Es todo un seductor.

—Es muy guapo —admití. No podía negar lo que era un hecho cierto.

—¡Me alegro de que te des cuenta! —gaznó—. Es un estulto —escupió y el grupo comenzó a asentir.

Levanté una ceja; todas las mujeres a mi alrededor parecían saber de él. ¿Tal vez habría intentado conquistarlas? Me guardé una risa.

—No digas esas cosas —la regañé mientras me colocaba en la tabla de madera, sin saber muy bien qué esperar hasta que regresasen los jefes—. Entonces, ¿ahora qué? —las pregunté.

Comenzó así una tertulia que duraría hasta tres horas después. Varias personas se nos unieron, pertenecientes al coro, al ballet e incluso algún que otro tramoyista. La chica rubia me presentó a casi todos, recitando los nombres de quienes a los pocos minutos olvidaba; no obstante, allí estaba yo, con una sonrisa medianamente incómoda intentando hablar con individuos a los que no conocía apenas.

Me preguntaron acerca de mi edad, mi familia, el conservatorio, el por qué estaba allí y lo que podría esperar…

Me sentía como una prenda nueva a la que debían estirar para que quedase lo mejor posible.

Noté en algunas ocasiones su curiosidad genuina, pero tan pronto como hubieron terminado el interrogatorio y se quedaron solo tres bailarinas junto a la corista, Meg y yo, pude relajarme verdaderamente, cuestionando acerca de todo lo que el trabajo en el que me habían admitido era. Percibieron mi ansiedad, alegando que era normal, pero que pronto pasaría; todo era cuestión de costumbre, más o menos. Era igual, pero diferente. Los ensayos siempre se basaban en lo mismo, pero algunos eran mejores que otros, al igual que las actuaciones.

—Hasta que no te aprendas todo lo que debes saber no te meterá al escenario, pero te aseguro que es lo más divertido y con lo que más _popularidad_ puedes ganar —me instruyó Angeline—. ¿Sabes algo de actuación?

—Lo poco que me enseñaron en el centro de música —reconocí, no sabiendo si era de verdadera importancia. Nunca creí que fuese a cantar encima de un escenario, interpretando algún papel; no era entusiasta de las grandes masas de personas y tampoco era como si quisiese conseguir algún tipo de _fama_. Me había resignado a la felicidad que me podría ofrecer un coro.

—No es difícil —continuó pensativa, enredándose un mechón negro de cabello en su delgado dedo.

—¿No se supone que hay un orden? —pregunté. No quería colocarme la primera habiendo llegado la última—. Alguien debe de estar antes que yo.

Las chicas a mí alrededor se quedaron calladas, esperando la respuesta de la corista.

—En realidad, es como…

—Debes de gustarle a la gente —me explico Meg callando a la chica—. Pero confía en nosotras, estamos seguras de que les encantaras. —Me rodeó con un brazo por la cintura y me apretó contra ella.

Todas las mujeres apartaron el rostro, con sonrisas incómodas en sus caras; incluso Angeline, quien me había estado dando ánimos en todo momento.

Dudaba sinceramente que fuesen a colocarme allí a pesar de lo que había dicho el italiano.

—Además —continuó la rubia—, has escuchado al maestro. —Pestañeé sorprendida—. Dijo que cuando lo aprendieses cantarías sobre el escenario.

Mi gozo en un pozo.

—Bueno, veremos entonces —comenté, sacando otro tema de conversación más animado y que no tuviese que ver conmigo o mi rendimiento.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Este iba a ser un capítulo largo, muy largo a decir verdad, pero tras pensarlo mucho decidí separarlo, para que al menos no fuese tan cansado al leer._

 _No sé si hago verdaderamente bien en meter tan de lleno al fantasma en el relato, pero siempre he querido suponer que es alguien querido/temido por los ocupantes de la ópera, a pesar de que supongan o no que es una persona._

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	4. Quienes nos rodean

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 4:** **Quienes nos rodean**

Continuación,

Martes, 3 de mayo de 1870

De buena gana continuamos charlando hasta que los dos maestros que nos habían abandonado en último lugar entraron por donde salieron, con expresiones cansadas en sus rostros.

Nadie preguntó acerca de lo ocurrido, ni si quiera aquellos que pertenecían al coro y debían tener su misma o más edad; si no querían decir nada al respecto, no debía afectarnos en realidad; por lo que, con una orden suya, decidieron que tomásemos un rápido aperitivo en el comedor, regresando a los pocos minutos con el estómago lleno y el ambiente mucho más relajado.

Las bailarinas volvieron a sus anteriores posiciones, danzando en el escenario al ritmo de aquellos golpes pertenecientes a la dama de negro.

El coro se posicionó en su lugar y el señor Onetto comenzó a explicarme todo acerca de la obra que realizábamos.

Se trataba de una pequeña ópera con tres actos y un prólogo, llamada Platea.

El prólogo comenzaba, con el coro despertando a Tepsis, después de una noche de fiesta y borracheras. Al levantarse, llegan Thalie, musa de la comedia, y Momus, dios de la sátira, buscando la ayuda de este para planear la presentación de un espectáculo en el que recrearían un antiguo intento de Júpiter para curar a su esposa de los celos. En dicho momento entra Amor, sintiéndose ofendía por no haber sido llamada en primer lugar, pero pronto uniéndose al plan alegando que, ¿cómo iba a haber una obra sin la reconciliación del mismísimo amor?

El espectáculo que planean se inicia entonces.

En el primer acto Mercurio explica a Citerón, ambos interpretados por bailarines, que una gran tormenta es causada por los celos de Juno, esposa de Júpiter, y que el problema no se le quita de la cabeza. Debido a ello, resumiendo un plan, deciden que Júpiter se enamore de la fea ninfa Platea y, antes de llegar a casarse con ella, Juno se percate de que sus celos no tienen sentido alguno, para así volver a estar juntos.

En el segundo acto aparece Júpiter acompañado por Momus de diversas formas, mostrándose también La Locura, advirtiendo a Platea de que no se implique con Júpiter, cantando una canción donde se resume la historia de Apolo y Dafne.

En ese momento los bailarines y coristas deben burlarse y alabar a la pobre ninfa.

En el tercer y último acto se realiza la supuesta boda, junto a los dioses y a una escondida Juno, la cual termina arrancando el velo que lleva Platea y, al ver su desagradable belleza y que todo aquello se trata de una broma, termina con Júpiter ascendiendo al cielo, mientras que la fea ninfa se lanza de vuelta a su lago.

Aparentemente, mi actuación en aquella obra sería formar parte del despertar del inicio, en el segundo acto realizando la burla y alabanza a Platea, y en el tercer acto siendo algún tipo de animal presenciando la boda; todo aquello, por supuesto, encima del escenario.

No pude evitar un estremecimiento, apenas perceptible por el director de coro a mi lado. Parecía convencido de mi rendimiento y, tras ordenarme cuales partituras debía estudiar, retirar algunas e introducir otras en la carpeta de piel, comenzó lo que era el calentamiento para la voz, obligándome a cantar con ellos.

Me sentía fuera de lugar estando colocada a su lado, siendo perfectamente audible a sus oídos. No era como si no recordase el cómo hacer aquellas cosas, pero tener a un desconocido, quien debía de haber escuchado a cientos de personas recitar, me hacía estar intranquila.

Tras ver a varias caras conocidas sonreírme dentro del propio coro, decidí relájame, en cierta parte, no consiguiendo nada con simplemente temblar.

Tenía que admitir que había echado de menos aquello; solo había estado fuera del conservatorio durante unos días, pero la música siempre fue una parte muy fuerte y activa en mi vida desde el día en el que nací, y tras decretar que mi falta de paciencia con los instrumentos nunca me sería de gran ayuda, mi padre había decidido sacar partido a mi hermosa voz, practicando desde que tenía la edad suficiente para leer.

Había amado el cantar para él cuando tocaba el violín, ya fuese en privado o en las actuaciones que conseguíamos realizar para ganarnos algo con lo que poder comer; sin embargo, aquella parte de mí había decaído tras su muerte. Pero, podría ser que… consiguiese sacarla adelante allí de nuevo. El ambiente apoyaba a la idea sin dudar, pudiendo disfrutar del auditorio y su gran resonancia, incluida la hermosura de aquel palacio al que podría comenzar a llamar hogar.

Con una sonrisa hice todo lo que me indicó el director de rostro redondeado, terminado por sentarme en una de las butacas, empezando a estudiar los papeles que me había dado al iniciar. Las partituras no eran de gran complejidad y probablemente me sería fácil llegar a todos los tonos, sintiendo algo de orgullo interno por ello.

Escuché con atención todas explicaciones y recomendaciones que daba, viendo también como los individuos que formaban el coro prestaban atención. Tenía que admitir que el trabajar con algunas personas tan mayores me ponía en cierta situación de incomodidad. Por lo que pude observar, la mujer más veterana en edad debía de tener, al menos, más de cincuenta años, con una larga trenza en algunos lugares blanquecina cayendo por su hombro derecho, y totalmente vestida de negro.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida; aquella dama podría ser el futuro de Madame Giry.

Miré en algunas ocasiones el reloj que había guardado en mi bolsillo, con cierta timidez, deseando ya la hora en la cual podríamos comer, con un agujero en crecimiento dentro del estómago.

De vez en cuando advertía a las bailarinas junto a bailarines, quienes parecían haber llegado hacia poco, brincando por el escenario al ritmo de las voces que ofrecía el coro.

Uno de esos hombres me llamó la atención, no siendo más que un niño, con un pantalón ceñido en sus piernas y una camisa igual de pegada. Se movía con armonía y cuidado, pero de vez en cuando expresaba una fuerza superior, desequilibrando todo aquello. Descubrí como el que parecía ser su maestro le amonestaba, consiguiendo que al crio se le contrajese la cara de disgusto.

Me incliné contra la silla acolchada, pensando en la verdadera suerte que tenía el muchacho de estar en la ópera, pudiendo aprender y actuar desde una temprana edad.

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando el señor Onetto comentó que era la hora del almuerzo al ver correr a las bailarinas hacia nosotros, saltando desde las tablas y comenzando a hablar con el personal. Meg se lanzó contra mí y, recogiendo los papeles, me arrastró hasta el comedor, obligándome a elegir el qué tomar de forma rauda para así sentarnos.

—Mamá y yo solemos comer en casa, pero creo que hoy vamos a acompañarte —dijo mientras señalaba a la señora, que entraba en la sala a un paso más lento.

—Es todo un detalle —admití.

Esperaba hacer pronto algún tipo de amistad para no pasar ese tiempo sola.

Nos colocamos en una mesa alejada de las puertas que llevaban al exterior. El lugar estaba lleno de trabajadores, a los cuales comencé a reconocer levemente; aprecié la suave inclinación de cabeza que me dio el señor Signoret, contestándole con otra igual. ¿Me había dicho que era el jefe de tramoyistas…?

—Bueno, ¿qué tal tu primer día? Sé que aún no ha terminado, pero lo peor ha debido pasar, ¿no? —me preguntó Meg, dando pequeños saltitos sobre su silla.

Miré lo que se encontraba en mi plato, sin saber muy bien qué contestar.

—No ha sido tan malo, en realidad. —Introduje la cuchara en la quenelle*, partiendo la carne en forma de óvalo e introduciéndomela en la boca junto a un pedazo de pan—. Pensé que serían más exigentes —admití después de tragar.

—Te dije que no sería para tanto —me sonrió con sorna, comiendo también la sopa frente a ella.

—¿No lo fue? —cuestionó Madame Giry, sentándose a nuestro lado con su propio plato lleno de comida.

—No, aunque debo admitir que sigo nerviosa.

Mi subconsciente me decía que aquello no era el verdadero peligro, que aquellas personas no eran a las que debía s _orprender_ , como si hubiese alguien más; tal vez a los gerentes, o al mismísimo público que vendría a vernos.

Increíblemente, todavía recordaba la absurda conversación con la niña de ballet, acerca de conocer a ese supuesto fantasma. ¿De verdad estaba empezando a asustarme con lo que supuse que sería una leyenda?

—Gabriel está contento contigo, no tienes de qué preocuparte en realidad. Cualquier cosa que te diga el resto de personas no tiene sentido.

Estuviese preocupada o no, Meg no dio oportunidad a ningún tipo de conversación más acerca del absurdo miedo que crecía dentro de mi cabeza, alegrándome de que sacase otro tipo de conversación más amena.

Tras terminar, y correr a elegir un delicioso dulce con mermelada de castaña, volvimos al auditorio, que se estaba llenando de nuevo, poco a poco, por los trabajadores.

Algunos tramoyistas movían los fondos en el escenario; colgando y descolgando tapices; abriendo y cerrando los telones.

—¿Cuándo se realizan las obras? —pregunté a mi compañera.

—Los martes hay una única actuación, a las tres y media; los miércoles y jueves desde las cuatro; los viernes igual, solo que con otra las ocho; los sábados hay tres programadas y los domingos una, y creo que ya sabes que los lunes son nuestros días libres —me explicó, subiendo de nuevo al escenario junto a su madre—. Todo esto es un poco riguroso, ¿no crees?

—Un poco —la contesté—, pero la sensación de realizarlo debe de ser maravillosa. —Tuve que sonreí.

—No lo discuto —se rio ella.

Escuché a alguien bajar entonces aquel pasillo, una voz chillona y molesta, dando lo que parecían ser órdenes.

Madame Giry rodó los ojos de la creciente escena.

—¿Recuerdas anoche cuando te hablé acerca de la diva? —Con una inclinación de cabeza señaló a la mujer de mis espaldas—. Ahí viene.

Con disimulo levanté el rostro por encima del hombro, intentando distinguir, entre el grupo de personas que bajaban el pasillo, a la mencionada mujer. No fue demasiado difícil diferenciarla; llevaba un enorme vestido de un color azul, con lo que parecía ser un polisón de lo más voluminoso, realzándole la curva de la espalda. Pasó a mi lado, sin tener cuidado acerca de las personas que allí se encontraban.

—¿¡Cómo no han podido arreglarlo todavía!? —volvió a chillar, consiguiendo que la mitad del gentío que la seguía pusiese caras de exasperación.

—Madame —la habló un hombre sin una pizca de pelo en la cabeza—, las costureras se encuentran ahora mismo trabajando en ello. —Levantando la voz prosiguió—. Además, no debemos actuar hasta el miércoles, ¡por lo que hay tiempo suficiente!

La diva abrió la boca en varias ocasiones, cerrándola enseguida y tornándose de un color rojo oscuro su rostro, haciendo que sus ojos casi negros y bien pintados pareciesen brasas.

Decir que no me sentía fuera de lugar sería mentir, pero aquello era mucho peor; temía que de repente la mujer se diese cuenta de que existía y comenzase a atacarme, notándose a su alrededor la ira que mostraba en sus gestos.

Lo que más me sorprendió de ella fueron sus movimientos; además de ser bajita era rechoncha, pero se meneaba con una agilidad sorprendente, teniendo también un rostro muy expresivo.

—Asimismo, señora Giudicelli —la llamó de nuevo, haciendo que su expresión se volviese incluso más roja—, ¿se sabe ya, al fin, todas las arias a interpretar?

—Por supuesto, ¿por quién me toma? —Pareció indignada, acercándose varios pasos de más contra aquel hombre.

—No querría oír mi contestación a esa pregunta, _madame_.

Antes de poder ver qué iba a gritarle en esta ocasión la diva, aparecieron los gerentes, corriendo hacía su posición, consiguiendo casi tropezar y caer los dos juntos.

—¡Basta, basta! —bramó Firmin, moviéndose al lado de la dama—. No escuche.

—Señor Reyer, guarde su temperamento para otras personas —alegó el otro directivo, mientras tomaba la mano de la estrepitosa mujer con cara de drama y la ayudaba a subir las escaleras del escenario.

—No me pagan lo suficiente —llegué a oír cómo se quejaba el caballero, escapando de mi boca, y de la de muchos de mis compañeros, una carcajada que intentamos tapar entre toses y carraspeos.

Los ojos del dicho me miraron de repente, mientras los paseaba entre todas las personas con un brillo especial en ellos. No parecía tan mayor como el maestro de coro, muy probablemente no llegando a tener los cuarenta años.

Tan pronto como se llevaron a la atolondrada cantante tras las tupidas cortinas, todo pareció volver a la calma; algunas personas se reían y burlaban, consiguiendo dar un aire de humor al lugar, pero tras escuchar el golpe seco de Madame Giry llamando a las bailarinas para que la acompañasen, retomamos todo donde lo habíamos dejado.

El caballero que había contestado a la diva desapareció por donde habían marchado los jefes, junto a varias personas más, las cuales supuse que serían cantantes importantes de la ópera.

—Ese hombre es el maestro de canto —me explicó Onetto mientras chasqueaba la lengua—. No… tolera los actos de La Carlotta.

—¿Es ese su nombre? —le pregunté curiosa.

Asintió con la cabeza, sentándose a mi lado en las butacas, con aspecto cansado. Se pasó un pañuelo por las sienes.

—Es la soprano mandante; nunca escucharas una nota mal cantada en su voz, y en el escenario es perfecta. Pero sus comportamientos fuera de este, al igual que sus exigencias, dejan mucho que desear —me explicó—. Vas a aprender a convivir con ella —dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en mi hombro y me sonreía con pesar, levantándose de nuevo y comenzando a dar órdenes a los miembros del coro para que se colocasen.

Solo quedamos en el auditorio delante del telón nosotros; aunque se podía escuchar el ritmo de las bailarinas detrás y las voces de los hombres hablando sobre el cómo colar los decorados.

A lo largo de las dos horas siguientes se presentaron ante mí más mujeres y hombres, los cuales deseaban ya escapar del edificio y llegar a sus casas antes de que se hiciese tarde, y de que la estrepitosa cantante se mostrase de nuevo, evitándose otro posible encontronazo y más interrupciones.

Muchos de mis compañeros me relataban el tiempo llevaban trabajando en la Ópera Garnier, hablando con orgullo acerca de las maravillosas interpretaciones en las cuales habían conseguido participar.

Una de las mujeres, quien tenía una horrible verruga bajo su barbilla, me explicó el por qué habían estado buscando nuevos integrantes; esto fue causado por el malestar de uno de los supuestos jefes por la poca seriedad de los asalariados. Al parecer, no solo habían cambiado partes del coro, sino también en las zonas más profundas, como era el servicio de lavandería o el de costura.

Podía entender perfectamente el por qué habían hecho aquello, y estaba totalmente agradecida de haber conseguido así un puesto; no era de buena fe desear que alguien tuviese que ser despedido para introducirme yo, pero la vida no era un lecho de rosas y el que las deja pasar debe atenerse a las consecuencias.

Según me explicaron el ensayo terminaba a las tres, dejándonos con la tarde medianamente libre, sin embargo, para suplicio de aquellos que querían salir unos minutos antes de lo permitido, se pudieron escuchar exhalaciones y susurros al ver, con cierta desesperación, a los gerentes empequeñecerse ante la mencionada Carlotta, que parecía de nuevo ofendida mientras salía desde una zona con cuerdas y sacos colgados, golpeándolos a su paso.

Las bailarinas corrieron entre aquellas cortinas, riendo y saltando desde lo alto de las maderas. Meg pronto se colocó a mi lado, acompañándola la joven chica llamada Gisèle, apremiándome para que tomase la carpeta entre mis manos y huyésemos de allí.

Vi desde el rabillo del ojo cómo aquel chico joven me miraba, con los labios fruncidos y ojos crispados; sentí un escalofrío y pronto le devolví la mirada, apartando él la suya con cobardía.

—Vamos, vamos, te enseñaremos los cuartos donde duermen las bailarinas —dijo la rubia mientras saltaba a mi alrededor, verdaderamente emocionada.

Levantándome de la butaca, escuché la voz del señor Onetto llamarme. Se encontraba junto al maestro de canto ahora, el cual se acercó a mí con pasos seguros.

—Por lo que tú eres la nueva soprano, como me ha dicho Gabriel.

Me tendió la mano para que se la estrechase.

— _Oui_ , _monsieur_ —le dije mientras apretaba su palma caliente—. Soy Christine Daaé.

La diva, quien se encontraba cruzando a nuestro lado en aquel preciso momento, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarme, tomándome por sorpresa cuando habló con voz penetrante.

—¿Perteneces al coro, no _niña_?

Pestañeé atónita. Tal vez Meg hubiese tenido razón la noche anterior.

—Sí, señora.

—Yo soy la Prima Donna, Carlotta Giudicelli —me dedicó una sonrisa ancha, de aspecto ciertamente forzado.

—Muchas personas pagan solo por verla a ella —me explicó Moncharmin a sus espaldas—. Es todo un orgullo que se mantenga con nosotros. —Inclinó la cabeza con suavidad, continuando con sus alabanzas.

Un hombre alto, con buen porte y unos ojos pequeños se aclaró la garganta tras ellos.

—¡Por supuesto! —añadió Firmin—. Él es Ubaldo Piangi, uno de nuestros tenores más importantes, señorita.

El caballero simplemente agachó la cabeza, dando a entender que nos había oído.

Enarqué una ceja, ante lo absurdo de la situación.

—Es italiano y no habla muy bien el francés —me aclaró Reyer—. No creo que pueda imaginar lo complejo que es que cante bien un aria en otros idiomas —susurró en un tono un poco más bajo, consiguiendo que algunas personas a nuestro alrededor se riesen.

—¿Eres tú francesa? —me peguntó la diva, escrutándome con la mirada desde los pies a la cabeza, haciendo que me sintiese verdaderamente desprotegida.

—Yo… sí —mentí. No quería que esa mujer con aspecto engreído comenzase a juzgarme—. Pero he viajado por muchos países a lo largo de mi vida —intenté excusarme por si había notado el acento que me golpeaba en algunas ocasiones procedente de mi tierra natal.

Sus ojos se clavaban en mí como alfileres candentes y, tras volver a colocarse una sonrisa incómoda en los labios, ladró lo que pareció ser una despedida, dejándome allí, sujetando la fea carpeta contra mi pecho, junto a mis descubiertos compañeros.

—Ella también es italiana —habló en esta ocasión Angeline, a quien no había visto acercarse—. Rebosa cortesía, ¿verdad?

—Es extraño ver el cómo los gerentes la consienten —contesté mientras les observaba marcharse tras ella como si fuesen gallinas a las que estuviesen lanzando comida que picotear.

—Una pena que no hayan conseguido echarla a ella —dijo _monsieur_ Reyer.

— _¡Ah, ah! No decirlo_ muy alto o tendremos consecuencias —rechistó el hombre regordete, pasándose de nuevo el pañuelo por la frente.

—Eso espero entonces —refunfuñó airado—. Alguien debe hacer las cosas bien dado que esos gerentes no tienen las aptitudes.

—Señores —apareció Madame Giry, con expresión seria—, lo mejor será que dejemos atrás el día de hoy y descansemos.

Aquella conversación me había desconcertado. ¿A qué endemoniada tercera persona se referían?

Despidiéndonos entonces, para gran pesar de mi curiosidad, salimos de aquel lugar, dirigiéndonos a las habitaciones de las mujeres. Meg y el resto de las niñas me enseñaron en dónde vivían, no siendo nada que no pudiese imaginar; habitaciones para cada dos o cuatro personas, con pequeñas camas y armaritos. Todas parecían contentas de convivir de aquella forma, como si fuesen una gran familia.

Tras enseñarme también los cuartos de los pertenecientes a la banda y al coro, acabamos por salir a la plaza frente a la ópera, no sin antes dejar mis partituras y las bailarinas cambiarse de ropa, a una tienda donde vendían diferentes dulces. No pude evitar el comprar unos caramelos de limón y algunas onzas de chocolate, para disfrutarlos en la noche, antes de irme a dormir; siempre había sido alguien golosa. Aprecié como algunas tiendas de ropa sobresalían entre lo monótono de la calle, consiguiendo captar de lleno mi atención, pero, no queriendo molestar a mis actuales acompañantes, decidí pasarlas por alto, e intenté recordar el dónde se encontraban para así ir en otra ocasión, lo antes posible.

Disfrutamos de ver los excéntricos carruajes que pasaban, intentando adivinar cuál sería el cargo de la mujer o el hombre que fuesen dentro, sentadas desde los grandes escalones del edificio.

Conocí entonces al portero, el que me había mencionado Madme Giry el día anterior.

Llevaba un traje negro y rojo, como si fuese un uniforme, y según me relató también era el que se dedicaba a encender las luces del edificio junto a varias personas más. Parecía verdaderamente orgulloso por su desempeño; en sus ojos había un brillo genuino y las arrugas en su expresión le hacían parecer alguien jovial y bondadoso.

Con un latigazo contra el corazón pude ver, en cierta forma, la expresión de mi padre, disfrutando de aquello para lo que trabajaba.

Despidiéndonos de aquel hombre llamado Jacques Favre, Meg se ocupó de enseñarme la entrada por la cual se accedía a su casa desde fuera de la ópera, además de la que usaban los trabajadores para entrar desde la _rue_ Gluck, como bien me había dicho su madre.

Aquella puerta daba a un pasillo cercano al comedor, no siéndome demasiado difícil localizar las demás las salas.

 **~)}O{(~**

El resto de la tarde pasó sin problemas, trotando de un sitio a otro, acompañada por Meg y Gisèle, la cual había admitido tener dieciséis años. Me mostraron la zona detrás del escenario y me presentaron a varios trabajadores más, tanto viejos como jóvenes.

A la hora de la cena habíamos acudido a la casa de Madame Giry, despidiéndonos de la pequeña bailarina y preparándonos para comer al igual que la noche anterior.

Los nervios que había tenido desaparecieron en el transcurso del día, dejándome simplemente algo fatigada y con una sensación de pesadez en los hombros a causa de lo mal que había dormido.

Tras la cena, la señora se despidió allí en la puerta de su casa, dejándonos a Meg y a mí volviendo a mi habitación. La noche había caído y todo se encontraba en un tétrico y oscuro silencio en comparación con el día.

Antes de introducirnos en la oscuridad de las escaleras, me acerqué al busto donde habíamos dejado el quinqué y el farol, devolviéndoselo a Meg para que lo llevase junto a su madre.

Bajando, decidí preguntarla acerca de aquel jefe que se había dedicado a despedir al personal; me resultaba extraño que no fuesen los gerentes que me habían presentado, o al menos que no tuviesen nada que ver. Además, el señor Onetto se había mostrado de una manera peculiarmente nerviosa ante su mención.

—Meg, ¿hay algún dirigente más en la ópera, entonces? —le demandé sin dudar, esperando una respuesta sincera. La conversación con la grosera bailarina todavía me golpeaba en el cerebro.

—Firmin y Moncharmin son los únicos —mi informó, caminado con cuidado por los escalones.

—El maestro de coro y de canto parecían… crípticos acerca de algo —intenté pincharla—. El señor Reyer pensaba que debía haber más cambios, y al parecer no los realizan los gerentes.

La cara de Meg se contralló y dándose la vuelta me miró de frente.

—Mamá me ha dicho que no te diga nada, no quiere asustarte o cosa así.

Abrí la boca, sorprendida.

—Ahora va a ser peor si no me lo dices —la regañé, notando como mi mente hiperactiva comenzaba a imaginarse situaciones de lo más extrañas, implicando a los jefes. Pareció dudar—. ¡Meg! —la exigí.

—¡Está bien, está bien!

Señaló la puerta cerrada de mi cuarto.

De forma rápida la abrí, notando un ligero cambio de temperatura a causa del fuego apagado. Rápidamente me introduje en el interior y encendí las lámparas, dejando que la claridad nos rodease.

Saqué de mi bolsillo el reloj de plata, observando que se trataban de las ocho y media de la noche; era mucho más temprano que ayer.

La chica entró a la sala tras de mí cerrando la puerta y, dejando el farol que ahora llevaba, se sentó en la cama mientras yo intentaba encender de nuevo la hoguera.

—¿Recuerdas al fantasma del que te hablé? —comenzó, sonando dubitativa.

Asentí sin mirarla. Tenía que ser sincera conmigo misma y al menos admitir que no solía creer en espectros, pero en aquel momento no pude evitar que una mala sensación me golpease la espalda.

—Dirige… la ópera también, o algo parecido.

—¿De verdad?

Me giré para mirarla directamente, queriendo confirmar que no se trataba de una broma.

Estaba manteniendo en la mano una de las cerillas, por lo que a causa de mi distracción, noté como el fuego llegaba a consumirla, rozándome la punta de los dedos y obligándome a echarla contra las maderas recién colocadas en la chimenea con un grito de sorpresa.

Meg, por el contrario, se rio.

—Es algo así como un consejero…, solo que peor.

—¿Me estás diciendo que… ese _ser_ es el que ha conseguido dejar sin empleo a varias personas?

Movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

—Pero no puede ser verdad, debe de tratarse de algún hombre —discutí, no queriendo creer aquel tipo de cosas.

—Persona o no, créeme, se toma enserio su trabajo.

—Entonces, es a _él_ a quién tengo que impresionar, ¿me equivoco? —la espeté, consiguiendo que el fuego creciese frente a mí, haciendo que el olor de la madera me rodease y me hiciese sentir una sensación acogedora—. Lo que dijo hoy la bailarina…, Hélène, ¿es cierto entonces?

Meg se encogió de hombros.

—No le des importancia, no te conviene escuchar a esa víbora.

Parecía repentinamente molesta.

—No se la daré pero —me levanté y coloqué a su lado, teniendo una sensación parecida a la de la noche anterior—, ¿no deberían buscar quién es en realidad ese hombre? —murmuré, sin entender lo más mínimo el por qué se dejaban engañar así.

—El Fantasma lleva aquí desde que tengo memoria; incluso los antiguos jefes le conocían —me explicó—. Han intentado buscarle, de verdad que sí, pero nunca han encontrado nada; de modo que, supongo, se han rendido.

Volvió a encogerse de hombros, como si aquello no tuviese ningún tipo de importancia para ella.

Recordé entonces algo.

—Madame Giry se lleva bien con él. —Entrecerré los ojos al mirarla, afirmando aquello.

—¡Woo, woo! —Colocó las manos frete a ella, como si quisiera parar algo que se le acercase—. Supongo que se lleva bien con _maman_ porque nunca ha tenido ninguna queja sobre ella. Créeme, si no le gustas te hará saberlo enseguida.

—Sigo pensando que tiene que ser algún tipo de broma —dije mientras me levantaba y colocaba los dulces que había comprado en la mesilla de noche, al lado de mi cama, junto a la vela y el platito.

—No tienes por qué creerlo —aceptó ella.

Me mordí el labio, sin saber verdaderamente qué pensar.

Mi mente me decía que debía de ser alguien, aprovechándose de ese tipo de miedo, pero por otra parte me emocionaba el saber que tal vez podría tener algún tipo de encuentro con el espectro.

Escuché como Meg se levantaba de la cama.

—Lo mejor será que me marche, hoy debería acostarme antes.

—Yo haré lo mismo —coincidí con ella, viéndola coger sus cosas y colocarse frente a la puerta.

—Que tengas buena noche —me sonrió mientras salía y dejaba que la oscuridad la engullese.

—Procura que el Fantasma no te asuste.

No pude evitar una broma ligera, intentando hacer caso a mi sentido común.

Ella simplemente se rio y, tras verla subir las escaleras, cerré la puerta con la llave, apoyándome sobre la madera. Había sido un día de lo más excéntrico, dejándome agotada.

Irguiéndome, comencé la tarea de prepararme para meterme en la cama, pensando en aquel espíritu al cual algunos parecían temer y querer.

… **-…**

 _Quenelle*: comida típica francesa similar a una croqueta u albóndiga._

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Por supuesto, como podréis notar, esta historia no va a tener esa tensión tan espeluznante que nos da la novela real de Gastón Leroux; quiero algo más ligero y sutil. ¡Igualmente espero que os esté gustando!_

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	5. El espectáculo

_He de admitir que este ha sido, por el momento, un aburrido capítulo para escribir, o tal vez que no me ha gustado en su totalidad…_

 _A pesar de que hay bastantes cosas que me han hecho gracia._

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 5:** **El espectáculo**

Tres días después,

Viernes, 6 de mayo de 1870

Me erguí en la cama de un sobresalto, apartándome del cuerpo las sábanas y mantas enredadas contra mis miembros, observando amodorrada como el fuego dentro de la chimenea comenzaba escasear, consiguiendo que la oscuridad permanente en la habitación me envolviese.

Miré a mi alrededor, con el corazón acelerado por el absurdo despertar. No recordaba si quiera lo que debí de haber soñado, pero podría jugarme una mano a que no se trataba de algo afable.

Suspirando me volví a inclinar contra las mullidas almohadas. ¡Qué martirio era haberme desvelado!

Incliné ligeramente el rostro buscando el relojito que me había entregado Madame Giry sobre la mesilla, siendo este mucho más grande que el que tenía de plata, sorprendiéndome de que fuesen las seis y media. En mi cabeza rondaba la idea de volver a dormir y esperar hasta las siete, pero mi conciencia me decía que probablemente no me levantaría a tiempo; así pues, estirando las piernas y gruñendo en voz baja, decidí a salir del nido caluroso que era mi cama cuanto antes. Rodeándome el cuerpo con los brazos y apoyando los pies sobre la tupida alfombra, correteé por la habitación encendiendo una de las lámparas y acercándome a los armarios para coger la ropa que me iba a poner aquella mañana; no pude evitar hacer una mueca al ver que sería el mismo triste vestido de hacía dos días.

Eché un vistazo a la mesa con la nota que escribí cuando llegué; la señora me había dado el dinero suficiente como para poder permitirme algunos trapos más que ponerme, por ello, mientras cogía un par de medias del cajón más bajo, decidí pedirle a Meg que me acompañase en el día de hoy a comprar; estaba segura de que lo haría de buena gana.

Bostezando de nuevo me dirigí hacía el cuarto de baño, lista para asearme.

 **~)}O{(~**

Ladeé el rostro con gracia hacia izquierda y derecha para ver con claridad el recogido que había conseguido. Tras intentar hacer un simple moño me acabé decantando por algo mucho más elaborado dado lo bien que iba de tiempo. Apilé el pelo en lo alto de la cabeza y tomando algunos mechones menos rizados los trencé, consiguiendo con solo dos pasadores que se mantuviesen en su lugar, enroscados en la zona ya peinada del cabello.

Mi trabajo en el edificio estaba yendo verdaderamente bien; pese a que se había estrenado la ópera hacía ya varias semanas, no dudaban en querer meterme enseguida a cantar en las actuaciones, pareciendo olvidar que llevaba menos del tiempo requerido. Pero, lo que me había repetido todo el mundo en varias ocasiones desde que llegué, era que a los gerentes se les daba bien hacer la vista gorda, hasta que viniese ese tal… _Fantasma_ y comenzase a dar órdenes.

Quería creer que eran bromas absurdas para los nuevos contratados, sin embargo, que incluso las personas más veteranas lo mencionasen… Todavía me ponía los pelos de punta.

—Ver para creer —me dije a mi misma mientras seguía estudiando la pálida piel de mi rostro y como las feas ojeras que traje conmigo habían desaparecido casi en su totalidad.

Salí del aseo, mirando con desasosiego el reloj; eran las siete y cuarto, dándome el tiempo suficiente para subir al pequeño restaurante y comer algo antes del ensayo.

Tomé la fea carpeta con las partituras en su interior de donde la había lanzado la noche anterior, frustrada por no conseguir memorizar las partes más complejas de la obra; si me querían encima del escenario debía de ser sin los malditos papeles.

Suspiré, mirando en su interior que se encontrasen todas.

Antes de salir vislumbré por el rabillo del ojo mi cuerpo reflejado en el gran espejo empotrado; parecía como si la mujer que había visto en el primer día se hubiese convertido en alguien mucho más perspicaz. Tuve que acercarme a eé, estirándome mientras caminaba con pasos grandiosos.

No llevaba demasiado tiempo trabajando, pero era como si hubiese estado toda la vida en aquel puesto y, a excepción de unas pocas personas, en general me trataban de forma decente. Pero, a mi pesar, pude ver en mis ojos castaños el mismo dolor que me había recorrido desde la muerte de mi padre, no habiendo desaparecido aún.

Agaché los hombros y comencé a apagar las luces, echándole vistazo final a la chimenea casi sin madera mientras cogía el quinqué y me acercaba a la puerta, decidiendo que ya la encendería cuando volviese.

Me había acostumbrado de manera fácil al camino que debía recorrer hasta llegar a la cocina o al auditorio; hoy era el primer día en el cual Meg no venía a por mí, dándome órdenes explícitas para que la avisase en cuanto terminase de desayunar y llegase al escenario. A pesar de que a penas nos veíamos en las horas de ensayo, estaba gustosa de desperdiciar minutos conmigo, al igual que algunas de sus compañeras.

La última muchacha que se nos había unido y me habían presentado fue Elinore Lefebre, una bailarina demasiado alta en comparación con las demás, pero con una elasticidad y diligencia difícilmente comparable. Era callada en general, no obstante, según Meg, había flirteado ya con varios hombres, ganándose cierta mala fama por parte de algunas rivales.

El cuerpo de ballet tenía una división nada profesional, simplemente de caracteres, algo que Madame Giry respetaba, haciendo que cada grupo representase a cosas diferentes en las obras para no mezclarse demasiado, no deseando que sus bailarinas hiciesen los espectáculos irrealizables por su enemistad.

Yo, al parecer, me encontraba con los buenos, los honrados. No había conseguido hablar más de dos palabras con aquel otro conjunto de personas al que se suponía que debía odiar, a parte de la discusión que tuve con Hélène, quien estaba en ese corro, a cerca de lo qué o quién gobernaba el edificio, pero tampoco quería apoyar las ideas salvajes de las que me rodeaban, estando siempre dispuesta a hacer nuevas amistades.

En el coro, a mi pesar, fue más difícil comunicarse. Angeline se encontraba casi en todo momento a mí alrededor, cosa la cual agradecía desde el fondo de mi alma; desayunaba y comía junto a mí, estaba siempre a mi lado en las horas que nos dejaban de descanso, reuniéndose también con las bailarinas, y tuvo la gentileza de explicarme la diversidad de caracteres y disputas que formaban tanto la orquesta como el acompañamiento en el que trabajábamos. Los de más rango vocal tenían cierto desprecio por los que eran tonos bajos, pero cada individuo esperaba su turno para entrar como cantantes principales en alguna ópera de estreno convirtiéndoles a todos en iguales. La mayoría de personas de más edad se habían resignado, pero otras prevalecían en su lucha, intentando sobresalir de cualquier forma, consiguiendo ser verdaderamente irritables.

La orquesta era otro asunto; quienes tocaban los instrumentos de viento habían discutido con los violines, consiguiendo luchas absurdas que hacían enfadar al director, Dominique Rousseau, un hombre con cierta fama fuera de Francia. Algo particular en su atuendo era que siempre vestía sombrero de copa y un gran bigote bien peinado condecoraba su labio superior, dándole aire de importancia.

Tras acostumbrarme a los horarios mandados, comencé a notar lo cargante que podía llegar a ser aquel trabajo, exigiendo dar de cada persona lo máximo en su rendimiento.

A pesar de que todavía no me habían encargado actuar en la obra, podía escuchar mientras las realizaban el eco de todo aquello desde mi habitación, sintiendo cierta envidia al no poder acudir a verlas, teniéndome que conformar con quedarme en mi cama sentada, estudiando las canciones al ritmo que las cantaban allá arriba.

Pero, para mi inmensa alegría, aquel día la suerte estaría de mi lado.

—¡ _Bambina, bambina_! —me llamó el señor Onetto encima del escenario mientras descansábamos.

En ese momento estaba ojeando las nuevas partituras que me había entregado, alegando que me explicaría más adelante el cómo debería interpretar ciertas partes. Levanté el rostro hacía él, sin saber muy bien a quién se refería, sorprendiéndome cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

—Venga, venga, _bambina_ —dijo mientras me indicaba con una mano que le siguiera.

El telón se encontraba abierto, permitiéndonos ver la pintura de un bosque, perteneciente al decorado de la ópera que desarrollaban.

Suponiendo que me hablaría acerca de las nuevas hojas, las tomé y subí la escalera, sintiéndome vigilada por algunos a los cuales llamaba compañeros, quienes estaban sentados, esperando a las nuevas órdenes para continuar.

Me paré junto a él.

—Bien, bien. —Odiaba, en cierta forma, lo nervioso que era, moviendo las manos regordetas de aquí para allá—. Quiero que esta tarde acudas a la actuación.

Mi corazón se hinchó de alegría. ¿Podría ser?

Solo había visto realizarse una ópera en una ocasión y mi mente había olvidado casi todo de ella, no siendo un verdadero espectáculo que rememorar; pero ahora me encontraba en la Ópera Garnier, un lugar de culto a la música y el arte.

—Por supuesto, señor. —Una sonrisa se colocó en mis labios, no pudiendo ocultar la emoción que sentía de repente.

Él pareció notarlo también, sonriendo con familiaridad.

— _Oh_ , pero niña, tendrás una tarea importante —me explicó—. Una de las damas que están en el escenario volverá al bajo coro y serás tú quien la sustituya, por lo que deberás dedicarte a estudiarla. —Asentí, sin querer detenerle mientras cogía algunas de las hojas y comenzaba a señalar las partes de texto con una letra diferente—. La señorita Mercier te ayudará también con las partituras. Estas tienen las especificaciones de dónde deberás colocarte al cantar, qué deberás vestir y cómo actuar. Esta ópera no es difícil y es corta, por lo que quiero entender que en dos semanas, más o menos, estarás lista al fin.

—Intentaré ser lo más presta posible. —A pesar de que temía de alguna forma el subirme encima de un escenario, otra parte de mí se regocijaba, consiguiendo que abandonase todos los miedos; o casi.

—Te acompañará Antoinette, ella podrá explicártelo todo, lo sabe tan bien como yo.

Sin darme tiempo a decirle nada más, volvió a retomar la práctica con el grupo, dando voces para que se posicionaran, haciendo que me volviese a colocar en la misma butaca en la que me senté el primer día. Volví mi atención a los amarillentos papeles que me había adjudicado, leyendo con emoción lo que tendría que hacer en cuanto pudiese cantarlo todo sin fallar.

El tiempo pasó volando y antes de darme cuenta, Meg estaba a mi lado, junto a Angeline, las cuales me sonreían de oreja a oreja.

—Ya nos hemos enterado —aclaró la rubia, abrazándome sin motivo alguno. Las novedades parecían volar dentro de aquellas paredes—. Vas a ver lo bien que lo hacemos —dijo riéndose.

—Sí, esperemos que la diva esté en condiciones... —Angeline parecía contraria a lo que decía Meg, sin embargo continuó, sin indagar en aquel tema—. En cuanto tengamos tiempo te explicaré las cosas más importantes, pero quiero creer que con que veas hoy la actuación de la señora Bramson te quedará todo claro.

—¿Quién es? —la pregunté, suponiendo que sería la mujer a la cual sustituiría.

—Es una persona que te odia —habló Meg.

—No digas tonterías —la riñó la morena, consiguiendo esta hiciese una burla—. No te odia, estoy segura de eso. —Miró a su alrededor, escudriñando la sala ya casi vacía—. Es una mujer rubia, inglesa. Madame Giry sabe de quién se trata, por lo que ella te dirá.

La bailarina pronto volvió a arremeter.

—Tal vez no te odie, pero tampoco va a apreciarte. La acabas de sacar del escenario, y solo llevas tres días; no esperes hacer amistad con ella.

No podía negarle aquello a Meg.

—Bueno, no es mi problema —intenté defenderme—. No soy yo _quien manda_.

—¡Bobadas! Eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos, no queda mucho para comenzar.

Tomándome del brazo, salimos de la sala, despidiéndonos de la corista al pasar por las habitaciones. La deseé suerte con la actuación a lo que ella contestó con una asentimiento alegre. Meg me acompañó hasta la escalinata que bajaba a mi cuarto hablando acerca de La Carlotta y su forma de actuar.

La ópera se volvía verdaderamente hermosa a aquellas horas, con gente correteando para poder comenzar los preparativos antes de que llegasen los clientes; el sol en alto, dejando que sus rayos se filtrasen por los cristales para dar un aspecto hechizado al edificio, el sonido de instrumentos afinando…

Me paré en seco, apretando el agarre con el que tenía sujeta a mi compañera.

Teníamos que ir a comprar, Meg y yo, enseguida. No podía ir con los trapos que solía vestir allí. Aquella mañana había sido algo sin importancia que quería hacer por entretenimiento, sin prisa, pero ahora era un bien necesario.

—¿Ocurre algo? —me preguntó mirándome con el ceño fruncido y los ojos azules preocupados.

—¿A qué hora comienza el espectáculo? —la demandé mientras sacaba el reloj del bolsillo, sorprendida de que fuesen las tres y media. Me había dicho con anterioridad los horarios, pero mi mente no daba a basto con todo lo nuevo que debía aprender.

—Los viernes hay una siempre a las cuatro y otra a las seis —la miré con horror, como si alguno de mis órganos vitales hubiese dejado de funcionar de repente—, pero hoy solo se realiza la de las seis.

—¡Maldita seas! —La golpeé el brazo—. ¡Has conseguido que se me pare el corazón!

Pareció divertida.

—¿Puedo saber el por qué entonces? —me cuestionó, tirando de mi posición inmóvil.

—Necesito ir a comprar —la expliqué mientras recogía el quinqué de su escondite y lo encendía para bajar a la zona de decorados—. No tengo ropa apenas. En el conservatorio usábamos uniformes y, en consecuencia, era una molestia en la que no preocuparme, pero solo tengo tres vestido, bastante horribles y viejos ya, así que necesito algo nuevo, más elegante.

—Claro —pareció comprender mientras rozaba con los dedos la fría pared de las escaleras—. Vamos entonces, vamos a comprar. Hay unas tiendas bastante baratas aquí en la plaza, seguro que encontramos algo que te siente bien. —Comenzó a dar saltos a mí alrededor—. ¡Qué alegría, podremos salir de esta prisión!

—Esto no es ninguna prisión —me reí, moviendo la cabeza con desasosiego tras decir aquello—. Más o menos.

—Cuando comiences a actuar me dirás.

—Creo que no podré discutirlo entonces —acepté, llegando a mi habitación y abriendo la puerta. Dejé la carpeta y el candil sobre el escritorio para después tomar, del armario pequeño, el monedero que había traído conmigo junto al saquito que me había entregado Madame Giry.

Escuché cómo Meg se quejaba acerca de la chimenea y el que se encontrase el fuego apagado, moviéndose a mi espalda para encenderlo. Se había acostumbrado a andar con confianza por la sala, cosa que me alegraba.

—No tuve demasiado tiempo esta mañana —mentí para excusarme.

Conté las monedas que me quedaban, depositándolas sobre la cama; las comidas y desayunos no eran demasiado caros y en las cenas no debía gastarme nada gracias a la amabilidad de la señora. Todavía tenía más de cuatrocientos francos prestados junto a otros cincuenta que había traído conmigo. Juntándolos, volví a introducirlos en el monedero, fijándome de algo que sobresalía de este; se trataba de un papel y, tomándolo en una mano, observé que no se hubiese arrugado demasiado.

Meg terminó su tarea y se colocó frente a mí con orgullo.

—¿Nos vamos entonces? —me instó, pero mi mente no estaba en aquel lugar.

Me encontraba mirando con nostalgia aquel papel entre mis dos manos; se trataba de una pequeña pintura de mi padre a la edad de treinta años; tenía el pelo rizado bien peinado hacia atrás, y unas grandes patillas decoraban su rostro robusto; un sombrero de ala ancha estaba sobre su cabeza y la capa que llevaba no dejaba ver bien el traje que tenía puesto.

Todavía me era extraño el que no estuviese allí conmigo, el no escuchar su voz antes de irme a dormir o el escucharle tocar el violín en los espectáculos que realizábamos. En mi corazón aún había una brecha, la cual sabía que no cicatrizaría con facilidad o en un corto periodo de tiempo.

—¿Christine? —habló la joven delante de mí.

Parpadeé y me levanté del camastro, intentando ocultar mi rostro afligido.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto. —Apartándome de su lado deposité la fotografía encima de la cómoda. Ella se asomó por encima de mi hombro, viendo lo que me había causado malestar.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó con la voz baja.

Suspiré.

—Mi padre. —Acaricié con suavidad la familiar imagen y me di la vuelta, enfrentándola. Tenía los labios fruncidos y un cierto pesar brillaba en sus ojos.

—Lamento que no esté contigo —me contestó rápida—. No tuvo que ser fácil vivir sola.

—No lo fue —admití—. Le hubiese encantado estar aquí. Poder tocar en una orquesta grande siempre fue uno de sus sueños. —Me reí con debilidad, notando como se me formaba un nudo en la garganta; a pesar de los años todavía no era capaz de hablar sobre él sin sentir tristeza.

—Debe de estar muy orgulloso de ti. Has conseguido mucho sin ayuda de nadie, en gran parte.

La miré, tocada por sus palabras. A pesar de la conversación innecesaria, tuve la necesidad de hablar con alguien todo aquello que había vivido, desahogarme. Pero ahora decidí que no era el momento.

—Eso espero —murmuré, notando un sudor frío comenzar a bajarme por la espalda, obligándome a mover la cabeza para despejarme—. Deberíamos marcharnos, no quiero llegar tarde.

Meg simplemente asintió, todavía con ojos tristes.

Tomando el monedero y cerrando la puerta a nuestras espaldas al salir, nos dirigimos a algunas de las tiendas que había visto los días anteriores.

 **~)}O{(~**

Volvimos a la ópera con varios paquetes en los brazos, riendo mientras nos abríamos paso hasta mi dormitorio a través de la gente que corría por las baldosas relucientes del edificio. Había aprendido que antes de las actuaciones lo mejor era desaparecer de las plantas superiores, prefiriéndome esconder en la oscuridad de la zona de los viejos decorados, dejando para la superficie todo aquel alboroto, sin molestar a nadie.

Eran las cinco y diez cuando volvimos a entrar en mi habitación.

—¡ _Oh_! —gritó Meg al darse cuenta de la hora—. ¡Deben de estar esperándome!

Fue a salir del cuarto cuando la atrapé, rodeándola entre mis brazos.

—Que tengas suerte —la dije—. Y gracias por acompañarme a buscar un buen vestido.

Tras haber salido de la ópera con aún la molestia del tema relacionado con mi padre, pronto cambiamos de argumento, intentando distraernos.

Habíamos mirado varios establecimientos, intentando buscar un vestido el cual ponerme aquella tarde, sin que costase una suma exagerada de dinero o fuese demasiado extravagante. Gracias al cielo encontré el atuendo perfecto tras varios intentos absurdos, en una modesta tienda escondida del gentío de la plaza. Por suerte me había dejado en el monedero todavía la preciosa cantidad de trescientos francos; y también había accedido a comprarme unas botas altas, llegando a tener doscientos cincuenta justos. En cuanto cobrase al final del mes conseguiría todo aquello que había apuntado en mi lista, la que todavía se encontraba en el escritorio oscuro, esperando junto al instrumento pulido de cuerda y madera.

Meg me apretó en el abrazo, haciendo que sonasen los bártulos envueltos en papel entre nosotras.

—De nada. Luego te veré en ese vestido —me dijo—. Seguro que esta noche estaras preciosa.

Sonriéndome nuevamente salió corriendo, cruzando la tétrica habitación contigua con pequeños saltos. Me acerqué y cerré la puerta, moviendo la cabeza ante tales prisas por parte de la joven.

" _Debo apresurarme yo también"_ pensé mientras me ocultaba tras el biombo para cambiarme.

 **~)}O{(~**

Terminé de forma rápida, atándome los zapatos y estirando los intrincados tejidos de las faldas que llevaba, disfrutando de la suavidad que proporcionaban al tacto. En la parte trasera de esta se amontonaban, dejándome a buen ver la parte baja del dorso gracias al pequeño polisón, pero por delante era mucho más hermoso; una tela con intrincados patrones en color un marrón oscuro caía recta desde el centro de mi estómago hasta los pies, y desde cada una de las curvas de mis caderas bajaban las otras dos en tonos más claros, torciéndose para dejar ver la del medio. La zona superior tenía los broches por delante, permitiéndome negar la necesidad de un asistente para vestirme. Me alegraba también que fuese de forma más o menos recta y ceñida, evitándome el tener que usar un corsé.

En el conservatorio siempre nos habían aconsejado nousarlos, dada la poca facilidad que nos proporcionaban al respirar. Además, eran demasiado incómodos, no permitiendo que pudiésemos inclinarnos o apenas movernos en algunas ocasiones.

Mi cabello fue fácil de domar en esta ocasión, cosa la cual agradecí, colocándolo de cierta forma el recogido para que algunos rizos se quedasen alrededor de mis hombros, sin llegar a rozarme la espalda.

Tuve que decidirme el qué hacer con mi cara; no era como si tuviese mucho maquillaje, pero algo podría conseguir con la base de polvos y un poco de colorete para dar vida a mis mejillas usualmente pálidas.

Tras terminar, me dirigí hacía aquel gran objeto que destacaba en la habitación, viéndome reflejada en su superficie. El color crema de las telas me hacía parecer menos blanquecina, favoreciendo además la textura de mi cabello y ojos castaños, a juego con los detalles y tejidos en marrón.

A pesar de no tener unos grandes pechos, se me marcaban de forma voluptuosa gracias a lo ceñido que era el vestido en sí, consiguiendo que la curva de mi espalda también se pronunciase, cayendo con elegancia la tela tras de mí, dejando una pequeña cola.

Reí con satisfacción ante mi increíble aspecto.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, crucé casi a carrera las escaleras que me sacaban de aquel pozo subterráneo, dirigiéndome con alborozo a la casa de las Giry, sin darme verdadera cuenta de cómo algunos de mis compañeros me miraban al atravesar los pasillos.

Al llegar a la puerta no tuve que llamar para que saliese la señora, quien se presentó ante mí llevando puesto un elegante vestido en diferentes tonos de verde oscuro, a diferencia del atuendo negro que siempre parecía ponerse para los ensayos. En alguna ocasión me había preguntado si tal vez lo vistiese por el luto de su marido, a pesar de la cantidad de años pasados, pero nunca había encontrado las palabras exactas para preguntárselo, tanto a ella como a su hija.

Parpadeó sorprendida al verme allí parada con las faldas en las manos.

—Pensé que tendría que ir a por ti —me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y comenzaba a bajar los peldaños, obligándome a ir marcha atrás y pararme en el pasillo casi vacío—. Te ves muy guapa —pareció acusarme mientras me estudiaba.

Noté cómo un ligero calor se colaba en mis mejillas.

—Gracias —musité, mordiéndome el labio—. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para estar encerrada, y como nadie me dijo si vendrías a buscarme… —Me excusé, sintiendo cómo un nerviosismo patético se colaba en mi interior—. Usted también se ve atractiva —la alagué.

Dio un resoplido y me tomó del brazo, colocándome a su lado, caminando hacia el lugar donde veríamos el espectáculo.

—Al parecer me vuelvo más como una belleza cuando visto de otros colores —se quejó—. Meg me obligó a llevar esto. —Señaló con desdén la ropa que la cubría. A pesar de ser de un color oscuro, conseguía hacer que sus ojos brillasen en un profundo azul, destacando en su rostro.

—Puedo imaginármela —reí.

Me había exigido a comprar el actual vestido que llevaba, alegando que debía confiar en sus sentidos de la moda, de modo que creía perfectamente que forzase a su madre a vestir de la forma que ella quiso.

Continuamos el recorrido subiendo a la segunda planta, donde se encontraban los primeros palcos. En un primer momento pensé que nos colocaríamos lo más cerca posible del escenario, en las butacas bajas, donde solía ensayar sentada, pero tras pararnos frente a la puerta de la localidad número seis, decidí que dicha residencia sería mejor que estar tan próximos al tablado.

Entrando en aquel cuadrado, con cuatro sillas y una única lámpara en la pared iluminado nuestros movimientos; contemplé las vistas que me ofrecía el lugar, apoyándome contra el frío borde decorado con una barandilla de oro.

Madame Giry se sentó en uno de los asientos acolchados tras de mí.

—¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, verdad? —me preguntó, sacudiendo la telas de sus piernas con aparente incomodidad.

—Para ver cómo actúa la mujer rubia —repetí como si fuera un ave cantora.

Me coloqué una mano en el pecho, viendo entrar a la gente a sus respectivos asientos, envidiándoles de que pudiesen permitirse acudir a tales espectáculos cuando quisiesen.

Madame Giry se rio, consiguiendo que me diese la vuelta para ver su expresión.

—Exacto —volvió a carcajearse, esta vez subiéndose las mangas del vestido hasta los codos, dejando ver varias pulseras con intrincados diseños de lo que parecía ser plata en su mano derecha—. La señora Bramson es la única rubia que verás del coro. No te será difícil diferenciarla entre el resto del elenco.

Asentí, sentándome en una silla a su lado, con el corazón en un puño, deseando que empezase la obra.

—¿Alguna vez has acudido a un espectáculo así?

—Solo una vez con mi padre mientras viajábamos por Suecia, pero era demasiado joven y no fue una representación para memorar —me quejé a ella, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Algo que recordaba con claridad de la misma era el sonido de un violín desafinando, consiguiendo que nos pitasen los oídos al acabar, y algún que otro silencio incómodo por parte de los actores y cantantes tras no saber cómo continuaba la historia.

—Ya veo —murmuró—. Aquí vas disfrutar de la señora Giudicelli en gran parte de la obra. —Inclinó el rostro, con ojos curiosos—. ¿Será eso algo que _memorar_?

Hice una mueca.

Había escuchado cantar a La Carlotta en un único ensayo, intentado lucirse ante nosotros. La orquesta había estado tocando; practicábamos juntos para poder dar más sentido a la obra, incluso las bailarinas y bailarines se habían animado a danzar encima del escenario al son de la música creada. En aquel momento había aparecido la mujer, haciendo que el rostro de muchos se crispase. Sin previo aviso levantó la voz, acariciando las notas deseadas como si no le costase nada, creando algo hermoso y casi etéreo; pero lo que más me sacó de lugar fue la petulancia con la que después se burló de nosotros, como si no fuésemos nada. Tuvimos que aplaudir al verla finalizar, consiguiendo que dicha dama se subiese más alto en ese pedestal imaginario donde se encontraba.

—Lo hará tan bien como acostumbra —contesté a la señora, quien esperaba mi respuesta con ojos curiosos y brillantes—. ¿No?

Esto se trataba de una verdadera representación, no esperaba ver a la soprano más importante menear su cuerpo voluptuoso de manera improcedente frente a los asistentes al acabar. Aquello no estaría bien.

Un golpe en la puerta y unas palabras de aviso me sobresaltaron, haciendo que me girase para ver introducirse al señor Favre con su habitual traje rojo y negro por la pequeña puerta, sonriéndonos al entrar. Su vivacidad parecía transmitirse con facilidad, consiguiendo que Madame Giry le devolviese una sonrisa amplia.

—Veo que están aquí las jóvenes más guapas de Paris —canturreó mientras se acercaba a la lámpara y giraba la llave que permitía que el gas saliese, dejándonos a oscuras.

Agaché el rostro con vergüenza por su comentario.

—Va a conseguir que nos sonrojemos —habló la señora.

—Pensé que la señorita Christine estaba trabajando con el coro —murmuró el hombre, colocándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Esta noche debe observar a los coristas que están en el escenario —explicó ella, no queriendo dar demasiados detalles.

El hombre mayor pareció entender, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

—Espero entonces que lo disfruten; estáis en el mejor palco. —Pareció dudar—. Bueno, el segundo mejor.

La señora a mi lado tomó una pose erguida.

—Eso haremos, _monsieur_ —le contesté yo, observando de reojo a la mujer, preguntándome el por qué se había tensado de repente.

Jacques cerró la puerta, ignorante al parecer al repentino cambio de mi compañera, continuando con el recorrido de apagar las lámparas y velas de la zona, para sumirnos en una profunda oscuridad, siendo solo visible el escenario y su luminosidad.

Miré al frente, pudiendo ver desde nuestros asientos al coro y la orquesta, con el señor Onetto bien vestido en un traje largo y el señor Rousseau con su inseparable sombrero de copa.

Madame Giry se removió en su asiento, sacando un reloj de la nada y mirando la hora.

—Las seis y cuarto —dijo—. El día en el que empecemos de forma puntual dejaré todo esto.

Me reí ante su comentario. Era alguien tan seria en su trabajo, exigiendo nada más que la perfección. ¿Dónde y cuándo habría adquirido aquello hábitos tan estrictos?

Recostándome contra lo cómodo de la silla, escuché como la banda comenzaba a tocar y poco después los telones se abrían, dejando a la vista la escena del despertar del coro. Era fácil ver a aquella mujer a la que debía atender, con un hermoso traje azul vaporoso del que colgaban flores blancas. Los bailarines y bailarinas danzaban en la escena, ayudando a levantarse a los cantantes.

Volví a colocar una mano sobre mi pecho, deseando de repente poder estar con todos ellos, realizando tal acto teatral. Las chicas con las que había comenzado a crear amistad se encontraban allí, interpretando sus papeles, los cuales disfruté visto en varias ocasiones al ensayar.

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Antoinette sonreía levemente, encorvando sus labios finos mientras me miraba.

 **~)}O{(~**

Había sentido el corazón latiendo de emoción en algunas ocasiones, pero, para mi desgracia, me encontré frunciendo el ceño nada más ver salir a La Carlotta al escenario, con los mismos aires que un pavo real, mostrando sus hermosas plumas con un orgullo efímero, intentando entender si tenían sentido algunos de los gestos que hacía al interpretar.

Sin embargo, el público se había levantado al final, aplaudiéndola a ella más que a quienes verdaderamente habían sido esenciales.

Estuve estudiando la técnica de la diva cuando realizaba los solos, sorprendida de que aquella voz saliese de una mujer tan grande; en algunas ocasiones el tono era tan agudo que daba la impresión de que se tratase en realidad de una niña pequeña. Aparentemente sus respiraciones eran perfectas y la pronunciación una delicia, dejándome ligeros resquicios de envidia, haciendo que me preguntase dónde la habían enseñado.

Al terminar, Jacques volvió para encender la lamparita, obligándome a pestañear varias veces hasta que mi visión se aclaró.

También había escrutado los movimientos de la señora Bramson, intentando memorizar toda la nueva información que había obtenido.

—Ha sido maravilloso —hablé con mi compañera, quien no había abierto la boca en todo el espectáculo. Ella tomó mi brazo, indicándome que saliese del palco.

—He de decir que ha sido una de las mejores actuaciones en mucho tiempo —admitió, guiándome a las grandes escaleras de mármol que llevaban a la entrada—. Vamos a visitar a las bailarinas —señaló.

La gente salía a borbotones; mujeres y hombres bien vestidos y de todas las edades se movían a nuestro alrededor, intentando salir de la ópera de manera veloz para poder respirar el aire de las calles parisinas.

Un chico joven que pasó delante de nosotras me sonrió mientras dirigía sus ojos por mi cuerpo, consiguiendo que me sonrojase. Aparté el rostro de su dirección, no queriendo soportar obscenidades de nadie.

Al llegar detrás del escenario, las jóvenes aprendices de Madame Giry nos rodearon, contentas igual de lo bien que había salido el rendimiento. Muchas de ellas halagaron mi traje y peinado, consiguiendo que las diese las gracias mientras mis mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo de nuevo. La señora hizo comentarios crípticos acerca de algunas de ellas, pero estas no la escuchaban demasiado, adulándola a ella también por su buen aspecto.

Meg la miró con una expresión sabionda en los ojos, orgullosa de haber acertado, seguramente, con el traje de su madre, la cual se movía ahora también de forma nerviosa por las palabras que recibía de sus aprendices.

—¿Por qué hoy solo actuáis en una ocasión? —pregunté curiosa, recordando los verdaderos horarios que me habían indicado, siendo los viernes dos actuaciones a realizar.

—Se rompió un… una cosa de los tramoyistas —me explicó una.

Intenté recordar su nombre con todas mis fuerzas, fallando miserablemente.

—Tardan mucho tiempo en volver a colocarlo —terminó Sorelli, riéndose entre varias niñas más—. Por lo que solo da tiempo a una, hasta que lo arreglen.

Esa noche aquella mujer había bailado como ninguna, dejando un halo de esplendor allí donde pisaba, ocultando con su belleza y danza al resto de bailarinas, para su pesar.

No parecía importarle la fama, cosa que me alegraba, de lo contrario sería como tener a otra diva insoportable.

—¡Te dije que estarías perfecta en ese vestido! —gritó Meg sobrexcitada, colocándose delante de mí tras dejar a su madre.

—Lo hiciste —tuve que admitir.

En un primer momento pensé que el vestido sería algo demasiado poco modesto por lo fuerte que se agarraría a mi piel pero, a pesar de ello, no podía negar lo mucho que me gustaba y el cómo mejoraba mi figura a la vista.

—Sin duda. —Una voz profunda sonó a nuestras espaldas, procedente de Fabian. No le había visto encima del escenario, por lo que deduje que se encontraba en la zona donde solía colocarse el coro, cantando con el resto.

Angeline apareció a su lado, con el rostro inmutable, a pesar de la sonrisa del chico. Meg también tenía el rostro arrugado, molesta por su repentina visita.

—Gracias —le dije, intentando ser educada.

—Entonces, ¿qué te pareció la ópera? —me preguntó—. ¿Fue de tu agrado la comedia?

—Por supuesto, las prefiero antes que a las tragedias. —A pesar de que aquella obra acabase mal para Platea, debía admitir que en varias ocasiones habían conseguido arrancarme alguna que otra carcajada de la boca, no siendo tan amargo el final—. Además, he estado en los ensayos, ¿recuerdas? Nada me ha sorprendido en exceso. —Tuve que reírme.

—¿Son las tragedias demasiado tristes para tu gusto? —volvió a cuestionarme, dando unos pasos más cerca de mi posición, cerrando el poco espacio que teníamos.

Meg dio un bufido bajo tras mi espalda y a Angeline pareció brillarle en los ojos una chispa asesina.

—No, son demasiado irrealistas en mi opinión —le expliqué—. Como si hubiese cosas imposibles; ese tipo de obras intentan enseñarnos a seguir los mismos patrones una y otra vez o si no la muerte cobrará la vida del que se salga de ellos.

El chico rubio levantó una ceja, pareciendo sorprendido.

—¡ _Oh,_ Fabian! —Le llamó entonces Hélène, quien apareció de repente desde detrás de uno de los telones a medio colgar, seguida por dos jóvenes más—. Juraría que en algunas ocasiones podía escuchar tu voz por encima del resto del coro —le alabó, consiguiendo que se me abriese la boca por tal insensatez dicha.

—No creo que eso haya sido posible, pero me tomo a buen gusto el elogio —se rio él, sin mirar a la chica a sus espaldas, todavía con su rostro escrutando el mío.

—Ya nos veremos mañana, Fabian —me despedí, dando un paso atrás hacia el resto de mujeres.

—Por supuesto. —Hizo una leve reverencia—. Damas, pasad buena noche.

Sin decir nada más, marchó en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba Hélène junto a sus compañeras, quienes siguieron los pasos del hombre de forma ágil.

Un silencio cargante se coló a nuestro alrededor, siendo roto rápidamente por la voz de Madame Giry quien no se había apartado del grupo en ningún momento.

—Creo que le has asustado, niña —me habló directamente a mí, riéndose a grandes carcajadas de repente. Todas siguieron su jolgorio, consiguiendo que me volviese incómoda.

—No he dicho nada malo.

—Has dicho demasiado para su gusto —aclaró Angeline, colocándome una mano sobre el hombro y apretándolo ligeramente, como si intentase darme sus condolencias.

—Vamos Christine —señaló la señora—. Meg, date prisa, te estaremos esperando en casa, mañana hay que seguir trabajando.

Con unas palabras más nos despedimos, viéndolas desaparecer trotando tras las personas que se encontraban dispersas por la zona.

Nos dirigimos de nuevo a la casa de las Giry, a una marcha lenta, siendo paradas por hombres y mujeres del elenco, felices de vernos y orgullosos de que hubiésemos visto la obra; al igual que otras personas ensalzaban nuestros aspectos.

Antes de poder cruzar las escaleritas que subían a su hogar otro hombre nos detuvo, agarrando a la Madame del brazo, obligándola a soltarme y darse la vuelta, con una expresión airada en su rostro.

El caballero era alto, con la piel olivácea y el pelo negro corto, cayéndole algunos mechones gruesos sobre la frente. Vestía un traje negro, con un chaleco dorado en el interior de la chaqueta, consiguiendo que brillase más gracias al color oscuro de su piel. Una sonrisa condecoraba sus labios, en su rostro bien formado y cincelado. Debía de ser más mayor que la señora, pero no se podía decir que no fuese atractivo, sobre todo por sus ojos verde esmeralda, que parecían hipnotizarte si les mirabas demasiado tiempo, introduciéndote en una extraña corriente; junto, además, su aspecto extranjero.

—Ann —la llamó mientras arrastraba su mano desde donde la había cogido del brazo y se llevaba los nudillos a la boca, para depositar un sensual beso en ellos—. Estás más que preciosa, he de admitir.

Un fuerte acento que no reconocí cubría sus palabras.

Me quedé paralizada, no sabiendo muy bien dónde meterme en ese preciso instante, no queriendo interrumpir ninguna clase de encuentro si era aquello de lo que se trataba. Parecía ser que los hombres solían rondar la puerta de la maestra de ballet y el que la hubiese llamado por un apodo me desconcertaba todavía más.

—Amir. —Apartó su mano de la suya, con un gesto brusco, molesta—. Por un momento pensé que habías dejado la ópera y estaba verdaderamente satisfecha. —Se cruzó de brazos.

El hombre simplemente rio, al parecer conociendo ya aquel tipo de comentarios al no ofenderse.

—Nunca se dará el caso, te lo prometo.

—Una lástima sin duda —gruñó, irritada por su posición.

Me miró entonces y levantando una mano para señalarme me presentó.

—Ella es Christine Daaé —dijo con un tono brusco.

—Un placer, _monsieur_ —le saludé de manera rápida, todavía incómoda.

Los curiosos ojos del hombre se postraron en mí, como si no hubiese reconocido que estaba con ellos en ningún momento.

—¡Que descortés por mi parte! —Me tomó de la mano y colocó otro beso, mucho más casto, sobre mis nudillos—. El placer es mío.

—Él es Amir Geribyan.

Parpadeé sorprendida por su apellido, no escuchando ninguno parecido en toda mi vida.

—Para servirla.

Madame Giry rodó los ojos.

Pude advertir como el hombre disfrutaba molestando a la señora, ignorando que a veces era mejor dejar pasar los malos humos de la mujer, no queriendo verla verdaderamente enfadada pero, ¿quién era yo para negarle tal diversión?

—He tenido suficiente.

Agarrándome del brazo me apartó del extranjero, obligándome a subir las escaleras a su casa de manera muy poco educada.

—Pasad buena noche —oí al caballero a nuestras espaldas.

Madame Giry cerró de un portazo, soltándome tras colocarme en el medio del salón.

—¡Que hombre tan molesto, _mon dieu_! —graznó, correteando por la sala.

—Yo lo consideraría un caballero —hablé, tapándome la boca con la mano, intentando ocultar algunas risotadas que amenazaban con surgir al ver a la señora con tal causado súbito nerviosismo. De mi cabeza no se borraba la imagen del varón con el rostro contraído por la apremiante salida.

Madame Giry me miró como si de mi cuerpo hubiese surgido otra cabeza mientras me sentaba en el sofá frente al fuego. Ella arrastró la zona que había besado el hombre contra la fada de su vestido, arrugando la cara.

—Amir un caballero… —Meneó la cabeza—. Es más como una mosca alrededor de un dulce, zumbando en todo momento.

—Puedo imaginarme quien es dulce aquí. —En esta ocasión dejé que las carcajadas brotasen de entre mis labios, sin ocultarlas, consiguiendo que las mejillas de la señora se tornasen de un color rojo profundo.

—¡ _Oh_ , mujer desvergonzada! —Se acercó a mí para golpearme con suavidad en el hombro—. Llevas menos de una semana en la ópera y ya comienzas a delirar como los demás.

—Meg me avisó de que los que trabajan aquí se vuelven locos.

—El problema es mi hija, ella es quien hace crecer tu lengua, cada día más, ¡no hay duda! —Levantó las manos al cielo, como si en realidad fuésemos a perder la cabeza.

Era cierto que había comenzado a sacar la verdadera personalidad que tenía, mostrando de momento simplemente los bordes más afilados, pero la rubia no tenía nada que ver con aquello. Además, se solía decir que donde habita la confianza, crece la repugnancia, y yo empezaba a relajarme en el fresco ambiente.

—No creo que ella me haya cambiado —declaré algo más seria, levantándome de forma pesada, viendo a Madame introducirse en la cocina, siguiendo yo sus pasos.

Desde que había llegado, todas las noches insistía en que cenase con ellas, no siendo esta diferente. Me consolaba poder estar rodeada de las dos, no teniendo que soportar así algunas de las miradas de los comensales, sobretodo de aquel tramoyista llamado Joseph Buquet, junto a alguno de sus compañeros. Era más o menos alto, con el pelo castaño, casi rubio, recogido en una coleta. Cuando nos sonreía, sus dientes brillaban amarillos y sus ojos azules estaban siempre rodeados por un color rojo bastante desagradable. Una botella verde le acompañaba en todo momento, y desprendía un fuerte olor a tabaco y alcohol.

Madame Giry me había ordenado específicamente no acercarme a él, al igual que le había dicho al resto de sus pupilas. Al parecer, el hombre tenía una muy mala fama, sorprendiéndonos de que todavía no le hubiesen echado de su puesto de trabajo.

Ayudé a la señora a calentar la comida, escuchando sus intentos de apartarme de allí para que no manchase el hermoso vestido, sin conseguir nada a cambio. Mientras colocábamos los platos y bandejas sobre la mesa Meg traspasó la entrada, vistiendo una delicada falda azul a juego con la camisa vaporosa que llevaba.

—Huele todo maravilloso —habló mientras se sentaba en su respectiva silla—. Las tripas no paran de rugirme. —Colocó una de sus manos sobre su vientre plano.

—Comienza entonces —la indicó su madre, mientras nos sentábamos también.

Había patatas hervidas en los platos, y en las bandejas verduras y lo que parecía ser los lomos de un cerdo. Todos los olores se mezclaban entre sí, consiguiendo que salivase como acto reflejo.

Repartiéndonos la comida, devoramos con alegría por lo buena que fue la tarde, riendo por alguno de los errores cometidos en la ópera y el cómo se había lucido La Carlotta.

—En varios momentos pensé que se lanzaría contra el púbico para que la recogiesen —me reí yo, pinchando la carne tierna y llevándomela a la boca.

—¿Viste cuanta gente se levantó a aplaudirla? —me preguntó la señora.

—Parece irreal.

¿A caso no sabían ver la falta de cuidado? No se podía decir que la mujer cantase mal, pero sus alardeos dejaban mucho que desear, creando una burbuja a su alrededor difícil de romper, como si toda la ópera girase entorno a ella.

—¿En qué palco estabais? —preguntó Meg de repente.

— En el cinco, creo.

Ella puso cara de sorpresa, parpadeando muy de seguido.

—En el seis, querida —me corrigió su madre.

—Ya veo. —La rubia apartó la mirada, dirigiéndola de nuevo al plato—. Desde allí se ve todo muy bien.

—El señor Favre dijo que era _uno_ de los mejores lugares —añadí, recordando el comentario del portero—. ¿Cuál es el mejor de todos entonces? —formulé con inocente curiosidad.

—Los palcos más cercanos y bajos —me respondió con rapidez—. Así nadie puede molestar tu visión.

—Vaya…

Jacques había conseguido que sonase mucho más mágico y misterioso, pero al parecer, allí todo conseguía adquirir un aura extraordinaria.

—Son verdaderamente caros, has tenido suerte de verlo desde allí.

—No podría imaginar un sitio mejor para disfrutar a la engreída diva de la Ópera Popular —habló la señora.

Meg comenzó a toser atragantándose con la comida a causa del comentario, consiguiendo que su madre se riese de ella y yo me quedase con el rostro estático.

—¿Ahora tienes esa opinión sobre _la diva_? —incitó.

—Por amor del cielo hija, ¿qué opinión se puede tener si no?

— _Meg, por favor, guarda esos comentarios tan crípticos acerca de la señorita Carlotta_ —dijo, haciendo burla a la voz de su madre.

Madame frunció los labios, dirigiendo su atención al plato frente a ella.

—Bueno, no se puede negar que su voz es… necesaria para la obra. —Se llevó el tenedor a la boca, comiendo de manera más pausada que nosotras—. Conmigo no ha discutido nunca, sin embargo.

—Tampoco te habla —Meg me miró, arrugando la nariz—, o porque sabe que si dice alguna tontería frente a ti probablemente la discutas y pierda la disputa que ella misma haya creado, o tiene miedo de que la golpees con el bastón.

—Eso es algo bueno, sabe con quién no debe acalorarse.

—Muchas de las personas que la deben soportar desearían tener su tenacidad, señora —la alabé, acercándome el vaso con agua a los labios para aliviar la sensación de ardor que me habían dejado las patatas demasiado calientes en la garganta.

—Si todos fuesen así no tendríamos que aguantarla —alegó ella—. Pero, Christine —me nombró—, por favor, llámame Antoinette. Tus padres y yo mantuvimos amistad durante muchos años, por lo que no hay formalidades que nos contengan ahora. Te considero como a ellos, querida.

Mi rostro se tornó de sorpresa enseguida. Tuve que morderme el interior de la mejilla, nerviosa ante la nueva información y la mención de mis parientes. Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza llamar a Madame Giry por su nombre de pila, no al menos en voz alta, pero sus palabras solían ser órdenes para mí.

Meg se levantó de la mesa recogiendo su plato vacío junto a los cubiertos y se introdujo en la cocina sin decir una palabra.

—Si no hay ningún inconveniente, por supuesto —prosiguió la mujer tras un silencio incómodo, de repente tensa, levantándose también con varios objetos de cristal y porcelana ya en sus manos—. Considero que hay la suficiente confianza, pero siempre puedes continuar llamándome Madame Giry.

—En absoluto, tienes toda la razón —paré—, Antoinette.

Pude ver un destello alegre en sus ojos azules antes de que apartase la mirada y siguiese el camino que había recorrido su hija murmurando algo por lo bajo.

En solo cinco días había conseguido más que en los tres años de conservatorio; personas con las que conversar sin sentirme incómoda, comida y un lecho para dormir, además del dinero que me ofrecería el nuevo trabajo, con el que podría comprar ropa, libros, dulces…

A veces solía pensar que era un sueño y en cualquier momento despertaría en la noche, al lado de mi padre delirante, quien se aferraría a la vida con todas sus fuerzas, fallando miserablemente; no obstante, deseaba de manera ferviente que, por una vez, no lo fuese.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _He de decir que una de las mejores partes para mi gusto es la aparición de Amir (al cual le he puesto el apellido que he querido jajajaj)_

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	6. Incoherencias

_Este capítulo es un poco más corto de lo habitual. Iba unido al anterior, pero el otro quedaba muy largo, y tampoco supe muy bien cómo separarlos para que no fuese un fiasco… por lo que así se va a quedar al final._

 _Al menos… tiene algo de trama importante._

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 6:** **Incoherencias**

Continuación,

Viernes, 6 de mayo de 1870

Con Meg de nuevo charlando recogimos la mesa, volviendo a hacer burla a la Prima Donna, a su compañero Piangi y a un violín que había desafinado en varias ocasiones a lo largo de la obra. Cerca de las diez me despedí de ellas, decidida a abandonar su hogar para dejarlas descansar.

—Mañana nos veremos —me dijo Meg—. Tal vez puedas colarte en algún sitio para vernos actuar de nuevo, así no te aburrirías —susurró en mi oído, no queriendo que su madre escuchase.

La miré perpleja, sopesando aquella nueva idea que me había ofrecido.

—Tal vez —repetí.

Abriendo la puerta salí a las oscuras escalerillas, notando un ligero aire frío rodearme. El hermoso vestido no hacía mucho para abrigar mi piel.

—Alguien ha debido dejar algún ventanal abierto —musitó la señora.

Aquella brisa me recordó a algo que había estado dejando pasar, sin la intención de que me importase. Había olvidado casi en su totalidad el misterioso hecho, hasta ahora.

—Antoinette —la llamé mientras bajaba, sonándome extraño decir su nombre en voz alta—, ¿dónde llevaba el espejo de mi cuarto? —la pregunté, suponiendo que ella lo sabría.

—¿El espejo? —Me miró perpleja.

—Sí, ese tan grande, empotrado contra la pared. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Sabes cuál es?

Comenzaba a dudar si en realidad entendía lo que la estaba diciendo, o tal vez no tenía noción del mismo, lo cual hacía que se me revolviese el estómago por no tener ningún tipo de idea acerca de lo que podría haber tras el objeto.

—¡Sí, sí! —contestó rápida, como si hubiese salido de repente de sus cavilaciones—. Levaba a… un cuarto...

Meg la interrumpió entonces, apareciendo a sus espaldas.

—Lo que quiere decir es que tu cámara tenía un segundo cuarto; era mucho más frío y había humedades, por lo que lo cerraron con el espejo —terminó sonriéndome.

La piel de mi frente se arrugó, no estando muy segura de si tenía sentido lo que me acababan de decir.

— _Oh_ —murmuré, colocando mis pies en el suelo del pasillo.

—Algún día podríamos descubrir cómo entrar; este edificio no tiene suficientes secretos todavía —rió ella, consiguiendo que su madre la dirigiese una mirada con apariencia airada.

Hice el ademán de hablar de nuevo, queriendo preguntar algunas cosas más, sin embargo, lo único que produje fue despedida, intentando no sonar demasiado obsesiva con la triste pieza que, de vez en cuando, me ponía los pelos de punta.

Escuché como cerraban la puerta a mis espaldas y anduve con paso tranquilo hasta el cruce donde se separaban mujeres de los varones, contenta de que varias de las luces de ese pasillo todavía se hallasen encendidas.

Aún se encontraban trabajadores andando por la zona, algunos los cuales conocía y se paraban a desearme las buenas noches, al igual que yo a ellos les felicitaba por la increíble actuación que habían conseguido, tornándose orgullosos, y otros simplemente pasaban a mi lado, intentando ignorarnos de manera mutua.

Vi de lejos a aquella mujer inglesa a la que había estado observando en la ópera, con un hombre vestido de negro, besándola de manera lujuriosa tras una columna rizada, decorada con tayas en un color cobrizo.

No pude evitar un creciente sonrojo en mis mejillas, sintiendo algo de envidia también ante su poco decoro; pero había aprendido que allí ese tipo de actos eran normales, habiéndome encontrado en algunas ocasiones a varios sujetos compartiendo pasiones.

Si alguna de mis nuevas compañeras más atrevida conocía a los respectivos individuos, no dudaría en hacer comentarios sarcásticos, pero yo estaba lejos de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Correteé avergonzada hasta las grandes escaleras mirando al suelo, intentando llegar al busto donde guardaba la linterna lo antes posible. Repentinamente, al levantar la mirada para cerciorarme del camino, mis ojos se encontraron con aquel perturbador tramoyista, aquel al que Madame Giry me había ordenado no acercarme, aquel que me observaba sentado en los enormes escalones con un cigarrillo en la boca, cruzar delante de él.

El sonido de mi corazón martilleaba en mis oídos junto a las precipitadas respiraciones que salían de manera abrupta desde mis pulmones. Un cierto temor se apoderó de mí, infundado por las cosas que me habían contado del extraño hombre, aunque, debía admitir, que su apariencia y sonrisa repugnantes no ayudaban demasiado a curtirse un mejor título.

Sin vacilación le dejé a mi espalda, sin decirle una palabra, intentando apresurarme para acabar escondiéndome en mi habitación y olvidar su presencia.

Pero mi buena suerte se había agotado; escuché el roce de su ropa tras de mí al levantarse, consiguiendo que me volviese más ansiosa aún, no queriendo que viese a donde me dirigía.

Mirando a mí alrededor, deseé que alguna de las personas que había dejado atrás tuviese que moverse por allí, para poder evitar el tener que enfrentarme al hombre mayor a mis espaldas. Todavía me quedaban varios metros hasta que llegase a mi destino, pero pude apreciar sus pasos cada vez más cerca. A causa de la poca claridad que otorgaba la luna en aquel sector sin ventanas y con poca luz artificial, podía ver como su sombra iba atrapándome, como si se tratase de una pesadilla, creciendo por momentos y rodeándonos de una temible oscuridad.

De repente habló, haciendo que se me retorciesen las entrañas.

—¿A dónde se dirige una dama tan hermosa a estas horas? —inquirió con voz áspera y desigual.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió, obligándome a parar en seco y darme la vuelta, situándome entre la pared de bustos y las columnas que decoraban el espacio.

—¿Va a seguirme toda la noche? —le cuestioné.

No podía rehuir aquel problema, mas, dudaba seriamente si hacerle frente sería lo mejor.

—¿Es eso una invitación? —me respondió con ironía.

Dio una larga calada al cigarro, soltando el desagradable humo por la nariz.

—¿Sólo va a contestarme con preguntas?

—Si es lo que quieres, sí —pareció ronronear, dando un paso más cerca de mi posición.

Comenzaron a temblarme las piernas y pensé en echar a correr de nuevo a las habitaciones. Tal vez aquel hombre solo se estaba divirtiendo al crearme malestar, pero no quería tener nada que ver con él, de ninguna forma.

La ropa que llevaba estaba apolillada y desgastada, con varios parches en los sucios pantalones y en la camisa medio abierta. Podía distinguir el vello que crecía en su pecho de piel rosada, haciéndome sentir incómoda ante tal visión.

Volvió a dar otro paso hacia mí, consiguiendo que retrocediese más, acercándome a las caras talladas en piedra, ocultándonos totalmente entre las sombras.

—No te acerques… —farfullé miserablemente, percibiendo el aire a mí alrededor volverse más pesado a causa de la inquietud que me creaba el individuo que me tapaba el camino. Pese al temor que estaba sintiendo, notaba todo a mi alrededor ir a una velocidad más rápida de lo normal gracias a la aceleración de la sangre en el interior de mis venas.

Súbitamente, entre un pestañeo y otro, algo fue lanzado desde mi lado derecho, siendo esto uno de los bustos, chocando contra los pies del tramoyista.

No pude evitar gritar ante el repentino ataque y el estrepitoso sonido de la piedra haciéndose añicos. Buquet se apartó de un salto del objeto ya roto, mirando a su alrededor con ojos abiertos y la expresión helada, soltando el cigarro de su mano.

Los pedazos blancos me golpearon los pies, dejando aquella faz casi destrozada, con una mueca de por vida.

Intenté buscar de dónde había surgido la arremetida o quién había podido realizar tal acto, encontrando el lugar de donde había procedido el mármol vacio, sin nadie a quien culpar.

Joseph repentinamente cambió su expresión, por una mucho más seria, haciendo que su cuello se volviese de un color escarlata a causa de la creciente ira en su rostro; dio varios pasos más en mi dirección, encolerizado, pisando los restos de mármol junto a las cenizas de lo que había fumado.

Grité de nuevo, tratándose de un quejido más que de un aullido de socorro, al percibir el olor que emanaba de su cuerpo, una fetidez que me sería difícil de olvidar.

De nuevo, y sin previo aviso, sonó otro estallido y salió volando lo que se asemejaba al rostro de una dama, golpeándole las costillas al hombre frente a mí desde la dirección paralela al primero. Este se inclinó para sujetarse la carne donde había recibido el impacto, expulsando el aire entre angustiosos gemidos. Su pelo habitualmente recogido se encontraba alrededor de su rostro, dándole un aspecto aún peor.

En aquel momento mis pensamientos se agitaron de golpe, obligándome a mover las piernas para salir de aquella inimaginable situación. Recogiendo las faldas del vestido, esquivé su cuerpo encorvado sin mirar atrás y corriendo me dirigí hacía la escalera, deshaciendo el camino ya hecho, rezando en mi interior porque aquel sujeto estuviese aturdido y me diese tiempo suficiente a llegar a donde había dejado a mis compañeros momentos atrás.

Pero, para mí temor y alivio, una sombra salió de la sala del escenario, llevando consigo una vela brillante, recordándome a la aparición de un ángel con su halo personal.

Se trataba del señor Favre, el cual ahora me miraba con expresión asustada y cejas fruncidas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó, cogiéndome del brazo—. Cálmate.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, junto a una sensación de mareo terrible.

—El tramoyista —intenté explicar entre jadeos—, e-ese hombre, Bu…

—Buquet —gruñó, hablando en un tono más fuerte, con expresión irritada.

Apretando un poco más su agarre sobre mí me colocó a su espalda, observando como aquel del que hablábamos se movía hacia nosotros con pasos prestos y una mueca en la cara, habiendo recorrido con algo de prisa el espacio que conseguí crear.

—Vamos, vamos portero —vociferó él mientras se erguía—, solo intentaba ser amable con la dama. —Me sonrió—. Pero al parecer alguien no quiso serlo conmigo.

Me acerqué un poco más a mi defensor, temblando ligeramente, no disfrutando de los ojos cristalinos del hombre frente a nosotros.

—Sabes que no se debe mover por el teatro de noche, tramoyista.

—Por supuesto. —Rio secamente.

Escondí mi rostro un poco más tras Favre, sintiéndome verdaderamente inútil y encolerizada.

—En otro momento nos divertiremos, niña —se dirigió a mí al pasar por nuestro lado lentamente, mientras se sujetaba las costillas, probablemente doloridas, desapareciendo en dirección a las cámaras de los varones, como si en realidad no hubiese ocurrido nada.

Solté el aliento, habiéndolo atrapado en mis pulmones mientras le oía canturrear una canción de lo más desagradable tras ocultarse. Todavía no entendía muy bien cómo había llegado a toda aquella situación; lo único que había querido era llegar a mi cuarto y descansar.

— _Oh_ , Christine. —Favre sacó un pañuelo de su chaqueta roja, dándose la vuelta para mirarme y entregármelo—. No llores.

Coloqué una mano sobre mis ojos, comprobando que las delatoras lágrimas que mojaban mis mejillas se encontraban allí.

Tomé con cuidado el pañuelo y me sequé con suavidad aquellas traidoras.

Sabía que lo que me había hecho obtenerlas había sido la frustración y vergüenza, además del repentino miedo que sentí al ver acercarse de dicha forma al repugnante hombre, sin nada con lo que pudiese pararle.

—Gracias —murmuré sin saber muy bien qué más decir.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó entonces, con una expresión preocupada en su rostro, dejando que el enfado volase lejos—. No está permitido que la gente se mueva por la ópera tan tarde.

—Lo sé. —Sollocé débilmente, agachado la cabeza—. Me dirigía a mi habitación, pero él… estaba en medio, en las escaleras principales y me siguió…

El portero levantó una mano y se la pasó por el pelo medio canoso ya revuelto.

—Te acompañaré, será lo mejor.

—Puedo ir sola, es aquí al lado. —Me enderecé, no queriendo parecer alguien débil de repente, o al menos no demasiado después del temblor en mi voz.

Me sentía extraña ante el insólito momento que acababa de vivir, introduciéndolo en la corta lista de experiencias horribles en mi vida.

Le entregué el pañuelo; se quedó mirándolo, a la tela en mi mano y a mí, con una expresión que no supe diferenciar, la cual acabó creciendo de nuevo a preocupación.

—No es ninguna molestia, además, creo haber escuchado algunos golpes. —Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar, dirigiéndose al lugar donde se estaban los bustos tirados en el suelo—. Soy de los pocos que saben donde resides; Madame Giry me lo dijo antes de que llegases, por si se te ocurría corretear por el edificio —me aclaró.

—Esos… golpes —hablé en voz baja—, _alguien_ lanzó las esculturas. —Cerré las manos contra el suave pañuelo, dudando sobre lo que estaba diciendo—. Pero no había _nadie_ —terminé, sintiéndome como una estúpida.

Pudo ver entonces los pedazos mal posicionados sobre las baldosas y los huecos vacios que fueron sus respectivos sitios. Habían sido arrojados desde lugares diferentes, cerca de donde se encontraba mi quinqué.

Me estremecí.

Favre miró a su alrededor, sin aparente sorpresa de haber encontrado aquello, simplemente con una mirada cansada.

Todo era tan extraño.

Golpeó con cuidado uno de los restos, agachando la vela para verlo mejor.

—No tienes que preocuparte —me dijo de repente, acallando el profundo silencio acompañado por únicamente nuestras respiraciones—. Mañana avisaré a los gerentes sobre esto; no es la primera vez que ocurre algo así.

—¿Qué parte de esto?

—Joseph es un hombre repulsivo. —Se apartó con cuidado del mármol, dirigiéndose hacia el oscuro pasillo que llevaba a mi aposento—. Me parece increíble que consiga mantener su puesto de trabajo.

—Al parecer están acostumbrados a aguantar tratos incorrectos —le espeté, cruzándome de brazos.

Él simplemente se rio.

—Y no es la primera vez que el Fantasma se enfada y lo paga con los objetos que le rodean.

Aquel comentario consiguió que una expresión de sorpresa me cubriese el rostro, obligándome a parpadear en varias ocasiones, como si de repente me encontrase en un sueño absurdo.

Escruté las esquinas y sombras que había allí, intentando entender. ¿Estaban todos locos? Debía de haber una respuesta sensata, no la simple escusa de un ser intocable.

Pero dicho hombre vestido con el uniforme parecía tan serio, como si un espíritu en realidad hiciese aquellas cosas de vez en cuando.

—Quiero suponer que te ha ayudado a salir del lio, no me puedo imaginar hasta dónde habría llegado Buquet si no —continuó.

Me estremecí, no queriendo imaginar nada tampoco.

—No creo que sea… ese tipo de hombre, pero el alcohol consigue que sus sentidos se adormezcan, obligándole a hacer cosas infrecuentes —pareció excusarle.

—¿Pero, un _fantasma_ me ha ayudado? —le demandé, olvidando lo demás—. ¿Qué significa eso?

Una explicación razonable, era lo único que pedía.

—No cualquiera. —Pareció ofendido—. Es el Fantasma de la Ópera. Desde lo que yo sé, lleva aquí desde el primer ladrillo colocado y suele rondar los pasillos y salas del edificio. Por eso no se debe salir en la noche, a petición suya. —Se acercó un poco más a mí—. He de admitir que es algo exigente, pero sabe bien cómo manejar todo esto.

Abrí la boca y la cerré al instante, incómoda de repente ante tal conversación.

¿De verdad estaba siendo manejada tal institución por un espectro? Ahora entendía perfectamente el por qué aguantaban a trabajadores tan penosos. No obstante, intenté que mi rostro fuese neutral, no queriendo ofender sobre sus creencias al portero.

Me parecía absurdo que alguien como él me engañase, al menos de aquella forma, pero debía admitir que todavía no le conocía en su totalidad, habiéndole visto solo en algunas ocasiones; mas, luego estaba el acto mágico que acababa de suceder con el tramoyista, la mención de aquel ser por parte de Hélène y la burla de Meg al llegar por primera vez al edificio. Todas esas eventualidades me hacían dudar acerca de la cordura, tanto la mía como la de los que trabajaban allí.

—Supongo… que le estaré agradecida —murmuré, acercándome al busto donde escondía mi propia luz—. Al Fantasma y a usted por venir a ayudarme también —le dije mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza.

—Lamento que hayas sufrido esto —se disculpó con un tono avergonzado—. Y espero que no vuelva a suceder. Informaré a los gerentes en cuanto llegue la mañana, nadie tiene que soportar tales actos repugnantes.

Tragué con pesadez, volviendo a mirar a las esculturas rotas en el suelo y pensando en el tramoyista y su horrible sonrisa; estas parecían verdaderamente pesadas y habían conseguido volar de manera abrupta un largo tramo hasta golpear al agresor.

Notando la tela del pañuelo que aún mantenía en mi mano izquierda, lo volví a extender a su dueño, quien me miró de arriba abajo, con los labios fruncidos. Pronto apartó los ojos y me dio la espalda.

—Quédatelo —habló, caminando lejos de mí.

Asentí, no queriendo discutir más cosas absurdas.

Lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era arrástrame hacia mi cama y dormir tantas horas como pudiese hasta el día siguiente.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _No sé si esto es demasiado esporádico; espero que no._

 _¿Quién habrá podido ayudarla en verdad? Mmm…_

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	7. Algo sobre lo que reflexionar

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 7:** **Algo sobre lo que reflexionar**

Sábado, 7 de mayo de 1870

Me senté en el suelo dejando que el vestido se arremolinase a mí alrededor, soltando los papeles frente al fuego. ¡Nadie podría imaginar lo mucho que desearía entregárselos a las llamas para que los destruyesen!

Había conseguido dormir hasta muy tarde dado que los sábados no había ensayos, cosa de la que me alegraba, pudiendo recuperar así las horas perdidas de sueño.

Mi estómago rugía a causa de haberme saltado el desayuno, no queriendo ver a nadie; me negaba a comprobar si el señor Favre había decidido hablar sobre el absurdo enfrentamiento que tuve en los oscuros pasillos. Estaba totalmente agradecida con él, pero en mi mente no cabía la posibilidad de que tal fantasma existiese; por ello, conseguí llegar a la conclusión de que Buquet, Jacques y aquel quien fuese que se escondía tras las paredes, debían de estar tomándome el pelo y riéndose a mi costa.

Se me enrojecían las mejillas con ira de solo pensarlo.

Volví a agrupar las partituras, arrugándolas un poco más contra mis manos, sintiendo crecer mi frustración. Intentaba memorizar todas las notas, subidas y bajadas, las palabras… Y comenzaba a enloquecer al no conseguirlo; no queriendo defraudar al hombre que me había dado un puesto en el escenario.

Miré alrededor de la sala, iluminada con las luces artificiales, con la visión borrosa. Algo que empezaba a echar de menos era el brillo del sol por las mañanas, o el cantar de las aves… Incluso escuchar el murmullo de las personas a las afueras dirigiéndose hacia algún mercado.

Esperaba que padre estuviese verdaderamente orgulloso de mí, a pesar de los errores que hubiese podido cometer en el pasado. Sabía con seguridad que él habría amado trabajar entre aquellas paredes de piedra donde la música no parecía ceder casi nunca, convirtiéndose en un continuo compañero allá donde fueses.

Meg y Gisèle me habían mostrado casi todos las zonas de la ópera; primeramente los lugares más altos por los que se movían los tramoyistas para cambiar los telones, estando todo repleto de cuerdas y engranajes, maderas tambaleantes y sacos con, probablemente, tierra para hacer el contrapeso necesario. En aquella parte solo pudimos movernos entre los suelos de metal, no queriendo poner el pie en alguna mala tabla y acabar contra el pavimento varios metros por debajo.

No habiendo nada lo suficientemente interesante para nuestro gusto pronto descendimos, comenzando a movernos por las áreas más decoradas.

Mis dos guías no paraban de murmurar acerca de la increíble arquitectura y diseño del edificio, obligándome a asentir a cada instante. El color prominente era el verde, sustituido en alguna ocasión por rojos oscuros, pero siendo siempre acompañados de puntualizaciones en oros brillantes. Cada figura esculpida en piedra o bronce, las mujeres con pechos desnudos arqueándose contra los hombres, las máscaras con expresiones de horror o felicidad, los ángeles pintados en las bóvedas junto a cientos de cristales que formaban las vidrieras de colores; todo me parecía inverosímil, como si en realidad viviese en un sueño.

Uno de los mejores pasajes había sido el que se dirigía desde la parte derecha de la entrada, por un largo corredor, hasta varias oficinas donde residían los gerentes y directivos. Se trataba de un pasillo amplio, decorado en las habituales gamas, con ocho lámparas de araña colgando a media altura, siendo sujetadas por criaturas con caras dulces y sonrisas hinchadas. Los techos estaban pintados con ángeles que tocaban instrumentos, junto a varios seres más quienes parecían danzar al son de alguna melodía. En las paredes había colocadas columnas con intrincados patrones; no pudiendo evitar rozar con mis dedos su magnificencia, apreciando cada pequeña imperfección o muesca sobre las tallas.

En aquel preciso momento había preferido que las mujeres a varios pies por delante de mí no estuviesen charlando de forma tan circunstancial, pero tal vez fuese yo la excéntrica, pues si hubiese vivido allí desde mi infancia, nada de dicha hermosura me sorprendería.

Había ventanales que daban a la calle, dejando ver desde el interior el increíble gentío que se movía por las calles de París, además del cielo, el cual en aquel momento era de un perfecto tono azul y blanco.

En medio de dos pares de puertas se encontraba un busto en un color negro verduzco; Meg me explicó que se trataba de aquel arquitecto que había conseguido poner en pie cada muro y techo del edificio, Charles Garnier. No era alguien guapo, no al menos desde mi perspectiva; tenía el pelo alborotado, con el rostro en una extraña forma de óvalo, junto a una gran y redonda nariz en el centro de su cara. Sin embargo, lo que más me pudo llegar a asombrar fue la vivacidad de sus ojos, cómo aquel que había esculpido tal maravilla consiguió algo tan expresivo como era su mirada. Se podían distinguir perfectamente las arrugas de los parpados, al igual que el iris y la pupila.

Por otra parte, una de las zonas que había ya visitado con algo de frecuencia desde que me la mostraron, era una pequeña capilla escondida en el segundo piso desde la entrada. Para llegar a ella debía de cruzar varias oscuras escaleras, pero se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre el no tener luz en muchas zonas del edificio.

A primera vista pensé que se trataba simplemente de un cuartucho donde guardar más decorados innecesarios, pero conforme fui entrando capté la hermosura de un enorme ventanal decorado con varios cristales de colores, dando forma a un ángel de cabellos oscuros y piel blanca, con una flauta entre sus manos. Unas mantas y cojines modestos cubrían el peldaño a los pies del vidrio, convirtiéndolo en una especie de asiento.

En otra de las paredes se encontraba una cruz de madera, tan grande como uno de mis brazos, sin ninguna decoración de la que hacer alarde. Frente a ella había una mesa llena de flores, algunas secas y otras todavía frescas, junto a velas a medio fundir; cartas cerradas, notas y pañuelos bien doblados.

Recordaba lo fría que estaba aquella habitación en casi todo momento, dándole un aspecto algo siniestro muy a su pesar; las paredes eran de piedra y no había nada que las embelleciese, pudiéndose distinguir cada hendidura en los cantos.

Pocos lugares más habían llamado mi atención; las cuadras donde guardaban, además de a los caballos, a varios conjuntos de animales que usaban en algunas actuaciones, junto al horrible y mugroso hueco que había bajo el escenario, sin duda, habían sido los peores sitios que visitar, respirando en el primero repulsivos olores y en el segundo observando de cerca la cantidad de polvo y suciedad que había allí.

Pero, a pesar de todo, disfruté cada minuto que pasé con mis dos nuevas amigas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no conseguía tratar así con nadie, no de una forma tan cercana. Las posibles normas de cortesía que nos habían enseñado parecían no tener importancia entre nosotras, hablando de cosas disparatadas o indecentes que, en alguna ocasión, conseguían que me hirviesen las mejillas.

Todavía podía recordar la voz de Meg al decirme que tendría que acostumbrarme a aquellas vulgaridades si quería vivir cómodamente entre aquellas paredes.

Meneé la cabeza, dejando que una risa saliese de mis labios, volviendo a fijar mi atención en las partituras bien colocadas en mis manos, sin llegar a entender con exactitud lo que estaba leyendo.

Cambiando de opinión me levanté, tomando la carpeta de cuero y colocándolas en su interior para después lanzarla contra la silla tras el escritorio, la cual estaba cubierta por uno de mis vestidos, sucio.

Madame Giry me había indicado cuando debía llevar mis prendas al sector que se ocupaba de la lavandería, siendo la ropa recogida dos veces por semana.

Se trataban de las dos de la tarde ya, momento oportuno para comer e intentar sociabilizar con alguien para no perder en totalidad la cordura. Ni si quiera me miré en el espejo al salir, habiéndome preparado antes de comenzar con los estudios.

Subí sin ningún tipo de luz que me acompañase, viendo al inicio de la escalera la claridad del medio día. Se podían oír los pasos de las personas que todavía debían salir tras la ópera que acababan de ver, junto a sus diversos murmullos. Si tenía suerte podría encontrar al resto de bailarinas cambiándose tras el escenario, por ello me dirigí a los camerinos con pasos rápidos, deseando verme con alguna de ellas.

Muchas caras conocidas me rodeaban mientras cruzaba las galerías, saludándome en algunas ocasiones o simplemente bajando la cabeza en otras, con aspectos un poco más fríos.

Algunos de los tramoyistas se encontraban descansando en aquellos grandes postes de madera por encima de nuestras cabezas, esperando hasta la siguiente actuación.

Continué mi recorrido, mirando de aquí para allá, intentando ver a alguna joven en medias y tutú, pero, una voz me paró de repente, llamándome desde lo alto. Al inclinar la cabeza pude ver la sonrisa de aquel muchacho a quien me habían presentado dos días atrás.

—¡Christine! —volvió a llamarme.

Me paré en seco, viéndole bajar de un salto desde una elevada altura.

—Víctor —le saludé.

Se trataba de Víctor Perrot, un hombre de unos veinticuatro años de edad, muy musculado y con un bronceado oscuro en la piel; tenía una cara un tanto infantil, con algunas pecas en las mejillas y nariz, y con unos ojos grandes en color chocolate.

No podía decir que fuese alguien feo, y sin duda era muy resuelto, manteniendo conversación con todo el mundo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bastante bien —le contesté un poco molesta porque me hubiese hecho parar en mi búsqueda—. ¿Y tú? —tuve que preguntarle—. ¿Cómo fue la actuación? Espero que haya salido todo como era de esperar.

Vi como hacía una mueca.

—Yo estoy en perfectas condiciones, pero la ópera es otro cantar… —me explicó, bajando los ojos al suelo—. Uno de los telones se cayó en mitad del segundo acto.

—Dios mío, ¿golpeó a alguien?

Aquellos fondos eran increíblemente pesados, junto a todo el aparatejo por el que se movían, pudiendo dañar a cualquiera.

—Por suerte no, pero a _algunos_ todavía les dura el susto —dijo mientras fruncía el ceño—. No sé qué demonios pudo salir mal…

—No deberías preocuparte, tuvo que ser un error —intenté defenderle.

Víctor era uno de los aprendices del señor Signoret, el jefe de tramoyistas. Según me habían dicho, aquel hombre no parecía pasar ningún tipo de fallo, siendo todo un perfeccionista a pesar de sus extrañas pintas; pero allí le tenían aprecio, como si fuese el abuelo de muchos y muchas.

Algo que también me parecía asombroso era que, a pesar de su avanzada edad, todavía pudiese colgarse y moverse entre ciertas zonas complicadas por encima del suelo, sin problema.

—Sí… —murmuró el chico frente a mí, con aire ausente.

Me moví incomoda, sin saber qué más poder hablar con él.

—Tal vez… —comencé—. Tal vez quieras acompañarme para comer —le invité, siendo meramente educada—. Estaba buscando a algunas compañeras antes de encontrarnos.

No era una persona molesta, por lo que supuse que las chicas se alegrarían de tener a una presencia masculina a su alrededor.

Parpadeó varias veces, sopesando mi pregunta, cuando de repente una sonrisa se estiró en sus labios, dándole un aspecto incluso más juvenil si era posible.

—Por supuesto. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo castaño, apartando los mechones más rebeldes de su rostro—. Será todo un placer.

—Muy bien entonces, voy a ir a por las demás, te esperaremos en la cocina. No tardaremos —terminé por indicarle mientras le rodeaba y volvía a corretear en busca de mis compañeras.

Escuché que me decía algo a las espaldas, pero decidí no darme la vuelta, no queriendo entretenerme mucho más.

En una ocasión, mientras corría entre el alboroto de personas, pude ver a aquel hombre de ropas harapientas quien me había asustado la noche anterior, recostado contra una de las paredes, riendo con uno de sus compañeros, con una botella en la mano. No pude evitar que un sudor frío me recorriese la espalda y que apretase el paso ante su visión.

Sabía que, tal vez, debía hablar con alguien acerca de lo que había ocurrido, pero prefería simplemente dejarlo pasar, intentando cruzarme lo menos posible con el tramoyista y su repugnante sonrisa.

Pronto llegué a la sala de las bailarinas y, llamando a la puerta, fui recibida por varios gritos y risas en su interior, abriéndome una de las hermanas pelirrojas, quien me estudió sin permitirme apenas decir una palabra antes de que cerrar con un portazo. El silencio se hizo dentro de la sala y pronto salieron de ella Meg, Gisèle y Elinore vestidas con el mismo vestido de volantes y lazos en diferentes colores.

Levanté una ceja, riéndome en el interior por tal decisión de indumentaria.

Antes de que ninguna dijese nada hablé yo.

—He invitado a Víctor —las avisé, no queriendo soportar ningún tipo de mala educación por si no se llevaban bien con el muchacho.

Pero aquello daba igual, aceptando rápidamente mis palabras sin discutirlas y comenzando a contarme entre risas la caída de aquel telón que ya me habían mencionado.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el comedor nos encontramos con Angeline, quien se unió a nosotras, haciendo los mismo comentarios que las demás.

—Se cayó porque estaba cantando Carlotta —rio Elinore mientras se volvía a colocar por tercera vez unas feas horquillas sobre su pelo corto.

—¡Qué lástima que no la aplastase! —vociferó Meg, abriendo las enormes puertas de la cocina para nosotras, haciendo que el olor delicioso de los alimentos nos golpease.

—No digáis esas cosas… —murmuró Gisèle, con la cabeza gacha.

Había aprendido a que dicha chica solía ser muy supersticiosa, temiendo por cualquier sonido en la oscuridad, prefiriendo no maldecir a nadie, ni si quiera a los peores. Era asombroso que se juntase con nosotras, quienes solíamos tener opinión para todos en general.

Vi a Víctor casi recostado en una de las mesas, solo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, esperando.

Una sonrisa le creció en el rostro, mientras nos veía aparecer y le uníamos al parloteo.

 **~)}O{(~**

Algo que disfrutaba de vivir allí era la comida y los muchos platos que había para elegir; además de las conversaciones que solíamos tener a esa hora en particular. Se centraban más en asuntos artísticos, cosas que mejorar o cambiar… Todo relacionado con la obra que se realizaba.

Aquel día no fue diferente, a pesar de que nos acompañase un hombre, quien conversaba sin tener ningún tipo de vergüenza con nosotras. Nadie se fijó demasiado en él, aunque era verdaderamente atractivo en su propia forma; pero tal vez fuese yo quien simplemente se diese cuenta de ese tipo de detalles.

Desde que llegué a la ópera había comenzado a apreciar como solía ver con distintos ojos a los varones que me rodeaban, diferenciando a los guapos de los _feos_ ; los delgados de los más gordos; los más niños de los más veteranos…

A mi pesar, todavía nadie conseguía capturar de forma real mi atención.

Había notado que Fabian solía decirme cumplidos no del todo apropiados, consiguiendo que la gente de mí alrededor pusiese los ojos en blanco. Me habían avisado en varias ocasiones acerca de lo galán que podía ser y lo muy traicionero que era, por lo que, a pesar de ser una persona que no le gustaba aceptar los chismes de los demás, decidí tener cuidado al acercarme a él, no queriendo tener falsas esperanzas que acabasen en sueños rotos.

Tras la comida salimos a la plaza frente a la entrada, disfrutando del cálido aíre que recorría las calles a esas horas, viendo con admiración el hermoso cielo azul sin una sola nube. Parecía que aquella zona de la ciudad solo descansaba en la noche, cuando al fin los sonidos de los carros y caballos, los pasos y voces de las personas que recorrían el lugar decidían callar, dejando un silencio sepulcral.

Muy a mi pesar, alrededor de las cinco menos cuarto tuvieron que volver a marcharse, alegando que debían calentar, y ajustar los decorados, antes de la actuación, obligándome a volver a mi cuarto, junto a las odiadas partituras y el crepitar del fuego dentro del hogar.

Al llegar me senté sobre la cama, suspirando, notando la suave tela que era la colcha bajo mis dedos de las manos. Volví a percibir ese extraño olor que solía haber de vez en cuando en la sala; acabé por deducir que tenía que salir desde el interior del espejo, o tal vez al mover alguna de las mantas, pero nunca le daba demasiada importancia, disfrutando en cierta medida del rico aroma.

No me atrevía a moverme demasiado lejos de la ópera aún, no queriendo perderme, pero sabía que pasar la tarde entera encerrada entre aquellas cuatro paredes me volvería loca.

Con una maldición me incliné sobre los almohadones, dejando que las tupidas sábanas me tragasen.

Decidí tomar de la mesita de noche uno de los dulces de limón que había adquirido, contando los me quedaban todavía y extrañándome de que aquel fuese el último; había comprado la cantidad exacta de doce, para tener de sobra, no comiendo demasiados.

Fruncí el ceño, tal vez había estado demasiado ansiosa y los había engullido más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Dejando la bolsa de papel, me llevé el último caramelo a la boca, disfrutando de su sabor mientras dirigía el rostro a la parte superior de la cama, mirando las telas rojas que la cubrían, siendo tan espesas que no me dejaban distinguir el techo de piedra.

Cerré los ojos, escuchando el sonido del fuego en la chimenea encendida, abriéndolos enseguida, no queriendo que el sueño me llevase.

Volví a sentarme con otro gemido mientras me pasaba las manos con cuidado por el pelo. Me arrepentía de no tener ningún otro libro además del de los cuentos populares; lo había estado leyendo casi todas las noches y comenzaba a cansarme aquel tipo de lectura fantasiosa. A pesar de que disfrutaba de leer en mi idioma natal, necesitaba otro tipo de historias mucho más refrescantes.

Agachando la cabeza con resignación, y volviendo a levantarme, me acerqué a la silla donde había depositado la carpeta, apartando el vestido manchado para sentarme y comenzar a cantar en voz baja los acompañamientos que debía aprenderme.

 **~)}O{(~**

—¡Las siete y media!

Golpeé la madera bajo mis palmas, consiguiendo que estas picasen.

Todavía quedaba demasiado tiempo hasta que terminase la actuación y pudiese ir a cenar. Las horas parecían pasar mucho más despacio de lo habitual, e incluso algunas veces pensé que, en realidad, las manecillas del relojito iban hacia atrás.

—Te estás volviendo loca… —me había reído en aquel instante.

Tenía los labios doloridos de tanto mordérmelos y el interior de las mejillas pellizcadas a causa de aquel terrible aburrimiento. En mi mente había estado sopesando la idea de salir del indiferente cuarto; sin haber nadie quien me vigilase era la dueña de mis propios actos, actos a los que Meg me había inducido.

De un salto me coloqué en el medio de la habitación, lanzándome contra el armario más pequeño, donde se encontraba la ropa interior; había colocado allí también un pañuelo semi-transparente en color negro, el cual cogí de una de las zonas de vestuario, suponiendo que nadie lo echaría en falta.

Lo coloqué alrededor de mis hombros, intentando tener un mejor aspecto.

Tomé la decisión de ver la ópera en algún recóndito lugar; no sería como estar sentada en uno de los palcos, pero al menos volvería a ver aquellas magníficas escenas.

Salí con el quinqué en la mano, dejándolo en su respectivo lugar escondido. Eché una ojeada a cada esquina, encontrándome sola entre los pasillos, sin nadie que pudiese molestarme.

Consideré la idea de colocarme tras el escenario, pero probablemente con el movimiento del cambio de escenas sería rápidamente encontrada y expulsada, sin mencionar que, de forma casi segura, me caería alguna regañina por molestar. La segunda opción era vigilar las butacas que tal vez hubiesen quedado libres, pero las ropas simples que llevaba no eran las más adecuadas para mezclarme con facilidad entre el gentío adinerado, arriesgándome de nuevo a que algún trabajador me reconociese.

" _Tal vez alguna de las del fondo de arriba…"_ pensé, intentando tener la más mínima esperanza.

Decidida, comencé a subir los escalones que llevaban la zona más alta para poder verlo.

Podía escuchar a la banda tocar, junto a la voz del coro, al final del segundo acto más o menos. No era una ópera demasiado larga, por lo que supuse que sobre las nueve de la noche debía finalizar, obligándome a huir antes de que todo el mundo se levantase.

Los corredores estaban casi a oscuras, con las cortinas echadas sobre los ventanales y algunas lámparas de gas brillando de forma mínima.

Me encontraba en aquel momento paseando por la segunda planta en la zona izquierda del edificio llena de puertas que daban a los palcos, por mera curiosidad de ver a quiénes se encontraban en sus interiores. Asomaba la cabeza para curiosear en todos ellos; parejas unidas o familias pequeñas observaban desde la altura el teatro, dándome la espalda.

Había una diferencia clara que separaba aquellas localidades; los palcos que había estado rondando se encontraban más alejados del escenario, seguramente siendo mucho más baratos, además de estar separados por algo parecido a paneles bien pintados dando privacidad, pero no la suficiente como en la que nos habíamos alojado el día anterior la señora y yo.

Vi las diferentes numeraciones, empezando allá abajo por el cuarenta hasta finalizar en el cincuenta y cambiando del cinco al seis en las dos puertas siguientes, las cuales daban paso a unas zonas mucho más personales, estando estas decoradas en el exterior por columnas y bordes esculpidos, y en el interior con telas y lámparas. Todo era mucho más caro en esas.

Crucé, en un primer momento, el estrecho tramo que daba la entrada al palco desde el que disfrutamos de la ópera, viendo a una pareja joven besarse con desdén, prestando toda su atención a sus acaloradas caricias en vez de a lo que habían pagado.

Me aparté de un salto con una mueca, avergonzada. Si me encontraban allí tendría seguramente muchos problemas.

Arrastrándome me acerqué en esta ocasión a su compañera, observando la espesa oscuridad que había dentro, sin ninguna sombra procedente de alguna persona.

Se me hinchó el corazón.

Me puse de puntillas para cerciorarme en su totalidad de que estaba verdaderamente vacío, no queriendo llevarme algún susto inesperado; y así era.

Sin dudarlo demasiado volví a mirar a mí alrededor, antes de girar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla, no haciendo ningún tipo de sonido, e introducirme en ella, notando como el corazón me bombeaba dentro del pecho, feliz de haber encontrado aquel lugar.

Era, sin duda, mucho mejor que las butacas más altas, permitiéndome ver desde un buen ángulo todo el espectáculo.

Dejé que la penumbra me rodease, al igual que la música y las voces que reinaban en el gran auditorio. No me moví de la puerta, sin querer que nadie me viese en realidad. Si el sitio no se había vendido lo extraño sería que estuviese alguien dentro.

Frente a mí había dos sillas acolchadas, a diferencia del resto de butacas y asientos, junto a una mesita colocada en el centro. Encima de esta, una caja llamaba mi atención, perfectamente cerrada con un lazo oscuro rodeándola.

Dirigí mi rostro hacia la puerta de nuevo, observando que en el interior había una llave colocada bajo el pomo de oro.

Mi gozo en un pozo.

¿Y si ya estaban ocupando la localidad?

Pero aquello parecía imposible; había estado deambulando por los pasillos por varios minutos y nadie tardaría tanto en volver a su asiento mientras la función estaba recreándose.

Una parte de mí me decía que debía salir, como si un aura sombría rodease el lugar, no obstante, la otra me obligaba a quedarme, no queriendo volver a aquel agujero que era mi habitación.

Decidiéndome y haciendo caso omiso a mi sentido común, me incliné con cuidado, sin querer que me viesen en el borde, arrastrando una de las sillas a un lado entre las telas que colgaban de los extremos para ocultarme de las miradas curiosas, sentándome en ella, viendo con decadencia el escenario, pero disfrutando de los sonidos que llegaban desde allí.

Me daría con un canto en los dientes.

Coloqué el pañuelo que había llevado sobre mis hombros en la parte alta del asiento, olvidándome de la tela por un rato mientras disfrutaba de la comedia, sin pararme a pensar acerca del atuendo que vestía o sobre cómo colocarme de forma decente.

Había llegado justo en el momento en el cual los bailarines y cantantes se burlan y alaban a Platea, dejándome apreciar los movimientos de Meg y Elionore, saltando de un lugar a otro en un pequeño solo, con su gracia habitual, como si se tratase de una segunda naturaleza para ellas. Observé, además, a la señora Bramson cantar las letras que ya conocía, sin darme cuenta tarareándolas gracias a las horas dedicadas a estudiarlas.

Me entristecía aquella ópera, sintiendo pena por Platea y todas las mofas que debía aguantar simplemente por ser _fea_. El papel lo hacía un _haute-contre_ , teniendo este una voz increíblemente aguda pero todavía demasiado grave para considerarse, en el cuerpo de una mujer, hermosa. Aquel hombre que la representaba tenía muy buen humor, riendo siempre cuando debía vestirse de la ninfa, sin poner pegas.

Levanté las piernas en la silla, rodeándolas con los brazos, convirtiéndome en una pequeña bola, mirando de aquí para allá todo lo que me llamase la atención, sintiendo el vestido que llevaba puesto arrugarse en ciertas partes.

En el preciso momento en que se cambiaban los decorados y cerraban los telones, me incliné con cuidado de no caerme a por aquella caja que descansaba sobre la mesa, sintiendo una inmensa curiosidad. La tomé entre las manos, haciéndola girar con delicadeza para adivinar su interior.

Sin temor la abrí, levantando la tapa, dejándome ver lo que se encontraba dentro, consiguiendo que se me hiciese la boca agua ante tal visión; se trataba de un conjunto de chocolates bien elaborados con diversas formas, dándole el aspecto de extremadamente caros.

Tenía que reírme, ¿quién habría dejado la caja aquí?

No alguien que esperase que una joven aburrida se colase en un área restringida y, ciertamente, no alcanzable para todo el mundo.

Pero no preocupándome, tomé uno de los dulces y me lo llevé a la boca, notándolo derretirse por el calor de mis dedos mientras lo apretaba. Eran de chocolate puro, un tanto amargo para mi gusto, pero igualmente delicioso, animándome a coger otro para devorarlo también.

Intenté prestar una cierta atención a la obra mientras dejaba la caja sobre el reposabrazos para continuar comiéndolos, no sintiendo ningún tipo de pena por quien los hubiese comprado y abandonado allí sin vigilancia.

La escena que transcurría frente a mis ojos era la boda de Platea y Júpiter, llegando casi a su fin, haciendo que Juno, interpretado por Carlotta, arrancase el velo a la ninfa, obligándonos a aguantar otra aria en solitario de la soprano.

Tuve que hacer una mueca al escucharla cantar, ¿cómo una voz tan maravillosa podía salir de entre los labios de una mujer tan estridente?

Moví la cabeza con desaliento, tomando otro de los bombones para llevármelo a la boca cuando, de repente, el sonido de un golpe procedente a mi izquierda me sobresalto, haciendo que girase la cabeza en esa dirección.

Supuse que debían de tratarse de los dos jóvenes apasionados que se encontraban en el palco seis, mas, aquello no evitó la inevitable corriente de nervios por mis venas. Me senté erguida en la silla, intentando escuchar, sin éxito alguno, el exterior del pasillo, por si alguien decidía acercarse de repente.

Otro sonido, tratándose esta vez de dos golpes en seco, volvió a llamar mi atención, consiguiendo que me pusiese en pie y tomase la caja más fuerte para que no cayese desde donde la había colocado, sin apretarla demasiado.

Intenté seguir escondida entre las frondosas cortinas mientras dejaba la silla en su correspondiente lugar, escuchando de fondo la voz de Platea antes de lanzarse al pantano donde vivía, con el corazón roto. Era una lástima que no hubiese podido verlo con total claridad, para mi gran decepción.

Me coloqué contra la puerta de madera, intentando mirar por el pequeño cristal, vigilando que ninguno de los que encendían las luces se encontrase cerca.

Antes de abrirla miré la caja entre mis manos, con una sonrisa presuntuosa creciéndome en los labios; podía simplemente colocarla donde la había cogido, intentando dejar todo al igual que lo había encontrado, más o menos, o podía, simplemente y si no me pillaban, llevarla a mi habitación para seguir disfrutándolos en soledad.

Eligiendo la segunda de las opciones, abrí la puerta y me escabullí, cerrándola a mis espaldas con un suave crujido.

Tenía todos mis sentidos escrutando el lugar, deseando no encontrarme con nadie.

Mientras daba unos pocos pasos, cerciorándome de la situación, escuché un crujido procedente desde el lugar del cual acababa de salir, algo parecido al giro de una llave.

Me di la vuelta con un rápido movimiento, quedándome asombrada, con los ojos casi saliéndome de las órbitas, mirando la pesada madera. Traté de abrirla, deseando que cediese ante mis sacudidas pero, al no poder, paré, mirando el pomo en mi mano, intentando calmar a mi mente agitada.

¿Cómo se había cerrado la puerta?

Colocándome de puntillas, puse de nuevo la cara junto al cristal por el que había vigilado con anterioridad el exterior, y sin previo aviso, una pequeña cortinilla fue echada, consiguiendo que un grito asustado saliese de mis labios mientras soltaba los dulces para llevarme las palmas a la boca por el repentino susto, siendo este ahogado por los aplausos de los visitantes al terminar de ver la función.

 **~)}O{(~**

Había bajado de nuevo a mi habitación, a una velocidad mucho más rápida de lo que solía moverme por los pasillos, con el corazón aún desbocado.

Antes de marchar conseguí volver a coger la caja y huir de la escena, temiendo por aquel que se encontrase dentro del palco.

¿Por qué no se había mostrado?

Me temblaban los hombros mientras recorría con nerviosismo los pocos metros que formaban mi cuarto. Habían pasado tres cuartos de hora desde que finalizo la ópera, dejando que los sonidos provenientes de la parte alta se fuesen disuadiendo con el paso del tiempo.

No sé por qué esperaba que en algún momento bajase Madame Giry enojada tras haberme descubierto, o incluso a alguno de los gerentes, exigiendo que les pagase el asiento que ocupé.

Intentando relajarme me senté en el borde de la cama; no conseguiría nada estando de los nervios. Quise ser coherente; nadie me había visto, así que podría alegar que nunca había estado allí, y si aquella persona que estuvo en el interior también hablaba, sería su palabra contra la mía.

Mientras me colocaba en pie, para volver a patear el suelo de baldosas, cruzaba y descruzaba las manos a un ritmo frenético, intentando crear escusas en mi cabeza por si decidían culparme.

Unos golpes en la puerta y una voz inconfundible me sacaron de mis excéntricas cavilaciones.

—Christine —me llamó Meg.

Tan pronto como la oí abrí la madera que nos separaba de par en par, con más ansiedad de la necesaria.

—Hola —conseguí decirla mientras la contemplaba apoyarse contra una de las mesas de fuera junto a la lámpara que solía llevar.

—He decidido, y no es una petición, que vamos a ir a cenar —habló con el mismo tono que solía usar su madre al dar órdenes, obligándome a reír con aires más calmados.

Sabiendo que solo quería eso podría estar tranquila.

—¿Es esto una cita? —tuve que cuestionarla mientras volvía a introducirme en la sala para apagar las lámparas de gas, tomar el monedero con el dinero y volver a salir, acompañándola de buena gana.

—Algo parecido —me dijo, comenzando a subir las escaleras por las que había bajado—. ¿Cómo fue tu tarde?

—Bastante bien —la contesté, no queriendo hacer hincapié en nada en particular.

—¿Viniste a vernos? —me preguntó veloz.

Negué con la cabeza, notando varios mechones de pelo que había colocado aquella mañana en el moño soltarse todavía más.

—No —mentí—. No sabría dónde colocarme tampoco sin ser demasiado sospechosa. —Aquello pareció divertirla—. ¿Cómo fue la función? —Intenté dejar de ser el foco de sus preguntas—. ¿Volvió a caerse algún telón?

Comenzó a relatarme entonces el intrincado ajetreo que habían sufrido a causa de que una de las bailarinas, quien había roto su falda, obligó a todas a cambiarse de manera drástica; pero, a pesar de todo, el rendimiento había salido mucho mejor que el de ayer, incluso los gerentes habían felicitado a todos los trabajadores; aparentemente algo increíble.

Meg estaba de muy buen humor mientras dejaba junto a mi quinqué, el cual no había tomado al bajar tras huir de los pasillos, su lámpara, cogiéndome del brazo enseguida y guiándome hacía la salida principal.

Nos despedimos del señor Favre mientras cruzábamos el enorme pórtico. Este me dedicó una mirada ciertamente particular, pero lo ignoré de la mejor forma que pude, intentado entender la historieta que la rubia a mi lado me relataba. Cruzamos la increíble plaza, que se encontraba, como era de costumbre, llena de personas que también buscaban buenos restaurantes sin que estuviesen ya abarrotados.

—Vamos a ir a un pequeño mesón; no es una magnificencia, pero nos lo podremos permitir. Además, la comida es mejor que la que nos dan en la ópera.

—No es _tan_ horrible la que nos dan aquí —la contradije.

—Ya verás cuando pruebes su tarta de leche… —me ignoró.

—Está bien, está bien —tuve que reírme.

Me arrastró hasta la llamada _rue_ Meyerbeer, a un pequeño local no muy lejos de donde residíamos.

Las atestadas calles me daban una sensación de fatiga en los músculos, como si en realidad hubiésemos recorrido un enorme trecho. Esto hacía que en algunas ocasiones echase de menos la soledad de los pueblos pequeños, pero en otras apreciaba las distinguidas diferencias que proporcionaban las grandes ciudades, al igual que sus exclusivas oportunidades.

Nos introducimos en el modesto lugar, siendo recibidas por una mujer regordeta con un simple vestido y un delantal blanco cubriéndole la parte delantera del mismo. Su cara era rechoncha, con las mejillas hinchadas y ojos pequeños. Esta nos colocó en una mesa para dos, al lado de los grandes ventanales, separadas ligeramente del pequeño gentío que se encontraba ya en su interior.

Pronto elegimos qué cenar, trayéndonoslo al poco rato, consiguiendo que disfrutásemos de forma vigorosa del sabor de la comida.

—Tal vez debería de haber venido tu madre también —murmuré mientras daba un sorbo al vino que pedimos, recordando a Madame Giry.

—Había una reunión de última hora con los gerentes; además, después tenía que verse con no sé qué hombre, por lo que ni si quiera la pregunté.

—Vaya —me sorprendí, moviendo el cubierto entre mis dedos para pinchar otra seta y llevármela a la boca—. Antoinette… tiene —¿cómo podría decírselo?—, varios pretendientes, ¿no? —terminé por soltarle, no siendo nada cuidadosa.

Entonces, para mi sorpresa, Meg soltó varias risotadas continuas, tapándose la boca medio llena de comida con la mano para intentar callarlas.

—Te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? —Volvió a reírse—. No tendrías el coraje de decirle eso a mi madre —me retó, con la sonrisa estirándose mucho más en sus labios.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —balbuceé—. Sería… poco cortes por mi parte especularle tal cosa.

—Te aseguro que lo único que conseguirías sería incomodarla.

—Por eso nunca voy a decírselo, Meg.

Aquella mujer mayor, a pesar de comenzar a ser una buena amiga, era una figura respetable para mí, no queriendo meterme en sus asuntos. A pesar de todo, podía imaginarme la situación, consiguiendo que una chispa de humor me atacase, muy tenuemente.

—Ayer por la noche nos paró un hombre. —Intenté pensar en su apellido o nombre, no consiguiendo memorizarlo—. Era extranjero, con un acento fuerte y raro, moreno de piel...

—Amir —me cortó, haciendo que asintiese ante la denominación del varón.

—Sí, sí. Tendrías que haberle visto. —Me reí mientras dejaba los cubiertos encima del plato vacío y tomaba otro trago del vino dulce—. Tanto a él como a tú madre. Por un momento pensé que se atrevería a golpearle por su tosquedad.

Meg parecía saber acerca de tal individuo, no sorprendiéndose lo más mínimo.

—He de decir que es muy insistente —declaró—. Aunque la verdad es que me gustaría que _maman_ le prestase un poco de atención; no es un mal hombre y le conocemos desde hace varios años —intentó explicarme—. Años después de que papá falleciese él y… él vino a vivir a París, y siempre ha tenido ojos solo para ella. —Meneó la cabeza—. Pero ya sabes como es mi madre. La he avisado en varias ocasiones de que no siempre estará ahí esperándola, pero… hay algo que la retiene —dijo, bajando el tono de voz, dirigiendo su rostro al cristal de las ventanas, viendo con ojos lejanos la oscuridad del cielo y la luna—. A saber qué demonios es.

No comprendía en su totalidad el trasfondo de lo que estaba hablando, pero creía entender un poco acerca de sus preocupaciones.

Antes de poder decir nada más, apareció la señora regordeta, sonriéndonos feliz al ver que nos lo habíamos comido todo y diciéndonos la cuenta a pagar.

Tras finalizar, nos levantamos, despidiéndonos y saliendo del establecimiento, en esta ocasión, lleno de personas.

—Tal vez no quiera tener una pareja —murmuré, retomando la conversación.

Caminamos por la calle, a un paso lento, no teniendo prisa por llegar a la ópera, pudiéndose ver sus tejados desde la lejanía, resaltando por el resto de viviendas y establecimientos. Meg parecía distraída, algo raro dado su habitual nerviosismo, pero no quise indagar tampoco en sus preocupaciones, prefiriendo que fuese ella la que hablase si es lo que en realidad necesitaba.

—No quiero que acabe sola —espetó en el mismo tono que yo había usado, frotándose las manos con cierto pesar.

Sabía que aquello le causaba inquietud; también había sido un desasosiego para mí ver al único pariente que tenía caer, siendo mi única presencia su ayuda. En aquellos momentos deseé que alguna persona más se encontrase junto él.

—¿No tenéis más familia?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero no me refiero a ese tipo de soledad.

Bajó los hombros y me miró con una mueca en el rostro.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Si yo decido casarme en algún momento ella estará _sola._ Sé que seguirá siendo una profesora de ballet y que la ópera le quitará mucho tiempo, pero cuando se vuelva anciana desearía que quién fuese estuviese a su lado —me declaró, levantando las mejillas al cielo—. Por lo que he visto, la soledad es algo que no le deseo a nadie, créeme.

—Estoy segura de que será inteligente y hará lo que mejor la convenga —la incité, no queriendo que siguiese con ese ánimo tan deprimente.

No sabía que tenía ese tipo de molestias con la señora; mi mayor pesar había sido no tener parientes que cuidasen de mi padre, y sin embargo ella, al parecer, lo que ansiaba era que su madre encontrase una compañía romántica con la que pasar el resto de su vida.

La tomé del brazo sonriendo, bromeando, consiguiendo que anduviésemos de forma pegada e intentando despistarla de aquellos pensamientos afligidos, distrayéndola lo mejor que pude.

Hicimos el recorrido de vuelta con el ambiente tornándose vivaz, hablando de forma parlanchina de nuevo.

Era muy fácil charlar con Meg, quien hacía siempre comentarios crípticos en las peores ocasiones, pero a pesar de ello, sabía bien cómo escuchar, o al menos dar un consejo decente. Me era verdaderamente extraño que no se encontrase con una larga lista de pretendientes con los que salir; además, gracias a su belleza, supuse que tal vez más de un hombre se habría encaprichado por ella.

Había conseguido sonsacarla unas pocas aclaraciones acerca de sus preferencias por el sexo contrario, cuando entramos por la puerta trasera de ópera, escuchando a nuestro alrededor por si había alguien despierto todavía.

El corazón me dio un vuelco al suponer lo tarde que debía ser, no queriendo tener otro susto como el de la noche pasada. Lo único que me faltaba era volver a ver al señor Favre y que me encontrase en aquella situación.

—Menos mal que mañana no tenemos ensayos —rio Meg—. Se ha hecho bastante tarde, la verdad.

—Sin duda —estuve de acuerdo.

—Debemos salir más noches así, ha sido muy divertido.

Soltó su agarré al colocarse frente a la escalerita que daba a la puerta de su casa.

—Volveremos a cenar fuera entonces —la prometí, animada también por haber tenido la oportunidad de que me diese el viento nocturno en el rostro.

Acerqué una mano a mi cuello, apartando un mechón que se había soltado en su totalidad del recogido, y comenzaba a hacerme cosquillas incómodas, cuando la realización me golpeó; el pañuelo negro que había llevado, ¿dónde estaba?

Miré en todas direcciones por debajo de mis caderas, deseando que apareciese allí, pero a mis pies solo estaba el suelo de baldosas oscuras.

La chica frente a mí pareció notar la creciente preocupación que me llenaba, acabando por preguntarme:

—¿Pasa algo, Christine?

—Yo… creí llevar un pañuelo —confesé, no queriendo dar demasiadas pistas.

—Cuando salimos no llevabas nada.

La miré, con las cejas fruncidas.

" _¡Demonios! ¡Debí de dejarlo en la silla del palco!"_ grité en mi interior, no recordando tampoco haberlo tenido cuando bajé a mi cuarto.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies, consiguiendo que mi mente volviese a dar los mismos tumbos que cuando salí veloz de la dichosa localidad desde donde había estado viendo el espectáculo.

—No debí ponérmelo entonces —la contesté, aparentando tranquilidad—. Que cabeza tengo —intenté eximirme.

—Seguro que está en algún armario escondido —se burló ella, sin darle verdadera importancia.

Además, aquello era lo que debía hacer yo, no preocuparme. Se trataba de una simple tela que habrían usado en alguna ópera; nadie preguntaría por quién lo había dejado allí. O al menos eso esperaba.

Terminamos por despedirnos y continué mi camino hasta llegar a la reconocida pared donde guardaba aquel artilugio que me proporcionaba luz, contenta de no haberme encontrado a nadie en el recorrido.

En mi mente rondaba la idea de ir tras el triste trapo, pero por otra parte temía verdaderamente encontrarme con cualquier persona no deseada.

Me paré en seco a un paso de la pared con los bustos, dirigiendo la mirada a aquel estrecho pasillo que llevaba a los palcos de la planta superior desde allí abajo.

Recordé las palabras del señor Favre en ese preciso momento; se suponía que al dichoso Fantasma no le gustaban los visitantes nocturnos, obligando a todos los trabajadores a esconderse en sus habitaciones al llegar la oscuridad.

Con una decisión en la cabeza y pasos firmes y rebeldes, anduve en dirección a la localidad donde había estado aquella tarde, con los oídos atentos por si debía esconderme de algún vigilante o ser inventado, dejando a mi espalda el pasillo que se hundía hasta mi habitación. Como era habitual, el frío se colaba por los ventanales mal cerrados, creando una atmósfera un tanto peculiar. No había demasiada luz, a pesar de que media luna brillase en el cielo, obligándome a deambular con cuidado para no tropezar con las alfombras mal estiradas. Un silencio sepulcral reinaba en el corredor, haciendo que se me pusiese la carne de gallina y una sensación de acidez me cubriese el estómago.

No creía en espectros, pero aquella zona a esas horas no era buena para paseos.

Tuve que subir un conjunto de escaleritas en completa oscuridad, apoyándome en las paredes para no perder el equilibrio a causa de no tener visión, verdaderamente asustada por si algún individuo decidía aparecer en ese preciso instante para asustarme.

Continuaba con la idea de que todo lo ocurrido en la noche pasada había sido una cruel broma. Según los relatos que oí de niña sobre los fantasmas, eran personas que no conseguían ir al cielo, rondando ciertos lugares hasta encontrar la paz eterna, pero que _aquel fantasma_ dictase las normas o golpease con su ira a las personas me sonaba verdaderamente surrealista, por no decir incluso patético, que todo un conjunto de trabajadores se dejase engañar.

Terminé por colocarme frente a la puerta que me había restringido llegar al interior anteriormente.

Mirando a uno de los lados vi, en letras de color oro, que se trataba del palco número cinco. La cortinilla continuaba echada, tal y como la había dejado al irme a la carrera. Pude distinguir, ahora con más calma, el color casi rojizo de la madera junto a unas betas oscuras. Varias lámparas de gas estaban colocadas a lo largo de la pared, encontrándose apagadas en aquel momento, siendo estas de cristales azules con diferentes tonalidades, haciéndolas parecer de alguna forma esponjosas.

Con cierto pavor alargué la mano para tomar el pomo y hacerlo girar con recelo, sorprendiéndome de que la puerta se encontrase abierta.

El corazón me latía rápido mientras me introducía en el pequeño cuarto con pasos cuidadosos, permitiendo que la poca luz del exterior iluminase la zona.

Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado; una silla a cada lado de la mesita y las cortinas atadas en sus respectivos lugares, aparentando que nadie había entrado; sin embargo, el fino pañuelo negro que coloqué en el respaldo del asiento no estaba, dejándome solo ver el terciopelo del acolchado.

Se me hizo un nudo en las entrañas.

¿Había cogido el pañuelo aquel hombre que cerró la puerta?

De la misma forma tranquila salí de la localidad, con pasos silenciosos, sin fijarme si quiera si la llave que había cerrado aquella tarde la puerta se encontraba puesta bajo la manilla, hallándose mi cabeza en otros lugares.

Sabía que no debía preocuparme, seguramente el personal de limpieza se lo habría llevado sin ningún tipo de miramiento, pero todavía no podía negar la poca confianza que comenzaba a darme aquella ópera.

Padre siempre había creído en los espíritus, siendo ciertamente cuidadoso de no enfurecerlos para que no se molestasen con él. Al igual, había sido cristiano, transmitiéndome en mayor medida aquella creencia. En su lecho de muerte me prometió que se mostraría ante mí en el momento preciso, o enviaría a un ángel para hacerme saber que estaba bien. No obstante, con el paso de los años y la maduración de mí mente, no pude evitar olvidarme de esos compromisos que me había hecho, además de la mayoría de las leyendas sobre fantasmas, ángeles y hadas…

Tras su muerte tuve que crecer, y no podía seguir arrastrando dichos infantilismos conmigo.

Pero, aún así, todavía me gustaba pensar en aquellas maravillas que en algún momento me había relatado, imaginándomelo como cuentos más que como historias reales.

Encendí el quinqué, disponiéndome a bajar hasta mi habitación.

Dentro de mi cabeza había una disputa, entre lo que era real o imaginario, lo que era bueno o malo, lo que debía hacer de lo que quería hacer…

Al entrar en la sala hice brillar varias lámparas, iluminando el aposento, dándome así la oportunidad de avivar el fuego dentro de la chimenea sin chocarme contra nada.

Todo se encontraba en su lugar, mas, notaba algo extraño, una especie de sombra en contra de mi espalda.

—Por dios, Christine —murmuré mientras volvía a quemarme con una de las cerillas, antes de conseguir juntarla a los papeles que había depositado dentro del hogar.

Terminado por encenderlos, me quedé allí quieta, sentada frente a las llamas, con los ojos medio cerrados a causa del calor que proporcionaban.

Todo lo que estaba viviendo en aquellos días me golpeaba la memoria, como si se tratasen de piedras que se moviesen en mi mente.

En algún momento debí de cruzar una fina línea, la cual daba paso a un conjunto de sensaciones extrañas por lo conseguido; hacía cinco años había estado rodeada de preocupaciones, junto al temor de ver morir a mi único ser querido y no poder hacer nada contra ello, además del miedo que tenía por tener que subsistir sola, pasando mi custodia a un tutor del conservatorio.

Me levanté de un salto del suelo, notando como toda la vitalidad volvía a mí.

Ahora no estaba en un círculo de pesar y las pocas preocupaciones que tenía eran exiguas en comparación con mi adolescencia. Tenía una segunda oportunidad y pensaba sacarla su máximo partido, costase lo que costase. No dejaría que un simple fantasma o unos trabajadores aburridos me vitoreasen.

Por tanto, con ese pensamiento, tomé el camisón en mis manos y me introduje al cuarto de baño, decidida a dormir durante toda la noche.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Para mi gusto personal el final me pareció un toque fuerte para Christine, siendo una verdadera leona, mostrándose seria y autoritaria._

 _Espero que os haya gustado._

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	8. Carta de bienvenida

_A mi parecer en este capítulo es per-fecto jajajaj_

 _Millones de gracias por las visitas y los comentarios!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 8** **: Carta de bienvenida**

Domingo, 8 de mayo de 1870

Abrí lentamente los ojos, observando la espesa niebla que me rodeaba. Podía escuchar en la lejanía el sonido de campanas, repiqueteando una melodía lúgubre y lenta, sonando cada vez más cerca de mi posición. Mi mente se encontraba aletargada, hallándose perdida en un aparente mar de bruma nívea. Notaba los miembros pesados, laxos, sin ninguna intención de moverse; al igual que mi voz se negaba a salir, quedándose en arrullos silenciosos en la garganta.

De repente, la niebla se disipó, dejando allá donde se apartaba huecos negros, mucho más oscuros que la tétrica realidad; esta intentaba cubrirlos de nuevo, moviéndose en ondas que eran tragadas por remolinos invisibles formados por dicha negrura.

Pude sentir las telas del vestido que llevaba puesto intentar introducirse en ellos, pero mis pies estaban clavados contra el suelo y, por mucho que lo intentase, mi cabeza miraba en dirección recta, observando una luz dorada acercarse.

Tuve que cerrar los ojos tras un terrible resplandor, notando un ardor las pupilas por el repentino cambio de luz, obligándome que pestañear varias veces hasta enfocarlas en el lugar que lo producía, estando ahora parado frente a mí.

El enorme espejo de mi habitación se hallaba colocado a unas pocas pulgadas de distancia, dejando que me viese reflejada en su totalidad.

Me encontraba llevando un vestido de lo más extraño, con el corte por encima de los tobillos, mostrando mis pies descalzos.

A pesar de lo mucho que quisiese bajar el rostro para comprobarlo no podía, pero aún así, mi mente no paraba de decirme que era algo natural, como si ya lo hubiese vivido antes, dándome una sensación de familiaridad.

Las faldas eran con volantes en diferentes colores rojos y dorados, al igual que la parte superior, estando llena de pedrería y encajes de lo más intrincados.

Miré los dos ojos castaños que se mostraban en el objeto, sintiendo como si aquel rostro no me perteneciese; la sonrisa estirada en mis labios tampoco era convencional y había un brillo de lo más extraño en mis mejillas encogidas.

El corazón comenzó a latirme de forma frenética, sin previo aviso ni razón, no dejando a mi cuerpo todavía responder, obligándome a estar con el rostro clavado en aquellos ojos que se suponía que eran míos.

Las campanas sonaban a cada instante más cerca, haciendo que me doliesen los oídos.

De manera inesperada, una forma oscura sobresalió de las tinieblas, transformándose de forma repulsiva a mis espaldas, escondiéndose, intentando desaparecer tras mi figura y consiguiéndolo de forma abrupta.

Las campanas dejaron de sonar, y lo único que me acompañaba en aquel instante era el crujido de una oculta lumbre tranquila, de la que no conocía la procedencia.

Tenía la sensación de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad y, a pesar de rogarle a mi cuerpo que se desplazase, llorando en mi interior, todavía estaba postrada viendo con terror como una mano de la sombra que se había ocultado crecía alrededor de mi cintura, agarrándola con fiereza.

Con extraños movimientos gatunos se mostró aquel hombre al había comenzado a temer, aquel tramoyista; Buquet.

Pegó su cabeza a la curva de mi cuello mientras me miraba, sonriendo, burlándose de mi cuerpo impotente. Él ronroneaba palabras que no conseguía entender pero que me hacían querer temblar de repulsión. Su otra mano me rodeó de igual forma que su compañera, encontrándome pronto metida en su abrazo.

El espejo frente a mí refulgía de forma casi maravillosa; las rosas que lo decoraban parecían crecer, retorciéndose y agitándose con suavidad ante una brisa inventada, al igual que las máscaras en la parte superior, quienes de repente reían divertidas ante tal espectáculo.

Yo continuaba implorando dentro de mi cabeza que se acabase todo, no creyendo nada de lo que estaba viviendo, sabiendo en mi subconsciente que se trataba de una pesadilla.

De forma inverosímil mis brazos consiguieron quitar de un choque al hombre que me atrapaba, pudiendo escuchar sus quejas tras el ataque, rompiendo el extraño ritmo que mantenían sus palabras.

Intenté que mis pies corriesen, notándolos todavía incapaces de actuar, sin permitirme huir.

Escuché un gruñido a mis espaldas, como el de un animal, lanzándose el tramoyista desde su nueva posición hasta mi reverso, apretándome todavía más contra su cuerpo, consiguiendo que, dónde quiera que estuviese mi voz, saliese para dar un grito de sorpresa.

Volví a levantar los brazos contra él, atizándole de nuevo de forma casi mágica, lanzándolo contra los remolinos que me rodeaban y comenzaban a forzarme para desaparecer junto a ellos.

Giré el torso, buscando cualquier lugar por el que salir entre toda aquella oscuridad absoluta, siéndome imposible distinguir nada a pesar de la increíble brillantez que proporcionaba el espejo.

Con respiraciones entrecortadas, dirigí de nuevo el rostro contra el cristal, quedándome estupefacta con lo que vi en él: mi padre estaba dentro del objeto, con la expresión triste y el ceño fruncido, moviendo entre sus manos la dichosa tela negra que había perdido aquella noche.

Abrí los ojos ante tal visión. ¿De dónde demonios la había sacado?

Una fuerte luz centelleaba cegadora tras su espalda, creándole un aura casi angelical.

Notaba un nudo en la garganta, no pudiendo ver bien su rostro, como si la niebla que me había rodeado con anterioridad comenzase a cubrirle. Este, de repente, abrió la boca, con expresión de alarma, levantando su mano para señalar mi lado izquierdo mientras dejaba caer el pañuelo, haciéndome saber de forma inconcebible que Buquet volvía a lanzarse sobre mí desde aquella dirección, obligándome a golpearle con mi brazo derecho, advirtiendo con verdadera angustia crecer un terrible dolor real donde había chocado.

Abrí los ojos entonces, volviendo a la difusa realidad, notando con desasosiego como me lanzaba de la cama hacia la zona izquierda, sin pared que me parase, para toparme contra el suelo con un grito en los labios.

Las sabanas se quedaron arremolinadas contra mi cintura, asemejándose a una atadura. Mis ojos se movían de un lugar a otro mientras mis respiraciones se calmaban, reconociendo que todo había sido un mal sueño. Me miré las manos y los brazos, contenta de poder moverlos con total libertad; me sentía como una necia, habiendo tenido aquella pesadilla tan absurda que me había volcado fuera del lecho, con las vísceras retorciéndoseme por su causa.

El fuego brillaba a mis pies, de forma casi tenue, pero permitiéndome todavía cierta visión para levantarme y recostarme de nuevo entre las almohadas.

No era la primera vez que tenía aquel tipo de delirios nocturnos; desde la defunción de mi padre habían sido algo continuo y sin importancia, no recordando la mayoría de ellos, levantándome simplemente cansada; pero cuando conseguía _vivirlas_ … eran aterradoras.

Todo el estrés que había acumulado a lo largo de aquellas dos terribles noches tendría que dejarme algún tipo de huella, ¿y qué mejor que de aquella forma tan poco original?

Se trataban de las ocho y media de la mañana.

Cada vez odiaba más el estar rodeada de continua oscuridad.

Me levanté y preparé, como cualquier otro día, sin ningún tipo de intención que realizar a aquellas horas. No había ensayo los domingos, dándome el suficiente tiempo libre, al igual que en la tarde, para hacer nada en particular y comenzar a dudar sobre mi ética y moral. Y es que no se me ocurriría ir a ninguna otra actuación sin permiso.

Me movía con pesadez y lentitud, notando las articulaciones cansadas y la zona donde me había golpeado dolorida, estando segura de que habría arreado un porrazo con el brazo derecho a la pared.

" _Maravilloso"_ pensé.

A pesar de la paciencia y esmero que había tenido al bañarme, mi mente se encontraba vagando entre absurdas ideas inexistentes, no dándome oportunidad para descansar; que mis manos estuviesen ocupadas no conseguía distraer a mis pensamientos, tornándose sádicos y malhumorados a causa de mi falta de sueño.

Antes de salir en dirección a la gran cocina, ya lista, me quedé mirando el espejo empotrado en la habitación.

El delirio me había dejado atolondrada y asustada, convirtiendo a aquel objeto en un exhibicionista de ánimas; siendo solo una en realidad a la que había mostrado, una que me rompía el corazón.

No entendía el por qué había soñado con el objeto y mi padre, al igual que con el endiablado tramoyista; solo tenía la explicación de que, tal vez, mi mente hubiese tornado las cosas, volviéndolas crueles.

Con la mirada fija en las máscaras de la parte superior, decidí entonces cubrir el horrible cristal; nunca me había generado demasiada confianza y podría vivir perfectamente sin verme de cuerpo completo tras vestirme.

Con estos pensamientos, tomé el manto negro que había cogido cuando llegué, encontrándose ahora bien guardado en uno de los cajones del armario, y con un gran salto lo coloque en la parte de arriba del marco, enganchándolo y dejándolo caer a su alrededor, tapando la belleza que tenía para ofrecer.

A pesar de ello, no me sentía culpable por esconderlo, deseando en mi interior que desapareciese en su totalidad.

Tras dejarlo todo colocado, abrí la puerta con la pequeña llave de oro, olvidando el quinqué atrás, conociéndome de cabeza la zona que debía cruzar sin luz.

Permití que el resplandor de la chimenea bañase la vieja sala de decorados, creando sombras entre las telas y ornamentos.

En particular, una mesa pequeña llamó mi atención, habiendo sido limpiada de las zapatillas de ballet que solía tener encima, dejando a la vista la mera visión de un papel blanco ciertamente misterioso.

Mi corazón se encogió dentro del pecho. ¿Quién había estado allí para dejar aquello?

Intentando ser racional, me acerqué al mueble, examinando lo que creía haber sido un papel, tratándose este de un sobre sellado con cera roja.

Agaché los ojos, mirando a mí alrededor, comprobando que nadie se encontrase en la misma sala. ¿A caso nunca pararían aquel tipo burlas?

Con un suspiro, tomé la carta entre mis manos y, sin mirar atrás, me introduje en la calidez de mi cuarto de nuevo, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas con fingida ira, intentando parecer enfadada a pesar del miedo que se movía por el interior de mis venas.

Conté mis respiraciones aceleradas en varias ocasiones, inventándome explicaciones para calmar mi mente impetuosa.

Volví a dirigir la vista hacia el envoltorio, observando con más atención la cera que lo sellaba, creando una _'F'_ en un intrincado diseño. En el medio se hallaba la letra y a su alrededor lo que parecía ser un marco grueso, con líneas curvas a los lados junto a otras más finas que formaban los tallos de una planta en cada borde, convirtiéndose en pequeñas flores en la parte superior, junto a un par de pequeñas alas con el símbolo del iris.

Era, ciertamente, hermoso por su complejidad.

Lo abrí con cuidado, intentando estropearlo lo mínimo posible, sacando de su interior una cuartilla escrita por las dos caras, con una horrible tinta escarlata.

Mi mirada se movía desde la agraciada caligrafía hacia aquel símbolo del sello, intentando unir extremos opuestos e irreales.

Sin esperar un momento más, comencé a leerla, frunciendo los labios a cada palabra.

 _Mayo, 1870_

 _Querida niña,_

 _He comenzado a notar su presencia de forma regular por los pasillos de mi preciosa ópera, por lo que no puedo más que darla la bienvenida y enhorabuena tras haber conseguido ese pequeño puesto en el coro._

 _He de suponer que no ha sido informada acerca de las reglas que forman el edificio, tales como no encontrarse a altas horas de la noche deambulando por los corredores, no robar vestuario y, sobretodo, NO ocupar mi palco privado, el llamado número cinco._

 _Quiero entender que han sido una serie de errores razonables, los cuales no tomaré en cuenta pero, si desea mantener su nuevo puesto de trabajo, procurará no rivalizar con mi individuo o, le aseguro, que tendrá el destino en su contra._

 _He de admitir que no me gusta presumir de los actos que he realizado, mas, tras haberla ayudado con el acorralamiento de Joseph Buquet, lo menos que podría hacer para agradecérmelo sería comportarse de buena forma y asumir dichos mandatos._

 _Sin más divagaciones me despido._

 _Mis más cordiales saludos,_

 _F. de l' Opera_

 _P.D, hallará el pañuelo olvidado en el mismo lugar donde encontró la carta._

Con el mensaje entre mis manos, salí disparada fuera de la habitación, sintiendo el cambio repentino de temperatura de una sala a otra, buscando en la oscuridad aquella mesa donde se suponía que iba a estar la dichosa tela negra.

Para mi gran consternación, allí se encontraba, doblada de tal forma que caía desde una de las esquinas, dándole un aspecto parecido al de un tapete.

¿Quién y cómo lo acababa de dejar allí? Antes no estaba, podría jurarlo si hacía falta.

Escuchaba el sonido de mi respiración junto a los pasos por encima de mi cabeza, de la gente que se movía por los pasajes de la despierta ópera.

No tenía claro si lo que en verdad quería era huir del insólito lugar que comenzaba a crearme verdaderos dolores de cabeza o, simplemente, aguantar lo mejor posible, hasta que alguno de los afectados nos rindiésemos por obstinación; lo que él, o ellos, no sabían era que mi testarudez era una de las facetas más horribles de mi personalidad.

Volví a mirar la cera que había en el sobre, aquella letra que hacía la clara referencia al Fantasma. La tinta roja era un feo recordatorio de burla y arrogancia, siendo del mismo color que la que había visto con anterioridad, en la nota que hizo huir a los maestros y gerentes días atrás del escenario.

Ya no sabía en qué creer, ¿realmente querían aquello; tener subordinados a personas inocentes que lo único intentaban era ganarse la vida? Apreciaba mi puesto de trabajo, pero no dudaría en luchar con uñas y dientes si las injusticias me rodeaban; mi propia moral no me permitiría someterme.

Erguí la espalda, con ira orgullecida, mirando a mí alrededor, como si aquella presencia que se había molestado en escribirme se encontrase conmigo en el oscuro cuarto. Arrugué la hoja entre mis manos y, tomando con fuerza la suave tela, me di la vuelta, dando un portazo tras introducirme en lo que era mi habitación, apoyándome en la rígida madera para centrarme.

Me picaban las manos a causa de la frustración.

No me humillaría ante aquel espectro, ya fuese real o inventado. Esa noche saldría, asegurándole que no me quitaría el trabajo por desobedecer sus absurdos decretos; le demostraría lo tozuda que podía llegar a ser.

 **~)}O{(~**

El resto de la mañana y las horas que formaban la tarde pasaron volando delante de mis ojos. Dediqué todo aquel tiempo a memorizar las composiciones que me habían dado de nuevo, consiguiendo realizarlas, en su mayoría, sin ninguna equivocación.

La cólera que me había estado persiguiendo la gran parte del día decidió dejarme tras la aparición de Madame Giry entre el descanso de las dos actuaciones a las que debía asistir. Aunque ella no se exhibiese en el escenario, ayudaba a vestir a los que necesitasen varios pares de manos para meterse en su traje, al igual que solía dar órdenes para que todo se moviese de la forma deseada y los tiempos de salir a escena fuesen los correctos.

Me sorprendió que tuviese un momento para visitarme.

Llamó a la puerta de mi habitación, sobresaltándome.

—Christine, soy Antoinette.

Me levanté del suelo. Colocando las faldas di los pasos necesarios para acercarme a la puerta y abrirla, viendo allí a la señora, con su habitual vestido negro, bastón en mano y una enorme trenza que caía hasta la mitad de su pecho, recogiendo de forma férrea su cabello.

—¿Ocurre algo? —la pregunté al vislumbrar su ceño fruncido y expresión vacilante, olvidando todo lo demás—. Pase —la indiqué, tomando la silla tras la mesa y colocándola cerca de la cama, esperando a que se sentase a pesar del poco tiempo que probablemente tendría.

Cerrando la puerta a su espalda aceptó mi invitación, recostándose contra el acolchado del asiento al llegar a él. Vi como movía los dedos a lo largo de su bastón, de forma pausada, abriendo únicamente la boca para agradecerme el gesto.

Sin darle importancia, me dispuse a recoger las hojas del suelo, cayendo contra la tupida alfombra mientras las metía dentro de su carpeta y acababa por dejarlas en el camastro, sentándome a su lado, enfrentándome también a la mujer que todavía permanecía en silencio.

Todas las cosas que me habían ocurrido hasta ahora volaron a mi mente en aquel instante. ¿Y si se había enterado acerca de lo del palco?

Un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba a abajo.

—He venido a decirte que esta noche no podrás cenar con nosotras —comenzó—, acostumbramos a comer antes de la última obra que se realiza, dado que solemos acabar muy tarde. —Dirigió su mirada alrededor de la habitación, como si buscase algo—. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes —se disculpó.

Todavía podía notar el secretismo que irradiaba, no creyéndome que solo quisiese hablar de eso. Igualmente, mi gozo cayó profundo al no poder disfrutar tanto de su compañía como de la de Meg en nuestra acostumbrada velada.

—No te preocupes, subiré a la cocina de un momento a otro.

Asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a mirar la sala de nuevo, deteniendo la vista en esta ocasión en el gran manto negro que colgaba del espejo.

—He de decir que estoy sorprendida, querida. Mantienes todo esto de forma muy ordenada —me alabó—. Estoy segura que si alguna de mis pupilas, o incluso mi hija, tuviese que vivir sola, allá donde residiese parecería una cuadra —se rio, aligerando el ambiente.

—No todos somos iguales —la contesté todavía tensa.

—Sin duda.

En algunos momentos, sus ojos parecían volar a otra parte, muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos en realidad, consiguiendo que me preguntase acerca de lo que pensaba.

De repente, aquellas dos piscinas azules me miraron.

—Contradíceme si me equivoco pero —pareció dudar, levantando una ceja—, ¿has salido de tu cuarto por la noche últimamente?

Y allí estaba, entre la espada y la pared, con miedo a moverme por si me clavaba la punta y deseando crear un agujero en el muro para huir de toda la situación.

¿Podía decirla todo lo ocurrido, o me tomaría por loca? O, quién sabe, tal vez fuese como Favre y acabase alabando los pies del espíritu que todo lo gobernaba.

Contenta de haber aprendido a interpretar más o menos bien, tomé aquellas habilidades y contraje el rostro, haciéndome la sorprendida por tal acusación.

—Por supuesto que no he salido —exclamé mientras dejaba que mi mano izquierda fuese a al pecho, haciéndome la ofendida—. Me dijeron que no saliera, y así lo he hecho.

Antoinette abrió los ojos, e inclinó la cabeza a un lado, con cierta estupefacción.

¿Habría sido el portero quien se lo había dicho? ¿O tal vez le habían enviado alguna carta escrita con tinta roja? O, incluso, a lo mejor Buquet había tenido el descaro de hablar, cosa que dudaba con cierta seriedad.

No pareciendo aceptar mis palabras, decidí continuar, intentando cubrirme.

—He de admitir que, el día que fuimos a ver la ópera para que aprendiese lo que debía hacer, salí un poco tarde de vuestra casa y acabé por encontrarme con _monsieur_ Favre mientras apagaba las luces —declaré, intentando que sonase lo más natural posible—. Él ya me avisó de que estaba… prohibido por uno de los _jefes_ el deambular tan tarde.

No quería contarle los problemas con el tramoyista, y sin duda, no le narraría la inverosímil aventura en la cual me colaba en un palco al día siguiente, robaba unos dulces y olvidaba un pañuelo, siendo la escusa de todo esto el aburrimiento.

Ella pareció comprender lo que le decía, asintiendo de forma firme.

—Debí de entender mal, y pido que me disculpes ante tal recriminación —me dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza—. Espero que continúe entonces así, sin que salgas de aquí cuando sea de noche.

Se levantó, arrastrando la silla con las piernas.

—Como te he dicho en más de una ocasión, no me gustan ciertas personas que trabajan en el edificio y lo mejor sería que no te cruzases con ellas.

Entendía perfectamente a quién podía referirse.

Caminó hasta la puerta, seguida por mis diminutos pasos.

—No te preocupes —murmuré, notando como un pequeño ovillo de remordimiento se formaba en mi cabeza. Antoinette se había comportado de forma muy decente conmigo y para lo único que me pedía estaba decidida a no cumplirlo.

—Nos veremos mañana; no olvides que es lunes y es nuestro día libre.

Se dio la vuelta, caminando en dirección a las escaleras de forma rápida. Antes de llegar a subir, volvió el cuerpo hacia donde la estaba estudiando.

—Por cierto —me llamó, casi habiéndole cerrado la puerta en las narices—, iré a misa temprano, crees que… —vaciló, cambiando el bastón de mano—. Tal vez quieras venir.

Una sonrisa esperanzadora me cubrió los labios. Me había acostumbrado a ir casi todos los días a la fea capilla que había en la ópera para rezarle a mi padre o simplemente encender una vela en su memoria; estaría más que feliz de ir a una verdadera iglesia, donde escuchar a un párroco dar el sermón.

—Las charlas que da los lunes no tienen comparación con la de los domingos —pareció disculparse—, pero hoy no tuve demasiado tiempo para ir, por lo que se me había ocurrido acudir mañana.

—Por supuesto que iré —la contesté, contenta de que me lo hubiese dicho.

—Muy bien entonces, vendré a por ti a las ocho.

Y tras terminar de hablar, se había ido.

Cerré la puerta, percibiendo el aire de la habitación mucho menos caliente, como si se hubiese escapado a pesar de que la chimenea se encontraba encendida. No era la primera vez que notaba la caída de la temperatura en aquella sala, excusando tal hecho al encontrarme a varios metros bajo el suelo.

Contenta de al menos tener un plan para el día siguiente, decidí prepararme para la cena y, más adelante, para cuando saliese en busca de aquel delator que había tenido la osadía de ir a Madame Giry a quejarse.

 **~)}O{(~**

Me coloqué la capa sobre los hombros, dejando que el gorro cayese a mi espalda, sin pensar en ponérmelo.

Había cogido la prenda en uno de los vestuarios donde guardaban la ropa de actuaciones pasadas; Meg me dijo que se trataba del manto de _Leonor de Guzmán_ , siendo esta la protagonista de la ópera _'La Favorita'_ , la cual trataba sobre un triángulo amoroso situado en tierras españolas.

Ciertamente lo había tomado por su ligereza y falta de adornos, siendo de un color casi negro y con unos pocos bordados en gris, no llamando mucho la atención.

Una sensación de valentía me recorría las venas mientras subía las escaleras.

Eran las doce de la noche, estando en completo silencio todo el lugar. Allí parecían tomarse muy enserio las ordenes. Intentaba hacer el mínimo ruido posible, moviéndome con cuidado, llevando en mi mano derecha el quinqué para que me ofreciese cierta luz. La capa llegaba casi hasta el suelo, consiguiendo que tropezase en ciertas ocasiones con ella, acelerándome el pulso.

No tenía ningún lugar al que ir, decidiendo simplemente que daría un paseo para molestar al dichoso Fantasma de la Ópera con mi insoportable presencia. Me moví por los corredores llenos de grandes ventanales y vidrieras.

En algunas ocasiones solía darme la vuelta, por si había alguien a mis espaldas al que no escuchase, como si intentase asustarme, pero, para mi decepción y alivio, no había nadie, dejándome solo con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo tras sentir cierta presencia.

El aire aullaba entre las paredes de piedra, dándole un aspecto encantado a la ópera, como si en realidad estuviese caminando por un lugar hechizado.

Era tan diferente a por el día; las paredes parecían brillar con luz propia, como si no les hiciese falta el sol para lucirse, mostrando las increíbles pinturas junto a los intrincados diseños que ofrecían a la vista de los más curiosos, dejándolos en algunas ocasiones estupefactos. Las caras de niños, mujeres y hombres bien dibujados en los techos con nubes, mientras tocaban diversos instrumentos y reían de júbilo; los seres alados que sonreían con facilidad a aquel que los miraba…

Pero en la oscuridad de la noche todo cambiaba, dando la visión de seres deformes con sonrisas malévolas, rodeados de sombras poco halagadoras y obstinadas, que no parecían querer moverse. Los diseños tallados daban la apariencia de cicatrices que se metían y desaparecían en algunos lugares para aparecer en otros, dándole un aspecto casi doloroso a las columnas enroscadas.

Allí no todo era hermoso, o lo que parecía serlo tenía un doble fondo, dejando ver a esas horas en lo que se convertían, tras la aparición de las estrellas en el cielo parisino. Había incluso un aura romántica al verlo todo de dicha forma, dejándome con ganas de pasear con algún apuesto hombre del brazo al cual poderme arrimar tras ver la fealdad de lo que se suponía que era hermoso.

En varias ocasiones saqué el reloj del bolsillo, viendo como el tiempo decidía pasar de forma lenta al no tener nada que hacer en realidad.

Paré los pies, intentando decidir con qué ocupar esta ocasión, además de deambular.

Era innegable lo mucho que solía aburrirme sola en mi habitación cuando no estaba ocupada con los ensayos o estudiando, así que en consecuencia, reanudando el paso, me dirigí hacia la zona tras el escenario desde uno de los pasillos de la parte izquierda, para llegar a la sala donde practicaban los cantantes principales.

Solo había estado en ese cuarto en una ocasión, de manera muy breve. Era de forma cuadrada, con varias sillas, un sillón y el piano más increíble que hubiese visto en toda mi vida en el centro. Telas gruesas cubrían algunas ventanas, a diferencia del restos de cuartos, siendo las demás estancias verdaderos agujeros.

Correteé para llegar lo antes posible, contenta de ver la entrada abierta, como si me estuviese invitando al interior.

No dudé en introducirme, alumbrando todo lo que podía con la llama en mi mano. La sala estaba casi tal y como la había visto por primera vez, la única diferencia eran varias hojas colocadas en los asientos y las cortinas atadas a cada lado de los marcos, dejando ver el exterior.

Lo que me había llevado hasta allí, en realidad, era el hecho de que había una estantería, no demasiado alta, con lo que parecían ser libros, de los cuales no dudarían en tomar prestado algún que otro.

Dejé el quinqué encima del enorme instrumento marrón, viendo con cierta petulancia las teclas blancas y negras, estando abierto a mi visión.

La luz brillaba lo suficiente como para permitirme escrutar los títulos de aquellos tomos de cuero al acercarme al mueble, con varios nombres extraños en diferentes idiomas; muy pocos en Francés. Decidí tomar uno al azar, sin ni siquiera mirar el título, sorprendiéndome al cogerlo y ver lo poco que pesaba.

Tras girarlo entre las manos, pude fijarme de que se trataba de una carpeta, mucho más gruesa que la mía, pero del mismo color y textura.

Hice una mueca, abriéndolo.

Un montón de notas se agrupaban allá dentro, escritas a mano con una pluma fina y en color negro.

Mi gozo en un pozo.

Cerrando ese cogí otro, para comprobar lo mismo que en el primero.

Me mordí el labio mientras me acercaba a una de las sillas y me sentaba en ella para ver con más cuidado de lo que se trataba en realidad. Sacando las docenas de hojas de su interior, comencé a leerlas, sorprendiéndome al ver que se trataba de una ópera; más en concreto las historias de esa ópera.

La que tenía entre mis manos tenía el nombre de _Le songe d'une nuit d'été_ (el sueño de una noche de verano), lo que me hizo preguntarme si trataría acerca de la obra de Shakespeare. Apuntes resalían de los lados, pero lo que parecía ser el argumento estaba relatado en su interior.

Volví a guardarlo todo y lo coloqué bajo el brazo, con la intención de que me hiciese la compañía necesaria en mis lúgubres noches. A pesar de no ser un libro, sería entretenido leerlo.

Volví a acercarme al piano, mirando con cierta envidia las teclas, teniendo una ligera idea de cómo se tocaba, habiéndolo aprendido en el dichoso conservatorio, pero abandonando las practicas enseguida, no ayudando mi escasa paciencia con los instrumentos.

Sin miedo levanté los dedos y dejé que cayesen en la nota _sol_ de la escala más grave, haciendo que sonase mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba, consiguiendo sobresaltarme.

Mirando a los lados, como si alguien me hubiese reconocido, comprobé que no fuese así y dejé que mis dedos se moviesen en esta ocasión a lo largo de una escala completa, consiguiendo sacarme una risa de entre los labios.

A pesar de que mi escaso aguante, siempre me había divertido intentando formar las más simples melodías, dejando que mi imaginación creasen ritmos poco armoniosos que enseguida olvidaba, disfrutando simplemente del roce de la piel contra el marfil amarillento de las claves.

Encontrándome absorta en la sala, olvidé por completo que se trataban, casi, de la una de la madrugada, sorprendiéndome el repentino sonido de dos golpes seguidos, finalizando con un extraño eco.

Me levanté enseguida del piano, preocupada de que alguien se estuviese acercando y hubiese descubierto que me movía a aquellas horas tan tardías.

Rápidamente me separé del enorme instrumento de madera y cuerdas, empujando el banco donde me había colocado; recogí de donde la había dejado la carpeta que llevaría a mi cuarto, apretándola contra el pecho, nerviosa.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, salí de allí con pasos veloces y lo más silenciosos posibles, escrutando mi alrededor a la espera de cruzarme con alguien no deseado, quien me acusase de maleante. Había sido una mala decisión tocar a aquellas horas, haciendo ruidos innecesarios. Sin duda, muy absurdo por mi parte la maravillosa idea.

Presté atención a cualquier movimiento en la oscuridad, ocultando en ocasiones el quinqué que había traído conmigo si era necesario para no ser descubierta, teniéndome que tragar mis absurdos miedos a las profundas tinieblas cuando llegaba el caso. Los corredores parecían pozos en algunos lugares, teniendo que escrutar bien si había algo en medio con lo que poder tropezar o herirme.

A pesar del mucho cuidado que tuve, no pude evitar sorprenderme al ver un maniquí fuera de la habitación de disfraces, dando la impresión de ser una mujer con un enorme vestido.

El corazón se me había subido a la garganta.

Tras llegar a las escaleras que daban a la planta superior, a las cuales habían quitado las largas alfombras rojas que solían embellecerlas, volví a escuchar el sonido de dos golpes, los mismos que había oído cuando tocaba el piano, igual de rítmicos.

Continué el camino que me faltaba para llegar a la entrada que daba a la bajada a mi habitación, pudiendo ver entre los gruesos muros los huecos donde se colocaban con majestuosidad los dichosos bustos, sin darle importancia a aquellos ruidos, observando con desdén los nuevos jarrones que ahora decoraban las estancia, desde que las otras estatuas fueron destruidas.

Con cuidado, coloqué la llama que ofrecía la lámpara delante de mi rostro, alumbrándome la visión. Aquellos corredores sin ventanas dejaban poco que ver a varios pies de distancia, dándome una sensación de ligera claustrofobia, como si en el espacio en el que me encontraba no fuese suficientemente grande.

Otros dos golpes volvieron a sonar, consiguiendo que me parase al instante tras haberlos escuchado proceder desde mi lado derecho.

—¿Qué…?

Moví la luz en mi mano, acercándome más donde había escuchado el soniquete, esperando ver a alguien, cuando de manera inesperada, percibí el sonido de la piedra arrastrarse en la trayectoria opuesta.

Con rapidez busqué en esa dirección, angustiada por no saber quién los producía.

No me moví, evitando que mis pies resonasen en el frío suelo, por si en realidad se trataba de algún operario de la ópera el cual todavía estuviese despierto y no hiciese caso a las normas. O tal vez se tratase algún animalucho que hubiese podido escapar de las cuadras...

Me encontraba en medio del pasillo, intentado vigilarlo todo, con el porta-hojas entre las manos sudorosas a causa de los nervios, y un nudo en la garganta cuando, de nuevo, el susurro de la piedra moviéndose me llamó la atención, siendo en esta ocasión en frete de mí, procediendo desde una de las tallas del rostro de una mujer de mediana edad, con el semblante despejado y orgulloso, llevando el pelo semi-recogido y dejando varios mechones rizados sueltos.

Esa maldita escultura se había movido, viéndose ahora de perfil.

Abrí más los ojos.

Sin darme tiempo a recapacitar lo que estaba viviendo, al otro lado del pasillo resonó lo mismo, siendo ya la tercera vez.

Comenzaba a notar los ojos secos por no pestañear.

" _Oh dios"_ tuve que pensar.

¿De qué demonios se trataba todo esto? ¿No había nadie conmigo, verdad?

Si todavía era parte de una broma, habían conseguido asustarme de forma descomunal, y si se trataba del Fantasma, tenía que admitir que era un mago para crear temor. Pero, aún así, cierta parte de mi subconsciente me decía que nada de aquello era real, agarrándose al pedazo más sensato de mi mente.

A pesar del miedo que sentía, con pasos deliberados dejé atrás el pasillo, bajando las escaleras que daban a mi cuarto, notando como me temblaban las rodillas al caminar, haciéndome tropezar en dos ocasiones con la dichosa capa que llevaba puesta.

Lo único que quería era correr.

En cuanto llegué a mi habitación y cerré la puerta y me apoyé contra la dura madera, intentando aclarar mis ideas, volví a escuchar aquellos dos golpes que me habían estado siguiendo desde que salí del cuarto de los cantantes.

Dejé escapar el aliento, sintiéndome cómoda en la zona que conocía tan bien, suponiendo que allí nadie entraría tras cerrarla con llave.

Deposité la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche, sintiendo las manos entumecidas. Coloqué la carpeta junto a la que me habían asignado al llegar, la cual estaba situada en el escritorio, aún con la pluma y el tintero sin guardar. Debía admitir que le aportaba cierto aire clásico, regalándole brillantez a la oscuridad marrón de las vetas de la mesa.

Mi cuerpo se sentía cansado y fatigado; no haber dormido demasiado la noche anterior y estar hasta altas horas en esta empezaban a hacerse notar.

Recapacité sobre lo que me había ocurrido tiempo antes, cómo aquellas cosas parecían haberse movido solas, y los golpes parecían provenir desde lugares muy diferentes a cada momento. No podía aceptar nada, a pesar de que mis ojos lo viesen.

Tal vez era cierto que los que vivían dentro de la ópera se volvían locos; o tal vez solo fuese yo quien lo comenzase a estar, perdiendo la cabeza de forma irremediable.

No, no podía creerlo. Me encontraba en un edificio donde las personas sabían trabajar sin que le las viese por encima de los escenarios; otras mentían tan bien sobre aquellas maderas que conseguían que sintiésemos lo que ellos querían; personas que llevaban años labrándose un futuro entre aquellas paredes de piedra y belleza.

Fruncí los labios. No consentiría la falta de respeto que parecían tenerme, jurándome a mí misma que descubriría a aquel quién creaba tales siniestras escenas y me enviaba cartas con absurdas órdenes de lo más exigentes.

Aquellos impactos parecían tener un patrón extraño, sin duda creado por alguien.

Como un rayo, en mi cabeza pareció crecer una llama; habían sido los mismos golpes que me habían hecho correr del palco número cinco el día anterior.

Una mueca de horror se coló en mi boca, sintiendo rabia en el interior del pecho porque aquella dichosa persona me hubiese seguido incluso a esas horas, al igual que consiguió espantarme cuando miré dentro de la localidad; sin embargo ¿dónde se había escondido? ¿Y cómo era tan ágil, sin hacer ningún sonido aparente al caminar?

¡Maldito sin vergüenza! Me ponía enferma de solo pensar en que se tratase de cualquier hombre, comenzando a preocuparme levemente por mi decencia, notando como mi estómago se daba la vuelta al pensar si, quizá, decidía hacerme una visita allá abajo, porque sin duda sabía mi ubicación en la ópera.

" _Tal vez… A los fantasmas no se les escucha caminar"_ acusó mi mente, intentando darme razones a las que atenerme.

Pero no. ¡NO! Me negaba a caer en esas trampas; quizá ellos se dejasen engañar pero yo no cedería fácilmente. Si en realidad existía tal espectro no pararía hasta verlo, cosa la cual esperaba que nunca ocurriese.

Mi padre nunca permitiría que tales demonios se juntasen conmigo.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¿Os imagináis una escena donde unos dichosos bustos se muevan y estéis solos? ¡Yo correría!_

 _Y, ¿qué opináis sobre la carta?_

 _Verdaderamente no me gusta demasiado el cómo transcurre aquí la historia, pero ciertas cosas son necesarias, sin ellas no se podrían continuar. Ya mejorarán los acontecimientos._

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	9. Encuentro trascendental

_He decidido subir capitulo los miércoles y viernes, ¡así no se hará eterno!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 9** **: Encuentro trascendental**

Once días después,

Jueves, 19 de mayo de 1870

Varios días pasaron desde que había recibido la carta, sin volver a obtener ninguna réplica más por parte de aquel ser invisible o Madame Giry.

La rutina que exigía la ópera me dejaba poco tiempo para pensar desde que había comenzado a ensayar encima del escenario, con el resto del elenco. Estaría toda mi vida agradecida a Angeline por la enorme paciencia que tenía conmigo, quedándose después de las horas de trabajo para seguir practicando lo que debía hacer en cada escena.

En ocasiones pensaba que era demasiado temprano para que me incluyesen en la obra, equivocándome en muchas situaciones y perdiendo los nervios con cierta facilidad. Lo que no podía negar era mi increíble insistencia por hacerlo bien; realmente para no decepcionar a nadie y poder quedarme con el reciente puesto que me habían regalado.

Todavía no me creía que hubiese encontrado un trabajo más que digno; tras haber salido del conservatorio, incluso a los que llamaba amigos, dudaban acerca de mi futuro, suponiendo que probablemente caería en la miseria o algo peor. Pero allí estaba, admirando el nuevo vestido que habían creado a mi medida para ser una de las ninfas de la escena del despertar. El traje era simple y muy parecido al que había vestido la señora Bramson cuando la había visto aquella noche actuar, siendo este de un color azul celeste, con tiras blancas llenas de flores en tonos vivaces. Había otros dos más para ponerme a lo largo de la obra, siendo entre ellos muy parecidos.

Me admiraba en el espejo, viendo a la señora Hualde colocar a mi espalda las cintas para que quedasen plenamente a la vista. La mujer tenía una sonrisa plácida en los labios, consiguiendo que su cara se arrugase mucho más de lo que ya estaba a causa de la edad.

Sus ojos castaños me miraron en el reflejo del espejo.

—Niña, niña, te ves preciosa —me alabó, consiguiendo que el mismo gesto que tenía en su boca se colase en la mía—. ¿Se siente bien? Recuerda que deberás moverte con facilidad y el vestido no podrá ser un problema.

Era la tercera vez que había descosido y hecho los cortes precisos a las telas de la falda para después volverlas a unir, intentando que me quedase como un guante bien ajustado. Los otros dos vestidos habían caído sobre mi cuerpo de forma perfecta, pero este se había resistido, hasta ahora.

—Lo noto muy bien —la dije mientras pasaba las manos por el intricado patrón que decoraba en color azul más oscuro mi estómago y pecho. Bendita paciencia debía de tener ella, y el resto de costureras, para hacer tales cosas—. Voy a salir a bailar con él ahora, así podré cerciorarme.

De un pequeño salto me bajé del escabel desgastado en el que me encontraba subida. Debía ir al encuentro de Angeline, quien me esperaba para volver a practicar la horrible danza que debíamos realizar cuando cantábamos. Nunca había hecho tales cosas, y se me hacía ciertamente difícil memorizar ciertos pasos; gracias al cielo un grupo pequeño de compañeros se había ofrecido también a enseñarme.

—Vamos, vamos entonces, no pierdas el tiempo —me instó mientras dejaba en una cesta una bola llena de agujas.

Se acercó a admirar su reflejo a mi lado y se colocó de nuevo la pañoleta negra que llevaba sobre la cabeza, guardando algunos pelos grises que habían comenzado a sobresalir.

Observé su forma encorvada mientras lo hacía, preguntándome la edad que podría tener; parecía frágil a simple vista, con el rostro cansado, pero sus ojos brillaban de una forma particular y su tierno humor siempre parecía animar a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor. Era asombroso como se doblaba a pesar de su aspecto decaído, y cuando daba órdenes podía verse su verdadero temperamento y seriedad.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarme tras haberme quedado traspuesta.

—¿Deseas algo más, niña?

Rápidamente la contesté, diciéndola que me marcharía ya.

Dándome la vuelta salí de la pequeña sala, esquivando las telas y paños que colgaban del techo junto a cientos de adornos.

—Dejaré el traje en su lugar después de los ensayos —hablé. Me habían cedido un hueco en la sala de los trajes para que colocase allí los que debía vestir—. Y gracias por todo —terminé antes de salir.

La escuché a mis espaldas responderme, mientras corría a encontrarme con los colegas en el auditorio donde se realizaban las óperas.

Muchas personas se movían de un lado a otro. Algo que siempre me parecería increíble era el cómo entre aquella multitud de trabajadores todos parecían conocerse; muchas mujeres con las que hablaba consideraban con orgullo como a una familia a sus compañeros de labor; incluso los hombres tenían cierto aprecio a los individuos, no creando casi nunca conflictos como había pasado en la escuela de música, donde siempre me había parecido que reinase un fino hilo entre todos y, al mínimo roce, se rompiese, creando un estallido de discusiones. Incluso yo, con el poco tiempo que llevaba, solía sonreír y reconocer a los rostros que me rodeaban, a pesar de no ser del mismo puesto.

Esas eran las pequeñas cosas que me solían hacer feliz y, gracias a eso, con el paso del tiempo las ojeras bajo mis ojos habían desaparecido tras obligarme a acoger un horario para el sueño, sin tener ningún tipo de distracción. Mi piel, la cual había estado en un pálido níveo al llegar, había adquirido un rosado más fuerte también, dándome un aspecto saludable. Incluso los rizos de mi cabello se habían vuelto más retorcidos y brillantes.

Ascendiendo la parte trasera del escenario pude escuchar las voces de los que me estaban esperando, conversando acerca de la ópera, según pude oír.

—Creo que Oscar hace muy bien de Platea, no entiendo por qué por exigencias de la diva deben…

Al verme Herman calló, mirándome de arriba abajo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

— _Mademoiselle_ Christine —me llamó con su fuerte acento alemán, haciendo que el resto se girasen—. Has tardado menos de lo que pensábamos; hoy ha debido de ser fácil.

—Tras varios intentos al fin han conseguido ajustarme el vestido. —Le sonreí mientras lentamente daba la vuelta sobre mí misma, para que viesen el resultado actual, haciendo que las tiras de flores se descolocasen al moverlas—. He venido con él puesto para ver si puedo moverme sin que sea una molestia —aclaré.

—O al menos que no se te caiga —se había reído Francine.

Con los anteriores ajustes que habíamos hecho el traje me quedó más ancho de lo necesario en la zona de la espalda, consiguiendo que en varias ocasiones casi se me viese la camisola que llevaba en el interior.

Tuve que sonrojarme por su comentario.

La señora Francine Sauvage era regordeta y bajita, con el pelo recogido siempre en un moño, con el rostro infantil todavía a causa de sus mejillas hinchadas y ojos pequeños. Me había dicho que estaba casada con un hombre de una librería cercana a la ópera, a pesar de que nunca le había preguntado sobre tales asuntos privados.

—Será mejor que empecemos, no tenemos mucho tiempo —había dicho Angeline, dando pequeños saltos contentos a nuestro lado, con nerviosismo.

Debía admitir que era algo hostigadora, pero con la paciencia de un santo; tenía cualidades para la enseñanza, el aguante que muchos de nosotros deseábamos.

Sin rechistar empezamos desde el principio, haciendo un rápido repaso para luego centrarnos más en las partes que menos me sabía.

Me habían asignado como pareja a Armand Sartre, quien también estaba dispuesto a ayudarme, a pesar de haberle golpeado y pisado en varias ocasiones, para mi enorme bochorno. En sus ojos azules siempre había una chispa de comprensión, no quejándose con las zancadas en falso que daba o en las varias ocasiones que me solía equivocar.

Sin embargo, tras la práctica y la perseverancia en mis actos, acabé por conocerme en su totalidad cada paso, sin distraerme al tener que entonar de forma un tanto peculiar, y poco acertada, las canciones donde se suponía que danzábamos.

Estaba agradecida por el amparo que me daban, habiéndome sorprendido cuando se habían ofrecido de forma voluntaria; en ningún momento pensé que los integrantes del coro fuesen a ser así de amables y dispuestos con la novata que acababa de empezar.

Las prácticas en general solían dejarme agotada, con ganas de simplemente dormir y descansar, pero aquello no ocurriría hasta la noche, por lo que en las tardes continuaba preparándome para el día que debiese ocupar mi puesto, o tomaba el libreto que había cogido prestado de la sala donde ensayaban los cantantes principales, y leía lo que había en él, disfrutando de la historia en su interior, viendo en mi mente como se vería dicha ópera.

Aquella noche iría a por otra, habiendo terminado la que cogí con anterioridad, dejándome cierto desconsuelo de que, a pesar del nombre, no había tratado sobre la novela de Shakespeare, _sueño de noche de verano_.

Tras la cena con las Giry, me dispuse a volver a mi habitación de muy buen humor. La señora no había vuelto a mencionar nada acerca de mis salidas nocturnas, dejándome la impresión de que había creído mis burdas palabras, y tampoco había recibido más notas por parte de mi nuevo compañero inerte, haciéndome creer que sus mofas incompetentes cesaron de una vez por todas, siendo suficientes las que había realizado.

Por supuesto, lo vivido hasta ahora me había dejado ciertas marcas; sin embargo, no era alguien que no supiese perdonar, en cierta medida, y solía distraerme con cosas sencillas, por lo que no me sería difícil arrinconar en un lugar oscuro en mi mente todo aquello y reanudarlo todo como si no pasase nada.

Meg seguía tan animada como siempre, no volviéndose a tornar su cara triste en ningún momento, haciéndome pensar que aquella mujer solo sentía aflicción muy de vez en cuando. No volvió a hablar acerca de la posible soledad de su madre o sobre su futuro, y tampoco quise presionarla; yo no era quién, tan solo nos habíamos conocido hacía menos de un mes, increíblemente, aunque pareciese que fuésemos amigas desde mucho tiempo atrás.

El camino a mi habitación fue tranquilo, observando a varias personas de lejos antes de meterse en sus respectivas habitaciones para dormir. La luna volvía a refulgir en el cielo, dejando que su claridad se colase entre los grandes ventanales, consiguiendo que el color oro de los alrededores se tornase puro y cristalino.

Tendría que esperar hasta que diesen al menos las doce de la noche para salir de forma segura a por mi nuevo libro, así que decidí que un baño tranquilo sería la mejor forma de distraerme hasta dicha hora, y así no tendría que hacerlo mañana por la mañana.

Me desvestí tras el biombo, dejando la ropa colgada del mismo para después volver a ponérmela encima.

Notaba el cuerpo pesado hasta colocarme dentro de la bañera, siendo bien recibida por el agua caliente que relajó mis músculos tensos.

Cavilé la posibilidad de, tal vez, intercambiar en otro momento la carpeta de cuero; en realidad no tenía demasiado tiempo para leer desde que me habían obligado a participar en los ensayos generales; había tardado más de lo necesario en terminar las cuarenta hojas que ocupaba el 'relato'.

La primera vez que _monsieur_ Onetto me había indicado que practicase con el resto del coro que se encontraba sobre las maderas, todo mi cuerpo había adquirido una temperatura elevada y, seguramente, un color rojo escarlata, el cual me duró hasta que bajé de allí, volviéndome a cada instante más vergonzosa a causa de los choques innecesarios que arremetía contra mis compañeros.

En una ocasión había visto la mirada de la señora Bramson, observándome de espaldas por encima del hombro desde el foso, con aire de insolencia. En aquel momento una ola de ira me había recorrido; ¿qué podía esperar de mí? Después de todo acababa de llegar hacía menos de un mes; pero por la noche mi cabeza se había enfriado, sintiéndome bien por haberle robado el puesto, a pesar de que tales deseos fuesen malvados.

Después de la primera vergüenza, sin duda, todo fue a mejor; pude conocer a las personas que actualmente me ayudaban sin ningún prejuicio y, gracias a ello, el señor Onetto ya me había ordenado cual sería el día en el que actuaría frente al púbico. Angeline fue la que más se alegró, alegando que lo haría de forma espectacular.

Di un golpe contra el agua enjabonada de mi alrededor; a pesar de lo que dijese la muchacha todavía sentía nerviosismo, un nerviosismo que a veces no me abandonaba hasta bien entrada la noche, permitiéndome solo unas pocas horas para descansar.

Cuando estaba junto a papá no tenía ningún problema en actuar frente a pequeñas masas para complacerlas; tras su muerte todo lo que me había enseñado había desaparecido con él, dejando solo a una niña triste y asustadiza. En la actualidad, aquellos aspectos no se reflejaban bastamente en mi carácter, pero todavía estaban allí encerrados, arañando la superficie de vez en cuando.

Me miré las manos arrugadas mientras salía del líquido ya tibio y me enroscaba contra una toalla mullida.

Me negaba a que dichos miedos absurdos me arruinasen lo que estaba consiguiendo. Suponía que la suerte que me estaba siendo concedida desaparecería pronto y, hasta entonces, pensaba ganarme un puesto donde fuese, esperando poder anclarme en él para el resto de mis desdichados días.

Trencé mi pelo, dejando que cayese pesado a lo largo de la espalda, notando como me mojaba la tela del vestido, llegando la humedad hasta mi piel; en cuando volviese a la habitación me colocaría ante el fuego para que se secase.

Tomé la capa oscura con la que había ido la anterior vez a dicho cuarto, recogiendo también la carpeta que cambiaría al llegar.

Con pasos cuidadosos me dispuse a salir, vigilando por encima del hombro que todo se quedase en su sitio y la chimenea aguantase encendida hasta mi regreso. Fijándome en la mesita al lado de la cama antes de cerrar la puerta, observé que de esta sobresalían del pequeño cajón las velas y cerillas que guardaba en su interior, consiguiendo evocar en mi mente una sensación de pesar; el día anterior no había tenido tiempo de ir a la capilla y, a pesar de mis oraciones antes de dormir a las que había vuelto a adaptarme, todavía tenía la marcada necesidad de visitar la sala de piedra fría para, simplemente, dedicar un rezo veloz o encender una llama para mi padre.

Acercándome al pequeño mueble, tomé una de color blanco además de la caja de fósforos, guardándolas en los bolsillos del vestido, recordándome que antes de ir a por el libro la haría arder; con la esperanza de agradecer así todas las cosas que me estaban pasando.

Cerré la puerta sin hacer ruido, echando también la llave, encaminándome con pasos silenciosos por las escaleras que me llevarían hasta el segundo piso, dejándome frente a la capilla.

Parecía que una oscuridad mucho más profunda me acompañaba en esta ocasión, dejándome ver solo la claridad que ofrecía el quinqué en mi mano derecha, con el que señalaba todos los rincones tenebrosos.

Una sonrisa había crecido en mis labios, causada por el alegre paseo nocturno; cuando vivía en el centro de música en algunas ocasiones escapaba de madrugada para visitar los pequeños jardines que rodeaban el edificio, como si se tratase de un bosque encantado lleno de hadas y ninfas, quienes me esperaban anhelantes para que canturrease las melodías que aprendía en lo que, a mi parecer, era una cárcel. Ahora, para mi gran regocijo, no me encontraba en una prisión, y aquello no era una maleza de árboles hechizados sino, un palacio donde los duendes y fantasmas parecían rondar, _intentando ayudar_ a sus visitantes.

Tuve que reírme, sorprendiéndome por lo fuerte que resonó en el tranquilo silencio; nunca sería capaz de olvidar todos los cuentos que me había contado mi padre de pequeña, atándose a mi memoria y traspasándose a mis costumbres.

Tras subir varios pares de escaleras y penumbra, abrí la pesada puerta con un terrible chirrido por parte de las bisagras, consiguiendo que escondiese la cabeza entre los hombros por si algún merodeador lo había escuchado; no debía olvidar que estaba prohibido y era, ciertamente, peligros moverme a esas horas. Con cuidado me introduje dentro, viendo que todo se encontraba en el lugar donde había estado la última vez que vine. Sin cerrar la pesada madera, me acerqué a la mesa donde estaban todos los objetos y dejé el quinqué apoyado en la tabla junto a la carpeta.

Había notado que cada semana alguien se dedicaba a limpiar el polvo y los restos de cera de esta, no permitiendo que se viese descuidado el delicado santuario.

Cogiendo un pequeño candelabro que había catalogado como mío, coloqué la vela en su punta de plata, dejándola enfrente de la cruz, encendiéndola enseguida con las cerillas.

Una sensación abrumadora me recorrió el pecho al mirar por encima de todos los objetos esparcidos; había uno en particular, el hermoso retrato de un niño pequeño con los labios fruncidos y las mejillas sonrojadas, que me hacía entristecer cada vez que lo veía; un marco en color cobre lo decoraba y dos fechas le acompañaban, siendo estas talladas en el mismo. No me había dignado a cuestionar sobre el asunto, evitando así preguntas del mismo tipo de intimidad que las que yo hiciese, pero sin duda tuvo que ser un duro golpe para su familia, no siendo más que un crío el cual apenas había comenzado a vivir.

Me senté a los pies de la deslumbrante vidriera, observando como los cristales de colores parecían brillar incluso sin la luz del sol, dándole un aspecto de lo más mágico.

Mis pensamientos se habían tornado lúgubres; no era capaz de imaginarme una vida llena de miseria o dolor constante. Había tan solo perdido a un familiar en mi vida y lo mucho que me había afectado todavía me perseguía. No quería imaginarme el perder a un hijo, a un buen amigo o incluso, si Dios lo quería en algún momento, a un amante o esposo. No estaba hecha para el dolor, no soportaba el abandono y menos aún sin alguna razón que me pareciese justa.

Hacía varios años me había prometido el no volver a sentir, al menos en mucho tiempo, un dolor tan fuerte como el que producía la aflicción.

Recé de forma rápida, queriendo salir de la habitación lo antes posible, habiéndome entristecido más de lo que esperaba.

En pocos minutos huí de allí y me encontraba de camino a un nivel más bajo, tras el escenario, contando mis pasos hasta que llegase, intentando distraerme.

Las salas parecían estar todas abiertas, colándome enseguida a mi destino; esta vez dejando el piano de lado, no queriendo llamar nada la atención, sobretodo de la persona que daba golpes.

Pronto coloqué el cuaderno en su sitio y, sin estudiarlos demasiado, tomé otros dos que estaban escritos en francés. No me molesté si quiera en abrirlos, deseando llegar a mi cama lo antes posible, sintiendo que el tiempo había echado a correr, dejándome con poco si quería descansar lo suficiente para mañana.

Al salir un frío me traspasó el cuerpo, como si de repente los aires del invierno se hubiesen colado en aquel corredor. Era cierto que el día de hoy no había sido uno de los mejores, ofreciéndonos únicamente la visión de nubes oscuras en el cielo y unas ligeras gotas de lluvia que decorarían los ventanales a lo largo de la tarde, pero ahora estaba dentro de la ópera y parecía que se había dejado uno de los grandes pórticos abiertos, permitiendo entrar a su merced a las corrientes heladas. Nunca antes había sentido esa temperatura entre dichas paredes.

Revolví un poco el manto, intentado no dejar escapar el calor de mi cuerpo.

Con suspiró me dirigí hacia la derecha en el pasillo, prestando atención a que la aparente calma continuase como estaba. Antes de girar en la última esquina del corredor, como un acto reflejo absurdo que comenzaba a ser costumbre, miré por encima del hombro, cerciorándome que ningún monstruo me siguiese los talones, cuando entonces le vi; una pequeña sombra negra con ojos brillantes me miraba en el otro extremo de donde me encontraba, sin pestañear.

Mis propios ojos se abrieron con asombro, acobardada por aquello que me observaba de lejos de forma tan tétrica.

Girándome en su dirección le apunté con la luz del quinqué y, a pesar de la distancia a la que estaba, conseguí que sus orbes brillasen más y me permitiese diferenciar lo que era, tratándose de un simple gato.

Coloqué la mano que tenía con las carpetas en mi pecho; se me había pasado la idea de que se tratase de una rata pero, ¿desde cuándo las ratas eran así de grandes?

Antoinette había hecho un excelente trabajo en asustarme el primer día que llegué mencionándolas, aunque quizá para eso estaba allí el animalito, el cual todavía me miraba expectante.

Di un paso tentativo a donde esperaba, uno tras otro lentamente hasta que hube cruzado las habitaciones siguientes de la que había salido, colocándome casi frente a él, pudiendo apreciar sus respiraciones constantes y el movimiento ligero de sus largos bigotes. Tenía el pelo corto y negro, con algunas zonas en castaño oscuro muy parecido a la suciedad, y en su cara decoraban dos grandes iris amarillos que parecían refulgir incluso en la más profunda negrura.

Me agaché con cuidado, no queriendo espantarlo; nunca había sido muy íntima con los animales, ellos me respetaban y yo les respetaba, no obstante, parecía tener el pelaje suave y pomposo, dándome ganas de acariciarlo.

Estiré la mano y deposité el quinqué en el suelo lentamente, dejándole ver mis claras intenciones de estudiarle más de cerca. A pesar de mis increíbles ganas de pasar los dedos por su lomo esperé a que huyese de mí, siendo tal vez una presencia no deseada a su lado. Sin embargo, este comenzó a lamerse las patas delanteras para después arrastrarlas por su cara, como si yo no estuviese a su lado.

En algunas ocasiones me miraba de arriba a abajo, como si pudiese opinar; su expresión parecía de enfado, con el ceño fruncido continuamente.

Le sonreí mientras apoyaba las manos sobre las rodillas para levantarme y tomaba la lámpara del suelo, prefiriendo no forzar al animal. El gato me estudió de nuevo con esa expresión suya y, con aire de magnificencia y la cola en alto, se dio la vuelta, echando a andar con diminutos pasos hacia algún lugar en particular.

¿Dónde podría ir? En esa dirección solo había más cuartuchos de decorados y salas donde se dejaban los trajes para las actuaciones; aunque, por supuesto, era un gato, ¿qué podría ser más divertido para él que colgarse de telas, revolver cintas y dormir encima de los lugares menos aconsejados?

Con pasos seguros seguí su a la pequeña sombra negra que se alejaba a un ritmo rápido de mi posición. En ningún momento se dio la vuelta para dignarse a mirarme; parecía ignorar que le estaba siguiendo o, tal vez, no le molestaba. Movía sus pequeñas caderas con agilidad, al igual que las patas, obteniendo un aire casi señorial al caminar. La punta de su cola se torcía en ángulos extraños, hacia un lado y luego al otro, marcando su propio ritmo.

¿Cómo se sentiría poder caminar a cuatro patas? ¿Y el tener el cuerpo lleno de pelo mullido? ¿O el poder saltar de un lado a otro con su agilidad felina?

Preguntas absurdas me rondaban la cabeza mientras continuaba el paseo con mi nuevo amigo por zonas que había visitado en pocas ocasiones. Nadie parecía ser conscientes de nuestra presencia, como si ahora la pequeña bestia delante de mí y yo fuésemos los únicos presentes en la ópera popular.

Una risa divertida escapó de mis labios, consiguiendo que me mirase por encima del lomo, con esos ojos suyos que parecían juzgarlo todo.

Con otra carcajada más comencé una pequeña carrera, viendo como el gato apretaba también el paso al escuchar mis pies acercársele, acabando por correr en su totalidad, dejándome perdida tras verle bajar unas terribles escaleras detrás una puerta entreabierta.

Con un suspiro tembloroso me paré frente a ella, intentando iluminar con la lámpara el lugar al que había recorrido el felino hasta desaparecer. ¿A dónde había ido?

Con cuidado moví la puerta, queriendo ver lo que se encontraba al final de la escalinata, torciéndose esta hacía la izquierda, ocultando de mi vista curiosa lo que parecía esconder. Estaba segura que debía de tratarse de otra habitación llena objetos que usar en las óperas, o tal vez algún almacén para los tramoyistas donde guardaban maderas, cuerdas y sacos. No sabía si era del todo sensato bajar, a pesar de que estaba el animalucho allá abajo.

Repentinamente maulló, estirando el sonido, consiguiendo que resonase entre las paredes.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, ¿querría que le acompañase?

Miré de un lado y a otro, sopesando la idea; nadie me había visto llegar hasta allí, ¿qué demonios podría salir mal? Podía arriesgarme, ya pensaría alguna escusa si me encontraban.

Otro maullido subió desde la oscuridad, siendo este acompañado por el sonido de arañazos continuos.

Con rapidez, para no llamar la atención, pisé los primeros escalones, cerrando la puerta a mi espalda. Bajé uno tras otro, observando la pintura carcomida de las paredes, dejando un rastro blanco si la tocabas, adhiriéndose bien a la tela de la capa.

Lo único que había al girar era otro tramo de escaleritas, dando pie a otra entrada idéntica a la que ya había cruzado.

El animal estaba apoyado a dos patas en ella, mirándome con sus ojos brillantes y la boca medio abierta, esperando algo.

Con cierto temor la abrí, notando como no hacía ninguna clase de ruido al menearla, intentando adivinar solo con un primer vistazo a quien podría pertenecer ese cuarto.

Para mi sorpresa, no se trataba de un almacén; la dichosa habitación era un tanto parecida a la mía. Si no estuviesen en el tercer piso por debajo de la ópera podría decir que pertenecían a la misma casa.

Azulejos oscuros decoraban el suelo, siendo estos verdaderamente brillantes, como los que había visto en uno de los corredores delanteros del edificio. Había una mesa en mitad de la sala, no mucho más grande que mi escritorio, y una silla acolchada la acompañaba, obteniendo cierto aire de realeza. Las paredes estaban oscurecidas, pero en una de ellas, específicamente en la izquierda, una gran talla la decoraba de esquina a esquina, tratándose de patrones extraños que iban y venían, y se enroscaban en ciertas partes para desaparecer. En algunas zonas había agujeros, dando una sensación de mayor profundidad a la obra, pareciendo verdaderamente difícil y seguramente costosa.

Dejando el quinqué y las carpetas sobre la mesa llena de polvo, me acerqué hasta allí, pasando los dedos por cada arco extraño y estría en la piedra, intentando imaginar lo que pretendía parecer.

Al lado de aquello una enorme chimenea se clavaba, dando la sensación de no haber estado encendida durante mucho tiempo. Era blanca y tenía grabado en el mármol que la decoraba una flores de lo más extrañas.

Pasé la suela de las botas por la alfombra que agraciaba el suelo frente a ella, sorprendiéndome de que el extraño patrón en el que estaba tejido fuese igual que el de los cojines encima de mi cama.

Sin duda singular.

Seguí moviéndome por un rato, intentando adivinar el por qué estaba todo eso en la lúgubre sala; tenía el mismo poco sentido que mi habitación pero por un momento pensé que, merecía la pena meditar, si a los gerentes les hubiese gustado gastar el dinero en cuartos absurdos para después tenerlos cerrados. Sin duda era otra cosa que añadir a la lista de insensateces que parecían tener.

—Deberíamos marcharnos —avisé al gato, quien estaba rascando con sus uñas la intrincada alfombra, absorto en sus propias cavilaciones.

Sin hacerle mucho caso, comencé a recoger los bártulos que había llevado conmigo, diciéndome a mi misma que ya no me distraería más e iría a la cama de inmediato.

Repentinamente el animal saltó desde su posición para colocarse enfrente de la pared tallada, con sus dos grandes ojos vigilándola. Me miró a mí y de nuevo a los intrincados patrones frente a él, agitando la cola de un lado a otro, dando la apariencia de ser la fusta que solían usar para azotar a los caballos. Sin contemplaciones abrió la boca y soltó un quejido de lo más extraño, permitiéndome apreciar la fila de pequeños dientes que tenía en el interior de sus fauces rosadas. Con cierta desesperación volvió a emitir el mismo sonido, una y otra vez, transformándolo en algo continuo que iba subiendo de tono.

Alarmada me acerqué a su posición, queriendo espantarlo para que se callase, pero no hizo ni un mínimo gesto de molestarse.

—¡Calla, calla! —le dije, deseando que cesase. ¿Cómo tal animalucho producía dichos sonidos? Si me oyesen por su causa acabaría pateándole.

Con un rápido movimiento levanté la mano en la que tenía sujeto el quinqué, intentando de nuevo espantarle pero, desgraciadamente, fue una mala idea; el animal se encorvó, haciendo que los pelos del lomo y de la cola se le erizasen, y soltó un bufido bajo, seguido de un gruñido estrepitoso para lo pequeño que era su tamaño.

Di un paso atrás, asustada de que pudiese saltar sobre mí y acabase haciéndome verdadero daño.

Sin más demora me di la vuelta, dejando a mi espalda a la alimaña, deseosa de no volver a cruzarme con ella nunca jamás.

Subí las escaleras lo más veloz que pude, amonestándome en el interior por ser tan descuidada y entrometida; mañana sería un milagro si no me despertaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _En la ópera todo es amor y buenas vibraciones, ¿verdad?_

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	10. Representación y alcohol

_Damas y caballeros, ¡aquí está el debut de nuestra protagonista!_

 _Sin más dilación, ¡adelante, les ofreceremos una copa al finalizar!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 10** **: Representación y alcohol**

Dos días después,

Sábado, 21 de mayo de 1870

—Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás —me decía Angeline mientras esperábamos nuestro aviso para acudir al escenario.

—Habéis practicado muchísimo —me animó otra corista a nuestro lado, sonriente.

—Todo el mundo se equivoca en algún momento —había dicho Armand.

—Eso no es de mucha ayuda —le regañé, viendo en los ojos azules del hombre colarse un brillo divertido.

Me apretó ligeramente el brazo.

—Todo va a salir tal y como hemos ensayado, no debes preocuparte. El señor Onetto tiene fe en ti y, sin duda, no ha fallado en quien ponerla.

Sentía tales espasmos que conseguía que me temblasen las manos, e incluso las piernas.

Había echado una simple mirada al auditorio, sorprendiéndome de la cantidad de personas que podría haber allí sentadas, aguardando por la actuación.

¿Qué demonios estaba esperando? ¿Qué no acudiese nadie?

Fue una mala idea; tendría que haber esperado a salir directamente y enfrentarme a la audiencia.

Con las luces del edificio apagadas y la música de la introducción comenzando, nos obligamos a esperar otros pocos minutos hasta que entrásemos y colocásemos para el despertar del inicio.

Nunca en mi vida había sentido tan terribles nervios; se me retorcía el estómago y quería huir de nuevo al pozo que era mi habitación, escondiéndome allí sin que nadie lo supiese, sin tener que enfrentarme a la realidad. Pero lo que quería era imposible, teniéndome que conformar con el agarre de Angeline sobre mi mano, tirando de mi pesado cuerpo para colocarnos en el suelo del escenario, con las cortinas cerradas.

Parecía como si mi visión la tapase un borrón negro y mi voz se sentía atrapada en la garganta, a pesar del calentamiento que habíamos hecho con anterioridad.

El telón se abrió, con el sonido de las cuerdas y poleas escuchándose únicamente. Un silencio descomunal cubrió la sala y, por un momento, pensé que el tiempo había decidido detenerse, dándome un respiro para asimilar el qué hacer; sin embargo el roce de los violines comenzó y pude sentir los pasos de los bailarines resonando en las madera, danzando con su gracia habitual entre la colocación de nuestros cuerpos, esperando para ayudar a ponernos en pie en la zona indicada.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados en aquella incómoda posición dormida, intentando parecer lo más relajada posible, pensando en mi subconsciente sobre las personas que nos estaban viendo. Pero, ¿era realmente importante eso? Venían a ver a los cantantes principales. Mas, algo que había aprendido a lo largo de los años era que, incluso la flauta más ligera que tocase, era importante y que alguien se fijaría en ella, quisiese o no.

" _¡Con calma, Christine!"_ terminé por decirme a mi misma, prestando atención al cambio de compás, sintiendo como mis compañeros comenzaban a moverse, levantándose con ayuda de los que danzaban.

Al abrir los ojos observé a Gisèle, quien estaba esperando para tomar mis manos. Me alcé con ella, preparándome para las primeras notas que saldrían de mi boca, ajustando las respiraciones, consiguiendo que el primer conjunto de palabras fuese entonado como lo había estado ensayando. La chica delante de mí estiró la sonrisa y, llevándome con ella, me hizo hacerla girar sobre las puntas de los pies para después saltar hacia donde estaban los demás bailarines, preparándose para las siguiente cabriolas que tuviesen que hacer.

Armand me tomó del brazo en aquel momento, colocándose a mi lado y permitiéndome oír claramente su perfecta voz de barítono.

Observé sin miedo en esta ocasión la zona donde se encontraba el público, notando la cabeza sobre las nubes y el corazón todavía latirme descontrolado pero, aún así, toda temible sensación que tuviese hubo desaparecido, tornándose únicamente en concentración por lo que debía hacer.

Había estado practicando todos los movimientos de los dichosos bailes, y me sabía las partituras a la perfección; no debía sentir temor.

Mientras cantábamos para despertar al borracho de Tepsis, pude ver la sonrisa que me dedicaba Meg desde su postura inclinada en el suelo, sacándome incluso la lengua. Ella trató de animarme mientras nos vestíamos, mucho más contenta que yo por encontrarme donde estaba, asegurándome que me acostumbraría a las obras. Siempre era un consuelo hablarla sobre mis miedos; su vivacidad y confianza eran inverosímiles pero reales.

Todo continuó sin incidentes; entrabamos y salíamos del entablado, reíamos y hacíamos burla a Platea, alabábamos y cantábamos para Amor, reíamos con Júpiter y desesperábamos un poco al ver a La Carlotta siendo una Juno celosa. Estaba segura de que su voz podría escucharse a través de las paredes del edificio, llegando seguramente hasta las calles, en un tono cristalino.

Cuando tuve que ir a cambiarme el vestido para el acto final me encontré con Madame Giry, quien estaba ayudando a preparase al resto de mujeres, colocando los trajes y entregándoles las flores que debían llevar en las manos.

Se acercó para darme las mías, con un reflejo particular en los ojos.

—En los primeros momentos de la obra pensé que te desmayarías, querida —se burló mientras sacaba un alfiler del moño que tenía hecho y escondía uno de mis rizos rebeldes.

—Creo que en mi vida he estado tan nerviosa —la dije, notando como mis mejillas se encendían.

—Es entendible, pero lo estás haciendo muy bien. _Monsieur_ Onetto debe de estar encantado.

Notando como una sensación de júbilo y orgullo me cubría el pecho, sin pensarlo demasiado, y en un movimiento rápido, me acerqué a ella y la hundí entre mis brazos, apretando fuerte el agarre.

—Muchísimas gracias por esta increíble oportunidad, Antoinette.

Percibí de forma débil que me daba unos cuantos golpes en la espalda con la mano izquierda, habiendo encerrado entre nuestros cuerpos la derecha que mantenía los ramilletes.

—Nada, nada —articuló mientras la soltaba sonriente, dando un pequeño beso en su mejilla antes de separarnos del todo—. Niña tonta, sal de nuevo ahí antes de que consigas que me enternezca.

Corrí hacia donde habían marchado mis compañeras, esperando a la señal de la música para terminar con la ópera.

 **~)}O{(~**

El aplauso final fue atronador, haciendo que me retumbase en el pecho.

A pesar de no ser uno de los cantantes importantes, me sentía como si fuese a echar alas y a volar tan lejos como pudiese. Al salir a despedirnos había sentido como una pequeña tuerca en mi mente hubiese sido bien colocada en aquel preciso momento, no sabiendo muy bien lo que debía de haber cambiado pero, sin duda, cambiando algo.

Era increíble pensar que hacía solo tres días los gerentes me habían hecho admitir y firmar el contrato que nos uniría hasta que alguno no necesitase más lo acordado, asegurándome el puesto de trabajo en el mejor lugar de todo Paris.

Nunca imaginé que podría sentir tal felicidad, y eso que todavía nos quedaba otra actuación por la tarde.

 **~)}O{(~**

El resto del día pasó volando entre risas, nervios y palabras de ánimo.

Nada consiguió salir fuera de lo normal y las personas de mí alrededor continuaban siendo las mismas de siempre, al igual que yo, a pesar de sentirme como si estuviese caminando entre las más ligeras plumas.

Meg parecía más que orgullosa por como había logrado hacer las actuaciones, y Antoinette simplemente reía o hacía comentarios sarcásticos acerca de nuestro aparente infantilismo.

Habiendo terminado de cenar, encontrándonos sentadas en el pequeño sofá frente a la chimenea, habló la rubia, dirigiéndose expresamente a la señora.

— _Maman_ —la llamó—. Algunas compañeras y yo hemos decidido salir esta noche.

Antoinette simplemente la miró, con el rostro repentinamente inescrutable.

La rubia pareció entender su expresión más que yo, no dándola si quiera tiempo a contestar.

—¡Mamá, por favor! Solo será un paseo y no tardaremos mucho, ¿verdad? —rogó mientras me miraba, introduciéndome de lleno en la conversación.

—¿He sido invitada? —tuve que preguntar.

Abrió los ojos y frunció los labios.

Antoinette seguía mirándola con ojos inquisidores, haciendo que me decidiese por entrometerme en la petición de su hija.

—Pero, por supuesto que sí. Solo será un paseo, mañana tenemos cosas que hacer —intenté convencerla de forma esporádica, mirando de una mujer a otra.

—Eres pésima Meg —habló al fin la señora, todavía de buen humor—. ¿Qué es lo que queréis celebrar?

—No hay nada que celebrar. El tiempo es bueno y la noche clara, así nos despejaremos.

Arqueé una ceja en su dirección, no sabiendo si decía la verdad o simplemente mostraba un cuento. ¿Por qué querían salir a tales horas? ¿A caso no estaban cansadas?

—Bueno, supongo que podrías ir a dar una vuelta entonces, pero tened cuidado, ya sabéis que a los gerentes no les gusta que el personal se mueva por las noches en el interior de la ópera —aceptó, dejando en sus palabras un rastro de verdadera advertencia.

Meg no pareció notarlo, levantándose pronto entre saltos y palabras de agradecimiento, dirigiéndose de nuevo distraída hacia su cuarto para tomar su capa y cambiarse de zapatos.

Al quedarnos solas la mujer me miró, con los labios convertidos en una línea. Una tensión nos recubría, notándola espesa y pegajosa, y lo que más deseaba era salir corriendo de la habitación donde estábamos.

¡Qué extraño! Con lo fácil que había sido mostrarle mi gratitud horas atrás y ahora solo deseaba evitar su presencia.

—No tenía ni idea del plan —la confesé al final, queriendo relajarme.

Ella dio una carcajada seca, inclinándose contra los cojines del sofá, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—No lo dudo, querida. —Suspiró—. Algunas veces salen, no es como si pudiese encerrar a las bailarinas en esta jaula de oro.

Un sonido vino desde el cuarto donde estaba Meg, escuchándose también algunas pocas palabras de ira.

—Por lo general es Sorelli quien se ocupa de que no hagan demasiadas necedades, pero no sé si irá con vosotras, por lo que te agradecería si las vigilases y no las permitieses originar nada absurdo —continuó, pareciendo verdaderamente inquieta.

—¿Qué podrían hacer? Quieren dar un paseo y yo no estoy con muchos ánimos de ir muy lejos —intenté confortarla.

—En una ocasión estuvieron corriendo por encima del escenario de madrugada, y en otra consiguieron romper uno de los ventanales más altos —me advirtió, haciendo que se me abriese la boca ligeramente—. Bueno, ahora soy yo la que te está preocupando —rio levantándose de donde se encontraba sentada, viendo a su hija salir del cuarto ya con el manto puesto y otro entre las manos, de color azul oscuro.

—He traído este para ti —me dijo mientras me obligaba a cogerlo.

Deduje que no nos molestaríamos en ir por mi habitación.

— _Merci_.

—Tened cuidado entonces y no volvías muy tarde —volvió a sugerirnos su madre mientras bajábamos las escaleras y cerraba la puerta a nuestras espaldas.

Eran más de las nueve de la noche y, raramente, no se oía a nadie por los pasillos.

Meg me tomó del brazo, charlando alegremente sobre lo bien que nos lo íbamos a pasar y las pocas veces que hacían esto.

Al llegar a la habitación de las bailarinas, Angeline estaba ya esperando; parecía que había entonado a la perfección en nuestro grupo de amistad. Nos sonrió al vernos, adelantándose un par de pasos.

—No sabía que solíais hacer estas cosas —habló antes de llegar—. Me han dicho que salen en nada —dijo señalando a la puerta tras su espalda.

—Solo de vez en cuando; hoy celebraremos la primera actuación de Christine —rio Meg, apretando más su agarre contra mi brazo.

—¿Hacer el qué? —pregunté, siendo callada por el sonido de los pasos de las demás mujeres que aparecían desde la habitación, con dos grandes cestas colgadas de sus manos.

Abrí la boca sorprendida.

Entre todas formábamos un grupo de al menos diez individuos, todas vestidas con nuestras respectivas capas. Un murmullo se instaló a nuestro alrededor, y no fui capaz de volver a preguntarlas hacia dónde nos dirigíamos en realidad. Por lo menos entre nosotras se encontraba Sorelli, quien parecía feliz también de romper la rutina nocturna en la que vivíamos.

Subimos hasta la tercera planta entre pequeñas voces y silbidos para indicar silencio, al parecer, no queriendo llamar la atención de nadie; sin embargo, el humor nos rodeaba, dando poca seriedad a los pasillos lúgubres que cruzábamos.

Era tan diferente a cuando me movía sola.

Además, podía empezar a imaginarme lo que haríamos allá escondidas.

A la primera oportunidad, una de las gemelas Aubriot, me preguntó acerca de la actuación, curiosa de cómo había hecho mi papel. Parecía haber intentado entablar una conversación conmigo anteriormente, habiéndola visto mirarme en varias ocasiones hasta que decidió hablar.

—Solo me equivoqué en tres ocasiones —la dije, no pudiendo contar mucho más.

—Tienes una voz muy bonita. Cuando me acercaba a ti bailando pude escucharte con claridad; tu voz es muy dulce y das la sensación de que sea fácil cantar así. —Me miró de una manera tierna—. Como si cualquiera pudiese llegar a tales notas.

Tuve que reírme ante aquello.

—Llevo cantando desde que sé leer, tal vez por ello te parezca que es fácil —suspiré. Perfectamente podría aparentar ser sencillo—. Es como vosotras, viéndoos parece que todo el mundo pudiese andar sobre los dedos de los pies pero, sin duda, no lo probaría.

Varias bailarinas más rieron, uniéndose a nuestra charla, diciendo lo que era fácil o difícil, mientras que Angeline y yo discutíamos sobre lo que era más costoso a la hora de entonar, intentando mostrar cual de los dos ejercicios era más cansado o aburrido en algunas ocasiones.

Pronto llegamos a uno de los laterales de la planta más alta, estando este oculto por una cortinilla gris, muy parecida a los muros de piedra que nos rodeaban. Al descorrerla vi que allí tenían varios cojines y en las paredes había pequeñas ventanillas semi-abiertas, dejando que el ligero aíre de la noche pasase desde fuera.

Entramos en el rincón, sentándonos apoyadas contra las paredes, y algunas en un gran poste de madera que parecía sujetar cierta zona del tejado. El espacio era lo suficientemente pequeño como para poder vernos todas las caras y mantener conversaciones en común.

Las chicas comenzaron a sacar lo que llevaban escondido en los cestos, dejándome ver platos llenos de queso, jamón frío y frutas, dispuestos sin ningún orden aparente, siendo colocados en el suelo con cuidado, avisándose de que no fuesen golpeados. Lo segundo que apareció entre sus manos fueron cinco botellas medio transparentes llenas de lo que parecía ser vino; ciertamente no reacias a beberlo. Sacaron recipientes y a cada pareja se nos asignó uno.

Pude escuchar a Sorelli rogarlas que no tomasen demasiado, preocupada por el cómo iban a bajar si ni si quiera eran capaces de levantarse, pero todas reían alegres mientras llenaban ya sus cuencos, sin escuchar advertencias.

Meg, quien estaba a mi lado, descorchó la botella con facilidad, vertiendo su contenido para comenzar a beber.

¿En algún momento pensé que iba a acabar con un grupo de trabajadoras de la ópera en un mustio lugar tomando alcohol? Si me lo hubiesen dicho hace un mes habría reído, o llorado, por tan absurda suerte. No obstante aquí estaba, mirando los ojos de mi compañera expectante, esperando a que ingiriese el líquido de una vez.

Depositó el vaso entre mis manos, y al dar el primer trago el sabor amargo me quemó la garganta, siendo este un vino bastante desagradable.

—No es el que bebimos aquel día en el restaurante, pero es lo que nos podemos permitir aquí. La próxima vez traeré uno un poco más suave solo para ti —dijo Meg, burlándose al ver mi cara de asco.

—Así que vino dulce, ¿eh Christine? Que delicada —habló Elinore.

—Después de unos tragos se te olvidará incluso el sabor —concluyó Emilie.

—Sí, sobre todo cuando se te suba a la cabeza —se rio Sorelli a mi izquierda, al lado de Angeline.

—Prefiero el dulce, sin duda —admití—. O el champán.

—Tal vez podíamos conseguir brandy en la siguiente ocasión.

—¡Algo suave, muchacha!

—Siempre podríamos comprarlo.

Un recuerdo se estancó en mi mente.

—Cuando estaba en el conservatorio —comencé—, una noche, un grupo de estudiantes robaron al menos doce botellas de anís —relate—. Todavía me acuerdo de lo terrible que es emborracharte con eso. Tiendes a tiritar —las dije, rememorando lo espantosamente mal que lo había pasado aquella madrugada, a pesar de haber estado varias horas de juerga antes—. Y por supuesto el día siguiente no fue mejor. —Volví a carcajearme de mi propia absurdez—. Acabamos deduciendo que si queríamos beber lo que nos diese la gana deberíamos pagar por ello.

Tenía que admitir que aquellas pequeñas fiestas que conmemorábamos para nosotros mismos habían sido una parte divertida de estar en aquel centro.

— _Woo_ , ¿anís? Sin duda erais muy finos.

—Era lo que había en las cocinas —me excusé—. Hubiese preferido este vino, créeme, sobre todo cuando me desperté al día siguiente.

Tomando de nuevo el recipiente de la mano de Meg di otro trago, apreciando en esta ocasión un poco más su sabor a pesar de que fuese todavía un tanto agrio.

Los minutos acabaron por transformarse en horas, estando allí sentadas, arropadas con nuestras capas, comiendo los alimentos y dando sorbos al líquido que comenzaba a enredar ligeramente las lenguas y a soltar las mentes. Había conseguido no hacerme sonrojar con los comentarios vulgares acerca de las relaciones que mencionaban algunas. Sin embargo, para mí no fue suficiente bebida, dejándome simplemente con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y una sensación caliente en el pecho, permitiéndome oír todo lo que decían sin distraerme u olvidarlo. Meg tampoco parecía haber bebido demasiado, cerrando la botella con más de un cuarto en su interior cuando la indiqué que no quería más.

Repentinamente, cuando estaba casi todo acabado, una de las gemelas se puso tensa, levantando las manos y dándonos indicaciones de que nos mantuviésemos con las bocas cerradas, haciendo que todas nuestras respiraciones se quedasen en el interior de nuestros pulmones.

Miré a Meg con cara interrogante, a lo que me contestó levantando simplemente las cejas y encogiendo los hombros.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó al final su hermana, acercándose a ella junto a la tela que nos ocultaba, intentando entender lo que le había hecho mandarnos callar.

—Alguien sube —declaró.

—¿Quién…? —fue de nuevo a cuestionarla cuando, de forma veloz, dos pares de manos salieron entre la cortina entre varios alaridos y gruñidos, consiguiendo que el resto de nosotras gritásemos por el susto.

Me llevé la mano a la boca, agarrando con la otra el brazo de mi compañera.

Los gemidos que emitían se convirtieron pronto en un estruendo de risas, apareciendo de la nada las cabezas de Víctor y Fabian, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas tras su despreciable broma.

—Genial —murmuró Meg a mi lado, apoyándose de nuevo contra la pared tras haberse inclinado hacia delante por el sobresalto.

La miré de reojo, sin saber muy bien quién de ellos podría molestarla, aunque la broma también tuvo que ponerla de mal humor. Parecía apreciar a Víctor, pero el señorito Pinaud era trigo de otro costal.

Tenía que recordar el preguntarle por qué tal odio hacía él aunque, según pude ver, en la actualidad ninguna de las presentes parecía apreciar la visita de los dos hombres.

—Sorpresa —exclamó Fabian con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, dándole un aspecto encantador.

Dirigió la vista alrededor de la habitación, parando sus ojos sobre los míos, dándome una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, reconociendo mi presencia.

—Por supuesto que es una sorpresa. No esperábamos a nadie por aquí a estas horas —gruñó una, ciertamente enfadada.

—Diego os vio subir hacía ya mucho rato, y sentíamos curiosidad por lo que estabais haciendo —habló Víctor—. No sabía que teníais tan buen escondite —pareció alabarnos, estudiando la estancia.

—Y esperamos que siga siéndolo —agregó Meg, quien continuaba sin mirarles, prestando atención al exterior a través de una de las ventanitas.

—Claro —dijo este, frunciendo el ceño.

—El único que puede hablar sobre este lugar y sobre lo que hacéis es el Fantasma, señoritas —se rio Fabian, no percibiendo el malestar que ahora nos acompañaba—. Seguro que se quejará a los gerentes.

¿Nos estaba amenazando?

Tuve que saltar a la defensiva.

—Los fantasmas no existen; no al menos los que van diciendo tonterías a los jefes —argumenté.

—¿Todavía no lo has visto? —me preguntó con un brillo excitado en la mirada—. Tal vez tú y yo podría…

—Escucha, si no quiere creer en cuentos absurdos no tienes por qué asustarla —le atacó Meg en medio de su frase, con los ojos llenos de ira.

El vino hacía que mis miembros se sintiesen pesados y, en la actualidad, dudaba un poco de donde se encontraban mis pies, pero aún así, no pude pasar por alto las tonterías que estaban diciéndose entre ellos.

Unos discutían acerca de la creencia y otros les debatieron, comenzando a sentirse la habitación ligeramente cargante por los comentarios crípticos y malhumorados de algunas.

—¿Vosotras le habéis visto? —tuve que preguntarlas, intentando que mi razón fuese mayor que todo esto.

Fue Sorelli la primera en explicarse:

—Algunas veces va a los ensayos. Se mueve rápido como los rayos, a pesar de lo grande que es —había dicho—. Lleva una gran capa negra y parece que siempre viste traje.

—Pero, sin duda, lo mejor de todo es la máscara que le cubre la cara —habló Fabian mucho más bajo en esta ocasión—. Se dice que sus ojos brillan en la oscuridad, como los de un gato, de un color naranja, como las llamas del infierno —terminó con la voz ronca.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal; ¿qué estaba pasando allí?

—Christine —me llamó Angeline—, no debes asustarte por esas tonterías que te dicen, yo nunca lo he visto.

—¡Pero sí le has oído! —le acusó Emilie—. Su voz es increíble; algunas veces suena desde un sitio y rápidamente se mueve a otro, e incluso son diferentes.

—Yo creo que hay más de un fantasma.

—Sería lo que faltase.

—Dicen que es, más bien, como un esqueleto.

Una risa seca las hizo callar a todas, providente de la chica rubia a mi derecha.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, no soporto hablar sobre cosas así —gruñó Meg, levantándose del suelo, recogiendo los bártulos que nos rodeaban, guardando la comida restante y los platos en sus respectivas cestas.

Todas las seguimos fieles, sintiendo desaliento por la inconveniente intromisión de los dos caballeros que ahora nos esperaban al salir.

Aún así, nadie se atrevió a decirles que nos habían molestado. Tuve que deducir que, no por lo menos Fabian quien nos aguardaba todo encantador, Víctor sí pareció notarlo, siendo el primero en bajar por el recorrido sin decir una sola palabra. Ni si quiera había abierto la boca para hablar sobre el Fantasma en la agitada tertulia.

Intenté asimilar lo que me habían narrado allí arriba, mientras paseaba con cuidado por las relucientes baldosas, escuchando subirse los ánimos de algunas de mis compañeras, a diferencia de otras que iban con los ceños fruncidos.

—No dejes que te asusten, ¿de acuerdo? —me había dicho la rubia casi al oído, con una expresión preocupada.

—No estoy asustada —mentí en gran medida.

Pero mis miedos no iban dirigidos a ese ser espectral, sino más bien a la persona que parecía manejarlo, aprovechándose del pavor de algunos.

—Lo creas o no, no te hará daño. —Pareció susurrar algo más para sí misma, pero preferí no hacer hincapié. Tal vez ella sí estuviese alarmada por dicho fantasma.

Bajamos los tramos de escaleras lentamente, deseando llegar de una vez por todas, notando mi cabeza menearse con sueño.

Al vislumbrar a los cuartos donde debíamos separarnos, me hicieron saber que debía guardar las cestas en mi _casa_ no queriendo dar explicaciones a nadie de cómo había llegado todo aquello hasta sus manos. Así que, con ayuda de Meg y tras despedirnos de los hombres y de las mujeres con pocas palabras, nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba mi habitación.

—No saben donde resido, ¿verdad? —la pregunté, apoyando la cesta en mi cadera.

—No sé si quieres decírselo, además, mamá me pidió que fuese discreta.

Y en realidad agradecía que no hubiesen dicho nada a nadie, prefiriendo la intimidad de mi cuarto para mí sola.

Meg me acompañó hasta la entrada, guiándonos con la luz en mi mano, haciendo malabares para abrir la puerta y dejar las cestas en una esquina donde no me molestasen. Antes de volver a salir la pregunté si podría ir sola hasta su casa, preocupada por que se encontrase a alguien no deseado.

—Estoy bien. Esos dos han hecho que toda la diversión que obtuvimos se me haya bajado a los talones.

—No fue tan terrible, además, Víctor pretendió ser servicial —intenté defenderles.

—No es él quien me molesta —bajó los hombros—. Las miradas de Fabian me parecen repulsivas.

—Es un hombre prescindible, créeme, todas esas sonrisas que nos lanza y pestañeos provocadores caen en ojos ciegos

Se dio la vuelta, enfrentándose a mí en casi la mitad de la sala de los decorados.

—Se dedica a hacer daño con su galantería.

—No lo dudo —le acusé sin miedo.

—Hoy solo intentaba asustarnos, hablando del Fantasma quiero decir. —Volvió a darse la vuelta, empezando a subir los primeros escalones que la llevarían a la planta superior—. No es tan horrible como dicen.

—Tú… ¿lo has visto? —la cuestioné.

—Lo justo, pero no… —dudó—. No es como si nos hubiésemos enfrentado. Algunos de los que trabajan aquí podrían contarte más cosas que yo.

Pero yo solo tragaría cualquier cosa que ella me dijese. En el poco tiempo que habíamos pasado juntas se había mostrado tan servicial y encantadora, a diferencia de las muchas personas que había conocido a lo largo de los viajes con mi padre; además de comenzar a ser alguien a quien confiar mis terribles temores y tristezas.

Siempre estaría agradecido a mis parientes de que hubiesen trabado amistad con la familia Giry.

—Creo todo lo que dices, Meg. Confió en ti, de verdad —murmuré en un tono bajo, empezando a cerrar la puerta—. Además, sigo sin tragarme esos disparates, y seguiré así hasta que algún acto me cambie de opinión.

Pareció querer decir algo, moviendo la boca con cierta vacilación y dirigiéndome una mirada entristecida pero, a pesar de ello, lo único que salió de entre sus labios fue una suave despedida, dejándome rápidamente, cerrando con llave en cuanto la vi desaparecer.

Parecía que ese espectro jugaba con cualquier persona, sin importar su rango o dedicación. Mas, lo que me había llamado verdaderamente la atención, era la mención de su voz, sintiendo la creciente necesidad de hacer que se comunicase conmigo, que me hablase. Tal vez así podría intentar deducir si se trataba de alguno de los trabajadores, aunque puestos a ello, si supiesen de quién se trataba ya le habría cogido y, muy seguramente, detenido. Además, ¿habían dicho que eran varias voces?

Entre todo ese mogollón nuevo de pensamientos me desvestí, alegrándome al fin de quitarme las nuevas botas, y me metí en el interior de la tupida cama, sin ni siquiera encender el fuego en la chimenea, dejando una única lámpara con una pequeña llama para que me acompañase al despertar.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Aahhh… molestos muchachos. Al menos uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que sobraba._

 _Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, porque yo admito que me ha encantado. Me gusta pensar que las bailarinas tienen ese sitio al que ir a divertirse, para pasar unas horas en la noche ellas solas y, por supuesto, que no lo conozca el otro bando de mujeres que trabajan en su mismo oficio. A esas arpías las quiero lejos._

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _¡Aquí tiene su copa de vino!_


	11. Confrontación

_Vamos a meternos un poco más en la vida de los personajes, que eso siempre es de buen gusto, ¿no?_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 11** **: Confrontación**

Domingo, 22 de mayo de 1870

Salimos de la iglesia a un paso lento, escuchando el murmullo de las calles. El gentío que nos rodeaba parecía ignorar nuestra presencia; cosas de las grandes ciudades.

Aquella mañana tuve que levantarme a la velocidad de un rayo para estar presentable cuando Madame Giry viniese a por mí; había estado a punto de olvidar que días atrás decidí que la acompañaría a la misa del domingo, junto a varios operarios más con los que trabajábamos.

En comparación con el sermón del lunes pasado, este, había sido una delicia. El párroco era un hombre mayor, con una barba larga y gris, bien vestido con su túnica, acompañado por varios jóvenes que le ayudaban, en gran parte, a moverse y acercarle los elementos sagrados. Su voz había sido perfecta para no alimentar mi sueño, a pesar de lo cansada que estaba, y el ánimo feliz que parecía transmitir con sus palabras había llegado a nuestras mentes.

Nos separamos del grupo de personas con las que entramos al templo, quienes iban mucho más rápido, teniendo prisa por llegar a la ópera.

Nosotras, a diferencia de ellos, caminamos de manera pausada, parándonos a mirar los diferentes escaparates en la calle, admirando los extravagantes vestidos y joyas en algunas tiendas y, en otras, los pulidos muebles tallados que vendían en su interior; conversando sobre cosas circunstanciales.

—A veces echo de menos los pequeños pueblos —comenté distraída, observando la larga vía que aún debíamos recorrer, decorada por un cielo azul sobre nuestras cabezas.

Sería una buena escena la cual pintar en un lienzo.

Parecía ser que cada vez que salía a las calles parisinas tendía a recordad el diminuto lugar donde había nacido; junto a las pocas personas que lo habitaban. Y no podía negar que lo echaba de menos.

—Yo también; a veces —admitió, observando su alrededor—. Pero hace muchos años que vivo en París. Acabé por adaptarme. —Me sonrió.

Mi progenitor me había contado en varias ocasiones en dónde había conocido a Madame Giry y a su esposo; aparentemente este era un buen hombre llamado Jules, muy grande y alto, con la expresión casi siempre seria. Papá había estado viajando con mamá por Francia con un pequeño grupo de músicos itinerantes, cuando una noche se les unieron y forjaron lazos que durarían hasta sus fallecimientos.

Me relató que el pueblo donde se encontraron parecía sacado de uno de los libros fantásticos que solía leerme, todo rodeado de árboles cubiertos de musgo, con el sonido de una corriente de agua allá donde ibas. Le había recordado a nuestro país natal, Suecia.

No podía imaginarme la sensación que debía de tener Antoinette al ver a sus amigos y esposo fallecer, dejándola sola en cierta forma. Debía de ser terrible.

—Yo nací en el pueblo de Laniscourt, al suroeste de Laon, pero pronto me mudé a esta ciudad —continuó—. Tenía unos familiares por la zona que se dedicaban al baile. Gracias a dios mis padres consiguieron unirme a ellos, y acabé ganándome la vida como bailarina.

—Y ahora eres la instructora —terminé yo.

—Exacto. —Se mordió el labio—. Parece que fue ayer cuando salí por primera vez al escenario, y ahora solo me dedico a dar órdenes.

Sus ojos tenían un aire distante, como si su vida se pudiese reflejar en ellos.

—Tu papel es importante en la ópera —intenté animarla—. ¿Quién más podría crear los pasos de baile y mantener en calma a las bailarinas para que los ejecuten? —Tuve que reírme—. Yo no tendría paciencia.

Pareció divertida, mirándome con jovialidad.

—Esas muchachas… —Meneó la cabeza—. Aún así, daría un pedazo de mi alma por tan solo volver a pisar una vez las maderas del plató frente al público.

—¿No podrías?

Era obvio que no era una mujer joven, sin embargo, había _algo_ en su forma de caminar y de moverse; los pequeños pasos que daba con cuidado, el movimiento grácil de sus caderas; todo parecía hacerlo con los aires de una artista. Meg me había dicho que solía practicar con ellas, sobre todo a la hora de aprender los nuevos movimientos que debían realizar, y algunas de sus pupilas habían admitido que se movía con la misma gracia que Sorelli, teniendo la seguridad que le faltaba a esta. ¿Por qué no continuar con lo que parecía amar?

—Tal vez en algún momento le tome prestado el puesto a Odette. —Volvió a reírse—. Pero no soy la que era, los años no pasan en balde, Christine.

Asentí con la cabeza; no era la primera vez que oía algo parecido.

Cruzamos frente a una plazoleta cubierta de palomas las cuales echaban a volar cuando nos veían acercarnos hacia ellas.

—Si no es —me paré a pensar— descortés preguntar, ¿qué edad tienes?

Aunque no me lo dijese se lo sonsacaría a su hija.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, estirándose en sus labios rosados todavía más la sonrisa que mantenía, pareciendo ceder.

—Tengo muchos, más de los que me gustaría, joven.

En sus ojos refulgió un brillo pícaro.

Casi siempre parecía inflexible y altiva, ganándose un aura rígida a su alrededor, consiguiendo que a primera vista deseases no cruzarte en su camino. La única vez que la había visto con el aspecto de una cría como a las que enseñaba fue cuando la alagaron por el hermoso vestido que llevaba puesto, la noche en la que acudimos a ver la actuación para que estudiase a la inglesa.

Lo mucho que se había ruborizado le había dado un color especial a su piel.

—Tal vez tengamos diferentes opiniones acerca de lo que es mucho o poco.

Me observó de arriba abajo y encogí los hombros, ocurrente.

—Tengo treinta y cuatro dichosos años.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, con dramatismo, al igual que había hecho Meg cuando me había confesado también su edad.

—¿Es más o menos de lo que esperabas? —me preguntó repentinamente.

Me había pillado con la guardia baja, ¿en algún momento había hecho suposiciones acerca de su edad?

No lo creía.

—Nunca pensé en darte una cifra exacta —admití—. Pero no son tantos como parecías alegar.

Entrecerró los ojos con diversión y pronto dirigimos la conversación a otros temas no tan íntimos y más mundanos.

Antes de llegar a la esquina que daba a la _rue_ Scribe desde la _rue_ Des Mathurins, vislumbré entre la muchedumbre una pequeña tienda de música en colores oscuros que no la favorecían. Tuve que acercarme a la cristalera para ver lo que vendían, observando los diversos instrumentos que tenían allí expuestos, junto a hojas con pentagramas, batutas y libros y más libros sobre teoría musical.

Me prometí que en algún momento volvería para comprar la funda para el violín de mi padre.

Disfrutamos del pequeño paseo, casi en su totalidad en silencio, haciendo únicamente comentarios crípticos de vez en cuando, sin llegar a entablar una verdadera conversación. El tiempo nos acompañaba también, siendo el día verdaderamente soleado, notándose como la calidez del verano comenzaba a apremiarnos, faltando poco para su entrada.

—Voy a comprar unos dulces —le dije repentinamente a la señora, señalando con el dedo la tienda a la que me refería, estando en la acera de enfrente.

—Te esperaré aquí querida —me había contestado, mirando en el interior de un establecimiento donde vendían todo tipo de telas.

Contenta de poder hacerme con unos dulces, crucé la calle vigilando las berlinas y carros que pasaban, introduciéndome pronto en el comercio, siendo recibida por muchos más clientes que esperaban a que les atendiesen.

Aguardé con paciencia, decidiendo lo que me llevaría conmigo en esta ocasión; sin duda más caramelos de limón, pero también había bombones de todas las clases junto a deliciosos pasteles que conseguían hacerme salivar con solo mirarlos. Al atenderme, y escrutar el mostrador por encima, pude ver bien colocados a mi derecha, sorprendentemente, una bandeja llena de lo que parecían ser los mismos chocolates que había tomado del palco donde me colé.

Una sensación extraña me cubrió el pecho.

Le pregunté al hombre sobre lo que eran, aclarándome las pocas dudas que tenía, acertando en mi suposición.

Decidí llevarme unos cuantos, por orgullo propio, además de que habían tenido un sabor delicioso al deshacerse en mi lengua; junto a unos pocos caramelos y varios buñuelos que le daría a Madame Giry, a pesar de que me hubiese dicho que no era muy aficionada a los dulces. Siempre podría comérselos todos Meg.

Con los paquetes entre las manos salí buscando a la mujer de negro, alarmada de que no se encontrase donde la había dejado, como me había dicho.

Su voz me llamó desde la izquierda, haciendo que girase el rostro repentinamente.

—Christine.

Apareció a mi lado, siendo acompañada por el mismo hombre que ya me había presentado con anterioridad, quien tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo genuino en sus increíbles ojos.

Tuve que aguantarme una risotada; la mujer parecía ciertamente incómoda, con la cabeza baja. En comparación a la última vez que les había visto juntos, el caballero parecía haber ganado la disputa que hubiese tenido con ella en la actualidad.

Dicho momento iría también a la lista de haber visto a Antoinette Giry pareciendo mucho más una niña que una dama entrada en edad.

Me aclaré la garganta, aguantando las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir de mi boca.

— _Monsieur_ … —callé, no recordando en realidad su apellido.

—Amir —me dijo, inclinándose ligeramente.

—Es un placer volver a verle.

—Digo lo mismo, _mademoiselle_ Daaé —habló, acercándose un poco más a mi posición—. Anoche pude ver su cara en el rendimiento, no sabía que participaba en el escenario.

—Ayer fue la primera vez. Al llegar aquí tampoco pensé en eso, pero la suerte ha cambiado —admití moviendo las bolsas entre mis mano.

Noté los ojos de la señora crisparse ante la proximidad del caballero a su espalda; casi podía rozarla el vestido con la cadera.

Era ciertamente alto y el traje marrón que llevaba se le ceñía como un guante, pudiéndose apreciar a la perfección sus hombros anchos y piernas fornidas.

—Me alegro, y espero verla en muchas más. —Me sonrió con aparente sinceridad, mostrando los dientes—. Soy un cliente habitual en la ópera y, debo que admitir, que en esta nueva elección de elenco han cogido a muchas mujeres bonitas, cosa que siempre se aprecia —rio con picardía.

—Bueno, ¿solo vas entonces a ver caras bonitas, Amir? Que desperdicio —masculló ahora la señora, con aparente maldad.

—Hay que saber apreciarlo todo, Ann. Pero no te angusties, todavía no me ha gustado lo suficiente ninguna de tus pupilas, si eso es lo que te ofusca.

Este volvió la mirada a Antoinette tras fruncir los labios de forma divertida, pero ella continuaba dándole la espalda, habiendo colocado las manos sobre sus caderas.

—Tal vez —prosiguió— os gustaría beber algo en alguna de las cafeterías de aquí cerca —nos invitó.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa ante ello, estudiando la reacción de la mujer, quien ahora tenía en la boca una mueca. Se dio la vuelta, con cierto aire malhumorado.

—No —fue lo único que dijo.

Pero el caballero no pareció darse por aludido a pesar de la negativa, moviendo con desdén una carpeta negra repleta de lo que parecían ser papeles en su interior. En la piel de fuera parecía poner un nombre, estando escrito en blanco, resaltando.

—No os llevará mucho tiempo, por favor.

Me miró con cara de súplica.

¿Cómo podía negarme? ¿Y cómo podía negarse la señora?

Tal vez fuese alguien como Fabian, pero éste tenía un aire extranjero bien arraigado a su voz, creando un acento de lo más particular; y su aspecto era encantador, haciendo que el chaleco que llevaba puesto con bordados naranja le hiciesen brillar la piel morena bajo los rayos de sol.

—Amir…

—Debemos hacer cosas, en realidad —intenté ayudar a Antoinette—. Tal vez en otra ocasión —le dije. Aceptaríamos gustosas en otra ocasión—. No olvidaré su propuesta, de verdad.

El hombre parecía feliz de mis palabras, a diferencia de Madame Giry, quien movía los ojos con inquietud de un lado a otro, no sabiendo muy bien dónde pararlos.

Con despedidas rápidas y casi violentas, volvimos a encaminarnos a la ópera, viendo en la distancia al señor Amir se disiparse con aire alegre entre la gente.

—No deberías haberle dicho eso, es un hombre de palabra —me regañó Madame, quien parecía ciertamente nerviosa.

—No le estaba engañando —hablé mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo de sus pies—. La próxima vez será un placer acompañarle.

Puso los ojos en blanco, pero continué de todos modos.

—Además, hice planes para esta mañana, debo ver a unas compañeras y creo que ya las he hecho esperar demasiado.

Llegamos a la entrada principal, colándonos en el interior, saludando a los limpiadores que fregaban los suelos, intentando no ser un estorbo.

Antes de separarnos cada una a nuestro respectivo lugar, le entregué los dulces a mi compañera y le dije que si veía a Meg la hiciese saber que iría al cuarto de Gisèle y Elinore.

Antoinette me dio las gracias y asintió en varias ocasiones. Parecía mucho más nerviosa de lo que ya era en general y me apenaba por ello. ¿Qué cosas le habría dicho el caballero?

Meg aseguraba que era un hombre decente y yo no era quien para juzgar a primera impresión, aunque de momento el aspecto que me había mostrado hubiese sido del todo bueno y honrado. Tampoco sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado detrás de ella y no conocía si aún mantenía el luto por su marido fallecido hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Sin duda eran cosas delicadas y en las que mejor no entrometerse, no por lo menos de lleno.

Al llegar a mi habitación dejé en el escritorio los dulces que había traído, y me reprendí por usar aquel mueble como recolector de objetos que no me apetecía guardar, habiendo encima suyo ropa, partituras, cerillas…

Más adelante lo colocaría todo en sus respectivos lugares, sin excepciones.

Recogí de donde habíamos dejado la noche pasada las dos enormes cestas, cada una en una mano, haciendo malabares para cerrar de nuevo la puerta y subir las escaleras por el estrecho pasillo. No había por aquella zona demasiado movimiento de personas, estando cada una ocupada por sus obligaciones en los cuartos asignados.

Fui contenta hacia las habitaciones de las bailarinas, saludando a las caras conocidas y manteniendo pequeñas conversaciones con los más charlatanes.

Antes de llegar a mi destino me encontré con Gisèle, quien llevaba en sus manos varias faldas de tul.

— _Oh_ , ¡Christine! —me saludó, corriendo hasta mi posición, cogiendo uno de los canastos que llevaba, apoyando sobre ellos la ropa—. ¿Cómo ha ido tu mañana?

—Bastante bien, ¿y la tuya?

—Tuve que ir a recoger varios trajes a la lavandería, no sé como los pude ensuciar tanto en tan poco tiempo —murmuraba meneando la cabeza—. Menos mal que los han tenido para hoy.

—Sin duda —asentí.

No me la podía imaginar vistiendo la ropa de alguna de sus compañeras; era una chica extremadamente pequeña y todo le quedaría enorme.

Me invitó a entrar en su cuarto, permitiéndome echar otro vistazo desde la primera vez que me lo enseñaron, no habiendo cambiado en absoluto.

Se trataba de uno de los pequeños, ocupado solo por ella y Elinore, quien al parecer había salido a la ciudad a hacer recados. Tenía dos camas, un armario y un tocador con un pequeño taburete para sentarse. En una de las esquinas vislumbré lo que parecía ser una silla, llena de ropa y artilugios descartados que habían lanzado allí.

Ese mueble tenía la misma función que el escritorio de mi cuarto, provocándome una risa.

La bailarina me indicó que dejase las cestas en el suelo, sin que estorbasen demasiado al movimiento, y me sugirió que me sentase, queriéndome enseñar unas cintas de pelo que le habían enviado como presentes unos familiares.

—Me las ha dado mi padre —me aclaró—, se supone que es lo que llevan ahora las mujeres en Italia —terminó por decirme, dejándolas sobre mis manos.

Tenían unos extraños patrones en ellas, jugando con los tonos de los colores que formaban, siendo realmente llamativas pero bonitas en su forma.

—Siempre se las puedes enseñar la señora Giudicelli para recordarla su país de origen —la había dicho tras darla mi aprobación.

—¡No digas barbaridades! Nunca me acercaría a ella —se había reído chispeante—. Pero todavía no sé muy bien con qué ponérmelas, no tengo ningún vestido con el que puedan quedar bien.

—Vais de blanco cuando ensayáis. Podrías ponerte las más cortas; úsalas para recogerte el pelo —murmuré, intentando recordar algún vestido que la hubiese visto llevar para colocarse las demás—. Recuerdo que tenías una falda rosa, podrías usar la cinta azul con las flores para la unión en la cintura. Que alguien te ayude a hacer un lazo en la espalda, estoy segura que irás esplendida.

Se quedó pensativa.

—Sí, supongo que sí… —habló al rato—. La próxima vez que vaya a mi casa llevaré algunas conmigo, así papá podrá ver que las uso.

—¿Dónde…? —Paré, reconsiderando la pregunta—. ¿Está tu casa muy lejos?

—En Mentón, cerca de Italia —me había dicho distraída, sentándose frente al espejo, deshaciendo la coleta que solía llevar para rehacerla con uno de los lazos nuevos.

No tenía idea de dónde se encontraba su hogar situado.

—¿Estás sola aquí? —Incliné la cabeza a un lado.

—Sí, papá trabaja en el mar, lleva pequeñas mercancías entre Italia y España. Mamá y uno de sus hermanos tienen una modistería; además de que ella cuida del resto de mis hermanos. —Suspiró—. A veces les echo mucho de menos.

Me levanté y coloqué a su espalda, ayudándola a hacerse bien el recogido.

—No sé muy bien dónde está ese lugar que has dicho, pero estoy segura de que aunque fuese en el pueblo de al lado lo harías igual.

Terminé de atrapar los últimos mechones de cabello liso y los anudé con la fina tela, dejando que cayesen por su nuca.

Esta giró la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Me gusta —admití tras tirar ligeramente de la coleta.

—Está muy lejos, créeme. Pero tienes razón, sobre ambas cosas.

Me miró directamente a los ojos a través del reflejo del espejo, escrutándome con su mirada avellana.

—Tú pareces un misterio —murmuró mientras se lamía los labios—. ¿De dónde eres? —me preguntó, bajando pronto el rostro a su regazo—. Si no es mucho indagar, por supuesto.

Me moví inquieta, volviéndome a sentar en la pequeña cama.

—Un misterio. —Tuve que reír—. Nunca nadie me ha preguntado. —Volví a carcajearme.

La única vez que me habían cuestionado de dónde era había mentido, no sintiéndome demasiado mal por engañar a la diva.

—Nací en Suecia —terminé por contestarla, observando su expresión sorprendida con diversión.

—No lo pareces.

—Mi padre era sueco y mi madre francesa. Al parecer, ella y yo éramos como dos gotas de agua.

Recordaba a mi progenitor decirme lo idénticas que podíamos ser y lo feliz que era al ver a su esposa reflejada en cada uno de mi iris si miraba lo suficientemente profundo.

—Ella… —Pareció dudar.

Con mi anterior frase podría entenderse lo que había sucedido.

—Falleció hace mucho —admití, intentando ser lo más neutral posible respecto al tema—. Eres la primera de por aquí que le cuento esto, ni si quiera Meg lo sabe por mis propios labios. —Tuve que sonreírla, queriendo aligerar la tensión que se había creado en el dichoso cuarto.

Ella apreció mi intento.

—Y, ¿has estado mucho tiempo en el conservatorio? —decidió volver interrogarme.

—Cuatro años. —Me encogí de hombros—. No volvería allí después de conocer esto.

—Esto es maravilloso —lo confirmó—. A papá le costó mucho conseguir traerme, por eso se lo agradeceré durante toda la vida.

—Estoy segura de ello.

Repentinamente, y sin llamar, apareció Meg con un terrible estruendo causado por el choque de la puerta contra una de las paredes, obligándome a poner los ojos en blanco.

Hizo ademán de pedir disculpas, pero se las guardó para ella.

—Me alegro de que estéis aquí —nos dijo, cerrando en esta ocasión con más cuidado—. Me he cruzado con Hélène por el pasillo. ¡Ojala y hubieseis visto las miradas que nos hemos lanzado! —se burlo, sentándose a mi lado.

—No la enfades, no merece la pena —la reñí yo.

Las pocas veces que había visto a la chica había ignorado su presencia por completo, e incluso evitado, no deseando malos encuentros con nadie con quien tuviese que trabajar en la posteridad. No era una persona con la que me fuese a llevar bien, así pues, lo mejor era dejarlo pasar y olvidarnos mutuamente.

—Ya, ya —parloteó la rubia, meneando la mano derecha de arriba abajo, fijándose en las cintas que tenía a mi lado—. Woo, ¿de dónde las has sacado? —demandó, dando comienzo a una tertulia acerca de la nueva moda y los colores que más nos embellecían y desfavorecían, saltando después de una conversación a otra, teniendo ciertos delirios, riéndonos de nosotras mimas.

Cuando entró Elinore en el cuarto decidimos que sería el momento preciso de salir, y me decidí por ayudar a Meg a llevar hasta medio camino las dichosas cestas.

—Gracias por los buñuelos —me dijo mientras caminábamos en dirección a la cocina.

—No fue nada.

—Gisèle te gusta, ¿verdad? —pareció acusarme, tras ver pasar a varios violinistas a nuestro lado.

—Sí, es fácil hablar con ella, y divertida.

Antes de dejarla marchar a ella sola en el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, tomé del interior de los canastos varios pedazos de jamón y pan, cogiendo uno de los pañuelos que había allí dentro para envolverlo, alegando que me ocuparía de lavarlo. No había desayunado aquella mañana y el estómago comenzaba a hacerme sonidos extraños.

Meg alegó que podría traerme algo mejor, pero prefería esperarme a la hora del almuerzo.

—Luego nos veremos entonces —se despidió.

Hoy ella comería con su madre en su casa, dejándome a mí con el resto de chicas.

Correteé de vuelta a mi habitación, desmigajando el pan duro y llevándome a la boca pequeños pedazos de la carne.

Repentinamente, antes de llegar a las grandes escaleras, observé como de la nada aparecía aquel dichoso animal que me había gruñido con anterioridad; se lamia las patas despreocupado, como si nada fuese con él.

Le miré asqueada, continuando hacia la pared de bustos, sin querer prestarle atención.

 **~)}O{(~**

Lo poco que me quedaba de mañana la ocupé volviendo a estudiar las partituras que cantaría por la tarde en el escenario; notando en mi interior ese mismo temor que sentí el día anterior, a pesar de no tratarse ya de la primer vez.

Subí al comedor a devorar los alimentos que elegí, rodeada de varias compañeras, no tardando demasiado en esconderme otra vez en mi oscura madriguera.

Decidí que, antes del ensayo general del coro, leería un poco sobre las óperas que había traído conmigo. Una de ellas se llamaba _Alcestes (El triunfo de Hércules)_ , aparentemente una tragedia lírica, mientras que la otra era una ópera cómica y un tanto oscura, con el nombre de _La dama blanca._

Comencé con ésta última, agarrando los papeles y tumbándome en la cama, dejando que el vestido se arremolinase a mi alrededor, mostrándoseme las pantorrillas y pies descalzos.

La historia me envolvió, y el poder ver diferentes arias fue un alivio, consiguiendo que evitase pensar en lo que debía hacer en unas horas adelante; no podía esperar no sentir miedo si fallaba frente a un grupo tan grande de personas. A pesar de que ese tipo de cosas a veces ocurrían, una sensación de bochorno me recorría con tan solo imaginármelo.

Uno de mis pensamientos favoritos para cuando estaba despierta era el soñar que, a diferencia de ser una simple corista, había conseguido escalar hasta el puesto de Prima Donna; los carteles que colocaban en las afueras del edificio tendrían mi rostro en vez del de La Carlotta.

Me puse boca arriba, apoyando la carpeta sobre mi rostro, estando distraída.

Debía de contentarme por tener el puesto que tenía y, ciertamente, nunca encontrarían persona más agradecida que yo ante esto; nunca me atrevería a exigir nada más. No obstante, soñarlo era harina de otro costal; mientras nunca saliese de mi cabeza todo sería perfecto.

De un salto me levanté, mirando las cuatro paredes donde me encontraba. Lo que me rodeaba era lo que me permitiría, no exigiendo nada más.

Me arreglé de forma rápida, colocándome las medias sobre las piernas y atándome los cordones de las botas de forma despreocupada; en cuanto subiese la ropa sería descartada de nuevo, teniéndonos que poner el traje obligatorio, además de ciertas cosas en el pelo y maquillaje en el rostro, dándonos un aspecto brillante bajo el calor y la luz del escenario.

Tarareaba una canción mientras me movía por el cuarto, atendiendo a los últimos preparativos para acudir de una vez junto al resto de trabajadores. Era una pieza que no había cantado en mucho tiempo, tratándose de una composición de mi padre; la había compuesto cuando viajábamos por los pequeños pueblos junto a más músicos mal pagados.

Alcé y alcé la voz, basándome en las vocales para entonar el ritmo, no queriendo cantar la letra original.

Al terminarla, una sonrisa se había colocado en mis labios y cualquier sensación de nerviosismo que hubiese golpeado mi cuerpo parecía haber huido, dejándome solo una plenitud tranquila en el pecho.

 **~)}O{(~**

Tras el ensayo y las recomendaciones que nos dio el señor Onetto, comenzamos la irritante tarea de vestirnos, ayudándonos unas a otras a abrochar los lazos que llevaban algunas mientras que el resto alisaba las capas de sus propios trajes.

Terminamos por recogernos el pelo en fuertes moños sobre nuestras nucas, dispersando flores por toda la cabeza y esparciendo por los rostros los dichosos polvos blancos, al igual que por los brazos, además de una pintura para los labios y ojos. Sin duda este no sería uno de los atuendos que ponerme para salir a la calle, pero en las baldas de madera y frente al auditorio lleno de espectadores nos transformábamos en ninfas, por lo que era mejor callar y acatar las normas.

Fui una de las primeras en terminar, colocándome para asistir a quien lo necesitase, siendo realmente indispensable; quedaba menos de media hora y, por una vez, Madame Giry estaría contenta porque empezaríamos a tiempo.

Estaba esperando el segundo sonido de la campana que nos avisase de lo poco que faltaba para tener que colocarnos, notando como, desgraciadamente, se me volvían a anudar las tripas, cuando de repente apareció en la puerta la mujer que ocupaba el puesto de contralto mayor, acalorada.

—¿Hay aquí alguien libre? —cuestionó por encima de todas las voces.

Un silencio se formó repentinamente en la habitación.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —la habló Francine, a quien estaban colocando unos alfileres en el traje.

—Necesitamos que alguien vaya a la sala donde se guardan los vestidos y coja la falda de Giudicelli —nos miró con terror—. Por favor, yo aún debo disponerme, y el resto de personas que no les importaría ir están ocupadas también.

Su pecho subía y bajaba de manera frenética, y el sudor hacía que le brillase el rostro.

—¡Nadie quiere ayudar a Carlotta, Monique! —sonó una voz a sus espaldas, consiguiendo que la cantante hiciese una mueca.

—Puedo ir yo —me atreví valiente.

No estaba haciendo nada en particular y no me importaría hacerle el favor a la mujer delante de mí.

Esta parecía que acababa de ver la aparición de un ángel frente a sus ojos.

—Gracias al cielo, mi niña.

Se me acercó, agitando una mano frente a su cara, intentando apartar el calor que la rodeaba. Todo a nuestro alrededor volvió a su movimiento natural, quedando ignoradas.

—¿Sabes donde guarda la diva sus vestidos? —me preguntó.

Asentí, recordando el gran espacio que tenían para ella en el cuartucho aquel.

—Allí debe de haber una falda violeta, con volantes rosas y blancos, tráemela, yo se la daré —continuó mientras me indicaba que la siguiese—. Estaré en el vestidor con el resto de mis compañeras, te ruego que no tardes.

—No es algo en lo que se deba tardar. No queremos hacer esperar al público para que vean a nuestra Prima Donna —me burlé.

La contralto rio, y tras varias indicaciones más por si no me había quedado claro, desapareció entre el gentío que se movía en la parte trasera del escenario, dejándome sola para que me encaminase a por la prenda.

Todo a la vista parecía un borrón; músicos que se preparaban, tramoyistas corriendo de un lado para otro dando voces para comprobar que todo estuviese en su lugar, personas que esperaban apoyadas contra las paredes a su turno para salir…

Fui esquivando los obstáculos que pude, teniendo que correr en algunas ocasiones, no queriendo empezar tarde por mi culpa.

Al llegar a la conocida sala observé a la señora Hualde, quien estaba cogiendo varias telas también. La habitación estaba en completo silencio, muy a diferencia del exterior.

—¿Qué es lo que hace aquí, señorita Daaé? —me preguntó la mujer, con aparentes prisas.

—Necesito la falda de La Carlotta.

Señalé con el dedo el codiciado objeto, viéndola asentir con rapidez.

—Ha tenido que terminar de romper la otra y ahora necesita la de repuesto. ¡Qué maldición! —gruñó en voz alta, diciendo varias palabras ofensivas más, consiguiendo sorprenderme por oírlas salir de su boca.

Sin más dilación la tomé con cuidado, no queriendo arrugarla, y tras despedirme, me dirigí hacia donde me indicó la contralto, escuchando las campanas que indicaban el inicio en diez minutos.

Apreté el paso, llegando enseguida, encontrándola en la puerta de la habitación con una peluca ya colocada y los ojos demasiado pintados con colores vivos; en la ópera representaba a Clarine, la doncella de Platea, y tenía que admitir que hacía justicia a su papel.

Su rostro se iluminó al verme, sonriéndome de oreja a oreja. Se acercó a mí, robándome de las manos la falda.

—Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias. No tienes ni idea de la ayuda que me has ofrecido.

—No ha sido nada. —Me incliné ligeramente, queriendo volver ya con el resto de mi grupo—. _Madame_ … —Dudé, sin saber ni si quiera como se llamaba.

—Monique Durant —me aclaró ella—. Y tú eres Christine Daaé —terminó, haciendo una rápida reverencia.

— _Oui_.

—Ya nos veremos entonces —se despidió, y tras otra sonrisa desapareció al interior de la habitación donde muy probablemente estaría el diablo encerrado.

Me había dado cuenta, desde el momento en el que llegué, que los cantantes principales no solían juntarse con el resto del personal de la ópera, pareciendo verdaderamente exclusivos. Era cierto que trabajábamos en cosas diferentes, pero solo unos pocos se atrevían a cruzar palabras con los demás músicos o bailarines. Aunque, a decir verdad, la señora Durant había sido muy agradable; al menos aquella había sido mi primera impresión.

Volví veloz con mis compañeros, quienes estaban comenzando a colocarse en las maderas del escenario para recrear el despertar, sin darme tiempo a recuperar el aliento.

Tuve que hacer unas respiraciones profundas antes de tumbarme, intentando que desapareciesen los nervios que se habían vuelto a crear dentro de mí.

No obstante, en cuanto el telón se abrió, todo volvió a ser placidez.

 **~)}O{(~**

La ópera transcurrió sin problema alguno; ningún instrumento desafinó, ningún cantante hizo que su voz rechinase fuera de tono, los bailarines no chocaron entre ellos y La Carlotta pareció moverse con mucha más ligereza en el papel de Juno, para alegría de todos.

El público se había levantado al final y al caer el telón nos felicitamos los unos a los otros, borrachos de alegría.

—¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no salían las cosas tan tan bien! —me dijo Angeline mientras desenganchaba las horquillas de su cabello frente a uno de los tocadores del vestuario—. Puedes considerar que te miento, pero en general las actuaciones siempre suelen tener varios errores, ya sea porque la banda se descuadra con el coro o porque un telón se descuelga.

—No me lo creeré hasta que lo vea —la había dicho, dejando caer los rizos sobre mi espalda, intentando recogerlos otra vez de una forma más suave.

—Vas a tener tiempo de verlo —continuó ella—. La primera vez que llegué aquí…

Paró de repente, escuchando desde fuera las voces de una mujer que parecía estar histérica. Me miró en el reflejo, enarcando una ceja.

Meneé la cabeza, no sabiendo que era lo que ocurría.

Dejamos lo que estábamos haciendo, consiguiendo que el pelo se me alborotase alrededor de la cara, y salimos al pasillo para ser recibidas por un mar de personas que seguían a la famosa diva, quien tenía en las manos una prenda, la misma que le había llevado yo.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

— _¿Chi ha fatto questo?_ —vociferó en italiano, como si todos allí supiésemos el idioma—. ¿Quién lo trajo?

Tiró la falda a sus pies.

— _Signora_ , no fue nadie, las cosas se rompen, podrán arreglarlo —la hablaba una mujer a su lado, con la cara crispada.

—¡Acababan de volver a coserlo! —volvió a gritar—. ¿Quién fue?

—¿A qué se refiere? —bisbiseó Angeline en mi oreja—. Fuiste tú quien se lo dio, ¿no?

—¡Sí! Pero no hice nada, santos del cielo —hablé en el mismo tono bajo.

—Ha perdido la cabeza…

La diva pasó los ojos por todos nosotros, escrutando cada rostro más de lo necesario.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer, salir adelante y que me mordiese? ¡No había hecho nada para dañar la prenda!

—Señorita Giudicelli, es solo un rasguño, tal vez ocurrió en el escenario. Se está preocupando por nada —murmuró de repente la contralto que me había pedido ir a por el traje, saliendo entre la muchedumbre para arrimarse a la airada mujer.

—Y tiene el coraje de culparme a mí. —La señaló con el dedo—. ¡Usted lo trajo, usted debió romperlo solo para humillarme!

Notando la ira crecerme en el pecho di varios pasos hacia su posición, separándome de la morena, esquivando varios cuerpos para introducirme en aquel círculo que se había creado.

—Fui yo a quien mandaron recuperarlo, señora —la contesté ahora con voz fuerte.

Noté sus ojos castaños lanzarme cuchillos, convirtiéndose sus regordetes labios rosas en una línea.

Monique, la contralo a su lado, abrió la boca con sorpresa.

—Me acuerdo de ti. El pequeño gorrión, _¿ah?_ —Se rio con sorna, arrugando enseguida la expresión, recuperando pronto su aire malhumorado—. Rompiste mi falda —me acusó, golpeando la prenda a sus pies.

—Y usted tiene la descortesía de tirarla al suelo. Además de estar rota ahora estará sucia —exclamé en un tono más tranquilo, notando el nudo que me ocupaba el cuello bajarme hasta el estómago y apretar allí su lazo.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, niña —gruñó, dando un paso hacia mí, olvidando la ropa—. ¿A caso no sabes quién soy?

Me quedé callada, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, con la cara inexpresiva.

—Yo no he roto nada —terminé por aclarar, intentando enfriar mis ideas—. Tal vez, como dice su compañera, haya sido sobre el escenario, puede haberse enganchado con cualquier cosa.

—¡Todo el mundo contra mí! —gritó, volviendo al drama anterior, dándose la vuelta.

De manera inesperada y tras el murmullo que nos rodeaba aparecieron los gerentes, seguidos por Madame Giry y la señora Hualde, quien llevaba varias telas entre las manos.

—¡Nuestra diva! —llamó el señor Firmin.

Esta colocó una mano sobre su frente y se giró hacía el sonido de su voz, alegando lo maltratada que había sido.

La rabia me recubría las tripas y notaba un picor terrible en las manos, teniendo la necesidad de moverlas desde donde se colocaban a cada uno de mis lados.

—No haga caso, _signora_ —le dijo Moncharmin, colocándose a su lado, ofreciéndola un pañuelo para sus supuestas lágrimas.

Me crucé de brazos y me mordí el interior de las mejillas, intentando evitar que me lanzase contra el cuello rechoncho de la soprano, viendo acercase a Antoinette hasta donde me encontraba con ojos escrutadores.

—¿Qué…? —fue a preguntarme, cuando volvió a hablar Carlotta.

—¡LA NIÑA ROMPIÓ MI FALDA! —gritó.

—¡YO NO ROMPÍ NADA! —la contesté casi en el mismo grito, dando un paso adelante, ganándome una expresión seria por parte de Madame Giry, quien se había colocado ahora entre las dos, viendo la prenda tirada en el suelo, golpeándola con el bastón en su mano.

Repentinamente una risa se escuchó, siendo esta la de un hombre; sonó como si procediese desde muy lejos, pero era armoniosa y grave, consiguiendo que se me erizase el vello del cuello.

Todo el mundo en el pasillo calló; pareció que incluso las respiraciones hubiesen cesado.

—¡Además me contradice! —volvió a llorar la atolondrada mujer, ignorando el hueco silencio.

—Es su palabra contra la suya, señora —habló Antoinette, pareciendo buscar algo en lo alto de las paredes; haciendo que el rostro de la cantante se contrajese—. Se hace tarde —avisó—. La próxima vez se tendrá más cuidado, me da igual de quien haya sido la culpa —agregó, mirándonos a las dos.

—Esto no es nada, _signora_.

—El martes estará todo solucionado.

Hablaron los gerentes mientras la cogían entre falsos sollozos y se la llevaban de allí, intentando apaciguarla.

Me escocían los ojos por la frustración. ¿La habrían creído?

Viendo a la señora Hualde acercarse a por la falda, me incliné antes que ella, evitando que tuviese que doblarse; a su edad la flexibilidad dejaba mucho que desear.

—Gracias, niña —me dijo con una expresión piadosa en su cara al dársela—. No discutas con la Prima Donna, no conseguirás nada.

—Tiene razón, no merece la pena —se dirigió a mí la contralto, quien me sonrió con pesar, apartando varios mechones de su rostro—. Pero gracias por ayudarme, de nuevo. —Se acercó y me tendió la mano.

Se la estreché.

—Es un mero rasguño —habló la vieja costurera, más para ella que para el resto, estudiando la prenda entre sus manos—. Tonterías de la dama, ¡quién la soporte!

Y tras eso nos dispersamos, quedándome sola con Madame Giry, Angeline a mi espalda y Meg, que al parecer había estado desde un principio mirando.

—No sé si alegrarme por tu confrontación o advertirte de la maldición que acabas de soltar sobre ti misma —me advirtió mientras me tomaba de las manos—. Igualmente, bien hecho. —Miró a su madre—. Aunque has tenido suerte de que la dama de negro se encontrase aquí, sino los gerentes probablemente se te habrían tirado encima.

—No digas tonterías, Meg —la riñó esta—. Y no deberías haberte cruzado en el camino de Carlotta, Christine.

—No podría dejar que culpase a la otra mujer. Fui yo quien recogió el vestido, ¡pero no lo rompí!

Era tan frustrante; al menos esperaba que ellas me creyesen dado que los directivos no lo habían hecho. Sus miradas me lo indicaron en cuanto llegaron a por la alarmada diva.

—No hay mal que por bien no venga —dijo Angeline al final, después de un forzado silencio.

Pero tenía la sensación de que habría más males aguardándome.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¡Estoy enamorada de Amir! ¡Ay!_

 _Y asquerosa Carlotta, tan altiva y engreída, ¡cómo no!_

 _Al menos nuestra Christine fue valiente._

 _Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí._

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	12. Fascinación

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 12** **: Fascinación**

Lunes, 23 de mayo de 1870

Apoyé la cabeza de nuevo contra las almohadas, intentando descansar un poco más. Aún siendo lunes y habiéndome acostado verdaderamente tarde, mi cuerpo decidió madrugar, consiguiendo que un terrible dolor se asentase en mi cabeza.

A pesar de que la noche pasada acabé por ignorar el enfrentamiento que tuve con la soprano, en mi interior no paraban de revolvérseme las entrañas por lo dicho; yo no era alguien que soliese discutir, y aquellas circunstancias me desinflaban, quitándome incluso el apetito. Mi mayor preocupación sobre todo era el haber enfadado a los gerentes; Madame Giry me aseguró que aquellos hombres no harían nada respecto a la lucha que habíamos tenido, mas, me valía tener cuidado, no queriendo perder las pocas cartas que me quedaban en la mano.

Me removí inquieta en la cama, pensando en las posibles contestaciones que podría haber dicho, rememorando cada segundo de la conversación lo mejor que pude, revolcándome aún más en un pozo de miseria. Acabé por levantarme de un salto, apartando las sabanas de mi cuerpo; tenía que distraerme, pero estar encerrada bajo el lugar donde había surgido el problema no era de ayuda.

Me preparé un baño, intentando despejar con el olor de los jabones el malestar que sentía por dentro, hundiendo la cabeza bajo el agua, olvidando todo lo que me rodeaba por breves segundos.

" _Tendrías que haberte callado"_ me reprendí. _"La próxima vez deja que todo fluya y no te entrometas."_

¿Pero cómo podría no haber defendido a Durant de aquella víbora? ¿A caso nadie me habría ayudado si no fuese yo la que tuviese la culpa? ¿Tan desinteresados eran, o a caso la diva tenía tanto poder que lo mejor era alejarse y hacer oídos sordos?

Rogaba porque no se tratase de ese hecho injusto.

Me enjugué las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro a causa de la frustración creciente dentro de mi pecho, además de las gotas de agua que se mezclaban con ellas; revivir todo lo ocurrido hacía que se me acelerase el pulso y nublase la vista.

Intenté mantenerme distraída, decidida a evitar subir por la mañana a las plantas superiores. No vería a La Carlotta, siendo hoy nuestro día libre, pero tampoco tenía ganas de dedicar sonrisas fingidas a mis compañeros dado mi penoso estado de humor.

Leí los cuadernos que tenía con las óperas, dejando que mi mente volase a otras producciones mejores, olvidándome de la que estábamos realizando; incluso eché un ojo por encima al libro que tenía de leyendas suecas, intentando introducirme en los cuentos fantásticos.

Pasaron las horas a una velocidad ciertamente rápida, encontrándome pronto con que eran las siete de la tarde y sin nada más que hacer que no fuese estudiar con odio las manecillas del reloj, a pesar de lo raudo que hizo pasar el tiempo.

Hoy era un día desperdiciado.

Había terminado las dichosas carpetas, dejándome sin nada nuevo que leer.

Repentinamente, entre pensamientos y suspiros quejosos, llamaron a la puerta, haciendo que me pusiese en pie y me acercase a ella en silencio, no sabiendo muy bien si abrir o dejarlo pasar.

—Christine —llamó Meg desde el exterior, haciéndome recordar el primer día que vino a por mí.

¿A quién más debía de esperar allí?

Abrí la pesada madera, saludándola brevemente mientras entraba.

Ésta arqueó una ceja al mirarme.

—Llevas aquí todo el día, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó.

—Sí, he estado recuperando las horas de sueño perdidas —me excusé, colocando bien las sábanas de la cama tras haber estado tumbada en ellas la mitad de la tarde.

— _Mmm…_ —murmuró, sentándose en la silla frente a la mesa; la cual había acabado por recoger en mi aburrimiento—. Ayer parecías bastante molesta, ¿de verdad que estás bien?

¿Podría decirle todos los pensamientos que hacían que se me contrajesen las tripas por culpa de una estúpida mujer a la que estaba comenzando a odiar con toda mi cuerpo?

Decidí que no.

—He estado cansada. Como bien dijiste una vez, aquí todos perdemos la cabeza y yo estoy intentando mantener la mía en su sitio —me reí con cierta sequedad, sentándome frente a la chimenea encendida.

Ella siguió mis movimientos, colocándose a mi lado, dejando que el hermoso vestido que llevaba le rodease.

—Oye, lo que ha pasado con Giudicelli no es nada, debes creerme.

Ignoró mis intentos por no tener esta conversación.

—Meg…

—No van a echarte —me cortó—. Eres buena y _monsieur_ Onetto está encantado contigo —Tomó mi mano—. El otro día dijiste que confiabas en mí, pues hazlo ahora también —terminó mientras apretaba su agarre.

Miré su extremidad y la mía, brillando bajo las llamas del fuego, dirigiendo la mirada al manto negro que cubría el espejo a nuestra derecha, intentando pensar algo coherente que contestarla sin parecer amargada.

Terminé suspirando, colocando mi otra mano sobre las nuestras ya unidas.

—Lo hago Meg. Pero este tipo de cosas me dan que pensar —admití, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. En el conservatorio había una chica muy parecida a Carlotta, era igual de terrible y muchos maestros la tenían en un pedestal. —Meneé la cabeza con resignación—. Era tan buena como ella, con una voz terriblemente hermosa de soprano, pero eso no le daba poder para burlarse de la gente o hacer sufrir a los que son inferiores —la dije mordiéndome el interior de las mejillas, notando como mi enojo volvía a resurgir.

—¿Alguna vez te disputó? —me preguntó, inclinando ligeramente el rostro hacia la izquierda.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, siempre procuré no acercarme a ella. Sin embargo, había una amiga mía, ¡santo cielo! ¡Me hace enfermar solo de pensarlo! Cada vez que se cruzaba con ella recibía algún comentario. Por supuesto que acabó por ignorarla, pero en muchas ocasiones era tan molesta que incluso el resto de compañeros nos entrometíamos para que parase. ¿Quién demonios aguanta a una persona así?

Recordaba cómo aquella chica se había reído en varias ocasiones de Carine, alegando que tenía los dedos demasiado pequeños y regordetes para tocar bien el arpa. Aquel día estuve a punto de lanzarme a su cuello y tronchárselo entre las manos.

—Aquí es sin duda por el dinero, y allí por unos padres con lo mismo —me había dicho la rubia, sonriendo con pesar—. Nunca te he preguntado pero —dudó unos instantes—, ¿por qué estás aquí? Es decir, ¿por qué abandonaste el conservatorio? —acabó por murmurar con genuina curiosidad—. Y créeme, estoy contenta de que decidieses venir.

Dudé; la única que sabía acerca de dichos problemas era la señora y parecía ser una verdadera tumba con todo, no diciéndole detalles ni a su propia hija.

No obstante, estaba segura de que podría ser sincera con esta; hasta el momento me había parecido una persona razonable y discreta, no comenzaría a dudar ahora sobre su honradez. Todavía me sorprendía lo pronto que habíamos unido lazos y creado una amistad tan fuerte en menos de un mes.

—Dinero, como hemos dicho antes —la contesté, dando la vuelta a su mano entre las mías, pasando la punta de mi dedo por las líneas de su palma, dirigiendo mis ojos desde allí hasta los suyos en varias ocasiones—. Fue demasiado caro, subieron las tasas y me quedé sin un franco —hablé dejando caer los hombros, soltando el poco aire que tenía en el pecho—. No tienes ni idea de la suerte que he tenido que de tu madre me diese este trabajo. No quiero ni pensar en lo que hubiese sido de mí de no haberme escrito.

Al levantar mi rostro hacia el suyo vi en sus ojos lástima.

—No me mires así —continué—. Estoy bien ahora.

—Y tienes a personas que se preocupan por ti —agregó—. ¿No hay… ningún familiar con el que mantengas relación, alguien que te hubiese ayudado?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. Todo lo que tenía era mi madre y mi padre. Si hay algún tío o primo lejano con el que comparta sangre no tengo idea de dónde puede encontrarse.

—¿Tal vez en Suecia?

—¡Era lo que estaba pensado cuando no tenía dinero! Volver allí, ya sabes. ¿A caso lees mi mente? —me burlé con ironía, consiguiendo que Meg se apartase de mi agarre y me empujase ligeramente, haciéndome caer sobre la espalda, sintiendo la tupida alfombra al recibirme en el suelo—. Si alguna vez vuelvo a la casa de mis padres, en mi tierra natal, será en mucho tiempo. Allí no se me ha perdido nada por el momento —proseguí, pensando brevemente en lo que podría esperarme si regresaba.

—Algún día podríamos ir —me dijo mientras se tumbaba a mi lado, colocándose de lado para mirarme—. Nunca he estado fuera de Francia.

—Ningún pueblo ni ciudad es igual, ni si quiera en los mismos países —la hablé desde la experiencia de mis viajes.

La pregunté entonces acerca de su familia, al menos la que le quedaba, estando situada en el pueblo donde nació su madre. Aparentemente eran todos comerciantes y el negocio les iba de mil lujos. Según me había informado, solían ir a visitarlos al menos tres veces al año, obligatoriamente en Navidad, y mantenían correspondencia tan a menudo como su tiempo se lo permitía.

Estuvimos recostadas hablando hasta que el hambre no me dejaba pensar con claridad, haciendo que mis tripas rugiesen de forma estrepitosa, y me obligué a prepararme para volver a aparecer en el mundo de los vivos, recriminándome por haber sido tan necia al no comer nada y ahora tener mucha más necesidad.

Dejé que Meg me peinase al alegar que quería probar varios recogidos que se hacía sobre ella en mí misma.

—¡Tienes demasiado pelo! —me acusó tras intentar meter por tercera vez un mechón en su respectivo sitio—. Y tan rizado. ¿Has pensado en cortártelo?

—Si me lo corto podría parecer un repollo, Meg.

Había visto los peinados que llevaban las mujeres con el pelo corto y rizado, no siendo para nada de mi gusto personal, quedando muy pomposos y estrafalarios, además de ser difíciles de sujetar.

—Bueno, igualmente lo tienes muy bonito —me alabó, haciéndome sentir incómoda.

A mi padre siempre le había gustado cepillarme el pelo, alegando que era algo precioso a lo que cuidar con delicadeza, y yo siempre lo disfrutaba.

Tras acabar, entre los gruñidos de la rubia por no haber conseguido lo que quería y las risas que brotaban de mis labios, subimos al comedor, acercándonos al grupo de bailarinas que ya estaban cenando.

Charlamos de forma alegre mientras comíamos, al igual que cuando salimos a dar un pequeño paseo por el edificio; nadie parecía querer mencionar el incidente que tuve ayer, aliviando aún más mi anterior malestar, convirtiéndolo casi en un borrón negro para siempre.

—Pero eso no es justo —se quejó con un puchero una de las gemelas pelirrojas.

—La vida no es justa —se carcajeó la otra.

No tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando.

Caminábamos por la zona trasera del escenario, viendo a algunos tramoyistas colgados de los largos palos, entablando conversaciones con sus compañeros. Pudimos diferenciar a Víctor entre ellos, quien nos saludo con un gesto de su mano. Estaba sentado con varios chicos jóvenes más, casi todos agraciados.

Algunas de las mujeres a mi alrededor se ruborizaron, consiguiendo que las demás nos burlásemos de ellas por tal reacción a los varones apuestos.

Correteamos por los decorados, esquivando las cuerdas, dando pequeños brincos de aquí para allá sin ninguna preocupación.

Mientras mencionábamos lo terrible que sería empezar mañana de nuevo con la rutina que se nos exigía, vimos venir caminando a un paso veloz a Madeleine, con el rostro fruncido y la respiración agitada, atravesando varios huecos sin luz, dando la impresión de que estaba siendo seguida por las sombras.

Elinore la cogió por los hombros en cuanto paró frente a nosotras.

—¿Qué es? —la interrogó rápida.

—Buquet ha estado siguiéndome. Él…

No pudo hablar más, apareciendo el hombre tras ella, saliendo por el mismo camino por el que había venido.

Volvía a llevar en su mano una botella, y la mirada vidriosa solo nos aseguraba que estaba borracho.

—Hoy hay muchas mujeres guapas sueltas —habló con la voz rasposa, sin un ápice de cortesía.

Entrecerré los ojos, estudiándole de arriba abajo, tragando saliva de manera audible. Al menos en esta ocasión no estaba sola y éramos las suficientes como para poder atacarle si era necesario; sin embargo, mis compañeras no estaban muy al tanto de lo que hacer, observándole únicamente con una creciente sorpresa.

Dio un trago a su botella, acercándose todavía más.

—Maravilloso —escuché Meg en un susurro, con el rostro arrugado por lo que veía.

—Dentro de poco serán las diez y media, ¿lo sabíais? —nos preguntó, pasándose la mano por el mentón.

Nadie abrió la boca para contestarle.

—Estoy seguro que unas palomas como vosotras no quieren enfadar al fantasma —se rio, salpicando babas entre carcajadas.

—Vámonos —había dicho Madeleine en un tono bajo, quien estaba sujetando ahora la mano de Emilie. Elinore se había colocado frente a ella, tapando su cuerpo menudo con el suyo más grande.

El tramoyista se movió de forma pesada, dando otro paso hacia nosotras al que retrocedimos, dejando siempre el mismo espacio entre nuestros cuerpos y el suyo, no deseando su cercanía.

—Yo podría salvaros de él porque es un espectro terrible, ¿sabéis? Pero nada contra lo que no pueda luchar —prosiguió, trabándose en algunas palabras, consiguiendo menos sentido la frase última que acababa de decir—. Tan, tan alto y delgado. Es como un esqueleto. —Volvió a beber—. Y estoy seguro que no llegáis a imaginar lo que oculta tras esa máscara que lleva. —Nos mostró los dientes con cinismo.

Dirigí la mirada a Meg, quien estaba apretando fuerte los puños y fruncía los labios. Daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento se lanzaría contra el asqueroso hombre que nos cortaba el paso.

—La faz del demonio, eso es lo que esconde debajo. La cara de un cadáver. ¡Podría decirse que no tiene rostro incluso! —volvió a reírse Buquet, lanzando con un terrible estruendo la botella, salpicando con lo poco que había en su interior el suelo, esparciendo además los cristales rotos alrededor de nuestros pies—. Nunca podríais comprender algo así sin verlo, os lo aseguro.

Sus ojos se posaban en cada una de nosotras.

—No digas tonterías —alegó Amélie, moviendo con desacuerdo su cabeza, haciendo que algunos mechones pelirrojos se le colasen en la frente.

—Los fantasmas no existen —exclamé yo con voz alta.

Me miró de arriba abajo, frunciendo los labios con seriedad.

—No creo que digas eso dentro de un tiempo, cría.

Sus ojos parecieron adquirir un matiz de advertencia.

—¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo aquí? —sonó una voz fuerte a nuestras espaldas.

Al darnos la vuelta descubrimos al señor Signoret, acompañado de una mujer bien vestida y joven a su lado, quien tenía una expresión de duda en su rostro delicado.

Se pudo escuchar como todas soltamos el aliento.

—Les decía a las chicas que ya no son horas de estar por aquí, jefe —se justificó el tramoyista—. Será mejor que me retire, mañana es un largo día.

Y como había venido, desapareció, sin ninguna burla más.

En esta ocasión nos enfrentamos al jefe, quien nos miraba con la frente fruncida.

—Debo hablar con los gerentes sobre ese hombre apestoso. Solo da quebraderos de cabeza —pareció murmurar para sí—. ¿Os dijo algo impertinente? —demandó, agarrando el brazo de la dama a su lado.

Madeleine le relató con velocidad lo que había ocurrido, verdaderamente angustiada de lo que acababa de pasar. Sin duda esta noche la pasaría mirando a cada rincón de su habitación, dándome la impresión de que gracias a lo asustadiza que era no descansaría.

Signoret asintió en varias ocasiones, pasándose los dedos por la barba enredada.

—Ese era el hombre del que te hablaba, mi niña —le dijo a la mujer, dándole suaves palmadas en su agarre con la otra mano. Esta tenía el rostro crispado por la incertidumbre, dirigiendo los ojos de unas a otras—. Marchaos ya a las habitaciones, es tarde y no se puede merodear por la ópera, ya lo sabéis —nos ordenó—. Los gerentes serán informados y hablaré también con Madame Giry, ella sabrá dedicarle las palabras perfectas a Joseph.

—Buenas noches a los dos —dijimos al unísono todas, corriendo enseguida en dirección a los dormitorios con pasos rápidos y sonoros, sin abrir la boca hasta que nos alejamos lo suficiente del personal.

Meg fue la primera en hacer un comentario:

—Ojala y le despidan.

—No sé cómo puede estar aguantando tanto, la verdad —asintió otra bailarina.

—Es repugnante.

—Y repulsivo.

—¿Te hizo daño Madeleine? —tuve que preocuparme por la chica que había venido casi corriendo a nuestro encuentro, quien todavía parecía durarle el susto a pesar de estar todas reunidas. Apenas había dado detalles acerca de lo que había ocurrido con el tramoyista antes de encontrarnos.

—No, no se acercó a mí, pero sus habladurías son horribles.

Se estremeció.

Y la entendía perfectamente, apiadándome de ella tras el susto que tuvo que sentir, muy parecido al mío ya sufrido.

Rezaría porque pronto aquel individuo desapareciese pero, según me relataban en el camino de vuelta, eran actos habituales del semejante; ir asustando a las jóvenes con sus cuentos parecía ser su máxima diversión, habiéndolas cogido ya en varias ocasiones para inquietarlas.

El ambiente había decaído mientras nos despedimos de las chicas, antes de llegar al pasillo donde debíamos separarnos, alegando que Meg me acompañaría brevemente allá donde yo residiese.

Parecía que todas miraban por encima de sus hombros mientras caminaban hacia sus dormitorios, esperando a que aquel hombre o, tal vez el aberrante fantasma del que había hablado, apareciese de entre las paredes para volver a dejarnos una enfermiza sensación en el cuerpo.

La rubia y yo paramos en las grandes escaleras antes de acercarnos más a los bustos. Estábamos rodeadas por oscuridad, llegando únicamente una ligera luz desde la planta superior a través de los pasillos que bajaban, solo pudiendo vislumbrar con claridad su cabello revuelto.

—Como puedes ver, el Fantasma da mucho que contar —habló mientras movía las manos sobre su vestido.

—Eso parece —acepté.

Asintió varias veces.

—¿Te molesta? —la cuestioné, dándome la sensación de que estaba enojada.

Me era extraño que en los primeros días que llegué hubiese bromeado acerca del espectro, mientras que en la actualidad pareciera irritarse con solo su mención.

—A veces es divertido, en otras ocasiones simplemente inoportuno.

—Suelen usarlo como una amenaza —la confesé—. Aunque supongo que ya lo sabrás.

—Por supuesto que sí —me contestó indignada.

Meneó la cabeza.

—No te molestes por tonterías —la dije—. No merece la pena. —La sonreí, intentando hacer que la rigidez de sus hombros desapareciese, al igual que el enfado en sus ojos azules—. Dos no discuten si uno no quiere.

Aquel dicho me había servido para muchas ocasiones de mi vida y esperaba que le fuese útil a ella también.

—Está bien, está bien —murmuró, colocando sus manos delante de mí, mostrándome las palmas—. Tranquilidad —me dijo mientras golpeaba con las mías, y en un imperceptible movimiento, las suyas, haciendo que resonasen en la estancia—. _¡Ay!_ Eso ha dolido —se quejó mientras se las frotaba contra la tela de su camisa para hacer desaparecer la picazón, consiguiendo que me carcajease—. Será mejor que llegue a casa o mamá pensará que he decidido fugarme —declaró—. Que duermas bien.

—Lo mismo te digo.

Y tras eso, cada una se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones; una con las intenciones de descansar, mientras que la otra comenzaba a soñar sobre seres etéreos y rostros espeluznantes.

 **~)}O{(~**

Canturreé una alegre melodía mientras me movía, intentando que sonase lo más baja posible para no despertar a nadie. Miraba la estancia por la que me caminaba con aire distraído, apretujando los bordes de la oscura capa en una de mis manos mientras en la otra mantenía el ya conocido quinqué para iluminar el camino.

Aquellas temibles palabras que había usado el tramoyista para asustarnos me habían calado mucho más profundo que a mis compañeras. ¿Había hablado todo eso porque estaba borracho o realmente existía tal personaje endemoniado? Ya fuese real o un simple embuste, sin duda, ese ser tenía acobardados a todos los trabajadores del Palais Garnier.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había descartado el hecho de que Buquet y Favre estuviesen asociados en cualquier maldad; Joseph era un borracho incompetente e inepto el cual solo se preocupaba de que su botella estuviese llena y de hacer de forma decente lo que le decían a la hora de mover los cordones de los decorados. Favre, sin embargo, era totalmente diferente a él; realizaba su trabajo de manera disciplinada junto al resto de porteros y siempre tenía el ánimo suficiente como para ayudar a las personas que lo necesitasen con una expresión cálida en los ojos.

No volvió a mencionarme nada acerca del incidente nocturno que sufrimos, continuando nuestra lejana relación donde la habíamos dejado.

Un día llegó incluso a presentarme a su esposa e hijos, teniendo cinco en total; la más mayor con dieciséis años y el más joven dos, siendo este un pequeño querubín de rizos dorados y mejillas sonrojadas quien no paraba de reír por cualquier distracción que se le ofrecía.

El resto de bailarinas habían tratado de comerse al niño entre besos y abrazos, consiguiendo que su esposa, una mujer de cabellos rubios como los del bebé y buena amiga de Madame Giry, argumentase que no dudaría en traerle en alguna ocasión para que se ocupasen de él, a lo que todas habían accedido de buena gana.

Me parecía imposible e irracional pensar que una persona tan buena y amable intentase llevar a la ruina a la ópera; y el otro hombre no era ciertamente astuto como para tal intrincado acto.

Así que, ¿qué era lo que prendía de esta noche?

Ni yo misma lo sabía.

No tenía ningún lugar al que quisiese ir, por lo que pronto me encontré vagando por los pasillos que me llevaban a la zona que solía recorrer cuando salía a tales horas; los pasillos y habitaciones tras el escenario.

No había pensado en cambiar de nuevo las carpetas que tomé prestadas, prefiriendo hacerlo en otro momento. Decidí que al no ser necesarias podría mantenerlas un tiempo más, habiéndome gustado varias arias, las cuales quería probar a cantar yo misma.

Vigilaba el interior de cada sala que veía, buscando cosas que me llamasen la atención o estuviesen fuera de lugar.

En un pequeño cuartucho había colocados, sobre varias mesas, al menos cuarenta tipos de instrumentos de viento; desde un gran trombón hasta una flauta travesera, reluciendo a causa de la llama que llevaba en mi mano, apartando las sombras que intentaban ocultarlos.

Siempre me habían parecido instrumentos difíciles a cusa de las extraña forma por la que hacer pasar el aire entre ellos; pero los más graves serían siempre mis favoritos. No obstante, jamás aprendí a tocar uno y pronto descarté la idea de si quiera intentarlo, no ayudando el hecho de que solían aburrirme, prefiriendo instrumentos con algo más de "movilidad".

Caminé a otra habitación, estando llena de pelucas, barbas, bigotes… Todos bien colocados en sus estantes, sobre cabezas falsas.

Distinguí las que usaba Carlotta; se encontraban en un aparador muy distinguido de un color caoba. Los cabellos falsos que usaba para interpretar a Juno en la ópera eran muy grandes y bien decorados, con cientos de horquillas diminutas que tenían piedras brillantes en las puntas, dando el aspecto de que llevase estrellas en el pelo negro.

Una maliciosa idea me rondó la mente; uno de los muchachos del conservatorio me había enseñado a hacer un ungüento que, cuando lo rozabas con la piel, te hacía desesperadamente rascarte hasta que lavases la zona. Se lo habíamos hecho a uno de los frívolos niños que nos molestaban, untándoselo en algunas costuras de los pantalones.

Todavía me parecía divertido a pesar de la crueldad, y mi mente se preguntó si sería incluso mejor al hacérselo a la diva.

Continué distraída por los pasillos, planteándome tal hazaña descabellada cuando escuché, antes de llegar a la esquina final donde el corredor giraba a la derecha para rondar las salas de los ensayos, un maullido procedente de aquel animal al que había cogido verdadera tirria, quien estaba mirando con pesar hacia arriba, apartándose de mis ojos fisgones aquel a quien parecía hacer los sonidos, estando oculto en el otro corredor, tras la pared.

Me paré en seco; no había ninguna luz proveniente de su posición y el gato proseguía con sus lamentables arrullos, no habiéndose dado cuenta si quiera de mi inesperada presencia en la estancia.

De repente sonó un golpe, y algo le fue lanzado a la alimaña tras el eco parecido al de un gruñido de lo más extraño, haciéndonos saltar tanto a mí como a él, consiguiendo que pasase corriendo a mi lado a la velocidad del diablo, acompañándola como único sonido restante el resonar de sus patas ligeras contras las baldosas.

Pude percibir el murmullo de un suspiro y el roce de las hojas de un libro.

Fruncí el ceño ante la oscuridad que me envolvía, dudando sobre mi propia cordura.

¿Quién estaba allí entre las tinieblas?

Debería haberme dado la vuelta y desaparecido, hubiese sido lo mejor. Aquello que estaba al girar no parecía escucharme mientras me movía en su dirección, sintiendo como pasaba los papeles a una velocidad cada vez más rápida, aparentemente abstraído de mi existencia mientras me acercaba. Mas, cuando la luz del quinqué golpeó la pared frente a mí tras dar varios pasos más, escuché el sonido cesar, convirtiéndose el resonar de la suela de unos zapatos en lo que parecía ser una súbita carrera.

Parpadeé varias veces, intentando aclarar mis ideas, percibiendo las respiraciones pesadas que salían de mi boca. Notaba las manos sudorosas y el vello de la nuca erizado por el nerviosismo.

" _¿Qué está pasando?"_ era lo único que mi mente parecía decirme.

Agarrando las faldas del vestido para no tropezarme seguí el sonido de aquellos pies, alejándose a una velocidad vertiginosa, cubriéndome una sensación de valentía desde los talones a la cabeza.

Al tórname hacia la dirección por donde había ido, observé una sombra negra y grande colarse en una de las habitaciones, resonando con un terrible golpe la puerta que acababa de abrir. Lastimosamente no conseguí diferenciar de quién se trataba, encontrándose tan lejos del resplandor del quinqué.

Di la última carrera con todas mis fuerzas, estupefacta por la desaparición del rastro de la persona que huyó de mi presencia, bajando esas escaleras que ahora estudiaba con mórbida curiosidad, tratándose de aquel absurdo cuartucho al que me había llevado el gato días atrás.

" _¡Vete!"_ exclamaba mi mente, y es que verdaderamente se sentía como si estuviese a punto de descubrir un terrible y misterioso secreto. _"¡Es el Fantasma! ¡Créetelo ya, niña tonta! ¡Déjale!"_

¿Debía creer lo que me habían dicho los trabajadores y huir, o podría obtener mis propias experiencias para después analizarlas?

Dejé que mis respiraciones se acompasasen, vigilando la terrible bajada que deseaba descender.

—No, los fantasma no existen —me dije a mi misma, intentando que la sensatez volviese a ganar a los disparates—. Y ellos lo verán —me prometí.

No era lo más prudente ir a un espacio cerrado con única forma de salir, ahora me doy cuenta. Sin duda, si fuese Buquet o algún parecido que trabajase allí quien estuviese esperándome estaría en serios problemas, pero en aquel momento todo daba igual. Mi parte intrépida ganaba, nublando los demás pensamientos que galopaban en mi mente.

Pisé cada escalón con deliberada lentitud, haciendo saber que estaba bajando. ¿Cómo podría haber sido tan tonto de meterse en tal lugar?

Me recorrió la misma sensación que tenía de pequeña cuando descubría un hueco en el bosque por el que poder introducirme, buscando a las hadas o los trolls que lo hubiesen formado, deseando inconscientemente creer en toda aquella magia de la que me rodeaba mi padre.

—¿Hola? —murmuré, apoyando una de las manos contra la fría pared.

La temperatura cambiaba drásticamente en aquella sala, siendo muy fría en comparación con el resto, aunque por supuesto, a excepción de mi propia habitación, ninguna más estaba en el tercer piso.

Al llegar al último peldaño me quedé mirando las cuatro paredes y la puerta abierta de par en par. Lo admitiese en voz alta o no, una parte de mí esperaba encontrarse con aquel demonio del que nos había hablado el tramoyista —aquel ser sin rostro que vestía una máscara y capa en todo momento—, pero para mi pesar, la estancia estaba vacía.

Solté el aliento, sin saber si era de alivio o decepción.

¿Habría desaparecido?

Sentí fascinación ante tal acto, no reconociendo muy bien mis propios sentimientos dentro del pecho.

Me posicioné al lado de la mesa, con la intención de llevar claridad a cada lúgubre esquina, procurando vislumbrar cualquier zona por la que podría haber escapado, destacando la extravagante idea de que se hubiese evaporado en la nada.

Mientras estudiaba cada posibilidad desde la perspectiva de la razón, vislumbré por el rabillo del ojo un libro tendido en el suelo, con las páginas contra las baldosas, mostrándome la cubierta de piel, con las letras en dorado permitiéndome leer _'las afinidades colectivas'_ como título.

Me acerqué a por él, todavía escrutando mi alrededor por si algo o alguien decidían aparecer de repente.

Miré el tomo en mis manos, girándolo, sin tener ninguna idea de lo que trataba o qué podría hacer allí; pero pronto supuse que se trataría del elemento que había estado oyendo antes de comenzar la carrera frenética por ver quién hacía tales ruidos en la oscuridad.

Lo junte contra mi pecho y una pequeña sonrisa creció en mis labios; acababa de adueñarme del objeto. Seguro que sería una buena forma de entretenimiento cuando no tuviese más cosas que hacer, aunque raramente conseguía ya tiempo para mí.

Con creciente excitación me lancé a la escalera de nuevo, subiéndola de dos en dos con mis pequeños pies, deseando llegar a mi habitación para meterme en la cama.

Sentía felicidad.

Qué cosa más extraña era la que acababa de ocurrir, y aún así salí de allí volviendo a canturrear la misma melodía que había estado murmurando con anterioridad, moviéndome al son del ritmo que creaba con mi voz.

¿Quién era ese que había huido? ¿Y por qué? ¿No se suponía que el Fantasma se dedicaba a asustar?

Todavía recordaba cuando me había devuelto el pañuelo tras dejarlo en su palco privado, y ahora había sido yo quien le había robado un libro, y anteriormente le hice correr al escucharme, como si fuese yo de la que tuviese que escapar.

Se me hinchaba el pecho de orgullo al saber que tal reacción había sido por mi causa; aquel espíritu había desaparecido del cuarto solo porque yo le estaba siguiendo.

Di una carcajada, parando abruptamente la canción que salía de mis labios, no pudiendo evitar la risa que salía entre ellos.

—¡Qué absurdo! —pensé en voz alta, meneando la cabeza.

Continué en mi propia burbuja, sin darme cuenta del ruido que estaba haciendo en realidad, hasta que me encontré frente a las escaleras a una de las bailarinas; específicamente, a Hélène, quien se encontraba moviéndose en la dirección de los dormitorios.

Se paró en seco, mirándome de arriba a abajo con su típica expresión enfadada mezclada con sorpresa, una sorpresa que compartíamos ambas por estar junto a alguien en aquellos pasillos tan tarde.

Nos estudiamos en silencio unos instantes, antes de que decidiese que lo mejor era ignorarla sin decir nada; no obstante, ella prefirió entrometerse con un absurdo comentario.

—No esperaba encontrarme con nadie —habló en voz alta, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Tengo que decir lo mismo —la sonreí, dando pequeños pasos a su lado, esquivándola.

La niña no iba a amargarme la velada.

—No sabía que resididas en la ópera —me atacó.

—Y no resido en ella —me defendí, intentando pensar una escusa, observando el libro en mi mano izquierda—. Me dejé unas cosas aquí y necesitaba recuperarlas. —Me encogí de hombros—. No creo que sea de tu incumbencia. Además, pensaba que sabías que el Fantasma tiene prohibido salir por los corredores tan tarde —continué, levantando una ceja.

—¿Lo sabes tú?

—Soy yo la que no cree en esas cosas, Le Burn.

—Deberías tener cuidado de cómo hablas, Daaé. Yo no voy a aguantar tanto como aguantó ayer la señora Giudicelli tus palabras; por lo que te advierto de que tengas precaución.

Entrecerré los ojos, viéndola darse la vuelta, removiendo las telas del vestido blanco que llevaba, dándome la espalda mientras volvía a caminar.

Cuadré los hombros.

¿Cada vez que nos dirigiésemos la una a la otra sería mediante amenazas? Igualmente, ¿pensaba que así iba a conseguir algo de mí?

Inocente criatura; era tan parecida a la diva. Había percibido que solía hacer los mismos gestos absurdos que esta, como si se le pudiese asemejar.

Lo bueno era que todavía se podían parar los pies de la bailarina, mientras que los de Carlotta estaban tan por encima de nuestras cabezas que hasta que no llegase el más alto y la bajase no cesaría, y menos aún siendo alentada por tales gerentes.

Esperaba que la joven no dijese a nadie dónde nos habíamos encontrado y a qué horas, porque no dudaría en atacarla de cualquier forma posible; aquel ultimátum que me había dado no pasaría tampoco desapercibido.

A pesar de todo, llegué a mi habitación y entre todo el ajetreo de sentimientos que se removían en mi interior fui capaz de dormir sin ninguna pesadilla que me dejase los resquicios de haberla tenido, levantándome la mañana siguiente con los ánimos totalmente renovados, habiendo olvidado el por qué aquel día lo había permanecido, casi en su totalidad, escondida.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¡No os hacéis una idea de cómo me cae de mal Hélène!_

 _Pero así mejor, no es como si La Carlotta fuese la única 'mujer malvada' de toda la ópera; alguien más tendría que haber._

 _¿Y qué tal el fantasma? ¿Habrá sido él quien echó a correr de forma tan desesperada?_

 _Puajjajaajaj_

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	13. Fatalidad

_¡Adelante con el espectáculo, señoras y caballeros!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 13** **: Fatalidad**

Diez días después,

Jueves, 2 de junio de 1870

—Vamos, vamos señora Giudicelli, desde el principio —escuchamos decir a _monsieur_ Reyer, quien se pasaba el pañuelo que tenía entre los dedos sobre su húmeda frente.

—Yo, yo, yo —dijo la diva, moviendo las manos con desdén—. Que tengan cuidado las mujeres y hombres danzarines y no me toquen el vestido —gruñó.

Todo el coro había decidido sentarse, teniendo que practicar únicamente los bailarines con La Carlotta en uno de sus solos. Esta estaba verdaderamente enfadada dado que un varón había rozado con su mano una de las telas que le caían del traje, desde la espalda hasta el suelo, al dar una vuelta demasiado cerca de ella.

Nosotros observábamos en silencio las discusiones que tenían allá arriba en el escenario, contentos de que no tuviésemos que estar en sus lugares, pero apiadándonos de igual forma. Nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en nunca desearle tal calvario a nadie.

—Comience desde la nota indicada, por favor —insistió Reyer, cerrando la mandíbula con fuerza.

Estaba posado sobre uno de los decorados encima del tablado, vigilando los movimientos de la mujer e intentando instruirla lo mejor que pudo a pesar de sus contestaciones; y el resto de cantantes se hallaban sentados con nosotros, mirando la estancia con ojos cansados y aburridos.

Carlotta frunció los labios, pero, estirando los brazos y abriendo la boca salió de su garganta el tono indicado, emprendiendo por decimocuarta vez lo que llevaba repitiendo desde que empezaron la práctica.

Los bailarines esperaban pacientes a iniciar sus bailes, y la orquesta, escondida en el foso con el señor Rousseau como guía, aguardaba su entrada para animar el enfado y los celos de Juno, creándose así una de las mejores partes de la ópera.

Comenzaron a sonar los violines, de forma muy suave, estando simplemente de fondo; un ligero ruido que acompañase la voz principal, subiendo y subiendo cada vez más hasta que se unieron todos los instrumentos.

Carlotta parecía airada allá arriba y no sabía si era un enfado real o sus capacidades de actuación lo que le hacían ser tan realista; acabándome por decantar por la primera, sin lugar a dudas.

Se escuchaban las pisadas fuertes de los bailarines y bailarinas, quienes caían sobre las puntas de los pies en el suelo de madera y se retorcían al son de la música. Tenían un aspecto acalorado, y algunos de ellos cansado, no haciéndolo tan bien como cuando había empezado la mañana.

—Esto está llevando más tiempo del que debería —me dijo Angeline al oído, cambiando su posición incómoda en la butaca.

Asentí fervientemente mientras suspiraba.

—Podrían dejarnos marchar. Sé formas mejores para pasar las horas —la dije sacudiéndome el vestido, buscando alguna distracción mayor en las telas que cubrían mis piernas, a las cuales había arrancado todos los hilos que sobresalían de ellas.

La corista se había reído, comenzando a decir algo que no conseguí entender, viendo ante mis ojos como Odette se paseaba frente a la diva con sus ágiles movimientos, agitando con desenvoltura las faldas de tul que llevaba su traje, consiguiendo que la mujer gritase y se apartase de su camino, casi tropezando y cayendo de espaldas de no ser gracias al resto de bailarines que se pararon a ayudarla, tomándola de los brazos y caderas.

El señor Reyer se llevó las manos a la cara e inclinó su cuerpo sentado, acercando casi pecho contra las rodillas. Esta clase de cosas llevaban ocurriendo desde hacía una semana y la frustración que creaban no ayudaba a la buena cooperación.

Se percibieron el sonido de algunas risas, siendo pronto acalladas por la voz enfadada de Carlotta:

— _¡Non interessa a nessuno!_ —Se apartó de quienes la habían recogido, con poco cuidado y sin una palabra amable—. ¡A nadie le importo! ¡Nadie tiene cuidado!

Se acercó con pasos amenazantes a la morena, quien tenía las manos en la boca por la sorpresa.

—Yo… no la he golpeado, señora —había dicho, con ojos asustados.

—¡¿Y si lo hubieras hecho?! —volvió a gritarla, agitando su cuerpo frente a ella.

Comenzó una sarta de insensateces contra la bailarina que consiguieron crispar su rostro, hasta que repentinamente un estruendo sonó, siendo este producido por el bastón de Madame Giry, quien se acercaba con paso severo y con la mirada en alto, con aparentes intenciones de discutir a la diva, sin ningún tipo de miedo en su expresión.

Pude sentirnos a todos encogernos ligeramente; me habían dicho que en pocas ocasiones se veía a Antoinette enfadada de verdad, pero cuando lo estaba era mejor no cruzarse en su camino, y podía creerles.

—No diga sandeces, señora Giudicelli —habló con voz firme y en un tono que jamás hube escuchado salir de ella antes. —No ha pasado NADA, no hay por qué alarmase y formar tal escándalo.

Tomó la mano de la mayor de las bailarinas, indicándola que bajase por las pequeñas escaleras.

—Nosotras hemos terminado. Ya hemos desperdiciado suficiente tiempo —declaró.

Y con eso, un grupo de jóvenes en tutús vaporosos huyeron por la puerta de salida, dejándonos a nosotros soportando los restos; viendo como la mujer sobre el escenario volvía a formar un escándalo por lo que le había dicho la maestra.

Incluso la que eran nuestras amigas habían decidido marcharse en vez de esperarnos; y no podría culparlas.

El señor Onetto hablaba en italiano con la mujer junto a Piangi, quien se subió también al escenario, escuchándose perfectamente su armoniosa voz de tenor por la silenciosa sala.

 _Monsieur_ Reyer se había levantado también de su sitio, caminando de un lugar a otro, alegando que no sabía qué más hacer para que esa escena fuese del todo correcta.

Era cierto que por culpa de Carlotta tenían que cambiar los pasos de baile, pero se veía igual de bien con aquellos que ya se sabían, y no hacía falta que se acercasen tanto a la asustadiza y torpe mujer. Pero, por supuesto, cuanto más complejo se viese el acto más hermoso sería, y la nueva meta en el rendimiento era conseguir vender todas las entradas de al menos una actuación.

Según había oído a mis compañeros, lo mejor sería esperar a la próxima producción y realizar una obra conocida y memorable, que cualquiera quisiese ver; no obstante, rondaban los chismes acerca de que el dinero escaseaba y era necesario un buen aumento en el público.

Aquello me había dejado preocupada acerca de mi puesto en la ópera, pero pronto me aseguraron que cada cierto tiempo pasaban este tipo de situaciones, consiguiendo asustar a todos los novatos; enseguida se recuperarían y sería como antes, incluido el intentar cambiar las escenas de la obra actual.

Saqué el relojito de plata, viendo que solo se trataban de las doce menos cuarto, colocándolo de nuevo en su lugar con un suspiro, estirándome todavía más si era posible en el incómodo asiento, de forma muy poco elegante.

Realmente lo que acababa de ocurrir no era de mi importancia; no quería tener nada que ver con aquella estrepitosa mujer nunca jamás. Había comenzado a esquivarla en todo momento, evitándola incluso a la hora de representar la ópera, no queriendo que me volviese a culpar por un agujero en su traje o, tal vez, un pelo mal colocado en su peluca. Dios sabía lo absurda que podía llegar a ser.

En algunas ocasiones la había escuchado mencionarme, intentando llamar mi atención, o al menos eso suponía; pero no sería yo quien fuese a por ella, no me dejaría engañar ni entraría al trapo. No me arriesgaría a perder el puesto de trabajo por confrontar a una desequilibrada que pensaba que todo el mundo intentaba atacarla o estaban a su alrededor cumpliendo sus órdenes.

Ya llevaba un mes en el edificio y había aprendido todas las cosas que necesitaría para sobrevivir.

Observé con indiferencia el escenario de nuevo, mordiéndome el interior de las mejillas, notando un sabor metálico cubrirme la boca.

Todo era tan diferente; en un solo mes había conseguido avanzar en mi vida; literalmente. Los nervios que sentí el primer día que llegué al edificio habían volado lejos, dejando a su paso sentimientos nuevos que usaría para la ocupación que me habían otorgado. Podía ver todo con nuevos ojos; el telón ya no me hacía sentir pavor, y la gran sala vacía se había transformado en alguien de confianza con quien compartir las penurias de los ensayos. Incluso la preocupación que había tenido la primera vez que salí al escenario había cambiado, tornándose únicamente en una ligera excitación al comenzar, relajándome al pasar los minutos cantando.

Aquello era mi vida actualmente y no lo cambiaria, ni me la jugaría a perderla.

Miré a mi alrededor, viendo a la gente con ojos perdidos, cada uno en sus cosas. Algunos vigilaban los movimientos de la diva sobre las maderas; unos varones intercambiaban cuchicheos entre ellos, señalándose los puños de las mangas de las camisas, dejándome intrigada acerca de lo que hablaban; una de las mujeres más mayores leía el periódico con ojos veloces…

—¡Por supuesto, por supuesto! ¡Todo son peticiones! —Escuché a La Carlotta continuar con sus quejas, consiguiendo sacarme de mis pensamientos.

—Por favor, _madame_ —rogó el señor Onetto, intentando calmarla—. Háganos caso, es por el bien de la producción.

Vi en la cara del hombre mayor un aire cansado, y el señor Reyer parecía ciertamente irritado con toda la situación, haciendo que me preguntase el dónde estaban los gerentes para apaciguar a la terrible mujer.

El señor Piangi continuaba con sus palabras, dando la sensación de que sabía cómo tranquilizarla, haciendo que el color rojo que habían adquirido sus mejillas bajase deliberadamente a un simple rosado. Este le pasó las manos por los brazos con suavidad, intentando sosegar la situación lo mejor que pudo, consiguiendo que en mi rostro enarcase una ceja ante tal acción deliberada; si cualquier otra persona hubiese intentado tocar a la diva de tal forma, ella le hubiera golpeado hasta echarle del lugar.

Pero debíamos admitir que aquel tenor tenía muy buen porte, y unos ojos brillantes encantadores, dándole un aspecto continuamente tranquilo. Habíamos notado cierto afecto por parte de la Prima Donna hacia él, siendo considerablemente una pareja un poco extraña. El hombre apenas solía decir palabra, ni si quiera en su idioma natal y, al menos, acostumbraba a saludar por las mañanas a todo el mundo con quien se cruzaba, en un pobre francés, pero aún así muy educado, a diferencia de la harpía de su compañera.

Ninguno de los cantantes principales era como Carlotta; a pesar de que no todos se acercasen demasiado a los puestos bajos, el respeto estaba allí, y solían agradecer la ayuda que se les ofreciese.

Uno de los más divertidos había sido un señor mayor llamado August Wyclif, quien había creado una tertulia en el comedor varios días atrás, originando verdaderas risas cada vez que levantaba la voz.

Era barítono, según había podido apreciar; solía moverse y salir con _monsieur_ Signoret junto a varios tramoyistas más, prefiriendo las "clases más tranquilas" como había dicho él, pese a su fama. Era muy conocido a las afueras de Francia, habiendo estado en la cabeza de grandes producciones operísticas.

Me encontraba distraída, pensando también en lo que querría hacer aquella tarde con el dinero que me habían dado por trabajar, decidiendo que le devolvería a Antoinette lo suyo y me compraría al menos una falda y camisa, cuando de repente una voz resonó en el auditorio, una voz que nunca antes había escuchado, siendo melódica y suave.

—No tienen por qué mentirla. Es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cuándo ha de aceptar las cosas —había dicho, dejando escapar una risa, la cual pareció fundirse contra la piedra de las paredes.

Toda la sala quedó en silencio, cesando las habladurías del personal.

Miré a Angeline, que observaba con los ojos desorbitados el escenario frente a nosotras, como si de un momento a otros fuese a salir aquel que había expuesto esa idea.

El señor Ubaldo palideció, al igual que Onetto, quien comenzó a pasarse de forma rápida un pañuelo por las sienes.

 _Monsieur_ Reyer, a diferencia de ellos, parecía vigilar la zona por encima de su cabeza, por donde se movían los decorados.

—Su salario es pagado a causa de los clientes que vienen a verla, _madame_ Carlotta. Por lo que debería de tener cuidado con lo que les ofrece, no vaya a ser que queden insatisfechos en la próxima actuación.

Y con otra risa más, varios sacos que colgaban cedieron a su peso, derramándose alrededor de la diva, haciendo que gritase del susto y a todos los demás se nos acelerase el pulso por la escena.

Muchas personas se levantaron y un murmullo atronador golpeó la sala.

—¡Es él! —dijo una mujer tras lo que pareció ser un berrido.

—¿No es obvio?

—¡Están cansando su paciencia!

—¿Qué acaba de pasar, Angeline? —tuve que preguntar a mi compañera entre el creciente, quien me tomó las manos. Aprecié como me temblaban cuando las acaricio, intentando serenarme, pero en sus ojos había un fulgor de lo que parecía ser miedo.

—Esa era su voz —me aclaró únicamente.

Dejé que el aire saliese de mis pulmones de forma estrepitosa.

¿Esa era la voz del Fantasma?

No tuve más hallazgos de él desde la última vez que le vi, suponiendo que se tratase del mismo que acababa de hablar. A pesar de que algunas noches había salido para volver a toparme con su presencia, rezando por mi ventura, no tuve esa suerte. Además, nunca pensé que pudiese ser alguien _malo_ , pero aquellos pesados sacos podrían haber chocado contra la mujer y la habrían hecho verdadero daño.

Todo lo ocurrido golpeaba drásticamente lo que opinaba del espectro.

¿Qué se suponía que debía creer?

Nunca había hecho nada para asustarme o atacarme pero, comenzaba a pensar que, tal vez fuese mi suerte la que me estaba cubriendo de tales males.

¡Pero no! ¡Alguien debía de estar allá arriba, alguien que hubiese descolgado las correas para que derramasen contra el suelo lo que mantenían en su interior!

El señor Reyer tuvo que haberle visto, sin embargo, repentinamente todo el mundo estaba encima de la diva, intentando apaciguar los nervios que le había causado tal susto, escuchándose sus lágrimas y quejidos, apartando al hombre a un lado.

—¡Diego! —gritó el director de orquesta, quien estaba también al lado de la mujer—. ¿Hay alguien allá arriba contigo? —preguntó.

Desde lo más alto se pudo escuchar la voz de aquel joven, con cierta decadencia.

—No _monsieur_ , lamento decirle que estaba yo solo.

El corazón volvió a latirme de manera intensa.

—¡Alguien debe vigilar las alturas! —gruñó Onetto, sudando de forma aún más pesada, moviendo sus manitas a un ritmo angustiado.

—Vámonos Christine, esto ya ha acabado —declaró Angeline tirando de mi brazo, saliendo a la carrera entre las puertas, dejando atrás los terribles ensayos.

Con paso veloz cruzamos los pasillos, sin mirar si quiera a nuestro alrededor. Fuera del auditorio todo parecía estar en calma, ignorantes al hecho que acababa de ocurrir allí dentro, cediendo en el interior de mi pecho una extraña sensación de falsa tranquilidad.

—Angeline, esto… debe de ser una cruel broma —hablé mientras cruzábamos el corredor que llevaba a la cocina.

—Estas bromas llevan sucediendo desde antes de que yo llegase, y de eso hace ya cuatro años Christine.

Me miró con ojos suplicantes, tirando más de mí hasta que llegamos a al pórtico que nos dejaba en la _rue_ Gluck, observando el gentío que paseaba de una dirección a otra.

Comenzaban a molestarme dichos comentarios, no teniendo sentido y haciéndome preguntar el por qué continuaban creyéndolos a pesar de lo obvio.

—Vale. —Asentí—. ¿Y por qué estamos aquí? —la cuestioné mientras señalaba la atestada vía y me cruzaba de brazos, sintiendo como un nudo de frustración se formaba en mi interior al no entender el por qué salir de la ópera a tal velocidad, como si el Fantasma nos siguiese únicamente a nosotras.

—Vamos a ir a la cafetería frente a la plaza —me dijo mientras se encaminaba—. Por favor —rogó al ver que no la seguía—. Necesito escapar del endemoniado edificio. Hablemos fuera de sus paredes, ¿de acuerdo?

Inclinó su brazo para que lo cogiese, y con un rodamiento de ojos lo hice, consiguiendo que sonriese.

—Muy bien, pero todo esto aún me parece una absurdez —la aclaré.

—No te culpo. —Se rio con nerviosismo—. Cuando llegué pensé que se trataba de algún tipo de mofa. Éramos muchos novatos y dudaba que alguien pudiese hacer ese tipo de cosas sin ayuda de más.

Fruncí las cejas sin saber a lo que se refería.

—A veces son varias voces las que hablan, como ya te han dicho. En otras ocasiones sale un terrible olor y humo donde se supone que ha estado —continuó—. Últimamente parece estar complacido por los nuevos cambios en el personal.

Cruzamos la calle, quedando frente al establecimiento, introduciéndonos en él y sentándonos en una de las coquetas mesas.

—Puedo invitarte si quieres. Sé que esto no estaba en los planes de la mañana —me anunció mientras le pedía al mozo una taza de té y un pedazo de _clafoutis*_.

—No te preocupes, tengo dinero conmigo.

Tras exigirle una taza de café, preguntándome si su sabor fuerte me haría salir de la sensación de embotamiento en la que me había metido, Angeline prosiguió a contarme más detalles sobre el espectro que parecía dominar la ópera de pies a cabeza.

Una en particular había llamado mi atención completamente:

—Recuerdo que, en una ocasión, decidieron no hacer caso a sus peticiones de dejar el palco cinco libre y lo alquilaron durante una semana entera a otros clientes.

—¿Dejarlo libre? —curioseé inocentemente, prestando más atención a sus siguientes palabras.

—Allí es donde él ve las actuaciones —me explicó, llevándose después un pedazo de cereza que se había separado de la tarta que tenía frente a ella—. El último día que decidieron hacer tal cosa —meneó la cabeza— estábamos representando _Les voitures versées_ e íbamos por casi la mitad de la obra cuando, sin avisos, comenzó a salir humo de ese palco. En su interior estaba la hermana de uno de los gerentes, creo, junto a su marido y unos amigos más. —Dio un trago a su té, haciendo que yo bebiese también de mi taza—. Al principio pensamos que era fuego, ¿qué más si no? Pero las llamas no crean humareda blanca, y esta bajaba por las barandillas del palco con su propio peso, descendiendo casi hasta el suelo, como si fuesen controladas. —Se mordió el labio y apartó los ojos de los míos—. Una voz resonó en el auditorio, algo parecido a un gruñido, y tan tan fuerte que daba la impresión de estar a nuestro lado. Exigió que nunca jamás volviesen a hacer tales cosas de nuevo o se arrepentirían —finalizó, haciendo una mueca.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

—Pero, esas cosas… los fantasmas, los espectros no existen —murmuré, dirigiendo la mirada a mis manos, que mantenían el recipiente caliente entre ellas—. ¿No?

Permití que la duda que había nacido en mi cabeza hacía ya tantos días tomase forma real fuera de ella. Hablar sobre estas cosas con otras personas era diferente, sintiendo la realización golpearme tan duro como una piedra. ¿Qué otras explicaciones podrían tener aquello que decía que había ocurrido?

—Yo… no lo sé —me contestó, dejando caer los hombros—. Cuando llegué a la ópera no creía en ninguna de esas cosas, y todavía no lo hago, pero dentro es como si fuese un mundo diferente, haciéndome cuestionar el qué es real y qué no.

—Angeline —la llamé, intentando que me mirase—, esas _cosas_ que han ocurrido… tal vez sean las gracias de alguien. —Me costaba tanto ceder a las creencias absurdas que reinaban allí—. Incluso puede que por parte de los gerentes —les ataqué, intentando culpar a todo el mundo.

—Eso no es posible, Christine. —Se inclinó hacia delante, bajando ligeramente la voz—. El Fantasma odia a La Carlotta. Todavía no te haces a la idea de cuánto, y los señores Firmin y Moncharmin la adoran. —Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, como intentando sacudirse los pensamientos—. Pero como te he dicho antes, tienes suerte de verle tan tranquilo.

—Es terrible que haga esos actos, sea quien sea —exclamé, dando un golpe a la mesa—. ¿Estás segura de que le han buscado bien? —la pregunté, intentando descartar todo lo que no sirviese.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Volvió a reclinarse contra el asiento, frunciendo el ceño—. Según tengo entendido, cuando todo esto comenzó se avisó incluso a la gendarmería, pero no consiguieron encontrar nada. —Se frotó la barbilla con los dedos, observándome con más atención—. Se dice que el Fantasma reside bajo la ópera, en la quinta planta.

Incliné la cabeza a un lado.

—Hay un lago en ese piso, ¿me equivoco?

Había odio leyendas que corrían por los pasillos del edificio, alegando que el agua de aquel charco era negra y brillante como la pizarra, pero nadie jamás parecía haber bajado allí, convirtiéndose entonces en un mito.

—Sí, es ahí, pero también es suya la cuarta bodega, o al menos eso tengo entendido.

Tuve que reírme.

—¿No ha ido nadie a comprobarlo?

—Claro que sí, pero no habrán encontrado nada —habló con apariencia frustrada—. Dicen que el espectro pertenece a uno de los carpinteros que trabajaron en levantar la ópera, el cual se ahogo en el lago ese. Al parecer lleva en ella desde que se colocó la última piedra.

—Pues sin duda sabe mucho de música para ser un simple constructor —tuve que burlarme.

Ella se rio, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pronto pagamos lo que habíamos pedido y volvimos a salir a la luz del día, observando desde la distancia los hermosos colores de las cúpulas que formaban la ópera popular, entando encima de ellas la famosa escultura de Apolo con su lira.

—Lo creas o no, y créeme que no soy de las que aceptan el daño como forma de castigo, hace bien el trabajo que se ha propuesto —me explicó mientras esperábamos a que pasase una berlina para cruzar la calle—. Antes no había seriedad entre los trabajadores. Daban verdadera pena las actuaciones, pero gracias a él se han conseguido buenos cambios, al menos en el tiempo que llevo aquí. —Me escrutó con la mirada—. Y tú eres uno de esos cambios, por lo que deberías estar agradecida de tener tu propia oportunidad.

Y allí estaba de nuevo la locura, como no, haciendo que adorasen los pasos de un der invisible, consiguiendo que volviese a dudar acerca de mi propia sensatez y la del resto.

¿Pero que sabía yo verdaderamente sobre la cordura?

Todavía podía recordar con vivacidad el volar de los bustos contra Buquet, o cuando dirigieron sus expresiones hacia mí.

¿Quién había realizado tales obras y dónde se escondía?

Tuve que darme ligeramente por rendida; al menos por el momento.

—Supongo… que tienes razón. Pero aún así no apruebo nada de lo que ha hecho hoy —la dije severa.

—Yo tampoco —alegó mientras cruzábamos la gran y decorada entrada, dirigiéndonos a donde se encontraban los cuartos de las bailarinas, dejando atrás las conversación, como si allí todo fuese escuchado y fuese preferible no mencionar nada, por si cierto demonio decidía aparecer repentinamente para defenderse.

 **~)}O{(~**

Todos los trabajadores oyeron los hechos sobre el tremendo susto que había sufrido la diva, y no parecían cesar los murmullos acerca del suceso a pesar de que los días pasasen. Carlotta por su parte tampoco ayudaba demasiado, derramando lágrimas a cada instante y culpando a las sombras cada vez que un estruendo sonaba.

A decir verdad, todos estábamos con los nervios a flor de piel, añadiendo además la tensión que nos concedían los directivos cada vez que nos visitaban, deseando que algún día venidero comprasen todas las entradas.

… _ **-…**_

 _Clafoutis*: tarta típica francesa la cual se elabora horneando en un molde cerezas bañadas en un líquido parecido al de las crêpes. Curiosamente las cerezas se ponen enteras, con el hueso incluido._

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _El título viene a mención del libro que ha encontrado Christine; Victor Hugo vio en griego esa palabra tallada en la catedral de Nuestra Señora, muy escondida y rebuscada, y la tomó para luego poner ese nombre a uno de sus capítulos en la novela._

 _¡Creo que a éste también le ha venido como anillo al dedo!_

 _En el siguiente capítulo (el cual es muy corto pero es que dejarlo en este no me parecía del todo bien) sabréis el por qué lo puse._

 _¡Millones de gracias por los comentarios! Me alegra muchísimo saber que alguien me lee._

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	14. Acercamiento

_Como ya dije, muy muy cortito. ¡Por eso lo subo antes!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 14** **: Acercamiento**

Tres días después,

Domingo, 5 de junio de 1870

—¡Odio el calor! —gruñó Meg, pegándose más contra la fría pared.

Estábamos sentadas en los escalones que daban a su casa, haciendo tiempo para irnos a la cama.

—Todavía no hace lo suficiente mujer —me burlé yo, observando la pintura naranja que decoraba la zona, arrastrando los dedos por ella.

—Pero falta poco —volvió a quejarse—. Ya opinarás cuando haya que bailar bajo las luces abrasadoras del escenario —rio—. Sobre todo con los que huelen mal.

—¡Meg! ¿Puedes ser menos desagradable?

—Tú tienes suerte, allá abajo en tu cuarto hará fresco —continuó, ignorando mi comentario. Posó un dedo rosado sobre sus labios—. Tal vez me mude contigo —volvió a reírse—. Soy pequeñita, no abulto mucho…

—¿Y no volver a dormir? Lamento negarte lo que tan fervientemente sueñas.

Me estiré para dar unos golpes en su pierna, estando ella sentada a mayor altura que yo.

Hizo un mohín.

—Siempre puedo dormir aquí —farfulló mientras se inclinaba contra el resto de escaleras, en una posición ciertamente poco cómoda—. En verano los pasillos están fríos.

Meneé la cabeza con diversión, pensando en lo absurda que podía llegar a ser.

—Puedes bajar cuando quieras. —Me levanté con cuidado, sacudiendo la falda—. Yo me voy ya, tengo unas ganas terribles de meterme en la cama —la hablé de espaldas mientras descendía.

—Muy bien, mañana nos veremos entonces —me dijo, alzándose también.

—Vendré yo a por ti, a las nueve y media, ¿de acuerdo?

Había pedido ayuda a Meg para ir a comprar la ropa que tanto necesitaba.

Madame Giry me había hecho pagarle únicamente la mitad de lo que me prestó, sorprendiéndome con su genuina gratitud, por lo que ahora podría molestarme en traer conmigo varios trapos más, para mi inmensa alegría.

—Sí, sí. Estaré lista.

Tuve que levantar una ceja ante eso.

—De verdad Christine, me duele que dudes de mí —exclamó en tono ofendido.

Con poco más que hablar me despedí, dirigiéndome hacia mi cuarto.

Había terminado de leer el libro que conseguí por la mañana, tras las prácticas de última hora, dejándome con ganas de mucho más. Trataba sobre la vida de tres parejas, haciendo comparaciones y distinciones entre sí; pero aquel no era de mis gustos, prefiriendo mejor una novela romántica con final feliz.

Había decidido devolvérselo a aquel espectro del cual se hablaba últimamente para no enfadarle. A pesar de estar rompiendo una de sus estrictas normas al moverme por el edificio sin consentimiento alguno, lo menos que podía hacer era agradecerle de aquella forma el que me hubiese _prestado_ el libro.

Buscando a mí alrededor por las cosas que necesitase, tomé en esta ocasión una vela gruesa junto al platito para apoyarla, habiéndome quedado sin aceite con el que rellenar el quinqué. Agarré el tomo entre mis manos y decidí dejar de lado en esta ocasión la capa, prefiriendo moverme sin ella. Todavía no era lo suficientemente tarde, pero prefería salir ahora para volver lo antes posible; aunque aquello era lo que me decía antes de partir a cada excursión.

Marché de forma rápida, estando ya acostumbrada al camino por el que debería moverme, canturreando una de las arias que había escuchado ensayar a la Carlotta, pareciéndome hermosa a pesar de que hablase de los celos y el dolor no compartido.

Nunca en todas las noches me había cruzado con nadie, sin contar a Buquet en los primeros días, o a mi recién y raro amigo, _monsieur Le Fantôme_ , dándome la impresión que la ópera se quedaba totalmente desierta a dichas horas, permitiéndome andar por donde quisiera, sin tener que preocuparme por encontronazos no deseados.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de mis pies contra las baldosas y el roce del vestido contra mis piernas o los objetos con los que me cruzaba.

Respiraba tranquila, distrayéndome al ver el cielo brillante entre los grandes ventanales, con todas las estrellas reluciendo, sin ninguna nube que las ocultase, siendo libres de mostrarse tal y como quisiesen.

Había una en particular, con cierto aspecto rojizo parpadeante, siendo más grande que las demás. Solo se podía apreciar cuando la luna desaparecía, sino quedaría tapada por su luminosidad blanca.

Una semejanza era casi palpable entre la bóveda que cubría la ciudad parisina y lo que ocurría en el interior de la ópera; aprendí que en aquel lugar no se podía avanzar de manera artística, no al menos en lo que refería al coro y cantantes, siendo todos tapados por el desmesurado fulgor que creaba la señora Carlotta, obligándonos a vivir bajo su sombra, no pudiendo hacer nada gracias a las ayudas que ella recibía y nos negaban al resto.

No era como si yo quisiese ser una Prima Donna; no hablaba desde mi necesidad, sino de la que quería crear en algunos de mis compañeros los cuales tenían voces melodiosas y deseables, siendo olvidados por lo que les rodeaba, tomando un segundo plano en todo.

Al llegar al estrecho pasillo que me llevaba al cuartucho, lo bajé decidida, cerrando la puerta mis espaldas y abriendo la siguiente, todavía sorprendida de que no hiciese ningún ruido al moverla. Entré con pasos más cuidadosos, llevando en primer lugar la vela para poder vigilar los alrededores, cerciorándome de que no hubiese nada ni nadie.

Tras estudiar con cuidado que todo estuviese en su sitio, me encontré caminando hacia la mesa situada en el medio, sorprendiéndome de que hubiese sobre ella lo que parecía ser un libro abierto por una de sus páginas.

Busqué a mi alrededor el más mínimo atisbo de que hubiese habido una intrusión allá abajo, preguntándome también el por qué no sentía miedo, aún sabiendo que estaba empezando a fraternizar con un personaje fantasmagórico y lleno de absurdos mandatos.

Comencé a leer las hojas que se mostraban, en las cuales ponía:

' _Después de todo, sólo de mala gana volvía su rostro hacia los hombres; con su catedral tenía bastante. Estaba poblada de figuras de mármol, reyes, santos, obispos que al menos no se reían de él en sus narices y sólo tenían para él una mirada tranquila y benévola'._

Leí y releí las palabras principales, como si estuviesen escondiendo algún significado en especial, pero nada de lo que yo supiese parecía encajar en ese primer contexto.

Aunque…

' _Sólo de mala gana volvía su rostro hacia los hombres.'_

¿Intentaba darme a entender algo con aquello?

Nunca había sido una mujer ciertamente audaz o rápida con respecto a acertijos.

De golpe erguí el torso al notar un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda, obligándome a buscar en la habitación, como si el que hubiese dejado aquello sobre el mueble se encontrase observándome, haciéndome notar sus ojos como cuchillos en mi cuerpo.

Pero eso era absurdo, y solté el aliento para calmarme.

Cerré el libro y lo intercambié por el mío, colocando a su lado momentáneamente la luz que llevaba en mi mano, estudiando el titulo de la obra que precian haber dejado allí para mí.

En color oro sobre la tela marrón de la portada, brillaban las palabras _Nuestra Señora de París_.

Hice una mueca; lo había leído varios años atrás, dejándome una desazón en el corazón y en la mente por el terrible final que guardaba en su interior. Pero estaba agradecida por la oportunidad de tener otra cosa con la que distraerme.

Sin querer tardar mucho más, recogí los bártulos y me acerqué a la salida, mirando por encima del hombro la talla de la pared, con aire ausente.

Sin saber qué me había incitado a ello alcé la voz y hablé.

—Adiós —murmuré bajo, casi en un susurro contra el cuello de mi vestido.

Meneé la cabeza, sintiéndome absurda, pero antes de poder cerrar del todo la puerta, escuché desde allí el eco de dos golpes bien acompasados, aquellos distinguidos golpes que ya había escuchado con anterioridad.

Abrí los ojos y negándome a volver el rostro, correteé hasta llegar a mi habitación, con el corazón acelerado, notando como todo en lo que creía iba deshaciéndose según pasaban los minutos.

El espectro me había contestado.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¡Taaaaaann, tananananaaa!_

 _Amo este capítulo, es tan simple pero importante…_

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	15. Una escusa para celebrar

_Este es otro capítulo pequeñito, pero creo que no va muy bien si lo junto al otro, por lo que así se va a quedar._

 _Es muy fresquito y fácil, ¡no cuesta leerlo!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 15** **: Una escusa para celebrar**

Doce días después,

Viernes, 17 de junio de 1870

Cayó el telón por última vez, haciendo que todos los que nos encontrábamos reunidos en el escenario tras la despedida nos dirigiésemos a las habitaciones para cambiarnos.

Había un ambiente alegre entre las paredes de la ópera; después haber estado ensayando de manera fatigosa las escenas donde más fallábamos y con un aumento de los carteles por las calles de París de la producción que se realizaba, habíamos conseguido por segunda noche llenar al completo las butacas.

Varias mujeres canturreaban a mi alrededor mientras se quitaban el pesado maquillaje y deshacían los intrincados recogidos que llevaban, incluyéndome yo misma, dejando que el pelo cayese por mi espalda, teniendo un dolor terrible de cabeza a causa de lo fuerte que me había amarrado el cabello.

Me pase los dedos entre los rizos, ajustando algunas horquillas para que no se colocasen en mi rostro, prefiriendo tenerlo despejado para la cena.

—¿Viste el golpe que le dio la violinista? —escuché a mis espaldas a un grupo de voces, pertenecientes a las más mayores.

—Diana y Chantale son personas de las cuales no preocuparse —dijo otra, apareciendo desde uno de los biombos, llevando únicamente puesto el corsé y camisola en la parte superior, atándose todavía la falda.

Siempre me sorprendía la poca vergüenza que llegaban a tener algunas; aunque a veces era lo más sensato, sobre todo en las ocasiones en las que se debía correr al cambiarnos de indumentaria, no teniendo tiempo para escondernos.

—Estuvo a punto de meterle el arco del violín en el ojo —se rio Angeline de fondo, ajustándose varias cintas en el hermoso vestido verde que llevaba puesto.

El cuchicheó continuó, dando lugar a mas quejas sobre lo que había ocurrido en la obra, intentando recordar lo que deberíamos hacer y no la próxima vez.

—Los gerentes no podrán quejarse.

—Yo creo que el sábado las volveremos a vender todas, tanto las de la mañana como las de la tarde.

—Estoy segura de ello —asentí yo alegremente—. Carlotta parece haber aprendido bien, y la pronunciación de _monsieur_ Ubaldo ha mejorado increíblemente —tuve que alagarles.

Tras muchos más días de prácticas, habían acabado por hacer todo lo que los jefes les habían ordenado; incluso la diva se dignaba a ser ayudada a caminar por uno de los bailarines principales, dedicándole sonrisas casi reales en la escena.

Todas parecieron asentir ante mi comentario, teniendo que admitir que habían conseguido lo que pensábamos que sería imposible.

—A ver si la próxima vez esto ocurre desde un principio y no seis meses después del estreno —se había carcajeado una con una risa malvada.

Todas nos reímos con ella, continuando con el buen ambiente.

Aquellos días parecían correr tan suaves como la seda; por las mañanas ensayábamos, por las tardes había actuación y, si salía lo suficientemente bien, nos iríamos a la cama con una sensación de plenitud en el pecho. En pocas ocasiones las cosas iban por mal camino; lo peor que había ocurrido había sido el descolgarse un decorado, asustándonos a todos al verlo ceder a nuestro alrededor; siendo rápidamente reparada la vieja polea que lo sujetaba por una nueva.

Los bailarines y bailarinas conseguían moverse con la misma gracia todos los días y en pocas ocasiones se les veía tropezar; los de coro cantábamos de forma maravillosa, siendo acompañado por la orquesta; las voces principales se sabían sus papeles a la perfección, apreciándose lo relajados que estaban a la hora de actuar.

Sin prestar demasiada atención, en la puerta del vestuario apareció repentinamente la corista inglesa, levantando la voz por encima de todas las demás, con el rostro acalorado.

—¡Hay champán en la zona de los tramoyistas! —gritó de forma muy poco correcta.

Sin embargo aquello dio igual, haciendo que todas acelerásemos el ritmo para reunirnos con el resto de trabajadores que parecían celebrar algo en aquellos corredores.

—¿De dónde lo habrán sacado? —nos preguntó Francine a Angeline y a mí mientras íbamos a la carrera por los pasillos con el resto de gente.

—¿Crees que lo sabemos? —me burlé yo, intentado pasar entre todas las personas que no se movían.

El mismo ambiente que había en los cuartos para cambiarse estaba en el lugar, solo que de forma mucho más exagerada. Había hombres con mujeres agarrándose entre ellos, cantando canciones con malos tonos, sin importar lo que pudiese pensar el resto. El aire estaba impregnado de calor y si te despistabas, para poder cruzar de un pasillo a otro, podrías llegar a separar a alguna pareja que estuviese fundida en apasionados besos.

Pronto nos encontramos con nuestro habitual grupo de bailarinas, quienes tenían en las manos dos botellas de champán y varias copas y recipientes, agitándolas mientras nos veían acércanos a la corista y a mí.

Meg, quien tenía una llena, tan pronto como me puse a su lado me la cedió, indicándome que bebiese con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Mejor que el vino, ¿verdad? —me preguntó al ver mi cara de placer al tragarlo.

Las burbujas eran suaves y bajaban por mi garganta sin arañarla, dejándome una sensación maravillosa en el estómago que se estiraba hasta las puntas de los dedos de las manos y pies.

—Es una pena que no lo tengamos para nosotras solas —la grité al oído percibiendo como las voces a nuestro alrededor subían.

Las gemelas también se pararon a hablarme, e incluso Gisèle, que era tan pequeña, bebió de una de las copas, con los ojos ligeramente preocupados, pero bebiendo de todos modos.

La emoción ascendía, y al comenzar a sentir algo de claustrofobia por no poder dar más de dos pasos sin chocar contra alguien, tuve que preguntar:

—¿Por qué hoy?

—Es el cumpleaños del director de orquesta, _monsieur_ Rousseau —me contestó la rubia, apartando el champan de mi mano para poder beber ella.

Parpadeé sorprendida al escuchar tal cosa; aquel hombre tenía un aspecto serio terrible, y sin embargo aquí estábamos, celebrando la fecha de su nacimiento a pesar de ni si quiera haberle felicitado.

Meg y yo reíamos sin parar, notando como la bebida comenzaba a hacernos estragos, soltando nuestra lengua y trenzando nuestros pies, abriéndonos también el apetito, alegrándonos al ver que habían traído comida desde la cocina, moviéndola entre el gentío.

Uno de los caballeros que tocaba el violonchelo se había animado, junto a una flauta, a tocar melodías para que pudiésemos bailar como si se tratase de una verdadera velada para nada improvisada, haciendo que el suelo fuese la pista y las altas estructuras de madera de los tramoyistas los asientos para el resto que prefiriesen tranquilidad.

Nunca había danzado en una verdadera reunión, pero en esta ocasión no fue difícil, viendo como Armand me pedía que le acompañase, intentando seguir el ritmo absurdo que creaban el resto de personas a nuestro alrededor. Al igual de fácil que había sido hacerlo con Herman, quien parecía contento de la situación; sin embargo, decirle que no a Fabian fue una experiencia terrible, teniendo que aguantar sus súplicas y caras de pocos amigos por parte del resto de compañeras con las que me encontraba.

—Ahora mismo iba a bailar con alguien —le había dicho mientras fruncía los labios y me aguantaba las carcajadas que amenazaban por salir de forma estrepitosa.

—¿De verdad? —Se inclinó hacia delante, cortándome el paso entre la pared y su cuerpo.

—Sí, con Meg.

Y tras eso la cogí de la mano, y haciendo que Angeline le sujetase la copa que tenía entre las suyas, la obligué a bailar hasta que observé al hombre decidirse por otra chica.

Tras explicarle aquello a la rubia, me dio la sensación de que tendría diversión para rato.

—¡Pobre! —había dicho mientras girábamos y cambiábamos de posición al ritmo, dando palmadas.

En un momento dado, observé con asombro a Antoinette; vestía un hermoso vestido azul, ciertamente brillante, que hacía juego con el color de su rosada piel, saliendo de su habitual traje negro. No obstante, lo que más nos sorprendió a su hija a mí, fue el hecho de que se encontrase con el hombre moreno al que parecía evitar, dedicándole algunas sonrisas y susurros.

Amir la acorralaba contra uno de los postes de madera, apoyándose casi a su lado, pero no permitiéndola que huyese.

En las manos de la mujer había una copa semi-vacía, y culpamos al alcohol de que repentinamente su templanza se hubiese disuelto, preguntándonos cuantas debió tomarse para permitir que el caballero se acercase tanto a ella.

Todo era un vaivén de ritmo y colores, además de palabras sin sentido y risas por doquier, haciendo que mi cuerpo se sintiese mareado y satisfecho, consiguiendo que mi mente y visión se transformasen en una neblina lívida.

Los minutos parecían volar y tan pronto como había comenzado la fiesta se acabó; no sin antes de llegar al hombre mayor y agasajarle, estando acompañado este por varios cantantes, además del señor Reyer y el señor Onetto, quienes compartían afición por un alcohol más fuerte que se había empezado a repartir no hacía mucho.

Tras varios gritos más de alegría por Rousseau, acabamos por dirigirnos hacía nuestras habitaciones, sin pensar en las consecuencias que esto podría acarrearnos mañana, o si _monsieur Le Fantôme_ estaría enojado al día siguiente.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¡Fiesta!_

 _Ay Amir, Amir, veremos si consigue algo con la estricta profesora de ballet en un futuro._

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	16. Todo lo dicho y hecho son crueldades

_Este capítulo es bastante intenso, junto con el siguiente. Es muy importante para la trama, aquí empieza ya la "parte interesante", siendo casi todo lo anterior una forma de colocar la historia en un momento determinado del tiempo con patrones a seguir._

 _¡Espero que os guste y que odiéis a la Prima Donna!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 16** **: Todo lo dicho y hecho son crueldades**

Sábado, 18 de junio de 1870

—Estamos muy contentos con el rendimiento, damas y caballeros —decía el señor Moncharmin mientras se rizaba el bigote blanquecino entre dos dedos.

—Esperamos que el próximo sábado las cosas vayan tan bien como en este —habló Richard al lado de su compañero.

Se habían colado entre los pasillos donde nos preparábamos antes de que comenzase la actuación de las cinco para infundirnos palabras de ánimo; algo que realmente no necesitábamos de su parte, dado que por lo que más se molestaban era el dinero que iban a ganar. Sin embargo, les escuchamos sin abrir la boca y aplaudíamos de vez en cuando.

El día anterior habíamos llegado a vender todas las entradas también, dejando únicamente como butaca vacía la mencionada número cinco; pero a esa era mejor no prestarle atención.

Tras la fiesta que disfrutamos por la noche, por la mañana ninguno de nosotros estaba a pleno rendimiento en los ensayos; muchos alegaron encontrase enfermos y algunos de los coristas decían tener la voz terriblemente mal, teniéndose que pasar dichas penurias en cuanto llego la tarde y hubo que salir al escenario.

Incluso Madame Giry parecía estar ciertamente irritada y distraída, suspirando en voz alta cuando algún instrumento se salía de tono, o perdiendo el ritmo que marcaba con el bastón al golpear el suelo. En varias ocasiones se llevaba la mano al rostro, como si quisiese apartarse un gran peso, y a continuación decía:

—Ya os lo sabéis, no soy de mucha ayuda ahora mismo.

Todas sus pupilas habían reído a su alrededor, dándola palabras de consuelo y, las más valientes, cuestiones acerca del hombre que estuvo con ella por la noche, consiguiendo que Meg se carcajease de forma atronadora.

Según pude ver, el señor Amir era alguien conocido entre aquellas paredes, y todas parecían estar informadas del aprecio que tenía sobre Antoinette. Ellas lo habían denominado como _"el Persa"_ , teniéndome que explicar de dónde procedía el hombre.

—De Persia, por supuesto —me había dicho Elinore.

—Debe de ser un país increíble, tan diferente a Francia… —habló Amélie con voz soñadora.

Por supuesto que aquel caballero era de otro país, sería absurdo si lo negase, sobre todo dado el fuerte acento extranjero que tenía al hablar; pero nunca podría imaginarme lo que le habría podido llevar a París en un primer momento. Aunque, a decir verdad, sabía tan poco de él como si me preguntasen por el señor que llevaba las cuentas económicas de la ópera.

La actuación de la tarde salió a la perfección. Habíamos estado tan cansados aquel día que pronto huimos cada uno a nuestras habitaciones para recuperar el sueño que perdimos con anterioridad, habiéndonos tenido que levantar hoy temprano por la representación de la mañana.

Y ahora solo quedaba la de la noche, la última al fin; en menos de una hora volveríamos a salir al escenario y después nos olvidaríamos hasta el día siguiente de todo lo demás.

Notaba la garganta seca.

Los gerentes continuaban dando sus discursos, no viendo como los trabajadores tornaban el rostro, exasperados porque terminasen; incluso los cantantes principales se encontraban en el lugar escuchándoles, más o menos, con papeles en sus manos, vigilando las partituras a última hora.

Tras un aplauso final volvimos a introducirnos en los cuartuchos, correteando para terminar de vestirnos y maquillarnos.

En la sala de las mujeres se escuchaban voces subir y bajar, calentando el instrumento antes de salir al tablado. En algunas ocasiones cantábamos las canciones y en otras practicábamos las respiraciones, no queriendo fallar y hacer algo bochornoso delante del público.

Sentía un agujero enorme crecerme en el estómago al no haber comido nada, prefiriendo cenar cuando finalizase la obra, notándome hoy más nerviosa de lo habitual por alguna extraña razón.

Antes de que me pudiese dar cuenta, nos encontrábamos todos vigilando el telón desde los lados, viendo bajar a la orquesta y al coro al foso, siendo recibido por los aplausos del público.

Observé desde dicha distancia a Fabian, quien llevaba un perfecto traje gris con camisa blanca y el pelo peinado curiosamente hacia atrás.

Recordé lo que me había contado Meg la noche de la fiesta, no pasándome desapercibido nada de lo hablado.

—Me alegro de que me hayas elegido a mí antes que a él —me había dicho al terminar el baile donde esquivé al joven hombre.

—¡Y yo! —exclamé en su oído.

—No tienes ni idea de cómo es —habló mientras volvía a recuperar nuestras copas y bebía.

—Creo que me hago una idea.

En aquel momento le había estado estudiando bailar con otra joven, sin saber quién era o a qué se dedicaba, pero siendo ciertamente hermosa, con largos cabellos caoba y unas caderas tan pequeñas y circulares que daban envidia.

—Fue al primer hombre que besé —me confesó Meg, consiguiendo que los ojos casi se me saliesen de sus huecos al oírla decir aquello. Era como si me hubiese metido un golpe en las tripas.

Comenzó a reírse, como si no hubiese importado tal reacción.

—Fue cuando llegó, hace varios años. Yo era una cría entonces y él ya sabía a qué jugar. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pensé que seríamos novios; la verdad es que me gustaba bastante.

Hice una mueca, apartándome para que pasasen entre nosotras varios hombres, no habiendo mucho espacio donde nos habíamos colocado.

—No tenía ni idea… —la dije—. Me habías avisado, pero no pensé que estuvieses relacionada con él de forma tan directa.

Y en aquel momento me pregunté si habían disfrutado de algo más que simples besos, a lo que ella pronto se defendió.

—Oye, no pasó nada. Él hubiese estado deseoso de algo más, pero no yo.

Me daba la impresión de que aquello la entristecía y podía entenderla; los dolores del corazón eran terribles.

—Algo divertido es que yo no soy la única —terminó de relatar, comenzando entonces con una lista del resto de mujeres y niñas a las que había intentado persuadir, consiguiéndolo con muchas más de las que podía imaginar.

No obstante, en el foso, bien vestido, con las hojas entre sus manos y con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, daba la sensación de ser todo un caballero, casi un ángel con cabellos rubios que colgaban suavemente en su nuca.

Pero ahora tenía una gran cruz en el pecho condecorándole, siendo sin duda merecida, y no dudaría en ser más tajante de lo que solía serle.

 **~)}O{(~**

Todo ocurría como debía ser; entramos los coristas, danzamos con los bailarines, nos movimos alrededor de los cantantes, salíamos, y esperábamos para volver a entrar. A todo esto le seguía un sinfín de palabras que indicasen velocidad a la hora de cambiarnos de ropa y de peinado.

Parecía que todos los días eran lo mismo, pero en cada ocasión había algo diferente, haciéndolo único y especial en su propia manera.

Los ánimos se nos subían por las nubes al escuchar los murmullos que alegaban que dentro de poco nos darían una semana libre a todos los trabajadores.

En la primavera no había tenido tiempo para realizar ninguna de las cosas que había deseado, teniéndome que conformar con acudir a ensayos y haciendo largos paseos por el Palais Garnier; sin embargo, quería visitar varios edificios y lugares, como los jardines de Luxemburgo y el río Sena, la zona que no pasaba muy lejos de aquí. Comencé, además, a sentir nuevamente admiración por la catedral de Notre Dame y las muchas leyendas que la rodeaban, habiendo empezado a leerme la novela que me había cedido el Fantasma, a pesar de lo poco que me gustase. Nunca había estado en ella, pero padre me la describió tantas veces antes de morir que era como si ya hubiese caminado entre sus pasillos de piedra.

Estaba distraída, cavilando entre las posibles cosas que hacer, preguntándome si una semana sería suficiente como para comenzar a aburrirme, preocupándome sobre si la ópera quedaría totalmente vacía de trabajadores, descartando pronto la absurda idea; allí había gente como Gisèle, los cuales tenían su hogar fuera de París y no saldrían a pesar del tiempo libre.

Esperábamos tranquilos a que comenzase la música que indicase en fin del descanso, mirando en silencio, atendiendo con oídos finos cuando, de manera inesperada, aparecieron entre los decorados quien hacía de Platea, acompañado por La Carlotta.

Se me crispó la cara, apartando los ojos de la extrovertida mujer que ya comenzaba a gruñir.

Tras ellos caminaban _monsieur_ Reyer y _monsieur_ Signoret, quienes parecían ciertamente agitados.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó una de las mujeres mayores, teniéndose que apartar de los pasos airados de la diva.

—Se ha vuelto a romper el engranaje que mueve el tercer decorado. La zona derecha del plató está ahora mismo llena de cuerdas y maderas, por lo que deberán salir por aquí a escena, al igual que deberéis volver todos por el mismo sitio —nos indicaron, dándonos también más ordenes a seguir y que debiésemos explicarles a las bailarinas cuando llegasen.

Nos colocamos en orden, intentamos dejar espacio a la Prima Donna, evitando rozarla.

Era tan extraño ver a Oscar vestido de manera absurda como una mujer, con una peluca verde y los ojos pintados en azul, intentado parecer una Platea hermosa pero con rasgos demasiado masculinos como para poder serlo. Siempre parecía tener una sonrisa en sus labios carnosos, dando la impresión de estar feliz en todo momento, disfrutando del papel que le había tocado. Y a su lado se encontraba Giudicelli, con el rostro arrugado y los brazos cruzados sobre su turgente pecho, dándonos una sensación de incomodidad al resto.

El hombre fue el primero en hablar:

—Esto no cambia nada en la obra, pero están de los nervios, como podéis notar —nos había dicho, sacudiéndose las telas que creaban su capa, disculpando a los hombres que marchaban por donde habían venido.

No quería girarme; siendo yo la última sabía a la perfección que la mujer estaría a pocos pasos tras de mí y Angeline, consiguiendo que su cercanía formase un nudo en mi garganta.

¿En qué momento había comenzado a tenerla miedo? ¿Y por qué?

No tenía nada que temer; había estado convenciéndome de aquello desde que ocurrió el absurdo incidente, ignorándola por completo.

Las bailarinas y bailarines llegaron con pasos rápidos a la salida, encontrándose con esta taponada, aclarándoles pronto el por qué se encontraban allí los dos cantantes.

—No otra vez, por favor —había susurrado Antoinette desde atrás.

—Estoy seguro de que pronto lo arreglaran, Madame —se había reído Oscar—. Además, mañana solo hay una actuación y el lunes tienen todo el día libre para solucionarlo.

Al parecer había ocurrido el mismo problema que cuando llegué, teniendo que remplazar los horarios de algunas actuaciones.

Escuchamos el sonido por segunda vez de la campana, esperando al tercero de forma paciente, al que nos obligase a salir.

Hacía calor, demasiado, gracias a lo cerca que estaba de mis compañeros, además del acto de intentar crear un muro que me separase de La Carlotta, sufriendo en silencio porque no se hubiese dado cuenta de que me encontraba a su lado; ni si quiera me arriesgaría a ver su cara redonda y ojos castaños por encima del hombro.

De forma estrepitosa, vimos como uno de los tramoyistas cruzaba corriendo el escenario en nuestra dirección, con una cuerda larga y trenzada entre sus manos, pidiendo disculpas mientras hacía que nos moviésemos para que no chocase contra nosotros, creando todavía más caos si era posible.

—¡Ten cuidado, Marcial! —se escuchó a una.

—Aquí no hay mucho sitio.

—Deberían comenzar a quitar las cosas que no hiciesen falta para que las entradas y salidas fuesen más fluidas.

Y entre todos esos murmullos, y varios pasos más de espaldas, noté como pisaba algo suave con el talón y pronto unas manos me empujaban hacia delante, con una fuerza que hizo sacudirme y chocar con Herman.

—¡Otra vez la _bambina_! —gritó mi nueva enemiga, prosiguiendo con más palabras en italiano.

En mi mente pude imaginarme levantando las manos al aire, condenando a mi dichosa suerte por tal ayuda.

—¡ME PISASTE EL VESTIDO! —continuó de forma airada.

Esta vez sí había sido mi culpa, y si se tratase de una mujer normal con una simple disculpa habría bastado, pero todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor debía transformase en drama.

—Lo lamento, _madame_ , no ha sido mi inten...

—¡NUNCA NADA ES DE TU INTENCIÓN, CRÍA!

—¿Se lo he roto está vez? —tuve que burlarme mientras me giraba para enfrentarla, viendo su mirada tornarse todavía más siniestras y enfadada. Frunció los labios repentinamente, convirtiéndolos pronto en una sonrisa cruel. Me miró de arriba abajo, como si estuviese desnuda en su presencia.

Era terriblemente incómodo, pero mantuve la barbilla recta, retándola.

Una risa áspera brotó de su boca.

—Nunca serás nada aquí —habló estirando los hombros—. ¿Crees que no lo vemos? El cómo te mueves en el escenario de manera torpe, y esa pequeña voz que presumes tener. —Escapó de mis pulmones todo el aire de donde lo tenía reprimido—. No tienes nada que ofrecer, por lo que, vuelvo a repetirte, ten cuidado niña, no quieras perder lo poco que has conseguido entre estas paredes.

La música comenzó a sonar y el silencio que nos había rodeado fue cubierto por una alegre melodía, muy diferente a mis repentinos y agitados sentimientos.

 **~)}O{(~**

Recliné la espalda contra los almohadones; se trataban de las once de la noche y notaba mucho más cansancio del habitual. Me sentía abatida, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Tenía los músculos rígidos y doloridos, al igual que las articulaciones, como si hubiese pasado un frío tremendo y ahora me calentase. Mi cabeza, no obstante, era otro cantar; el ataque de Carlotta me había dejado estupefacta. Había estado esperando alguna reprimenda por parte de la Prima Donna, lo que no sabía era que opinaría acerca de cómo actuaba sobre el escenario, como si fuese la única que se moviese sobre él, como si ella no lo hiciese mal nunca. No tuve tiempo de contestarla, dado que la música tronó en cuanto terminaron sus palabras, dejándome boquiabierta y, seguramente, con una mirada de horror, la cual pareció encantarle.

Poco más pude hacer en aquella hora y media que nos quedaba, agonizando acerca de lo que podría opinar el público, los directivos, mis compañeros, e incluso el estúpido Fantasma.

No había merecido tal censura.

En el cambio de vestimenta Madame Giry y Meg habían tratado de dedicarme palabras de consuelo, incluso el resto de bailarinas y coristas, alegando que la señora Giudicelli no sabía nada y que era mejor no hacerla caso. Pero lo único que consiguieron fue hundirme en un pozo más profundo de miseria, logrando que algunas lágrimas escapasen del confinamiento de mis ojos y me mojasen las mejillas cuando estaba completamente sola entre los disfraces.

¿Cómo podría haberme dicho tales cosas dañinas?

Ni si quiera fui capaz de fingir indiferencia con una falsa sonrisa o un asentimiento a lo que me decían.

Todavía recordaba con claridad su mirada pedante y sonrisa frívola mientras se colocaba mejor los collares que llevaba puestos.

Comencé a llorar entonces, en mi habitación, permitiendo que toda la rabia y tristeza que contuve por encima saliese de una vez.

Tras terminar la actuación había acabado por correr a mi cuarto, prefiriendo saltarme la cena a pesar de lo hambrienta que había estado con anterioridad, notando las tripas darme vueltas de forma violenta, llegando a mi boca un terrible sabor amargo.

Y ahora allí estaba, hecha un lio, con el pelo revuelto y los puños cerrados, tirada en la cama, sin ni si quiera apartar las sábanas para dormir. No era como si quisiese tampoco; me encontraba tan nerviosa y afligida que dudaba poder conciliar el sueño.

¡Con lo bien que habían ido estas dos semanas atrás! Y ahora todo volvía a girar, dejándome de nuevo mareada.

Una de las mujeres mayores me había asegurado que Carlotta solía tomarla con alguien siempre que pudiese, tratándose de mí en esta ocasión, pero que no tardaría en distraerse. Mas, las palabras ya estaban dichas y el dolor causado era difícil de olvidar. Había sentido tanto miedo frente al auditorio que Armand debió arrastrarme en varias ocasiones cuando debíamos movernos, mirándome con ojos lastimeros.

Me di la vuelta en el gran camastro, escondiendo el rostro entre las almohadas con intricados diseños, deseando que se abriese la tierra y me tragase.

Era cierto que no tenía la misma potencia en la voz que la diva, pero estaba lejos de ser pequeña; y al menos mis actuaciones no se basaban en pavonearme. Pero, a pesar de todo lo que ahora me imaginaba, ya daba igual lo mucho que pensase sobre contestaciones que podría haber dicho, habiendo callado en realidad, dejando que la mujer regordeta se revolcase en su triunfo.

Esperaba que se olvidase de mí.

" _Tock, tock."_

Apoyé los brazos bajo mi pecho, levantando el rostro húmedo de donde lo tenía apoyado.

¿Qué había sido eso?

" _Tock, tock."_

Volvió a sonar con claridad, pudiéndose apreciar que venía de fuera.

Me levanté de un salto y dejé que mis pies me arrastrasen hasta la puerta bien cerrada con llave, vigilando con cautela el pomo con la mano vuelta hacia mí, por si trataba de moverse.

El corazón me latía frenético en el pecho no sabiendo quién podría estar fuera, golpeando con aquel extraño patrón, el mismo que el de…

—El Fantasma —susurré en un suspiro, colocando una oreja contra la madera, intentando oír un mínimo sonido que me cerciorase que todavía se encontraba.

Repentinamente los dos mismos golpes que había dado en dios saben dónde, sonaron con terrible fuerza al otro lado de donde tenía apoyada la cabeza, haciéndome saltar, llevándome una mano al pecho.

Tomando varias respiraciones profundas, decidí abrir muy suavemente la puerta, creando una pequeña rendija que me permitiese cerrar rápidamente de nuevo, a pesar del poco sentido que tenía aquello.

Me reprendí por ser tan inconsciente; cualquier otra persona hubiera esperado a la mañana, cuando los trabajadores se moviesen por la ópera para salir a ver qué ocurría, por si debía gritar al menos ser escuchada; pero mi curiosidad, y comienzo de simpatía por aquel ser que había decidido asustar a mi nueva adversario, me hicieron observar el exterior, estando todo oscuro y sombrío, menos la línea de luz que se colaba desde mi habitación.

Vigilando un poco más las esquinas y asegurándome de que no hubiese nadie a cada lado de la entrada, terminé por permitir que la claridad acariciase la sala de los decorados, alumbrándolo todo, dejándome ver lo que había colocado en la misma mesa que se usó con anterioridad. Tuve una sensación de _deja vú_ al ver allí encima un sobre blanco, sellado con cera roja al lado de lo que parecía ser un pañuelo que ocultaba algo debajo.

Solo se escuchaba el roce de mis pies por el frio suelo de piedra al acercarme a tales objetos.

Una parte de mí esperaba que al levantar la fina tela amarillenta hubiese algún miembro cortado; tal vez una oreja o una pequeña falange de un dedo, haciendo que, solo con tener tales pensamientos, se me contrajese la cara. Lo que menos esperaba era lo que había en realidad: se trataban de varias frutas cortadas y colocadas en un pequeño plato de lo que parecía ser plata, estando adornado por varios patrones trenzados en el borde.

Me quedé mirando con estupefacción aquello, dejando caer los hombros.

No podía ser que se riesen más de mí.

Solté el pañuelo en la mesa, tomando entre mis manos la carta, observando de nuevo con asombro el intrincado diseño que cerraba el sobre, siendo similar al de la última vez.

Yo había guardado su anterior escrito en los cajones del escritorio, prefiriendo no olvidarme de ello.

Con sumo cuidado de no romper nada importante, lo abrí, sacando de su interior dos cuadrillas anotadas, una de ellas tanto por delante como por detrás, mientras que la otra solo mantenía varias frases; pero ambas con una perfecta y hermosa letra en tinta roja, tratándose al parecer de dos escritos diferentes.

Volví a escrutar el alrededor, notando la misma sensación que cuando bajé al cuartucho aquel donde encontré el libro, sintiendo escalofríos recorrerme la espalda. Me tensé y escrute las paredes con mucha más atención, decidiendo que sería mejor que volviese al calor del dormitorio.

Tomé las cosas entre las manos, no discutiendo acerca de si llevarme las frutas o no, notando el estómago removérseme ante el placer de ver dichos alimentos frescos.

Lo coloqué todo sobre la cama y, tras cerrar de nuevo la puerta con seguridad, de un salto me subí en ella, llevándome a la boca varias uvas que había colocadas en el hermoso plato.

Recogí el papel entre mis manos, desdoblando el que había estado primero, sintiendo un cosquilleo acariciarme al escuchar el sonido de las hojas rozarse entre sí.

No podía negar que estaba emocionada de que el Fantasmas volviese a dedicarme algunas palabras, haciendo que me olvidase momentáneamente sobre lo ocurrido por la tarde, pero mi subconsciente se movía intranquilo, queriendo leerlas con velocidad para decidir si era algo bueno o malo sobre lo que había decidido escribirme en esta ocasión.

Mordiendo un pedazo de manzana, comencé:

 _Junio, 1870_

 _Querida niña,_

 _He de admitir que en pocas ocasiones debo volver a escribir a los ocupantes que residen en la ópera, entendiendo estos enseguida mis naturales peticiones y obedeciéndolas al instante; pero tú, dada mi impresión, has decidido hacer caso omiso, rondando los pasillos a altas horas de la noche a pesar de que continúa siendo un peligro; o ¿acaso la dama ignora su terrible enfrentamiento con monsieur Buquet?_

 _Quiero suponer que no, dado que de tales actos no hay que olvidarse y deben aprenderse de ellos._

 _Espero entonces que, tras un segundo intento de solicitud del todo amigable, acabe con dichos infantilismos y acostumbre a estar a partir de las diez en su aposento._

 _Estoy obligado a avisarla de que no seré tan benevolente si decide desoír las normas una vez más, además de informarla de que mi paciencia es ciertamente conocida como escasa._

 _Por supuesto le daré una breve idea acerca de cómo conseguir libros fuera del edificio para que se distraiga; al final de la rue Bergère hay una biblioteca donde podría conseguir algunos. El centro no es demasiado grande, pero estoy seguro que para sus gustos serán suficientes; si no, siempre podría comprárselos al marido de la señora Sauvage, la mujer estará deseosa de indicarla donde se encuentra dicho comercio._

 _Espero no tener que volver a cruzarme con su presencia, mademoiselle Daaé._

 _Sin más divagaciones me despido, con el deseo de que esté disfrutando la novela que le dejé._

 _F. de l' Opera_

Tragué saliva de manera casi compulsiva, notando como las tres uvas que me había metido en la boca parecían de repente demasiado secas.

Así que él mismo había confirmado que el libro que tenía conmigo había sido, y era, un préstamo suyo, además de hacerme saber que aquella terrible y enorme sombra a la que había seguido de forma desesperada se trataba también de él, huyendo en vez de enfrentarme.

¿Tal vez fuese tan terrible que no quisiese mostrarse ante mí?

Odiaba que me llamase niña.

Me reí sin alegría, decidiendo desatender por el momento aquellas audaces amenazas que me dedicó, no pareciéndome ciertamente importantes.

Recogiendo la otra carta, empecé a leerla; esta estaba con una letra mucho menos cuidada, dándome la sensación de que había tenido prisa al redactarla, pero casi igual de perfecta. Solo con ver la caligrafía tan intrincada que usaba para la primera letra hacía que sintiese envidia.

Pero tuve que fruncir el ceño ante tal pensamiento, ¿acaso los espectro escribían?

Era, sin duda, algo curioso y digno de estudio.

Dejé que mis ojos llegasen al inicio, observando varias manchas de tinta casi imperceptibles salpicar el papel claro, dándole un aspecto todavía más tétrico.

Empezaba sin presentaciones de ningún tipo, yendo directamente al asunto que le importaba:

 _Tras ver el terrible insulto por parte de madame Carlotta y observar lo afligida que ha quedado por ello, me tomé la libertad de traerle algo con lo que alimentarse, además de dedicarle algunas palabras de apoyo por mi parte: el rendimiento que tuvo hoy en la última actuación sobre el escenario fue nefasto…_

Tuve que parar. Por supuesto que lo había visto el muy desgraciado, y ahora se atrevía a burlarse de lo terrible que había sido.

Me tumbé contra las colchas, notando como volvía a perder el apetito y comenzaba a crecerme un deseo terrible por lanzar los papeles al fuego; pero mi curiosidad me decía que continuase con lo que fuese que estaba diciendo aquel desdichado hombre.

 _...sin lugar a dudas causado por la desgraciada mujer que hacen llamar Prima Donna entre estas paredes._

 _Pero, señorita, es tan capaz como cualquiera de sus compañeros de mantener su puesto de trabajo de forma digna, por lo que no debería preocuparle las palabras de tal mujer, a pesar de haber sido crueles._

 _Ante todo, procure no meterse en verdaderos problemas y acate mis órdenes, nada tiene por qué salir mal entonces._

 _F. de l' Opera_

Dejé las cartas al lado de donde se encontraba el plato y deposité las manos sobre el vientre, asimilando los raros cambios de dicho ser.

Primeramente había usado el humor y la ironía como su mayor arma, y en la siguiente hoja había pasado a la piedad y los buenos consejos.

Inclinándome a un lado, volví a releer cada una de estas, parándome en ciertas zonas, intentando entender si había algo oculto que no resaltase a primeras; pero las cartas eran simples y directas, no dejando ningún fleco colgando.

Mordiéndome de nuevo los labios, terminé por abandonar todas las cosas encima del escritorio, decidida a tener una noche de sueño sin remordimientos.

Al apagar las luces y meterme entre las sábanas, noté un calor recorrerme, una calidez que había comenzado a crecerme en el pecho sin darme cuenta de cuándo, dejándome una sensación de tranquilidad.

Entre sueño y sueño mi mente no paraba de pensar que tal emoción se debía al hecho de haber conseguido que alguien tan prominente y amenazante se preocupase por mí. Nunca había odio a hablar a nadie sobre recibir cartas, libros o incluso comida del Fantasma —tampoco descartaba la idea de que simplemente prefiriesen usar el silencio al igual que yo—, pero me alegraba saber que tenía a alguien importante a mi favor, alguien al parecer tan importante como los gerentes; y esperaba, con cierto pavor todavía, poder simpatizar con el espectro de una forma más afable.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _El Fantasma está siendo demasiado amable, ¿verdad?_

 _Veremos que le depara a nuestra pequeña soprano en el próximo capítulo…_

 _¡Un besazo!_


	17. Insensible realidad

_Lo sé, lo sé, demasiado corto, pero lo que ocurre aquí merece la pena, os lo aseguro._

 _¡Vamos con el show!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 17** **: Insensible realidad**

Domingo, 19 de junio de 1870

Miré con alegría mi aspecto en el gran espejo, habiéndole quitado el oscuro manto que solía cubrirle, teniendo la necesidad de observar qué tal se veía en mí la nueva ropa que compré hacía ya varios días, sintiéndose fresca contra mi piel. Se trataba únicamente de una falda azul como el agua del mar, con unas telas que la hacían tupida y larga; además de una camisa blanca con cierres en el cuello y mangas hasta los codos, terminando en pomposos encajes, muy parecida a otra beige que había conseguido también.

Pero lo que más admiraba en esta ocasión era un hermoso pasador colocado bajo mi cabello recogido, casi a la altura de la nuca, manteniendo los mechones más difíciles sujetos. Este tenía forma de tallo, con varias perlas brillantes decorándole, terminando en lo que parecía ser una flor abierta en un blanco lechoso.

Lo había comprado al llegar de la iglesia con Madame Giry y Meg, por recomendación de las damas, las cuales alegaban que contrastaría muy bien el esmalte nácar contra mis rizos marrones.

Noté a la señora intentar animarme, y admitió que sentía pesadumbre por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, dejándome ver en sus ojos un brillo de culpabilidad. No debía atribuirse las palabras de la diva. Este era nuestro problema y nadie más debería ser consciente de ello; pero la dichosa Prima Donna sabía cómo llamar la atención, consiguiendo que murmullos bajos creciesen a mi alrededor referido a lo pasado.

Meg, al contrario que su madre, decidió no decir palabra alguna, alegrándome por completo que lo ignorase; ya había despotricado suficiente cuando sucedió, con más rabia incluso que yo, declarando que en algún momento Carlotta sería reprendida por todos sus crueles actos.

No obstante, a pesar del revuelo, había pasado una noche tranquila, sin pesadillas que me molestasen en la mañana, consiguiendo levantarme contenta y con la mente clara, decidiendo que no sería importunada por nada más.

Giré la cabeza de un lado a otro, aprobando lo bien que me quedaba el objeto, deseando tener alguna oportunidad para ponérmelo, prefiriendo guardarlo en uno de los cajones de la cómoda hasta que llegase el momento adecuado.

Tras volver a cubrir el espejo me di la vuelta, vigilando la oscura habitación, habiendo encendida una lámpara y un pequeño fuego en la chimenea.

Desde que regresamos de misa, mi mente estuvo ocupada, distraída, pensando en lo recibido la noche pasada; en lo que se había molestado el Fantasma en enviarme.

No podía evitar imaginarme el cómo sería aquel hombre al que todos respetaban. Según los comentarios de mis compañeras había cosas que se sabían con seguridad: era alto, muy muy alto, y siempre vestía una capa larga que le ocultaba el resto del cuerpo; llevaba un sombrero de ala ancha y una máscara blanca, como si se tratase de una calavera.

Muchos alegaban que era un disfraz lo que usaba —para poder mostrarse entre las personas dado que los espectros son invisibles y se evaporan—, diciéndome que si se miraba al palco número cinco en las actuaciones se podía ver el programa que se dejaba a cada asistente para que siguiese la obra, levitando en el vacío, pasándose incluso las páginas, como si estuviese allí, desnudo, sin ninguna forma.

Aquello consiguió sacarme una mueca; ¿y si estuvo el Fantasma en todo momento conmigo en la localidad?

Había desaparecido cuando le seguí al cuartucho y, sin duda, allá no hubiese tenido oportunidad de escapar, estando la única puerta que le daba la libertad taponada por mi cuerpo mientras bajaba.

¿Sería verdad que pudiese desaparecer?

Pero entonces… ¿al volatilizarse no tendría que haber dejado en el lugar las ropas que vestía? ¿Había vestido ropa incluso en ese momento?

No podía recordarlo…

Y, tras todas esas reflexiones, una elección ocupó mi cabeza.

Tomando el quinqué de su lugar habitual, salí de mi habitación en dirección al escenario, observando a algunos de los integrantes de la ópera estar distraídos con las tareas que se les mandó, encontrándose el edificio casi vacío, disfrutando la gente de la buena mañana de domingo que hacía fuera.

Me dirigí sin preocuparme que me viesen, intentando parecer casual, hasta donde las tablas del plató descendían en escaleras para unirse con las baldosas, en la parte trasera del telón, estando allí colocada una pequeña puerta. Ya me había introducido por ella en los primero días que llegué, queriéndome mostrar Meg y Gisèle el terrible y sucio lugar que era aquello. En dicho momento descubrí una trampilla en el suelo con un aspecto pesado y viejo, y tras preguntarlas acabaron alegando que se trataba de un pasadizo que conducía a los sótanos del edificio.

Y era allí donde quería llegar.

Sería yo quien visitase al Fantasma.

Cerré la puertecita a mis espaldas tras cerciorarme de que nadie me hubiese descubierto. Tuve que suspirar al ver lo sucio que estaba todo y lo bien que parecía limpiar mi falda las feas pelusas. Por ese lugar debía caminar encorvada, no queriendo que la cabeza me golpease contra el tablado y, sobretodo, no deseando que se me ensuciase el pelo a causa de las repulsivas telarañas que colgaban.

La llama en mi mano me mostraba el camino de manera fiel, permitiéndome ver enseguida la entrada que tanto codiciaba con el mismo aspecto que recordaba. La plancha estaba astillada y las vetas parecían hinchadas y putrefactas, haciendo que cuando las tocases se me quedasen pedazos en la piel.

Tuve que dejar la lámpara para levantar la madera, tirando lo más fuerte que pude de una anilla negra clavada en ella. Al golpear contra el suelo de piedra irregular hizo un terrible sonido, y terminó por remover aún más el polvo, causando que el interior de la nariz se me secase y estornudase en dos ocasiones.

Permití que la luz aclarase la oscuridad, señalando con intriga el nuevo pasadizo de caracol descubierto ante mis ojos; era un estrecho corredor que bajaba con pequeñas escaleras hasta dios sabía dónde, dándome la impresión de nunca terminar.

Sin intentar meditarlo demasiado, volví a coger el quinqué, apoyando la mano izquierda en la fría pared que me guiaría hasta el final, observando que no estaba pulida ni tenía nada que la embelleciese; al igual que el pequeño trecho que llevaba a la habitación de los viejos decorados anterior a mi aposento.

Caminé con cuidado, procurando no tropezar entre los grandes escalones, teniendo que girar a la derecha para rodear la columna donde se cernía la escalera.

Sorprendentemente, los sonidos que me rodeaban eran tales como el silbar de una corriente de aire a través de algún orificio y voces en la distancia, resonando con eco entre las paredes, siendo ajenas a mi presencia en tal lugar, acabando por marcharse en su totalidad para abandonarme junto al resonar de la suela de mis botas.

El espacio me hacía sentir claustrofobia, siendo estrecho y pequeño, mas, al seguir con el giro, acabé por plantarme en lo que parecía ser un cruce, abriéndose de forma sorprendente. Delante de mí continuaba bajando la escalera, no permitiéndome ver lo que escondía su profundidad; en la izquierda transcurría un corredor y en la derecha su gemelo, estando los dos cruzados por más pasillos en paralelo.

A pesar de lo mucho que intentaba ver con la luz en mi mano, no era capaz de vislumbrar nada en la distancia, estando sobrecogida por las tétricas tinieblas.

Terminé por elegir el camino izquierdo, memorizando el arco que parecía decorar la boca de piedra por la que llegué hasta allí, diciéndome a mí misma que no caminaría nada más que varios pies, prefiriendo perderme en otro momento, si era posible habiendo avisado tal vez a alguien sobre mi paradero.

Me moví por entre aquellas galerías que tenían tan poco que ofrecerme a la vista; el pasillo precia ir en línea recta, mientras que los caminos que le cruzaban se giraban en diferentes direcciones, subían, bajaban, o estaban tapiados a los pocos metros. La piedra era escarpada en algunos sitios, tornándose de rugosa a lisa, de porosa a homogénea, y me daba la sensación de estar en los pasadizos ocultos de algún catillo medieval de los que hablaba mi libro de cuentos, donde los caballeros intentaban huir de los seres mágicos que atacaban las tierras.

Lo contradictorio de la situación era que yo buscaba a la criatura.

Me reí en voz alta ante tales delirios infantiles, intentando soltar también los nervios que me acompañaban por estar en dicha zona lúgubre. Siempre había adorado la oscuridad, siendo la única que me permitía ver el cielo estrellado, pero allá dentro era como estar en la boca del lobo, notando sus frías respiraciones contra mi nuca.

Tras cruzar el quinto pasaje y decidir darme la vuelta, no encontrando nada que levantase mi curiosidad, súbitamente, un estruendo pareció proceder desde mi derecha, estando aquel túnel cerrado. Moví el candil para vislumbrar lo que podría haber sido, suponiendo que se trataría de algún operario por encima de mi cabeza que habría derribado a saber el qué y produjo eco entre las estrechas paredes.

Levanté la vista a la cubierta, inquieta. Giré sobre los talones, haciendo resonar todavía más los tacones de los zapatos contra el suelo, escuchando de golpe una macabra voz pegada a mi espalda.

—¿Se marcha ya, _mademoiselle_? —me había dicho, alargando las sílabas.

De un rápido movimiento volví a cambiar el cuerpo de posición, como si verdaderamente aquel que había hablado estuviese allí tras de mí.

—Pensé que las cartas habían sido suficientemente claras.

En esta ocasión, _la voz_ se asemejaba a la de una mujer aparentemente de una edad avanzada, carraspeando.

Sudores fríos me recorrían la nuca, y la sangre dentro de mis venas se movía a una velocidad vertiginosa, sobre todo detrás de los ojos.

No sabía qué decir; ¡realmente no había esperado encontrar a nadie! No había llegado a creer los absurdos cuentos que rodeaban la ópera, intentando ser racional y lógica, a pesar de las malas experiencias que había vivido, uniéndose esta a esas pocas.

La sensatez con la que bajé decidió volar en cuanto, a varios pies de distancia, comenzó a crecer desde las paredes un espeso humo blanco que se movía con rapidez en todas las trayectorias, como si tuviese vida propia, al igual que me había dicho Angeline.

Me llevé una mano a la boca, conteniendo un jadeo; no debería haber intentado nada. El Fantasma me había hecho saber que no sería tan bondadoso la próxima vez que me cruzase en su camino, y mi propia necesidad de ser entrometida había conseguido enfadarle todavía más, creciendo ante mí como una humareda.

Sin querer esperar a ver qué era lo que saldría de aquella emanación, recogí las telas que formaban mi falda y, lo más presta que pude, deshice el camino que había recorrido, escuchando los gemidos que salían de mi boca, rozando los brazos contra las paredes de piedra, notando cortes crecerme en ellos sin ni siquiera importarme.

La admiración que desarrollé en mi interior por el espíritu se convertía en horror a cada zancada que daba.

Subí los escalones de dos en dos, escuchando pasos seguirme de cerca, haciendo que tropezase en varias ocasiones por el pánico que me cubría el cuerpo y hacía que me temblasen las rodillas.

—¡Corre, corre! ¡Huye y no vuelvas, niña entrometida! —decía _la voz_ con rabia, tratándose de la que me había hablado por primera vez, distinguiéndose ahora un acento extranjero en ella.

Sin embargo, aquello no era lo que más me importaba en aquel instante; rezaba por que la trampilla estuviese tal y como la había dejado, llorando por querer salir del lugar lo antes posible.

Me pitaban los oídos y me daba la impresión de que un coro en el interior de mi cabeza no me permitía escuchar con claridad lo que me rodeaba, creando una sensación todavía mucho más angustiosa, como si me encontrase dentro de una burbuja de la que no pudiese escapar.

—¡VETE Y NO HABLES NUNCA! —terminó con un bramido final, tratándose de una voz diferente a las anteriores, mucho más suave y con un atisbo de amargura, pero con la misma ira.

Llegué a la parte superior de las escaleras y, tras un alarido, me arrastré por el suelo, dejando caer el quinqué delante de mí al escuchar un terrible golpe provenir de la madera que había tenido que levantar antes de hundirme en las profundidades de las que ahora corría.

Al alzar la mirada por encima del hombro vislumbré la entrada cerrada.

Me llevé una mano al pecho y dejé que mis respiraciones se acompasasen; tiritaba del terror sentido.

Había sido demasiado absurdo hacer amistad con un demonio.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Necia Christine… No debería intentar tales cosas, lo único que conseguirás es enfadar al solitario fantasma._

 _¡Yo no tendría valor para bajar a un sitio tan siniestro! ¿Vosotros sí?_

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	18. Descanso

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 18** **: Descanso**

Trece días después,

Viernes, 1 de julio de 1870

Repetí la escala desde el tono más bajo, sintiendo mi pecho vibraba al hacerla. Apoyando las manos contra el vientre intenté tener cuidado con las respiraciones, manteniendo el ritmo lo mejor que pude. Me miraba en el gran espejo con el marco de oro, vigilando que mi posición fuese la correcta.

Desde el ataque de la diva, había estado ensayando todos los días, o al menos los que hube podido, para mejorar. Pretendía hacerme creer que lo que hacía era por mí, por mi propio crecimiento en la rama de la música, sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que lo que quería era sorprender a la estúpida mujer, deseando hacerla tragar sus burdas palabras.

Los días habían pasado desde aquel último fatídico, al igual que el siguiente a ese, creándose a mi alrededor una espumosa bruma que consiguió cegarme, inclinándome yo hacia ella, deseando insensibilizarme de todo lo ocurrido.

Las palabras de los espectros que me habían hablado me golpeaban en sueños, levantándome intranquila y sudorosa, vigilando cada una de las esquinas de la habitación, preguntándome si se encontrarían allí conmigo para volver a gruñirme.

A causa del escarmiento no había vuelto a salir por las noches, no queriendo tener que enfrentarme a tales cosas horribles de nuevo. Incluso dejé de leer el libro que me prestó el Fantasma, prefiriendo no tener nada de él, guardándolo en el último cajón de la oscura cómoda, evitando cualquier pensamiento al respecto.

En algunas ocasiones tenía la necesidad de hablar con alguien sobre las cosas ocurridas pero, ¿cómo no sonar demente? ¿Qué le podría decir a quien me escuchase?

Fueron acciones estúpidas, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias, suprimiéndome en el silencio.

Volviendo a lo que hacía, me mantuve practicando media hora más, hasta que el reloj sobre la mesilla me indicó que debía comenzar pronto los preparativos para la actuación.

Con un suspiro dejé caer los hombros y, colocando antes el manto sobre el espejo, me dispuse a salir con pasos pequeños que me llevaron hasta los vestuarios femeninos, donde mis compañeras ya estaban atareadas con algo.

Todo continuaba como de costumbre, y a veces tenía la sensación que la única que verdaderamente se preocupaba por lo pasado era yo. Pero ellas ya me había dicho las palabras de consuelo necesarias que exigían la educación o la lástima, retomándolo todo donde estaba, no siendo molestadas por nada más.

Era cierto que Angeline o Meg habían percibido un poco más mi creciente necesidad de desaparecer; e incluso Armand notó mi nueva vergüenza y poca elasticidad a la hora de moverme sobre el escenario, dedicándome unas pocas palabras o apretones en el brazo cuando eran necesarios. Pero a pesar de todo lo que pudiesen decir o hacer, sentía una terrible carga sobre los hombros, aparentemente creciendo más a cada momento, hasta que llegase a la cama y, tras mis oraciones, se desprendiese ligeramente, volviendo enseguida en cuanto conseguía conciliar el sueño, transformándose en una terrible piedra que me hundía por los pies en un lago de amargura.

No obstante, en aquellas habitaciones tras el escenario solo reinaba el buen humor, las risas y comentarios sarcásticos, estando todas contentas porque faltaba poco para la ya mencionada semana de vacaciones. Yo, a pesar de ello, no era capaz de concentrarme en ella, no teniendo la necesidad de desechar los horarios de trabajo o las actuaciones, prefiriendo mantener así mi mente ocupada, si era posible, evitando también el tener que pensar demasiado.

Quería desaparecer, pero debía mantenerme activa, una paradoja sumamente contradictoria.

Antes de salir a escena se escuchaban palabras de ánimo, desde los tramoyistas hasta las costureras, quienes estarían atentos a cada movimiento y necesidad a la que fuesen requeridos durante las tres horas siguientes.

Dándonos la señal para surgir, de una vez por todas, fuimos a recrear lo que tan bien nos sabíamos.

 **~)}O{(~**

Varios días después,

El tiempo pasaba y pronto llegaron los días libres, dejando la ópera semi-desierta, pudiendo observa a nuestro alrededor como muchos de los trabajadores corrían a sus hogares para visitar a sus familias y poder olvidarse así de lo duro que eran a veces las jornadas.

Tenía que admitir que esa semana no había sido lo que esperaba, tornándose mucho más entretenida de lo que nunca pensé; Meg, Gisèle y yo dábamos paseos nocturnos por uno de los grandes parques que había no muy lejos la ópera, disfrutando de las maravillosas temperaturas exteriores. Acudimos en tres ocasiones a cenar al pequeño restaurante donde ya me había llevado la rubia, contentas de salir tantas veces como nos fuese posible de entre aquellas paredes de piedra.

Yo había decidido ir sin compañía hasta el Sena, prefiriendo la soledad para observar sus aguas y la vegetación que crecía a sus anchas cerca de sus tierras. Había pedido a uno de los mozos que manejaban los carros del Palais Garnier que me dejase en una de las mejores zonas del río, pidiéndole que me recogiese alrededor de una hora después, teniendo así el tiempo suficiente para distraerme.

El joven acertó al llevarme hasta allí; condujo a los caballos no muy lejos de las calles que ya conocía pero, indicándome con exactitud, me hizo bajar por un trecho lleno de hiervas secas y árboles rizados, alegando que, a pesar de encontrarse en medio de París, daba la impresión de que te introdujeses en uno de los bosques que había al salir de la gran ciudad.

Confiando en él, llegué hasta donde me dijo, sorprendiéndome de que tuviese razón. La humedad del agua había hecho un muy buen trabajo al mantener la vegetación viva; los colores eran tan llamativos que los rayos del sol lo único que hacían era embellecerlos aún más si era posible. La madreselva lo cubría todo y las cañas de madera cruzaban la corriente, la cual hacía un sonido tan cautivador y somnífero que me obligó a sentarme a los pies de un sauce que tenía las raíces por encima del suelo, encrespándose de forma tétrica y casi inusual, ofreciéndome su comodidad.

Recordaba con viveza haber estado con mi padre en algún lugar así antes, disfrutando en silencio de los sonidos que proporcionaba la naturaleza, sintiendo transportarnos a otras tierras, mucho mejores, alegres, sin preocupaciones…

Una memoria fugaz había llegado a mi mente en aquel momento, siéndome muy parecido el paisaje descrito con el cuadro que colgaba de la pared del piso de las Giry, manteniendo la pureza esmeralda que lo rodeaba todo.

A pesar de estar a poca distancia de las carreteras y calles parisinas, daba la impresión de haber viajado durante horas para terminar recostada contra un tronco de madera, sin escuchar nada más que mis propias respiraciones y en vaivén del agua en su continuo flujo sin descanso.

Todo parecía sin relevancia en aquel espacio; las hojas de los árboles moviéndose a su propio ritmo; una suave brisa acariciando las plantas, revolviendo mis cabellos ligeramente, haciéndome notar varios rizos caídos alrededor del rostro; lo que parecía ser el croar de una rana en la distancia, ofreciéndome poca ayuda para encontrarla.

Había disfrutado de aquellos momentos a solas y no dudaría en volver a pedirle al muchacho que me llevase de vuelta en alguna que otra ocasión.

 **~)}O{(~**

Muy a diferencia del río, fueron las cenas a solas con Meg, las cuales también habían sido propicias, disfrutando únicamente de la presencia de la joven mientras engullíamos contestas la comida que pedimos. Era fácil olvidar los malos tiempos pasados y distraerme con tonterías, preguntándola acerca de todo lo que me llamase la atención, haciendo ella lo mismo conmigo.

Nos manteníamos en conversaciones fáciles, hablando sobre la niñez que habíamos tenido, riendo por lo que nos había ocurrido, olvidando a quienes habíamos perdido.

La rubia llevaba desde que nació en la ópera y estaba mucho más interesada en los pueblos y ciudades por las que viajé cuando era una cría que en vez de relatarme tonterías que le hubiesen ocurrido entre, al parecer, aquellas paredes ya malditas.

Conseguí sonsacarla datos sobre los antiguos gerentes; sus antiguos compañeros, aunque había admitido que los que más le importaban todavía continuaban en sus puestos de trabajo; sobre su madre cuando era más joven y además de pequeños comentarios acerca de unos animales de los se había ocupado, hasta hacía un par de años, en las cuadras.

Acudimos durante cuatro noches al pequeño restaurante, comenzándonos a reconocer la señora que servía, pareciendo contenta cada vez que entrabamos por la puerta.

En una de esas salidas, al terminar de cenar y dirigimos a la ópera de nuevo a paso de tortuga, observamos a dos hombres bien vestidos cruzarse con nosotras, colocándose delante, permitiéndonos oír la voz de uno de ellos, quien hablaba en un idioma que jamás había escuchado antes, haciendo que me preguntase de cuál se trataba y por qué parecía que estuviese discutiendo con su compañero a pesar de las suaves risas que soltaba de vez en cuando.

Este no era demasiado alto y parecía fuerte bajo la pelliza que llevaba, a pesar calor que transitaba las calles.

El otro, a diferencia de su amigo, era un poco más alto y delgaducho, pero con casi la misma prenda arropándole las espaldas.

Meg paró lo que estaba diciendo, entrecerrando los ojos, vigilando a los dos caballeros que ahora teníamos enfrente, quienes iban a una velocidad mucho más rápida que la nuestra.

Dejándome muy sorprendida, repentinamente dio un pequeño grito y se lanzó contra ellos de forma muy poco educada, casi tropezando con las faldas de su vestido, golpeando la parte trasera de uno al llegar a su posición, haciendo que los varones se diesen la vuelta y la estudiasen con miradas perplejas, relajando pronto las muecas que habían tomado sus labios, como si ya la conociesen.

No debía extrañarme, el poco tiempo que llevaba allí me había enseñado que la pequeña mujer parecía saber de todos los que vivían en París.

El más bajito la tomó del brazo, obligándola a erguirse. Tenía unas manos grandes en comparación con las de Meg.

—¿Qué haces tan tarde en la calle, joven Giry? —preguntó el hombre que todavía mantenía su agarre sobre ella, mirando los alrededores con cierto temor.

— _Oh_ , Darius, estamos en verano, no es _tan_ tarde todavía —dijo la rubia, apretando su mano libre contra la del hombre, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja—. Hace mucho que no os veía.

Me acerqué con cierta vergüenza al pequeño círculo que habían creado, intentando no ser una entrometida, agachando los ojos al ver los dos pares oscuros de los hombres mirarme mientras me paraba al lado de mi amiga.

—Hace menos de un mes —murmuró el otro, con una voz profunda y parecida a un trueno, pero a la vez tan baja que podía admitir no haber escuchado nada—. Estamos bastante ocupados con los asuntos de los Señores.

—Eso es bueno; de algo se tiene que comer —había dicho ella, mientras se separaba un poco de aquellos a los que conocía y se colocaba más pegada a mí—. Quiero presentaros a la señorita Christine Daaé —habló mientras me señalaba con una mano—. Christine, estos son Darius —me indicó con la punta del dedo al bajito—, y Omid Saadi —presentó al segundo, haciendo que los dos se inclinasen como saludo.

—Supongo que debo de estar ofendido de que todavía no recuerdes mi apellido —dijo el mencionado Darius, estirando los labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

Me recordaban de manera asombrosa al señor Amir; la piel morena y brillante bajo las luces de las farolas, el pelo negro azabache, las cejas frondosas… Lo único que les diferenciaban de este eran sus ojos, dado que los de los dos hombres eran tan profundos como la noche, a penas diferenciándose sus pupilas.

El más alto, lo poco que le había escuchado hablar, me permitió apreciar un ligero acento, muy muy suave, arrastando ligeramente las consonantes en algunos lugares, pero no llegando a ser tan fuerte como el del otro caballero, siendo increíblemente pesado, costándome reconocer algunas palabras en francés.

—Se llama Darius Berkhudar —me aclaró el que se hacía llamar Omid, estrechando los ojos al mirarme.

—Unos apellidos muy curiosos, al igual que sus nombres —les alagué, intentando relájame en el nuevo ambiente.

—¿Adivinas de dónde son? —me preguntó Meg.

—¿Persia? —me atreví a contestarla, consiguiendo que sus labios se estirasen todavía más.

—Se parecen a Amir, ¿verdad? —rio.

Los dos hombres hicieron una mueca, cruzándose de brazos, diciéndose palabras en su propio idioma.

—Me gustaría oírte decir eso frente al maestro —había dicho Darius, con un rodamiento de ojos.

—Un día de estos iré por vuestra casa, solo a repetir las mismas palabras frente al _maestro_ —se burló.

—Haré que te eche.

Me tapé la boca, escondiendo una pequeña risa, apartando el rostro de su dirección.

—¿Y qué es lo que hacéis a estas horas aquí? ¿No estaba prohibido salir de la ópera por las noches? —preguntó Omid, teniendo todavía su mirada sobre mi expresión, consiguiendo que comenzase a sentir nerviosismo a pesar de que no le miraba directamente.

—Tenemos una semana libre y fuimos a cenar. Además, no es salir, es el moverse en el interior de la ópera, por lo que deberíamos continuar si no queremos enfadar a ninguno de los gerentes —terminó de explicar la rubia.

Sentía los ojos del hombre como cuchillos en mi piel, como si supiese algo sobre mí que ni si quiera yo sabía aún.

Mientras que el más alto no aparentaba llegar a los treinta ni de cerca, el otro debería haberlos pasado hace ya tiempo.

—Por lo que no deberíamos entretenerlas más —sugirió entonces, con su voz profunda y tan tenue que un escalofrío de extraño placer me recorrió la espalda; podría ser el perfecto narrador de cuentos.

—Que os vaya bien en el negocio, y no trabajéis demasiado —se despidió Meg, estrechándole las manos a cada uno.

—Ha sido un placer conocerles, caballeros —dije yo mientras me inclinaba.

—Esperamos verla de nuevo, señorita.

Y tras eso, cada uno continuó su camino, volviendo nuestra atención a otras cosas.

Todavía había movimiento entre las calles, dejando a nuestros ojos una noche hermosa y animada.

Entramos por la puerta de la _rue_ Gluck, llegando pronto a las escaleras que daban a su casa, viendo como paseaba el personal incluso allá adentro, sin prisas de introducirse en sus habitaciones a pesar de comenzar a ser algo tarde.

Y aquello era algo que yo no quería, nunca jamás se me ocurriría volver a molestar al Fantasma, no al menos hasta que el susto que me había dado fuese puesto atrás en mi espalda, cosa que no parecía querer ocurrir con rapidez.

Antes de despedirme de Meg tuve que preguntarla algo que había estado rondando mi mente desde que nos habíamos separado de los varones.

—Tal vez sea indiscreto —la dije a modo de disculpa principal—, pero, ¿a qué negocios se dedica el señor Amir con ellos dos? —terminé por cuestionarla, notando la aguja de la curiosidad clavárseme candente en la mente.

La chica frente a mí, sin embargo, no tuvo ningún reparo en contestar a mi poca consideración de la privacidad de dichas personas.

—Ellos… —comenzó, callando enseguida, agarrando con los dedos su pequeña barbilla—. Tal vez me equivoque pero, creo que llevan los temas económicos de un arquitecto. Les busca clientes y esas cosas. —Se encogió de hombros—. En algunas ocasiones les mantiene muy ocupados.

—Ya veo.

—Los tres vinieron a Francia cuando tenía catorce años —me explicó—. O tal vez trece. Parece como si llevasen aquí toda la vida.

—Me pregunto qué pudo hacerles venir —murmuré indiferente, consiguiendo que ella arquease una ceja y apretase los labios.

—Asuntos políticos, creo. Las cosas son muy diferentes en ese país, según me han dicho.

Me quedé sorprendida ante sus palabras, ¿y si habían tenido que huir de su tierra natal por los malos gobernantes o tal vez las guerras que hubiese? Eso sería terrible.

Sin mucho más que decir por el momento nos despedimos, y de una carrera había huido a mi cuarto, deseando esconderme de nuevo hasta que llegase el alba.

 **~)}O{(~**

Otra cosa de la cual había disfrutado con el resto de mis compañeras, fue la reunión que compartimos de nuevo en aquel espacio parecido a un ático en lo alto de la ópera, con esta vez vino dulce en las cestas, además de carne fría, pan y frutas, asegurándonos en esta ocasión de que ninguna persona se entrometería en nuestro camino.

No me sorprendí cuando Meg vino a por mí, diciendo que me preparase rápidamente para subir, que ya nos estaban esperando allá colocadas.

No me tomó ni quince minutos arreglarme.

Al llegar, las vimos sentadas entre los cojines, en los mismos sitios de la última vez, dejándonos la zona de la pared para apoyarnos, al lado de Angeline, quien mantenía su propia copa. Todas parecían contentas y tras un breve saludo habían vuelto a sus conversaciones, olvidándonos enseguida.

En ocasiones sentía dentro de mi pecho temor —no por que alguna de mis compañeras bebiese demasiado, tanto como para después no poder bajar la gran y fea escalera de forma segura y terminara por partirse el cuello en una terrible caída— sino, más bien, por hecho de que sentía a alguien vigilarnos, y esa era una sensación que solía rodearme cada vez más. Era como si aquel endemoniado espectro vigilase cada uno de mis pasos a pesar de no poder verle, cosa que todavía me hacía estar más nerviosa. ¿Quién podría decirme si entraba a mi habitación por las noches? ¿Y si un día simplemente esperaba a que me despertase para aparecerse frente a mí? ¿Qué podría hacer contra eso?

Se me ponía la piel de gallina con solo pensarlo.

No obstante, la noche pasó sin infortunios, dejándonos llevar por el delicioso alcohol, haciendo que este bajase de forma suave hasta mi estómago, regalándome una sensación de entumecimiento en el cuerpo y en la mente.

—¿Creéis que Boris sigue con esa violinista bajita? —había escuchado preguntar a una de las gemelas pelirrojas, todavía, increíblemente, no diferenciándolas muy bien.

—No lo sé, pero los dos son terribles, así que hacen una pareja perfecta —dijo la otra riéndose de buena gana, bebiendo después—. ¿Y qué me decís de Fabian? Ojalá y no vuelva a acompañarnos en los ensayos.

—Es muy amable, ¡pero demasiado pesado!

—¡Exacto!

Aprendí que entre muchas de las mujeres que trabajaban allí, lo único que harían en su tiempo libre sería acusar al resto de personas sobre los actos que realizaban, juzgando de manera aleatoria, dándome el pensamiento de que, tal vez, parloteasen sobre mí y mis comportamientos, consiguiendo que comenzase a caminar con pasos más cuidadosos, evitando a toda costa estar en boca de nadie.

Nunca había sido alguien que se dejase llevar por las palabras de las demás, en lo que refiere a la opinión de una persona que no conocía. Meg, por ejemplo, me había avisado en un primer momento sobre la señora Giudicelli, y yo no la había creído, a pesar de que después se convirtiesen sus alegaciones en ciertas, dejándome un mal sabor de boca por haber intentado amparar a la dichosa diva.

También me había avisado del Fantasma, incluso Madame Giry o Favre, y yo, como una chica necia, había decidió omitir sus avisos, prefiriendo dejarme llevar por la curiosidad insolente que crecía dentro de mi pecho, haciendo que con el tiempo me arrepintiese profundamente.

Debería haber aceptado sus palabras, sin lugar a dudas.

Pero aquella noche no era momento de amarguras, estaba feliz y contenta, dejando a Meg pasar la velada en mi habitación, durmiendo las dos en la misma cama larga.

Decidí que me acompañase, sin saber muy bien por qué. A pesar de las veces que me lo pudo insinuar, estaba dubitativa, prefiriendo dormir sola antes que pegada a alguien. Pero pronto acepté, no pudiendo evitarlo por más tiempo, haciendo que la emoción saltase fuera de su piel, dándome la perspectiva de que tal vez no sería tan malo.

Y como había supuesto, no lo fue; lloramos de la risa antes de caer rendidas entre los almohadones de plumas, divertidas por las cosas que nos decíamos, permitiendo que algunos comentarios sobre nuestros compañeros se escapasen de entre nuestros labios. ¿Pero cómo podía no carcajearme del terrible golpe que había dado una de las bailarinas a uno de los bailarines en los ensayos, haciendo que los dos cayesen de culo contra las maderas del escenario? ¿O sobre el feísimo traje que debía ponerse uno de mis compañeros de coro?

Eran cosas sin importancia, pero que nunca se me ocurriría decir delante de aquellas personas, prefiriendo dejar el compañerismo como estaba, mencionando tonterías solo frente a Meg.

Dormimos muy pegadas a causa de la delgada cama y, al despertar, su pelo cubría parte de mi cara, al igual que el mío la suya, siendo un lio de hebras rubias y castañas. Pero descansamos a gusto, sin despertarnos ni una sola vez, tal vez teniendo la culpa el alcohol que habíamos bebido, dejándome también un sueño sin pesadillas de ninguna clase.

La mañana había sido igual de divertida, y me daba la sensación de que mi amiga siempre estaba de buen humor, incluso en las horas más tempranas.

No pude evitar decirle que su madre estaría cansada de ella si era así en todo momento, alegándome que Antoinette era muy amable cuando se levantaba, encontrándose en un estado de ánimo fresco y risueño, muy parecido al suyo.

Eso me parecía difícil de creer, pero no se lo negaría tampoco.

 **~)}O{(~**

Pocos días quedaban para comenzar de nuevo la rutina, sintiendo una confrontación en mi interior, no sabiendo muy bien si ahora quería volver a los rítmicos ensayos o si prefería vivir en un submundo de distracciones que me permitían no pensar en las preocupaciones que me rodeaban.

El no ver a la gran diva se había vuelto un consuelo; había viajado a su tierra natal para visitar a unos familiares.

¿De verdad tenía familiares que la soportasen?

Yo continuaba con las prácticas en mi habitación, contenta de que nadie pudiese oírme, o verme, al hacer algún que otro desafinamiento con la voz, o fruncir el ceño tras esforzar demasiado a las cuerdas vocales para que saliese el tono deseado, creándose un vergonzoso chirrido que conseguía ruborizarme.

 **~)}O{(~**

La última noche antes de volver a empezar, había estado absorta en mis pensamientos, algo irritada también por el dolor visceral que me cubría las entrañas por haber comenzado con el periodo ese mismo día.

Pasé una tarde cómoda, volviendo a comprar más ropa, tratándose esta vez de una falda verde con un pequeño polisón que realzaba mis caderas, y un vestido en un color rojo, hecho de una tela tan suave al tacto que daba placer vestirlo. Adquirí también dos pares de medias de algodón, con un diseño de flores que subían desde el talón hasta casi la rodilla por los dos lados, siendo un patrón cruzado de pequeñas ramas verdes y pétalos en colores dorados sobre blanco. Pero pronto mi buen humor había volado, enfadada como estaba por mi condición, revolviéndome por cada roce que sufría en el pecho, haciendo que me sintiese incómoda, notando también como bajo mi vientre algo se contraía, dándome un ligero dolor de espalda.

Me encontraba derrumbada en la cama, de lado, con los ojos a medio cerrar a causa del sueño, regañándome a mi misma por no haberme metido todavía bajo las sábanas y apagado las lámparas, cuando, sorprendentemente, el quejido de un animal sonó al otro lado de mi puerta. Y no era un quejido cualquiera, sabía muy bien a quién pertenecía.

Decidí ignorarlo, apretando los ojos, intentado que el sueño me llevase, volviendo a escuchar sus terribles maullidos incesantes en la otra habitación, elevando cada vez más el sonido, haciéndome saber que se encontraba allí.

De un salto me levanté, decidida con mi mal humor a espantarlo. ¿Cómo sabía dónde vivía y por qué había venido? ¿No se suponía que me había gruñido y rechazado?

Abriendo la puerta me incliné fuera, dando pasos fuertes para que se largase, pero antes de poder hacer nada más se había colado entre mis pies descalzos, permitiéndome notar la suavidad de su pelo en los dedos, introduciéndose en el cuarto que llamaba mío, como si ahora él fuese el dueño.

Abrí la boca, comenzando una sarta de palabras que nunca llegaría a entender la alimaña, quien ahora se sentaba en medio de la alfombra, observándome con ojos grandes y su propia expresión contraria, moviendo la cola con aparente nerviosismo, desplazando las orejas de atrás a delante, escuchándolo todo.

Tenía las pupilas dilatadas, dándome la impresión de que ningún color ocupaba su mirada, dándole un aspecto casi tierno. _Casi_.

—Fuera —le dije sin dudar, colocando las manos sobre las caderas, esperando alguna reacción del felino—. No quiero que te quedes aquí —le insistí.

Él, para mi terrible asombro, ignoró mi petición, colocándose panza arriba sobre la hermosa alfombra, restregándose sobre ella.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y dejé escapar un suspiro. El bicho me daba cierto temor, no queriendo que me arañase, prefiriendo que se marchase lo antes posible. Pero este parecía absorto en sus propios asuntos, encontrándose a gusto allá donde estaba, mirándome de lado, como si todo el espacio le perteneciese.

Di dos pasos hacia él, dejando la puerta abierta por si decidía salir corriendo, deseando en mi interior que lo hiciese; pero lo único que conseguí al acércame más a donde se encontraba tirado, fue que alargase las patas delanteras e intentase rozarme con las peludas almohadillas que tenía, dando otro maullido. Volvió a rodar sobre sí mismo, haciendo el mismo ruido molesto.

Me había asustado al verle acercarse y me sentí como una estúpida por apartarme; ¿qué podía hacer con él?

Parecía cómodo allí, jugueteando entre las pelusillas de su propio pelo que levantaba al moverse.

Volviendo a suspirar me agaché, con cuidado, sobre mis rodillas, alargando temerosa la mano, rezando en mi interior que no me golpease con sus zarpas, abriéndome la piel. Mas, para mi asombro, el animal se arrastro hasta mí como una serpiente, rozando con su cabeza mi palma, permitiéndome sentir por primera vez la calidez de su cuerpo y la suavidad de su lomo, así como la nariz seca y fría que tenía.

Me daba la sensación de que estaba contento, pero no podía depender de los estados de ánimo del dichoso gato, y lo que menos quería era encerrarme con él entre cuatro paredes, no teniendo la rápida oportunidad de huir si alguno de los dos lo necesitábamos.

Me levanté del suelo, de un rápido movimiento, esperando que se asustase y saliese por donde había entrado, no consiguiendo nada a cambio. Le golpeé con el pie descalzo, pero lo único que hizo fue inclinarse y restregase contra él.

—Maravilloso —dije en voz alta, estando ya cansada—. No me encuentro de humor como para aguantarte —exclamé mientras me apartaba y me dirigía hacia puerta, notando como otro dolor agudo me cubría el estómago, colocando una mueca en mis labios.

Apoyé la mano contra el pomo y, al darme la vuelta, el animal se había movido del suelo a la cama, estando al final de esta, con la cabeza gacha, meneando únicamente su larga cola, como si en realidad no se encontrase en ese espacio.

—¿A caso no tienes otro sitio? —le interrogué.

Comenzaba a sentirme como una demente, hablando en voz alta.

Dirigí mi rostro desde la habitación de los decorados hasta él, gruñendo varias palabras más en sueco mientras cerraba la puerta y nos confinaba a los dos en el interior.

Sin mirarle mucho me dirigí al cuarto de baño, terminando de prepararme para meterme en el camastro, cruzando los dedos porque el dichoso gato desease marcharse, esperando para que le volviese abrir y así huir de allí.

Al salir del aseo lo único que vi fue el como abría los ojos con pereza y colocaba la cabeza sobre sus patas, en una posición de aspecto poco confortable.

Notando la trenza que tenía sobre mi espalda al menear la cabeza con un sobresalto, levanté las mantas y sábanas para introducirme bajo ellas tras dejar únicamente una lámpara, vigilando también que le animal continuase con su aparente falso sueño, nerviosa por si decidía repentinamente arrimarse hasta mi cara y herirme.

Con los labios fruncidos mientras lo observaba, me coloqué de lado, decidiendo que lo mejor sería no hacerle caso, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, escuchando al rato un fuerte sonido salir del pecho del animal, quien se había acercado más hasta mis pies y ahora descansaba contra ellos, ronroneando de forma placentera, haciendo que me preguntase el por qué de repente tales amabilidades conmigo, cuando días atrás habíamos decido actuar como si nunca nos hubiésemos visto.

Me levanté con cuidado, sacando los brazos de entre todas las mantas, viendo su pelaje negro y marrón, siendo vigilada ahora también por él, quien me observaba con ojos grandes, bostezando para enseñarme todos sus dientes antes de volver a inclinarse y tumbarse.

Con una de mis manos libres, teniendo que estirar el cuerpo, paseé los dedos por su pelo, sintiendo además el continuó ruido que emitía desde la garganta, exhalando el alieno al volver a inclinarme, preguntándome si el animal tendría a alguien a quien acudir si se encontraba solo, esperando que no fuese yo su única opción.

La soledad nunca sería algo que le desease a nadie, a pesar de nunca haberla vivido.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Un poco de relax para nuestra pobre Christine._

 _Me gusta escribir capítulos así, que se expliquen varias cosas que ocurren en un espacio de tiempo._

 _¡Veremos qué pasa en el futuro!_

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	19. Patronato y aflicción

_En este capítulo volvemos con el Fantasma puajajaja_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 19** **: Patronato y aflicción**

Sábado, 16 de julio de 1870

Miré la taza de café entre mis manos, sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que decían mis compañeros, distraída en mis propios pensamientos. Notaba el calor que desprendía el objeto, haciendo que me sudasen las palmas; las temperaturas habían subido considerablemente a principios del mes, consiguiendo que estuviésemos incómodos en las actuaciones gracias a todas las luces que nos iluminaban.

Llevábamos trabajando desde el día cuatro, después de que se pasase aquella maravillosa semana de vacaciones. No me había sido difícil retomar los horarios anteriores, acostumbrándome además a dormir a horas más tempranas para poder levantarme mejor.

Incluso nos habían dado una buena noticia, o al menos eso era lo que había sentido el resto del grupo. Tras tener que cubrir los despidos en la obra de Platea a causa de ciertas demandas, habían estado realizando las actuaciones durante más de tres meses y, al parecer, los gerentes necesitaban un nuevo y gran espectáculo, habiéndonos informado de que comenzaríamos las prácticas para Fausto, una ópera a la que tenían cierto cariño y las masas solían adorar. Así pues, la obra sería estrenada a principios de enero, dejándonos con poco más de cinco meses a los novatos para aprenderla. El resto alegaba con orgullo lo bien que la recordaban, habiéndola interpretado el año pasado.

Mi cabeza voló entonces a donde nos encontrábamos, en el comedor de la gran ópera.

—¿Pero conocéis a ese rico o no? —escuché decir a Víctor, el cual ahora se sentaba con nosotras, junto a dos tramoyistas más.

—Yo no, pero si ha conseguido mover el horario a su gusto debe de ser muy importante.

—O tal vez es, simplemente, que los jefes están desesperados por encontrar de una vez por todas a un patrón —reía Sorelli, haciendo que sus ojos verdes brillasen con un fulgor particular.

—Espero que sea joven, así alguna podría tener oportunidad de seducirle, ¿no? —habló Meg, introduciéndose en la boca una de las galletas que había comprado para mí, mostrándome como me la robaba con orgullo.

—Me aventuro a decir a que tendrá esposa y será viejo —la dije yo tras terminar el poco café que me quedaba, ignorando su acción anterior.

— _Oh_ , Christine, no nos quites la ilusión —me regañó Madeleine.

—Bueno, tenéis razón. Tal vez solo sea viejo y esté soltero —me burlé, carcajeándome de ellas.

El resto de chicas parlotearon varias tonterías más antes de levantarnos de los asientos y dirigirnos hacia el escenario para calentar la actuación que nos esperaba.

La ópera estaba buscando a varios patrones que invirtiesen su preciado dinero en las artes que comulgábamos, humillándose de tal forma que fueron incluso capaces mover la actuación de la tarde del domingo a las diez de la mañana, solo porque aquel hombre al que querían abordar, supuestamente, no tenía mucho más tiempo. Además de tampoco tener sentido de la vergüenza porque, ¿quién tendría el valor de cambiar algo así? Podría habernos supuesto la pérdida de varias entradas dado el nuevo horario. No obstante, aquello no sucedió y las butacas se vendieron como si tal cosa. Así que lo único que podíamos hacer era resignarnos.

 **~)}O{(~**

Las actuaciones pasaron sin problemas, habiéndonos acostumbrado a un rol de nunca fallar, convirtiéndose a veces en incluso aburrido. Por eso me había alegrado al saber que comenzaríamos los ensayos para una ópera nueva, de la que apenas tenía idea a decir verdad.

Poseíamos cierta fe en que la diva no se encontraría en dicha ocasión con nosotros, habiendo quedado esta muy entristecida al regresar de Italia, formándose los murmullos de que volvería a su país natal y el puesto de soprano de plomo quedaría libre; no obstante, esas esperanzas fueron pronto calladas por ella misma, no cabiendo en sí al saber que ocuparía un papel importante en la nueva producción.

Como si aquello en verdad la sorprendiese.

Las burlas que recibía de su parte habían conseguido empequeñecerme y, a pesar de las duras prácticas a las que me sometía en mi propia habitación, intentado hacer que mi voz se tornase fuerte y poderosa, continuaba fallando, dándome la sensación de que en realidad sí se asemejase al silbido de un pequeño gorrión.

En algunas ocasiones sentía vergüenza al moverme por el tablado de madera frente al público, volviéndome torpe y poco ligera, siendo un simple peso al que se debía arrastrar.

En ningún momento Carlotta se dirigió expresamente a mí, dejando volar únicamente los comentarios a mi alrededor cuando pasaba cerca de su posición, riendo con ganas al mencionarme.

Lo que más me entristecía era el hecho de que, sin saber muy bien cómo, no podía enfrentarme a ella, agachando la cabeza cuando cruzaba a su lado, con cierto temor en los miembros.

Pero, ¿a qué temía en realidad? ¿A ella y sus especulaciones o a que los gerentes se les fuese la cabeza y terminasen por expúlsarme del delicioso puesto de trabajo que ahora tenía solo porque no cesaba de meterme en problemas con su exigente diva?

Tenía que ser un poco de los dos, y eso hacía que me picasen los ojos al intentar mantener lágrimas de frustración, terminando por salir cuando me iba a dormir.

Mas, para mi gran alivio, había comenzado a compartir con alguien aquellos terribles malestares que sentía.

Tras terminar de cenar y dirigirme a la habitación, observé a mi nuevo amigo me esperarme en la oscuridad de la sala de decorados, correteando a mis pies para que le acariciase el lomo al verme bajar las escaleras.

El dichoso gato tomó la costumbre de acompañarme a la hora de dormir; habiéndole dejado aquella primera vez, se convirtió en una costumbre.

—Hola —le dije al verle arrastrase sobre mis zapatos, teniendo que tener cuidado de no pisarle—. Quita, quita —le reñí.

Abriendo la puerta se coló en el interior, subiéndose de un salto veloz y ágil a la cama, yendo a su sitio habitual a los pies, comenzando ronronear como de costumbre. Había llegado a darme cuenta de que las mantas pomposas le hacían subir aquel sonido que, en algunas ocasiones, llegaba a ponerme de mal humor a causa de su continuidad.

Con pasos cansados me preparé, deseando introducirme entre las sábanas a su lado.

Al sentarme entre las mantas para quitarme los zapatos, sentí la presión de su cabeza contra mi espalda, esperando algún tipo de atención, dando pequeños maullidos.

Le pasé la mano por el pelo un par de veces, hasta que acercó la boca a mis dedos y comenzó a lamerme, haciendo que me levantase descontenta.

—Ay, ay, ay —exclamé disgustada, restregando la piel húmeda por el vestido—. Sabes que no me gusta.

No podía evitar que se me pusiese la carne de gallina al notar su lengua de lija rozarme, como si me arañase. Además, el maldito animal terminaba por morderme y apretarme contra sus patitas sin ningún tipo de cuidado, dejándome algunas heridas hinchadas sobre las palmas, permitiéndome disfrutar del ardor que proporcionaban sus uñas.

El gato no pareció ofenderse, colocándose panza arriba, mostrándome las zonas más castañas en su pecho, moviendo la pomposa cola de un lado a otro.

Con rapidez terminé por colocarme el fino camisón sobre los hombros, dejándolo caer hasta más abajo de las rodillas, estirando bien las endebles mangas que tenía.

Dudé entre sí intentar conciliar ya el sueño o leer un rato antes de reposar, ganando la segunda idea ante la primera, recogiendo el libro que había comprado en la librería del esposo de Francine.

No había vuelto a tomar la novela que me había dejado el espectro, manteniéndola escondida, habiéndole hecho caso sobre adquirir las mías propias.

Meneando los pies bajo las mantas, me asusté cuando el gato se lanzó a por ellos, como si se tratase de algún pequeño animal que le tentase. Me moví todavía más, haciéndole de rabiar, contenta de las distracciones que me proporcionaba, observándole dar varias vueltas antes de caer por el borde sin tener si quiera el instinto necesario para sujetarse a algo, chocando con un sonido sordo contra el suelo.

Me reí por el percance, colocando el libro en mi cara, como si no quisiese que el animal me viese. Sin embargo, a él le dio igual, rodando de nuevo hasta levantarse y acercase hasta donde había colocado unos pequeños platos de té, los cuales Meg había conseguido para mí, sintiendo también curiosidad por el animalejo que solía acompañarme; habiendo puesto en ellos un poco de agua y carne que compraba en la cocina solo para él.

Tenía que admitir que su compañía solía traerme más sonrisas de las que hubiese llegado a imaginar días atrás, alzándome el ánimo cuando se encontraba a la altura de los ataúdes enterrados.

Me alegraba que el ciclo de las circunstancias entre nosotros hubiese cambiado de forma tan contundente.

 **~)}O{(~**

Domingo, 17 de julio de 1870

—Estamos orgullosos de presentarles al barón Rothschild y su esposa, la baronesa —habló Mocharmin de manera nerviosa, pudiéndose apreciar a simple vista sus respiraciones desequilibradas.

Habían esperado a que se fuese el público para subirlos encima del escenario, quedando rodeados por los trabajadores, quienes ahora aplaudimos ante la presentación de los que deberían quedarse con el cargo de patrones de la ópera popular.

—Aquí se encuentra los operarios de tramoya —levantó un dedo para señalarlos, por encima de nuestras cabezas asomados—, los sastres, el coro, la orquesta y los cantantes principales —pareció terminar.

—Sin olvidar al resto, por supuesto. Esto solo es una pequeña parte a mencionar —corrió su compañero a corregirle.

Comenzaron entonces las presentaciones de los directores de cada oficio, empezando por la señora Hualde, hasta finalizar en Madame Giry; esta al apretar la mano de la baronesa estiró la espalda y hombros, mostrándose altiva y poderosa, con aquellos aires terribles que conseguía que de vez en cuando la rodeasen.

La rica mujer había mostrado poca cortesía al resto, frunciendo los labios y haciendo muecas diminutas, inclinando el rostro a un lado cuando le era necesario, muy a diferencia de su esposo que solo parecía tener miradas de anhelo para cada persona que se colocaba delante de él, mostrando una sonrisa radiante debajo de la espesa barba blanca.

Carlotta, además de regodearse ya en el escenario al finalizar, tuvo que hacer una exhibición privada para ellos, estirando más su retirada, evitando también que nosotros nos cambiásemos y marchásemos a comer. Se lució delante de todos, cantando una de las famosas arias de aquella misma ópera, siendo acompañada por Piangi, no demasiado contento.

Sin embargo, lo más importante de todo fue el hecho de que, al parecer, aceptaron proporcionarnos el dinero y alquilaron uno de los palcos para su uso exclusivo, cosa que contentó de manera inimaginable a los fatigosos gerentes.

—Aún necesitan varios patrones más, según he odio —dijo Saint-James, una amiga de Sorelli que solía sentarse también con nosotras mientras comíamos.

—Podrían poner carteles donde se leyese "se necesita dinero", ¿os lo imagináis? —se burló Angeline—. Para que se viese lo verdaderamente desesperados que están.

—Antes nos llevarían a la ruina.

—Con patrón o no, me parece horrible que nos hagan ensayar esta tarde —me quejé yo, moviendo con pesar la comida dentro del plato—. Ya fue bastante que nos quitasen el domingo por la mañana, y encima no nos dejan ni un poco de tiempo.

—Bienvenida, Christine —se rio Meg.

Los jefes decidieron que practicásemos más, habiendo visto nuevos errores en la obra, los cuales tendríamos que corregir.

¡Ojala y fuesen ellos quienes se corrigiesen!

Por lo que esa tarde ensayamos como si se tratase de una verdadera actuación, olvidándonos de que no teníamos público, hasta que llegó el momento de sentarnos en las butacas para observar moverse a los bailarines sobre el tablado sin nadie que les interrumpiese, escuchando las quejas de Madame Giry sobre cómo hacer tal cosa y cual movimientos, no entendiendo la mitad de los pasos que se suponía que realizaban.

Una parte de mí disfrutaba de ver al resto de mis compañeros cuando debían practicar, estudiando sus propias técnicas; cada uno era una historia diferente dentro de un mismo personaje, mostrando la rabia y el amor, el deseo y la desesperación, la felicidad y la tristeza, de manera única y diferente. Y eso era algo que me gustaba, no encerrarse en los mismos patrones. Todos podríamos ser una misma figura, copiando los movimientos y ser totalmente opuestos.

Incluso la diva tenía su aquel en esta comparativa.

 **~)}O{(~**

Nos encontrábamos ya en la parte final, dando el último estallido de voces, imaginándonos como se cerraba el telón, levantándonos del suelo para escuchar las críticas que debían hacernos nuestros directores, deseando que se acabase de una vez para tener, aunque sea, una parte de la noche libre.

Bajando las escaleras, charlando de forma animada con Armand, preguntándole acerca de su procedencia, le invité incluso a cenar con nosotros; ahora que venía también Víctor no le sería violento estar solo con mujeres, las cuales de vez en cuando dejaban caer comentarios poco decorosos sobre los del sexo opuesto.

Aquel corista era un buen hombre, y tenía que admitir que sus modales y apariencia me dejaban un buen sabor de boca cada vez que hablábamos; pero él se negó, alegando que su familia le esperaba, prometiéndome que compartiríamos una comida en otro momento, consiguiendo que aquello me despertase una sensación caliente en el interior del estómago y una sonrisa tonta se me pegase a los labios.

A partir de ahí todo pareció moverse como en una nube brumosa, notando el cuerpo cansado de la exhaustiva semana de trabajo, deseando únicamente poder dormir durante varias horas de más aquella noche, huyendo lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación, alegando dichas ganas que me recorrían el cuerpo como escusa.

Al llegar a la puerta estaba mi pequeño amigo, quien me saludó de su habitual forma, permitiéndome incluso que le cogiese al cruzar la puerta ya abierta, rascando su panza peluda.

—Espero que tu día haya sido mejor que el mío —le dije mientras le soltaba en la cama, viéndole restregarse contra las mantas, como era su costumbre.

Notaba un dolor terrible de cabeza, moviéndose de forma palpitante desde la frente hasta la nuca, obligándome incluso a entrecerrar los ojos como acto reflejo.

Solté las ataduras que sujetaban mi cabello en aquel terrible recogido que había hecho para la actuación; debía recordar no apretarlo demasiado, sino después percibía la piel resentida y con picores. Dejé que los rizos me cayesen alrededor de la cara y espalda, mojándolos con agua para que se volviesen retorcidos y elásticos, obteniendo un aspecto hermoso.

Me peinaba las raíces con los dedos, cuando de repente caí; por la mañana había decidido llevar una de las pocas prendas que me había regalado mi padre y aún mantenía, siendo esto una tela fina azul celeste con la que había conseguido ocultar las horquillas del recogido.

No me lo había quitado para la obra y ahora ya no estaba.

Abrí los ojos y comencé a revolverlo todo encima del lavabo, por si acaso me había pasado desapercibido al soltarla. Recorrí incluso los pasos que hice al entrar al cuarto, vigilando que se encontrase en el suelo, ya desesperada.

¡No podía haberla perdido, cielo santo!

Era uno de los últimos presentes que me había dado mi padre antes de fallecer, y tonta de mí, pensando en lo bien que me quedaría, me lo puse antes del ensayo a pesar de las pocas veces que solía usarla, temiendo que ocurriese aquello mismo.

¡Dichosa casualidad que desapareciese!

Aguanté un gemido en la garganta. No podía haber ido muy lejos; yo no había salido de la ópera, por lo que tendría que encontrarse entre sus paredes.

Observé el reloj de la mesilla y me encontré con la decepcionante hora, tratándose de las diez y media pasadas.

Me mordí las mejillas.

¿Podría desobedecer a aquel demonio de nuevo?

Sí, si podía.

A pesar de que mi cuerpo se movía de forma rígida, me obligué a coger el quinqué y salir, escuchando a una parte de mi subconsciente, siendo la más temerosa, reñirme por tal locura.

" _¿A caso no tuviste suficiente la última vez?"_ me decía.

¿Pero cómo evitarlo? No pensaba esperar hasta mañana; si tenía suerte y los de la limpieza no habían estado muy atentos podría encontrar la tela allá donde se me hubiese caído. Me había movido únicamente entre las butacas y el escenario, además de en la cocina y los pasillo…

Sería difícil.

—Todavía no son las once, puedo volver antes de esa hora —murmuré como escusa para apaciguar mi mente.

Y con esas palabras de ánimo subí, con la misma sensación pegada a los talones que cuando decidí romper las normas por primera vez. Sin embargo, ahora sabía cuál era el castigo, y dudaba en si quería volver a recibirlo, habiendo tenido suficiente la primera vez.

Ni un alma se cruzó a mi encuentro, permitiéndome total libertad para moverme por los pasillos de los decorados y disfraces, hasta llegar a los vestuarios de mujer y comenzar a escrutarlo todo con ojos mucho más cuidadosos. Moví trajes, pelucas, pasadores, maquillaje, flores decorativas, espejitos, y montones de cintas, tanto largas como cortas, desde anchas hasta finas, no consiguiendo aquello que buscaba. Apartaba los objetos con decepción, notando mi poca esperanza hundirse más y más a cada minuto que pasaba.

Di luz con la suave llama, intentando ver mejor el suelo, por si acaso alguien lo había apartado con sus pies, obteniendo lo mismo de antes.

Corriendo salí para seguir registrando los corredores hasta llegar a las maderas del escenario, donde no pude hallar nada, encontrándose despejado de artilugios, habiendo sido recogido todo antes de que llegase.

De un salto bajé, lanzándome con cierto desconsuelo contra las butacas, sintiendo una bola crecerme en el pecho, algo que me pesaba, bajándome incluso los hombros, moviéndose desde mi garganta hasta las entrañas.

—No puedo haberla perdido —mascullé para mí, dejando con mucho cuidado la lámpara sobre uno de los reposabrazos, intentado no derramar el aceite. La oscuridad de allí era atronadora, no permitiéndome vislumbrar más de varios pasos de distancia, teniéndome que resignar a lo que podía apreciar con la luminosidad de la pequeña llama.

Todo decorado de tonalidades negras tampoco ayudaba demasiado, por supuesto.

Me apartaba el pelo de la cara al inclinarme entre los asientos para buscarla, deseando que en cualquier momento apareciese.

Tenía la obligación de recuperarla; no me perdonaría si no lo hacía.

Fue un regalo que me había dado papá por Navidad, junto a un pequeño espejo. Había sentido tanta felicidad, cumpliendo aquel año la edad de quince, dejando atrás la niñez, convirtiéndome en una hermosa joven. Pero todo había cambiado en cuestión de meses, y la satisfacción que había sentido ese invierno había volado al siguiente, dejándome como una cáscara rota y vacía, sintiendo miedo e incertidumbre allá donde iba, sin nadie que me ayudase.

Recordaba aquellos años con rencor, habiendo tenido que crecer de una forma rápida y sin explicaciones, transformando mi alegría en un pozo de tristeza del cual me era incapaz salir y en el que comencé a ahogarme. Pero aquellas sensaciones pronto pasaron, y la cabeza fría y palabras cortantes habían hecho el resto.

Mas, el haber llegado a la ópera, el haber conseguido las cosas que había soñado mi padre, me habían hecho sonreír de nuevo, acercarme a la gente sin miedo a que fuesen a dañarme o a desaparecer.

Necesitaba esa maldita cinta.

Continué con la exploración, cerciorándome de que no estuviese enganchada en ninguna parte o que se escondiese tras una de las patas, sintiéndome como una tonta por estar en esa situación, tumbada casi en mi totalidad contra el suelo tapizado, con el pelo hecho un lio y los ojos llorosos por no localizarla.

La piedra que se movía por mi cuerpo cada vez era peor, arañándome el pecho con una sensación de angustia, y tuve la necesidad de salir corriendo, miserablemente, entristecida por lo necia que había sido al decidir atarme el pelo con eso.

Un estrepitoso golpe sonó de repente, haciendo que me pusiese en pie y casi tirase el quinqué al suelo, escuchándose tras eso aquella _voz_ , aquella temible _voz_ que tan inquieta me ponía. Casi había olvidado su tono, habiendo pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestra última reunión.

— _Mademoiselle_ Daaé —habló, haciendo que solo con esas palabras diese un respingo—. Cómo no —continuó—, ¿quién más podría ser a estas horas?

Daba la sensación de moverse desde un lado hasta otro, haciéndome escrutar los alrededores oscuros y vacios, preguntándome si, de una vez por todas, se mostraría ante mí, a pesar de lo poco que deseaba aquello.

—¿Podría decirme qué está haciendo aquí? —terminó por preguntarme.

Pero de mi boca no salieron palabras, como si mi voz hubiese volado tan lejos que no era capaz de sentirla; ni si quiera mis labios se dignaron a moverse, creando un pequeño puchero que acompañaba bien a mis ojos abiertos como patos.

Con cuidado tomé la lámpara y entre pequeños pasos me coloqué en el pasillo; no dudaría en correr y gritar en el caso de que alguna locura sucediese.

El Fantasma, con su ya mencionada poca paciencia, siguió hablando en el mismo tono suave y casi divertido. _Casi_.

—He llegado a pensar que tendría contestación para todo —se burló—. _Madame_ Carlotta ha debido de morderle muy fuerte, puedo ver.

Una carcajada tronó, creando eco entre las paredes, haciendo que me estremeciese.

¿Solo había un espectro con el que hablar? La última vez habían sido tres, podía recordar…

—Contéstame niña. ¿Qué haces aquí? —tronó, escupiendo la voz al igual que un gruñido, como si la ira ya recorriese su cuerpo difuso.

Me giré con cuidado, sin saber muy bien dónde poner la mirada, siéndome absurdo hablar a la nada.

—Yo —me aclaré la garganta— buscaba algo —acabé por confesar, advirtiendo un ligero mareo golpearme.

—¿Y qué puede ser eso? —volvió a cuestionar, con un cierto toque de curiosidad.

—Un lazo.

—¿Un lazo?

Pude imaginarme a un hombre girando la cabeza a un lado.

¿Qué podía esperar? ¿Qué estaba allí para buscarle de nuevo? No señor.

— _Oui_.

—Ya veo… —Una respiración pesada le seguía—. ¿Y no podía esperar hasta mañana?

—No.

—Comienzo a cansarme de los monosílabos, niña —me respondió con ira, haciendo que volviese a saltar.

—No estoy aquí para enfadarle —tragué saliva—. Lo juro.

Di un paso hacia el escenario, como si se encontrase allí subido, deseando que notase mi credibilidad temblorosa. No quería que hiciese más trucos como los del otro día y, notaba a causa del temor que me llenaba el cuerpo, una necesidad de correr lejos de allí y esconderme, o incluso llegar a la casa de las Giry para que me protegiesen.

No obstante, a pesar de los cambios de humor tan rápidos que tenía el espectro, daba la impresión de estar distraído.

—Un lazo azul… —murmuró.

Parpadeé desconcertada.

¿Me había visto con la tela? De ser así, entendía el por qué sabía el color pero, ¿por qué se había fijado en ello?

Otro golpe retumbó en la sala y, de nuevo, silencio, un silencio que hacía que me pitasen los oídos y olvidase las tonterías que hablamos.

Sin permitir que la situación me dejase atada al suelo, me di la vuelta sobre los talones, caminando para llegar a la puerta de salida, prefiriendo ir directamente hasta las escaleras que daban a mi habitación.

—Te he escuchado cantar —habló de repente, esta vez con un tono más suave que el terciopelo, logrando que las piernas me temblasen más si era posible—. No eres perfecta… —añadió; y fui incapaz de escuchar nada más a partir de eso.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿A caso todo el mundo estaba allí para juzgarme? ¿Nunca iba a tener un poco de paz y armonía entre aquellos muros de piedra?

Me paré en seco, y aquella terrible sensación en el pecho que me solía recorrer a la hora de dormir salió en ese mismo lugar. Estallé, dejando que las lágrimas rodasen por mis ojos tras un amargo sollozo.

Las personas eran crueles, estando tanto vivas como muertas; la tranquilidad que tanto ansiaba cada vez se encontraba más distante, alejándose con un baile cautivador fuera de mi alcance, haciendo que desease llegar a ella, dejándome con los brazos vacios por alcanzarla. Incluso el Fantasma se reía de mí; alguien que debía de haber sufrido tanto para convertirse en eso, siendo tal vez un monstruo en realidad, deambulando entre lo atroz y lo sádico, riéndose de las amarguras del resto.

Sin mirar atrás corrí fuera del auditorio entre terribles lamentos, dándome la apariencia de ser otro espíritu que se movía en las noches, produciendo sollozos ahogados por todo lo que había padecido.

Ni si quiera había encontrado la cinta, y lo único que conseguí fueron más burlas, burlas que habían hecho salir lágrimas de mis ojos.

Me arrojé contra la puerta de la habitación, dejándome caer tras cerrarla en la cama, al lado del gato que parecía dormir de manera placentera, absorto de todo lo que acaba de ocurrir por encima de su cabeza. Al verme, levantó las orejas y entreabrió sus orbes verdes, ignorándome enseguida, cambiando de posición para volver a someterse a los sueños.

Coloqué una mano sobre mi boca y otra en el estómago, intentando acallar las respiraciones que salían de ellos y me hacían tiritar, percatándome de cómo las lágrimas que seguían bajando por mis mejillas me mojaban la palma más alta.

Que tonta había sido. No obtuve nada, además de un terrible malestar.

Tomé una de los almohadones extraños y me apoyé contra él, deseando desaparecer, rogándole a mi padre que perdonase mis actos absurdos y me guiase y ayudase en un futuro no muy lejano.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Pobre Christine, ya no pudo más! Pero seguro que todo se soluciona, ¿no?_

 _Millones de gracias por leerme, ¡de verdad!_

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	20. Tal extraña petición

_Tengo una amiga que, al leer todo esto, se quejaba de lo mucho que me iba del tema con los detalles. ¿Quizá sea eso así? Siempre he leído dos tipos de libros, los que explican mucho o los que no explican nada, y yo me he decidido por escribir los primeros. ¡Espero que no os molesten las descripciones detalladas!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 20** **: Tal extraña petición**

Lunes, 18 de julio de 1870

Me desperté de madrugada hecha un lío; con la hermosa falda a la altura de los muslos y las mangas de la camisa enroscadas a los brazos, dándome sensación de claustrofobia, teniéndome que cambiar a un suave camisón, sin prestar atención a mi aspecto en el espejito del baño.

Había llorado hasta quedarme dormida, dejándome al desvelarme una emoción pesada en el rostro y los ojos secos, además de notar el pelo revuelto de manera incómoda.

Se trataban de las cinco de la madrugada, y mi pequeño compañero felino esperaba ya que le dejase salir a los corredores de la ópera, observándome desde el suelo al salir del aseo, con su aparente aspecto enfurruñado y nervioso.

Con un profundo suspiro permití que se marchase, cerrando la puerta de manera segura enseguida, decidida a meterme de nuevo en la cama y disfrutar de unas cuantas horas más de sueño en mi día libre; al menos hasta que volviese a despertar y comenzase a divagar.

 **~)}O{(~**

Al abrir los ojos me sorprendí, no viendo nada.

Con temor me alcé de un salto, apartando las sábanas, mareada por el repentino movimiento y mi falta de visión. Entre respiraciones rápidas me apresuré a buscar algo que me ofreciese luz, no sin antes chocar contra la mesita de noche a mi lado, hasta que alcancé una de las lámparas de gas, encendiéndola de manera torpe.

Tonta de mí, había dejado apagarse la fina mecha de la vela gruesa que usaba por las noches, no prestándole atención ayer cuando llegué.

Con un quejido, y acariciándome la pierna golpeada, me senté en la cama, arrastrando la mano izquierda sobre mi rostro, terminando por mover los enredados rizos que formaban mi cabello.

Notaba la mente en blanco y me alegraba de ello, no queriendo indagar en nada en especial, intentando no pensar en la valiosa tela que había perdido; decidiendo que un baño sería lo que me fuese a despejar y me ayudase a pensar con la suficiente claridad, desde un punto de vista neutro.

No había duda de que sería lo mejor para comenzar el día.

 **~)}O{(~**

Me había tomado el tiempo necesario, intentando alargar mi posición dentro de la bañera, hasta que el agua caliente se enfrió y tuve que salir. A pesar de estar en verano todavía me gustaba sentir arder mi piel a causa del líquido transparente.

Terminé por subir con el resto de mis compañeros a desayunar, como era costumbre, aparentemente pasando desapercibido mi mal estado de ánimo, teniendo ellos en sus mentes sus propias cavilaciones.

Me era tan extraño; daba igual lo que ocurriese, ya fuese tanto algo bueno como una terrible tragedia, todo continuaría, sin excepciones.

En aquellos momentos me daba cuenta de lo vulnerable que éramos todos.

No intentaba culparles; sabía perfectamente que si Angeline tuviese alguna preocupación estaría dispuesta a ayudarla, pero volvería a mis propios dilemas en cualquier momento, dejando a la mujer lidiar con los suyos. La intentaría apoyar en lo que fuese, pero en general, las cuestiones y soluciones estaban únicamente en nosotros.

Todos a mi alrededor parecían cansados, como si no hubiesen tenido una buena noche, alegándoselo al terrible calor que golpeaba sus habitaciones, haciéndoles sentir agobiados.

En aquel momento había aguantado una risa bebiendo el té frente a mí, no haciendo contacto visual con nadie. Yo no podía quejarme de aquel tipo de cosas, estando bien fresquita en mi cuarto.

Poco más pudo distraerme; Meg me rogó que la acompañase a comprar al mercado, enseñándome la lista que le había hecho su madre, quejándose únicamente de lo aburrido que sería si tuviese que ir sola, obligándome a que me apiadase de ella.

Antes de salir de la ópera, nos topamos con el señor Favre. A pesar de ser nuestro día libre se encontraba ayudando a disponer unos nuevos decorados y telones que acababan de llegar, contento de que aquellas horas fuesen a pagárselas por estar en el puesto que ya adoraba. Nos pidió, dándonos varias monedas, que corriésemos a un pequeño puesto que solía colocarse en el lado derecho de la ópera donde vendían unos quesos deliciosos y le trajésemos el pedazo más cremoso que viésemos, aceptando su petición innegablemente.

Me gustaba pasear a aquellas horas tan tempranas por las calles parisinas atestadas de gente, con sus respectivas cestas para llenarlas de lo que se necesitase en sus casas, gastando el dinero en productos frescos y con colores apetecibles. Era un ambiente diferente, por ejemplo, a cuando entraban en el Palais Garnier como público; aquí no había apenas diferenciación en la sociedad, todos debíamos alimentarnos y, para ello, bajar a por las cosas que después íbamos a cocinar.

Grupos de niñeras con niños pequeños correteaban de un lugar a otro, levantando las voces para que no se perdiesen los muchachos; mujeres jóvenes quienes reían con sus compañeras al parar en algún puesto donde un hombre agraciado las atendiese, parpadeando de forma casi cómica para llamar la atención del varón; caballeros que iban en busca de sus periódicos con pipas o cigarros entre los labios, desprendiendo un olor incómodo….

La rubia no paró de parlotear durante todo el camino, mencionando cosas sin verdadera importancia, gruñendo acerca de que su madre la hubiese obligado a bajar a comprar, consiguiendo que me burlase de ella por no haberse negado a la señora.

Antes de regresar hicimos lo que nos pidió el portero, comprando incluso para mí varios tipos diferentes de queso, los cuales tenían un aspecto maravilloso.

Le entregamos los pedazos, dándole además unas rebanadas de pan fresco para que lo acompañase.

—No hay mejores mujeres que vosotras en este lugar —nos había dicho, sonriéndonos de oreja a oreja con su rostro familiar. En sus ojos brillaba una luz cálida, como si fuésemos nosotras sus hijas.

Terminamos por darle cada una un beso en la mejilla, contentas por las alabanzas.

Acompañé a Meg a su casa, ayudándola con el peso que llevaba hasta llegar, dejando el cestón en el mueble de la cocina.

Entre la conversación que murmurábamos distraídamente y el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos para guardar las cosas, entró Antoinette al piso, con pasos rápidos y palabras airadas en los labios, haciendo que me sorprendiese por su brusquedad.

—A saber qué ha pasado; la llamaron los gerentes esta mañana —me dijo su hija como disculpa, tomando una caja con galletas en su interior y colocándola en un armarito—. Estamos Christine y yo, mamá —habló en un tono alto.

La voz de la señora cesó.

Escuchamos sus pisadas hasta llegar a donde nos encontrábamos, abriendo la puerta de madera que nos separaba, mostrándose ante nosotras con un vestido gris muy parecido al que había llevado la primera vez que la vi, pero en esta ocasión con las mangas cortas, enseñando las hermosas pulseras de plata que solían decorarle la mano derecha; además de tener bajo sus ojos una tenue sombra púrpura que me indicaba el mal dormir que tuvo que tener también.

—Buenos días —nos saludó—. Has tardado poco, querida —le dijo a Meg olfateando, moviendo la vista por encima de los artículos sobre la encimera.

—Ella me ayudó. —Me señaló.

Me agaché y agarré lo que había comprado para mí, haciendo una especie de bolsa con un pañuelo que había traído conmigo para poder llevarlo colgado del brazo sin que me molestase.

No sabiendo si estaba interrumpiendo algún tipo de charla que tuviesen que tener, preferí abandonarlas; ya desperdiciaríamos el tiempo en otro momento.

—Pero yo ya me marchaba —me excusé, consiguiendo que la joven hiciese una mueca.

La mayor miraba distraída, como si su mente se encontrase en un lugar muy muy lejano.

—Mmm… Bueno, ya nos veremos entonces —farfulló, ayudando ahora a su hija a colocar lo comprado.

—Esta tarde bajaré a por ti, Christine, ya se nos ocurrirá algo que hacer —me avisó esta, dándome la sensación de que se tratase de una amenaza.

Asentí varias veces y, soltando pocas palabras más salí volando hacia mi habitación.

Había cierta agitación por los pasillos; varios conjuntos de personas, los cuales no parecían trabajar en la Ópera Popular, introducían en los cuartos detrás del escenario trajes, telones, decorados…, todo tipo de objetos para la obra que comenzaríamos a ensayar la semana siguiente; Fausto.

Me parecía tan inusual que no usasen la estancia donde yo residía, como si se tratase de un lugar maldito o algo parecido, prefiriendo amontonar las cosas en las esquinas de los pasillos antes que descender hasta allí.

Según nos había dicho el señor Onetto, se tenía cierta prisa por recrear la función, consiguiendo así una buena apertura de año si en enero la estrenábamos, como era lo planeado.

Al llegar al feo muro donde estaba la entrada al tétrico hueco que me llevaría hasta a mi aposento, me sorprendí al observar, desde la izquierda de los bustos y girando detrás de la escalera que subía hasta la planta principal, salir de aquel recoveco inútil al señor Amir, quien me sonreía al acercase a mi lado, con pasos contentos.

Forcé los labios para que se estirasen, intentando parecer casual.

El hombre iba tan bien vestido como siempre, y llevaba entre sus manos aquella carpeta negra de donde resalían varias hojas en blanco, sin orden aparente.

Inclinó la cabeza cuando paró, dispuesto a conversar.

—Buenos días, señorita Daaé.

— _Monsieur_ —le contesté—. Nunca pensé en encontrarle en tal zona —admití, viendo en sus ojos colarse una pizca de diversión.

— _Ahh_ , parece como si le molestase, _mademoiselle_ —se burló.

—Por supuesto que no, el edificio no es mío —tuve que reírme, no queriendo ofender al amable hombre.

—Eso es cierto, ninguno de los dos tiene la suerte de poseerlo. ¿De quién será entonces? —me preguntó, bajando el tono de voz. Levantó una ceja y me observó de arriba a abajo, dándome la sensación de que me escrutaba de la misma forma que había hecho en su momento aquel compañero suyo persa, cuando nos encontramos con ellos al regresar de la cena.

Sus palabras no pasaron desapercibidas en mi mente; ¿quién era el dueño de la ópera?

—Los gerentes, supongo, —le contesté, vigilando ahora sus ojos verdes.

¿Esperaba que le diese otra respuesta? ¿Acaso podía saber algo…?

No, eso era improbable.

Tragué de forma audible.

Amir, no obstante, comenzó a reír. Era alguien verdaderamente risueño.

—El hombre para quien trabajo es arquitecto, y le han contratado para que arregle ciertos muros, los cuales, he de admitir, están para caerse —habló, alzando una mano y señalando el lugar por el que le había visto venir—. A pesar de los pocos años que lleva abierta la ópera, muchos de los levantamientos están tristemente destrozados.

Mi boca formó una _'O'_ perfecta. ¿Qué más podía estar haciendo allí si no?

—Entonces tendrá muchas paredes que ver. —Intenté desenredar el nudo que se había formado en mi estómago por dudar de él.

—Espero que ya no tantas, además, será mejor que vaya a hablar con _esos dueños_ , antes de que piensen que he desaparecido —se carcajeó de nuevo, mostrando sus brillantes dientes.

—No le molestaré más.

Y con una inclinación, cada uno marchó para completar sus quehaceres.

Le vi subir con gracia los escalones de la gran escalera, dejándome sola de nuevo, con muy poca luz que me iluminase.

Una sensación incómoda se había apoderado de mí; era el mismo efecto que sentía cuando salía al escenario a representar; ojos observándome, escrutando todos los movimientos que hacía, siendo juzgada.

Meneé la cabeza, prefiriendo olvidar tales cosas absurdas; pero lo más extraño era que aquella emoción solía rozarme cada vez más, convirtiéndose incluso en algo habitual. ¿O era mi imaginación?

Agarrando fuerte el trapo que llevaba colgando, descendí por el pasadizo, parándome a oscuras frente a la puerta, abriéndola para que dejase salir la luz de las lámparas de gas a la sala, convirtiéndola en una penumbra con sombras decorativas, moviéndose si yo me movía, creando un baile extraño a mi alrededor.

Al darme la vuelta para encerrarme en la que era mi habitación, levanté los ojos hasta la otra esquina de la sala con los decorados y, sorprendentemente, vi lo que había perdido el día de ayer, acompañado por lo que supuse que sería una carta, en la misma fea mesa donde el Fantasma acostumbraba a dejarme sus peticiones.

El corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho, haciendo que de forma irracional, y con un golpe, cerrase la puerta, dejándome en el campo de visión, únicamente, las betas marrones de la madera.

 **~)}O{(~**

Podían haber pasado horas, días, semanas, meses o años mientras daba pequeños pasos de un lugar para otro dentro de mi cuarto, sin saber qué le pasaba a mi mente. Haber visto eso allí consiguió que una sensación helada me acariciase la espalda, prefiriendo encerrarme y meditar sobre a qué juego jugaba aquel demonio de la ópera.

Me paré en seco de nuevo, colocándome las manos alrededor del rostro.

¿Cómo había conseguido la dichosa cinta?

No sabía si sentía placer de verla allá, colocada con cuidado y bien doblada, o temor.

¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar? ¿A qué cruel juego estaba jugando?

Me rasqué los ojos con fuerza y las tripas volvieron a darme un sutil apretón.

Era un ser tan cambiante…

Los primeros días solo me había avisado de sus estúpidas normas, ayudándome también con en terrible tramoyista; más adelante me volvió a pedir que no saliese, que no robase y, sobretodo, no volver a ocupar su palco. Al verme discutir con La Carlotta me había dado… ¿ánimos? ¡Para después asustarme en cuanto me colé en las asquerosas y siniestras bodegas del edificio! ¡Y además de reírse de nuevo de mí el día anterior, comentando lo pésima que era mi forma de cantar!

No sabía si reír o llorar; si esconderme sola dentro de estas cuatro paredes donde me encontraba o salir al exterior, mostrando al resto de personas la locura que me seguía.

¿Y si me estaba volviendo loca de verdad? ¿Y si todo era solo un producto de mi imaginación voluble, quien creaba tales anegaciones para combatir los temores de las afueras?

Pero aquello no podía ser —los bustos, las cartas, el creciente humo que me persiguió por los corredores de las plantas más bajas—, era demasiado real y todo el mundo parecía saber sobre los trucos del Fantasma.

Con aún los nervios a flor de piel me decidí, y levantando la cabeza y volviendo a abrir la puerta, me dirigí fuera, parando con pies firmes frente a la mesa con la cinta azul y la carta, la cual ahora se exhibía frente a mí con aire de soberbia y burla, brillando levemente su color marfil gracias a luz entrante.

Tomé las cosas con cuidado entre las manos, estudiando la hermosa tela familiar liarse en mis dedos, rozándola con delicadeza.

Escruté todas las esquinas antes de regresar, preguntándome que tan silencioso sería el espectro al moverse, no consiguiendo que me diese cuenta de cuándo dejaba las cosas en la sala de al lado.

Debía de estar preocupada de verdad; suponiendo que no fuese un espectro y se tratase de un hombre, era un hombre que solía vigilarme y dejarme extrañas peticiones de vez en cuando. Aquello sería fácilmente cuestionable por la ley, ¿verdad?

Pero, ¿y si les decía lo que ocurría y después se encontraban con que era el espíritu y leyenda de un edifico maldito?

Terminarían burlándose, y lo que menos quería en esos instantes eran más cosas insensibles que soportar.

Y aquello hacía que me cuestionase el qué me había escrito en esta ocasión el distinguido espectro, haciendo que abriese el sobre, rompiendo la cera que mantenía oculto el papel en su interior, estirándolo bien al sacarlo, observando las delicadas letras rojas, viendo la primera mayúscula con asombro, siendo algo que nunca podía copiar en mis propios escritos al tratarse de un diseño demasiado complejo, como siempre.

Esta, comenzaba como las anteriores:

 _1870_

 _Querida niña:_

 _He de decir que la carrera de ayer por la noche me dejó desconcertado._

 _¿Tal vez fue dada la presión ejercida por sus compañeros, o algún estímulo del exterior lo que le hizo huir de forma apabullante?_

 _Asimismo, espero que al darle la preciada cinta que buscaba con urgente ímpetu logre levantar sus ánimos; con el aviso de que, muchas de las personas con las que trabaja intentaran hundirla y humillarla._

 _Mas, lo que en realidad vengo a proponerle, y lo que no me dejó terminar de decir antes de su marcha, es la solicitud de que me permita mostrarle y enseñarle a cantar. Con esto no quiero decir, en ningún caso, que lo esté haciendo incorrectamente, ¡por dios no! Pero lo que le falta es técnica, sacar la verdadera voz que guarda en su pecho, dejando de ser el pequeño gorrión para transformarse en la más hermosa ave cantora que pueda imaginar._

 _Me gustaría que sopesara la idea hasta que baje el sol y, si le es conveniente, reunirnos a las diez y media en el cuartucho donde le dejé el libro (hace ya tanto tiempo atrás), para que me dé una respuesta sobre lo que le sugiero._

 _Entiendo las abstinencias que pueda tener, pero prometo comportarme civilizadamente, y espero, de su parte, que esto continúe en el más absoluto de los secretos._

 _Aguardo con impaciencia nuestra reunión,_

 _F. de l' Opera_

Pestañeé varias veces, volviendo a leer detenidamente el texto, con más atención.

Los dedos de la mano derecha se me habían crispado, arrugando la cuartilla. Sin haberme dado cuenta tuve que dejar caer la cinta que me regaló mi padre, agachándome a por ella enseguida, guardándola en el cajón donde mantenía varios cepillos y peines. Tenía la sensación, repentinamente, de que aquel objeto era el que unía el mundo del Fantasma con el mío, trenzándolos en patrones extraños y que me daban miedo.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Mi cabeza dio otra vuelta con aquellas palabras en rojo, no deshaciendo los nudos que ya tenía mi mente, enredando, además, algunos flecos que colgaban tranquilos.

El espectro había sido claro, formulando la pregunta exacta.

Tenía hasta las diez y media de la noche, siendo ahora casi las dos de la tarde, para reflexionar sobre si debía o no bajar a esa habitación y encontrarme con el ser que me había asustado de una manera terrible, pero que ahora se ofrecía a ayudarme, prometiéndome que no volvería hacer tal cosa.

La parte racional de mi persona me rogaba que no fuese, e incluso que hablase con Meg o Antoinette sobre las cosas que me estaban ocurriendo; relatarlas en voz alta podría transfórmalas en algo mucho más terrenal, al igual que me había ocurrido con Angeline en la cafetería. ¿O debía simplemente dejarlo como un delirio constante, teniendo que asumir de manera propia lo que es real o no?

Sin embargo la otra parte, la que era curiosa e inocente, incluso un poco transigente, me rogaba por ir allí enseguida, muriéndose por dentro por conocer mejor a tal espectro, el cual ahora se ofrecía de forma pacífica, e inconcebiblemente amable, a perfeccionar mi voz.

Pero, ¿cómo un simple albañil iba a enseñarme a cantar, estando este además muerto?

 **~)}O{(~**

Intenté que todo lo que había ocurrido quedase a mi espalda a la hora de comer, prefiriendo distraerme con lo que decían mis compañeros, los cuales estaban planeando el ir a los jardines de Luxemburgo el lunes que viene a pasar la tarde.

—Será un paseo —dijo Armand, apoyando la idea que había propuesto Víctor de ir andando—. No seamos holgazanes —terminó mientras se levantaba de la silla, haciendo que el resto le imitásemos y le siguiésemos fuera del comedor abarrotado.

—Podemos marchar temprano; conozco en la zona una maravillosa pastelería donde merendar, y los jardines se ven mejor cuando atardece —se había animado Saint-James.

—¡La recuerdo! Es donde venden esos helados tan deliciosos también, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sorelli a su amiga, haciendo que esta asintiese—. ¡ _Oh_ , es un lugar esplendido! ¡Vamos a ir!

Y con aquella orden poco más se pudo discutir. Yo hubiera preferido verlos en la anterior estación —en primavera todo estaba vivo y reluciente, húmedo—, a diferencia de ahora que, en general, recubría a las plantas un color amarillento causado por el sol, dejando un ambiente con aspecto árido a las hermosas flores. Pero la idea de tomar dulces sonaba bastante apetecible, además del hecho de alejarnos un poco más de donde acostumbrábamos.

Decidimos salir, como era costumbre, a las escaleras de la entrada de la ópera, sentándonos allí para algunos disfrutar el calor y otros quejarse de este.

El edificio estaba reluciente a aquellas horas. Yo había terminado por saber a quiénes representaban las esculturas aladas de la entrada, esculturas de piedra que parecían brillar bajo un halo resplandeciente y que nos ofrecían una sombra protectora.

Empezando por la derecha, estando allí una de las entradas principales, se encontraba la representación de Poesía, siendo un hombre que levantaba la mano diestra en alto, manteniendo en la izquierda, y cerca de su pecho, varias plumas grandes. Este, estaba acompañado por dos mujeres a cada lado, una observándole y la otra estudiando algún tipo de libreto. Además, en su conjunto, de sus espaldas resalían lo que parecían ser instrumentos.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba la representación de Música Instrumental, tratándose de otro varón, con casi la misma apariencia que su compañero, solo que él mantenía en un agarre una partitura, teniéndola en alto, y una lira. También estaba acompañado por dos damas que tocaban instrumentos, habiendo ángeles a sus pies.

Los pórticos más pequeños eran vigilados por mujeres, siendo cuatro en total; la primera de todas apenas vestía una simple tela, no ocultando sus pechos si quiera, a diferencia de las otras, que mostraban hermosos vestidos, dejándolos caer sobre sus cuerpos, dando la sensación de suavidad a pesar de estar tallados en piedra. Sobre sus cabezas se podían ver grandes medallones, en los que estaban esculpidos los rostros de cuatro compositores conocidos, rodeados por intrincadas hierbas, encontrándose sus nombres debajo: Bach, Pergolesi, Haydn y Cimarosa.

Varias veces pensé en la cara de aquellas jóvenes; tenían expresiones nada cálidas, mostrándose incluso tristes, como si se encontrasen cansadas de estar allá afuera, no pudiendo moverse.

De forma absurda, me apiadaba de ellas.

En la penúltima entrada, hallándose a la izquierda del edificio, estaba la exhibición de Danza, siendo un hombre con el rostro alegre, sujetando una pandereta. Varias mujeres desnudas le rodeaban, y tenía la sensación de que quisiesen mantenerle allí, hallándose preocupadas, a pesar de sus rostros alegres; como si en cualquier momento el varón fuese a escapar volando de la prisión en la que le habían forjado.

Y por último, estaba Drama, siendo ella otra fémina con la expresión seria y lo que parecía ser una antorcha y un mazo en sus manos. Tenía un par de alas más grandes que las de sus compañeros, estando abiertas, mostrándose con gracia y seriedad. Bajo ella se encontraba un hombre derrumbado, al cual pisaba el pecho con el pie derecho, además de ser acompañada a un lado por otro sujeto masculino y a su izquierda una mujer, quien tenia un espejo con el rostro del que estaba tumbado.

Todo aquello, además, era decorado con arcos y pequeños detalles en la piedra, de los cuales no era ni si quiera consciente.

Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos, asombrada por la belleza que residía en las esculturas, sin hacer caso a mi alrededor, hasta que una persona me llamó, apartándose de donde se hallaba sentado para acercarse más a mí.

Los ojos azules de Armand ahora me escrutaban, con una sonrisa en los labios y el pelo ligeramente revuelto por la suave brisa que se había levantado dicha tarde.

—Pareces distraía —me dijo, haciendo que parpadease varias veces.

—Estoy cansada, eso es todo —le contesté, frunciendo la frente.

Pero, en realidad, la cuestión era: ¿de qué estaba cansada?

De una esquina a otra de mi cabeza, todavía montaba y desmontaba la carta que recibí horas atrás, preguntándome qué hacer; ¿debía aceptar la petición del Fantasma o simplemente ignorarlo? ¿Y si le ofendía si no acudía? Y además, ¿esperaba que no estuviese herida al decirme que debía volver a tomar clases de canto?

—¿Has pasado mala noche? —me preguntó el joven, subiéndose las mangas de la camisa blanca que llevaba, mostrando los músculos de los antebrazos.

—Algo así —admití, distraída por el pedazo de piel que ahora me enseñaba de forma inconsciente.

Todavía no había olvidado la angustia que sentí al buscar el lazo, para que después me lo devolviese el espectro como ofrenda de paz.

Me llevé una mano a las mejillas calientes, notando un suave mareo nublarme la vista.

Todo era demasiado, como si me estuviese haciendo cómplice de un ratero, o preferiblemente: un extorsionista.

—Seguro que hoy duermes mejor; al menos eso deberías intentar, mañana nos espera la rutina de nuevo —se rio suavemente, distrayéndome su voz otra vez.

Tenía que admitir que la tranquilidad del muchacho era cómoda; sus susurros, risas, pequeñas muecas…, todo parecía ser hecho con cuidado, dándole un aspecto casi prístino.

Notaba sus intentos de conversación, por lo que me dispuse a hacerle caso, olvidando durante unas horas, hasta que volvimos a entrar, todo lo que me preocupaba.

La charla comenzó siendo unas absurdas palabras sobre la temperatura, para después alargarse hasta finalizarla al explicarme el cómo se realizaría Fausto, terminando todos parloteando comentarios absurdos acerca de lo que esperábamos en año nuevo, el cual se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

Meg, en varias ocasiones, me hizo señas para que mirase al hombre a mi lado, estando este muy pegado a mí, algo a lo que no había dado importancia en un principio, hasta que ella me lo resaltó, haciendo que de forma absurda me picasen las mejillas y notase volvérseme rosas, para mi gran bochorno, consiguiendo que la rubia tuviese motivos para reírse de manera plena.

 **~)}O{(~**

Terminé por cenar en casa de las Giry, contenta de ver a Antoinette en un estado de humor más contento.

Al salir de allí las dos se despidieron, y sobre mí volvieron a recaer las cuestiones que me había estado haciendo durante gran parte de la tarde.

Había llegado a mi habitación, recostándome contra las almohadas al ver que se trataban de las diez de la noche pasadas.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?

A la única conclusión que llegué fue, y esperaba no estar equivocada, que si bajaba, muchas cosas serían descubiertas. Que los secretos de aquel ser serían presentados ante mí. O al menos aquello era lo que creía.

Al levantarme para acudir a nuestro encuentro, aparté del gran espejo el manto, observando mi reflejo, viendo como se trataba de la misma mujer de siempre, con los ojos grandes y el pelo castaño alborotado, a pesar de intentar mantenerlo bien recogido.

Volví a peinarme y, como acto de agradecimiento, decoré mi cabello con el lazo que había recuperado, esperando que entendiese sin palabras el aprecio. Estiré las telas de la falda y me até bien las botas, sin mirar atrás mientras salía, como si todo aquello fuese una dura ejecución.

Paseé por los pasillos, con el mismo cuidado de siempre, dando luz con el quinqué, vigilando que nadie fuese a cruzarse en mi camino.

Tenía la impresión de que todo era más oscuro aquella noche mientras me colaba en los corredores tras el escenario para acceder al cuartucho. Un montón de objetos pertenecientes a obras pasadas se colocaban inclinados contra las paredes, dejándolos allí para poder buscarles hueco en otros lugares sin que estorbasen el día siguiente, dando la apariencia de haberlo hecho todo deprisa y corriendo, queriendo llegar a sus hogares nada más fuese la hora de salida.

Caminé con pasos cuidadosos, sintiéndome extrañamente sola; pero no ese tipo de soledad que todos necesitamos de vez en cuando, sino más bien, tal y como si de repente todo ser viviente de París hubiese huido, dejándome en el abandono.

Las ventanas mostraban las calles vacías, el cielo claro, los árboles en una quietud asombrosa…

Creí haber muerto; pero al comenzar el descenso que daba a la simple habitación, los nervios aparecieron para agitar mi interior. Cada vez que postraba un pie en el escalón que se inclinaba mi corazón recibía un golpe, moviendo la sangre a más velocidad dentro de mis venas; un poco más rápido, un poco más rápido…, hasta que al llegar a la segunda puerta y abrirla parecía que había hecho el recorrido corriendo, teniendo que acompasar de nuevo las respiraciones, buscando una calma lejana.

Cerrando la única entrada tras de mí, coloqué la lámpara que llevaba en mi mano sobre la mesa oscura, estudiando cada una de las paredes, por si algo se movía, por cualquier indicio de aquel al que ahora esperaba, aquel que habló con una voz potente y suave, haciendo que me temblasen las rodillas.

—Tuve la sensación de que debería rogarla para que se reuniese conmigo —dijo, dándome la sensación de que era más para él que para mí.

Me quedé en silencio, esperando que continuara, con los oídos atentos por si escuchaba cualquier otra cosa fuera de lugar.

—Me alegro de que haya venido, _mademoiselle_ Christine. —prosiguió con el tono se una burla—. Sin duda, cuando quiere, sabe hacer caso a lo que se le dice —terminó con una carcajada seca, resonando entre las paredes.

Mis ojos estaban clavados contra la chimenea, no sabiendo a dónde mirar. ¿Acaso estaba a mi lado?

De mi garganta parecía no querer salir palabras, e intenté cambiar la expresión a una que no fuese la de un cervatillo asustado. Arrastré los pies sobre el suelo, pasando el peso de mi cuerpo de uno a otro, cruzando las manos tras la espalda, esperando por si debía decirme algo más.

Al notar mi poca determinación a conversar, suspiró.

—Supongo que iremos directamente al asunto, no siendo la dialogadora que me acompaña tan elocuente como de costumbre —me excusó—. He escuchado su voz —comenzó decidido—, cuando canta en su habitación. Un buen instrumento, ¡sin duda! Pero desperdiciado...

—¿Desperdiciado? —me atreví a cortarle, sintiéndome insultada, colocando los hombros con indignación—. ¿Qué es lo que sabe usted sobre canto?

— _Ah_ , pero señorita, se olvida que soy un espectro que vive en una de las mejores óperas de Paris, por lo que algo he de saber —habló con una chispa de orgullo—. Por supuesto que está siendo desperdiciado. Tanto potencial sin usar, tantas notas con las que se le quiebra la voz por no tener bien marcada la respiración, tantas arias que cantar siendo la soprano de aplomo, en vez _madame_ Carlotta…

Parecía delirar, como si él lo hubiese decidido ya todo, como si le hubiese dado ya una contestación.

—Yo podría enseñarla… —prosiguió—. ¿Dónde aprendió, niña? —me cuestionó, volviendo a lo que se suponía que era la realidad.

Miré de nuevo en todas direcciones, sintiéndome pequeña.

—Mi padre me enseñó. —Tragué saliva—. Y estuve cuatro años estudiando en el conservatorio de París.

—¡El conservatorio! _¡JA!_ —tronó, haciéndome estremecer—. De allí salen pocas cosas buenas. —Me lo imaginé meneando la cabeza, con frustración—. Al menos su padre debió de hacer algo bien. Pero yo puedo terminar enseñarla; sería… un honor, por no decir menos, que fuese mi aprendiz. Hace mucho que no me molesto en unirme al mundo de los vivos, sin embargo admitiré que su voz es una fuente única de inspiración, animándome a salir de mi aislamiento. Además de que, sería una lástima, no trabajarla hasta que destacase.

Dejé que las palabras que había dicho me llenasen. ¿Un honor?

Seguía pensando que se trataba de alguien que se burlaba; alguien que se dedicaba a asustar y manipular, alguien que disfrutaba riéndose de la coherencia de las personas. Yese alguien ahora me decía que podía enseñarme.

—Yo… no sé si… —balbuceé, dudando en qué contestarle, hasta que una pregunta asaltó mi mente. Una pregunta que había estado allí desde el primer día en el que me hablaron de él—. ¿Quién es usted? —terminé, dejando que las dos palabras fuesen claras.

Un silencio con la apariencia de eterno me cubrió; a pesar de que me pitasen los oídos y escuchase el pulso detrás de las orejas, era como si todo lo dicho anteriormente no importase, quedando suspendida en el aire la interrogante.

Mi compañero no decidió hablar en varios minutos, haciéndome creer que se habría ido, hasta que su voz volvió a sonar con mucha más fuerza que antes.

—Yo soy el Fantasma de la Ópera, pero podría ser también su maestro.

Y no dijo nada más.

Un hormigueo comenzaba a cubrirme las piernas, los brazos, y una terrible necesidad de impotencia, al no ver al hombre con el dialogaba, me hacían desear salir corriendo o levantar un grito tan alto que consiguiese despertar a todo el personal que ahora dormía.

Pero, la decisión que tomé salió de mis labios antes de que pudiese si quiera meditarla.

—Está bien, seré su estudiante.

Nunca pensé que con aquellas palabras hubiese sellado un pacto tan grande.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _He encontrado este capítulo aburrido, lento, sin saber muy bien si he llegado a crear esa sensación de pesar que tiene Christine al decidirse si acudir o no con el Fantasma; pero como ya dije en otro capítulo (creo) algunas cosas vienen así, no todo va a ser coser y cantar._

 _¡Lo bueno es que el final es una pasada, puajajajaj! Y que me encanta describir cosas._

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	21. Inestabilidad

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 21** **: Inestabilidad**

Martes, 19 de julio de 1870

Pensé en las pocas palabras más que compartimos antes de que me marchase; me había dado órdenes explicitas de acudir la siguiente noche a las diez, además de una sutil amenaza sobre que, si se lo decía a alguien, pagaría las consecuencias.

Estaba cepillándome el pelo, sentada en la cama, observando al gato beber del cuenco con agua, viendo su lengua moverse rápidamente sin apenas salpicar, cuando me di cuenta de la hora que era. Tenía que apresurarme a comer algo antes de ir a los ensayos, habiéndome levantado más tarde de lo normal, encontrándome con sueños extraños mientras dormía, todos relacionados con la inesperada relación que ahora mantenía con el Fantasma.

 **~)}O{(~**

Nos recostamos, como era costumbre, en las butacas del auditorio, viendo una de las escenas principales representarse frente a nosotros.

Angeline se había colocado a mi derecha, parloteando sobre las muchas ganas que tenía de que llegase la Navidad para reunirse con su familia.

—Todavía quedan más de cuatro meses —me reí yo, intentando colocarme de una forma cómoda.

—¡Pero el tiempo pasa tan rápido! —me replicó.

—Sí, cada día nos queda menos para ser unas ancianas decrépitas —tuve que burlarme, bajando el tono de voz al escuchar comenzar el aria de Platea.

Angeline arrugó la nariz, viéndose más pequeña de lo que era en realidad.

En aquellos momentos conseguía olvidar, relajarme y concentrarme en la obra que realizábamos, alegre de tener preocupaciones más mundanas. Estaba, además, contenta de que Carlotta no me hubiese vuelto a dirigir la palabra; incluso en el día de hoy la había visto apartar sus ojos de los míos cuando la encontré estudiándome, como si repentinamente yo fuese alguien a quien temer.

Sacando un pequeño pañuelo blanco de uno de los bolsillos de la falda, me limpié con sutileza las gotas de sudor que intentaban humedecerme el rostro; estar entre todas las luces daba un calor sofocante.

Notaba el cuerpo cansado por haber dormido poco, perdiendo unas preciosas horas de sueño que tendría que recuperar en otro momento. No podía permitirme el lujo de acostarme a la una de la mañana muchos días más, o desperdiciaría la majestuosa rutina que me había autoimpuesto para descansar.

No sabía muy bien qué era lo que me esperaría con mi maestro esta noche, pero imploraba que tuviera sentido del decoro y entendiese que no alargaría las clases hasta la media noche.

Todo lo demás, aquella tarde, pareció moverse como una neblina ante mis ojos, borrosa y nívea.

Había acudido a comer con el resto de compañeros, estando mucho más animada que de costumbre; incluso Meg se atrevió a cuestionarme el por qué me encontraba en tal estado. Lo cual hacía que me preguntase el si eran unos sentimientos meramente pasajeros, o si se trataba de la creciente emoción dentro de mi pecho al saber, o sospechar, que sería la única persona que tendría clases con un espectro que atemorizaba a todo un grupo de trabajadores dentro de una ópera.

Los espectáculos se realizaron como de costumbre; con el tiempo retrasado, para gran enfado de Madame Giry, pero en general con buenas entradas y salidas, voces perfectas, bailes maravillosos y una orquesta que no desafinó o se descompasó en ningún momento.

En el descanso que había entre una actuación y otra corrí hasta llegar a la capilla para hablar con mi padre. Se había vuelto en mí como una fuente de consuelo e inspiración. A pesar de que ya no se encontrase en el mundo de los vivos, era capaz de sentir próxima su fe, tocándome de vez en cuando para que siguiese lo que era bueno y no lo malo; o al menos eso creía, teniendo la necesidad, en algunas ocasiones, de poseer un pretexto para las acciones que realizaba.

El sol se colaba desde la vidriera, rodeando la sala de colores brillantes y hermosos, con apariencia de santos. Prendiendo una de las cerillas, acerqué la llama hasta una vela, encendiéndola de forma suave, escuchando el calentamiento de la cera, como si se tratase de un ligero susurro, haciéndome sentir en paz.

Me arrodillé frente a la cruz, santiguándome para comenzar mis rezos, dando las gracias por todo lo que tenía y por todo lo que faltaba por venir. Pedí descanso para mi alma, para las de las Giry, comenzando a convertirse estas en lo más parecido que tenía a una familia.

Semanas atrás había empezado a notar como la señora solía tratarme al igual que a su hija, no habiendo distinción para ninguna de las dos.

Nunca me atrevería a negarme a ella; fue tan amable al mostrarme el mundo en el que ahora vivía, permitiéndome un pequeño hueco al que llamar hogar, además de acercarme a las nuevas personas con las que ahora mantenía amistad, no dejándome en la calle como otros habían intentado…

Estaba contenta de que me cuidase con ese afecto, y no tendría años suficientes en mi vida para agradecérselo.

Además, no olvidaría tampoco el cómo me había unido, a consecuencia suya, al Fantasma.

Recé también por él, ya fuese espectro o humano, deseándole solo dicha y fortuna, junto a un futuro con buena ventura, habiéndole notado algo inestable y ligeramente lacónico.

Al salir de la fría sala, me dispuse a dar lo mejor de mí en aquella representación, deseando que me viese y no se arrepintiese de a quien había elegido como su pupila.

 **~)}O{(~**

Recorrí con pies veloces las baldosas de los pasillos, escuchándose mis pasos en la oscuridad además del roce de las telas del vestido que llevaba puesto, creando un patrón extraño a los oídos.

Varios pensamientos rondaban mi cabeza, haciendo que me preguntase el qué haríamos esta noche, qué sería lo que me fuese a enseñar, y cómo se suponía que iba a instruirme sin ser yo capaz de verle.

Por el momento no se me ocurriría cuestionar tales acusaciones en voz alta, prefiriendo que el misterio gobernase el camino que decidía cruzar, teniendo sentimientos abrumadores por ello.

Al llegar a la primera puerta que me permitía bajar las escaleras del cuartucho, tomé una respiración profunda, intentando que los nervios que ahora me recorrían cesasen.

—Llevas todo el día pensando en esto, Christine —me dije a mi misma, en voz baja—. No es el momento de temer.

Y con eso, agarré el pomo de la primera puerta que daba al cuartucho, abriendo la madera y cerrándola a mis espaldas con un suave crujido.

Una parte de mi consciencia me avisaba de lo extraño que era todo el asunto; tal vez aquel hombre fuese malvado y lo único que quería era dañarme, haciéndome ir a horas impropias a habitaciones oscuras…

Me paré en seco ante la siguiente entrada, mordiéndome los labios.

Era absurdo que ahora comenzase a dudar. Lo mejor, y menos sensato, sería que cruzase el umbral y terminarse con las dudas, esperando que se tratase de unas simples clases de música.

Sin intentar parecer ansiosa me precipité en el interior, entornando la madera silenciosamente, estudiando con la luz del quinqué las sombras que sacudían el lugar, teniendo la pequeña esperanza de que el Fantasma aparecería frente a mí en cualquier momento.

Al acercarme a la mesa para dejar lo que llevaba, me sorprendí al ver unas partituras encima de esta, siendo de una de las arias que practicaba en mi habitación cuando estaba sola.

Trague saliva de forma audible.

—La puntualidad es una virtud —escuché de repente su voz, haciendo que diese un pequeño salto por la sorpresa—. No ha tardado un minuto en venir, señorita.

Dirigí la vista en todas direcciones, empezándolo a notar como un acto reflejo cada vez que hablaba.

—Como ya ha visto, he dejado unas arias para que me muestre su voz —continuó sin darme tiempo a hablar—. Es tan solo para que me enseñe sus cualidades; para corregirla y mejorar.

Asentí rápidamente, cogiendo las hojas entre las manos, estudiándolas a pesar de que ya me las sabía.

—Quiere… —paré, sin saber muy bien qué decir—. ¿Quiere que levante aquí la voz? —tuve que preguntarle.

No había sopesado la idea de empezar con algo tan directo; tampoco era como si hubiese tenido algún acercamiento a lo que haríamos aquí abajo, aparentemente, lejos de la sociedad.

—Sí —asintió de manera seca, consiguiendo que me estremeciese al manifestarle la siguiente cuestión.

—¿Y si alguien nos escucha?

—¿A caso ahora se preocupa por ello? En varios momentos la he acreditado que dichas inquietudes le son insignificantes —resopló molesto—. Comience a cantar, _mademoiselle_ , nadie nos oirá; y el tiempo es mi bien más preciado, cosa la cual no quiero derrochar.

Crispé los dedos sobre las partituras, arrugándolas levemente, notando la vista nublárseme.

¿Por qué si le suponía una aparente forma de perder el tiempo me hacía venir?

Una ligera presión me rodeaba, y me tuve que preguntar si acaso se trataba del espectro que me estaba rodeando para escrutar todos los movimientos que hacía.

Separé los pies y me erguí, manteniendo los brazos en una posición suave, sujetando los textos; colocando la respiración, hinchando el estómago en vez de los pulmones; abriendo la boca para que saliese la primera palabra, antes de que...

—Debe relajar los hombros y el cuello; cuanto más tenso peor —me cortó, haciendo que soltase el aire de golpe.

Me aclaré la garganta, tomando en consideración su consejo, habiéndolo escuchado más veces antes. Volviendo a colocarme lo mejor que pude, dejé que de mi boca saliesen las primeras notas, fluyendo con suavidad por mi garganta y lengua.

Hacía muchos años que no cantaba para una única persona, siendo una emoción distinta a la que sentía cuando lo hacía frente a un público. Padre fue al último que di un pequeño recital, la misma noche que falleció, rogándome él que le acompañase con mi voz mientras dormía. Ahora era el espíritu aquel quien me escuchaba, y presentía que no todo saldría bien.

Percibía una pequeña vibración en cada subida y bajada de tono, no habiendo calentado antes de empezar, pero apenas perceptible; o al menos eso pensaba durante un rato, hasta que otro gruñido resonó entre las paredes, enfadado.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue eso, señorita?! ¡Puede hacerlo mejor!

Con mi repentina frustración creciendo también, di un golpe con el pie derecho contra el suelo, no dejando que un simple desconocido me culpase en todo momento; se suponía que iba a instruirme, no a juzgarme.

—¿Cómo quiere que haga esto bien sin ni siquiera calentar? —le discutí, girando el rostro hasta la hermosa chimenea blanca.

—Acaba de venir de realizar el espectáculo; no me haga dudar sobre si esto merece o no la pena. Puede hacerlo muchísimo mejor.

Su voz había descendido, como si se tratase de una amenaza lo que me decía, produciendo desde mi columna un escalofrío que se me derramó por el cuerpo.

No obstante, todo lo irracional de la situación comenzaba a golpearme, teniéndolo que expresárselo.

—¿Cómo se supone que alguien que ni si quiera se encuentra conmigo va a enseñarme? Alguien que dice ser un fantasma y está orgulloso de ello. Alguien que, al parecer, sabe más de música que cualquiera de los operarios que aquí trabaja, solo por vivir en la ópera desde el día que se levantó...

—¡BASTA! —bramó, logrando que me echase una mano al cuello y abriese los ojos de par en par—. ¡Maldita niña! ¿En qué dichoso momento pensé que sería bueno ayudarla? ¡NUNCA JAMÁS CUESTIONE MIS ACCIONES! ¡USTED NO ES NADIE!

Y entre varias blasfemias más salí de la habitación, tirando las hojas al suelo, dejándolas caer como si se tratasen de copos de nieve blancos; olvidando además el quinqué, que daba la impresión de haber removido el ambiente con su luz, dando una apariencia fría a las paredes oscuras.

Mientras subía las escaleras a la carrera, la voz del Fantasma cesó, dejando un hueco seco dentro de mi pecho, de la forma más extraña posible.

No sabía qué era lo que me había impulsado a aquello; ¿sus palabras me habían ofendido? Por supuesto que sí. ¿Quería que corriese tras de mí? Una parte de mí lo deseaba, pero también quería que me rogase que volviese a ser su estudiante porque, necia de mí, me había llegado imaginar que le sería importante. Al menos un poco.

Fui moviéndome entre las tinieblas hasta llegar a mi cuarto, notando lágrimas de rabia bajarme por las mejillas.

¡Qué tonta había sido al pensar que sería fácil! ¿No me había demostrado ya que no?

Me paré frente al espejo del aseo, soltando las pinzas que me amarraban el cabello con fuerza a la coronilla.

¿Cómo podía ser el Fantasma tan voluble?

Sentimientos contradictorios me sacudían desde lugares opuestos, no dejando que decidiese por nada en particular, no dejando que aclarase mi mente.

Me lavé el rostro con el agua helada, observando pequeñas manchas rojas marcarme la pálida piel, haciéndome parecer enfermiza.

Apoyada contra la pila, frunciendo los labios y la frente, vigilé mi reflejo. Se trataba de la misma mujer de todas las noches, pero había algo en sus ojos castaños que me era imposible descifrar. Aquellos orbes mostraban una curiosidad genuina, además de un amor por las fantasías casi irreal; cosas que me habían seguido desde el día en que nací. Sin embargo, al llegar a la zona que rodeaba el iris, siendo esta la parte más oscura, huellas fúnebres lo decoraban. Al principio debieron ser por el fallecimiento de mi único familiar, dejándome sola y asustada frente a un mundo nuevo y cruel que apenas conocía; mas, ahora se habían unido nuevas tonalidades, no llegando a ser la vivacidad marrón de las más hermosas, pero habiendo cambiado de todas formas, al igual que los sentimientos que comencé a sentir desde el día que llegué.

Golpeé con el dedo índice el vidrio, resonando con una sacudida.

Terminé por cambiarme de ropa y acostarme, dejando únicamente para arroparme una de las sábanas, sintiendo el cuerpo agitado y molesto.

No sabía con claridad si se trataba de enfado o la tristeza, pero era seguro que uno de los dos me acompañaría en los sueños que tuviese.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Aparentemente a Christine todavía no le ha quedado claro que la paciencia del nuestro señor Fantasma es escasa._

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	22. Segundas oportunidades

_Cientos de gracias a cada persona que me lee y comenta. ¡Sois los mejores y siempre conseguís sacarme una sonrisa! Me encanta ver lo que pensaís en cada capítulo, de verdad._

 _Veremos cómo se comporta nuestro querido Fantasma en éste._

 _¡Adelante y bienvenidos!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 22** **: Segundas oportunidades**

Miércoles, 20 de julio de 1870

Me levanté con cierta tranquilidad, sabiendo que iba con el tiempo perfecto. A pesar del el ajetreo de la anterior noche, no recordaba nada de lo que hubiese podido soñar, no teniendo que lidiar así con nuevas emociones absurdas.

Tenía ganas de ver la luz del sol; varios días atrás estuve meditando sobre si madrugar lo suficiente como para colarme en una de las áreas altas de la ópera y ver el astro gigante salir del horizonte. De pequeña había disfrutado subiendo a las copas de los árboles para observar el amanecer, estudiando cómo los rayos acariciaban las hojas verdes y troncos oscuros, cambiando todo de colores sombríos a vivos, no distinguiendo por estaciones, siendo siempre lo mismo.

En una ocasión, a la edad de once años, había escalado hasta la punta del pino más grande que vi, siendo éste dos veces la altura de mi padre. Desde él disfruté de la maravillosa mañana, viendo desde aquella posición la hermosura de las aguas de un río moverse, además de varias ovejas que pastaban la hierba alrededor, mojándose las patas en el lodo.

Todavía recordaba con claridad el olor; el roció salpicaba las plantas, humedeciéndolas, consiguiendo que los aromas se mezclasen para crear uno en conjunto, homogéneo. Siempre había pensado que aquel era el olor de la naturaleza y de la libertad.

Ahora, en Francia, los únicos olores que encontraba agradables eran los de las cafeterías por las mañanas desprendiendo ricas fragancias a dulces y café, y el de la lluvia mojando las calles, creando un ambiente fresco sea cuando fuere.

Me preguntaba si, tal vez alguien, se atreviese a mirar aquellas primeras luces de día conmigo en la cúspide de los tejados de la ópera; siendo vigilados por los ojos de Apolo, quien se mantenía en lo más alto del edificio, sujetando su lira.

Pero aquello sonaba demasiado romántico, más para una pareja de amantes que fuesen a dedicarse besos apasionados que para dos compañeros solitarios.

Suspiré; estaba celosa acerca de las relaciones de mis compañeras. Sabía que varias tenían pareja o habían estado flirteando con hombres; Sorelli estaba casi comprometida con su novio, otro bailarín no demasiado guapo para mi gusto, pero que solo tenía ojos para la joven. Elinore podía casi llenar con los dedos de sus dos manos a los varones a los que había besado, o al menos aquello nos habían dicho, siendo la muchacha reservada sobre hablar de ello. Las gemelas habían hecho una travesura contra un hombre, engañándole para que pensase que eran la misma persona, aprovechándose de él, cosa que me ponía la piel de gallina por lo raro que era; ellas sabrían lo que hacían. Angeline y Meg habían besado a Fabian, para descontento de las dos, uniendo fuerzas contra el varón, además del resto de mujeres a las que había engañado.

Incluso Hélène Le Burn estuvo con un joven, muy apuesto, según los chismes que circulaban; pero que gracias al mal humor de la mujer pronto habían roto, dejándola ahora la necesidad de ir a por el mismo hombre rubio que se dedicaba a partir corazones, sin que éste la hiciese caso.

Y luego estábamos la joven Gisèle y yo, deseando encontrar al amor de verdad, para pasar el resto de nuestros _desdichados_ días enamoradas; aunque eso era lo que buscaban casi todas.

El día de hoy, dejé que varios rizos no demasiado largos me colgasen por la espalda, no atándolos al moño que había hecho, prefiriendo que rebotasen en libertad, dándome un aspecto mucho más halagador.

Sacudí la falda como acto reflejo y cogí la carpeta donde guardaba las partituras, además de varios francos, dispuesta a desayunar antes del ensayo. Giré la llave con la mariposa, haciendo un suave sonido al abrir la puerta de par en par, mirando atrás antes volver la mirada hacia delante.

Tuve la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco; desde mi posición podía ver en una de las mesa de la sala de decorados una carta, y el quinqué que había dejado en el cuartucho olvidado la noche anterior.

Dejé que el aire saliese de mis pulmones con un tremendo sonido. El día de hoy me sentía bien, tranquila, no dándole más importancia de la necesaria a las cosas; lo que menos quería es que me lo arruinasen un par de palabras escritas en tinta roja.

Acercándome hasta los objetos, los tomé entre las manos, decidida a dejarlos en mi habitación; ya vería lo que contenía el sobre a la hora de comer, por el momento no quería tener nada que ver con el Fantasma.

Contenta de cómo había actuado en esta ocasión, cerré la puerta y, al comenzar a subir los peldaños de la escalera, escuché como dos golpes secos eran dados, dándome a entender que el espectro se encontraba conmigo.

 **~)}O{(~**

El resto de la mañana se movió lentamente gracias a que uno de mis trajes había sido rajado al lavarlo, obligándome a pasar la mayoría del ensayo encerrada en la sala de costura, con varias mujeres para que me arreglasen las telas.

A veces era entretenido ver como se movían, creando patrones extraños sin rozarse; pero casi todas eran españolas, dedicándose a hablar en su idioma natal, dejándome a mí como una simple espectadora que no entiende nada.

La señora Hualde, con su habitual pañoleta negra, era la que más conversación tenía entre ellas, dando la impresión de que en algunas ocasiones las discutía, para más adelante reír todas a la vez.

—Oh niña, lamento que seamos así —me dijo otra mujer mayor mientras clavaba varios alfileres entorno a mi cintura—. El francés puede ser a veces muy complicado para quien no lo sepa bien —se había escusado, con un fuerte acento y mala pronunciación.

Tuve que sonreírla, entendiendo bien a lo que se refería.

—No pasa nada.

—Tú tampoco eres de aquí, ¿verdad? —me preguntó una más joven, quien tenía la piel de un color marrón oliváceo.

—No. Soy sueca, pero mi padre me enseñó pronto el idioma de este país —la dije, girando para que continuasen con la tarea sobre mis caderas.

—Eso está bien, los niños son como esponjas, lo absorben todo. Cuanto antes se les muestre algo, antes lo aprenden —habló la señora Hualde, con su voz carrasposa, moviendo telas de aquí para allá.

—Un día de estos me traeré alguna de mis nietas, a ver si aprende a coser entonces — rio otra, lanzando una madeja de hilos en dirección a la cabeza de la que se encontraba a mi lado.

Cuando conseguí salir de aquella sala y llegué al auditorio, estaban todos sentados viendo cantar a la Carlotta, quien paró al verme, gruñendo que la había distraído, teniendo que empezar desde el principio del aria. Lo único que me gané en ese momento fueron miradas airadas por parte de mis compañeros ¡Como si hubiese sido mi intención!

Angeline se burló de mí, e hice un puchero para contestarla, consiguiendo que ella me tirase de los rizos sueltos.

Volvimos a ensayar lo que nos faltaba de obra, dejándolo antes de lo previsto, alegando que nunca podría verse mejor de lo que ya lo hacía, contentándonos a todos.

Al salir por las puertas para dirigirnos a la cocina, observé a Meg y a la señora acercarse hasta mí. Angeline y yo paramos, esperando las noticias que tendrían que darnos.

La rubia, como siempre, estaba sonriente, mostrando casi todos los dientes al curvar sus delicados labios; por el contrario estaba Antoinette, con el rostro inexpresivo y los ojos azules fríos. Pero _ahh_ , que bien sabía yo como se trataba de una fachada, siendo una mujer tierna lo que se ocultaba en su interior. No obstante, debía admitir que era mejor esa cara que mostraba; nadie se atrevía nunca a negarla algo.

Las saludé a las dos, contenta, viendo como el carácter de Madame cedía ligeramente, mostrando en su boca los atisbos de otra sonrisa.

—Favre no pudo encontrarte, querida —me dijo, sacando de la nada una carta blanca, con cosas escritas por encima.

Se me paró el pulso. ¿Podría ser…?

—Quería darte esto, pero al no saber dónde estabas terminó por entregármelo a mí; espero que no te importe —continuó, dejándola sobre las palmas de mis manos, bloqueándome además los pensamientos.

—Por supuesto que no; gracias —la contesté.

—Ha estado toda la mañana con las costureras —se rio Angeline a mi lado.

—Estoy segura de que te lo habrás pasado en grande entonces —se burló también Meg, acompañando a la morena.

Madame Giry apartó de su hombro la gran trenza que llevaba hecha, con aire divertido, cambiándose el bastón de mano.

—Sí, sí… —las dije yo, arrugando la nariz—. ¿Por qué no venís a comer con nosotras? —las invité repentinamente. Sería entretenido que pasásemos aquella hora las cuatro juntas; el resto del grupo había decidido salir a uno de los restaurantes cercanos y Angeline y yo no nos encontrábamos con las ganas suficientes para acompañarles, prefiriendo quedarnos en el interior.

—Venid vosotras mejor, tenemos un invitado al que ya conoceréis, probablemente —murmuró Antoinette, con una repentina mueca en los labios.

—Un caballero al que yo misma invité —canturreó su hija, dando pequeños saltos—. Venid por favor, seguro que a él no le molesta.

—Vas a tener que decirnos quién es —exclamé; mas, viendo la reacción de la señora, podía olerme de quién se trataba.

—El Persa —contestaron al unísono.

El sonido de un martillo y un clavo resonó en mi cabeza.

Fruncí los labios para evitar que una carcajada escapase, y dirigí los ojos entre las dos mujeres; una contenta y la otra con aspecto irritable, haciendo que no quisiese perderme tal evento.

—¿Tú qué dices, Angeline? —le pregunté a mi compañera, habiéndola excluido un poco de todo aquello.

Tenía el rostro sorprendido, y me parecía normal; la maestra de ballet no solía ser amigable con todo el mundo, y solo sus aprendices habían llegado a ver el cómo era en realidad. El que la hubiese invitado a comer debía de ser una extraña experiencia.

—Yo… es-estaría encantada. —Se trabó al hablar.

—Vamos entonces, no queremos hacerle esperar —nos apremió Meg—. Por cierto, y solo por curiosidad, ¿quién te la envía? —Señaló el sobre en mi mano.

La curiosidad mataba a los gatos.

—¡Meg! —la riñó su madre en tono severo.

—Por dios, si no quieres decirlo, no lo digas mujer. —Se encogió de hombros, como si no le diese importancia.

Esquivamos a varios grupos de personas que se dirigían al comedor, deseosos de llenar sus estómagos con deliciosa comida.

Eché un vistazo de quién podría ser la carta, sorprendiéndome de que se tratase de Carine.

—Oh mi dios —dije apretando más el mensaje—. Me la ha escrito una amiga del conservatorio, ¡la prometí que la mantendríamos correspondencia y me olvidé de ella!

Me sentía abochornada; era con la única que me había llevado bien dentro del infierno, y para una pequeña solicitud que me pidió no era capaz de cumplirla.

—¿La chica esa que de la que me hablaste?

—¡Exacto!

—Estoy segura de que no dirá nada malo, Christine —me animó Angeline, quien parecía todavía agitada, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

Al introducirnos en el piso de las Giry nos sentamos en el sofá, con la mesa ya puesta, esperando a que el señor Amir llegara de una vez, salivando más de lo habitual por los ricos olores que emanaban las bandejas.

Decidí abrir la carta, suponiendo que no contendría nada que no pudiese revelar con quienes me encontraba, y no me había equivocado, no mostrando mi querida amiga enfado por tal perdida de cabeza, ni si quiera un poco de molestia o angustia por no saber si todo me había ido bien.

Ella no podría imaginar cuánto la echaba de menos.

 _17 de junio de 1870_

 _Mi gran amiga,_

 _Espero que te vaya todo lo suficientemente cómodo y seguro como para no tener tiempo de escribirme. ¡Como envidio tu independencia!_

 _Si acaso te lo preguntas, sí, estoy maravillosamente bien disfrutando del verano con mi familia, viendo las hermosas playas que ofrece la costa._

 _Podría hacer que leyeses las miles de cosas que han ocurrido en el conservatorio antes de las vacaciones, pero no tendría la suficiente paciencia como para relatártelo todo; por ello te pido que, un día no demasiado lejano, podamos vernos en persona, para pasar una tarde en gloriosa compañía, a poder ser antes de que termine agosto._

 _Espero con ánimos tu contestación._

 _Siempre tuya,_

 _Carine Lombard_

Tras releerla varias veces, expresé en voz alta la petición de mi amiga, contenta de tener noticias suyas.

Carine había sido mi fiel compañera desde que llegué con el alma partida al centro de música; nos habíamos apoyado la una a la otra, sabíamos lo que era perfectamente perder a un familiar por igual. Era carismática, alegre, amable… demasiado amable incluso. Siempre tenía buenos ojos para el mundo, y le costaba juzgar con dureza, alegando que cada persona tenía sus propios motivos para actuar.

¡Cuánto la echaba de menos!

Estaba contenta de saber que se encontraba bien, disfrutando de su tiempo libre con el resto de sus parientes, dándose un respiro en los estudios.

—¿Qué estudia allí? —me preguntó Angeline, con genuina curiosidad.

—Violín y arpa, pero sobretodo éste último. ¡Lo tocaba tan bien cuando me fui! Espero que haya mejorado… —hablé con palabras soñadoras.

—Siempre me ha gustado el arpa; es tan dulce cuando bailamos con ese instrumento de fondo, con una suavidad...

Llamaron a la puerta, con varios golpes secos en la madera, haciendo que la rubia cerrase la boca.

Antoinette se levantó con aparente pesadez, entornando los ojos.

Meg y yo reprimimos una risotada, viendo como la morena a nuestro lado en el sofá, la cual no parecía saber nada, levantaba una ceja.

—Educación, mamá —le recordó a su madre mientras se sentaba bien—. Luego te explicaremos, Angeline —susurró, para que solo nosotras escuchásemos.

Mientras volvíamos a carcajearnos, escuchamos la voz del señor Amir, quien entraba al saloncito con apariencia jovial.

En aquel momento me di cuenta de que Meg y él no eran nada diferentes, pareciendo siempre risueños y ufanos.

El hombre llevaba en sus manos la chaqueta fina de su traje y la ya conocida carpeta, entregándosela a Madame, quien esperaba con los brazos abiertos a que se las diese.

Al recibirlas, Amir se inclinó hacia delante, en el movimiento más rápido que había visto en mi vida, depositando en la mejilla de la señora un beso casto, pero todavía demasiado cálido.

Angeline a nuestro lado, quien giraba el cuello hacía detrás para ver lo que ocurría, apartó la vista con un encogimiento, llegando a agarrar mi rodilla por encima del vestido con su palma, con los ojos casi desorbitados y la boca semi-abierta.

—¿Están juntos? —preguntó, sin que los de atrás oyesen.

— _Shhh_ —la chistó Meg—. Luego. —Terminó por gesticular, levantándose de su asiento para llegar a recibir al caballero, seguida por nosotras, quienes vimos como la mujer guardaba los objetos con el rostro ruborizado, sin saber si era causado por la vergüenza o por la ira—. ¡Pensamos que nunca llegarías! —habló al pararse a su lado.

—Demasiadas cosas que ver el día de hoy —se excusó, dando otro beso a la muchacha, quien si lo recibió de buen agrado.

—¿Todavía sigue mirando paredes? —formulé en tono de broma.

Los ojos del hombre nos observaron con curiosidad, no habiéndonos visto en un primer momento; pero enseguida se llevó una mano al pecho, haciéndose el ofendido.

—Si se sigue riendo de mí tendré que mentir y decir que no estoy contento de verla. —Me sonrió, inclinándose—. Y no quiero que vuestra compañera piense que me dedico a, simplemente, observar paredes —habló está vez para Angeline, encontrándose varios pasos más atrás—. Soy Amir Geribyan —se presentó.

—Angeline Mercier —respondió.

—Es un placer saber que estaré rodeado de mujeres bonitas —nos alagó, dirigiendo sus ojos brillantes a Antoinette, habiéndose colocado ya en la mesa con la comida puesta.

—Si no nos damos prisa terminará por enfriarse —nos dijo, haciendo que todos asintiésemos y nos sentásemos alrededor del mueble, disfrutando de los deliciosos platos que se nos ofrecían.

Charlamos de forma animada, manejando perfectamente los temas de conversación Amir y Meg, quienes se compaginaban a la perfección, dando la impresión de que en cualquier momento uno comenzaría a terminarse las frases del otro.

Noté como el caballero, de vez en cuando, intentaba cruzar la vista con Madame, quien agachaba la cabeza y mantenía su atención a otras cosas. Cuando la hacía reír, saltaba una chispa de alegría en aquellas dos ventanas que daban a su alma, las cuales contrastaban en contra de su piel a la perfección, con aquel verde precioso. Era muy parecido a Sorelli, solo que en ella los colores eras menos vivos, tanto el moreno de la piel como el esmeralda de su mirada, no llegando a ser tan alegre si quiera como la hierba, quedándose casi en un grisáceo.

Todavía me era sorprendentemente atractivo, y no entendía cómo Antoinette no había cedido todavía a sus encantos, mostrándose incluso reticente.

—Si no es mucha molestia, Amir —le llamé por su nombre directamente, habiéndome dicho que no había formalidades que nos separasen—, ¿de dónde eres?

—¿No sabes cómo me llaman por aquí?

—Por supuesto que sí —le dije—. Lo que quiero decir es en qué zona, a pesar de que no sé nada sobre Persia —aclaré mientras me mentía en la boca otra cucharada de la pequeña tarta que había hecho Meg y su madre.

—Como bien dices, dudo que sepas de que ciudad se trata; se llama Mazandarán, de la región de Hircania. Está al lado del mar Caspio —terminó de explicarme, dejándonos oír con fuerza el acento de su tierra natal.

—¿Lo echa de menos? —se atrevió a curiosear Angeline.

—A veces; es tan diferente a Francia. Mucho más seco, con más arena; un sol abrasador durante el día y unas noches en las que el frío parece consumirte… La sociedad es totalmente opuesta a la de aquí. —Se encogió de hombros—. Aunque aquí es todo paz y tranquilidad, en general.

—En general —habló por primera vez Antoinette, mirándole directamente, con una expresión un tanto sería.

Un silencio incómodo se colocó entre nosotros, estando solo cubierto por el roce los cubiertos y el tragar de los comestibles.

—Y, ¿de qué trabajabas? —me atreví a interrogarle de nuevo.

Él simplemente rio, dando un trago largo a su copa de vino, depositándola con cuidado después.

—Era el jefe de policía en mi ciudad, dedicándome sobre todo al cuidado del Shah, nuestro rey.

—Tuvo que suponer un cambio muy fuerte el venir aquí —me compadecí de él.

—Los últimos meses que viví allí ya supusieron ese cambio, no fue nada para lo que no estuviese capacitado —declaró, creciendo pronto en su boca una sonrisa, desapareciendo el ceño fruncido que había adquirido—. Además, no estuve solo. Darius y Omid me dijeron os habían visto, y con ellos fue con los que vine.

Y diciendo aquello, continuamos de nuevo con una conversación mucho más amena.

Pero algo se quedó en mi mente, una pequeña espina por el desdichado hombre que, como me había declarado Meg y había casi corroborado el hombre, tuvo que huir de su país por temas políticos, haciéndome que me preguntase del qué tratarían dichos problemas en verdad.

No sabía nada acerca de aquel lugar del que me hablaba, pero me imaginaba a la perfección lo terriblemente diferente que sería al nuestro.

En cuanto tuviese un momento iría a alguna de las librerías para comprar un libro sobre mapas del mundo y, otro en especial, sobre Persia si es que lo tenían, donde hubiese la mayor cantidad de dibujos posibles, para saber bien del país del que trataba.

 **~)}O{(~**

Al terminar la comida y salir de la casa de las Giry despidiéndonos en la puerta, Amir aclaró que se dirigiría a la salida que usaban los operarios del edificio, alegando que por allí tardaría menos en llegar a su hogar.

—No he olvidado todavía la propuesta que me hiciste, Christine —manifestó en voz un poco más alta para que lo escuchasen las mujeres en la escalera.

—Antoinette me avisó de que eras insistente —me burlé entre pequeñas risas—. Yo tampoco lo he olvidado; estaré más que feliz de ir a desayunar juntos dentro de poco.

—¿Así que eso fue lo que te dijo…?

Dirigió la vista hasta la mujer de negro, quien ahora fruncía los labios. ¡Qué cambiante podía ser!

—Tal vez yo no estaré tan dispuesta —gruñó ella, casi cerrando la puerta, haciendo que el cuerpo de su hija se ocultase en su totalidad.

—Me llevaré entonces a Angeline y Meg —la amenazó—. Seguro que ellas si sabrán disfrutarlo.

—Siempre haces lo que quieres, no sé de qué te preocupas.

—El calor ha debido de sacarte el mal humor, querida.

—Mi humor sigue como siempre, hombre incompetente.

Continuaron discutiendo, diciendo frases absurdas, uno para reírse y la otra para enfadarse aún más.

—Nosotras nos vamos ya —comentó Angeline, cogiéndome del brazo para arrástrame fuera de allí.

—¡Qué tengáis una buena actuación! —escuchamos a Amir por detrás, antes de llegar hasta el corredor que daba a las habitaciones de los trabajadores.

Uno de los porteros, buen amigo de Favre, me paró para avisarme sobre la carta que le habían dado a la profesora de ballet para que me entregase, enseñándosela abierta entre mis manos, marchando contento porque la hubiese recibido sin incidentes.

Mi compañera me tomó de los hombros entonces, haciendo que la mirase, colándonos detrás de una de las columnas que decoraban el recorrido.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba una comida tan extraña y entretenida a la vez. —Comenzó a darme un suave balanceo—. No están juntos, ¿verdad?

—Exacto. —Me reí.

—Pero el caballero…

—Se podría decir que está enamorado.

—¿Y Madame Giry no quiere estar con él? ¡¿Cómo osa?! —Me clavó los dedos en la carne—. Es tan amable, y divertido… Ya le había visto antes por la ópera, pero nunca me había fijado…

—Y guapo —añadí—. ¿Has visto sus ojos?

—Hay tan pocos hombres así, y decide rechazarle. —Hizo un sonido con la nariz.

—Tal vez... Tal vez todavía esté en luto por su marido —Tuve que excusarla de alguna forma, suponiendo que aquel sería su principal motivo.

El rostro emocionado de Angeline se crispó brevemente, arrugando también los labios.

—Es probable…

—Pero son cosas que no nos incumben —terminé yo—. Será mejor que me vaya, quiero limpiar mi habitación antes de la actuación. —La abracé—. Nos veremos luego.

—Yo también debo hacer recados. Pasa un buen rato.

Y con eso nos fuimos cada una por su camino.

 **~)}O{(~**

Me senté en la cama, con el pelo mojado por el baño que había tomado, con la carta del Fantasma entre las manos arrugadas a causa del calor del agua caliente.

Estudié la ya conocida cera que mantenía cerrado el sobre. Me había estado preguntando en los últimos minutos el qué mantendría en su interior, suponiendo que las palabras que usaría serían duramente mortificantes tras haberle dejado solo y huido.

Pero el día había sido maravilloso, sin pensar en él en ningún momento, y no dejaría que las opiniones del espectro me arruinasen lo que tenía.

Sacando del interior la cuartilla, me sorprendió que en esta ocasión hubiese tan solo unas pocas frases, empezando sin ningún saludo, volviendo a ir al asunto principal.

 _1870_

 _Quiero profesar un enorme pesar por haberla asustado ayer, señorita._

 _Mi paciencia, como bien dije, es algo escasa y reducida, lamentándolo terriblemente._

 _Espero, que tenga la piedad suficiente como para volver a concederme otra oportunidad, siendo en está ocasión mucho más digno. A la misma hora, en el mismo cuartucho._

 _F. de l' Opera_

—Se ha vuelto loco él también —dije en voz alta, llevándome una mano a la frente.

El día no iba a tornarse gris después de todo, y comenzaba a preguntar si cosas mejores podrían llegar a pasarme.

Aún tenía dos actuaciones que realizar, a las que no llegaría a tiempo si no empezaba a vestirme y arreglarme. Mi cuerpo se movía con una ligereza increíble, como si le hubiese golpeado una brisa de aire fresco, acompañándome en todo de manera fácil.

Había asumido que tras el trabajo volvería a visitar al Fantasma, no cuestionando nada; me alegraba que hubiese cedido a su aparente orgullo, asumiendo que fue él quien me asustó con su humor de perros.

Y podría perdonarle —la curiosidad era mayor que el miedo, además de unirse la ofuscación de conocerle mejor—, aunque sí solo fuésemos a tratarnos de maestro y alumno, sería considerablemente difícil.

Pero no imposible.

 **~)}O{(~**

El espectáculo transcurrió como de costumbre, encontrándonos todas al final en los vestuarios, percibiéndose un calor pesado a nuestros alrededores, haciendo que deseamos salir cuanto antes.

Estaba cansada, lo notaba en los músculos agarrotados, queriendo meterme en la cama en cuanto pudiese. Pero aquello no sería posible; eran las diez en punto, y solo tendría media hora para correr a mi habitación y arreglarme para las prácticas privadas.

Me despedí de mis compañeras, dejándolas a lo suyo, alegando las terribles ganas que tenía de acostarme, a pesar de haberlo entonado con demasiada emoción.

Escapé por la salida hacia la dirección del corredor que me llevaría a mi aposento cuando, sorprendiéndome, apareció Fabian delante de mis narices, cortándome el paso, para mi gran desdén.

Me encogí ligeramente al ver su gran sonrisa, haciendo que su rostro se viese realmente hermoso.

—Christine —me saludó, acercándose más a mi cuerpo, con pasos de aspecto sensual. Aquello hacía que me sintiese como un animalito que esperaba ser comido por el voraz depredador.

—Ho-hola. —¿Se me había trabado la voz?

Varios trabajadores que se nos cruzaron nos obligaron a movernos, alegrándome de apartarme del hombre que parecía tener extrañas intenciones.

—Hoy sales con mucha prisa —continuó como si nada, haciendo que pusiese los ojos en blanco.

—Quiero llegar cuanto antes a casa. —Y no era una mentira.

—Tal vez pueda acompañarte —me disparó, escuchando en mi cabeza el terrible sonido de un cañonazo.

Notaba un sudor pegajoso crecerme en las palmas de las manos, y mi mirada salió en todas direcciones, como si de pronto fuese capaz de ver cosas que antes nunca hubiese imaginado.

¡Y es que nunca me hubiese imaginado aquello!

—Preferiría que no Fabian… —le dije, con fingida normalidad.

—Eres una persona misteriosa, Christine —me alabó, pasándose los dedos entre las hebras de pelo que se cruzaban sobre su frente—. No todas las mujeres son así. —Volvió a cerrar el corto espacio que había entre nosotros, obligándome a dar un paso atrás.

—Eso es que no has conocido a suficientes —me mofé de él, frunciendo el ceño. ¿A caso no sabía del prestigio que le rodeaba?

—Es muy probable; por ello, he pensado en molestarme en ti.

Y de la nada, sacó un conjunto de flores pequeñas, colocándome el ramillete frente al rostro. Eran de color violeta, y su aspecto daba la impresión de estar casi secas.

—¿Qué…?

—Son para ti, por supuesto —me cortó, intentando juntarlas todavía más.

Con la mano izquierda hice que bajase el brazo, y con la derecha las tomé de su agarre, sin parar de mirarlas, soltándole enseguida.

Me sentía como un zoquete, sin saber qué decir.

—Gracias, supongo.

Al menos educación sí que tenía, de momento.

—Podríamos, tú y yo únicamente…

—Vaya, vaya, Daaé, Fabian —escuché la voz de Víctor a mis espaldas.

—Nos habían dicho que te habías ido, Christine —le siguió Meg.

Al darme la vuelta les vi acercarse a mí con paso veloz; él con el rostro alegre y ella con los ojos chispeantes, estudiando las flores en mi mano.

—Eso era lo que hacía, antes de encontrarme con Fabian, pero ya nos estábamos despidiendo. —Hice una pequeña inclinación —. Ya hablaremos, y gracias por esto. —Le enseñé el manojo que me había dado, caminando con mis salvadores, quienes le esquivaron y le dejaron atrás, murmurando palabras de despedida rápidas, dirigiéndonos ahora hacía la pared con bustos.

No sabía a qué venía la expresión de Meg, haciéndome sentir incómoda. ¿A caso todavía amaba a ese hombre despreciable? Más la valía que no.

Víctor, no obstante, estaba contento de haberse entrometido, ignorante, al parecer, a las opiniones que rondaban la cabeza de la rubia.

—Espero no haberte molestado; tú posición parecía ciertamente incómoda —me dijo.

—Me alegro de que te dieses cuenta, porque Fabian creo que no —tuve que reír, expulsando los terribles nervios que me agitaban.

—¿Qué era lo que quería? —preguntó Meg, estudiando las telas que formaban su vestido.

—No lo sé; al principio acompañarme a casa, y después sacó las flores. —Se las enseñé—. Agradezco que aparecieseis.

Alargué la mano y presione la palma contra su antebrazo, consiguiendo que levantase el rostro y me mirase, dejándome ver como hacía un mohín.

—Ya sabemos como es Fabian, y lo mejor es no hacerle caso —proseguí.

—No es alguien muy sensato que digamos —apoyó el tramoyista, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues para decir eso de él, muchas veces os veo juntos —protestó Meg, girándose hacia él, con las manos en las caderas.

—Porque en muchas otras ocasiones puede ser una buena persona —se sorprendió Víctor, contestándola en el mismo tono cortante—. ¿Qué más da con quien me junte?

—No opines mal de la gente a sus espaldas, Perrot —le regañó ella, volviéndose para hablarme—. Nos veremos mañana Christine; pasa buena noche.

Y con aquello, se había ido, dando pequeños pasos hasta desaparecer de nuestra visión.

El hombre a mi lado la contempló con el rostro contraído, sin saber qué era lo que acababa de pasar.

—Ella y Fabian no son muy buenos amigos, según sé —le dije, colocándome uno de los rizos sueltos tras la oreja, con aspecto despreocupado.

Dudaba de que el varón supiera lo que había ocurrido entre Meg y el hombre, y no sería yo quien se lo dijese.

—Es raro verla enfadada; como aquella vez cuando subimos al rincón aquel donde os escondéis algunas veces. —Continuaba estudiando el camino por donde había salido la rubia—. Se le ha puesto la misma cara cuando os ha visto juntos, la misma que cuando aparecimos entre las cortinas esas. —Se dio la vuelta, con aspecto contradictorio—. Tú… Tú sabes más de ella que yo.

Asentí, sin entender a dónde quería parar con dicha afirmación. Tal vez no la conociese en su totalidad todavía, pero algo más que él seguro.

—Sabes si ella… Quiero decir, ¿quizá tenga sentimientos románticos por Fabian? —terminó, haciendo que los rasgos de su rostro se crisparan, dándole un aspecto muy infantil para la verdadera edad que tenía.

Me llevé la mano de las flores cerca de la nariz, olfateando.

No olían a nada.

—No creo que sea eso; como has dicho antes, el corista no es una persona… discreta, por resumirlo de algún modo. Sé que Meg tuvo problemas con él hace varios años, pero no soy yo quien deba decirte qué ocurrió; por lo que te sugiero que se lo preguntes a ella. —Y no pensaba hablarle más sobre el asunto, depositando en su mano izquierda el regalo que me habían hecho—. Toma, dáselas a ella; o dáselas a alguna de tus hermanas, seguro que se alegrarán más que yo de haberlas recibido.

Víctor sonrió, haciendo que en sus mejillas y ojos brillase de nuevo la felicidad.

—Eres increíble Christine. —Rio mostrando todos los dientes—. Ojalá todas las mujeres fuesen como tú.

Meneé la mano delante de mi cuerpo, intentando disipar tales comentarios que me hacían incomodar.

— _Uhg_ , no digas sandeces, y corre de aquí, se está haciendo tarde.

—Gracias por las flores —exclamó mientras me tomaba de la mano en movimiento y besaba los nudillos con delicadeza—. Son bastante feas… Aunque tal vez pueda conseguir unas mejores mañana… —continuó para él mismo.

Y con eso, cada uno marchó en una dirección diferente, haciendo que me preguntase de repente qué intenciones tenía con el ramillete que conseguiría mañana.

 **~)}O{(~**

Gracias a toda la distracción recibida tras la actuación, me había dejado únicamente con diez minutos para asearme y volver a correr en dirección al cuartucho, donde me estaría esperando mi maestro.

No quería llegar tarde a la que fuese nuestra reconciliación. A pesar de que casi había olvidado lo ocurrido la noche pasada con todo lo del día de hoy, tenía que ser consciente de lo que nos había hecho reunirnos allá abajo de nuevo, o al menos el qué me hacía volver a bajar, a pesar de todo.

Descendí las escaleras, sintiendo un ligero _deja vú_ en el interior, temblando con cuidado al cruzar la segunda puerta y cerrarla a mis espaldas, depositando el quinqué en la misma mesa, la cual, en esta ocasión, no mantenía un conjunto de partituras, sino dos grandes libros que no poseían ningún título.

Rocé con los dedos las tapas de cuero, acariciando con las uñas los diminutos arañazos que tenían, apartando enseguida la mano, como si alguien me la hubiese golpeado.

Aquellos objetos eran del Fantasma, y no quería tocarlos sin su permiso.

—Mademoiselle Daaé —me llamó su voz, como si gracias a mi mente le hubiese evocado. El tono que poseía esta vez era tan amable que me parecía extraño.

—Buenas noches —le contesté después de una respiración profunda.

—No pretendo volver a indagar en los errores que cometí ayer; por lo que me propongo continuar y decirle lo que haremos a partir de ahora —habló, haciendo que me preguntase el si de verdad sentía lo ocurrido, o a caso solo me veía como un mero objeto al que enseñar lo que él quisiese. Si eso era así, yo todavía estaba lo suficiente en mis cabales como para saber cuándo la fina línea que íbamos a trazar esta noche fuese a ser cruzada, teniendo la consciencia suficiente como para darme cuenta y meditar sobre lo que ganaría cada uno.

—De acuerdo —le contesté después de una pausa, agitando la cabeza.

Se escuchó un suspiro.

—Muy bien; como ha podido observar la he traído dos libros. —¿Cómo demonios podía transportar objetos?—. El marrón maneja la iniciación del canto, lectura de notas, vocales y consonantes; y el otro es específico para la postura del cuerpo y las respiraciones aclararme. Cógelos, niña —me amonestó, haciendo que me azarase y casi tirase los tomos al suelo por la prisa al sujetarlos.

Me dio órdenes específicas sobre lo que debía leer para dentro de dos días, alegando que me era absolutamente necesario prestarle atención a todo, dado que sería usado más adelante.

—Muchas de las cosas ya sabe cómo realizarlas; si aprendió tan joven a cantar serán actos naturales; pero es importante que vigile de cuales se tratan, para poder mejorarlos —me había narrado, hablando como un verdadero tutor.

Muy a mi pesar, de forma absurda, conseguía que temblase cada vez que bajaba la voz hasta ser un susurro. Realizaba escalas perfectas de manera trascendental, como si no se diese cuenta de que las hacía. ¿Se trataría de algún don por parte de los espectros?

En varias ocasiones tuve que apoyarme contra la mesa, tragando saliva e irguiendo la espalda, para cesar el cosquilleo que me recorría la espina dorsal.

Algo que también me hacía sentir escalofríos, y no precisamente de placer, era el hecho de que, a pesar de no estar a mi lado —al menos de una forma que yo pudiese verle—, él sabía todo sobre los libros, casi diciendo las mismas palabras escritas, como si en realidad se encontrase flotando de forma invisible, estudiando las hojas que mantenía entre mis manos.

Eran cosas que debía comenzar a ignorar, por el bien de mi propia concentración.

—El viernes, de acuerdo —terminé por decirle, al escuchar finalizar su discurso.

—Antes de que se marche —pareció dudar, pero no como alguien que está dubitativo sobre cómo decir algo por si acaso ofende a la persona, sino, más bien, como quien no sabe qué decisión tomar—. Con las actuaciones de por medio, los miércoles, jueves y viernes, acaba demasiado tarde. No sé si es verdaderamente sensato el estar…

—No me importa —atajé yo, arrepintiéndome enseguida por haberle hecho callar, llevándome la yema de los dedos a la boca, como si de repente, por ello, fuese a aparecer delante de mí para rugir.

Pero no pareció tener ningún tipo de inconveniente, además de soltar el aire de manera sonora.

—Como deseé, pero no puede decir que no se lo advertí. Los sábados por la noche no tendremos ensayo, si le parece correcto a la dama.

Creí escuchar incluso una risa en su voz.

—Por supuesto —acepté sin dudar, agarrando los libros entre mis manos y llevándolos al pecho con un brazo, para tomar el quinqué, suponiendo que debería subir ya.

—Muy bien; hasta el próximo día entonces.

—Que pase buena noche, maestro.

Y con tal conclusión, salí, sin ningún miedo de volver a _verle_.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _La flor que le da Fabian a Christine es una campanula y su significado es el de coquetería o flirteo._

 _¿Qué os ha parecido nuestro señor Fantasma? Mmm…. No sé si tal vez estoy haciendo marchar las cosas demasiado deprisa, pero bueno, es una sensación que de vez me acompaña._

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	23. Continuidad

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 23** **: Continuidad**

4 días después,

Domingo, 24 de julio de 1870

—Christine, Christine —me llamó una voz de mujer desde la lejanía, haciendo que me removiese inquieta en la cama, arropándome hasta el cuello con la fina sábana—. ¡Levántate Christine! —me repitió, en está ocasión junto a unos golpes.

—¿Qué…?

Me erguí, frotándome los ojos con las manos. Giré el torso para ver de qué hora se trataba, maldiciendo en sueco por tener la osadía de levantarme a las ocho y media en un domingo sin ensayo; ¿cómo se atrevía? ¡Había decidido no ir a misa para dormir!

—¡Abre, maldita sea! ¡Sé que te he despertado! —volvió a gruñirme la mujer, sabiendo ahora perfectamente de quién se trataba.

Me di la vuelta y, tomando uno de los almohadones, lo coloqué sobre mi cabeza, intentando ignorarla, fallando miserablemente, oyendo a la perfección sus inútiles amenazas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Acaso no tienes a nadie más a quién molestar? —salí diciendo enfadada de entre las cubiertas, volviendo a blasfemar en mi idioma.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré a una Meg tan vivaracha como siempre, junto a una radiante sonrisa en sus labios, la cual pronto se convirtió en una mueca.

—Te ves terrible, _mon dieu_ —me acusó.

—Es lo que tiene levantarse de mal humor.

—Ya… Lamento eso —se excusó, sin conseguir que la creyese—. Pero, por lo que estoy aquí es que, a orden de mi madre —se llevó la mano derecha a la sien, haciendo el saludo que haría un soldado a un general del ejército—, debo llevarte con nosotras al desayuno con Amir esta mañana.

Parpadeé sorprendida.

—¿Ahora? —murmuré con tono lastimero, dirigiendo la vista al hermoso lecho que todavía me esperaba deshecho.

—Terminamos por hablarlo la noche pasada; le encontré a la que volvía a casa, después de despedirme de ti, y decidimos no posponerlo más.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando caer los hombros, saliendo de mi boca un terrible suspiro.

—¡No puedes decir que no! —Rio, entrando a la habitación—. Sino vendrá _maman_ , y no quieres eso.

Me había pillado; mas, tal vez, podría simplemente fingir que no existía, dejando a la madre y a la hija salir solas con el caballero persa…

No podía hacer tal cosa, después de todo había sido idea mía, y solamente mía.

—Muy bien —acepté sin rechistar más—. Pero hazme tú la cama, yo voy a darme toda la prisa que pueda en arreglarme.

Y con eso la dejé a su aire, teniéndome que vestir entre grandes bostezos y miradas perdidas a puntos invisibles, pidiéndola al rato que también me peinase, estando ella gustosa y yo feliz de que me cepillasen el cabello, volviendo a adormecerme.

En un momento dado me agitó por la ropa.

—Espabila —se carcajeó, tirando de las hebras sensibles del pelo, consiguiendo que arrugase la cara.

—Vale, vale.

—Vamos a ir a una cafetería no muy lejos de aquí, cerca de donde vive Amir —me aclaró.

—¿Y dónde es eso?

—Reside en la rue de Rivoli, frente al palacio Tuileries; te encantaran los jardines de ese lugar, son maravillosos —continuó mientras colocaba varias pinzas en mi cabeza para que ningún pelo saliese de su sitio—. Está a unos diez minutos de aquí, tal vez un poco más.

—No hay problema entonces.

—Me alegro —terminó, dándome varios golpecitos en la espalda—. Vamos pues, mamá aguarda en casa.

Antes de salir, observé que la cama se encontrase en un estado decente; no era como la habría hecho yo, pero por lo menos conseguí que la colocase por mí. Tomé también el monedero con francos en su interior, y seguí a la rubia con pasos rápidos, intentando enterarme de lo que me decía, sin prestar varadera atención.

¡Ojala y hubiese podido dormir un poco más!

Al llegar a su piso, Antoinette ya nos esperaba, bien vestida con una falda marrón que mostraba sus diminutas caderas, y una preciosa blusa blanca que alagaba el contorno de sus pechos de manera asombrosa. Pestañeé varias veces al verla; era sorprendente cuando no llevaba puesto su habitual traje negro, teniendo una apariencia mucho más joven de la que en verdad poseía, alegrando el tono de su piel.

Se movía con nerviosismo, colocándose sobre las puntas de los pies y bajando sobre los talones un par de veces.

—Da la sensación de que fuésemos a la guillotina, ¡menudas caras tenéis! —nos acusó Meg, haciendo que las dos nos encogiésemos incómodas

—Ayer terminé por acostarme tarde —le gruñí a la rubia. Y era cierto, tuve que continuar con la lectura que me había impuesto el Fantasma, a pesar de haberme dejado los sábados libres. Además, yo quería aprender todo lo que pudiese, y, aún sabiéndomelo mucha de las cosas a la perfección, me exigí terminar los dichosos deberes.

—Bueno, para mí esto es una obligación; no sé qué clase de cara quieres que ponga entonces —alegó Madame, dándose la vuelta para llegar hasta la puerta por la que salíamos los empleados, golpeándonos la luz del sol por los ventanales que la rodeaban.

—Al menos sed educadas, Amir no tiene por qué saber si sois unas amargadas o no..

—¡Es que no lo somos! —la refuté, golpeándola el brazo izquierdo.

Antoinette solo suspiró.

En el camino de ida nos distrajimos con pocas cosas. Se trataban de casi las nueve, y el caballero nos esperaba en su casa, la cual Meg decidió describirme exactamente, haciendo que me preguntase cuán rico podría llegar a ser para comprar los objetos que mencionaba.

—Seguro que te encanta —canturreó emocionada—. Por fuera no tiene apenas encanto, pero el interior es maravilloso. Tal apariencia exótica, algunos rincones cubiertos con telas persas preciosas... Pero en otros mantiene un aire serio, refinado, con muebles de madera oscura. Y además, las vistas que ofrece su casa a la naturaleza de los jardines; en primavera, desde el piso de arriba, se pueden ver los capullos florecer, y en otoño disfrutar del color de los árboles al tornarse naranjas y amarillos, observando ver las hojas caer.

—Parece que sabes bien su casa —la dije, teniendo que esquivar a una mujer mayor que no quería apartarse ni un pie de mi camino, a pesar de tener la calzada casi para nosotras solas.

—Voy a verle en muchas ocasiones, somos buenos amigos —me contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

En aquel momento pudimos apreciar la maleza que rodeaba el palacio, la cual llamó mi atención, tal y como predijo Meg, quien me agarró del brazo y fue señalando todas las cosas que le eran curiosas.

Antoinette, sin embargo, estaba inusualmente callada. En general solía burlarse de su hija, contestando a sus comentarios absurdos, pero en está ocasión se mantenía con los ojos al frente y el rostro aparentemente tranquilo, haciendo que me preguntase el qué pensaba. De vez en cuando se frotaría las manos contra la falda, como queriendo limpiarlas, y en otras ocasiones se las llevaba a la parte trasera de cabeza, comprobando que el intrincado recogido que llevaba siguiese en su lugar.

Al llegar a la supuesta casa del caballero, con los muros exteriores blancos y con pequeños detalles tallados en la piedra, pero nada que fuese demasiado extravagante, subimos las escaleritas que daban a la puerta llamando con fuerza, siendo abierta por Amir, recibiéndonos con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días —nos saludó.

—También los tengas tú —le contestó Meg, apoyándose un poco más en nuestro agarre.

Yo simplemente le miré, echando un ojo a sus espaldas. El interior era, sin duda, algo curioso que observar; un hermoso aparador con dibujos en oro se encontraba a mi izquierda, tratándose de un mueble hermoso en apariencia, habiendo visto pocos iguales antes. Enfrente de éste, un pequeño banco con cojines; daba aire simplista a pesar de ser de unos colores tan vivos que podría desencajar perfectamente en cualquier habitación que no fuera aquella. Una escalera subía a un piso superior desde su lado zurdo, estando rodeada por dos grandes jarrones en el suelo, los cuales contenían varias plantas con las ramas largas y decaídas, dando la impresión de que no pesasen nada y en cualquier momento fuesen a derramarse; además de que las paredes tapizadas y pintadas con patrones extraños, en tonos amarillentos, daban la sensación de estar formados por las arenas de un desierto.

Todo eso representaba la procedencia del hombre.

Pero en realidad, no fue la hermosura que se encuentra en lo diferente lo que llamó mi atención, sino, más bien, la inmensa alfombra que había colocada sobre el suelo; teniendo casi los mismos diseños extraños que los almohadones sobre mi cama.

¿A caso se los había dado el hombre a la señora para tener más objetos que decorasen la que era ahora mi sala común?

Eran tan similares…

Me encogí ligeramente al ver salir, desde otra puerta más alejada, a uno de los hombres con los que nos habíamos encontrado en la noche de la cena, el que tenía la voz grave y la mirada sería, llevando entre sus manos la parte superior del traje de Amir.

Éste dijo varias cosas en persa, y nos saludó también a las dos, desapareciendo de nuevo.

—Omid no es de muchas palabras —se quejó Amir, indicándonos que bajásemos, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

No me había dado cuenta de que Madame Giry había estado esperando en la parte inferior de los escalones.

—Es un buen hombre —alegó Meg, creciendo en emoción por la salida mañanera.

Antoinette sonrió ligeramente al hombre, quien le contestó con una deslumbrante, achicando sus ojos esmeralda, alargándole el brazo para que lo tomase.

Ella, no viendo ninguna otra opción, lo agarró, sin ni si quiera hacer una mueca o decir palabra airada.

Miré a Meg, quien tenía una ceja levantada, dándola una expresión divertida, haciendo que me riese y la obligase a caminar para distraerla.

Entonces fuimos a paso ligero hacia la mencionada cafetería, en la otra esquina de los jardines que decoraban los alrededores, no estando muy llena al llegar. Parecía ciertamente modesta, con varias mesitas y sillas pintorescas en el exterior, con colores azules por todos lados, como si se encontrase a los pies del mar.

Había una ligera brisa en el ambiente, que nos rozaba con suavidad, acariciándonos para que no nos golpease el calor; un calor que a la tarde vendría a apuñalarnos, como era su costumbre; ¡y eso que todavía era julio!

—¿No conocías este barrio? —me preguntó Amir tras haber visto cómo me sorprendía al acercarme a un escaparate lleno de juguetes, siendo la juguetería más impresionante que hubiese visto jamás.

—Nunca he estado por esta zona de la ciudad —alegué en mi defensa, riéndome—. Algo estúpido, dado que llevo varios años viviendo en Paris; pero entre el conservatorio y ahora la ópera, el tiempo vuela lejos de mis manos.

El hombre me sonrió con dulzura, apartando una silla para que se sentase Antoinette, a su lado.

—Estoy seguro de que más adelante tendrás el tiempo suficiente como para visitar incluso otros países.

—Ella ya ha visto otros países —exclamó Meg.

—¿De verdad?

—Antes de vivir aquí estuvo trabajando con músicos itinerantes.

—Meg piensa que he estado en todos los lugares del mundo —le aclaré, viendo como fruncía el ceño.

—Meg tiende a exagerar, ¿no es así? —se burló de ella, dirigiéndola una mirada divertida—. A mí también me costó encontrar el momento en el cual salir de mi casa cuando llegué a Francia por primera vez —volvió al tema.

—Sobretodo no sabiendo el idioma —rio Antoinette por lo bajo, abriendo la boca desde hacía muchos minutos.

Amir giró el rostro en su dirección, como si hubiese escuchado las más dulces campanas replicar en la lejanía, deseando que se acercasen.

Sentía envidia al ver al hombre observar con tanto deseo a la señora, como si todo girase entorno a ella y nada más importase; como si fuese lo único que necesitase beber, comer y respirar. Olas de ira me golpeaban al saber que ella no le correspondía, no al menos de forma tan directa, haciendo que me preguntase si solamente disfrutaba jugando con sus sentimientos, hasta que decidiese darles una patada y se interesarse de verdad por algún hombre. Mas, debía saber que no encontraría a ningún otro como él, al menos no con su belleza y amabilidad unidas; esas cosas solo ocurrían en pocas ocasiones.

—Aprendí pronto —se defendió.

—Sí, eso sin duda, pero el pobre Darius no sabía cómo decirte que necesitaba descansar —volvió a reírse ésta, meneando la cabeza.

—¿Qué se habla en Persia? —tuve que preguntarle, curiosa.

—Persa —me contestó Meg sin dudar.

—También le llaman _farsí_ —habló Amir—. Es muy diferente al francés, con su propio alfabeto.

—Te aseguro que no sabrías cómo leerlo, y tampoco lo entenderías; no es nada parecido al italiano o al inglés —siguió la rubia colocando una mano en su barbilla, con aire pensativo—. Aunque, pesándolo bien, el sueco tampoco se le parece…

—En sueco es el mismo alfabeto—alegué, recordando cuando me había pedido que le hablase en mi idioma de nacimiento.

Había arrugado la nariz al no saber nada de lo que decía, preguntándome de que se trataba, habiéndole dicho simplemente la hora y lo bien que me encontraba.

—Así que eres de Suecia —dijo Amir distrayéndonos, haciendo gestos a uno de los mozos que se ocupaban de atender—. Años atrás viaje por Rusia, pero las ciudades por las que yo me moví quedan bastante lejos de allí.

Y antes de poder decir nada más, una joven dama se dedicó a tomar nota de lo que desayunaríamos, comenzando a estar verdaderamente hambrienta por esperar tanto.

Terminé por elegir lo mismo que Meg; un té suave y templado que me había recomendado junto a varios _visitandines*_ que compartiríamos. En general solía beber café, pero el calor no acompañaba con su sabor, dejándome el cuerpo a una temperatura no deseada.

Antoinette se había decidido por un té inglés y el señor Amir por uno mucho más fuerte y amargo, de esos que con solo mirar su aspecto, sabiendo a lo que sabría, hacía que me temblase la lengua, no queriendo probarlo. No era alguien aficionada a tales gustos, prefiriéndolos dulces y frescos, que fuesen fáciles de tragar.

Eran las mismas decisiones que tomaba para el alcohol.

El ambiente que nos rodeaba era maravilloso, viendo como la gente se movía a nuestros lados trotando a paso ligero allá donde tuviesen que ir; niños que correteaban por las aceras, faetones anchos, mostrando a las damas y caballeros que iban en su interior, disfrutando del aire que les proporcionaba la velocidad que ofrecían los caballos, además del sol sobre sus pieles…

Muchas mujeres iban con quitasoles, no queriendo perder la palidez casi enfermiza que mostraban; al igual que hacía La Carlotta, a la que vimos golpear con dicho artilugio a aquel que la molestase en su camino.

Desde hacía varios días, había a notado como no intentaba llamar mi atención; no me dedicaba ni si quiera un murmullo o una mirada, siéndome verdaderamente extraño; pero tampoco me quejaría, prefería vivir tal y como estábamos ahora, ignorando la existencia de cada una felizmente.

No había creído a mis compañeras cuando me dijeron que sus burlas cesarían, pero llevaban razón; solo esperaba que no la tomase con nadie más, siendo un horror que no deseaba que otros sufriesen.

La conversación fue amigable por parte de todos, interrumpiéndonos de vez en cuando sin seguir un orden o educación, alegremente riendo.

Después de todo no había sido tan horrible el venir.

Al finalizar, Amir fue quien se inclinó en pagar, alegando que era un placer, y gusto, salir con tales damas, y que así no temerían el repetir de nuevo si nos lo pedía.

—Además, ya me invitasteis a comer; será mi forma de agradecéroslo —había dicho, acallando a la señora, quien se oponía con gran insistencia, pero con el resultado que quiso el hombre.

Cuando nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar, sintiéndome pesada por todo lo que había engullido, Meg me hizo varios gestos que no llegué a comprender, mirándola perpleja mientras abría mucho los ojos y movía los labios con rapidez, intentando que se los leyese.

Terminé por asentirla, esperando lo que haría con cierto pavor.

— _Maman_ , Christine y yo vamos a ir a mirar unas tiendas, vimos varios vestidos bonitos días atrás y estuvimos pensando en comprarlos. —Me hizo señas para que la siguiera—. Acompaña a Amir, nos encontraremos en casa.

Antoinette no pudo negarse a pesar de mostrarse altiva y con mal humor, arrugando la frente y mordiéndose los labios.

Recé que por la sorpresa que expresaban mis ojos entendiese que no tenía nada que ver. Sin embargo, Amir a su lado era todo lo contario, contento de perder a las dos jóvenes y poder estar a solas con la mujer que tanto parecía amar.

Tras un suspiro, terminó hablando:

—Muy bien, nos veremos luego —masculló, agarrando el brazo de su acompañante, el cual no manifestaba estar en sí mismo mientras se lo ofrecía.

—Ha sido un gusto pasar la mañana con vosotras, damas.

Y con una inclinación y pocas palabras más, cada uno fue a lo suyo.

 **~)}O{(~**

—A mi no me gustaría que me hicieran eso —la dije a Meg mientras observábamos un escaparate lleno de zapatos de lo más elegantes, cada uno más distinguido que el otro.

Habíamos estado riendo sobre lo ocurrido pero, a la vuelta a la realidad, comencé a pensar de forma más recatada, además de sentir cierto miedo por lo que la señora nos diría al vernos después.

—No es como si la hubiésemos atado y enviado a su casa directamente, santo dios.

—Pero estoy segura de que te regañará, y no quiero que me meta en esto.

—No lo hará; ¿viste tu cara? Fue de sopetón tanto para ella como para ti.

Asentí, contenta de que asumiese las culpas. Prefería discutir con la mitad de los trabajadores de la ópera con tal de que Madame no me dirigiese una mirada enfadada; todo lo que fuese menos eso; sus ojos a veces helaban la sangre.

Nos dedicábamos a mirar las tiendas. Habiendo cobrado unos días atrás, tenía la necesidad de continuar con la lista que había escrito cuando llegué, faltándome únicamente por comprar una capa, que buscaría en invierno, y un nuevo perfume que usar, habiendo ya gastado en su totalidad el que tenía.

—¿Crees que debería regalarle algo a Víctor? Por las flores, ya sabes… —me preguntó Meg, estudiando frente a una cristalera varios tipos de dulces expuestos, tratándose de una pastelería.

El señorito le había dado al día siguiente que a mi Fabian un ramillete de margaritas, consiguiendo que el buen humor de la joven regresase, no sintiéndose nada ofendida por lo que pasó. Me lo había narrado con tal alegría que incluso dudaba que le fuese a importar nada más que eso por un largo tiempo; y como no, no me equivocaba. Varios días después se preocupaba por conseguir algo que darle a modo de agradecimiento.

—¿Un pastel? —tuve que preguntarla, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué si no? No es como si conociese todos sus gustos.

Me quedé pensativa; ¿qué podía regalarle sin saber de él tanto?

—Bueno, tienes razón. Espero que _conozcas_ , al menos, lo que le gusta comer.

Al entrar en la tiendecita un conjunto de olores dulces me golpearon la nariz, siendo incluso incómodos. Todo lo que había expuesto tenía una pinta deliciosa; hojaldre untando en miel, bizcochitos con azúcar por encima, magdalenas jugosas, frutas que decoraban la parte superior de decenas de pasteles… Además de haber casi todo un mostrador lleno de chocolates; desde el más oscuro hasta el más claro.

Meg pronto se decidió por unos dulces típicos franceses que aseguraba habérselos visto comprar en la cocina de la ópera cuando los servían; y yo, no pude evitar preguntar cuánto sería el costo de unos chocolates con lo que decían ser menta, para aligerar el sabor amargo.

Contentas pagamos cada una por nuestros productos, preocupadas porque quedasen ablandados en el paseo que todavía nos quedaba por recorrer hasta la ópera.

Había comprado los bombones no para mí, sino, pensando monsieur Fantôme. Me sentía tan a gusto con él que, y sin cuestionarme si podría o no comerlos, a pesar de haberle robado los suyos cuando estuve en su palco, decidí llevárselos, con la ilusión de que le gustasen. En el caso de que no, siempre podría echarlos al fondo del lago en el que se decía que vivía.

El sol comenzaba a ser sofocante en el cielo, no habiendo ninguna nube que le ocultase para que nos diese un respiro; ni si quiera una suave brisa de aquellas que nos habían acompañado al desayunar, haciendo que deseásemos llegar cuanto antes a un lugar con sombras para guarecernos.

Justo cuando cruzamos la esquina que nos dejaba en la plaza frente al edificio, la chica a mi lado dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa, andando de forma veloz a la pequeña tienda de ropa que había allí, estando expuesto tras un cristal un hermoso vestido color cereza con flores en oro en la parte delantera, además de los puños y los pliegues ser de puntillas finas.

—¡Es precioso!

—Sí que lo es —admití, estando igual de sorprendida que ella. En pocas ocasiones había visto nada que me gustase en ese establecimiento.

—Es perfecto, y pienso comprarlo —soltó sin dudar, cogiéndome del codo y arrastrándome al interior.

Un hombre mayor nos miró de arriba a abajo al entrar, colocándose mejor los anteojos y sonriéndonos enseguida, presentándose ante nosotras.

—¿Podría ayudarlas, jóvenes? —nos preguntó, saliendo de su puesto tras el gran aparador colocado en una de las esquinas.

— _Oui_ monsieur; acabamos de ver el vestido que tiene fuera.

—¿El rojo?

—Exactamente.

—Es sin duda una pieza maravillosa, y estoy seguro de que le quedará a la perfección.

Meg le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

El caballero llamó a una de las ayudantes que se encontraba en la parte trasera para que lo quitase del maniquí que lo tenía puesto y ayudase a la rubia a probárselo, dejándome entre las manos el dichoso paquete que llevaba los bollitos, además de mis chocolates y el periódico que tuve la necesidad de comprar, deseando saber qué era lo que ocurría en el resto del país.

—¿Usted no encontró nada? —se dirigió a mí el hombre de pelo blanco, reclinándose contra el mueble oscuro, sacudiéndose unos hilos del chaleco que llevaba puesto.

—No por el momento.

—Deje aquí las cosas, por favor; así podrá probar a tocar las maravillosas telas que usamos para confeccionar tales prendas.

No queriendo parecer grosera, a pesar de las pocas ganas que tenía de mirar ropa, deposité lo que llevaba donde me indicó, desplazándome lentamente por los pasillitos que contenían las medias, faldas, camisas, vestidos; sin encontrar nada que en realidad necesitase.

Los colores eran hermosos y los tejidos en algunas ocasiones suaves, y en otras ásperos y, aparentemente, poco cómodos.

Me recordaba a cuando era más niña y paseaba con mi padre por los campos llenos de flores, siendo algunas las más hermosas y las otras increíblemente feas y dolorosas si las tocabas, o viceversa, tratándose de los pétalos más increíbles que jamás hubiese visto para luego clavarte sus espinas, además de que algunas horrendas después valdrían para hacer ungüentos o té.

Al poco tiempo salió Meg, parloteando con la dama sobre lo bien que le sentaba puesto el traje.

Los dos dependientes se sonrieron, contentos de haber obtenido una venta.

Cuando volvimos fuera, y tras varios pasos más, terminamos por decidir que nos dirigiríamos a una perfumería. Allí compré una colonia con un olor parecido al de los lirios, dejándome en la piel un aroma fresco y suave. Era muy diferente al que había gastado hasta ahora. No solía tener muchos perfumes; cuando uno se agotaba iría a por otro; pero desde la muerte de mi padre había comenzado a usarlos con olores mucho más fuertes, más parecidos a los que usan las mujeres de edades mayores. No obstante, con este todo era diferente, y es que, a decir verdad, desde que había llegado al Palais Garnier, mi vida era diferente.

 **~)}O{(~**

Caminé despacio por los corredores, sintiendo cierta agitación revolverme.

La actuación había ido como siempre, incluso cuando estuve allá arriba en el escenario y comencé a contemplar las cosas desde otro lugar. Me era tan extraño; parecía como si nadie nos estuviese viendo, a pesar de saber que cientos de personas se encontraban frente a nosotros, sentados, escrutando cada movimiento. A veces era como si la vida que representábamos sobre el tablado fuesen las nuestras; una y otra vez, sin importar lo que ocurriese fuera de la misma. Cuando teníamos que mirar hacia el público, era como si no hubiese nadie, simplemente un espacio en negro.

Aquello me turbaba de forma particular; pero lo que en verdad me había inquietado era otra cosa.

Al llegar de comprar con Meg por la mañana, y antes de comer, decidí ir a los establos con unos terrones de azúcar y manzanas que había conseguido de la cocina para dárselos a un buen amigo que había conocido allí, escondido en la última caballeriza. Se trataba del corcel más grande que había visto en toda mi vida, con el pecho ancho y las patas largas. Según me mencionaron, no era joven, además de que su terquedad no le permitía salir al plató a desfilar como el resto de animales, teniendo que quedarse aquí por petición de alguien, que sí se preocupaba y ocupaba de él.

Tiempo atrás, el gato me había llevado a presentármelo, cruzándose entre las patas del rocín, sin ninguna preocupación porque fuese a pisotearle o golpearle. En un primer momento me había mostrado escéptica, incluso asustada de que fuese a morderme con su gran mandíbula; sus ojos azules parecían vigilarlo todo, y de su hocico salía un aire caliente que chocaba contra mi cara cada vez que respiraba fuerte, moviendo los pequeños pelos del cabello que me hacían cosquillas en la frente.

Aquel día decidí no acariciarlo pero, con una buena dosis de comida que pudiese gustarle, enseguida me encariñé con el rocín, y él entendió mi cariño, meneándome con demasiada brusquedad cada vez que quería que le diese más. Incluso solía hacer resonar los cascos contra el suelo cuando me veía llegar.

Me había permitido trenzarle el pelo sedoso que tenía en la cabeza, siendo de un color tan blanco como la espuma del mar; del mismo color que su piel, teniendo únicamente oscuras las pezuñas. Por su hermosura podría tratarse de un ser que llevase ángeles, y me sentía mal porque no pudiese lucirse frente a una audiencia.

Mas, en alguna ocasión el caballo parecía desaparecer, sin que nadie supiese donde estaba o iba.

Aquella mañana uno de los que se ocupaban en mantener las estancias limpias me había hablado, entre risas.

—Esa bestia nunca está quieta —había dicho—. Va y viene como quiere él, o su propio amo, y no parecer irle demasiado mal. —Volvió a reírse, tomando una pala para removerla tierra, levantando un polvo terrible.

—¿Tiene amo? Pensé que estaba solo —le urgí, apartando aquella nube lo mejor que pude de mi rostro.

—Dicen que es del Fantasma; cuando quiere pasear hasta muy lejos lo coge y se lo lleva. Hay veces que no aparece en semanas.

Y con eso consiguió darme la tarde.

El animal no parecía encontrarse mal nunca. Además, podría ser perfectamente un cuento estúpido, como casi todos los que recorrían aquellas paredes.

Al llegar al cuartucho ya por la noche, deposité la caja con los chocolates sobre la mesa, colocando a su lado los dos libros, sentándome en la silla para esperar a que la voz de mi maestro hablase primero, haciéndome saber que estaba allí.

—Buenas noches.

— _Bonne nuit_ , monsieur —le contesté, acariciando las imperfecciones de la madera del mueble.

—¿Terminó los capítulos que debía leer?

Y con un suspiro, nos hundimos en las clases, tomando el rol de profesor y alumno.

En los primeros días le traté con educación y cortesía, preguntándole el cómo se encontraba antes de comenzar, intentando no mantenernos en un contorno frío y estrecho; pero él no parecía ser consciente de mis avances, dándome únicamente contestaciones precisas, lo que hizo por decidirme a ir a lo vital e importante.

Estaba allí con él para aprender, no para hacer un nuevo amigo.

Era un espíritu tan perfeccionista; explicaba las cosas con precisión, desde ángulos diferentes, con palabras fáciles o complicadas; y lo mejor de todo es que daba oportunidad a la opinión.

Algo que me había sorprendido era su capacidad para entender; en una ocasión discutimos sobre cuál era la mejor forma de mantener el cuello para cantar. Él apoyaba la idea de mantener la cabeza recta, no torciéndolo de ninguna forma, y yo le decía que sería mejor con una ligera inclinación hacia atrás. Tras darme su charla me había permitido explicarme, había razonado conmigo, no autoimpuesto sus ideas; parecía incluso curioso al escucharme, como si en realidad atuviésemos discutiendo sobre cómo llegar a la luna en vez de cómo obtener una mejor posición.

Sin duda, la discusión la había ganado él, pero no se burló por mi error, no mencionó si quiera mi absurda terquedad porque aceptase mi propuesta, consiguiendo que me avergonzase.

¿Cómo alguien que solo sabía dar órdenes, en otros campos parecía estar gozoso de escuchar distintas ideas?

Desde aquel día, cada vez más, crecía en mí el querer tener una disputa decente, donde yo al menos tuviese la razón; pero era alguien demasiado inteligente.

La lección volaba ante mis ojos, moviéndose a un ritmo mucho más acelerado del que yo misma pretendía, echando de menos su voz cuando finalizábamos, sintiendo como una parte de mí, asombrosamente, desaparecía con él.

En el conservatorio había sido tan diferente, allí solo debías hacer caso a lo que te decían; si tenías que cantar un aria en una escala más grave de la que estabas acostumbrada, la cantabas; si te decían que el cielo era verde y el agua amarilla, lo aceptabas.

Odiosa represión.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba hablándome directamente, no habiéndome enterado de lo último dicho, pestañeando e irguiéndome al oír mi nombre.

—Señorita Daaé —me llamó, dando un largo suspiro—. Parece como si no se encontrases aquí —dijo con la voz cansada, a diferencia de lo que estaba esperando, que serían varios gruñidos.

Me pasé una mano contra el rostro, regañándome por estar distraída.

—Lo lamento maestro —me disculpé lo mejor que pude.

—Será mejor que terminemos aquí; espero que mañana se encuentre mejor.

Temiendo que se marchase y no volviese hasta la siguiente noche, me levanté de un salto, como si pudiese agarrarle de la mano antes de que saliese.

—¿Fantasma? —le llamé, sin obtener una respuesta, respirando varias veces antes de continuar—. Le he traído esto. —Rocé con las palmas la caja, esperando que lo viese, moviendo la mirada en todas direcciones, preguntándome desde cual me vigilaría.

—¿Qué es? —habló tras un terrible silencio, en cual pensé que habría huido.

—Chocolates, por haberle robado aquellos de su palco.

Más silencio.

Con una mueca recogí los tomos, colocándolos contra el pecho con una mano, para llevar en la otra el quinqué.

—Será mejor que me vaya, mañana debo trabajar —terminé por despedirme, dejando allí los dulces, preguntándome si al día siguiente continuarían donde los coloqué.

Repentinamente, aquel hombre se aclaró la garganta, justo antes de que cruzase el umbral hacía las escaleras.

—Gracias por… eso, señorita. —Su voz era pastosa y decadente—. Que pase buena noche.

Con un asentimiento salí, y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, creciéndome una sonrisa satisfactoria en los labios mientras subía.

… _ **-…**_

 _Visitandines*: unos dulces parecidos al bizcocho, hechos de almendras y almendras amargas._

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¡Un pequeño regalo para nuestro Fantasma!_

 _Además, pobre Antoinette, no sabiendo cómo siempre acaba sola con Amir jajaajjaja_

 _No lo suelo decir a menudo, pero disculpad cualquier expresión mal usada o palabra mal escrita. Reviso mucho el capítulo antes de publicarlo pero siempre se me puede escapar algo._

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	24. El alegre paseo y sus inesperadas

_Hoy me volvió la inspiración (después de una semana sin escribir nada) y terminé el capitulo en el cual bajan de una vez por todas a la casa del Fantasma._

 _Estoy tan contenta que subo esto, deseando llegar cuanto antes a interacciones mucho más intimas entre Christine y su maestro._

 _Aún queda un paseo, pero estoy segura de que vale la pena!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 24** **: El alegre paseo y sus inesperadas consecuencias**

Lunes, 25 de julio de 1870

—Me alegro de que el sol desaparezca, aunque sea por breves momentos —comentó Saint-James mientras se llevaba otra cucharada de helado a la boca.

—Cuando vuelva el frío y apenas lo veamos, os comenzareis a quejar de nuevo —rio Sorelli.

—Esto es así; en verano queremos que vuelva el invierno, y cuando es invierno queremos que regrese el verano —se burló el novio de ésta, siendo la segunda vez que abría la boca para hablar.

Era totalmente distinto a la bailarina morena; ella era una hermosura, estando seguramente en la lista de muchos varones que quisieran cortejarla, a diferencia del chico que parecía haber salido de la nada; bajito, sin ningún rasgo espectacular del que presumir, ni si quiera siendo locuaz… Odette era una gran parlanchina, y él parecía escuchar todo lo que ella decía.

Ni si quiera me había molestado en recordar su nombre. Le había visto varias veces bailar con el resto de bailarines masculinos, pero nunca me fijé; parecía invisible.

Éramos un gran grupo de jóvenes, sentados en las mesas de una heladería frente a los jardines de Luxemburgo, esperando a llenar las panzas para continuar con el paseo. Tal y como habíamos acordado, éste día lo pasaríamos transitando las calles de París, olvidándonos por breves momentos de las preocupaciones que nos rodeaban, dispuestos a hacer correr unas cuantas horas distraídos, entre buena compañía.

—Siempre tendremos algo con lo que quejarnos, sino la vida sería un aburrimiento —comentó Elinore, quien estaba sentada junto a Diego y no paraba de flirtear con él, a pesar de que el tramoyista la estuviese evitando.

En algunas ocasiones, al ver su rostro arrugado, tuve que reprimir carcajadas que amenazaban con salir de entre mis labios.

Repentinamente, Meg, dio unos suaves toques contra la mesa, queriendo llamar nuestra atención, agachándose ligeramente y murmurando por lo bajo.

— _Chs chs_ , mirad quien viene por ahí. No no, por la izquierda.

Todos nos giramos para ver de la persona que hablaba, la cual había conseguido que susurrase de aquella forma misteriosa.

—¡Las víboras! —gritó Emilie, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, como si hubiese sufrido un golpe tremendo.

—No digas eso —la riñó Gisèle, haciendo una mueca.

—Tienes razón, no es una buena denominación; se queda corta —rio Armand a mi lado, brillando en sus ojos diversión, consiguiendo que la otra joven diese un resoplido y se centrase en la comida frente a ella.

Por donde nos había indicado Meg, caminaban a paso lento y distraído Hélène y algunas de sus amigas, vestidas de punta en blanco, como si se dirigiesen a algún tipo de gala.

—Espero que su intención no sea ver los jardines —tuve que decir.

—No seas gafe Christine —me amonestó la rubia, quitando de mi plato una de las galletas que había pedido.

Intenté pararla, pero fue mucho más rápida que yo, sacándome la lengua después de tragársela.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no había vuelto a cruzarme con Hélène, habiendo pasado ya casi dos meses. Era cierto que no teníamos mucho tiempo, y el que me sobraba a mí solía desperdiciarlo en buena compañía; no me molestaría en encontrarla, y menos aún para obtener únicamente problemas.

 **~)}O{(~**

Tras finalizar con la merienda, nos dirigimos en grupos más pequeños a la hermosa naturaleza que nos esperaba, habiendo una ligera brisa que movía las ramas de los árboles y setos, como queriendo introducirnos en su propio refugio, excluyéndonos de todo lo demás.

Había algo triste en saber que, verdaderamente, nos encontrábamos en mitad de una gran ciudad a pesar de lo bien que lo ocultaba la maleza de los jardines; los caminos de tierra, los árboles altos y tupidos, las flores que sobrevivían al sol ardiente de la temporada, mostrándose con apariencia seca y hermosas por igual.

Tenía una necesidad especial en, de vez en cuando, ver bosques, praderas, ríos… para recordar todo lo que había vivido cuando nos dedicamos a ser itinerantes; siendo la perfecta evocación de la presencia de mi padre. Mientras que la naturaleza me rodease, una parte muy fuerte dentro de mí me decía que todavía me cuidaba y guiaba.

En las ocasiones más difíciles le culpaba en mis rezos por haberme dejado, sola, sin haber tenido a nadie en un principio en quien apoyarme; pero era fácil acusar a los muertos. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos que disfrutaba de un espeso follaje permitiéndome olvidar, por aunque fuese unos segundos, la vida fuera de lo que eran mi memoria e imaginación, agradecía el que hubiese compartido conmigo todo lo que sabía, dejando en mi alma un pedazo de él que atesoraría hasta el final de mis días.

Los compañeros con los que caminaba parecían no apreciar lo que yo sentía, encontrándome en un estado casi melancólico y esquivo, hasta que Armand decidió entrometerse.

—Pareces distraída —me dijo.

Me encogí de hombros.

El hombre había estado todo el recorrido hasta aquí a mi lado; y me era sumamente extraño. Meg había fruncido el ceño en varias ocasiones en mi dirección al verme hablar únicamente con él, acercándose pronto para conversar de forma animada, preguntándome más adelante qué era lo que había querido.

 _—Es solamente amable —_ la había contestado

Ella me había mirado de manera escéptica, dejándolo pasar.

—¿Te gusta esto? —me preguntó Armand, volviendo a sacarme de mis ensoñaciones.

—Por supuesto, ¿a quién no?

—Eso es cierto. —Dirigió los ojos hacía delante, metiendo las manos en el interior de los bolsillos del pantalón, acomodando su paso al mío mucho más pequeño, colocándose a mi izquierda—. Pero estoy seguro de que hay lugares mucho más hermosos —continuó.

—Cada uno es especial a su manera, solo hay que saber desde dónde mirarlo —defendí a la naturaleza, no pudiendo argumentar por ella misma.

—Eres una persona con grandes opines, Christine —me sonrió. Se trataba de una pequeña, pero allí estaba, además de que sus palabras se clavaron en el interior de mi cabeza como astillas, siendo muy parecidas a las dichas por Fabian.

No fijándome en una absurda piedra que había en el camino, tropecé, estando a punto de caer de bruces de no ser gracias al hombre a mi lado que, con un movimiento rápido, me recogió, agarrándome por los antebrazos sin mangas.

Con sus ojos azules observándome de cerca, como si intentase escrutar las esquinas más profundas de mi ser, me acarició suavemente la piel que mantenía y el corazón decidió bombear a una velocidad más rápida de lo normal, como si llevase corriendo varias horas, modificando incluso mi respiración. Los mechones del cabello del joven adornaban su rostro como un halo brillante y perfecto, con su rostro cincelado a escasos del mío, con sus labios entreabiertos, soltando pequeñas respiraciones rápidas….

Me sacudí y aparté lo más presta que pude, notando como un calor terrible se colaba en mis mejillas.

—Gracias —le dije, aclarándome después la garganta, marchando por donde el grupo había seguido, dejándonos atrás.

—No se las merece. Procura no caminar distraída —terminó por aconsejarme —. Tal vez la próxima vez no esté ahí para ayudarte.

Intentó volver a posar una mano sobre mi brazo, obligándome a dar un paso en contra suyo, pero tampoco queriendo ofenderle.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo el hombre? ¿A caso se habían vuelto todos locos?

—Sabría como levantarme, no te preocupes.

Intenté darme prisa en reunirme con el resto, viendo como las gemelas me lanzaban miradas cómplices, tapándose los labios al riese de forma disimulada, haciendo que el color en mi rostro creciese, hasta notarlo en la parte superior del pecho.

Una Meg veloz apareció de la nada delante de mí, con los ojos abiertos por el asombro y las cejas levantadas.

—¿Has venido corriendo? Pensé que estabas unos pies atrás —exclamó, meneando la mano frente a mí, como si me ayudase a evitar el calor.

—No, no. ¡Oh Meg! —Estudié mi alrededor, comprobando de que todas las personas estuviesen distraídas—. Armand… hizo un comentario y… —me trabé, pensando en lo que había sucedido en realidad. ¿Y si lo había mal interpretado?

—Aclárate Christine, no me dejes con curiosidad —me instó, girando hacía la izquierda, dirigiéndose a una zona del césped vacía donde se habían empezado a sentar las personas, escuchándose sus murmullos sobre lo mucho que les gustaba salir de la ópera.

Meneé la cabeza, intentando aclararme.

—No me gustó la forma en la que me cogió el brazo.

—¿Te cogió el brazo?

—Tropecé con una absurda piedra y...

—¡Te estaba ayudando Christine! —me cortó, dándome un toque en el hombro.

—¡No grites! No ahí, sino después; me dijo algo así como que la próxima vez que fuese a caerme tal vez no se encontrase allí y me acarició. —Repetí el gesto que hizo conmigo en ella, viendo como arrugaba la frente y se apartaba.

—Uhh… —murmuró—. Qué extraño.

—Ni que lo digas.

—Pensé que le gustaba Anna —siguió para ella misma, rozándose la barbilla con los dedos.

En ese momento aquel del que hablábamos nos adelantó, habiendo parado nosotras para continuar con nuestro cuchicheo.

Tenía que admitir que Armand era guapo; bien vestido con su traje crema, con una sonrisa casi siempre dulce en los labios y el brillo del cielo en los ojos, mostrándose compasivo cada vez que podía. Pero no era de aquella forma la que yo le miraba, y rezaba porque él tampoco me viese así.

—No digas tonterías, yo no le gusto. Habré leído demasiado en sus gestos.

Meg se rio.

—Bueno, ya lo sabremos; pero que sepas que es un chico muy guapo, y agradable. Pocos son así.

—Meg.

—Vamos, vamos, antes de que se olviden de nosotras —prosiguió entre carcajadas, haciendo que rodase los ojos.

 **~)}O{(~**

El resto de la tarde fue de maravilla; a pesar del "inconveniente" con Armand, la tensión que había creado yo sola terminó por disiparse, tratándonos como de costumbre, entre bromas y risas.

En varias ocasiones miré las telas de mi falda, preocupada de que se manchasen por la hierba; terminando por tenerla limpia, y sucias las puntas de los dedos, habiendo arrancado los mechones verdes de la tierra, distraída.

Cuando me había llevado una de las manos a frotar la nariz había sentido el rico olor, muy parecido al que desprendía el río Sena cuando lo visité, prometiéndome que volvería a verlo en la siguiente estación para disfrutar de sus cambios y echar de menos, como bien habían dicho, el calor que ahora nos proporcionaba el verano.

En el camino de regreso, habiendo oscurecido de forma sorprendente sin que nos diésemos cuenta, solo se escuchaban palabras de cansancio.

—Oh vamos, ni que no lo hubiésemos pasado bien —terminó por decir Víctor.

El joven había estado casi en todo momento pegado a la rubia; algo de lo que al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta, a pesar de entablar grandes conversaciones los dos. Pero, ciertamente, era una pareja tan parlanchina que no me extrañaba que se cubriesen las espaldas.

—Volveremos a hacer algo así pronto —dijo Angeline.

Según nos contó, tenía muy buenos recuerdos dando paseos por aquellos jardines con sus padres y hermanos. Vivían en el norte de Francia, y con el poco tiempo que tenía para visitarles, apreciaba recordarles de otras formas, contenta de escribirles para relatarles lo que había hecho.

—Ahora que empezamos con los ensayos de Fausto, no sé si seremos libres por un tiempo —tuve que avisarla.

—Creo que eres tú la única que no se sabe la ópera, Christine —rio Madeleine.

—Bueno, sé sobre qué trata, pero nada más —me defendí, no queriendo parecer ajena a la obra.

—No es tan complicada —trató de animarme Gisèle, dándose la vuelta para mirarme—. Aunque es mucho más larga que Platea.

—Pero mucho más bonita.

—¡Pero larga!

—Y, además, no olvidéis lo bien que se le da a la diva hacer de Marguerite —se burló Víctor, engendrando de nuestras bocas suspiros por lo dicho. ¿Quién sería capaz de aguantar a la Carlotta toda aquella temporada? Sin duda nosotros, pero estábamos más o menos obligados; si es que queríamos ganar dinero, por supuesto.

 **~)}O{(~**

Al llegar a la ópera decidimos acudir directamente al comedor, con los estómagos de nuevo vacios a causa de la caminata, teniendo ya los helados a la altura de los tobillos.

Estaba enamorada del ambiente, la felicidad que irradiábamos sin darnos cuenta, el frescor juvenil que repartíamos. En muy pocas ocasiones me había sentido así, y deseaba que no cesase nunca.

Volvimos a entretenernos al finalizar, sentándonos en las grandes escaleras oscuras que llevaban a la entrada principal del edificio, manteniendo charlas interesantes sobre algunos de los operarios de la ópera, algún que otro chisme que hubiese ocurrido o, incluso en alguna ocasión, burlas a los que menos apreciábamos.

Ciertas veces parecían querer contármelo todo a mí, siendo aún la nueva que no entendía sobre las complejidades que suponía el convivir con un grupo tan grande de personas entre cuatro paredes, obligándome a atender a todo aquel que me llamaba, contestándoles con sonrisas o asentimientos.

En cierta ocasión, como si en el interior de mi cabeza se hubiese encendido la vela más brillante que jamás haya existido, pregunte la hora que era, habiendo dejado olvidado mi habitual relojito en la mesilla al lado de la larga cama.

—Santos del cielo, son casi las once de la noche —me contestaron.

Aquella llama en mi cabeza brilló todavía más fuerte, arrancando todo el calor de mi cuerpo para centrarse en ese punto, convirtiéndolo en un dolor agudo.

Llegaba tarda a la lección.

Meg estaba acobardada también por lo que le diría su madre, quien llevaba sin saber de ella toda la tarde; y por supuesto fue entendible que saliese corriendo en dirección a su casa, apiadándonos de ella en el caso de que Madame Giry fuese a regañarla.

Yo esperaba que el Fantasma no se molestase; pensé en mentirle, pero sería absurdo. Todavía no sabía cómo, pero en general estaba al tanto de todos los movimientos del edificio, así que lo mejor sería resignarse y asumir las consecuencias.

Esperaba que fuese piadoso; un descuido lo tendría cualquiera.

Todos parecían igual de aturdidos por lo tarde que era, despidiéndonos enseguida, alegando que sino mañana no se levantarían.

En cuanto hubieron desaparecido me lancé a mi habitación, cambiándome de ropa lo más rápido que pude y tomando los libros entre mis manos, casi olvidándome el quinqué. Hubiese sido lo que me faltaba, llegar al cuartucho sin ninguna luz.

Corrí sin que me importase quien pudiera verme, deseando llegar cuanto antes, lanzándome contra la primera puerta y bajando de dos en dos los escalones, cerrando la siguiente a mis espaldas e intentando acompasar el ritmo de mis respiraciones a uno normal.

Lo primero que percibí al llegar era el frío helado que hacía, siendo realmente extraño; además de aquel olor, aquel olor que de vez en cuando entraba en mi habitación.

Ese olor.

Se me erizó el vello de los brazos.

Deposité todos los artilugios contra la mesa, asimilando el qué podría ser.

¿Se trataba del perfume del Fantasma?

Aquello sonaba imposible.

Algo que percibí al dejar el quinqué, era de el cómo la vela se agitaba con alguna corriente, la misma que parecía traer la baja temperatura.

Todo aquello…

—Llega tarde, madeimoselle.

…era porque estaba molesto.

La voz me había rugido con el mismo tonó que usó al expulsarme de las bodegas, cuando me atrevía buscarle.

—Lo lamento —fue lo único que supe decir.

—¿No saben usted, y sus amigos, que está PROHIBIDO moverse por la ópera tan tarde?

Di un pequeño respingo y mis ojos buscaron con miedo de donde procedían sus palabras.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero...

Las escusas no valdrían para nada.

—¿Acaso no le es importante mejorar el rendimiento en su voz? —volvió a atacarme, sin darme un respiro.

—Claro, pero...

—¡ENTONCES, APRENDA QUE LA PUNTUALIDAD ES UNA EXIGENCIA!

Creí escuchar como un montón de cristales se hacían añicos, estando ese sonido únicamente en mi interior.

Días atrás habíamos convivido en perfecta armonía, incluso parecía haber disfrutado de los dulces que le di la noche anterior, tratándonos con cuidado, sin querer volver a presionarnos; pero ahora todo había vuelto al mismo punto del que partimos.

Se trataba de un equilibrio cómodo, hasta hoy.

De nuevo volvía a imponer sus reglas.

Bajé los hombros, además de la barbilla, dejando que los rizos más difíciles me rodeasen el rostro.

No pensaba discutir con aquel ser; a pesar de lo bien que solía escuchar opiniones y compartir ideas, cuando daba una orden, debía de ser cumplida, sin discusiones.

—Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir —terminé por decirle, arrastrando la silla desde donde se encontraba para sentarme en ella, como era habitual cuando me enseñaba, asumiendo que continuaríamos con las clases.

El aire que parecía salir de los pulmones airados del Fantasma cesaron, y por un momento pensé que había decidió marcharse.

Antes de que confirmase mis dudas volvió a hablar, en esta ocasión de una forma más suave, pero con total indiferencia, pareciendo incluso cansado.

—Lea el capítulo siguiente de cada tomo; nos veremos mañana.

Y con aquel mandato dicho se fue, dejándome allí, observando la pared rugosa que sobresalía entre las cuatro, con los ojos secos por no pestañear. Las sombras en movimiento que había ofrecido la llama de la vela pararon; la brisa extraña se marchó.

No había ni un sonido más que me acompañase, tornándose el camino de vuelta a mi cuarto igual de sombrío.

 **~)}O{(~**

A lo largo de las siguientes noches, lo ocurrido en aquel día conseguiría que sueños extraños me despertasen con un ardor acuoso en el cuerpo. Me obligaban a levantarme, fuera la hora que fuera, y a mojarme la cara en la pila del aseo, dejándome el rostro y pecho empapados.

Increíblemente, recordaba cada uno de ellos.

Al principio no trataban de nada en particular; paseos por un bosque sin fin, con flores brillantes a los lados del camino; las ramas de los árboles rozándome con suavidad, como si fuese algo delicado; las caricias de una cálida brisa sobre mi frente, persuadiéndome para que inclinase la cabeza hacia arriba.

A lo largo de la caminata, terminaba por vislumbrar un estanque, tan hermoso, con la luz del sol brillando en sus aguas, dando la impresión de ser el cielo que estaba allá abajo. Varios gansos descendían desde las alturas, y aterrizaban de uno en uno, sin hacer ruido.

En aquellos momentos pensaba que, tal vez, comenzarían a graznar llamando a su victoria, compartiéndola con la naturaleza; o al menos aquello habría hecho yo, gritándome al mundo acerca de mi libertad.

Sin embargo, sin explicación alguna, todo se tornaba oscuro, y yo me despertaba de forma abrupta, abriendo los ojos a la realidad.

El sueño comenzó a distorsionarse de una mejor forma; el paseo era el mismo, solo que Armand se encontraban conmigo. Al principio solo daba varios pasos a mi lado, dejándome después sola, mas pronto terminó por observar a los animales salvajes a mi lado, dedicándome sonrisas risueñas y miradas honestas.

Pero, para colmo de todos los males, al final lo que me ofrecía mi imaginación, ésta, lo tornó en una pesadilla, en algo mucho más malévolo.

El joven se había vuelto cada noche más audaz, hasta atreverse a darme la mano mientras caminábamos, sonrojándome, mirando el suelo delante de mí, sin querer verle de verdad. Esclavizaba a mis ojos para que se mantuvieran firmes, porque, algo dentro de mí, sabía que era vigilada y, si no tomaba algunas precauciones, todo se opondría.

Y aquello era lo que ocurría antes de despertarme; llegábamos al pequeño estanque, disfrutábamos de los gansos; la mano de Armand apretaba nuestro agarre y yo, necia de mí, levantaba la vista, deleitándome en el color de sus ojos azules y en las hebras de su cabello revoloteando con una música que solo ellas oían.

Entonces, todo se volvía oscuro, tan oscuro; me quedaba sola, en un mar de tinieblas, sin nada a lo que aferrarme. La presencia del hombre era lo último que desaparecía, colocándose antes en su rostro una expresión de angustia, no dejándome saber el por qué.

Al cabo de unos momentos, escuchándose únicamente mis pequeños sollozos, una luz lejana se encendía y me permitía ver lo que había frente a mí, tratándose de un lago, con las aguas negras y cristalinas; ¿sería capaz de caminar sobre él?

Entonces, algo, algo que no escuchaba, pero que estaba allí, hacía que un temblor me recorriese el cuerpo. No se oía nada, pero lo percibía todo; no podía ver, pero sabía dónde me encontraba.

Me agarraba las faldas del vestido, por si en cualquier momento aquello que me rondaba aparecía, decidiendo que debería de huir en tal caso; pero nunca se mostró.

Era tan diferente el estar con el corista, a estar sola, con una bestia que me rodeaba.

Sollozos sobresalían de donde quisiera que estuviera, pero igual de bellos e increíbles que sus propios ruidos; y yo misma terminaba llorando, comprendiendo que le había dañado con solo dios sabía qué.

Entonces, me despertaba, y lo mejor que podía hacer era refrescarme.

Cuando había soñado únicamente con Armand, en muchas ocasiones al levantarme, notaba la piel húmeda entre los muslos, y una sensación incómoda me recubría desde la cabeza a los tobillos.

Solo se trataba de deseo, nuestros comportamientos en el mundo real eran normales; o al menos así eran los míos, y él parecía tan amable y atento como siempre, siendo de grata compañía. Incluso al invitarme a comer fuera de nuevo, los dos solos, nada había salido de la regla; aunque tendría que admitir que el distanciamiento ligero que había creado con él también podría suponer algo. Lo único _íntimo_ que compartimos fue que el hombre únicamente me había acompañado del brazo a la ópera, dejándome en la casa de las Giry al llegar, siendo recibida por una Meg emocionada y una señora escéptica.

¿A caso en mis sueños él se convertía en mi simbolismo personal del deseo y la atracción?

Por lo meno había capturado la atención de alguien decente…

Me sentía tan confusa. No era amor lo que crecía en mi pecho al verle, no al menos en persona; pero en los sueños él sería el perfecto caballero que me acompañaría a todos lados de buena gana, con el cual ser feliz para siempre.

¿Pero qué podría significar el final?

Sentía verdadera lástima por aquel ser que lo cubría todo de negro; parecía sufrir tanto, pero no llegaba a comprender nada de lo que me estaba mostrando mi subconsciente.

Lo que tenía mucho más que seguro era que si, en algún momento de mi vida, tuviera que unirme a alguien, la verdadera pasión y el mayor afecto tendrían que coexistir; no podría desear a un hombre que no poseyase dichos ámbitos; y Armand, a pesar del afecto que me mostraba, parecía poco lúdico en lo que refería a la lujuria.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Fantasma, Fantasma…_

 _Con ese mal humor nadie va a quererte al final._

 _Espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis entendido el sueño que tiene Christine, damas y caballeros; es un poco intrincado, pero tiene una base real sobre la novela._

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	25. Las útiles decisiones que nos involucran

_Continuamos tras el enfado… Además de comenzar con la ópera Fausto._

 _Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y a esas personas que no hablan español y también leen los capítulos._

 _¡Todos sois geniales!_

 _¡Adelante!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 25** **: Las útiles decisiones que nos involucran**

Quince días después,

Martes, 9 de agosto de 1870

La continuidad en las acciones es algo increíble. Los cuerpos deben estar en constante movimiento, como los engranajes de un reloj.

Si se detienen, mueren.

Nos mentíamos a nosotros mismos cuando decíamos de descansar; lo único que conseguiríamos sería engañar a nuestro organismo, el cual seguiría con sus constantes mandatos en cada órgano vital, haciéndonos sobrevivir. A pesar de estar dormidos, el corazón latía, transportando sangre a todas las recónditas esquinas del cuerpo; respirábamos, en un lento compas que agitaba los pulmones; sentíamos, terminando por despertar en el caso de que un brusco roce nos agitase.

Lo que nos rodeaba era igual, todo seguía unos patrones aunque no nos diésemos cuenta; haciéndome pensar que cada acción estaba escrita en piedra, siendo las personas meros títeres dirigidos por las manos del destino, quien movía nuestros hilos.

El destino era tan cambiante; podía hacernos aguantar las peores cosas, para luego traernos la máxima felicidad imaginada, y más tarde acabar en una especie de letargo periódico, que se volvía casi agotador.

Aquello era en lo que se habían convertido mis días en la ópera desde la dichosa noche que llegué tarde a la lección. Era una aburrida rutina entre las prácticas y actuaciones de Platea, las enseñanzas de mi maestro, descansar lo mínimo, y volver a empezar; sin comentar que en el día de hoy se nos estaban dando las nuevas partituras para Fausto, una tremenda obra que todos los parisinos parecían amar, teniendo una fuerte fe los gerentes de que, con aquel espectáculo, sobresaldríamos de dinero.

Era de saber que una de las arias más duras era la del final, donde cantaba Marguerite. La soprano principal, tras cuatro horas de actuación, debía ofrecer todo de ella misma para aquella hermosa canción, a pesar de lo agotada que estuviese.

Al parecer, para La Carlotta, no suponía ningún reto, y estaba más que visto que a pesar de un duro rendimiento ella no daba ningún simbolismo de cansancio, mostrándose tan altiva como siempre.

Era algo que envidiaba de ella, y deseaba estrenar la ópera para observar si era real lo que decían sobre que la voz de la mujer y sus acciones no cambiaban a lo largo de los actos, como si acabase de entrar a escena.

Esperaba, en algún momento, tener ese tipo de fuerza y poder lucirme así frente a un público. Pero aquello sonaba imposible, además de que nunca se me ocurría realizar tal deslumbrante obra; a veces me sentía como un patito feo en un reino de cisnes, a pesar de que me demostrasen que éramos todos iguales.

El señor Onetto se encontraba llamando a los grupos del bajo coro, repartiendo las hojas que debían aprenderse para interpretar, dándoles indicaciones sobre todos los aspectos a resaltar.

Los del alto coro esperábamos sentados en las butacas; habían añadido a nuestro grupo a varias personas más, quienes estaban que no cabían en sí mismos de la emoción que les recorría.

Comenzó a nombrarnos entonces, teniendo que gritar, para que el resto hablase en tonos más bajos, no pudiéndonos escuchar bien los unos a los otros a causa del incesante barullo.

Tuve el mismo pensamiento que me solía rondar últimamente la cabeza, acerca de los cuerpos en movimiento y no descansar nunca, al ver a la muchedumbre temblar nerviosa; parloteando sin cesar; agitándose las ropas que vestían, vibrando los papeles en sus manos, riendo.

Un bostezo creció en los músculos de mi cara, obligándome a abrir la boca y taparla con la mano, desperezándome en el incómodo sillón.

—Pareces cansada, Christine —comentó Angeline, quien ya había charlado con el maestro de canto y ahora solo me esperaba a mí para salir del auditorio y comer algo.

—Un poco —admití estirándome con una queja baja.

—Suele ser tu costumbre últimamente, ¿no duermes bien? —me preguntó sin mirarme a la cara, dirigiendo su rostro hacía el telón que cerraba el escenario, pudiéndose ver las cabezas de algunas bailarinas sobresalir entre la pesada tela roja, asomándose enseguida la de Meg que, al vernos, nos sonrió y pronto volvió a esconderse con una mueca, habiendo sido regañada seguramente por su madre.

Era cierto que me encontraba más cansada —incluso un día llegué tarde por despertar tarde—, pero el problema no era por dormir o no bien, sino por las largas horas que gastaba con el Fantasma practicando.

Incluso Antoinette me había amonestado por tal fallo; preguntándome también sobre mi aspecto al crecerme de nuevo pequeñas ojeras bajo los ojos que iban en aumento.

 _—Querida, pareces casi enferma; no sé qué es lo que te molesta, pero debe cesar. Para trabajar aquí necesitas hacerlo lo mejor que puedas; no lo olvides —_ me había dicho, engendrando en mi interior una sensación de bochorno por mi absurdo despiste.

Había empezado a cantar con el Fantasma, y a pesar de que el espectro me hubo sugerido que las clases fuesen más cortas, me negué.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que canté de tal forma, como si mi alma se desprendiese del cuerpo. No era la misma sensación que solía sentir al realizar sobre el escenario, sino, más bien, como una especie de orgullo propio que aumentaba y aumentaba… Cada vez más, hasta preguntarme si en algún momento fuese a estallar y a llevarse todo a su paso.

No cantaba así desde que mi padre murió, y era tal placer el que me cubría a dichas horas que me negaba a perderlas, daba igual de lo agotada que estuviese.

A pesar de que todavía nos encontrásemos estudiando la pronunciación de las vocales, no evitaría el seguir aprendiendo, tornándose curioso todo lo que él me decía.

Nuestra relación no mejoró con el tiempo, es más, se había convertido en algo mucho peor, reduciendo nuestras formalidades a puramente las clases. Solo podía asumir que aquello fu mi culpa, y que el Fantasma era, de hecho, pedante.

Él, daba la impresión de saber acerca de todo y todos, y se jactaba de muchas de sus cualidades, siendo eso de muy mala educación, haciéndome suponer incluso que se tratase de algo de lo que no se daba verdadera cuenta. Además, para mi gran consternación, el cambiar puntos de vista como lo habíamos hecho antes fue anulado, creando él una barrera invisible e infranqueable por la que no se me permitía pasar, prefiriendo más una enemistad.

—Creo que son los nervios por la nueva obra —dije, volviendo a la conversación, no siendo una mentira completa.

Estar desde el inicio de una producción me hacía sentir como si mi puesto en la ópera fuese incluso más real que antes, y aquello me daba qué pensar, a pesar del mucho tiempo que desperdicié al llegar al edificio sobre tales ideas.

—A mi me parece maravillosa; todavía no me creo que vuelva a participar en ella. —Angeline parecía aturdida, agarrando las partituras contra su pecho, con la mirada perdida —. Es tan bonita.

—Solo he leído de lo que trata, nunca he escuchado nada —admití.

—Ya lo verás entonces. —Se mordió los labios, sin mirarme todavía, hasta que con un resoplido comenzó a susurrarme al oído—. Se supone que no puedo decírtelo, que monsieur Onetto será quien te lo haga saber, pero estoy más que emocionada. —Se llevó una mano a las mejillas, estirándose en sus labios una sonrisa.

Levanté una ceja, no sabiendo bien si terminaría de contármelo. Sería cruel si no lo hiciese habiendo ya levantado mi curiosidad.

—¡Está bien! —prosiguió sin dudar, tomando una bocanada de aire, como si fuese a darme la noticia más importante de todos los tiempos—. Nos han dado una parte para cantar.

Giré el rostro totalmente hacia ella.

—¿Qué? —No entendía nada—. Dios del cielo Angeline, te explicas peor de lo que pensaba.

—¡A ti y a mí, un dueto para cantar solas!

Me erguí, frunciendo el ceño, como si las palabras salidas de su boca fuesen en otro idioma del que no sabía nada.

—Pero cuando el señor te lo diga hazte la sorprendida; a poder ser más de lo que estás ahora, no vaya a pensar que no quieres hacerlo —continuó ella, dándome golpecitos en la mano.

—¡Oh! Por supuesto que estoy contenta, es solo… es solo que…

—Yo tampoco me lo esperaba; no al menos contigo —rio, estando ahora tan nerviosa como la gente que nos rodeaba.

—¿Cómo es la letra del dueto? —la pregunté, siendo anunciada entonces por el director italiano, quien me hacía señas rápidas para que acudiese.

Angeline me indicó que fuese, murmurando algo por lo bajo que no pude oír.

Me acerqué a él con pasos deliberadamente lentos.

— _Signorina_ Daaé, es la última que me queda y, además, creo que nunca ha participado en una representación de Fausto, ¿me equivoco? —habló mientras recogía de las maderas del escenario varios papeles, ordenándolos a una velocidad asombrosamente rápida.

—No, monsieur.

—Confío en que pueda aprender todas las cosas en tan poco tiempo. Yo no habría comenzado con los ensayos tan tarde, pero ya sabe como los gerentes son… —prosiguió, dándome las partituras.

Sacó un reloj de color plata con flores rojas talladas en la superficie del bolsillo derecho de su chaleco, abriéndolo para mirar la hora, cambiando su aspecto a uno un poco más estupefacto.

—Yo… —tragué saliva—. Creo que podré, no se preocupe.

Era sorprendente el taco que me había dado, con anotaciones por todos lados, además de haber otros papeles muy diferentes que me decían el cómo moverme y colocarme en el tablado.

Era mucho más compleja que Platea, y solo de pensar todo lo que tendría que memorizar se me revolvía el estómago.

—No le será complicado, _cara ragazza_ ; los ensayos pronto comenzaran a ser a gran escala y, en pocas semanas, mientras sus compañeros le arrastren de aquí para allá, podrá memorizarlo. —Guardó de nuevo el reloj y puso toda su atención en mí—. Quisiera _parlare_ con vos, si no la molesta.

Pestañeé varias veces, ¿a caso no estaba hablando ya conmigo?

No obstante, le di mi asentimiento, y con voz potente hizo que todos saliesen de la estancia, ordenándoles que fuesen a comer y que regresasen lo antes posible; todavía quedaba mucho que discutir.

Las bailarinas aparecieron tras el telón, y Meg, Angeline y varias más me preguntaron si las acompañaría, teniéndolas que decir que Gabriel me quería para algo; ya las avisaría cuando terminase.

Acabamos por quedarnos solos el hombre y yo.

Le estudié mientras recogía todos los bártulos que tenía esparcidos por la zona. Era tan pintoresco, con aquellos mechones blancos bien peinados hacia atrás en su cabeza. Me sorprendía al ver aquel color en el cabello de alguien, casi imposible de existir; además de verse tan tupido. A pesar de lo nervioso que era, nunca se lo tocaba, dejándolo allí a la perfección. Sus manitas se moverían por las orejas, los ojos, la nariz, los labios, pero ni un solo roce iría al pelo.

Viendo que no podía llevar más cosas, le presté mi ayuda, tomando varios libros, textos y muchas más partituras, colocándolas en una pila entre mis brazos.

Nos dirigimos hacia la sala donde se suponía que debía ensayar el coro, siendo ésta demasiado pequeña para los integrantes; habiéndola dejado finalmente como un cambiador en una esquina y un despacho estrecho para el maestro en otra, donde guardaba todas sus cosas.

Me movía pegada a él, escuchándole hablar acerca de la obra y de lo muy esperada que era; a pesar de tratarse de una "típica" a la gente le gustaba, asegurándome de que disfrutarían y no pagarían en vano.

Al llegar, me señaló donde depositar lo que llevaba, sintiendo las extremidades liberadas al dejarlo todo sobre una gran mesa larga, pegada a ella varias sillas con el respaldo de un color verde anticuado.

Me hizo sentarme junto a él, mucho más cerca de su cuerpo de lo que yo habría decidido, pero supuse que no se habría dado cuenta, repartiendo frente a mí las páginas que ahora debería estudiar si quería hacer algo bien sobre el escenario.

Buscó una en particular y la colocó delante de mis narices, señalando con los dedos varias partes. Había dos pentagramas, uno con la indicación para soprano y la otra para mezzosoprano, estando guiadas por el mismo tempo. Como bien me había dicho Angeline, interpretaríamos aquello.

—Pude ver como la señorita Mercier se dedicaba a darle la noticia —me reprochó, inclinando el rostro hacia mí—. Por lo que iré al tema que más me afecta, en cierto grado, por supuesto. —Se reclinó contra la silla y yo me negué a crear falsas disculpas para mi amiga—. Como ya sabe, hemos decidido cederles este pequeño papel a las dos; no es nada demasiado sobresaliente, pero sí lo es exigente en lo que respecta a sus voces. Mas, sabemos que pueden cumplir con la petición. —Sacó su clásico pañuelo oscuro del mismo bolsillo donde llevaba el reloj y se lo pasó por las sienes, con aires distraídos, arrugando los labios—. Lo que nos ha llevado a esto es, como decirlo, la búsqueda de nuevos actores principales; a excepción de cuatro, los demás vienen y van, y sería aconsejable mantener a varios en el Palais Garnier; tener a cantantes que aseguren un buen rendimiento y llenen las butacas.

Podía entender el fin de lo que me decía, pero no llegaba a comprender cómo un pequeño pedazo de canción haría que Angeline y yo nos posicionásemos a la altura de los más grandes.

—Lo que os ofrecemos ahora no es nada, y estas cosas requieren su debido tiempo —suspiró, contestando a mis pensamientos—. Además, _bambina_ , debe añadir el hecho de que _la nostra diva_ no acepta ninguna clase de adversario, y los gerentes respetan dicha cosa como si se tratase de uno de los diez mandamientos. —Volvió a tomar la partitura, estudiándola con detenimiento, como si acabase de encontrarla tirada en el suelo, en vez de haber planeado esto con tiempo—. Lo que pretendemos, monsieur Reyer y yo, junto a varios más, es mostrar nuevas voces, con caras que ya conozcan —pareció finalizar, entregándome la hoja, ligeramente arrugada.

No sabía qué decir; el aliento se quedó en mis pulmones y mis ojos se dirigían desde el hombre hasta lo que me estaba dando, como si aquello fuese la firma de nuestro acuerdo, un acuerdo que quería hacerme crecer como cantante de ópera.

—Es… un orgullo que nos hayan elegido a nosotras —terminé por decirle, tomando el papel, sintiendo los dedos arderme.

—No diga tal cosa; necesitamos sangre nueva, por así decirlo, y su voz y la de su compañera son perfectas para mostrarse en primer lugar. Además de tener bellos rostros —me alagó.

Todavía sopesaba la idea de todo lo dicho.

 _"Una diva de la ópera, Christine"_

Un escalofrío de placer me recorrió la espina dorsal.

—Poco más tengo que decirla y, espero, que usted sea mucho más… callada sobre lo aquí hablado —reanudó, levantándose del asiento—. Esto es solo el principio de una idea creada por varios directores; sería de considerar que no se expanda, por favor.

Con deliberada lentitud repetí sus movimientos, mirándole a los ojos. Notaba el pecho rebosante, y ahora sabía bien que, según saliese de allí, me parecería al resto de coristas que disfrutaban de la nueva producción; pero mi felicidad era dirigida por otra cosa.

—Gracias señor, por esta increíble oportunidad.

Le tendí la mano, alegrándome de que me la estrechase enseguida, con su palma sudorosa.

— _Prego, bambina_.

No podía esperar el tiempo suficiente para llegar a mi habitación y gritar de alegría contra uno de los almohadones.

 **~)}O{(~**

Una calidez alentadora se había instalado en mi pecho, y cuanto más pasaba el tiempo más caliente se volvía, terminando por convertirse en un fuego crepitante que me salpicaba todo el cuerpo.

Al dirigirme a comer con el resto de compañeros, intenté no mostrar ninguna expresión que delatase la felicidad que me rodeaba, además de cierta ansiedad por tenerles que ocultar algo que me producía tales sensaciones.

Angeline no había compartido la noticia con nadie más, pues cuando llegué, una Meg curiosa tuvo la amabilidad de preguntarme:

—¿Para qué te quería el director? —me cuestionó, con su poca cortesía habitual.

—Había olvidado algunas partituras, y me hizo acompañarle a la sala del coro; además de explicarme las cosas necesarias para la actuación —la dije con facilidad, quitando únicamente la parte del dueto que ahora compartía con la otra mujer.

Meg levantó una ceja y por varios segundos pensé que me discutiría algo, pero pronto se encogió de hombros y con su alegría enfermiza comenzó a parlotear sobre lo emocionada que estaba con Fausto, igual que el resto de personas que allí se encontraban.

 **~})O{(~**

Antes de comenzar con la obra había decidido, de una carrera, ir a bañarme a mi cuarto; calentando además la voz, para que cuando llegase de nuevo a la planta superior no se notase ninguna diferencia de que había faltado.

Un calor sorprendente golpeaba Agosto, y era mucho peor que las altas temperaturas de los meses pasados; ayudando esto, además, a que las protestas por cualquier cosa aumentasen y creasen tal irritación que llegásemos a un punto de no retorno, donde alguien comenzaría una discusión sin sentido, consiguiendo que el ambiente se enturbiase más.

Me lavé el pelo, dejando que los dedos rozasen la piel sensible de mi cabeza, contenta del agua fresca que me mojaba la piel, limpiando aquellos tórridos días.

Tenía la increíble necesidad de contarle a alguien todo lo que me había dicho el señor Onetto. Había rezado a mi padre, dándole millones de gracias por la siguiente oportunidad que me mostraba, pero tenía que admitir que no era suficiente; quería hablarlo con quien podría compartir la ilusión y felicidad que ahora me recubría.

Tomé la pastilla de jabón que traje conmigo, encontrándose en un estado terrible actualmente; era casi una bola entre mis manos, habiéndola frotado de la forma particular que yo solo hacía, dándole el aspecto de una pequeña pelota. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que crucé la puerta principal de la ópera de la mano de Madame Giry, con temor de no caber en ningún sitio, desconfiada por no saber qué sería de mí.

Temblaba de solo pensar en el pasado, pero aquello no era de importancia en este momento; quería correr a algún lugar y gritar mi satisfacción y agradecimiento al cielo y las estrellas, esperando que me escuchasen y compartiesen mi júbilo, deseando que el tiempo corriese más rápido, haciendo que me preguntase que demás dichas me traería consigo la vida.

Terminé canturreando canciones suecas que me enseñó mi padre, incluso con la letra, convirtiéndolas de nuevo en algo real y hermoso; preparándome así para la actuación venidera.

 **~)}O{(~**

Al subir, todo volvió a tornarse entonces a Platea; no debíamos olvidar la actuación que representábamos a pesar de estar emocionados por la siguiente; por lo que, al llegar al vestuario de mujeres, éstas, se encontraban recitando la letra de las canciones que hacíamos, sumergiéndonos en aquella horrorosa continuidad.

Angeline no mostró tampoco ningún aspecto diferente, y yo fui tan neutral como ella; lo único que nos pudo delatar ligeramente fue una serie de guiños que compartimos nada más vernos.

Todo lo demás siguió su curso.

Era cierto que me había movido con más naturalidad en el escenario; las notas de los acompañamientos parecían salir solas de entre mis cuerdas vocales; los bailes eran fluidos; y conseguimos que una de las partes más complejas y, en la que desgraciadamente siempre íbamos mal de tiempo, saliese a la perfección.

Incluso Carlotta parecía más contenta que de costumbre, dándonos falsas sonrisas a todos al caer el telón en el último espectáculo, el cual nos dejaba al fin volver a casa para descansar.

Nuestros aires eran de personas a las que hubiesen plantado una semilla dentro sus cuerpos; semillas que comenzaban a echar raíces y de las que nos ocupábamos nosotros mismos, regándolas con emoción y trabajo duro.

Pero aquella misma planta que germinaba en nuestro interior con tan solo un día de nacimiento, iba ser duramente azotada con lo que planeaba mostrarnos la Prima Donna, queriendo lucirse frente a los trabajadores con una de la arias que ya se sabía de la nueva producción.

Muecas y ceños fruncidos decoraron nuestros rostros al escuchar las indicaciones de los gerentes que nos decían de colocarnos abajo en las butacas.

—Hay personas que quieren dormir —se escuchó a uno de los tramoyistas, que llevaba entre sus manos varios sacos con aspecto pesados.

El señor Richard dirigió su rostro hacia arriba, con aire malhumorado.

" _¿Cómo se atrevía a negarse a tal acto de la diva?"_ debía pensar.

—No será tanto tiempo, monsieur. Ahora siéntese; cuanto menos se tarde mejor será, ¿no? —dijo en voz muy alta, para que todos le oyesen.

Al terminar de colocarnos iniciamos un aplauso, sin verdaderas ganas. Yo no dejaba de mirar el relojito que guardaba, preguntándome si el Fantasma se enfadaría si volvía a llegar fuera de la hora establecida a causa de los jefes, rezando en el interior de que si se daba el caso fuese que no.

Todos estábamos distraídos y cansados; habían hecho colocarse incluso a los que se dedicaban a organizar los almacenes o a lavar la ropa. Pobres almas…

De la nada apareció la soprano, con un gesto de burla casi malvado en sus labios. Podría ser el Mefistófeles de Fausto en vez de Marguerite con tal gesto terrible.

Me preguntaba si sabía lo que opinábamos todos sobre este tipo de acciones que solía hacer de vez en cuando, además de sorprenderme al ver que nadie se atrevía a quejarse; mas podía comprenderles, cruzarse lo menos posible con los pasos de La Carlotta era casi una exigencia si querías mantener el puesto.

La mujer abrió la boca y comenzó con el aria, sin ningún acompañamiento. Era cierto que su voz sonaba impecable, y que acariciaba las notas con una suavidad sorprendente, siendo casi imposible superarla. Además de no forzar los gestos que hacía, conjuntándose bien a lo que cantaba.

No sabía a qué parte de la ópera pertenecía aquel fragmento que recitaba, pero, si me olvidaba de quien lo estaba actuando, podía sentir un ligero pesar encima de los hombros, siendo estas las palabras de la verdadera Marguerite, la cual ahora sufría por amor, por un engaño.

Cerré los ojos y permití que me arrastrase, intentando olvidar a la mujer encima del escenario interpretando tan dulce letra; hasta que de la nada, un estrepitoso golpe y varios gritos de las personas que me acompañaban sentadas me obligaron a abrirlos de par en par, dejándome observar la escena en las maderas.

Uno de los telones había caído con un terrible latigazo y choque de las cuerdas sobre el suelo, sin llegar a golpear a la soprano, quien se encontraba al lado del decorado derramado, y había creado tal alarido que daba la impresión de que en realidad la habrían tratado de clavar una estaca en el pecho.

—Otra vez no…

—Es el mismo telón de la última vez.

—…y sigue sin caer encima de ella —murmuró Francine, abanicándose el rostro regordete con unos papeles que tenía en la mano derecha, resonando a mi lado entre todas las voces crecientes.

Tuve que reírme, intentando relajar la agitación que ahora sentía. No era la primera vez que ocurría un error, al fin y al cabo éramos humanos.

—Estas cosas pasan —la dije, colocándome mejor allí—. Tal vez nos permitan salir —murmuré mientras miraba el relojito de nuevo.

A nadie le importaba ahora la escena frente a nosotros; los telones solían caerse en los ensayos; las bailarinas tropezaban de vez en cuando; los cantantes desafinarían, al igual que los instrumentos…

Era todo cuestión de práctica y dedicación; y de no ser por la diva pronto habría sido aquello olvidado, pero la señora Giudicelli tenía otros planes, como acusar al aire que intentaban matarla aplastándola bajo el peso de un gran lienzo, siendo muy bien escuchada por los gerentes y el grupo de personas que intentaban que se encontrase mejor.

—Eso espero… —suspiró la mujer

Pero, de ninguna parte, entre todas las voces, resonó una por encima, tratándose de otro grito perteneciente a un hombre, el cual entraba al escenario con un conjunto de redes entre sus manos, tropezando con sus propios pies, con el rostro desencajado. Como si acabase de ver a un…

—¡EL FANTASMA! ¡ÉL HA DELCOLGADO EL TELÓN! —vociferó Joseph, volviendo a tropezar.

Varias personas se levantaron de donde se encontraban sentados, creándose un silencio inquietante y repentino en la sala.

—No diga tonterías Buquet. ¿Estaba usted allá? —le preguntó Moncharmin, ayudando a La Carlotta a recomponerse, tomándola del brazo junto su compañero.

—Yo-Yo… _Oui_ monsieur, me encontraba en mi puesto. Pero le he visto, ¡le he visto! —Soltó los aparejos que mantenía, dejando que otro bramido saliese de su garganta—. ¡Su rostro es el del mismísimo demonio!

Los ojos del tramoyista parecían que en cualquier momento caerían de sus cuencas, dándole un aspecto desquiciado de lo abiertos que los mantenía, diferenciándose casi las venas rojas que brillaban en contra del blanco.

—Decías haberle visto ya —le acusó alguien.

Como si el hombre hubiese sentido el escozor de un fustazo, se dirigió únicamente hacia quien le habló, casi lanzándose desde lo alto a esa aquella persona.

—Eso pensaba… Dios del cielo. Hoy le he visto de verdad; bajo esa máscara que lleva, ¡esa máscara! No hay un rostro, ¡no hay nada! Sus ojos brillan como las llamas del infierno y su cara… es el semblante de una cara, sin ninguna forma. Ese demonio no tiene cejas, sus ojos se mantienes solos en sus huecos, no tiene carne en las mejillas, ¡no tiene nariz!

Se frotó la cara con las manos, tan fuerte que daba la sensación de querer borrar unas marcas invisibles que solo él podía sentir, arrancándose la piel si hacía falta.

Dejé que en mi mente se colase todo lo que había dicho el tramoyista y comencé a catalogarlo. ¿A caso era así mi tutor?

Tomé una bocanada de aire.

—Cada día más borracho —rio otra persona.

—No mientas, o el espectro acabará por tomarlas contigo —se burló otro, carcajeándose con el anterior.

Varios trabajadores más hicieron gemidos, como si se tratasen de espíritus malignos.

Buquet, quien todavía estaba allá encima y observaba como sus palabras eran tomadas a broma, además de ser ignorado por los gerentes, los cuales ayudaban a la diva a bajar con cuidado por las escaleritas, dando por finalizado el rendimiento de la noche, volvió a hablar, mucho más airado.

—No os dais cuenta. Él manda sobre todos nosotros; alguien que hace llamarse Fantasma de la Ópera, alguien que sabe cómo esconderse…

Pasos fuertes resonaron a las espaldas del hombre, y tras una aclaración de garganta y varias patadas al decorado desechado en el suelo, el señor Reyer habló, con una voz tan profunda y clara que conseguía devolver la poca seriedad que había en la sala.

—Tal Fantasma no existe, monsieur —dijo, con la expresión fría e inmutable—. Ahora será mejor que marche, ya es suficientemente tarde, y mañana se debe continuar.

Con una suave reverencia se volvió a ir, y nosotros comenzamos nuestro camino hacia la salida, murmurando sandeces.

Todos parecíamos ignorar lo ocurrido, como si en realidad nada hubiera pasado; o como si se tratase de algo natural, algo que vivíamos continuamente, a lo que debíamos acostumbrarnos.

En mi cabeza todavía daba vueltas la descripción que había dado el tramoyista, teniendo que sujetarme en una ocasión contra una de las butacas más alejadas, sintiéndome completamente torpe, pero tuve que aplazar dichos pensamientos para cuando me encontrase sola, dado que al llegar a las puertas, Meg y Antoinette me hicieron señas para que me acercase a ellas, alejándonos de la muchedumbre, escondiéndonos entre unos pilares retorcidos.

—Está loco Buquet, ¿verdad? —comentó primeramente Meg, agitando con sus manos la falda de seda de su vestido de baile.

—Eso parece…

¿Qué pasaría si las dijese que estaba dando clases con aquel ser del que hablaba el tramoyista? ¿Estaría yo también loca? ¿O a caso era todo eso producto de mi imaginación?

La señora resopló con cierto enfado, cruzando las manos sobre el pecho.

—No quiero discutir ese tipo de tonterías con nadie; lo pasado, pasado queda. —Cambió el peso de sus pies, de uno a otro—. Lo que quería decirte, al igual que Meg, es que estamos contentas del papel que te han dado para el nuevo rendimiento.

Me mordí el interior de las mejillas; había cenado aquella noche con ellas, como era costumbre, y no había dicho ni una palabra al respecto, sin saber si me estaría permitido mencionárselo.

—Yo… no sabía que… —intenté excusarme.

—Me alegro de que no lo estés divulgando, y entendemos el por qué no nos dijiste nada —me animó la mujer, riéndose para relajar el ambiente.

La rubia estaba tan contenta como siempre, dirigiendo la vista desde la una a la otra, como si se tratase del mejor cuadro que hubiese visto en toda su vida.

—Carlotta va a odiarte —me dijo—. Te lo iba a decir hoy en la comida, pero es mejor en privado, así no se acelerarán las cosas.

—¡Meg! —la riñó su madre, golpeándola en el brazo.

Tuve que hacer una mueca.

—Tal vez se dé cuenta de que mi voz no es la de un pajarillo —intenté resguardarme, contando totalmente con la nueva fuerza que me ofrecía mi maestro, el cual ahora mismo debía de estar esperándome, y el que me hacía tener nuevos sentimientos extraños, relacionados con lo sucedido.

—Estamos seguras de ello, querida —me aduló Antoinette, agarrando a su hija—. Lo mejor ahora será que descansemos. Como bien han dicho: mañana hay cosas que hacer, y la caída del telón dará mucho que hablar.

Meg volvió a reír, despidiéndose de mí, sin dejarme decir nada más que también unas pocas palabras.

 **~)}O{(~**

Correteé a al cuartucho lo más rápida que pude, siendo ya más de las diez y media pasadas. Tenía el corazón en un puño y los pulmones me seguían arrastras. Casi había olvidado la enorme noticia del dueto con todo el ajetreo tras, y durante, las actuaciones; además de las palabras gritadas del tramoyista, las cuales todavía hacían eco en mi cabeza.

Mas, a pesar de todo, deseaba desesperadamente contarle al Fantasma las buenas noticias, rememorándolas a cada paso que daba, curiosa de si serian de su agrado.

En mi cabeza imaginaba cómo poder sacarle el tema, a pesar de lo poco que hablábamos sobre otras cosas que no tratasen de teoría musical; sopesando las oportunidades y el cómo me contestaría, con aquel tono suyo suave, o tal vez algo enfadado, no permitiéndome saber el por qué...

No obstante, pequeñas ondas, como las que producía una piedra al tirarla contra el agua de un lago profundo, me acariciaban, siendo cuestiones sobre aquel ser que había asustado al hombre alcohólico. No dudaba en que pudiese estar ebrio en el momento que caminó sobre el escenario, chillando unas palabras que fueron ignoradas casi en su totalidad, no estando dispuestas las personas a creer más sandeces. Con todo lo que debíamos sufrir, lo mejor era reducir las fantasías e intentar envolvernos de claridad, para no perder la cabeza.

Uno de mis pies se topó con una baldosa mal equilibrada al resto, haciendo que casi chocase contra una de las mesas colocada en el largo pasillo.

Al oír las palabras de Joseph, poco más que una sensación de curiosidad me había llegado al interior, desatendiendo a sus patrañas, haciendo mis propias suposiciones; mas, con todo aquello dicho y, claramente habiendo sido amenazada por el que ahora era mi mentor de voz, era increíble, desde un punto de vista ageno, que todavía desease apresurarme para relatarle lo sucedido, cuestionándome además sobre si la caída del fondo había sido por su culpa.

Mi insensatez se desbordaba, como si estuviese sobre una tabla recta, cayendo desde todos los lados posibles

Pero ahora mi primordial preocupación era que llegaba tarde, y el no saber su estado de ánimo al entrar por la puertecita.

Deposité, como era de costumbre, los libros sobre la mesa, pero en esta ocasión no me senté, me quedé levantada, dando un pequeño rodeo.

Los minutos pasaban y la voz no aparecía. Tal era mi impaciencia que me atreví a llamarle.

—¿Maestro? —murmuré bajo, sintiéndome como una tonta, sin nadie a quien ver para dirigirme.

Tal vez… tal vez había sido molestado por lo ocurrido encima del escenario. Sin embargo, él me contestó, con un tono líquido, escurridizo, resonando potente y de forma ineseperada:

—Madeimoselle —habló secamente.

Levanté una ceja y di varios pasos hacia delante, en dirección a la chimenea, girando ligeramente la cabeza a un lado.

No parecía querer continuar, dejándome sola con un silencio incómodo.

—¿No vamos a dar la lección? —tuve que preguntarle—. Sé que he llegado tarde, pero...

—¿Es eso lo que quiere? —me cortó.

Algo que no paraba de sorprenderme era lo fácil que le era cambiar la fuerza en la voz, incluso en cambiar sus sonidos. Cuando me asustó en el sótano de la ópera, habían sido varias voces las que me atacaron. Apenas las recordaba con nitidez, pero estaba segura que el mismo Fantasma las creaba. Había llegado a dicha conclusión con el paso de los días.

De vez en cuando, se le escaparía una nota extranjera que me hacía cuestionarme si era del todo Francés, originando en mi mente frágil sueños de países lejanos mientras dormía, totalmente diferentes al nuestro.

En está ocasión, su tono había sido como el de un niño, asustado y esquivo.

Tragué saliva.

—¿Por qué no iba a querer? —le devolví la pregunta, no entendiendo muy bien lo que pretendía con aquello.

—¿No oyó a Buquet? —dijo con desprecio, escupiendo las palabras—. Yo creo que todo el mundo lo escuchó.

—Sí, y también se rieron de él —le embestí con eso.

Silencio. Más silencio; tanto que creció en mis oídos un pitido.

—¿Debo preocuparme por algo? —continué, agarrando la tela de la falda que llevaba.

No había pensado en atacar al Fantasma con nada de lo que había dicho aquel hombre, y tampoco había esperado aquella reacción por su parte; como si tuviese sentimientos meramente mundanos.

—No, por supuesto que no. Hice una promesa, la cual no estoy dispuesto a incumplir —soltó el aliento—; no de nuevo.

—Al igual que yo —intenté que notase la verdad en lo que dije; no traicionaría su confianza.

Di otra vuelta por la sala, arrastrando los dedos por las paredes, con detenimiento.

El Fantasma suspiró.

—Parece complacida —susurró tras varias respiraciones más.

Levanté el rostro por encima de mi hombro, como si se encontrase allí, con una sonrisa creciéndome entre las dos mejillas.

—¿No sabe el por qué, maestro?

Percibí el sonido del roce de una ropa; algo inusual, no habiendo sido la mía.

—Prefiero oírlo de usted —admitió, volviendo a distraerme.

Me llevé las manos al pecho, intentando mantener, aunque fuera, un punto medio en mi cuerpo, notando como si en cualquier momento pudiese desaparecer y echase a volar.

—Me dieron un dueto con la señorita Mercier —lo solté todo casi sin respirar—. Podré lucirme frente a la diva, ¡le haré tragar sus palabras! —me reí, dando una vuelta sobre mí misma, sin preocuparme de lo que pudiese opinar el espectro que me observaba.

Resonó entre las paredes algo parecido a una carcajada, tan suave y ligera como una pluma, dejándome la duda de si en verdad la había escuchado; y en tal caso, se clavó en mi frente la sorpresa de haber hecho reír al Fantasma, aunque fuera tan tenuemente.

Mas pronto se tornó de nuevo en silencio, y del silencio salió un gruñido.

—Debería tratarse de usted quien hiciera de Marguerite, a pesar de las faltas que pueda cometer, prefiero su carisma en el escenario antes que a madame Carlotta.

Me quedé quieta repentinamente.

—Estoy agradecida por lo que me han dado; nunca les exigiría nada más, maestro —declaré, intentándole enseñar lo satisfecha que me encontraba ahora mismo.

— _Ah_ , niña. Pero para eso estamos practicando, ¿no? Para que en algún momento sea su puesto el de diva.

Meneé la cabeza, no dejando que tales palabras me afectasen. Estaba radiante con solo imaginar la mucha rabia que le daría a Carlotta. A pesar de que un primer momento no había sentido tales cosas sobre la mujer, ahora se había convertido en algo importante; algo que ansiaba demostrarla.

—Pero no demasiado pronto, aún —intenté terminar con esa conversación, que comenzaba a darme falsas esperanzas, siendo estos sueños demasiado inverosímiles.

El Fantasma, no obstante, volvió a reír; una risa mucho más grande que la anterior, la cual consiguió llegar hasta las profundidades de mi carne.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¡Me encanta el Fantasma! Cada vez que escribo sobre él, deseo pasar de estos capítulos e ir directamente a cuando se muestra…_

 _Espero que os haya gustado._

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	26. Maravillosa reunión

_Un poco de diversión para nuestra pequeña soprano; las amistades se deben conservar bien y eso es lo que hace en este capítulo._

 _¡Espero que os guste!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 26** **: Maravillosa reunión**

Seis días después,

Lunes, 15 de agosto de 1870

Abrí los ojos con pereza, observando las telas rojas que rodeaban mi cama. Sacando las manos de debajo de la fina sábana que me cubría, me froté el rostro con pereza, estirando después los brazos por encima de la cabeza, bostezando.

Obligué a mi cuerpo a salir del camastro, no pudiendo perder ni un minuto más.

En el día de hoy, tras haber escrito de nuevo a mi amiga del conservatorio, habíamos decidido que quedaríamos tras la hora de comer para que la enseñase la ópera y, más tarde, ir a algún parque a disfrutar del sol.

Ya podía imaginarme sus sonrisas contentas al verme. Carine era una persona tan dulce y aprensiva que con la mera aparición de su cuerpo, sentía unas ganas terribles de abrazarla; y aquellas sensaciones serían mayores tras tanto tiempo distanciadas.

Sin embargo, antes de nada, debía leer varias páginas que me había ordenado el maestro para la noche. Ingenua de mí, había preferido dejarlas para el último momento, teniendo ahora que correr para llevarlas medianamente aprendidas.

El Fantasma era, ciertamente, exigente, y me lo había demostrado en varias ocasiones, cuando no estudiaba lo que me pedía, dándome lecciones sobre _lo útil que habría sido si lo supiese_ , creando frustración incluso en sí mismo.

La noche cuando lo del decorado pasó como una más, no dándole la importancia que se merecía, o yo suponía que merecía. Los trabajadores continuaron con sus mandatos. Buquet fue el único que se encontraba más molesto, y borracho, de lo habitual, pero no era nada con lo que no se pudiera convivir. Y el Fantasma había proseguido, a pesar de aquel vaivén que sufrió emocionalmente.

Yo no me atreví a preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido, prefiriendo dejarlo para, tal vez, otra ocasión, no queriendo hundir el dedo más en la llaga.

Se había comportado con una sumisión poco habitual, con suaves palabras y pocas órdenes, terminando incluso antes de la hora, alegando que los Fantasmas también tenían cosas que hacer.

Yo me tragué mi curiosidad, y con ello comenzó una nueva rutina, mucho más cómoda para los dos, tratándonos de una forma más cercana incluso.

Me sentía abrumada, y me preguntaba si alguien más hablaba con él como yo lo hacía. No era una persona celosa, ni mucho menos, pero sospechaba que una rabia, todavía nítida, crecía en mí al meditar sobre las personas que conversarían con él; tal vez con mucha más cercanía, mostrando el espectro su cuerpo…

Pero no me creía tales pensamientos absurdos; como él me había hecho saber, no solía juntarse con la sociedad, por lo que sospechaba que yo sería, de momento, la única, y aquello me llenaba de satisfacción.

Habíamos llegado al punto donde debía memorizar de nuevo todos los simbolismos en las partituras. El Fantasma intentaba enseñarme todo de golpe, como si mi cabeza fuese un paño que absorbía de forma impecable el agua, sin saber lo mucho que en verdad me estaba esforzando y me costaba.

A veces sentía vergüenza al pensar en lo sabio que era, viéndome tan solo como una cría que tiene un capricho al que un espectro hacía caso.

A pesar de compartir los mismos gustos respecto a la música, al menos hasta el momento, él estaba mucho más dotado en el tema, consiguiendo muy a mi pesar, que me sintiese como una imbécil a su lado, tartamudeando de forma absurda o manteniendo la respiración sin que me diese cuenta.

Todavía recordaba con aprensión aquella conversación.

Había estado hablando en todo momento; haciéndome cuestiones sobre lo leído, obligándome a apartar los libros para que no los mirase, y así comprobar si me lo sabía.

Sin darme cuenta, entre pregunta y pregunta me guardaba el aliento, fuese lo larga que fuese, y al contestar la quinta, daba la impresión de que acababa de nadar el Sena desde una punta a otra.

— _Señorita, ¿tiene la costumbre de no respirar?_ —me había dicho, con un tono de preocupación real en la voz.

Yo no supe cómo contestarle, y mi piel adquirió gran temperatura, además de un color rojo como el de las rosas, el cual delataba el gran bochorno que sentía.

Él no pareció notar ningún cambio, aguardando por mi respuesta, la cual fue incluso peor que la reacción de mi cuerpo.

Por ello, decidí que debía memorizarlo todo a la perfección, queriendo que tuviese una buena impresión de mí, encontrándome casi toda la mañana leyendo las cosas que me pidió, sin descanso, para así tener la tarde libre.

Mi júbilo iba creciendo con cada acercamiento a las cuatro, siendo esa la hora a la que me encontraría con mi amiga, teniendo que terminar mucho antes para prepararme.

Me puse la falda verde y la camisa beige, mirándome de arriba abajo una y otra vez en el gran espejo, habiendo quitado su habitual tela de encima. Me escrutaba la piel, intentando ver imperfecciones; los lunares en mis brazos y rostro todavía continuaban en su lugar; la pequeña verruga en el cuello que me había crecido a los doce años no parecía querer desaparecer; mis labios regordetes, formaban un puchero si no los controlaba; las ojeras bajo mis ojos parecían menos oscurecidas; los rizos de mi cabello eran imposibles de domar.

Terminé por decidir que, lo mejor sería, dejarme el pelo suelto, llegándome casi hasta la parte baja de la espalda, en una hermosa cascada castaña.

Cuando era más niña, lo había llevado siempre suelto, sin ninguna restricción que lo sujetase, pero con el paso del tiempo terminé por ocultar la gran masa que era, intentando ordenarlos lo mejor que pude cada día. Algunas veces los rizos se comportaban mejor; otras peor. Hoy era uno de esos días donde no pararían de revelarse, así que, apartándolos de mi rostro, coloqué unas horquillas a una altura más baja que la coronilla, dejando que cayesen sin preocupación.

Estudié de nuevo el reflejo, contenta de lo bien que me veía.

—Así le gustarás a cualquiera —me reí en voz alta.

Todavía me faltaban varios minutos hasta salir; habíamos decidido que nos veríamos en las puertas de la ópera, siendo un lugar fácil de encontrar.

Me senté en la cama, mirándome las manos, pensando en qué hacer durante aquel cuarto de hora. No volvería a tomar los textos para estudiar, prefiriendo relajarme un poco; ya me preocuparía más adelante por ellos.

Observé, apoyado contra la mesa de madera en la esquina de la habitación, un periódico que había comprado hacía dos días, esperando por ser tirado a las llamas en algún momento. Me había acostumbrado a ir a por ellos casi todas las mañanas antes de los ensayos, a una pequeña tienda de prensa que se encontraba al otro lado de la plaza frente al edificio.

Lo más sorprendente fue que, tres días atrás, habiéndolo traído y depositado encima de la cama —juraba que lo había tirado a la cama cuando llegué, teniendo que correr a los ensayos por mi despiste en el tiempo que me quedaba—, al llegar había estado contra la cómoda. El maldito noticiero se encontraba sobre el mueble, con falsa naturalidad. Además, de sentir aquel olor que de vez en cuando me perseguía, siendo más fuerte en aquella ocasión.

Me había torturado pensado en lo que podría ser, en una explicación razonable que no entrometiese al Fantasma en ello, pero me era imposible. ¿A caso el Fantasma entraba a mi habitación cuando quería? ¿Y era aquel su olor, su perfume?

Meneé la cabeza, no queriendo volver a tener tales ideas turbias.

No me atrevía a decírselo a nadie y, mientras que a la hora de tratarme no hubiese maldad, creé un consenso no hablado de respeto.

Sin poder aguantar más, salí de la habitación y corrí escaleras arriba, deseando ver el brillo resplandeciente del medio día.

Varios compañeros me saludaron al verme, y yo les contesté de un humor maravilloso, saliendo por la entrada que tenían los trabajadores, encontrándose los grandes pórticos cerrados.

Volé hacia donde la había indicado que nos encontrásemos, escrutando el gentío por si la veía avanzar entre los cuerpos en movimiento, como olas del mar arrastradas por las mareas.

Estaba emocionada, casi en éxtasis; habíamos sido inseparables en el conservatorio, y haberla dejado allí, sola, me había apenado de una manera terrible. Mas, el día de hoy, la informaría de las buenas noticias que me rodeaban, y esperaba que ella fuese tan feliz como yo, aunque se tratase de una mínima pizca.

Al cabo de unos minutos, terminé por sentarme en los grandes escalones de piedra, haciendo que sol me golpease desde lo más alto, ardiéndome la piel bajo su mirada. Observaba desde allí a las familias que se dirigían en todas direcciones; las dama más jóvenes llevaban parasoles, siendo decorados con intrincados bordados que colgaban desde los lados en su mayoría blancos, haciendo que me doliesen los ojos al mirarlos detenidamente por el brillo que emitían. Varias mujeres ancianas pasearon delante de mí, todas con vestidos negros y sin estampados, dejándome deducir que mantendrían un luto, muy a su pesar.

El verano era para disfrutarlo, y por mucho que quisiésemos a aquellas personas que se marchaban, no por vestir de ciertas maneras irían a volver.

A papá nunca le gustaron dichas cosas; cuando mamá murió llevó su traje más oscuro por menos de una semana, diciéndome que, con tan solo recordarla, viviría con nosotros para siempre. Y aquello era algo a lo que temía; apenas recordaba a mi madre. Habiendo pasado ya tantos años, y siendo yo tan pequeña cuando falleció, lo único que conseguía vislumbrar de ella eran sus ojos, siendo los mismos que me miraban desde cualquier espejo, además de tener el mismo color de cabello también. Sabía que había tenido una voz deliciosa, y mantenía una visión de ella acariciando un arpa en una noche de invierno, frente a una hoguera encendida. Nada más.

Tenía tanto miedo de olvidarla, al igual que a mi padre.

Casi cuatro años habían pasado y no era capaz de imaginarme su voz, su risa, su olor…

Me froté la frente; había que ver lo bien que se me daba deprimirme.

Continué vigilando las aceras, esperando a mi amiga, pasándome las palmas sobre la falda, meneándola nerviosa. Algo que llamó mi atención fue, desde la esquina derecha del edificio, como salía a paso veloz una niña de no más de siete años, con una falda y camisas harapientas y un pañuelo sobre sus hombros, llevando en sus manos un pequeño saco, el cual parecía agarrar con todas sus fuerzas, como si allí mismo se encontrase el mayor tesoro que pudiese mantener.

Me dio a suponer que habría estado mendigando en alguna de las grandes calles, deseosa de conseguir dinero para tener algo que comer aquella noche.

El mundo era tan injusto, y por ello se me encogía el corazón.

Intenté ver por donde se dirigía, o si habría alguien más con ella, vislumbrando en la distancia a un muchacho joven con las prendas de vestir parcheadas, muy semejante a la cría, quien estaba esperándola, tomándola de la mano cuando pasó a su lado, acariciando las trenzas que llevaba hechas en su pelo negro.

Las sonrisas que compartieron parecían confidenciales, pero en el fondo, sinceras.

Me dieron la espalda, y continuaron a través de la muchedumbre.

—Christine —me llamarón entonces y una sonrisa se curvó en mis labios, olvidando todo lo demás.

De un salto me levanté, para ver a Carine postrada a mi izquierda, llevando un hermoso vestido rosa en su cuerpo, uno que realzaba la belleza de su busto, mostrando la palidez nívea de su pecho y cuello.

Sus ojos castaño oscuro brillaban como nunca, y tenía la sensación de no habernos visto en mucho más tiempo del que en realidad era.

Sin avisarla, me lancé contra ella, obligándola a recibirme entre sus brazos, teniéndolos que abrir ante mi choque, apartando el pequeño bolso que sujetaba. Me contestó enseguida, apretándome igual de fuerte.

—Me alegro de que hayas llegado —la dije, dejando caer mis manos hasta las suyas.

—Lamento el retraso, pensé que daría antes con la ópera, pero me equivoqué.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No importa —le aseguré; ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de que se hubiese alargado la espera.

—No me suelo mover por esta zona de la ciudad —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Me reí de buena gana, asombrada de cómo el sol conseguía que sus cabellos dorados pareciesen casi blanquecinos.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —la pregunté, agarrándola del brazo—. Ya me dijiste en la carta que tendrías que contarme —la hice caminar en la dirección por la que había venido yo—. Vamos a entrar por la puerta de los trabajadores; los lunes las grandes están cerradas, siendo nuestro día libre.

—El edificio es maravilloso —murmuró levantando la cabeza para observar todos los detalles que ofrecían sus muros.

—Te gustará más por dentro.

—Y por supuesto que debo contarte. —Se llevó la mano en la que mantenía el bolso a la cabeza, exagerando su expresión—. No se por dónde empezar pero, antes de nada, ¿recuerdas a Mary y Gastón?

Asentí de manera ferviente. Ese muchacho fue el que me enseñó a crear los ungüentos que conseguían irritar la piel, los que hacía varios meses pensé en colocar en una de las pelucas de La Carlotta.

—Bien… Aparentemente Mary está esperando un hijo suyo —continuó Carine.

Me paré en seco, girando el rostro hacia ella, como si hablase en otro idioma.

—¿Qué? _Herregud_ … —susurré en mi idioma nata, soltando el aire por la nariz de forma sonora. Aquel chico siempre me había gustado, siendo increíblemente amable y alegre—. Nunca pensé que fuese de dicha manera —admití.

—Yo tampoco —tiró de mí para que le mostrase el camino y no estorbásemos a las personas que caminaban detrás nuestro—. Pero, incluso se han casado.

Meneé la cabeza.

—Increíble.

Prosiguió relatándome entonces más cosas absurdas que ocurrieron; cosas que prefirieron suceder cuando yo ya me había ido del conservatorio, como la división de uno de los maestros principales, o la aparición de otra joven que se creía la diva principal, al igual que la que ya había por allí, siendo las dos reinas del drama, pero, alegremente, odiándose entre ellas, no teniendo ojos para nadie más.

—Entonces, ¿no te molestan? —tuve que preguntarla, preocupada por su bienestar.

—Por supuesto que no, ya bastante tienen entre ellas como para preocuparse por el resto —se rio.

Me relató el buen tiempo que estaba pasando con su familia; un viaje a la costa que había hecho, y el cómo de odioso le era el estar sentada en un carro durante mucho tiempo, prefiriendo los paseos al aire libre.

Estábamos caminando por el pasillo en el que se encontraba la casa de las Giry. Aquel día le había dicho a Meg sobre mi amiga, avisándola de que más tarde se la presentaría, prefiriendo por el momento un poco de privacidad.

Llegamos a las escaleras que subían, y decidí mostrarle el interior de la ópera, no preocupándome de quién nos viese o si estaba o no permitido; no haríamos nada del otro mundo.

El sol conseguía iluminar muchas de las zonas, y Carine quedó sorprendida por lo grande que era todo, desde las lámparas de mujeres al principio de los escalones, a los enormes cuadros colgados de las paredes. Al igual que se sorprendió por cada dibujo en el techo, o los intrincados patrones que lo decoraban todo, desde los arcos cruzados hasta las esquinas de las puertas.

—Parece un palacio —me había dicho, acariciando un grabado de notas musicales sobre una de las barandillas de la pared.

—Yo pensé lo mismo cuando llegué —me reí, sabiendo bien lo que sentía la mujer a mi lado al observar todo aquello.

Estaba contenta de que viese en donde residía actualmente, mostrándola con orgullo los recónditos lugares que escondía el edificio, como si se tratasen de secretos que conocen muy pocos.

Le mostré el gran corredor, donde al final esperaba la cabeza del creador del edificio, quedando impresionada por los espejos que recubrían todo lo que fuese liso y de piedra, viéndonos reflejadas desde todas direcciones.

La hice correr entre las gruesas columnas, burlándome de lo lenta que era, y escuchando muchas de sus quejas sobre que no deberíamos comportarnos así en tal sitio.

—Como si eso me importase —la dije yo, volviendo a dejarla atrás, ocultándome tras uno de los pilares grisáceos de mármol pulido, tapándome la boca con una mano, aguantando la respiración.

Por aquel sitio, los días que descansábamos, no solía haber nadie, estando únicamente nosotras, escuchando muy lejos el sonido de personas que se movían en la planta inferior.

Carine paró, preguntando en voz alta el dónde me encontraba.

—Sabes que no me gustan estas cosas Christine —me había regañado, consiguiendo que saliera de mi escondrijo con las manos frente a mí, alegando que era demasiado asustadiza.

Ella intentó defenderse lo mejor que pudo, y yo, únicamente, la hice burla.

Volví a llevarla entonces hacia la pared de los bustos, mostrándola el camino hacia mi habitación, recogiendo el quinqué de su hueco habitual.

—Las flores son muy hermosas —había mencionado de manera inocente acerca de lo que mantenían los jarrones, consiguiendo que me estremeciese ligeramente, recordando todavía con claridad como habían salido disparadas aquellas dos cabezas, quedando sus caras deformes para siempre en mi memoria.

—Sin duda —admití tras un intenso silencio en el cual me dediqué a encender la llama que nos iluminaría.

—Tal vez sea demasiado inmiscuirme —se llevó los dedos a la barbilla—, pero, ¿por qué demonios vives _aquí_? —Señaló con aquellos mismos dedos el lugar.

Tuve que reírme ante aquello.

—La mujer que me consiguió el puesto me cedió una habitación, de manera gratuita, con algo de privacidad.

Todavía recordaba a la perfección el día en el que Antoinette me enseñó el cuarto y lo mucho que me había gustado.

—Ya veo…

—Es maravilloso, créeme. Le hace justicia al resto de las salas.

Y con eso, la hice bajar por el tenebroso pasadizo que daba a al cuartucho de los decorados, obligándola a sujetar el quinqué mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, para abrirla y poder pasar, esperándonos en su interior una oscuridad tenebrosa, la cual fue clareada cuando prendí una de las lámparas de gas en la pared.

Al entrar detrás de mí, y yo cerrar a mis espaldas, la escuché soltar el aliento, y una sonrisa se coló en mis labios, dándome al vuelta para que me entregase tanto el farol como su bolso, indicándola que se sentará sobre la cama o la silla del escritorio, decidiendo ella lo primero y yo lo segundo, colocándome frente a su cuerpo.

Sus ojos no paraban de escrutar la habitación, acariciando con suavidad las mantas del camastro o las telas que colgaban del mismo, con el rostro gozoso.

—De acuerdo —terminó por hablar, recogiendo entre sus manos uno de los almohadones con formas extrañas bordadas—. Tenías razón, es maravilloso. —Dirigió el rostro hacía el espejo, el cual no se mantenía ahora oculto—. Mucho más que maravilloso Christine. Estar aquí sería el sueño de muchos.

Me encontraba casi dando botes de alegría en mi asiento.

—Sí, sí. —Levanté los brazos al espacio, dejándolos caer enseguida—. Pero no creas que es todo sencillo, trabajamos tanto… —tuve que quejarme.

—Es innegable que de alguna forma se debe vivir —lo defendió ella.

Me encogí de hombros; aparte de los días libres, en general la vida social que tenía trataba de desayunar, comer y cenar con los compañeros, casi siempre volando de lo rápido que íbamos.

Carine comenzó entonces a preguntarme, empezando por los problemas que le había relatado sobre La Carlotta, contestándola ahora lo poco que me molestaba y lo extraño que me era, como si de repente hubiera dejado de existir para ella. Mas no volvería a llamarla, prefiriendo ser ignorada que perseguida.

Continuó cuestionándome acerca de las obras que realizábamos, los ensayos, las actuaciones, los divos y divas que habitaban el lugar junto a sus exigencias, los directores que nos guiaban, los gerentes, mis nuevos amigos…

Todo era fácil, no habiendo demasiado que contarle en verdad, mencionándola anécdotas divertidas que recordase, relatándome ella algunas del centro de música, además de hablarme sobre lo bien que le iban los estudios de los instrumentos que ya dominaba, mencionando también a su familia y, al parecer, a un apuesto caballero con el que había estado flirteando.

Yo me había llevado las manos al corazón, contenta por mi amiga y su buena dicha.

—¿Es guapo? —tuve que preguntarla, viendo como sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo profundo.

Ella únicamente asintió, haciendo que los mechos de su cabello se agitasen sobre su cara redondeada.

—¿Dónde le conociste?

—Es afinador de piano; viene de vez en cuando por el conservatorio como aprendiz de monsieur Charpentier. Nunca me había fijado en él Christine, hasta que un día, mientras ensayaba con el arpa, paró a escucharme. ¡Ojalá recordase con exactitud las alabanzas que me dio! —Dejó caer la cabeza a un lado, con la mirada soñadora—. Tiempo después me invitó a comer a un pequeño restaurante y, bueno, creo que ahora me está cortejando de manera formal —murmuró con vergüenza.

Di varias palmadas, feliz por lo que oía. Me incliné ligeramente hacia delante, dejando que el pelo me cayese por encima de los hombros.

Entrecerré la mirada, con aspecto malvado.

—¿Os habéis besado ya? —la interrogué, sintiéndome tan poco correcta como Meg.

Carine abrió los ojos con sorpresa y, si era posible, su color empeoró.

Solté una carcajada, llevándome las manos a la boca.

Me tomaría aquello como un sí.

—¡Oh, no te rías! ¿Qué esperabas si te acabo de decir que me está cortejando?

Volví a carcajearme, lanzándole cuestiones sobre cómo había sido y si merecía verdaderamente la pena.

—Yo… Estoy segura de que le amo —me había contestado, como si aquello fuese un gran pesar.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Acaso él no siente lo mismo?

—Él dice que sí; pero ya sabes cómo son estas cosas —se quejaba mientras se mordía el labio inferior —. Tal vez en algún momento se canse.

Estirando los brazos la tomé de las manos, agarrándolas con fuerza.

—Es muy fácil enamorarse de ti, Carine. Ves todo lo bueno del mundo, desde tu visión no hay maldad.

—No _todo_ es tan bonito —continuó con sus replicas.

—Solo si crees que no lo es. No te angusties.

Miré sus palmas, manteniéndolas contra las mías; sus dedos eran mucho más gordos que los míos, siendo una mujer considerable de peso. Sin embargo, era tan buena persona, tan parecida a Gisèle, no deseándole el mal a nadie, dichosa con lo poco que tenía y tan fácil de satisfacer...

Estaba segura de que aquel hombre, si era la mitad de hombre como ella decía que era, estaría más que prendado, y no dudaría en hacerla su esposa lo antes posible.

Un cuchillo formado por la envidia me rajó el pecho, extendiendo una ligera tristeza por todo lo que había conseguido mi amiga.

—Estoy segura de que os irá bien, y espero que me lo presentes cuando vaya por allá —proseguí, sin que se me notaran los nuevos sentimientos.

—Por supuesto que sí, le he hablado tan bien de ti que es como si ya te conociera. —Esta vez fue ella quien se inclinó un poco más desde su posición, estando ahora nuestros rostros a poca distancia, permitiéndome ver a la perfección las manchas más claras dentro de sus orbes café—. ¿Y tú Christine? ¿Hay algún amor que llene tu corazón?

Me erguí. No sabía de qué me sorprendía, estuvo claro que me haría las mismas cuestiones. Lo que ella no sabía era que mis contestaciones serían más sencillas.

—No.

—¿No?

—No hay ningún hombre por el que sienta amor —la aclaré, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

La mujer arqueó una ceja, levantando tenuemente, además, la mejilla derecha.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Pensé que algún apuesto joven de los que viven por aquí…

—Carine, _aquí_ estoy trabajando —la aclaré—. Además, aún no tratándose de un empleo, por el momento ninguno ha llamado verdaderamente mi atención.

Sin que apenas nos diésemos cuenta, una ligera brisa fresca entró, enfriando el ambiente. Giré el rostro hacía el increíble espejo, viéndonos allí reflejadas, sabiendo que desde su interior provenía el aire.

—¿Verdaderamente? —intentó volver a sonsacarme.

Prestándola de nuevo atención, hice un sonido estrangulado.

—Bueno, hay un hombre que solo piensa en… tomar a todas las mujeres que puede. Es ciertamente guapo, eso no puedo negarlo, pero a la vez tan frívolo y pretencioso que me produce ira, y un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Fabian Pinaud; tiene el pelo de un color oro maravilloso, y créeme, es muy atractivo, pero todo eso lo pierde en cuanto abre la boca —me burlé de él.

—Es mejor no juntar con caballeros así.

—Pero —continué—, hay uno; su nombre es Armand. Tal vez su belleza no sea la misma que la de Fabian, no obstante, es tan buena persona. —Solté sus manos, y junté las mías sobre mi regazo, golpeando la falda que llevaba, intentado apartar manchas que no había—. Me invitó a comer, y creo que intentó coquetear conmigo…, pero yo…, no creo sentir nada por él —tartamudeé.

Había leído tantas novelas románticas; daba por obvio que al enamorarme sería a primera vista, como si una flecha me atravesase el corazón palpitante y comenzase a sangrar por el joven al que me dispondría, creyéndome la ilusión de que él sentiría lo mismo que yo.

Mas, por Armand no tenía dichos sentimientos —no al menos de tal magnitud—, no que yo creyese. Y tampoco quería.

Carine pareció sentir lástima por mí.

—Escucha, hay muchos hombres. Como tú bien has dicho, no te angusties. —Odiaba que usasen mis propias palabras contra mí—. Seguro que habrá algún caballero que llame tu atención, y después tengas que obligarle a que te ame —se rio, con la intención de aligerar el ambiente.

Me recliné contra la silla, riendo también.

—Cuando era pequeña —decidí narrarla—, había un muchacho. Nos conocimos en Perroz-Gigeg. Éramos inseparables. —Levanté la vista al techo, habiéndose convertido la sonrisa de mis labios casi en una mueca—. Era cuando viajaba con mi padre. Recuerdo que íbamos todas las tarde a la playa, y allí leíamos y papá a veces tocaría el violín para nosotros…

Habían sido buenos recuerdos, los cuales atesoraría dentro de una caja cerrada con llave.

—Pero tampoco era el amor que quería; estoy segura que confundí los sentimientos con los de amistad, además, éramos unos críos. —Volví a mirarla deforma más intensa—. El amor no debe de ser fácil, ¿verdad? Lo perfecto termina por cansar —murmuré más para mí que para ella.

Como si Carine observase la conversación de una loca con sus propios demonios, me golpeó las rodillas, llamando mi atención.

—Nada es fácil; no te presiones en encontrar a alguien, querida. Mejor ser paciente.

La miré con cierto abatimiento, no tiendo más que aceptar sus palabras, a pesar de que comenzase a notar pasar los años cada vez más rápido; creciendo en mí un temor de acabar como una solterona.

 **~)}O{(~**

Tras salir de la habitación, con los ánimos de nuevo a la altura de las nubes, nos dirigimos a la cafetería donde habíamos desayunado con el señor Amir, siendo ahora un lugar de preferencia en mi lista, teniendo los dulces más sabrosos que había probado en mucho tiempo.

Caminamos también frente a los jardines del palacio, enseñándole las zonas que más me conocía, volviendo a vislumbrar la casa del caballero, la cual creaba cierta admiración en mi persona, deseando poder observar su interior, teniendo tan maravillosa decoración extranjera.

Al sentarnos a las afueras del establecimiento, decidimos sin mucho cuidado lo que nos llenaría los estómagos, distraídas en las cosas que nos decíamos, saliendo de nuestros labios todo tipo de chismes.

La había hecho saber que, antes de que marchase a su casa, cuando terminásemos con el té y las pastas, le presentaría a quien me consiguió estar allí, sintiéndome orgullosa de tener como protectora a Madame Giry, a lo que ella aceptó sin rechistar, probablemente suponiendo que se trataría de alguien especial.

—¿Este es tu último año? —la pregunté, en referencia a los estudios del centro de música.

—Así es; no creo que me sea necesario mucho más. Empezaremos a finales de Agosto, y espero que este año no sea tan repetitivo como el anterior. No nos enseñaron cosas nuevas, nada demasiado interesante —habló con un tono enfadado, dando después un sorbo al líquido dentro de la hermosa tacita—. Sería interesante que comenzase, además, a sopesar puestos de trabajo; me gustaría dejar de ser una carga para mis padres.

—Nunca serías una carga para ellos —exclamé.

Era su única hija, habiendo perdido su madre el acto de concebir al darla de luz a ella. Se podía decir que era su rayo de sol, el que les iluminaba continuamente, a pesar de lo gris que fuese el día.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Todos parecéis ansiar la libertad como si os la estuviesen reteniendo en contra vuestra voluntad —tuve que añadir.

Tal vez fuese el hecho de que la mía había sido lanzada contra mis espaldas a una velocidad poco recomendable, habiéndome obligado madurar a pasos agigantados, pasando por aquellos dichosos años como si se tratasen de un borrón oscuro y repulsivo.

Yo nunca tuve dicha necesidad, y en la actualidad me encontraba de manera adecuada con la misma. Sin embargo, en el caso de que a ellos les saliese algo mal, podrían volver bajo el ala de la protección de sus familias. A mí me había quedado claro hace años de que lo mío no sería así, al menos hasta que conocí a Antoinette, a quien empezaba a notar como algo más que una amistad, dándome los mismos cuidados y consejos que a su hija.

—Por supuesto que tengo libertad, pero deseo viajar Christine, moverme por mi cuenta, sin dar explicaciones a nadie.

Los ojos de Carine eran soñadores, relatándome las historias que había creado su mente para evadirle de las muchas crueldades de la realidad. ¿Y quién era yo para negarle algo así? Ya se golpearía contra un muro y decidiría ser más precavida. Por el momento podría imaginar todo lo que desease y, con algo de suerte, varias de esas ideas las haría realidad.

—Bueno, quizá cuando termines los estudios, ¿no? —intenté animarla, sorbiendo en esta ocasión de mi té, quemándome los labios.

—¿Tú encontraste algún tutor que pueda formarte? —me preguntó de manera casual, y el líquido que se deslizaba por mi garganta decidió intentar colarse en dirección a los pulmones, creándome una tos reseca que me destrozaba el interior.

¿A caso podría hablarle del maravilloso Fantasma que se dedicaba a mostrarme nuevas técnicas para la voz?

Ni estando lo más ebria posible mencionaría aquello a nadie.

Al salir del conservatorio, mi intención, después de encontrar un trabajo, era el encontrar a un maestro que no cobrase demasiado para continuar con los estudios. Pero lo rechacé por completo al ocupar todo mi tiempo los ensayos y las óperas, decidiendo que, de aquella forma, me encontraba perfectamente; hasta que el espectro decidió ayudarme.

—La verdad es que no —la contesté, limpiándome la boca con una servilleta, sintiéndome algo torpe—. No es como si dispusiese de demasiado tiempo tampoco, y el poco que consigo es mejor pasarlo en buena compañía.

Ella pareció entenderlo, dando el comienzo de otra ronda de preguntas sobre los horarios de la ópera y los espectáculos que realizábamos e íbamos a estrenar, prometiéndome que acudiría a los dos que la mencioné, consiguiendo que me tornase nerviosa al saber que alguien a quien conocía por varios años vendría a visitarme.

Al terminar, y pagar las cuentas, nos volvimos a dirigir al edificio, yendo a un paso más rápido, no queriendo alargar mucho más la visita de mi amiga, quien debía de estar en casa cerca de las ocho de la tarde, habiendo programado un viaje al día siguiente a su ciudad natal para ver a sus familiares antes de volver a la rutina.

—Es precioso —murmuró al ver los tejados verdes del Palais Garnier desde la lejanía, pudiéndose apreciar en lo alto de la cúpula mayor a Apolo, reluciendo en toda su gloria—. Te aseguro de que tienes muchísima suerte de estar en sitio como este.

—Estoy segura de que en todo el mundo debe de haber maravillosas óperas, Carine.

—Pero es difícil que te acepten.

Preferí callar, sabiendo que tenía razón.

—Y sobretodo que te den un papel llamativo, a pesar de ser del coro —continuó ella, sin notar apenas mi silencio—. Debes de gustarles mucho.

—Soy una de las pocas que llega a tan altos registros vocales, sin exigir tonterías —me burlé de la actual diva.

La mujer a mi lado rio, mirando ahora más de cerca la gran entrada de piedra, decorada por las enormes esculturas que vigilaban a los transeúntes desde sus posiciones paralizadas.

Levanté una ceja, estudiando desde la esquina de mi ojo a Carine, quien parecía tan contenta como siempre. Era, además, muy asustadiza. Tan parecida a Gisèle…

—No te he contado —comencé, agarrando su brazo derecho con suavidad, indicándola por la calle que debíamos ir— que el lugar está maldito.

Intenté sonar imponente, a pesar del ambiente ufano que nos rodeaba.

Ella frunció el ceño, sin mirarme directamente.

—¿Y cómo es eso?

—Bajo mi habitación, hay tres plantas más, tratándose de sótanos vacíos, formados por intrincadas galerías —le dije en un tono un poco más profundo, como si el ser que gobernaba las paredes que vislumbrábamos ahora ya se encontrase escuchándonos—. En la última de todas, un lago tan negro como la noche lo cubre todo, y allí fue donde uno de los que levantó la construcción murió, dejando entre esos ladrillos un terrible fantasma, el cual se muestra a quien se atreve a salir por las noches por los pasillos, o decide visitar esas catacumbas.

Noté como se estremecía, y una sonrisa se estiró sobre mis labios, retozándome en lo que había creado para ella.

—¿Alguien ha estado en ese _charco_? —me cuestionó, con aparentes aires despreocupados.

Tuve que negar con la cabeza, agitando los rizos.

—No que yo conozca; pero sí le he escuchado reírse, y hablar. ¡En uno de los ensayos regañó a La Carlotta! —exclamé.

Carine arrugó la nariz, y podía entenderla, ¿quién se creería tales cosas absurdas?

Tuve que morderme el interior de las mejillas para no gritarle que aquel mismo espectro con el que intentaba asustarla era mi maestro, habiéndome atemorizado por mi inútil curiosidad. Lo único que conseguiría serían mofas, además de preocuparla sobre mi salud mental.

—Eso suena muy poco convincente —me avisó.

—Ya… Aquí es algo que respetan mucho —la aclaré, atravesando los pórticos que daban al pasillo de la ópera, por el que nos dirigimos a casa de las Giry, cruzando los dedos porque a tales horas se encontrasen en su morada.

La suerte estaba de mi parte, y al llamar a la puerta con tres choques de nudillos la señora nos abrió, vestida en su clásico traje negro, llevando en la mano derecha un libro de color verde con betas doradas que lo decoraban.

Daba la impresión de estar sorprendida, pero todo se calmó al ver a Meg salir disparada desde la mesa donde estaba sentada, abrazando repentinamente a la mujer que se encontraba tras de mí, siendo regañada la rubia por su madre.

—Christine me ha hablado mucho de ti —admitió ella, arrastrándonos a al interior de su hogar—. Soy Meg Giry, por cierto.

—Carine Lombard —se presentó ella, mostrándose tan amable como siempre—. Es un placer.

—Antoinette Giry —habló la señora desde un lado, dirigiéndose hacia la estantería que había en el salón para depositar en su sitio la novela.

Lo que no podría imaginar la maestra era lo que iba a decirla la mujer que les presentaba, quien con voz suave y ojos emocionados comenzó a hablar.

—Christine me ha hablado mucho de usted, y mi madre la recuerda; habiendo visto su nombre en varios carteles que anunciaban ballets, además de acudir a los espectáculos —aclaró al joven, haciendo que Meg y yo abriésemos los ojos por la sorpresa. La misma sorpresa que golpeó a Madame, quien se dio la vuelta con sus ojos azules desconcertados.

Se pasó las manos por la falda del vestido, con creciente nerviosismo; un nerviosismo que Carine no pareció notar, sonriéndola todavía.

Nunca me había escrito para decirme que sabia de quien se trataba; o cuando la relaté en el conservatorio que clase de persona venía a por mí, tampoco murmuró palabra.

— _Ahh_ … —comenzó farfullando, colándose en su piel un delicado tono rosa que parecía crecer cada vez que respiraba—. Me alegro de que viese alguna de mis actuaciones —terminó diciendo, bajando la vista.

—¿A caso ya no se dedica a ello? —la preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—Ahora soy la maestra; hace varios años que no salgo a un escenario.

—Eso es una lástima —murmuró Carine, como si en verdad le pesase el curso de las decisiones de la antigua bailarina.

Meg, desde una posición apartada, gesticuló palabras para hacerme saber lo raro de todo aquello, asintiéndola yo a modo de contestación.

—Ahora se dedica a enseñarnos, pero estoy segura de que en alguna ocasión volverá a realizar. Todavía se mueve muy muy bien —habló la rubia, creando otra molestia más a la señora, quien rodó los ojos a un lado, no apreciando del todo las palabras de su hija.

—Por el momento me va bien intentando domar a las jóvenes —se defendió Antoinette, colocando las manos sobre sus pequeñas caderas, con aire majestuoso.

—Y seguro que no habrá mejores aprendices que las vuestras, señora —la alabó mi amiga, con una tierna expresión.

Los humos enrarecidos de la señora cedieron, y nos invitó a sentarnos frente a la chimenea apagada, ofreciéndonos algo que beber, teniéndola que rechazar cortésmente, alegando que ya habíamos disfrutado de una bebida a las afueras.

Una hora más pasó en su compañía, centrándose increíblemente, la conversación ente Carine y Antoinette, quien parecía verdaderamente cómoda con la charla, no siendo tan cortante como era su habitual costumbre con los extraños; incluso la había hecho reír en varias ocasiones.

Meg y yo nos mantuvimos lo más neutrales que pudimos, compartiendo también palabras e ideas, pero volviendo a una especie de letargo autoimpuesto, observando como terceros la extraña relación que se había formado entre ellas, notando ciertos celos de lo fácil que lo habían hecho, haciéndome recordar los primeros días con Madame, cuando todavía se me trababa la lengua al mirarla a los ojos, y me asustaba si subía más de lo debido la voz.

Pronto Carine tuvo que marchase, alegando que era mucho más tarde de lo que pensaba, teniendo que coger todavía un carro para volver a su residencia.

La acompañamos las tres al exterior y, entre varias despedidas por parte de las Giry y abrazos que la dediqué, la vi desaparecer en el interior de un coche llevado por caballos castaños.

Me había prometido que me escribiría cuando se encontrase en el norte de Francia con sus padres, y yo la había asegurado que la contestaría, no olvidándome en esta ocasión de la correspondencia, clavándome en el pecho una astilla que usaría como aviso.

Poco tiempo más había desperdiciado, terminando por cenar con las dos mujeres como era costumbre, quienes estaban contentas de conocer a tan buena chica, sobretodo la señora, habiendo quedado impresionada al saber que alguien la recordaba de cuando bailaba en su juventud.

Entonces comenzamos una charla para alentarla a que regresase a la danza, no aceptando las escusas que usaba, sobretodo aquella referida a su edad.

Para mí era imposible moverme de la forma en la que la había visto a ella, descubriendo un día como enseñaba a las demás mujeres ciertos pasos de baile para Fausto, encontrándose Antoinette vestida con un traje gris de bailarina, muy parecido al que usaba el resto, ligeramente más corto; llevando además unos hermosos zapatos blancos como los huesos, con una tonalidad amarillenta que resaltaba a la luz.

Pero no se encontraba cómoda con el parloteo, alegando enseguida que mañana debíamos trabajar y que lo mejor sería que fuésemos a dormir, no queriendo llegar tarde. Creando un trasfondo con aquello, algo me dio una pequeña puñalada.

Al mirar el antiguo reloj que allí tenían, se me paró el corazón.

Y en verdad era muy tarde, tratándose casi de las once de la noche.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Ohh, ohh…_

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	27. Soberbia

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 27** **: Soberbia**

Continuación,

Lunes, 15 de agosto de 1870

—No, no, no —me encontré diciendo mientras corría con el quinqué en una de las manos; el corazón bombeando la sangre a una velocidad vertiginosa, lo que hacía que me sintiese mareada.

Los pasillos estaban ya vacíos, y el resonar de una brisa chillaba al pasar entre las pequeñas aberturas que hubiesen dejado en las ventanas, creando un ambiente de lo más tétrico, junto al impacto de mis pies contra las baldosas del suelo.

No podía ir mucho más rápido, habiendo tropezado ya en dos ocasiones con los bajos de la falda, terminando por agárrala con la otra mano, levantándola casi hasta las rodillas, mostrando la carne de mis piernas sin medias.

La decencia me servía de muy poco ahora mismo.

Me daba la impresión de ir subida en una nube oscura, como si me encontrase con los ojos medio cerrados, sin chocar contra nada, gracias a que sabía con certeza hacia donde me dirigía.

El corredor parecía nunca acabar, alargándose y alargándose a pesar de lo mucho que intentase llegar al final; como en aquellos sueños en los cuales alguien te persigue y ves un edificio seguro, donde sabes que no te pasaría nada, y no entras jamás.

Solo que en esta ocasión, me dirigía, con verdadero pavor a la cueva del monstruo, quien debía de estar esperándome con atormentadas ansias.

Antes de que la realización me golpease, me encontraba frente a la entrada que me llevaría allá abajo, abriendo de un golpe la primera puerta, cerrándola a mis espaldas, repitiendo lo mismo con la segunda, casi consiguiendo que se me apagase la llama de la lámpara por la corriente que creé con el fuerte movimiento.

Mas, al encerrarme en lo que ahora parecía una celda, todo quedó en silencio; un silencio que me ponía los pelos de punta.

Las cuatro paredes parecían inclinarse contra mí, creando arcos imposibles, haciendo que una sensación de claustrofobia naciese en mi interior.

 _Inhala._

Deposité el artilugio que llevaba sobre la mesa.

 _Exhala._

Miré a mi alrededor, con la seguridad de que el espectro se encontraba allí conmigo. Había adquirido un sexto sentido el cual me dejaba apreciar si estaba mirándome.

 _Inhala._

Di suaves golpes a la tela bajo mis caderas, habiendo quedado arrugada la parte que recogí con las manos para correr.

 _Exhala._

Me aparté varios mechones del rostro, irguiéndome lo máximo que pude.

—Maestro —hablé, con la voz baja, intentando no corromper aquella atmósfera que me rodeaba.

Varios minutos pasaron, pero decidí no moverme, prefiriendo concentrarme en mantener mis respiraciones a una aceleración normal.

Creía saber, con exactitud, cuando estaba el Fantasma en la misma sala que yo, pero no pude evitar dudar de mí misma, no escuchándose nada por un rato más; unos minutos que me hicieron querer huir.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, continué con seguridad sobre lo que debía decir.

—Lamento haberme demorado.

Y allí estaba él.

—Al menos ha tenido la diligencia de venir, aunque fuese más tarde del tiempo acordado.

Su voz era extrañamente tranquila; demasiado tranquila.

Agaché el rostro, frunciendo los labios. Sabía que no apreciaba aquella clase de faltas, habiéndomelo hecho saber muy bien la última vez.

—¿Y los libros, mademoiselle? —prosiguió, diciendo eso con una ligereza absoluta. Pero yo sabía bien lo que burbujeaba dentro de él, removiéndose lentamente, hasta tener la oportunidad de salir.

Dirigí mis ojos desde la mesa donde descansaba el quinqué hasta mis manos, como si ellas fuesen las culpables del olvido.

¡Maldita sea!

—Se encuentran en mi habitación —murmuré.

¿Cómo había podido ignorar los textos?

Pero, por supuesto que lo sabía, habiendo estado preocupada por llegar al cuartucho, como si nada más importase.

—Ya veo…

 _Inhala._

 _Exhala._

Otro silencio cayó sobre nosotros, y lo que era mi propia capacidad de espera comenzaba a quebrarse, sin saber si terminaríamos dando la clase o aquello se convertiría en una guerra de escrutinios.

Tal vez se fijase en que las mangas de la blusa que llevaba se encontraban remangadas; o que uno de los botones de la misma estaba a punto de desprenderse. Tal vez se quejaría de que mis botas no hacían juego con las horquillas que decoraban mi cabello…

 _Inhala._

 _Exhala._

Empecé a marearme, y tuve que acercarme a la silla para agarrarme a ella, tan fuerte como pude, sintiendo como si ésta fuera la única cosa que me mantendría atada al mundo de los vivos.

—Será mejor que vuelva a su habitación, señorita —me ordenó repentinamente, permitiéndome oír el susurro de una tela contra algo; un pequeño roce en la distancia.

Como si me hubiesen golpeado la espalda, di un paso hacia delante, intentando que se quedara conmigo.

—No… —comencé balbuceando—. ¿No vamos a seguir con la lección? —terminé por preguntar, apretando más los dedos contra la madera del mueble, tornándoseme los nudillos blancos, esperando una respuesta.

—No ha atendido a mis peticiones —me contestó, como si con, simplemente aquello, me diese por aludida.

—No toda mi vida gira entorno a la ópera, monsieur —me atreví a replicarle, arrepintiéndome en cuanto el sonido roto de una respiración se escuchó en la sala.

Sin embargo, aquella maravillosa voz que tenía, habló con la misma suavidad anterior.

—Estoy seguro de ello. Además, estoy seguro entonces, de que no le será de gran molestia que, el mencionado dueto que le ha ofrecido el señor Onetto, sea para otra soprano. Tal vez no con los mismos rangos vocales, pero sí con la inteligencia suficiente como para saber lo qué es de importancia.

Solté el aliento que había retenido mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, introduciéndose en mi interior su amenaza.

—¿Cómo se atreve…?

Di varios pasos más, en cualquier dirección, levantando la barbilla, estudiando cada una de las esquinas de la habitación, rogando porque apareciese para poder enfrentarme a él.

Me daba igual que fuese el ser más horrible que pudiese existir; aquel hombre no se atrevería a intimidarme de aquella forma; la que era su estúpida forma.

—Por si no lo sabe, Daaé, yo ya tengo mi futuro formado, sois vos la que debe conseguir uno; y uno bueno, a poder ser. —Intenté decir algo, pero él me calló—. Gran parte de mi existencia se ha basado en aprender, adquirir todo tipo de cualidades. Desde la más pequeña a la más grande, desde la de menos valor hasta la que más…

—Y mire bien para lo que ha servido —intervine, chocando contra sus palabras—. Para crear a un fantasma erudito, el cual trata de manera irracional a los que fueron sus semejantes; obligándoles a aceptar sus mandatos, llegando al punto de la extorsión.

—¡Ni se te ocurra meterte en mis asuntos, niña! ¡No sabes nada acerca de semejantes; nunca tuve individuos que se me asemejaran!

—¿Y por ello lo paga así?

—Podría volar Paris en mil pedazos, ¿te parecería una mejor solución?

En su voz había una nota sarcástica, perdiendo toda civilización al hablarme.

No obstante, era como pisar terreno fangoso, arriesgándome a que repentinamente me tragase el suelo.

Tonta de mí, continué.

—No se atrevería, ¿qué podría ganar con ello? —tuve que retarle, sonándome tan disparatado aquel acto como los cuentos que me leía mi padre.

—La verdadera pregunta es, ¿qué podría perder?

Aquella última frase quedó en el aire, fluyendo.

Él no tenía _nada_ que perder, por eso mismo era un fantasma.

—Está loco —sentencié.

—Eso no es cierto. Nunca lo he estado, créeme.

—No me puedo creer nada de alguien que ni si quiera existe.

Me llevé una mano al pecho, juzgando lo que había dicho yo misma, sintiendo el calor que desprendía mi cuerpo.

A caso era… ¿Y si todo era provocado por mi imaginación? ¿Y si se trataban de sueños, uno tras otro, no permitiéndome despertar?

Él no me contestó, y un repiqueteo de campanas resonaba tras mis orejas.

Me clavé las uñas en la parte baja del cuello.

—No eres una desequilibrada tú tampoco, Daaé —declaró.

Meneé la cabeza y levanté la vista al techo, como si alguien más fuese a escucharme.

—Todo esto...

—¡Por el amor del cielo, niña! No hables tonterías; mi presencia es tan real como cualquier otra, todos en la Ópera Garnier lo saben. Porque haya decidido apiadarme de ti no significa que deban encerrarte en un manicomio.

—¿Por qué yo entonces? —Subí la voz—. ¿Es esto una cruel burla? Siempre he pensado que se trataba de alguien con el afán de hacerme daño. Tal vez no estaba equivocada, y solo he provocado más risas de las que pretendía.

El Fantasma se rio, de una forma seca y áspera.

—Pocas personas son tan listas como para poder hacer lo que yo hago aquí.

Como si de una tela se tratase, las últimas punzadas que la unían a otra quedaron hechas, formándose un hermoso cuadro abstracto, el cual se debía mirar con otros ojos para comprender.

Aquel espíritu, si es que en verdad lo era, admitió ser tan inteligente como para formar aquello; crear un mito y hacerlo surgir cada vez que algo no le gustaba.

Pero él no pareció apreciar lo que acababa de escupir, como si no le importase el habérmelo contado.

—Supongo que —murmuró, en un tono tan profundo y lúgubre que me puso la piel de gallina, como si tratase de reconocer una verdad que no creía—, tu voz fue lo que me obligó a ayudarte. Por ello me muestro aquí, a pesar de ser una de mis principales normas a no romper. —Tragué saliva—. Además de no exponerme demasiado.

 _Inhala._

 _Exhala._

—Nunca le diría a nadie nada de esto —hablé tan bajo como él, compartiendo el pesar con el que me había casi susurrado.

—¿Por qué te tomarían por loca?

Fruncí los labios, estando ahora completamente segura del por qué no quería que nadie lo supiera.

—Además de no creerme —asentí—, no querría perder la oportunidad de tener tan buen instructor vocal —terminé por alabarle.

Otro silencio se acomodó entre nosotros, siendo mucho más fácil, notándose suave, encontrándonos los dos en nuestros propios pensamientos.

La curiosidad que hacía crecer ese hombre dentro de mí era un misterio. Todo lo que él rodeaba era alabado por mi persona, demasiado curiosa para tener cuidado por nada, intentando obtener respuestas de ningún sitio; pero seguramente, sí un buen golpe.

Era tan fascinante; ¿qué podría haberle hecho de aquella manera? ¿Dónde habría aprendido todo lo que decía saber? ¿Cómo era en realidad? ¿Tan feo como había declarado Buquet? ¿A caso no deseaba salir del edificio donde residía para poder observar más lugares? ¿Qué demonios le había hecho ser _esto_?

Quería ver al Fantasma de la Ópera de una vez por todas.

Mas, demasiado tiempo había gastado ya aquella noche.

—Lo mejor será que marches —me ordenó, rompiendo la paz que nos rodeaba, siendo rasgada por su voz, la cual volvía a mostrarse suave y serena, resonando además las respiraciones que daba, de una forma más pesada que de costumbre.

Tomé el relojito de mi bolsillo, viendo que eran casi las once y media. Todo aquello nos había tomado tan poco tiempo, como si la pesadez de nuestra charla no afectase a aquel simple estado.

—Por supuesto —accedí, diciendo que lo mejor sería descansar.

Tomé el quinqué de su respectivo lugar, y con varios pasos pequeños me acerqué a la puerta, agarrando el frío pomo con la palma caliente de mi mano. Levanté el rostro por encima de hombro, y estudié la pared llena de de tallas.

—Hasta mañana, maestro.

Tras otra larga pausa, en la que me hizo dudar si él ya se habría marchado, contestó.

—Hasta mañana.

 **~)}O{(~**

Llegué a mi habitación verdaderamente cansada, como si en realidad hubiese estado corriendo en vez de simplemente charlando. Una discusión intensa, pero solo eso al fin y al cabo.

El gato me había esperado, como era su costumbre, y en cuanto le abrí paso se lanzó a los pies del camastro, no deseando nada más.

Y yo quería lo mismo.

Me desnudé sin cuidado, apremiándome a mí misma para poder tumbarme, sintiendo los músculos agarrotados en ciertas partes.

Al salir del baño, ya con el camisón puesto, vi de refilón mi reflejo en el espejo, el cual no había tapado con la hermosa manta negra de flores.

Me acerqué hasta posicionarme delante de él, frunciendo el ceño a cada paso, con aires altivos. Tenía el pelo hecho un lio, con los rizos desaliñados, además de los labios con pequeñas perlas rojas de sangre, por haberlos mordido tantas veces hoy.

Qué extraño era haber disfrutado de un día tan maravilloso, a diferencia de la noche, que solo trajo más interrogantes sin respuesta.

Por el momento.

Levantando el brazo, acaricié el marco de oro, deslizando los dedos por las brechas que lo formaban, creando formas que permitían volar la imaginación, siendo los tallos de las rosas y sus correspondientes espinas, arqueándose y torciéndose para dar viveza al mueble.

Recordé entonces, el consejo de una mujer que había fallecido hacía pocos años, habiéndola conocido gracias a mi padre, quien decía que era tan sabía como el árbol más viejo del bosque.

Madame Valerius se llamaba, con el pelo blanco en mechones largos y flácidos, que caían con ligereza a su alrededor; con una expresión tan cariñosa en el rostro que, con solo verla, lo único que la deseabas era buena fortuna y cariño.

Me había relatado, tras morir mi padre, que dentro de los espejos residían los espíritus de los muertos.

A la edad de quince años, cuando me lo contó, lo único que consiguió fue dañarme. Había intentado buscar a mi progenitor en cada uno de ellos, deseando que apareciera aunque solo fuera una vez, para decirle todo lo que sentía, la desesperación con la que me despertaba cada mañana y las ganas de desaparecer por la noche.

No obstante, no fue real, y abandoné tal absurda idea enseguida, no permitiendo a mi corazón fantasear con dichas cosas.

Entonces, en aquel instante, sentí como si el espectro de la ópera se hallase en tan glorioso espejo atrapado, habiendo sido yo quien le abría paso al mundo de nuevo, quien podría resucitarle de entre los muertos.

Coloqué la mano en el frío cristal, notando la brisa que venía desde el otro lado.

 _Inhala._

Deseaba con toda mi alma no equivocarme.

 _Exhala._

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¡Y otro capítulo más!_

 _Guau… esto fue intenso para escribir; sé que un poco corto pero qué se le va a hacer._

 _He de admitir que me ha traído incluso dolor de cabeza escribirlo jajajajaj_

 _Veremos cómo continua y espero que os esté gustando!_

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	28. La cuestión

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 28** **: La cuestión**

Martes, 16 de agosto de 1870

Había estado a punto de volver a quedarme dormida, teniendo que saltarme el desayuno y volar hasta el escenario, donde mis compañeros ya se encontraban calentando las voces.

Me moría de hambre.

—Has llegado —me dijo Angeline al verme subir, con ojos sospechosos.

—No he podido si quiera comer; este calor no me deja descansar —me quejé, llevándome el dorso de la mano a la frente, intentado dar credibilidad a mi mentira.

—¡Ni que lo digas! —habló Francine, meneando frente a ella un hermoso abanico de color verde jade, con flores pintadas en él.

Varios más asintieron a mi comentario, y la corista pareció aceptarlo como una escusa viable, sonriéndome repentinamente.

—La verdad es que sí, es terrible. Estoy deseando que llegue el otoño, con la caída de las hojas y el aire fresco —murmuró con voz lejana, como si ya estuviese en aquella estación.

Tuve que reírme, colocándome un mechón de pelo tras la oreja izquierda, el cual se había soltado del recogido bajo que llevaba.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —la pregunté, situándome a su lado para que me escuchase mejor entre todas las personas que entonaban notas al azar.

—Onetto ha dicho que las primeras horas las dedicaremos a Fausto, y después volveremos a Platea. —Se encogió de hombros—. No sé muy bien para qué; como si no nos la supiésemos ya lo suficiente.

—Estás muy emocionada, ¿no?

La mujer hizo una mueca.

—No tienes ni idea de cuánto.

Meneé la cabeza.

Entendía perfectamente el por qué se sentía así; era la misma sensación que se movía por mi cuerpo al pensarlo.

—Yo también. —La di un pequeño golpe en el brazo—. Casi tanto como tú.

Poco tiempo más tuvimos con tranquilidad; el maestro de coro comenzó con los ensayos a una velocidad terrible, dejándonos a los nuevos trabajadores atrás. Era como haber vuelto a ser el punto de atención, el mismo que cuando llegue —el juguete que todo el mundo quería tocar—, dándonos ánimos para que continuásemos, alegando que enseguida le cogeríamos el ritmo.

Aquella ópera era terriblemente larga, tratándose de cinco actos que durarían, aproximadamente, cuatro horas.

Tiritaba con tan solo pensarlo.

Había, además, un increíble movimiento de fondos, decorados, personajes; tratándose de intrincados patrones a seguir, y que no se debían fallar para que quedase a la perfección.

Los gerentes nos habían robado media hora para hacernos saber aquello que tanto les importaba, más aún que aprender las letras de las canciones a recitar en el dichoso primer acto.

—Recuerden, damas y caballeros, que estamos todavía en la búsqueda de patrones que quieran beneficiarnos —habló Richard, colocándose mientras tanto la corbata que llevaba tan pegada al cuello.

—Lo que quiere decir es que, sean tan cuidadosos como de costumbre. Esperamos vender todas las butacas del fin de semana que viene —prosiguió Moncharmin, cepillándose con cuidado su fino bigote blanco.

Se escucharon desde lo alto las risas de varios barones.

Poco después se despidieron, alegando que darían la misma charla a los demás integrantes.

Esperaba que Antoinette fuese capaz de espantarles con una de sus frías miradas.

Así pues, proseguimos con la apresurada práctica; alguien desafinaba, se nos trababan las palabras, demasiada poca coordinación…

Al salir de la sala para dirigirnos al comedor, Meg y varias compañeras más aparecieron a nuestro lado, dando pequeños saltos.

—Más os vale mejorar; por lo poco que se escuchaba dejabais mucho que desear —nos dijo Elinore, observándonos con malicia.

Angeline y yo suspiramos.

—¿A vosotras os va mejor? —me atreví a cuestionarla.

—Más o menos… —Se mordió el labio Gisèle, colocándose las gafas que había comenzado a usar. Al parecer veía menos de lo que creía, y se habían convertido en una necesidad constante.

El día que apareció con ellas no pude evitar pedírselas para ponérmelas y mirarme en el reflejo de un espejo, sintiéndome terriblemente tonta al llevarlas.

No obstante, a la muchacha no le sentaban nada mal.

—Apenas recordamos los pasos —admitió Meg con aires divertidos—. _Maman_ no para de quejarse; que si el año pasado se realizó, que si no tenemos memoria… —Cerró la mano frente a su rostro—. Terrible.

Tuve que búrlame de ellas, contenta de que me lo pusieran tan fácil.

Me sentía contenta, a pesar de la dura conversación que compartí anoche con el Fantasma. No le había dado demasiadas vueltas, prefiriendo dejar que las circunstancias fluyesen, en vez de estancarme y crear una bola.

Al llegar a la cocina, nos sentamos en una de las mesas grandes junto a Víctor y a Diego, quienes nos hicieron señas para que les acompañásemos. Elegimos enseguida la comida, moviéndonos lo más rápido posible entre la marea de gente que deseaban también almorzar.

—¿Sabéis ya cómo se encuentra Saint-James? —nos preguntaron los dos tramoyistas casi al unísono, al colocarnos a sus lados.

Angeline y yo nos miramos sorprendidas.

—¿Cómo debería encontrarse? —dije en voz alta.

Era cierto que no la habíamos visto en todo el día, pero no solíamos ensayar en las mismas salas, a veces no viéndonos hasta la hora de la actuación, o incluso hasta la práctica siguiente.

—Contemplamos como la transportaban en volandas a su habitación.

—Se dio un golpe terrible hoy —terminó por aclararnos Meg—. Yo creo que se ha debido de partir algún dedo del pie, pero mamá asegura que no.

—La verdad es que fue terrible —murmuró Gisèle—. Espero que, de todas formas, mejore pronto; no sería bueno empezar sin ella. No es como si tuviésemos demasiado tiempo hasta el estreno tampoco…

—Escuché como Hélène y la niña esa rubia con el pelo rizado… —comenzó Diego, agitado.

—Martha.

—Lo que sea. La vi reírse y murmurar junto a varias más.

—¡Cómo si ella nunca se hubiese caído! —bufó Meg, creciéndole el enfado.

—¿Recordáis cuando con un salto partió uno de los bancos que decoraban la escena de _La Traviata_? —habló Víctor, compartiendo una mirada significativa con el resto, los cuales la entendieron perfectamente bien.

Me encogí de hombros.

Todos rieron, comenzando a relatar varias ocasiones más donde habían fallado terriblemente, tanto en una actuación como en un ensayo, siendo casi igual de bochornoso que cómico.

Decidimos antes de que empezase la obra ir a ver a la mujer, quien no podría hacer nada para evitar estar varios días en cama.

A pesar de que los varones no estaban permitidos en los cuartos de mujeres, rodeándoles entre nosotras, dejamos que los dos hombres recorriesen los pasillos, estando vigilados desde todas direcciones; en algunas ocasiones siendo no deseados.

Saint-James se alojaba en la habitación más lejana, donde menos ventanas había, dando la impresión de que tuviese mucha más privacidad gracias a la ligera oscuridad que ocupaba la zona.

Nos paramos los seis en la puerta, llamando tres veces, esperando una respuesta por parte de la joven; quedando sorprendidos al ver unos ojos verdes abrir y estudiarnos con labios fruncidos, estirándose enseguida en una sonrisa.

—Mira quien viene —dijo Sorelli, abriéndonos la entrada en su totalidad, dejándonos ver las dos camas que había en su interior, estando la de la pared izquierda ocupada por James, quien tenía las piernas cubiertas con una sábana y se recostaba entre varios cojines.

Una expresión contenta creció en su rostro.

Todos nos lanzamos hacia delante, preguntándola acerca de su actual estado, el qué la había ocurrido, el cómo sucedió…

Gracias a dios, no se trataba de nada serio; como había predicho la señora. Ninguno de sus dedos se había partido, pero en la actualidad, según nos lo confirmaba su compañera, su pie derecho tenía un aspecto violáceo terrible.

Yo me había distraído absurdamente observando la sala. Era demasiado simple, pero a la vez dejaba paso a una sensación abierta de paz. Si no supiese quienes vivían en su interior, habría supuesto que la habrían decorado para aguardar algún recién nacido.

Las paredes eran blancas y brillantes, encontrándose perfectamente pintadas, sin ninguna marca fuera de lugar. Una cómoda y un gran armario de tonalidades claras estaban colocados en la misma pared donde se encontraba la puerta, dejando el resto del aposento para ser ocupado por las camas y una silla, en la cual había sobre ella un hermoso traje de ballet con la falda larga.

Había una ventana que mostraba la calle de Paris y las pocas personas que ahora la transitaban a causa del calor; siendo ésta medio oculta por unas hermosas cortinas beige, que caían con peso hacia el suelo, pero siendo tan suaves como aparentaban sus bordados delicados.

Las dos mujeres que ocupaban el lugar eran ordenadas, limpias, y con aires delicados, sin muchos más detalles que sobresaliesen en la zona; expresándose todo aquello allí, como si hubiesen abierto su mente para que el resto viese.

Me mordí el labio. Ojala y hubiera podido yo diseñar mi propia habitación. No me quejaba en absoluto de la personalidad que tenía ahora el lugar donde dormía, pero era notable que el estilo pertenecía a otra persona; seguramente mucho más audaz y sin reticencias acerca de los gastos que supondrían tales artículos de lujo.

Tuve que incorporarme de nuevo a la conversación, y terminamos por sentarnos en el suelo y en la cama de Odette, haciendo tiempo hasta que tuviésemos que acudir a cambiarnos de ropa para la función de la tarde.

—¿Alguna vez os imaginasteis en tal sitio? —preguntó repentinamente Diego, sacándonos de un tema interesante acerca de los gustos a la hora de vestir, pero que no llegaba a incluir demasiado a los varones.

El resto negó con la cabeza; ¿quién podría soñar con tales cosas?

En general, todos, a lo largo de nuestra vida, solemos tener ideas sobre lo que queremos, acercándonos o alejándonos más según pasan los años. Nunca diría que sería imposible el conseguir lo que se quiera; ni aún cuando se entraba en la vejez se debía de perder la esperanza. Sin embargo, el haberlo obtenido de una forma tan fácil me hacía rezar todas las noches agradeciéndoselo a dios y a mi padre por igual, contenta de que hubiesen allanado mis caminos.

—Yo siempre pensé que trabajaría en la tienda de mi madre —confesó Gisèle—. Al menos eso fue lo que asumí cuando fui creciendo.

—Estoy segura que no hubiese sido tan malo —la animó Meg.

La rubia, sin lugar a dudas, sí había tenido el destino premeditado al ser su madre una excelente bailarina en la Ópera Popular. ¿Cómo no esperar que ella también lo fuese?

No obstante, poco sabía yo de sus verdaderos deseos de futuro, no mostrándose molesta con el trabajo que desempeñaba aquí.

—Yo creo que me habría ido con mis tíos a vivir a Inglaterra —habló ahora Angeline, quien se trenzaba y destrenzaba el cabello, distraída.

—¿Qué habrías hecho allí? —la pregunté curiosa.

—Aprender el idioma y, seguramente, concentrarme en buscar marido —se rio, agitando la cabeza—. ¿Y tú, Christine? Eres la que menos tiempo lleva aquí y cuando llegaste no parecías muy convencida de que fueran a aceptarte.

Me encogí ligeramente; aquellos últimos días hasta que llegó la carta de Antoinette fueron devastadores. Primeramente pensé en volver a la casa que aún manteníamos en Suecia, esperando que al venderla y con la ayuda de algún familiar que todavía reconociese, pudiese vivir de de forma decente hasta que encontrase algún puesto de trabajo, tal vez de costurera o vendedora.

La idea había volado de mi mente en cuanto me di cuenta del poco dinero que me quedaba, no teniendo si quiera para el viaje en tren.

—Yo… nunca pensé en acabar aquí —admití, intentando no divagar demasiado.

En segunda instancia, mi mente me había obligado a soñar de nuevo en unirme a algún grupo itinerante de artistas, a los cuales no les importase ayudar a alguien tan joven.

En aquellos momentos había tenido pesadillas acerca de ser una mujer de las calles, vendiendo mi cuerpo por dinero…

Nadie sabía lo mucho que me habían ayudado las Giry.

A veces, pensando en dichos momentos, me crecían lágrimas en los ojos, no queriendo volver a dichas horas tan fatídicas.

Me froté la cara y tragué saliva de manera pesada.

—Mi padre quería llevarme a una granja, a las afueras de la ciudad —me interrumpió Sorelli, notando mi creciente tristeza.

Me sentía aplanada; detestaba recordar las cosas que había vivido, prefiriendo mantener la vista al frente, sin mirar atrás. El pasado es quien nos instruye y el futuro forma, siendo algo que discurre sin pausa, haciéndonos crecer como personas.

Poco más pudimos exponer, teniendo que correr nuevamente al escenario, llegando con el tiempo pegado a los talones; lanzándonos nosotras en los vestuarios y siendo reñidos Diego y Víctor por el señor Signoret, quien no aprobaba que se llegase tarde a ningún lado.

Al salir al tablado, justo cuando se abrió el telón, un aire nuevo me golpeó, centrándome en lo que debía cantar, despejándome casi totalmente, recordando repentinamente, que aquella noche volvería a tener clases con el Fantasma.

Y lo del día anterior había sido algo que casi había olvidado. _Casi._

 **~)}O{(~**

Notaba el pelo hacerme cosquillas en los brazos. Un terrible dolor de cabeza me golpeaba las sienes.

Las representaciones habían sido, en su mayoría, un desastre.

El público nunca se daría cuenta, tal vez por el desafinamiento de algún instrumento, o el mal tempo de un cantante con la orquesta; mas, donde se encontraron los errores fueron tras el escenario.

La diva, había reusado a cantar en varias ocasiones, alegando que un terrible dolor de garganta la molestaba, causado por dios sabía qué; además de haberse asustado de manera desproporcional al ver zarandearse uno de los decorados del bosque. Todos nos habíamos alarmado, pero pronto mantuvimos la calma y continuamos, suponiendo que solo sería un traspié de los de tramoya.

Los gerentes tuvieron que rogarla en varias ocasiones que actuase, haciendo que los inicios se retrasasen todavía más.

Nadie se atrevía a acercarse a Madame Giry, quien parecía echar fuego por los ojos.

La última ópera había finalizado en mucho más tiempo del requerido, dejándonos más agotados que de costumbre. Y ahora me encontraba caminando a las clases con mi maestro; llevando en mis manos los artilugios necesarios.

Unas nubes de lluvia cubrían el cielo nocturno, no dejando ver los cientos de luces que lo solían ocupar, celosas de no mostrar nada más que tupidos mantos grises.

Bajé con cuidado los peldaños y me encerré en la habitación sin decir nada, sentándome en la silla y tomando el libro castaño, abriéndolo por el capítulo donde mencionaba la lectura de partituras.

Fruncí los labios, observando los símbolos que ya conocía, sintiéndome cansada, deseando terminar con el día de hoy de una vez por todas.

—Mademoiselle —me llamó su voz, haciéndome levantar la vista de forma inconsciente.

—Maestro.

—Un día difícil, ¿no es cierto? —me preguntó con tono inocente.

A veces sentía, de manera casi irreal, que aquel hombre hablaba de cierta forma particular. Si no se encontraba enfadado o enseñándome alguna lección, daba la impresión de que las cuestiones o comentarios que hacía no fuesen a aparar a nadie que quisiera contestarle o seguirle el tema; como si en algún momento yo desapareciese y le dejase solo.

—Tal vez —asentí.

Él pronto volvió a tomar sus aires de profesor y se convirtió en el narrador maravilloso que era.

Sin duda, se trataba de una verdadera lástima que yo no me encontrase de tal forma afable para seguirle.

Me sentía extraña. Habiéndole argumentado tales cosas la noche pasada, él seguía como si nada, como si todo aquello no hubiese ocurrido en realidad, tapándolo con un parche para que no volviese a rajarse.

Era cierto que las admisiones habían sido hechas sin darnos cuenta, guiados por una ira que nos enfurecía de manera descontrolada, consiguiendo que dijésemos cosas que, seguramente en otras circunstancias, no diríamos. Mas, ahí estaba él, como si no hubieran ocurrido; la misma relación de instructor y pupilo.

Hice caso a lo que me dijo, escuchándole hablar e intentando mantener la concentración en aquellas palabras, pero, para su desgracia, mi mente estaba a otras cosas.

Comencé a disputarme el por qué, algunas veces, deseaba que aquel espíritu fuese real. Por supuesto, cuanto mayor era el enfado, mayores eran las ganas de verle, queriendo tener a alguien a quien despotricar sin sentirme como una boba mirando hacía todas direcciones.

Ansiaba verle para poder comparar lo que me habían dicho mis compañeros sobre él, sobre si era cierto el cómo vestía, cómo se movía o caminaba, cómo parecía transportase sin que le viesen.

Si se trataba de una persona de carne y hueso, aquellas cuestiones serían de lo más interesante de responder; preguntándome qué clase de magia usaba para cada momento.

A pesar de todo, no podía olvidar que algo espantoso debió de ocurrirle al caballero. ¿Qué vida tan terrible debió de tener para terminar siendo un fantasma?

Tal vez fuese alguien buscado, el cual ahora llevaba años viviendo en la ópera. Quizá se trataba de un hombre desesperado, ansiando la soledad, obteniéndola únicamente aquí, rodeado de música y belleza.

El Fantasma era terriblemente inteligente.

Pocos tendrían la capacidad de obtener dichas cosas; convertirse en un mito terrorífico que, además, ganase dinero extorsionando, no era tarea fácil, y pese a lo muy poco moral y ético que me pareciese, debía de admitir que actos tan agudos era complicados.

Y todo eso me levantaba una curiosidad difícil de ocultar, removiéndose de un lado a otro frente a mí hasta que tuviese un sentido real.

La misma intensidad de la noche anterior se coló en mi cuerpo, y me sudaban las manos mientras mantenía el tomo entre ellas, rozando con las puntas de los dedos los bordes de papel, distraída; hasta que uno de ellos me cortó la yema, permitiendo que una gota de sangre se deslizase fuera de mi carne, deseosa de manchar la pureza blanca de las hojas, siendo negada cuando me la llevé a la boca con una mueca, causada por el escozor.

—¡Señorita! —me llamó el espectro.

Aparté el dedo de entre mis labios, cubriéndome las mejillas un ardor bochornoso. No debía hacer tales acciones sensuales delante de nadie; no si no era mi amante, al menos.

Aquel calor me llegó hasta el pecho.

—¿Podría decirme lo último que he dicho?

Me mordí el interior de las mejillas, sorprendida.

—Yo…

—Creo que hemos tenido las suficientes conversaciones como para que usted sepa cuáles son mis exigencias —declaró.

Por supuesto que las sabía; ¿cómo no? Pero hoy no estaba por la labor de hacerle demasiado caso, desgraciadamente, volviendo de nuevo el dolor de cabeza que aparentemente había desaparecido.

—Por supuesto, maestro.

—¿A caso tiene algo mejor en mente que las formas de puntuar un silencio?

Debía de ser ironía, pero su tono dejaba mucho que desear, haciendo que me preguntase si iba en serio.

¡Por supuesto que había cosas mejores en las que pensar!

No obstante, negué con la cabeza, hundiendo las narices de nuevo en el libro.

El Fantasma suspiró de manera pesada, dándome la sensación de que también se encontraba cansado.

— _Tal vez_ deberíamos terminar aquí —me atreví a sugerirle con retintín, deseando que su respuesta fuese afirmativa.

—No. —Mi gozo en un pozo—. Puede mantenerse un poco más concentrada, no intente parecer tonta.

Pestañeé varias veces y deposité el libro sobre la mesa, colocando el codo a su lado para sujetarme la cabeza, que ahora me palpitaba con más intensidad.

El Fantasma volvió al tema, sin importarle mi creciente malestar.

Su voz parecía retumbar en la sala; siempre era igual pero, el día de hoy, comparaba el sonido como si alguien estuviera hablando dentro de una cueva, con un eco que resuena poco, como si se encontrase charlando entre dos paredes.

Me aclaré la garganta, intentando saber si yo sufría el mismo efecto, mirando por debajo de las pestañas toda la habitación, apartándome el pelo que se había soltado de su enganche y ahora me caía por delante de los hombros, estorbándome.

El espectro volvió a notar mis cavilaciones.

—¿Acaso ocurre ahora algo? —escupió con ascendente cabreo—. Sin duda, hoy se encuentra más distraída que de costumbre, señorita.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Fue un día verdaderamente malo —intenté disculparme.

—No solo usted tiene días así —me embistió.

—Supongo que todas las personas los tienen —murmuré bajo, con varias cuestiones más deseando escapar de mis labios.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Es… usted una de esas personas, maestro? —intenté engañarle.

Con que tan solo admitiera, de una vez por todas, que era un humano, la admiración que sentía por él se tornaría a niveles inimaginables, queriendo saber todo sobre el dicho.

Mi cuerpo ya lo sabía, estaba segura de ello, pero necesitaba palabras que lo confesasen; las guardaría dentro de una caja para todo el resto de mi vida, como un valioso tesoro.

—¿Intenta llegar a algo, señorita? —me pilló, dando otro suspiro.

Me recosté un poco más contra la silla, dando una impresión casual, mirándome la nueva herida en el dedo.

—Nunca pensé que los fantasmas tuviesen tales dilemas.

—Tales dilemas de fantasmas suelen ser hasta peores.

—Pensé que los espectros solo se dedicaban a encantar edificios; asustar a la gente que camina por ellos.

Como había creído desde un principio, los espíritus estaban malditos a vagar por sus actos pasados, a no encontrar una vida eterna en el cielo.

—Yo soy mucho mejor que eso —rio con sorna.

—Tal vez porque no sea un fantas...

—¡No digas estupideces! —me cortó, arañando con un gruñido mi alrededor.

—¿Quién sois en realidad?

La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, como un pequeño insecto que revolotea de forma molesta, hasta que alguno de los dos decidiese acabar con él.

Escuché el sonido de nuestras respiraciones; solo por mi causa habíamos vuelto a llegar a tal situación y, ciertamente, no me arrepentía.

Debía decírmelo, debía confesarlo. Nunca le diría nada a nadie si hacía falta, nunca le traicionaría, pero, para mi propio descanso, uno el cual me había sido arrebatado desde el día en el que me hablaron de él, necesitaba oír tales verdades.

Pero él no habló, y yo seguí atacándole.

—Sois vos quien exige a La Carlotta, a los gerentes, a los directores de todas las aéreas de la ópera. —Di una respiración profunda—. Tirasteis el telón para que cayese al lado de la diva, asustándola. No permitís que nadie entre al palco número cinco, quedando reservado únicamente para usted. —Me levanté de la silla, observando con delirio la gran chimenea, como si de repente mi maestro fuese a tomar forma allí mismo—. Las cosas que dijo Buquet… —terminé por callarme, agachando los hombros.

Especulaciones sobre que el Fantasma de la Ópera era grotesco volaban por todos lados; peor que eso.

—Se dice, que soy un cadáver viviente. — El aire quedó atrapado en mis pulmones, negándose a salir con facilidad—. ¿Es esto lo que me preguntas? —volvió a olvidarse de la educación.

—No —le contesté con seguridad—. Yo nunca le he visto; no soy quién para juzgar.

—Ya veo… El pequeño gorrión nunca parece opinar. —Su voz salió como un susurro, moviéndose desde uno de mis oídos hasta el otro.

Me llevé las manos a las orejas, sintiendo la misma sensación que cuando bajé a los tenebrosos sótanos.

Cada vez que intentaba descubrir algo, él me asustaba, como si en realidad fuese una niña a la que debían castigar.

—Me prometió que no me intimidaría —le eché en cara.

Una risa tronó, mucho más alto de las que jamás había dado, habiendo rabia entre las carcajadas.

Sin esperar a que nada más pasase, comencé a recoger los libros, deseosa de salir por la puerta.

—El problema es que se asusta con demasiada facilidad —se mofó, mas enseguida volvió a mantener aquella voz profunda, aquella que usaba solo en los peores momentos—. Me gustaría que tuviese algo bien claro; no quiero que me vuelva a cuestionar sobre tales conceptos absurdos. —El tono se mantuvo grave, llegando a colocarse únicamente en mi oreja derecha, como si me estuviese susurrando desde allí—. Yo soy el Fantasma de la Ópera; nada más.

Miré de reojo mi lado, entre las hebras de pelo, imaginándome la máscara blanca que le pertenecía tan pegada a mi rostro que me hacía sentir incómoda.

La piel se me puso de gallina.

Tragando saliva, agarré los bártulos, meneando las manos frente a mí.

A pesar del temor que me daba, no dejaría que él lo notase; no en esta ocasión. Nunca jamás me haría sentir pequeña con tan solo sus palabras; aquello era lo que había decidido.

Me paré frente a la puerta antes de abrirla.

—Adiós, maestro.

Y sin esperar una contestación, salí, de vuelta a mi mundo.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Espero que la conversación haya dado la sensación de seriedad que yo quería._

 _No es como la anterior discusión airada; no, aquí es algo más serio, es el comienzo de una Christine que quiere saber quién demonios es ese hombre. ¡Suponiendo que sea un hombre!_

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	29. Etapas

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 29** **: Etapas**

4 días después,

Sábado, 20 de agosto de 1870

El tiempo. ¿Es algo verdaderamente importante?

 _Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac._

Podía ser algo tan relativo… Tanto bueno como malo; algo significativo o secundario.

Cuando se nace, esa cosa es secundaria, no nos damos cuenta de que existe en realidad, nos movemos por inercia, hacia delante, guiados por la propia sociedad que nos enseña. Sin embargo, cuando se envejece o se está a punto de morir, las personas suelen darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo han desperdiciado, incluso los que han vivido de manera plena se acongojan sobre lo mal que lo han podido usar.

 _Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac._

El que creó los relojes debía de ser maligno. Aunque sabía que eran necesarios, no solo para volverse uno loco mirando sus manecillas hasta que llegase cierta hora deseada, sino para todo lo que nos rodea, literalmente; empezando por lo más simple que se me ocurría en aquel momento: las estaciones y sus cosechas.

Todo estaba relacionado, era necesario, y desde la antigüedad había evolucionado hasta ahora.

Desde aquellas épocas pasadas, hasta el día de hoy, donde no paraba de mirar aquel cachivache endemoniado con los ojos entrecerrados.

 _Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac._

¿Podía pasar el tiempo más despacio?

Me encontraba en mi habitación, sentada sobre la cama entre los almohadones con bordados extraños, acariciando distraída, y de mal humor, los hilos de algunos de ellos que resalían de las punzadas. Notaba lo suave y ásperos que eran bajo mis dedos; pero mi concentración se encontraba a otras cosas mucho más lejanas.

El Fantasma no había vuelto a las clases; abandonándome.

El primer día pensé que simplemente se encontraría enojado, con el orgullo resentido; el segundo me hizo cavilar sobre lo terco que era; el tercero me hizo preocuparme y que me sintiese como una malhechora que le había atacado hasta sus límites; y hoy, el cuarto día, me daba un ligero dolor de cabeza por el estúpido remordimiento que había creado dentro de mí, preguntándome si esta noche aparecería en el cuartucho a pesar de no tener lección los sábados, o me haría volver a esperar como anteriormente.

Coloqué uno de los cojines entre mis rodillas encorvadas y acerqué el rostro al objeto, ahogando un grito.

Deseaba que las horas pasasen para poder huir hasta el cuartucho. Había decidido que le llamaría, me daba igual si alguien me escuchaba; esta noche me tendría que enfrentar de una vez por todas.

No era como si le hubiera hecho nada malo.

A veces podía ser tan voluble…

Estirándome, volví a recoger el relojito de plata de donde lo había lanzado la última vez, observando que se trataban todavía de las cuatro y media de la tarde.

Me tumbé de manera brusca sobre las mantas, cruzando los brazos contra el pecho.

Hasta las seis no teníamos la próxima actuación, y no me apetecía subir con mis compañeros; no me encontraba con el humor suficiente como para soportarlos.

Echaba la culpa al clima, habiendo lluvias torrenciales que daban pavor, junto a tormentas.

De madrugada una de ellas se había desplazado una hasta la ópera; el miedo que sentí no pude imaginarlo antes. Los truenos resonaban dentro de mi habitación como si cientos de tambores fuesen golpeados a la vez, con un sonido sordo que hacía eco entre las paredes. Un eco que me parecía ciertamente extraño dada la pequeña sala, pero no hubo descanso alguno que me dejase pensar con claridad. Había tomado al gato en una ocasión, abrazándolo fuerte y manteniéndolo contra la fina sábana que me arropaba al dormir. El animalejo no parecía percibir el apocalipsis que ocurría allá arriba, y por un momento pensé que saldrían de la tierra los jinetes del infierno e intentarían llevarse a las personas que se encontrasen estudiándolos. Por ello me alegraba vivir bajo aquel confín oscuro.

No obstante, al amanecer todo era tan normal como siempre; charcos enormes en las calles, los árboles con aspecto húmedo y el cielo encapotado, dando la impresión de que fuese a durar un poco más aquella racha de agua.

El día anterior, antes de volver a entrar al Palais Garnier, había observado a aquella cría que pedía comida en las puertas con el rostro alegre mientras le caían las gotas de lluvia sobre el cabello y se lo oscurecían, al igual que la ropa.

Su madre no estaría contenta de ver a la niña empapada, pero su risa y aparente felicidad conseguía que se me hinchase el corazón gracias a su inocencia. En esa ocasión no había nadie quien fuese a recogerla, por lo que corrió entre el gentío para guarecerse, al igual que las demás personas que le rodeaban.

Yo había huido al interior del edifico, disfrutando desde uno de los grandes ventanales ver caer el chaparrón, que se arrastraba con cuidado sobre el vidrio transparente para golpearlo con una fuerza sorprendente.

Me pasé las manos por el rostro, rascándome los ojos.

Habían sido mañanas y tardes buenas; noches frustrantes.

Dos días atrás todos los compañeros de la ópera sabían que Angeline y yo cantaríamos aquel dueto, parándonos para felicitarnos.

Incluso Meg se hizo la emocionada, como si no supiera nada.

—Vaya, nunca lo hubiera imaginado —dijo de forma teatral—. ¡Felicidades! —continuó como si nada, a pesar de la mirada que le lancé.

—No sabía que os habían dado un personaje —había murmurado Armand pensativo.

—Es para el entreacto; un añadido aparentemente personal —le aclaré.

La escena que representaríamos no sería de más de quince minutos, pero sí lo suficientemente intensa como para destacar; o al menos aquello nos habían prometido los directores.

El hombre con el que había estado charlando me dirigió entonces una sonrisa resplandeciente y, sin darme tiempo a nada, me abrazó, apretándome contra su pecho, permitiéndome apreciar su suave aroma.

—Estoy seguro de que será suficiente para las dos —habló en voz alta, dirigiéndose también a Angeline, a pesar de retenerme contra él.

Tal escena hacía que me mordiese los labios; a saber qué pensaban ahora el resto de mis compañeras, habiendo disfrutado de aquel absurdo panorama que me encontraba evitando cada vez más.

Armand se convirtió en una molestia continua, y cada día que pasaba esperé con creciente terror que, repentinamente, se lanzase contra mí en una declaración ardiente, la cual debería rechazar.

Donde en un principio había sentido piedad por el joven, ahora me encontraba rehuyéndole sin cesar, convirtiéndose todo en una especie de juego que me hacía sentir incomoda y de mal humor.

Además, tenía que añadir el hecho de que Fabian por su parte seguía tan amable como siempre.

Tras los abrazos con el resto de compañeras apareció él, ignorando a Angeline por completo, quien se encontraba en una burbuja de gracia y orgullo. Se acercó a mi lado, rozándome el brazo con delicadeza para que le prestase atención.

—Ya he oído sobre tú papel principal, Christine —me había dicho cerca del oído, creándome un escalofrío no nacido desde el placer.

Era curioso cómo tiempo atrás me sentía atraída por aquellos varones y ahora, sin embargo, si podía ignorarlos mejor, prefiriendo no quedarme a solas con ellos.

Por supuesto que físicamente eran atractivos, y muy amables, pero buscaban en la persona equivocada, y no existían sentimientos en mí que me dijesen que siguiese con sus pasatiempos. Mis ensoñaciones habían sido solo eso, no llevándolas al mundo terrenal de ninguna forma.

—Angeline estará conmigo —me excusé en aquel momento, apartándome de su lado.

—Las dos lo haremos igual de bien —habló ella, escuchándonos perfectamente.

Recordaba la sonrisa malvada que decoraba su rostro.

—No lo dudaría —nos alabó Fabian, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos—. Estoy seguro que el público, además de admirar vuestras voces, sabrá apreciar la belleza.

¡Cuán incómodo era siempre!

—Prefiero que sepan lo que escuchan; dejarse guiar únicamente por lo bonito puede ser considerado hipocresía —me defendí yo, intentando hacerle entender ciertos puntos de la vida en general, no únicamente en lo respectivo a los espectáculos.

—Pudiéndose apreciar los dos… —intentó corregirme.

En aquel momento Meg nos hizo marchar, apartándonos del hombre insensible y con alardes distinguidos.

Ni que fuésemos a ser dos muñecas sobre el escenario. Preferiría que cerrasen el gran telón de terciopelo antes de que alguien nos juzgase únicamente por lo guapas que éramos. Me daba igual si tenía razón o no; estábamos allí por nuestras voces.

Intentando dispersar dichos pensamientos, me levanté de un salto de la larga cama, colocando las sábanas y cojines que había esparcido al moverme.

Con una tarea en mente decidí prepararme, saliendo enseguida por la puerta en dirección a los pasillos donde residían las coristas, en busca de Angeline. Esta me había invitado a su habitación, alegando que debería enseñarme las cosas más importantes para Fausto, sintiéndose con la necesidad de ayudarme en todo lo que pudiera, al igual que había hecho con Platea.

No obstante, en la actualidad solo quería que me entretuviese, al menos hasta que llegase la hora del espectáculo, distrayéndome así con otra cosa.

Escuché la lluvia golpear de nuevo el edificio, viendo varios lugares donde se colaba el agua, siendo recogido el líquido en cubos de metal.

Tuve que reírme; al fin y al cabo, a pesar del hermoso aspecto que nos ofrecían sus corredores y salas bien decoradas, en algunos lugares daba la impresión de que aquellas áreas perteneciesen a lugares muy distintos, con mucha menos clase que los anteriores.

Observé a las personas moverse por la calle con paraguas en la mano; era como haber vuelto a la estación anterior, a pesar de encontrarnos en agosto.

Al menos las temperaturas habían refrescado, permitiendo descansar a todos.

En cuanto llegué a la puerta de mi compañera llamé con los nudillos, sintiendo un ligero dolor por lo fuerte que había aporreado. Esperé a que contestase, moviéndome desde las puntas de los pies hasta los talones, en un pequeño balanceo nervioso. Oí sus palabras, las cuales me permitían abrirme paso, haciendo lo que me ordenaba. Primeramente asomé la cabeza, viéndola sentada en una mecedora oscura contra la ventana. Al levantar los ojos hacia mí, sonrió.

—No pensé que fueses a venir.

—Terminé lo que tenía que hacer antes de lo esperado —hablé mientras me introducía en el interior y cerraba a mis espaldas.

Admitir que me estaba volviendo loca en mi propio cuarto me parecía excesivo.

—Me alegro. —Volvió su atención a lo que mantenía entre sus manos, dándome la oportunidad de estudiarla con cuidado, esperando también a que me indicase si sentarme, o tal vez que me fuese por molestarla—. Puedes moverte como quieras, Christine —pareció reñirme al estar allí de forma incómoda—. Enseguida termino con esto; es una carta de mis padres.

Asentí en silencio y me coloqué sobre la cama, estirando la falda del vestido que llevaba puesto, creciendo mi curiosidad por lo que le diría su familia en aquella pequeña cuartilla.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—Me muero de ganas por verlos —murmuró habiendo terminado de leer y guardando el papel en su correspondiente sobre, colocándolo sobre una mesilla al lado de donde yo me encontraba.

—Debes de echarles de menos —la dije, entendiendo como se sentía.

—Por supuesto; pero doy gracias por que puedan escribirme tan a menudo. Además, me aseguran que se encuentran bien. —Rio, pero enseguida frunció el ceño—. Espero que cuando estrenemos Fausto puedan venir a verme. —Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a un armario al lado de la puerta, agitando entre sus dedos mechones de cabello oscuros para desenredarlo—. ¿Vendrán los tuyos también? Estoy segura de que se alegrarán al contemplarte en el escenario —canturreó contenta—. Pero, _¡ohh!_ ¡No sé si quiera si vives con ellos! —siguió, sacando un vestido rosa del interior del mueble.

Se me encogió el corazón. Nadie sabia nada sobre mí; ni si quiera dónde residía.

¿Cómo todavía podía entristecerme cada vez que me preguntaban por papá?

Era cierto que no hablaba demasiado de él, pero había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para, al menos, no percibir aquella bola subirme desde el corazón hasta la nariz, que conseguía que los ojos se me pusiesen llorosos.

Notaba la boca en un puchero, y me obligué a que creciese una media sonrisa.

—Yo…— intenté iniciar, volviéndome a aclarar la voz—. Mis padres fallecieron hace varios años —terminé declarando.

La mujer que me daba la espalda se dio la vuelta, como si la hubiera lanzado una piedra a la cabeza; con la mirada lastimera. No obstante, pronto se recompuso, intentando parecer neutral.

—Eso… suena terrible, Christine.

Sus palabras no ayudaban.

—Ya no importa —susurré, mirándola a los ojos con seriedad.

¿No se suponía que me iba a enseñar?

—Bueno, dime qué te parece.

Me puso frente al rostro el hermoso traje, con apariencia de nuevo. Apreciaba de verdad la distracción. Alcancé con las manos para tocarlo, rozando las telas suaves pero frías.

—Es muy bonito. —Y lo decía enserio—. Sobre tu piel se verá maravillosamente bien —la alagué—. Sobre todo si te dejas el pelo suelto, o al menos semi-recogido.

La chica volvía a estar gozosa, y era fácil contagiármelo.

Era mejor así.

Volviendo a lo que refería a la carta, me narró las aventuras de sus dos hermanos pequeños. Ella había sido la única hija que esperaron sus padres, desgraciadamente; pero con el paso de los años, un demonio apareció tras otro, y así me expresó la felicidad que creció en su familia. Ahora los dos críos tenían la edad de nueve y diez años y ella los echaba increíblemente en falta; en particular, el trastear con ellos.

Con el paso de los meses supe que, Angeline, de vez en cuando podía ser verdaderamente cruel, y me alegraba el considerarme su amiga. Era ese tipo de persona que preferías tener a tu lado en vez de en la acera opuesta. A pesar de su aparente tranquilidad, en su interior hervía un caldero con agua, la que te lanzaría si la molestabas; y aquello hizo cuando Hélène, y su amiga Anna, vinieron a mofarse de nosotras por nuestro papel en Fausto.

En dicho momento pensé que se tiraría sobre ellas y les arrancaría los pelos, siendo pronto parada por Madame Giry, quien solía aparecer en los mejores instantes; aunque tenía que admitir que hubiera sido una verdadera diversión verlas pegarse.

No podía negar que cosas así no hiciesen que la adrenalina me subiese. Quién sabe, tal vez habría interferido para ayudarla; la monotonía que se adquiría en el interior de la ópera debía de ser rota cada cierto tiempo, y de esa forma no era una mala opción.

Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, debíamos marchar al escenario para ensayar y vestirnos, correteando entre nuestras compañeras.

Nos ayudamos las unas entra las otras, algo tristes porque la lluvia, según nos habían informado, había hecho devolver varias —por no decir muchas— entradas para el espectáculo, siendo uno de los días donde menos gente acudiría; a pesar de ser incluso sábado.

Antes de iniciar, los gerentes nos dieron una charla, la cual consiguió que suspirásemos casi al unísono. Aquellas palabras que solían obligarnos a oír daban la impresión de ser para ellos mismos, para que no desesperasen porque un maldito día hubiesen vendido solo la mitad de las butacas y palcos.

Tenía la impresión de que el día de hoy me era todo desesperante; como si en verdad no escuchase nada, no queriéndolo tampoco en realidad; y menos aún a los que mandaban allí.

 **~)}O{(~**

La actuación surgió con normalidad, y sentía como si algo nos empujase hacía delante a todos.

A la hora de la cena, encontrándome en casa de las Giry tomando un té tras la comilona, Antoinette mencionó lo mismo que había pensado yo aquel día.

—Quizá sea yo, pero creo que la lluvia nos ha aplanado a todos.

—Ni que lo digas… —se quejó Meg, quien apoyaba los pies descalzos sobre el sofá, mirándose los deditos pálidos que los formaban.

—Todavía queda verano; estas tormentas son normales —las dije yo, tomando un último sorbo de la taza.

La infusión que me había ofrecido en esta ocasión la señora me dejaba un sabor delicioso entre los labios, como a arándonos y frambuesas, con un toque caliente y fresco.

Me relamí gustosa.

—En nada llegará Navidad —saltó la rubia repentinamente —. ¿Qué harás para esas fechas, Christine?

Vi desde el rabillo del ojo derecho como Antoinette se inclinaba ligeramente hacia delante, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

Deposité el recipiente junto al de las demás, con cuidado; eran demasiado hermosos para romperlos, con flores rojas dibujadas en ellos, rizándose entre la blancura que ofrecía la cerámica brillante.

—No lo he pensado muy bien, la verdad.

Pero tampoco había demasiado que pensar; había pasado las últimas festividades de dicho tipo sola, y asumí que este año sería igual.

—El día de Navidad nosotras marcharemos con mi familia, a Laniscourt —habló la señora, con voz fuerte.

Dirigí mi rostro al suyo, teniendo una idea de lo que diría a continuación, pero su hija fue mucho más rápida que ella.

—Ven con nosotras; en Año Nuevo volveremos para pasarlo aquí. —Cambió su posición, acercándose más a mí, como si así pudiera convencerme—. Las fiestas que se dan son maravillosas, ya lo veras, tanto en el pueblo de mamá como en la ópera.

—Meg, parece que quieras obligarla —la regañó su madre.

—Eso es porque lo pretendo.

—No deberías, querida.

Tuve que reírme, dejando caer los hombros.

Tenía la oportunidad de marcharme con ellas dos, seguramente siendo igual de bien recibidas por el resto de sus parientes; mas, aún así debía pensarlo.

No me importaba estar sola aquella noche, mi padre se encontraría conmigo, y yo sería igual de feliz.

—Tendré que reflexionarlo —me atreví a decirlas, viendo en los ojos de Antoinette brillar una chispas de algo que no supe reconocer.

—En el caso de que te quedes aquí —me indicó—, no estarías sola. Muchas personas tampoco se mueven en esas fechas.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Acabarás por venir —me confirmó Meg, como si viese mi futuro, estirando aún más mi sonrisa.

—Ya veremos.

 **~)}O{(~**

El tiempo. ¿Es algo verdaderamente importante?

 _Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac._

Estudié el reloj por tercera vez; eran las once menos nueve minutos.

 _Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac._

El Fantasma seguía sin venir y mi desesperación crecía y crecía…

Me sentía como cuando estaba en mi propia habitación.

Un ambiente frío me acariciaba la piel y escuchaba las gotas de agua caer por encima de mí, chocando contra los tejados relucientes, intentando penetrar con cada golpe, como si en cualquier momento les fuesen a permitir la entrada. Cuanto más fuerte, más les oirían. Lo que ellas no sabían es que se les tenía prohibido el interior.

En mi cabeza no paraba de rondar la idea de que, quizá, hubiera sido demasiado exigente con aquel espectro al que se suponía que debía temer; al que de vez en cuando temía. Como si hubiese dado un latigazo a su orgullo, lo más fuerte que pude, y por ello había decidido abandonarme.

Había estado llamándole en voz alta, sin que nadie me respondiese, acariciando los libros que me había suministrado de forma distraída, sin llegar a prestar atención a nada.

La llama del quinqué se meneaba con fuerza.

Bostecé, llevándome una mano a la boca para ocultarlo, desperezándome en la silla.

 _Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac._

Los minutos seguían pasando.

—Debería estar en la cama, _mademoiselle_ —la voz habló y tuve la sensación de no haberla oído en lo que parecían ser meses en vez de días.

Mi primera intención fue levantarme de un salto, rebosante de alegría por volver a escuchar a aquel de quien pensé que no sabría nada más en mucho tiempo; pero allí estaba, y preferí no moverme, mostrando solo una pequeña parte de lo que sentía, arqueando ligeramente los labios.

— _Bonne nuit_ —intenté sonar ecuánime.

Los minutos volvieron a pasar, no atreviéndome a abrir más la boca; ¿qué podría decirle?

Me miré las manos, su palidez; las venas que las ensombrecían, dando la impresión, en varias zonas, que tuviese hematomas; los dedos delgados y no muy largos, con unas uñas perfectamente cortadas.

—Hoy es su noche libre, ¿no lo recuerda? —me preguntó.

El tiempo que me habían enseñado para mantener una conversación, las pausas que debían hacerse para que no diese la sensación de incomodidad, él no las seguía.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Qué hace aquí entonces? —continuó con su cuestionario, permitiéndome apreciar una curiosidad genuina en el fondo de su tono.

 _"En verdad, ¿por qué está usted aquí?"_ pensé, pero no me atreví a más que aquello, no abriendo la boca en está ocasión.

¿Por qué estaba yo allí?

Tal vez porque le echase de menos. A pesar de las conversaciones airadas y todo lo demás, increíblemente, solía inspirarme, darme fuerzas; enseñándome cosas que aún estando frente a mis ojos en todo momento sólo él sabía apreciar.

Me encogí de hombros.

Un suspiro salió de allí donde estaba.

—Debería descansar —insistió.

—Puedo dormir más tarde.

—No sería recomendable.

Dejé escapar el aire de mis pulmones y un soplo de valentía me llenó, permitiendo escapar de mi garganta las palabras que me habían estado acompañando aquellos cuatro días.

—Me preguntaba si —comencé con seriedad, estudiando la pared con las tallas extrañas— proseguiríamos con las clases.

Creí escuchar desde mi posición los engranajes en el interior de la cabeza de aquel espectro, girando y rozándose como si se tratase de una petición de verdadera dificultad; como si tuviese que decidir entre ir por dos caminos igualmente peligrosos.

—No lo sé —terminó por contestar, haciendo que me cuestionase si lo decía de manera incierta.

Mis hombros cayeron. No podía ser que le hubiera insultado tanto como para no seguir con lo que hacíamos.

Me pasé una mano por el pelo, agachando los ojos, arrugando la nariz con desazón

Otro silencio nos cubrió, pero esta vez impuesto por mí.

—Está bien —terminé por decirle, sin saber muy bien a lo que yo misma me refería. Me levanté de la silla, sin molestarme en agarrar los libros; ya no los necesitaría.

Sonó otro suspiro por parte del Fantasma.

—En verdad, sería una lástima desperdiciar una voz como la suya —habló, llamando de nuevo mi atención.

No me di la vuelta.

—Aparentemente eso ya es cosa mía.

Me crucé de brazos.

El Fantasma masculló algo, pero no pude saber qué era; ni si quiera sabía si era en mi mismo idioma.

—Tome los libros, por favor —pareció rogarme.

Girándome los recogí, y me posicioné para salir de una vez, queriéndole obligar a, si tenía algo más que argumentar, que lo soltase.

Lo que él no sabía era que en cuanto llegase a mi habitación lanzaría los tomos contra la chimenea y los quemaría.

Me encontraba tan cansada.

—Mañana venga a la misma hora de siempre —terminó por ordenarme, y no era como si no me lo esperase.

En la actualidad mantenía en su voz una incertidumbre casi palpable, muy a diferencia de la última vez que había estado en su presencia. Era como si aquel tiempo le hubiese permitido meditar sobre dios sabía qué.

—No parece decidirse —le acusé, con la mirada fija en la puerta.

—Trabajar con usted, señorita, no es tarea fácil —me devolvió la picadura.

Fruncí el ceño, mirando por encima del hombro. A veces era como si se encontrase justo a mi lado, con los ojos en mi nuca.

—Bueno, para ser sinceros, el no haber aparecido durante tres días también deja mucho que desear.

—No quiero recapitular el qué nos llevó a ese punto.

—No creo que haga falta, lo recuerdo perfectamente, _monsieur_.

Daba la impresión de que las únicas veces que yo hablaría tanto como él serían para discutirle cosas, sin importar lo que fueran.

Volví a mirar al frente, alargando la mano para tomar el pomo, intentando no derramar el aceite de la lámpara.

—Como dijo antes, lo mejor será que me vaya.

—¿Vendrá mañana entonces? —me cortó mientras ponía de el pie en el primer escalón de la escalera.

Paré allí.

¿Pensaba volver?

Por supuesto que sí; pero los motivos que ahora me movían para acudir a aquellas horas al cuartucho no eran los mismos que anteriormente. Y algo que, además me prometí descubrir, sería el por qué aquel _hombre_ nunca quería hablar de lo ocurrido; nunca quería repetir y recordar las cosas que nos decíamos, decidiendo proseguir.

—Claro.

Y con eso cerré, sin espera una despedida, ni de su parte ni de la mía.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¡Madre mía! Me ha costado muchísimo escribir este capítulo. Algo bueno es que la trama está a punto de dar un giro muy chachi, ¡ya veréis!_

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _Millones de gracias a todos los que leéis._


	30. El Demonio de la Ópera

_(Sonido de tambores)_

 _¡Adelante!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 30** **: El Demonio de la Ópera**

Quince días después,

Domingo, 4 de septiembre de 1870

Los días pasaban y sabíamos a la perfección que el verano se quedaba atrás. Las tormentas que nos habían acompañado hacía ya tiempo eran la clara indicación de que la siguiente estación comenzaba a formarse, mostrándonos únicamente los ángulos más finos y delgados por el momento; pero recordándonoslo de todos modos.

Había salido en varias ocasiones, tanto sola como acompañada, a uno de los parques cercanos a la ópera para disfrutar todavía del buen ambiente. En especial me gustaba caminar entre la liosa arboleda de uno, donde se situaría en el medio una plataforma lisa por el que los muchachos correrían a jugar, sin preocuparse de caer en aquel suelo duro y rasparse las rodillas; a aquellas edades lo más importante era divertirse, y no había nada que los besos de mamá no solucionasen.

Dicho día paseaba junto a Meg, y nos encontramos con quien era la esposa de Favre, estando ella acompañada por sus cinco hijos, quienes nos observaban con curiosidad mientras nos parábamos a hablar con la señora.

—Agnès — dijo la rubia, conociéndola mejor que yo.

— _Madame_ —la nombré, no quedándome tampoco atrás.

—¡Qué sorpresa! —pareció aturdida de vernos allí, como si no hubiese nadie a su alrededor en realidad—. Pensé que estaríais confinadas en el Palais Garnier —rio de buen humor, agarrando más fuerte al niño pequeño que llevaba en sus brazos, quien no paraba de moverse intranquilo—. Lamento decir que no recuerdo su nombre —me señaló.

—Christine Daaé —la aclaré amablemente, distrayéndome entre todos los críos que ahora se nos acercaban.

Eran tan parecidos a sus progenitores; todos rubios como su madre y con la cara redonda de su padre.

—¡Por supuesto! Qué cabeza la mía, querida.

—Veo que estás muy liada —se bufoneó Meg, observando a sus hijos agarrarla de las faldas, dejando a la pobre mujer muy incómoda y sin sitios por los que moverse.

—Dios del cielo. Martha, coge a algunos de las manos o terminaran volviéndome loca —habló con voz fuerte a la niña mayor la cual, sin apenas levantar la voz y enseguida, colocó a los demás.

Parecía una joven tranquila, con los cabellos de un amarillo brillante, no tan claros como los de Meg, que en algunas ocasiones parecían blancos, sino como el oro, rico y cálido.

—Es tan difícil deambular un rato con tantos muchachos, y sobre todo cuando son tan jóvenes.

Pocas cosas más nos dijimos interesantes, y tras compartir varias palabras de despedida con la señora, marchamos para decidir sentarnos en un banco. Teníamos poco tiempo para regresar a la ópera y comenzar con la actuación de la tarde, pero el aire fresco que nos acariciaba incitaba a dejarnos llevar y quedarnos allí lo que hiciera falta.

No obstante, aquel encuentro me había dejado qué pensar.

—¿Te imaginas tener en algún momento tantos hijos? —tuve que preguntarla a mi amiga, quien estaba distraída desmigajando unos dulces que había tomado de su casa, además de llevar consigo una barra entera de pan en pedazos muy pequeños.

Negó con la cabeza con fuerza, pero enseguida hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros. Igual de rápido que lo anterior le recubrió un color rojo las mejillas, lo que me hizo preguntarme el qué estaría pensando.

—Ahora mismo no, la verdad. —Suspiró, sacudiéndose las manos—. Pero quién sabe, tal vez algún día encuentre al hombre perfecto.

Me entregó varios puñados de los bollos.

Habíamos descubierto, no hacía mucho, a un gran grupo de pájaros que rondaban los árboles del parque, vigilando desde las alturas que cayese lo que fuera al suelo para poder tomarlo y comerlo.

Meg se apiadó de ellos y, de vez en cuando, vendría a darles el sustento que tanto deseaban.

Coloqué todas las migajas en mi mano izquierda, y con la derecha las esparcí sobre el suelo, viendo como los animales bajaban en bandadas, al igual que si se tratase de un ejército desfilando al compás.

—El hombre perfecto… —murmuré, dirigiendo la vista al suelo.

Las palomas tenían una mirada de lo más extraña a mi parecer, junto a la de las cabras. Parecían no ver ningún punto en particular, y siempre giraban la cabeza a un lado, como si nos estuviesen cuestionando cosas que solo ellas escuchaban y entendían.

—No pido tanto —se quejó Meg, quien tiraba los pedazos con mucho más énfasis que yo.

Tuve que reírme ante su comentario.

—Por supuesto que no, señorita. Pero dime, ¿qué es para ti el hombre perfecto? —Volví a carcajearme—. Como si fuese tan fácil de encontrarlo.

Hizo un puchero.

Intentó darme una lista detallada de los rasgos físico y personalidades que más le gustaban y atraían, dejándome deducir que, como cualquier dama soñadora, sería imposible alcanzar tales características juntas en una sola persona.

—Tal vez deberías bajar tus estándares —la aconsejé.

Los minutos pasaban y cada vez más aves se encontraban comiendo cerca nuestro, consiguiendo ponerme nerviosa y sentir vergüenza por todas las personas que se paraban a mirarnos. No obstante, Meg estaba complacida por ayudar a los pequeños pollos que la adoraban.

Sin que nos diésemos cuenta, varios jóvenes de no más de siete años de edad, salieron corriendo desde unos arbustos a nuestra derecha, haciendo que los pájaros retomasen el vuelo, asustados por los pasos que amenazaban pisarles sin piedad. Los muchachos reían divertidos delante de nosotras, quienes esperábamos con cara de incredulidad que se marchasen; o al menos esa era yo, dado que la rubia se levantó del banco, lanzándome la pequeña bolsa en la que había mantenido el pan para que la sujetase. Se sacudió las manos y se acercó a los niños, con malos aires.

Estos, viéndola venir a pasos agigantados y sin aparente opción a poder huir, pararon las carcajadas y un silencio extraño se formó, como si de repente todo el mundo callase.

Yo preferí no meterme, sintiendo en mi interior cierta decepción porque los animales huyesen de aquella incómoda forma. A pesar de que les hubiésemos dado ya el alimento, era preferible esperar unos minutos tranquilos para que al menos bajase del todo al estómago.

Meg les regañaba de manera ofusca, hasta que llegó la madre de uno de ellos y consiguió llevarse al resto también, entre las miradas de fuego de mi amiga y varias disculpas.

Al observarla darse la vuelta, con su pequeña estatura, agitando las caderas de manera airada hacia mí, me recordó a alguien.

Teníamos que marcharnos ya, y mientras me levantaba una sonrisa de burla se estiró en mi boca.

—No esperaba encontrarme aquí con Madame Giry. —Me incliné mientras lo decía, con una reverenciar muy exagerada.

Ella me miró con espanto, llevándose las manos al rostro, enmarcándolo.

—¡No me digas eso! Yo no soy como mi madre —se quejó, arrastrando los dedos sobre los ojos, con un gesto que daba la impresión de que la la hubiera ofendido de verdad.

—A alguien tendrás que parecerte —la reté.

—Pero no demasiado a _maman_.

—¿Os habéis mirado alguna vez en un espejo? Sin duda en el color de cabello y ojos es idéntico al de tu padre; pero la nariz, las mejillas, los labios, son de Antoinette.

Me había enseñado una foto de Jules Giry días atrás, contenta de mostrármelo para que le conociese mejor. Me contó lo poco que recordaba de él, y lo mucho que se apenaba al pensar en las veces que vio llorar a su madre por su pérdida; incluso con los años, todavía parecía reticente a olvidarle.

Habían sido una pareja extraña; él contento, alegre, con un sentido del humor maravilloso, y su mujer formal, seria, con un sentido de la sensatez difícil de cuestionar. Sin embargo, en apariencia, habían sido la perfecta pareja.

Me apenaba que hubieran sufrido las dos tal pérdida significativa.

—Bueno, quizá seamos semejantes en aspecto, pero nunca iguales.

Me escrutó con los ojos muy abiertos, tomándome del brazo para aligerar el paso.

—Yo no dije iguales.

—Pero lo pensaste.

—No hay dos personas iguales.

Y estaba de acuerdo con ello.

 **~)}O{(~**

Al llegar a las prácticas antes de comenzar el espectáculo, salimos del vestuario a medio preparar, preguntándonos curiosas de qué persona estaría dando tales voces. Escuchamos un aullido terriblemente agudo.

—¡No, no!

Se trataba de La Carlotta quien estaba, de nuevo, en uno de sus peores momentos.

El día anterior se había negado llevar una de sus pelucas, alegando que sería mejor dejar su cabello largo y castaño suelto, teniendo que colgar de cada una de sus muchas hebras adornos brillantes.

Los gerentes la habían seguido la corriente.

Exigió vestir una capa perteneciente a otra producción, que tenía la temática de las estrellas grabada en sus telas.

Como no, fue aceptado.

Ahora parecía querer otra cosa más, o tal vez menos; quién podía saberlo mientras únicamente hablaba en italiano.

—Señora, por favor, no es posible que…—decía _monsieur_ Reyer detrás de la diva, la cual no hacía más que menearse de un lado al otro tras del escenario, sin estar todavía subida en él.

Desde mi posición pude ver la entrada que daba bajo el tablado, por donde me había colado hacía ya tanto tiempo para buscar al Fantasma.

Me estremecí.

Sentía cierto bienestar porque, todavía, no le hubiesen dicho a la estrepitosa mujer nada sobre Fausto; sobre las nuevas voces añadidas al alto coro o nuestro dueto, prefiriendo dar la noticia cuando fuera el momento necesario, no antes. Con Carlotta las cosas _nunca_ debían ser antes.

—Señora —volvió a empezar el caballero, pasándose una mano por la coronilla sin pelo—, entienda que ahora no se pueden hacer cambios, quedan veinticinco minutos para el comienzo.

—La niña está resfriada, _¡non me puoi toccare!_ —gruñó, dándole la espalda.

Todavía me sorprendía de verdad que tuviese tal puesto, además de ser mantenida como ella quisiese.

—¿A quién se refiere? —me preguntó Angeline a mi lado, apareciendo de la nada.

—A Colette. La pobre estuvo estornudando toda la mañana —la aclaré—. O eso creo; quizá se haya vuelto loca y no quiere a nadie a su lado cuando se realice la ópera —me reí, pidiéndola además que me hiciese un lazo con una cinta alrededor de la cintura.

—Si la niña me enferma no podré cantar en varias semanas, ¿a caso es lo que desea? —desafió al director.

Asombrosamente, los jefes no estaban por ningún lado para calmarla; pero estaba _él_.

—Nadie le echará de menos, _madame_ Carlotta.

La voz de mi maestro retumbó desde el suelo, subiendo y subiendo, perdiéndose en las alturas, donde estaban los tramoyistas.

Nos miramos con asombro entre todos, teniendo los ojos muy abiertos, de par en par, permitiéndonos ver una gran diversidad de colores.

Mi relación con el Fantasma había mejorado considerablemente; habíamos vuelto a los patrones que nos ocuparon con anterioridad, sin darle importancia a lo sucedido. O más bien sin que _él_ le diese importancia, dejándome una mala sensación en el estómago por no obtener ninguna aclaración suficiente que me dejase satisfecha.

Continuaba con su habitual lejanía, y no me permitía acercarme.

—No es el momento de exigir tonterías; queda poco tiempo para el comienzo, por lo que les aconsejo que retomen lo que estaban haciendo para poder ser puntuales y buenos en su trabajo —prosiguió, de manera ronca y mucho más profunda, con el atisbo de una amenaza entre líneas.

Súbitamente, y no dejándonos tiempo para muchas más reacciones, un humo blanco tan espeso como la niebla en las mañanas más húmedas, trepó desde uno de los pilares que mantenía aparejos de los de tramoya, de forma lenta y pesada.

Varios gritos se alzaron, asustados, mientras otra banda de humo crecía en la viga paralela; y con ello, muchas personas echaron a correr de allí, incluyéndose la diva y Reyer, quien iba detrás de la mujer aterrorizada, que ahora volvía a decir muchas más cosas en su idioma natal.

En aquel instante nos quedamos solas, Angeline y yo, habiendo desaparecido el resto de integrantes. Solo habíamos estado allí los hombres de tramoya y las personas que pertenecíamos la coro del plató.

Me llevé una mano al pecho y sentí mi corazón ir a una velocidad alarmante; pero mis piernas no parecían querer sacarme de allí. Me tragué una ola irracional de enojo.

—Christine, vamos —habló Angeline a mi lado, tomándome del brazo para arrástrame—. Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Estudié el humo, ahora moviéndose con mucha más lentitud y no tan espeso.

Dejé escapar el aire entre los pulmones.

—Vamos —volvió a insistirme; y me dejé llevar.

—Así nunca conseguirá nada —tuve que decir en voz alta, caminando a donde nos colocábamos en el tablado, detrás de la gran cortina, viendo a varios de nuestros compañeros murmurar nerviosos.

Parecían una masa continua de convulsiones, con expresiones de lo más raras; desde la impasividad hasta el mismísimo pavor.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero no se puede hablar con él, por lo que mucho menos razonar.

Parpadeé confundida y me senté en el suelo, acariciándome las piernas, dejándome caer de lado con suavidad, estirando el pelo a mi espalda, golpeando con él a Francine, quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

" _Por supuesto que hablaría con él"_ pensé en mi interior. No me hacía falta jurarlo.

Con pasos fuertes apareció desde el lado izquierdo _monsieur_ Onetto, agitando las manos frente a él.

—Por favor, _signore e signori_ , no se preocupen. —Si había estado con nosotros en lo sucedido no le había visto—. Recuerden que tienen a un público al que maravillar. Intenten actuar como cuando estrenamos la obra; no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Y volviéndose a marchar se abrió el telón, y las luces nos rodearon.

 **~})O({~**

Reprimí una mueca mientras baja las escaleras que ya tanto conocía. Hoy no tenía ganas de hablarle; o de escucharle hablar, más bien.

La actuación había sido un desastre. Los movimientos torpes, las voces tenues, las personas poco fluidas en sus acciones…

Meneé la cabeza con desasosiego, encogiéndome ligeramente al doblar la rodilla en otro escalón.

Gisèle, increíblemente, me había golpeado en una de sus vueltas. Se movía con miedo por el escenario e intentando hacerlo lo mejor posible, el salto que debía dar desde uno de los lados hasta el otro había sido mucho más grade, obligándonos a apartarnos al coro que allí nos colocábamos. Sin vernos, giró sobre la punta de su pie izquierdo y con elegancia su otro pie me había dado en la parte más baja del muslo.

Al llegar a mi habitación había visto tornarse mi piel pálida a un color verdoso muy desagradable.

Incluso Carlotta estuvo realmente mal; era la primera vez que la oía cantar sin casi sentimiento, como si solo repitiese las letras, sin nada más que ofrecer.

Verdaderamente desastroso.

Abrí la puerta y me introduje en el cuartucho, observando descansar encima de la mesa varias partituras amarillentas y arrugadas.

Torné los ojos.

Sin decir una palabra me senté en la silla, soltando todo lo que llevaba, y tomé entre las manos aquellas hojas, viendo de lo que se trataba.

Eran más escalas en diferentes tonos.

Suspiré. Hoy no tenía ganas de aquello; no tenía ganas de nada.

— _Mademoiselle_ —me llamó, con la voz ligera.

—Maestro.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

Fruncí las cejas, sorprendida.

—Cansada —tuve que admitir.

—Ya veo… —murmuró—. Ha debido de ser un día difícil.

Me encogí de hombros. Había sido difícil desde su absurda intervención.

—Como verá, he cambiado las composiciones; ahora son mucho más complejas…

Y así volvimos a lo que acostumbrábamos.

Me encontraba en un estado absorto, y las punzadas que sentía en la pierna no ayudaban. Al ponerme de pie para recitar lo que me indicaba, en muchas ocasiones me doblaba para alcanzar aquel punto doloroso y frotarlo, creciendo también una ligera irritación en mi cabeza.

Era como si a aquel hombre no le importase nada más. Sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido sobre el escenario y, sin embargo, era preferible para él dejarlo atrás, como si se tratase de una simple fantasía que había sucedido.

A lo mejor se divertía con ello —lo más probable fuese que sí—, que disfrutase asustando a los miedosos con sus terribles voces y gruñidos.

No había ninguna razón para que lo admitiera, porque yo sabía que era cierto. Todo era terriblemente absurdo, y mi chispeante curiosidad por encontrar la verdad no me dejaba, acompañándome a cada una de las clases que dábamos, en cada uno de los sueños que tenía, en cada una de las pesadillas…

A veces, algo dentro de mí picaba con la esperanza de que en algún momento conseguiría mantener una conversación fuera de lo técnico con el Fantasmas, estando él de tan buen humor que respondería sin problema a mis preguntas; pero los días pasaban y no obteniendo nada mi desesperación estaba a alturas inimaginables, mas allá incluso que las nubes.

Respiraba como me decía; mantenía la posición de la espalda tan recta como me era posible, los hombros bajos, la cabeza alta; repetía que lo que me ordenaba sin dudar.

¿Era esto lo que estaríamos haciendo siempre?

—Señorita, abra bien la boca —me ordenó—. Pronuncie con fuerza las consonantes; las vocales tienden a salir solas.

— _Oui_.

Volví a inclinarme para frotar por encima de las telas la rodilla. Un calor se había colocado en aquel lugar y comenzaba a costarme apoyar la pierna con fuerza en el suelo.

Un suspiro salió desde las paredes.

—¿Tanto le duele la articulación? —me cuestionó con su habitual tono irónico.

—Si no me doliese, no me agacharía para rozarla cada dos por tres —me quejé.

—El golpe fue fuerte.

—Sin duda.

Y él tenía la culpa de ello.

Aquella bailarina era tan miedosa sobre el espectro, que cualquier cosa que se hablase de él la alteraba de manera espectacular.

— _Mademoiselle_ Mérimeé deberá tener más cuidado en las siguientes actuaciones.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

—Nunca antes le ha pasado esto —la defendí.

—Hasta hoy.

—Hasta hoy —estuve de acuerdo—. Pero no fue su culpa —me atreví a discutirle.

—¿No? —preguntó con aire mordaz, como si se tratase de un mordisco.

—El espectáculo fue un horror —terminé por declarar, alcanzando la silla y sentándome en ella, no queriendo continuar con el canto. Había cosas que necesitaban ser discutidas; al menos por mi parte.

—Eso no puedo negarlo —agregó con una risa fingida, tornándose pronto en el comienzo de un regaño—. ¿Pero qué hace ahora? No hemos acabado aún.

—¿Sabe por qué lo fue? —continué sin hacerle caso.

—Aunque no quisiera saberlo, usted me lo dirá, y yo tendré que escucharlo — asumió, y me pude imaginar como se encogía de hombros.

Sonreí con ironía hacia sus palabras; que gran verdad hablaba.

—Nos asustó —le acusé.

—No a todos —me disputó.

—A los suficientes como para que saliese de esta forma.

Me crucé de brazos, mirando en todas direcciones.

—Ya deberían estar a acostumbrados a mis órdenes.

—Pues no Gisèle, y por ello me he llevado una patada —volví a atacarle y otra exhalación salió de sus labios, más fuerte que la anterior; tan notoria que incluso creí sentirla en la carne del cuello.

¿Qué era lo que esperaba de él? ¿Una disculpa?

No. Sin duda no aquello; era imposible. Al menos de manera tan precisa.

Pero eso era solo de una verdad parcial; por supuesto que quería palabras de consuelo, sobre lo que fuera. Ni si quiera parecía contento cuando recitaba las notas bien de las partituras, o conseguía levantar la voz a grandes alturas como me exigía.

Al menos un simple perdón por haber asustado a la bailarina que después había chocado conmigo de forma tan abrupta, haría que esta noche durmiese mejor.

Para mi desilusión, su siguiente frase fue una sentencia.

—No es mi problema —escupió tras un silencio sepulcral.

Me levanté de un salto, arrastrando las patas del mueble con un terrible chillido, arañando el suelo. Mi rodilla palpitaba enojada por hacer un movimiento tan brusco.

—Aparentemente nada es su problema, pero sí de su incumbencia.

Todo debía de ser lo que _él_ quería, cuando _él_ quería y como _él_ quería; pero si dejaba caer uno de los decorados y después tardaban horas en ponerlo _no era su problema_.

—¿Desea volver a discutir? ¿Cómo no puede estar ya satisfecha? Hemos tenido suficientes argumentos en el poco tiempo que llevamos con está ardua tarea que me autoimpuesto; la cual me quita las ganas cada vez más y más, gracias a su terrible y constante fisgoneo.

Me mordí las mejillas y dejé caer los hombros. Quizá sí fuese tan molesta como decía… Sin embargo, no era yo aquel demonio que rondaba las paredes de la ópera.

Tragué saliva de forma audible, apartándome un rizo que había escapado del recogido y me hacía cosquillas en la piel de la cara.

—Tal vez… —susurré, como conclusión al asunto—. Podría ser más cuidadoso; no olvide que somos personas.

—Si fuese más cuidadoso todo se iría por la borda, y con tales gerentes no es algo que nos podamos permitir —me reveló—. Demasiados gastos para la producción y, no obstante, siguen con sus disparates y simplezas, como si por ello fuesen a elevarse. Además de, no lo olvide, consentir a la endemoniada diva todo lo que desea —terminó entre resoplidos.

Agaché el rostro. Parecía tener serios problemas con el mantenimiento de la ópera y se me encogía el estómago al pensar que aquel espíritu solo, u hombre, tuviese que mantener todo atado y unido. No sabía hasta que punto llegaban sus mandatos, pero al menos parecía mantenerlos con seriedad.

Mas, ¿quién podría decirme que simplemente no estaba loco, que no realizaba ninguno de aquellos actos, que solo se dedicaba a encantar zonas por entretenimiento propio?

No sabía qué contestarle.

—Parece que le han cortado la lengua, señorita. Cual terrible acto —se burló ante mi silencio.

—¿Por qué debería creerle? —levanté los ojos, observando la oscuridad.

—No tiene por qué; no es como si me importase tampoco.

Frustrada, alcé mi perfil orgulloso y murmuré varias palabras en mi idioma natal, sin querer que él las hiciese caso.

—No debemos seguir con esto; yo soy su maestro y usted mi aprendiz, nada más —prosiguió, con la voz repentinamente más seria.

Una pregunta se formuló en mi mente, una que me había estado rondando la cabeza muchas más veces en los últimos días, pero que ahora decidía volver a hundirse en mí, y esta noche no tenía ningún problema en decirla para que la escuchase.

Las cartas ya estaban echadas, nos manteníamos en una delgada cuerda todo el tiempo; de vez en cuando caminaríamos sobre ella sin temor, con pasos cuidadoso para no inclinarnos demasiado y conseguir que el otro cayese; pero me había dado cuenta que era yo siempre la que empujaba al Fantasma, atrapándole entre mis manos y obligándole a ceder si quería volver a subir conmigo. Hasta que llegase el día en el cual me atase con aquella misma cuerda y me lanzase al fondo de un lago oscuro.

—Dígame cómo es usted. Físicamente quiero decir; solo he escuchado palabrería, y para tener tal trato, como bien dice, creo que tengo derecho a saber con quién frecuento; más o menos.

¿Podría llegar a sonar más estúpida?

Lo dudaba.

—No puedo creer que vayamos a argumentar de nuevo por esto —me había dicho.

—Dos no discuten si uno no quiere.

— _Ohh_ , pero usted si quiere, ¿verdad? —gruñó, y me dio la impresión de que en muchas ocasiones hablaba más con un animal que con un ser racional.

—No, solo charlar —le corregí suavemente.

Una risa seca salió desde lo más profundo de su pecho, si es que tenía.

—Señorita, no hace falta que sepa nada más. Lo que se dice aquí sobre mí es cierto; poco más puedo añadir para satisfacer su curiosidad.

—No creo que sea como dicen —le reté, moviéndome incómoda.

Era tan cautivador cuando nos hablábamos de aquella manera, estando los dos atentos para decir los comentarios más intrincados, lanzándonoslos el uno al otro, intentando siempre ir por delante.

Al volver a hablar, su tono fue duro.

—Soy peor, niña.

—Yo nunca os he visto. —Traté que las palabras sonasen fuertes, pero salieron como un ruego pequeño, intentando sacar lo mejor de cada sílaba.

—Y es mejor así —sentenció.

—¡Pero no es justo!

—¿A caso nunca ha odio que la vida no es justa?

Fruncí los labios; aquellas absurdas palabras eran la escusa de muchos, culpando a lo que les mantenía vivos por haberlos hecho así.

Sin decir nada más, me dediqué a tomar los objetos en la mesa, colocándolo todo como siempre. Sería mejor si terminásemos aquí.

Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la puerta.

—Por supuesto que he escuchado desmesurada tontería, _monsieur_ —dije con una mueca. Me dolía el interior de la boca por haberla pellizcado tanto—. Mañana estaré aquí, a la misma hora. —Abrí la madera—. Buenas noches. —Y con un estrepitoso golpe, la cerré.

Al menos no habíamos terminado a gritos.

 **~)}O{(~**

Lunes, 5 de septiembre de 1870

Lo que no había supuesto aquel precioso y soleado lunes sería lo que nos haría alarmar a mis compañeras y a mí hasta muchos días después.

El gran astro amaneció radiante, brillando con alegría en el cielo sin una sola nube que lo ocultase, lanzándonos todo el esplendor que desprendía. A pesar de que ya faltase relativamente poco para que acabase el verano, las temperaturas no parecían querer ceder, ofreciéndonos de vez en cuando golpes de calor insoportables; además de tormentas que después dejarían el aire pegajoso y húmedo.

Echaba de menos el frío y deseaba que llegase de una vez por todas.

Estaba segura de que en mi habitación notaría más el cambio de estación, y temblaba de emoción al pensar en volver a introducirme en una cama llena de sábanas y mantas regordetas por toda una tarde, con un libro que me entretuviese o unas agujas para bordar.

Pero todavía quedaba casi medio mes para que llegase el otoño y, en la actualidad, Angeline, Gisèle y yo nos encontrábamos paseando por el auditorio, el cual mantenía las luces encendidas a pesar del resplandor de fuera.

Bajábamos entre las butacas, acariciando con dedos distraídos el terciopelo áspero que las recubría, manifestando sandeces.

—No sé cómo pueden dormir tanto —habló la más joven, quien estaba la primera, dando pequeños saltos de un sitio a otro.

—Yo lo prefiero por la noche; el día es para disfrutarlo —la contestó Angeline.

Murmuré un asentimiento.

Encima del escenario se movían un hombre y una mujer, los cuales eran miembros del grupo que creaba las escenas en las óperas. Al parecer les habían pagado el día libre de hoy para que comenzasen de una vez con los preparativos de Fausto; como si se tratase de una contrarreloj. Aunque cada día que pasaba, más pensaba que lo era.

Nos habían dado tan poco tiempo…

La dama llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco, con un lazo atado en la cintura de color rosa pálido que marcaba, más si era posible, sus pequeñas caderas.

Me gustaba aquel color.

El varón y ella caminaban de un lugar a otro, con hojas de papel entre las manos en las que apuntaban con lápiz todo lo que necesitaban.

Acercándome a mis dos amigas, las pregunté en voz baja.

—¿A caso no tienen ya cosas que usar para la producción? —Me miraron interrogantes y señalé a la pareja—. Quiero decir, ¿por qué volver a crearlo de cero? Los decorados y eso…

—Seguramente ya tengan algo; pero no debe ser igual, mujer —se rio Angeline.

—Deben cambiar, por supuesto —afirmó Gisèle.

Me sentía como una tonta; por supuesto que no lo harían todo de la misma forma.

Subimos al tablado y las dos personas que rondaban la zona se despidieron, con aspectos cansados y los ceños fruncidos. La mujer no era nada agraciada y el caballero demasiado mayor.

Gisèle estaba más contenta de lo habitual, hablando sin parar sobre todas las cosas que veía. Tomaba una tela y se la colocaba al lado de la piel, preguntándonos si era su color; recogía una túnica y se la ponía sobre los hombros, caminando como si perteneciera a la nobleza.

Nos reíamos por sus tonterías.

La joven había quedado algo asustada cuando la relataron lo sucedido entre el espectro y La Carlotta; siendo tan supersticiosa, cualquier mínima cosa relacionada con el mal conseguía espantarla, hasta el punto de enfermar.

No obstante, en la actualidad parecía haberlo olvidado.

Angeline y yo terminamos por seguirla, correteando detrás del escenario, con cuidado de no golpearnos con las cuerdas que colgaban desde la zona más alta. Los de tramoya habían dejado todo a medio recoger el día anterior; incluso las tablas por donde se movían estaban más bajas de lo habitual, o algunas mucho más arriba, habiendo grandes diferencias de altura.

Curiosamente, vi apoyado sobre una mesa oscura un recipiente de barro con grabados antiguos pintados en negro y dorado; estando escondido el mueble tras unos feos trapos rasgados. El cuenco mantenía lo que parecían ser frutas fresca, dejando a los ojos un espectáculo brillante; desde el verde al amarillo, y del naranja a un rojo vivaz.

Me acerqué hasta allí y, sonriendo, tomé tres manzanas con un aspecto delicioso; estaba segura de que nadie las echaría en falta. Dándome la vuelta se las lancé a mis compañeras, quienes con reflejos ágiles las tomaron al vuelo, riéndose ahora.

—Mirad lo que se ha perdido el resto por dormir —me burlé de los demás, pasando la yema de los dedos sobre la piel suave la fruta, como si se tratase de la mejilla sonrojada de un recién nacido.

Sin cuidado alguno me la acerqué a la boca y, colocándola entre los labios, le clavé los dientes, arrancando un pedazo, masticándolo con fuerza.

El sabor me golpeó la legua, siendo suave y amargo al mismo tiempo, refrescante.

—Sin duda, se morirán de envidia cuando les digamos las maravillosas manzanas que hemos probado —se carcajeó Angeline, mordiéndola también.

Sin embargo, al dirigir nuestra mirada a Gisèle, todo jolgorio cesó.

La muchacha parecía haber perdido el color de su carne y mantenía la vista fija en un punto alto. Tenía la expresión aterrada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo, en un revoltijo que no me dejaba saber con claridad si, increíblemente, acabaría llorando.

La morena y yo levantamos los ojos también, a aquello que parecía llamarla desde el cielo; y ojalá hubiera sido un ángel.

Allá arriba, apoyado con un único pie en una madera y sujeto con varias correas entre sus largos brazos, se encontraba quien se suponía que era...

—El Fantasma —susurró la joven, dejando caer la fruta de entre las manos para llevárselas a la cara.

No podíamos apartar los ojos de aquel espectro.

Tal y como me habían dicho, llevaba un traje negro, siendo lo único de color el chaleco dorado que hacía que le resaltasen de manera espectacular los ojos, siendo estos casi de la misma tonalidad.

Me recorrió un escalofrío al verle sonreír; pero lo que más miedo daba era, sin duda, la máscara blanca que vestía. Le tapaba toda la frente, la nariz, las mejillas… Dejando únicamente a la vista sus labios y barbilla; o casi, porque ocultaba parte de la zona derecha de la boca, no llegando hasta el mentón.

Volví a estremecerme.

Portaba también una capa larga, tan larga como él, quien era asombrosamente alto y delgado; pero, _ohh_ , ¡tan tan alto!

¿O tal vez fuese porque se encontraba a varios pies del suelo?

Como si hubiera escuchado mi mente, y quisiera contestarme a la curiosidad sobre lo que podría medir, aquel demonio apuñaló el silencio que repentinamente nos había rodeado de manera casi sorda, y se lanzó desde su posición a una más baja, quedando dos cabezas por encima de donde estábamos clavadas.

Por un momento pensé que caería sobre nosotras, pero obligué a mi cuerpo a no moverse.

Al descender con las cuerdas se escuchó un latigazo y el roce de su increíble manto, que le dio el aspecto de un murciélago abriendo las alas.

Sus ojos amarillos no se apartaban de los míos.

Pude ver ahora que se encontraba más cerca y se había inclinado —como un felino para atacar a su presa a la que deseaba comerse sin una pizca de piedad—, que un sombrero de ala ancha le decoraba la cabeza, a juego con toda su indumentaria.

—Tal vez sus compañeros se mueran de envida al decirles que pudieron verme con claridad —habló él, con aparente satisfacción y la voz melódica y profunda que tan bien conocía, agachándose más si era posible.

Era terriblemente delgado aquel ser.

De la nada, un grito salió desde el lugar más profundo del pecho de Gisèle, quien, sin darnos opción a tranquilizarla, corrió por el lado izquierdo, y detrás de ella una Angeline casi igual de asustada.

Sus pasos sonaban ahora tan lejos…

Me quedé estudiándole. Mi rostro había cambiado desde la conmoción, a la fascinación y admiración, para acabar con los labios fruncidos y las cejas casi a punto de tocarse en una expresión de enfado.

—Ahora no podrá decir que no me ha visto, _mademoiselle_ —se volvió a burlar, como si la carrera de mis amigas no le hubiese afectado, escrutándome únicamente a mí.

Sin haberme dado cuenta, había clavado los dedos en la manzana, y ahora me dolían por la fuerza que ejercía.

Rompiendo las ataduras que nos obligaban a mirarnos con tal fiereza, observé la fruta en mi mano y, con la misma ira que me recorría, levanté el brazo y se la lancé, sin pararme a saber si le había golpeado o no.

Me di la vuelta, tomando las faldas para caminar a paso veloz por donde habían huido mis compañeras, escuchando un golpe fuerte tras de mí; el golpe de alguien cayendo en las tablas de madera.

No me permití girar, a pesar de la creciente curiosidad por si había descendido del todo y ahora me seguía.

Él no era el centro de mi mundo, y no admitiría que me había asustado.

El Fantasma podría irse al infierno.

 **~)}O{(~**

Tras buscarlas durante al menos quince minutos, las encontré a las dos en la habitación de Angeline.

Gisèle no paraba de temblar.

—¿A caso le hemos molestado? —se preguntaba, una y otra vez.

Yo no sabía cómo decirle que la culpa era mía.

¡Dichoso fantasma del Averno!

—Gisèle, Gisèle, no te preocupes —la decía yo—. No ha sido nada, solo quería burlarse.

—Pues menuda diversión —se quejó Angeline, quien ahora solo mostraba enojo.

Ella era también la primera vez que le veía y, a pesar de intentar aparentar tranquilidad por el bien de la bailarina, era fácil descifrar cierta turbación.

—¿Cómo es que te quedaste más tiempo allí, Christine? —me cuestionó la joven, agarrándome de las manos.

Tuve que encogerme de hombros.

Nunca pensé que aquella necesidad de saber acerca del Fantasma golpearía a nadie más que a mí, y ahora me arrepentía terriblemente.

—Me quedé paralizada —admití, tratándose de media mentira.

¿Me había quedado paralizada? Sí; pero no por el mismo motivo que ellas.

Admiración, aquello era lo que me había hecho estar quieta para observarle.

—No debéis preocuparos, de verdad. No hemos hecho nada malo —intenté volver a animarlas.

Pero la pequeña bailarina tendría preocupación para varios días, y un dolor profundo por haber sido yo quien le había causado aquello me golpeaba.

Mas, a pesar de todo, no podía creer que al final hubiese visto al Fantasma de la Ópera, mi maestro.

Y, lo que él no sabía era que, a pesar de haberle dicho el día anterior que nos veríamos esta noche en las prácticas, yo estaba decidida a no acudir.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¡Este capítulo ha sido genial al escribirlo!_

 _No sabía bien cómo mostrarle; ya sabéis, las primeras impresiones son las que te dejan marcado de por vida. ¡Pero ha sido maravillosa la presentación del Fantasma!_

 _(Físicamente, quiero decir)_

 _Mi intención es que, cuando escribo sobre él, un aura oscura, diferente, más siniestra le acompañe…_

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	31. Buenas acciones

_Como hoy ando contenta, hace buen tiempo y os ha gustado el capítulo anterior, ¡os dejo otro donde nuestro fantasma vuelve a aparecer!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 31** **: Buenas acciones**

Martes, 6 de septiembre de 1870

Miraba sin ver el agujero de la chimenea, donde estaba colocado el fuego. Mis ojos no distinguían nada fuera de lo habitual. No encendía un tronco desde hacía casi dos meses, pero a aquello le quedaba ya poco; en cuanto se acercase un poco más el frío volvería a deleitarme con su calor.

Continué estudiándolo, con aire ausente, sin nada más que hacer por el momento.

Dentro de mi cabeza no paraba de meditar; iba de un pensamiento a otro, en un baile frenético y raudo. Tenía la impresión de que olas de mar chocaban en lo alto de mi frente, moviéndose sin descanso, y la espuma comenzaba a ahogarme.

Me senté en la cama, dejando de prestar atención a la maldita chimenea, con una mueca en los labios.

Aquel malestar era causado por otra cosa; una que sabía muy bien.

El rostro de mi maestro me había acompañado por la noche, y lo único que no conseguí olvidar en la mañana habían sido sus ojos, aquellos orbes amarillos que parecían vigilar el interior de mi cuerpo.

Me estremecí.

¿Era como me lo esperaba, tan alto y bien vestido; altivo e indiferente?

Sí, por supuesto que sí. Le rodeaba un aura magistral, como la de un verdadero fantasma; sin embargo, las burlas que nos ofreció consiguieron hacerle perder aquella magia, dejándole como, simplemente, un hombre cruel.

Todavía no me creía que hubiese hecho tal cosa a Gisèle; la pobre no se lo merecía. Por mañana había estado nerviosa, saltando por cualquier cosa, acobardada por las sombras, por si en cualquier momento volvía a aparecer dicho demonio. Tras comer, decidió irse a su habitación a dormir, no estando de humor para reír con las bromas del resto.

Ninguna de las tres dijimos nada a nadie de lo ocurrido.

Angeline y yo parecíamos pasivas, tal vez algo más ensimismadas en nuestros asuntos, pero no mostrándonos con los espasmos que sufría la bailarina.

El Fantasma debía de estar deleitándose con lo que consiguió.

No me sentía culpable de haber faltado en la noche a nuestra reunión habitual, y deseaba que supiese el por qué lo había hecho. Yo también podría jugar a la ofendida de vez en cuando, no solo él tenía malos genios.

No tenía nada mejor que hacer a aquellas horas; habiendo cancelado las actuaciones de la tarde para dedicar más tiempo a los decorados de Fausto, las horas se presentaba con nubarrones, y todos mis compañeros estaban, sencillamente, cansados, contentos de tener un día más en el que no tener que hacer nada.

Me daba la impresión de que, a pesar de estar todavía septiembre, era como si la Navidad se encontrase a la vuelta de la esquina, lista para lanzarse contra nosotros en cualquier momento, con su calidez helada que tanto me gustaba. Pero aún quedaba el otoño por entrar, y muchos meses más hasta la siguiente estación.

Suspiré, y con decisión tomé el monedero con unos pocos francos en su interior, mirándome en el espejito del aseo antes de salir a la superficie.

Me dirigí a casa de las Giry, esperando que Meg se encontrase de buen humor y me acompañase a visitar algunas tiendas.

Al llegar a su puerta, llamé con tres golpes secos más fuertes de lo que pretendía.

Me abrió la señora, con una ceja levantada, llevando en su mano lo que parecían ser varios sobres ya sellados. Una sonrisa se estiró en sus labios rosados y los ojos le tornaron divertidos.

Esta vez fui yo quien alzó una ceja.

La rubia apareció a sus espaldas, con el rostro contraído, levantando la vista al cielo.

—Vienes en el momento justo, Christine —habló Antoinette.

—Maravilloso —gruñó su hija desde atrás.

—¿Quizá os haya molestado?

No sabía si era ironía lo que me estaban diciendo.

— _Oh_ , no, no —continuó Meg—. Me iba a hacer ir a mí a dejar unas cartas en la oficina de correos —se explico—. La había convencido para que me dejase en paz, pero estando tú aquí, su argumento se ha endurecido.

La mujer mayor rio de júbilo, permitiéndome la entrada a su hogar, dándome la espalda y dirigiéndose a un pequeño mueble con tres cajones, de donde sacó dinero para pronto entregárselo a su hija, quien lo recibió con una mueca.

Tuve que reírme también.

—Yo venía a decir que si os gustaría acompañarme a visitar algunas tiendas.

—Ahora vamos a ir tu y yo solas, _maman_ tiene cosas que hacer.

Y con eso nos fuimos, dejándola arreglarse tranquila para más adelante ir a visitar a unos amigos con los que había accedido a reunirse.

A Meg pronto se le pasó el enfado, distrayéndose con las personas que caminaban por las calles, parándonos a observar los escaparates de los establecimientos, cada cual más pintoresco. Habían cambiado ya los artículos que vendían; las ropas eran más gruesas y cálidas, enseñando también nuevos sombreros de moda y paraguas a juego.

Las nubes tapaban el sol, creando un ambiente oscurecido.

Estudié el pelo de mi amiga, como los mechones rubios se agitaban con cuidado, cayendo casi lisos tras su espalda, formándose pequeños bucles en las puntas, dándole un aspecto desordenado. Los mechones más rebeldes se lo apartaba de la cara una cinta rosa en un lazo fuerte, sentándole muy bien ese color.

Nunca me había fijado, pero justamente en medio de su mejilla derecha un lunar le decoraba el rostro, teniendo otro además en la barbilla.

Meg era una mujer guapa; con las cejas pequeñas y brillantes como su pelo, los ojos azules como el cielo, la nariz respingona, labios finos pero coloridos, el rostro redondeado. Era también pequeña de altura, además de delgada y con los músculos marcados, gracias a las muchas horas que ejercía en su profesión.

Siempre sonreía por todo, y su humor era excelente, no teniendo problemas para parlotear con desconocidos.

Me alegraba tanto de tenerla como amiga.

—¿Estás buscando algo en particular? —me preguntó en un tono suave al pasar la tercera tienda sin querer entrar en ella.

—Bueno, estaba pensando en una chaqueta y una capa; pero tal vez sea demasiado temprano para buscar algo que merezca la pena.

—No es cierto; te llevaré a una costurera que me gusta mucho. De allí conseguí un abrigo precioso el invierno pasado.

Me tomó del brazo y aligerando el paso me guio. Aparentemente estaba muy alejada de la ópera, pero aquello no era un problema, dejándonos disfrutar de la agradable caminata.

Repentinamente me vino a la cabeza algo que había estado notando varios días, o semanas, atrás.

Giré el rostro para verla, intentando no ser pretenciosa con lo que la iba a decir.

—Víctor —solté únicamente.

Meg frunció el ceño.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué hay de él? —Intentaría guiarla hacia la parte que quería.

—Hoy no le he visto.

—¿Y ayer?

—Por supuesto que sí, contigo tras la comida.

Siguió mirando al frente.

Me gustaba el olor que nos acompañaba; no había nada mejor que la embriaguez que proporcionaba la humedad, a pesar de que las gotitas no hubiesen comenzado a caer todavía de las nubes; lo grises que estaban nos confirmaban el hecho de que no tardarían en surgir.

—¿Crees que le pasa algo? —insistí.

Me miró directamente.

—¿Qué pretendes Christine?

Se acabó el ser cuidadosa, y con los labios estirados por la emoción hablé:

—¿Te gusta?

Parecía como si la acabase de dar un manotazo en la cara, congelándose su expresión.

Ella y el tramoyista habían estado juntos, muy juntos, y comenzaba a sospechar que a mi amiga le agradaba. Lo que todavía tendría que confirmar era si a él también, aunque sería un tonto en el caso de que no.

—Sorpréndeme y dime cómo has llegado a esta conclusión, o quién te la ha dado —murmuró a regañadientes, tirando más de mí en su agarre.

—Nadie, mujer. Es lo que yo he sospechado; soy una persona audaz —me burlé—. Pero no me has contestado todavía.

Hizo una mueca.

—Es muy amable, la verdad… —Su voz era profunda, obligándola a aclararse varias veces la garganta antes de proseguir—. Pero no como Fabian, no. Él es genuino; pero se comporta con las demás igual —admitió con lo que supuse que era tristeza.

Desde el día en el cual le había regalado las flores, Víctor parecía estar volcado absolutamente sobre ella. Era cierto que con su personalidad sincera adulaba a cualquiera, pero Meg no se daba cuenta de cómo el varón, ahora, parecía ir tras sus pasos; la miraba con un brillo peculiar en los ojos cuando la hacía reír, escuchaba con atención cada palabra que resonaba de entre sus labios…

—No es como Fabian —asentí de manera ferviente—. Tal vez deberías —no sabía cómo seguirlo—, ¿darle una oportunidad?

—¿Tú crees?

—Siempre he pensado que si no viene a ti, debes ir tú. —Me encogí de hombros.

Había perdido oportunidades en mi vida que no volvería a recuperar solo por pensar que serían ellas quienes se acercarían a mí. Me daba igual lo socialmente ético, si quería algo intentaba conseguirlo.

Llegamos entonces a la pequeña boutique, repleta de telas bonitas, cintas de colores, zapatos brillantes... De allí salí con una chaqueta de color gris, mucho mejor de la que tenía en la actualidad, la cual mandaría al infierno en cuanto llegase a mi habitación, y una capa larga de un azul tan profundo como el del mar, teniendo en los cortes patrones de flores en diferentes tonalidades verdes. Eran las dos muy suaves y tupidas, dejándome con la seguridad de que no sentiría frío si las llevaba.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde caminando de un lado a otro, conversando sobre diferentes cosas, distraídas de la tormenta que se iba acercando poco a poco, en silencio, sin que nos diésemos cuenta.

Al comenzar a caer el agua, corrimos todo lo que pudimos en dirección a la ópera, entre carcajadas y tropiezos, acabando empapadas. Lo más sensato hubiera sido aguardar bajo un techo hasta que cesase, pero aquello había sido más divertido.

Antes de encerrarnos en el interior, vi por el rabillo del ojo, consiguiendo que se me formase un pequeño nudo en la garganta, a aquella niña pequeña con su hermano, agarrados de la mano bajo el tejadillo de una ventana, esperando a que cesasen los truenos y relámpagos que agitaban el cielo.

Meg no pareció darse cuenta de mi desconsuelo mientras la dejaba en su propia casa y me dirigía al cuarto, con las bolsas entre las manos.

Repentinamente todo estaba en silencio.

¿Qué clase de situación viviría la familia de aquellos críos? ¿Serían más hermanos? ¿Tendrían algo que comer aunque fuese una vez al día?

Decidí encender el fuego para calentarme y que se me secase la ropa.

Antes de desnudarme, mojando el suelo con el agua que caía de mi falda y camisa, deposité las nuevas prendas donde las guardaba. Al tomar las viejas, una idea me vino a la mente.

Volví a realizar el camino por el que había entrado, escuchando la lluvia caer contra las paredes y ventanas, haciéndome saber que no estaba sola. Corrí como si de ello dependiera mi vida, para salir por la puerta de los trabajadores, volviendo a ver a los niños, quienes tenían miradas perdidas y neutras.

Sin preocuparme me dirigí a la acera de enfrente, mojándome todavía más, notando el pelo ceñirse a mi espalda en mechones largo y enredados, parándome frente a los dos.

Llevaba entre las manos varios paquetes; cosas que ahora no quería.

—Hola —les dije sin miedo.

Me miraron como si acabase de saltar por una ventana, en vez dar dos simples pasos hasta allí.

—Señora —habló el chico, levantándose desde donde estaba reclinado.

Apenas había hueco bajo el techo para los tres sin que alguno se mojase.

—Señorita —le aclaré, sintiéndome extraña por el término que había usado sobre mí. No obstante les sonreí, mostrándoles más si era posible lo que llevaba conmigo—. He visto, a la niña sobre todo, pedir cerca de aquí. —El joven frunció el ceño y yo tragué de forma audible—. Os he traído esto.

Extendiendo los brazos tomó los artículos envueltos que yo agarraba, y entonces la cría salió desde su espalda, para ver lo que le estaba entregando.

—Son una chaqueta y unos dulces. —Le indiqué con el dedo cada cosa. Había decidido que en vez de tirar el chaquetón alguien más podría usarlo, y los pasteles que compré el día anterior me los permitiría en otra ocasión—. Además de esto. —Poniéndome de cuclillas, estiré los dedos frente a la morena, quien me miraba con ojos penetrantes y el rostro sorprendido, como si nunca nadie le hubiera hablado antes—. Toma —le entregué cincuenta francos en su pequeña palma —, usadlos bien.

El muchacho parecía igual de asombrado que ella, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Con mucha prisa rasgó los papeles que ocultaban el interior, donde estaba lo que les había regalado. La niña hizo bajar a su hermano para que pudiese ver lo que les prometí.

Se me llenó el pecho de un calor delicioso; no como el del sol en lo alto del cielo, o cuando te acercas a una chimenea con troncos dentro, sino un calor esponjoso, suave, que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo.

No obstante, el estar calada hasta los huesos no ayudaba demasiado, y pronto comencé las despedidas, teniendo la creciente necesidad de meterme en una bañera con agua caliente.

—Espero que os gusten —hablé, dándome la vuelta para volver al edificio con la piedra ahora oscura.

Escuché palabras de agradecimiento a mis espaldas y levanté la vista para ver a la pequeña niña coger la fea chaqueta y ponérsela sobre los hombros, quedándole mucho más grande de lo que debería.

Antes de cruzar de nuevo la pesada puerta, regresando los ojos otra vez atrás, decidí que la prenda, al fin y al cabo, no era tan desagradable.

 **~)}O{(~**

Me senté en la cama de nuevo, apoyando las manos sobre el estómago, intentando reprimir así aquel intenso dolor que no me dejaba dormir.

Horas atrás había decidido no ir a cenar, prefiriendo ocultarme en mi habitación. Me había enojado sin saber muy bien por qué, y cuando Meg me indicó que viniese la desairé de una forma más o menos mal educada. Menos mal que no se daba por aludida y se despidió de buena gana, deseándome una apetecible noche de descanso.

Al principio había sentido alegría, orgullo, satisfacción por lo que había hecho, pero cuanto más se acercaba la hora de las prácticas con el Fantasma, peor se me ponía el cuerpo, y haber visto de nuevo lo entristecida que parecía Gisèle no me había ayudado, dejándome mustia e irritada.

Dándome la vuelta, apoyé la barbilla en la esponjosa almohada, rogando porque mis tripas dejasen de gruñir.

No había sido una buena idea el negarme a subir a comer.

Por otra parte estaba disfrutando de la poca luz y las muchas sombras que ofrecía la chimenea. Aquellas formas extrañas que se pegaban en la pared como si fuesen seres vivientes bailando al son de las chispas que crepitaban a mi espalda.

Había leído sin mucha atención los nuevos papeles que me entregó el día anterior mi maestro; y todavía tenía en mi propiedad el libro que me dejó — _Nuestra Señora de París_ — y detestaba.

Podría entretenerme con todo eso, pero preferí que no.

Curiosamente, había llegado incluso a cambiar el orden entre dos cajones en la totalidad de mi aburrimiento; en mi mesilla, donde había mantenido las cerillas, velas y demás cosas útiles, deposité el libro y las cartas escritas por el espectro, y en uno de los pequeños gabinetes que componía la cómoda coloqué todo lo anterior.

No era como si necesitase la novela o los papeles a mi lado, es más, sería mejor mantener las cerillas, pero lo había decidido así; además de que la oscuridad profunda de la habitación cada día que pasaba me daba menos miedo, habiéndome levantado varias noches en completa negrura.

En un momento de total distracción, mientras estaba de lado, repasando con los dedos la pared frente a mí, notando lo helada que estaba, escuché como alguien llamaba a la puerta de manera suave.

Rodé sobre mí misma y me coloqué en el borde de la cama, sintiendo el pulso acelerárseme.

" _No puede ser"_ pensé.

¿Quién demonios estaba al otro lado? Era más de medianoche y nadie se encontraba allí a esas horas.

De un rápido salto me levanté y coloqué con cuidado en mis hombros una bata que había encontrado días atrás en la sala pegada a la mía, no habiéndola visto con anterioridad, pero asegurándome de que sería bien usada.

A pesar de ser de tela gruesa, preferí llevar algo por encima del camisón, manteniendo el máximo decoro.

Tomé una respiración profunda, y con unos pocos pasos me acerqué a la puerta, estremeciéndome tras salir de la alfombra y que mis pies tocasen el frío suelo. Apoyé la oreja en la misma para escuchar algún sonido provenir del exterior; la madera me hizo volver a temblar, consiguiendo que el vello se me pusiese de punta.

Un flujo de decepción me recorrió al no oír nada.

Realmente debía de estar contenta no habiendo nadie, suponiendo que se tratase de mi mente la cual me había jugado una pala pasada. Estaría en serios problemas en el caso contrario; mas en el fondo pensaba que aquellos golpes pertenecían a Meg, tal vez a Antoinette o incluso…

Moví la cabeza con escepticismo.

—Ha sido tu imaginación, Christine —murmuré para mí misma.

Apartándome de la puerta con un puchero en los labios, repentinamente volvieron a llamar, esta vez mucho más fuerte, asustándome y dejándome la respiración en la garganta.

Habían vuelto a ser dos golpes secos.

Corriendo di vueltas a la llave que me cerraba el paso, y tan pronto como la abrí me precipité en el pasillo, deseosa de saber quién había sido, con la mera esperanza de conseguir ver a la persona que se dignaba a molestarme a aquellas tardías horas.

No había nadie.

Envolví mucho más fuerte la bata que llevaba sobre mi cuerpo menudo.

Permitiendo que la poca luz que se escondía en el interior de la sala se colase fuera, dándole un aspecto encantado y fantasmagórico, estudié el lugar; nadie sería tan rápido de llamar y marchase, no al menos sin que hubiera escuchado nada delator.

Moví la cabeza, e intentando ser serena me reprendí a mí misma por la falta de cuidado. La maestra de ballet me había vuelto a avisar, como hacía de vez en cuando, de que no saliese por las noches, que tuviese cuidado; sobre todo desde que Joseph Buquet se había enrabietado. Incluso un día dio una charla a todas sus pupilas sobre aquel tema, encontrándose verdaderamente preocupada.

Pero aún así, a veces, todavía vagaba por los escenarios como si esa parte de mi vida se tratase de un cuento, o abría puertas que se encontraban fuera de mi alcance habitual, para saber qué encerraban al otro lado, sin preocuparme de que nadie me atrapase.

No tenía demasiado tiempo para tales tonterías, pero estudiaba cada esquina asombrada, memorizaba los diferentes caminos, me ocultaba tras las telas que colgaban de los techos… Con la seguridad de que _él_ estaría vigilándome.

Nunca me dijo nada de que cesase de hacer tales cosas; pero tampoco era como si pudiese demasiado. La última vez que había salido así fue casi un mes atrás.

El tiempo era un bien preciado entre aquellas paredes.

Volviendo de mis cavilaciones, eché un último vistazo fuera antes de entornar la puerta para cerrarla, parando en seco cuando alguien me llamó desde dentro de mi habitación, sabiendo a quién pertenecía perfectamente dicha voz.

—Christine, Christine… —murmuró desde mi espalda, haciendo que me quedase clavada como una estaca.

Nunca me había llamado por mi nombre, y me deleitaba en la fuerte pronunciación que usaba para unir la _'C'_ y la _'R'_ , asemejándose a un crujido suave.

¿Estaría allí si me daba la vuelta? ¿Cómo se había colado sin que le viese? ¿Y si al final sí se trataba de un…?

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, como si un _verdadero_ fantasma me acabase de rozar el cuerpo a su paso.

No obstante, al girarme me encontraba sola.

Volví a escuchar de lejos el resonar de mi nombre y, con el corazón latiéndome fuera del pecho, tomé las botas que me ponía cada día, sin preocuparme el terrible aspecto que llevaba, y salí de la habitación, deseando encontrar la voz que me hacía delirar y enfurecer al mismo tiempo muchas veces.

Cerré con un fuerte golpe, dejando todo a oscuras a mí alrededor.

Por un momento pensé en tomar una vela conmigo para poder ver con más claridad el camino, pero la emoción me obligaba a correr con alegría, por lo que me contenté, simplemente, con el resplandor que me proporcionaba el brillo de la luna y las estrellas en el cielo nocturno, habiéndose marchado las nubes, consintiéndonos disfrutar de lo que había por encima de nuestras cabezas.

Apreté el paso al escuchar como su voz tarareaba una de las canciones que me había enseñado. Cantaba tan pocas veces, solo cuando le era imprescindible, no dejándome nunca disfrutar de lo que para mí era un maravilloso instrumento el que tenía.

La luna reflejaba sombras extrañas a mí alrededor, dándole a los pasillos un aspecto encantado y sombrío. Me pude imaginar siendo una princesa de cuentos, con el pelo revuelto y llevando un vestido blanco, volando en la noche por la llamada de su príncipe, quien le ayudaría a escapar de aquel horrible monstruo que la mantenía encerrada en lo más alto de la más alta torre.

Sin embargo, lo único que me movía en la actualidad era la curiosidad, el que se hubiese molestado en venir a por mí, no habiéndolo hecho nunca antes.

Tal vez no fuésemos tan distantes al fin y al cabo…

Las horas juntos debían de amoldarnos el uno contra el otro, lo quisiese él o no.

Fruncí los labios, intentando avanzar lo más rápido posible a través de todos los malditos decorados tirados por el suelo; cada día que pasaba los pasillos de la ópera se encontraban más atestados de cosas.

Me sentía como si intentase huir de lobo, pero en realidad me lanzase a su boca; a pesar de los malestares y sustos que me había producido aquel hombre aún corría tras de él. Su mundo de ocultismo me era fascinante en una escala de la que no conocía su totalidad.

Intenté no chocar contra nada, esquivando los maniquís con los trajes de los espectáculos que ya se habían realizado o se iban a realizar en algún momento próximo, pelucas mal posicionadas sobre sillas, muebles absurdos...

Todo tenía formas aterradoras.

Pensé que ya debería de estar acostumbrada a las sombras, encontrándome rodeadas por ellas en muchas ocasiones; pero aún así prefería caminar entre aquello con una llama en la mano, dándome así algún tipo de claridad. Mi imaginación era demasiado grande, haciéndome ver monstruos donde no los había.

Sin darme apenas cuenta, pasé la gran habitación donde se encontraban los tapices de los paisajes, y sabía muy bien donde me dirigiría ahora.

Crucé el corto pasillo en el que estaban situadas las salas de ensayos, y a lo lejos vislumbré la entrada del cuartucho.

Antes de llegar paré la carrera, sorprendida al encontrarme en el suelo del corredor dos cosas largas, enroscadas entre sí de manera extraña. Había visto serpientes de esa forma antes en la profundidad de los bosques, ¿pero dentro de la ópera?

Abrí un poco más los ojos, intentando diferenciar de qué se trataba. Di los pasos con cuidado por si tendría que apartarme, pero, para mi gran conmoción, descubrí que se trataba de dos pedazos de cuerda.

Un rubor me cubrió la cara causado por la vergüenza, y regañé a mi mente inquieta.

No pude evitar que saliera de mis labios una risa baja. Temía a unos cuantos objetos mal colocados por los pasillos, pero si una voz me llamaba en medio de la noche, o en el día, no dudaría en ir tras ella, incluso en camisón.

 _Ahh_ , pero aquella no era cualquier voz, era la de mi maestro, o la del llamado Demonio o Fantasma, que sin duda era mejor.

Con varias zancadas más me precipité contra la puerta, arrepintiéndome enseguida por no traer el dichoso quinqué; mas, antes de decidir darme la vuelta sin emoción, y al tener el suficiente valor de bajar dos escalones, pude vislumbrar una pequeña línea de luz que se formaba al otro lado de la segunda puerta. Descendí de par en par, abriéndola de golpe nada más llegar, consiguiendo que el choque contra la pared sonase demasiado para las horas que eran.

Aquella voz que había estado tarareando cesó, dejándome en un estado melancólico y de añoranza.

Agaché la cabeza avergonzada por mi precipitada entrada y cerré tras de mí, comprobando antes si había roto el pomo brillante.

Con un suave _"click"_ del mismo, me di la vuelta, todavía con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros, pero creciendo enseguida, recogiendo los restos del enfado que todavía me quedaban; no por una carrera insensata en mitad de la noche iba a olvidar lo enojada que estaba con él.

En realidad no tendría que haber acudido a su llamada; no obstante, ya era demasiado tarde.

Esperé con paciencia, pero ningún sonido surgió.

Levanté la vista, prestando más atención a las cosas: tres velas rodeaban la zona, colocadas dos sobre la chimenea y una en la mesa oscura, dando un aspecto anaranjado a la sala.

Con decisión caminé al único mueble allí, observando lo que mantenía encima, además de lo ya mencionado. Una bandeja de plata aguardaba sin apenas arte, cubierta por un delicado pañuelo blanco con intrincados detalles en las esquinas en color rojo; también se encontraban una botella de vino y una copa medio llena a la derecha de la misma.

Tuve que cerrar la boca al darme cuenta de que la lengua y garganta se me comenzaban a secar.

Con cuidado tomé una de las esquinas del bordado, escrutándolo todo por si acaso el Fantasma decidía aparecer, y lo levanté, dejando así a la vista una deliciosa comida que deslizó su olor hasta mis fosas nasales de una manera casi seductora.

Estaba muriendo de hambre.

Me llevé la mano a la cabeza, intentando aclarar mi mente aturdida, tanteando las diferentes maneras en las que una persona habría llevado aquello a esta sala en particular.

Tuve la necesidad de apartarme del plato, dejando el pañuelo al lado de la brillante bandeja, comenzando a caminar entre las cuatro esquinas.

¿A caso se estaba burlando de mí?

—¿Maestro? —hablé en un tono alto y firme.

La luz de las velas danzaba en las paredes, moviéndose con un suave vaivén relajante. En cierta manera me recordaba al mar, en aquellas ocasiones que las olas eran suaves y simplemente mojaban la tierra, no chocaban contra ella.

—Maestro, ¿está aquí? —exigí en esta ocasión, con la voz más fuerte.

Escuché unas risas, pero no eran de diversión; sonaban cansadas.

—Sí, estoy aquí —me dijo.

Di unos pasos alrededor de la mesa, dirigiendo miradas a todas las paredes, como si así pudiese saber dónde se encontraba.

—Me ha llamado —le aclaré, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta— y he venido. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? —No sería amable con él

—Intento reconciliarme. Al parecer, le han afectado más que de costumbre mis ilusionismos.

Cuadré los hombros; ¿eso era lo más parecido que podría decir a una disculpa?

—Nadie tiene que ser objeto de su diversión, Fantasma.

—Fue usted quien me pido que me mostrase, si no recuerdo mal. —Comenzó a sonar con ligeras gotas de ira. No le gustaban las reprimendas, de eso estaba segura.

—Pero no de esa forma —gruñí yo en esta ocasión, golpeando con fuerza el pie contra el suelo y colocando las manos sobre las caderas. Giré sobre los talones, intentando parecer lo más furiosa posible.

Creí oírle suspirar, pero no lo supe con claridad.

Al no contestarme rompí el silencio de nuevo.

—¿Desea algo más o puedo salir?

Mi estómago gruñía dolorido por la falta de alimentos, y tener el olor de un apetitoso filete y patatas cocidas pululando no ayudaba demasiado.

Me mantuve atenta para alguna respuesta, y al pasar otro minuto de quietud me acerqué a la salida. Estiré la mano pero, antes de girar el tirador, me paró.

—Eso de la mesa es para usted. —Sonaba exasperado, y al ver que no le replicaba nada, me incitó—. ¿No lo quiere? Vi que no cenó…

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Yo lo sé todo, ¿recuerda?

Volví a notar aquella chispa de ironía que saltaba de sus palabras cada vez que se refería a él mismo como un sabelotodo, acerca de las cosas que ocurrían en la ópera.

Tendría que sentirme preocupada porque me vigilase, pero ninguna sensación de alarma me llegó al cuerpo. Me debatí entre acercarme y tomar lo que me estaba dando o, simplemente, abrir de una vez por todas la puerta y marcharme de allí con el orgullo alto y esperar hasta la mañana.

Para mi bochorno, mi estómago decidió lo primero con otro rugido doloroso.

—Está bien —le contesté, llegando hasta la silla para sentarme.

Ideas desgarradoras y absurdas me acribillaban mientras aceptaba la cena. Se suponía que quería mostrarle la fiereza que había en mí..., y así caía en sus redes.

Tristemente sabía que este detalle sería lo más parecido a una disculpa que recibiría por su parte, por lo que preferí tomarlo en vez de simplemente hacerle el feo.

Estudie los platos con cuidado, los cubiertos, la copa y el vino.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿De dónde lo ha sacado todo? —tuve que cuestionarle, cogiendo el cuchillo y el tenedor y hundiéndolos en la carne caliente, disfrutando del sabor fuerte que dejó en mi lengua.

—Uno tienes sus medios.

Pero no me di por aludida.

—¿Lo ha cocinado usted?

Escondí una sonrisa mientras tragaba, mirando fijamente a la comida, intentando parecer todavía fría y distante.

—¿Dónde podría cocinarlo?

Arrugué la nariz; no sería en la cocina de la ópera, allí alguien le podría haber visto en más de una ocasión en el caso de que mantuviese una dieta normal.

Pero, podría ser que…

—En su casa, quizá.

Escupió una carcajada que ignoré, tomando la copa medio llena y llevándomela a los labios. Se trataba de vino dulce. Bajó hasta mi barriga, de manera agradable.

—¿Le gusta? —Parecía interesado.

—¿Quiere mi visto bueno sobre _su_ comida, _monsieur_? —me burlé yo.

No dijo nada; estaba más altivo que de costumbre. Él podría hacer sus bromas, pero si se trataba de mí hacia él se enfadaría; el dichoso hombre infantil.

—Está delicioso —terminé por admitir, y no había rastro de mentiras.

No se parecía a nada en los alimentos que nos daban aquí, tenía ciertos sabores extraños que nunca antes había probado; como aquella vez que usaron pimienta para un chocolate que me regalaron. La misma sorpresa me recorría al saborearlo, disfrutando del misterio por saber de qué se trataba.

Era como si estuviese probando comida extranjera.

Con otro suspiro más por su parte, y sacándome del aturdimiento que me encontraba por haber sentido algo arderme en la garganta al tragar, en mi cabeza se coló la idea de que el Fantasma necesitase algunas alabanzas. Ser el espectro de un edificio no era tarea fácil; todo el mundo se le echaba encima. Que yo supiese, era rechazado y la crueldad debía rodearle; mofas, desprecios…

No decía que no se lo mereciese, por ser tan solo como era, cruel y arrogante, además de un estafador. Pero las buenas expresiones siempre sentaban mejor.

Sentía piedad por aquel ser.

Era extraño, además, encontrarme sentada en la misma sala donde practicábamos, sola a pesar de haberle visto ya; y en esta ocasión no podría decirme que no le era posible mostrarse, o enrabietarse tanto que prefiriésemos ir a otra cosa.

Sirviéndome un poco más de vino, habiendo ya terminado la última patata que me quedaba, hablé tras un tranquilo silencio en el que solo se me escuchaba a mí masticar.

—¿No quiere una copa? —le invité, a pesar de que había sido él quien me lo había dado.

—No.

Algo que había aprendido era a no forzarle.

Di otro sorbo y miré las velas. Por supuesto que las había encendido él. Las dos que se mantenían en la repisa eran grandes y blancas, tan blancas que parecían brillar incluso sin sus llamas, a diferencia de la que tenía al lado, que era mucho más fina y del color amarillento de los huesos. Todas tenían para apoyarse algo parecido a recipientes de metal con formas talladas en ellos, los cuales recogían la cera que caía desde lo alto, como si se tratasen de lágrimas que debían guardar.

Bebí un trago grande.

—Mañana… —comenzó mi maestro, dubitativo—. Mañana la veré a la hora de siempre.

No sonó como una orden o una pregunta, se trataba de un tanteo, pero en mis nervios estaba el malestar pasado, queriéndome hacer discutirle, alegado que él no decidiría por mí. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que tenía mi propia opinión.

—Pensé que —intenté recordar las palabras con las que me atacó ayer— le quité las ganas a la ardua tarea que conllevan estas clases, por mi constate entrometimiento.

Arrastré la silla y me levanté, bajándome las mangas de la bata que llevaba puesta.

Ahora me daba cuenta de lo poco que me importaba si me veía así vestida; no lo había pensado demasiado al bajar tampoco. Además, ¿con quién podría burlarse de mi poco decoro?

Percibí el sonido de su respiración en la sala, a un ritmo sereno; tomaba aire y lo soltaba, como cualquier persona.

—Su curiosidad es lo que me perturba, no usted. —Me mordí el labio—. Acudirá mañana. —Una pausa—. ¿Verdad?

Y no podía decirle que no.

—Por supuesto.

Parecía que varios hilos que tuviese enredados, repentinamente, hubiesen quedado libres al aire, como flecos con total movilidad.

—Buenas noches, Fantasma —murmuré bajo, una parte de mí no queriendo que lo escuchase.

—Buenas noches, Christine

Desde aquel momento, sabía con total seguridad que era un hombre.

Un hombre que podía cocinar.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Gran parte de este capítulo fue lo primero que escribí de esta historia, ¡y no veáis que difícil ha sido introducirlo! Era tan diferente; el cuartucho era una habitación al final de un pasillo, con un piano en medio, Christine tenía su propia habitación no escondida…_

 _Menuda locura._

 _Ya me diréis qué os ha parecido._

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	32. Intervalo de quehaceres

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 32** **: Intervalo de quehaceres**

Dos meses después,

Sábado, 5 de noviembre de 1870

Di varias patadas a las hojas mientras caminaba, intentando que no me hiciesen tropezar o resbalar. El frío las hacía estar húmedas por las mañanas, no facilitándome el paseo.

Había decidido, antes de la actuación, ir a comprar el periódico a la pequeña tienda de prensa frente a la ópera. Lo consideraba un buen hábito en el que gastar varios francos; al menos me mantenía informada de todo lo ocurrido, tanto dentro del país como al otro lado de las fronteras.

Me gustaba la sensación de aquel papel en mis dedos, además de tener un olor un tanto particular, algo así como a libro viejo y tinta fresca.

Un golpe de aíre chocó contra los que nos encontrábamos caminando, revolviendo las faldas de las mujeres y los largos abrigos de los caballeros. Muchas personas ya llevaban sus capas, pero para mí gusto era demasiado temprano; ¿qué me pondría cuando comenzase a nevar? Aún podía esperar.

Saqué del bolsillo de la chaqueta el pañuelo que me había dado Favre meses atrás; me lo había cedido y yo sin remordimiento lo usaba contenta, sonándome con suavidad la nariz, notando la punta helada.

El viento no ayudaba a nada; era un inconveniente latoso, despeinando los rizos que tan bien ataba en su respectivo recogido, intentando que no se volcasen en mi rostro a la más mínima ráfaga.

No obstante, todos los males pasaban cuando escuchaba el crujir de las hojas bajo mis botas; adoraba aquel sonido.

Nunca podría elegir una estación favorita; eran todas tan diferentes. En verano me encantaba ver el sol brillar, a pesar del calor que pudiera ofrecer, mostrándose orgulloso en el cielo como un gran astro al que adorar, haciendo que deseásemos el frío de nuevo. El otoño era como si todo cayese en un letargo, poco a poco sucumbiendo a las nuevas temperaturas, adormeciéndolo todo, dejándolo con colores vivos, como si se negasen a ceder, no queriendo que el invierno les matase. Y aquello era el invierno, la muerte. Se trataba de un descanso pacífico para la naturaleza, congelándola entre sus blancos y grises, hasta que llegaba la primavera y lo revivía de nuevo, dando brochazos de hermosura a cada cosa, limpiando la vieja cara con sus lluvias y tormentas; para después volver a empezar, una y otra vez, igual cada año.

Era sorprendente cómo pasaba el tiempo, sin que nos diésemos cuenta, sin que quisiésemos. Nos acostumbrábamos a crecer, a cambiar. En ese aspecto éramos todos iguales; no habría diferenciación de ningún tipo, todos envejecíamos a la misma velocidad, lo deseásemos o no.

Y aquellos maravillosos dos meses que habían pasado desde el último enfado que sufrí con el Fantasma, volaron de tal forma; en un pestañeo.

Fausto se había formado ante nosotros casi en su totalidad, para sorpresa mía. A pesar de lo mal que podría haberlo hecho en un principio, con práctica y sin apenas descanso, era capaz de mantener bien el ritmo hasta el último acto, pero teniendo aún que memorizar gran parte del mismo, y no parecer tan fría en el escenario. Debía trabajar duramente en eso.

Una semana atrás, Angeline y yo habíamos cantado encima del tablado por primera vez las dos solas. Nuestro dueto formaba parte del entreacto, no perteneciendo a la obra en sí, pero unida al tema; relatábamos de forma breve lo ocurrido en aquellas dos horas anteriores.

Algunas voces solistas nos habían felicitado por el ascenso; _monsieur_ Wyclif, se había atrevido a bromear sobre nosotras, además de regalarnos varios consejos desde el aspecto de la fama; y la señora Durant, a la que había ayudado con las ropas de la diva en una ocasión donde todo se volvió oscuro por un tiempo, nos había abrazado de forma maternal, contenta de ver nuevos rostros junto a ellos.

La Carlotta, sin asombrarnos y muy a nuestro pesar, había formado un espectáculo propio al saber que _dos crías ineptas_ harían tal pequeña escena. No cabía duda de que no quería a ningún rival, y los gerentes la aseguraron que ella solo sería la diva del teatro de la ópera, no habiendo mejor voz en toda Francia.

Aquello era discutible para mi maestro, quien me ayudaba con la tediosa tarea de aprender cada cosa de la nueva producción. Habiendo terminado al fin con las introducciones básicas al canto, y despertando otra vez mi emoción, se había inclinado a ayudarme con todo lo que representaba Fausto, alegando además que, en algún momento, sería yo quien hiciera de Marguerite.

Tuve que reírme ante el comentario absurdo, consiguiendo únicamente que, la noche siguiente, trajese una de sus arias y me obligase a cantarla.

Nunca en mi vida pensé en llegar a tales notas celestiales.

Era cierto que aún mantenía un poco de decadencia en el volumen, y algunas respiraciones se me iban de las manos; no era ni mucho menos comparable con la voz de nuestra Prima Donna, siendo la suya fuerte y consistente; mas, la mía era de apariencia dulce, suave, tan ligera como una pluma, fluyendo entre las escalas más agudas sin problema.

—Ahora si podrías ser llamada gorrión —me había dicho, con seguridad—. Pero únicamente como halago; la misma claridad que usan ellos al cantar es la que usted muestra ahora.

En aquellos dos meses tuve que haber cerrado los ojos más de lo debido; no podía creer todos los avances que conseguí.

El Fantasma, incluso, comenzó a tocar el violín para enseñarme.

Nunca le pregunté cómo un espectro podría hacer tales cosas, a pesar de que mi mente me rogaba cuestionarle todo. Lo mejor era dejar pasar los problemas en los que me quería meter de manera consciente.

Le había hecho reír en tres ocasiones; dos por comentarios atentos, luchando contra alguno de sus diálogos que me ponían de mal humor; y la última vez por una nota mal alcanzada con la voz, que se desgarró en un grito ridículo. En dicha ocasión soltó más de una carcajada; estaba segura de que si le hubiese podido mirar a los ojos, habrían estado cubiertos de lágrimas.

Me pidió perdón casi al instante, dándose cuenta de lo ofensivo que había sido.

A pesar de todo, guardaba aquellos sonidos dentro del pecho, en una caja bien cerrada, desesperada por que no escapasen y se desgastasen, queriéndolos escuchar cada vez que quisiera.

Aquel espíritu era tan triste…

Fue lo que sentí al escucharle frotar las cuerdas del instrumento por primera vez; pero era hermoso, como cuando se veía el atardecer, sabiendo que la oscuridad pronto lo cubriría todo pero estando ansioso por ver las estrellas.

Me recordaba a mi padre, los últimos meses que pudo tocar, como si intentase disfrutarlo lo máximo posible, como si fuesen a arrebatárselo de un momento a otro.

No pude evitar que gotas cayesen de mis ojos la primera vez, a lo que él no pareció darse cuenta, siendo tan técnico como siempre, dedicándonos únicamente a ensayar.

Me prometí que en algún momento le pediría que tocase para mí, cualquier cosa que supiese. Quería que me impresionase, además de tener la absurda necesidad de _verle_ acariciar el violín; deseaba que se mostrase de nuevo ante mí, con su gran altura y delgadez; su rostro enmascarado y sus ojos penetrantes…

¿Podría rogarle que se expusiese de nuevo?

Prefería esperar; las aguas estaban tranquilas y lo mejor era no agitarlas por el momento.

Era cierto que nuestra relación había mejorado, pero sentía finos clavos los cuales eran mejor no pisar; a menos que quisiera volver a llamar a su ira, consiguiendo tal vez en esa ocasión, no mostrarse nunca jamás, cosa la cual no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar.

Y todo seguía y seguía, enriqueciéndome desde todos los ángulos posibles. A mí, y a mis compañeros en general.

Platea no era tan espectacular como Fausto, y se podía apreciar, sobretodo, a la hora de los bailes. Envidiaba enormemente a las bailarinas y bailarines, observándoles dar saltos por el escenario, moviéndose con una delicadeza casi irreal.

Varios días había acudido a escondidas, por la zona donde se movían los tramoyistas, a observar a mis amigas en sus propios ensayos con Víctor a mi lado, quien parecía deleitarse al ver a la joven rubia saltar y arquearse, mostrando con su cuerpo lo que los del coro recreábamos con la voz.

Lo más increíble fue descubrir a Antoinette, vestida con su propio traje, danzar.

Increíble era quedarse corto; nunca me la podría haber imaginado recreando los mismos pasos que Sorelli para indicarla lo que hacía mal; o estirarse para que uno de los varones la tomase por la cintura en un brinco perfecto.

— _Nom de Dieu_ … podrían dejarla actuar con el resto —le había dicho al tramoyista a mi lado, quien mantenía la boca tan abierta como yo.

Ya la había visto con anterioridad, pero fueron movimientos simples los que había hecho, no como ahora. Nunca había sido mientras realizaba tales marchas intrincadas y, de no ser porque terminó pillándonos allá arriba y nos mandó fuera, teniendo que ceder ante sus órdenes, podría haber acudido todos los días a estudiarlas.

Lo que no parecía terminar de ceder era, desgraciadamente, el trato que me ofrecían tanto Fabian como Armand; siendo los dos muy diferentes pero casi igual de insistentes.

En realidad uno más que otro, pero la incomodidad que me ofrecían era terrible y similar.

Sin saber cómo, cada uno se había enterado de lo que el otro intentaba, aparentemente tratándose de un cortejo —si se le podía llamar a implorar para ir a cenar e intentar depositar besos en mis nudillos a eso—, a lo que yo solía negarme lo más educadamente posible.

Ningún sentimiento crecía en mí interior por ellos; trataba a Fabian con rencor y a Armand le daba suaves sonrisas para que me disculpase, no queriéndole hacer creer promesas de ningún tipo.

Si alguno de ellos se me declaraba le daría mi negativa más rotunda; pero hasta entonces, tal y como estaba haciendo, me iba bien.

Habíamos acudido a aquella esquina donde solíamos divertirnos un par de noches, y allá algunas de mis compañeras comentaron los movimientos de los hombres sobre mi persona. Todas acabaron por reírse por mis inútiles intentos de explicarlas que no deseaba más que amistad con ellos. Incluso Meg, exclamando que parecía bastante fingido lo que decía.

Me había enfadado con ellas aquel día; no me gustaba que me contradijesen, sobretodo en dichosos temas tan personales. Pero pronto fue olvidado y todo continuó.

Todos los murmullos que se crearon alrededor de mí quedaron zanjados al hacernos saber, Elinore, que tenía un novio fuera de la ópera del que estaba totalmente enamorada.

Al hablar se le contraían las mejillas, como si se tratase de un sueño absurdo que tuviese todas las noches; y llegó a su punto más alto de felicidad cuando nos lo presentó. El joven no era apuesto, pero sí muy locuaz, y a todas nos hizo reír mientras tomábamos el té en el interior de una cafetería no muy lejos del edificio donde residíamos. Este trabajaba de carpintero en un taller familiar y, por su apariencia, solo tenía ojos para la alta bailarina.

Me preguntaba si la chica podría pensar en un futuro duradero con él, y me alegraba si así era. El varón tenía dos años más que yo, y sin duda dos dedos de frente, dejándome suponer que no solo la querría para ciertos actos lascivos.

Pero quién podía saberlo verdaderamente; el lobo a veces se viste de cordero.

Volvieron mis pensamientos al ensayo que debíamos hacer antes de comenzar con la obra, y corrí a mi habitación para dejar el periódico; ya lo leería más adelante. Al bajar las escaleras, me topé con el gato, al cual debía de poner un nombre y dejar de llamar por aquel sustantivo tan común.

En el día de hoy parecía mustio, sin apenas mirarme mientras entraba en la habitación. Tenía unos cambios de humor muy extraños y molestos. En ocasiones, al empezar a hacer frío, deseaba meterse entre las sábanas de mi cama acostándose cerca de mi panza, para el día siguiente al intentar volver a hacer lo mismo bufarme molesto, como si le hubiese hecho algo. Otros días ni si quiera aparecía, para más adelante volver arrastrándose.

Bueno, había decidido darle la importancia que se merecía; ni más ni menos. Yo estaría gustosa cuando tuviese ganas de que alguien le rascase de nuevo el lomo.

 **~)}O{(~**

Al terminar con la representación, Antoinette y Meg me invitaron a tomar el té en su casa hasta la siguiente; sería mejor que estar sola tirada en la cama.

Lo más interesante fue cuando la rubia apareció al rato con alguien más, siendo, como no, _monsieur_ Amir, quien nos saludó con una gran sonrisa.

Su madre pareció neutra, y me hizo preguntarme si quizá se le habría pasado el mal genio con el caballero. Pero apenas conversó con él, o con nosotras, no dejándome deducir nada más. Tampoco era que se tratase de una mujer charlatana, prefiriendo el silencio a las voces.

—¿Sabéis quienes son los nuevos patrones? —nos preguntó el hombre, terminando con un trago grande el líquido del interior de su taza.

Negamos con la cabeza.

Según oía por la ópera una nueva familia de ricos estaba inclinada a subvencionar las artes por las que trabajábamos, para gran alegría de los gerentes.

—No quieren decir nada —le contesté yo—. Lo único que intuimos es que va a haber una gala para ellos, y la llevan planeando hace al menos dos semanas.

Aquellas palabras habían volado entre las paredes de todo el edificio en cuanto fueron susurradas.

—Una fiesta… —murmuró él.

—Y después será la de año nuevo —habló Meg contenta—. Ojalá acepten quedarse con el patronato.

—Me gustan dichas veladas en invierno. —Se llevó los dedos a la barbilla, estrechando sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas—. Hará mucho frío y seguro que para cuando lo hagan ya habrán comenzado las nevadas.

—A mi no, hay que abrigarse —farfullé.

—En Persia no debe nevar demasiado—continuó pinchando Meg.

—Por supuesto que no —rio mientras se reclinaba contra el sofá.

—A mi hija le da igual el tiempo que haga; créeme que no quisieras estar viviendo con ella. Apenas ha aguantado el verano sin quejarse cada hora —dijo Antoinette en está ocasión, carcajeándose suavemente.

—Y ahora comenzará a quejarse por el frío —asentí a lo que dijo la señora.

— _Uhg_ , no seáis así. Lamento preferir las estaciones normales; ni frío, ni calor —se defendió ella.

Para su pesar, la ignoramos.

—Hasta que no viajé por Rusia nunca había visto nieve, y entonces creo que me deje seducir por ella —nos relató el hombre, arrastrando la mano hasta la frente, como si acariciando dicha zona fuese a recordar los más pequeños detalles—. Me llegaba por encima de las rodillas y todo era tan blanco… En mi país solo hace frío por las noches, un frío que hiela el alma, tan seco como la arena que lo rodea todo; pero si no se sale a la calle y se mantiene uno en casa puede ser fácilmente olvidado.

Parecía encantado con la llegada del invierno en el mes siguiente, como un niño que espera los regalos el día de su cumpleaños.

Deseaba viajar tanto como aquel hombre. Habiéndolo hecho solo de niña apenas recordaba los lugares hermosos que había visitado; pero él se había movido por zonas increíbles, visitando desde palacios hasta viviendas con aspectos de ensueño. Según nos confesó, había estado desde Inglaterra hasta la parte más baja de Italia, además de Persia y Rusia, esta última solo bordeándola.

Su trabajo se lo había exigido, y no conseguía entender el por qué. ¿Acaso los guardias allí tenían otras tareas?

Pero saber que gracias a ello podría haberse movido como más o menos desease ya era un golpe de envidia dentro de mi pecho, dejándome con la necesidad de querer viajar yo también.

Echaba de menos aquellos años con los músicos itinerantes.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Sé que este capítulo es más cortito, pero necesitamos un tiempo de transición. Cosas nuevas van a ocurrir y necesitamos algo de paz antes de que llegue la tormenta, ¿no?_

 _Puajajajaj_

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	33. Evocación

_Y aquí llegamos a otro nudo en la historia…_

 _¡Prosigamos!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 33** **: Evocación**

Dos semanas después,

Sábado, 19 de noviembre de 1870

Los días se acortaban; el sol se escondía cada vez antes. Anteriormente habíamos disfrutado de sus rayos hasta las nueve de la tarde, ocultándose en el horizonte a dicha hora, pero en la actualidad a partir de las seis todo era recubierto por el atardecer, dejándonos a oscuras poco antes de las siete.

Ya hacía frío; no un frío como el del mes de diciembre o de enero, que lo único conseguía era recubrir las calles parisinas con una capa blanca y esponjosa, dándole un aspecto congelado a la gran ciudad, sino el comienzo de eso, avisándonos de lo que vendría y con cuánta fuerza.

Ahora lo que más molestaba era el viento; unos malos aires que te cortaban el rostro, como pequeñas cuchillas intentando rasgarte la piel para profundizar en el calor que formaba tu cuerpo.

Dichoso viento.

Había algo sobre el frío que me ponía triste. No una tristeza real, más bien como cuando se mira a la distancia por mucho tiempo y tu mente divaga en antiguos recuerdos. Me ponía melancólica, y prefería pasar las horas sentada frente a un buen fuego caliente y una manta sobre mis hombros, sin nada más que hacer.

—Hace mucho más frío que el año pasado —se quejó Meg a mi lado, llevándome de vuelta a la realidad mientras se apretaba las mangas del vestido contra los brazos, intentando que no se le subieran más allá de las muñecas.

—Siempre hace frío en esta época —le contestó Angeline, quien andaba un paso delante de nosotras.

Meg hizo algo parecido a un puchero, pero pronto se recompuso.

Acabábamos de terminar de comer y ninguna de las tres teníamos ganas aparentes de volver a nuestros dormitorios, subiendo lentamente una de las grandes escaleras centrales del edificio.

—¿Qué hora es? —se atrevió a preguntar la morena, dirigiendo su rostro al mío.

Tomando el relojito de donde lo llevaba siempre, le indiqué que se trataban casi de las cuatro de la tarde, y que en nada tendríamos que marchar para preparar la siguiente actuación.

Todas suspiramos.

—Estoy cansada —dije yo, parándome al lado de una de las paredes que tenía unas flores talladas sobre el mármol blanco. En algunas zonas daba la impresión de que el material se derretía y caía al igual que lágrimas hasta el suelo, mostrándose como el rocío de la naturaleza de piedra que era en verdad.

—Y yo.

—Yo también.

Acertaron las dos, reclinándose en un banco tapizado; como si estuvieran esperando a que algo cruzase frente a ellas y les llamase la atención.

—Últimamente no hacemos más que trabajar en exceso —declaré, acercándome hasta donde se encontraban, pero no con la intención de sentarme. Prefería mantenerme de pie.

La estancia estaba bien iluminada, manteniendo un aura casi celestial, consiguiendo que las velas le diesen un brillo angelical a todo, complementando a la perfección con los colores amarillos y oros.

—Estoy deseosa de que llegue el estreno de Fausto para dedicarnos únicamente a una obra —dijo Meg, pasándose las manos por la cara—. Hoy confundí uno de los pasos de baile en Platea —rio de repente—, menos mal que _maman_ no pareció verlo.

—Ni que te fuera a echar a una jaula con leones —se burló Angeline, a lo que la rubia y yo la miramos escépticas.

—Es apreciable que apenas has hablado con ella. —Meg parecía querer acobardarla.

—No digas tonterías —la reñí—. Tiene genio, es lo único —defendí yo a la señora.

—Luego le preguntaremos al resto de bailarinas, a ver qué dicen ellas —determinó cruzándose de brazos, algo irritada.

Meneé la cabeza divertida.

A pesar del enfado que pudiera tener con su madre, era cierto que el estar con dos obras a la vez levantaba dolor de cabeza; los primero días habían pasado rápido y sin complicaciones, centrándonos en lo básico, pero ahora nos encontrábamos ensayando las escenas con decorados, bailes, movimientos técnicos… Normal que la muchacha terminase por confundir la danza que realizaba; y no podía culparla.

Días atrás, yo misma, había intentado cantar una de las piezas de Fausto en Platea, porque el comienzo era terriblemente parecido. Menos mal que me había corregido antes de que aparentemente nadie se diese cuenta.

—Bueno, en todo caso intenta hacerlo bien cuando vengan los señores que quieren hacer de patrones; sería todo un bochorno que te torcieses un tobillo en mitad de la escena —prosiguió Angeline como si nada.

Se habían comprometido a venir a ver el espectáculo la semana que viene.

—Tal vez en esta ocasión sean jóvenes —murmuré, mirando al frente.

Para muchas de nuestras compañeras fue un desconsuelo que el barón que ahora nos subvencionaba con su dinero fuese viejo y estuviese unido con tal harpía, rompiéndose sus sueños ingenuos de enamorarle y casarse con un dulce caballero de brillante armadura blanca.

Todavía no me podía creer que solo se fijasen en el dinero; ¿tan importante les era?

Sería como donar el cuerpo por unos miserables francos; duraderos, pero miserables. ¿Valía verdaderamente la pena? Mi cabeza no paraba de decirme que no; no al menos que se tuvieran otras posibilidades.

 **~)}O{(~**

Aquellas últimas horas pasaron volando mientras trabajábamos. Daba la impresión de que todo estaba acelerado, como si tuviésemos que correr de un lado a otro, cantando a tempos diferentes de los acostumbrados.

Por un momento olvidé incluso lo que estaba haciendo, como si me encontrase viéndome desde otra perspectiva, lejana y que no juzga, simplemente observadora, esperando al momento preciso para volver a mi cuerpo cuando todo hubiese acabado.

El día de hoy era agotador y con apariencia de no querer terminar jamás. Y para mi gran desdicha, los caballeros que buscaban patrocinarnos acudirían a vernos a la salida. Los gerentes nos lo habían hecho saber antes de comenzar; los varones sentían la necesidad de, sin ver todavía la obra, molestarse en conocer a los trabajadores.

Un detalle por su parte. ¿Habrían nacido en un escaño socialmente más bajo y una fortuna se derrumbó sobre ellos? Aquello podría explicar el por qué se molestaban así por nosotros.

Mientras esperábamos por la llegada de los dos jefes con sus acompañantes, se notaba un ajetreo cada vez mayor; desde resignación a la espera, a deseos de verles de una vez por todas. Esto cambiaba desde las personas más jóvenes hasta las mayores.

Tenía que admitir que algo de curiosidad sí sentía, pero me era preferible llegar cuanto antes a la cama, deseando lanzarme sobre ella de una vez por todas, cuestionándome cuan calientes estarían las sábanas gruesas que había colocado en ella aquella misma mañana.

Un conjunto de voces excesivas golpeaban el auditorio, levantándose cada vez más; desde lo más alto donde se colgaban los de tramoya hasta las maderas donde nos encontrábamos.

Yo estaba medio escondida entre el telón derecho y la pared, apoyada contra ella, preguntándome cuánto más tardarían. Los jefes de las secciones aguardaban en el medio, a la espera, y les acompañaban las voces solistas, gobernadas por La Carlotta, quien se había puesto sus mejores y más caros ropajes además de atarse el pelo de una manera extraña por encima de la coronilla.

Me miré a mí misma, con un simple vestido gris de manga larga, sin ninguna cosa que destacase en su diseño. Me pasé una mano por la trenza que me había hecho antes de salir del vestuario, estando ya desordenada a causa de los rizos, dejándola pomposa y con aspecto enmarañado.

Me encogí un poco más, sintiéndome sorprendentemente fuera de lugar.

Ninguna de mis compañeras se había colocado conmigo a esperar, prefiriendo disfrutar en primera fila. De vez en cuando veía los ojos azules de Meg mirarme, y le dedicaría pequeñas sonrisas tranquilas para que no se preocupase o sintiese remordimiento. Había intentado obligarme a acompañarla, pero tras una negativa rotunda cesó, dedicándome una expresión un poco airada.

No fue nada que no olvidase al tiempo.

Sentía como si no supiera donde estaba; a pesar de conocerme ya casi todos los recovecos del edificio. En la actualidad, percibía las mismas cosas que cuando había llegado, cuando estuve sentada en aquella gran mesa esperando a que Antoinette terminase su clase de ballet y me presentase al resto de directores.

Me encontraba estudiando las puntas de las botas que llevaba puesta, vigilando una mancha más clara que el color negro del cuero, cuando de pronto todo calló en silencio. Era muy parecido a cuando vinieron el barón y la baronesa. Se escucharon únicamente los murmullos y pasos de los gerentes subiendo por la escalera trasera, tras los decorados. Parecían reír alegremente; no aquellas risas forzadas que solían actuar para caer bien a todos, sino naturales.

Decidí moverme de mi posición, acariciando la piedra donde había estado sujeta, calentándola con las manos, asomando la cabeza entre el gentío para poder ver a los caballeros.

Mas, se trataba únicamente de un varón.

Por el momento nos daba la espalda, mirando una de las pinturas en tela que pertenecían a Platea; llevaba una chaqueta en un hermoso azul oscuro, el cual resaltaba el color de su pelo casi rubio, estando este bien recogido a la altura de la nuca con una cinta oscura. Era alto, con las piernas bien formadas, ciñéndose el pantalón negro perfectamente, y casi tenía una sensación familiar al verle…

Una sensación que se convirtió en cobardía cuando se dio la vuelta.

—Damas y caballeros, tenemos el honor de presentarles a _monsieur_ Raoul, vizconde de Changy —habló Moncharmin, acariciándose el bigote blanco.

Sin darme cuenta me había colocado en las puntas de los pies para verle, y sentía ligeros tirones en los dedos, como si quisieran que llegase todo lo arriba posible. Mas, enseguida bajé, ocultándome detrás de mis compañeros.

Vi sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus labios decorados con una sonrisa suave; la totalidad de su rostro. ¿Cómo no reconocerle? Era el mismo con el que había jugado hacía ya al menos nueve años, en las costas de Perros-Guirec. Los únicos cambios que había sufrido el joven eran el crecimiento normal de un crío hasta convertirse en un hombre, la altura, el endurecimiento de la cara..., y la voz, tan hermosa voz tenía ahora.

—Es un placer visitar esta maravillosa ópera —dijo tras aclararse la garganta.

Su piel, a diferencia de cómo la recordaba, tenía un brillante bronceado a pesar de estar casi en invierno, consiguiendo que su colorida mirada sobresaliese aún más si era posible.

—Y un placer para nosotros que haya decidido visitarla, vizconde —agregó Richard con una inclinación de cabeza.

Todo el mundo seguía en silencio, o tal vez era yo: en el interior de mi cabeza parecía haber un agujero profundo.

—Mi hermano prometió acudir también, pero debo pedirles que le disculpen, acabamos de llegar a Paris y fue requerido para varios asuntos.

Tan educado como siempre.

Sentía el corazón latirme deprisa —o no latirme—. Llegué a poner una mano sobre mi pecho para cerciorarme que se encontraba allí, que continuaba con sus funciones vitales en el interior de mi cuerpo.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, y unas terribles ganas de llorar me golpearon.

Raoul, mi amigo de la infancia, estaba allá de nuevo, ya convertido en un vizconde, haciendo alarde de su título; y yo comenzaba pasito a pasito a ganarme un nombre en el Palais Garnier.

Escuché poco más de lo que decían; un mar de recuerdos me atacaba desde todos los lugares posibles, como si se tratase de una enorme roca atada a mis pies que me obligase a caer en la profundidad de un lago. Pero yo quería respirar, me negaba a ceder a las arremetidas de las corrientes, e intentaba mantener la cabeza a flote; hasta que percibí por la redondez de mis mejillas aquella agua, convertida en lágrimas que descendían hasta la barbilla.

Habíamos disfrutado tanto siendo pequeños; él había venido todas las tardes de dicho verano a donde nos encontrábamos papá y yo residiendo. Su hermana se lo había permitido, siendo mucho más amable que el conde quien, en cuanto se enteró, lo llevó con él a pesar de que nosotros ya nos marchábamos con otro grupo de músicos.

Mi padre nos había relatado las mejores historias en el porche de aquella casa blanca: cuentos de princesas atrapadas y príncipes que las rescataban, de ogros y hadas y caballeros, de sirenas y marineros…

A Raoul le encantaba escuchar el sonido del violín cuando papá lo tocaba, y se quedaba admirado viéndole, hora tras hora, mientras yo le colocaba en el pelo flores del mismo color que sus ojos.

Pero todo había cambiado, pasaban los años.

Me llevé una mano a la boca y dirigí la mirada al suelo, no queriendo verle más. Como si se tratase de una infección, me di la vuelta y, sin preocuparme de lo que podrían pensar los demás, eché a correr a mi cuarto a una velocidad vertiginosa. Estuve a punto de caer por las escaleras que bajaban hasta la puerta gracias a que pisé en varias ocasiones el final de la falda que formaba el vestido, teniéndome que recomponer antes de dar más pasos, intentando ser sensata.

Cerré la pesada madera a mis espaldas, dejándome caer contra uno de los postes de la cama entre sollozos alarmantes, los cuales no había tenido en cuenta hasta ahora. Estaba respirando de manera intranquila, y mis lágrimas parecían formarse en todos los lugares de mi rostro. Me las secaba una y otra vez, miraba al techo para que cesasen, pero no parecían querer parar.

Estaba a punto de llenar la bañera para ahogarme en ella cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Me giré en su dirección, esperando a que hablasen, y así fue:

—¿Christine? —Un silencio—. ¿Estás ahí?

Era Meg.

Sin pensarlo abrí, casi arrancando el siniestro pomo que decoraba. Me lancé contra la rubia y la abracé todo lo fuerte que pude.

Se quedó sorprendida, a lo que enseguida me contestó, acariciándome la espalda en círculos tranquilos, para calmar mis lamentos.

Le expliqué todo, todo lo que había vivido con el Raoul. Lo único que había conseguido al verle había sido recordar una parte dolorosa de mi pasado, cosas que prefería olvidar, como si se tratase de una caja, la cual solo yo abriese para mi propio deleite y emoción, nunca ajenos.

Lo único que me traían ahora esos recuerdos eran dolor, un dolor que arañaba la totalidad de mi cuerpo.

Aparentemente, Meg me había visto huir de la escena, y en vez de quedarse para terminar las presentaciones había salido disparada tras de mí, principalmente pensando que me encontraría enferma.

Al terminar de relatarle todo, colocadas las dos frente al fuego sobre la mullida alfombra, un silencio cómodo nos rodeó, escuchándose solo el crepitar de las llamas y nuestras propias respiraciones.

La pesadez que sentí a lo largo del día se duplicó repentinamente; mi expresión era neutra tras haberle declarado todo lo que necesitaba, y comenzaba a desear de nuevo meterme en la cama.

—¿Has hablado sobre estas cosas con alguien, Christine? —me preguntó Meg, rompiendo la paz que habíamos obtenido.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No me refiero al vizconde. —Se dio la vuelta para mirarme directamente, sentándose sobre sus rodillas—. Sobre tú padre, quiero decir. —Me estremecí ante su mención, pero dejé que mis ojos permaneciesen en los suyos—. Mamá y yo a veces hablamos de papá; ella le echa mucho de menos, pero recuerda feliz las cosas que hicieron, lo que le gustaba y lo que no; lo que era particular en su persona. —Me tomó de las manos—. La única vez que te vi mencionar al tuyo fue cuando me mostraste su foto. Ni si quiera le dices a _maman_ nada.

—No me… —Me moví inquieta en su agarre, intentando todavía mantener la mirada fija en ella—. Nunca tuve a nadie con quien hablar estas cosas. En el conservatorio estaba Carine, y algo le deje saber, pero… —Negué con la cabeza, sintiendo los rizos rozarme en el rostro, ya fuera de la trenza—. Todavía duele, lo juro.

Y volví a llorar.

—Christine…

—No puedes imaginártelo, el ver como tu único familiar, tu único amigo de verdad se muere, se va muriendo sin que puedas hacer nada. Pensaba en el futuro y me preguntaba el qué podría hacer sola. Le rogaba a dios todos los días para que salvase a mi padre, para que no lo apartase de mi lado. —Los sollozos habían vuelto peores que antes—. Para que una noche te levantes, y le veas frío, cadavérico, con ni si quiera un último suspiro entre sus labios que pueda dedicarte.

Conseguí que Meg hipase también, pero mantuvo la compostura. Me agarró de los hombros.

—No te revuelvas en esos pensamientos; ya no merecen la pena —susurró de manera honesta—. Intenta recordar las cosas felices; sé que es lo que se suele decir, pero créeme que por algo esas palabras están ahí. —Arrastró las manos hasta mi rostro, limpiándome los últimos rastros de tristeza que parecía ver en mi cara—. Dime algo sobre él, algo que te alegre. —Me sonrió repentinamente.

Intenté buscar cualquier cosa que recordase de mi padre. Había tantas, pero en la actualidad solo conseguía rememorar las peores que sufrimos, hundiéndome en un pozo oscuro. Rasqué cada pared en el interior de mi cabeza hasta que pude sentir un ardor crecerme en las sienes. Meg me daba tiempo, pero no quería que creyese que no había nada que no me hiciese feliz al pensar en mi padre.

Comencé con la voz floja y un encogimiento de labios, casi transformándose en una sonrisa, pero muy diferente a la suya.

—A veces —tragué saliva de forma audible—, al levantarme de la cama, ya fuera cuando era pequeña o más mayor, incluso estando enfermo… —Intenté deshacerme de aquel malestar que me tocó sin que se lo pidiese—. Solía llamarme por el nombre de mi madre. Yo me quejaba y le decía que era su hija y entonces él vendría a darme un beso, alegando que éramos tremendamente iguales. —Solté una pequeña carcajada con apariencia histérica.

Meg, no obstante, rio. Con mucha más fuerza de la que me podría haber imaginado en aquella situación; y sin saber cómo me uní a ella, esta vez de verdad.

—Mamá dice que mi padre solía cogernos a las dos cuando llegaba a casa de trabajar, nos daba varias vueltas y después nos soltaba, dándonos miles de besos. —Parecía tan en calma cuando hablaba—. Yo no lo recuerdo, apenas recuerdo nada de él, pero a ella le encantaba.

Y entonces, a pesar de los sentimientos que me recorrían por la pérdida de un ser querido, sentí piedad por la mujer. Habiendo pasado tantos años tras su muerte todavía debía amarlo, y yo la comprendía. No era fácil superar aquellos dolores, los que se quedan al marcharse una persona; cada uno era diferente, y los afrontaba lo mejor que podía.

Pero sobre aquello no le dije nada a la rubia, quien parecía contenta por haberme cambiado de ánimo.

Meg tenía razón; no debía estancarme, no al menos como para al oír la mera mención de mi pariente rompiese en un llanto frenético. No merecía la pena.

—A veces me sorprende lo sabia que eres —la dije con sinceridad.

—No digas bobadas —habló con vergüenza, levantándose de un salto desde donde se encontraba.

Como si se hubiera llevado una parte importante de mi interior con ella, me sentí vacía.

Terminamos por despedirnos, murmurando más cosas importantes antes de separarnos, sobre todo para que la dejase tranquila acerca de que, en cuanto se marchase, no me inclinaría contra un almohadón y volvería a la misma situación que cuando había llegado.

La prometí que aquello no ocurriría.

—Muy bien entonces. —Me abrazó de forma fuerte—. Mañana vendremos a por ti para ir a misa, no lo olvides.

Por supuesto que no lo haría, quería rezar acerca de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido el día de hoy.

—A la misma hora de siempre.

—Exacto. —La observé pisar el primer peldaño de las escaleras, antes de volver a mirarme—. Por cierto, sea como fuere, tú _amigo_ es muy muy guapo.

No me dejó decirla nada antes de que desapareciese, quedando mis palabras en un bisbiseo casi mudo.

—No podría negarlo.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¡TAAAANNN!_

 _Ahí está, nuestro querido/odiado vizconde._

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	34. La gran gala

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 34** **: La gran gala**

Una semana después,

Sábado, 26 de noviembre de 1870

El día había llegado; aquella tarde el vizconde y su hermano, hombres que querían impulsarnos con su dinero, vendrían a vernos a realizar Platea a las seis de la tarde.

No podía parar de temblar. Solo de pensar que él estaría allí observándome, dándose cuenta de quién era yo, en lo que me había convertido después de tantos años, me hacía tener el estómago dado la vuelta.

A lo largo de la semana me imaginé que no volverían, que quizá considerasen que ayudar a una ópera era algo absurdo. Por supuesto, dicho deseo no se cumplió. El vizconde había quedado encantado con el trato y las instalaciones, estando mucho más tiempo del que yo supuse.

Me había atrevido a relatarle a la señora, de forma mucho más tranquila para orgullo de Meg, la amistad que habíamos formado mi padre y yo con la hermana de los de Chagny y él mismo, quedando muy sorprendida ante la mención de todo aquello.

A Antoinette le había gustado el muchacho, no siendo tan estirado como algunos que iban a verles, pero nunca se imaginó que papá hubiera mantenido amistad con su familia.

—Tal vez no te recuerde —me había dicho.

—Tal vez sí —la contradijo su hija.

Y en la tarde de hoy veríamos si lo hacía. En algunas escenas de la ópera me movía sola frente al público y deseaba que, gracias al paso de los años, hubiese cambiado tanto que no me reconociese.

Todas las chicas habían quedado deslumbradas por el caballero, y Meg y yo nos dedicamos simplemente a asentir con cortesía por todo lo que decían. Eran un manojo de nervios, tan felices de que aquella noche fuese a haber una gala para el conde; a la que estábamos todos invitados.

Aquello sí que había sido algo para alegrarme momentáneamente; Gisèle y yo fuimos juntas a comprarnos un vestido para la ocasión, decidiéndonos por colores cálidos, que no desentonasen con los tonos de las salas. Ir con un rojo o un azul sería querer llamar la atención y, por el momento, preferíamos ser discretas.

Meg nos había mostrado el suyo, siendo este de un color blanco amarillento, con pequeños detalles en rosa oscuro que parecían ser gotas de sangre. Había enfurecido ante nuestros comentarios, pero no dudaría en ponérselo; si algo le gustaba, le daba igual lo que pensase el resto.

Me sentía incómoda; a pesar de haber representado tantas veces Platea era como si no recordase bien las letras de las canciones o los pasos de baile. Y todo era por el simple hecho de de que, ellos, estarían allí. Desde el palco número seis, el mismo que habíamos ocupado Antoinette y yo.

Solté todo el aire dentro los pulmones, intentando mantener la calma. Entraríamos al escenario en diez minutos.

Incluso el Fantasma me había hecho saber que estaba inquieta, sin entender el por qué; pero tampoco me atreví a decírselo. Después de todo, era solamente mi maestro. Las clases de la semana pasada habían terminado antes de la hora que acostumbrábamos, aparentemente por no soportarme de dicha forma. Me lo había hecho saber con aquellas mismas palabras.

Hombre grosero.

—Me muero por ver cómo han adornado la ópera —habló una de las coristas a nuestro lado.

El resto de personas cacarearon contentas. No cesaban los murmullos de cómo de hermosas decorarían las paredes, o las muchas flores que habría en cada esquina, rodeando las esculturas… Como si se tratase de un palacio real.

En un principio no quería haber ido a la dichosa fiesta, pero ya había aceptado la invitación de Meg para acompañarla, siendo mi asentimiento el primer día que se presentó a mí, cuando estábamos en su habitación. Además, ¿qué importaba si el vizconde y su hermano me veían? No me ocultaría por ellos, no sería una cobarde, y tampoco tenía otra opción…

Cuadrando los hombros y procurando que las respiraciones saliesen desde mi vientre, me tumbé en el tablado, recubriéndome un sabor amargo la boca en cuanto se abrió el telón y comenzó a sonar la música.

Ni una sola vez miraría a los balcones.

 **~)}O{(~**

La obra transcurrió sin incidentes; como era habitual, se trataba de un caos organizado tras los decorados, con voces llamándonos para que acudiésemos rápido a las escenas; bailarinas y bailarines dando saltos y vueltas para asegurarse las zapatillas; tramoyistas que corrían con cuerdas en sus manos.

El aplauso final fue demoledor, y no pude evitar que una sonrisa me decorase los labios al saber que a tantas personas les habíamos gustado. Incluso se habían levantado de sus asientos.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba observando mi figura ya vestida con el hermoso traje frente al gran espejo de mi cuarto. Me recogí el pelo en un moño trenzado, y dejé que varios mechones cayesen hasta los hombros, dándome un aspecto mucho menos serio. Estaba verdaderamente guapa. Me parecía sorprendente como un simple par de telas, bien cosidas y de colores adecuados, podían aportar a mi cuerpo tal encanto. Quería subir cuanto antes para poder ver a todo el mundo, y disfrutar sin preocupaciones.

Porque aquello sería lo que haría; no preocuparme.

Me había estado repitiendo una y otra vez que, desde que era una niña pequeña, había cambiado, como si ahora fuese otra persona diferente la cual no podría ser reconocida. Y me lo había creído.

Escuché las maldiciones de una mujer fuera de la puerta, y cuando la abrí de par en par pude ver a Meg dentro del que era su vestido amarillo. Sin decir nada dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la boca.

Estaba preciosa. Su pelo hacía la combinación perfecta, quedando atado en la nuca en una forma verdaderamente intricada; y por la espalda, desde sus hombros, caían hasta más abajo de las caderas unas capas de tela rosas, para suavizar la viveza del color rubio que la rodeaba.

En la más oscura de las salas ella podría brillar.

—¿Te gusta? —me preguntó, no muy convencida por mi silencio—. _Maman_ me ayudó con el pelo. —Volvió a señalárselo.

—Te ves muy bien, a decir verdad —reí—. No pensé que fuese a quedarte tan agraciado.

Parecía no caber en sí misma de la emoción.

Me tomó de las manos y, tras decirme muchos halagos y lo bien que se sentía al tener a alguien que la acompañase a la gala al fin, subimos las escaleras que daban a la planta baja del edificio; y allí no había nadie.

—¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —tuve que cuestionarla. El lugar ni si quiera se encontraba bien iluminado.

—En la zona del Grand Foyer y el salón —me aclaró.

Aquello estaba situado encima de la entrada del edificio y a la izquierda si se miraba directamente al escenario.

Revoloteamos hasta llegar a los pasillos que daban a dicha zona, viendo como la gente ya se encontraba disfrutando, con copas en las manos de un lado a otro, llevando trajes y vestidos tan hermosos como los nuestros. Sonaba además una música maravillosa que incitaba a bailar con quien fuera, y no pude evitar acompasar nuestros pasos al ritmo de la misma.

Entonces cruzamos los pórticos que daban a la gala en sí, y el aliento se me quedó en la parte baja del cuello. Las cosas que me habían dicho de cómo lo adornarían no me prepararon para la exquisitez que se mostraba ante mis ojos; telares de colores vivos colgados desde las zonas más altas de las paredes; hermosas alfombras decorando el suelo, sin dejar a la vista ni una sola baldosa; velas con formas talladas en la cera; un montón de flores por todas partes, enganchadas en cualquier sitio, dentro de jarrones, sobre algunas de las largas mesas…

—Esto es increíble —le dije a mi amiga, quien me arrastraba para llegar a uno de los mozos que servía de beber.

—Se vuelve todo precioso; es una pena que sea tan pocas veces al año —murmuró mientras me entregaba uno de los vasos y daba sorbos del suyo propio. Hizo una mueca—. No me gusta demasiado el champán —se quejó.

Tuve que reírme. ¿Dónde había ido la preocupación que me estuvo acompañando la semana pasada? Esperaba que bien lejos y que, esta noche al menos, no volviese.

Estudiamos a la gente, diciéndonos lo que nos gustaba y lo que no, riéndonos de algunos demasiado excéntricos y murmurando por otros menos originales.

No encontramos a ninguna de nuestras compañeras durante la primera hora que estuvimos allí, hasta que de la nada, aparecieron tras una esquina, corriendo para rodearnos. Daba la impresión de que fuesen muchas más gracias a las faldas pomposas que vestían algunas, de colores blanco u oro, verdes ligeros y amarillos anaranjados. Algunas llevaban enganches preciosos en el cabello, y yo me arrepentí de no haber usado el que me compré hacía ya varios meses.

Me prometí ponérmelo el día de Navidad.

Todo brillaba y daba vueltas en un delicado vals que te obligaba a girar sin que te dieses cuenta.

La música era muy diferente a la que habíamos escuchado cuando fue el cumpleaños de _monsieur_ Rousseau, mucho más seria, no tan alegre y vivaz, y aquello era algo que se notaba. Parejas de baile danzaban en el centro del salón con aires de magnificencia, dejando en mí un cierto pavor a juntarme con ellos e introducirme en su patrón, no sabiendo si lo haría tan bien y conseguiría encajar.

Pero ninguno de nuestros compañeros parecía tentado a bailar tampoco; mas, no sufriríamos por aquello. Meg fue una de las pocas que se movió en aquel círculo acompasado, y yo esperé contenta junto a Angeline a que volviese.

—¿Has visto al hombre que acompaña a Elinore? —me preguntó, revolviendo el pañuelo que tenía sobre los hombros.

—Es su novio. Al menos eso dice ella.

—¿No es muy mayor?

Di un encogimiento. Nosotras ya le habíamos conocido, pero la corista prefirió no acudir a dicho encuentro, sorprendiéndose ahora.

—Espero que no sea un vicioso —pareció gruñir—. No entiendo cómo ella puede tener tantos amantes.

—No es cosa nuestra meternos, Angeline —la advertí, y ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—No, no. No me malinterpretes. Puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, por su puesto. Es solo que, Dios no lo quiera, podría acabar dañada de cualquier forma, y sería preferible pararla los pies antes de que eso suceda. —Me miró con ojos preocupados, lanzando la vista por la sala, intentando buscarles.

Me recorrió un ligero malestar; no creía que la chica fuese tan absurda como para hacer cosas indebidas, peligrosas.

—En tal caso —la agarré del brazo para que me acompañase—, estaremos aquí para ayudarla. No le des más vueltas.

Caminamos sin rumbo, parándonos a charlar con todo aquel que quería, escuchando además halagos por parte de varios varones que ni si quiera sabía que existían. No solo trabajadores se encontraban en la zona, también personas de fuera, quienes fueron invitadas para dar un poco más de clase a la fiesta.

Estaba mirando a un hombre, no debería tener más de treinta años, cuando la voz de Odette me golpeó por la espalda.

—¿Ha llamado alguien tu atención, Christine?

Un calor terrible me cubrió las mejillas.

—No todavía. —Me di la vuelta y fruncí el ceño al ver una gran sonrisa en la cara de Angeline, quien ponía en duda mis palabras.

La bailarina estaba acompañada por su novio, al que habíamos apodado _"el mudo"_ dada su poca conversación, y un poco más atrás Armand, quien tenía el rostro tranquilo y apacible.

Había estado evitando a aquellos dos varones que me rondaban toda la noche, no queriendo verme forzada a nada incómodo, pero mi distracción con la chaqueta de aquel caballero me había hecho olvidar la vigilancia que debía mantener.

Al menos no era Fabian…

—¿No bailáis? —nos preguntó, con su voz grave.

La morena y yo negamos con la cabeza.

—No me gustan bailes tan ceremoniosos —añadí yo, intentando crear una barrera más gruesa por si acaso se le ocurría pedírmelo—. Tal vez alguno de ellos quiera acompañarte, Angeline —la dije señalándola, en un tono con apariencia de desesperado.

Ella me fulminó con la mirada y todos rieron, rompiéndose la tensión que repentinamente nos había rodeado.

Entre el gentío apareció Meg, como si de un rayo de sol se tratase, siendo guiada por Víctor del brazo, quien parecía dichoso de mantenerla allí, y lució tristeza al tener que soltarla.

—Los gerentes van a dar unas palabras para los nuevos patrones —nos dijo indicándonos el camino.

Habían colocado un pequeño tablado en el que subirse para la ocasión.

—¿Ya son los patrones? —tuve que cuestionarla.

—Eso parece.

¿Qué había pensado? ¿Qué no se quedarían? Solo hacía falta mirar en todas direcciones para saber para qué era la gala. Y los jefes habían conseguido lo que tanto ansiaban; mucho más dinero que nos costease las obras que realizábamos.

La rubia debió ver el cambio en mi expresión, apretándome con fuerza el brazo y mirándome con cierto pesar.

Enseguida nos hizo ir hacia donde comenzarían a hablar. La música había cesado y un montón de gente observaba allá en lo alto a los gerentes, quienes hicieron indicaciones para que algunas personas les acompañasen. Subieron a su lado el vizconde y su hermano.

No recordaba demasiado bien a Philippe, no tanto como a Raoul. Eran sumamente parecidos, solo que la edad de este había endurecido mucho más sus rasgos. Sus facciones eran más esculpidas y fuertes, pero el color de pelo y, sobretodo sus ojos, eran idénticos.

No obstante, cuando les había conocido, uno de ellos era la bondad y el otro la pura descripción de lo antipático.

Comenzó la charla y mientras que el conde se mantenía altivo e inmutable, Raoul daba la impresión de estar encogido e incómodo.

Me apiadé de él.

No presté demasiada atención a lo que se decía, ¿a caso debía importarme? La fiesta era una maravilla, pero nada más allá de eso. Con la animosidad que sentía hacia Philippe, bien podría no aparecer jamás entre las paredes que formaban la ópera, no queriendo tener nada que ver con él. O más bien, con ellos.

Me era preferible continuar como si nada de esto hubiera pasado; con el consejo de Meg de recordar a mi padre, pero sin querer forzarme demasiado.

Aplausos crecieron desde los que escuchábamos, y todo volvió a ser como antes.

Esta vez fuimos hacía el Grand Foyer, parándonos en la entrada; pronto sería la hora de marchar. La noche había caído profunda, y las ventanas estaban manchadas del vaho que generábamos dentro del edificio, no dejando ver nada del exterior helado.

Estábamos escuchando una anécdota sucedida a las gemelas cuando, levantando el rostro por encima del hombro, vi al vizconde, caminando con pasos rápidos hacia donde nos encontrábamos.

Me miraba directamente a los ojos.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, y sin decir nada me di la vuelta, alegando que iría a por algo más de beber, no habiendo probado gota desde la primera copa que se me dio. No había querido llegar a la embriaguez como otros en el día de hoy, había demasiada finura como para hacer el majadero.

Pero ahora, sin preocuparme por el decoro, fui lo más rápido que pude entre la gente, esquivando cuerpos que parecían no querer dejarme pasar. Era como estar nadando contra corriente, en un río que te obliga a bajar pero lo único que deseas es subir. Y yo tenía que subir y subir…

—¡Christine! —me llamó.

¡Me estaba llamando! ¡Se acordaba de mí!

Aquella cuerda que me rodeaba la garganta deseaba estrangularme, apretando cada vez más su lazo en mi cuello.

Las personas no me permitían el paso como quería, y lo único que deseaba era llegar a una de las salidas y correr a mi habitación; esconderme en aquel agujero hasta que todo hubiese desaparecido. Pero mi suerte no tenía dichas intenciones.

Llegué a una de las grandes chimeneas, observando con desasosiego que me había encerrado; yo sola. No había puertas allí que me dejasen huir, ni si quiera una ventana lo suficientemente cerca como para saltar por ella. No sabía dónde meterme, cómo salir de la cámara sin que me viera. Pero él ya estaba allí, a mí espalda, y lo único que podía ver ahora mismo era el fuego a mi lado, sintiéndome como un tronco de madera al que lamían las llamas, y aquella terrible sensación se agrandó al oirle hablar.

—Pequeña Lotte.

Me picaban los ojos.

Su voz no era como la recordaba, y a pesar de haberle escuchado con anterioridad, que se dirigiese directamente a mí lo cambiaba todo.

Me di la vuelta, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada fija en el suelo; era mucho más alto de lo que me había parecido de lejos. Iba tan bien vestido, de colores tan ricos. Y lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus manos; tenía dedos largos, pero no parecidos a garras, con las uñas bien cortadas; palmas grandes, sin verse ninguna vena que corriese en su interior, con la piel castaña y de apariencia suave.

Cerré las mías en puños, levantando con cuidado el rostro, como si en verdad fuese a dedicar una mirada al sol, el cual me fuese a quemar los orbes.

Pero en verdad, no fue tan malo.

Él mantenía una sonrisa contenta, mostrando los dientes perfectamente blancos. Un mechón rubio se había colado en su rostro, rizándose para rozarle la mejilla derecha, sin preocupación de poder molestarle o hacerle cosquillas.

Me quedé sin habla, pero él supo proseguir.

—Santos del cielo, nunca en mis mejores sueños pensé que volvería a verte —habló, con una voz tan suave como la de un carrillón. Toda la incomodidad que le había acompañado encima del plató cuando dieron la noticia de que serían los nuevos patrones parecía haber volado tan lejos como las estrellas. Y ahora solo se centraba en mí.

—Vizconde… —me atreví a decirle, aclarándome la voz con suavidad.

—Debes recordarme, ¿no es así? —Manifestaba angustia, cerrando un poco más el espacio entre nosotros, frunciendo la cejas.

Quería moverme, apartarme de él y decirle que no sabía quién era, pero no pude. Era como si le quitase un dulce a un niño.

—Por supuesto. —Las arrugas en su frente desaparecieron y se le crearon hoyuelos en las mejillas al sonreír.

—Has cambiado —murmuró, estudiándome de arriba abajo; algo que me hizo sentir cierta incomodidad. Crucé los brazos por encima del pecho—. Quiero decir crecido. Por supuesto que has crecido, éramos unos niños la última vez que nos vimos.

—Al igual que tú.

—Por supuesto… —Nos miramos directamente a los ojos—. No sabía que trabajabas aquí; me sorprendió mucho verte en la actuación. —El parecía querer continuar a pesar de mi sequedad—. Aunque claro, esto era lo que te merecías, lo que siempre habías querido. —Sonó pensativo y volvió a acercarse; no de una forma incómoda, sino más bien, como si no se diese cuenta, estando absorto en otras cosas—. Tu padre debe de estar muy orgulloso de ti. —Dirigió la mirada por la sala abarrotada—. ¿Dónde está? Sería un placer volver a verle. Nunca fui capaz de olvidar aquel verano, Christine —acabó por admitir.

Fue como si me clavara un puñal en el pecho. No había esperado que preguntase por él; no al menos de forma tan directa. Nadie me cuestionaba el dónde estaba, solo varias compañeras se atrevieron a mencionarle por mera curiosidad, y yo las había dado los datos que necesitaban; nada más. Pero él había sido tratado como su amigo, y era normal que quisiese verle, sobre todo después de decirme que apreciaba el tiempo que pasamos los tres.

Como acto reflejo relajé la postura, desenredando los brazos y dejándolos caer a cada uno de mis lados. Me lamí los labios y noté los ojos húmedos, empañados, obligándome a pestañear varias veces mientras me centraba en los suyos, los cuales parecían mantener el cielo de la primavera en su interior, sin notar nada sobre la revelación que le daría.

—Me temo que no se encuentra entre nosotros —fue lo primero que me salió desde la parte alta de la cabeza. Con un suspiro decidí aclararlo más, al ver su rostro confuso de nuevo—. Falleció hace apenas cuatro años.

El hombre delante de mí, repentinamente, tenía la apariencia de haber sido azotado con fuerza.

Se me encogió el corazón.

—Lo siento muchísimo. No tenía ni idea de que hubiese…—Pareció dudar, prefiriendo morderse la lengua—. No debió de ser fácil.

—No lo fue —le confirmé.

Él nunca podría imaginarse lo muy sola que me había sentido, lo mucho que perdí, los sacrificios que tuve que hacer. Y era mejor así; eran cosas que prefería mantener para mí.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Un accidente?

—Fue el _tisis*_.

—Santo dios. Esa dichosa enfermedad se está llevando a muchos por delante. —Con un movimiento veloz me tomó de las manos, no dejándome apenas reaccionar ante su contacto. Era tan cálido su agarre—. Christine, cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en pedírmela. Imagina que no han pasado tantos años desde la última vez que nos vimos, tan solo…

Alguien a nuestro lado tosió, con un estrepitoso sonido que nos hizo apartar nuestros cuerpos, el uno del otro. ¿De verdad habíamos estado tan cerca? Pero él continuó con mis manos en las suyas, estudiando a aquel que nos había osado interrumpir.

No hice ningún movimiento para zafarme.

—Buenas noches —habló Amir, con voz contenta—. No la he visto ni una sola vez en toda la velada, _madeimoselle_ Daaé.

Notaba los ojos resecos, y los entrecerré un poco al contestarle.

—Ha debido de estar muy ocupado, _monsieur_ —le seguí el juego, apenas sorprendida de ver a su lado a Antoinette, quien mantenía una ceja levantada.

Detrás de ellos se encontraban varias bailarinas más, sobresaliendo entre todas Meg y Angeline, cada una con una expresión diferente.

Soltando las manos del hombre, me dirigí a la señora, con la intención de presentarla.

—Vizconde…

—Raoul —me hizo callar, creando un silencio repentino entre las personas que ahora nos miraban.

—Raoul, ella es Madame Giry, la maestra de ballet —la señalé con dedos firmes.

—Por supuesto, la recuerdo de la semana pasada. Me alegro de que esté disfrutando de tan maravillosa fiesta —la sonrió agraciado.

En la actualidad Antoinette no era intimidante; fuera de su vestido negro o gris, llevando puesto uno del color de la miel, con detalles oscuros en las telas más bajas, daba la impresión de, incluso, estar mucho más amigable de lo que solía ser con los desconocidos.

Su ropa hacía juego perfecto con el chaleco del persa, quien lo llevaba casi del mismo tono, con el traje en su totalidad negro.

—Es un honor que haya venido esta noche, vizconde —habló ella, con una pequeña inclinación.

Señalé a su compañero.

—Y él es Amir. —Me quedé en silencio, notando una chispa de humor saltar al mirarnos.

—Amir Geribyan, para ser más exactos.

Raoul pareció igual de extrañado por su apellido que cuando me lo dijo a mí.

—Un nombre verdaderamente insólito —agregó, estirando la mano para dársela, a lo que el caballero extranjero le contestó el gesto.

—No es la primera vez que oigo eso. —Se notaba un fuerte acento entre sílabas.

—Madame fue quien me trajo aquí; fue una gran amiga de mis padres —tuve que decirle.

Parecía como si hubiese visto el mismísimo cielo, acercándose más a la señora.

Todas las chicas de detrás nos observaban con petrificación, como si se tratasen de estatuas inmóviles que ni si quiera pestañeaban.

Reprimí una risita.

El ambiente tenso y delicado que nos había ocupado antes a Raoul y a mí se había disipado casi en su totalidad, convirtiéndose en algo muy parecido a lo humorista.

Él continuaba atento a Antoinette.

—Me alegro de que haya estado usted para ayudarla, señora. —Esta vez fue él quien hizo una reverencia—. Pasé uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida junto al señor Daaé y su hija, y lamento profundamente su pérdida.

Madame daba la impresión de estar tan perdida como el resto.

—No… No fue ningún problema, vizconde.

Sin que nadie la hubiese llamado, Hélène soltó un comentario de la nada, seguida por varias burlas más.

—No sabía que te juntabas con la nobleza, Daaé.

Incliné la cabeza a un lado, intentando no prestarla atención, pero los sentimientos que me recorrían en aquel instante eran tan cambiantes como las mareas en las noches de luna llena, y sin saber lo que me poseyó para decir aquello, estuve a punto de escupirla.

—¿Sientes envidia, Le Burn? —La sonrisa estúpida que tenía en sus labios desapareció.

Amir quiso dejar eso, sin hacer caso a lo dicho.

—Así que ya os conocíais. ¿Desde hace mucho? —nos preguntó.

Raoul prefirió ignorar a la bailarina también, pero hablando un poco más serio.

No había sido mi mejor idea contestarla.

—Cuando éramos pequeños, solía ir a verla a una casa que tenían en Perros-Guirec.

—Estoy segura de que Gustave me habló alguna vez de usted entonces —murmuró la señora, quien había dirigido un mirada de advertencia a su pupila.

Entonces Meg también fue presentada, quedando incómoda a mi lado, y todos los que nos miraron se dispersaron, dejándonos un poco de intimidad a los cinco que ahora charlábamos.

Amir no tenía ningún cuidado en sus expresiones, como si no le importase la escala social a la que pertenecía el varón con el que discutía meros hechos sin importancia. Raoul tampoco tenía la apariencia de incomodarle, riendo ante sus comentarios, con aspecto sencillo.

Era tal y como lo recordaba, risueño y alegre, interesado por cualquier cosa, como si todo fuese necesario de su atención.

Un cariño especial por él se había formado sin que me diese cuenta en la hora que pasamos juntos, como si en verdad nunca nos hubiésemos separado. Tantos años de distancia no parecían importar. Habíamos sido unos críos cuando nos conocimos, queriendo jugar y escuchar cuentos; ahora éramos adultos, pero para mí no había una gran diferencia.

En varias ocasiones no pude evitar llevarme la mano al pecho, sobre todo cuando hablaban sobre mi querido padre, cosas que les habían ocurrido a Antoinette y a él, cosas que había disfrutado en su presencia el vizconde, cosas que yo no sabía. Y como bien me había dicho Meg, lo mejor era compartir los recuerdos. Los agujeros que había estado intentado tapar en mi corazón, con nada más que rezos y lágrimas, parecían cubrirse solos con las palabras que compartía y escuchaba.

Me sentía completa y feliz, aunque fuese durante un corto periodo de tiempo porque, lastimosamente, el conde cruzó casi a nuestro lado con una mujer altiva y con pasos arrogantes de su mano, y sin decir palabra alguna, le había indicado a su hermano que debían marcharse.

Parecía entristecido por aquel simple hecho; pero ya era suficientemente tarde, y casi todo el mundo había comenzado a retirarse, en largas filas de personas que salían por los pórticos.

Se despidieron de él; Amir estaba contento de la nueva y joven amistad, y solo prestó atención a lo que dijo Antoinette cuando esta le tomó del brazo y le arrastró fuera. Meg parecía ciertamente aburrida, apenas abriendo la boca, pero me guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer detrás de una esquina, como si se tratase de un espectro, prefiriendo no seguir a su madre y al caballero que colgaba de ella. Y yo me comprometí a acompañar al vizconde un poco más, hasta la gran escalera.

Nos paramos allí, y él, en silencio, estudió todo lo que le rodeaba.

Podría haberme dedicado a verle mejor, devorándole con los ojos, pero preferí seguir con alguna charla.

—No ha cambiado nada, ¿verdad? —tuve que decirle, esperando que entendiese que hablaba de su hermano.

—No demasiado… —suspiró él, deduciendo mi comentario, con ojos cansados puestos en las puertas que daban paso a la plaza.

Un frío terrible crecía desde la calle, haciendo que me frotase las mangas del vestido para encontrar un poco de calor.

Antes de permitirme decirle adiós por última vez, me lanzó otra pregunta, y eché las culpas a Amir por haberle contagiado de alguna forma su poca cortesía a la hora de hablar.

—Tal vez sea presuntuosos pero, ¿dónde vives? Tenemos que volver a vernos. Debemos —sentenció.

Me quedé paralizada sin saber qué contestarle. Residía en la ópera, por supuesto pero, ¿y si se le ocurría ir a llamarme? No podía saber que le había mentido, más o menos.

—Con Madame Giry y su hija, en un apartamento en el interior del edificio. —Ya les explicaría el por qué, en el caso de que ocurriese, el vizconde de Changy había ido a buscarme a su casa.

Él pareció complacido.

—Te tratan bien, ¿verdad?

Cuadré los hombros, ¿acaso parecía lo contrario?

—Por supuesto.

—Me alegro entonces de que las tengas. —Volvió a cogerme de las manos, como había hecho nada más vernos—. Estaré fuera unos días, pero en cuanto vuelva iremos a comer donde tú prefieras. Hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte, que quiero saber.

Tragué de forma pesada y, mirando la salida casi vacía, le apremié.

—De acuerdo Raoul. —Daba la impresión de entrar en éxtasis cada vez que decía su nombre, creando un halo detrás de su cabeza—. Ya nos veremos.

—Me alegro tanto de haberte encontrado, Christine.

Y con un suave apretón más se fue.

… **-…**

 _Tisis*: Antiguo nombre para la tuberculosis._

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Me parece todo muy forzado… Pero bueno, cosas que pasan. Me ocurre siempre que debe pasar algo muy… importante y eso._

 _¡Espero que os haya gustado, y que Raoul os parezca buena persona!_

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	35. ¿Demonio o Ángel?

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 35** **: ¿Demonio o Ángel?**

Veintiocho días después,

Viernes, 23 de diciembre de 1870

La ópera estaba desierta. A dichas horas tan profundas era lo habitual, pero me encontraba siendo perseguida por una sensación de abandono bastante particular; algo que no había sentido en cierto tiempo.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres venir, querida? —repitió Antoinette por sexta vez en la tarde, mientras las ayudaba a cargar el carro que habían alquilado para viajar a Laniscourt, pueblo donde se reunirían con su familia para celebrar la Noche Buena y Navidad.

Se habían marchado el miércoles después de comer, con la intención de pasar la noche en una posada en Chèvreville; y desde su partida todo me era muy aburrido.

Las personas con las que solía relacionarme habían viajado también, y ahora me encontraba espantosamente sola. Me daba la impresión de que podría echar a correr entre los laberinticos pasillos y nadie vendría a reñirme.

La semana pasada había sido un alboroto de emociones; desde las últimas actuaciones de Platea, dado que después de los días libres que nos habían cedido tendríamos que estrenar Fausto, hasta la creciente agitación por salir del edificio que nos robaba tanto tiempo. Ni si quiera el volver a ver a Carine en uno de los espectáculos con otra compañera del conservatorio me sacó lejos de mis cavilaciones, estando medio causados por una incomodidad que se había ido tornando sobre mí sin que me diese cuenta.

Las chicas me habían preguntado por el vizconde; para mí horrible pesar. Deseaban saberlo todo sobre él, y yo me limité a dar pocos detalles, no queriendo formar bulos extraños que después volasen de boca a boca. No pensaba aprovecharme de una antigua amistad.

Raoul me había escrito, por supuesto, pero lo que había en aquella carta no era lo que me esperaba. No volvería hasta Año Nuevo, disculpándose profusamente por dejarme de dicha forma. Según me había resumido, se encontraba en Paris a petición de su hermano, quien quería enseñarle los deberes de la familia, pero todavía debía de acordar cosas con el ejercito, más específicamente el de agua, habiendo estado viviendo entre marineros varios años. Y allí se había ido, a la costa.

Estudié la letra con la que se me dirigía, y me hizo dudar si era suya, teniendo una forma ligeramente femenina al rizar las letras, obligándome a reír ante eso. El papel parecía muy caro, y el sello con el que cerraba el sobre era, sin duda, hermoso; pero nunca serían tan sorprendentes como aquellas cartas que me había escrito el Fantasma. En las suyas había un aura oscura, con palabras afiladas, como si la pluma que usase para firmar fuese la más punzante que poseía.

Tenía tantos sentimientos en contra. Nunca había conocido a un hombre de verdad. Papá fue el único con el que llegué a convivir, pero siendo de mi familia no servía de nada. Intentaba comparar a Raoul con el Fantasma, y era como comparar la luna con el sol; uno tan intimidante y mágico que helaba la sangre, y el otro brillante y cálido, dejando resquicios cómodos en la piel. Mas, los dos me eran igual de lejanos; uno por ser un espectro y otro por ser vizconde. Los dos igual de imposibles.

Muy a diferencia de Fabian, a quien tuve que desairar por sus palabras absurdas e innecesarias.

Meg se había quedado con la boca abierta cuando se lo conté.

—¡Vino y me dijo que si no me juntaba con otra cosa que no fuesen ricos! —la dije mientras la ayudaba a tranzarse el pelo en su propia habitación—. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar? ¡Ni que fuese yo la que se mueve de flor en flor!

Di un tirón demasiado fuerte a sus cabellos lisos.

—¡ _Ouch_! —se quejó, pasándose los dedos entre las hebras.

—Perdona, perdona.

—No hagas caso de lo que dice —me recomendó.

Como si aquello fuese tan sencillo. En los ojos del hombre estaban dibujados el desprecio y la chulería, pero en sus labios una sonrisa dulce colgaba de una esquina a otra.

—¿Qué fue lo que le contestaste? —me preguntó curiosa, relajándose al ver que no volvería a arremeter contra su pobre cabellera.

—No lo puedo recordar muy bien. —Y era cierto, como si una neblina formada por la ira cubriese aquel momento, no queriendo trastear—. Le envié al infierno, además de asegurarle que solo me juntaba con los mejores hombres, por ello nunca le hago caso a él.

—Tal vez se dé por aludido y no vuelva a acercarse a ti —me animó la rubia, y en mi interior esperaba que fuese así.

Habíamos reído toda la tarde por aquello, dejándolo lo más bajo posible, en un saco donde esperábamos que no volviese a salir.

Y me alegraba de que el hombre se hubiese marchado también y no volviese ni si quiera para la celebración del nuevo año. La única que se lamentó fue Hélène, y tampoco sentía piedad por ella.

Algo que había hecho en la solitaria tarde de hoy fue ir a dar al caballo blanco de los establos golosinas; el gran semental que echaba vaho por el hocico y hacía resonar los cascos contra el suelo de piedra al verme. Supuse que se trataba de júbilo, y me encantaba que se sintiese así gracias a mi mera presencia. No había estado demasiado de buen humor en aquel preciso instante, pero el animal compartió su felicidad sin escatimar.

Siempre pensé que la alegría era algo que debía repartir; a quien le sobraba con los que no tenían. Era un bien necesario para todos.

Le llevé manzanas desde la gran cocina, además de terrones de azúcar y varias magdalenas; unas de vez en cuando no le harían daño. Nada más entrar a las caballerizas, el animal dio un golpe a la puerta que le cerraba el paso, con un choque violento contra la pared, y se posó delante de mí, agitando la cabeza de arriba debajo de forma casi desesperada. Guardaba los alimentos en un pañuelo que había atado a modo de bolsa, y el caballo no cesaba de mordisquearlo, dejándolo atestado de su pegajosa saliva.

—¡Para, para! —le había dicho mientras le golpeaba entre las orejas, para que me cediese el paso.

Una de mis principales ideas para pasar la tarde había sido trenzarle la crin, si es que me lo permitía, haciéndole un sutil chantaje si acaso quería deleitarse con lo que había traído.

No había nadie más que me acompañase allí, y los pocos caballos con los que se mezclaba aquel macho estaban fuera, tirando de algún carro. Sería mejor así, y me alegraba que este no hubiera desaparecido, como era a veces su costumbre.

Me dirigí hacia donde había salido, observando las instalaciones donde les mantenían. Parecían frías, e incluso húmedas gracias a la nieve que caía fuera, la cual dejaba un manto grueso de color blanco por encima de todo. Pero sabía perfectamente que el calor que producían ellos mismos les sería suficiente para estar cómodos.

Arrodillándome, deshice el nudo que cerraba la bolsa, dejándola en el suelo cubierto con una paja tiesa y amarillenta. El caballo estaba a mi lado, vigilando mis movimientos. Tenía el hocico gacho y su pecho estaba a la altura perfecta de mi cabeza, pudiendo herirme con facilidad si le apetecía con sus enormes y fuertes patas. Sin embargo, no sentí miedo en ninguna ocasión.

Me sería preferible si se tumbaba para poder hacerle lo que quería, pero dudaba que me entendiese. Levantando una pequeña manzana verde por encima del hombro se la entregué, y con poco cuidado la tomó, pellizcándome con los dientes la palma de la mano. No pude reprimir el grito que salió de entre mis labios y la sarta de palabras que le dije, enfadada.

Al menos el animal parecía comprender eso.

Ya molesta seguí colocando frente a mí todo lo que había guardado en el trapo, escondiendo en los bolsillos de la capa que vestía las cintas que usaría para las coletas. Había dos negras y tres rojas, siendo la combinación perfecta para los festejos que ahora se celebraban.

La piel del caballo era tan blanca como la nieve que bajaba desde las nubes en el exterior, pero mucho más cálida que esta. Era igual de pura, sin un ápice de oscuridad, dando la impresión que en la más lúgubre de las noches brillaría encantado.

Me levanté con cuidado, viendo sus ojos profundos mirarme con curiosidad, pasando desde mi rostro, hasta la magdalena que tenía sujeta. Con delicadeza se la entregué, y para que no se extrañase, rocé con cuidado el centro de su frente, apartando los mechones que podrían molestarle. Se la había tragado antes de lo que imaginaba; ¿qué podía esperar de aquellas dimensiones? El bicho era enorme.

Agachándome tomé un azucarillo, y mientras lo comía con gusto, aparté las primeras hebras con las que haría el trenzado, quedando en la parte izquierda.

Ni si quiera refunfuñó, a pesar de no ofrecerle nada más hasta que terminé y le coloqué el primer lazo negro.

Habíamos hecho un buen trabajo; yo le ofrecería algo de picar y él se estaría quieto mientras me dejaba pasear los dedos en su suave pelaje, permitiéndome acariciar la piel inflexible de su cuello también. Incluso me atreví a acercar la nariz para comprobar el olor que desprendía, sorprendiéndome de que no fuese tan ofensivo como alguna vez pensé.

De la nada, y sin que me diese cuenta, vi los ojos del caballo fijos en algo a la altura de mis pies, y sentí al gato que dormía conmigo rozarse entre todo, sin miedo a que le pisásemos, a pesar de estar distraídos.

—Eres un valiente —le dije con orgullo, sin prestarle atención, concentrada en desenredar un nudo en el pelo del animal que parecía resistirse.

Estaba a gusto haciendo aquello, sin preocuparme de quién pudiese encontrarme, hallándome sumergida en pensamientos sin conexión.

En algún momento me había sentido mal por haber rechazado la petición de Meg y Antoinette a que fuese con ellas; pero no quería pasar aquel día venidero con desconocidos. Sabía a la perfección que no me tratarían como tal, pero todavía me era extraño. Era absurdo negarme que no dudé la primera vez que me lo dijo, pero en aquel momento no me arrepentía de mi decisión.

Hasta horas después, cuando bajaba los escalones hacía el cuartucho, lista para otra lección.

Tampoco pensé si el Fantasma se marcharía; lo comprobaría en cuanto llegase y pasasen los minutos.

Con aire sorprendido, antes de abrir la segunda puerta que me dejaba en el interior, oculté el quinqué a mi espalda, estupefacta de ver una luz tenue recibirme desde el interior.

Terribles oleadas de nieve nos habían estado golpeando desde mediados del mes, dejando temperaturas heladas, sobretodo siendo percibidas con mayor claridad por mí al estar en mi habitación o en el cuartucho. Hacía semanas que bajaba con la gruesa capa que compré, prefiriendo arroparme a tener una buena colocación de cuerpo al cantar. Me negaba rotundamente a constiparme; no sería nada bueno para el trabajo, ni para mí misma; quedarme en cama no era una opción viable desde ningún punto.

Al abrir la pesada madera, un calor intenso me atravesó; más parecido a una caricia suave, enroscándoseme en la piel. Una deliciosa hoguera se encontraba encendida en el interior de la chimenea.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

— _Mademoiselle_ —me llamó repentinamente mi maestro.

Sin darme cuenta de lo paralizada que estaba estudiando las llamas, con un estremecimiento cerré la puerta y deposité las cosas en su sitio, quitándome además la tela que llevaba sobre los hombros, acercándome al fuego para estirar las manos heladas.

—Ha sido usted quien ha encendido…

—Debí de haberme molestado antes; sin duda el frío no es una cosa cómoda. —Meneé la cabeza, asintiendo a sus palabras. Él pareció dudar—. No sabía si iba a venir esta noche, en realidad.

—No voy a ir a ningún sitio —murmuré a la defensiva, agachándome para estar más cerca del calor que desprendía la ardiente madera.

Me escocían los ojos, y era un dolor delicioso, teniéndolos que estrechar para que no me saltasen las lágrimas como acto reflejo.

—Ya veo…

—¿Y usted? —me atreví a preguntarle, con voz neutral.

—No voy a ir a ningún sitio —me contestó con las mismas palabras que usé—. Pero yo soy un fantasma; siento curiosidad acerca del por qué usted no ha marchado con su familia. Pensé que me daría un descanso —se burló, y levanté el rostro hacia la pared con las tallas, deseando que se mostrase para poder golpearle.

Era extraño que hiciese preguntas tan directas, referidas a mi propia persona.

—¿Tiene siempre que hablar con ironía? —escupí ofendida.

Él no dijo nada, ni si quiera una mera respiración que me hiciese saber el dónde se encontraba.

—No tengo familia a la que visitar, por ello me quedo aquí —le aclaré, colocando las manos en los muslos, bajando ahora la mirada allá donde las puse.

—Ya veo…

—Unas buenas amigas me invitaron a marchar con ellas, pero me negué —terminé, queriendo que supiese todo aquello—. Siempre he pensado que estas fechas son para disfrutarlas con los parientes, y no quería molestarlas. —Hice un pequeño puchero.

—No creo que las hubiera importunado que estuviese usted—pareció animarme, dejándome percibir su voz más cerca de mi oído izquierdo.

Me encogí de hombros.

Quería pasar la Navidad con mi padre, y aquello no era posible, por lo que estaba segura de que me revolcaría en un charco de dolor dichos días alegres, y prefería estar sola cuando me encontrase de aquella manera. Eso fue lo que me impulsó a darles una negativa bien agradecida; ya disfrutaríamos del cambio de año cuando regresasen.

A pesar del consejo que me dio Meg, sentía la necesidad de purgarme, y desde mi punto de vista no había nada de malo en ello. O no demasiado.

En la actualidad no me sentía contenta con nada.

A mi mente vino algo que quise pedirle al Fantasma desde el primer día que bajó aquel instrumento que tanto me movía el corazón. Tuve que ocultar una sonrisa repentina que amenazaba con manchar el tono de mi voz. Sería exigente pero amable en mi petición, queriéndole convencer, no dándole opción a nada más. Pero él era una persona tan cambiante y voluble, que no estaba verdaderamente segura de si simplemente aceptaría o, tras un no rotundo, se lanzaría a por mí cuello como si le hubiese pedido algo terriblemente indecoroso o entrometido.

Me levanté con pesar, arrastrando los pies a la silla bajo la mesa, viendo con desasosiego los libros allí postrados, los cuales parecían rogarme que no abriese. Mi maestro tampoco había mencionado el comienzo de las clases, encontrándonos momentáneamente en un pequeño torbellino, no demasiado fuerte, pero que podría agitar las cosas con facilidad.

Prefiriéndome sentar sobre la dura mesa, dejé que los pies me colgasen, mostrando los zapatos que llevaba bajo las largas telas. Apoyé los dedos a cada lado de mis caderas, con un aire distraído.

—Tal vez haya traído usted el violín… —le interrogué cuidadosamente.

—Por supuesto —me contestó sin un ápice de duda.

Di dos pequeñas palmadas, alargándose en mis labios la sonrisa que tanto quería salir. Me apoyé contra las rodillas, curvándome hacia delante, incómoda en la posición que me encontraba.

—Entonces, tal vez —proseguí con la idea ya totalmente formada en mi cabeza— podría tocar algo para mí —terminé por soltar—. Pero no una pieza que pertenezca a las grandes obras, quizá algo menos conocido —me atreví a sugerirle, acabando la última sílaba casi en un susurro mudo.

—Debería familiarizarse más con Fausto, dado que es lo que va a representar en solo unas semanas.

Con aquello volvía a ser mi maestro exigente y terco, pero no me di por vencida.

— _Tal vez_ , algo suyo. —Incliné el rostro a un lado, dejando que el pelo cayese y se moviese hasta estar por encima de mi brazo derecho.

Una carcajada seca resonó en la habitación.

—No le faltará el coraje, señorita. —Volvió a reírse, y por un momento pensé que se trataba de una risa natural, no forzada por la burla.

—Por favor, estoy segura que compone.

—Por supuesto, pero no para que los oídos de una niña lo escuche. —Otra carcajada.

—¿Tan mal lo hace?

Su risa cesó.

—Podría compararme con los mejores.

Esta vez fui yo quien tuvo que mofarse.

—Estoy segura de ello —hablé con la misma ironía que él usaba tanto.

Pareció querer decir algo más, pero se trago lo que podría haber sido, resoplando, haciendo que me riese. Se sentía bien, naciendo desde el interior de mi pecho, con carcajadas suaves que me crecían en la garganta y salían por la boca de forma suave.

Como si un rayo me hubiese caído encima, recordé entonces que no estábamos discutiendo, y nos habíamos alejado de los temas técnicos que solíamos hablar a aquellas horas.

De repente me sentía nerviosa, como si me hubiera dado cuenta de que caminaba por un puente con riesgo de caerse en cualquier momento, tan frágil como la rama más fina del árbol más joven que pudiese existir.

Pero el Fantasma no se había dado cuenta de aquel cambio en mi persona, volviendo al tema donde lo dejamos.

—Mmm… En verdad tengo varias composiciones simples, que incluso una dama como usted podría entender.

No cesaría de burlarse, él siempre debía tener la última palabra en ese aspecto, y yo tampoco quise presionarle más contradiciéndole, dándome por enterada.

—Sorpréndame.

Y, durante al menos veinte minutos, me mostró una canción más delicada que las nubes, pero tan salvaje como la naturaleza alrededor de Paris. Abundaban los agudos, dejándome oír a la perfección el frote de las cuerdas del violín con cada agitado movimiento que hacía para alcanzarlas. Aquel eco que siempre parecía acompañarle le daba una mejor sonoridad, siendo la perfecta pareja de su melodía.

Era mágico, y mi corazón se agitaba por la emoción.

Las notas se rizaban, bajaban y subían, como si se tratase de una metamorfosis en la que, al final, se mostrarían las más hermosas de las mariposas, con alas perfectas de colores vivos. Y yo solo deseaba verla volar a mi alrededor, con un aleteo tan suave como el tempo que marcaba su creador.

La música era vigorizante y extraña y emocionante. Y daba la impresión de crecer cada vez más. No era nada parecido a lo que hubiera escuchado antes, con tanto sentimiento en cada escala acariciada.

Al finalizar, no pude hacer más que estar en silencio, sorprendida por lo que me había mostrado.

—No fue tan simple —le discutí al cabo de unos minutos, volviendo a sentarme a los pies de la chimenea—, pero ha sido maravilloso. ¿Tiene nombre?

—No —murmuró en un tono bajo, como si la música que había tocado se hubiera llevado su alma fantasmal lejos, y todavía estuviera recomponiéndose.

—Debería ponerle uno. ¿De verdad la compuso usted?

—Sí.

Suspiré con aire soñador.

—Ojalá y yo supiera manejar un instrumento tan bien —me reí con vergüenza.

—¿No toca el piano? La escuché aquella vez, en la sala de ensayos.

Tuve que volver a reírme, más incómoda aún.

—No, eso no fue nada. Un capricho pasajero de sentir bajo mis dedos un instrumento tan hermoso. —Me llevé la mano a la frente, con aires dramáticos—. Mi paciencia, desgraciadamente, no me permite estar demasiado tiempo practicándolos.

El Fantasma pareció dudar.

—Tiene su voz, y con ella sí tiene paciencia.

Me mordí el labio.

—Pero eso sale solo; aunque supongo que es porque mi padre me enseñó a apreciarla, al igual que mi madre. Siempre me decían que era hermosa.

—Es hermosa —dijo de acuerdo y con un chasquido de la lengua.

Me mordí las mejillas.

—Cada vez que hace esos gestos es porque piensa algo, _madeimoselle_ —me advirtió con fuertes palabras—. No entiendo cómo puede ser tan buena encima del escenario; y, en caso de que en algún momento decida dedicarse únicamente al teatro, no lo intente, su manera de ocultar cosas y de mentir no es nada buena.

Apoyé el trasero contra la alfombra, notando las piernas dormidas por estar encima de ellas. Las estiré frente al fuego y me recliné, mirando al techo, no viendo nada más que piedra oscura.

Decidí ignorarle.

—Ahora, _tal vez podría_ , si no es mucha molestia, ¿tocar algo que yo le diga?

Pareció sorprendido.

—¿Y qué podría ser eso?

Sin apenas moverme, le contesté.

—Una composición de mi padre.

Todavía mantenía ocultas sus partituras en la parte baja del bolso que usaba para viajar, no habiéndolas sacado cuando llegué, y casi había olvidado su violín, estando bien colocado encima de la cómoda, sin que nadie lo tocase. Había veces que lo evitaba con la mirada, en otras ocasiones lo acariciaba con reverencia.

Nunca aprendí a usarlo, y ahora me arrepentía por no saber reproducir las obras que mi padre compuso para nosotros.

Pero él si podría, al menos las partes que recordaba de memoria, sabiéndome solo mis favoritas.

—Por supuesto —me dijo tras un incómodo silencio. Enseguida comencé a decirle las notas que lo formaban, no a la perfección, pero serían suficientes. No habló desde que comencé, y me hacía preguntarme si conseguiría aprendérselo todo en tan poco tiempo. Esperaba que acariciase las notas que le iba diciendo con el arco, pero se mantuvo callado; tan callado que me hizo dudar si seguía conmigo.

Le dije los silencios, reproduje con la voz lo que quería, e incluso me corrigió.

—Es imposible que sea un sol, niña —me había dicho.

Yo proseguí sin hacerle caso, alegando que podría hacer los cambios necesarios, que mi memoria no era de oro.

Aparentemente, la suya sí.

En cuanto terminamos la charla, sin más preámbulos, reprodujo aquello que le había dicho. Sin un maldito fallo. Algunas cosas debían de estar fuera de lugar, pero la esencia de la pieza se mantuvo.

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta y sentí lágrimas absurdas brotarme en los ojos, atrapándolas enseguida con el dorso de las manos para que no cayesen. Era una tontería llorar; pero no lloraba de tristeza, sino de felicidad. Maravillosa felicidad. Era como volver a estar en alguna posada de un país extranjero, calentada por unas llamas alegres mientras papá tocaba sin preocupaciones. Incluso cuando enfermó continuó tocando, a pesar de su delicada situación, se negó morir sin antes compartir una última pieza entre mi voz y su amado instrumento.

Aquella noche me había dicho algo que guardaría para siempre, algo que susurró entre delirios e incoherencias, que me hacían estremecer de tristeza.

— _Cuando esté en el cielo, mi hija, te enviaré a un ángel. El mejor ángel que pueda conocer, que sepa tanto de música como ningún otro._

—El Ángel de la Música —murmuré para mí.

Y aquel Fantasma prosiguió, como si no me hubiera escuchado.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Me pone tan triste el pensar en la pérdida del padre de Christine…_

 _Pero aquí tenemos ya a nuestro ángel, ¿verdad?_

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	36. Una noche que disfrutar

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 36** **: Una noche que disfrutar**

Sábado, 24 de diciembre de 1870

Era Noche Buena y en mi cabeza no paraban de agitarse recuerdos de las ya pasadas, dejándome un terrible quemazón.

¿Me arrepentía de no haber acompañado a Antoinette y Meg cuando me lo ofrecieron?

Sí, mucho más de lo que pude imaginarme días atrás.

Sabía que por encima de mí se estaba celebrando una pequeña cena con los trabajadores que no habían podido marcharse con sus familias y decidían acudir a la misma. Yo me había negado, prefiriendo la tranquilidad de mi habitación y el calor del fuego frente a mí.

Me acomodé un poco más en el nido de mantas y almohadas que había creado, arremolinándolas en mi contra, cubriéndome incluso la raíz del pelo, como si fuese una de las mujeres religiosas que vivían en los monasterios.

Tuve que reírme; a una monja no le dejarían cantar en ninguna ópera, y posiblemente ni si quiera en un pequeño coro.

Agradecía no tener tal puesto.

Observé las llamas, estudiando las caricias poco decentes que ejercían a los troncos de madera que cubrían, como si se tratasen de lenguas de fuego que solo buscan otorgar el placer con su toque, dejando ceniza si insistían demasiado.

Me tumbé de lado con un resoplido, llevándome en esta ocasión las sábanas al rostro, no deseando ver nada.

¿Era así como iba a pasar la noche?

Había recordando buenos momentos con mi padre en las fechas que ahora se celebraban; incluso con mi madre. Pequeñas cosas que me hacían sonreír ligeramente, humedeciéndome los ojos además.

Una de las mejores evocaciones que tenía era sobre la mujer que me había dado a luz, sentada frente a una ventana mientras se cepillaba el pelo largo y rizado, idéntico al mío ahora. Yo había corrido con mis pequeñas piernas hasta donde se encontraba, rogándole en sueco que me hiciese lo mismo a mí para poder disfrutar de sus caricias en mi cuero cabelludo.

Su sonrisa me era inolvidable.

Habían sido años tan fáciles. Aquellos años que parecen nunca acabar porque las cosas malas siempre le pasan a otros, nunca a tu familia o amigos. Ni si quiera los adultos están preparados para la perdida, da igual lo fuerte que intentasen ser, siempre se sufría.

Y la época de Navidad era una cruel temporada para aquellos que no la podían pasar con sus parientes.

Giré la cabeza desde donde la mantenía escondida, viendo el libro de cuentos suecos a mi lado, donde lo había dejado después de leerme dos historias no demasiado tristes.

Era tan extraña la sensación que me recubría. ¿Se trataba de tristeza? No podía decidirlo, pero quería que pasase lo antes posible. Era como un letargo, una especia de neutralidad que amenazaba con romperse a la más mínima presión.

 _"Tendrías que haberte marchado, Christine"_ pensé, volviéndome a sentar.

Me estudie los dedos de los pies, los tobillos y pantorrillas, haciendo una mueca al ver un terrible cardenal con aspecto doloroso en la izquierda.

Casi olvidé el cómo sucedió: tras habernos dado las vacaciones, era como si simplemente me moviese por necesidad y no por deber, deseando así no volver a ensayar los bailes complejos de Fausto. Antoinette era quien se encargaba de enseñarnos a las mujeres del alto coro, con expresión dura en todo momento para que lo hiciéramos bien. Debía admitir que muchas de nosotras éramos patéticas. La obra era mucho más exigente —en todo— que Platea, y aquello nos dejaba con el terrible requisito de aprender a movernos en masa sin matarnos unas a otras.

El primer día de ensayo fue terrible, dejándome los músculos cansados y doloridos; el segundo fue igual; al tercero pensé que no podría levantarme en mucho tiempo.

Ahora ya conseguíamos repetir los pasos que nos decía, e incluso se relajó, alegando que no éramos tan patosas como en un principio. Además, habíamos conseguido hacerla reír al vernos caer a un grupo de seis al suelo, simplemente, porque una decidió que su cuerpo debía posicionarse en horizontal repentinamente. En aquel instante, no podría decir quién, me había pisado la carne, y ahora un terrible cardenal me decoraba.

Me estremecí y volví a esconder los pies bajo las mantas, sintiendo el frío que irradiaba el suelo. Desde mi posición vigilé el reloj sobre la mesilla; era mucho más tarde de lo que pensaba, tratándose de casi las doce.

¿Habría trabajadores todavía cenando?

Lo dudaba.

Sentía como un vórtice repentino de emociones me ocupaba el pecho; y no tendría piedad por dejarme dormir. Hoy podría ser como un día cualquiera; me debería haber metido en la cama a una hora prudente para estar mucho más descansada cuando me levantase. Pero por supuesto que no, mi cabeza prefería nadar entre un mar de dudas y corrientes que me hacían abrir cada vez más los ojos, mirando el techo por encima de mi cabeza.

De un salto me levanté, apartando las mantas que me cubrían a patadas al enredarse contra mí, como raíces que pretendían amarrarme en un mismo lugar para siempre.

Necesitaba huir de la hermosa y caliente habitación, golpeándome un dolor terrible en las sienes que me rogaba por cambiar de aires; aunque fuesen en el mismísimo interior de la ópera.

 _"Tal vez… El cuartucho…"_ meditó mi mente.

Sin vacilación tomé la gruesa capa y me dispuse a salir por la puerta, teniendo que parar en el propio marco, burlándose al otro lado una profunda oscuridad ya conocida. No podía marcharme descalza, por lo que atándome las botas lo más presta que pude y agarrando el quinqué, salí dando brincos. Subí las escaleras con mucho más cuidado, intentando escuchar cualquier sonido providente del comedor donde todavía parecía quedar algunos operarios con una juerga feliz. Demasiado feliz a decir verdad, dado que podía oír todas sus voces. Pero yo no me dirigiría hacia allá, corriendo veloz a la zona detrás del escenario; observando con, todavía, temor la trampilla bajo el tablado por la que una vez se me ocurrió meterme para más adelante salir despavorida.

Meneé la cabeza, apartando enseguida los mechones que se colaron en mi rostro, haciéndome cosquilla en la piel de las mejillas.

Al caminar por uno de los largos corredores, desde una de las ventanas que decoraban las paredes con elegancia, pude ver el exterior; y era todo tan blanco. La nieve caía como si fuesen pedazos de algodón desde unas nubes grises que no dejaban ver las estrellas del cielo, ocultándolas de mi mirada curiosa. Todo estaba cubierto de una pelusa blanquecina de aspecto suave y delicado; desde las piedras más bajas, hasta los tejados más altos de las casas más ostentosas.

Me apoyé contra una columna, dejándome ensimismar por la belleza del exterior.

Quería salir y golpear la nieve, levantarla por encima de mis hombros y dejar que se colocase en mi pelo, en mi cuerpo, para sentir el frío que la guiaba.

Debía de hacer tanto frío…

Apreté un poco más fuerte el manto ente mis manos, apoyando la cabeza contra la helada estructura de mármol. No obstante, dando un respingo enseguida, se colaron unas imágenes en mi mente: los techos de la ópera, la cúpula que vigilaba Apolo acompañado por dos Pegasos y otras dos esculturas.

Tenía que subir a verlos.

Sin preocuparme de nada más, comencé el ascenso por el camino que solíamos usar para ir a la esquina donde bebíamos mis compañeras y yo. Estaba segura que desde allí se podría salir a la superficie, de cualquier forma. Tropecé en varias ocasiones a causa de la emoción y un calor sudoroso me cubrió el cuerpo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se vería desde tan alto la ciudad; desde las pocas luces de los hogares, hasta el bosque cubierto de aquel manto blanco que duraría hasta casi entrada la primavera.

Me sujetaba las faldas con fuerza, asustada de que la lámpara en mi mano bajase la luminosidad de su llama a cada paso rápido que daba, obligándome entonces a ceder a mi apremiante nueva alegría, que solo me exigía llegar allá cuanto antes.

Tuve que subir varias escaleras más hasta llegar a la zona más alta, o al menos la que yo conocía, para ver una gran puerta de metal casi en su totalidad oxidada pero que no dejaba pasar ni un ápice del aire que podría agitarse en el exterior.

Sin mucho más que hacer me acerqué hasta ella, con los labios fruncidos por su mal aspecto.

¿Nadie la usaba?

Deposité la luz en el suelo, teniendo cuidado de apartarla para que no se apagase en el caso de que el viento se colase. Golpeé el pomo oscuro, terminando por apoyarme contra la pesada salida, gruñendo en sueco varias palabras mal sonantes que harían encogerse a cualquiera. No quería que mi única petición para la noche fuese denegada, por lo que mis intentos no cesaron, llegando a arrastrar los pies en el suelo uniforme hasta que, con un resoplido, me rendí, habiéndome manchado la ropa a causa del herrumbre.

—Maldición —murmuré al sacudirme los restos anaranjados lo más lejos posible.

Solté una patada al pórtico, llevándome las manos a las caderas, empezando a estudiar de nuevo la zona, intentando encontrar otra salida.

De la nada, resurgiendo de todas partes y de ninguna a la vez, escuché una risa; aquella risa en la que había podido deleitarme en contadas ocasiones.

Me di la vuelta, intentado saber de dónde procedía, como si en cualquier momento se fuese a mostrar ante mí.

El día anterior había sido perfecto; estuvo tocando hasta que parecí tan cansada que terminó por ordenarme que me marchase a la cama, como una cría que intenta aguantar las reuniones de los adultos por orgullo propio, pero que pronto es desairada.

Recogí el quinqué de su sitio y me coloqué mejor la ropa, intentando tener un aspecto más o menos decente a pesar de la suciedad.

—Fantasma —le llamé.

—No sabía que hoy estaría también en mi ópera.

Me llevé una mano al pelo, odiando el sonido de las dos últimas palabras que dijo.

Era tan diferente en la actualidad; si hubiese estado allí arriba meses atrás, con él hablándome a dichas horas, habría estado asustada, pensando que en cualquier momento me lanzaría lejos con su pesado humo errante y voces atronadoras; pero ahora quería hacer utilidad de sus conocimientos como supuesto dueño.

Aquello terminó por estirarme una sonrisa en los labios.

—No sabía que vendría a por mí.

—Es difícil ignorarla; no entiendo cómo nadie más no la escuchó.

" _Tal vez porque eres el único que me presta más atención de la necesaria"_ pensé, dejando que un calor, no relacionado con el esfuerzo que hice para intentar abrir la pesada puerta, me acariciase de arriba abajo.

Sin darle tiempo a pensar nada más le cuestioné:

—Usted sabe otra forma de salir a los tejados, ¿verdad? —Señalé por encima de mí a lo que no podía usar.

—Así que eso era lo que trataba…

¿Me había estado vigilando? ¿Desde cuándo?

Reprimí un escalofrío, muy diferente a la sensación que me recorrió con anterioridad. No sabía si era con todas las personas igual, pero me era extraño tener sentimientos tan contradictorios. Debía de estar asustada porque me vigilase, pero otra parte de mí me decía que confiase en él, que el daño que no hubiese podido hacerme hasta el momento nunca vendría.

Meditó más de lo correctamente debido.

—No le puedo recomendar que salga, _mademoiselle_.

—No quiero recomendaciones —alegué rápida, posicionando la planta del pie en el primer escalón para bajar a un piso que de verdad conociese para guiarme.

—Entonces será mejor una orden; no salga al techo. —Di un resoplido y continué el camino, sin hacer caso a su advertencia—. Hace demasiado frío y no sería bueno para su voz, además de que con la nieve podía resbalar en cualquier lugar, caerse y, con muy mala suerte, matarse.

Su voz parecía seguirme por la espalda, levantándose fuerte para que le escuchase bien.

Esperaba que estuviese seguro de que allí no había nadie más a parte de nosotros; o más bien de mí.

—No diga esas cosas. Pensar así no sirve de nada, _¡mon dieu!_ —exclamé con indignación, como si me hubiese golpeado.

—Solo digo hechos que pueden ocurrir.

—También podría morir al salir a la calle, y no por ello estaré encerrada en cualquier agujero.

Esta vez fue él el que soltó el aire de manera brusca.

—Sandeces.

—Las mismas que dice usted. —Terminé por colocarme en el suelo, vigilando las esquinas, estando los muros de allí repletos de telas largas y escenas de antiguas producciones, no permitiendo ver la piedra que las formaban—. ¿Me ayudará? —Parecí rogarle—. Desearía ver la nieve, pero no quiero aventurarme a las calles a tales horas; no sería prudente.

Estaba segura con que me diría que sí; quería creerlo, y cuando sus siguientes palabras salieron desde cualquier sitio, fue como si me lanzasen una piedra justamente en la nariz.

—No, niña.

Muchas veces, en cada una de nuestras clases en general, me tenía que preguntar el por qué me llamaba de aquella forma; por supuesto que solía usar el término señorita, pero parecía preferir dicha palabra: _niña_.

¿Acaso era como me veía?

No creía. Había abandonado años atrás la apariencia torpe que podría ofrecerme el infantilismo, dejándome ahora con un hermoso cuerpo de rasgos redondeados y delicados. No me podía considerar una niña, y comenzaba a molestarme cada vez más cuando lo decía, como si se tratase de un insulto. Quizá pudiera ser por mi mentalidad; estaba claro que su inteligencia era muy superior a la mía, pero no hacía falta burlarse de ello. Me jugaría el cuello a que pocas personas más dentro de la ópera sabían tanto como el Fantasma, aunque fuese solo sobre temas musicales.

—Muy bien —exclamé molesta, caminando en otra dirección donde había visto con anterioridad una escalera estrecha que me podría dejar en otra área alta. Desde allí ya intentaría adivinar el cómo salir.

No dijo nada más, y cruzaba los dedos por que se hubiera marchado, dejándome sola en mi ensimismamiento, prefiriendo entonces la soledad antes que me viese hacer el ridículo por encima de los corredores habituales que solía rondar.

Allá donde caminaba era un trecho sinuoso y difícil, obligándome a agarrarme a todo lo que pudiese difícilmente con una sola mano. Mas, mi terquedad me decía que fuese de un lugar a otro; incluso se le ocurrió la idea de saltar por una de las ventanas que quedaban justas al techo, con apariencia estable.

Tuve que reprimirme; fuera estaría todo helado y lo único que conseguiría de escalar por las frías tejas sería caer a la calle, sin nada que me parase.

Eso no era una muerte decente desde mi punto de vista; bastante ridícula.

Cuadré los hombros, estudiando cada zona por la que me movía, queriendo encontrar una solución a mi problema. Deseaba tanto disfrutar de la nieve en aquel momento… Específicamente allá donde la hermosura nacía, tocada casi por las nubes, creando acordes en verdes y blancos y dorados.

Al llegar a una tercera puerta me lancé contra ella. Podía sentir la temperatura colarse entre las abertura, agitando la parte más baja de las telas de mi falda, como si se tratase de una caricia deseosa que intentaba provocarme. No obstante, la madera hinchada que me bloqueaba el paso no tenía la intención de moverse, cediéndome, otra vez, un amasijo de esperanza negadas, burlándose de mí con toda su crueldad.

Terminé por apoyar la cabeza contra ella, sintiendo ciertos aires malhumorados corroerme por no querer aceptar lo que yo quería.

No cesaría mi empeño; no era como si tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

Paseaba estudiándolo todo, con asombro por poder disfrutarlo en una noche tan profunda.

A veces sentía pavor a la oscuridad; en otras ocasiones era como si se tratase de una protección únicamente hecha para mi ayuda. Aquello era porque, una parte de mí estaba segura, de que mi maestro continuaba observándome, con sus ojos siguiéndome al igual que un búho tantea a su presa. Y me sentía bien. Era como tener una sombra protectora volcada sobre los hombros, que me dejaba ser como era, sin llegar a opinar.

Levanté la vista al techo de nuevo, con el rostro crispado, observando cómo curiosamente había allí colgado, de muchas cuerdas finas, máscaras de carnaval. Hice que mi mano izquierda agitase las más bajas; todas tenían plumas enormes, coloreadas en tonos vivos que brillaban al arrastrar la llama del quinqué frente a ellas.

Con un atroz grito, de sopetón, gracias a lo absorta que estaba en lo que había allí suspendido en el aire, no vi las extrañas bolas que se arremolinaban a mis pies, tan pequeñas como las puntas de mis dedos, y me caí. Al levantar la suela de la bota para apoyarla de nuevo pise varias de las esferas, haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y, de culo, me sentase con brusquedad, clavándome muchas más.

Ahogué otro grito y las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir desde mis ojos. ¡Qué doloroso era! ¡Me pasaba por ser tan dichosamente distraída!

Golpeé con las piernas las que se agitaban a mis lados, deseando que se apartasen y que me dejasen sola.

Estuve a punto de lanzar la lámpara que llevaba, decidiendo con un espasmo final que no sería una buena idea, colocándola simplemente a mi lado mientras me rascaba la parte dolorida del cuerpo con pesar. Me llevé las manos a las rodillas, mirando sin ver nada en un punto concreto al final del pasillo que seguía a aquella sala tan bien ataviada.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —me preguntó, sin que me lo esperase, la resonante voz de mi maestro. Tenía cierto aspecto preocupado, como si mi cabeza hubiese chocado contra el suelo en vez de simplemente caerme de culo. Por culpa de mi ceguera autoimpuesta.

Puse los ojos en blanco, ¿qué podía esperarme de él? ¿Que se hubiera marchado?

Suspiré.

Sentía una especie de pesar por el pobre hombre. La noche pasada deduje que no debía tener ningún familiar con el que disfrutar de las festividades de la temporada de Navidad, y me compadecí de él. Por supuesto que habíamos pasado unas horas estupendas el uno junto al otro, pero no por ello significaba que nuestra relación avanzase.

 _¿Verdad?_

Todavía seguíamos siendo profesor y estudiante. O al menos era aquello lo que él pensaba, de eso podía estar segura.

 _¿No?_

Al tardarle en contestar, prosiguió:

—Ya le dije que no era una buena idea —me regañó con un tono sabiondo en esta ocasión. Le encantaba regocijarse en sus exactitudes.

—No me dijo nada de que la ópera sería peligrosa; me advirtió sobre salir al tejado, nada más —repliqué, levantándome con cuidado, todavía sintiendo tierna la sacudida en mi cuerpo.

—No vaya a culparme a mí ahora —espetó con una carcajada burlona.

—No lo hago, solo defiendo mi conciencia.

—Entonces deje de intentarlo, porque es pésimo —repuso él con cierta indignación—. Ya sabe que no debería moverse a estas horas por el edificio; pero veo que aún le cuesta entenderlo —me atacó.

—No sea absurdo con ese terrible tema. —Cogí el quinqué del suelo—. Hace meses que acudo a sus clases, saltándome esa norma.

—Pero eso es una justificación permitida. ¿Qué podría hoy, entonces, traerla hasta aquí para saltarse tan sensata orden? —Y en el interior de sus palabras sonaba una pizca de misterio, al igual que de curiosidad.

—Es Noche Buena, ¿lo ha olvidado? Ya lo discutimos antes.

—Por supuesto que no, señorita. ¡Estas fechas le afectan a cualquiera!

Me reí, saliendo de mi boca la risotada más alta de lo debido, pasándome enseguida los dedos por los labios.

—¿Incluso para los espectros?

—Sobre todo a los espectros.

De nuevo, el ambiente se cargó de algo parecido a la pena, como si el tema fuese doloroso; mucho más para él que para mí. Yo me encontraba distraída con el plan que había intentado conseguir, pero no sabía si el Fantasma tenía mayores cosas que hacer además de pasearse entre los gélidos muros de piedra del lugar. Solo.

Sorprendentemente, como si el hombre tuviese la necesidad de decir algo antes de que sus respiraciones se las llevase el viento, habló de forma rápida:

—Pero esas cosas ya no importan; dejemos entonces las regañinas. Tengo algo para usted, si me lo permite, en el cuarto donde ensayamos.

Moví la lámpara de un lado a otro, con repentina ilusión.

—¿Algo para mí? —tuve que cerciorarme.

—Sí, pero debe ir allí, y se lo mostraré.

Mostrarme… Podría ser que… ¿Podría ser que fuese a presentarse delante de mí?

Había intentado, en muy raras ocasiones, depositar en sus cavilaciones la idea de volverse a revelar con únicamente yo como espectadora. Verdaderamente había sido algo en lo que insistí con pesadez, hasta el día que terminó gruñéndome —y con razón— que si volvía a mencionarlo nunca jamás escucharía una de sus palabras.

Y consiguió achantarme, temiendo perderle.

En el caso de que no volviese a acudir a una de sus lecciones, no sentir la emoción que irradiaba por un tema que adoraba, o la ira por otro que detestaba; el acento particular que en ocasiones adquiría al frustrarse; los ánimos que me daba cuando las prácticas eran demasiado fatigosas… Sería casi insoportable. Para mi era alguien importante, y no sería yo quien rompiese nuestra relación.

Así que, con alegría, me dispuse a volver al cuartucho, atacándole entre preguntas de lo que me podría esperar allí, siendo él impasible, sin contestar a ninguna en particular, sorteándome todo el tiempo. Descendí el pasadizo que acababa en las cuatro paredes, no siéndome extraña la calidez que emanaba el interior de este. Al entrar, con cierta petulancia ya en el cuerpo, observé que una botella y una copa junto a un plato tapado se disponían sobre la mesa —al igual que la vez que me sirvió la comida y el vino para disculparse—. En esta ocasión no era un líquido rojo lo que había dentro de la copa, sino de un color amarillento más claro que la miel.

Intenté no mostrarme tentada al verlo todo allí, moviéndome despacio, dejando la capa y la lámpara donde solía colocarlos, yendo frente al fuego enseguida, queriendo calentarme las manos en primer lugar. No había notado el frío que tenía hasta ahora.

El Fantasma se aclaró la garganta.

—Eso que hay ahí es parada usted —susurró, siendo sus palabras las mismas que la vez anterior.

Me di la vuelta, actuando con nueva admiración, como si no lo hubiese visto al entrar. Al acercarme tomé el recipiente entre mis manos, olisqueándolo con disimulo. Pero lo que menos me llevó tiempo fue el levantar el delicado pañuelo de la vajilla blanca, habiendo encima una maravillosa tarta de mantequilla con un aspecto delicioso.

—Es muy amable por su parte —le alabé para su inmensa alegría—. No tendría que haberse molestado.

No contestó.

—Está actuando muy extraño, maestro —proseguí.

—¿De verdad?

—Decididamente.

Otro silencio cayó sobre nosotros, dejándonos tranquilos con el crepitar del fuego.

Anhelando saber qué era lo que me había traído para beber, le consulté enseguida, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión.

—Pruébelo, estoy seguro de que, con su afición a las manzanas, esto no la decepcionará —se mofó consiguiendo que me riese yo también, de buen humor.

Dando un pequeño sorbo, disfruté del sabor que dejaba en mi lengua; era incluso mejor que los vinos más dulces, no asemejándosele en nada. El gusto a frutas no me pasó desapercibido. Habiendo mojado únicamente la boca para cerciorarme, enseguida di un trago grande, dejando que cayese hasta el estómago.

El Fantasma murmuró algo divertido.

—¿Qué es?

— _Chouchenn_ —dijo—. ¿Le gusta?

—Es delicioso.

—Me alegro entonces. —Estaba satisfecho—. Espero que la golosina que hay en el plato sí sepa lo que es.

Asentí, contenta de tener algo que comer.

Era tan extraño que se comportase así conmigo, demasiado amable y sin molestias. Me dejaba el corazón tierno por el plan que me ofrecía para pasar la velada… No era normal que tales cosas estuviesen en el cuartucho porque sí.

—Ahora, le enseñaré lo que quería mostrarle antes.

Se me hinchó aún más ese órgano que todo lo movía. Deposité la copa sobre la mesa, y crucé los dedos encima del regazo, observando la chimenea y su fuego encendido dentro.

De la nada, como era costumbre, se escucharon el abrir y cerrar de un estuche, o tal vez una maleta, y el roce de ropa contra una superficie.

Dejé que mis ojos se entornasen. Aquel hombre estaba escondido, ¿pero dónde? ¿Desde dónde era capaz de vigilar todos los actos que ocurrían? ¿Cómo le era posible estar en todas partes? ¿Quién le había enseñado tales secretos oscuros? ¿Cómo había llegado a ser un fantasma…?

Tras una aclaración de garganta, comenzó a sonar lo que parecía ser una viola, pudiéndose percibir el roce de las cuerdas que la formaban.

Había sido como el día anterior; incluso mejor. Tocaba la canción que le enseñé, con algunas notas cambiadas, nuevas añadidas y otras desaparecidas, en una melodía que me era totalmente familiar. El vello se me tornaba de punta por el placer que ejercía sobre mí. Nunca imaginé que dicha aria fuese a ser reproducida con otro instrumento; hasta el día de ayer jamás imaginé el volver a oírla. Y aquí estaba, con una mano en el pecho, vigilando cada una de las esquinas, intentando que en mi cabeza quedase todo recordado a la perfección.

No quería que acabase nunca…

Mi padre me había otorgado a aquel ser, a aquel hombre, al que ahora estudiaba con nuevos ojos; el Fantasma podría ser mi Ángel de la Música. Si con anterioridad había dudado, ahora las cosas estaban claras. Todo el amor que sentía por los reinos melodiosos en los que vivía; aquella magnificencia que mostraba al tratar el tema; el poder guiar a toda una ópera sin apenas fallos…

Tenía que serlo; un ser de los cielos con forma de demonio, con forma de humano...

Ya no importaba.

Sin que me diese cuenta acabó, y de nuevo el silencio reinaba, siendo únicamente roto por nuestras respiraciones.

Meneé la cabeza, pasándome la mano que mantuve pegada a mi cuerpo por el pelo.

—Ha sido…

—Pensé que sonaría mejor en una viola; con mucha más profundidad.

Asentí varias veces.

—No se equivocó. —Llevé mis ojos al dulce que se postraba ante mí para que lo devorase.

Aquel regalo que me había hecho fue uno de los mejores que recibí en mucho tiempo. Y ahora sentía pesar por no tener nada que darle a cambio.

—Usted —tragó saliva de forma pesada—, ¿sabe si tiene letra? Sería una lástima que no fuese así.

Sonreí con añoranza, pestañeando varias veces, como si detrás de mis párpados pudiese ver a mi padre enseñándome la letra de la canción, hacía ya tanto tiempo.

—Por supuesto que la tiene.

—Tal vez, si no es mucha molestia, ¿le gustaría compartirla conmigo?

Y de repente era como un niño, rogando por algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero aquello era algo que todavía no estaba dispuesta a ceder; no por el momento.

—Yo…—balbuceé, mordiéndome los labios—. En otra ocasión quizá. Preferiría no hacerlo ahora.

Silencio.

—Lo lamento —me disculpé.

—No, no. No es nada, señorita.

—Le diré que es… una pieza muy personal para mí —admití en voz muy baja.

—Y con gusto lo respetaré —alegó él de manera ferviente.

Toda presión que había sentido se disipó.

Tomé el bollo entre las manos y le di una mordida, deleitándome en su sabor; estaba delicioso.

Me distraje repasando con las uñas las betas de la madera de la mesa, sin nada en particular en lo que meditar. Era como si el solo estar allí me dejase la mente en blanco, atenta a cualquier acto por parte de mi compañero oculto.

Gracias a los cielos, él no parecía tener su hábito de convivir con la tranquilidad que tanto amaba, sino que su parte más astuta e indiscreta saltaba con lo que fuera.

—Quizá si pueda compartir conmigo algo, _mademoiselle_ —me llamó, teniendo yo todavía la boca llena—. ¿Es Francesa?

Negué con un gesto.

—¿Cuál es su procedencia entonces? En pocas ocasiones puedo notar un acento en su voz, pero tan sutil que en verdad no sirve de ayuda. Escuché varias palabras en otro idioma cuando maldijo con anterioridad a la endemoniada puerta. No obstante, sigo sin saber.

—Suecia. Nací en Suecia, en un pequeño pueblo. —Me limpié los labios y las manos con el pañuelo blanco.

—Ya veo…. —murmuró para sí.

—¿Y usted?

—¿Yo?

—Sí, usted. ¿De dónde es? A veces también advierto un acento extranjero en su forma de hablar, pero nunca consigo adivinarlo.

Era uno singular, dejándome con la sensación de que ya lo había escuchado antes, sin comprender en quién.

—Soy francés, al menos esa fue la lengua que me enseñaron al poco tiempo de nacer.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿De verdad?

— _Oui,_ mademoiselle, y lamento decepcionarla.

Me reí con diversión, llenándome otra vez la copa con el líquido de la botella.

—No me decepciona, _monsieur_. —Volví a sonreír al aire.

—Aunque supongo, estoy seguro de ello, debo de tener el rastro de alguna de las lenguas que sé, pero puedo asegurarla que mi nacionalidad es francesa.

—¿A viajado mucho?

—Más de lo que nunca llegué a imaginar.

—¿Cuándo estuvo vivo? —me atreví a bromear.

—Antes de que me confinase en esta ópera, sí —me contestó, sin irse por las ramas, y yo decidí alejar el tema; al menos durante esta noche.

—¿Puedo saber alguno de los países? —me instó a hablar la curiosidad.

—Se trata de demasiados.

—Solo tres pues, si tantos dice que son.

—Muy bien…—Aspiró, y yo me removí inquieta, llevándome la copa a los labios, contenta de saber algo más sobre el hombre misterioso—. En los lugares que más tiempo he estado asentado han sido, de menos a más, Alemania, Italia y Persia.

La bebida decidió ir en otra dirección, haciendo que me atragantase de manera bochornosa. Me llevé de nuevo el pañuelo al rostro, intentado ocultar el color rojizo que ahora debía cubrirme las mejillas a causa de la tos.

El Fantasma se rio al ver que estaba bien.

—¿Persia? —le pregunté con la voz ronca, observando la pared de las tallas con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Le pasa algo a ese sito? Dígame que el mar se lo ha tragado —escupió con ironía.

—Hay un hombre aquí que también es de esa tierra. —Hice ruidos con la garganta, sintiendo como si alguien me la hubiese arañado por dentro—. Se llama Amir, ¿le conoce?

Esta vez fue él el que pareció sorprenderse.

—¿Le conocéis vos?

—Es un buen amigo de Madame Giry; ella me lo presentó.

—¡Amigo! —vociferó, haciendo que me moviese incómoda en mi asiento.

—Entonces le conoce. —Acepté sin dudar.

—No —gruñó—. Es el hombre que se dedica a mirar las paredes, ¿me equivoco? Un hombre molesto sin duda…

—No es tan terrible —le defendí, cruzándome de brazos.

—Es peor que eso.

—¿Sólo por qué tiene una tarea que hacer?

—Si con que solo la hiciera bien…

—No debería ser tan críptico con las personas —terminé por reñirle—. Algunas dan todo de sí, y no por no llegar a tan altos estándares se las ha de menospreciar.

Que él fuese un erudito de todas las artes no implicaba que al resto nos tratase como escoria. Eso nunca tenía que hacerse, me daba igual el rango social que se pudiera tener.

Mi maestro calló entonces, durante varios minutos; unos minutos muy largos en los cuales me dediqué a mirarlo todo. Pero yo no quería acabar allí la noche, no todavía. Había conseguido más que en ninguna otra; él debía de estar con la guardia muy baja a causa de la Navidad, y yo lo aprovecharía el máximo.

Todavía me encontraba aturdida por haber mencionado Persia; ¿cuántas posibilidades había de que hubiese vivido en aquel país? No demasiadas, eso sin duda. Pero, en la actualidad, nuevos extranjeros de países muy lejanos se movían en busca de la tranquilidad que no le podrían ofrecer sus lugares de nacimiento.

No obstante, ya intentaría en otro momento indagar más en el tema.

Deseando volver a la amabilidad que nos había llevado hasta allí, rompí la aparente paz que nos amenazaba. Me llevé un dedo a la barbilla, con aires pensativos.

—Otro día, no muy lejano, le traeré uno de mis libros favoritos —le dije convencida—. Es en sueco, pero podría traducírselo. Relata antiguas leyendas de mi tierra. _¡Oh!_ Habla de tantas cosas maravillosas y mágicas…

—Estoy seguro de ello. —Pareció notar mi intento de buen humor.

Con aquello, y la poca emoción que le hacía el que le hablase de, tal y como dijo, absurdas tonterías como las hadas y los centauros, proseguimos la velada, llegando a discutir cosas mucho más importantes, volviendo a disfrutar de las opiniones que nos dábamos, las burlas que arremetíamos contra la persona contraría a nosotros, los cumplidos que podríamos hacer… E incluso se digno a explicarme el cómo era una de las capillas más hermosas que había visto en toda su vida, en la ya mencionada Italia, quedándome asombrada por las cualidades que tenía también como aparente arquitecto.

Aquel hombre podría ser lo que quisiera.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Wooo! Esto ha sido un capitulo… raro. Se me hace extraño que el mustio Fantasma hable tanto._

 _Pero es interesante; al menos ninguno de ellos pasó la Noche Buena solo._

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	37. El vizconde

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 37** **: El vizconde**

Seis días después,

Viernes, 30 de diciembre de 1870

Abrí lentamente los ojos, observando la espesa niebla que me rodeaba. Podía escuchar en la lejanía el sonido de campanas, repiqueteando una melodía lúgubre y lenta, sonando cada vez más cerca de mi posición. Mi mente se encontraba aletargada, hallándose perdida en un aparente mar de bruma nívea.

—No otra vez —intenté decir, quedándoseme las palabras en el interior de la garganta.

Al intentar moverme, ninguna parte de mi cuerpo reaccionaba, dejándome clavada frente a una luz que crecía y crecía a cada instante, mostrándose ante mi posición el dichoso espejo que tanto odiaba.

Aquel sueño volvía a atacarme; lo había tenido en varias ocasiones más, todas diferentes pero parecidas, y esta noche era una de esas. Mas, la sensación que tenía era completamente nueva. No había miedo, o tristeza, o desesperación por correr. Una marea tranquila me acariciaba, dejándome simplemente ser curiosa.

El gran marco que cubría los bordes del cristal se agitaba, vibrando con dureza, como si en cualquier momento fuese a romperse.

La luz terminó por cegarme, permitiendo que un destello blanco me ocupase la visión durante unos pocos segundos. En cuanto todo regresó a la normalidad —si es que había alguna— no fue mi reflejo el que vi en el vidrio, sino el de mi padre, y esta vez no me sorprendía. Su rostro nunca llegaba a definirse, pero sabía con exactitud que me sonreía desde el otro lado, agitando su mano derecha para que me acercase hasta él, estirando los dedos para intentar tomar los míos.

Al querer mover una de las piernas, esta, estaba fijada al suelo, tan bien atada como en cada uno de los sueños anteriores. Por mucho que me retorciese, con brusquedad y agitaciones violentas, nada me dejaría fluir del confinamiento en el que me hallaba.

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos y el cansancio imaginario que crecía en mis articulaciones, lo que me dejó sin aliento fue el hecho de que, la voz del vizconde susurró algo desde algún lugar oculto en las tinieblas.

No podía girar la cabeza hacia ninguna dirección.

Aquella voz, aquella entonación angustiada, afligida… Me estaba rogando que corriese de allí. Y yo no entendía nada. ¿De qué se suponía que debía huir?

Mi padre continuaba animándome para que me acercase a él; en el interior del espejo ahora le cubría un halo anaranjado, como si se tratase de fuego. Él era afable, con paciencia hasta que me arrancase las cadenas y le siguiese, a diferencia de mi amigo de la infancia, quien parecía llorar con un tono infantil que me apartase y huyese con él.

No sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué se suponía que esperaban?

La tranquilidad todavía me acompañaba, pero una agitación invisible me hacía pensar deprisa, como si tuviese solo unos pocos minutos para decidir.

—¿No oyes la sentencia de muerte? —habló Raoul entre gritos.

A pesar de todo, yo no podía moverme.

 **~)}O{(~**

Mañana sería Año Nuevo, y en el día de hoy todo estaba animado por la festividad. El tiempo pasaba y lo celebrábamos todos, con grandes fiestas en salones, o pequeñas tertulias en los hogares más humildes.

Era extraña la sensación que me recorría el cuerpo. En realidad nada cambiaba en dicha noche; todo continuaría según su curso habitual, como si tal cosa verdaderamente no fuese importante.

Cuando sí se apreciaba una gran diferencia en lo referido al tiempo pasado, era en la edad. Por supuesto que yo no era la misma que cuando tenía quince años; pero tampoco lo era hace cinco minutos. Todos crecíamos, quisiésemos o no.

No existe la vida eterna.

Aquello no era algo que me preocupase; sabía que mi vida en algún momento se apagaría, que sería recibida en las puertas del cielo con todos los que con anterioridad me habían dejado. Algunas veces había pensado en crear yo misma dicho acontecimiento, en las horas más tardías de la noche, encontrándome sola y desolada por todo lo que me faltaba…

Fueron pensamientos débiles y mezquinos, absurdos y reprochables.

Nunca podría atreverme a tal acción.

En la actualidad, había aprendido a apreciar las pequeñas cosas; desde la nieve que seguía cayendo de las nubes, hasta la brillantez de los cascabeles que llevaban los caballos como decoración, haciendo resonar a su paso sus tranquilos y suaves sonidos.

Levantando la cabeza, observé llegar el carro de la familia de Changy, teniendo lazos rojos en las puertas, consiguiendo que se pusiera en mis labios una tierna sonrisa.

Cuando iba a una velocidad lenta, de un salto bajó el vizconde, tan elegante como siempre me lo imaginaba. En su expresión había algo, algo que le hacía brillar como chispas revueltas. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que el cielo, tan claros y cristalinos, al igual que el agua de los lagos más puros.

—Christine —me llamó, tropezando con un pequeño agujero al colocarse frente a mí—. Me alegró tanto que aceptases mi petición.

Tuve que sonreírle. ¿Cómo no?

Era tan amable y atento, y había estado rogando por verme desde que llegó de su viaje. Y, si empezaba a decir verdades, era cierto que yo también deseaba pasar tiempo con él; quería saber acerca de lo que le había ocupado en los años pasados, siendo curiosa por si un buen futuro le crecía a cada paso que daba.

—Y yo me alegré tanto como tú al recibirla, Raoul.

El coche se estacionó varios pies por delante, aguardando a que entrásemos.

No había esperado que me llevase en tal ostentosidad. No obstante, no sería capaz de negarme; no ahora. Pero él tampoco parecía encaprichado en subirse todavía, alargando más la conversación.

—¿Cómo has estado? ¿Disfrutaste de la fechas? —Levantó el brazo para que se lo tomara, a lo que accedí agradecida—. Me hubiese encantado estar aquí en vez de allá en la costa.

—Han sido días felices —mentí en menor medida—. Y seguro que tampoco has pasado malos momentos allí. ¿Viste a tu hermana?

Asintió con fuerza, soltándose una hebra rubia de donde la tenía sujeta en la nuca.

—Por supuesto, y Philippe también estuvo con nosotros.

—Estoy segura de que fue agradable entonces. —Apreté el agarre con cariño y él tornó el rostro al frente, observando como uno de los cocheros se bajaba a abrirnos la puerta del carro. Frunció los labios, y no entendí el por qué.

Raoul decidió que sería una buena idea pasar la mañana en una cafetería no muy lejana a la ópera, alegando que lo que más le había gustado del lugar fue la familiaridad con que le trataban.

—Es pequeña y pintoresca, pero estoy seguro de que no te decepcionará —me había dicho nervioso, como si en verdad fuese a juzgarle por el dónde me iba a llevar.

En el camino que hicimos, me explicó que estuvo trabajando como marinero para el ejército, habiendo ascendido pronto de puesto.

No llegué a memorizar el nombre de aquel rango.

—¿Por qué estás aquí entonces? —tuve que preguntarle.

Hablaba con tal énfasis de sus años en barco cruzando el mar, que me parecía extraño que hubiese decidido correr hasta tierra firme e introducirse en la mayor ciudad parisina que había, solo cruzando por ella un río miserable, en comparación con el océano.

Él dio un suspiro, encogiéndose de hombros y llevando la mirada fuera, por la pequeña ventana que mostraba el exterior.

—Philippe quiere enseñarme los deberes que tendré en el caso de que él no esté.

Sacudí las faldas del vestido que llevaba, intentando ser lo más neutral posible.

Me parecía absurdo que su hermano hiciese aquello al más pequeño de su familia; si él era feliz navegando, ¿por qué quitarle tal bendición?

—Entonces solo será un tiempo, ¿no? —Levanté la vista para juntarme con sus ojos.

Negó.

—Creo que no quiere que vuelva.

Me mordí los labios.

No debía entrometerme, no tendría que molestarme por aquellas cosas, pero una parte de mí, la cual veía a Raoul como alguien de buen corazón, incapaz de decir que no a lo que fuese, me hizo saltar para protegerlo.

—Tal vez deberías mencionárselo…

—No creo que sea lo más apropiado. —Se miró las manos, y desde allí volvió sus ojos a los míos—. Al menos —se inclinó hacia delante, llegando a rozarse nuestras rodillas con el traqueteo de los caballos al tirar de las riendas, moviéndonos —tengo la alegría de haberte encontrado. Es algo maravillo. ¿Quién me habría dicho que volveríamos a vernos en tales circunstancias?

—En tales circunstancias…

—Trabajando en una de las mejores ópera de Francia. —Estiró los labios, mostrando los dientes—. En un primer momento no pensé muy bien en ser el patrón del Palais Garnier, ¿pero cómo no hacerlo después de verte?

Arrugué mi expresión.

— _Ohh_ , Raoul, no debes hacerlo por mí. Debes hacerlo por la música, por los que allí se preocupan en crear arte.

No podía ser que mi presencia fuese su único incentivo para dar dinero para la obras; sería surrealista. Era frívolo y egoísta. Estaba segura que su hermano tendría algo que alegar al respecto.

Antes de poder volver a decir más palabras sobre lo referido, llegamos al café, comenzando otra conversación muy diferente a la anterior.

El vizconde se movía de un tema a otro, dando saltos felices, preguntando por todo y yo contestando, a pesar de la incomodidad que pudo crear con anterioridad, siendo enseguida olvidad gracias a su incesante parloteo.

Comimos con ánimos, y me alegraba que me hubiese llevado a aquel lugar; estaba ya deseosa de enseñárselo a Meg y, tal vez, al resto.

Echaba de menos a la señora y a su hija…

La conversación se tornó algo más tensa al escucharle decir lo mucho que echaba de menos a su hermana. Fue con quien se crió desde pequeño, y me relataba el cómo le vestía con ropas delicadas y los mejores pañuelos que había visto en su vida. Ahora, ella estaba casada, y a pesar de las muchas cartas que se escribían, no podía llenar ese hueco en su corazón con ellas; estaba deseoso de volver a verla, no habiendo sido suficiente los días festivos que disfrutaron juntos.

Me preguntó también sobre mi pasado, a lo que yo contesté con ánimos y sonrisas, encogiéndome de vez en cuando de hombros. Poco podía contarle sobre mi vida que fuese de verdadera importancia o curiosidad, a diferencia de la suya, que parecía sacada de uno de los cuentos que nos contaba mi padre en la casa de Perros-Guirec.

En un momento dado, mientras salíamos de la pequeña cafetería y me arrebujaba más en la gruesa capa que llevaba puesta, soltó un comentario ciertamente particular, no pasándome desapercibido.

—Hay algo que te falta —murmuró con indecisión—. Has cambiado tanto, Christine.

Temblé.

—Por supuesto que lo he hecho; sería extraño si no fuese así.

—Pero —paró, y pude imaginarme dentro de su mente volar una idea, desde una esquina a otra—, antes eras tan vivaz, persuasiva, risueña…

—¿Ya no lo soy? —dije con el asomo de un tono ofendido, levantando una ceja.

Él estiró el torso, habiéndose dado cuenta de su error en las palabras.

—Por supuesto que lo sigues siendo. Pero, a veces es como si algo te traspasase. ¿Preocupación tal vez?

—No hay nada que me preocupe ahora —contesté algo más seca.

Raoul me hizo saber que continuaríamos a pie el paseo, prefiriendo ver la nieve en el suelo, no haciendo tan mal tiempo como para querer correr hasta colocarse delante de una chimenea.

Los ojos de mi amigo brillaron con algo parecido al pesar, y sabía que había sido mi culpa. Nunca me había dejado llevar por nadie para que relatase mis problemas, convirtiéndolos en bolas que soportar sola, deseando que en algún momento se desatasen los nudos que las mantenían amarradas a mis pies y se marchasen; y, hasta el momento, me había funcionado.

No tendría que serle tan cortante si de verdad se preocupaba por mí; aún que me era absurdo que me dijese que me faltaba algo. Por supuesto que había cambiado, años nos separaban.

—Las cosas han cambiado, Raoul —susurré al final, como si se tratase de una escusa por la fea contestación que le había dado—. Pero ahora todo está bien, de verdad.

Observábamos la nieve en silencio mientras caminábamos; pocas personas se movían por las calles, prefiriendo estar ocultas en el interior de sus hogares, sin disfrutar de las formas curiosas de las nubes o de lo árboles pelados, sin hojas, y con apariencia de muerte.

Mientras girábamos una de las calles, en dirección a la ópera, un escaparate llamó mi atención. La tienda a la que servía era de apariencia pequeña, decorada en su interior con muebles de madera rojizos, desde los suelos hasta las zonas más altas de las paredes. Pero, lo que en verdad consiguió captar mi mirada fue, en una esquina tras el cristal, una hermosa plumilla blanca, tan fina y elegante que daba la sensación de estar levitando en el aire en vez de encontrarse apoyada contra unos almohadones tupidos. En la mitad del objeto, una talla marcaba la diferencia, con varios patrones rizados que le daban un aspecto mucho más encantador.

Era tan hermosa.

Muchos más artilugios se mostraban allá, intentando que alguien los comprase, colocándose demasiados, algunos encima de otros, de manera casi desesperada.

Observé a Raoul, quien se había parado a mí lado, estudiando también lo que vendían.

—¿Qué ha llamado tu atención, pequeña Lotte?

Parpadeé varias veces, sorprendida por escucharle decir de nuevo aquel apodo; la última vez que me había llamado así fue cuando se presentó ante mí en la gala. Incliné el rostro a un lado, apartando mis ojos de los suyos, nerviosa, y señalé con la punta de mi dedo helado la pluma.

Él la estudió, con expresión divertida, terminando por reírse.

—Parece como si estuviese hecha de hueso, ¿no crees?

Encogí la nariz; no lo había pensado.

El hombre volvió a reír.

—¿Sería para ti? —me cuestionó—. Hay algunas mucho más bonitas —dijo mientras me mostraba varias más, en colores oscuros y monótonos.

Se trataba de un capricho, pero no para mí, y a quien fuese a dárselo se merecía algo, sin duda, extravagante.

—Algo así. —Caminé hacia la puerta del establecimiento—. ¿Sería mucho pedir que entrásemos? —Le sonreí de manera coqueta, queriendo que aceptase mi petición—. No tardaré mucho tiempo —terminé por asegurarle.

Pero él no dudo un instante, alegando que no le importaría pasar el resto de la tarde y de la noche allí dentro si yo se lo pedía.

Era una librería, y el olor de papel viejo y tinta enseguida golpeó mis fosas nasales. Me era un aroma tranquilo y apaciguador, de sabiduría e inteligencia. Envidiaba a todos esos ricos que podían permitirse una biblioteca en sus hogares, con cientos de libros que poder leer.

Un hombre se aclaró la garganta, detrás de un mostrador.

—Buenos días —habló, con voz carrasposa.

Raoul y yo le saludamos al unísono.

Enseguida me acerqué hasta donde se encontraba apoyado, y con emoción, comencé a charlar para hacerle saber lo que quería, con una agitación terrible en el pecho.

Sería el regalo perfecto para el Fantasma. Había sentido cierto pesar por no haberle ofrecido nada en la Noche Buena, o el día de Navidad, pero le llevaría la maravillosa plumilla mañana tras el cambio de año. No sabía a la perfección si podría gustarle, pero me arriesgaría.

Lo que no imaginé fue el desequilibrado precio que costaba aquella maravilla, quedando mi gozo en un pozo.

Era demasiado caro.

El hombre, al notar mi desencanto, procedió a mostrarme algunas más que él consideraba hermosas, dejándome notar las ganas que tenía de vendernos algo. El vizconde insistió en comprarme la plumilla blanca por la que había entrado, pero no acepté, no queriendo que él se gastase el dinero en algo que ni si quiera era para mí.

Fue insistente, pero con palabras amables le aseguré que alguna otra también podía gustarme; y aunque no era de la misma apariencia delicada que la anterior, hubo algo en la cuarta plumilla que me enseñó que me hizo saltar el corazón.

Era oscura, de una madera tan profunda como la noche; lo que le hacía destacar, y no convertirla en una más, eran las líneas que rodeaban la parte media y más alta de esta, siendo de color oro, un poco más oscuro incluso, comparándose casi con la miel. La punta era de plata, brillando con alegría al decidirme por ella.

Los dos caballeros asintieron ante mi segunda decisión, contentos de que estuviese satisfecha.

Además, me llevé un tintero con la cerradura hermética y una caja donde guardarlo todo, con una suave tela de terciopelo en su interior.

Estuve a punto de salir saltando cuando nos encaminamos de nuevo las calles, contenta de lo conseguido. Esperaba con toda mi alma que le gustase.

Enseguida retomamos la conversación, y cuando vimos el edificio de la ópera en la distancia bajamos la velocidad de nuestros pasos, intentando alargar el momento. El carro de los Changy estaba frente a la gran escalera de piedra, esperando por el vizconde. Al rodearlo por delante, tuve que preguntarle.

—¿Fue idea tuya el ponerle los cascabeles a los caballos? —Incliné el rostro a un lado—. ¿O las cintas en las puertas? —Era casi una burla.

Él meneo la cabeza. Sus cabellos brillaban al sol del invierno, y el bronceado que tenía su piel le daba un aspecto salvaje, pero sus labios y ojos lo contrarrestaban todo, quedándose con una expresión infantil y dulce.

—No, pero tengo que admitir que me gustan —habló mientras golpeaba una de las campanitas y esta repiqueteaba al son del choque.

Le pondría al caballo blanco de las cuadras algunas cintas rojas en sus trenzas, si es que no se las quitaban, como era la costumbre de alguien. Lo que no sabía era cómo se acercaba a más gente, siendo de apariencia malhumorada.

Incluso intentaría ponerle un collar al gato. Hacía varias noches que no le veía, semanas al menos, y comenzaba a preocuparme por si algún perro callejero o persona cruel le había hecho daño.

—A mi también —me reí de buena gana.

Dándome la vuelta para mirarle directamente, le agradecí lo que habíamos hecho esta mañana.

—No es nada Christine. Pero debes prometerme que volverá a pasar. Podríamos ir a mi casa, estoy seguro de que te encantará; hay un lago con muchísimos peces, y disfrutarías de la decoración que hizo mi hermana.

—Ya lo discutiremos, Raoul. Por el momento alegrémonos de haber pasado compañía el uno junto al otro.

Por supuesto que volvería a salir con él, pero el que me llevase a su finca, actualmente, quedaba fuera de cuestión. Allí convivía con su hermano, y lo que menos quería era verle. Aunque según me había dicho deseaba presentármelo un día, no demasiado lejano, lo que me había robado un suspiro de entre los labios.

—Por supuesto. —Calló, y en su mirada pude apreciar lo que era una discusión interna, abriendo y cerrando la boca además de manera nerviosa, sin saber cómo comenzar.

Esperé en silencio, mordiéndome las mejillas por la diversión, mas pronto encontró el valor, y después de lo que me preguntó, preferí que no lo hubiese encontrado:

—Mañana será año nuevo; ¿acudirás a la fiesta?

No había olvidado que muchas personas habían sido invitadas a la ópera por la noche para celebrar aquella festividad. Incluso había acordado con mis compañeras que todas llevaríamos los mismos brazaletes, siendo estos tomados de una de las producciones pasadas. Estaban que no cabían en sí de la emoción, y yo también sentía gozo al saber que pasaríamos buenos momentos.

—Claro —le contesté.

—Tal vez, he pensado que, podríamos acudir juntos —soltó con solo un pequeño lío de palabras.

Me quedé traspuesta, apretando los dedos muy fuerte contra la caja que llevaba entre las manos. No pensé que fuese hacerme una proposición así, había asumido que iría con mis amigas y, en el caso de que el conde y él fuesen, les vería y disfrutaría un rato de su compañía. Pero aquello era muy diferente a lo que me había imaginado.

—Raoul yo… —Miré en todas direcciones, esperando que alguien apareciese y me ayudase con aquello—. Yo no voy a ir con nadie en particular.

—Entonces…

—Pero no quiero ir con nadie; quiero decir, Meg y yo, el resto de mujeres con las que me junto. Acudiré con ellas. —Su rostro cayó y las nubes parecieron darle una sombra triste a sus facciones—. Esto no significa que no vayamos a vernos. Estaré allí, en cuanto te encuentre iré a hablarte —intenté suavizar las calabazas, dándole además un pequeño apretón en el brazo.

Aquello pareció agradarle, pero no lo suficiente como para que me regalase una de sus maravillosas sonrisas, quedándose el pesar todavía en sus ojos azules.

—Que así sea. —Se dio la vuelta hacia el coche, donde uno de sus sirvientes bien vestidos le aguardaba con la puerta abierta—. Espero que, a quien sea que le des el maravilloso regalo, sepa apreciarlo.

Levanté una ceja, pero una falsa molestia se movía en mí, y continué su juego.

—Eso espero yo también. —Su mirada chispeó, levantándola por encima del hombro—. Nos veremos mañana, pues. —Hice una pequeña inclinación—. Adiós Raoul.

—Christine.

Y observé enfurruñada la salida del carro de la plaza, hasta verlo desaparecer en una de las calles mayores.

Toda la alegría y jovialidad con la que nos habíamos rodeado pareció fugarse en último momento, dejándonos desnudos a la intemperie, con el frío de la nieve sacudiéndonos.

¿Qué podía espera él? ¿Qué dijese que sí? Iba a acudir con Meg, ya se lo había prometido. Pasaríamos una velada deliciosa y Raoul no iba a estropearla; ni si quiera la tarde del día de hoy, simplemente por su absurdo y repentino último comentario.

Por supuesto que el Fantasma apreciaría la plumilla. Él no le conocía, y me dolía que hubiese dicho eso.

Mas… No había tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensarlo si quiera. ¿Deseaba ir con el vizconde? No me molestaba, era un amigo especial, tan cariñoso como lo recordaba, pero no había esperado aquella cuestión por su parte. Tendría, quizá, que haberlo meditado mejor, después de todo, no era como si no pudiese ver más adelante a mis amigas; además de que muchas de las otras damas estarían celosas de que tal importante caballero me hubiese invitado.

A pesar de todo, había algo, en el fondo de mi corazón, que me decía que lo había hecho bien; que sería mejor así.

Deseaba saber qué era aquella aguja que se clavaba en el fondo de mi órgano vital.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	38. Nuevo Año

_Vais a matarme por no meter de nuevo al Fantasma en el capítulo, pero creedme, ¡lo bueno se hace esperar!_

 _Subo capítulos todos los miércoles y viernes!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 38** **: Nuevo Año**

Sábado, 31 de diciembre de 1870

Corrí desde la gran entrada, bajando las escaleras bien decoradas con telas de colores pastel y rojos, por los pasillos perfectamente iluminados, entre el gentío que se movía.

Me habían avisado que las Giry llegaron temprano en la mañana, e iba a cerciorarme de aquella información obtenida.

Deseaba tanto verlas; era como si en vez de que unos simples días nos hubiesen separado se tratase de meses. Las había cogido verdadero cariño, y tenía ganas de contarles lo ocurrido con el vizconde, tanto a la más joven como a la más veterana, deseando consejos útiles. Aunque sin duda, con solo pasar un rato con ellas relatándome cómo habían celebrado la Navidad, para mí sería suficiente.

Muchas más personas habían regresado el día de hoy para acudir a la fiesta que se celebraría en el edificio, y a excepción de algunas, casi todas mis amigas estarían allí.

Subí el estrecho que me separaba del hogar de las mujeres, dando tres golpes fuertes contra la puerta para que los escuchasen. Quizá estuviesen durmiendo, pero me era de poca importancia. Enseguida una dama rubia de ojos claros me abrió, cambiando sus labios alineados en la curvatura de una sonrisa inmensa.

—Me preguntaba si nunca ibas a venir.

Se lanzó a mis brazos.

—Uno de los porteros me avisó de que os encontrabais ya en casa.

—Dormimos en un pueblo cerca de aquí, por eso tardamos menos.

Me tomó de las manos y me hizo entrar, notándose en el salón el calor de un buen fuego encendido en la chimenea. Todo estaba como siempre, dándome la impresión de que no molestaba.

Antes de llegar a sentarme en el sofá, escuché a Antoinette, dando pasos rápidos desde su habitación.

—Es bueno ver que estas bien, querida —habló mientras se colocaba delante de mí. Tenía la voz extraña, nasal, como si se encontrase resfriada; y no me equivoqué, sobre todo al verla con un pañuelo en la mano izquierda.

Lo que más me sorprendió fue el hecho de que, su pelo habitualmente recogido, estaba suelto, cayéndole en cascada por la espalda, brillando en olas castañas y lisas.

Hizo lo mismo que su hija y me abrazó.

—¿Cómo os encontráis? —tuve que preguntar.

Meg me explicó que el frío había hecho enfermar a su madre, la cual negó que se encontrase para nada mal.

—Soy fuerte, esto no me hará daño —había dicho la señora, volviendo a su cuarto para terminar de arreglarse.

Comencé a relatarle entonces la historia con Raoul a la rubia, antes de que me contase ella el qué habían hecho en los días que no nos habíamos visto. La mentí respecto al regalo, alegando que se lo daría a un buen amigo del conservatorio en vez de al supuesto espectro de la ópera.

Al finalizarla, tenía los dedos sobre la boca y los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

—¿Tan mal se lo tomó el vizconde el que le hagas un presente a uno de tus compañeros? —me cuestionó, intentando sacar más punta al asunto.

—No lo sé; espero que no. No era mi intención ofenderle.

—Ven, ven. —Tiró de mi posición cómoda entre los almohadones—. Ven a contárselo a _maman_ , seguro que ella sabe mejor qué decirte.

Intenté evitar que me arrastrase, parándonos frente a la puerta cerrada del aposento de la señora; pero Meg, con toda su desconsideración, la abrió de par en par, lanzándose contra Antoinette, quien mantenía las manos por encima de la cabeza, amarrándose el cabello de una forma muy intrincada. Las telas negras del vestido, siendo más ceñidas a la altura del pecho, se arrugaban de forma extraña, no pareciendo demasiado cómodo el peinarse así. Nos miró desde el reflejo de un espejo que tenía frente a ella, encontrándose sentada en su tocador. Agarraba varías horquillas con la boca, y alzó las cejas cuando la interrumpimos.

Me quedé paralizada, sin saber si entrar o correr de nuevo al salón, hasta que Meg se tiró contra su gran cama, quedando boca arriba con las piernas colgando, sin querer manchar el hermoso edredón azul que la cubría.

Observé varios cuadros colgados, y un pequeño escritorio donde un montón de papeles se amontonaban, sin orden aparente. Pero sin duda, lo que más me fascinó, fueron la cantidad de imágenes que tenía sobre varias cómodas colocadas contra la pared al lado de la puerta.

No me atreví a mirarlas demasiado tiempo, notando a la mujer vigilarme.

Sin duda Meg era quien más a gusto estaba.

—Ahora dile a lo que te dijo el patrón, Christine —me ordenó, sin apartar los ojos del techo, arrastrando los dedos sobre su barriga.

Me aclaré la garganta y Antoinette abrió más los ojos.

—Podríamos haber esperado a que terminase, Meg —tuve que amonestarla. No me parecía bien introducirnos en la intimidad de nadie sin su permiso. Ella sería su hija, pero aquello a mí no me inmiscuía.

Agarrando los pasadores y colocándoselos bajo una zona trenzada de pelo, Antoinette habló:

—No importa, querida. —Sus dedos se movieron rápido sobre las hebras—. Deberías contarme eso que dices, por satisfacer ya mi curiosidad.

Era increíble lo bien que trabajaba para amarrarse el cabello; ni si quiera estaba mirando y un tocado perfecto crecía entre sus manos sin que se diese cuenta, como si no estuviera pensándolo.

Me crucé de brazos y apoyé contra el marco de la puerta, dando un largo suspiro.

—Ayer el vizconde me llevó a desayunar —comencé, siendo pronto interrumpida.

—Yo creo que busca algo más en ti que simple amistad —exclamó la rubia levantando la voz.

—¡Meg! ¡No digas tonterías! —protesté yo.

—No son tonterías.

—No me conoce.

—Dice conocerte —refutó.

—Hace muchos años de eso.

—Por los cielos, continúa conmigo e ignora a mi hija —articuló la señora, con ahora un lazo entre los labios y el rostro crispado.

Cuadré los hombros.

—Cuando me dejaba en la entrada de la ópera, me preguntó si acudiría con él a la fiesta de esta noche. Yo le di una negativa, cosa la cual no pareció agradarle. —Meg intentó volver a discutirme, girando el rostro desde mi posición, pero antes de eso la paré para defenderme, tanto a él como a mi amigo—. No entiendo por qué piensas así; éramos niños la última vez que nos vimos, no estuvimos mucho tiempo el uno en la compañía del otro. Por lo que, descarto en su totalidad esa opción tan absurda que se ha formado en tu cabeza.

La boca de Meg se cerró, pero se colocó en ella una sonrisa, la cual quise quitar de varios golpes, volviendo su atención al techo de la sala.

—Tal vez quiera intimar contigo —fui a abrir la boca— como una amistad —teriminó Antoinette, quien no apartaba los ojos de los míos.

—Puede intentarlo en otro momento.

—Por supuesto —afirmó ella—. Esto no debe suponer nada; y no creo que se haya enojado lo suficiente. Tal vez su orgullo, pero si es la mitad de bueno que nos dijiste que es, no durará en sacarte a bailar en el gran salón esta noche.

—Y esta vez no podrás evitarlo —susurró Meg, como si se tratase de una maldición.

—Santo Dios, ¿tienes que hacer que todo suene tan terrible? —volví a regañarla.

Ella solo se rio.

—No dejes que mi hija te enfade. Se le da muy bien conseguirlo.

Habiendo terminado con su tarea, se dio la vuelta, colocando las telas del vestido.

—No espero nada de Raoul —las confesé.

Meg me había implantado la absurda idea de que el hombre estaba enamorado de mí, y yo me negaba a creerlo. Simplemente, nuestras diferencias en escala social eran suficientes como para desairarnos a los dos. Además de que su hermano no aprobaría nada por el estilo. Yo le había apreciado cuando era pequeña pero, ahora, se trataba de un desconocido casi en su totalidad. Por supuesto que confiaba en él, no esperaba nada malo de su parte, mas no tornaría las cosas hasta tales extremos.

No sería bueno si lo hiciese.

—Y él no esperará nada de ti, muy seguramente. Os separan años de distancia, dejad que el tiempo corra y veremos los resultados —recitó Antoinette, y sabía que llevaba razón. Lo mejor era tiempo al tiempo.

Asentí varias veces, descruzando los brazos para dejarlos caer con languidez contra las caderas.

Meg, con la ilusión renovada, se levantó de un salto de la cama, quedando sentada y dando botes sobre esta. Me hizo gestos para que me colocase a su lado, y con el asentimiento de su madre hice lo que me pedía.

—Muy bien entonces. Ahora me toca a mi contarte, Christine —habló ella.

Y comenzó a relatarme todo lo sucedido en aquel pueblo donde residía su familia, siendo cada cosa confirmada por Antoinette, quien parecía haber disfrutado también de los días libres.

 **~)}O{(~**

Miré el vestido rojo que me pondría colgado en el biombo con flores, pensando en si desentonaría demasiado. Tenía varias telas blancas que caían entre las caderas, además de en los bordes del cuello y de las mangas. Había tomado la decisión de usar esos colores por lo suaves que parecían a la vista; no era de ese tipo de rojos sangrientos y llamativos, sino, algo más parecido al que lo decoraba todo por ser Navidad.

Cuando Meg acabó por contarme lo que creía sin duda necesario, parloteó acerca de lo que nos pondríamos para la noche, siendo ahora el traje que observaba con cuidado, por si cualquier cosa estuviese fuera de lugar.

Cogí, desde uno de los cajones de la cómoda, una caja marrón con flores dibujadas en sus lados. En su interior guardaba los brazaletes que me habían entregado mis compañeras; eran de plata, con pequeños detalles oscuros y claros, rizándose cuando los enganche a cada una de mis muñecas.

Me divertía pensando en que al menos diez damas llevaríamos aquel detalle.

Pero lo que de verdad quería ponerme era el tocado que compré en verano, después de la fatídica discusión con la diva. Había esperado para el día exacto en el que usarlo, siendo un hermoso objeto que no deseaba romper.

Dejándolo sobre la cama me dispuse a vestirme, temblando por el frío que hacía en mi habitación. A pesar de tener siempre la chimenea encendida, y mucha madera con la que poder alimentarla continuamente, se notaba el hecho de que estuviese bajo suelo. Habiendo entrado bien el invierno añadí dos mantas más a la cama, y en muchas más ocasiones me bañaba con agua caliente, relajándome en la increíble temperatura para que los tiritones que sufría me abandonasen.

Cuando hube terminado de atarme las botas, comencé la ardua tarea de trenzarme el pelo para recogerlo en un moño a la altura de la nuca. Se me cansaban los brazos, pero si paraba sabía que debería empezar por el principio. Estuve tentada de pedirle ayuda a Meg, o incluso a Antoinette, pero ya era demasiado tarde y sabía que si salía de mi madriguera sería para encontrarme con una gran fiesta allá arriba.

Eran las nueve y media cuando terminé y estudié en el gran espejo de la habitación lo bonito que me había quedado el cabello con el broche aquel. Los detalles en blanco de la flor y el tallo brillaban de manera increíble contra el castaño de mi pelo, dando la impresión de que copos de nieve habían quedado enganchados entre los mechones.

La falda del vestido caía por delante de manera lisa, y un polisón me cubría la parte baja de la espalda, creando desde allí hasta el suelo una pequeña cola con rojos y blancos.

Nunca en mi vida me había vestido tan elegante, no al menos para una gala tan impresionante. Pero no se convertiría en un hábito tampoco, prefiriendo no ponerme nunca los ceñidos corpiños que ahora llevaba; no obstante, un día era un día, y estaba tan preciosa que no me arrepentía de nada. Esperaba agradar a todos los caballeros, y escuchar los celos que derramarían las damas por verme. Y aunque quizá estuviese siendo exagerada, era como me sentía, y había poco que pudiese hacer para ocultarlo.

Al salir de mi cuarto, guardando allí la llave con cuidado debajo de un montón de telas en una de las mesas por no poder llevarla conmigo, me precipité contra las escaleras que daban a la planta baja de la ópera, observando a Meg salir desde el final de esta tan increíblemente vestida como yo, corriendo hacia mí para tomarme de las manos.

Nos dedicamos alabanzas por nuestros aspectos, mas enseguida nos dispusimos a llegar a los salones, donde se comenzarían a servir la cena y bebidas, con música y animación para todos los invitados que acudiesen.

Se respiraba un aire muy diferente al de la fiesta de los patrones; todo el mundo parecía más contento de lo normal. Cuando llegamos con el resto de chicas con las que nos juntaríamos, además de hacernos comentarios por los vestidos que llevábamos puestos y por los graciosos brazaletes, solo se escuchaban historias sobre lo ocurrido en el año pasado, el cual se marchaba de manera pacífica para dar paso al siguiente, quien nos apremiaba a cada instante.

Muchas personas pensarían que se trataban de momentos tristes, pero allí, rodeados de comida, las mejores melodías, buena compañía y palabras contentas, era difícil recordar cosas que no fuesen felices.

Angeline me presentó a sus padres, los cuales habían acudido al edificio, al igual que hicieron los de Sorelli y varias más.

Faltaban muchas de nuestras compañeras, pero ya las veríamos de aquí a unos días, esperando con emoción aquellas horas en las que nos relataríamos todo lo que nos hubiese podido ocurrir.

Meg y yo no pudimos evitar ir a ver a Antoinette, que se encontraba con _monsieur_ Favre y su esposa, además de sus hijos.

Había tantos niños en la ópera aquella noche…

Las dos señoras y el caballero reían sin cesar cuando nos colocamos a sus lados, saludando de manera cortés. Pero con ellos dichas cosas no hacían falta, introduciéndonos en la conversación enseguida, compartiendo su jolgorio.

La señora se veía sorprendente, llevando un traje muy parecido en color al de su hija, siendo de una tonalidad vainilla; lo que les diferenciaba la una a la otra era que, el de Meg, no lucía brillantes hilos azules, a diferencia del de su madre, que conseguía que sus ojos resaltasen mucho más.

Era extraño verla en un color tan claro, y aquello mismo fue lo que opinó el señor Amir cuando nos vio ir a por unas copas de vino. Dio la impresión de aparecer de la nada, sorprendiéndonos a las espaldas cuando le dedicó unas palabras acaloradas a su amor.

—Todas las damas palidecen bajo tu hermosura, Ann.

Mi vestido no era nada en comparación con el color de su piel, estaba segura, a pesar de no mirarla. Su hija y yo decidimos no prestar atención, murmurando por lo bajo y señalando a varios caballeros que se movían entre el gentío, pero escuchando sin dudar.

—Gracias, Amir. —Me la imaginé frunciendo el ceño—. Podría decirte lo mismo con respecto a los hombres que hay en la sala, pero siempre vas bien vestido y elegante, por lo que mis palabras serían inútiles.

Me atraganté con la bebida.

Nos dimos la vuelta y lo que nos recibió no fue lo esperado: el caballero se encontraba con el rostro sorprendido pero emocionado, como quien ve por primera vez cohetes explotar en el cielo, asustado por el ruido pero asombrado por los colores; y Antoinette, habiéndola subestimado, estaba situada a dos pasos del señor, con una ceja levantada y expresión divertía mientras saboreaba el vino en su copa.

De repente Amir, dándose cuenta de que estábamos allí, nos agasajó con palabras bonitas. Cuando les dejamos solos, Meg y yo nos jugamos cinco francos a que este estaría toda la noche con Antoinette.

Volvimos con nuestras compañeras; las que podían bailaban con los varones que se lo pedían, otras, observábamos sin ánimos de disfrutar de tal ejercicio. No era mi mayor pasión, no al menos sin un compañero adecuado, y lo que menos quería era tener que pasar un rato incómodo con cualquiera de los operarios.

Mis dos únicos pretendientes estaban fuera de París, celebrando las festividades con sus familias, y yo me congratulaba.

Al único que sí deseaba ver era al vizconde; sin contar con que "ver" fuese la palabra que usase con mi maestro cuando más tarde le visitase. Me prometí que bajaría en cuanto el último brindis por el nuevo año fuese hecho, y acudiría al cuartucho con su regalo.

En un momento en particular, donde todas con las que me juntaba habían desaparecido sin saber muy bien cómo, entré al _grand foyer_ , y pude ver allí, en el mismo lugar donde me había parado para hablarme después de tanto tiempo, a Raoul apoyado contra la pared y la expresión curiosa. Sus ojos brillaron cuando me descubrieron andado hacia él, creciéndonos a cada uno una sonrisa enorme en los labios. Cuando nos juntamos nos hundimos en un abrazo precipitado, escondiendo yo la cara en su cuello, permitiéndome apreciar el aroma de su piel.

—Sabía que vendrías, pequeña Lotte —murmuró contra mi pelo.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Tuve que reírme, contenta—. Me alegro de verte.

Tomándole de las manos para quedar uno frente al otro, escuché de su boca las mismas palabras que me habían estado diciendo muchas personas en el tiempo que llevaba en la fiesta.

—Estás preciosa, Christine.

Me ruboricé.

—Tú siempre estás muy elegante, Raoul.

Pocas cosas más importantes nos dijimos; él era tan atento como la mañana anterior cuando me invitó a salir, y me alegró saber que no sentía rencor por la negativa que le di. Era respetuoso y risueño, y me alegró presentárselo a varias amigas más que se cruzaron en nuestra dirección. Se mostraron sorprendidas a pesar de haberlas contado ya mi relación con el vizconde; no parecían creer que alguien así fuese a hablar con una _simple corista_ , haciendo que me enfadase por tales comentarios poco considerados.

En aquel momento se mostraron calladas y vergonzosas, prefiriendo desaparecer en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad, alegando que irían a otra de las habitaciones a por algo de comer. No obstante, lo que más me extrañó fue que Meg también se diese la vuelta para acompañarlas, poniéndome caras raras antes de seguirlas alborozada.

Entonces yo también me volví incómoda, sin saber sobre qué más hablar.

—Nunca adivinarás lo que recordé mientras estaba en la costa —me retó él, sin notar mi malestar.

Parecía tan jovial mientras me miraba.

—No si no me das ninguna pista —le seguí el juego, caminado hacia la sala donde estaba colocada la pequeña orquesta que tocaba.

Raoul se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensativo, como si intentase ponérmelo difícil, y yo no pude evitar inclinar el rostro a un lado.

—Muy bien —se decidió—. Tú estabas sobre una piedra.

—Una piedra…

—Y llorabas.

—¿Lloraba?

—Mirabas al océano, con el pelo suelto…

El aire se quedó en mis pulmones, y debió de ver en mis ojos que había conseguido descifrarlo, pues empezó a reírse enseguida.

—¡ _Oh_ , Raoul! ¡El pañuelo que se me cayó al mar!

¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado? Él fue quien se lanzó a por aquella prenda que tanto me gustaba, que por haber sido tan insensata de jugar con ella donde no debía había echado a volar hasta caer en el agua. Él fue quien la recogió de las grandes olas, quien quedó empapado por ayudarme. Él fue quien dio el primer paso para conocernos.

Agaché la cabeza.

—¿No lo recordabas? —Me tomó de una mano—. He de admitir que en aquel momento me sentí decepcionado; la chica a la que había ayudado huyó a su casa solo murmurando un agradecimiento. Pero después nunca me arrepentí.

—Ahora has hecho que lo recuerde.

Pasé mis dedos sobre los suyos, con cariño.

Toda la estancia parecía estar en silencio de repente cuando levanté los ojos a los suyos. Había algo, no sabía lo que era; una sensación en el vientre que me hacía dar vueltas…

Pero Raoul rompió esa magia extraña y repentina.

—¿Bailarías conmigo? —me preguntó de manera inocente.

Me erguí, mordiéndome los labios, separándome de su cuerpo, notando lo cerca que estábamos en realidad.

—No quisiera… —Intenté buscar una escusa.

—Por favor, Christine, te prometo que no soy exigente, ni casi bueno en lo referido a los bailes. He estado mucho tiempo en el mar; estoy seguro de que tú sabrás enseñarme a la perfección. Después de todo, te mueves muy bien encima del escenario.

—Pero eso no es nada, esas danzas son preparadas.

¡Necesitaba una escusa, al instante!

—Por favor…

Y lo peor de todo era que no podía negarle nada más; ya le había hecho bastante daño con la negativa sobre el acompañarme a la fiesta y, después de todo, no parecía ofendido o rencoroso. Por lo que, sin dejarle que me viese poner los ojos en blanco, agarré su brazo derecho, guiándole al grupo de personas que se movían en el centro del salón al ritmo de la música.

Se escuchaba una melodía tranquila y lenta, no urgiéndonos a las prisas. Mas, la gente que se desplazaba en un círculo perfecto de parejas coordinadas me daba pavor, sintiéndome no apta para tales galanterías ni formas. Nunca antes había bailado música tan distinguida; yo era más del tipo de danzas para la propia diversión, riendo y burlándonos los unos de los otros por lo mal que lo hacíamos.

—Muy bien —hablé antes de que pudiese echarme atrás.

Nos colocamos frente a frente y le permití que me tomase como un bailarín coge a su pareja. Dejé que mi mano izquierda llegase a su hombro musculoso, y la suya derecha bajo mi espalda, agarrándonos además con la otra extremidad, uniendo los dedos en un lazo apretado.

Comenzó a moverse, guiando mis pasos. Y eso que había dicho que no sabía apenas.

Sentía el corazón desbocado, y el calor que me ofrecía su cuerpo sería agradable de no ser por la tensión que irradiaban todos mis músculos. Intenté relajarme, por el bien de los dos.

El vizconde estaba complacido; al menos aquello supuse cuando vi como un color rojo subía a sus mejillas y les daba un tinte particular, sonriéndome. En ningún momento me miró directamente y no supe si era algo bueno o malo.

Con el paso de los minutos, concentrándome cada vez más, terminé por rendirme a la música, y fue lo mejor que pude hacer. Mis piernas se desplazaban como si ellas mismas creasen el tempo al que ejecutar el sonido de los instrumentos. Era como si las notas estuviesen en mi interior, proporcionándome la agilidad que había ocultado, queriendo que Raoul diese vueltas más grandes, pasos más cerrados… El momento estaba siendo intenso, tan perdida en donde nada pudiese hacerme daño; el tiempo ya no corría, no había luz que hiciese brillar. Podría compararme con el aire, al igual que las corrientes que agitan los árboles, el pasto, la tierra. Dejándose llevar por nada, simplemente estando, acariciando con tranquilidad todo a su paso sin importar lo que fuese.

Éramos una espiral perfecta, un remolino, y fue una lucha lo que sufrí cuando tuve que desprenderme de todo aquello para regresar a la realidad; y era tan fría.

Volví la atención a mi compañero, quien nos había apartado de todo el embrollo, tomando una bebida para cada uno.

Me estremecí.

—Lo haces maravillosamente bien —me alabó mientras nos sentábamos en una de las mesas para descansar.

Él quería introducirse de nuevo en la normalidad, pero lo que yo deseaba era volver a perderme en al música, en aquel jardín tan tupido que no te dejaba ver nada más que tu propia piel, que tu propio aliento; no había respiraciones, o latidos, o pensamientos.

Me di cuenta de que quería bajar al cuartucho… Porque cuando cantaba sentía lo mismo.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti —le halagué también retomando la conversación, dando un sorbo del líquido.

Daba la sensación de estar complacido.

—Quisiera —pareció dudar—, presentarte a mi hermano. ¿Supondría eso una gran molestia?

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. No era mi intención ver al conde; era altivo y orgulloso y ninguno de los dos disfrutaríamos de la poca conversación que mantendríamos.

Raoul, ingenuo a todo, no notó mi cambio de ánimo, y a pesar de que no desease tener a aquel hombre que era su hermano ni a dos pueblos de distancia, le haría el favor de saludarle.

—Por supuesto que no —mentí, intentando que sonase lo más natural posible—. ¿Está aquí ahora?

Levantó un dedo y señaló la esquina más lejana del salón.

Con varios asentimientos, y después de terminarnos el vino, nos levantamos y encaminamos hacia él, donde aguardaba en silencio junto a varios directores de la ópera.

Los dos hombres eran como gotas de agua; la única mínima diferencia era que uno relucía con el rostro más infantil y el otro lo mantenía cincelado en piedra, con el ceño continuamente hundido.

Al ver a Raoul, y a mí de su brazo, se separó del grupo que intentaban excitarle con las menciones de las festividades, sin que él hiciese gesto alguno más que asentimientos.

Tragué e forma pesada y cuadré la postura; tomaría el ejemplo de Antoinette, yo también sabía cómo ser imperiosa.

El caballero nos esperó, con los ojos juzgando lo que veían, sin dar oportunidad a saberlo, no agitando ninguno de sus músculos, sin dar un suspiro de resignación.

—Philippe —le llamó Raoul, quedando colocados en paralelo a él—. Ésta es Christine Daaé, ¿la recuerdas? Fue de quien te hablé.

Asintió.

Yo, por la buena educación que me habían enseñado y el gran aborrecimiento que le tenía, hice una pequeña inclinación, quedando todo bien irónico en mi cabeza.

—Es un placer volver a verle, señor conde.

Otro asentimiento.

Un mutismo y una quietud igual de asombrosas se nos introducían bajo la piel, reinando en nuestros cuerpos la mayor incomodidad que hubiese podido sentir en años. Me habían comenzado incluso a sudar las manos, a pesar del ambiente fresco del lugar. Pero Raoul, dándome la impresión de que estaba al tanto de la mucha seriedad de su hermano, hizo como si no ocurriese nada, comenzando lo que era una charla animada y afable, al menos para nosotros dos. Yo no quise darle una impresión agria al conde, sonriendo a mi amigo cada vez que podía, ofreciéndole toda mi atención.

No llegando a los veinte minutos, el caballero, con una despedida corta, marchó con otras personas que también llamaban a su presencia.

No me había dado cuenta, hasta el momento, que estuve manteniendo los hombros y espalda rígida, algo dolorida al relajarme.

Raoul hizo todo lo necesario para que perdonase el comportamiento de su familiar más cercano, diciéndome que tales festejos no eran de su agrado, y que en su casa se comportaría mejor, recordándome de manera ferviente que visitase su finca lo antes posible.

Solo fui capaz de menear la cabeza y regalarle sonrisas dulces.

Al poco tiempo tuvo que marchar también, teniendo que atender compromisos surgidos por ser el mecenas de la Ópera Popular.

Corriendo acudí con el resto de mis compañeras, quienes me atacaron con una sarta de preguntas molestas y absurdas acerca de lo que el caballero y yo habíamos hablado; mas, lo peor de todo fue el que varios hombres más me pidiesen bailar, no sintiéndome digna a rechazarles después de haberme visto danzar con el patrón.

 **~)}O{(~**

A las doce levantamos todas las copas, felicitándonos el año nuevo, brindando con todos los que podíamos, bebiendo con efusión, para luego volver a llenarlas y continuar con el festejo.

Entrábamos en 1871, y para mí se mostraban como unas cifras mejores que las anteriores.

Compartimos besos Antoinette, Meg y yo, siendo observados por el señor Amir, quien nos sonreía de manera risueña.

Estábamos contentos; la temporada nos hacía estarlo incluso más.

Los gerentes nos dedicaron algunas palabras en lo alto de un tablado que habían colocado allí, y a pesar de que, en general, soliésemos huir de aquellas situaciones, todos vociferábamos de manera salvaje al escucharles, riendo con pasión.

Había un cambio muy distinguido de una zona del salón a otra, colocándose en una los que debíamos trabajar para comer y en la otra los más ricos. Ellos estaban en silencio, con miradas altivas y ojos orgullosos; y nosotros nos burlábamos, gritando más si era posible.

Empezar un nuevo año era una bendición para algunos, y para otros la marca temible de que el tiempo pasaba. Pero, en aquel preciso momento, se usaba como una mera escusa para la celebración.

Con satisfacción parloteé con cualquiera que se animase a acercarse. Incluso le hablé a Hélène y a sus amigas, quienes me contestaron de una forma un poco agria.

Me daba igual, no importaba. Nunca en mis sueños más salvajes hubiese imaginado estar en el Palais Garnier celebrando con tantas personas una festividad tan concurrida. Sentía el impulso de saltar y reír, de llorar y correr. El corazón daba botes en mi pecho, resonando al igual que la música que ahora se tocaba para acompañar a lo ocurrido.

Volví a ver a mí amigo, y si su hermano no hubiese estado pegado a sus talones me habría lanzado a sus brazos.

Lo único que hice fue tomarle de las manos vacías.

—Mañana debemos vernos de nuevo —me instó después de varias expresiones de elogio acerca de lo mucho que nos esperaba de ahora en adelante.

Mas, desgraciadamente ya habíamos hecho planes con el señor Amir, quien nos había invitado a pasar la tarde en su hogar. Y aquello era algo que no me perdería.

Antoinette había estado sumamente cándida con el caballero, quien no tenía ojos para otra mujer en la sala. Cuando varias damas, estando entre ellas la mencionada inglesa con los ojos amargos, vieron como agarraba el brazo de su amor, y esta no se apartaba, suspiraron al unísono enrabietadas. Porque había aprendido a que el caballero persa era codiciado por muchas.

Podría ser incluso que el año venidero fuese mejor para la dichosa pareja.

—No creo que me sea posible, Raoul —intenté excusarme—. Ya tengo otros compromisos.

Un puchero cayó a sus labios rosados.

—Por la mañana, solo un momento, por favor.

En la mañana…

Había tomado por costumbre, en aquel primer día del año, ir a ver la tumba de mi padre para llevarle flores, las cuales ya le estaban esperando dentro de un jarrón en mi habitación.

No obstante, entró en mi cabeza que, tal vez, Raoul quisiera venir conmigo. Nunca lo había compartido con nadie, pero sin duda él había sido importante para mi padre, y lo era ahora para mí también. Sabía que sería respetuoso, y estaría bien tener a alguien en el que poder apoyarme cuando no quisiese volver a la ciudad por la tristeza que me sobrepasaría…

—Yo… —Tomé aire—. Quizá quieras acompañarme al cementerio. Iré temprano en la mañana, no está muy lejos de aquí en coche.

Él pareció aturdido.

—¿Para ver a tú padre? —Asentí. Como si en realidad le estuviese dando un tesoro, apretó mucho más fuerte mis manos para enseguida besarlas—. Por supuesto que iré, pequeña Lotte. Será un honor volver a visitar al señor Daaé.

Hablaba de papá con tal cercanía, como si hubiese sido uno de sus más importantes amigos, como si nunca nada les hubiese separado o hecho olvidar.

Me picaban los ojos por las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir.

—Nos veremos en unas horas entonces —tuve que reírme para liberar la tensión—. Debo marcharme ya.

Me despedí de él contenta para luego ir en dirección a las Giry. Era casi la una de la noche y la gente comenzaba a desaparecer.

—¿No quieres quedarte en casa a dormir? —me preguntó la rubia al llegar a su lado, abrazándome. Si en general ya era nerviosa y alegre, el día de hoy no había quien la parara.

Negué con la cabeza, apretándola muy fuerte, hasta escuchar que se quejaba.

—Prefiero dormir en mi habitación, Meg. Pero gracias por la invitación.

—No me gusta que pases tanto tiempo ahí sola, querida— me dijo Antoinette, depositando otro beso en mi mejilla derecha.

—No pasará nada, es como siempre —me carcajeé de ellas—. Voy a irme ya, estoy agotada, y deseo de una vez por todas quitarme el vestido. —Muy bonito, sí. ¿Incómodo? Más que ningún otro.

—Entonces, que pases buena noche señorita —se rio Amir detrás de las dos mujeres.

Poco más fue dicho entonces. Nadie me vio mientras bajaba a mi aposento y, lo mejor de todo, nadie sospechaba a donde me dirigiría en realidad.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¿Sabíais que en la novela de Leroux nunca se menciona nada de una bufanda roja? Se creé que lo que recogió Raoul era un pañuelo que se usaba en la época para ocultar el pelo._

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	39. La astucia de un deseo

_Este capítulo es otra vez un poquito corto, pero de verdad que también es una maravilla._

 _¡Disfrutadlo!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 39** **: La astucia de un deseo**

Continuación,

Sábado, 31 de diciembre de 1870

Deseaba que le gustase el regalo. No paraba de decirme eso, una y otra vez mientras corría con el paquete envuelto entre las manos en dirección al cuartucho, además de mantener el libro de cuentos suecos que tanto amaba. No me había cambiado de ropa, o de zapatos, ni soltado una horquilla del recogido que tenía hecho.

Todavía se podían apreciar los sonidos de las personas que quedaban en los pasillos y salones, al igual que escuché de lejos a algunas parejas realizando actos poco decorosos. Pero, en la actualidad, todo eso daba igual, apretando el paso con cada baldosa que cruzaban mis pies, como si algo me persiguiese.

Al bajar los escalones de piedra, iluminando con el quinqué el camino, me alegré al ver desde debajo de la puerta cerrada una línea de luz que me prometía que una hoguera se encontraba encendida. Y con aquello, estaba segura de que mi Ángel estaría en la sala. Me introduje en la habitación caliente, contenta por el contraste de temperatura. Había pasado frío aquella noche, y comenzaba a preocuparme por si mi voz lo resentiría mucho más. Con una sonrisa, cerré a mis espaldas, depositando la lámpara en la mesa vacía. Miraba las cuatro esquinas, las tallas de la repisa de la chimenea, la zona extraña de la pared de la izquierda… La sonrisa en mis labios aumentó mucho más si era posible.

Me sentía como una niña la cual llevaba un cachorro a su padre para que lo aceptase, a poder ser, con la misma ilusión que ella se lo mostraba.

—Buenas noches, Fantasma —me decidí a llamarle.

Había comenzado a parecerme extraño el que no tuviese un nombre real; yo podría referirme hacia él como maestro, espectro… Mas, me preguntaba cuál sería su verdadero nombre. Tal vez uno típico francés, o quizá uno que revelase alguno de los lugares de donde había estado viviendo.

Me moría por saberlo, pero esta noche sería preferible no cuestionarle cosas con las que solo le conseguiría hacer enfadar.

—Buenas noches, _mademoiselle_.

Me movía desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta los talones, subiendo y bajando en altura, nerviosa.

—Espero que haya pasado una deliciosa velada.

—Mmm… —murmuró sin darme mucha explicación.

Con los otros dos objetos todavía entre mis manos, me acerqué hasta la gran alfombra frente al fuego y me senté sobre las rodillas, colocando de manera cuidadosa la falda del vestido para que no se arrugase demasiado.

Esperaba que sintiese curiosidad por lo que había traído, y en mi interior rogaba porque fuese él quien me preguntase.

—Y su noche, ¿fue de su agrado? —continuó con educación.

—Ha sido maravillosa —exclamé contenta—. Espero que viese todos los corredores de la ópera, estaban verdaderamente hermosos con tantos detalles y adornos.

—Me parecen hermosos sin todo eso que dice.

Me llevé las manos al corazón, sintiéndolo palpitante de euforia.

—Por supuesto que sí —asentí—, pero cuando las cosas cambian, aunque sea de vez en cuando, siempre se ven mucho más bonitas de lo que ya son.

—¿Asume eso que dice para todo?

Me mordí el interior de las mejillas, arrugando después de la nariz.

—Creo que sí —le dije sin mucha convicción—. Los cambios siempre sorprenden. Un jarrón sin rosas puede ser el objeto más hermoso que exista, pero cuando las coloques allí, ese cambio será mucho más llamativo. Al igual que al contrario.

Cayó un terrible silencio.

No negaba que algo no fuese hermoso, por supuesto que no, pero sabía que los cambios eran buenos. Si una mujer llevaba el pelo siempre suelto, cuando se lo recogiese y mostrase la finura de su cuello y hombros, todos la halagarían como si se hubiese comprado un sombrero nuevo.

—Debo discrepar; no asumo, por ejemplo, que por ponerse sus mejores galas para una noche estará hermosa solo hoy. Usted se ve como la perfección con cualquier cosa que vista, todos los días. Haya cambio o no.

Se me secó la boca y bajé las manos hasta mi regazo, parpadeando sorprendida por su valentía al decirme aquello. El Fantasma de la Ópera haciéndole un cumplido a alguien, debía de estar soñando.

Lo que más me extrañaba, eran las palabras que había usado. Eran tan parecidas a las de…

—¿Puedo preguntarla lo que ha traído consigo?

Estuve a punto de dar saltos de alegría, habiendo leído mis anteriores pensamientos.

El Fantasma también era curioso, y no me sentía mal por aprovecharme de aquella debilidad. No era como la mía, la cual me conseguiría llevar hasta el fin del mundo si quisiese, sino, más bien, una tranquila, a la que no le das importancia si no consigues lo prometido.

— _Oh_ , ¡nunca lo adivinará!

Tapé con las manos el libro e intenté ocultar el paquete forrado con el papel verde esmeralda.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó perplejo.

Tardando poco en confesarlo, levanté primeramente el tomo de cuentos sueco, leyendo la portada en voz alta, en mi idioma natal.

—Luego, si lo desea, podría relatarle alguno. Hay varios sobre seres que habitan los bosques por las noches, parecidos a fantasmas que me gustaría que escuchase —me burlé de él, acariciando las páginas finas con dibujos en ellas.

Creí escuchar un bufido.

—Y esto —proseguí, tomando el paquete entre las dos manos— es para usted.

Deseaba su aprobación con el presente. ¿Le gustaría de verdad? El tintero de hierro que había en el interior de la caja tenía detalles a los lados, como si se tratasen de conchas en blancos escamosos, resaltando contra el negro profundo; pero de lo que más me orgullecía era de la tinta que compré, siendo esta azul.

—Así, cuando escriba a los gerentes u operarios, se acordará de mí— continué entre pequeñas risas casi histéricas.

—¿Y como conseguirá tal hazaña, señorita? —Hice una mueca.

Únicamente pensé en darle el regalo; en realidad en ver su expresión, cualquiera que tuviese, y poder disfrutar de sus reacciones al romper el envoltorio y abrir la caja donde estaba todo, para mostrarme enseguida si sentía interés por la plumilla o no. Había olvidado completamente que no estaba en cuerpo junto a mí. Me había acostumbrado de manera maravillosa a simplemente escucharle, sin darle ya ni una pizca de importancia a si podía verle o no. No obstante, en esta ocasión era todo un impedimento.

—Quería que usted mismo abriese el regalo —farfullé de manera lastimera. Resopló y pude imaginármelo cruzando los brazos—. Pero supongo que no podrá ser —terminé por decir mientras me levantaba y cogía el paquete verde conmigo.

No sabía desde donde me observaba, si estaba cerca o lejos, pero supuse que así lo vería mejor, girándome hacia la chimenea. Solté los dos lazos que se trenzaban de manera artística y funcionaban como sujeción del papel, arrancando el resto enseguida y dejándolo caer a mis pies con un débil susurro.

Moví la caja de madera clara frente a mí, dándole otra oportunidad para que pensase de qué se trataba; pero enseguida abrí la tapa, agarrándola con los dedos de una mano, viéndose bien lo que había en su interior gracias a la luz del fuego.

—Gire un poco hacia la izquierda —me ordenó con voz suave y gutural, ofreciéndome un escalofrío que me bajo desde la nuca hasta los pies, acariciándome la espalda.

Me quedé mirando la pared tallada, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Rápidamente, por si acaso no entendía lo que era al no haber dicho nada más durante varios minutos, me coloqué en el suelo, y comencé a sacar lo que escondía en su interior.

—Se trata de un conjunto de escritura —le aclaré, todavía no obteniendo respuesta alguna, agarrando en primer lugar la tinta—. Por si no lo sabe, no está muy bien visto escribir con tinta roja, por lo que me he tomado la molestia de conseguirle un bote azul.

La felicidad con la que había entrado al cuartucho parecía ir dejándome poco a poco. Ni una palabra dicha de su parte, haciendo que me preguntase si no le gustaba, o quizá no pudiese usarlo, solo sabe Dios por qué.

Aclarándome la garganta, proseguí.

—Hay además un tintero. —Lo coloqué en la alfombra—. Pero lo que más me gusta a mí es la plumilla. —La agarré con fuerza, con miedo a que desapareciese, sosteniéndola frente a mi rostro para que viese su finura.

Había preferido, sin duda, la blanca, pero ya era demasiado tarde para desalentarme; además, la que ahora sujetaba había tenido algo en particular por lo que la había comprado…

—Tus ojos —dije en apenas un susurro—, los detalles de la plumilla me recuerdan a los tuyos—. Asentí varias veces a la nada, sintiéndome liberada por olvidarme de la cortesía que solía rodearnos—. Son muy parecidos, y bonitos.

Podría estar perfectamente en el interior de una cazuela hirviendo; me _hervía_ la piel a causa del creciente rubor que no cesaba de crecer.

—Yo… —habló de repente, y resulta que había estado echando de menos el sonido de su voz. Daba la impresión de estar perdido, con solo aquella sílaba—. Er… le… —se trabó, callando de nuevo para comenzar, en un tono mucho más fuerte, pero casi desesperado—. Yo no tengo nada para darte.

—Pero ya me regalaste algo en Noche Buena, ¿recuerdas?

Escuchaba sus respiraciones constantes, como si las tuviese pegadas al oído, moviéndome incluso los pequeños pelos que se soltaron del recogido.

—No sé qué decir…

Levanté el rostro hacia el cielo, queriendo ver las estrellas, sintiéndome repentinamente desamparada y claustrofóbica en aquella habitación oscura. El Fantasma lo cubría todo, o aquella era mi impresión. Parecía estar en todos lados y en ninguna parte; observándolo todo, pero no viendo nada.

—¿Te gusta? —me atreví a preguntarle, comenzando a guardar cada objeto en su sitio.

Con velocidad, me contestó.

—Sí.

Y me daba por satisfecha. No era un hombre de muchas palabras y, a veces, lo simple era lo mejor.

Una sonrisa enorme volvió a colocarse en mis labios.

—Me alegro.

¿Cómo alguien al que apenas conocía me hacía sentir tales sensaciones? No debería importarme nada sobre él, no tendría que entristecerme cuando hablase con la voz baja y melancólica, o preocuparme más de lo debido cuando suspirase dos veces seguidas. Le consideraba mi amigo, de aquello estaba segura. Sin embargo, ¿qué me consideraba él a mí? Después de todas las confesiones compartidas, la confianza puesta en cada uno de nosotros, el disfrutar de las mismas pasiones, los mismos delirios…

Y en verdad, no le conocía. No sabía más de él que el resto de trabajadores de la ópera; no lo suficiente como para considerarlo una amistad. Y me revolvía solo en pensar que podría perderlo en algún momento.

—Gracias de verdad, Christine.

Me estremecía al oír decir mi nombre desde su aliento.

Meneé la cabeza, apartando los ojos para bajarlos hasta la tupida alfombra que me aceptaba en aquella posición sentada.

—De nada.

Daba la impresión de ser el momento ideal para marcharme, quedando todo en su lugar, como un perfecto rompecabezas donde las fichas habían formado un paisaje precioso y delicado.

Ahora temía romper dicha tranquilidad, y me alegré de que fuese él quien se decidió a hacerlo.

—No-no sabía que —volvió a tartamudear nervioso— iba a ofrecerme algo así. De haberlo hecho hubiese traído algún instrumento conmigo.

—No hace falta nada; está vez seré yo quien le deleite.

Apoyando el trasero contra el suelo en vez de las rodillas, tomé desde la derecha el libro de cuentos, estudiando con ojos curiosos la pared frente a mí.

—¿Qué seres fantásticos prefiere? —le interrogué mientras abría el volumen y buscaba en el índice para decirle todos los que allí, dentro de aquellas páginas, se escondían.

Y, estaba segura, que el Fantasma estaría atento a cualquier cosa que fuese a relatarle, siempre.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Wooo, esto fue intenso, ¡y me ha encantado!_

 _El Fantasma es tan blandito a veces…_

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	40. Lo que nunca se olvida

_Sabes perfectamente que tienes cierta tendencia a que te guste toda la gente. Todo el mundo es bueno y agradable a tus ojos._

— _Elizabeth a Jane, Orgullo y prejuicio._

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 40** **: Lo que nunca se olvida**

Lunes, 1 de enero de 1871

La noche fue increíble. El Fantasma escuchó dos relatos que le conté sin rechistar. En mi interior, esperaba que al segundo párrafo que comenzase me hiciese callar por el aburrimiento; por el contrario, prestó atención en silencio e incluso curioso me preguntó si podría leerle algunas partes en sueco, traduciéndolas después al francés.

Había sido maravilloso, y de no ser porque me quedé dormida allí mismo, en el cuartucho, habría llegado el amanecer y todavía estaría hablando con mi maestro. Él me había despertado con la voz muy fuerte, alegando que era lo suficientemente tarde ya, prometiéndome que estaría mejor en mi cama.

Y no se equivocaba, porque cuando tuve que salir de ella, las sábanas parecían atarme como su prisionera, teniendo que escapar veloz de su somnífero canto.

Ahora esperaba a Raoul en la gran puerta de la ópera, viendo los primeros rayos de sol penetrar la ciudad, atacándola sin cuidado, colándose por todos los recónditos rincones de piedra, dándole a las calles un aspecto encantado a causa de la nieve que decoraba las aceras.

Escuché, desde lejos, lo que parecían ser los cascos de caballos, y deseaba que se tratase del carruaje del vizconde. Apenas había personas allí, y un frío que helaba el alma lo rodeaba todo, haciendo que me revolviese en el grueso manto azul que llevaba puesto.

Me alegré tanto de que Raoul saltase del coche para recibirme, tan risueño como siempre a pesar de saber a dónde nos dirigíamos.

Mantenía en mis manos un ramillete de mimosas amarillas que desprendían un olor delicioso a aquel que se atreviese a arrimar la nariz a sus pétalos delicados. Parecían pomposas todas juntas, con el aspecto de algodón.

A papá siempre le habían gustado, y sabía que a mi madre también, por ello se las llevaba.

—Buenos días, Christine —me dijo el caballero, parando frente a mí con una inclinación.

—Buenos días —tuve que sonreírle, haciendo el mismo gesto que él. Me indicó que pasase la primera, manteniendo la puerta abierta, aceptando la entrada al carro gustosa.

Él también llevaba un ramo, uno mucho más grande que el mío, y con muchos colores increíbles.

Hice un puchero.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Muy bien, gracias —fui rápida al contestar—. ¿Y tú?

—Me sentiría mejor si hubiese dormido un poco más.

Le miré con lástima.

—Podrías haberte quedado en la cama, Raoul. —Le tomé de la mano, dándole un suave apretón—. Habría ido por mi cuenta.

Pero en verdad me alegraba que viniese. Estaba deseosa de mostrarle el dónde reposaba mi padre y sería un gran consuelo; o al menos eso pensaba yo.

—No, por supuesto que no. Esta noche descansaré mejor. No me arrepiento de acompañarte. —Agarrando la mano con la que le mantenía sujeto, la levantó a la altura de los labios y depositó un suave beso sobre mis nudillos fríos—. Me alegro de que confíes en mí para dejarme ir contigo.

 **~)}O{(~**

La travesía era de menos de una hora, y en algunos momentos dentro del carro nos inundó un incómodo silencio que no supimos cómo tratar. No obstante, terminaríamos por aliviarnos con risas vergonzosas y muecas tímidas, observando el paseo desde las pequeñas ventanas. Mas, cuando llegamos a las puertas del cementerio del Père-Lachaise, todo se tornó lúgubre. Recordaba cada uno de los detalles de las piedras que decoraban el exterior del recinto, al igual que cada árbol que había antes de llegar a la tumba de mi padre.

Raoul, al sentir la pesadez que ahora nos acompañaba, esperó a que bajase de manera diligente, llevando en su brazo izquierdo su propio ramo de flores y extendiéndome el derecho para que lo tomase, quedándonos a la par mientras caminábamos dentro.

Había cosas que no quería olvidar; las sonrisas de mi padre, las arrugas que le rodeaban los ojos, su pelo tan amarillo como el sol, su barba casi blanca… Y otras, que por más que rogase que se marchasen de mi cabeza, nunca me dejarían; cuando nos dijeron que sufría tuberculosis, el que intentase ocultarme los pañuelos llenos de sangre cuando tosía, las fiebres delirantes que le hacían confundir la realidad… Y sobre todo, las pocas personas que acudieron a su entierro. Lo recordaría siempre como el peor día de mi vida, y todavía se me acumulaban lágrimas de dolor al pensarlo.

Mi mundo era él, y él se había ido.

Daba pasos pequeños con el vizconde a mi lado, mostrándole el camino a seguir sin ni si quiera preguntarme. Una bola que subía y bajaba desde mi estómago hasta la garganta tampoco me lo hubiese permitido.

Papá, siempre que se acordaba de mi madre, solía contarme historias bonitas, sueños que hubiesen compartido, alegando que así era como se mantenía viva a la gente; no olvidándoles nunca. Igual me dijo Meg, pero en algunas ocasiones la oscuridad parecía ser tan intensa que no se podía saber en qué dirección dirigirse por más que uno quisiera.

Estaba todo como lo recordaba: la nieve ofreciendo un espectáculo de pureza mezclado con los tonos grisáceos de las rocas; esculturas de piedra que nos vigilaban, cargando cruces a las espaldas mientras ángeles observaban a sus pies con expresiones agradables, contentos de haberse llevado a aquellas personas con ellos al cielo. ¿Cómo osaban ser tan crueles?

Antes de que quisiese, llegamos a la lápida que ocupaba mi único familiar allí, dejándome sorprendida el ver un ramo de flores, no demasiado secas, brillar tenuemente bajo la capa de polvo blanca que todo lo cubría.

Soltándome de la mano de mi amigo, me incliné sobre ella de rodillas, estando esta tapada también por un manto de nieve que tuve que apartar, dejándome las manos mucho más heladas de lo que ya las tenía. Pasé los dedos por encima de la escritura de su nombre, aguantándome un sollozo que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento. Depositando el pequeño ramillete sobre la losa ennegrecida, hice la señal de la cruz, llevando entonces con mis manos, desde la boca hasta el suelo, un beso que esperaba que sintiese.

Habiendo olvidado casi en su totalidad que Raoul se encontraba tras de mí, hice un movimiento brusco al sentir su palma contra el hombro, intentando reconfortarme. Levanté los ojos hacia él, con la expresión triste, y la suya fue una muy parecida. Colocándose a mi izquierda, se arrodilló también, dejando además las flores que había traído debajo de las mías, haciendo un hermoso mural de colores.

Solo quería llorar. Escuchaba mis respiraciones, y un vaho caliente salía de nuestras bocas, subiendo por encima de las cabezas para juntarse con las nubes.

El caballero a mi lado, de la nada, sacó un pañuelo de seda azul, entregándomelo. Lágrimas traicioneras me cubrían ahora el rostro, y deseaba decirle que se trataba solo del aire frío que hacía que nuestras ropas se agitasen; pero no sería bueno mentir, y esperaba que entendiese el por qué me encontraba de dicha forma.

Murmurando unas lastimeras palabras de agradecimiento, él, cruzó las manos frente a su pecho, y cerrando los ojos comenzó a orar. Así, en aquella posición, tenía una expresión de tranquilidad absoluta, moviendo ligeramente los labios de vez en cuando, escuchándose murmullos lejanos de lo que era su voz, sin permitirme entender lo que decía. Los cabellos que se le habían soltado del recogido de la nuca pululaban sin cuidado; sus cejas se fruncían y retomaban su posición normal de vez en cuando…

Cualquier escultor querría tenerlo como modelo.

Giré la cabeza veloz por aquellos pensamientos, volviendo la mirada al paisaje helado que se nos presentaba delante, sintiendo también la necesidad de orar.

Hice lo mismo que mi amigo, y al poco tiempo cascadas caían desde mi mirada para terminar en la barbilla, no limpiándolas con la tela que tenía ahora entre las manos, prefiriendo terminar de rezar antes que moverme.

Le rogué a mi padre —cuántas veces pude rogarle en los años pasados— que me diese fuerzas cada día, que me apoyase siempre, que no me dejase sola nunca. Y ahora, todo aquello a lo que temía, se había marchado sin dejar rastro, y deseaba que me durase toda la vida. A pesar de los encontronazos que pude tener en la ópera, no me arrepentía de nada. Sentía como si Antoinette Giry hubiese sido una bendición del cielo, y me aferraría a ella todo el tiempo que pudiese.

Al finalizar, limpiándome la cara enseguida, me rodeé con los brazos el cuerpo, mordiéndome los labios ya secos con pesar.

Raoul fue el primero en romper el silencio:

—¿Estás bien? —Una absurda pregunta.

Asentí rápida, volviéndome a pasar el pañuelo por la nariz.

—Creo que estoy arruinándolo. —Le mostré la tela entre mis dedos, deseando relajar el ambiente tieso que nos había atrapado entre sus garras—. Lo siento —me disculpé tanto por su prenda como por la terrible tristeza que me había golpeado minutos atrás.

—No es nada —susurró mientras agitaba una mano—, puedes quedártelo.

Volví a asentir, esta vez mucho más despacio.

Pudieron correr minutos, horas, días o semanas allí, los dos juntos, tan cerca como nos permitíamos, notando en las piernas latigazos de dolor por la incómoda posición.

Al levantarnos, agarró mi brazo para ayudarme, y continuamos observando el lecho donde, por siempre, descansaría mi padre y su amigo.

—¿Recuerdas cuándo nos contaba historias en la guardilla de vuestra casa?

Era una de mis mejores memorias; papá tocando el violín entre aquellas paredes de colores tétricos, con una sola vela que le iluminase la piel, con su voz profunda relatando historias de caballeros…

—Por supuesto. —Le di un apretón—. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

—¿Y cuándo recogíamos conchas en la playa? —dijo esperanzado, permitiéndome ver en sus ojos jovialidad, pegándoseme al instante.

Era tan sencillo relajarse con Raoul.

—¿Lo recuerdas tú? —me burlé.

— _Por supuesto. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?_ —usó mi mismo tono, provocándome una risa pequeña, para más adelante soltar un suspiro desde lo más profundo de mis pulmones.

Con una confianza que yo misma estaba creando, me apoyé un poco más contra él, colocando la cabeza sobre su hombro, como si se tratase únicamente de un pilar. Lo que no esperé fue a que se diese la vuelta y, con sus brazos, agarrase mi cintura y me rodease, quedando los dos cara a cara.

—Le echo de menos —comencé a sollozar de nuevo ante el inesperado apretón—, mucho más de lo que nadie se imagina.

Pasó los dedos desde la zona más alta de mi espalda hasta la más baja, murmurando palabras de consuelo.

Le conté entonces todo lo que había ocurrido, el cómo me había dejado, el cómo me había sentido. Desprotegida, deseada en ningún sitio, no habiendo ni un lugar donde meterme.

—Tendría que haber venido antes a Paris —se maldijo al final.

Negué con la cabeza sobre su abrigo, sin querer mirarle. Nunca le echaría las culpas, las cosas vinieron como tal y enfadarme con alguien sería ir a lo fácil.

—No habríamos coincidido, Raoul. Yo estaba en el conservatorio, y tú probablemente en la finca de tu familia.

—Te habría encontrado, Christine.

Y deseaba que hubiese sido así de no haberme escrito con la señora Giry.

Había tanta sinceridad en su alma que era contagioso; una tranquilidad tan placentera que me obligaba a cerrar los ojos y escuchar el sonido de su voz, aunque no estuviese entendiendo las cosas de las que hablase.

Si él me decía que podía volar le creería.

Mas, en aquel momento, mientras intentaba hilar sus oraciones, mis alas se rompieron, y no vi el fin de la caída.

—Gustave Daaé merece una tumba mejor.

Me quedé tiesa en nuestro abrazo, abriendo los ojos para estudiar de mejor forma lo que llevaba puesto.

¿Acaso había oído bien?

—Algo mucho más grandioso, que resalte, que se sepa quién descansa aquí —prosiguió.

Deshaciendo nuestros enganches di un paso atrás, dirigiendo la mirada entre la lápida de piedra y Raoul, con las cejas fruncidas. ¿De verdad me estaba diciendo eso? ¿De verdad era tan material como para preocuparse de lo que decoraba el nombre de mi padre?

Por supuesto que deseaba que tuviese un maravilloso altar de mármol con rostros esculpidos en él; quizá flores frescas todas las semanas y algunas palabras bonitas para recordarle cuando viniese a verle, pero ¿cómo demonios iba a permitírmelo? Antes de que todo eso sucediese ya estaría yo muerta.

En aquel entonces me había complacido tanto la tumba que había conseguido para mi pobre padre, temiendo que solo una fea cruz de madera pudiese marcar su sepulcro, consiguiendo el dinero necesario para comprar un pequeño nicho donde poder visitarlo cuando quisiese. Nunca fui alguien exigente, y él tampoco.

Nunca pensamos en la hora que fuese a morir, incluso creímos que mejoraría en algún momento. Después todo cambió, y la velocidad a la que se movía la gente no era la misma que la mía, quedándome atrás en muchas ocasiones, perdida.

—Nunca tendré tanto dinero como para eso, Raoul —le hablé en un tono mordaz, como si acabase de escupirme.

Él se quedó pensativo, y antes de escuchar alguna sandez más salir de su boca, le hice saber que quería volver a la ópera, siendo él mi fiel lacayo, acompañándome hasta las grandes puertas del Palais Garnier.

El camino fue en esta ocasión en silencio total. Poco pudimos comentar; yo no estaba de tan buen humor como cuando habíamos ido.

Antes de bajarme del carruaje, deseosa de llegar a mi habitación de una vez por todas, el vizconde me llamó al estar a punto de girar el pomo y salir. Me tomó de la mano y me hizo sentarme bien de nuevo.

No parecía entender que me había hecho daño con aquel comentario absurdo, mostrándome sonrisas en todo momento.

Estiró los brazos debajo del asiento, dando un fuerte tirón para sacar de un compartimiento escondido una caja bien envuelta en color gris con un lazo blanco de una esquina a otra.

Mi boca tomó la forma de una _'O'_ perfecta.

—Esto es para ti —me lo depositó en las piernas con inocente ilusión, como un crío que le da un regalo a su madre.

¿Me había visto yo de aquella manera al darle mi presente al Fantasma?

—Raoul, no tenías que...

Meneó la mano frente a mí.

—Insisto.

Mordiéndome las mejillas por dentro, y sintiendo los ánimos volver a subirme por la sorpresa, arranqué con cuidado lo que ocultaba aquello que me cedía con varios asentimientos.

Se trataba de una caja cuadrada y grande, de madera oscura y una gran _"C"_ grabada en su esquina derecha.

Me indicó que lo abriese, y nunca hubiese podido imaginar lo que mantenía dentro: la plumilla blanca por la que había mostrado interés días atrás. La que nos había parecido de hueso. Ahora la sujetaba entre los dedos.

Había sido absurdamente cara, y él me la estaba regalando.

—Raoul… No sé…

—¿Te gusta? —me cortó, observándome preocupado.

Quizá mi reacción no fue la que él deseaba.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa tranquila—. Es preciosa.

Pero yo no la había querido para mí, sino para mi maestro.

—Entonces me alegro. —Volvió a sonreírme—. Tómalo como presente atrasado de Navidad, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto, Raoul. Muchísimas gracias.

Le acaricié las manos, haciéndole saber lo satisfecha que me encontraba.

Con poco más que decirnos, nos despedimos, prometiéndonos que volveríamos a vernos en la semana entrante, viéndole marchar mucho más feliz que cualquier otro hombre que hubiese conocido.

No obstante, mirando ahora el regalo y las marcas amarillas de polen que me habían dejado las flores que llevé a mi padre, sentía como un mar de sensaciones me arrastraba con él, y lo mejor era que encontrase a alguien que me mantuviese a flote.

 **~)}O{(~**

Llamé a la puerta de mis salvadoras tres veces, siendo abierta por Antoinette, quien llevaba un trapo entre las manos estando recubiertas de algo oscuro y con apariencia de ser pegajoso. Levantó una ceja e inclinó el rostro, estudiándome.

Fruncí los labios.

—Buenos días.

—Adelante, querida —me invitó enseguida.

Di pequeños pasos hasta encontrarme en el centro del salón, acercándome a la pequeña mesa donde solíamos comer para depositar la caja que llevaba entre las manos y la capa que vestía.

—¿Cómo te ha ido la mañana? —continuó, estudiando con curiosidad el estuche donde se escondía lo que me había regalado Raoul.

—Fui al cementerio —declaré. Antes de que ella pudiese decir nada, viendo como su expresión se tornaba a disgusto y se llevaba las manos a la cintura, la paré—. Me acompañó el vizconde; quería ver la tumba de mi padre.

Antoinette hizo un mohín.

—Espero que hayáis tenido cuidado; no son buenas las primeras horas del año.

Asentí varias veces con velocidad.

Di unos golpes a la caja de madera, abriéndola repentinamente para que la mujer detrás de mí observase lo que escondía en su interior.

—Raoul me dio esto. Quise comprarlo la última vez que nos vimos, pero era tan cara que lo descarté; y hoy ha venido con ello.

Antoinette se acercó, colocando la punta del paño que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos del vestido, dejando que colgase de su cadera. Pasó un dedo por encima de la pluma, estudiándola con reverencia.

—Es muy bonita. —Me miró desde la esquina del ojo—. ¿No te ha gustado?

—Por supuesto que sí —exclamé, rascándome la cara con las uñas.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta entonces? — Se irguió en su totalidad, apartándose del objeto para mirarme, como si con ello pudiese leerme la mente.

—El problema es… —Me trabé, sin saber cómo seguir. Di unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, alargando los brazos y rozando con las palmas las telas de la falda—. Él tuvo la poca cortesía de hacer un comentario ciertamente críptico.

—¿Sobre qué?

Me rompí.

—¡La tumba de mi padre! Él, ¡él! Me dijo que papá necesita una tumba mejor, que esa no le hace justicia. —Me llevé las manos al corazón—. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cruel? Le dije todo sobre mí, lo terrible que lo habíamos pasado, y así me lo devuelve.

Volví a pasarme los dedos bajo los ojos, sintiendo pequeñas lágrimas caer de ellos. Sin darme cuenta, Antoinette se acercó lo suficiente a mí para cogerme por los lados y abrazarme. Me apretó tanto; como si con ello pudiese solucionar los males que sentía.

—¿Acaso no pensaba? Quiero, quiero creer que no lo habló con maldad; pero fue tan poco delicado. ¿Creé que todos nos podemos permitir ser enterrados en un nicho con las mejores inscripciones y estatuas para rodearnos?

Esta vez fui yo quien la sujetó con fuerza.

—No le hagas caso Christine.

Desde el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, una Meg en camisón apareció, correteando en medias hasta donde estábamos las señora y yo, con el rostro torcido por la preocupación. Sus ojos bailaban entre las dos, y ninguna parecía tener la intención de soltar nuestros agarres.

—Está todo bien Meg —murmuré en un tono bajo, meneando la cabeza.

— _Oh_ , ¿de verdad? Porque parece todo lo contrario —bostezó con seriedad.

Estaba toda despeinada y con el traje de dormir arrugado, pero al colocar las manos sobre sus caderas, frunciendo el ceño, un aura de mal humor cambió la habitación totalmente. A veces era exasperante el cómo se metía en las cosas que no la involucraban; aquello no solía molestarme, no dándole más importancia de la necesaria, mas a veces prefería que se preocupase por sus propios asuntos.

No obstante, el estar en su casa, llorando, sujeta a su madre como si mi vida dependiese de ello, era probable que le diese curiosidad.

Suspiré en voz alta, arrastrando las manos hasta depositarlas en las de Antoinette, quien tenía una mueca en los labios.

— _Monsieur_ vizconde fue algo cruel —concluyó ella.

Meg abrió la boca de par en par.

—Fui yo quien se lo tomó mal; no creo que él dijese aquello con malas intenciones —declaré en su defensa.

Era preferible ver lo ocurrido con diferentes ojos, tanto para él como para mí. Yo sabía perdonar con facilidad, no era alguien quien se ofuscase en los errores.

Le explicamos a la rubia lo ocurrido, entrando en la cocina, donde había interrumpido a Antoinette mientras hacía lo que aparentaba ser un pastel. Nos ofreció té caliente para que lo tomásemos, sentándonos en la pequeña mesa que había allí, encontrándose esta en algunos lugares manchada por melaza.

Increíblemente, Meg parecía indispuesta a dar su opinión sobre el asunto en voz alta, pero en sus ojos se agitaba un mar caótico, con olas que golpeaban cada esquina de su mente. Aquello podría ser porque se acabase de levantar, o simplemente prefiriese ignorar el tema. Sin embargo, al decidirme por preguntarla, todo quedó aclarado.

—¿Lo que pienso? Quisiera ser tan buena como tú y asumir que sus palabras debieron de ser una equivocación; pero en mi mente ha entrado la idea de que, su riqueza y buena cuna, sean algo en lo que se regocije cada vez que puede.

Deposité la tacita sobre la madera con más fuerza de la debida.

—Tú no le conoces —la dije directamente.

—¿Y tú sí, Christine? —Golpeó la mesa con la mano, inclinándose hacia delante—. No has sabido nada de él en años, ¡en años! Erais unos críos cuando os conocisteis, tu misma lo dijiste. No quiero dar a entender que sea alguien malvado, por dios que no, pero puede ser que su moral y ética se encuentre casi en las nubes.

Eso me hizo fruncir el ceño. Llevaba razón, por supuesto que la tenía, y no podía negarlo. Aún así, esperaba que todo aquello se tratase de un malentendido.

Meg, al ver el panorama en el que nos encontrábamos, siendo estudiadas por su madre de lejos, prefirió relajarse, reclinándose de nuevo contra la silla acolchada.

—Bueno, al menos la plumilla es bonita —se coló una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—, y cara.

Tomó una galleta y se la llevó a la boca.

Hice lo mismo que ella, mordiéndome el interior de las mejillas. Cada una de nosotras teníamos nuestro temperamento, y aquella brusquedad con la que acabábamos de tratarnos era lo más cercano a una discusión.

Sus ojos adquirieron un aura de disculpa, inclinando el rostro a un lado y dándome otra pasta.

La tomé sin dudar.

—Démosle el beneficio de la duda, queridas —habló su madre de espaldas, dirigiendo su atención al bollo delante de sus narices—. Tal vez el muchacho tenga sus propios motivos por los que actuar; quizá pudo ser una adulación para ti, Christine. —Giró sobre sus talones, apartándose con cuidado unas hebras de cabello de la frente—. No todo lo bueno es honorable, y no todo lo honorable es bueno. —Se encogió de hombros—. Consuélate pensando que tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, por todo lo conseguido y hecho.

Y cuánta razón podría tener.

 **~)}O{(~**

Habíamos acordado ir a la casa del señor Amir aquella misma tarde, por lo que terminé por pasar el resto de horas hasta la partida con las Giry.

La incomodidad que nos rodeó a Meg y a mí se perdió enseguida, en cuanto comenzó una charla en su habitación, no queriendo que su madre la oyese, sobre los comentarios que le había dedicado Víctor la noche pasada, al igual que los tres bailes que danzaron. Parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento, y tenía que ser yo la que la mantuviese atada hasta que dicho peligro pasase. Pero, a decir verdad, estaba tan alegre como ella; era la misma sensación que cuando Carine me contó que estaba enamorada, y es que Meg parecía estarlo. Le brillaba la mirada, rubores le crecían en las mejillas, y no paraba de llevarse las manos al pecho.

¿Así de tonta me vería yo también cuando el hombre adecuado acudiese a mí?

No me atreví a preguntarla por sus sentimientos hacia el tramoyista, prefiriendo esperar a que ella misma se diese el visto bueno para después lanzarse. Al menos, esperaba que los dos fuesen igual de buenos y no se hiciesen sufrir nunca. Su humor era tan parecido, tan jovial y risueño…

Sentía envidia, parecía que con el paso del tiempo todo el mundo encontraba a alguien, y yo, sin querer contar a Armand o Fabian, aún esperaba, con más ansias de las que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Al dar las tres y media, las hice saber que iría a cambiarme a mi habitación, teniendo la necesidad de ponerme unas medias mucho más gruesas de las que llevaba, y así poder dejar también el regalo de Raoul allá confinado. Correteé hasta entrar en el cuarto, notando la temperatura helada que irradiaban las dichosas paredes de piedra. Había adquirido cierto temor a dejar el fuego encendido después de leer que dos grandes incendios habían consumido hogares. Incluso con el objeto de metal que evitaba que las chispas pudiesen escapar de las lengüetadas de las llamas todavía sentía miedo.

Me vestí todo lo rápida que pude y con la ropa más abrigada que tenía, tiritando de pies a cabeza, pasándome las manos por el cuerpo para devolverle su calor.

Se trataba del primer día del año, y estaba decidida a que, a pesar del comienzo tan poco deseable, nada más pudiese arruinarlo. Me alegraba de que el caballero nos hubiese invitado a pasar la tarde en su morada, deseando ver el resto de las habitaciones, si se daba el caso de enseñármelas.

Era alguien tan particular, tan diferente al resto de franceses…

Se trataba de un buen amigo, y si tuviese alguna oportunidad, no dudaría en estrechar lazos con él.

Al volver a subir las escaleras de la habitación de decorados, antes de llegar al pasillo por donde se iba a la cocina, paré en seco. Percibí que alguien me seguía, pero allí no había nadie.

Odiaba aquella impresión que me daba; no me gustaba. Y me hacía divagar sobre el qué podría producírmela.

Colocando bien el gorro de la capa que llevaba, continué hasta el hogar de las Giry, contenta de verlas ya fuera, esperando por mí para marchar.

—¿Lista para pasar frío? —me dijo al Meg, quejándose porque no iríamos en carro.

—Será un maravilloso paseo —habló su madre, contenta por salir a tomar el aire, aunque fuese gélido.

—Lo haces sonar como si marchásemos al ártico —me burlé de la rubia—. Vamos.

Tomándola del brazo, y entre las risas de Antoinette, caminamos sin prisa a la reunión que teníamos con _monsieur_ Amir.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Subo esto porque (a pesar del calor) estoy muy contenta! Estoy metida en una compañía de teatro y hoy realizamos nuestra primera obra frente al público (Bernarda Alba para ser más concretos). Además de que el anterior capítulo fue muy corto..._

 _¡Ojalá y os esté gustando! ¡No odiéis a Raoul!_

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	41. Realización

_Creo que, si debo ponerle una fecha, debió de ser cuando vi sus hermosas fincas de Pemberley._

— _Elizabeth a Jane, Orgullo y Prejuicio_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 41** **: Realización**

Continuación,

Lunes, 1 de enero de 1871

—Ven a ver esto Christine —me llamó enseguida Meg, agarrándome del brazo y arrastrándome.

Si la entrada de la casa me había parecido de lo más exótica para estar en París, el colocarnos en el salón fue como si nos hallásemos en las tierras de Persia. Las paredes de sala estaban pintada en colores oscuros, rojos, con telas que colgaban desde la mitad hasta el suelo, brillando en oros y verdes, azules cielo y lavandas; caían sin apenas peso, pareciendo vaporosas a la vista.

El suelo estaba cubierto por muchas alfombras, sin dejar espacio a ver la madera que ocultaban; debajo del sofá había una grande con patrones bordados en líneas rectas sobre ella, en tonalidades marrones; otra que mantenía la mesa estaba arrugada, muy mal estirada, enredada entre sus patas, mostrándose orgullosa en un color aceitoso.

Era increíble; un gran ventanal se mantenía escondido por el mismo estilo de cortinas, con cuerdas con borlas para sujetarlas y que no tapasen del todo lo que debían mostrar con orgullo, pues las vistas que allí se mostraba era magnífica; a pesar de no tratarse de los increíbles bosques pertenecientes al palacio, un pequeño jardín, tupido con arbustos y un árbol enclenque, no desairaban la vista.

—Supongo que le está gustando la decoración, señorita —habló el hombre a mi lado, abriendo la ventana para dejar pasar una ráfaga de aire.

—Por supuesto, Meg no había exagerado al decirme que se trataba de algo particular.

El caballero rio, volviendo a cerrar el cristal enseguida, y se sentó en el gran sofá negro que había en mitad de la sala, frente a la mesita y un cálido fuego encendido.

—¿Así son las casas en Persia? —continué, dirigiendo ahora mi atención a una vitrina con varias dagas introducidas en fundas. Eran largas, y parecían pesadas además de peligrosas; pero lo más increíble de estas se trataba de todos los detalles tallados en el acero, además de las piedras que las decoraban.

—Algo parecidas —me contestó él—, aunque en pocas ocasiones nos sentamos en sillas, por ejemplo.

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Sillas?

—Sillas. —Se rio más fuerte, e incluso Antoinette pareció tener el suficiente humor como para dedicarle unas palabras de burla, a lo que él contestó contento—. Mesas bajas y montones de cojines es lo que tenemos en los suelos.

Dejando de estudiar los demás objetos en el estante, me dirigí hacia ellos, colocándome al lado de madre e hija, quienes parecían sentirse mucho más cómodas que yo en aquel ambiente.

Nos introdujimos de una conversación a otra; estábamos de buen humor todos, y cuando, el que me dijeron era su criado, Darius pasó a servirnos el té, no dudamos en desearle suerte para el año que comenzaba. Daba la impresión de ser un hombre agradable, con rasgos cálidos y amables a pesar de sus pómulos prominentes.

Algo que no me esperaba fue la presentación de la mascota de Amir. Se trataba de un perro lo suficientemente grande como para llegarme a la cintura, pero casi esquelético. Tenía el pelo en rizos rubios, oscurecido en las articulaciones, y sacaba la lengua como si se pasase el día trotando de un lugar a otro. Entró desde el pequeño jardín, con un choque estrepitoso con las grandes patas; y en cuanto le dejaron pasar fue directo a por Meg, quien le recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Amir observaba con una mueca en el rostro y Antoinette le dio unas palmadas, tanto a él como a la bestia que no paraba de menear el trasero y golpearlo todo con su creciente ilusión.

—¿Tiene nombre? —me atreví a preguntar, habiéndole pasado los dedos por el lomo áspero también.

—Animal —masculló el hombre, cruzándose de brazos; como si aquel ser le hubiese robado toda la atención.

—Curioso —le dije, intentando que el perro no acercase la boca a mi vestido, no queriendo que sus babas se pegasen a la tela.

Cambiamos de tema; desde cuestiones sin importancia dentro de la ópera, hasta una discusión un poco más forzada acerca de política, la cual fue mejor no seguir.

Nos encontrábamos encantadas de estar allí; y yo era la que más lo estaba disfrutando. Olores ricos parecían salir desde las esquinas, como si un montón de especias amargas se hubiesen colocado en aquellas zonas para que me escociesen los ojos; pero no era del todo molesto.

El otro compañero de los dos caballeros que ahora estaban con nosotras, acabó presentándose también, el llamado Omid, y parloteó contento con su profunda voz y acento mientras comía varias pastas de mantequilla.

Nos hacíamos preguntas, las mujeres a los varones y viceversa, burlándonos cuando podíamos los unos de los otros.

Casi al final de la tarde, cuando faltaba menos de una hora para la cena y antes de marcharnos, tuve que decir en voz alta lo que estuve pensando durante la mitad de la tarde.

—Tengo varios cojines parecidos en mi habitación. —Levanté el dedo y señalé los más idénticos, con bordados en oro, rosa y negro—. ¿Se los diste a Antoinette, Amir? —Al alzar los ojos para observarles, Antoinette mantenía las cejas arqueadas y el caballero dejó que creciese en sus labios nada más que media sonrisa.

La maestra de ballet daba la impresión de estar estupefacta, y cuando su contrario le pasó la mano por el brazo para dirigirla a la puerta, este contestó de manera amigable.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Aunque fueron un regalo…

Salimos de la magnífica casa a la carrera, no queriendo que se hiciese mucho más tarde, y mientras estábamos sentadas en un carruaje, esperando para llegar a las puertas de la ópera, Meg habló:

—Así que un regalo que no te gustó, ¿no es eso _maman_? ¿Qué más cosas no te gustan de Amir?

No pude evitar que una risa saliese de mis labios.

 **~)}O{(~**

—Nosotras también tenemos algo para ti, por la Navidad —canturreó Meg mientras se lanzaba a su habitación y aparecía con un pequeño paquete entre las manos envuelto en papel azul.

Acabábamos de cenar, y antes de que me marchase me había hecho acoplarme en el sillón mientras se movía de un lado para otro.

Me golpeó con aquello en el brazo y con un asentimiento me indicó que lo abriese, estando también expectante Antoinette a su lado. Lo rocé con la punta de los dedos y lo estudié dubitativa.

—Yo no tengo nada para vosotras —farfullé de manera miserable. Varios resoplidos salieron de sus bocas, con sarcasmo.

Sin mucho más que decidir, lo abrí, quedando en mis manos un precioso estuche de nácar blanco con flores rosas dibujadas en la tapadera. Girando el pequeño broche que mantenía oculto lo que fuese en su interior, salté de emoción al ver que se trataba de un cepillo de carey, con los mismos detalles que la caja. Era precioso, y a la luz del fuego brillaba como si estuviese hecho de las mejores perlas.

—No sé qué decir, muchísimas gracias.

Entre besos y abrazos me despedí de ellas, caminando a mi habitación, donde un ambiente helado me aguardaba.

Todo lo ocurrido en la mañana parecía haber quedado atrás a lo largo del día, mas, al encontrarme sola, quería volver, introduciéndose de nuevo en mi cabeza. Antoinette y Meg habían conseguido disipar la preocupación, y ahora me preguntaba el por qué no le había dicho a la rubia si quería dormir en mi habitación, para al menos tener la noche en paz.

Encendí el hogar en cuanto cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, pasando las manos frente a las llamas para calentármelas. Sentía mucho más frío que de costumbre, y una corriente mayor daba la impresión de colarse desde el espejo. Se movían incluso los bordes del manto que lo cubría.

Había recibido muchos regalos por las fechas, desde las flores que nos dieron los gerentes a todos, hasta el de Raoul y las Giry, además del de mi maestro.

Me erguí de repente, acordándome de él. ¿Querría que hoy diésemos clase? Vislumbré el reloj sobre la mesita de noche, contenta de que se tratasen de las nueve y media, y, alegre otra vez, me preparé para ir a verle, aún tuviésemos lección o no.

Disfrutaba con el Fantasma, y no temía el encontrarme con él de nuevo. Deseaba entablar conversaciones mucho más profundas, discutir cosas que nunca antes hubiésemos hablado; decirle lo que pensaba y que él me contradijese como era su absurda costumbre, pero que escuchase lo que tenía que decirle a pesar de que los dos supiésemos que yo casi siempre tenía las de perder.

Caminé hasta las escaleras del cuartucho, descendiendo por ellas. Algo terrible fue el darme cuenta de que no había un maravilloso fuego encendido esperando por mí en su interior. Quizá él pensó que hoy no vendría, y no podía culparlo; porque por supuesto, siendo solo un hombre, no podría encontrarse en todas las estancias de la ópera. Deposité las cosas que llevaba conmigo sobre la mesa, y tararé su nombre, esperando una respuesta. La cual no llegó.

Si me quejaba de la mala temperatura que hacía en mi aposento, el frío que me rodeaba allí debía ser el mismo que conseguía que las nubes produjesen nieve.

Decidí encenderlo yo misma, habiendo en la sala un recipiente con pequeños troncos y hojas sueltas que había traído, no queriendo en ninguna ocasión quedarme helada. Lo hice lo mejor que pude con el aceite y la llama del quinqué, y me hice prometer que bajaría una caja de cerillas para dejarla allí mismo junto a la madera.

Sin darme cuenta, tarareaba una canción, solo dios podía saber cuál, porque estaba tan distraída que incluso el Fantasma debió de llamarme varias veces hasta que hice caso a su voz, haciendo que callase repentinamente. Su tono era el mismo que el que uno usa cuando ha corrido una distancia apoteósica, y sus respiraciones agitadas.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —me cuestiono entre aliento y aliento.

Me levanté del suelo, colocando bien la falda del vestido.

—No sabía con seguridad si esta noche habría lección, por lo que preferí no arriesgarme. Aunque no hubiese pasado nada en el caso de que haberme quedado arriba al parecer… —Murmuré aquello último más para mí que para él. Con aires tristes me senté sobre la silla, estudiando las paredes de la habitación con pesadez.

—Pensé que estaría cansada.

—No lo suficiente. —Me llevé una mano a los labios, pellizcándolos—. ¿Y usted?

—No. —Silencio—. Lamento decirla que, no habiendo pensado en que fuese a venir, no he preparado ningún tema. —Se disculpó.

— _Oh_.

—Mañana no comienzan los ensayos ni las obras, pero el miércoles sí, por lo que podremos continuar nosotros también. Al fin y al cabo, son sus días libres.

—No me importa practicar por las noches. No es tan exigente como una práctica entera de Fausto —mascullé.

El Fantasma rio, con una suavidad que me puso los pelos de punta.

—No debería ser tan quejicosa.

—No lo soy. —Hice una mueca y recibí otra risa.

—Aproveché hoy para dormir más entonces, señorita. No le vendrá mal.

Hice varios gestos con la cabeza, refunfuñando. No sabía cómo hacer para que no me despachase todavía. Lo último que deseaba era regresar a mi habitación para meterme en la cama, pues solo conseguiría que mis pensamientos divagasen, para acabar en una corriente de tristeza y mal humor.

Antes de poder recoger los artilugios que traje conmigo, mi maestro habló, con el mismo cuidado que tendría al encontrarse en la sala un recién nacido.

—No obstante, antes de que marche… Tal vez sea demasiado inmiscuirme pero —dudó —, siento curiosidad, ¿ocurrió algo esta mañana? La vi extrañamente nerviosa…

Dirigí mis ojos a la chimenea.

—¿Me estaba vigilando?

Dio un bufido fuerte.

—Tengo cosas mejores que hacer, _mademoiselle_ , que dedicarme a vigilar cada uno de sus pasos. —Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho—. Me encontraba en la entrada de los trabajadores, eso es todo. Un mal acierto. Pero no se preocupe, son sus asuntos. Discúlpeme por indagar.

¿Había estado allí? ¿Dónde?

Di un pequeño salto y normalice la postura, meneando una mano frente a mí.

—No debe disculparse. —Le aseguré. Era consciente de que varias personas más me había visto llegar a casa de las Giry con la mala expresión que me rondaba en aquellos momentos—. No fue nada de lo que preocuparse, en verdad.

—Muy bien entonces.

En el fondo de su voz, noté una chispa de desánimo, no queriendo dejar pasar la oportunidad de que pudiese contarle algún chismorreo; mas, como siempre, daba la impresión de ser algo genuino, como si las cosas que pasasen entre las paredes que vivía ya no le abasteciesen.

Entorné el rostro a un lado, y con un suspiro diminuto, volví a sentarme en la silla que ya había colocado en su lugar. Me llevé una mano a los muslos, y la otra la pasé por el forro de cuero de uno de los libros.

El Fantasma no dijo nada, como si quisiera darme tiempo para recomponerme de lo que él no sabía.

¿Por qué tenía la terrible necesidad de contarle lo de Raoul? Ni yo misma lo sabía; pero siempre era alguien que escuchase, y me alegraba por ello. Quizá, con su punto de vista, fuese capaz de dejarlo a la espalda y no darle más importancia.

Fui directamente al grano.

—Fui al cementerio a ver a mi padre.

—¿A su padre? —me cuestionó.

Quizá habría ido demasiado al grano...

Nunca le había hablado de mi situación familiar, y tampoco quería hacerlo ahora, no al menos en gran detalle.

—A su tumba.

— _Ahh…_

—Acudí con uno de los patrones, el vizconde.

—¿El vizconde? —susurró con sorpresa.

—Nos conocimos de pequeños, en el mar. Mi padre y yo solíamos invitarle a pasar veladas con nosotros. —Una pequeña sonrisa se coló en mis labios por las evocaciones—. Él todavía me recordaba, y mi padre le quiso mucho, por lo que le dije que viniese conmigo. —Intentaba ser lo más breve posible.

—Dígame que no la hizo daño, en ningún sentido. —Le carraspeó la voz.

—No, no, ¡no! No es… nada que pueda imaginarse.

—Eso espero —resopló desde su lugar en la sala, con malos aires.

—Él… hizo varios comentarios crípticos, eso es todo.

De una manera asombrosa, no me estaba costando decirlo en voz alta, no como cuando vi a las Giry, sino de una forma mucho más fácil, más asumida, y supuse que sería por el hecho de que no le daba, ahora, verdadera importancia al asunto.

—Ya veo… —Tenía la impresión de que no estaba satisfecho, por lo que preferí aclararme.

—Dijo que el sepulcro donde descansa mi padre no es… —Hice una mueca—. Dijo que merecía uno mucho mejor.

—¿Y aquello la ofendió?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Por supuesto que sí. Lamento decirle, tanto al vizconde como a usted, que no todos tenemos una fortuna que derrochar. Desde que mi padre falleció estuve contando los francos que tenía, y ahora es lo mismo. No puedo permitirme un mausoleo, y no creo tampoco que él lo necesite.

Me llevé los dedos al rostro, la facilidad que tuve al relatarle lo que me había conmocionado se estaba resquebrajando con cada palabra que se hundía en el tema.

—Un mausoleo…

—A mí —me encogí de hombros— me gusta su nicho. Cuando murió, aquel fue el que pude conseguir. Por supuesto que no tiene rostros de ángeles risueños a su alrededor, o rosales que crezcan a los lados… —Se me escapó un sollozo—. Pero a mí me gustaba, y me sigue gustando.

En primavera, la piedra de su tumba parecía casi blanca gracias a los rayos del sol; cuando llovía, se tornaba casi negra por la humedad de las gotas. Las letras talladas de su nombre se mantenían limpias y, cada vez que podía, le llevaba las más hermosas flores que pudiese comprarle.

El Fantasma no habló enseguida, prefirió mantenerse en silencio mientras hipaba y me pasaba un pañuelo por debajo de la nariz.

Me preguntaba si alguna vez habría visto a alguien así, no pareciendo que quisiese darme ningún tipo de afecto reconfortante y que tanto necesitaba. A él, aquellas cosas no parecían dársele muy bien.

—No le haga caso entonces —terminó por decirme, entre respiración y respiración.

Escuchaba su voz más cerca de lo normal, y aquello me alteró más que de costumbre.

Asentí con la cabeza, continuando con mis pequeños quejidos.

—No era… mi intención entristecerte, Christine —susurró, como si estuviese a mi lado. Pero, al levantar el rostro para observar el suyo, solo me recibieron las sombras que removía el fuego. Amaba además, cuando perdía la formalidad que solía ocuparnos, como si ya solo quedase entre nosotros una fina pared que derrumbar. Fue un cambio nacido de la ira, pero del cual no me arrepentía.

—No lo has hecho —mentí, en cierta forma—. Es solo que, lo dijo con tanta naturalidad, como si en verdad estuviese enterrado en un mal agujero.

—Pero no lo está, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces nada más importa; es un rico, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sabe él de los verdaderos problemas?

Parpadeé varias veces de seguido. Parecía querer ser cruel con el joven, pero apenas le conocía, o quizá supiese tanto de aquellos _problemas_ como para entender sobre el asunto. Mas, una parte de mí sabía que solo intentaba animarme, o al menos aquello quería creer.

—Es lo que intento —exclamé un poco más alto—, pero no es tan fácil. Hay cosas que son mejor, simplemente, no oírlas. Y no decirlas, por supuesto.

—No te falta razón… —murmuró, haciéndome dudar sobre si lo había oído en realidad o no.

Miré a un punto lejano en la pared desigual, moviendo los ojos sin llegar a ver nada. Me mordía con fuerza las mejillas, y otra ronda de lágrimas amenazaban desbórdame antes de poderlas ocultar con el pañuelo de tela en mi mano.

Me levanté del asiento, decidida a dar por terminada la conversación.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Haré caso a lo que me recomendó; dormir no me sentará tan mal.

Al hablar, daba la impresión de estar sobrecogido, y algo aturdido.

—De acuerdo. Espero que pase buena noche.

El muro que nos mantenía a una distancia precavida de cada uno había adquirido varios dedos más de grosor. Pero yo no quería que aquello acabase así, no al menos sin antes asegurarme que dichos ladrillos que lo formaban estaban hechos de mantequilla.

—Gracias por preocuparte, Fantasma. —Tomé el quinqué y los libros y partitura en mis manos—. Nos veremos el miércoles.

—Claro. Hasta el miércoles.

Y con aquello, sabía que era tan moldeable como yo misma quisiese.

 **~)}O{(~**

Mientras bajaba las escaleras a mi habitación, cientos de pensamientos me golpeaban desde distintos lugares. Era como haber abierto todas las ventanas y puertas de una casa, precisamente en el instante cuando una tormenta se posa sobre la misma, con terribles vientos y gotas de agua que son como latigazos.

La relación entre mi maestro y yo había cambiado; de aquello no había duda. Si rememoraba los primeros días, cuando nos hablábamos con cuidado, intentando ser profesionales y no queriendo mezclar sentimientos en las clases, se me revolvía el estómago. No deseaba regresar a dicho punto de nuevo; era un lugar difícil de salir, y cuando había estado a medio camino me tocó volver a pegar palos de ciego por discutirle. Ahora, podía hacerlo, pero debía moderar mis palabras y exigencias.

Era extraño compartir tal situación con una persona que en verdad no conoces. Podría reconocer su voz entre un centenar, pero su cuerpo me era extraño a los ojos, y estaba segura de que me sentiría cohibida la siguiente vez que le viese, si es que se daba el caso.

Tan alto y delgado, bien vestido y máscara en el rostro…

Sería algo más que vergüenza.

No dejaba de saltar de una idea a otra, de un comentario a otro, intentando descifrar de la nada un acertijo de lo más complicado. Acababa de ponerme el camisón y estiraba las gruesas mantas de la gran cama cuando entonces caí en algo, algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Al menos, no habiéndole puesto un nombre real a lo que, ahora, éramos el Fantasma y yo.

De eso se trataba aquello; yo me preocupaba por él, él se preocupaba por mí. No queríamos forzarnos demasiado, y preferíamos mantenernos alegres, más o menos, y cómodos cada vez que nos veíamos.

Habíamos comenzado con un pacto, y ahora teníamos una amistad.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¡Taan tan taaan!_

 _¿Qué os parece los "nuevos sentimientos" de los que se ha dado cuenta nuestra soprano? ¿Frustrante que no diga que siente amor, verdad? Jajajajajj_

 _Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo._

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	42. Fausto

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 42** **: Fausto**

Cinco días después,

Sábado, 7 de enero de 1871

Había llegado el día; era el estreno de Fausto, al fin. A las seis sería la primera actuación. Los nervios eran algo muy notable. Desde apenas poder dormir, hasta perder el apetito y que me doliese el estómago por si alguien se equivocaba y destrozaba una escena hermosa.

Me encontraba varias horas antes en la capilla de la ópera, rezando porque dicha persona no fuese yo, en el posible caso de que ocurriese. Me temblaban las manos mientras las mantenía unidas, y un dolor agudo de cabeza me había acompañado desde que desperté. Mi incomodidad empeoró al ver a Antoinette, quien siempre parecía tener todo bajo control, inquieta como el resto; muy a diferencia de su hija, la cual se dedicaba a dar palabras de ánimo a todo el mundo con el que se cruzaba, alegrando a cualquiera.

Tragué de manera pesada y abrí los ojos con cuidado, escrutando la fea cruz de madera al levantar el rostro. Si continuaba mordiéndome los labios terminarían por sángrame y no ayudaría al maquillaje de la maravillosa obra. Se trataba de casi cuatro horas en el escenario, y ni quería pensar el momento en el cual saldríamos Angeline y yo a hacer nuestro dúo, vestidas de campesinas bailando en la recreación de la plaza de la ciudad. Era precisamente después del acto tercero, y cantábamos un optimista intermedio para la obra, resumiendo lo ocurrido con anterioridad, hasta que saliesen de nuestros labios que Marguerite había quedado embarazada de Fausto a causa de sus pasiones desinhibidas.

Noté un sabor amargo subirme desde la boca del estómago, y con un jadeo inesperado me senté a los pies de la vidriera del ángel, intentando ver lo que pretendía ocultar del exterior. Era un día soleado, con el resplandor del astro acariciando las pocas nubes blancas del cielo, consiguiendo que la nieve brillase en las calles. Daba la impresión de que nunca fuese a derretirse del todo, pues cuando comenzaban a crearse charcos caía de nuevo con más fuerza, haciéndonos saber que los copos no pretendían marcharse por el momento.

Apoyé el rostro contra el cristal coloreado, viendo vaho crearse donde mi boca se acercaba a este.

Incluso Carlotta estaba histérica, mucho más que de costumbre, y no por lo mismo de siempre. La seguía un pomposo cortejo allá donde iba el día de hoy, queriendo apaciguar su temperamento exaltado con frases de consuelo y flores de admiradores a los que había encandilado. Había poca modestia por su parte, y lo único que se escuchaba salir de sus labios eran réplicas cortantes.

Allí estábamos todos, intentando ser amables los unos con los otros para que todo fluyese con facilidad y ella prefería tener exigencias creadas por los dichosos nervios que, por supuesto, debían de ser ejecutadas, sin importar lo que fuesen en verdad.

Habían sido unos días terribles si me dedicaba a mirar hacia atrás. A pesar de haber finalizado con todo a la perfección antes de la Navidad, aquel tiempo de relajación que nos dieron solo sirvió como distracción, pues al regresar al camino por el que debíamos seguir, era como si nos hubiesen borrado la memoria. Todo fue mucho más duro, exigente y cansado. No había mañana que no desease contraer un resfriado y ocultarme en mi cama caliente; mas, no había noche que no sintiese un tremendo orgullo al acostarme, con la seguridad de que todo estaba en su sitio y que perfeccionarlo mucho más sería, seguramente, imposible.

Quería ver desde un ángulo externo aquella obra, poder disfrutarla sin cuestionarme nada más. Pero eso era imposible, y me contentaba con saborear los solos de los cantantes principales mientras nos cambiábamos de ropa.

Deslicé el dedo índice entre las juntas que unían los pequeños cristales de la vidriera, con la visión borrosa por lo cerca que estaba de ellos.

Solté el aliento y le di la espalda, no estando dispuesta todavía a levantarme. Aquella sala me ofrecía una sensación de paz y plenitud que pocos lugares me otorgaban, y eso era lo que necesitaba en la actualidad, antes de tener que regresar a los vestuarios y comenzar con un ritual que nos habíamos autoimpuesto a modo de preparatoria, tanto física como emocional.

Encima del escenario debíamos introducirnos en nuestros papeles, y lo conseguíamos al colocarnos las ropas, ponernos las pelucas, pintarlos la piel y recitar estofas de la ópera. Aquello era algo en lo que había insistido mi maestro: el esforzarme a salir a escena con la " _energía"_ —como la llamaba él— que me exigiese mi personaje, sin importar nada más, estando centrada en sus sentimientos. Tanto mi voz como mi cuerpo estaban unidos a ellos, y sería una lástima que no lo representase así, pues entonces solo diría mentiras sobre el tablado, no lo viviría de verdad.

Fueron tan duros los últimos días. A pesar de haberme dejado descansar la noche después de la que hablamos, en la que mi di cuenta al fin de lo mucho que nuestra relación había cambiado, fue un tiempo tortuoso el después, sin apenas intervalos de descanso y con requerimientos exagerados, que terminaban por dejarme consumida, añadiéndose a la carga que eran los ensayos generales que realizábamos por las mañanas y medias tardes.

Había decido no mencionarle nada de lo que hube resuelto en lo que nos refería a mí y a él; estaba segura de que una palabra mía podría acallarle o hacerle estallar, y lo más sensato sería mencionárselo en otro momento, en uno mucho más apropiado.

Quería comprobar si le tenía donde quería, y debía de darse la oportunidad perfecta para intentarlo.

 _"La paciencia es una virtud"_ pensé para mí mientras volvía a sacudir la falda gruesa que llevaba puesta, con aires amargados.

En la capilla no se escuchaba nada, como si el tiempo hubiese parado para darme un momento de intimidad antes de lanzarme contra las garras de una bestia de la que no sabía muy bien cómo defenderme. Por ello, al escuchar una voz a mi derecha, di un salto de enormes proporciones y me puse en pie, vigilando todo lo que me rodeaba.

La risa del Fantasma se movió de un lugar a otro, acariciando cada una de las esquinas.

—Lamento haberla asustado, señorita. —Pero no había ni un ápice de disculpa en su tono.

—Lo dudo —refunfuñé, cruzándome de brazos.

No le dio importancia, siguiendo con el asunto que le había llevado a visitarme.

—Supuse que estaría aquí.

— _Mmmm…_

Me era sorprendente el oírle en otro sitio que no fuese el cuartucho donde practicábamos. Una sensación de extrañez me recorrió el cuerpo, y era la misma que cuando me habló en las zonas más altas de la ópera, al yo querer salir a los tejados; o cuando murmuró mi nombre en la habitación contigua a la mía para _invitarme_ a cenar…

—También supuse que estaría nerviosa, por lo que estoy dispuesto a tranquilizarla —ronroneó con aparente placer, como si con aquello que me fuese a decir nada pudiese salir mal.

—Ya veo. Sin duda un detalle por su parte, maestro —tuve que burlarme, haciendo algo parecido al arco de una reverencia.

—Sí, sí. Lo que quiero decirle es, que no hay motivos para estar intranquilos. Ha practicado mucho, y sus compañeros son también competentes, nada podrá salir mal.

Sin saber cómo actuar, me llevé una mano a la boca, ocultando lo que era una risa histérica. ¿Esas palabras eran sus ánimos? Estaría incluso orgulloso de ellos.

Varias carcajadas brotaron de mis labios sin que pudiese hacer nada, a las que él no contestó, dándome la impresión de que debía de sentir que su misión se había cumplido.

Al menos aquella alegría me distraería hasta la hora del estreno.

—Me alegro de que todo esté a su gusto, maestro —me atreví a decirle, no sabiendo si era solo una verdad a medias.

—Bueno, mejoraría cosas, pero al menos sé que no harán el ridículo, estoy seguro de ello.

Y aquello sí me afectó. Él era alguien exigente, sin duda, y si manifestaba apruebo por lo que habíamos estado creando meses atrás, tenía que admitir que era como quitarme un peso de los hombros.

—Espero no ser yo quien haga el ridículo —expresé en voz alta—. Temo caerme, o golpearme con algo. —Hice un puchero—. O que la voz se me quiebre en el dúo.

Aquello fue como si le diesen una palmada en el rostro.

— _¡Ja!_ ¡Por supuesto que no! Su voz será tan deliciosa como hemos ensayado, y la gente se quedará admirada tras la primera nota que salga desde su garganta.

Noté un ligero rubor crecerme en las mejillas, y dirigí la atención al ángel de la vidriera, como si mi maestro fuese aquel ser alado con el rostro ceniciento; podría ser la vívida representación de su ser.

—Me tiene usted en muy buena estima.

—Solo la justa, no se vaya por las nubes.

Meneé la cabeza de un lado a otro. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

Sacando el relojito del bolsillo oculto entre las telas, observé con desasosiego que se trataban de las cuatro pasadas, teniendo que acudir ya al escenario para comenzar con los preparativos.

Sin darme cuenta me había llevado una uña a la boca para mordisquearla.

—Debo marcharme, no quisiera llegar tarde —me disculpé por el poco tiempo que habíamos dedicado a nuestra conversación.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —habló con un tono de voz fuerte, serio.

Antes de salir por la puerta que me devolvía al ajetreado mundo, me di la vuelta, estudiando una última vez la figura celestial en la ventana.

—Cuando termine con todo, iré al cuartucho. —Era una promesa—. ¿Estará allí?

—Si es lo que desea… —Siempre dejando cavidad a las opciones, como si no quisiese estar con él todavía, a pesar de lo mucho que ya habíamos pasado.

—Sí, claro que sí.

—Que así sea entonces. Le diré cualquier información que sea conveniente para el próximo espectáculo.

Me mordí el labio inferior. No era precisamente para eso para lo que deseaba encontrarme con él, pero mientras fuese feliz, nunca le negaría lo dicho.

—¿Estará en su palco habitual? —tuve que preguntarle con sorna, levantando las cejas.

Dejo escapar una carcajada seca.

—¿Lo duda? —me retó.

—Por supuesto que no. —Miré al frente—. Hasta esta noche, Fantasma.

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, dando los primero pasos que me hacían descender a una vía de ajetreo, oí su voz.

—Diría que tuvieses suerte, pero no creo que la necesites, Christine.

Y con un suave _'click'_ la madera se cerró.

 **~)}O{(~**

La agitación que me había recorrido la primera vez que realicé Platea no era nada con lo que ahora me sacudía. Sobre todo por el hecho de que el ambiente general era el mismo que el mío.

Escuché a cinco mujeres decir que todo saldría bien, a tres que nos lo sabíamos a la perfección y que no fallaríamos, y a dos que juraban que con no se qué amuletos seríamos la viva imagen de una ópera perfecta, consiguiendo así llenar las butacas todos los días.

Temblaba de arriba a abajo.

A pesar de aparecer muy poco tiempo en el primer acto, siendo reinantes en este Fausto y Méphistophélès, nos hacían vestir trajes de asombrosa belleza que apenas daban capacidad a movernos bien. Debíamos convertir al avejentado y suicida Fausto en alguien joven, gracias al elixir que aquel demonio le daba al escuchar sus súplicas sobre que, a pesar de ser un erudito, aquello solo había conseguido alejarle del amor.

Gracias al cielo no debíamos ver a Carlotta en aquella escena, no al menos junto a nosotros, dado que simplemente aparecería con su rueca cuando los varones la mencionasen.

La voz de Meg me sacó de mis propias cavilaciones:

—¡Christine! —me llamó sonriente, pegada a sus talones su madre, quien tenía las mangas remangadas y lo que parecían ser faldas de seda entre sus manos, muy seguramente pertenecientes a sus pupilas—. Pensábamos que no podríamos verte antes del inicio.

La muchacha llevaba puesto un traje de pueblerina, con un corpiño claro encima de una camisa del color de la tierra, realzando su cabello rubio bien atado a la coronilla, decorado además con alfileres de bronce. Le quedaba exquisitamente bien.

—Y no deberíamos estar aquí, hija —la riñó la maestra, estudiando todo con ojos penetrantes.

La rubia agitó las manos con exasperación.

—No la hagas caso, está como todo el mundo.

—A ti no parece afectarte —murmuré en tono despectivo, como si me molestase. No obstante, para Meg fue como un cumplido.

—No soy la única. Y tengo confianza en mí misma. —Me dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me agarró los brazos, intentando depositar en mí su tranquilidad.

Sonó una campana que avisaba de que el comienzo sería en diez minutos.

Si seguía así el corazón terminaría por huirme del pecho para estrellarse contra el público en cuanto las primeras notas resurgiesen de mi garganta.

—Ve y anima a Sorelli entonces, está casi tan blanca como la leche, y eso que su piel es morena —masculló Antoinette, pasándose los dedos por el cabello recogido, cerciorándose de que todas las horquillas que usaba estuviesen en su sitio—. Vamos ahora, los bailarines sois los primeros en salir —la apremió su madre.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —Apretó más su agarre en mí—. Disfruta de lo que vamos a hacer, porque dentro de unos meses comenzaras a odiar esta obra —se carcajeó mientras se me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla, dejándome sentir su aliento divertido sobre la piel.

No cabía duda que tenía razón; en cuanto la sensación del estreno se marchase, comenzarían las habladurías sobre si nos aburría o no el espectáculo. Nos habían dicho que estaríamos muchos meses realizando Fausto, a no ser que los gerentes cambiasen de idea repentinamente, algo muy normal en ellos. Por lo que mejor sería divertirme, o no hacer caso a los lazos que me estrujaban el estómago cada vez que pensaba en toda la gente que estaría viéndonos en pocos minutos.

Antoinette hizo lo mismo que su Meg, dándome palabras de consuelo y medias sonrisas con una calidez que me dejaban malestar en el cuerpo sin saber por qué.

—Nos veremos luego, querida. Como bien ha dicho mi hija —la miró de soslayo— disfruta, ya habrá momentos en los que preocuparse.

Y con aquello marcharon a la zona derecha del escenario, por la que comenzarían, seguidas por más bailarinas, todas con hermosos ropajes que acentuaban sus cuerpecitos. Reconocí a varias de mis amigas, quienes me hicieron gestos al verme.

Angeline, que se había colocado a mi lado sin que me diese cuenta, me indicó que la siguiese para acudir al lugar donde tendríamos que esperar para salir al escenario en un rato. Allí se encontraba el resto de compañeros, los cuales alabaron el aspecto de cada persona, infundiendo ánimos. Algunos íbamos de negro, otros vestían de blanco, siendo las cosas buenas y malas que le daba Méphistophélès a Fausto al rejuvenecerle. Apenas abriríamos la boca en dicha escena, pero cuanto más gente se moviese por el escenario, más hermoso resultaría.

—Aún no ha comenzado y ya quiero que termine —se quejó el caballero alemán, Herman, con un fuerte acento.

Todos nos reímos con aires histéricos.

—Vamos, no será demasiado —animó Francine.

—¿Contenta? —me preguntó Angeline al oído.

Asentí varias veces, sin pensar.

Por supuesto que lo estaba, y tras haberlo estudiado lo suficiente, el saber que alguien podría reconocer nuestros esfuerzos me hacía estar radiante. A pesar de todo lo que en realidad pudiese mostrar en el exterior, que se trataba de una capa sucia y mugrienta de desesperación, en mi interior comenzaba a regocijarme.

—Estoy segura de que el vizconde solo tendrá ojos para ti —murmuró un poco más bajo, y aquello fue como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. No había caído en la cuenta de que los dos caballeros, y los demás que pudiesen acompañarles, estarían observándome.

Cada-dichoso-movimiento.

Sonó la campana que indicaba que los personajes necesarios debían estar sobre el tablado. En Platea nosotros fingíamos dormir, ahora aguardábamos con paciencia y excitación nuestro turno.

La tomé del brazo, y por mi expresión tuvo que saber que había metido la pata en el fango, al menos hasta la rodilla.

—Era una broma Christine. —Me agitó suavemente—. _Mon dieu_ , recupera el color de tu piel o parecerás un fantasma.

—Es muy fácil decirlo.

—¿Tienes miedo al público?

Meneé la cabeza.

—Creo que no. —Me apoyé contra una pared cercana. Sentía la sangre hacer máxima presión en las venas más importantes del cuerpo—. Digamos que siento inseguridad. En Platea vosotros ya sabíais qué hacer, cómo hacerlo. Si fallaba, alguien me arrastraba.

La morena se colocó a mi lado, sin soltarme.

—Aquí será lo mismo mujer. Solo que en esta ocasión quizá seas tú la que deba tomar a _alguien_ para guiarle. —Rio—. No olvides que muchos aquí ya hemos representado antes esta ópera…

Y entonces, escuchamos el abrirse de los telones y las primeras notas musicales creadas por los violines resonaron en lo que, para mí, era un silencio demoledor. Todos callamos, y lo único que se podía percibir era el sonido de nuestras respiraciones; algunas más fuertes, otras más suaves, varios carraspeos…

Soñé que podría desmayarme, pero aquello no ocurrió.

 **~)}O{(~**

Primer acto, segundo, tercero. Parecieron volar. Ya no había miedo; una seriedad lo había cubierto todo, haciéndonos fuertes a lo que venía, lo que nos arrastraba y lo que volvía a llevarnos.

En esa primera hora y media de obra, el demonio y Fausto se movían por el mundo, queriendo encontrar el amor para este último, provocando a campesinos con vino y calumniando sobre Marguerite, quien terminaba por rechazar el brazo del erudito por modestia.

Estaba fascinada por una mezzosoprano que hacía el papel de un varón, el joven Siébel, quien también se encontraba enamorado de Marguerite, la cual no le hacía caso. Admiraba con sorpresa sus movimientos y tonos de voz, como si intentase engatusar a la masa frente a ella. Era increíble y muy respetable.

Al final del tercer acto, Marguerite hubo sucumbido casi en su totalidad al falso amor de Fausto, y La Carlotta nos dejó un buen pedazo de su alma al cantar las notas de la enamorada dama a la que reencarnaba.

Mas, ahora nos tocaba a nosotras. Después del pequeño descanso, Angeline y yo, saldríamos para hacer dicho resumen en la falsa plaza, llevando trajes con telas brillantes y coloridas, dejándonos el pelo semi-recogido, para mostrar juventud e imprudencia.

Mi amiga me miró con los labios fruncidos y los ojos grandes. Varias costureras y costureros se movían a nuestro alrededor, dando pequeños tirones aquí y allá, ajustándolo todo, dando los últimos retoques para que saliésemos.

Notaba la lengua paralizada, como si estuviese hinchada en el interior de la boca, no permitiendo que de allí saliese nada, y creía que Angeline le pasaba lo mismo. No hablamos cuando nos colocamos detrás de la gran tela roja que nos ocultaba de todo lo demás, agarradas de la mano para infundirnos valor.

Daba la impresión de que fuésemos a ser juzgadas por algún cargo terrible que nos llevaría a la muerte.

Al soltarnos, yo mantenía en mis manos un ramo de flores y Angeline una cesta llena de estas, lo que me preocupó era su agarre en el mimbre, dando la impresión de que terminaría por quedar deformado.

La hice un gesto, algo parecido a una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa, a lo que ella me contestó igual, relajando el rostro. Dando respiraciones profundas a la vez, nos miramos fijamente mientras el telón se abría, dejándonos ver por el rabillo del ojo un borrón negro.

Cuando comenzó la música, trinamos y corrimos alrededor de una fuente con preparada jovialidad, esperando la señal que nos indicase que comenzasen las palabras. Al hacerlo, fue primero la voz de la morena la que se alzó, con un tono suave y prominente, fuerte. Se burlaba seducida, y celosa, de que un hombre hubiese elegido a otra en vez de a ella, dejándome a mí que opinase sobre lo ocurrido entre Fausto, Méphistophélès y Marguerite. Al tener que levantar yo la voz por encima de todos los instrumentos que nos acompañaban, sentí pánico, pero fue algo que cambió enseguida al verme envuelta en ensoñaciones sobre lo que mi compañera me había pedido analizar; y mientras tanto arrancaba los pétalos de las flores que sujetaba, como si fueran la única cosa que me mantendría allí, pegada al suelo.

Cuando muestras voces se mezclaron, creando la perfecta melodía, fue como entrar en una zona de confort que conocíamos bien. Las dos nos apoyamos en la otra, bailando, saltando de un lugar a otro. Habíamos practicado aquello durante mucho tiempo, y de manera muy dura. Sentíamos seguridad, y en nuestros ojos debía de verse claro aquello, tan claro como el agua que corre en los ríos y desciende desde las montañas. Se nos colorearon las mejillas y un calor especial me inundó el pecho, no pudiendo evitar distraerme en una ocasión, donde olvidé abrir bien la boca, a pesar de lo mucho que había insistido mi maestro en que tuviese cuidado con aquellas cosas.

¡ _Oh_ mi maestro! ¡Estaría orgulloso! Y todo era gracias a él; que mi voz tomase alas, vigor y astucia.

Y por supuesto, Raoul, mi amigo de la infancia. ¿Se habría sorprendido al oírme?

En las notas definitivas, cuando mirábamos a las butacas frente a nosotras, teniendo que dar la noticia del mal que ahora acarreaba Marguerite por las pasiones con Fausto, dirigí mis ojos al palco donde, con seguridad, estaba mi Ángel, dedicándole las últimas palabras, queriendo que supiese que reconocía toda su ayuda y presencia.

Y diciendo aquello último, y tras el rechinar final de varias violas, nos inclinamos ante una salva de aplausos.

Al huir de las maderas, no pudimos evitar abrazarnos Angeline y yo, reconociendo con frases sin sentido lo que acabábamos de hacer.

No todo el mundo tenía la misma suerte que nosotras, y mientras nos arrastraban de nuevo a los vestuarios para cambiarnos, un grupo de bailarinas pequeñas aparecieron a nuestro lado para salir a escena, dedicándonos cariños y risotadas mientras continuábamos unidas.

 **~)}O{(~**

Después de aquello, era como si la última pieza del rompecabezas hubiese caído en su hueco a la perfección. A pesar de que la representación se volvía algo brusca y cruel dada la situación de la joven protagonista, era como si ya no importase. Recordaba bien cada cosa que debía hacer, dejando atrás las piedras que había estado cargando a los hombros durante todo el inicio.

Esperaba, al menos, que la próxima vez no fuese tan arduo.

El cuarto y quinto acto de la obra eran increíbles; mientras que Marguerite ve morir a su hermano y la maldice a ir al infierno, mata a su hijo y es encarcelada, Fausto disfruta de los placeres de la carne con diferentes mujeres, todas conseguidas por el demonio. Para terminar todo con el rejuvenecido caballero, quien habría intentando salvar a su amor encerrada en la prisión, siendo llevado a las llamas del Averno por Méphistophélès y una resplandeciente Marguerite, perdonada por Dios, guiada por ángeles al cielo.

No hubo mucho más que decir al cerrarse el telón y volver a abrirse para la despedida, siendo todos recibidos por aplausos atronadores, levantándose de sus asientos los espectadores, quienes habrían disfrutado de la producción.

Me sentía completa, y me dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír; y aquello mismo era lo que le pasaba a todo el mundo.

 **~)}O{(~**

Nos reunimos todos en la zona de tramoya entre gritos y silbidos, tarareos y agitación. Los jefes estaban fuera, y mientras tanto nosotros comenzábamos a satisfacer nuestra sed con el vino u champan que se había conseguido, además de platos de comida que rondaban de un lugar a otro.

A excepción de Carlotta y dos cantantes principales más, que no sabíamos dónde paraban, no había reparo por mezclarnos y felicitarnos los unos a los otros, como si lo que hubiésemos ganado fuese una guerra. Nos sentíamos bien, y eso se notaba. Ni si quiera nos habíamos cambiado de ropa o quitado el maquillaje, prefiriendo correr a la pequeña fiesta que surgió entre los postes de madera. No había música, pero tampoco era necesaria, prefiriendo por una vez simplemente charlar entre el gentío antes que volver a bailar. Todo el mundo prefería olvidar por un tiempo a lo que se dedicaban encima del escenario, y aquella era la oportunidad perfecta.

Meg y muchas de mis compañeras de danza se encontraban sentadas en una de las esquinas. Al vernos llegar a mí y a Angeline, ni si quiera se levantaron, haciéndonos señas para que las acompañásemos en corro.

—Al fin todo ha pasado —dijo Gisèle chispeante—. No sabes las ganas que tenía de que llegase este día; es como si al fin nos hubiesen liberado.

Todas asentimos ante sus palabras.

—Vosotras estuvisteis estupendas —nos halagó Sorelli cuando la adulamos por su increíble escena de baile con su pareja. Se había movido maravillosamente bien, dejando a muchos boquiabiertos.

—Nunca te escuché cantar así antes, Christine —me llamó Elinore, con el rostro enrojecido por la bebida—. No al menos en los ensayos. Fue increíble.

—Es cierto —murmuró una de las pelirrojas a su lado.

Me encogí de hombros mientras escuchaba a Angeline decir que no era tan diferente, no al menos para ella.

—Supongo que me he esforzado mucho más que de costumbre. —Me reí—. Aunque creo que fue el miedo lo que me hizo mejorar del todo.

Todas siguieron mi jolgorio. Pero yo sabía bien el qué me había hecho cambiar, o al menos creía saberlo. Gracias al Fantasma, a toda su insistencia y enseñanzas, estaba cumpliendo con lo que me exigí cuando Carlotta se burló de mí por mi pequeña voz; y ahora no podría decir lo mismo.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Antoinette apareció a nuestras espaldas, con los brazos cruzados, taconeando con el pie derecho el suelo. No obstante, estábamos tan cansadas que no fuimos capaces de tomarla enserio, y tras burlarse varias veces y hacer comentarios crípticos, me mencionó a mí sola para que la acompañase un momento.

—Alguien quiere verte, Christine —me dijo mientras cruzábamos el tramo que llevaba a las escaleras centrales del edificio. Ella estaba seria, y por un momento dudé en el caso de que fuese a llevarme con…

Raoul, aquel era el caballero que me esperaba al final de los escalones, tan sonriente como acostumbraba siempre.

La mujer levantó una ceja al estudiarle de arriba abajo, dándome además varios consejos sobre mi posible reputación, y una orden de marchar a la cama en cuanto acabase con el vizconde, además de felicitaciones por lo bien que había salido la obra.

Otro beso fue puesto en mi mejilla, y me sentía dichosa de devolvérselo.

En cuanto me posé delante del hombre, me tendió el ramo de flores que llevaba en los brazos, siendo de un color hermoso muy vivo para la época tan fría que estábamos teniendo. ¿De dónde lo habría sacado?

—No tendrías que haberte molestado —le regañé mientras hundía la nariz entre unos pétalos blancos—. Son preciosas.

—Perfectas para ti. —Ladeó la cabeza—. No me dijiste nada de que tenías una parte sola para cantar en la ópera.

Me mordí los carrillos.

—Era… algo así como un secreto —intenté excusarme, sin querer darle demasiada importancia. No había contado en que pudiese turbarle el que no le relatase cosas de mi trabajo—. Quiero suponer que te gustó.

De repente era como si hubiese visto un grupo de ángeles del cielo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Nunca imaginé que tuvieses una voz tan perfecta y maravillosa. Muchas mujeres deberían envidiarte. —Me tomó de una mano mientras prodigaba su admiración.

Me daba vergüenza estar en aquella posición, y todo empeoró cuando inclinó un poco más la cabeza sobre la mía, ocultándome en las sombras que ofrecía su estatura. Podía distinguir los contrastes en su piel, la flexibilidad de sus labios, y el brillar de los dientes cada vez que se mostraban…

Di un paso atrás, tomando una bocanada de aire.

—Tengo que irme Raoul. —No me soltó la palma—. Mañana hay más actuaciones, y estoy verdaderamente cansada.

El hombre hizo una mueca de lo más adorable, dándome la sensación de que lo conseguía sin darse cuenta.

—¿Nos veremos pronto? —me preguntó esperanzado, agarrándome más fuerte.

Sin querer romper sus sueños, le di mi asentimiento, a lo que él respondió con un beso en el dorso de mi extremidad. Fue algo casto, pero me puso los pelos de punta, y percibí una cuchilla cortarme el interior del estómago, provocándome cosquillas, muy parecidas a las de los nervios.

Al levantar la vista, los dos estábamos serios, y acercándose de nuevo a mí, sin molestarle lo que pudiese llevar de maquillaje en el rostro, alineó su cara con la mía.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Sin nada más de añadir…._

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	43. Insistencia

_Lo siento por haberme retrasado en publicar (sobre todo habiendo dejado todo colgado de esta forma). Pero aquí está ya la continuación! ¡Adelante!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 43** **: Insistencia**

Continuación,

Sábado, 7 de enero de 1871

Me llevé la misma mano que había estado manteniendo sujeta Raoul a la zona de piel donde me había besado, en la mejilla izquierda.

En aquel momento mi corazón se había detenido, y no fui capaz de apartarme ni esquivar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Si su intención hubiese sido otra no habría puesto reparos, no al menos físicamente, pero tampoco hubiese obtenido ninguna reacción por mi parte.

Me había puesto colorada, y huí de la situación de manera frenética, con el ramo entre los brazos. Mi intención no era regresar al cuarto sino, antes, ir a visitar a mi instructor, quien me debía de estar esperando en el cuartucho.

Una parte de mi rezaba porque el Fantasma no supiese el encuentro con el vizconde.

Era cierto que temía su opinión sobre el asunto, sobre todo porque muchos profesores tenían la absurda idea de que nada debía desconcentrar a sus alumnos del aprendizaje, y aquel hombre daba la impresión de ser así. Sin embargo, en cuanto crucé las puertas y vi el fuego encendido, una cálida bienvenida acogedora me envolvió. Ni si quiera fui molestada por sus palabras.

—Veo que ya tiene admiradores —se burló de mí mientras depositaba las flores en la mesa de madera oscura.

—Fueron de un amigo —me defendí yo, con aires contentos, no estando dispuesta a enfoscarme por sus comentarios.

—Hermoso ramillete, no obstante.

—Sin duda. —Acaricié las hojas que sobresalían de entre las cintas.

El Fantasma se aclaró la garganta.

—Supongo que está aquí para escuchar las correcciones que debo hacerle, que sin duda son varias. —Arrugué la nariz—. Aunque, no quiero que piense que no lo hizo bien.

—¿Fue así? —Levanté una ceja, dándome la vuelta hacia el fuego.

—Por supuesto.

—Me alegro de que te gustase. —Le sonreí al techo.

—Lo que adquiriste en la resonancia de la voz, lo perdiste en la vocalización.

Me pasé las manos por el rostro con cansancio; pero mi buen humor no se había disipado ni un ápice.

—Hoy no vas a molestarme con tus comentarios —le regañé divertida—. Mañana podrías intentarlo.

Pasó un momento largo en el cual mantuve los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de los sonidos que ofrecía el fuego frente a mí, chispeante como era su costumbre.

—Entonces —prosiguió con un tono rasposo —, ¿a qué has venido?

Me obligué a seguir con la mirada ciega.

El dichoso hombre hacía buenas preguntas para dejarme sin una respuesta que no fuese absurda o poco creíble. A pesar de todo, decidí contestarle la verdad.

—Disfruto de tu compañía —admití, clavando los ojos en la repisa de la chimenea, y en lo que había encima de esta.

Una tupida rosa se apoyaba contra el mármol blanco, desentonando con su color rojo oscuro. Desprendía un aroma particular, y me hacía cuestionarme el cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de que estaba allí colocada. Di varios pasos en su dirección, alargando los dedos para rozarla con reverencia. En su largo tallo había atado una cinta de raso negro; mas, lo que me impresionó de verdad fue el hecho de que se encontrase sin espinas, solo quedando las marcas de lo que podrían haber sido.

—También hubiese disfrutado la de su amigo, ¿no es así? —ignoró mis avances.

Tomándola entre mis manos, me la llevé a la nariz, para respirar mejor su esencia.

—Tú también eres mi amigo —afirmé sin dudar—. A pesar de que ser mi maestro. —Estudié la flor, mordiéndome los labios—. ¿Es para mí? —me atreví a preguntar.

Con voz estrangulada confirmó mis palabras, añadiendo:

—Supongo que palidece en comparación con tu otro ramo —bufó.

—Diría que es al contrario; prefiero las cosas simples —mascullé mientras acariciaba el lazo oscuro.

El Fantasma parecía perplejo, y eso me generaba una ansiedad inesperada. Había hablado demasiado sobre los sentimientos que me recorrían, y a pesar de no desear apabullarle, creí que ya lo había hecho, por lo que, de perdidos al río.

—¿Tú no me consideras tu amiga? —le demandé mientras me daba la vuelta con varios pasos y me sentaba sobre la mesa, dejando colgar los pies—. Sé que nuestros primeros días no fueron los mejores pero…

—Creo que sí —me cortó antes de que pudiese explicarme mucho más.

Un cosquilleo, parecido al que sentí con Raoul momentos antes, me acarició el interior de la tripa. Cuando quise darme cuenta tenía una sonrisa un poco tonta en la boca.

Me aclaré la garganta, y balanceé las piernas desde mi sitio.

—Maravilloso entonces.

No nos dijimos nada más en lo que pareció ser una hora, y yo no estaba dispuesta a romper el silencio. A veces, sabía que mi maestro necesitaba tiempo para pensar, y que aquello requería toda la capacidad de concentración que tuviese. En general solía ser para mejorar algo en respecto a nuestras prácticas, mas, ahora, sería por lo que acabábamos de admitir. Y es que, si le trataban como un ser espectral, ¿tendría alguna amistad más? Me negaba a creer que no fuese así; nadie era merecedor de tal cosa horrible. Sin nadie con quien contar o estar, ya fuese en los buenos o malos momentos.

Intentaba buscar nuevas formas en la pared de las tallas, y contaba los sonidos extraños que procedían del las salas superiores, suponiendo que pocas personas quedarían ya en ellas.

Al dar una cabezada que me aceleró el pulso y me hizo bostezar, de un salto me recompuse, tomando del suelo la rosa que había estado manteniendo, depositándola en el medio del ramo, luciéndose hermosa entre todos los colores chillones.

—Será mejor que me vaya. —Me crujió la espalda de manera terrible—. Mañana hay más cosas que hacer.

Esperé a que me contestara, y lo que dijo no era lo que hubiese imaginado.

—Deberíamos practicar las partituras de Marguerite. Eso es lo que haremos a partir de ahora. Ya se sabe bien las partes del coro.

Levanté las cejas con extrañez.

—¿Qué?

—Harás de Marguerite —habló como si fuese un infante.

—Claro, lo había olvidado. —Meneé la cabeza de un lado a otro por sus absurdez—. Se lo diré a Carlotta en cuanto la vea.

—No te burles de mí.

—Tú has empezado.

¿A caso le parecía entretenido aquello que especulaba? Estaba loco si pensaba que era capaz de hacer cualquier tontería por el estilo.

—Es una promesa. Su voz será la principal de la obra, y su carisma contentará a todo el público. Ya verá.

Me sentía cohibida, y en mi cabeza rondaba la idea de que aquel hombre se hubiese vuelto loco repentinamente, hablando muy rápido y con un acento fuerte que me sonaba de algo.

¿Y si acaso eran ciertas sus intenciones? ¿Cómo las lograría?

—No hagas daño a nadie, Fantasma. —No podía arriesgarme a que su enajenación afectase a otros. Ni si quiera meditaba el cómo extorsionaba a los gerentes por no ponerme de mal humor. Lo que menos hacía falta era que enfadase a la Prima Donna.

—Será un regalo, y nadie saldrá herido. —En sus palabras había un ápice de verdad que me puso los pelos de punta.

Pero aquella era mi oportunidad.

—Quizá te alegre saber que prefiero otra cosa —comencé dubitativa.

—¿No puede conseguírtelo otra persona? —se quejó, arrastrando las sílabas, como si cualquier pequeño favor le pesase.

—No —arañaba la tela que me cubría las caderas con nerviosismo—, esto te incluye a ti. No es algo que se deba dar en verdad, es más bien una petición…

—Ve al grano, señorita, o acabarás haciendo que salte de la piel.

Me temblaban las piernas mientras escupía la petición.

—Muéstrate ante mí, pero no como la última vez. Demos una clase con tu presencia aquí en la sala.

Podría caer redonda ahora mismo contra el suelo y despertar al día siguiente. Tan grande era mi emoción porque dijese que sí que se me olvidaba el cómo respirar, teniendo que pugnar por aire a los pocos minutos.

No obstante, toda la alegría y exaltación que me cubría me dejaron en cuanto un gruñido resonó entre las paredes.

—¡¿A caso eso es en lo único que piensa, _mademoiselle_?! —Se rio de manera burlona, siendo el condimento perfecto para sus palabras bruscas y, de nuevo, lejanas—. ¿Para qué algo así? ¿Para qué verle? ¿Tiene planes de llevarle ante la gendarmería?

Buscaba su rostro en todas las esquinas. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a él mismo o a otra persona?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —me defendí entre toda confusión—. Es solo curiosidad.

—La curiosidad no es buena —volvió a rugir.

—¡Tú dichoso mal humor tampoco lo es! —le grité yo, con el vello de punta.

No pensaba regresar a la relación que teníamos hace varios meses; yo no era sumisa y él era más agradable de lo que mostraba a primera vista. Sabía bien qué cartas jugábamos cada uno, y esta vez no sería yo quien se fuese a rendir.

—No es tanto lo que te pido —proseguí, sin querer escucharle—. Ya es bastante extraño que tenga que bajar aquí cada noche para reunirme con alguien que se supone que es un fantasma, para que además ni si quiera me permitas verte.

—No sabes lo que dices…

—¡Y tú sí! Eres el que todo lo sabe, ¿no es cierto? —Silencio—. Al que se debe hacer caso, al que no hay que replicar. —Levanté las manos a la altura del rostro, como si estuviese a punto de recibir una bofetada—. Me niego a seguir así. No sé qué motivos han podido llevarte a una vida tan miserable, pero te juro que no todos somos iguales. —Caminaba de una pared a otra, deseando que en cualquier momento saliese—. No te llevaré a ningún sitio, nuestro secreto será como siempre. No es mi intención causarte mal; aunque debería por hacer tales cosas en la ópera. Pero no, ¡no! Llevo seis meses aquí, al menos cuatro acudiendo a estas prácticas, con lo que parece ser un fugitivo y él…

—No soy un fugitivo.

Me paré en seco, asustada por oír su voz en mi oreja izquierda.

—¿Entonces, de qué te escondes?

No era alguien buscado por la ley. Quizá todo esto fuese una cosa ideada por los jefes, como pensé en un principio, o por algún dueño externo del que no tuviésemos conciencia, o por algún tramoyista que no hablase demasiado como para reconocerle…

—No lo entenderías.

Y con un viento repentino, se fue, dejándome sola.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Guauu! Amo escribir discusiones así, de verdad. Es un poco corto el capítulo, pero estoy segura de que merece la pena. Además, estamos ya casi casi al filo de la navaja._

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	44. No siempre se siente aflicción

_Sé que este capítulo también es muy cortito (más que de costumbre), pero así es como surgen las cosas. Por ello subiré más rápido, así no se convertirá en una tortura._

 _¡Adelante con el espectáculo!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 44** **: No siempre se siente aflicción**

Un mes y nueve días después,

Jueves, 16 de febrero de 1871

A veces sentía que caminaba por arenas movedizas; si clavaba el talón un poco más de lo necesario me tragarían sin piedad, y yo sola tendría que salvarme si no quería morir. Era una frustración constante pero que merecía la pena. Moverse por allí era tentador, y disfrutaba del miedo masoquista que ofrecía.

Aquella era la sensación que tenía con el Fantasma cada vez que le discutía algo; cada vez más excitante.

No obstante, en esta ocasión no tuvimos que retroceder en nuestra amistad; para mi gran alegría, y disgusto, ignoró lo ocurrido, como era su habitual costumbre. Era como si no hubiese sucedido. Nunca. Al menos aquella parte, porque lo que no olvidó fue el hecho de que quería convertirme en la Prima Donna para que supliese a Carlotta, y me obligó a comenzar a estudiar las partituras de Marguerite.

Era como cruzar una valla; desde un lado se veía la puesta de sol y, desde el otro, la gran luna con estrellas. La noche y el día. Adoraba los matices que podía darle a nuestras discusiones; así se pasaba la monotonía de las prácticas, las clases, las actuaciones… Me perdía en mis cavilaciones y vibraba con ellas, alegrándome.

Los nervios que nos habían acorralado en la primera presentación de Fausto terminaron por convertirse en un residuo incómodo, transformándose en una tensión que rasgaba a cada persona de manera diferente. Éramos muy exigentes, tanto nosotros mismos como los que nos daban las órdenes, y aquello comenzaba a notarse.

El grupo de bailarinas con el que me juntaba discutió en dos ocasiones, perdonándose con el paso de los días, admitiendo que eran tonterías absurdas por las que enfadarse.

Recobrábamos la compostura, pero nos achicábamos.

Nos prometimos que iríamos a beber a la esquina aquella el fin de semana siguiente, con la excusa de relajarnos. Por supuesto, funcionaría y seguiríamos tan apacibles como siempre, hasta que de nuevo se nos fuese de las manos.

Me encontraba en la cama metida, escuchando al gato ronronear al lado de mi cabeza, tapado con una mantilla fea de hilo. El cansancio me tenía casi abstraída de lo demás, y me deleitaba viendo brillar el fuego en la chimenea con la cabeza ladeada, no consiguiendo todavía que el sueño llegase y me llevase.

Dirigía los ojos desde un lugar a otro, contemplando los objetos que me eran ya tan familiares. El biombo blanco con flores, la cómoda alta, el armario brillante…

Aquel era mi hogar, y me sentía a gusto.

Resoplé y coloqué de lado, escondiendo las manos bajo el almohadón de plumas. Si no conseguía dormirme cuanto antes mañana terminaría por llegar tarde al ensayo, y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

Estudié la mesita de noche frente a mí, oscura e impenetrable por la calidez de las llamas. Apenas se podían diferenciar las betas de la madera, dando la impresión de ser homogénea.

Lo que más me gustaba de aquel mueble era lo que ocultaba su interior; había guardado en él la rosa que me dio mi maestro junto a lo demás. Todo era como un valioso tesoro, y a pesar de que la flor se había marchitado y algunos pétalos habían cedido al paso de los días, decidí mantenerlos en los sobres con las cartas, dejando un aroma suave en el papel amarillento con tinta roja.

Todo eso era como releer un diario, dejándome meditar el paso del tiempo, en cómo habíamos cambiado.

Tenía que admitir que nunca había mantenido una amistad tan extraña con nadie, y estaba segura de que si mi padre viviese me habría obligado a olvidar tales cosas absurdas. Aunque seguramente ni si quiera hubiera estado en la ópera…

Una parte de mí, de una forma macabra, se alegraba haber estado sola, consiguiendo que Antoinette se apiadase de mi situación para darme allí un cobijo donde guarecerme, mientras que la otra se astillaba al pensar en mi querido padre.

¿Era cruel no lamentarme de lo que estaba viviendo en la actualidad a causa de su muerte?

Rezaba todos los días para que se me perdonase por tal pecado.

Mas, aún sabiendo el mal que deseaba… No me arrepentía. Sobre todo porque, en la actualidad, mi vida era como yo quería; y lo que estaba aún por llegar solo la mejoraría de alguna forma.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	45. Es espantoso suceso

_Mientras escribía pensé: ¿quién se anima a pasarme el nombre de una/varias canción/es que le sirvan a modo de inspiración?_

 _Yo os dejo por aquí la mía, la cual me encanta escuchar mientras escribo esta historia._

 _-_ _Phantasia - The Phantom of the Opera - Another Great Version Full Length (este es el nombre literal de youtube jajaja)_

 _Seguro que os gusta, está hecho por el hermano de Andrew L. Webber._

 _Y ahora… adelante…_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 45** **: El espantoso suceso**

Un mes y trece días después,

Jueves, 30 de marzo de 1871

Había dejado los libros de la lección en la mesa de mi habitación, y ahora me disponía a ir a buscar las horquillas que olvidé después de la representación de Fausto en el vestuario. Mi cabeza estaba en las nubes cuando me peinaba después de cada obra, y lo que menos quería era tener que ir a comprar más porque al día siguiente no se encontrasen allí, como me había ocurrido dos veces antes.

Caminaba acompañada del quinqué, además de con la luna brillando bien alto en el cielo despejado, mostrándose por los ventanales. La primavera ya había llegado, apartando del lugar las nubes espesas de nieve para transfórmalas en lluvias; lluvias que se llevaron la muerte del invierno. Y en cuanto hiciese más calor comenzarían a crecer de nuevo las plantas y se restaurarían los colores. El frío todavía se mantenía, sobre todo por las noches, obligándonos aún a vestir con ropas gruesas; pero aquello duraría ya poco.

No hacía ruido, paseándome por la zona detrás del escenario con aires distraídos.

Había conseguido que el Fantasma me dejase ir de las clases un poco antes sin tener que darle muchas explicaciones; pero también fue algo que quiso él. Habíamos estado los dos insoportables durante la hora que nos dedicábamos, y con un tono áspero me indicó que marchase para así no producirle dolor de cabeza.

Ahora me reía por aquello, pero en verdad fue grosero comportarme así.

Teníamos problemas con La Carlotta; Hélène no cesaba de atacarnos cada vez que veía a alguna del grupo; Fabian se volvió taciturno y grosero conmigo; Raoul era un alma generosa que comenzaba a apabullarme con todas sus peticiones.

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza para masajearme las sienes. Ahora sería yo la que tendría el dolor.

Y, por supuesto, no debíamos olvidar el hecho de toda la gente que estaba acudiendo a ver Fausto, teniendo que dar lo mejor de nosotros en cada oba, terminando el día como muertos.

Habíamos acudido más veces de las que imaginábamos a la esquina de la planta superior, simplemente a cenar o a charlar, no solo a beber. En general, cada una relataba sus problemas o preocupaciones, y el resto intentábamos darle ideas para solucionarlos o comentarios afectivos. Pero nunca nada fue cosa de otro mundo; preocupaciones mundanas únicamente.

Pensé muchas veces lo poco que quedaba para mi cumpleaños, lo poco que quedaba para que cumpliese veinte. Sensaciones extrañas me recorrían las venas, desde la curiosidad a lo que me depararía un futuro más profundo, hasta la terrible realización de lo poco que había logrado hasta ahora en muchos aspectos.

Tenía una especie de lista donde apuntarme cosas para realizar. Siempre supuse que algunas situaciones, a diferencia de otras, surgirían de la nada. Tenía que ir a visitar la catedral de Notre Dame; ese edificio no vendría a mí, por supuesto. Querría volver a mi casa en Suecia, a ser posible con alguien que me acompañase; y para ello debía ahorrar el suficiente dinero para los billetes de tren y de barco. Deseaba aprender a cocinar cientos de dulces. Siempre había querido contemplar el nacimiento de un potrillo…

Eran cosas que _yo_ haría. No obstante, algunas otras debían fluir, para no ser obligadas e incómodas. O al menos incómodas para mí, dado que la situación podría torcerse de tal manera que sería preferible que me tragase el suelo bajo mis pies.

Acariciar la cabeza de un gran venado, caminar por el bosque hasta que algo mágico sucediese, montar en barco y volver a ver delfines… Encontrar a un hombre con el que poder realizar todas aquellas cosas descabelladas, y que me diese la razón respecto a ellas… Y conseguir un beso. Pero no uno en la mano, ni en la mejilla; no casto. Uno en los labios, que me hiciese arder mucho más de lo que ya lo conseguía con solo imaginármelo.

Parecía irreal que todavía no hubiese encontrado a un caballero del que me sintiese atraída de verdad; y cuando le confesé a mis compañeras, las cuales me incitaron a ello por presión de grupo, que todavía me mantenía virgen en todos los sentidos, se apiadaron de mí. ¡Cómo si lo necesitase! Había tenido oportunidades, y a pesar de que el deseo y el amor no estuviesen en muchas ocasiones juntos, para mí eran indispensables, no como para algunas de ellas. Uno no conviviría sin el otro.

Ahora, tenía la impresión de que todas mis amigas intentaban lanzarme a varones guapos en busca de opinión, como si estuviese desesperada por encontrar uno antes de la siguiente luna llena.

Me encontraba agitada, y colorada de arriba a abajo por los pensamientos cuando, paseando con cuidado entre los decorados, de la nada, un aire me golpeó de frente, apagando la dichosa mecha de la lámpara en mi mano, dejándome en casi una oscuridad parcial de no ser por el astro que lo emblanquecía todo.

No sabía muy bien dónde ir para seguir las ventanas y no quedar totalmente en penumbra, prefiriendo evitarlo si era posible. Me dirigí en la dirección del tablado, sin preocuparme ahora por las dichosas horquillas. Todo se agitaba por el viento, y resonaban los aullidos de este colándose por pequeñas aberturas.

Con cuidado, daba paso tras paso entre las cuerdas y telares, los sacos y las maderas tambaleantes por encima de mi cabeza, con miedo a golpearlos. A veces tenía la impresión de que escuchaba música en el interior de la cabeza, como si una melodía siempre resonase detrás de mis oídos, sin cesar. Podía considerarse algo bueno, pero en otras ocasiones solo se trataba de una molestia.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la madera pulida, distraída, donde se veían las sombras de las butacas, cuando algo me paró en seco entre dos mantos arrugados, consiguiendo que el aire de mi cuerpo se me quedase enganchado en la garganta. Me quedé quieta, muy muy quieta, casi de piedra, y estalló en el silencio lo que supuse que sería un latigazo, para ver delante de mí caer al Fantasma, con un brinco fácil y tranquilo.

Estaba estupefacta, y si él mismo hubiese girado la cabeza en mi dirección me habría descubierto allá escondida de mala manera, con una mano sobre el pecho y la boca medio abierta.

Iba igual de bien vestido que la primera vez que nos encontramos, solo que en esta ocasión le faltaba el sombrero, dejándome estudiar su cabello negro peinado hacia atrás con gracía, con las puntas descolocadas y semi-rizadas a la altura de la nuca. Su manto negro le tapaba la mitad del cuerpo, y todavía me era extraño que fuese tan terriblemente alto.

Moría por acércame a él y comprobar cuantas cabezas me superaba.

¿Sería aquello prudente? ¿Juntarme a él?

En general no era un hombre distraído, y me parecía extraño que no me hubiese advertido antes que yo a él. Sin embargo, el objeto en su mano parecía llamar toda su atención, algo que brillaba con un centelleo extraño desde mi posición alejada.

Sin más explicaciones y haciéndome saltar por la velocidad que se movió, con largas zancadas se encaminó a la derecha, dejándome sola otra vez. Mas, decidí seguirle; era como una necesidad creciente en el pecho, haciendo que mi pulso saliese disparado con solo pensar en dejarlo.

Deposité el quinqué sobre una de las mesas pertenecientes al decorado, y lo más silenciosa que pude me escabullí entre los aparejos que se suspendían en el aire, como si en verdad levitasen. Le observé caminar con pasos silenciosos, increíblemente silenciosos a decir verdad.

Si hubiese estado un poco más atento me habría atrapado, pero aquello que llevaba en su mano le era más importante, abstrayéndole del mundo; y el ulular del viento camuflaba lo suficientemente bien los ruidos que yo pudiese hacer.

Era como acechar a una bestia, alimentando a mi mente con su oscilación continua y gatuna, girando de manera inconsciente de un lugar a otro, como buscando algo.

Mas, mi creciente alegría y excitación desaparecieron en cuanto, al cruzar la esquina de un muro falso de la producción, hubo desaparecido. La nada estaba delante de mí ahora.

Me encontraba estupefacta, al igual que cuando te lastimas contra el pico de un mueble. ¿Cómo diablos lo había hecho? No era más que un hombre, un maldito hombre, y se había largado sin ni si quiera un gesto brusco.

Me mordí las comisuras de la boca. Estaba nerviosa, incómoda, con el ceño fruncido por la impresión. Había creído que se macharía con una creciente bola de humo o algo parecido, no imaginé que pudiese desaparecer si pestañeaba dos veces de seguido. Intenté captar cualquier sonido, con la esperanza de recuperarle, observando la oscuridad por si vislumbraba algún atisbo extraño que me indicase que era él.

A pesar de todo, había podido volver a estudiarle, y ahora comenzaría de nuevo con un monólogo interno sobre lo que era relacional o no. Lo que más lástima me daba era el hecho de que no hubiese podido mirarle el rostro, con su particular máscara atada a la cabeza, enredada en el cabello.

¿Por qué la usaba?

En aquel instante me prometí que sería algo que fuese a descubrir.

Decidí acudir a por el quinqué de nuevo, prefiriendo llevármelo a la habitación, con la intención de ir allí de una vez por todas para meterme después en la cama. Ya era lo bastante tarde.

Sopesaba unas ideas y otras, cavilaciones inconexas. Eran siempre las mismas, al igual que las mismas cuestiones que aparecían cada vez que mi maestro hacía algo extraño. Daba igual cuanto lo machacase todo, nunca era suficiente y no entendía ni la mitad.

Acaricié un cordel amarrado a una barra de metal con dedos reverentes, afinando el odio al sentir unos pies moverse cerca de mí. Volví a convertirme en piedra, dejando incluso de respirar. Apreté los pulmones y di varias vueltas sobre mí misma para saber en qué dirección se dirigían, como si fuese un depredador que busca a su presa para cenar. Otro golpe resonó, mucho más fuerte que todo lo anterior, como si hubiese estado a punto de caer.

Me apresuré a ir por donde me decía mi instinto, apartando los objetos con las manos e intentando no chocar con los del suelo. Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba corriendo, jadeando, sin importar que aquel hombre me viese al fin. Discutiríamos las cosas cara a cara, no me evitaría por mucho más tiempo, no se lo permitiría…

Cruce por medio de dos telas enganchadas a anclajes, con la sangre golpeándome la piel, sin saber lo que me esperaba al otro lado.

Y aquello nunca sería lo que esperé: no era el espectro al que había estado siguiendo, sino alguien mucho peor, y ahora me daba cuenta de mi irracional error. Los pasos del Fantasma no se habían escuchando. Los del hombre frente a mí, sí. Y este era Joseph Buquet, con una sonrisa estirándose en sus labios resecos al reconocerme.

Los pies se me volvieron pesados de repente, al igual que las manos, que descendían tiesas entorno a la cintura. Sentía la cara neutral, frunciendo los labios y abriendo los ojos para cerciorarme que no era un espejismo creado por la luna. Ojalá y lo hubiese sido.

Me dedicó una mirada libidinosa, desde los pies a la cabeza, consiguiendo que se me espesase la saliva en el interior de la boca.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿Era usted quién me estaba siguiendo?

Como pude di un salto atrás, entornando un poco la cabeza para cerciorarme de que la abertura de las telas siguiese abierta. No confiaba en el tramoyista, y mi primal instinto era el de huir de allí. Ya habíamos tenido suficientes problemas en los pasillos de la ópera, no me quería imaginar lo que podría hacer aquí, tan apartados de todo…

Dio un paso hacia delante; se movía por la zona sin cuidado, como si no le importase el dónde colocar los pies. Sus ojos rojos no cesaban de estudiarme, y un pitido comenzó a resonar en mis oídos.

—Ahora no parece tener la lengua tan afilada, señorita —ronroneó con voz áspera, entre todo el murmullo imaginario que yo escuchaba, meneando su pesado cuerpo en mi dirección de nuevo.

Me encogí; era demasiado parecido a aquella vez en la que también nos encontramos. Lo malo era que ahora me sentía verdaderamente sola, y dudaba que Favre saliese de ningún sitio para salvarme. No esta noche.

—Quizá podamos continuar con nuestro juego de preguntas. La _última vez_ fue… hace más de seis meses.

Y entonces, eché a correr entre las dos telas, antes de poder si quiera predecir el resto de palabras que tenía que decirme, agarrando la falda del vestido con manos fuertes, con los pies arrastras. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo y no era capaz de parpadear, dejándome la vista reseca a causa de la terrible carrera.

Estaba atenta a la persona detrás de mí; porque sabía que estaba detrás de mí, con su terrible voz en murmullos infernales y risotadas crueles. No entendía lo que parloteaba, pero tampoco me importaba. Estaba deshaciendo el camino al escenario a una velocidad atroz, y cruzaba los dedos porque, quien fuese, saliese de la nada para socorrerme.

No sabía si el tramoyista iría enserio. ¿Querría hacerme daño? ¿Y si solo disfrutaba con asustarme? Podría comprobarlo, porque sin llegar a ver unos pales de madera tirados en el suelo, con patas torpes los pisoteé, perdiendo el equilibrio, teniéndome que estabilizar enseguida y proseguir.

A Buquet le dio el tiempo suficiente para pasarme las manos alrededor de las piernas, con una carcajada infernal.

—¡No! —grité mientras le atestaba una pata en las rodillas, la cual recibió con un jadeo—. ¡Déjame!

Me removí mucho más, y entre saltos y tirones conseguí zafarme, llegando a ver ahora el espacio donde estaban las sillas tapizadas de la platea. Todo aquello era como una de esas pesadillas donde alguien te persigue y tú debes correr y huir, sin llegar nunca a ningún lugar seguro, hasta que despiertas. Lo terrible era que yo no podía despertar.

—¡Ven niña! —se carcajeó a mis espaldas.

Sin saber cómo, volvió a atraparme, habiéndose movido ahora con mucha más presteza, obligándome a darme la vuelta y mirarle, tomándome de la cintura. Éramos de casi la misma estatura, y sin pensarlo demasiado, tomando impulso hacia atrás arremetí mi frente contra la parte alta de su nariz, lo que resonó con un terrible crujido que le hizo aullar.

Me soltó contra el suelo mientras maldecía, y el choque me había dejado igual de aturdida que a él, además de empezar a ver borroso por la falta de oxígeno. Era como si todo se volcase sobre mí, dejándome como una prisionera en el sitio donde estaba, sin oportunidad de reaccionar. Me pitaban mucho más los oídos y meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando algo con lo que defenderme.

El hombre terminó por erguirse, y al mirarme, pude ver con orgullo que había sangre en su cara, causada por el impacto.

Me arrastré hacia atrás, desesperada por llegar, aunque quedasen varios metros, a las butacas, para comenzar allí mi nuevo intento de escape. Sin embargo, todo se volvió mucho más negro cuando el tramoyista se agachó y me tomó del tobillo, levantandome la falda.

Si un tercero nos hubiese visto en aquella situación, serían claras las intenciones del hombre sobre mí, y yo también pude saberlas; al tratar este inmovilizarme contra el suelo con las dos manos.

Me encontraba chillando desde el punto más alto de mis pulmones, haciendo sonidos desesperados, arañándole mientras me sujetaba sin inmutarse. Consiguió colocarse entre mis piernas, con aparente incomodidad por las telas de las ropas que vestía. Me era imposible no acunarle entre los muslos, y por mucho que me arquease y retorciese, nada parecía detenerle de su querer. Tenía su rostro a la altura del mío, y un cansancio atroz me obligaba a relajar cada vez más mis movimientos de huida, pero mi orgullo y temor por lo que pudiese ocurrir seguían tan fieles como el principio, desesperados por marcharme de aquel lugar de manera victoriosa.

Entonces, en mi cabeza repiqueteó una campana con una fuerza descomunal, siendo el último aliento que me quedaba de esperanza antes de empezar a asumir lo que iba a ocurrir. Se trataba de un grito suplicante, como un ruego a la luna y a las estrellas que nos observaban desde lo más alto sin poder hacer nada.

En un nuevo asalto, llamé a mi maestro.

—¡Maestro, maestro, por favor!

—Dudo que alguien te escuche, dama —se burló Buquet—. Pero puedes seguir intentándolo. —Le clavé las uñas en la parte tierna del cuello, consiguiendo que gesticulase una mueca de dolor.

—¡Fantasma, Fantasma! —volví a vociferar, como si fuese una plegaria.

—Ese maldito no te hará caso, está demasiado ocupado en sus cosas. —Acercó su boca a la mía, mucho más si era posible, y de haber podido le habría mordido—. Es solo un hombre, ¿lo sabías? —me susurró, como si se tratase de un secreto.

Se me pusieron los pelos de punta. Sentía lágrimas caerme por el rostro, mojándome la piel acalorada.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

Mientras se apartaba para estudiarme, habiendo acabado de admitir la misma locura que él creía, aproveché para sacudirle las tripas con la pierna izquierda. Él me atrapó por los antebrazos, produciéndome un dolor terrible.

—No te atrevas a reírte de mí, mujer insolente… —habló con la voz entrecortada.

Con ya una desesperación total, esperaba que el espectro me escuchase, sino mi destino estaba en las manos del hombre que tenía pensado, nada menos, que violarme.

—¡Ángel, Ángel! ¡ÁNGEL!

Y como si se tratase de la llamada de un genio mágico, apareció con un rugido, descendiendo desde solo Dios sabía dónde para caer encima de nosotros, tumbando a Buquet sobre mí y apartándolo tan pronto como sus pies se colocaron bien en el suelo. Era como ver una divinidad, y mi cuerpo no quiso reaccionar a los terribles ruidos que se formaban a los lados. Era algo parecido a una lucha, pero en mi estado todo me daba igual.

La voz me había desaparecido, no era capaz de cerrar los ojos a pesar de no tener un foco real de visión, y las extremidades me ardían como si me hubiesen estado azotando durante horas. Intenté reclinarme, hacerme un ovillo en el suelo, temblando de frío y terror, con el pelo enmarañado, habiendo perdido todas las _dichosas horquillas_ que formaban el intrincado recogido que hice por la mañana.

Algo, desde aquel lago de sombras en el que me encontraba, me tomó en brazos y me llevó con un suave balanceo hasta la orilla, obligándome a sentarme. Cuando me hube centrado y era capaz de distinguir las cosas, solo pude apreciar un chaleco azul y una camisa blanca debajo, además de una corbata negra de lo que parecía ser satén.

Alguien en la lejanía me hablaba, tratándose de únicamente un murmullo en un principio, hasta que empecé a distinguir las palabras, las cuales iban a gran aceleración, sin dejarme entenderlas.

Seguía agitada, y cuando me miré las manos, aquel que estaba a mi lado se levantó, para enseguida depositarme sobre los hombros una pesada capa de una tela tan suave como la lana cara, pero mucho mejor tejida. Respiré el aroma que desprendía.

Aquel caballero volvió a sentarse a mi lado, estando ligeramente inclinado hacia delante. No era capaz de levantar la vista de su ropa, y más lágrimas de las que jamás pude imaginar rodaban por mis mejillas sin razón aparente, entre gimoteos dolorosos que me irritaban la garganta. O quizá se trataban de los sonidos que había estado haciendo mientras me ayudaba…

—No, no. No llores —le escuché decir, moviendo las manos—. No llores, por favor.

Meneé la cabeza, de un lado a otro.

Encontré mi voz en el fondo del estómago, surgiendo de manera entrecortada y ronca.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto. —Proseguí con el lloriqueo—. ¡No sé qué me pasa! —Me mordí los dedos.

— _Shh, shh_ —Me hizo bajar las manos con las suyas, sin apenas rozarme. Estaba mucho más frío que yo—. Es el susto, intenta calmarte. Respira como te he enseñado, ¿lo recuerdas?

Entonces levanté el rostro, para enfrentarme al suyo, al del Fantasma. De cerca producía mucho más pavor; una máscara perfectamente blanca, de apariencia tersa y con pocas magulladuras que la deformasen, le ocultaba la identidad. Algo curioso era el hecho de tener casi la mitad del labio superior cubierto por esta sin que aparentemente le molestase; y las grandes aberturas para los ojos daban verdadera impresión. Desde ahí unos orbes amarillos y penetrantes parecían llegarme al alma.

Asentí a su pregunta y dirigí la mirada a otro sitio, sin querer parecer ofensiva a lo que se suponía que era su cara, hipando de vez en cuando, pero haciéndole caso.

—Muy bien —susurró, dejando un espacio entre nuestros cuerpos con un veloz movimiento. Nos había colocado sobre una enorme mesa de piedra bajo la luz que ofrecía uno de los grandes ventanales. Me colgaban los pies, y los sentía tan fríos como la nieve del más profundo invierno.

Tragué con pesar, y agarré con mucha más fuerza el manto sobre los hombros.

Él estaba pensativo, sin moverse a mi lado, con una gracia difícilmente comparable. Tenía los brazos largos, aunque así era todo su cuerpo, además de unas manos afiladas. Su piel era casi del mismo tono que el antifaz que usaba, solo que algo más grisácea, como si estuviese enfermo. Llevaba el cabello revuelto por la agitación sufrida, y aquello me hizo querer soltar otro sollozo que preferí ahogar.

Tenía que preguntarle algo, antes de que el silencio nos devorase.

—¿Y-y Joseph…?

—Buquet. —No se había olvidado de mi presencia a su lado—. Está bien.

Dirigí el rostro al frente, con respiraciones pesadas. Él pareció notar mi angustia y prosiguió:

—Le golpeé. Está inconsciente, enredado con las poleas del escenario. —Se levantó rápido, paseando de aquí a allá, llevándose las manos a la cabeza para colocar las hebras oscuras. Me miró con una mueca en media boca, y lo que supuse que era el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué demonios hacías aquí a estas horas? —me regañó.

Volví a llorar, mucho más fuerte. Quería tumbarme en mi cama y desahogarme contra algún almohadón, deseando estar sola para asimilar todo lo que había pasado. Aquel tramoyista había intentado violarme, y de no ser por el Fantasma, ahora mismo continuaría en el infierno.

Este parecía angustiado con solo verme, y con pasos torpes se acercó a mí de nuevo, como si fuese un pequeño pájaro que fuese a echar a volar si iba demasiado rápido.

—No, no, no llores —volvió a repetir, como si con eso consiguiese algo—. Ya está todo bien, ¿ves? —Señaló con las manos donde nos encontrábamos.

Me levanté de mi asiento, vacilando entre sí irme o quedarme para explicarle. Terminé por escoger el segundo.

El Fantasma sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pañuelo rojo, ofreciéndomelo con cuidado, sin tocarnos la piel. Me limpié el rostro, dejándolo estropeado.

—E-estaba yendo a-a por unas cosas que olvidé. —Me froté los ojos—. Iba al vestuario cuando… cuando te vi bajar al escenario. —Reprimí un sollozo y agaché los hombros, dirigiendo la vista a su camisa—. Te seguí, y sé que hice mal, al menos de dicha forma. En un momento dado desapareciste, y al escuchar de nuevo a alguien caminar, pensé que eras tú. —Revolví la tela sobre mi cuerpo, dando pequeñas zancadas de aquí para allá—. Pero… no lo eras.

—¿Crees que mentía cuando dije que la ópera no es segura por las noches?

Levantando el rostro, me enfrenté a su mirada iracunda, brillando mucho más en las sombras que ejercía contra mí, habiendo quedado uno frete al otro. Era al menos dos cabezas más alto que yo…

A pesar de querer repentinamente gritarle por recordarme que _él siempre tenía razón_ , negué con aprensión, mordiéndome los labios. Daba la impresión de que fuese mi padre, y yo su hija, la cual merecía un castigo por las tonterías con las que se jugaba la vida.

Mas, desde el otro lado de mi alma, en un lugar donde comenzaba a crecer paz tras haber vivido aquella cosa horrible, y sin pensarlo demasiado, me abalancé contra él, con los brazos extendidos y el corazón herido. Le tomé por el estómago, rodeándole con los brazos y comenzando otra sarta de sollozos reprimidos, que hacían que me temblase la voz.

—Gra-gracias por venir. —Froté la frente contra su ropa, intentado así olvidar algo que me sería imposible.

Sentí varios suspiros salir de su pecho, y tardó mucho en devolverme el abrazo, o al menos en darme unas palmaditas en la espalda con mucho cuidado.

—Ya, ya… Lamento de igual forma haber tardado tanto en ayudarte. —Cesó los golpecitos y apoyó su mano enorme entre mis omóplatos, dejándome sentir cada uno de sus dedos posicionarse después de la palma—. Estaba muy arriba, no podía arriesgarme a lanzarme desde tan alto. —Se le quebró la voz, y parecía verdaderamente acongojado.

Le dije entre frases incoherentes que no le culpaba.

—No… —Pareció dudar, terminando por agarrarme de los hombros y empujarme hacia atrás, haciendo que le mirase mientras se encorvaba, para colocar su mirada sobre la mía—. ¿Te hizo daño? —Aquello tenía una entonación muy diferente debido al contexto.

Un calor terrible me cubrió la piel, y me mordí tan fuerte los labios que percibí el sabor de la sangre en la boca.

—No.

El hombre daba la impresión de haber estado conteniéndose hasta ahora, porque al volver a levantarse parecía relajado, arrastrando los dedos sobre mis brazos cubiertos con su capa, apartándolos enseguida al ver que me había tocado de manera tan deliberada.

¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué se comportaba tan cautelosamente? Quizá pensase que ahora temía a los de su mismo sexo… Pero yo no podía temerle a él, ¿verdad? Acababa de salvarme…

—Debemos marcharnos —dio la orden, dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia la oscuridad.

Era como si me hubiese abofeteado, y antes de razonarlo demasiado me abalancé contra su brazo, agarrándole muy fuerte de la camisa, creando una reacción de sorpresa en él, apartándose como si le hubiese acariciado con fuego.

Parpadeé varias veces, y vi en sus ojos amarillos lo que era algo parecido a una defensa, hasta que aquello mismo se transformo en pesar.

Solté el aire con cansancio.

—Espera —terminé por decirle, mientras me volvía a apoyar en el mueble, sin llegar a subirme.

El Fantasma hizo una mueca, dirigiendo la mirada desde el camino que iba a seguir hasta mí, terminando por colocarse a mi lado.

—Está bien.

Un silencio sepulcral se coló entre nosotros, como si se tratase de una neblina que nos iba encarcelando. Se asemejaba a las clases que dábamos en el cuartucho, solo se oiría mi respiración, y la suya se mantendría oculta, donde quiera que se escondiese. Ahora, a pesar de estar tan cerca, no era capaz de percibir ni un solo sonido proveniente de él.

Estudié por el rabillo del ojo su figura, lo que llegaba a ver de ella. Tenía la espalda bien recta, y sus dedos sujetaban la piedra clara como si se tratasen de garras. Todo estaba acorde con su aura espectral; las manos largas y delgadas, como las patas de un ave que intenta arrancar la carne que piensa devorar; el cuello tenso, mostrándose bien los músculos y tendones que lo mantenían sobre los hombros, dando la impresión de controlarlo todo, intentando vigilar cada esquina; la oreja que me enseñaba era extrañamente fina y con aspecto picudo, escondida por algunos rizos descolocados…

Me moví de posición, observando entonces la mitad de su cara, sin temor. Si le molestaba que le enfrentase no dudaría en decírmelo, estaba segura. No era el tipo de hombre que se callase las cosas, y a estas alturas no me sorprendería.

Tornó el rostro hacia mí, como si le hubiese llamado, colocando toda la atención de sus ojos en los míos. Aquellos dos luceros brillaban en la oscuridad de una forma siniestra y penetrante. No eran de un color normal, como el aburrido marrón, los tristes grises o los verdes centelleantes, sino amarillos; pero no amarillos como los dientes de león en flor o el mismísimo sol, sino algo más parecido al oro, con chispas. El resto de su expresión era indescifrable a causa de la máscara.

Él me miraba también de arriba abajo. Era la primera vez que nos veíamos y, a pesar de las circunstancias, sabíamos que esto era algo inverosímil. Sobre todo por su parte.

El Fantasma decidió volver a hablar, ignorando mi estudio sobre él.

—Vi el golpe que le diste a Buquet; tienes la marca. —Levante el rostro como si pudiese verlo, aunque la verdad era que podía sentir un ligero dolor en la zona de la frente—. Hiciste bien.

Pestañeé varías veces, como si se tratase de un sueño. Todo parecía un sueño…

—Claro —susurré.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —me preguntó despacio, como si fuese alguien con problemas mentales.

—Eso creo.

Frunció el ceño.

—En ese caso regresemos. No debemos estar aquí. —Me indicó hacia dónde dirigirme, con él en cabeza—. Te llevaré a casa de las Giry.

Al no decirle nada, se dio la vuelta, descubriendo mi cara de sorpresa.

—¿Con las Giry? —debí cuestionarle.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Y aquí está…_

 _¿Era así como os imaginabais su primer encuentro? Eso del espejo está bien, que crucen y la lleve a su mundo pero… me parece (a pesar de que esto también lo es) mucho forzar la máquina en lo que respecta a Christine metiéndose en unas horribles catacumbas con, literalmente, un desconocido._

 _Al menos se ha visto al fin al Fantasma!_

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	46. Medias verdades

_Yeeii! Todos contestos con la primera aparición. Vemos la continuación…_

 _Y millones de gracias por los comentarios, es un verdadero ánimo saber que hay gente que tiene opinión sobre lo que escribo!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 46** **: Medias verdades**

Continuación,

Jueves, 30 de marzo de 1871

—¿Con las Giry?

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando aquel hombre? ¿Quería que me lanzase a su casa como si fuese algo normal el que me encontrase a dichas horas rondando la ópera? Sería admitir que había estado engañando a la maestra de ballet, y no quería aquello. Antoinette me había pedido que no saliese de mi habitación por las noches, y era un secreto que me molestaba muy bien en guardar.

—No irás a tu habitación —zanjó el tema, comenzando a caminar.

Mis pasos eran mucho más cortos que los suyos, dejándome enseguida a una distancia considerable de su cuerpo.

—Si Antoinette se entera de que salgo por las noches me cortará la cabeza —repliqué, intentando alcanzarle para agarrarle—. Además, ¿qué puedo decirle como escusa?

—No habrá escusas —escupió.

—¿Perdón?

—Yo hablaré con ella.

Se me abrió la boca de par en par.

¿Hablar con ella? ¿El Fantasma de la Ópera teniendo la increíble cortesía de dedicarle unas amables palabras a dicha mujer por mi causa? No, no, ni en sueños.

—Debes de estar bromeando.

Caminábamos más rápido de lo que podía imaginar, casi corriendo por detrás del escenario a oscuras, ofreciéndome una sensación dolorida en las piernas. Él tomó el quinqué de donde lo había olvidado, dejándome aturdida cuando me lo entregó de manera brusca.

Seguía su camino sin escuchar nada de lo que me estaba diciendo, y cuando salimos a la zona donde se suponía que debía girar a la derecha para ir a mi habitación, él giró a la izquierda, yendo allá donde se proponía.

Se movía con una elegancia espectral, como si su cuerpo simplemente fluyese, y se me pusieron los pelos de punta al no oír si quiera la suela de sus zapatos contra el suelo de baldosas. Era muy diferente a mí, trotando sin cuidado y desconcierto, asustada por la sombras, llevando entre las manos la lámpara y la larga capa que me colgaba desde los hombros, prefiriendo no arrastrar tan maravillosa y cara tela.

Con resignación me paré en seco, esperando a que se diese cuenta de mi ausencia a su espalda; lo que no tardó mucho, dado que cada dos zancadas dirigía lo que se suponía que era su rostro hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que le seguía.

—No voy a ir —concluí.

Era como si le hubiese caído un rayo, estirándose todavía más si era posible. Al hablar, su tono era cortante y frío, y al instante me arrepentí de negarle lo que me ordenaba. Una cosa era oír su voz escondida, enfadada por algo que le hubiese dicho; otra muy diferente era tener a un hombre superior a mí iracundo, convirtiendo las manos en puños mientras pregonaba, por última vez, su mandato.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido, Christine? —Se dio repentinamente la vuelta, sin acercarse—. No puedes volver ahí abajo, sola. No esta noche. No sería seguro. —Frunció los labios con ferocidad, y se rascó el cuello con fuerza, como si tuviese la necesidad romper aquella tela que el rozaba la piel—. Por una vez hazme caso.

Y no podía refutarle nada más. En sus ojos había un brillo peligroso que me hizo querer desaparecer, por lo que simplemente asentí, apartando la mirada de la suya.

Dejándome los humos detrás, caminé hasta pasarle, sabiendo muy bien donde debía ir. Si me seguía o no daba igual. Me era razonable el por qué debía acudir con aquellas dos mujeres —al menos siendo la responsabilidad de una de ellas el cuidarme—, pero no sabía cómo relatarles nada de lo pasado. Ni si quiera yo era capaz de pensarlo ahora con claridad. Nunca supuse encontrarme en una situación así, era igual de irreal que cuando los bustos se lanzaron contra el tramoyista.

¿Cómo diablos aquel hombre consiguió que saliesen desde sus posiciones?

Meneé la cabeza con desasosiego, tragándome el creciente nudo en la garganta. Comenzaba a sentir todo de manera mucho peor. Era como si hubiese estado en una nube, y ahora empezaba a darme cuenta de las cosas que habían pasado.

Un hombre me había estado persiguiendo por los corredores de decorados en una ópera; un hombre que había conseguido bloquearme contra el suelo hasta encontrarse entre mis piernas, forcejeando para quebrantarme de la manera más terrible posible.

Reprimí un sollozo.

Antes de cruzar el primer arco que daba con el pasillo de la concina, el Fantasma me llamó, habiendo estado a pocos pasos de mí todo el tiempo. Sus palabras resonaron casi en mi oído, haciéndome dar un respingo por lo inesperado.

—He estado pensando: no vamos a darle muchas explicaciones a Antoinette —susurró en un tono bajo—, solo lo necesario.

Dirigiendo mi atención sobre él, le miré directamente a los ojos, teniendo que inclinar la cabeza para que así fuera.

—Vas a tener que ser más especifico —refunfuñé, pasándome los dedos por las mejillas, por si alguna lágrima se había colado.

—Le diré que soy tu maestro de canto. —Fui a pararle pero continuó, colocando una larga mano frente a mi cara—. Regresabas de las clases y te encontraste con Buquet. Dirás que fue en la pared de los bustos, casi entrando a las escaleras que dan a tú habitación. —Inclinó el rostro a un lado—. ¿Lo has comprendido?

Él iba a asumir la culpa, y yo no me atrevía a decirle que no. No era mi deseo que la mujer lanzase su odio contra mí, o decepción para el caso. Se había portado tan bien conmigo… No deseaba que se sintiese defraudada. Aunque tampoco debía permitir mentirla.

Todo aquello comenzaba a ser una cuestión de moralidad, y me dolía la cabeza de solo sopesar las ideas.

—Sí —asentí.

Iba a ser _divertido_ el contarles lo ocurrido.

¿Alguna vez me imaginé que nuestro primer encuentro sería así? Nunca, de aquello estaba segura. Ni si quera me había rondado la cabeza la idea de que fuese a mostrarse ante mí en ningún momento. Era tan reticente, y no podría haber hecho nada para forzarle.

—Yo me ocuparé de todo lo demás. —Y supe que se trataba de una promesa.

Antes de proseguir a lo que empezaba a ser el camino hacia una ejecución, intenté quitarme la capa para entregársela. Él, no obstante, pestañeó varias veces, como si encendiese y apagase las luces que eran sus ojos, alegando que me la quedase, que ya la recuperaría en otro momento. Y yo no me opuse; no tenía las ganas necesarias para discutir.

Un silencio atroz nos acompañó hasta que subimos los escalones que daban a la puerta, siendo repentinamente cesado en mi cabeza por el terrible resonar del corazón al acelerárseme. De nuevo la realización me golpeó, y estaba tan cansada que ya ni si quiera era capaz de afligirme.

El Fantasma en el estrecho espacio alargó el brazo y, con más fuerza de la debida, atizó a la madera dos golpes. Dos dichosos golpes.

Se escuchó en el interior un murmullo rápido, algunas palabras que no conseguí entender gracias a la sangre que se me movía detrás de los oídos sin permitirme advertir nada más que mi propio nerviosismo y ganas de desmayarme.

La puerta se abrió ante nosotros con un sonido metálico y un terrible crujido, mostrándose allí Antoinette, quien nos recibió con total estupor, vestida con una bata blanca que le cubría el cuerpo y una vela en la mano izquierda.

Estaba segura de que los ojos se le saldrían de las cuencas al encontrarnos a aquel ser y a mí en la entrada de su hogar, los dos con el mismo aspecto fantasmagórico. Mas, enseguida cambio su expresión, y unos resquicios de furia me hicieron querer correr.

—Madame Giry. —Habló mi maestro, con la lengua afilada—. Sal fuera, ahora. —Me agarró del hombro con poco cuidado, obligándome a hacer una mueca por el dolor que sentí—. Tú te quedas dentro.

Y sin más dilación, cada una hizo lo dicho, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas ellos dos, dejándome a mí con una Meg pálida en el salón.

Llevaba un camisón largo y el pelo despeinado, y sus labios formaban una mueca perfecta.

—¿Christine? —me llamó, como si no esperase que se tratase de mí en realidad.

Todo estaba tan oscuro, sin apenas dejarnos ver, habiéndose llevado toda la luz su madre.

Volví a hipar, y comenzaba a preguntarme cuando cesarían al fin las ganas de llorar.

Sin decir nada más la rubia me tomó de la capa, arrastrándome hasta su habitación para que me sentase, con una lámpara de gas encendida, permitiéndome estudiar ahora todas sus facciones, y las mías, habiendo un enorme espejo en la pared derecha. No me había equivocado al pensar que yo también podría ser un fantasma. Me colgaba el pelo sin cuidado por debajo de la tela oscura, y de no ser por el quinqué que llevaba en la mano, habría estado engullida por el manto. Mi cara era un horror, y tenía una fea hinchazón en el centro de la frente.

—Dime que estas bien —me cuestiono mi amiga mientras me escudriñaba con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos hundidos en preocupación. Seguramente estaría creando historias sobre lo que podría haberme ocurrido, y tampoco quería que su imaginación volase.

Me pase una mano por los ojos, intentando despejarme. No era capaz de encontrar la voz, por lo que cuando salió fue en un miserable murmullo apretado.

—Sí, sí lo estoy. —Y no mentía. Podía haber pasado una de las peores situaciones de toda mi vida hacía solo unos instantes pero, en la actualidad, era como si hubiese llegado a la protección de un nido invencible.

Meg no me creyó, sentándose en su cama y haciéndome gestos para que la siguiese.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado entonces? —Arrugó las cejas mientras pensaba—. Y, ¿quién era ese hombre con el que ha salido _maman_?

¿Llegaría a creerme si le decía que se trataba, nada menos, que del Fantasma de la Ópera? Podría turbarse y llamarme loca, pero creía de corazón que no insinuaría nada así.

Al menos, Antoinette se encontraba hablando ahora con él, y aquello era una prueba más que suficiente.

Me quité con cuidado la capa, con dedos suaves, como si se tratase de seda en vez de una tela pesada. Estaba caliente gracias a mi cuerpo, mucho más que la habitación donde nos encontrábamos, estremeciéndome mientras me observaba en el espejo deslizarla.

Para lo que no estaba preparada era para lo que vi; la parte superior del vestido, la que ocultaba mis pechos, estaba rota desde la derecha, cayendo hasta la izquierda, lo que dejaba a la vista la fina camisola de debajo.

Me ruboricé de manera violenta y un sabor ácido me subió desde el estómago. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de aquello? ¿En qué momento aquel hombre había llegado a tocarme allí?

Me estremecí con violencia.

Así que, ¿por eso no quiso que le devolviera la prenda?

Intenté no llorar, pero no funcionó, solo saliéndome sonidos secos de la boca. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue lanzarme a los brazos de mi amiga con tremendos sollozos. Era como si aquella sensación de pesar nunca fuese a agotarse, hundiéndome cada vez más en un pozo.

Meg me recibió como si fuese alguien que no pudiese respirar; me apretó fuerte contra ella y con cuidado subía y bajaba las manos por mi espalda.

—Christine… —consiguió hablarme al odio para que la escuchase. Antes de que pudiese hacer mas cuestiones inútiles, permití que las palabras me saliesen a borbotones de entre los labios.

—Buquet —comencé estrangulada—, Buquet intentó forzarme.

Sus manos pararon a la altura de los omóplatos.

—¿Qué?

—Estaba en el-el… —Me trabé al recordar lo que mi maestro me había ordenado decir, sintiéndome verdaderamente mal por no poder ser sincera—. Iba a bajar a mi habitación cuando me cogió. —Me aparté de su agarre, queriendo mirarla a los ojos, los cuales mantenía abiertos de par en par—. Fue terrible. ¡ _Ohh_ Meg, no puedes ni comenzar a imaginártelo! —Meneé la cabeza con temor—. Ese hombre, ese maldito hombre…

—¿Está mamá con él allí fuera? —Su voz salió en lo que pareció un grito desesperado.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Está con el Fantasma. ¡El Fantasma me ayudó!

Aquello fue como si la hubiera dado una bofetada. El color rojo de sus mejillas creado por los nervios se tornó a un rosa pálido, y por un momento pensé que saldría corriendo a por la maestra. No obstante, se recompuso, y lo mejor que pudo consiguió balbucear:

—¿El… espectro?

Asentí de manera ferviente y tomé sus manos con las mías, como si así fuese a conseguir que me creyese.

—Sé que es una locura Meg, pero mira —le señalé la capa donde la había dejado caer sin darme cuenta, frente al espejo—, es suya. Él me la dejó después de todo lo ocurrido.

Otros aires golpearon a mi amiga, contrayendo la nariz hasta que daba la impresión de ser mucho más fina de lo que ya era de por sí.

—Tú, ¿has dicho que el tramoyista intentó _forzarte_? —inquirió con cautela—. ¿No fue nada más entonces? Me da igual el estúpido Fantasma. ¿Estás verdaderamente bien Christine?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—No llegó a nada más porque apareció él. —Me llevé nuestras manos unidas a la frente—. Estoy tan cansada —terminé admitiendo. Era como si un carro con cinco caballos me hubiese pasado por encima sin cuidado.

—Debes de estarlo. Te daré un camisón. No debes regresar a tu cuarto por el momento. Mamá tampoco lo permitirá.

Y tenía tanta razón. Ni yo misma me atrevía bajar a la tercera planta.

 **~)}O{(~**

Antoinette no dijo nada al entrar, dirigiéndose primeramente a la cocina para preparar té. Nada que delatase al menos la conversación que compartió con el Fantasma. Fue media hora después cuando se sentó en la cama con nosotras y me preguntó acerca de todo lo ocurrido.

Meg de vez en cuando la cuestionaba sobre mi maestro, sobre lo que pudo haberle dicho, pero su madre no habló más de lo necesario.

Conseguí acallarla cuando confesé en voz alta nuestras clases secretas, de las cuales Antoinette ya tenía información. Pero su hija curiosa era un sinfín de preguntas.

—Por eso bajabas tan tarde a tú cuarto… —murmuró para sí, intentado unir cosas—. ¡Qué extraño! Nunca he sabido que el Fantasma hable con nadie. —Se mordió los labios—. ¿Y solo dais lecciones?

—¿Qué más quieres que hagamos Meg? —exclamé dando un sorbo a la taza caliente, estremeciéndome al quemarme la lengua.

—No lo sé…

—No imaginemos cosas —nos regañó su madre, quien se trenzaba el pelo con violencia. Estaba de un humor de perros, pero no con nosotras; o no era aquella la impresión. De vez en cuando maldecía en voz baja y se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz—. Ese maldito tramoyista —gruñó—. Deberían haberlo echado hace años.

Las dos asentimos, entendiendo perfectamente ahora el por qué tantas advertencias por el dichoso hombre. Me asustaba pensar que alguien más hubiese podido sufrir mi suerte.

—Supongo que ahora lo harán —dijo su hija, intentando infundirle esperanzas.

—Es lo que debieron hacer años atrás —volvió a gruñir. Repentinamente su cara cambió, y una ola de tristeza cubrió sus facciones—. Pero Christine, querida. Santos del cielo, ¿de verdad que no ocurrió nada peor?

Me lamí los labios mientras negaba.

—No, por supuesto que no. Tuve algo de suerte al menos.

—No me perdonaría el que te ocurriese algo tan vil. —Se llevó las manos al rostro—. Continuareis con las dichosas clases, pero no a una hora tan tardía. No quiero que jamás vuelva a suceder nada así, y mucho menos siendo yo la que debe ocuparse de vosotras. Como a Buquet se le ocurra ir a las habitaciones de las bailarinas… Ese hombre conocerá mi ira.

¿Habría discutido ella con el Fantasma aquel nuevo horario que me exigía? No era capaz de imaginarme a estas dos personas hablando de buena forma. Mi maestro tenía un genio difícil, y Antoinette no se dejaba mangonear por cualquiera.

Mi susto y nerviosismo se lo había pegado a ellas, así que cuando fuimos a marchar a la cama temblábamos de pavor, y también de frustración. Estas cosas siempre les ocurrían a otros, nunca a nadie cercano, y menos aún a ti mismo. Desgraciadamente no había sido el caso, y ahora un dolor fuerte de cabeza se nos asentó a las tres a modo de recordatorio.

Sin embargo, la felicidad que podía llegar a sentir en la actualidad era incomparable. Sabía que dormiría tranquila, al menos con la seguridad de no ser despertada por alguien entre las piernas.

No quise cuestionarle a Antoinette nada sobre el Fantasma; era mejor así. Yo no preguntaba y así ella tampoco lo haría. Pero me era difícil negar la curiosidad que sentía por saber lo que habían hablado. Al fin y al cabo, una vez Meg mencionó que su madre y aquel espectro se… _soportaban_. Ya le mencionaría aquello a mi maestro, en el caso de que fuésemos a seguir con las prácticas… Quizá me enviaría una carta para hacerme saber los nuevos cambios, o se presentaría en mi habitación como un hombre de carne y hueso.

Me ofrecieron el cuarto de invitados, colocando varias mantas sobre la cama al estar a una temperatura más baja dicha sala que el resto de la casa. Al tirarme contra el colchón al fin sola, habiendo tomado antes la capa prestada entre mis manos para acurrucarme contra ella, olisqué con cuidado la fragancia que emanaba de la misma. Se trataba de un almizcle que ya reconocía, y no me pareció extraño recordar el dónde.

Se trataba del mismo perfume que había estado rondando mi aposento cuando llegué, aquel que a veces se colaba detrás del espejo.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantas cosas que quería exigirle para que me confesase…

Conseguí relajarme. ¿Por qué iba a importarme ahora? Mi Ángel me había salvado. Le debía una. Y entre aquel mar de pensamientos terminé por dormirme, siendo observada por un par de ojos amarillos que relucían en la oscuridad más profunda.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¡Taraaa! Acabo de terminar esto y tengo un dolor de cabeza monumental…_

 _Mmm… Mmm… Tendremos que ir desenredando cosas, ¿no?_

 _Espero que os haya gustado!_

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	47. Regalos

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 47:** **Regalos**

20 días después,

Miércoles, 19 de abril de 1971

Me desperté con pesadez, arrastrándome fuera de la cama, comenzando la rutina mañanera como era costumbre, a una velocidad de tortuga. A veces tenía la impresión de que el tiempo solo corría para mí.

Me lavé y puse la ropa; me cepille el pelo y lo recogí en un trenzado alto, con la esperanza de dar más claridad a mi rostro usualmente pálido. Parecía que mi piel había decidió volverse cetrina repentinamente, y me enfadaba al verme reflejada en cualquier sitio por no estar a gusto con mi aspecto.

Permití que el gato saliese de la habitación en cuanto se puso a arañar la puerta, casi atizándole una patada por ser tan pesado. Ahora solía vivir conmigo, no dejándome sola en casi ningún momento que allí estaba, saliendo cuando yo salía, o un poco antes. Nos habíamos ajustado a un buen horario.

Cuando asomé la cabeza a los ensayos, tras un desayuno medianamente silencioso por parte de mis compañeras coristas también cansadas, una Meg saltarina apareció encima del escenario junto a su madre. La rubia llevaba una sonrisa de lo más radiante en sus labios, y Antoinette compartía la mitad de la misma; algo extraño en ella.

—Buenos días —hablaron al unísono, quedando sus voces en perfecta armonía.

Achiqué los ojos y me rasqué la cabeza, con aires extraños. Me era raro que estuviesen las dos sin practicar. En general solían esconderse en su zona de baile, sin querer que nadie las molestara hasta que el ensayo general comenzase.

Desde aquella fatídica noche con Buquet todo había seguido un curso natural, regresando a los viejos patrones que nos formaban. Al fin y al cabo, éramos personas de costumbres. El Fantasma me había ordenado específicamente que no le dijese a la maestra de ballet que seguiríamos con las clases tan tarde; y me prometió a cambio que me acompañaría hasta mi habitación cuando terminásemos, sin querer arriesgarse a que nada malo sucediese de nuevo. Yo confiaba en él, y a pesar de no decir nada al entrar en mi cuarto, sabía que sus ojos no dejaban de seguirme.

Los gerentes habían sido avisados del incidente del tramoyista, y el señor Signoret, según pudimos saber, juró que nunca jamás permitiría de nuevo tal escándalo.

Algo que no se mencionó fue mi nombre, y estaba agradecida por ello. Ya tenía suficiente con la preocupación de las Giry y mi maestro, aunque intentasen disimularlo; no deseaba obtener una corte que me llevase de un sitio a otro y se compadeciesen por mi causa.

Lo mejor, según había aprendido a lo largo de la vida, era dejar atrás las cosas; enterrarlas lo mejor posible y aprender de ellas. Eso era lo que había hecho, y a pesar de moverme con un poco más de cuidado y de vez en cuando asustarme por las sombras, no permití que nada de lo de aquella noche me afectase en verdad. Sería dejarle ganar, y mi terquedad no me lo permitía.

— _Bonjour_ —contestó Angeline a mi lado, sacándome de la ensoñación. Sentí su garganta áspera al hablar, y por lo que me había estado diciendo, un constipado crecía dentro de ella, para su gran desgracia.

Yo simplemente incliné la cabeza, con la mente distraída mientas subíamos los pocos escalones que nos separaban de las Giry. No había nadie más con nosotras, dejándonos únicamente con los sonidos de donde se encontrase el resto tras el telón medio corrido.

Lo que me sorprendió de verdad fue, al acabar las cuatro frente a frente, el cómo Meg sacaba desde debajo de su falda lo que se suponía que era un pequeño paquete marrón envuelto con prisas. Una fea tira amarilla conseguía que todo se mantuviese unido, y Antoinette culpó a su hija enseguida por el mal aspecto del mismo:

—El envoltorio lo ha hecho ella —resopló, dando un golpe en el suelo con el bastón—. Es un desastre.

—Un perfecto desastre —se mofó la rubia, lanzándomelo a las manos—. Es tuyo —dijo sin dudar.

Clavé la mirada en aquello; no pesaba nada y era tan fino como el papel.

—¿Qué es? —inquirí con cautela, sin saber de qué trataba—. ¿Y por qué para mí? —tuve que cuestionarlas, observando los ojos de Angeline tan abiertos como los míos.

Meg levanto una ceja, y meneando las manos frente a nosotras prosiguió sin darle importancia.

—Ábrelo, _mon dieu_. Hoy es diecinueve de abril.

Se me quedó el aire en los pulmones.

— _Oh_ —llegué a gesticular, acariciando lo que se suponía que era un regalo para mí, sin querer destrozar la cubierta.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños? —exclamó la morena a mi lado, con demasiada emoción.

Ni lo había recordado. Cumplía veinte años. _Veinte dichosos años_. La realización vino de repente, y nació en mí la necesidad de tomarme unos minutos a solas para meditarlo. No obstante, mis amigas esperaban con rostros impacientes a que abriese lo que sujetaba ahora con los dedos crispados.

—Sí, sí. No sé en qué día vivo. Algo absurdo por mi parte… —Intenté excusarme, arrancando al final la hoja de su lugar, para que me permitiese ver lo que escondía en su interior.

Eran tres láminas dibujos a lápiz; uno de la ciudad de París, con los edificios perfectamente marcados en cientos de tonalidades que les daban un aspecto lúgubre; la siguiente se trataba de una representación del Palais Garnier visto desde la plaza, replicando a la perfección las maravillosas esculturas que allí se hallaban; y la última, y más increíble de todas, un dibujo con colores claros del perro de Amir en su casa, estando sentado frente a la puerta del jardín por donde se colaban los rayos de sol.

Aquel último dibujo me hizo reír. Había sacado a la bestia en varias ocasiones con Meg a pesar de que su dueño nos dejaba a regañadientes, alegando que a aquella alimaña no le hacía falta la visita de tan bellas damas.

—¡Sabía que te gustaría! _Maman_ era reticente por hacerlo del animal, incluso Amir. ¡Pero al final accedieron! —se regocijó Meg, abrazándome repentinamente.

—Son una maravilla —la contesté mientras la apretaba más contra mí.

—Me alegro entonces de que te gusten, querida —dijo Antoinette a nuestro lado, meneándose de forma nerviosa. No parecía cómoda en esta clase de acontecimientos, alargando simplemente la mano para acariciar mi brazo en un gesto apacible.

Sin embargo, poco más se pudo decir, y es que aquella _noticia_ había volado como el fuego, apareciendo de la nada un grupo de bailarinas en vestidos vaporosos blancos a mi alrededor para felicitarme también. Ellas ya veían una escusa para celebrarlo en nuestra esquina de las plantas superiores, y es que, como había visto, se trataba de algo normal para ellas distraerse con los cumpleaños. Había asistido ya a varios; y el mío no sería uno menos.

Lo que yo no sabía era el tremendo estupor que crecía en el interior de mi mente, y no por tener un año más, sino por el hecho de que, en mayo, haría un año trabajando en la ópera. Y aquello sí que lo consideraba un acontecimiento importante. Era lo que había marcado el comienzo de mi nueva vida, con unas metas y unos fines totalmente posibles; los mejores sueños que hube imaginado creciendo ante mí sin dilación, formando cosas extrañas y casi perfectas.

Tiritaba de la emoción, y decidí que lo mejor sería dejar a mis compañeras festejar lo que quisieran. Al fin y al cabo, nunca me negaría a un tiempo de diversión, pese a ser yo la excusa.

 **~)}O{(~**

Miraba la lámpara en la pared con ojos perezosos. O tal vez se trataba del alcohol que había bebido… No había sido demasiado. No al menos como para levantarme al día siguiente con dolor de cabeza.

Todo fue de lo más divertido; desde la actuación de Fausto hasta la entrada de nuevo a mi habitación.

Había conseguido evitar las clases con mi maestro, con algo de pesar por dejarle solo, alegando que se trataba de un día especial y que deseaba gastar el tiempo con mis compañeras. Me dio la impresión de que estaba descorazonado, pero no me lo negó. Y yo había marchado del cuartucho con la felicidad creciéndome desde las orejas hasta los pies.

Nos habíamos arrebujado allá arriba, tomando una deliciosa cena y bebida, distraídas de la hora que podría tratarse y de que mañana tendríamos más actuaciones que atender.

Se habían molestado en comprarme unas cintas para el pelo, además de un gorro para la primavera. Nunca los llevaba, pero supuse que podría hacer una excepción no siendo demasiado feo. Era de un tamaño perfecto, de color azul, y su forma era la indicada para colocarlo por encima del recogido que llevase hecho.

Agradecía enormemente que se hubiesen gastado dinero en mí, diciéndolas cientos de veces que no hizo falta. Pero ellas me ignoraron, y se mantuvieron contentas toda la velada; hasta que Sorelli nos hizo saber que debíamos acostarnos, sino probablemente ninguna acudiría a los ensayos del día siguiente.

Entre risas y jolgorio cada una se despidió, y ahora estaba tumbada en la cama con un rico sabor a champan en los labios, acariciándolos con la lengua para recordarlo mejor. Sentía la cabeza en las nubes, y esperaba reticente a que el sueño me llevase en cualquier momento sin esfuerzo.

En mi mente vagaban memorias, desde los cumpleaños que compartí con mi padre hasta los que disfruté en soledad, prefiriendo dejar pasar el día como uno más antes que darle importancia.

No sabía cómo Antoinette tenía noción de la fecha de mi nacimiento, pero ahora tendría que preguntar la suya por mero respeto. Y conseguirla algo que pudiese gustarle. ¿Qué cosas le podrían gustar…? El ballet… De eso estaba segura…

Éramos tan diferentes, desde ella, pasando por su hija, hasta mí. La reconocida Madame Giry inspiraba respeto con solo su mera presencia, con los ojos afilados y desafiantes, los labios fruncidos y el cuello en un ángulo de perfecto respeto. También podría ser por la vara oscura que sujetaba entre sus manos, dando pavor por si te golpeaba con ella. Mas, todo lo que no tenía la mujer lo había adquirido su descendiente, siendo las dos una perfecta comparación entre la noche y el día; con sonrisas risueñas, la mirada soñadora y los pies a la altura del cielo. Meg sabía hacer reír a todo el mundo y era bien recibida por su calidez en cualquier asunto. Y yo, desde mi punto de vista autocrítico, me consideraba un cordero suave y distraído, sin hincar demasiado las patas en ningún lugar si me era posible, prefiriendo pastar antes que enfrentarme a los lobos.

Sin embargo, lo que nos podía unir a las tres era nuestro modo de embestir; incluso el humor tan tajante que teníamos. Antoinette siempre iría a la cabeza, pero la rubia y yo podríamos ser borregos que mordían también. Y nadie quería disfrutar de nuestros dientes.

Tuve que reírme por la comparativa, agarrando las sábanas para cubrirme el rostro enrojecido. ¡Menudas cosas absurdas estaba pensando!

Me sentía bien, y a pesar de haber querido dejar atrás los actos de Buquet, muchas noches me despertaba entre pesadillas que no era capaz de recordar; al igual que las que había sufrido al llegar al edificio. Me dejaban torpe y desorientada, además de con el corazón embravecido.

Esta noche, al menos, estaba segura de tener las suficientes distracciones como para descansar.

 **~)}O{(~**

Jueves, 20 de abril de 1971

—¿Y cuándo pensabas contármelo? —estuve a punto de gritar, arrastrándome por las mejillas un trapo húmedo para quitarme el colorete. Habían probado un nuevo maquillaje para el ensayo, y ahora que debía salir a actuar de verdad me estaba costando sangre y lágrimas removerlo.

—Cuando tuviese un momento —me contestó Meg, meneando los pies con cierta vergüenza.

Acababa de confesarme el haber compartido con Víctor Perrot un beso. Ella lo había comparado con la suavidad de una pluma, prometiéndome que, de no ser porque el hombre al volver a su altura había hecho golpear sus frentes, podría haberlo considerado un sueño demasiado imaginativo.

El resto de nosotras habíamos asumido ya la atracción que ejercían el uno sobre el otro, no obstante, nunca quisimos indagar en aquellas cosas. Sobre todo porque la rubia atacaba con uñas a quien le molestase, y yo, que podría haber hecho algo más de palanca que el resto, preferí aguardar a los acontecimientos.

Aquello ocurrió hace dos días, y los dos se mantenían de la misma forma. No sabía si Meg lo hacía por Antoinette, no queriendo que se enterase de nada, o por el decoro que nos debía rodear a las mujeres en dichos temas. Mas, algo en su rostro me pareció contrariado, como una preocupación que le hacía fruncir ligeramente el ceño, y solo podrías verlo si mirabas lo suficientemente cerca.

Dejé los pinceles con los que había estado maquillándome, enfrentándome a ella.

—¿Qué ocurre? —la pregunté sin rodeos—. Pareces extraña. —Alargué los brazos para que mis manos tomasen las suyas.

Con un suspiro me agarró, dejando caer el rostro a un lado, con la mirada perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Meg? —insistí, llevándomela detrás de los biombos para que me ayudase a cambiarme. Ella ya vestía su traje, dejándose ver muy hermosa con todas las capas de tul que formaban la falda. Me sorprendían los zapatos y el que pudiese andar de manera cómoda con ellos. Las puntas eran dolorosamente rígidas, y según me habían mostrado todas las bailarinas, en general, sus dedos de los pies estaban casi siempre dañados por tenerse que levantar en ellos.

Decían que era muy poco precio a pagar por poder hacer lo que tanto amaban. Y las entendía a la perfección.

—Yo… —comenzó, arrastrándose por el espacio vacío—. Estoy bien. De eso puedes estar segura.

—Es raro verte preocupada —la discutí mientras tomaba de mi cajón asignado el vestido que tenía que ponerme.

—Estoy preocupada, más o menos. Pero no es nada de verdadera importancia.

—¿Tiene que ver con Víctor?

La vi arrugar los labios desde el espejo frente al que me encontraba. Esperaba que me mandase lejos, al fin y al cabo, podría no confesarme el qué la estaba fatigando, pero prefirió hablar.

—No es él en verdad. —Llegó a mi espalda para ayudarme con las intrincadas cuerdas del corsé mientras lo deslizaba en su lugar con mucho cuidado para no estropearme el cabello. Había sido una tonta en peinarme primero para después tenerme que meter entre telas ceñidas.

—¿Entonces? —la insistí.

Dio un suspiro y apretó de más lo que se suponía que era una faja exterior con adornos de flores.

—Es por Fabian. —Me quedé atónita, pero ella siguió con su tarea a mis espaldas—. Es como… Tengo sentimientos enfrentados. No creas que amo al corista, ¡ni mucho menos! Pero con él ya tuve suficiente en temas del amor.

—¿Crees que Víctor será así? —Parecía imposible.

Dejó caer mucho más los hombros y manifestaba tanta tristeza que me dieron ganas de abrazarla y asegurarla que nada malo ocurriría. Si aquel hombre se atrevía a hacerla daño se las vería conmigo. Aunque aquello era algo difícil de imaginar; era totalmente decente, al menos en el tiempo que le había estado conociendo, además de aparentar una inocencia y felicidad difícilmente comparables con el resto de personas que conocía. Era como si para él todos los días brillase el sol.

—No lo sé. —Dio unos pasos atrás al finalizar.

Al entrar varias mujeres más nostras salimos, intentando buscar un poco de tranquilidad antes de que comenzasen a sonar las campanas que nos avisasen del inicio de la ópera. Caminamos sin decir nada hasta donde las poleas del telón se escondían, observando con desasosiego el ajetreo que nos rodeaba.

—Fabian me rompió el corazón —admitió la rubia, prosiguiendo con el tema. Me daba la impresión de que quería hablar de ello, pero en sus ojos brillaba una lucha interna—. En aquel tiempo era una ingenua. Estaba buscando de manera desesperada a un caballero que me acompañase por el resto de la vida, ¿te lo puedes creer? Y entonces le conocí, y cuando pensé que podríamos compartir todo un futuro juntos, descubrí que había varias más a la vez que yo. —Se cruzó de brazos, con furia—. Aún me hace sentir enferma con solo recordarlo.

—Perrot no creo que sea así —añadí el buen comentario a mi amigo—. Y no lo digo por simplemente querer verte con algún hombre del brazo. Él parece un caballero.

Meg relajó la postura y sus mejillas se colorearon.

—¡Y lo es! Es maravilloso y atento, y siempre sabe entretenerme. Es como si en algunas ocasiones me leyese la mente. Pero, ¿y si es igual que Fabian? ¿Y si esto es solo un capricho por su parte? No quiero volver a…

Un grupo de violinistas corrió a nuestro lado dando voces, y de la nada apareció el tramoyista, llevando al hombro un saco con apariencia pesada. Paró frente a nosotras, como si fuese la primera vez que nos viese. O tal vez fuese el hecho de que nos encontrásemos medio escondidas del mundo.

Meg palideció repentinamente para enseguida volver a coger un color rojizo increíble, y yo lo único que hice fue abrir los ojos y sonreír de manera incómoda.

 _"Por los pelos"_ pensé para mí.

— _Bonsoir, mesdemoiselles_ —nos dijo, levantando las cejas—. ¿Qué os trae por aquí? Si os ve el señor Signoret enredando con las cuerdas probablemente os regañe —nos advirtió, cambiando ligeramente su postura encorvada.

Las dos nos miramos sin saber qué decir, hasta que una habló.

—No estamos haciendo nada malo —me atreví a defendernos, decidiendo que mi amiga no estaba por la labor. Ni si quiera tenía puesta la mirada sobre el cuerpo del hombre—. Además, ya nos marchábamos, solo buscábamos algo de tranquilidad.

Podría haber cortado la tensión que había en aquel pequeño hueco si hubiese tenido un cuchillo. Se asemejaba a la niebla que ocupaba las calles de madrugada, y aquella comparativa me hizo querer reír. Pero no era el momento indicado.

El tramoyista pareció perplejo cuando agarré a Meg por el brazo y la obligué a caminar, dandonos varias palabras de despedida y de suerte por la obra. Creí distinguir lo que era pesar en los ojos del joven, pero no tuve demasiado tiempo para diferenciarlo.

Antes de llegar al lugar desde el cual salían las bailarinas, Meg me paró en seco, agarrándome por los brazos como si se estuviese ahogando y yo fuese su único pedazo de madera al que aferrarse para no hundirse.

— _Ohh_ , Christine. Creo que le amo.

Su confesión no fue nada que no estuviese esperando, pero a ella pareció golpearle como un rayo luminoso. Su rostro pasó de estar preocupado a resplandeciente, para después arrugarlo de nuevo.

—Eso no es nada malo —traté de animarla, pasándole las manos de manera tranquila por los antebrazos.

—¿Qué debo hacer ahora? —me cuestionó, como si yo tuviese la más mínima idea.

—Bueno —me mordí las mejillas por dentro—, quizá deberías decírselo.

Me soltó con violencia, al igual que si mi piel fuese de fuego.

—¿Perdón? Creo que no. No voy a arriesgarme a abrumarle.

Dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás con exasperación. Necesitaba una divinidad para entender a Meg.

—¿Y si él te ama? Al fin y al cabo te besó. Y por lo que me has dicho, no con las mismas intenciones que Fabian.

En este tema tenía un punto, y ella lo sabía.

Su cuerpo se meneaba con nervosismo y no dejaba de escrutar todas las direcciones, como si estuviese esperando algo importante que fuese a venir.

Escuchamos el primer sonido que indicaba el comienzo del espectáculo.

—¿Y si no? ¿Y si es la misma cruel lujuria lo que le mueve? —Su expresión volvía a ser de enfado—. Además, ¿no debería ser él quien se declarase? Ese beso pude no significar nada…

—Meg, si quieres algo debes ser tú quien lo consiga. Nadie debe venir a sacarte las castañas del fuego, ¿entiendes? —Me crucé de brazos, compitiendo con su mal humor. Yo también podía tener mi genio—. Dices amarlo. Muy bien. Ve a él entonces. Por lo que sabemos no tiene a un séquito de amantes detrás, aquí esas cosas no se ocultan tan bien. Háblale entonces, y después de ello podrás juzgar.

Fue como atestarla un manotazo, porque ahora su cara aparentaba dolor. Hizo un puchero y apretó una de las capas de su falda con los dedos, arañando varias piedras cosidas allí.

—No pretendía ser ofensiva, Christine —se disculpó por su tono—. Yo solo… No quiero volver a pasar por eso. Esta vez es incluso más importante que si simplemente me rompiese el corazón. Él es mi amigo, y en estos últimos meses he aprendido a apreciarlo. En el caso de… lanzarme de la manera que tú dices, podría muy bien hacerle correr.

Yo, a diferencia de ella, tenía toda mi fe puesta en el caballero. Las miradas que la dirigía, aquellas flores que le regaló, la forma en la que me preguntó qué problemas pudo tener Meg con el guapo corista… Tal vez estuviese siendo demasiado optimista en este asunto pero…

—Meg —volví a agarrarla, dejándose oír además la segunda campanada para llamar a la entrada—, el _no_ de todo esto lo tienes asegurado por el momento. Lo que debes ganarte es el _sí_.

Acababa de clavarle una flecha en el corazón.

Asintió de manera pesada, varias veces, comprendiendo lo que le decía.

Sin más dilación, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrazó todo lo fuerte que pudo, hundiendo el rostro sobre mi hombro.

—De acuerdo.

Y fue lo último que dijimos sobre el tema, antes de ser envueltas por un conjunto de personas que se arrastraban para llegar a sus puestos.

 **~)}O{(~**

 _Horror._

El telón estuvo a punto de aplastarnos.

Aquello era lo único que se oía, una y otra vez, entre todas las paredes de la ópera.

El telón estuvo _a_ _punto_ de aplastarnos.

Santos del cielo, cayó a varios metros de distancia nuestros, nadie había salido herido. Fue solo un susto. Uno que había hecho agitarse a todo el mundo de manera violenta. Sobre todo después de saberse que fue obra del Fantasma.

¿Fue él quien dejó caer el gran tapiz? ¿De verdad?

Había sido en una de las arias de Marguerite, mientras resonaba la voz de La Carlotta en el auditorio y el resto nos movíamos por la escena.

Todavía sentía el corazón palpitarme tras las sienes, y un calor extraño me recubría la piel al pensarlo, pero nada más.

Tuvimos que continuar, no por eso íbamos a dejarlo a medias. Incluso los gerentes fueron estrictos con la Prima Donna, sin darla opción a marcharse como ella quería. Hoy no estaban por soportar sus peticiones absurdas, y lo único que consiguieron fue enfadarla más y que al finalizar lo pagase con nosotros.

¡Cuán terriblemente nos había tratado!

Pero aquello ahora no importaba. No cuando me encontraba bajando a la clase con mi maestro con un humor de perros y sin nada con lo que dar la lección. Estaba dispuesta a discutirle, y a pesar de sentir sus ojos en mi cuerpo cuando salí de mi propia habitación —tal y como se había vuelto su costumbre desde el ataque de Buquet— no hizo ninguna mención al no llevar nada entre las manos, además del quinqué.

Al llegar allí abrí con violencia la puerta, y cerré de la misma forma, deseando que sintiese el enfado que me dominaba. Antes de que él hablase lo hice yo, y no pensaba darle una pizca de duda de por qué estaba así. No obstante, a pesar de mi furia, deseaba que todo fuese un error y nada más.

—¿Cómo has podido hacer tal cosa? —Intenté que mi voz saliese fuerte, pero fue más como un alarido.

Él se tomó su tiempo en contestar.

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando —dijo neutral.

—Mientes —le acusé, lo que le hizo reírse de manera seca.

—¿Me culpas por lo del telón? —me cuestionó como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Y me hizo dudar. ¿Por qué más podría estar así si no?

—Sí. —No me atreví a pensarlo demasiado, había bajado allí con una decisión y no por usar una entonación diferente a la que esperaba me echaría hacia atrás. Podría intentar manejar a todo el mundo si quisiese, pero no a mí. Yo no le dejaría.

El silencio que se creó fue como una tercera presencia en la sala, agitándose por momentos, llegándome a irritar. ¿Qué se supone que estaba pensando el hombre? ¿No se habría marchado, verdad? Nunca me había abandonado sin explicación, y estaba segura de que, si era como yo sospechaba y él había desencadenado lo ocurrido, desearía burlarse.

—Esta bien, seré sincero —comenzó arrastrando una risa—, tuve la mala suerte de que varios tramoyista me viesen allá arriba. Mas, en mi defensa añadiré que no me gusta ver a _madame_ Carlotta encima del escenario.

Llevé las manos sobre mi cabeza, como si así alguien pudiese escucharme en verdad.

—¡No hacía falta tal revuelo!

—¿Qué hubieses hecho tú entonces? —Me dio la impresión de estar buscando un consejo real.

—¡Nada! Por todos los cielos, Fantasma. Nos asustaste a los que nos encontrábamos allá también.

Chasqueó la lengua.

—No es mi problema que seáis débiles —se burló.

Una carcajada seca surgió de entre mis labios y tuve que agarrarme a la mesa.

 _"Y lo dice el hombre que se oculta tras las paredes y finge ser un espectro…"_ pensé para mí, con todas las ganas de ofenderle. Pero preferí cerrar la boca.

—No me considero alguien cobarde, _monsieur_. —Usé el mismo tono cortante que había usado conmigo.

—¿No? —dudó.

Levanté la barbilla con orgullo y me di la vuelta para mirar directamente a la chimenea.

—No —dije segura de mí misma, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Comenzó un murmullo que fui incapaz de comprender, pero tampoco me era de importancia en la actualidad. Aquel hombre siempre conseguía que me fuese por las ramas. Sin embargo, a lo último que dijo tuve que saltar

—Así que soy solo una cría que se enfada, ¿no es así? —La ira había comenzado a arañarme el estómago con más fuerza, subiéndome por las entrañas. —Estoy cansada de que me considerareis una niña. ¡Todos!

A veces pensaba que Antoinette me veía como tal; mis compañeras habían pensado que aparentaba mucha más juventud de lo que en verdad era mi edad; incluso Raoul se había atrevido a llamarme de una forma infantil.

—Me da igual seas una niña o no; nadie es quien para instruirme —siseó mi maestro, como una serpiente.

—Creo que esta conversación ya la hemos tenido antes. Nadie puede decirte nada, pero tú puedes decir a todo el mundo, ¿me equivoco? —Fruncí los labios.

—Puedo observar que has entendido el concepto. —Volvió a gruñir, y cada vez escuchaba su voz más cerca de mis orejas, haciendo que se me pusiese la piel de gallina.

—Es una lástima que yo no sea como todo el mundo entonces —exclamé con indignación—. Que una niña te diga lo que es bueno o malo no debe de ser satisfactorio —tuve que retarle.

—Me da igual lo que esa _niña_ me diga.

—Quizá entonces si vienen algunas más…

—Ni se te ocurra —exclamó, obligándome a callar por la frialdad de sus palabras. Era como si estuviese a mi izquierda, y me levanté del mueble donde me apoyaba para mirar directamente a aquel hueco mal iluminado. Le escuché tragar de forma pesada y tomar unas respiraciones profundas—. No harás tal cosa.

Y no podía mentirle a aquello. Le prometí que nunca le revelaría, y por el momento no lo había roto. Incluso cuando Meg me preguntó todo lo que pudo sobre el Fantasma, fui incapaz de decirle dos cosas bien; sobre todo por el hecho de que, al fin y al cabo, ni si quiera yo le conocía. El no ver a alguien podía confundirme de manera sorprendente.

—Por supuesto que no —asentí con resignación.

Estudiando la espesura del cuartucho con ojos ausentes y cansancio, decidí que era la hora de acostarme; después de todo no estaba de humor como para dar una clase.

Me pasé las manos por la falda, rascándome los muslos por encima de las telas. Tenía unas ganas terribles de quitarme las medias de una vez.

Antes de poder decir nada que nos sentenciase hasta el día siguiente, el Fantasma habló, dejándome traspuesta por lo dicho:

—Dentro de poco ocuparás el puesto de Prima Donna.

Aquello que repetía de vez en cuando solía tomármelo como una broma, algún tipo de capricho pasajero, pero hoy no era así. ¿Intentaría hacer que Carlotta saliese despavorida por un edificio supuestamente encantado? Al menos eso del telón había funcionado, y los gerentes se habían mostrado firmes con ella.

—Se puede decir que, esto de hoy, ha sido el comienzo de mi regalo de cumpleaños, Christine.

Lo declaró con un orgullo tan real que me parecía imposible.

—Debes de estar soñando…

Él, para mi creciente desazón, se rio con falsa alegría, y podía imaginarme sus ojos amarillos brillando en alguna parte, forzados a medio cerrarse.

—Yo no sueño, señorita. —Volvió a reír, más fuerte—. Créeme, es lo que esta ópera necesita; una voz de verdad, de alguien humilde. Todavía no soy capaz de verte representando obras con personajes fuertes, pero eso ya se practicará. Por el momento, Marguerite es tu excelencia.

Saliéndome el aire rápido por los pulmones, intenté hablar en un susurro, como si diciéndolo muy alto fuese a enterarse el resto de trabajadores.

—¿Qué demonios vas a hacer? Eso no puede ser un regalo. No algo así. No si vas a hacer daño a Giudicelli.

—No haré tal cosa. No merece la pena mancharse las manos, no por dicha mujer —exclamó ofendido, como si hubiese repetido algo demasiado obvio.

—No harás nada así. No cuentes conmigo, Fantasma. Estoy en el coro; nada más. Y me encuentro feliz en él.

—Pero tu voz encantará a los ángeles y a los demonios. A todos los animales del mundo; y las personas serán quienes más aprecien tu talento.

Meneé la cabeza, no creyéndome sus absurdeces. Sonaba tan orgulloso de aquel plan que lo único que quería era encontrarlo y golpearle hasta que se diese cuenta de lo incoherente de la situación. Como si fuese a despertarle porque estuviese durmiendo.

Tal vez la que debía _dormir_ era yo.

—Debo marcharme —le dije enseguida, mirando la hora que era en mi relojito—. Usaré este tiempo para descansar.

—Una lástima… —creí escucharle, pero preferí ignorarle.

—Te pediré algo. —Mi rostro se volvió serio y deseaba que pudiese prometérmelo—. No vuelvas a hacer algo así. Podrías hacer daño a cualquiera, y eso no es lo que nos merecemos. —Me introduje en el grupo con el que compartía ocupación.

—Supongo entonces que el regalo no te ha gustado…

Me mordí las mejillas, mirando al techo feo de piedras.

—La verdad es que he recibido cosas mejores de tu parte.

Y me dispuse a salir.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Hay veces que me quedo sin inspiración y puedo estar sin escribir durante semanas. Es un aburrimiento, enserio._

 _Veamos que consigue nuestro espectro con todo esto…_

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	48. Mi voz

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 48** **: Mi voz**

Un mes después,

Sábado, 20 de mayo de 1871

Levanté mucho más la voz si era posible, haciendo que sonase de manera magistral dentro de la habitación. Dirigía la mirada al espejo, estudiando la forma en la que cantaba, intentando mejorar mi postura y gestos.

Me encontraba ensayando Fausto, el papel de Marguerite para mi desgracia y gran placer de mi maestro. No debió de insistirme demasiado para que diese la voz al personaje, puesto que era eso o no volver a dar clases, dejando muy claras sus _absurdas_ exigencias.

Todavía se me cerraban las manos en puños al recordar cuando me dijo aquello. En algunas cosas podía influirme como quisiese el muy maldito.

Se me quebró la voz al final del primer aria, no habiendo cogido el suficiente aire para finalizar las últimas notas. Intentando relajar aún más la postura, empecé un poco más atrás, deseando terminar y marcharme a la siguiente actuación donde hacía de simple campesina.

Todo se había vuelto una terrible rutina de nuevo, y a pesar del cambio de estación y temperatura, las cenas con mis amigas y los paseos con Raoul, era como si me estuviese arrastrando de un lugar a otro. Y a diferencia de mí, todo avanzaba, y me daba la impresión de quedarme atrás. A veces era como encontrarme en una especie de letargo; ¿acaso sería así el resto de mi vida?

Di un pequeño salto y me chirrió la voz al escuchar desde el otro lado de la puerta varios golpes y una maldición que no llegué a entender.

Tuve que poner los ojos en blanco cuando Meg me llamó. Le permití el paso al cuarto, viéndola cojear mientras entraba, alegando que había chocado contra una de las mesas por ir sin luz.

Mantenía entre sus manos la ropa que tuve que llevar de urgencia a la lavandería.

—Gracias por traerla —la dije con sinceridad—. No sabía si tendría hoy tiempo de recogerla.

—No es nada. —Meneó una mano frente a ella. Se sentó sobre la cama, cruzándose de piernas—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Ni si quiera se dignó a preguntar si molestaba.

—Ensayaba. —Me dediqué a guardar las prendas en sus respectivos sitios con cuidado.

—Ya veo… —Una estúpida sonrisa se coló en sus labios—. ¿Fausto?

Dejé caer la cabeza, como si fuese obvio.

—Fausto.

— _Mmm…_ No sonaba como…

—Sonaba como Marguerite, Meg —repliqué sin mirarla, prestando atención a las telas que sujetaba. Nadie sabía sobre el rol que estaba practicando y prefería que siguiese así. No sería bueno alentar a la ira de la magnífica diva; no otra vez.

La rubia rebotó varias veces en su asiento, haciéndome saber que se encontraba allí. Al enfrentar mi rostro contra el suyo, su mirada era severa, pero sus mejillas arrugadas le daban el mismo aspecto dulce de siempre.

—Lo haces muy bien. —Hice una mueca—. En serio.

No dudaba de sus palabras, pero aquello era lo que me disgustaba. Cada día que pasaba, Carlotta empeoraba. Desde que los gerentes se habían negado a tres de sus peticiones, la dichosa mujer se había vuelto loca. Podría ser desde un trapo mojado llorando en todos los rincones, al ser más volátil y enfurecido que jamás imaginásemos. Se había convertido un terror estar cerca de ella, y tan grande era el hecho que, el Fantasma, me había confesado que tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Literalmente.

 _Escritas con tinta roja._

—Gracias —la contesté con humildad.

—¿Te está enseñando _él_? —me cuestionó sin vergüenza. Yo, que trataba con cuidado todas las preguntas que hacía, y ella era todo lo contrario. Si una idea se le pasaba por la cabeza la escupiría al instante.

—Algo así.

Apenas habíamos hablado sobre las extrañas clases que me daba el espectro. A pesar de ver en sus ojos curiosidad, en los míos debían de reflejarse las pocas ganas de mencionarlo, por lo que de manera sorprendente y educada diluimos el tema sin querer introducirnos en él. No sabía cuánto podrían saber las dos mujeres sin que el Fantasma se enfadase; al fin y al cabo, le había prometido secretismo desde un principio.

—Tal vez deberías enseñarle tus dotes a _monsieur_ Reyer. Estaría contento de tener a otra soprano.

Se me quedó un suspiro en la garganta.

—No digas eso ni en broma Meg —la regañé—. ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si Carlotta se entera?

Y entonces comenzamos una discusión acerca de la Prima Donna de la ópera, terminando por burlarnos de ella.

En varias ocasiones mi atención se alejaba de la conversación, sobre todo al escuchar a la rubia parlotear sola, contenta con que asintiese o hiciese sonidos de vez en cuando. Una parte de mi estuvo cavilando, desde el día en el que ocurrió el problema con Buquet hasta poco atrás, el cuestionarle al Fantasma acerca del espejo. Sabía que ese objeto y el aire que lo traspasaba estaban unidos a él de alguna forma, y se había convertido en una segunda presencia en mi habitación, obligándome a taparlo de forma mucho más metódica que anteriormente.

Poco después del susto con el tramoyista, le devolví a mi maestro su capa y pañuelo —pareciéndome curiosos que no quisiese dejarme este último, a diferencia de Favre y Raoul—, y en el transcurso de la hora siguiente que pasamos juntos fui incapaz de interrogarle, sintiéndome vacilante. Hice unos cuantos ademanes, pero su tono era como el filo de una navaja, por lo que terminé callando.

Y ahora me costaba un poco más dormir cada noche.

El Fantasma daba la impresión de estar reacio a todo, y con el paso del tiempo la situación se tornó algo tensa, creando patrones extraños donde antes había existido una confianza más cercana. No podía evitar rodar los ojos al recordarlo, y lo peor era que me culpaba a mí misma. No por mi mala suerte sino, quizá, por haberle forzado y discutido; desde lo que tuvo que hacer para ayudarme y así permitiéndome verle, a la promesa absurda que me hizo acerca de la ópera que ahora realizábamos.

Y no paraba de repetir, en muchas ocasiones, lo cansado que estaba de Carlotta. Y no en mi presencia, sino en los ensayos, dejando caer cosas, haciendo ruidos que alterarían a las mujeres más débiles, agitando telas para acobardar a los hombres…

—¿No te parece increíble? Pero no puedes contárselo a nadie. —Con aquellas palabras Meg me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

—¿Perdón? —Me ruboricé por haberme descubierto en la parra; pero a ella no la importó, agarrándome de las manos muy fuerte.

—La obra que nos han dado a los bailarines. Es un espectáculo solo de ballet.

—¿De verdad? —Tuve que sonreírla—. Eso es maravilloso.

— _Maman_ me lo dijo ayer por la noche, pero todavía nadie más lo sabe. Supongo que estará esperando el momento adecuado para decirlo.

—Tienes suerte de ser la hija de la maestra —me burlé. Solía quejarse de lo dura que era Antoinette con lo que refería a lo que se dedicaban, pero ahora podría verlo como algo bueno.

— _¡Ush!_ —resopló.

—¿En cuánto tiempo vais a prepararlo?

—Todavía no lo sé, no quiso darme demasiados detalles. Me hizo saberlo porque estaba contenta. Sin embargo…

Y así empezó otra charla muy diferente a la anterior, la cual sí me hizo prestarle atención.

 **~)}O{(~**

Íbamos ya en camino del final de la obra. Observábamos escondidos como Marguerite alzaba sus ruegos al cielo para que Dios la perdonase, creando lágrimas en los ojos de muchos de los espectadores que observaban estupefactos como lo bueno comenzaba a ganar y lo malvado siempre perdía.

La voz de La Carlotta resonaba en toda la sala, como una caricia suave y hermosa. Daba igual si no se entendía sobre música, si no se entendían las palabras de la ópera, si no se veía a quien lo realizaba… Esa escena, con solo escucharla, se podía percibir la magia de la esperanza y la desesperación de los tres personajes.

Se me erizaba el vello de los brazos; y más aún al saber que yo misma me encontraba cantando tales notas maravillosas a causa de mi maestro.

Contábamos las palabras que nos harían salir de nuevo para entonar el final de la obra, mas, para lo que nadie estaba preparado —y nunca lo estaríamos— fue el quiebre de la voz de la diva, cayendo en un tremendo chillido agudo.

Fue como si un enorme cuchillo cortase una bruma espesa, y toda la seriedad de la escena pareció volar lejos.

Pero la música prosiguió, y quienes habían salido a bailar al escenario continuaban con sus ritmos. Nada paró, y Giudicelli hizo lo mismo, solo que con los ojos tan abiertos como platos. Apenas se le veían los párpados gracias a la cara regordeta.

Si bien quedaba algo de esperanza en el fondo de sus pupilas. Quizá se habría obligado demasiado, o alguna enfermedad le comenzase a afectar en este preciso instante, cualquier cosa que le hubiese producido aquello.

Sin darme cuenta me había llevado una mano a la boca, cerrándola además enseguida por educación. Herman que estaba a mi lado tenía una expresión semejante a la del resto de personas, al igual que la mía, quienes nos habíamos sorprendido por el error. Fue como una especie de shock general, dejándonos mudos y en un trance no creíble.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Siempre pensé que cuando alguien sufriese aquello se comenzaría a reír, dando igual de quien se tratase. Nunca se había dado el caso, no al menos de una forma tan volumétrica. En los ensayos se solía carraspear o quedarse sin aire, pero nunca _eso_.

No obstante, esas cosas le ocurrían a todo el mundo; un bailarín tropezaría, un violín desentonaría, un tambor no iría acorde con el tempo, un mal uso del aliento al tocar una trompeta…

Lo más increíble de todo era que no se trataba de una persona sin importancia, sino de la mismísima Prima Donna. Y lo peor fue que volvió a suceder. Donde la partitura era mucho más exigente y aguda, volvió a desafinar, ofreciendo otro graznido terrible que le hizo llevarse los dedos al cuello para rodearlo.

—Esto no puede ser bueno —dijo un compañero. Todos los que allí nos encontrábamos ahora estudiábamos la escena con mucha más atención sin dejar que el público nos viese.

La piel de Carlotta se había tornado en un terrible color borgoña. Podría parecer que se tratase de ira, sin embargo, al girar hacia nuestra dirección, en su mirada había una vergüenza demoledora que incluso me hizo sentir lástima. A pesar de lo mucho que pudiese odiarla, tal acto bochornoso no era de buen gusto, y siempre solía decirme 'no hagas lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti'. Y es que no se lo desearía a nadie. Puede que hace unos meses me hubiese parecido divertido pero, habiéndoseme templado la mente, pensaba con claridad.

 _Monsieur_ Rousseau desde el foso lo paró todo.

—Es una lástima que no podamos ver nada más, de verdad —se carcajeó una mujer a nuestra izquierda.

Algunos chistaron para que callase, pues la sala había quedado en un tremendo silencio. Y de repente, cayó el telón, seguido por varios aplausos.

Un séquito de personas apareció en el tablado junto a la mujer, quien se inclinó en el suelo. Fui arrastrada por una marea de cuerpos que me obligaban a colocarme a su alrededor entre los bramidos que ahora ofrecían quienes allá en medio se encontraban.

—¡Mi voz! ¿Qué le ocurre a mi voz? —lloró Carlotta mientras la levantaban y abanicaban.

Ni su compañero Piangi tenía palabras para consolarla, estando tan pálido como la nieve que cae en invierno.

De la nada surgieron a gran velocidad los gerentes con los rostros sudorosos y mejillas acaloradas. Se pasaban pañuelos por la piel y daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento fuesen a derrumbarse también. Hablaban entre ellos, daban zancadas de un sitio a otro. Ordenaron que se llevasen a la diva, al igual que mandaron que nos volviésemos a ocultar.

—Por hoy esto se ha acabado —agregó Mocharmin mientras cruzaba la pesada tela roja con pasos erguidos.

A todos se nos quedó un suspiro en los pulmones, sin saber qué decir. Cuando nos acercamos al resto de directores escuchamos con atención, por si podíamos deducir qué era lo que iba a pasar. Habíamos dejado sin el maravilloso final a una gran audiencia, y eso era algo imperdonable. Era como untarles miel en los labios y después no cederles el dulce para que se lo comieran.

Los tramoyistas descendieron desde lo alto de las vigas, los costureros corrieron a nuestros lados, los bailarines se arremolinaron como pudieron.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó la señora Hualde, con la frente crispada; mas, en cuanto se le explico lo ocurrido dio la impresión de haber visto una verdad absoluta—. ¿No podría continuar alguien?

Todos nuestros ojos se fueron a _monsieur_ Reyer, esperando por su veredicto. Levantó las manos al cielo, dejándolas caer a la vez que clavaba el talón contra el suelo de madera, generando un golpe hueco.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No hay suplente!

Antoinette agarró el bastón con más fuerza y frunció los labios, murmurando algunas maldiciones que preferí ignorar.

—Debemos esperar a lo que digan los directores —masculló Onetto con fingida tranquilidad.

—Esto no pasaría si hubiese alguien, pero no. ¡No! ¡Es preferible mantener a lo que…!

De entre todo el grupo de personas cruzó Signoret, con las manos rascándose la espesa barba. Se encogió de hombros al llegar al medio del círculo creado y esperó a que todos callasen, tiendo que dar una noticia.

En mi espalda sentí entonces lo que era el roce de una mano, tirando de los lazos traseros de mi vestido. Di un respingo y estudié a la mujer que se apoyaba en mí, tratándose de Meg, quien tenía en la boca una sonrisa perversa y le brillaban los ojos de manera particular.

—Marguerite —dijo para que la leyese los labios.

Y me quedé tiesa, como si mi columna vertebral se hubiese congelado.

No podía ser…

Me costaba respirar.

El jefe de tramoya habló:

—Lo han cancelado. A los clientes se les devolverá el dinero o se les darán entradas para otras sesiones.

—¿Eso no les supondrá un tremendo gasto? —preguntó un bajo, quitándose la peluca que usaba.

Se inició un murmullo general.

Yo aún seguía en un trance incómodo; tenía la impresión de que toda la sangre que me corría entre las venas se había mudado a la cabeza, no permitiéndome hacer ni si quiera un gesto. Pensamientos iban y venían desde todos los lugares; algunos más dolorosos que otros. No obstante suprimí todo el creciente terror que se estaba apoderando de mis sentidos.

Con la mirada ennegrecida me giré, estudiando a la rubia.

—Ni una palabra, Meg —mascullé lo más bajo que pude.

Esta asintió con los labios fruncidos y ojos crispados.

Habían dicho que no tenían suplente, por lo que, desde mi perspectiva, aquello había sido solo un error. Carlotta estaría enferma por un tiempo y nosotros tendríamos los días libres hasta que se recuperase.

 _Nada más._

Esto quedaría resuelto en muy poco tiempo, los gerentes no se podía permitir el lujo de mantenernos sin que trabajásemos por ello.

Antes de que nos envolviese un enojo particular, además de tal frustración por lo ocurrido, se escucharon en la sala dos palmadas, tan fuertes que daba la impresión de venir de todas direcciones.

Y sabía bien quien las había hecho.

De manera automática levanté el rostro, esperando ver allí al supuesto espectro, estando ocupado el espacio superior por tramoyistas.

Todo lo ocurrido parecía irreal, y aunque mi mente me rogaba por estar intranquila, sospechando lo que podría pasar a continuación, no fue hasta días después, al acudir a un ensayo, que perdí los nervios.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Siempre he odiado eso del musical, cuando Meg dice: "Christine Daaé puede catar". ¡Por ello aquí la hago callar!_

 _Espero que os esté gustando!_

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	49. Todo lo que él quiera

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 49** **: Todo lo que él quiera**

Domingo, 21 de mayo de 1871

—Acérquense, por favor —llamó Onetto, señalando que nos colocásemos a su alrededor. A pesar de indicarnos que por la mañana no haríamos nada, nos avisaron de que por la tarde tendríamos que acudir a un ensayo esporádico.

Nos encontrábamos esperando lo que tenía que decirnos apoyados sobre el escenario y butacas, arremolinándonos con nerviosismo y fingida paciencia. Las mujeres se lanzaban miradas extrañas y los hombres cuchicheaban en un tono tan bajo que solo el cuello de sus camisas podrían saber lo que decían; no obstante, todo cesó en cuanto el director volvió a hablar, con ojos serios y un acento mucho más fuerte del habitual.

—Ya saben lo ocurrido ayer —asumió con un movimiento de cabeza—, y dada la perspectiva de la _signora_ Carlotta, nos vemos en la necesidad de aplazar las funciones durante al menso una semana.

No sabía si suspirar con satisfacción o echarme a temblar. Había esperado que me mencionasen, y sin darme cuenta guardé el aliento todo lo que pude mientras el italiano pregonaba. Angeline a mi lado tenía los brazos cruzados y era una marea cambiante de expresiones; desde la preocupación hasta una ligera felicidad por poder descansar. Me dio un pequeño golpe cuando se dio cuenta de que la vigilaba, y una sonrisa neutra se coló en sus labios.

—Una semana —murmuró para que la escuchase.

Asentí con vigorosidad.

—¿Pero se encuentra bien la diva? —cuestionó uno de los integrantes del coro.

—¿Es cierto que va a desaparecer durante una semana? —se burló una dama con maldad.

El señor Onetto, para su desgracia, no estaba complacido con las risas que se formaron, rayando con la mirada a aquellos que habían hablado.

—Nuestra Prima Donna está afónica; muda. No saben muy bien qué ha podido ocurrir y se espera que pronto mejore. —Comenzó a andar hacia las escaleras del escenario para subirlas—. De lo contrario volverán a despedir trabajadores, al fin y al cabo, nos hemos quedado sin la única soprano capaz de llevar en la actualidad lo que se exige en la ópera. No sería fácil buscar otra, y nos costaría un tiempo del que no disponemos.

Aquello fue como si nos diese un golpe en el estómago, y ni si quiera se digno a estudiarnos una última vez por encima del hombro, desapareciendo enseguida tras el telón a medio correr.

Al desaparecer comenzó un murmullo intranquilo y asustado. Incluso yo me había puesto tensa. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Giudicelli para abandonar todo esto? El que no tuviese voz era la razón principal, por supuesto, pero, ¿qué hizo para apagarla?

Me llevé los dedos a las sienes, masajeándolas, intentando que un creciente dolor de cabeza desapareciese por arte de magia.

Angeline no dudó en compartir conmigo su preocupación, y lo mismo hice yo con ella. Me daba igual ser la protegida de Antoinette, si el centro se quedaba sin dinero era seguro que alguien debía marcharse; y aquel hecho me hacía temblar.

 **~)}O{(~**

Dos días después,

Martes, 23 de mayo de 1871

Desde aquella mañana una extraña sensación se pegó a mis pies. No parecía querer marcharse, y mi corazón se aceleraba de solo pensar en lo tensa que estaba por nada en particular. Porque en verdad no sabía a qué temía. Eran como susurros detrás de las orejas y sombras en los marcos de la vista; nunca sabiendo a lo que se referían en verdad, pero creándome molestia por simplemente estar ahí.

Nos hacían seguir ensayando, y nadie se atrevía a quejarse ni a replicar palabra. Todos los directores estaban horribles, como si cada vez que fuesen a hablar con los gerentes les lanzasen cubos de agua fría. Lo único que se sabía de aquello era que debíamos aguardar con paciencia la mejora de La Carlotta, poniendo nuestro mejor entusiasmo y sonrisas en cada práctica.

Pero eso iba a cambiar y, desgraciadamente, yo estaría involucrada en ello. Con alguien más, por supuesto.

Me encontraba en la cocina, decidida a tomar un té con el grupo de bailarinas, haciendo tiempo para el siguiente ensayo. Meg estaba en un estado de ánimo entristecido también, y ni si quiera Víctor, con el cual todavía no había solucionado nada más allá que unos cuantos besos, era capaz de animarla. ¡Ni si quiera los dulces que tanto le gustaban!

Fruncí el ceño al verla mojar el dedo en el líquido de su taza y llevárselo a la boca, con la mirada distraída. Al estudiar mi alrededor, pude observar que las demás estaban en un estado aparente. Solo las gemelas mantenían una conversación, y por la forma en que se hablaban supuse que sería una discusión que debían solucionar entre ellas.

Arrugué todavía más la frente, decidiéndome a romper el hielo con unas palabras más o menos típicas:

—Acabo de terminar de leer _Lorna Doone_ * —las hice saber, a pesar de que a la varias no las interesase la lectura—. Tendríais que hacer lo mismo; es una novela maravillosa, de verdad.

—Mi prima también me la ha recomendado —habló Sorelli mucho más rápido de lo necesario, con cierta desesperación.

Podía suponer el por qué.

—¿La has conseguido en la biblioteca, Christine? —me preguntó Gisèle, uniéndose a la charla.

—No, preferí comprarla. Han sacado un libro con todos los capítulos en vez de en tres tomos. Así es mucho más rentable.

—Si no te es mucha molestia podrías dejármelo. Si tan buen relato dices que es no debería tardar más de…

La puerta de la sala se abrió de par en par con un golpe tremendo que nos hizo erguirnos a todas.

—¿Qué…? —fue a decir la rubia, pero antes de que ninguna blasfemia saliese de su boca, _monsieur_ Reyer nos encontró escondidas en la esquina, y tan pronto como nos vio se lanzó a por nosotras.

Se movía con una vitalidad sorprendente y estaba mucho más contento de lo que le habíamos visto esta mañana.

Se me pusieron los pelos de punta.

—Christine Daaé —me nombró, y el nudo en mi estómago se apretó un poco más—. ¿Puede venir conmigo?

Quería decirle que no, además que era de mala educación correr de esa forma, pero mi cuerpo solo me permitió un asentimiento débil, y mientras veía a mis compañeras encogerse de hombros y hacerme gestos, acompañé al caballero allá donde me llevase.

Antoinette apareció sin su bastón al final del corredor con la mirada fija en mí y los labios fruncidos.

Estar nerviosa era un eufemismo. Verla así me daba ganas de llorar; sobre todo por el brillo raro que refulgía en sus ojos azules. Daba la impresión de estar molesta, pero luego se dirigió a mí como siempre, incluso sus labios se curvaron en lo que supuse que sería una pequeña sonrisa.

Caminábamos de manera rápida y al ver que no parecían querer decirme nada, terminé por preguntar. No había hecho nada malo, santo Dios, ¿qué podía tener tanto secretismo?

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Los dos me estudiaron de arriba abajo y me sentía como un animal exótico que fuese a ser exhibido.

Sin ningún tipo de remordimiento me paré en seco al terminar de subir las escaleras que daban a la gran entrada, estando esta bien iluminada, brillando con su particular dorado.

Los dos directivos se dieron la vuelta, pero en esta ocasión solo me dirigí a la mujer, a la que consideraba mi amiga.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Intenté que fuese algo parecido a una orden, pero el ímpetu que quise usar se me quedó en la parte baja de los pulmones.

Antoinette, viéndome molesta, arrugó el rostro y me tomó del brazo, pasando los dedos por la tela de la blusa que llevaba puesta, intentado apaciguarme.

—Vamos con Mocharmin y Richard, quieren hablar contigo. Te prometo que no es nada malo Christine, es una petición que tienen para ti.

Se me secó la boca.

—¿Petición? —farfullé mientras volvía a arrástrame hasta llegar al despacho donde se escondían los supuesto dueños de la ópera. Solo había estado en una ocasión allí, y aquello fue cuando firmé que trabajaría en el Palais Garnier.

Todo me daba vueltas, y lo último que clavó el clavo fue ver a _monsieur_ Onetto con los gerentes mientras estos tres estudiaban un papel sobre un gran escritorio de caoba.

La habitación tenía un olor particular, como a colonia de varón fuerte y el humo de pipas, todo mezclado y unido, abrasándome el interior de la nariz con la primera toma de aire que hice allí. Incluso tosí.

Lo que tanto miraban era una carta, escrita en delicada tinta roja.

 _Condenada tinta roja._

A pesar de haber entrado en silencio, los tres caballeros se dieron la vuelta como si de espectros se tratasen nuestras presencias, con las expresiones asustadas, pasando enseguida a unas sorprendidas.

Me mordí el interior de las mejillas, y nos indicaron a Antoinette y a mí que nos sentásemos en unas sillas acolchadas, agitándose terriblemente de un lugar a otro.

No pude evitar inclinarme hacia delante, deseosa de ver lo que ponía en la cuartilla; pero enseguida lo guardaron todo en una caja bastante particular de madera oscura, depositándola en la estantería que cubría con baratijas y libros toda la pared trasera a la mesa.

De repente, dando la impresión de que habían practicado, se colocaron en paralelo, observándonos, y se llevaron cada uno una mano a diferentes partes del cuerpos; el bigote, la sien, el vientre, la cadera… Perfectamente coordinados.

Si no hubiese estado con la piel de gallina y las intenciones de salir corriendo de allí, podría haberme reído por lo absurdo de la situación.

Pero aquel no era el caso.

Reyer se aclaró la garganta varias veces, y tras escuchar toser a Richard, terminó por dirigirse a mí de manera rápida, sin titubeos.

—Hemos sido informados de que está tomando clases de música fuera de la ópera, _mademoiselle_. —El aire se me quedó enganchado en los pulmones—. ¿Es eso cierto? —Levantó una ceja con escepticismo.

Todo era demasiado obvio. Había sido como rogarle al sol que no saliese la luna; un hecho imposible. Y es que, cuando el Fantasma quería algo, daba igual lo que hubiese en su camino.

—¿Quién os lo dijo? —cuestioné en un tono cortante, intentando mirar al otro lado de sus cuerpos para ver lo que habían escondido de mí. No quería responder a su pregunta, sabiendo que, en este tema, yo tendría las de perder.

O tal vez no.

—Yo, querida —habló Antoinette, obligándome a girar el rostro hacia su dirección, con una mueca de espanto.

Negué con la cabeza y fruncí los labios; no me creí su mentira.

—Intenta pensar en esto —continuó a pesar de la mirada que le lancé—: tenemos un grave problema que solucionar en la ópera, y no es como si pudiésemos permitirnos más descansos. Necesitamos continuar con el espectáculo, y tú puedes tomar el rol de La Carlotta. Podrás hacer de Marguerite.

Una sexta presencia me acechaba en la sala, algo oscuro y siniestro que se inclinaba sobre nosotros, deseoso de saber si sus órdenes serían obedecidas. A veces tenía la impresión de que se tratase de un gran animal, peligroso, el cual te clavaría sus garras en el caso de ser molestado. Lo que ese ser no sabía —o tal vez sí era consciente— era que sobre ese tema no iría de buenas. No me importaban sus objeciones.

No me arrodillaría ante falsos reyes.

— _Mademoiselle_ , tenga en cuenta a sus compañeros —comenzó Mocharmin, acercándose a donde estaba sentada.

—O la fama que puede tener —prosiguió su compañero.

—En el caso de que sea buena… —masculló Reyer por lo bajo.

Me trataban como si fuese la nueva Prima Donna estúpida. Los gerentes me hicieron saber sobre todas las ventajas que tendría de ahora en adelante, apabullándome con sus peticiones y nuevos ideales.

Pero yo no quería un grupo que me siguiese a todos lados; era celosa de mi soledad. Prefería continuar como corista, ¡por todos los cielos! No obstante, ¿cómo podría jugar con el puesto de tantas personas en el caso de que fuese cierto sobre lo que hablaban de las increíbles pérdidas que sucedieran en el caso de esperar a Carlotta?

Me llevé una mano a la frente, sintiéndome abrumada.

—Antes que nada, la _bambina_ debe demostrarnos lo que sabe —gruñó Onetto desde su posición inclinada contra el escritorio.

Los dos gerentes callaron, poniendo cara de horror.

Antoinette, quien daba la impresión de estar angustiada, se levantó de un movimiento ágil y rápido, tendiéndome la palma para que la acompañase de manera más torpe. Sus ojos reflejaban lo mismo que había brillado en ellos cuando la diva se burló de mi manera de cantar, o cuando fui llorando a su casa tras llevar al cementerio a Raoul. Se trataba de pesar, y ahora me estaba prometiendo marcharnos de allí.

Acepté su silenciosa petición sin un atisbo de duda.

—Señores, en el siguiente ensayo comprobaremos su talento. —Me agarró más fuerte del brazo—. No queda mucho para que termine el descanso, por lo que les sugiero que se preparen cuanto antes. Enseguida volveremos a vernos.

Su cuerpo menudo me arrastró lejos de allí, llevándome a mi propia habitación.

No me había dado cuenta de estar hiperventilando. Al inclinarme contra la puerta para cerrarla, era como si el mundo se hubiese posado en mis hombros. Y se trataba de una terrible carga.

La mujer a mis espaldas esperó a que la mirase, sin soltar ninguna palabra, llenando el cuarto con un silencio sepulcral.

¿Cómo había llegado a todo esto?

Todavía recordaba el día en el cual mi maestro me dijo que yo tomaría en algún momento el papel principal de la ópera. Que tonta había sido por no creerle. ¿Se trataba de un castigo? ¿Era por haberle forzado tantas veces? No creía que fuese comparable…

—Christine… —comenzó con voz petulante, pero calló en cuanto me di la vuelta y me coloqué delante de ella con nuevas olas de ira recorriéndome la piel, como si se tratasen de lenguas que me dejasen la carne dolorida.

—Fue el Fantasma, ¿verdad? Él ha planeado todo esto. Vi su carta. —Meneó la cabeza.

—No, él no les dijo nada. —Abrí los ojos de par en par. Un calor terrible me hacía comenzar a sudar, y lo único que quería en aquel instante era que cayese la peor lluvia conocida en toda Francia para refrescarme.

—Entonces te está obligando a ti. —Hizo una mueca y yo escupí una risa cruel—. ¿Es eso? ¿A caso me equivoco ahora?

La maestra de ballet, de una forma que no me gustó, se irguió frente a mí. Éramos casi de la misma altura, pero sus maneras eran mucho más amenazantes que las mías, achicándome. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo fue el saber que debía bajarme así los humos.

Di varios pasos hacia atrás, mordiéndome los labios. Ella no era la causante de todo esto; no tendría por qué pagarlo. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Aunque quisiese huir de toda situación no podría, y era terrible tratar mal a aquellos que pretendían ayudarme.

Me senté en la cama, llevándome las manos a la cabeza con repentina tristeza.

—Lo siento, Antoinette —tuve que disculparme en un murmullo, sin mirarla—. No sé qué me pasa, y nada de esto me gusta.

Sentí el colchón ceder ante su peso, justo a mi lado. La mujer me paso una mano por la espalda, con cuidado, y di por obvio que me había perdonado.

—Nadie esperaba algo así, Christine. Nadie sabe qué le ha ocurrido a Giudicelli. No al menos nosotros…

Las palabras se quedaron suspendidas en el aire mucho más tiempo del apropiado.

—¿Crees que esto ha sido obra del Fantasma? —me atreví a preguntarla, centrando mi atención ahora en ella, quien tenía una expresión molesta en su rostro.

—Rezo porque no sea el causante… Pero podría equivocarme.

La mirada que nos dirigimos fue extraña; era como si compartiésemos uno de los peores secretos existidos. Y aquello no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

—Será maldito… —siseé con odio, a lo que Antoinette prefirió ignorar con un rodamiento de ojos, llamando después mi atención.

—Pero debes saber, y en esto no tiene nada que ver ese espectro, que si en verdad puedes ayudarnos estaríamos todos totalmente agradecidos. Es cierto que el centro tiene francos suficientes como para aguantar varios días por alguna baja, pero solo Carlotta sabe cuándo en verdad se sentirá bien. Salió de aquí tan desesperanzada; tuve la impresión de que volvería a verla en más tiempo del que fuese necesario curar un resfriado. —Me agarró las dos manos y dijo con voz de ruego—: En el caso de que puedas tomar el papel de soprano principal todo quedaría solucionado. Al menos hasta que regrese, querida. Poco más podemos hacer, y arriesgarnos con alguna mujer de fuera que no se sepa ni una sola nota de la obra sería igual de inútil.

Y por supuesto que tenía razón. Y a ella nunca podría negarle nada.

Di un suspiro cuidadoso y le golpeé los dedos varias veces antes de terminar por levantarme.

Les ayudaría, mas, el Fantasma pagaría su parte del plato. Me juré aquello.

—Está bien. En los ensayos cantaré alguna de las arias de Marguerite. Pero no sé nada de moverme encima del escenario. Con _él_ solo practico el canto, nada más.

—Tendremos que ponernos enseguida a ello entonces —asintió con creciente emoción. Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y fui incapaz de no hacer lo mismo.

—Pero antes, quiero hablar con el que se supone que es mi maestro. Por lo que si me disculpas, debemos salir.

Y sabía a dónde dirigirme.

 **~)}O{(~**

Cerré la puerta con un estrepitoso golpe; sabía que estaba conmigo.

—Maldito fanfarrón —le llamé, dando largas zancadas por el cuartucho, caminando desde una esquina hasta otra—. Hasta que no se hace lo que quieres no cesan los intentos, ¿verdad? —Me crucé de brazos—. Dime si es tu plan asesinar a la Prima Donna, o quizá a mí misma después de disfrutar de mi gran fracaso como Marguerite. —Mis esperanzas en aquel papel no eran demasiado grandes.

Antes de continuar con mi pregón de odio me paró bramando, encontrándose muy cerca de mi oído.

—Vigila tus palabras, niña. —Se me puso la piel de gallina, pero no por el motivo que él podría creer.

—Estoy cansada de todo esto; de tus órdenes, de la de los gerentes, de la de los directores, de las de La Carlotta… Todos pensando que no sabemos cómo hacer las cosas, que necesitamos vuestra ayuda. Muy bien entonces; cuando me escuchen vociferar en el escenario veremos quién es el que ríe. Haré que te equivoques, al fin y al cabo es lo que te mereces, que alguien te dé en las narices de golpes.

Lo que se suponía que era una risa retumbó entre las paredes.

—Precisamente en la nariz. —Volvió a reírse más fuerte, pero enseguida regresó su tono serio—. No me harás quedar como un estúpido, Christine. Estás advertida.

Sin saber de dónde procedía, con un alarido me lancé contra la chimenea apagada, sintiéndome presionada desde todas direcciones.

—¿Y si no qué? ¿Harás que me echen? ¿O que echen a los funcionarios de la ópera? Quizá vuelvas a hacer tus trucos; el humo, las risas siniestras, dejar caer un telón encima de todos los trabajadores.

—Tus agradecimientos son de lo más extraños —se burló él, calentando más mi cólera.

—No son agradecimientos, por si no te ha quedado claro. Nunca pedí que hicieses algo así para mí. ¿No te das cuenta? —Temblé con la creciente idea que se había depositado en mi mente—. ¿Y si ellos creen que yo ataqué a Giudicelli? ¿Y si me acusan por cualquier cosa? Porque sé que has sido tú quien la ha dejado sin voz. Carlotta no tiene piedad con nadie… —Negué con la cabeza, llegando a inclinarme contra la mesa, mirándome las manos—. Ahora somos cómplices. ¡Yo cómplice de un hombre que se cree demonio! —le acusé, volviendo a dar pasos sin rumbo.

Me dolía el pecho, y por mucho que acariciase la zona no cesaban los terribles pinchazos.

—¿Crees que hago esto por ti? Lo único que me interesa es la música; su máxima expresión de belleza. Y eso, _madame_ Carlotta, era algo que no conseguía.

Me erguí repentinamente, con la mente brillando en un color particular, pero frío, tan frío como el hielo a pesar de tratarse de solo un color. Aquel hombre era terrible, y solo en estas situaciones me daba cuenta de sus verdaderas inclinaciones. Esa maldita inclinación…

—Entonces… ¿es eso? Solo soy una voz. —Me lamí los labios resecos.

En algún momento, al principio de la relación que forjábamos, sin saber por qué, comencé a pensar que se trataría de algo más, no solo un juego en el que usarme; en el que ser el peón. No obstante, el dichoso Fantasma confirmaba al final lo que tanto había temido: que solo era un triste artilugio para su propia utilidad.

Todo el dolor que se me movía de hombro a hombro se concentró en el corazón. Me llevé una mano hasta ese punto, clavándome las uñas en la carne tapada por tela.

Habíamos intercambiado regalos, disfrutado de la compañía del otro por varias noches, conseguíamos hacernos reír… Y ahora esto. No sabía cómo sobrellevarlo. El enojo que había traído al llegar desapareció, y una desazón fue su ocupante, compartiendo espacio además con una terrible tristeza que comenzaba a crearme un nudo en la garganta.

Aquel hombre que se hacía pasar por espectro pareció notar lo mismo, sintiendo la realización de todo lo que acabábamos de gritarnos. Y su silencio atroz no era para nada alentador.

Sin querer escuchar nada más, con decisión salí corriendo de la sala, huyendo de allí, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

—No, Christine, ¡espera! —le oí decir con el aliento encajado.

No obstante, continué, sin darle tiempo a mucho más. Después de todo, debía prepararme para la demostración de mi maravilloso y secreto talento.

 **~)}O{(~**

Por supuesto que les había encantado, dejando a los allí presentes con las bocas abiertas y los ojos desorbitados. Mi voz no era la misma que la de Carlotta; mientras que la suya se movía bien por un registro tanto de graves como de agudos, mis tonos más altos parecían coincidir con los chispeantes y delicados silbidos de las aves, no teniendo un buen rango al descender de estos.

Pero les servía, y tenía la fuerza necesaria.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, y el papel de Marguerite era mío. Quisiera o no.

Ahora, encontrándome sola en mi habitación, todo parecía un sueño lejano del que quería desprenderme; siendo más parecido a una pesadilla. No podía dejar de pensar en mi maestro, encontrándome de nuevo enfadada con solo evocarlo; y es que, aunque pretendiese que no existiese, me era imposible. Él me había enseñado lo que ahora era el resplandor de mi voz, para mi tremenda desgracia.

Había recogido de la mesita el libro que hablaba sobre el jorobado que se escondía en la catedral de _Notre Dame_ , leyendo las mismas palabras que me hizo ver el Fantasma la primera vez que encontré el volumen:

' _Después de todo, sólo de mala gana volvía su rostro hacia los hombres; con su catedral tenía bastante. Estaba poblada de figuras de mármol, reyes, santos, obispos que al menos no se reían de él en sus narices y sólo tenían para él una mirada tranquila y benévola'._

La primera frase se me clavaba en el cerebro como un clavo ardiente.

¿Por qué había intentado juntarme con ese hombre? Podía fingir no tener ni idea de esa respuesta, pero en verdad la sabía, y muy bien. En un inicio lo principal para mí era saber de quién se trataba en realidad —cosa que todavía no llegaba a entender, puesto que un hombre enmascarado daba pocas aclaraciones—, para más adelante haber terminado cayendo en sus redes para guiarme a ser la nueva soprano del Palais Garnier.

Habíamos hecho tantos avances y desaciertos que sentía pura lástima con solo imaginarme el qué nos depararía ahora. Pues yo no iba a acudir a él. Ya me enseñaría Reyer todo lo que necesitase para la obra.

No obstante, en el caso de que volviésemos a hablarnos, tendría que preguntarle el por qué vivir una vida siendo una farsa; por qué debía esconderse. Y esperaba que me diese una respuesta, no cabiendo la posibilidad de negaciones.

No de nuevo.

… **_...**

Lorna Doone, un romance de Exmoor*: Novela escrita en 1869 por el inglés Richard Doddridge Blackmore.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Aquí comienza el nuevo giro de cámara. Ahora que Christine es mucho más exigente veremos qué cosas hará el Fantasma, porque desde mi perspectiva, él, parecía estar mucho más cercano a ella._

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	50. Lo que ella me pida

_Espero que os guste este capítulo tanto como a mí escribirlo, de verdad._

 _Al principio me dije: ey, que sea corto Lady. Y… pues no jajajaja_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 50** **: Lo que ella me pida**

Estaba preocupado; me era imposible negarlo, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? No necesitaba crear escusas de ninguna clase. Para nadie. Mas, por una vez, me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, y eso que casi siempre solía estar a los márgenes; solo.

La audición en la que participó mi aprendiz fue maravillosa.

Su voz, ¡por todas las estrellas del cielo! Fue increíble, y verla vestida en el resto de ensayos en aquel papel angelical que era Marguerite, hacía que en mi pecho creciese lo que creí que se trataría de una llama de orgullo. No obstante, estudiando más a fondo mis propios sentimientos, terminé deduciendo que se trataba de algo más. ¿Pero el qué?

No recordaba con claridad lo que me había acercado a dicha mujer en primera instancia, pues fue ella quien se lanzó a perseguirme de manera molesta durante sus primeros días en la ópera. Sin embargo, al escucharla cantar en su apartada habitación…. Me hizo dudar sobre si sería lo suficientemente buena como para dejarla ser la soprano de aplomo del Palais Garnier. Y es que Christine Daaé tenía potencial propio, y yo había conseguido sobresalirlo.

Lo que me negaba a entender era el creciente odio que ahora la acompañaba, con los labios hechos una mueca y las cejas fruncidas, dándome el deseo de ir frente a su presencia y alisar aquellas arrugas que le daban un aspecto tan desencantador.

Algo imposible, sin duda, y que hacía que mi corazón se hinchase de nuevas sensaciones con solo imaginármelo.

La maldita mujer me daba dolores de cabeza. Y ahora ni si quiera se dignaba a que prosiguiésemos con nuestras prácticas. Desde hacía dos días, cuando accedieron a darla el papel y osó insultarme, no apareció en el cuartucho para que la instruyese.

Maldita desagradecida.

Jugaba todas mis cartas a su confianza, a su pequeña mente soñadora que tantos problemas me estaba causando; además de su insaciable curiosidad por todo… Y así me lo pagaba, volando lejos de mis enseñanzas en cuanto podía.

Pero sabía que era merecido, y que no deseaba verme. O al menos eso suponía, y estaba decidido a confirmarlo si así fuese.

Su voz había crecido gracias a mí, y me debía algo. Todavía recordaba aquel tenue susurro que usaba al cantar cuando estaba sola; pero en las actuaciones con el coro, cuando quedaba camuflada por el resto, daba la impresión de envalentonarse, y los más ricos tonos eran creados por sus cuerdas vocales.

¡Era maravilloso, y ahora me privaba de ello y se los enseñaba a otros!

Además de haberme llamado fanfarrón.

A pesar de todo, aunque quisiese ocultarlo —al igual que muchas otras cosas—, una parte de mí que comenzaba a odiar, sentía pena por la joven. La había visto temblar y hablar con Antoinette sobre sus nuevas preocupaciones en el espectáculo, dándole la mujer mayor sus mejores palabras. ¿Pero qué sabría la maestra de ballet? ¡Yo debería ser quien la apoyase, no ella!

Y por eso ascendía desde mis catacumbas a verla, a pesar de tener que ir yo a su encuentro, a su propio santuario que me había prometido desde un principio no mancillar: su habitación en la tercera planta.

Subiendo de dos en dos los grandes peldaños de la escalera, notaba un temor crecerme dentro de los órganos vitales. ¿Y si no me quería allí? Tendría que marcharme, ¿verdad?

Meneé la cabeza. Ya me preocuparía por tonterías en otro momento, ciertamente no muy lejano, pues empezaba a escuchar lo que era el sonido de su voz al tararear una melodía que yo mismo conocía. La misma que había tocado en varias ocasiones en cada uno de mis instrumentos más preciados. Se trataba de la canción que su padre escribió, la que me pidió que tocase en las festividades.

Parecía también afligida, o cansada, y me moría de ganas de saber por qué.

Aceleré el ritmo, como si ella fuese un manantial en el medio de un desierto, siendo yo el hombre desesperado que busca agua para beber tras muchos meses de caminata.

Y es que dos días sin su presencia se me habían hecho casi dolorosos.

Paré en seco ante aquella afirmación, pensando. El demonio no podía sentirse así por la cría. No se lo permitiría. Había escrito tantas veces en su diario sobre ella, sobre Christine. Como si a la dama le importase algo, como si de verdad se preocupase. Pero…, ¿y si era así? Algo más de piedad debía de quedar en el mundo, y una chica tan bonita podría tenerla. Quizá ese Dios al que todos rezaban se hubiese puesto de su parte por un instante y quisiese pedir disculpas por la maldición lanzada sobre su cuerpo.

Con ese hilo de reflexión, volví a introducirme en los corredores paralelos a su cuarto, alegrándome al escuchar más y más cerca sus palabras, que, a pesar de estar en sueco, daban una perfecta armonía a la melodía.

Hubiese sido inteligente traerme el violín conmigo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Levanté las manos al sentir donde me encontraba, tratándose de la sala de decorados anterior a su habitación. No sería tan maleducado de no llamar a la puerta antes de entrar, y es que, aunque mi presencia no fuese física, se trataba de mi atención la que la viese, prefiriendo a pesar de todo ser un caballero. Al menos lo que quedaba de mí.

Tomando la manija de piedra entre el dedo pulgar e índice, deslicé la palanca hasta la altura de mi cintura para que la pared de piedra se moviese. Dando medio paso fuera entre todo el silencio, golpeé la madera dos veces y volví a introducirme en mi escondite con otro susurro callado.

El cantico de Christine cesó y esperé con paciencia que se mostrase. Pero tras varios minutos, en los cuales observé el ir apagándose la luz al otro lado de la entrada, haciendo el mismo movimiento volví a llamar, esta vez más fuerte.

Sabía que me ignoraba.

Con un suspiro lastimero lo cerré todo, arrastrándome por otro corredor que daba frente al gran espejo cubierto con el manto negro brillante, bastante feo en mi opinión. Si a ella le gustaba, ¿quién sería yo para quejarme?

No podía ver nada, había un tenue brillo desde allí, lo que me indicaba que tal vez alguna lámpara o vela todavía estuviese encendida. Quizá incluso un pequeño fuego en el interior de la chimenea…

Era imposible que se hubiese dormido.

Miré el reloj que mantenía en uno de los bolsillos del chaleco, tratándose de las nueve y treintaicinco pasadas.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Era una mujer problemática.

No obstante, como bien sabía ella, cuando el Fantasma quería algo, lo conseguía.

—Christine —la llamé de manera informal. Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos andábamos con tratamientos inútiles, y me parecía absurdo de que a pesar de que se encontrase aún enfadada, volver a aquellos tiempos donde yo sería señor y ella señorita, dando pasos atrás que después deberíamos superar.

Ella no contestó, y me rechinaron los dientes mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

¿Se suponía que eso era entendible? Había ido yo a por ella, tragándome mi tremendo orgullo, ¿y así me lo pagaba?

Titubeé con la idea de marcharme, pero decidí no hacerlo después de pensar en el absurdo pesar que me recorrería los huesos.

Irguiéndome y cambiando la posición, como si pudiese verme, me aclaré la garganta, atento a cualquier sonido desde la habitación, cualquier cosa que me indicase que estuviese allí, atenta.

—Christine, por favor. —Volví a intentarlo, con cierto escepticismo—. Sé que puedes escucharme. —Terminé declarando al seguir sin contestarme.

Nada aún.

Se me ocurrió soltar algunas maldiciones. Mi paciencia no era una de mis facultades a envidiar, pero terminé por permanecer inmune a sus silencios eternos. No se oían ni sus respiraciones.

Estaba a punto de moverme detrás de uno de los agujeros que me permitiría estudiar el interior de la sala para cerciorarme de si se habría esfumado o dormido, cuando habló, con un carraspeo tenue y la voz baja.

Me hizo cosquillas en el estómago.

—¿Qué quieres? —Y eso fue como una patada.

Refunfuñé desde mi refugio, pero no la presionaría; no sería bueno.

¿Qué era lo que quería…?

 _"Volver a escucharte… Y que me digas que acudirás a nuestras prácticas sin faltar ni un día más"_ deseaba decir. Pero habría sido demasiado.

—Me preocupaba por ti. Desde hace un tiempo no sé nada sobre tu persona. —Era una escusa lamentable.

—Estoy muy bien, gracias. —Clavé las uñas en la fría piedra con frustración—. No debes preocuparte mucho más, regresa allá de donde vengas.

Volví a abrir la boca para reprenderla de manera cortante, pero la cerré enseguida, mordiéndome la lengua.

No me lo pondría fácil, de eso estaba seguro, pero yo tampoco me rendiría. O eso quería creer.

—No pareces estar tan bien como dices. —Los sonidos que percibía de su cuerpo eran cansados y sin vida, como un simple pelele al que tuviesen que llevar de un sitio a otro.

—Los ensayos son muy duros. Es solo eso.

Incliné al cabeza a un lado.

—Antes era mucho peor supongo. Todo eso que _monsieur_ Reyer te está enseñando, sin contar los pasos a seguir en escena, ya lo sabías. Es lo que hemos estado practicando.

Escuché el roce de de una manta al moverse y unos pies llegar al suelo con un golpe. Se había puesto de pie.

—¿Dónde estás? —me preguntó sin vergüenza; y aquello no me lo esperaba, aunque era absurdo no suponer que estaría nerviosa por encontrarme en su cuarto privado.

—¿Dónde crees que estoy? —me atreví a cuestionarle, apoyándome en el estrecho y desdichado túnel.

Era extraño que tardase en contestar, y me debatí en si era cierto que, tal vez, los ensayos fuesen demasiado duros para su cuerpecito. No era una de las mujeres más pequeñas que había visto, pero los primeros días en el edificio tenía un aspecto endeble y enfermizo, que algunas veces había recuperado. Pero continuó:

—Estas aquí en mi cuarto. Escondido.

—Así es. —¿Debía importarme que supiese mi secreto? La mitad de mi mente decía que no, la otra era un lio enojado al que no hacía caso hasta que se tranquilizaba.

—Detrás… ¿de las paredes?

Parpadeé sorprendido.

—¿Has llegado a esa conclusión tú sola? —Me incliné adelante, sorprendido por su astucia. Aunque eso debería de ser algo obvio, sobre todo al descubrir que solo era un hombre, de carne y hueso, con necesidades…

—Sí —afirmó con fuerza—. Ya te dije que nunca le diría nada a nadie, y me ofende cada vez que dudas.

Esta vez fui yo el que calló varios minutos.

—Está bien —terminé por decir.

—Ahora… ¿puedes verme? —Me la imaginé con ojos fisgones, estudiando cada una de las paredes. Y podría haberla mentido pero, ¿qué ganaría con eso?

—No. Tengo algo de moralidad, aunque no me creas —me burlé, soltando una risotada siniestra.

Volví a escuchar el sonido de unas sábanas y un suspiro de su parte, dejándome con las ganas de saber cómo se sentiría si soltase el aliento cerca de mí otra vez, como cuando me abrazó después de los problemas con el tramoyista, sin importarle el cómo era o lo que vistiese.

No debía andarme por las nubes.

—¿Deseas algo más o puedo dormir, Fantasma? —me preguntó con aires cortantes.

No estaba sacando nada en claro, y la única forma que tenía de ir al grano era dando una orden.

—Acudirás a ensayar de nuevo conmigo. —Y no era una petición a negarse.

—No haré caso a tus decretos, hombre desdichado. Ya no más. —Debió de taparse la boca con algo, porque cuando prosiguió su voz sonaba hueca—. Ahora únicamente atenderé a los directivos.

Aunque había conseguido a los mejores para dirigir la ópera, sin contar con los gerentes, quería que la mujer continuase con las prácticas. Sobre todo para mantener mi cordura a raya.

—No es como si… —comencé, pero ella me cortó enseguida, saliendo de donde estuviese escondida para gritarme mucho más fuerte.

—No voy a hacerte caso. _Nunca más_ , ¿me has entendido? No a cosas que desde mi punto de vista sean absurdas.

—¡Intento hacer lo mejor para ti! —me defendí.

—Esto no es bueno, Fantasma. Entiéndelo. Quizá sí desde tu punto de vista, pero imagínate desde el mío. No sé nada, soy una cría como bien me has recordado alguna vez, y a pesar de tener una voz bonita todavía tengo mucho que aprender. Y pretender continuar con el rendimiento en tan poco tiempo... —Soltó aire—. Estoy asustada. —Admitió, y tenía que reconocer que su preocupación me había llegado; ligeramente.

Volví a apoyarme, golpeando al cabeza contra la roca, en un intento de saber qué decir. En general no era un hombre que se quedarse sin ideas muy a menudo, pero la joven solía dejarme sin palabras y con la boca abierta en muchas ocasiones.

Había visto muchas mujeres a lo largo de los años —desde las más bonitas hasta las más horribles—, y varias consiguieron despertar en mi cuerpo deseos que solía reprimir, pero esta, la muchacha de pelo rizado y ojos grandes, solía dejarme un calor en las entrañas que había conseguido dominar años atrás. Incluso algo más…

—No tienes de qué asustarte. Todo va a ir bien. —Intenté consolarla. Si hubiese estado con ella con unos golpecitos en la espalda…

Se rio, y fue como si el sol volviese a salir. Desde las profundidades de la tierra hasta lo más alto en el cielo, ofreciéndome calor. Sobre todo porque no era una carcajada cruel o triste.

—Eres penoso en estos temas. —Volvió a reírse, esta vez con más fuerza.

Se carcajeaba de mí y no me importaba.

Algo extraño.

El Daroga cuando lo hacía solía pagar las consecuencias; de alguna u otra forma.

—Esto será como la primera vez que participaste en Platea, ¿recuerdas? —Intenté continuar a pesar de su comentario—. La primera vez sentirás como un mareo, y después sabrás aprovecharlo, hasta que termine por desaparecer.

Mis palabras parecieron convencerla, porque murmuró varios comentarios afirmativos que me devolvieron la fe de seguir enseñándola.

—Pero yo no voy a ganar nada con esto. Temo el día en el que regrese Carlotta, ¿puedes creerlo? —Por supuesto que podía—. Si ya me odiaba antes… No quiero imaginármela ahora, habiéndola robado el papel que ejerce en Fausto.

—No pasará nada —prometí con seriedad.

Carlotta sería cruel, pero con algo de suerte y en poco tiempo, conseguiría que desapareciese para siempre. Mas, hasta ese momento, mi aprendiz tendría que aprender a convivir con ella.

Todavía recordaba el día el cual se burló de su voz, o cuando le quitó la cinta azul que después recuperé para que no estuviese triste. Nunca las lágrimas de una dama me habían entristecido, mas, las de Christine nublaron lo que era un amanecer impecable, ocultando al sol por su pesar.

Gracias al cielo que le devolví la vieja tela que tanto le importaba.

—Siempre dices con mucha fe las cosas —murmuró en tono pensativo. Tuve la impresión de que buscaba las palabras adecuadas para la siguiente cuestión que fuese hacerme, por lo que callé sin querer molestar—. Tú…, no has hecho daño permanente a la diva, ¿verdad? —Me llevé una mano a la barbilla—. Porque supongo que has sido tú; nadie pierde la voz de esa forma en mitad de una actuación.

Me reí con diversión; tuve que hacerlo. Como había pensado al venir a buscarla, me era imposible negarlo, y no tenía la necesidad de mentirla. Sobre todo porque una parte de mí estaba orgullosa de contarle el cómo lo conseguí.

—Por supuesto que fui yo. —Solté el aire aún contento—. Y no, no es permanente. Ya debe de quedarle poco para que su garganta vuelva a la normalidad, para mi terrible ilusión.

—¿Qué… qué hiciste?

Y me dispuse a explicarle sin ningún remordimiento el jarabe que le hube suministrado a la señora para que quedase muda. En algunas ocasiones dudé entre sí, quizá, pudiese ofender a mi pupila. No quería molestar su suave sensibilidad, pero sentía calambres de pedantería por lo que conseguí. Por ello no tuve reparos en relatarla todo, con pelos y señales si me era posible. Al fin y al cabo, ella no generaría un caos a pesar de no gustarle, muy a diferencia de otros…

Al terminar no habló, creando un silencio que, sorprendentemente, no era incómodo. Incluso pensé en que se habría quedado dormida. No obstante, los nervios se me saltaron de la piel al escuchar lo que supuse sería un sollozo.

Me llevé las manos al corazón, lanzándome contra el cristal. ¿Por qué lloraba ahora?

Y como si pudiese oír mis pensamientos delirantes, me contestó:

—No me gusta que hieras a la gente; no por mi culpa.

Se removió inquieta, y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ser capaz de verla. Aunque no hubiese sido demasiado cortes.

—No está herida.

—Pero no está bien —razonó. Y su argumento era el válido.

Murmuré varias palabras absurdas para defenderme, sin saber muy bien por qué. La chica no necesitaba mis escusas, mas, hubiese estado contento de arrancarme el corazón y habérselo dado si así cesaba su tristeza. Algo tan pequeño y cuidadoso como ella era digno de alabanza, y me hacía temblar de solo pensar en que pudiese sufrir.

Todavía recordaba aquella vez en la cual me habló sobre la tumba de su padre y su amigo, el desconsiderado patrón. Me hervía la sangre con solo memorizar las cosas más sutiles, y quería remover cielo y tierra con tal de dañar al hombrecillo…

Pero ella no lo aprobaría.

¿Desde cuándo me preocupaba por tales cosas mundanas, por lo que se suponía que era la humanidad?

—Debes de serme sincero —me dijo de repente, sacándome de mis cavilaciones endemoniadas.

Se me quedó el aire enganchado en los pulmones. Empezar una oración así no era de buen augurio.

Esperó a que accediese, pero no caería entre sus redes.

—Según lo que sea —me aventuré con pasos tentativos.

—¿Por qué te escondes? —Rodé los ojos, y como si me hubiese visto volvió a levantarse de la cama—. Puedes confiar en mí, ya lo sabes. —Habló con mucha rapidez, como si me fuese a marchar antes de que terminase; cosa que empezaba a considerar—. Necesito saberlo. No podemos seguir así. Ya sé quién eres; más o menos. Y tú me conoces. Quiero entender… He manejado tantas posibilidades desde el primer día que me hablaron de ti. Y esto es irreal. Es absurdo que te llame Fantasma cuando seguramente tengas un nombre. Es terrible que te escondas entre las paredes cuando sé perfectamente que eres de carne y hueso.

Tenía tanta razón… Y yo quería ser sincero. Tirar el muro que había creado con el paso de los años para defender mi alma y permitirle la entrada. Pero sabía su reacción, después de todo no era la primera persona con la que me ablandaba; y a pesar de conocer ahora a seres con piedad, todavía me costaba creer que no pudiesen hacerme daño. No debía olvidar las heridas profundas que ya me habían realizado algunos.

Pero al rememorar sus ojos, sus labios, la calidez de sus mejillas al hincharse para sonreírme, la claridad de su voz cuando me llamaba…

Cuando me llamaba Ángel…

¡El mismísimo demonio de Persia siendo llamado como un ser celestial! El Shah se habría divertido al saberlo. Todos sus lacayos lo habrían hecho.

—Confiar… —murmuré más para mí que para ella.

—A veces he creído que estoy loca. ¿Cómo te escondes así? Quiero decir, eres una leyenda, un cuento en la ópera. —Su voz sonaba soñadora, al igual que cuando me relató la historia de su libro sobre monstruos del folclore sueco.

Tuve la repentina necesidad de sentarme, pero no quería derrumbarme en el suelo, aquello no sería digno, por lo que me conformé en hincar la cabeza contra el espejo, sin preocuparme en que pudiese verme si levantaba la tela por estar tan cerca.

—Hace años fui un mago —recordé con amargura.

—¿Y por eso sabes hacer todas esas cosas? —Estaba chispeante de repente.

—Algo así —admití con cierto pesar.

Deseaba tanto verla… Nada de lo que sentía el día de hoy era normal. No había nada normal desde hacía unos meses, a decir verdad.

—Debe de ser increíble… Pero aún no has contestado a mi pregunta.

 _"¿Cómo decirte la verdad, Christine?"_ pensé. " _Sin que salgas corriendo."_

Tal vez, con su mirada todo hubiese sido más fácil —o incluso más complejo—, pero sentía que le debía algo. Ella estaba en la situación actual por mi culpa, y confiaba lo suficiente en ella como para saber que no iría corriendo a nadie a contarles nada.

—Digamos que soy un paria de la sociedad. —Al menos esa era la forma fina de decirlo.

La pobre mujer se quedó sin aliento, y aquello me enfureció más de lo debido.

— _Digamos_ que las leyendas que se cuentan sobre el Fantasma de la Ópera no son del todo falsas, _mademoiselle_ —continué con aspereza, siendo una de mis mejores defensas la ironía—. Referidas a mi aspecto, por supuesto. Y no, no estoy muerto ni me ahogué en ningún lago —aclaré por si se había equivocado de pensamientos.

Pero ella no pareció escucharme, a pesar de la dura declaración que acababa de hacer.

—Da dos golpes. —Levanté una ceja bajo la máscara—. Con tu pie derecho. —Volvió a ordenarme al no moverme según lo dijo.

—¿Para qué?

Volvió a caminar en la habitación, arrastrándose.

—Yo no hago tantas preguntas cuando me exiges…

— _¡Ah, ah!_ ¡Eso no es cierto! —La contradije con razón.

—¡No es nada del otro mundo!

Con un suspiro y flexionando la rodilla, clavé el talón de la bota que vestía hasta cuatro veces contra la fría piedra del suelo, riéndome después por lo absurdo de la situación.

—Espero que con el doble te sea suficiente. —Si hubiese estado frente a su cuerpo habría hecho una reverencia.

Ella, para mi sorpresa, aplaudió con alegría, consiguiendo que una sonrisa enorme e inesperada se estirase en lo que se suponía que eran mis labios.

—Eres así, ¿verdad? Como cuando te vi aquella noche cuando… —Calló antes de decir nada más.

—¿Esperabas a alguien mejor? —Quizá a un hombre vestido de blanco y con cabellos rubios.

—Por supuesto que no. No he querido decir eso tampoco, no tuerzas las cosas. Te llamé a ti, ¿recuerdas?

Por supuesto que lo recordaba.

—Ahora… —Comenzó pensativa de nuevo, mucho más seria. Me daban miedo sus cambios de humor—. Debes prometerme algo, de lo contrario me quedaré fuera de Fausto.

Tuve que reírme. Salió directamente desde el fondo de mi estómago, e incluso las lágrimas me empaparon los ojos.

—Estas abusando de mí —me carcajeé—. Lamento decirte que ese tipo de técnicas no funcionan conmigo, Christine. Soy yo quien hace las exigencias, pero nadie las realiza hacia mí.

—Muy bien entonces. Espero que les expliques a los gerentes por qué no acudiré más a los ensayos. Y cuando cierren la ópera, que encuentres otra para encantar.

Me erguí, como si el vidrio del espejo me hubiese quemado. La mujer no haría tal cosa. Yo no se lo permitiría.

—Te llevaría arrastras hasta el escenario.

—Ocurriría algo interesante cuando viesen que estamos juntos.

Se me encogió el corazón ante aquello último. Sabía que sus palabras hacían referencia a nuestro acuerdo, pero no pude hacer que ese maldito órgano vital que llevaba la sangre a todos los lugares de mi largo cuerpo palpitase con más fuerza y rapidez.

—Pero —prosiguió ella sin inmutarse ante la reacción que había conseguido sobre mí—, antes de que eso ocurra, podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Puestos a lo que te voy a pedir es… muy parecido a lo que me harías en el caso de que te niegues —canturreó con picardía, y tuve que seguir su broma.

—¿Arrastrarte? —hablé con la voz pastosa.

Me la imaginé sonriendo.

—No. Quiero que te vuelvas a mostrar. —¿A caso ese tipo de demandas no tendrían fin? —Y… que me enseñes donde vives…

Una campana resonó en el interior de mi cabeza, negándome a oír nada más a parte de su terrible e incesante tintineo.

No sabía cómo responderla. Un _no_ hubiese sido lo más claro pero… quizá… Quizá podría demostrarla lo que era en verdad. Había cavilado la opción de darla las clases con mi cuerpo presente; sería simplemente más sencillo, poder indicarla las respiraciones, las colocaciones del pecho. Con suaves toques que me permitiesen ayudarla…

Pero mostrarla mi casa era otra cosa muy diferente, y ni si quiera sabía si se atrevería a cruzar tantas escaleras para llegar hasta el lago y desde allí que la guiase hasta el otro extremo donde se encontraría con la puerta escondida en la piedra.

—No sabes lo que dices, niña —terminé decidiendo, sin darle una negativa rotunda. Si tenía algo de suerte no insistiría.

—No soy una niña —siseó desde su posición—. No me llames así —y aquello pareció más un ruego.

En general lo hacía para enfadarla porque funcionaba bien, y eso era lo mejor que podía hacer ahora. Dado que mi mal humor no parecía crecer de ninguna manera —algo sorprendente de hecho—, era preferible que ella se volviese iracunda.

—Y dime qué gano yo con eso —me atreví a cuestionarla, como si pudiese darme algo que de verdad quisiese.

—Que recuperemos nuestras clases y que actúe como Marguerite sin causar más problemas. Pero para ello debes hacer lo que te pido. —Levanté las manos al cielo, con frustración—. Así será para todos mejor.

—Eso no resolverá el que estés nerviosa por la obra, ¿lo sabes?

—Por supuesto, pero no te molestaré en decírtelo mucho más.

Me mordí los labios, repentinamente sintiendo un calor rápido subirme por el pecho.

—No eres ninguna molestia —admití sin remordimiento.

Cayó un silencio que duró una eternidad.

—Bueno, tú no eres un fanfarrón cuando quieres —se disculpó ella.

La mujer bonita.

Una sonrisa tonta se había pegado a mi boca de nuevo, y me sentía como si me hubiesen quitado veinte años de los hombros, con los mismos sueños absurdos que cuando era joven e insensato, sin conocer todavía el mundo en el que vivía.

¿Podría ser que Christine…? No me atrevía a crear un pensamiento concreto ante ello todavía.

Tragué saliva, notándola engancharse por la garganta, consiguiendo que mi voz saliese pastosa.

—Está bien. Pero no es una promesa. Intentaré lo mejor de mí, pero no te prometeré nada.

Era lo máximo que podía darla, y me alegré de que no me exigiese más. Por el momento.

Varias palmadas volvieron a resonar entre las paredes.

—Maravilloso. —Rio con frescura, confiando en mí. La niña podría despejar una noche de tormentas con solo su presencia.

Lo que ahora me preocupaba era el saber si sería capaz de llegar a ella. Hacía mucho que no me presentaba ante nadie que no conociese; no al menos sin ser una cosa de verdadera urgencia, y de solo imaginarme lo que ella podría decir me ponía los pelos de punta y me removía el estómago.

Volviendo a la realidad de una vez por todas, tomé el reloj del bolsillo, observando con tristeza la hora. Debía dejarla descansar.

—Hablaremos mañana, Christine. Ya sabes la hora y donde. —Me di la vuelta para marcharme. Ya había conversado lo suficiente—. Buenas noches.

—Fantasma —me llamó antes de desaparecer por la primera puerta detrás del espejo, haciendo que parase en seco y me diese la vuelta. Pude apreciar el contorno de su cuerpo frente al espejo. —Entonces, no solo soy una voz, ¿verdad?

Escruté la piedra a los lados. ¿Cómo pude ser tan cruel de dejarla creer aquello?

—Por supuesto que no.

Y corrí de nuevo hacia mi hogar.

Tenía que escribir sobre todo esto en mi diario.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Me parece increíble como hay veces que tardo una única noche en escribir un capítulo, y luego hay otros que puedo estar una semana dándole vueltas hasta que lo termino._

 _¡Ojala y todos fuesen tan fáciles!_

 _Me ha encantado escribir esto, de verdad. Espero vuestras opiniones con ansias, y os deseo un feliz verano a todos!_

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	51. Primera vez

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 51** **: Primera vez**

Tres días después,

Miércoles, 24 de mayo de 1871

Solo tardamos tres días más en solucionarlo todo, y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba esperando la orden para aparecer frente al público. El Fantasma me prometió que estaría viendo, al igual que Raoul, Antoinette, _monsieur_ Onetto, Reyer, los gerentes… Y el resto de personas que acudirían a la ópera.

Habían anunciado de manera rápida que La Carlotta se encontraría fuera durante varias semanas, decorando con mi nombre los nuevos carteles.

Todo me parecía irreal; una cosa era cantar y ensayar con el coro, y otra muy diferente fue cuando me llevaron a las prácticas con las otras voces principales. Había echado de menos las caras de mis compañeros habituales, y fui incapaz de trabar más que una cortes amistad con algunos de ellos. Gracias al cielo ya conocía a la señora Durant, a la cual ayudé con la diva en mis primeros días, y a su lado todo fue menos brusco o violento.

Se habían ajustados los vestidos a mi medida; me enseñaron a colocarme las pelucas para ayudar en los cambios de escena; me hicieron saber cómo moverme y actuar sobre el escenario a pesar de que no fuese demasiado buena. Y, no obstante, tenía que salir en la actualidad a representar. Mi voz era perfecta, sí, pero las expresiones de mi cuerpo no eran lo suficientemente convincentes para mi desgracia.

Cuando se escuchó el primer tintineo de la campana, lo único que quería era huir sin que nadie me viese; pero para entonces, tras palabras de consuelo y ánimos de todos, las manos de varias costureras me tenían sujetas al suelo, dando los últimos retoques a mi figura antes de tener que aparecer.

La sensación que sentí al ver la platea llena de personas fue como si fuese a caer redonda en cualquier momento. Pero supe mantenerme y, al igual que hice cuando Angeline y yo cantamos nuestro dúo, me apoyé en la actuación, casi sin pensar.

Tenía la impresión de que la música había crecido, los colores brillaban más que de costumbre, y una ligera neblina me obstaculizaba la visión de vez en cuando. Pero dejé que mi voz continuase sin un atisbo de duda.

Sabía quienes me estaban viendo, sabía el orgullo que tendría que causarles. Mas, cuando se cerró el telón para el descanso, lo único que era capaz de pensar era en mi padre, decorándome los labios una sonrisa enorme. Le había rezado, como era mi costumbre, rogando para no desmayarme en mitad de la obra, y de repente, de la nada, un calor y una seguridad casi irreal me habían recubierto el cuerpo poco después de empezar.

Estaba que no cabía en mi misma, y mis amigas de ballet vinieron a hacerme saber lo felices que estaban de verme allí.

—Es increíble, Christine —dijeron las gemelas al unísono, haciendo ruido con los pies.

—Has debido de ensayar tanto —alegó Elinore, pasándome las manos por la falda del vestido que llevaba.

Una Meg risueña apareció a sus espaldas, tomándome de las hebras falsas que creaban mi cabello.

—Lo llevas en la sangre, ¿a que sí? —se burló ella.

Le agarré de las manos y la hice girar sobre mi posición.

—Debe de ser como tú entonces. —Observé a su madre con el mismo rostro contento.

No hubo tiempo para mucho más. Yo ya estaba cansada y temía que la voz me tiritase en algunas partes de la obra, pero mis inseguridades, desgraciadamente, no servían de mucho, y en cuanto se dio la señal retomamos de nuevo el espectáculo por donde lo habíamos dejado.

El final se trataba de una parte intensa, con una aflicción que pretendía llegar a todo el mundo.

Y eso era lo que habíamos hecho. Al público debió de gustarle, puesto que a la hora de salir a despedir se levantaron con una salva de aplausos. Y yo no era la misma soprano que en las anteriores actuaciones; Giudicelli no estaba allí para llevarse todo el mérito. Sentía que todos habíamos vencido, que éramos recompensados cada uno de nosotros a pesar de lo corto que fuese su actuación en la obra.

Aquellos aplausos eran merecidos.

 **~)}O{(~**

Para la tristeza de varios, no hubo tiempo para mucha celebración. Solo realizamos una actuación, la de las siete, y estábamos lo suficientemente cansados como para desear meternos en la cama. O quizá fuese yo la única. Sentía el mundo girar con más velocidad de la normal.

Las Giry me habían propuesto cenar con ellas, como era la costumbre, pero yo amablemente me había negado. Sobre todo porque tenía otras cosas en mente a pesar de lo agotada que estuviese.

Y es que no había olvidado la _casi_ promesa que me había hecho el Fantasma.

Tuve que trabajar muy duro en nuestras prácticas, consiguiendo enfurecer muchas veces. Eso a él le daba igual, demasiado excitado como para cabrearse porque, a pesar del convenio que nos impuse, llegaba el día en el cual le mostraría mi talento a Paris. O eso había dicho. En muchas ocasiones llevaba razón, por supuesto, pero mi orgullo no cesaba de gruñir por dentro, sobre todo cuando los nervios eran insoportables. Y al menos tuvo la amabilidad de intentar animarme, a pesar de no conseguirlo.

Como ya había dicho una vez, esas cosas no se le daban bien.

Mientras avanzaba contenta para salir de los vestuarios, conversé durante unos minutos con Herman para luego encontrarme a Francine, quien me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas e hizo que se me quedase la respiración en el cuello atascada. Lo que más me sorprendió fue ver a Fabian pararse a poca distancia de mi cuerpo, tapándome con su altura la luz de las lámparas.

No había vuelto a hablar con él. A diferencia de Armand, quien pronto dejó de realizar tales absurdeces para llamar mi atención y simplemente quería mantener una amistad decente conmigo, el corista rubio se volvió terco y con aspecto asqueado a mi lado. Ni si quiera me dirigía la mirada si me cruzaba con él en un pasillo. Pero hoy pareció cambiar.

—Has estado increíble, Christine. —Hizo una pequeña reverencia, dejando que mechones de pelo le cayesen sobre el rostro pálido.

—Gracias. —Era lo único que fui capaz de decir.

—Supongo que los años en el conservatorio han dado sus frutos —continuó sin notar mi sequedad.

—Algo así. —Me mordí los labios. Si tan solo supiera la verdad…

—Estabas preciosa en esos vestidos. Te sientan mejor a ti que a La Carlotta. Aunque siempre he preferido cosas más… mundanas.

Levanté una ceja observando lo que llevaba puesto; tratándose únicamente de una falda oscura y camisa clara. No pude evitar reírme por su absurdo comentario. ¿A dónde quería llegar con todo esto?

—Supongo que gracias. —Volví a carcajearme con disimulo, llevándome los dedos a los labios.

Ojalá y fuese Armand con el que estuviese hablando, todo hubiese sido mucho más fácil y…

—¡Christine, Christine! —me llamó repentinamente Gisèle, haciendo que diese un salto cuando me tomó del brazo. Llevaba las gafas puestas y era capaz de ver reflejado todo en los cristales—. ¿Puedes acompañarme? —me preguntó al dar una mirada sospechosa a Fabian, quien había fruncido el ceño y los labios.

—Lamento tener que dejarte —me burlé con malicia—. Ya nos veremos.

—Por supuesto.

Y permití que la pequeña bailarina me arrastrase de allí, llevándome hasta la zona donde se encontraban los bustos expuestos.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirí, sin que me hubiese dado ninguna pista de lo que quería, de por qué me hacía seguirla.

Tenía el rostro preocupado; incluso yo comencé a inquietarme.

—El patrón te estaba buscando. Me rogó que te llevase con él dado que prefería algo más… privado. —Se encogió de hombros—. No sé si he hecho bien. Está en la entrada esperándote.

Observé desde mi posición las alentadoras escaleras, brillando casi ya en oscuridad. A penas quedaban personas en la ópera que no trabajasen dentro del edificio, pero Raoul me había esperado.

Una sonrisa ancha llenó mis labios y Gisèle suspiró tranquila.

—Es un buen amigo. Solo querrá felicitarme.

—Como todo el mundo —dijo ella—. Te veré mañana, Christine. —Antes de desaparecer tuvo la audacia de advertirme, colocándose con un dedo fino los anteojos—. Ten cuidado.

Y con eso me dejó sola para que subiese.

Podría haber parecido una desesperada ir de dos en dos en cada escalón, pero no me importó, teniendo absolutas ganas de encontrarme con mi amigo. Este se dio la vuelta en cuanto me escuchó tropezar, y dando varias zancadas largas se lanzó a mis brazos, agarrándonos el uno al otro entre risas contentas.

—Me alegro de verte, Raoul —dije contra la tela de su chaqueta.

—Lo mismo digo, pequeña Lotte.

Tras dar varias vueltas absurdas, oyéndose únicamente el sonido que ejercían las ropas al rozarse y nuestras risas, se separó de mí, dejando enganchada su mano izquierda en la mía derecha; pues en la otra mantenía un ramo con deslumbrantes flores coloridas que no era capaz de diferenciar.

—Son para ti —murmuró con lo que creía que era vergüenza al descubrirme mirándolas fascinada.

Las tomé con una sonrisa enorme en los labios, corriendo a depositar además un beso en sus mejillas.

—¡ _Ohh_ , Raoul! Muchísimas gracias.

—Es lo mínimo que mereces. —Volvió a rodearme con los brazos, sin apartarse—. Estuviste perfecta.

—Me siento maravillosamente. —Y es que desde que había bajado del escenario me seguía una sensación que ejercía cosquillas en mi vientre. A veces lo comparaba con un mareo, pero en otras era solo la necesidad de echar a volar, muy muy alto, hasta superar los tejados de la ópera.

No obstante, todo se tornó algo incómodo al darme cuenta de que no quería soltarme.

Semanas atrás había pensado en los sentimientos que podría tener Raoul hacia mí. Era cierto que en ocasiones su amabilidad se tornaba exagerada o desmesurada, pero siempre lo acusaba de haber echado de menos lo que una vez mantuvimos. Mas, poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de lo real; tal y como una me vez me había dicho Meg. Las cenas, los paseos, el ir a su casa a las afueras de París para volver a ver a su hermano, caminar cogidos de la mano… No quería que nada de esto acabase mal. ¿Por qué algunas de las amistades que tenía con varones debían de tornarse?

Pero prefería seguir jugando a la chica ignorante que no se da cuenta. Era preferible alargarlo, ¿verdad? O quizá darle una negativa rápida sería lo más correcto…

—Mi hermana estará contenta de escucharte cuando venga este verano —murmuró él cerca de mi oreja, distrayéndome.

Aprovechando aquello, me estiré a su lado, obligando a que me soltase si no quería aplastar el ramo que con tanta ilusión me había dado.

—¡Eso será una maravilla! No sé si me recordará, ha pasado tanto tiempo —exclamé con un poco más de la ilusión necesaria.

El vizconde no pareció notar diferencia, mostrándose contento y sin alarmarse.

—Por supuesto que sí. Siempre fuiste una persona importante para mí. Te conoce más que de sobra.

Tragué de manera pesada.

Desde el punto de vita de cualquier otra mujer, Raoul, sería un buen partido. Era guapo, amable, alegre, con sentido del humor, suave y cariñoso… Y además un noble con mucho dinero que desperdiciar como quisiese. Agasajaría a su esposa gustoso y la llevaría a los lugares más sofisticados si ella se lo pidiese. Se moverían en las mejores fiestas, en los mejores bailes, irían a los más conocidos teatros y óperas. Y solo tendría ojos para ella, nunca mirando a otra persona de su diferente sexo.

Y por supuesto que estaba tentada. Una vida de no hacer nada tentaba a muchos, ¿no es así? Desaparecer si se quiere y no volver a mostrarse podría ser el sueño de cualquiera, sobre todo si es tu amor con el que te marchas.

Pero yo no quería eso, y menos aún esta noche, después de descubrir el placer que otorga ser la soprano principal de una obra. Además, si se tratase de mí, estaría ese pequeño detalle de que, con toda seguridad, su hermano le rogaría por casarse con alguien de mucha más estima, como una condesa o baronesa con la que poder involucrarse en temas económicos también.

Y yo no tenía nada de eso.

Y, a pesar de todo y de que me incomodase, tampoco podía imaginar estar con otra persona que no fuese él. El amor era una cosa extraña, y empezaba a dudar si los sentimientos que tenía hacia mi amigo de la infancia eran reales. O más bien, cuáles eran.

No dudaba en darle la mano, en caminar a su lado, en apartarle un mechón del rostro que se hubiese soltado de la coleta que llevaba en la nuca. A veces me acariciaban mariposas el estómago si se acercaba a mi rostro, pero en otras ocasiones solo quería correr de su lado asustada.

¿Era eso amor?

Papá siempre me había dicho que cuando conociese al hombre adecuado, no importaba los años que pudiese tardar, lo sabría con seguridad, y que si no era debía dejarlo marchar.

Aquellas palabras no me servían para nada.

Volviendo de nuevo a la realidad, saqué del bolsillo el relojito, estudiando la hora que era, teniendo que darme prisa si quería acudir a la cita con el próximo caballero al que fuese a ver.

Nos habíamos inducido en un silencio incómodo, o al menos para mí, dado que Raoul mantenía en sus ojos un brillo extraño que me hacía ponerme nerviosa.

—Debo irme —hablé sin articular ninguna escusa, no queriendo mentirle—. Pronto nos veremos. —Le sonreí, llevándome algunas flores a la nariz para olerlas.

Pero aquello no le agradó, aunque lo comprendió.

—Por supuesto, mañana será de nuevo un gran día. —Asentí. Pareció meditar lo que fuese a decirme a continuación, consiguiendo ponerme nerviosa en otro silencio, mucho más profundo que el anterior—. Antes de que te vayas, quería preguntarte algo.

Me erguí, como si me hubiesen azotado, cambiándome el rostro de repente, al igual que a él.

—¿Es algo grave? Pareces preocupado. —Di unos pasos a su lado, quedando en paralelo.

—No, no lo creo. —Meneó la cabeza y se llevó una mano al pelo.

Tuve que reírme, sino sabía que la cuerda se tensaría hasta que nos golpease a los dos. Fue una carcajada pequeña y chispeante, pero lo suficientemente buena como para llamar su atención de nuevo y colocar una sonrisa sobre sus labios rosas.

—Dime entonces Raoul —le hostigué.

Se aclaró la voz, y pude ver en su mirada algo intranquilo que no me gustaba, pero lo que fuese a decirme, rezaba, porque no fuese nada de lo que no pudiese salir sin romperle el corazón.

—Se que estuvo mal —comenzó—, pero antes de la actuación fui a buscarte. Pregunté a varias bailarinas a las que reconocí el dónde te encontrabas, y terminaron por indicarme —se me quedó enganchado el aire en los pulmones—: la capilla de la ópera.

Si esperaba alguna reacción por mi parte no se la di, me mantuve estática y con la cara neutral intentando saber hacia qué lugar iban las flechas que me estaba lanzando.

Al igual, hice como si no entendiese a lo que se refería.

—¿Y qué ocurre?

—Te escuché hablando con alguien. —Lo dijo de tal forma que daba la impresión de ser un delito.

Fruncí el ceño. Sabía muy bien qué papel jugar.

—Raoul —me llevé una mano a la cadera—. ¿Qué estás diciendo? Rezo en voz alta, hablo con mi padre. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Me ofendí, y no porque él tuviese razón, sino por haber ido a escuchar detrás de una puerta.

Daba la impresión de estar confundido.

—Escuché a un _hombre_ … dentro contigo. La voz de un hombre.

Lo que él no sabía era que la voz de ese _hombre_ era la del Fantasma de la Ópera.

Me llevé la misma mano que se ocupó en mi cintura al corazón, abriendo la boca sorprendida por al acusación.

—¿Cómo…? No digas tonterías, santo cielo. Estaba sola. Ya es lo bastante feo que me escuchases sin hacerte saber —eso fue una puñalada sucia—, como para encima recriminarme que estaba con alguien en…

—¡No, no, no! No quiero recriminarte nada. —Cerró el espacio que yo misma había creado de dos zancadas, tomándome de los dedos. Estaba afligido, y sentía verdadera lástima por no poder decirle la verdad. Pero todavía estaba celosa acerca de mi privacidad, y él la había roto con una facilidad tremenda—. Solo creí que hablabas con alguien.

¿Por qué me molestaba que él me vigilase y el Fantasma no?

Agité la cabeza con los ojos bajos y mordiéndome los labios.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

—No era mi intención escucharte. De verdad. Debes creerme. —Apretó nuestro agarre—. Solo quería verte, y cuando escuché… Quiero decir, creí escuchar a otra persona allí, preferí marcharme.

Al menos no se había mantenido. Mi maestro estuvo dándome detalles técnicos sobre la escena, sobre cantar, sobre moverme, a pesar de haber tenido esa misma conversación el día anterior. Además de desearme buena suerte y yo recordarle nuestra pequeña promesa.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo. Es terriblemente maleducado. —Seguí sin mirarle.

Raoul estaba triste, todo su cuerpo lo gritaba, pero no me apiadé de él. No hoy al menos. Esta vez era yo la que se enojaba. Sin embargo, seguía sin soltarme, como si aquello fuese la única cosa que nos uniese en este momento.

—Por supuesto que no.

Aparté el rostro y observé las escaleras.

—Debo marcharme de todas formas. Como bien has dicho, mañana es otro gran día.

Antes de dejarme ir, con dedos suaves me levantó el rostro para que le mirase, queriendo hacer una cuestión final.

—Christine —se le crispó el rostro—¸ ¿tú… estás… comprometida con alguien?

 _"Ohh Raoul,"_ pensé. " _Si solo supieras el caos que son mis sentimientos…"_

—No, no hay nadie.

La felicidad en su rostro juró las cosas que sucederían en un futuro.

 **~)}O{(~**

El Fantasma me dijo que esperase en mi cuarto. Yo habría ido directamente al cuartucho pero, como bien sabía, sus órdenes no eran algo con lo que ir a la ligera. Por eso ahora aguardaba sentada en la cama, cruzando y descruzando los tobillos, nerviosa.

¡Odiaba estar nerviosa!

Había dejado el tema de Raoul atrás; no merecía la pena todavía tener quebraderos de cabeza por lo que me hubiese dicho o lo que no. Me había molestado con él y se había arrepentido, que aquello era lo único que quería. Todo regresaría a la normalidad; el río iría al mar y todos estaríamos satisfechos.

Me sacudí tres veces la falda y coloqué dos veces las mangas de la blusa; me atusé dos el pelo y me lavé la cara nada más llegar, y todavía me sentía extraña en mi propia piel.

Esta era la forma en la que debíamos de habernos conocido cara a cara, no en un acto de ayuda desesperada. Todavía me recorrían escalofríos al recordar lo sucedido.

Terminé por levantarme y caminar.

Eran las diez pasadas de la noche; al día siguiente debía de seguir trabajando y esperaba no tardar mucho en regresar a la cama; porque me iba a llevar a su casa, donde quisiera que estuviese. Él tenía un lugar llamado hogar, con todas las cosas necesarias, con una decoración parecida a su personalidad, con varios instrumentos que supiese tocar a la perfección… Tendría todo eso y más.

Y de repente, su voz resonó entre las paredes, haciendo que saltara.

—Christine —me llamó, arrastrando las sílabas.

Tomé una bocanada de aire, como si me estuviese ahogando. Todavía tenía la absurda necesidad de mirar todas las esquinas, por si mágicamente se mostraba ante mí.

—Fantasma.

—Esta noche han llorado los ángeles. Tú voz fue celestial.

—Muchísimas gracias. —La alegría me hizo estremecer. Me llevé las manos la pecho, como si en cualquier momento fuese a estallar.

—No obstante, hay algunas cosas que debemos mejorar…

Con un parpadeo asombrado comencé a reír. Podría tratase del jolgorio que sentía, o la preocupación que me estuvo siguiendo toda la tarde y resto de la noche, pero no pude hacer nada para contener las carcajadas que ahora salían de mi boca.

Todo era irreal; por supuesto que lo era. Nunca había creído posible las locuras de este hombre que se ocultaba entre los muros, pero ahora no eran nada más que hechos reales que me involucraban a mí. ¿Y por qué había sido yo la elegida?

Me dolía la barriga y no me importaba. Dios había decidido cambiar mi sino y estaba tan agradecida. A pesar de los males que pude vivir, todo lo que después le siguió merecía la pena. No me arrepentía de nada de lo que pude decidir en su momento, con tal de que todo se quedase como estaba. Había sido Marguerite, y en el caso de que La Carlotta apareciese mañana tan fresca como una manzana en el mes de recogida, estaría satisfecha. Mucho más que satisfecha a decir verdad.

—Se te fue la voz al comienzo del último aria —me regañó el Fantasma, no comprendiendo mi felicidad.

—Lo sé —le dije asintiendo, pasándome los dedos bajo los ojos para recoger las lágrimas que se me habían derramado.

El hombre refunfuñó, y pude imaginármelo cruzándose de brazos.

Pero entonces caí de nuevo en la cuenta de por qué estaba aquí, en mi cuarto. Me aclaré la garganta, escrutando cada una de las paredes y la única puerta que daba al exterior. ¿De dónde saldría?

—Entonces… —comencé, sin querer presionarle.

—Entonces deberás practicar mucho más —prosiguió él con su tertulia y la voz seca.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Vas a mostrarte, ¿verdad? —Un corte limpio era mejor que nada.

Escuché un suspiro y el roce de la ropa desde algún lugar fuera de mi visión.

—No te cansarías nunca, ¿me equivoco?

Ahora se oía el arrastrar de la piedra, con lentitud.

—No. —Negué con la cabeza. ¿Podía verme?

—¿Estás segura entonces? —Aquello tenía una connotación especial que me empezaba a poner los pelos de punta. A pesar de habérmelo preguntado más veces antes que esta, ahora era diferente.

—Haces que suene como si se tratase de un misterio —le acusé, cambiando el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro, inquieta.

—Eso es lo que soy —murmuró mucho más cerca de mí.

El corazón me iba a una velocidad inimaginable, y tuve que parar las respiraciones agitadas que me hacían hiperventilar. No le contesté, prefiriendo que terminase con sus disparates cuanto antes. Percibí otro suspiro, y supe que se había decidido al fin.

—Muy bien entonces —habló con fuerza, al igual que si aquellas palabras fuesen sus últimas antes de ser decapitado—. Aparta el manto del espejo.

Abrí los ojos perpleja. Me lancé casi desesperada contra la tela negra de flores, arrancándola de un movimiento para enseguida dejarla sobre la cama. Y lo único que pude ver fue mi reflejo. Era tan diferente a aquel que había visto cuando llegué; pero también similar. Ahora se mostraba una joven con la expresión sencilla y atractiva, con una curiosidad genuina reflejándose en sus pupilas, muy a diferencia del pesar que había estado acompañando a su mirada tiempo atrás.

Era algo increíble, y todo gracias al edificio donde trabajaba.

¿Cómo una simple ocupación de tiempo puede cambiar tanto a una persona?

Pero, lo que de verdad importaba era el por qué me había hecho mostrar el gran objeto. Todavía me sorprendía de él su maravilloso marco y el color oro que le hacía brillar incluso en la más profunda de las oscuridades.

Y mientras estudiaba cada uno de sus detalles, en el cristal apareció una luz, justo al lado de mi cadera, creciendo y creciendo hasta llegar a iluminar su totalidad, sin permitir que nada se reflejase en el vidrio; únicamente mostrándose _él_.

El Fantasma había admitido ser un mago, y por supuesto era un extorsionista... Mas, allí, levantando la lámpara de gas hasta quedar a la altura de su máscara, alumbrando solo su cuerpo vestido en un traje negro impecable con la capa cayendo hasta la altura de los tobillos, como si se tratase de una espiral que fuese a engullirle, podría creer el por qué le consideraban el espectro de la ópera.

Di un paso atrás, con temor. Eso era lo que sentía ahora; miedo.

La parte de los labios que se podían ver bajo el antifaz se movieron.

—¿Sorprendida?

No era capaz de apartar la vista de lo que se suponía que era su rostro.

—Sin duda sabes cómo hacer una buena entrada —tuve que burlarme de él, para saber si seguíamos siendo los mismos. ¿Por qué en la noche con Buquet fue todo más fácil? Sin duda estuvimos más débiles, accediendo a cosas que jamás hubiese soñado antes. Pero ahora se suponía que esa barrera incómoda debía de estar superada. Y no era así.

Me quedé mirándole mientras movía una de sus largas manos y la llevaba a lo que supuse sería una palanca en la piedra, logrando que el espejo se abriese hacia atrás.

Tuve que controlar que mi boca cayese de par en par, no queriendo parecer estúpida.

Él, sin cavilaciones, extendió los dedos en mi dirección. Eran largos y huesudos, y su piel de un color blanquecino amarillento, casi como el gris.

Fruncí la frente y me mordí las mejillas, dirigiendo la vista desde su extremidad hasta sus ojos; esos orbes que brillaban en la oscuridad, refulgiendo como lo haría una vela en la penumbra. Eran hermosos, de un color particular y que jamás hubiese visto antes. En ellos destellaban los sentimientos de aquel hombre, porque eso es lo que eran, una puerta a sus profundidades; desde la duda hasta la ironía, y desde la decepción hasta la incredulidad.

Una parte de mí había creído que llamaría a la puerta y saldríamos del Palais Garnier, llevándome hasta un edificio de construcción increíble donde residiría. No esperaba que me guiase al interior de las entrañas de la ópera.

En una ocasión me dijo que su mundo no era sencillo, y que muchos no lo aceptaban. Tonta de mí no le había hecho caso, y ahora no quería echarme atrás tampoco. No después de haberle generado tanta molestia; podría sentirse ofendido. Al fin y al cabo, era un humano como el resto, con sentimientos e inquietudes.

Además, no sería yo quien se negase. No ahora.

Estirando mi propia mano, me acerqué hasta tomar la suya, la cual resalía del marco, rozando mi mundo.

Al tocarle pude ver como se sorprendía, frunciendo los labios y abriendo los ojos. Estaba helado y rígido; algunas zonas de la palma eran más ásperas que otras, como si hubiese trabajado hasta tener callos.

Ya le había avisado de que era muy terca; y por supuesto que iría con él.

—Vives bajo la ópera. —No fue una pregunta.

—Así es —asintió con fuerza.

—¿En una casa?

Se rio, mostrando los dientes.

—En una casa. Al otro lado del lago.

— _Mmm…_ En ese lago en el que te ahogaste. —Tuve que volver a burlarme y él soltó otra carcajada suave.

—Efectivamente.

Me guió hasta su lado y, desde allí, volvió a tomar la palanca para cerrar el espejo. Pude ver entonces mi habitación, creándose en mi rostro una expresión enfadada. El espejo se había transformado en una ventana trasparente. Se me encendieron las mejillas y estuve a punto de golpearle. ¿Había sido capaz de espiarme desde ahí?

—Nunca he estado aquí antes. No desde que tú llegaste —se defendió, como si me hubiese leído la mente.

Le miré de arriba a abajo, desconfiada.

—Espero que sea verdad. —Ya había tenido suficiente con Raoul.

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que vigilar a una joven en su propia habitación —gruñó, haciendo que me diese la vuelta.

—Como encantar una ópera.

—Mejor que eso, _llevar_ una ópera. —Una sonrisa siniestra se le quedó en los labios.

Veía su perfil izquierdo con asombro, como si hubiese olvidado el resto de sus facciones. Pero no fui capaz de mantenerle la mirada cuando me escrutó por el rabillo del ojo. En vez de eso, estudié con temor el pozo negro donde nos habíamos metido. Había otra puerta más adelante hecha de piedra.

—Así que de aquí procede el aire… —murmuré para mí.

—En efecto, algunas de las galerías suelen crear viento.

Un olor húmedo comenzaba a alzarse a nuestro alrededor, muy pesado.

—¿Conoces todos esos corredores? —le cuestioné con cierta preocupación.

—Por supuesto —dijo con orgullo.

En mi cabeza rondaba la idea de que fuese a dejarme allí sola, abandonada, sin poder regresar. Sería un buen modo de venganza. ¡Y algo totalmente absurdo! Este hombre era mi amigo, y no debía dudar así de él.

Me arrastró a su paso, manteniéndose a una velocidad lenta para que le pudiese seguir con facilidad. Al cruzar el arco abierto, volvió a tornarse para cerrarlo, quedando ahora solo acompañados por oscuridad.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, solté su mano para agarrarle del brazo con fuerza, cruzando mis diez dedos sobre la chaqueta del traje que llevaba puesta. El Fantasma se irguió con lo que pareció ser un acto reflejo, y me arrepentí al instante.

—Este sitio está muy oscuro —me excusé lo mejor que pude sin llegar a soltarle.

—Por ti traje la linterna. —La colocó frente a mi rostro.

—¿Tú no te mueves con ella? —Estaba sorprendida y algo azarada.

Hizo un sonido raro con la boca, y habló con tono pedante.

—Me conozco estos pasadizos tan bien como las arias de la ópera de Fausto.

Solo él sería capaz de hacer tal absurda mofa. No obstante, hizo que me relajara.

—Me alegro entonces de saber que no vamos a perdernos.

Bajamos una tremenda escalera en línea recta, escuchándose únicamente el sonido de mis propios pasos. Y es que los suyos no existían. A pesar de vigilar sus pies, por si acaso en algún momento levitaba —siendo eso imposible—, ningún sonido salía al apoyar la suela del zapato contra la roca. Verdaderamente extraño, al igual que la primera vez que nos vimos.

Aquel hombre parecía estar despreocupado; aunque no tenía muy claro lo que decía su expresión. La máscara le daba un aura siniestra que no me gustaba. Llevaba el pelo perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el horizonte, si es que hubiese habido alguno en aquel agujero.

Levábamos varios minutos sin hablar cuando, de golpe, me di cuenta en donde nos encontrábamos.

Le apreté aún más el brazo, llamando su atención, como si en verdad estuviese en otra parte.

—Aquí es donde me encontraste…

Era el lugar en el que me había asustado la primera vez, con ese dichoso humo y varias voces.

Le estudié; no parecía arrepentido, y seguía con sus distracciones a pesar de haber hablado en voz bien alta, retumbando entre las feas paredes.

—Así es. Te avisé de que no vinieras, ¿lo recuerdas?

Hice una mueca. Por supuesto que lo hacía. El muy resentido. Pensé que comenzaría una reprimenda, pero lo único que vi en sus labios era una pequeña sonrisa.

Levantando la cabeza, le hice otra pregunta, permitiendo que me guiase todavía más profundo en aquel laberinto.

—Tú leías los periódicos en mi habitación —le culpé sin dudar.

Estaba segura de ello; el olor de su capa, y el que ahora desprendía su cuerpo si me acercaba lo suficiente, me lo había confirmado. Pero aún quería unas palabras al respecto por tal osadía.

No giró el rostro, simplemente se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí. No es fácil conseguir un periódico sin salir a la calle. Pero nunca miré por el espejo, no lo olvides.

Porque él no salía a la calle, por supuesto. Todavía sentía un escalofrío al pensar que podía vigilarme desde el lado contrario del objeto.

—No está bien meterse en cuartos ajenos, ¿lo sabías?

Estaba inmutable.

—Yo sé muchas cosas. —Se encogió de hombros, y crecía en mí la necesidad de darle un golpe en el pecho para que se enterase.

La caminata estaba siendo tremenda. Todo era feo a la vista y no tenía nada en lo que fijarme. No era igual que cuando se camina por un museo o un parque, disfrutando de la belleza que ofrece el ambiente; aquí todo era lúgubre, y solo el sonido del aire chillando se escuchaba de vez en cuando.

En general, el Fantasma solía ser más conversador; a pesar de preferir llevar la razón y la conversación, siempre tenía palabras para todo. Más, ahora era como si su lengua hubiese desaparecido. A pesar de intentar mantener una charla fluida con él, estaba cerrado y me contestaba únicamente con monosílabos, dejándome con muchas preguntas que hacer sin respuestas completas.

A cada paso que dábamos estaba más intranquila. El lugar donde nos encontrábamos no ayudaba para aligerar mi ansiedad, y sentía tanta desconfianza sobre el asunto que tropecé en dos ocasiones, teniendo que sujetarme él para no caer al suelo de bruces.

Quizá esto no había sido una buena idea.

Quizá sí lo era.

¿Cómo podía saberlo?

El Fantasma se perturbaba al acercarnos a lo que era su supuesto hogar. Tan tenso como una estatua, altivo y con aires arrogantes. No había sido así nuestra primera noche —no al principio—; después solo fue cuestión de seguir sus mandatos.

Me mordía los labios con fuerza, hasta que en un momento, al ver otro tramo de escaleras bajar, paré en seco, soltándole.

No se dio la vuelta enseguida; se quedó mirando los escalones, llevando la luz en su mano de aquí a allá, iluminando la zona. Cuando giró el cuerpo en su totalidad para enfrentarme, en su mirada había tristeza. Una tristeza tan inmensa que me apretó el corazón.

—¿Dónde estamos yendo? —le exigí saber, alzando la barbilla.

Ya era demasiado tarde para dicha pregunta; si quería hacerme daño ahora sería su momento ideal puesto que no tenía ni idea de cómo volver.

Yo no conocía a aquel hombre. Sabía sobre el espectro, sobre la voz, sobre el maestro, pero no tenía ni idea del hombre que podía ser. Y eso me aterraba. Él era un desconocido para mí, y yo estaba confiando en él de manera ciega. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta?

—A mi casa. Detrás del lago. —Lo decía con tanta normalidad. Dio un paso hacia mí, y yo contuve las ganas de apartarme de su aspecto amenazador. Porque todo lo que rezumaba su individuo era eso—. Dijiste que querías verla.

—No pensé que estuviese tan abajo —admití con seriedad.

—Te avisé, _¿lo recuerdas?_ —A pesar de decirlo con retintín sabía que iba enserio.

—Sí.

Más silencio.

—¿Deseas volver? —Señaló mis espaldas con la luz.

Por supuesto que quería volver, era lo más sensato a fin de cuentas. Pero, había algo en su cuerpo, en su tono de voz, en sus gestos, que me decía que me quedara. Como cuando al hablar daba la impresión de ser un niño pequeño, que lo único que desea es ser aceptado.

¿Era un loco? Era demasiado listo para estarlo seguramente…

Al ver que no contestaba, debió de oler mis dudas, aclarándolas con una simple oración.

—No voy a hacerte daño —declaró con un espíritu voraz y alentador, los cuales me hicieron estremecer—. Ni tampoco dejaré que nada de aquí te lo haga. —Volvió a llevar la mano hacia delante, para que la tomase—. Lo prometo.

No tuve que discutir mucho sobre la decisión. Me había ganado, en cuerpo y alma. Pero había algo más que quería saber.

—Dime tu nombre. —Agarré sus dedos.

Me miró de los pies a la cabeza, inclinando el rostro a un lado.

—Erik. —Me arrimó más a él de un suave tirón—. Mi nombre es Erik.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _(Aplausos, aplausos, aplausos)_

 _¡Y aquí está! Tanto esperar para esto._

 _Me ha encantado escribir este capítulo, como Erik puede ser tan misterioso y alentador._

 _Cientos de gracias por lo comentarios, no sabéis cuanto me animan._

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	52. Camino a una sentencia

_¡Lo siento un montón por la tardanza en la actualización! No estuve en casa en todo el día, y en general suelo releer los capítulos para buscarles faltas que corregir y esas cosillas… Por lo que se me fue la hora de las manos._

 _Me encantan los comentarios, ¡de verdad! Me alegra un montón que os esté gustando._

 _Los siguientes capítulos (incluyendo este) tienen unos nombres que me encantan, quedan a la perfección con lo que sucede en cada uno de ellos._

 _Siempre he pensado que esta parte es difícil de escribir; el bajar a los sótanos, el lago, su casa…_

 _¡Espero que os guste!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 52** **: Camino a una sentencia**

Continuación,

Miércoles, 24 de mayo de 1871

 _"Erik"_ pensé. _"No debe de haber nacido aquí. Se trata de un nombre del norte"_ caí en la cuenta.

No intenté machacar más la conversación; ni si quiera me preocupé por un apellido. Con su nombre me bastaba. Y es que, sin duda, era mejor que llamarle Fantasma, espectro, o incluso maestro. Nuestra relación ya no era la de simples conocidos; hacía mucho tiempo que dejó de serlo.

Y estaba contenta por ello, dándonos otro empujón algo tan intimo como el apelativo que le dieron sus padres.

No hablamos mucho más; al terminar de bajar el último tramo de escaleras, caminamos por lo que eran unas cavernas de paredes rugosas y suelo allanado, escuchándose en la distancia el soniquete de gotas caer, el murmullo del agua. El ambiente no estaba hecho para ser acompañado por palabras. Todo brillaba gracias a la luz que mantenía el hombre por delante de él. Las rocas tenían aspectos oscuros a lo lejos, para al arrimarnos a ellas observar como destellaban colores verdes y grises. El sonido de aquel arroyo se acercaba cada vez más. Había agujeros en todas partes, grandes y pequeños, anchos y estrechos; y me hacían preguntarme a dónde irían.

Sin embargo, _Erik_ a mi lado no parecía nada cómodo, y según pasaban los minutos fui confirmando ese hecho. El brazo por el que le mantenía sujeto, por si acaso en algún momento pensaba echar a correr, se fue alargando más y más, hasta estar completamente separado de su cuerpo e ir en vilo cerca de mí.

No sabía si era buena idea intentar juntarme a él, sobre todo porque parecía abstraído en sus propios pensamientos; y temía de verdad que, por algún giro del destino, se arrepintiese de lo que estaba haciendo y nos hiciese dar la vuelta.

Cuando el chapoteo del río fue imposible de pasar desapercibido, terminé por hablar:

—Así que hay un lago… —mascullé mirando hacía una piedra enorme situada a mi izquierda.

— _Mmm…_ —Supuse que eso sería un asentimiento.

—¿Por qué hay tal cosa bajo la ópera? —tuve que preguntarle. A veces era como si él supiese todas las respuestas a mi incesante curiosidad.

El rostro del Fantasma me estudió de soslayo, achicando los ojos tras la máscara.

 _¿Por qué llevaba una máscara?_

—Cuando se creó el edificio se decidió drenar el agua. Por supuesto, es una fuente continua y pararla hubiese sido algo mucho más complicado, por no decir costoso, por lo que terminó dejándose todo intacto. —Dio una carcajada seca que resonó con eco en los pasadizos—. Intentaron mover de lugar el río que llega por aquí, y lo único que consiguieron fue desbordar el que está arriba. —Señaló con un dedo largo por encima nuestro, meneando la cabeza divertido—. Patanes.

— _Mmm…_ —Tuve que dudar—. ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Esta cuestión pareció distraerle más.

—Digamos que mi ayuda fue apreciada cuando se construyó el Palais Garnier.

Se me abrió la boca de par en par, cerrándola enseguida.

—Podría ser cruel y bromear al respecto —Erik arrugó los labios—, pero me atreveré a averiguar una cosa más. —Me aclaré la voz con suavidad, empezando el corto discurso—. Ayudaste a construir la ópera, puesto que eres un hombre de saber. Después te quedaste a vivir en ella; conoces todo acerca de la música y espectáculos, eras mago, y —no pude callar la última frase, a pesar de haber dicho que no me burlaría al principio—, ahora eres extorsionador. ¿Me olvido de algo?

El Fantasma soltó un suspiró enorme, más parecido a un resoplido.

—¿Por qué iba a tener limitaciones, Christine?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No todos somos tan inteligentes. —Me mordí los labios—. Suponiendo que no mientas con lo que dices.

Giró medio cuerpo para mirarme, acercando contra su torso el brazo que mantenía entre las manos. Sus pasos eran más rápidos, y mis piernas debían de mantenerse a un ritmo acelerado para estar a su altura.

Lo que para él era un paseo, para mí era una carrera. Y no me refería únicamente al caminar.

El aura que desprendía su cuerpo era repentinamente diferente, como si todo se hubiese tornado mucho más serio.

Estaba a punto de disculparme por si le había ofendido cuando me cortó el hilo.

—Quiero que tengas en cuenta esto. —Paró de repente, quedando los dos cara a cara de forma paralela—. No sé cómo, ni por qué, he terminado confiando en ti. Lo que al principio supuso una cruel mofa ha terminado siendo algo mucho más importante. —Me miró con un brillo astuto en los ojos; esos ojos que ardían como brasas—. Lo que pretendo decirte es, que todo lo que trato contigo es cierto. En un inicio estuve tentado a enviarte lejos, por supuesto. Al fin y al cabo, eras una mujer que solo me causaba problemas; mas, ahora, no me arrepiento. Y no solo con lo referido a tu voz. —Se irguió, habiéndose inclinado sobre mí mientras hacía tal declaración, volviendo de nuevo a la seriedad que había sido oculta por la excitación—. No tengo la necesidad de mentirte. Todo lo que te exponga es real.

A pesar de lo dicho, en la actualidad solo dos cosas me llegaron verdaderamente profundo: me acababa de llamar mujer, y confirmaba de nuevo que no solo se importaba por mi voz.

Lo que supe que eran los principios de un mareo me atacaron, recobrándome al tomar de nuevo aire, habiéndolo encerrado en el interior de los pulmones como solía hacer.

Erik, al darse cuenta, rio con jovialidad, mostrando en una pequeña carcajada los dientes.

—Muy bien. —Agité la cabeza de arriba a abajo, para recomponerme.

—De acuerdo entonces. No nos queda mucho.

Y con eso proseguimos el viaje.

Ahora que el ambiente se había relajado todo era mucho más suave. Sus movimientos no eran tan agresivos y daba la impresión de estar disfrutando. Para mi desgracia, yo continuaba asustada, ya no por absurdos pensamientos de abandono en un pozo del que no podría salir, sino por la oscuridad que nos rodeaba. Además de comenzar a tiritar por el frío que ejercían las paredes.

¡Hacía tanto frío!

Era algo normal, la roca estaba húmeda en algunos lugares y pequeñas líneas de agua lo decoraban todo, cayendo incluso en la mitad de la gruta, teniendo que soltar nuestro agarre para no mojarnos y cruzar cada uno a un lado. Era curioso ver como descendían hasta el suelo sin nada en lo que apoyarse. Lágrimas continuas que ejercían el mínimo ruido, siendo tapado enseguida por mis propios pasos.

Había belleza allí mismo, y solo se podía disfrutar de ella poco a poco. Al igual que el hombre a mi lado, ofreciendo a su personalidad algo mucho más oscuro y hermoso, lentamente.

Una vez observé como una planta de lo más extraña atrapaba a una pequeña mosca entre lo que se suponía que era su boca. Se había movido con mucha lentitud hasta encerrarla entre los dientes, pero el insecto no pudo salir de allí cuando se lo propuso. Yo estudié con asombro la escena sin intervenir en ella. Papá me había enseñado que las cosas son como son, y muchas veces luchar contra ellas solo traen cosas peores. Por ello me resigné a estudiar su rareza, decidiendo que era una de las cosas más insólitas que hubiese visto nunca en la naturaleza.

Y es que Erik era extraño, de eso no había duda. ¿Cómo si no alguien viviría de esa forma? Sentía asombro por su pasado, y en el momento en el cual los convencionalismos fuesen vencidos, sabía que iría directamente a dicho tema.

Por el momento me conformaba con cosas mucho más vagas.

—Entonces, —comencé dubitativa— ayudaste a crear el edifico de la ópera.

No se inmutó.

—Así es. —Volvió a mirarme de refilón—. ¿Tienes frío?

—Sí. —Me encogí de hombros. Ya no debía quedar mucho más de camino hasta su casa—. ¿Eres arquitecto? —Levante una ceja, curiosa.

Él volvió a pararse, y con rápidos movimientos que conseguían agitar las sombras que nos acompañaban se quitó la capa, entregándomela enseguida para que la tomase.

Sin dudar me la coloqué sobre los hombros, y recogí con cuidado el resto de tela que quedaba colgando, no queriendo estropearla, al igual que la última vez. Disfruté del calor que emanaba de la prenda, y del olor que me proporcionaba para deleitarme, arrimando con disimulo la nariz hasta la suave tela. No me importaba que él pasase malestar; me había cedido su prenda sin preocupación.

—Exactamente. He trabajado en muchos más proyectos. En más importantes incluso —alardeó, con aires engreídos.

Los viejos hábitos nunca fallaban.

—Pensé que lo había construido Charles Garnier —murmuré, recordando lo que me había dicho Meg al llegar y ese increíble busto del hombre en uno de los grandes pasillos.

Erik hizo una mueca, moviendo la máscara de su sitio para enseguida colocarse de nuevo bien. Las cuerdas de aquel objeto se enredaban con su cabello negro en la parte trasera de la cabeza; algunos mechones por encima y otros por debajo de la cinta de cuero.

—Y así fue. Se podría decir que éramos… socios. Yo le ayudaba y él me ayudaba a mí.

—¿Ayudarte?

—Obviamente mi casa no estaba en los planos principales. —Lo dijo como si hablase con una niña pequeña—. Él fue quien me proporcionó todo esto. —Señaló con el farol en su mano las tinieblas—. Gracias a él puedo vivir aquí.

 _"Y todo esto desde el anonimato"_ pensé para mí.

—Ya veo…

Chasqueó la lengua.

—Todavía no has visto nada.

Entonces, al girar dos veces más por aquella ancha grieta, salimos frente a lo que se suponía que era el lago.

En verdad no lo hubiese distinguido bien de no ser por el vaivén del agua en la orilla, puesto que en el centro se mantenía tan liso como el papel, y lo reflejaba todo como el cristal. Era asombroso, y cuando dimos varios pasos más y nos paramos donde el líquido lamía el suelo, tuve que soltar la mano de mi acompañante para llevármela al pecho.

A lo lejos se podían diferenciar arcos de piedra tallada, dándole un aspecto casi romántico al lugar. Estaban sujetos por pilares, y cada pasillo iba en una dirección, dejándome creer que todas las entrañas de la ópera eran un lio perfecto.

Se me escapó un jadeo de entre los labios.

—Esto es increíble —susurré, como si hablando en un tono más fuerte se pudiese perder la magia del lugar.

Las paredes de la cueva eran bulbosas y desde algunas caían corrientes que enseguida paraban su carrera contra las aguas tranquilas.

—Santo Dios —volví a decir—. Parece sacado de un cuento.

—Algunos dirían que de alguna esquina del infierno.

Aquel comentario me agitó el cuerpo.

Sin haberme dado cuenta —abstraída por todo lo demás—, a nuestra derecha había un pequeño embarcadero hecho con tablas de madera pulida. Tenía un aspecto refinado y un bote largo aguardaba allí mismo, parecido a una góndola, al igual que las que había visto al viajar por Venecia.

Me acerqué con pasos cautelosos, sin atrever a pisar nada que no fuera piedra todavía. No obstante, Erik saltaba de un lado a otro del muelle, desamarrando la barca sin cuidado, revolviéndola, deshaciendo la calma que nos rodeaba.

Era sin duda hermosa, cubierta de negro y con los bordes en oro, habiendo detalles de metal del mismo color en el exterior, acariciándolo todo con cuidado.

Me recordaba, ciertamente, a la gran lámpara de araña del auditorio. Se trataba de la mejor que hubiese visto nunca, con cientos de velas y cristales adornándola con una delicadeza maravillosa, resplandeciendo únicamente su presencia, ya estuviesen apagadas las luces o encendidas. Al llegar no me fijé en ella; era cierta su hermosura, pero siempre me había preocupado en más si os asientos estaban ocupados en vez de las cosas por encima de mi cabeza.

Ahora me preguntaba si había sido él quien la había ordenado crear.

—Ven, debemos continuar —me hizo saber, estirando la mano para que se la tomase. Al rozarle los dedos su piel vibró y cerró con fuerza los suyos largos. Me instó a que caminase sobre el muelle, hasta colocarme frente el bote—. ¿Sabes subir?

Menuda pregunta más absurda.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Y tenía miedo de plantar un pie en cualquier sitio que no estuviese bien quieto.

Mi enfado pareció agradarle.

—Dejarte caer sería muy grosero. No te preocupes —habló mientras me empujaba contra el borde.

Di varios pasos atrás, apartando su cuerpo de mi espalda, llegando hasta la húmeda pared.

Su mano seguía en la mía, sin soltarla

—No sé cómo hacerlo. Estas cosas no me gustan, nunca se me han dado bien —me quejé.

Todavía recordaba cuando mi padre creaba pequeños puentes en algún río, queriendo que corriese sobre ellos como si fuese el palacio custodiado por algún ser monstruoso. Lo único que conseguía mi torpeza era que me golpease la cara contra los palos mal unidos, me hiriese la frente y cayese al agua.

Y no pensaba hacerme daño y tampoco el patético frente al Fantasma.

—Solo debes poner un pie y el otro con cuidado, yo estaré aquí agarrando la barca para que no se mueva —me aseguró con voz calmada.

Le miré con enojo, teniendo que inclinar la cabeza.

—En este aspecto desconfío de ti —le hice saber, y una sonrisa lobuna se estiro en sus labios, mostrando los dientes. El único colmillo que podía verle estaba girado de una manera extraña, dándole un aspecto mucho más feroz a su expresión.

—Te prometo que tendré cuidado. —Hizo una inclinación y yo fruncí mucho más los labios.

Si acababa mojada lo pagaría.

—Muy bien. —Me adelanté hasta estar de nuevo en el borde, estudiando con desasosiego el donde tendría que subirme, volviendo a dudar.

Lo que no esperaba era el movimiento del hombre a mis espaldas. Mientras aguardaba a que se inclinase para sujetar con firmeza el bote, solté su mano, permitiéndole hacer lo que me prometió, sin decirme verdaderamente sus intenciones, pues lo único que sentí fueron sus dedos atraparme por la cintura, levantarme con una suavidad fantasmagórica y colocarme con mucha delicadeza sobre la embarcación.

Nada de eso hubiese salido mal de no ser por el grito que escapó con fuerza desde mi boca, la patada que solté hacía delante y el dejarme caer con fuerza contra el asiento acolchado donde me había colocado. Sin olvidar el terrible zarandeo de la barca y lo mucho que salpicó.

Todo esto, por supuesto, acompañado después por sus risas graves, teniendo que esperar para que él se uniera a mí.

Me rechinaban los dientes y un ardor terrible me atacaba las mejillas.

El muy estúpido había hecho que se me parase el corazón; me había asustado y no parecía arrepentirse.

—Nunca, _nunca_ vuelvas a hacer eso —rugí lo mejor que pude, intentando ser sería.

Pero él estaba igual de contento y, con un salto del que todas mis amigas bailarinas envidiarían, se subió, cogiendo de un poyete lo que supuse que sería el polo, alargado y puntiagudo en la zona donde lo hundiría en el agua.

El lago no tendría que ser tan profundo.

—Lo lamento, pero con el miedo que tenías estoy seguro que hubieses caído.

Refunfuñé en sueco, sin querer que me entendiese.

Estaba decidida a castigarle con mi silencio y una expresión de enfado en la cara, pero me fue imposible. Cuando clavó el palo largo en el suelo y se impulsó hacia delante, mi ira huyó con prisas, dejándome únicamente una sensación de fascinación.

Sin haberme dado cuenta, colocó en la punta de la embarcación la lámpara que había llevado en el camino, haciendo que alumbrase todo lo que había delante de nosotros, quedando él oscurecido por las sombras.

Estudié con cuidado la entalladura de la barca, tanto de la madera como la de los barrotes metal, observando lo que me rodeaba. Siempre imaginé que los barcos eran húmedos y terminarían mojando a aquellos que los usasen, pero el interior estaba seco, e incluso donde me hallaba reclinada había almohadones de un color violeta brillante, siendo un choque para el negro que todo lo cubría, como si en verdad se tratase del carruaje de una persona de nobleza.

Estar sentada allí, con un hombre de tales alturas a mi espalda hacía que sintiese los miembros laxos y pesados, consiguiendo que me preguntase si esto era considerado algo decente. Pero aquello no importaba ahora, y cuando comenzó a tararear una canción que reconocí como alguna de las serenatas de Brahms, mi menté se dejó hipnotizar por el sonido de su voz y el arrullo del agua a nuestros lados. El balanceo con el que nos movíamos no ayudaba tampoco, y repentinamente tenía el deseo de cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por todo.

Una vez hube soñado con un lago parecido, al principio era claro como el día, pero después se tornaba negro y una bestia lloraba y gritaba en los fondos.

Se me erizó la piel, manteniéndome despierta y atenta a cualquier cosa.

Al acercarnos a las columnas, rocé con la punta de los dedos los labrados que allí había, levantando el rostro por encima del hombro para dirigirle los ojos a Erik, quien se mantenía todavía distraído.

Era imponente, sin duda, pero al menos sabía cómo llevar aquella cosa de la que yo no tendría ni idea. Lo más probable es que nos hubiese lanzado al agua incluso al intentarlo.

Su mirada se cruzó con la mía y su voz se apagó, quedando todo en un terrible e incómodo silencio.

Me enderecé y miré hacia delante, observando el estrecho lugar que recorríamos.

Tenía que decir algo.

Levantando la mano señalé aquello que había tocado.

—¿Lo has hecho tú?

—Sí. —No sabía si sorprenderme o no. Aún así lo hice, y era como si me diesen una bofetada cada vez. Erik era alguien muy instruido, y a su lado muchos palidecían, incluyéndome yo—. Todo lo que verás aquí lo he creado yo; digamos, que no tengo mucha ayuda.

Hice un sonido para que supiese que le había entendido.

—¿Y aún te dedicas a la arquitectura? —proseguí con el interrogatorio.

—Nunca podría dejarlo, aunque ya no la ejerzo con tanta frecuencia. Prefiero enviar a los que trabajan para mí a solucionar los problemas que requieren a una persona física. Yo solo hago los planos.

Volví a mirarlo, pero esta vez él no me devolvió la mirada.

Hablaba sobre estas cosas con una naturalidad sorprendente. No salía a la calle, no dejaba que otras personas se acercasen… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a todo?

Hizo chocar la barca, asustándome. Y aquello volvió a divertirle.

—Lo siento. —Estaba usando la pared de roca como apoyo para ir en otra dirección.

Tenía un humor tan cambiante.

Se inclinó al pasar por un arco bajo.

Miré con escepticismo la góndola.

—Ten cuidado. —Intenté que sonase como una amenaza.

—Gracias por el consejo —bufó.

Abrimos paso a lo que era otra sección de lago, mucho más ancha y que no dejaba ver el final del mismo, obligándome a entrecerrar los ojos para intentar diferenciar algo.

—Ya queda poco. —Al levantarse de nuevo todo se agitó, con mucha más brusquedad—. Casi hemos llegado —me hizo saber.

Con un poco de miedo me incliné contra la madera, estirando el brazo y la mano para acariciar el agua que nos escoltaba. Podía verme reflejada, y si hubiese parado todo movimiento mi rostro hubiese estado impecable, en vez de turbarse a causa de las hondas que ejercía con el polo.

Al rozar el líquido solté un quejido.

—Está helada —exclamé con sorpresa. Hundí mucho más los dedos, como si no me hubiese cerciorado todavía.

—Como dije antes, es agua en continuo movimiento. Es lo normal.

—Ya veo… —Tenía la sensación de estar quietos, sin que nada cambiase a la vista—. ¿Sabes su profundidad?

—Más de un metro. Nunca me he molestado en medirlo.

—Dicen que hay una sirena aquí viviendo —me atreví a decirle. No solía creer en esas cosas, no al menos que las tuviese delante, pero supuse que aquel rumor podía divertirle.

Y me congratulé al escuchar una carcajada.

—Eso he escuchado yo también. —Volvió a reírse—. Por el momento no me he encontrado con ninguna hermosa mujer con medio cuerpo de pescado aquí abajo. En el caso de que algún día se muestre, serás la primera en ser informada. —Pude sentir como se inclinaba a mis espaldas, pero continué con la vista al frente, creciendo en mis labios una sonrisa de alegría.

Comenzó a mencionarme ciertos aspectos que mejorar en la ópera de Fausto, y me alegraba de movernos en un tema que los dos conocíamos bien, a pesar de que no me gustase escuchar reprimendas.

Sin embargo, al ver que llegábamos al fin de la travesía me distraje, habiendo colocado allí mismo, en el borde del lago, otro muelle con palés, idéntico del que habíamos salido. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, y sin decir ni una palabra permití que me ayudase a salir —con mucho cuidado— y me colocase en el suelo de roca de nuevo. La pregunta era obvia en mi expresión, sobre todo viendo donde nos encontrábamos, tratándose de otra pared de piedra irregular, similar a todas las de la cueva, sin una sola diferencia.

Quizá había venido al inframundo con un loco.

Erik, no obstante, me hizo acercarme al paredón con un tirón fuerte. Me colocó delante, como si pudiese ver más allá. Dejamos la luz en la punta de la barca, y solo nuestras sombras se revolvían.

En sus pupilas había una excitación que jamás hubiese imaginado, e incluso sentí lástima por él. Estaba temblando y llegué a creer que era por el frío.

¿Qué demonios estábamos haciendo allí?

—Erik, ¿dónde estamos? —me atreví a preguntar con un hilo de voz, arrastrando las palabras.

—Esta es mi casa.

Y apoyando la mano en la roca, lo que era una puerta invisible se abrió, permitiendo que saliera un chorro de luz al exterior, al igual que un calor inigualable paró en el sitio donde estábamos. Con otro empujón más me hizo introducir. Me froté los ojos con las manos y, para mi gran bochorno, observé con desagrado cómo el manto que me había dejado colgaba tras de mí, barriendo el suelo. Lo más rápida que pude lo tomé, siendo además arrebatado de mis hombros por el Fantasma, quien lo sacudió y colgó de lo que era un enganche con varias capas y sombreros más.

Me encontraba en un palacio subterráneo.

Estaba estupefacta. Aquello tenía la misma grandeza que la ópera sobre nuestras cabezas; todo en oros y rojos, negros y caobas, verdes y blancos. Y eso era lo único que podía ver, pues a nuestra izquierda ocultaba el resto del hogar una asombrosa tela tejida con los mismos patrones que…

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

Eran las mismas telas que había visto en casa del señor Amir.

El señor Amir, quien trabaja ayudando a un arquitecto.

Podría haberme derrumbado en aquel mismo instante.

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, creciéndome en las sienes un dolor terrible.

Todo tenía que tener una explicación; tendría que pensarlo con mucha más claridad. Por el momento me contentaría con ver lo que tuviese que enseñarme ese hombre que aguardaba ansioso mi veredicto, al igual que un perro espera que su amo le de las sobras de una buena cena.

—Esto… —comencé, sin saber bien cómo seguir—. Si es cierto que lo has hecho todo tú, parece inverosímil.

Erik estaba complacido.

—Me alegro de que te guste.

—Es mucho más que eso —le dije enserio—. Es como estar en la ópera, o en un museo. Tiene cierto aire de realeza.

—Sí… Esta habitación en particular sí.

Caminó con pasos agigantados hacia el final del telón, aquel que colgaba desde el gran techo. Solo en algunas partes era rugosa la piedra, y por lo que pude ver, únicamente una zona en la derecha tenía cierta forma particular, habiendo además una puerta.

—Allí se encuentra la cocina. Esa piedra se resistió a alisarse —me explicó al seguirme la mirada.

—Debió de ser difícil —comenté pensativa.

—No con el tiempo necesario. —Me hizo señas para que le siguiera—. Ven.

Todo estaba tan bien iluminado, con velas gruesas en candelabros de plata, tanto grandes como pequeños, tallados o con formas simples. Pero palideció al pasar la tela, postrándose ante nosotros el instrumento más grande que hubiese visto en toda mi vida.

Un órgano con cientos de tubos se erguía en contra la pared, orgulloso y oscurecido. Tenía que inclinar el cuello para llegar a verlo con claridad, y un montón de teclas unidas se colocaban a sus pies, junto a un banco con respaldo acolchado en terciopelo rojo.

—Santo Dios… —Meneé la cabeza buscando a Erik, quien iba revotando hacia el lúgubre aparato.

¿Cómo había conseguido meter tal cosa aquí? ¿Y cómo es que arriba no se escuchaba?

Había tantas cosas; planos colgados de las paredes, cuadros enmarcados, un piano, una mesa llena de papeles un poco más atrás, estanterías repletas de libros, alfombras que cubrían el feo y helado suelo…

Y todo mantenía un cierto aire a Persia. Erik había estado allí, él mismo me lo dijo.

Me daba vueltas la cabeza, y lo único que quería de repente era huir de allí y pensar; pensar en lo que estaba pasando, lo que acababa de conocer, lo que tendría que ocultar.

—¿Quieres oírlo? —me preguntó el hombre mientras se apoyaba contra el teclado, estudiándome con los brazos cruzados.

Tragué saliva, intentando hundir una bola que me subía por la garganta.

—Nunca he visto un instrumento así. —Señalé en lo que se hallaba descansando.

Estaba cómodo, bien vestido como siempre me habían dicho, con únicamente el color marrón de su chaleco ofreciéndole un cambio. Sin llegar a mencionar su máscara, la cual se movió al fruncir el ceño por mi comentario.

—¿No has dio a la catedral de Notre-Dame? —Negué con la cabeza—. Bueno, este suena tan bien como ese.

—Es impresionante —le adulé, sin una pizca de mentira. Y la verdad era que me moría por verle tocar.

Me imaginé al hombre acariciando las teclas con violencia o desesperación, con pasión o ternura, cambiando enseguida a la suavidad y a la finura, como si se tratase de un bebé al que acunar.

Dándome la vuelta, estudiando lo que habíamos dejado en la entrada, tenía la sensación de encontrarme en una casa normal; únicamente que sin ventanas.

Volví la mirada a la puerta que llevaba a la cocina, siendo de apariencia pesada, y me deleité divisando una chimenea cerca de ella con un fuego en su interior, chispeando con alegría ante las personas que habían llegado para hacerle compañía. Un sofá se colocaba detrás de una mesa baja, estando, para mi gusto, muy alejada del hogar. Un sillón a cada lado decoraban, y otra mesa enorme con seis sillas se colocaba en el centro del cuarto, como si se tratase de un salón comedor.

Regresé mi atención a Erik, quien esperaba a que le avisase para comenzar, habiéndose sentado. Seguía manteniéndose orgulloso, pero su cuerpo transmitía una confianza que me agradaba, y de no ser por ella, le habría rogado devolverme arriba hacía tiempo.

Con una inclinación de cabeza se abalanzó contra el órgano, haciéndole resonar entre las paredes con un bramido que me agitó. Pero lo que empezó como un quejido cambió enseguida a una melodía ocurrente, guiada por unos tonos bajos que retumban en el interior de mi pecho. Era suave en el inicio, pero crecía rápida y poderosa, como el principio de una tormenta hasta llegar al ojo de la misma, terminando por estallar entre truenos y relámpagos.

 _"Me jugaría el cuello a que la pieza también es tuya"_ pensé a modo de mofa.

Di pequeños pasos, hasta encontrarme casi a su lado. Pude ver en su perfil que mantenía los ojos cerrados a pesar de que las notas fuesen complicandose cada vez más. Observé desde allí el pedal del aire bajo sus pies, el cual pulsaban con fuerza para expulsar los sonidos por los largos tubos de plata ennegrecida.

Todo esto debía de ser un sueño.

Había pensado que era un ángel, un ser celestial, y todavía creía cierta parte de ello. No como un ser divino enviado desde el cielo por Dios, sino, como una persona que comparte los mismos gustos conmigo, a quien poder ayudar.

Contemplé la cabeza de Erik, el pelo liso que le colgaba hasta la parte baja de la nuca, creándose rizos allí, manteniéndose increíblemente apartados los unos de los otros. Los mechones eran negros, pero me hizo sentir una presión en el pecho el ver como en algunas zonas más altas de la coronilla crecían canas grises que se arremolinaban con mucho menos cuidado.

Entonces, todo lo que captó mi atención fue su máscara, y mi boca cambió desde una sonrisa hasta una fina línea. No podía apreciar su rostro desde la derecha, pues le cubría gran parte de los labios, y sin mostrar ese pequeño trozo de carne —sin contar desde la frente hasta la nariz—, era imposible de leer. Y ante todo, en mi cabeza solo se movía la pregunta de por qué ocultaba su rostro. No creía que fuese un asesino; no era una persona buscada tampoco. ¿De qué se escondía entonces? Ya nos conocíamos; hacía meses de nuestro primer encuentro.

Con una respiración temblorosa y decisión, crucé los pocos pasos que me quedaban para estar a su espalda, alzando la mano para llegar al borde de la máscara blanca que ahora se burlaba de mí. El Fantasma continuaba con los ojos cerrados, y el sonido que ejercía el gran instrumento me permitía sigilo, llegando mis dedos hasta el borde, sujetándolo con fuerza…

Él supo entonces mis intenciones. Con raudo movimiento, Erik giró el rostro hacia la izquierda, intentando mantenerla en su sitio, pero mi agarré fue férreo, quedando en mi mano el objeto blanco mientras el hombre gritaba de horror.

Sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, y con el susto en mis talones, salté hacia atrás, desechando la máscara al instante. El banco donde se encontraba sentado cuando tocaba golpeó mis rodillas, haciéndome caer con fuerza al suelo.

Mas, lo que de verdad me aterrorizaba, eran los gruñidos y silbidos del hombre, quien se movía como una bestia frente a mí dándome la espalda. Mantenía las manos sobre su rostro, y sus respiraciones eran más potentes que las mías, acallando todo lo que pudiese provenir de mí.

¿Qué podía decir? ¡Solo era una estúpida máscara! Algo irrelevante, una tontería con la que mantener cubierta su desdichada identidad…

Sentí un latigazo contra la espalda. Algo doloroso y a la vez humillante. ¿Y si las habladurías de Buquet fuesen reales? ¿Cómo nunca había razonado dichas palabras? ¿Y si Erik era… un deforme?

—¿Qué he hecho…? —dije en voz alta, sin poder controlarlo.

Pero el Fantasma me escuchó a pesar de todo, alzándose en toda su estatura, sin darse la vuelta, bajando las manos con lo que supe que era ira.

Sus palabras fueron como navajas.

—Exacto, Christine. ¿QUÉ-HAS-HECHO?

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¡TAAAANNNN, TANANANAAAA! ¡TAN, TAN!_

 _¡Veremos qué es lo que pasa en el próximo capítulo!_

 _Una vez me informé de por qué se dejó el lago del Palais Garnier como estaba. Desgraciadamente no recuerdo ni la mitad de lo que leí, por lo que he decidido inventarme esa parte de la novela. ¡Al fin y al cabo es solo eso! Puajajaja._

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	53. Ejecución

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 53** **: Ejecución**

Continuación,

Miércoles, 24 de mayo de 1871

Estaba temblando. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Las respiraciones del Fantasma lo agitaban todo; eran como corrientes de agua arrastrando la tierra a su paso, sin cuidado y con violencia. Sentía con impotencia que me llevaba a un océano de temor y pánico.

Aquel grito me había desconcertado, al igual que la caída. La cabeza me daba vueltas y no tenía fuerzas suficientes para levantarme. Era como si todo el peso del mundo hubiese sido colocado en mis hombros, hundiéndome.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Un silencio insoportable nos abrazaba, pero temía el momento en el cual explotase y consiguiese que me sangrasen los oídos. Creí escuchar el murmullo del lago al otro lado de aquella pared donde se encontraba la puerta ahora invisible a cualquier ojo; incluso pensé que escuchaba los pasos de los trabajadores en la ópera….

Era increíble como hacía unos instantes disfrutaba de la melodía que me ofrecía el órgano, deleitándome en los acordes mezclados y suspiros profundos del instrumento, para haber llegado a esto.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Desgraciadamente, ese instante de calma pasó mucho más rápido de lo que deseé, iniciándose con los movimientos de Erik quien, sin apenas apartar la vista del frente, se acercó donde dejé resbalar la máscara blanca. Ese objeto ahora se reía de mí, de la misma forma que hicieron una vez las cartas de ese hombre.

La acarició con dedos cuidadosos al tomarla del suelo, con una reverencia sorprendente que me dejó pasmada. No obstante, pronto ese cariño se tornó odio, crispándose cada uno de sus dígitos contra el material; y lo que fue un rugido salió de su dueño.

En aquel preciso instante, su cuerpo me recordó al de un hombre de un relato corto que leí años atrás. Largo y estirado, con una ligereza indescriptible, pero a la vez con los pies en el suelo, viéndose pesado. Era siniestro y espeluznante, y me creaba puro terror; un terror que se agitaba en mis venas sin darme cavidad al descanso.

Me había hecho caer al suelo, y lo último que esperaba de él era su arrepentimiento. No después de lo que había hecho, ¿verdad?

Pero, ¿por qué ocultarse y llevar una vida de secretismos? No podía ser tan horrible; y no sería por mi parte despreciado tampoco.

No alcancé a ver más allá de una mejilla pálida. Y de todas formas, ¿cómo podía suponer así de mí? Confiaba en él. Él confiaba en mí. Siempre fue así.

Intenté prever sus intenciones, lo que haría a continuación de su repentino cambio de ánimo. Si sus estados me resultaban sobrecogedores cuando no podía verle, ahora no sabía qué sentir. Ya no tenía la oportunidad de hacer aparecer humo, cambiar las voces, o rugir como león. Las paredes que nos separaban habían sido cedidas; no tenía nada con lo que defenderme. Incluso si quisiese correr no sabría cómo salir del agujero donde me encontraba.

Lo que para Erik era su hogar, para mí era una prisión; una de la cual no saber salir sin su ayuda.

Pero él me ayudaría. Todo iba a pasarse.

Había vuelto a una aparente calma tras atarse de nuevo la máscara, con las manos en la cara, los dedos largos rozando desde la frente hasta el cuello. Mas, aún seguía dándome la espalda. Y eso no me gustaba; aunque en verdad nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo lo hacía.

Miré mis piernas, las telas que las cubrían, hecho todo un lío terrible. A pesar de haber una alfombra donde me había arrojado, nada evitó el dolor que ahora sentía tras el golpe contra el suelo de piedra, creando un bucle por todo mi cuerpo, como si estuviese tiritando.

Y es que tampoco cesaba de temblar.

Me decidí a ser la primera en llamar a la calma, teniendo que encontrar la voz y obligándome a mover la lengua y los labios, gesticulando su nombre, carraspeando de forma patética:

—Erik.

Levantó el rostro por encima del hombro, y sus ojos amarillos ardían. En aquel instante creí las palabras que una vez escuché: _su mirada brilla con las llamas del infierno_. Cerró las manos en puños, volviéndose sus nudillos al igual que el mármol.

Sentí miedo. No aquel tipo de pavor que me rodeaba cuando su humor se tornaba extraño, sino, como si mi vida peligrase.

Muchos meses atrás había comparada nuestra relación con una caminata sobre una cuerda, empujándonos para ver quién caía primero. Ahora había sido yo la que lanzó al hombre contra el vació, matándolo.

Lentamente el Fantasmas se dio la vuelta, con los hombros rectos y el pelo alborotado. Algo había cambiado: en su postura, en su manera de respirar, en sus ojos. Todo era diferente. Algo se movía y nos movía sin que pudiésemos verlo, solo sentirlo, como un rayo que iba de su carne a la mía, dejándonos entumecidos.

Los estremecimientos de mi cuerpo se acentuaron, y por varios momentos deseé no haberlo llamado, no haber venido a su casa, no haber bajado…

—¿Satisfecha? —habló de repente, haciendo que en mi cara se formase una expresión de confusión. ¿Satisfecha con qué? Pero no me atreví a cuestionarle y aquello hizo que en su boca se colocase una mueca terrorífica.

Dio un paso hacia donde me encontraba y, por simple acto reflejo, me aparté. Esa ingenua reacción creó otra marea de ira y confusión en el Fantasma, y la máscara se tornó mucho más lúgubre y monstruosa.

¿Cómo algo tan simple despertaba en todos un efecto tan extraño?

Sus ojos iban de una dirección a otra, al igual que haría un animal enjaulado desesperado por salir. Su cuerpo me daba claras indicaciones de querer correr, moverse, agitarse; convirtiéndose al final en convulsiones que le hicieron saltar a mi lado, inclinándose donde había caído el banco.

No esperé aquello, y de mi garganta no salió ningún sonido. Estaba pegado a mí, quedando estirado en el suelo, con las piernas arrodilladas y el torso inclinado; siendo todavía más alto que yo, tapándome con su sombra la luz que ofrecían las velas alrededor del gran instrumento a sus espaldas. Sus respiraciones me golpeaban el rostro, y lo único que deseaba era correr de allí, de su presencia frenética.

—Contesta —escupió con perversión, mostrándome los dientes.

Pestañeé varias veces para aclararme, meneando enseguida la cabeza a modo de negación, a pesar de no saber a lo que se refería.

El Fantasma sonrió con crueldad.

—¿Qué esperabas de Erik, Christine? —Estaba atónita—. ¿Era esto lo que querías? ¿Descubrirme así? ¿De ahí nacían tus ansias de conocerme? —Parecía casi divertido, pero con una ferocidad palpable.

—No sé a lo que te refieres —jadeé espantada—. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Intenté apartarme de él, no importaba si se enervaba más. Su presencia era demoledora contra la mía; yo no era nada a su lado.

—¿Qué hay en esa cabeza tuya, muchacha? —Agarró el banco, lo único que le mantenía a una cierta distancia de mi cuerpo. Lo sujetó con fuerza, arrastrándolo contra él—. ¿Alguien más sabe que estás aquí?

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? —No sabía qué contestarle, qué sería lo sensato a decirle. No obstante, prevaleció el acuerdo que mantuvimos una vez, y esperaba que él recordase su parte—. No le he dicho nada a nadie. Nunca. —Tragué con pesadez—. Y tú no deberías asustarme.

De su pecho surgió una carcajada seca, arañando como la lija mis oídos.

Sin preverlo, tomó el mueble que sujetaba y, alzándose en todo su esplendor, lo lanzó contra la mesa donde había colocados cientos de papeles, plumas y tinteros, alborotándolos para que cayesen también al suelo, quedando desparramados.

En esta ocasión sí grite, y me llevé un brazo al rostro por temor a que me sacudiese.

" _Esto no puede estar pasando"_ lloró mi subconsciente.

En mi pecho se agitaban las mismas terribles emociones que conocí cuando bajé a los pasadizos la primera vez, cuando me hizo huir de él.

—Erik cree que las promesas son para los débiles —tronó. No era capaz de mirarlo, mantenía los ojos contra el suelo—. Debemos vivir por actos y consecuencias, no por ruegos de nadie. —Observé de reojo sus pies volar hasta aquella mesa, y cuando mi atención regresó a él en su totalidad, la agarró por los bordes para levantarla enseguida y abalanzarla hasta la mitad de la sala con una brutalidad que me dejó pasmada.

Me llevé una mano a la boca para ocultar lo que eran mis sollozos. Quería levantarme, pero mis piernas se negaban; deseaba gritar, pero de mi garganta no saldría nada. Estaba paralizada.

Todo a mi alrededor se volvió borroso.

—Siempre lo pensó; pensó que sería un engaño. ¿Cómo tal cosa maravillosa podría soportar estar con algo atroz? _Ahh_ , mas ese algo ansía hermosura, pero si se la arrebatan…

Corrió hasta donde estaban las estanterías al lado del órgano, consiguiendo que cediesen a la gravedad de un solo impacto, derramando todo lo que mantenían en ellas, quedando cerca de mi propio cuerpo.

Los pies de aquel demonio al que había considerado amigo se desplazaban veloces, de un lado a otro. Él hablaba, en diferentes idiomas, con diferentes acentos, con diferentes tonos.

Aquel hombre no era el que yo creía conocer.

En un acto de locura —sin pensarlo en realidad—, mientras lanzaba la librería paralela a la ya derrumbada, conseguí que el cuerpo me correspondiese dando un salto con las piernas temblorosas, tropezando con la falda y los artilugios rotos en el suelo.

Esta vez fui yo quien corrió; pero de allí no podía escapar. Esa era su casa.

El Fantasma a mis espaldas bramó al verme, y mientras intentaba poner un pie tras otro, con cuidado de no ceder por los temblores que me recorrían desde la nuca hasta los talones, sentí antes de lo que me esperaba, como me tomaba de las caderas, haciéndome girar en un terrible desplazamiento que me dejó —con mucho más cuidado del que esperaba— en el suelo, bajo su temible voluntad.

El aire se me escapaba de los pulmones, como si fuesen a ser las últimas respiraciones que diese. Grandes cascadas de lágrimas brotaban desde mis ojos, la cabeza me palpitaba al ritmo del corazón, dejándome cegada por varios segundos.

El hombre se extendió frente a mí, en paralelo. Todo en él estaba ahora hecho un lío; la camisa sobresalía de en algunas partes de debajo del pantalón, la chaqueta se encontraba torcida, y las hebras que componían su cabello se le colaban en la cara, sin llegar a esos orbes amarillos que todo lo juzgaban.

—¿Qué has hecho Christine? ¿Qué has hecho? —Me agarró de las manos, estrujándolas, obligándome a dar otro grito que lo asustó, pues fue como si le pinchasen con un alfiler en los lomos, cambiando su expresión. Tenía la piel fría, tan fría como el hielo; muy a diferencia de la mía que parecía arder.

—¡Nada, no hice nada! —sollocé.

—¿Nada? ¡Nada! —Mi forcejeo no sirvió. Su fuerza era descomunal y sus palmas daban cavidad perfectamente a la totalidad de mis extremidades—. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué quitarle la máscara al pobre Erik? ¿Acaso no era suficiente? ¿No es suficiente todo lo que te ha dado?

—Por favor —rogué, deseando que todo esto acabase—. No pretendía… No quería dañarte…

Porque le había dañado, ¿verdad? Todo esto era por la terrible máscara que llevaba, la cual estaba tan cerca de mi cara que me hacía estremecer. Podía estudiar las curvas que tenía, el extraño material del que estaba hecha, las marcas donde habría sido golpeada.

Ninguna vez imaginé que tal acción podría llevarle a la cólera. Nunca le consideré feo o deforme, ¡por Dios! Nunca creí nada sobre lo que se decía en la ópera; había cosas que eran mejor ignorar. ¡Nunca creía en las habladurías!

El hombre había salido del trance casi en su totalidad, estudiándome ahora con ojos diferentes, con una fe inimaginable, con los labios entreabiertos y las respiraciones calmadas.

Pero enseguida cambió de nuevo al odio, volviendo a zarandearme.

—¡MIENTES! —habló con voz gutural, tornándose su mirada en una pétrea.

—Por favor… —Esta vez le empujé en el pecho, y como si fuese veneno evitó que lo hiciese de nuevo, dejando nuestros brazos en vilo.

—Sabía que no tendría que haberte dejado venir. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota y confiado?

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza.

—No lo eres. Por favor, maestro… —No me gustaba oírle hablar de esa forma—. No ha pasado nada.

—¡Claro que pasó! No intentes quitar ahora culpa.

—No sabía que…

—¿Qué lo que habló Buquet podría ser cierto? _Ja_. Ahora sabes por qué tu _queridísimo_ _maestro_ vive sin querer saber nada del resto de personas que ocupan París. Eso era lo que estabas buscando desde que le conociste. —Las palabras salían rápidas, y si no le prestaba la suficiente atención me quedaría fuera de toda comprensión—. Pero ha aprendido; todo sigue siendo lo mismo. Débil, ¡débil!

—No, no… Erik…

—Erik, ¡Erik! ¡ERIK! —volvió a vociferar. Dijo algo en un idioma que no comprendí, pero supe que no sería bueno. Nada de esto era bueno—. Todo para nada, Christine. ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Erik tendrá que marcharse de lo que es su palacio?

—¡Por supuesto que n-no! —tartamudeé. Él podría quedarse donde quisiera. Si hiciese falta sería yo quien desaparecería.

—El muy terco no es capaz de vivir sin belleza. Y ahora que ha conocido la verdadera belleza… —masculló para él, aflojando el nudo que eran nuestros dedos. Al instante me tocaba con reverencia, con cuidado.

Yo ya no sabía qué pensar.

—Ángel… —Susurré con lástima. Sería jugar sucio, sobre todo por la melancolía que ahora reflejaban sus ojos a causa del nombre que le di, pero no tenía demasiadas oportunidades.

Entonces, soltó mis manos con violencia, y sentí en la piel un picor doloroso. Se las llevó a las orejas y lo único que escuché entonces fue el sonido de su hiperventilación. Yo intentaba guardarme cualquier tipo de ruido, como si pudiese hacerle creer que mi presencia no existía.

Observé con desdén el desorden donde nos hallábamos, lamentando que las cosas tan bonitas que tenía se encontrasen desparramadas sin cuidado, dañadas, rotas… Y todo era por mi culpa. Nunca creí terminar así. Ni las peores pesadillas me prepararon para aquello.

Los que una vez habían sido mis sollozos ahora eran los suyos, quedando en ahogados gemidos.

Con la misma presteza de siempre volvió a mirarme, encogiéndose mientras se arrastraba hacia mi cuerpo. Pero esta vez no me moví; no volvería a despertar su odio. No quería más por esta noche.

—Sólo quiero saber… —comenzó dubitativo— ¿ha sido siempre esto lo único que buscabas en mí? —En su mirada brillaban lágrimas, las cuales caían tras la máscara, encerradas en una prisión que él se permitía. Guio sus manos hasta esta, acariciándola con cuidado, cerciorándose de que todavía estuviese allí.

Y de repente, como si me hubiese caído un rayo, sabía que estaba hablando con el hombre racional; con Erik. Se trataba de una transición, desconfianza, miedo, aversión: aquello era el Fantasma. Erik era el hombre, el caballero, la transigencia; era mi amigo. Y no me permití vacilar; ahora no tendría miedo. Si quería regresar a casa debía mostrarme valiente, aunque no lo fuese.

—Te prometo… —Me retracte—. Te juro que no he visto nada, Ángel. —Levanté la mano contra el pecho, sintiendo los latidos de mi corazón. Esperaba que me creyese—. Las promesas y juramentos si son importantes para mí; nunca las rompo.

Sus ojos se abrieron más. Tenía un color de iris tan extraño; era precioso, cálido, y lo único que no estaba frío siempre en él, porque todo su cuerpo daba una sensación de frialdad agonizante.

 _"Los ojos son las puertas al alma"_ escuché hablar a mi padre en la distancia. Y decía toda la verdad.

 **~)}O{(~**

Me llevó arrastras de nuevo a mi habitación. La bajada fue impresionante en comparación con la subida; donde en un principio sentí miedo por el abandono, se convirtió después en preocupación por no volver a verle. Además de temblar en el caso de que aquella bondad que había visto en su mirada se hubiese difuminado con cada paso.

Pero continuó, y creí vislumbrar desesperación cuando cerró el espejo de nuevo.

Me dejó sola, a oscuras. Y ni si quiera el gato estaba allí para hacerme compañía.

Había asumido bien lo que pasó. Apenas nos habíamos dicho palabra alguna mientras caminábamos por los interminables túneles y escaleras. Yo le prometía que olvidaríamos esto —por su propia comodidad—, y él solo callaba o emitía algún sonido profundo creado desde la garganta.

Me era extraño que una persona a la cual había adorado, hubiese hecho todo aquello; que me hubiese asustado y atemorizado; tratado como una marioneta sin cuidado.

Erik estaba loco; o al menos en un principio de locura.

¿Podría curarse?

Deseaba con todo mi corazón que sí.

Era un buen hombre, de eso estaba segura. Me lo decían susurros tras las orejas, me lo aseguraban las clases donde compartíamos charlas entretenidas, me lo prometían los regalos intercambiados en Navidad. Solo necesitaba ayuda. Y yo, valiente de mí presencia, acepté el nuevo reto. Era como si aquel que decía ser un espectro llamase a mi cuerpo de manera sobrenatural, como si nada en el mundo fuese más importante, como si todo girase en torno a él.

Al tener estos pensamientos paré de lavarme la cara para mirarme al espejo. ¿Por qué Erik me importaba tanto? Podría tratarse de piedad; de una inocencia que me partía el corazón. Pues, cuando me mostró su hogar, había una excitación en todo su cuerpo que me hechizó.

No obstante, solo el tiempo sabía cuándo volvería a reunirme con él. Aunque, si me era totalmente sincera, esperaba que no demasiado, pero tampoco quería que apareciese de aquí a unas horas. Tenía cosas importantes que pensar, situaciones que meditar, acciones que juzgar.

En una ocasión, mientras me bajaba de la barca, dije algo sobre el resto de personas que habitaban el país, pero su respuesta me había dejado clavada en el suelo.

 _—_ _¿Cómo no voy a estar enojado con ellos si me usurparon incluso la dignidad; cosa lo cual tú has vuelto a hacer._

Me llevé una mano al pecho, lanzándome bajo las sábanas de la cama ya en camisón.

¿Quién era el cruel: él o yo?

Me hundí más contra el colchón, arrugando las mantas con fuerza. Lágrimas me corrían por el rostro y lo detestaba. No podía parar de llorar y una frustración me apretaba con violencia. Ahora montaba y desmontaba para mí toda la situación vivida, las palabras dichas… Y cada vez que lo repasaba era más y más confuso, como si se tratase de un torbellino que nunca para.

Me di la vuelta y estudié el siniestro cristal que me mostraba reflejada. Hacía mucho tiempo pensé que _—_ como madame Valerius me dijo _—_ los fantasmas aparecían en los espejos. Nunca creí que algo tan literal pudiese ocurrirme, y de vez en cuando dudaba si mi cordura no estaba dañada.

Al menos los cardenales en las piernas por la primera caída lo negaban…

Con un sentimiento turbado y resentido, me levanté despacio del camastro, arrastrando los pies hasta llegar a la zona frente al espejo, donde el suelo no estaba cubierto por la cálida alfombra. Respirando con dificultad, agarré el manto negro, estudiando por última vez las rosas que decoraban el marco, sintiendo como si algo me estrangulara por la espalda.

Pero no le di importancia. Necesitaba tiempo, y eso era lo que tendría.

Levantándome sobre las puntas de los pies, coloqué la tela encima del objeto, ocultando de nuevo su esplendor; y con ello todo lo sucedido.

Lo único que necesitaba era tiempo.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _(Se escucha un órgano siniestro de fondo)_

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	54. Indulto

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 54** **: Indulto**

Observé la botella de oporto junto a una hermosa copa de cristal tallada. Brillaban con alegría, embellecidas por el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea.

Todo parecía burlarse de mí, de mis errores, de mis fantasías, de mis sueños… Sin darme tiempo a recuperarme de un golpe a otro. No obstante, en esta ocasión fue peor que en las anteriores, dejándome con el pecho desgarrado y sin ninguna intuición de cómo superarlo. ¿Por qué la niña me hacía sentir así? ¿Por qué deseaba tan fervientemente su aprobación? Nunca me habían importado esas cosas.

Alargando el brazo desde el sillón donde me encontraba sentado, tomé sin cuidado la botella y llené la copa. Estudié el caer del líquido con crueldad, disfrutando por si se hacía daño.

Incliné la cabeza a un lado, abandonando la bebida. Había conseguido colocarlo todo como estaba antes de lo sucedido; antes de perder los estribos.

—Dichoso infierno… —susurré con la voz áspera, pasándome una mano por el pelo alborotado.

Christine tuvo miedo, y tenía que admitir que el pensar en nunca volver a verla me hacía entristecer y enojar a la vez. ¡Había sido su culpa!

 _"Pero quien cruzó la línea de la histeria fuiste tú"_ me regañó mi mente.

—La maldita niña y su asquerosa curiosidad —me carcajeé, meneando la cabeza.

Había creído que era piadosa, amable. Lo confirmé el día en el cual llevó su ropa y dulces a unos críos que mendigaban en una tarde de tormenta. Se había visto feliz de ayudarles, radiante. Esperé que hiciese lo mismo conmigo al fin y al cabo. No quería considerarme de nuevo un monstruo, desterré el pasado, y ahora por su culpa volvía a remover la tierra.

¡Solo porque la niña me quitó la máscara! ¿No era suficientemente obvio que no debía tocarla? _Erik_ deseaba esa piedad que otorgaba la joven, y lo único que recibió fue repugnancia.

Agarré la copa con violencia.

 _Erik_ odiaba a los humanos; a todo aquel por encima de su cabeza. Nada era lo suficientemente bueno para él; solo crueldad. Ya había disfrutado suficiente de lo atroz; toda su vida antes de introducirse en la ópera giró en torno a ello, no quería más.

¿Por qué pensó que sería esta vez diferente?

 _"Débil"_ rugió la voz en mi interior.

Negué con la cabeza. No, no era debilidad. Yo fui fuerte, hice caso de los pocos consejos que me dieron; dejé que Christine viese mi mundo, que disfrutase de lo mismo que yo. Fui alguien valiente, y en ese aspecto nada me cambiaría de idea.

Volví a dejar la copa en su lugar sobre la madera. Me estiré más si era posible en el sillón, alargando las piernas frente al fuego que crepitaba sin descanso, sin ser molestado por nada. Solté un quejido, llevándome de nuevo las manos al rostro, o lo que se suponía que tenía por ello.

—Debe de estar aterrada… —murmuré con pesar.

No obstante, me había prometido —incluso jurado— que no me _vio_.

¿Debía confiar en ella? ¿Por qué hacerlo? Perro que muerde una vez solo espera la segunda. ¿De verdad quería volver a sufrir?

Un calor me creció en el pecho.

Parte de mi mente suplicaba que no; ya había tenido suficiente con la dichosa mujer, porque eso era, una mujer de los pies a la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes y sonrisas coquetas, una melena indomable de rizos y cabeza alta. Pero la otra, la que casi siempre estaba en silencio, amarrada en el fondo de un pozo y la cual había tomado fuerza desde que conocí a la dama, me rogaba que sí.

 _—En el amor no existen facilidades —_ escuché una vez decir a alguien.

Me enfadé de nuevo.

—¡No la amo! —vociferé en la cueva, levantándome de un salto.

 _"No sabes lo que es amor, bastardo"_ me dijo aquella voz, obligándome a taparme los oídos con rabia.

Necesitaba algo con lo que distraerme, y pronto. El órgano quedó plenamente descartado a pesar de ser mi instrumento favorito; el piano se veía bien, pero dudaba estar lo suficiente inspirado; el violín…

Morfina, eso era lo que en realidad quería.

Solté otro ruido creado desde lo profundo del pecho.

Había jurado no volver a usarlas; y aunque no creía en tales pactos absurdos, lo que en verdad me hacía no regresar a dichas sustancias era el tener que pedir ayuda cuando las quisiera dejar. Porque al final me aburrirían, serían demasiado, y no podría soportarlas, teniendo que aguantar meses hasta borrarlas del cuerpo. Además de haber una apuesta de por medio con un hombre en especial que no perdería.

El muy infame se atrevía a competir contra mí.

Esta noche terminaría por consumirme; estaba seguro de ello.

Mi pupila había cautivado a la gran masa de personas que acudieron a ver Fausto. Yo mismo disfruté, a pesar de los varios errores que observé. Pero ella…, _ahh_ , ella. Se deleitaba cantando, siendo la diva, la reina en el escenario. Y todo gracias a mí, a mis enseñanzas. Había hecho volar al gorrión, y ahora solo podía esperar que no fuese demasiado lejos del nido…

Estudié el cuadro arquitectónico de la ópera, fijándome en cada uno de los detalles que una vez tracé en el papel. Aquel era mi mejor secreto, y se lo había confiado a una desconocida. Porque eso era ahora Daaé.

Además, nadie traicionaba al Fantasma de la Ópera sin salir inmune.

Pero sabía que aquello era imposible; no podía hacerla daño. Sería como incapacitarme a mí mismo. Extrañamente, meses atrás dejé de disfrutar si la causaba malestar, y aunque de vez en cuando todavía nos molestábamos, intentábamos cuidar el uno del otro.

Ella se preocupó de mí, y yo de ella.

¿En qué momento se dio todo la vuelta? Tendría que haberme fijado, debí de amenazarla de alguna forma para que no intentase cruzar esa línea que unía mi temperamento con un simple objeto.

Si tan solo hubiésemos podido hablar más…

Pero no. No. ¡NO!

Quería golpear cosas, lanzarlas por los aires.

Las personas no eran buenas; no lo eran. Solo quieren tomar y jamás dar o devolver. Te morderían si pudiesen en el caso de ver una victoria. Solo dicen palabras para arruinarlo todo; cosas para dañar.

Pero Christine, Christine… No era como ellos. Por eso habíamos llegado a esta situación. O no lo era, al menos, hasta esta noche.

Recordaba con ira cuando Buquet —el dichoso condenado— me vio sin la máscara sentado en la zona de tramoya. Hizo tanto calor ese día, y era la tercera vez que me pasaba un pañuelo por la frente, aparatando el duro material de la cara para intentar refrescar los roces que producía cuando, el hombre, apareció a mi derecha, corriendo en dirección contraria en cuanto se cercioró de quien era, gritando al escenario.

Christine regresó a mí, con emoción por el dueto que las habían cedido a ella y a su amiga, diciéndome emocionada de lo que se trataba. No le importaban las habladurías.

Todavía estaba asombrado. La piedad de esa mujer era inverosímil.

Mas, ella no me juzgó ni abandonó en ese momento, pero ahora sí; cometió el peor de los errores que podría hacer a mi alrededor, algo imperdonable. Mi confianza en ella ahora estaba trastocada y no sabía cómo unir las piezas que quedaban colgando.

La dejé sollozando en su habitación, aún cuando se disculpó y rogó, y garantizó y juró que no había visto _nada_. No vio _nada_. No sabía lo que era mi rostro aberrante todavía. Pero querría comprobar si las cosas que se especulaban eran ciertas. Christine era un ser entrometido, y yo no soportaba ese rasgo en nadie. A mí nunca me había hecho ningún bien.

Volví a tomar la copa entre los dedos, sintiendo el líquido frío, observando el vaivén con el que se movía, sin llegar a derramarse. Cerré los ojos con pesar; no podía estar verdaderamente enfadado con la niña; me era imposible. Mis sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes, debía tratarlos con cuidado cuando estaba con ella puesto que, en cualquier momento, podría exponérselos y apabullarla. Me negaba a creer que era amor —yo no estaba hecho para esas cosas—, pero ella había restaurado en mí lo que se podía considerar como fe, habiéndola perdido muchos años atrás. Christine era un ángel, el más hermoso que jamás hubiese conocido, y me sentía dichoso por mantenerla aún a mi lado.

Un ángel con una curiosidad monstruosa.

Abrí los parpados, con los ojos húmedos.

No podía dejarla. ¿Cómo olvidar las largas charlas a su lado? ¿O los regalos que habíamos compartido? ¿La magia que era su voz? ¿Los rubores que producía su cuerpo al avergonzarse o enfadarse?

No podía dejarla, estaba seguro de ello.

Mas, mi orgullo no me permitía volver a ella; no todavía. Me había ofendido, hecho enfadar, y esperaba que lo comprendiese.

Ella siempre lo entendía todo.

Además, aún sentía estremecimientos por la carne al recordarla pronunciando mi nombre, y eso no era una cosa que le permitiese descubrir.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Se me hace difícil cambiar el personaje, pero me encanta escribir desde el punto de vista de Erik._

 _¿Os lo esperabais? Puajajaja_

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	55. Una necesidad

_Amo y atesoro cada uno de vuestros comentarios! Millones de gracias._

 _Estoy segura de que este capítulo os va a encantar; no sé por qué a mí me encanta leerlo._

 _¡Sed bienvenidos!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 55** **: Una necesidad**

Una semana después,

Miércoles, 31 de mayo de 1871

No requería tanto tiempo. Unos días habrían estado bien; una semana entera era exagerar. Al principio creí que yo misma necesitaría recapacitar sobre lo ocurrido, pero era tal mi confusión y la frustración de tener que ocultárselo a todo el mundo, que enseguida deseé verle.

No sabía por qué no le temía, cómo no me asustaba al pensar en todo lo que pasó en su hogar, todo lo que me dijo, la violencia con la que me devolvió a mi mundo —uno muy diferente al suyo—. Y es que una parte de mí entendía el remordimiento que me causaba. Al fin y al cabo se trataba de mi culpa, y yo no era el tipo de mujer que huye de sus acciones. Pero él sí, y desesperaba por no poder hablarle.

¿Qué le diría cuando escuchase de nuevo su voz? Había recreado cientos de discursos que soltarle, dirigiéndose todos por el mismo camino. Mas, estaba segura de que nada de lo pensado hasta ahora valdría, que lo más fiable sería escupir lo primero que me viniese a la mente en ese preciso instante.

Muchas veces las mejores palabras salen volando desde lo profundo de nuestros corazones, y es algo que debemos aprovechar.

Pero al llegar la noche del martes y, a pesar de lo mucho que le llamé, no aparecer, me hizo dudar sobre si volvería a juntarme con él. Hacía mucho que las amenazas con las que me bañó al principio cesaron entre nosotros; pero me atemorizaba la idea de que una de ellas, la que siempre más odié, fuese a cumplirla: _no volver a darme clases._

No tenía demasiado tiempo cantando como Marguerite en Fausto, y a pesar de adorar el increíble papel, al regresar al mundo real solo me acompañaban fuertes dolores de cabeza y preocupaciones sin justificaciones que poder discutir con alguien.

 _O sí…_

No obstante, la tarde de hoy tuvo algo muy malo: Carlotta había regresado. Lo hizo llorando a los gerentes, acusándome de envenenarla y de querer robarla el trono. Yo me resigné junto a _monsieur_ Reyer y Onetto, quienes defendieron mis actuaciones con valía. Incluso los gerentes les llevaron la razón, negándosela a la gran diva.

Piangi intentó relajar a su compañera —y amada, según se estiraban los rumores— la cual pareció entender, hablándolo todo en italiano. El tenor y yo habíamos trabajado a gusto; incluso descubrí que era un hombre risueño e interesado en sociabilizar con aquel que no le juzgaba por su mala forma de hablar francés.

Al conseguir lo que se proponía con la mujer, dándose la vuelta me guiñó un ojo, y a pesar de estar algo descorazonada por todo lo que me rodeaba, le correspondí con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, bueno, La Carlotta ha vuelto —exclamó esta para que todos la escuchasen, meneando un abanico con flores pintadas.

Y yo quedé como su suplente. Al menos era algo. Reyer me animó diciendo que conseguiría, gracias a la ayuda de muchos, dejarme disfrutar en algunas actuaciones de papeles mandantes, pero no fui más capaz más que de asentir, sin una alegría real.

Todo por culpa del dichoso hombre que se creía espectro y el cual había desaparecido sin decir nada. Maldito fuese.

Me dieron varios días para volver a revisar las partituras que ahora cantaría, y todos mis compañeros se alegraron de tenerme con ellos de nuevo en el coro. Y en verdad yo también, el buen ambiente que nos rodeaba era algo que eché mucho en falta.

No obstante, todo el malestar que pude sentir dicha tarde fue contrarrestado por algo muy bueno, y que terminé por deducir yo sola: Antoinette conocía al Fantasma, a Erik. Obtuve esta conclusión por dos únicas razones, y deseaba fervientemente no equivocarme. Primera, cuando llegué Meg me dijo que su madre se llevaba bien con el Fantasma; al principio creí que se trataba de una simple broma para novatos, pero como bien sabría después estaba equivocada. Y segunda, esta salió a hablar con él cuando ocurrió el incidente con Buquet, no quedando demasiado asustada por su inquietante presencia.

Aquello último no me daba muchas esperanzas dado el carácter fuerte de la maestra de ballet, pero no dudaría. No me lo permitiría. ¿Qué podía perder? Como mucho me regañaría, o me consideraría una demente, pero mientras yo supiese la verdad, todo lo demás daba igual.

Con el caos del regreso de la Prima Donna la actuación fue retirada al día siguiente, empezando los ensayos de la diva, ofreciéndonos la tarde libre. Aproveché aquello para caminar hasta la casa de las Giry, y si tenía suerte Antoinette estaría dentro, encontrándose Meg fuera. Cruzaba los dedos porque fuese así.

Pero, como se suele decir: cuanto más deprisa, más despacio. Y lo que ahora me retenía era una Hélène sarcástica que solo deseaba burlarse de una persona que no se encontraba de muy buen humor. Me chirriaron los dientes cuando me cortó el paso, pero mostré mi mejor cara. Si era lista pronto acabaría con ella; no me quedaba demasiado para llegar al pasillo que daba al comedor.

—Menuda mala suerte, ¿verdad? El que te hayan echado, quiero decir —se burló.

—Vuelvo a estar en el coro, y ahora soy la suplente de Giudicelli. Creo que te has equivocado —la ataqué yo, rodeándola por el lado izquierdo, sin mirarla a ella o a sus amiguitas.

—Debes saber que Carlotta no enferma nunca —volvió a pincharme.

Resoplé con diversión, sin parar de caminar.

—Estoy segura de ello, Le Burn. —Meneé la cabeza con diversión mientras cruzaba las grandes escaleras, aumentando el ritmo de la carrera.

Muchas personas caminaban con prisas también, haciendo que todos los cuerpos fuesen impedimentos.

—Por favor… —dije en un susurro al ver a Raoul acercase directo hacia mí. La poca cortesía que hoy me acompañaba se disipaba a cada segundo que pasaba lejos de mis intenciones.

—Christine —trinó él contento, agarrándome las manos en cuanto estaba delante de mi cuerpo—. Te estuve buscando.

—¿De verdad? —le cuestioné sin una pizca de curiosidad real.

—Me enteré de lo sucedido con la soprano. —Me apretó más fuerte, y empezaba a cansarme de que muchos se compadeciesen. Me sentía responsable por el malestar que adquirió Carlotta gracia a aquel hombre al que debía buscar—. Estoy seguro de que te darán algún papel más importante que el de simple corista.

Un vaso se iba llenando con cada comentario absurdo que escuchaba.

—Raoul, pertenecer al coro es algo muy importante para mí —hablé con seriedad, arrugando la cara por el enfado—, y espero que lo respetes.

Se dio por aludido.

—Por supuesto que sí, pequeña Lotte. Pero tu voz debe de ser más importante para el espectáculo.

—Y quizá en algún momento lo vuelva a ser. —Solté nuestro agarre—. Tengo cosas que hacer, ¿deseabas decirme algo en especial? —Me guardé el aliento, esperando la petición que me iba a soltar, la misma de cada dos días.

—Salgamos a cenar esta noche. —Reprimí un suspiro enorme—. Podríamos convertirlo en una costumbre.

Había aceptado tres de sus propuestas a lo largo de la semana pasada; pero ni se me ocurriría acostumbrarme. Comenzaba a notar con nerviosismo lo mucho que me agasajaba, y me ponía la piel de gallina creer que el caballero confundía mis intenciones con otras mucho más dirigidas al corazón. Lo último que deseaba era un cortejo por parte de Raoul. Era cierto que me había poyado en él cuando el Fantasma no estaba, disfrutando feliz de su compañía; pero nada más allá de eso.

—Raoul, debo trabajar, ya lo sabes. Dispongo del tiempo justo.

Tendría que decirle que no —con una simple negativa bastaría—, pero no era tan cruel, y ver en sus ojos la tristeza que le causaban las escusa ya era suficiente. Mi educación no me permitía ir mucho más lejos que aquello.

—Por favor… —volvió a intentarlo, alienando nuestros rostros, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro. ¿A caso no se daba cuenta de cómo la gente nos miraba?—. Siempre tienes esta misma expresión inocente en la cara, pero en muchas ocasiones se mezcla con una amargura que no puedo comprender. ¿Hay algo que te moleste? —Alargó un dedo y rozó con cuidado un rizo suelto en la zona de mi sien, acariciándome la piel—. Tu cabello no ha cambiado nada con los años, ¿lo sabías? Recuerdo cada uno de tus mechones más rebeldes. — Rio con suavidad.

Encontrando la oportunidad adecuada, me aparté de él al ver acercarse a un conocido, saludándole al pasar a nuestro lado. Fue un acto cobarde.

—No hay nada, Raoul. Quizá sean los nervios los que me hacen parecer incómoda. —Me mordí los labios—. Desde que llegué aquí nada ha sido fácil, y sigo luchando contra muchas cosas.

—No me dejes entonces fuera de esa guerra —dijo en un susurro, como si fuese un secreto de lo más confidencial.

El vizconde podría parecer un niño cuando quisiese, pero en otras ocasiones era innegable que se trataba de un hombre, con la mente similar a los de los demás. No me gustaba aquella doble personalidad, creándome sensaciones incómodas cuando la usaba. No todo podía ser puro e ingenuo, ¿verdad? Sería demasiado pedir, y yo ya había pedido suficiente.

—Cuando es interna es mejor que la persona luche sola —alegué—. Y ahora, si me disculpas, debo hablar con Madame Giry. —Y aquello no era una mentira.

Otro puchero en sus labios.

—Muy bien entonces, pero debes saber que no me daré por vencido. —Volvió a sonreírme, alegre—. Te veré mañana. Estoy seguro de que todo te irá bien. Solo tú mereces que el río vaya por su corriente. —Me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, como ya acostumbraba a hacer.

Algo de su felicidad se me había pegado.

—Gracia, Raoul. Ya nos veremos.

Y con un apretón en el brazo continué hacia mi destino.

 **~)}O{(~**

—No puedo hacer eso.

—Antoinette, por favor.

—No, no, no. Suficiente tengo ya como para además meterme en los problemas de ese hombre absurdo. Lo único que conseguiría sería enfadarle.

Al entrar al salón y servirme una taza de té, escupí lo que tenía que pedirle, sin importarme lo que pudiese pensar en que caso de que no conociese a… Erik.

Sin embargo, no se sorprendió al saber que al fin el hombre hubiese decidido mostrarse ante mí, alegando que le parecía absurdo generar antes tal expectación sobre una pobre joven; pero respetó más o menos cada uno de sus actos. Aunque en verdad solo sabía la punta del alfiler.

La dichosa señora estaba al tanto de sus acciones en la ópera, pero se negaba a ayudar o a intervenir. Sabía que el Fantasma no era alguien fácil, mas prefería tenerlo de su lado. Por ello, al pedirla que me llevase a su casa, sin ni si quiera preguntarla si sabía dónde se encontraba, se había negado con una exclamación enfadada, cruzándose de brazos.

—Por favor, no le diré que fuiste tú. Sé cómo llegar hasta la planta más baja, pero podría perderme en los corredores. Cuando le encuentre diré que he tenido suerte.

A la maestra se le contralló el rostro, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá a mi lado, agarrándome de las manos.

—Por amor de Dios, Christine, jamás intentes llegar allí tú sola. —Se veía aterrada—. Erik tiene trampas, y lo que menos querríamos es que te hicieses daño.

Aquella era mi oportunidad.

—Ayúdame entonces a encontrarle. —La sujeté más fuerte, pero volvió a levantarse, dando algo parecido a un alarido—. Fue mi culpa el que esté tan enojado, y debo solucionarlo.

Antoinette me miró con escepticismo, frunciendo los labios.

—¿Qué hiciste, Christine?

Se me encogió el cuerpo, atemorizada de que enfadase a causas de mis actos repentinos. No sabía la relación que tenían ellos dos; nunca antes les había visto juntos, pero tampoco suponía que le odiase, sobre todo por la preocupación que mostraron sus ojos al cuestionarme.

—Antoinette, ¿cómo os conocisteis? —prefería allanar el terreno antes que lanzarme contra un suelo escarpado. Tampoco me disgustaría en el caso de que decidiese airearme; ella no sabía muchas de las cosas las cuales compartimos el Fantasma y yo.

Tuve la impresión de que no me diría nada, manteniendo la vista en uno de los cuadros que tanto me habían gustado al llegar a su casa, en particular aquel que mostraba la ciudad de París desde los tejados de la ópera.

Con un suspiro volvió su atención a mí, regresando a su posición a mi lado.

—Le conocí años atrás, y conseguí darle cobijo cuando lo necesitaba. Huía de algo, pero eso son cosas que mejor no recordar. No al menos si él no quiere relatarlas. —Sus labios se convirtieron en una línea perfecta—. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te has metido en todo esto entonces?

Bajé los ojos a mis manos, las cuales agarraban las telas del vestido con violencia.

—Le quité la máscara… —A la mujer se le quedó el aire en los pulmones—. ¡Pero juro que no vi nada! —Proseguí con ansiedad—. Se volvió loco, histérico. No sabía que causaría tal reacción, no sabía que esa cosa le fuese tan importante…

—¿No has escuchado los rumores que corren por la ópera acaso, Christine?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Agité las manos, vigilando cada línea que se trazaba en esa zona de piel—. Pero, ¿por qué iba a creerlo? Son todo historias. Él mismo es una leyenda. ¿Cómo no serlo su cara? —Levanté el rostro, estudiando a Antoinette con verdadera preocupación—. Entonces, es cierto. —No era una pregunta—. Me siento terriblemente.

¿Cómo pude ser tan imprudente? Ni si quiera le había hecho saber la curiosidad que me impartía aquella prenda que usaba, y antes de poder defenderse se la había arrancado. Quizá fuese incluso físicamente doloroso para él…

Se creó un terrible silencio que lo llenó todo. Cada una en nuestros pensamientos, rumiando las posibilidades. Aquello me ponía los pelos de punta, y deseaba que acabase de una vez. Quería solucionarlo, y si Antoinette Giry no me ayudaba, terminaría por encontrar un camino, uno mucho más fácil y que no me dijese que no.

—Por favor, tienes que llevarme con él. Estoy preocupada. Hace una semana que no lo veo, y no creo que regrese. No al menos en mucho tiempo —terminé por volver a rogar con el paso de los minutos.

Pero la maestra continuaba con su aversión, a pesar de haberla visto casi ceder.

—No creo que sea lo más prudente. Erik es un hombre con la paciencia justa, lo mejor será dejarlo y que se tome su tiempo en regresar.

Al final me levanté enfadada, con los dedos cerrados y malos aires en el cuerpo. Me dirigí hacia la puerta con pasos rápidos; no podía tardar en realizar la siguiente tarea.

—Muy bien entonces. Nos veremos mañana. Gracias por todo.

Antes de poder abrirla, y de que me diese cuenta, Antoinette me tomó del brazo, arrastrándome al centro del salón otra vez.

—¿Qué demonios vas a hacer? No irás los corredores sola; y no es ninguna petición —me hizo saber con voz fuerte.

Lo que ella no se imaginaba era mi contestación.

—Por supuesto que no iré allí. —Me aparté de su agarre—. Conozco a alguien que no me dirá que no a lo que pido; estoy segura de ello.

—¿Meg? No tiene ni idea de donde está su hogar.

Por supuesto que la rubia sabía sobre el Fantasma… Y todo este tiempo estuvo mintiendo.

—No, ella no. Un gran amigo suyo. —Se me coló una sonrisa en los labios de repente—. Amir.

A la mujer era como si le hubiese caído un rayo encima, meneándose con frustración.

—¿Amir? ¡Amir! Ese hombre ataría un lazo a tu cintura y te dejaría en la puerta contento, como si se tratase de un regalo. Es igual que un perro con dos colas, siempre distraído y radiante.

—Si es esa su petición —continué con ironía—, que así sea.

—¡Ni harta de vino! —Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Por qué debes ponerlo tan difícil? Créeme, Erik no recibe bien a la gente; dale varios días más, permítele recapacitar, por favor, querida. —Sus palabras se tornaron con lástima, pero mi idea era inquebrantable; yo era una persona terca.

—Me siento culpable y pienso solucionarlo. —Hice un gesto hacia la salida, tratándose de una última oportunidad—. ¿Vendrás?

Le estaría eternamente agradecida.

 **~)}O{(~**

Antoinette se sabía el recorrido tan bien como el Fantasma, y sentí más tranquilidad cuando caminé con ella a mi lado, a pesar de estar refunfuñando todo el paseo. Ella tenía prohibido llegar hasta la entrada a su hogar a no ser que se tratase de una verdadera emergencia, y eso refería a que la ópera estuviese ardiendo o los gerentes se hubiesen vuelto locos. Para otras ocasiones, aguardaba en uno de los oscuros pasillos, activando un mecanismo con una correa que hacía resonar varias campanas, retumbando por las paredes hasta desaparecer en un murmullo tranquilo.

Podría haber sentido curiosidad de aquel complejo mecanismo, pero lo único que podía padecer en la actualidad era nerviosismo; uno que me atacaba desde los pies hasta la cabeza, dándome una sensación de mareo terrible.

Supo que mi maestro estaba en casa por el repiqueteo de estos objetos, y con una despedida temblorosa me dejó allí con una lámpara de gas.

Al menos confiaba en la persona a la que estaba esperando, sobre que aparecería y que no me haría daño. Porque no lo haría, ¿verdad? Estaría enojado y furioso, y me era comprensible. Pero por eso mismo quería verle, para disculparme. Y por supuesto solucionarlo. Todo quedaría zanjado y regresaríamos a nuestra relación normal; solo que con varios añadidos más.

Escuchaba con cuidado cualquier indicio de que pudiese acercarse; pasos, respiraciones, el rozar de la ropa contra las rocas… No hubo nada. Y cuando pasaron al menos tres minutos, comenzaba a dudar si en verdad vendría. No podría regresar sola, y me acobardaba el saber que había trampas a lo largo del camino.

Me poyé contra la pared de piedra, pasándome las manos por los brazos, sintiendo el frescor de la cueva helarme la piel. El cambio de temperatura allí era increíble, y a pesar de regresar al verano en lo alto, en este lugar solo se vivía un frío permanente.

Estudié cada detalle existente sin pasión, intentando distraerme para no enloquecer. Se oía de fondo los ruidos del lago, o del riachuelo que lo alimentaba, contento de descender hasta los centros del edificio para dar vida a un mito increíble.

Quedé atontada por el chapoteo del agua, y cuando me quise dar cuenta una sombra se alzó a mi derecha, creándome un grito desde el fondo de la garganta al vislumbrarla. Fue estúpido asustarme, sobre todo al saber con quién estaba tratando. Allí se mostraba el hombre al que estaba buscando, mas, lo que me sorprendió fue la tristeza que exponía con tan poco. No emitía ningún sonido, y todo su cuerpo permanecía oculto en las sombras, siendo lo único detectable la máscara y sus ojos. Toda la ropa era negra, y temblé imaginándome que en realidad no estuviese ahí. Pero también por algo más: yo había hecho eso.

Él era alguien orgulloso, con andares confiados y palabras afiladas, sabiendo sobre todos los temas que se pudiese imaginar. Y ahora solo era un resquicio de aquello. Al menos lo que se podía percibir en la penumbra.

—Erik —me atreví a llamarle, bajando las manos desde la boca hasta el pecho, con el corazón acelerado—. Lamento esta reacción. Pensé que te oiría…

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Di un brinco, sorprendida por la aspereza en su voz. Estaba enfadado, o al menos eso quería hacerme creer. No obstante, como ya había hecho en otras ocasiones, no solo él sería el afectado. Yo también sabía jugar a ese juego.

—No apareciste a ninguna de nuestras lecciones. —Di un paso hacia su cuerpo, recogiendo del suelo la lámpara—. Teníamos que hablar.

Soltó una carcajada seca.

—¿Ahora quieres hablar? —Apenas pestañeaba y el color de su mirada me traspasaba como flechas ardientes—. ¿Quién te ha traído aquí?

—No creo que seas tan ignorante como para no saberlo —bufé, dando de nuevo una zancada.

Pronunció algo en otro idioma, una lengua que ahora, a pesar de no entender, reconocía con facilidad dada la fuerza usada al pronunciar.

—Yo la obligué —defendí a Antoinette—. Hubiese bajado sola en todo caso, y podría haberme perdido.

—O algo mucho peor.

— _O algo mucho peor_ —repetí con sorna—. Y, en el caso de no haberme ayudado o no querer venir sin un acompañante, cuento con alguien más que sabe tu paradero. —No intenté que sonase como una amenaza, pero quería hacerle entender que podría llegar a él de varias formas.

Saliendo de su escondite en las sombras, se abalanzó contra mí, quedando los dos en paralelo muy muy cerca. Y su altura era impresionante, teniendo que inclinar el rostro para poder verle bien. Me sobresaltó su movimiento, pero continué sin inmutarme, con el ceño fruncido.

—Y quién podría ser ese entrometido —siseó, removiéndome los rizos.

— _Monsieur_ Amir. —No mostró ningún cambio, quedando petrificado, sin apartarse de mi cuerpo.

—Por lo que veo todos van cuchicheando sobre mí —rugió en un tono bajo, tan bajo que no supe si en realidad le había escuchado.

Aún teniéndole delante, era como aquellos primero días los cuales solo sabríamos discutir, una y otra vez, sin tener ninguna clase de acuerdo. Erik sabía cómo acobardar a la gente, tanto con su presencia como sin ella, y era algo de lo que hacía un uso a su favor, por supuesto.

Bajé la mirada a sus ropas, observando con extrañeza que ninguna capa le colgase de los hombros. Me temblaban las manos, y deseaba que solo fuese por el frío que sentía, no también por la impotencia que me ataba al suelo. Tomando el aire por la nariz, decidí ir al grano; no merecía la pena gastar mucho más tiempo en alguien que puede no importarse por tu persona.

—Nadie dice nada sobre ti: eres el secreto mejor guardado entre aquellos en los que confías. En todo caso, sería mi culpa el haberme enterado, puesto que mi insistencia, como bien sabes, suele ser una molestia. —Con un traspié me separé de él—. He venido para disculparme, nada más. Mis acciones ya están hechas, y lamento desde el fondo del alma todo lo ocurrido. —Volví a levantar la vista, fijándome en lo que se suponía que era su rostro, y lo que aquella barrera blanca podría ocultar—. Hasta este punto debes acusarme a mí de todo, no a nadie más. Siempre hemos sido tú y yo, y esto va a continuar así invariablemente.

Olas de frío me acribillaban ahora, obligándome dar pequeños movimientos para intentar calentarme.

Erik no dijo nada, ni hizo nada, ni mostró nada. Y con eso mis buenas intenciones cayeron en picado contra el suelo. No me arrepentía de mi disculpa, pero deseaba, como si fuese eso posible, regresar a la calma que nos había ocupado meses atrás. Volvería a aquella noche donde todo se torció para golpearme en la cara por necia. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, y con la quietud que nos rodeaba cada vez se confirmaban más las dudas que coseché días atrás; no querría mis palabras.

—Debo regresar —le hice saber al notar lágrimas traicioneras cubrirme la visión. Me di la vuelta y estudié con recelo el largo corredor; más valía que me llevase de vuelta.

—Sígueme. —Con un ligero roce de lo que supuse serían sus dedos sobre mi espalda, me giré para verle caminar entre las tinieblas; justo en la dirección contraría por la que habíamos venido Antoinette y yo.

Sin molestarme en preguntar, y manteniéndome muchos pasos tras de él con la luz en la mano, accedí a su guía, teniendo que dar el doble de zancadas que daban sus largas piernas. Era particular estudiarlo desde ahí, pudiendo notar incluso una pequeña cojera que le afectaba a la cadera. Se mantenía arrogante, y sin decir ni una sola palabra. De vez en cuando tocaba cosas las cuales abrían puertas invisibles o pequeños agujeros en las paredes, dejándome atónita por la complejidad de los corredores.

Cuando la curiosidad venció al enfado, habiendo discutido de la peor manera dentro de mi cabeza, terminé por preguntarle a dónde nos dirigíamos. No pasó inadvertida una pequeña nota de ansiedad en mi voz.

Pero él no contestó, y el malestar creciente dentro de mi pecho decidió estallar de una vez por todas.

—¿Dónde demonios estamos yendo? —terminé vociferando contra las paredes con un sonido hueco—. Estos pasillos me ponen nerviosa, y el no saber dónde me encuentro no mejora nada. —Pateé el suelo con el pie. ¿Se le había dio la cabeza? Paramos en un corredor sin salida de nuevo—. Maldita sea.

El hombre volvió a hacer de las suyas, arrastrando la piedra, chirriando con pesadez.

Antes de introducirnos por ella me miró directamente, y me extrañó que no me diese la espalda.

—Te encuentras bajo la ópera, niña tonta. —Levantó un dedo, colocándolo delante de mi rostro—. Procura cuidar tu vocabulario; para tratarse del de una dama deja mucho que desear. —Intenté aplacarle, pero con otro gesto me hizo callar, quedando mi mirada fija en su extremidad—. Y vamos a mi casa.

Mi boca cayó abierta.

— _¿Excuse-moi?_

—Nunca has sufrido sordera. Estoy seguro de que has escuchado bien.

Volvió a dar zancadas hasta pararse donde —estaba segura de ello— se mantenía oculta la puerta de su hogar. Nos encontrábamos frente al lago, habiendo entrado en esta ocasión desde la izquierda a aquella caverna, dejando a la derecha, si se miraba directamente a la entrada, el embarcadero con el bote. El agua chocaba contra la superficie con una agitación violenta; muy a diferencia de la última vez donde solo nos ocupó tranquilidad mientras flotábamos entre las ondas.

El hombre entró antes de que pudiese decir nada más, y me alegré al ver un fuego en el interior de la chimenea cuando le seguí, sintiendo el calor del salón con felicidad.

No obstante, había algo que no me dejaba tranquila, y que me ponía la carne de gallina.

—Erik, ¿por qué me has traído aquí?

Este, quien estaba casi al lado del sofá, se llevó una mano a la barbilla, con aires pensativos. Con el paso de un minuto entero, contestó.

— _Mmm…_ Voy a hacer té.

Y desapareció tras la puerta situada en la pared de la casa que no pudo alisar.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¡De nuevo con nuestro Fantasma!_

 _Espero que os esté gustando el discurrir de las cosas y que haya merecido pena la espera para verles juntos._

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	56. Un refugio seguro

_Esto fue algo intenso que escribir; corto, pero potente. ¡Espero que os guste!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 56** **: Un refugio seguro**

Continuación,

Miércoles, 31 de mayo de 1871

No me atreví a seguirle, y me sentía incómoda sentándome en alguno de los sillones no habiéndome indicado que lo hiciera, por lo que durante los próximos cinco minutos a su huida estuve decidiendo qué hacer, hasta terminar por decidirme que el pequeño sofá más cercano al fuego sería la decisión conveniente. Estaba helada, y deseaba que ese mismo calor me traspasase la piel.

Con pasos cuidadosos me acomodé, estudiando el entorno. Me sentía fuera de lugar, como si me hubiesen abandonado a la intemperie sin nada con lo que defenderme. Abría mucho los ojos para ver cada uno de los detalles de aquella pared forrada con madera oscura, habiendo dibujado a la altura de una barandilla una línea perfecta de intrincados hilos en oro, las cuales brillaban con cada movimiento de las llamas. La repisa de la chimenea estaba ocupada por tres candelabros con varios brazos que mantenían velas, tanto encendidas como apagadas. Tenían forma de árboles, girando las ramas, arqueándose en patrones cruzados.

Solo eso ya conseguía que mi boca cayese abierta, abrumada por tanto esplendor. Todo aquello, para ser creado por un hombre que prefería mantenerse fuera de la sociedad, tenía el aspecto de ser hecho por los mejores artistas del siglo. Como si hubiesen puesto su alma en cada trazo, en cada objeto…

Cambiando la incomodidad por curiosidad me levanté, habiendo al lado de la chimenea una mesita con un jarrón. Cuando me acerqué, y pasé con cuidado los dedos sobre su superficie, caí en por qué lo reconocía; lo había visto en mis primeros días en la ópera, tratándose de un objeto que usaban para las obras.

Me llevé esos mismos dedos a los labios, reprimiendo una risa.

Erik tuvo que robarlo. Estaba segura de ello.

Se trataba de un florero azul, con dibujos no muy explícitos en blanco, arañado en algunas zonas, golpeado en otras. Pero lo más impresionante que tenía eran las flores que guardaba, siendo estas de papel. Eran blancas, amarillas, y algunas mantenían letras, habiendo sido hechas en hojas de libros.

Tenía miedo de tocarlas, pareciendo frágiles, débiles; y una gran envidia me recorrió las entrañas al saber que ese caballero podía hacer tantas cosas.

¿Se aburriría al conversar conmigo? Éramos como el sol y la luna, como el río y el mar… Pero él siempre sería lo fuerte, lo poderoso, lo inteligente. Nunca en mi vida conocí persona igual, y me apabullaba saber que su mente era mejor que la mía, dejándome acobardada.

Con pequeños pasos me moví en esta ocasión al otro lado de la chimenea, al izquierdo, viendo con pesar la puerta que dirigía a la cocina, por donde el que se suponía que era mi maestro había salido corriendo.

Dudé unos instantes en ir a buscarle, queriendo que respondiese con sinceridad a la pregunta que le hice. _¿Por qué me había traído aquí?_ Antoinette no quiso molestarle, alegando su mal genio, lo poco que le gustaba recibir personas en su casa… Y sin embargo, allí estaba, esperando por un té el cual estaba haciendo, allá abajo, en su secreto subterráneo.

Aquí tenía de todo, y era una envidia.

Sacándome de mis pensamientos, vi desde el rabillo del ojo un gran cuadro, en la misma pared de la chimenea. Era enorme, con un marco oscuro y sencillo; no obstante, lo impresionante era lo que mostraba. Se trataba de un plano de la ópera, tan grande como mis dos brazos extendidos. Veía los trazos del carboncillo usados para dibujar cada uno de los muros, de las salas, de los pilares, _de su casa_. Era increíble; estaba todo. Y en uno de sus lados, junto a la fecha en el que se hizo, se mostraba una E perfectamente detallada. La misma que había visto en los cuadros de las Giry.

Erik también era un pintor. Sería mentir si decía que no me sorprendía, pero cada vez añadía más cosas a la lista de imposibles.

 _"Algo bueno debe de tener el hombre"_ pensé. _"Si no es su cara… al menos sus talentos."_

Aunque era cruel, se trataba de la verdad.

Estaba a punto de le rozar el papel con la punta del dedo índice cuando la puerta a mi lado sonó con un suave crujido, y como si me hubiese pillando cometiendo el peor de los actos, mi corazón comenzó a galopar con fiereza y las manos se me fueron al pecho.

El hombre entraba con una bandeja de plata, y estaba segura de que al verme tan asustada tras la máscara levantó las cejas; pero con esa prenda no podía asegurarme de nada. Sin hablar depositó lo que sujetaba en la mesita frente al fuego y volvió a marchar.

Me mordí los labios, regresando mi atención a aquel mapa maravilloso. Era extraño, y envidiaba su capacidad de dibujar así. Tuve de nuevo la intención de tocarlo, pero me guardé las ganas, apretando las manos en puños.

No habiéndole escuchado en esta ocasión, Erik se aclaró la garganta para hacerme saber que estaba allí de nuevo, tras mi espalda.

—¿Nos sentamos? —me invitó.

Eran extraños nuestros comportamientos, como si todo fuese normal.

Sin contestarle hice lo que me dijo, quedando en el gran sofá sola, pues el hombre se acomodó en uno de los dos sillones. Él, no abriendo la boca para nada, dejó que una gruesa manta me cubriese las piernas, colocando uno de los picos entre mis dedos para que la cogiese.

—Sé que aquí hace frío a pesar de la temperatura del exterior.

Y en verdad agradecía dicho detalle, llevándome la hermosa tela sobre los hombros, sintiendo como la piel se me relajaba al entrar mucho más en calor.

—Gracias. —Le di una pequeña sonrisa. Para mí nada había cambiado, y si para él era el caso, los engranajes volverían a ser colocados en su sitio.

Me estudió con una mirada amarga que me dejó con un mal sabor de boca, pero pronto fue pospuesto por una fácil conversación mientras nos servíamos el té.

—¿Te gusta? —me preguntó, haciendo referencia al plano del edificio.

Su taza ya estaba llena, y rellenaba con cuidado la mía.

Era sorprendente verle hacer cosas mundanas, con manos ágiles y gestos cuidadosos, como si fuese a ser juzgado por si se equivocaba. Como si yo pudiese darle una reprimenda a él.

—Sí, por supuesto. Nunca he visto nada igual. —Alcancé lo que ahora me ofrecía, murmurando un pequeño gracias—. No me equivoco al creer que lo hiciste tú, ¿verdad?

Aquello encendió una luz en sus ojos, los cuales ya brillaban por sí solos.

—Por supuesto.

Dando un sorbo al líquido me deleité por su sabor, tratándose de algo que nunca antes hubiese probado. Me había quemado la lengua por no comprobar antes lo caliente que estaba, pero no importaba. El gusto que me dejó fue suave, sin apenas amargar, y me alegré de que no hubiese traído azúcar, pues lo había endulzado demasiado.

Observándole beber a él, aparté enseguida la mirada, disgustada al comprobar que la máscara, la zona la cual le tapaba la mitad del labio superior, no le permitía acercarse bien la tacita a los labios.

Él no me miraba a los ojos, manteniéndolos a la altura del suelo, con aparente despreocupación.

Sin nada de vergüenza, y aclarándome la garganta para llamar su atención, me arriesgué a preguntar:

—¿No es incómodo? —Señalé mi propia cara en referencia a la suya.

Erik levantó sus orbes para mirarme, habiendo un resquicio molesto en el centro. Pero no alterándome, y tomando otro trago del té, esperé su respuesta; fuera la que fuera.

Él se llevó la mano al rostro, como si hubiese desaparecido la barrera que ocultaba su deformidad.

—A veces. —Se reclinó contra el respaldo del sillón, cruzando los tobillos—. Pero estoy acostumbrado.

Asentí. Quería dar pasos pequeños, sin brusquedad. Sería terrible si me obligase a marchar de nuevo.

Era un tanto extraño la manera de comportarnos aquella tarde; la primera vez que estuve en su casa se movía con jovilidad, de forma juguetona, riendo por pequeñas cosas. Estaba feliz y contento de tenerme allí, pero hoy era todo lo contario. Como si aquella pared que tuvimos que derrumbar meses atrás hubiese vuelto. A pesar de poder verle, de estudiar cada una de sus acciones, era como si nada hubiese cambiado en verdad; como si fuésemos dos extraños de nuevo.

¿Lo éramos acaso?

Una parte de mí gritaba que sí, la otra rogaba porque no, dejándome un dolor en el pecho el cual nunca antes había sentido.

Erik me importaba, de eso estaba segura.

Apreté más fuerte la tela sobre mis hombros, sin sorprenderme de que la temática bordada fuese persa, tratándose de figuras con aspectos característicos y colores llamativos.

Dirigiendo la vista ahora en su cuerpo delgado, estudié el antebrazo con el que mantenía la bebida, encontrándose al descubierto, habiendo sido apartado de la cárcel que solía ser su camisa. Una gran agrupación de cicatrices y marcas le manchaban la piel grisácea por los dos lados, quedando rosada en algunos lugares donde se cruzaban unas con otras. Pude contemplar las venas verdosas, y lo que eran los huesos en el interior de la carne. ¿Era así todo su cuerpo, con signos imborrables que le perseguirían para siempre?

Él no se dio cuenta de mi observación, y enseguida llevé la atención a otro lugar. Un nudo se me había formado en la garganta. Jamás en la vida había visto tales daños en el cuerpo de alguien, y me hizo dudar sobre si habrían sido causadas al nacer o por alguna persona cruel que desease dañarle.

Estaba segura de que, con una cara así, hombres y mujeres crueles se burlarían hasta herirlo.

—Entonces, supongo que tendré que contestar a tu pregunta. —Pestañeé varias veces, siendo sacada de mis pensamientos—. Sobre por qué te he traído aquí —se aclaró al verme despistada.

Asentí y deposité la taza al lado de donde había dejado la suya, esperando con impaciencia a que confesase la verdad, pues no creí que me recibiese de tan buen agrado. Había algo en mí que me avisó sobre su mal genio y sobre no molestarlo, pero lo que tenía de orgullo me obligó a seguir adelante, sin mirar atrás.

Clavó sus ojos en los míos, y mientras largaba sus palabras, estremecimientos me recorrían de arriba a abajo. El hombre por una vez no huía del tema, sino que lo enfrentaba, con la frente alta y los hombros rectos.

—Mi ira es despreciable, creo que eso lo sabes bien. —Soltó un bufido—. Estoy seguro de haberte asustado muchas veces; y no solo en referencia al otro día, sino desde que viniste aquí. —Se inclinó hacia delante, cruzando las manos—. Hace años, Christine, que no converso con otras personas. Desde que regresé a Paris mis únicos conocidos han sido Amir y Antoinette, con sus respectivos parientes. Me han ayudado en todo, pero más allá de ellos me he mantenido en el secreto, queriendo ser olvidado.

—¿Olvidado? —repetí, consciente del aura turbia que nos estaba rodeando.

—¿Crees que con esto se puede tener una vida fácil? —Soltó una carcajada, pasándose los dedos por el material blanco que le ocultaba—. Mi vida no ha sido fácil. Comprendí la dureza del mundo en cuanto crecí y adquirí conciencia.

—Algo de bondad has debido de conocer —me atreví a discutirle, lo que le hizo pensar muy brevemente.

—Por supuesto, conoces a esos que me consideran su… aliado.

Incliné el rostro a un lado, moviéndome hasta quedar pegada al brazo del sofá donde me hallaba, acercándome mucho más a él.

—¿Aliado? —Tuve que reír. Fue algo seco, sin apenas felicidad, pero relajó visiblemente el ambiente—. Creo que ellos te consideran un amigo.

—Eso sería discutible.

—Pero solo con ellos aquí. Por lo que sé, ninguno recibe demasiada ayuda de tu parte, prefiriendo mantenerte oculto. Aunque… —Tuve que recapitular cada una de las cosas que había deducido cerrando y abriendo la boca, hasta que fui capaz de hacerle saber mi descubrimiento—. ¡Amir trabaja para ti!

Erik únicamente rodó los ojos.

—¿Te lo dijo él? Ese maldito persa no es capaz de cerrar la boca, ni dependiendo su vida de…

—No —le corté enseguida—. Nadie me ha dicho nada. Todo esto lo sé sola. Guardan muy bien sus secretos, de verdad. —Aquello pareció más de su gusto, relajando la postura—. Vi al caballero salir en una ocasión de un lugar un poco extraño —entrecerré los ojos—, y dijo algunos comentarios ocurrentes…

Erik gruñó algo, moviéndose incómodo en el asiento, llegando a dejar sus pies al lado de los míos.

—Así que, ¿os conocisteis en su tierra natal? —Mis preguntas irían en aumento, querido saber todo sobre el hombre frente a mí.

—Vino a buscarme al descubrir donde trabajaba por orden de su rey. Construí un palacio para un noble ruso, y quería que hiciese lo mismo.

—Ya veo… —Era como si me estuviesen golpeando el cerebro con un hierro caliente. Erik era un erudito y cada cosa que me dejaba saber de su pasado afirmaba más ese hecho—. Pero no marchemos por los prados. Estábamos hablando sobre otras cosas. —Le indiqué que siguiera con su respuesta, habiendo quedado ya atrás.

—Claro… —Volvió a tornarse nervioso—. Mi… rostro no es algo fácil con lo que lidiar. En pocas ocasiones he sentido algo parecido a la felicidad o tranquilidad. Como si el mundo no pudiese dejarme vivir por tener algo diferente. —Crispó los dedos en la tela del sillón, quedando como garras—. Llevo mucho tiempo resignado, pero aquí pude encontrar algo de paz. Creando un mito, ayudando al trabajo del edificio, construyendo en su interior un santuario para mí del que pocos saben su paradero. —Bajó la voz, hasta quedar en un susurro acompañado por los sonidos chispeantes del fuego—. ¿Por qué debería dejar que alguien me importunase? —Me miró desde los pies a la cabeza, y tuve la reacción de erguirme—. Quizá deberías temer. Nunca he sido alguien bueno. _Quizá_ , haya envenenado tu té, por solo ser una molestia.

Yo no tenía miedo; no caería en sus amenazas.

—Eres muy bueno mintiendo, y sin duda un hombre con un genio que produce horror. Pero eso solo marcha con aquellos que no te conocen. A pesar de lo que sientas ahora, o de lo que no quieras sentir, yo te conozco; lo suficiente para saber qué juegos son los que te gustan.

Erik rio con sequedad, dejándome ver sus dientes blancos.

—Mis advertencias ya no sirven de nada. —Volvió a reír, aflojando toda posición tensa—. Lo curioso es que tampoco me importa. Christine —pronunció mi nombre como un suspiro—, maravillosamente aprendí a confiar en ti. Por ello te revelé esto. —Hizo gestos a la preciosa sala—. Mas, lo ocurrido la otra noche…

—Sé que te fallé. —Esta vez fui yo quien se movió hacia delante, teniendo la terrible necesidad de cogerle de las manos, asegurándole con el tacto lo que decía—. No fue mi intención. Tan si quiera cavilé el por qué de tan fatídica acción. No creí nada de lo que escuché en la ópera. Tú eras una leyenda, y yo me juntaba con ella todas las noches para que me enseñase a cantar. —Otra exhalación por su parte—. Vine a buscarte para solucionarlo. Y me alegro de que me des esta oportunidad.

Estaba segura de que el llevarme de nuevo a su hogar significaba su perdón, ahora solo necesitaba alguna oración que lo confirmase.

Me miró con pesar, y la tristeza que me estuvo carcomiendo a lo largo de la semana por el horror que le produje se intensificó. ¿Cómo podía dolerme tanto herirle?

—Te traje aquí por eso mismo, para buscar una solución. Mi credulidad hacia ti no tienes límites; y eso me asusta. Las causas que me reunieron con Antoinette, con Amir… Con Darius y Omid, son muy diferentes a las que me han unido a tu destino. Ellos fueron mi salvación en momentos desesperados. Tú, sin embargo, despertaste en mí un capricho que, con el paso del tiempo y a base de prueba y error, he llegado a reconocer como una amistad.

Como si me hubiese caído un rayo, el corazón me bombeaba fuerte y temía por si podía verlo latir dentro de mi pecho. ¿Por qué aquella palabra — _amistad_ — me ponía el vello de punta y conseguía crear un cosquilleo en mi estómago? Pero en otra parte me enfada y frustraba, como si aquello no fuese suficiente.

—Entonces —me carraspeó la voz—, seremos como antes.

Erik hizo una mueca, pero asintió enseguida.

Mordiéndome los labios y creciéndome un calor sofocante en el rostro, estiré el brazo para llegar a colocarlo frente a él. Entendió mi gesto, y con una prisa inverosímil colocó su palma contra la mía. Era como si en el caso de que se retrasase, fuese a apartarme. Lo que él no sabía era que, si Dios quería, estaría siempre a su lado.

El tacto contra su piel era extraño, suave pero áspero en algunos lugares; su mano ocultaba la mía, pero me atreví a cruzar los dedos, agarrándolos lo mejor que pude.

—Gracias. —Le dediqué un pequeño guiño. Él, si mi vista no me fallaba, tenía las orejar coloradas, y en sus ojos podía notar algo parecido a una incomodidad creada por la vergüenza. No obstante, otra cosa me llamó mucho más la atención—. Estas helado.

Como si hubiese descubierto su más terrible de los pecados se apartó de mí, guardándose las manos bajo los muslos, al igual que un niño pequeño.

—Lo siento —murmuró con voz queda.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. No era la primera vez que me sorprendía por su temperatura, pero aquí, en el hermoso salón, había un calor delicioso.

Obteniendo de nuevo el valor necesario que me hacía falta, me propuse hacerle el último interrogatorio. Uno que sabía con certeza que no sería fácil.

—Erik —le llamé para que me mirase—, quiero preguntarte algo más, y entendería que me dijeses no, y lo respetaría, por supuesto. Es sobre… tu cara; la _máscara_. —Comenzaba a odiar esa palabra. Esa dichosa prenda era la que le obligaba a ser así. Con ella era el Fantasma.

—Christine —comenzó asustado, llevando las manos ahora al frente—, debes de tener cuidado; _esto_ , es complicado para mí. Prefiero ignorarlo.

—Entiendo. —Y a pesar de decirlo enserio me dolía el que no dejase templar mi curiosidad.

Debió saber eso mismo, puesto que tras un silencio donde sus respiraciones se precipitaron y estuvo quieto, estático, como si perteneciese a un cuadro, solo sus labios adquirieron movimiento para contestarme:

—Si… si eres cuidadosa…. —Se recobró enseguida, mostrándose de nuevo con una falsa apacibilidad—. Sé cuidadosa y podré responderte.

Estudié de nuevo sus extremidades, siendo apretadas, torcidas, sujetas con fiereza por su dueño. Sin apenas pestañear las agarré de nuevo, sintiéndolas temblar.

El hombre tragó de forma fuerte, teniendo que apiadarme de su situación.

—Puedes negarte en cualquier momento. No voy a correr, huir, solo por lo que me digas. He visto partes terribles de ti, Erik. Costará mucho que me vuelvas a asustar.

Creó un agarre sobre mí, dejándome las manos frías, quedando dentro de las suyas.

—Veremos entonces. Nunca he hablado con nadie sobre esto. Y no sé si quiera por qué lo hago ahora. Solo trae pesar.

—A mi no me ha traído ninguno.

—¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que ocurrió hace una semana? —se burló con ironía, pero no le di importancia.

—Quiero pensar que fue imprudente, como si le hubiese arrancado la camisa a cualquier otro hombre. —Hice un puchero—. Muy descortés por mi parte.

— _Ja_.

—Pero ahora es diferente. Dime… —Rebusqué en cada esquina de mi mente las mejores cuestiones, no queriendo hablar demasiadas, pero que pudiese aplacarme durante mucho tiempo. Al menos hasta que estuviésemos dispuestos a volver a discutirlo—. Tú rostro, ¿fue un accidente?

—Mi madre diría eso. —Rio con crueldad—. Pero no, nací _así_.

Eso sí que era una desgracia, y el comentario de su madre me había dejado muchas preguntas más.

—¿Puedo saber cómo se ve? —Crispó los dedos—. No me refiero a verlo. No si no deseas mostrarte. Una descripción. —Solté el aliento—.Tal vez te parezca morboso, pero hay tantos dichos en la ópera que…

—No sabes cuál creer, ¿verdad? —Estaba enfadado—. Y, en el caso de que se te pase por esa linda cabeza tuya, no creas que me verás. Jamás. He tenido los suficientes gritos a lo largo de mi vida, no quisiera escuchar los tuyos.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer tal cosa? —Me sentía ofendida—. ¿Tan poca fe tienes en mí?

—Es Erik quien no tiene esa fe de la que hablas —dijo mientras acercaba la cara a la mía, encontrándose casi fuera del sillón.

—Erik… —murmuré. Me era tan extraño escucharle hablar en tercera persona… ¿Se daría cuenta? No parecía ser así—. Entonces dime.

Arrugando los labios, comenzó su descripción con la voz reseca:

—Al igual que un muerto, Christine. Uno que mira, y siente, y padece. Del que todo el mundo huye. No hay nariz, ¿lo sabías? La piel se tuerce, arruga y aplasta en lo que se supone que es su rostro. Los ojos como el fuego del infierno. He escuchado a hombres decir que, mirándolos con la suficiente intensidad, aparecería en ellos sus muertes. Una pena que con Erik no sirva, pues aunque no sea capaz de mirar su cara, observa sus ojos, deseando que sea cierto lo que dicen los rumores.

—Pero ese rostro, es el tuyo. Y esas cosas no son reales. He visto tu mirada, y veo en los resquicios partes de tu alma; nada más. —Quedó paralizado, como si acabase de abofetearle—. No te tengo miedo, Erik. Confío en ti.

Se dejó caer contra el respaldo, sin llegar a soltarse de mí, como si fuese la única cosas que le mantuviese aún cuerdo, a pesar de todo lo que pudiese estar sintiendo.

—Sí Christine, esta es mi maldición….

Y pensé que, _quizá_ , al igual que había hecho el resto de sus conocidos, yo podría ser también su salvación.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Uff, uff… La relación va cada vez mejor, ¡pero a un paso muy lento! Y es que no podemos esperar otra cosa por parte de Erik._

 _He amado este capítulo, de verdad. Me echo rosas sobre mí misma, pero me encanta lo bien que escribí la parte en la que Erik se sincera._

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	57. Descubrimiento

_Me he animado a actualizar la historia antes del miércoles, sobre todo porque los lunes no siempre son fáciles y este capítulo me gusta un montonazo. ¡Espero que a vosotros también!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 57** **: Descubrimiento**

Dos días después,

Viernes, 2 de junio de 1871

El tiempo pasaba. Erik me pidió que le diese unos días más, que enseguida continuaríamos con las clases. Y yo estaba contenta por darle lo que necesitase. Toda la crueldad con la que me trató quedó olvidada, y a pesar de que un aura de tristeza le rodeaba, fue amable y servil mientras me dejaba d nuevo en mi habitación. Me sentí en paz conmigo misma; aún sabiendo que nos faltaban muchos pasos en el camino, era como si hubiésemos terminado de cruzar las arenas movedizas. De nuevo. Ahora los dos marcharíamos por ese fino hilo que era nuestra relación, con cuidado de no empujar al otro al vacío.

Erik me causaba una curiosidad absoluta; lo que pudo ser su vida, lo que era en la actualidad, todos sus conocimientos, lo que escondía…

Me levanté con cuidado, queriendo llegar a uno de los pañuelos limpios encima de la cómoda. Me ardía la nariz y arrastraba conmigo una manta gruesa. Había enfermado, y mi situación era patética. Era un lío de persona, tanto que me permitieron descansar hasta que mejorase. Sobre todo porque perdí la voz.

Al sentarme de nuevo en la cama, tan cansada como si hubiese corrido todas las calles de París, recogí la carta que me escribió Carine, habiéndola dejado caer al suelo. En el papel no ponía nada bueno, y todo lo que me relató en aquellas pocas palabras me dejó un dolor agudo en el corazón: aquel muchacho del que estaba enamorada se había marchado con otra mujer a España para casarse.

Carine estaba rota, y lamentaba profundamente no poder alegrarla en persona. Sabía lo delicada que era, las muchas lágrimas que estaría derramando por culpa del varón. Había quedado seducida por él, y ahora que no estaba…

A pesar de que en la carta no pusiese nada acerca de tristeza o melancolía, podía leer entre líneas. Incluso percibí lo que supuse que sería odio. Deseaba que nada de esto la afectase demasiado, que no fuese ese tipo de mujer que se torna rencorosa tras una ruptura —o más bien un terrible engaño— y después no es capaz de perdonar.

Nunca había tratado con ella tales asuntos del corazón, y mi mente me recriminaba una y otra vez el no estar a su lado. Pero, lo que más odiaba, era el hecho de que alguien que me importaba estuviese sufriendo. No podía controlarlo; daría mi felicidad porque todos los que me rodeaban fuesen dichosos, así yo estaría satisfecha. No obstante, en muchas ocasiones es imposible.

Dejé el sobre encima de la mesilla, volviendo a introducirme bajo las mantas, verdaderamente agotada. Habían sido dos días horribles, y no solo por el creciente resfriado. Tenía la sensación de que me alejaba de toda creencia; había ido a rezar a mi padre a la capilla, como era la costumbre, pero cada vez estaba más lejos de su figura. Y cuando me dije de ir al cementerio para visitarle no podía, estando confinada en una absurda cama.

Hélène además había sido una molestia, y La Carlotta no despegó sus ojos de mi cuerpo, consiguiendo que fuese patosa y descuidada en los ensayos. Se me aceleraba el corazón con tan solo recordarlo; las dos eran unas harpías de cuidado. ¿Cómo las aguantaban?

Me incliné a un lado, estudiando el pequeño fuego que mantenía en la chimenea. Estaba helada y nada conseguía calentarme. Un dolor pesado de cabeza me achicaba, y era al igual que si llevase sacos cargados de tierra sobre los hombros.

Muchas veces pensé que, tanto la bailarina como la diva, me tenían celos. ¿Qué más podría molestarles si no? Aunque en muchas ocasiones mi presencia fuese invisible, bien mezclada con las del resto de trabajadores, siempre encontrarían algo con lo que hacerme sobresalir. ¡Era tan absurdamente molesto!

Fruncí los labios y cerré los ojos. Unas horas más de sueño no me vendrían mal. Antoinette se había ocupado en traerme el desayuno y la comida, además de varias medicinas, y ahora tenía toda la tarde libre, sin nada mejor que hacer. Pero tampoco era como si quisiese salir de la habitación.

Las dos Giry estaban emocionadas por el nuevo rendimiento de las bailarinas, al igual que todas las demás mujeres que trabajan para ello. No había día que no escuchase el cómo se formaban sus prácticas, contenta de verlas tan alegres y risueñas. A pesar de no obtener un tiempo exageradamente largo, cosa la cual irritó bastante a la maestra, se conformaban con conseguir por varios meses su propio espectáculo, con el nombre de Antoinette Giry como directora de todo aquello.

Deseaba con ilusión ver el resultado final, celosa de que pudiesen bailar así y yo solo me pudiese conformar mirando.

Pero yo ya tenía mi propio don; uno hermoso y radiante, ¡el cual ahora no existía por una estúpida enfermedad!

Nunca fui una buena paciente. Mi personalidad nerviosa me obligaba a estar de un lado a otro, y el no tener fuerzas para moverme restringía aquello en gran medida. Me dolía la garganta, y sentía como si tuviese algo que no me permitiese tragar bien, deseando que aquel nudo bajase cuanto antes.

Volví a cambiar de posición, quedando con la cara dirigida plenamente al techo. Las telas que colgaban de los postes de la cama eran mullidas, con apariencia sedosa, como si se tratase de un mar rojo. Si yo me agitaba, ellas lo harían conmigo. Nunca se me ocurrió apartarlas de allí, quedando tan bien como estaban, como si hubiesen hecho un nudo con ellas. Era algo intrincado, y tan perfecto que me daba miedo estropearlo.

A veces deseaba tener una cama mucho más grande, para que entrasen el cuerpo de dos personas. Esta era larga, muy muy larga, y nunca debía temer que me resaliesen los pies si arrancaba las sábanas de su sitio. Pero si fuese más ancha podría rodar sobre ella como quisiese. Podría dormir en una posición cruzada, de esquina a esquina, sin miedo a caerme…

De repente, sonaron dos palmadas.

De un salto me erguí, llevándome la mano al pecho. Ese tipo de golpes me asustaban, sobre todo estando en un lugar tan recóndito. Sin embargo, sabía a quién pertenecían, y sus siguientes palabras me lo confirmaron aún más.

—¿Christine? —me llamó Erik a lo lejos.

Al menos era educado. Todavía me ponía nerviosa el que pudiese entrar a mi cuarto con tanta facilidad, pero prefería no revolver esa idea demasiado, creyendo su palabra de que nunca miraría tras el espejo sin mi consentimiento.

Como un acto reflejo, coloqué el camisón que llevaba puesto, intentado que las arrugas desapareciesen. Me atusé el pelo, colocándolo tras la espalda.

—Erik —le contesté, tiritando de dolor en cada sílaba—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Eso es lo que debo preguntar yo. —Su voz sonaba cada vez más cerca—. No te vi en los ensayos, pero ahora supongo el por qué. Suenas horrible.

Me crucé de brazos, dejándome caer contra los tupidos almohadones.

—Es lo que tiene enfermar —murmuré de mala gana.

— _Mmm_ … —Un silencio—. No tardaré en regresar.

Arrugué la frente, sin escuchar nada más.

Erik era alguien raro. A veces daba la impresión de vivir en otro tiempo, en otro lugar, uno que él solo conociese. Envidiaba ese sitio, y una parte de mí quería conocerlo tan bien como él. Pero ese hombre era el dueño, y si no me permitía el paso debía de esperar en la frontera.

¿Dónde demonios había ido? Iba a volver, de eso estaba segura, y yo tampoco tenía nada mucho mejor que hacer que esperarle. Al menos podría entretenerme.

Me recosté mejor contra los almohadones, llevándome las sábanas a la altura de la boca. Sentía los dedos de los pies helados, y de vez en cuando tiritaba. Santos del cielo, estaba en verano y con un catarro de mil demonios. ¿Cómo había conseguido llegar a esto? Odiaba sentirme inútil, y es que poco más podía hacer el día de hoy. Si Antoinette me veía levantada terminaría por atarme a la cama. La mujer se quedó preocupada por no poder estar conmigo, y me invitó a pasar el tiempo de la recuperación en su casa. Pero esto solo serían unos días, de eso estaba segura. No era la primera vez que enfermaba; de pequeña era propensa a las fiebres, y papá siempre consideró mi estado delicado. Para mi gran alegría todo cambió al crecer.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta Erik me llamaba de nuevo, volviendo a sobresaltarme. Tuve que maldecirle en voz alta, consiguiendo que una risa escapase de sus labios.

—¿Te asusté? —me preguntó divertido.

—Estaba adormecida, no te creas especial —gruñí mientras me arropaba más fuerte.

—¿Deseas que regrese en otro momento? No quería importunarte.

—No —dije casi en un grito, estando a punto de levantarme—. Quiero decir, llevo todo el día sola. Madame Giry solo ha podido venir por pocos minutos —me costaba llamarla por su apellido en voz alta, habiendo dejado tiempo atrás dichas educaciones—; será bueno que me entretengas—. Hablé eso último en un tono burlesco. ¿Le apabullaría el saber que su presencia siempre me hacía estar mejor?

— _Oh_.

Se creó un silencio incómodo en el cual me dediqué a contar los flecos de uno de los cojines persas, siguiendo después los patrones que hacían los hilos de color oro.

Aprendí que con el Fantasma era mejor tener paciencia. Yo no quería romper su muda reflexión, y mientras no estuviese dispuesto a charlar, me mantendría con los labios sellados.

No obstante, retomó la conversación como si ese hueco no hubiese existido.

—Entonces, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó con un tono de voz tan suave y bajo que creí no haberlo escuchado.

Miré la habitación; no estaba de patas arriba. Me consideraba alguien ordenado y pulcro, y me alegraba de haberlo aprendido desde que era pequeña. A lo sumo podría sorprenderse por ver en la mesa un vestido doblado, pero había sido el que pensé en ponerme por la mañana, antes de notar mi visón nublarse y preferír arrástrame de nuevo a un lugar seguro y mullido.

Intenté estar presentable y mantener el recato, estudiando mis apariencias lo mejor que pude. El camisón dejaba entrever zonas del cuello y la clavícula, pero era lo suficientemente alto como para ocultar el principio mis pechos. Las medias mangas de la prenda eran anchas, pero ya me había visto en algunos vestidos con cortes parecidos. Y lo más importante de todo, el blanco de la ropa no dejaba trasparentar nada.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto. —La garganta me dio otro calambre.

Agudizando el oído percibí los sonidos de la piedra al arrastrase, y sabía que estaba cruzando la puerta oculta. Sus pasos eran invisibles, y se creó un silencio que me tornó el vello de punta e hizo correr el corazón. Cuando escuché abrirse el espejo ya estaba mareada y con las respiraciones cortas, teniendo que calmarme en cuanto le vi cruzar la fina tela de flores con una mueca.

Estaba tan bien vestido como siempre, y llevaba sobre sus hombros la hermosa capa que le hacía tan característico. Incluso un sombrero negro le cubría la cabeza.

Hizo una única inclinación como saludo, y sin decir ni una sílaba paró a mirarme de frente, como si no esperase encontrarme así.

Tuve que morderme los labios al no saber qué pensaba.

—Tu aspecto no es el de una mujer enferma —apuntó, dejándome aturdida.

Fruncí el ceño, relajando la postura y reclinándome aún más.

—Gracias, supongo.

Agitó una de sus grandes manos, señalándome a mí para enseguida introducirla en la capa, removiendo la tela, buscando algo. Murmuró palabras sueltas, alegando además que no era bueno el que me encontrase de dicha forma; tanto para mi trabajo como para mi persona. Tras maldecir en persa, terminó por enseñarme un frasco de cristal transparente, habiendo en su interior un líquido amarillento nada apetecible.

—Es para ti —me hizo saber al no decir nada.

Con pasos cautelosos lo depositó sobre mis muslos, dejándolo caer con cuidado.

Erik parecía fuera de lugar, estudiándolo todo con los ojos grandes bajo la máscara y labios convertidos en líneas.

Lo recogí, observando en su interior algo parecido a una planta totalmente consumida. Al dirigir mis ojos a su rostro me sorprendió que me mirase con tal intensidad. El color de su propia mirada era muy parecido al de la mezcla que mantenía el bote. Brillaban incluso más a causa de las lámparas encendidas.

—Estas sudando —me hizo saber. Me llevé la palma a la frente a pesar de que ya lo sabía—. Debes de tener fiebre.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Se me pasará. —Volví la atención al objeto entre mis manos—. ¿Qué es?

—Estrágalo; una hierba de Asia Occidental. Te ayudará con el catarro.

Me mordí los labios, nerviosa, pero una chispa de felicidad se me encendió dentro del pecho. El hombre se preocupaba por mí, tanto que me había traído una medicina para que mejorase. Daba igual lo que pudiese alegar él, estaba segura de que tenía un mínimo de moral, y su cuidado conmigo era la prueba de ello. Incluso los peores fantasmas tienen sentimientos.

—Puedes…, puedes sentarte. —Terminé tosiendo de manera incómoda, llegándome a sonar la nariz con vergüenza.

Él, sin embargo, hizo lo que le dije como si se tratase de una orden. Se quitó el sombrero y la capa, sin miedo a dejarlos al lado de mi vestido. Con movimientos fluidos agarró la silla y la colocó al lado de la cama.

—Apenas haces ruido —le acusé cuando estaba acomodado.

Se recostó aún más contra el respaldo, cruzando los brazos y piernas. Un mechón de cabello le caía hasta la mejilla, dándole un aspecto despreocupado, y aquello me robó una sonrisa. Podía ser la feliz sombra de un hombre corriente si no fuese por…

—Me alegro. —Su tono era irónico, y creía que esperaba iniciar una discusión.

En todo caso, le ignoré.

—Así que Asia —murmuré mientras agitaba el frasco—. ¿Has estado allí?

—No. Casi en la frontera, pero nada más.

—Debe de ser muy diferente a Francia —deduje mientras me llevaba una mano al corazón.

—Nada es lo mismo. Ni si quiera de un pueblo a otro. Tú has viajado, deberías saberlo.

—Pero algunos son muy parecidos —tuve que reírme por su tono mordaz.

—Pero no _iguales_.

Pestañeé varias veces, habiendo perdido la corriente de conversación. Nada era igual, de eso estaba segura. Ni el cielo y la tierra, ni el día y la noche, ni los ríos y los mares… Ni si quiera las personas, ni las mujeres, ni los hombres.

—Debes tomarlo dos veces al día —me indicó. Llegó a agarrar el cristal y lo depositó en mesita de noche; allí donde guardaba todas las cosas que me había dado a lo largo de los meses.

En un destello rápido de locura, medité la posible idea de hacerle saber todo lo que escondía en ese cajón. Pero esa voz que era mi conciencia ganó, rogando porque me quedase quieta.

—Muy bien.

—Será un pequeño sorbo, pero es amargo. No te dejará buen sabor. —Arrugué la nariz—. Consuélate sabiendo que mejorarás antes.

—Toda una alegría —suspiré—. ¿Quién se pone enfermo en verano? —Me aparté varios rizos sueltos que me hacían cosquillas en las mejillas, de mala manera.

Erik rio; no una carcajada seca, o algo parecido a un posible sollozo, sino una risa abierta —varias incluso—, llegando a colocarse de nuevo contra la silla.

Repentinamente me vino a la cabeza la idea de que ese hombre ante mí no tenía nariz, y que debía de ser todo un inconveniente. ¿No le resultaría extraño? ¿Cómo no se tiene una parte tan vital del rostro? Suponía que podía oler, ¿verdad? Al igual que respirar por ella. No era capaz de imaginármelo, mi mente no era tan clara en detalles. ¿Le sería incluso doloroso?

 _"Pobre…"_

Pero él ahora estaba contento, tan quieto como una estatua con aspecto risueño.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes acerca de regresar al coro? —me cuestionó sin pestañear. Al no llegara a contestarle de forma veloz volvió a burlarse—. _¡Ja!_ Sabía que querías ser la soprano principal.

—¿Y cómo no? —me quejé, revolviéndome en la cama. Cada vez tenía más calor, y a pesar de que la garganta me ardiese no quería cesar de hablar—. Aunque prefiero a mis antiguas compañeras. Al menos ellas pueden mantener una conversación sin llegar a ser incómoda.

—Te acostumbrarías. —Meneó la mano, desairándome.

—Bueno, pero en el coro estoy bien.

—Tendremos que solucionarlo. —Se llevó la misma extremidad a la barbilla, con aires pensativos. Aquella posición me obligó a señalarle, con una entonación agresiva.

—No quiero más tonterías con Carlotta —le avisé.

—Y yo no quiero tus amenazas —me retó, achicando los ojos, molesto.

—Tómatelo como quieras, pero hazme caso de una vez.

El hombre resopló, volviéndose a cruzar de brazos. Estaba casi estirado, pero la silla era sin duda demasiado baja para su gran estatura. Habló de nuevo en persa para quejarse.

Decidí arriesgarme de nuevo.

—La amistad que mantienes con Amir, ¿te es importante? —Quizá soportase varias preguntas más.

—Eres demasiado inquisitiva, además de despistada. —Le saqué la lengua, al igual que si fuese una cría. Aquello pareció aplacarlo—. No obstante, para tu gran placer contestaré: el Daroga solo es una carga molesta para mi persona. Mas, de vez en cuando me es de utilidad

—¿Daroga? —Fruncí el ceño por todo lo dicho.

—Así es como se llama su puesto de trabajo en Persia. El jefe de los policías.

— _Mmm_ … —Dudé, rememorando entonces lo que el hombre del que hablábamos ya me hubo explicado—. ¿Por qué debisteis marcharos de Persia?

Repentinamente se puso recto y con los ojos bien abiertos para enseguida volver a entrecerrarlos con sospecha. ¿Tan terrible podría ser ese relato?

Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, y quería escucharle decir esas palabras donde admitiría lo ocurrido. Pero eso no fue lo que sucedió.

—Prefiero no…

Sonaron varios golpes en la puerta, haciendo que los dos nos tornásemos alerta. Podía escuchar incluso su corazón. Quedamos en silencio; algo absurdo, porque sabía perfectamente quien era.

—Es Antoinette —susurré, sacando las piernas de la cama para abrir.

Él, sin embargo, me indicó que esperase, levantándose rápido y acercándose a la entrada, agarrando el pomo con forma de mano, girándolo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para presentarse frete a la mujer que esperaba al otro lado.

Si hubiese sido alguna de mis amigas, habría saliendo gritando despavorida. A pesar de poder verle solo de costado, debía admitir que Erik tenía una forma partículas de mostrarse. Un aura oscura y tétrica le rodeaba, una que a mí ya no me asustaba; y la señora allí plantada delante de él no era tampoco una flor cuidadosa.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —exclamó a los varios segundos de silencio. Le apartó de un golpe, echado su cuerpo a un lado para cerrar con fuerza. Antoinette me miró como si estuviese toda mojada—. Y tú deberías estar en la cama.

—Yo solo… —comencé a defenderme, pero el Fantasma me paró.

—El día que consiga asustarte dejaré todo esto, Antoinette. —Retomó su posición en la silla.

—Tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes, así desaparecerías —exclamó ella, depositando sobre la mesa una bandeja con una tetera y tazas.

En verdad estaba hambrienta. Antoinette había sido la encargada de traerme las cosas necesarias de las salas superiores, y ahora se molestaba en acompañarme tal y como me hubo dicho. Se movía con velocidad, meneando su pequeño cuerpo de un lado a otro, encontrando el lugar ideal para colocar la bandeja con la hermosa vajilla.

Erik la vigilaba desde el rabillo del ojo, y con una sonrisa pícara creciéndole en los labios volvió a hablar tras un marcada pausa entre los tres.

—Veo que has traído una taza para mí. —Señaló el objeto con su largo dedo blanco—. Toda una consideración.

Antoinette se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, achicando los ojos con enfado.

—No seas tan listo; esto es para Christine, Meg y yo. Lamento no tenerte entre mis planes, _monsieur_ _Le Fantôme_.

Hizo una mueca y no pude ocultar la risa que salió a borbotones de entre mis labios, consiguiendo que los dos me fulminasen con la mirada.

—Metete en la cama de una vez, lo que menos queremos es que empeores.

Una sola palabra suya y tendría toda la ópera a sus pies.

—Eso, hazla caso. Su humor no es discutible.

—Y habla el espectro de un edificio.

—De alguien has debido aprender.

—No de ti, eso tenlo por seguro.

Otros golpes resonaron en la puerta, haciendo que Erik saltase de nuevo. Siempre estaba alerta a cualquier cosa, como si en algún momento todo fuse a torcerse.

—¿ _Maman_? —preguntó la rubia al otro lado.

Antoinette, quien tenía las manos ocupadas, con un ladrido ordenó al hombre que abriese. Y a pesar de intentar volver a acobardar a la segunda visita, esta pasó de largo a mi lado, saludándonos a todos, lo que hizo que él quedase ciertamente ofendido y de brazos cruzados.

—Christine, ¿cómo te encuentras? —me preguntó preocupada, llevando entre las manos una caja de pastas que miré con repulsión, sabiendo perfectamente el mal que harían a mi garganta dolorida.

¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega de no suponer que los tres que se encontraban conmigo se conocían cuando llegué? Tenía la impresión de haber pertenecido siempre a aquel círculo, a pesar de llevar poco más de un año en la ópera. ¡Un año! Y lo mucho que mi vida había cambiado. De haber sido una mujer tímida a llegar incluso a tener un papel principal como soprano…

—Bien. Con descansar será suficiente —contesté con la voz carrasposa, arremolinando las sábanas contra mi cuerpo.

—¿Quién demonios enferma en verano? —Colocó su mano contra mi frente, comprobándome la temperatura—. ¡Estas ardiendo!

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo —reí sin fuerzas.

Erik se había acercado al lado de Antoinette, como si se tratase de un cuervo el cual acecha a su presa, con ojos grandes. No obstante, la mujer le reprendía en voz baja, cosa que consiguió hacerle fruncir los labios. Estaba sirviendo el líquido caliente en cada una de las tazas.

—Tienes que recuperarte cuanto antes. Todas te echan de menos —me distrajo Meg, llegando a sentarse a los pies del camastro.

—Solo serán unos días —hablé, poniendo mi atención en ella, ignorando a la pareja.

—Han pasado… ciertas cosas —murmuró cerca de mi oído—. Pero será mejor que te las cuente en otro momento.

La forma en la que pronunciaba las sílabas me hizo estremecer. En sus ojos se reflejaba una tristeza extraña en la joven dama, cosa que hizo preocuparme.

—¿Es algo malo? —tuve que preguntarla.

—No es bueno…

Antoinette nos separó entonces, entregándonos el té, llegando a sentarse en la silla donde con anterioridad se recostaba Erik, quien parecía fuera de lugar repentinamente.

—Esto es absurdo —exclamó, volviéndose a cruzar de brazos.

—No entiendo de qué te quejas —le recriminó Antoinette, enfadándole más.

—Yo…

—Además, ¿qué hacías aquí? —le interrogó.

—Puedes sentarte a mi lado si quieres —habló en esta ocasión Meg, dando pequeños saltos sobre las mantas, haciendo que me agitase. Al parecer reticente le dio ánimos—. La cama es larguísima; no creo que la molestemos.

Les dediqué una pequeña sonrisa a los dos, contenta por el juego. El hombre con resignación terminó por aceptar, llevándose una mano al pelo para colocarlo.

—Vine a darle una medicina —se explicó cuando estuvo colocado de manera recta y formal. Era como si nunca se relajase.

—Ya veo… —murmuró la maestra, dando otro sorbo.

A pesar del dolor de garganta y el creciente en la cabeza, me obligué a ser cortés y a mantener una charla con cada uno de ellos. Quienes más parloteaban eran Antoinette y Erik, atacándose como podían, pero daba la impresión de ser siempre así, riendo cada vez que uno sobrepasaba al otro de alguna forma. En ocasiones eran confidenciales, en otras adustos. Era una relación totalmente diferente a la que mostraba la bailarina con Amir, mucho más cómoda, como si el corazón dentro de su pecho golpease a otra velocidad.

A Meg no le importaba pinchar tampoco sobre los temas, y me hacía preguntarme por qué Erik no era así conmigo. Sin embargo, sabía la respuesta casi en su totalidad.

A pesar de que todo había vuelto a su cauce, todavía tenía que tantear los suelos con cuidado, pues estaba segura que en algún momento un mar de profundas arenas intentaría tragarme de nuevo, dejándome al igual que los primeros días de clases.

Llevando de nuevo la atención a la charla en mi habitación, me agradó por el tema en que se movían.

—Amir sigue creyendo que te regalé los cojines que él me dio —me acusó Antoinette. Sin ninguna clase de repulsión le acercó su taza al Fantasma, asintiendo. Este, contento, tomó el último gran trago que le quedaba, moviendo ligeramente la máscara para beber. Por tales acciones podría creer que eran hermanos.

—¿Y no es así? —tuve que cuestionarla, recordando entonces aquella absurda conversación que habíamos tenido con el caballero, sobre todo escuchando en el fondo de mi cabeza sus mejores risas.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Eso sería terriblemente descortés.

Erik soltó una carcajada seca, levantándose para dejar la porcelana sobre la bandeja.

—Pero disfrutas molestando al hombre —le contestó él. Antoinette se mordió los labios y apartó la mirada—. De todas formas deberías aclarárselo. No entendí el por qué de varias preguntas absurdas que me hizo tiempo atrás sobre los presentes en Francia…

—Pobre, estará hecho un lío… —murmuró Meg, dando otro trago a su propia taza, poniendo en su rostro una mueca de pesar para ocultar su jolgorio.

Su madre se removió incómoda, molesta de que se estuviesen burlando de ella los dos a la vez.

—Callaos. A veces sois como críos.

Rompieron a reír, y yo me deleitaba frete a la escena.

Siempre pensé que el Fantasma era alguien solitario, iracundo —y no podía decir que en verdad algunas de esas cosas no las mantuviese—, pero verle allí, burlándose como cualquier otra persona… Me era terriblemente extraño, y si no fuera por el sueño que comenzaba a sufrir, habría intentado retener todos los detalles posibles.

Poco más se pudo decir, pues el primero en marcharse fue Erik, quien desapareció con una cortante despedida tras el espejo, caminando con pasos silenciosos en dirección a las tinieblas.

Antes de que madre e hija hiciesen lo mismo, tuve que consultarlas:

—Es muy buen amigo vuestro, ¿verdad?

Tras un silencio en el cual intercambiaron miradas, la primera en hablar fue la mayor:

—Por supuesto que sí, pero él siempre lo negará.

Me mordí las mejillas. ¿Haría él lo mismo conmigo?

—Ya veo…

—Christine, se que ya hemos mantenido esta conversación. —Meg me agarró de las manos—. Pero siento mucho no haber podido hablarte antes de él. Lamento tanto secretismo, desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Me daba vueltas la cabeza.

Antoinette fue menos explícita, pero igual de implacable que su hija, queriendo que no la guardase rencor a ninguna de ellas, pues Erik fue quien las indicó que nadie debía conocerle.

—Sé muy bien cómo es él; nunca os culparía. Las dos habéis sido muy buenas conmigo, siempre. —Me incorporé lo mejor que pude para depositar besos húmedos sobre sus mejillas, agarrándolas por los hombros.

—Vamos, vamos. No queremos enfermar también nosotras. Regresaré más tarde, querida.

Y con aquello desaparecieron, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos y todo lo aprendido dicha tarde sobre cada uno de ellos.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Tará! Todo sigue por el buen camino, más o menos. Veremos qué ocurre en los siguientes capítulos._

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	58. Lo que es mejor para mí

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 58** **: Lo que es mejor para mí**

Un mes después,

Domingo, 2 de julio de 1871

Deseaba con ansias el día libre. Quería tener el tiempo suficiente como para rascarme la panza sin preocuparme en si debía calentar la voz o cuestionarme qué hora era para no llegar tarde a cualquier sitio.

En la actualidad correteaba por los pasillos del edificio, estando vacíos por el calor que ofrecían sus paredes a pesar de ser de piedra. El verano atacaba con fuerza, dejándonos aplanados y sin vida.

Había llegado de misa mucho antes de lo imaginado, y tras comer con las Giry y Amir, me dirigía hacia la capilla allí instalada.

Curiosamente se había vuelto más natural ver a Antoinette con el caballero persa, y a pesar de continuar con sus palabras cortantes y risas burlonas, de vez en cuando refulgía algo en los ojos de la pareja que me hacía preguntarme qué clase de secretos compartían.

Meg había admitido que su madre era mucho más cooperadora a la hora de soportar a Amir, y estaba que no cabía en sí por ello, pues su terrible temor de dejarla sola desaparecía poco a poco, cuanto más se uniese a él.

La rubia había entablado además una relación ya amorosa con el aprendiz de tramoyistas. A pesar de todo el terror que pudieran haber sentido al comienzo, un beso llevó a otro, y terminaron por confesar sus sentimientos. Para mi tristeza, no fue Meg quien se lazó primero, pero Víctor, al darse cuenta de la vergüenza que dañaba a la joven, se apiadó de ella saltando por ese terrible acantilado que se crea entre los enamorados. Ahora era todo secretismo, pues ni dos semanas completas se habían cumplido de la aceptación de estos, no obstante, si se les veía juntos y en la comodidad de buenas amistades, no dudaban en expresar su felicidad el uno con el otro.

Tuve que reírme en voz alta; estaba deseosa de saber la opinión de Antoinette cuando se lo hiciesen saber.

El caballero, según sabía, tenía buenas intenciones, y no dudaba en que en cualquier momento el cortejo se tornase totalmente serio. Muy a diferencia del que sufrió Elinore, quien dando zancadas sin mirar acabó cayendo a un pozo del que difícilmente podría salir…

Había quedado embarazada de ese supuesto novio que nos había presentado, el cual se desentendió de cualquier hijo que pudiese tener la bailarina.

Maldito hombre bastardo.

Meg esperó el momento indicado para hacérmelo saber, y se me rompió el corazón al verla derramar lágrimas por su vieja amiga; pues aunque yo la conocía desde hacía poco, para ella era una de sus amistades más bien preciadas, habiendo crecido juntos bajo la tutela de su madre. Y ahora debía abandonar el Palais Garnier por su estado, pues aguardando a un retoño en su vientre no podría bailar.

Tenía la impresión de que fuese algo surrealista cuando me lo narraba, pero todo se confirmó al ver cada vez menos a Elinore con nosotras, terminando por mantenerse únicamente en su habitación.

No sabíamos cómo lo tomó su familia, o si iba ser repudiada de alguna forma, pero todas rezábamos porque no fuese así.

La que más se apenaba de aquello era Angeline, pues predijo desde un principio la mala compañía de aquel hombre con la joven. Y ahora no cesaba de culparse por no haber transmitido sus pensamientos a muchas más para poder evitar esta situación.

Pero en verdad, ¿se podría haber eludido tal error? ¿No está el destino escrito en piedra, quedando nosotros obligados a su merced? ¿O seríamos meras marionetas de cualquier descuidado titiritero? Quizá podríamos mover esos hilos con mucha ligereza, cambiando nuestros futuros…

Abrí la puerta de la capilla con violencia, escondiéndome en su interior, dejando todas aquellas preocupaciones para otra ocasión, pues lo que me había llevado a la sala era otra cosa mucho más importante desde mi perspectiva. Todo el revoltijo de sentimientos cruzados, dibujados a brochazos bruscos en mi cabeza me habían separado de mi padre. Era como si no pudiese encontrarle, y tenía la necesidad de verle.

Me arrodillé frente a la cruz de madera que tan bien conocía ya, anudando las manos para comenzar una serie de rezos, llamando a la tranquilidad de mi mente.

Era curioso como las cosas malas podrían recordarse durante toda una vida, mientras que las buenas se olvidan con el paso de las horas, no dándole la importancia que se merecen. Por supuesto no eran todas, pero tendrían que ser llamativas para ser de interés, pues muchas veces nos asentamos con las menores cantidades, creyendo que es lo justo. Como si la vida fuese justa de algún modo, como si todo fuese a venir con el tiempo, tratándose de una estación más, aguardando con paciencia los frutos que dispondría.

Estaba claro que no era así.

Se debe trabajar y luchar; con constancia y esfuerzo se puede llegar a donde sea. Me había prometido eso mismo años atrás.

Nunca se debe romper la esperanza.

 **~)}O{(~**

No había conseguido nada yendo a la capilla; a decir verdad, mis sentimientos estaban mucho más contrariados desde que salí de allí, recogiendo nuevas preocupaciones. Un estado de ansiedad continua me acompañaba a todos lados, como si se tratase de un caparazón que tuviese que arrastrar.

Caminé hasta la entrada principal de la ópera, con la cabeza más pesada de lo que me había levantado en la mañana. Tenía la sensación de que el sol solo daba un brillo funesto a todo aquello que alumbraba. Me mordí los labios con frustración. No disponía de demasiado tiempo para descansar, y mi aburrimiento comenzaba a crecer de manera inimaginable. Admitiré que la sombra de una sonrisa se coló en mi boca al ver desde las grandes escaleras andar a Gisèle y Angeline —como si se tratasen de un rayo de esperanza—, quienes parloteaban tranquilas y sin cuidado. Al descubrirme apoyada contra uno de los pilares se pararon a hablarme.

—¿Siempre tan sola? —me cuestionó la morena, saltando frente a mi rostro.

—Mejor que mal acompañada…

—¡Mira lo que nos considera! —exclamó Gisèle con falsa indignación, consiguiendo que Angeline también pusiese cara de disgusto.

Tuve que reírme en voz alta, descruzando los brazos que mantenía fuertemente atados al pecho.

Un aire caliente nos agitaba las faldas.

—Estas aburrida, ¿verdad? No sé como todo el mundo puede dormir tanto —se quejó de nuevo Angeline.

—A estas horas poco más se puede hacer —la contradije yo.

—Pues muchas personas pasean —dijo señalando la plaza frente a nosotras.

Aquello era cierto, a pesar de la terrible flama que se arremolinaba en las calles, muchas mujeres y hombres salían despreocupados a caminar tras una gran comilona. Algunos irían a los jardines reales, otros a parques, los más valientes a bordear el Sena…

—Eso parece —farfullé sin ganas—. Es una lástima que no podamos pasear nosotras también.

—Ya… En nada tendremos que comenzar los preparativos para Fausto. —Gisèle hizo sonar aquello como una maldición.

—De nuevo —asentimos Angeline y yo.

Lo que se había convertido en una maravilla a principios de año, ahora era como una terrible pesadilla que nunca cesaba. Aún no nos habían hecho saber la siguiente obra que deberíamos ensayar, pues esta daba el dinero necesario, y se había hecho terriblemente famosa en otros países, llamando así a mucho más público, no queriendo comenzar con otra obra en poco tiempo.

Los gerentes se habían conformado con dejarles varias semanas a las bailarinas para que estrenasen su danza, observando así si también tendría buen comercio; pues cuanto más mejor.

Para mí, el cambio más sutil que pude sentir en todo fue el hecho de hacerme practicar para cubrir a La Carlotta en el caso de que volviese a enfermar; y es que no estaban por la labor de perder más dinero. A la mujer no le gustó nada la idea de tenerme allí con ellos varios días a la semana, mas, tras varios enfados y voces, terminó por ignorarme, al igual que yo hice con ella.

En mi fuero interno esperaba el día en el cual me convertiría de nuevo en Marguerite, deseando poder lucirme ante las personas que viniesen a vernos, pero nunca se me ocurriría decirlo en voz alta. Sobre todo si se encontraba Erik delante, pues sabía que era su absoluta intención colocarme como Prima Dona.

—Íbamos a comprar unas cosas a la tienda de música, ¿quieres venir, Christine? —me preguntó Gisèle, apretándose las gafas contra el puente de la nariz.

Me sacó de mis propios pensamientos de un golpe. Por supuesto que iría a la tienda de música, sobre todo porque quería algo en particular. No había olvidado todavía la lista que hice al llegar a la ópera, escribiéndola con la tinta roja y la mejor pluma que jamás hubiese usado jamás. Tenía todavía la hoja guardada entre varios libros y muchos más papeles, y una mueca tonta se me colaba en los labios al verla, habiendo sido aquello lo primordial en conseguir en mis primeros días, cuando no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que haría en aquel edificio. Cuando todavía no conocía a nadie, cuando Antoinette me llevó a su clase de ballet con las mujeres que después consideraría mis amigas, cuando no había pisado aún un escenario…

—Por supuesto. Tengo dinero conmigo; querría haber ido hace unos días, pero nunca encontré el momento oportuno —las hice saber.

—¿Qué vas a buscar? Si no es mucho preguntar —me cuestionó algo avergonzada por las prisas puestas en las palabras.

—Un estuche para un violín —sentencié.

 **~)}O{(~**

Caminamos veloces dos calles más allá, contentas de encontrarlo todo abierto a pesar de la hora temprana. La pareja que mantenía la tienda se emocionaron al vernos, intentando vendernos cosas que no necesitábamos pero ellos creían que sí. Se trataba de una matrimonio mayor, cada uno con el cabello blanco y la cara llena de arrugas, y no pudimos hacer nada para no enternecernos el corazón.

A pesar de sus intentos, cada una fue a por lo que buscaba, y cuando mis dos amigas estuvieron servidas, fui yo la que comenzó con las exigencias. Los dos se volcaron en ayudarme, llevando frente a mis ojos los mejores estuches para el instrumento de mi padre. Como me hube propuesto meses atrás, quería que tuviese el más hermoso que encontrase, y lastimosamente allí no estaba el indicado.

Sin embargo…

El precio no suponía un problema a gran escala, los ahorros que había ido creando desde que empecé a trabajar habían formado un gran pellizco para gastar ahora. Pero tampoco quería irme por las nubes.

—Señorita, este de madera de nogal es el último que tenemos —me hizo saber el anciano con una sonrisa amable a pesar de lo cargante que pude ser. La mujer había terminado por reclinarse contra una silla alta, alegando el calor que tenía—. Estoy seguro de que debe gustarle alguno de los que le hemos enseñado.

Y en verdad así era, puesto que aquel que me ofrecía era lo suficientemente oscuro como para que me lo llevase.

—Por supuesto que sí —le sonreí—, me llevaré este.

Y con eso salimos las tres de nuevo a la calle, corriendo hacia la ópera para llegar a tiempo a los ensayos de Fausto.

—No sabía que tocabas el violín —me acusó Angeline cuando cruzábamos el pasillo que separaba mi habitación de las suyas.

—Y no es así; es para el violín de mi padre. Y estoy decidida a mejorar esta madera. —Acaricié con cuidado las betas más claras, recreando en mi cabeza todo lo que haría.

 **~)}O{(~**

—No sabes lo mucho que me alegro de que sea verano —se contentó Meg, caminando de lado a lado entre su madre y yo.

Habíamos decidido ir a cenar a ese pequeño restaurante donde solíamos acudir de vez en cuando, pues una marea de aire frío nos acompañaba desde la tarde.

—Cuando hace mucho calor no dices eso —la acusó la maestra, intentando colocarse un mechón de pelo rebelde que le cruzaba el rostro.

Antoinette había comenzado a acostumbrarse a vestir de manera más alegre; mantenía una ligera aura oscura en los colores, prefiriéndolos de tonalidades menos claras, pero los blancos y cremas también estaban a la orden del día, dejándola deslumbrante. No sabíamos si ese cambio se debía al caballero que no cesaba de perseguirla, pero si era así, se tenía que admitir que su insistencia era una cosa valiosa, pues cualquier otra persona habría desistido al primer mes sin contestación.

 _"Las mejores cosas son las que más tardan"_ le había escuchado decir una vez.

—Hoy se está muy bien —admití yo, llegándome a rozar los brazos que comenzaban a helárseme.

Meg me miró repentinamente desde la esquina del ojo, con malicia.

—¿Qué? —No fui capaz de callarme. Al ver que no contestaba la azucé—. Más te vale decir lo que tengas en mente o…

—Que animal puedes ser a veces, querida —me riñó su madre, a lo que fruncí el ceño—. Y tú —señaló a su hija—, quita esa expresión de tu rostro.

—A veces creo que tenéis cierta parecencia… —nos acusó la rubia. Sacudiendo la cabellera y dando varios pasos delante de nosotras, escupió lo que pensaba—: Christine, es cosa mía ¿o el vizconde no para de ponerte los ojos encima?

Me tropecé con una piedra saliente, cubriéndome el cuerpo un calor infernal.

Antoinette se mantuvo al margen, estudiando el frente como si nada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —farfullé de manera miserable, intentando fingir normalidad.

— _Oh_ , vamos. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Ya discutimos esto antes. Está claro que el patrón siente algo por ti. No es normal entonces que vaya a la ópera casi todos los días, buscándote deseoso para llevarte a cenar.

—Raoul es solo un ami…

—¡No digas sandeces! Eso me lo habría creído hace unos meses; ahora no. ¿Se te ha declarado?

Ese calor interno salió directamente de entre mis dientes.

—Y a ti, Meg, ¿se te ha declarado alguien?

Su boca cayó abierta, y con razón.

—Parecéis crías —nos volvió a regañar Antoinette, cruzando los brazos—. Podéis hablar esto como personas civilizadas. —Sus pasos eran fuertes contra el suelo, como si llevase el bastón en una de sus manos, marcando el ritmo.

Fruncí los labios; Raoul había sido una molestia únicamente.

—Todavía no me ha dicho nada de sus sentimientos —murmuré bajo—, pero no creo que tarde. —Intenté que en mis ojos se reflejase una disculpa para Meg, la cual ella aceptó, asintiendo.

—¿Y qué le dirás?

—¿Qué quieres que le diga? Piensa un poco; somos totalmente diferentes. Él es un rico y yo una corista; eso es en lo principal que debería fijarse. Lo nuestro es imposible.

— _¿Es_? —Inclinó el rostro a un lado, con genuina curiosidad, y sabía que Antoinette también escuchaba con oídos atentos.

—Sería algo imposible. Desgraciadamente él no es el amor de mi vida. Y quiero decir desgraciadamente para él, puesto que cuando venga con palabras románticas y flores a decirme lo mucho que me ama, tendré que darle una negativa.

No quería a Raoul. Era divertido pasar tiempo con él. Había incluso vuelto a ver a su hermana cuando llegó a su gran casa a las afueras de París. Era tan guapa como recordaba, con los mismos rasgos infantiles y ojos azules como el agua limpia. En aquel momento tuve la sensación de que me mostraba más como una novia que como una buena amiga, pero preferí dejarlo pasar. Todavía jugaba a ser la ignorante, y estaba claro que él lo sabía, pues evitaba con delicadeza y cuidado todos sus intentos de cortejo.

—Hay matrimonios que se han formado sin estar en un principio enamorados —me hizo saber Antoinette.

—Pero no es lo que quiero —me quejé, pateando unos papeles en el suelo—. Tendría que dejar la ópera, alejarme de todo lo que en verdad ansío; la música, los escenarios, el público. He llegado hasta aquí por algo, y no lo perderé hasta que alguien me lo arrebate de las manos luchando.

—No suena como si le amases —declaró Meg.

—Por supuesto que no lo hago.

—Me alegro entonces de saberlo. Tendrás que avisarnos cuando le des las calabazas.

Solté un suspiro al cielo.

 **~)}O{(~**

Bajé de salto en salto los escalones del cuartucho.

Erik se negaba a mostrarse de nuevo. La última vez que le había visto fue cuando enfermé, encontrándose muy afable, para mi gran sorpresa. Sin embargo, desde aquel día permaneció detrás de las paredes. Al preguntarle el por qué de todo, alegó que sería mejor así, mucho más cómodo para sí mismo.

Maravilloso entonces. Si antiguamente había sido raro, lo de ahora no tenía nombre, pues sabiendo que un hombre que conocía se mantenía oculto cual fantasma no me agradaba lo más mínimo. Pero tampoco quería forzarlo. Todavía se me erizaba el vello al pensar en el ataque que sufrí por su parte en las entrañas de la ópera; en su casa. Me era irreal, como un mal sueño que te obliga a levantarte en lo profundo de la noche, preguntándote si es verdad o no lo que acaba de pasar por tu mente… Desgraciadamente, aquello sí lo había vivido. Mas, era preferible estudiarlo de lejos, remover esas aguas no serviría de nada.

La parte más valiente de mi personalidad no temía a Erik. Estaba claro que su pasado y la máscara eran temas que le inquietaban y, en desgracia para él, mi curiosidad —esa a la que tanto odiaba— no cesaría hasta que me diese una explicación. Creía entender lo que hubo sufrido, no obstante, no era suficiente; no por el momento.

Tropecé con el último escalón, abriendo la puerta con un terrible estruendo, ruborizándome al poner bien los pies en el suelo.

—Maldición —murmuré mientras cerraba.

—Algún día aparecerás de bruces en esta sala, y juro que no me sorprenderé. —Sabía que era una riña por el tono usado, pero aquello no evitó que una sonrisa se colocase en mis labios, agitándome de un lado a otro con nerviosismo.

Sin saber por qué, su presencia me hacía feliz; creaba una tranquilidad que me allanaba cualquier duda que pudiese tener.

Esperaba de corazón ser la misma placidez para él.

— _Bonne nuit_ —le dije cantarina, depositando lo que llevaba entre los brazos sobre la mesa.

Podía sentir su huroneo en el silencio formado, no habiéndome dado más reprimendas por mis distracciones habituales. Estaba claro que mi nueva adquisición era de su atención.

—¿Qué es eso? —terminó por cuestionarme, con un hilo agudo en la voz.

Podría haberle ignorado por diversión, pero contenta me senté sobre el mueble oscuro, apartando todas las partituras y libros a un lado para agarrar entre mis manos el nuevo estuche que compré para el instrumento.

—Quería pedirte un favor, si no es mucho exigir. —Intenté que el tono fuese el más humilde posible, a pesar de toda mi felicidad. Hoy no tendría paciencia para lecciones, sobre todo siendo mañana nuestro día libre.

—Solo sabes pedir, ¿verdad? —se quejó, creando una mueca en mis labios por hacer tal comentario. Dejé que el objeto quedase en mis piernas, perdiendo gran parte de la ilusión que me rodeaba. Él, habiéndolo notado, continuó sin importancia—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Fruncí los labios, todavía notando la picadura de su mordida.

—Podría pagarte si es a lo que te refieres. —Tragué saliva de manera pesada—. Eres muy bueno pintando, no tengo duda sobre ello —se oyó una exhalación fuerte—, por lo que había pensado que, en el caso de que no te supusiese una gran molestia, dibujar algo sobre el estuche. —Lo acaricié con cuidado—. Dentro irá el violín de mi padre.

Me quedé en silencio, esperando una sentencia. Desde un principio creí que me diría que sí, sin cuestionarme las posibles opciones, pero sus palabras lo habían cambiado todo. Quizá fuese descortés el imponerme a él; mi confianza hacia el Fantasma no se había destrozado por completo todavía, pero a veces olvidaba de quién se trataba en realidad. Era un hombre arisco y de paciencia muy limitada, no obstante; pero a pesar de todo le consideraba un amigo.

Al no devolver palabra, y tras haber pensado muchas veces a lo largo del mes otra petición muy diferente, y de la cual no tendría reparos en arrojarle, escupí las sílabas cada vez más rápido, quedando una oración atrofiada:

—Por otro lado, deseo discutir el hecho de que ahora vuelves a esconderte, a pesar de que ya sé a la perfección tus trucos.

—¿A la perfección? —rio con desconsideración, burlándose de mí.

—Quiero dar las clases contigo presente. Es absurdo todo el…

—No —zanjó enseguida.

Golpeé la caja, dejando escapar un suspiro largo.

—Sería mucho más sencillo si estuvieses delante —le contradije.

—Hemos estado mucho tiempo sin vernos antes, y todo ha discurrido perfectamente. —Di otro golpe frustrado—. Mi respuesta sigue siendo una negativa.

— _¡Ahg!_ Y luego dices que soy yo la cabeza dura.

—Los motivos que te mueven a ti son muy diferentes a los míos —se defendió, agitando el tono de voz desde una esquina a otra de la habitación, como si se estuviese moviendo tras las paredes.

Arrugué el ceño.

—Si te muestras ante Amir o Antoinette, ¿por qué no actuar igual conmigo? —Eso era rascar demasiado en la herida, pero a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas; aunque ahora no hubiese ningún tipo de desesperación.

—Ya te lo dije, mujer. —Sonaba cansado, y presentía que su humor se iba chamuscando—. Ellos me ayudan. ¿Crees que la hija de Ann tiene el pacer de juntarse conmigo, por ejemplo?

Una sonrisa me iluminó la cara.

—¿También la llamas Ann?

Me lo imaginé mirando al cielo.

Solo Amir era quien nombraba así a la maestra, quedando claro lo poco que le gustaba a ella aquel apodo. El caballero persa se deleitaba viéndola enfadar, pero dudaba que Erik fuese como él, al menos en lo que me había dicho Meg.

—No eres capaz de aguantar una conversación completa sin sacar varios temas de los que hablar, ¿verdad? —me regañó con pesadez.

Agitando la cabeza limpié los pensamientos, volviendo a lo anterior.

—Es cierto, perdona. Lo que quería decir es que quizá pueda ayudarte de alguna forma. —Me encogí ligeramente—. Parece irreal. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿cómo podemos continuar así? No es como si nos conociésemos de solo hace unos días. Me salvaste una vez; me atreví a molestarte cuando rogabas que no lo hiciese; me enseñaste a cantar de nuevo, dando alma a mi voz; permitiste que fuese la soprano principal durante un tiempo—. Estudié la chimenea apagada, bajando cada vez más el volumen—. Y todo esto en secreto. ¿Quién lo diría? Si alguien hubiese sabido lo que iba a vivir entre estas paredes antes de entrar en ellas, pensaría que me iba a volver loca.

Todo había cambiado. Tantas cosas eran diferentes, ya fuesen a peor o a mejor. Estaba claro, debíamos crecer, nos acomodábamos para más adelante arrancar las raíces echadas y clavarlas en otra parte. Eso era la vida, y es que no era un camino de rosas; eso hubiera sido demasiado perfecto.

Sin darme cuenta había bajado el rostro hasta estudiar lo que mantenía entre las manos; no fui capaz de levantarlo, y lo que menos esperé fue ver al hombre con el que hablaba de manera tan profunda delante de mí, sin haber hecho ningún ruido. Tuve que dar un salto al observarle tan bien vestido como siempre, galante y expectante. Mas, lo que llamó toda mi atención en él fue el hecho de llevar una máscara que no cubría por ninguna zona la boca, dejando a la intemperie parte de aquella deformidad que tanto le disgustaba.

Era extraño; el labio superior, justo a la derecha, estaba completamente atrofiado, como si la carne cayese sin cuidado, dándole una mueca continua y de aspecto peculiar. La línea que se suponía que debía ser de un color rosa mucho más oscuro no tenía definición, mezclándose la palidez que exhibía allí.

Y mi mente —desdichada mente— tuvo la osadía de cavilar sobre cómo se sentiría besar esa parte de su cuerpo. A pesar de no haber besado a nadie en los labios… ¡Pero no tendría que ser solo en los labios! También las mejillas, o quizá en la zona baja de la mandíbula, o…

¡Cielo santo!

—Me has asustado. —El calor de mi cuerpo podría ser perfectamente escusado por su mala presentación ante mí, o sobre el énfasis que usé para decir lo anterior. A él no pareció importarle, manteniéndose todavía a dos pasos de distancia desde donde me encontraba.

Escruté sus espaldas cuando mi atención regresó por completo.

—¿Por dónde has salido?

—Un mago no revela nunca sus secretos.

Al dirigir el rostro arriba, me deleité con lo que supuse era la sombra de una sonrisa. No parecía estar incómodo a pesar de exponer más piel de lo normal.

—Ya veo…

—Está bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga con esto? —Se acercó un pie, con apariencia temerosa.

Mis sentimientos eran un bola terrible que se movía por la sala, golpeándome el cuerpo, sin permitir que me apartase. No tenía idea de por qué estaba avergonzada; era como si me hubiese arrancado el corazón por relatarle los meses que habíamos vivido el uno en compañía del otro. Algo verdaderamente absurdo, sin duda.

Y añadiendo un poco más de leña a la hoguera, sin miedo, y creyendo en el bien que le hizo la última vez que lo toqué, me estiré para agarrarle de la mano helada, dejándole espacio sobre la mesa para que se sentase a mi lado.

Entendiendo mi petición hizo lo que le pedí, habiendo fruncido la boca y achicado los ojos, sin llegar a mirarme.

Cuando estuvo acomodado hablé; no sin antes apreciar como sus largas piernas le permitían mantener contacto con el suelo, mientras que las mías colgaban como las de una cría.

—Es bien fea, ¿no crees? —señalé la funda, sin saber qué mucho más decir.

— _Mmm_ … A veces las cosas simples son las que más brillan.

Hice una mueca.

— _Touché_ , pero me gustaría que tuviese algún detalle. —Me encogí de hombros—. Desgraciadamente mi sentido artístico en lo que refiere a la pintura es inexistente. Por lo que había pensado que podrías ayudarme. Hacer algo en realidad. Como ya he dicho, podría pagarte, pero no esperes demasiado…

—No, no. Eso no digas. Absurdo. No necesito tu dinero. —Meneó una gran mano, desairando esas ideas—. Estaré encantado de ayudarte.

Dejé que una pequeña sonrisa me condecorase el rostro.

—Gracias. —Estudiando su dedo largo acariciar la madera, me atreví de nuevo a levantar mi mano, llegando a colocarla encima de la suya para un suave apretón—. De verdad.

Sus ojos reflejaban el brillo del sol en aquel instante.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _A veces leo el principio de la historia y me alucina ver el cambio que ha tenido Christine. Como el personaje ha crecido, como ha madurado… Todos en general han ido cambiando, y eso para mí es una maravilla._

 _Me pongo bien romántica escribiendo poco a poco el crecimiento del amor. ¡Ay el día que se besen! Si es que llega, ¿verdad?_


	59. Declaración

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 59** **: Declaración**

Lunes, 3 de julio de 1871

El hombre había aceptado. Incluso me concedía más de lo que pedía; pues no simplemente daría las clases en su presencia, sino que me haría bajar a su casa, alegando que usaríamos mi día libre para comprobar si así no nos retrasábamos demasiado en los horarios, intentando ver el camino más corto. Quizá incluso pudiésemos cambiarlos, así no acabaría tan tarde. Pero por el momento me conformaba, y estaba verdaderamente feliz por ello.

En la actualidad me encontraba bajando por los mismos corredores que me llevó la primera vez, arrastrando los pies para hacer mucho más ruido si era posible dado que había escuchado el chillido de una rata —en lo que él dijo que era la lejanía—, no obstante, aquello no evitaba mi creciente temor a que un feo roedor me mordiese los tobillos.

—Tienen más miedo de ti que tú de ellos. —Se había burlado Erik, meneando la linterna en su mano de aquí para allá.

Yo me resigné resoplando.

De vez en cuando le recordaba que sus pasos eran mucho más largos que los míos, dejándome atrás con facilidad, rodeándome las sombras a causa de tener él la linterna. Además, su sombrero y capa tapaban cualquier cosa que hubiese al frente, y siendo él el primero en la caminata, tenía que tolerar seguir su rastro de oscuridad.

Cruzábamos aquel estrecho donde el agua caía sin cuidado desde el techo con un delicado gorgoteo, cuando de la nada, resonaron entre los pasillos de piedra unos pasos; o algo mucho más fuerte que eso.

—Maldición —murmuró Erik, comenzando a andar más deprisa de nuevo, obligándome a correr.

—¿Qué es? —tuve que preguntarle, sintiendo el corazón retumbarme contra el pecho de manera desenfrenada. Tenía cierto pavor a lo que pudiese ocurrir allí abajo, sobre todo sin saber el camino de regreso.

El hombre murmuró varias palabras en persa, siendo seguidas enseguida por un golpe demoledor que hizo eco entre las paredes irregulares.

De un salto agarré la capa de Erik, sin pensar demasiado el que pudiese molestarle. Abrí los ojos lo más grande que pude, intentado vislumbrar aquello que le había hecho enfadar, manteniendo el aliento calmado para que no se supiese nuestra dirección en caso de tratarse de alguien no deseado.

Sin embargo, girando por cuarta vez en uno de los estrechos, el paso se abrió de manera increíble, quedando al final del todo una pendiente que daba a una puerta de madera muy vieja e hinchada a la vista. Y lo que estaba en medio de aquella zona no era lo que yo esperaba, pues el caballo blanco al cual tenía mal acostumbrado con dulces nos miraba con irritación en los ojos. Su crin estaba repartida en los dos lados, quedando calvas que mostraban la gruesa piel del cuello, parte la cual se movía de arriba a abajo, confirmando nuestra llegada.

Me reí, permitiendo que carcajadas contentas saliesen de entre mis labios, cosa que pareció molestar más a Erik. No sabía si eran creadas por verdadera diversión o por los nervios que había sufrido y ahora debía expulsar, pero me deleité en ellas.

—Así que es cierto —dije entre risotadas, llevándome una mano a los rizos que se me habían soltado del recogido en la nuca, los cuales me rozaban el rostro para hacerme cosquillas. Viendo al caballo ahora frente a nosotros, me parecía absurdo el haberme asustado con anterioridad.

—¿Qué cosa en particular? —me replicó Erik, arrastrando los ojos desde una esquina a otra el gran hueco de piedra.

—Él —señale al animal con un dedo—, es tuyo.

Todo se quedó en un terrible silencio, escuchándose solo nuestras respiraciones.

Sin decir nada, el hombre a mi lado comenzó a caminar con pasos agigantados, depositando antes la lámpara que llevaba con él en el suelo, siéndome el indicativo perfecto para que no me moviese de allí.

El caballo, sin embargo, no quería su atención, llegando con varios trotes hasta donde me encontraba aguardando con creciente incomodidad, rodeando al hombre para que no le tocase. Como era su terrible costumbre, con su enorme cabeza me golpeo el hombro derecho, pasando además el hocico por toda la parte delantera del vestido con agitación.

Sabía perfectamente lo que quería.

Erik, preocupado de que pudiese molestarme, agarró al animal por los gruesos mechones de pelo, arrancándolo de mi lado entre gruñidos de desaprobación.

—¿Cómo demonios has llegado hasta aquí? Te dejé esta mañana en los establos. Estoy cansado de encontrarte merodeando por los túneles… —le hizo caminar a su lado, alejándose de mí—. Mis disculpas, Christine. Es un caballo viejo y obstinado. Y sí, se podría decir que es mío. Al menos lo mantienen para mí.

Corriendo me coloqué a su lado, agarrándole de las manos para que soltase al equino, el cual agitaba la cabeza con disgusto.

— _Ohh_ , no te preocupes. Ya nos conocemos. —Con suavidad pasé los dedos por su lomo, deleitándome por lo caliente que estaba a pesar de encontrarse en un lugar tan frío. El caballo volvió a olisquearme, deseoso por alguna golosina—. Pobre, de saber que le veríamos le habría traído algo.

Erik me estudiaba de arriba a abajo, como si fuese una alucinación. Entrecerró los ojos e intentó hablar, pero enseguida callaba para pensar mejor.

—Tú… —Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, levantando el sombreo para pasarse una mano por el cabello—. Fuiste tú quien le hizo trenzas y colocó adornos. —Aquello sonó como una acusación.

— _Adornos_ —me burlé, intentando aparentar su voz—. Lazos, eran lazos; ¡y tú fuiste quien se los quitó!

—Exacto —se congratuló, sonriéndome—. ¿Le has visto más veces?

—Suelo darle dulces de vez en cuando —murmuré, todavía distraída en la blanca piel del animal—. Me hizo compañía en Navidad.

—Ya veo… —Creí ver un destello de celos en sus ojos, pero pronto me distrajo—. Suelo usarlo para recorrer los pasillos más largos, o para cuando salgo.

Incliné el rostro a un lado. ¿El Fantasma salía a las calles parisinas? Por supuesto de alguna forma tendría que conseguir los artículos que mantenía en su hogar, pero parecía casi un disparate.

—Sin embargo, la maldita bestia se ha acostumbrado a bajar aquí. La temperatura es mucho mejor que la de arriba; detesta el calor —prosiguió golpeándole el lomo—. Pero debemos devolverle a las caballerizas. Si no es un gran inconveniente para ti, desde luego.

—No, no. —Meneé las manos.

—Muy bien entonces.

Dándole un suave toque al caballo nos dispusimos a salir por aquella puerta de madera con la lámpara entre mis dedos. La zona era más grande y ancha, siendo mucho menos claustrofóbica para mi gusto. Las paredes fueron cambiando mientras subíamos, al igual que el suelo, terminando todo por quedar aplanado y en perfectas condiciones, sin humedad.

Erik no era un gran conversador; a no ser que tuviese un tema el cual discutir prefería el silencio. En general no me negaba a aquello, mas hoy no era el día, sintiéndome nerviosa por algún extraño y absurdo motivo. Quizá fuese su presencia siniestra, o el escuchar cada vez más de cerca el murmullo de las personas que trabajaban en las cuadras…

—No creí que se dejase montar. —Comencé yo, intentando pensar algo más que añadir—. Al menos eso fue lo que me dijo uno de los trabajadores.

—En general no suele ser de buen agrado, pero lo permite.

Más silencio.

Achiqué los ojos, molesta.

—Hemos llegado —susurró en un tono bajo. Quedamos delante de una pared, y con sus señas me hizo saber que no hablara y que tapase la luz que ofrecía la llama entre mis manos.

Observándole en todo momento, estudié como se estiraba en toda su estatura para llegar a una palanca bien escondida en la pared, consiguiendo sin un solo ruido que se abriese una apertura lo suficientemente grande para que saliese el caballo —no sin rozarse contra el tabique.

Aquello era como la magia. ¿Cuántas personas sabrían las entradas y salidas del reino del Fantasma de la Ópera? Me hacía sentir verdaderamente importante, siendo la única a la que hubiese permitido arriesgarse con todo lo que implicaba.

Al cerrar de nuevo, el caballo emitió un sonido de enfado, y me prometí que el día de mañana le llevaría algún terrón de azúcar o magdalena.

 **~)}O{(~**

Poco más dijimos al llegar a su hogar. Al cruzar la puerta me hizo ir directamente al piano colocado varios metros detrás del órgano, mientras se quitaba la capa y sombrero, quedando en su clásico traje negro, siendo combinado con un bonito chaleco verde del cual me sorprendí por su brillantez.

Sin decir nada corrió hasta la cocina, y en esos momento pude apreciar cómo todo lo que había roto cuando hice estallar su ira se encontraba en su lugar; al igual que si aquello no hubiese ocurrido. Tuve que llevarme la palma al corazón tras recordarlo; la mesa que lanzó, las librerías llenas de libros y pequeños adornos, el banco…

Todo parecía burlarse de mí, como si intentasen darme a entender que solo había sido una pesadilla. Y es que eso es lo que fue; una la cual dejar atrás.

Sin haberlo visto antes, y con la suficiente valentía como para moverme sola entre las tupidas alfombras, me acerqué a la pared izquierda; varias hojas arrugadas colgaban allí, dejándome ver esbozos de edificios, diseños de ropas coloridas y extrañas, pájaros que jamás hubiese imaginado…

Pero lo que en verdad llamó mi atención era una vitrina de madera vieja que relucía por sí sola. En su interior había flores mustias, quedando arrugadas por el paso del tiempo; varios libros con las páginas en oro, estando escritos en idiomas diferentes; unos dibujos extraños con cientos de colores sin orden aparente; y por último: la pluma que le regalé, con todo lo demás que le acompañaba alrededor.

Me sobresalté al escucharle de nuevo caminar a mis espaldas, pero cuando quise verle no estaba, habiendo dejado una jarra con agua y un vaso sobre una mesa para volver a otra habitación.

Sentía el corazón oprimido. ¿Por qué mantenía aquel regalo como un tesoro? No había sido algo que guardar de dicha forma. Me había burlado también de él para que escribiese en otro color que no fuese rojo. Mas, y lo creía con certeza, la importancia de todo residía en que, muy seguramente, no recibiría presentes de otras personas muy a menudo. Todavía recordaba con lástima el cómo se había trabado al hablar, o cómo quiso devolverme aquel favor.

Regresé junto al piano, sintiéndome triste.

Estuve tentada a tocar las teclas del instrumento, pero antes de poder hacerlo apareció una gran mano blanca sobre ellas, llevando en un puño cerrado todas las telas que usé para trenzar el pelo del caballo.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa me curvase los labios.

—Aquí están —me hizo saber, como si no fuese obvio.

—Supongo que no te gustaron —le acusé mientras las tomaba y colocaba encima de la mesa con el agua. Las había doblado de manera perfecta y ordenado por colores.

—No estoy acostumbrado a tales tonte… —le dediqué una mirada airada por encima del hombro— …delicadezas. —Tuve que soltar un suspiro—. Comencemos.

Y así voló el tiempo. Disfruté de cada uno de los minutos que pasaban, quedando hipnotizada por al fin verle mientras me explicaba las cosas. Todo era más fácil, y a pesar de que él solo dirigía su atención a mí para darme ordenes específicas, me deleité estudiando su figura contra el piano, o cuando se agitaba porque no era capaz de hacer algo que para él era de suma importancia.

Cuando me notaba distraída no dudaba en regañarme y golpear varias notas para que me recompusiese; sin embargo, todo corrió como de costumbre, y me hizo preguntarme el cómo habíamos podido practicar hasta ahora sin nuestras presencias unidas.

Estaba contenta cuando finalizamos, teniendo aún libre gran parte de la tarde. Erik no quiso forzar demasiado mi voz, y me alegré cuando me avisó de que nos serviría un té.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —le pregunté. Solo había visto la parte central de su casa, pero estaba segura de que el resto de habitaciones serían tan maravillosas como estas.

Erik simplemente se encogió de hombros, indicándome con la cabeza que lo siguiese.

Salté hasta llegar a la puerta donde aguardaba con ella abierta para que entrase. No sabía lo que me esperaba allí en un inicio, pero el que tuviese una cocina tan normal como las que había en el resto de casas comunes parecía casi imposible. Había muebles de madera oscura, una pequeña mesa con dos sillas y una gran cortina que tapaba algo al otro lado. Tenía los artilugios necesarios para cocinar; los cuchillos y botes rellenos de sustancias que no reconocí eran los más visibles.

Me quedé en medio de la sala, sin saber qué hacer.

Él, a diferencia de mí, se movía con agilidad, tomando una tetera de un estante alto —al cual yo no podría llegar—, y rellenándola de agua gracias a un grifo de cobre brillante instalado encima de una pila.

—No sé de qué te sorprendes —habló de repente tras ponerla a calentar.

Sentí vergüenza por desestimarle; una vergüenza que me llegó hasta las mejillas.

—Yo tampoco —alegué—, sobre todo después de haber visto el resto de la casa.

Si rio, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra la mesa, apartando uno de los asientos para que me sentase si quería.

—¿Crees que solo vivo entre estas dos habitaciones?

—No, por supuesto que no.

Me acerqué hasta él, pero con intenciones de sentarme a su lado, no en la silla. Erik frunció el ceño, y no supe si mi cercanía le molestaba. Sin que me importase salté sobre la madera, dejando colgar los pies.

Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, rascándose la piel visible.

—Quizá quieras ver el resto. Tenemos tiempo hasta que hierva el agua.

Se me hinchó el corazón.

—Eso sería una maravilla.

—Sígueme.

Tan rápido como subí bajé, saliendo la primera al enorme salón, dándome la vuelta para esperarlo.

Eran extraños la clase de ruidos que había allí dentro. Siempre supuse que el estar encerrada me daría pavor, miedo por no volver a recuperar la libertad; pero aquel no era el caso. El crepitar de la madera en la chimenea, los golpes que ejercían nuestro pasos, los crujidos de los muebles, el susurro de las velas… La música que pudiésemos crear. E, incluso, si se agudizaba el oído, las olas del lago serían perceptibles, como si estuviesen muy muy lejos.

Erik parecía disfrutar mi entusiasmo, cambiando aquella postura arrogante en su cuerpo. Conforme fue pasando la tarde, desaparecieron los signos de incomodidad que le rodeaban, quedando ahora como era él realmente, sin ceremonias.

Comenzó el recorrido llevándome a la siguiente puerta al lado de la de la cocina, siendo este su cuarto. Me permitió la entrada con nerviosismo, haciéndose a un lado. A penas había luces en aquella habitación; solo una vela en el interior y la luz de fuera me permitían vislumbrar los objetos que se escondían allí.

—Es todo muy negro —me quejé, achicando los ojos para intentar diferenciar las cosas. Había una gran cama con sábanas oscuras en el medio opuesto a donde nos encontrábamos. Telas gruesas decoraban todo su alrededor. Era enorme, y tenía la repentina necesidad de lanzarme contra ella para comprobar si era verdaderamente confortable.

Además de unas mesillas, varios armarios y alfombras pomposas, nada más era destacable, y con mucha rapidez me llevó a la siguiente sala.

Esta formaba el aseo, tan grande como los que había en los palacios, pero con una decoración sumamente diferente al resto de la casa. Además de los muebles que se encontraban allí para el uso personal, las paredes estaban cubiertas de telares de diferentes colores, creando patrones con flores; mas, en una sin ocultar hubo mantenido la forma cavernosa de la piedra, tallando un arco alto para dar cavidad a lo que veía como un gran agujero, pero que con más detenimiento terminé por conjeturar que se trataba de una bañera. Estaba labrada contra la roca, y solo me hizo saber que se trataba de una tina el grifo de color oro que resaltaba con ella.

Me quedé sin hablar por su grandiosidad. Sin duda Erik sabía bien cómo aprovechar las cosas. Era increíble, haciéndome sentir celos por mantener todo aquello para él solo. ¿Sería muy profunda?

Por último, y quedando al lado del gran e imperioso órgano, se encontraba el último cuarto; uno que al parecer mantenía por mera cuestión de extravagancia, pues allí nunca necesitaría otro más.

—Lo nombré Louis Philipphe y, se podría decir que, es una habitación para invitados —me hizo saber al abrir la puerta. Él fue el primero en entrar, encendiendo a su paso varias lámparas de gas, consiguiendo que todo brillase, pues el amarillo era el color predominante, al igual que el oro y el blanco. Una cama tan grande como la suya se encontraba en la mitad de la sala, siendo rodeada por telas vaporosas en cremas y huesos. Los armarios y mesitas tenían formas redondeadas, curvándose donde pudiesen para no ser tan ofensivas, quedando cada cosa en perfecta armonía.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención era el cielo estrellado que había dibujado sobre nuestras cabezas. Los azules y blancos contrarrestaban con la calidez que ofrecían el resto de colores, llamando incluso más la atención. Pero, por supuesto, algo así siempre lo haría. ¿Cómo lo habría pintado? Bendita fuese su maravillosa paciencia.

—Es precioso —me atreví a hacerle saber, llegando a una mesa colocada contra la pared, la cual mantenía un hermoso jarrón sobre ella.

Erik no contestó, pero le escuché mover los pies, aparentemente incómodo.

Al salir me quedé aguardando por el té en el sofá, tomando el asiento en el que me acurruqué la última vez, suponiendo que el hombre se sentaría en el sillón a mi izquierda.

Era una verdadera lástima que una casa tan excelente se mantuviese oculta al resto del mundo. Muchos pagarían una fortuna por tener tantas cosas bonitas. Aunque estaba segura de que, en el caso de que Erik dedicase parte de su arquitectura a crear hogares, todos serían tan maravillosos como el suyo. No podría esperar menos de un hombre tan perfeccionista.

Pero, pese a toda la ostentación y magnificencia que ahora me abrumaban, hubo algo que me golpeó de repente, dejándome con la mirada fija en el fuego de la chimenea: no había visto ni un solo espejo; ni si quiera en el pintoresco baño.

Se me encogió de lástima el corazón.

Erik cambiaría todo lo que tenía —incluso más— por obtener una vida normal; una vida que al parecer no podía tener.

Di un pequeño salto al escucharle depositar —empezando a cansarme de sus silenciosas interrupciones— la bandeja frente a mí, sirviendo enseguida el líquido ardiendo. Eran los mismos movimientos cuidadosos de la última vez, tocándolo todo con extremada reverencia.

—Gracias. —Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa cuando me entregó la taza.

—Antes de marchar, si lo deseas, podría mostrarte la planta superior —estuve a punto de atragantarme—, tengo una biblioteca.

—Pensé que esto era tu casa, ninguna habitación más. —Intenté tragarme la curiosidad que me crecía cada vez a causa del lugar donde vivía.

—Podría haberme resignado, pero soy un hombre con bastante tiempo libre. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Desde cuándo vives aquí? —me atreví a preguntarle de manera genuina.

— _Mmm…_ —Dio un sorbo a su té sin cuidado. En la actualidad tampoco llevaba el labio superior cubierto, y tenía la sensación de saber mucho más sobre sus expresiones de dicha forma—. Tras ayudar al arquitecto a crear el edificio —señaló sobre nuestras cabezas—, marché a Persia, dejando todo esto más o menos…recogido; cuando regresé lo terminé.

Me mordí los labios con ganas de indagar más, permitiendo que de mi boca saliese otra cuestión menos educada y mucho más directa.

—Lamento ser descortés, Erik, pero ¿qué edad tienes?

Se reclinó contra el respaldo, estirando mucho más las piernas y con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro.

—¿Qué edad crees que tengo?

Fruncí el ceño. No podía saberlo con exactitud.

—No lo sé; hablas como un hombre demasiado inteligente para ser un crío, y tu apariencia física no me da ninguna pista con la cual poder aclararme. —Tanteé varias opciones, rascándome el interior de la cabeza para al menos darle una respuesta poco ofensiva—. Pero si tuviese que decir una cifra —me arriesgué con maldad—, sería desde los veinticinco hasta los cincuenta.

Él se llevó una mano al corazón, ofendido.

—¡Cincuenta! _Mon Dieu_ , no soy tan viejo.

—Es solo una suposición —me reí—. Entonces, ¿cuántos años?

Titubeó unos instantes, estudiándome la cara con resignación creciéndole en los ojos. Mas, terminó por confesar:

—Treinta y cuatro. —Me mordí las mejillas por dentro, intentado no crear ninguna emoción—. ¿Es más o menos de lo que imaginabas?

—Menos —tuve que serle sincera—. Pero mi juicio se basa en tu intelecto. Aunque, la verdad, no conozco a ningún otro constructor como tú —terminé por alabarle. Creí, que si me fijaba mucho más en su cuello, vería un color rosado crecer en él; pero era de mala educación mirar fijamente, por lo que terminé cogiendo de la bandeja una de las pastas que había traído.

Nos acompañó un silencio acogedor, siendo los únicos sonidos más fuertes nuestras respiraciones. Mas, en un momento clave, donde estuve tentada a hablar de nuevo con otra petición, desde mi espalda se escucharon varias notas creadas por el piano.

Erik se irguió a mi lado, y antes de tener tiempo para darme la vuelta lanzó desde su plato de té la cuchara de plata con la que estuvo removiéndolo.

No conseguí vislumbrar a lo que dio —porque estaba segura de que golpeó algo—, pero un gruñido acompañó a aquello, corriendo como una mancha negra sobre el suelo, pisoteando las partituras que hubo tirado desde el instrumento.

Erik depositó la tacita sobre la mesa, y con pasos rápidos se acercó hasta la mancha, agarrándola en cuanto rozó sus pies.

Entonces supe de lo que se trataba: era el gato que me solía acompañar mientras dormía.

Hice lo mismo que el hombre y me acerqué hasta él, observando cómo le mantenía sujeto y sin cuidado por el pellejo, intentando el animal hacerse una bola.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —Intenté quitárselo de las manos.

—¿Conoces al bicho? —me preguntó con furia mientras lo meneaba.

—No es ningún bicho —le golpeé los dedos para que me lo entregase, manteniéndolo en mis brazos con cariño—. ¡No seas bruto! —le regañé por lo que había hecho.

Acaricié la barriga del animalejo contenta, pero fruncí el ceño en cuanto se revolvió para que le soltase; cosa la cual no estaba dispuesto a discutir.

Erik refunfuñaba mientras recogía las partituras del suelo, y yo me quedé estupefacta al saber a quién pertenecía el gato.

—¿Vive contigo? —le pregunté, agachándome para ayudarle.

—No. Ella va y viene; he intentado cientos de veces que no entre, pero el otro gato le enseña siempre el camino.

Pestañeé con rapidez al devolverle las hojas que mantenía en mi poder, reclinándome de nuevo para recoger la cucharita que hizo volar para dar al animal.

—¿Ella? ¿Es una gata? —Siempre había pensado que se trataba de un macho—. Y no está bien que los golpees así.

— _Ella_ comenzó. Le encanta lanzar cosas al suelo.

—Lo sé —me reí con suavidad, vigilando que no volviese a hacer nada que importunase al hombre.

—¿Y cómo es eso?

—Suele dormir conmigo. —Me encaminé de nuevo al sofá, cruzándome de piernas.

Erik se quedó sobre el piano unos minutos más, supuse que pensando, pues lo único que hacía era mascullar sin sentido.

La gata —con la que había creado un vínculo especial—, se subió a mi regazo ronroneando, alegre de tenerme allí con ella. Y es que me aseguraría de que nada la pasase.

Como si fuese miel para las abejas, de la nada apareció otro felino, mucho más grande y peludo, con pasos pesados y lentos.

—¡Mira! Ha venido el otro —me carcajeé, viendo como se sentaba a mi lado y se hacía una bola. Sus colores eran muy diferentes a los de su compañera, tratándose de fríos blancos con pigmentos grises en las zonas de la cara, cuello y lomo. Sus ojos azules se cerraron enseguida, olvidándose de lo que le rodeaba.

Erik se sentó adusto en su sillón, quedando de brazos cruzados.

El gato que mantenía sobre mí le bufó, retumbando en su pequeña figura un gruñido que me dejó boquiabierta. Era al igual que cuando me conoció.

—Esa se llama Leila, y el otro Bajtiar. —Señaló a cada uno de ellos con la cabeza, consiguiendo que varios mechones se le rizasen sobre la máscara.

La gata ya tenía incluso una palabra para que atendiese… Cosa la cual yo ni si quiera hice, a pesar de convivir conmigo.

—Los nombres, ¿de dónde proceden? —Estaba segura de que no eran franceses.

—Te lo puedes imaginar. Leila significa noche; Bajtiar, afortunado.

— _Ohh._ —Intenté acercar la mano al macho, asustándome cuando levantó veloz la cabeza—. ¿Me hará daño?

Erik se encogió de hombros, frunciendo los labios.

Preferí dejarlo en paz, satisfecha con mi vieja amiga.

Le conté entonces cuando la había conocido; el mismo día que le robé aquel primer libro. Todavía me era extraño pensar lo mucho que habíamos cambiado; la confianza era un aspecto difícil de tratar si no se hacía con cuidado. Al menos el resultado final me hacía feliz, y esperaba que a él también.

Me sentía querida en la ópera; tenía personas que se preocupaban por mi bienestar, al igual que yo del suyo. Había trabado amistades de las cuales ya me era imposible separarme. Si pensaba en los días pasados, en el mismísimo día en el cual acompañé a Madame Giry a su clase de ballet, con todas aquellas mujeres bailando…

Se me hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Pero nuestra conversación giró hacia tierras mucho menos dramáticas.

—Debes decirme el cómo moviste aquellos bustos; porque tú los lanzaste.

—Así es. No sé por qué te molestas en recalcarme cada cosa obvia que hago —se quejó con la voz rasposa.

—Porque casi siempre lo niegas todo.

—No es cierto —me contestó a la defensiva, y yo fruncí los labios—. La primera vez que los moví, estando tu sola, fue por mera precaución; mi intención era asustarte. Nunca pensé que… llegaríamos a esto. —Por supuesto que estaba tan sorprendido como yo—. Estando a oscuras dudaba mucho de que fueses a verme. La segunda vez, con el tramoyista —siseó aquello último—, digamos que podía lanzarlos o aparecer frente a vosotros; cosa la cual no hubiese sido muy inteligente.

—Entonces, ¿quieres decir que los arrojaste y ya?

—Sí.

Meneé la cabeza. Tuvo que ser extremadamente fuerte para conseguir que golpeasen a Buquet.

Decidida, alargué la mano para agarra la suya que tenía sobre el reposabrazos crispada. Relajó los dedos y se quedó mirando nuestra unión.

—Nunca te di las gracias.

Tragó con pesadez.

—No fue nada.

Sabía tan poco acerca de este hombre —sobre este caballero—, pero la razón no me permitía dudar sobre él. Era como si algo electrizante nos estuviese uniendo; como si los mismísimos rayos de una tormenta cayesen sobre nosotros en aquel instante. No tenía ninguna idea sobre su pasado, sobre lo mucho que tuvo que sufrir, sobre lo mucho que deseaba ahora la paz…

Pero aquello no me importaba. Nada de eso importaba cuando me encontraba su lado. Y eso era algo que no podía reconocer; algo que nunca antes hube sentido por nadie.

Eral algo que hacía que el corazón me latiese mucho más fuerte.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Lamento si esperabais el capítulo ayer, llegué tarde a casa y preferí dejarlo para el día siguiente._

 _Pero ha merecido la pena; César, los gatos, recuerdos del pasado…_

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	60. Confesión y apreciación

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 60** **: Confesión y apreciación**

Continuación,

Lunes, 3 de julio de 1871

Pasé los dedos con cuidado por las pinceladas que formaban las flores. Eran de color oro; en algunos lugares los patrones giraban con decisión, muy a diferencia de otros los cuales tenían sobre ellos un aire indeciso; como si aquel tallo brillante no hubiese querido crecer de esa forma en la madera.

Erik me dio el estuche para violín antes de regresar a mi habitación. Cuando le hube preguntado el poco tiempo que tardó, simplemente se encogió de hombros y me cuestionó si me gustaba o no. Y en verdad me encantaba. Había escrito Daaé en uno de los lados, y tuve que contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salírseme de los ojos ante la emoción que me cubrió.

Acercándome a la cama, donde hube dejado el instrumento, con mucho cuidado lo deposité en su nueva funda, colocándolo al final encima del aparador. Aquel sería su nuevo sitio.

Me cepillé el pelo con velocidad, pues sabía que tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a la casa de las Giry, donde me estaban esperando. Acordamos ir a cenar a un nuevo restaurante que nos recomendaron, contentas de tener la escusa perfecta para salir por la noche aunque al día siguiente tuviésemos ensayo.

Corriendo de un lado para otro, tomando el monedero y cambiándome los zapatos, terminé por llegar a lo alto de la oscura escalera tras varias zancadas. Fue incómodo encontrar allí al señor Amir; hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, habiendo coincidido poco los dos a causa de nuestros trabajos. Incluso Antoinette se había resentido en su ausencia.

Nos miramos fijamente, creciendo en nuestros rostros una sonrisa, rompiendo así el hielo.

Lo gracioso de todo aquello era que el caballero se encontraba en aquel extraño lugar donde una vez antes le había visto, alegando él que tenía que saber qué muros estaban dañados en la ópera.

Mi sonrisa se hizo todavía más ancha, y el debió percibir la maldad que ahora me rondaba.

—Bueno, no creo que lo que me excusó la última vez vaya a servir ahora —dijo cuando estuvimos cara a cara, sin ninguna presentación.

—Creo que no. —Me movía desde los talones hasta las puntas, con aires burlescos.

—Entonces admitiré que bajo a ver al hombre que vive en las catacumbas —hizo una mueca—, en el caso de que quiera recibirme.

—Es un hombre con un poco de genio —intenté defender sus actos.

—Demasiado genio, señorita.

Miré a sus espaldas, intentado descubrir el lugar por el que se introduciría.

—Ahí hay una entrada, ¿verdad? —le pregunté sin vergüenza, señalando el lugar. Él frunció el ceño, digiriendo la vista de un lado a otro, sin saber muy bien si contarme aquel secreto o no—. No es como si no supiese nada, Amir —le dije, volviéndome el buen humor.

—Lo que no sé es si _él_ quiere que lo sepas. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Y sabemos que Erik no es alguien piadoso con el que tiene despistes.

No dejé que aquel comentario me chafase.

—No es tan horrible como otros dicen. —Tenía la terrible necesidad de hacerle saber que el Fantasma, Erik, no era tan iracundo como todos creían. Además, él era su amigo según había llegado a la conclusión.

—A veces puede ser _horrible_ —me retó.

—¿Perdón? —incliné el rostro a un lado.

—¿Nunca has visto su cara?

Eso fue como un jarro de agua fría. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así? Siempre supuse que el hombre frente a mí se trataba de alguien bueno y honrado, lleno de sonrisas sinceras y nada de maldad; pero ahora era todo lo contrario, mostrándose en sus ojos verdes el color de una emoción que no era capaz de reconocer.

Di un paso más hacia él, a pesar de nuestra diferencia de altura.

—Es atroz que digas eso de Erik. Al parecer, lo que le diferencia de los demás debe de ser motivo de burla. Muy bien las personas podrían ser crueles por el color de tu piel, o el acento que tienes; pero eso no importa, no aquí. Y sin embargo, ¿te burlas de un pobre hombre el cual ha debido de marginarse para conseguir vivir en paz? ¿Qué clase de caballero dices ser?

Me salían las palabras a borbotones, y antes de poder continuar con una sarta de amenazas que crecían dentro de mi cabeza me paró, tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome hasta el muro por el cual había tenido intención de introducirse en un primer momento.

—No pretendía ofenderte. —Hizo una inclinación mientras quedábamos allí escondidos—. Solo quiero que sepas a lo que te enfrentas. Todo lo que dices es cierto, sin duda. Pero tú no conoces a Erik como nosotros; eres la primera persona la cual no quiere algo de él; no le buscaste por ninguna razón concreta, únicamente desde la ingenuidad. —Pulsó una de las piedras y el muro se arrastró en silencio—. Erik no es alguien fácil, y, sin querer ofenderle, es igual que un perro de la calle; dale dos días de comer y lo tendrás obedeciendo el resto de tu vida.

Estaba atónita. El hueco creado ante nosotros daba paso a una escalera descendente en forma de caracol, y allí se encontraban ya varios artilugios para encender una lámpara de aceite. Di un paso atrás, sin llegar a entender lo que Amir me decía; o más bien, sin querer llegar a entenderlo.

—No…

—No finjas estar ciega. ¿Crees que lleva a muchas personas más allá abajo, a lo que se supone que es su hogar? —Meneé la cabeza a modo de negación, mirándole fijamente a la cara—. Erik no es el mejor hombre que hayas podido conocer; no es ninguno de los dulces coristas o de los graciosos de tramoya; pero te aseguro que en lo que llevo de vida, no he conocido a nadie con tanta esperanza y ganas de vivir, de disfrutar, de sentir…

Volví a crear espacio. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a tener esta conversación? Quería que terminase.

—Entiendo.

El hombre no asemejaba estar del todo convencido ante mi aceptación; pero se resignó, tomando la lámpara de las baldosas, apoyándose contra la pared. De nuevo con el semblante risueño y las mejillas hinchadas, mas, pronto se tornó a preocupación.

—Una última cosa antes de irme; ¿es cierto que duerme en un ataúd?

Me puse colorada.

—¿Por qué demonios iba a saber eso?

—Supuse que te habría enseñado su casa —se encogió de hombros—, y que se habría burlado del lugar donde descansa.

—Pues no ha sido así.

Y es que en verdad había visto una cama enorme, con sábanas colgando desde todos los lados.

—Lamento entonces la pregunta —otra sonrisa irónica—; no pretendía insinuar nada.

Rodé los ojos y me di la vuelta, lanzándole una despedida airada. No querría saber nada sobre aquel persa durante varios días.

 **~)}O{(~**

Mientras llegaba a las puertas de las Giry, Raoul apareció charlando animadamente con el jefe de decorados de la ópera, el cual entraba desde la puerta de los trabajadores. Estuve a punto de lanzarme escaleras arriba como si no le hubiese visto, pero su voz me paró en seco, obligándome a poner buena cara.

—Raoul. —Me agarró de las manos y depositó besos en mis mejillas, como era su costumbre—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Traje a unos amigos a las puertas de la ópera para que viesen en el maravilloso edificio que invierto, y decidí entrar a buscarte. —Me miró de arriba a abajo, estudiando el vestido que llevaba puesto—. El azul hace que te brille la piel —dijo mientras pasaba la mano por encima de mi cadera.

Me aparté molesta de aquel toque, cosa de la cual no se dio cuenta.

—Y tus amigos, ¿ya se han ido? —tuve que preguntarle, intentando buscar una excusa por la que poder dejarle.

—Les hice ir a un restaurante mientras te encontraba. Debes venir con nosotros, por favor. Estarán encantados de conocerte.

Enarqué las cejas con aire inocente, poniendo una falsa sonrisa en mis labios. Algo dentro de mí había conseguido mantener una máscara creada desde la tristeza que me daba el hombre; me lastimaba saber que sus sentimientos iban más allá de los de la amistad.

Raoul era en verdad mi amor idealizado; un amor sencillo que no anhelaba.

—Voy a ir con las Giry; me han invitado antes que tu. —Recé porque dejase el tema, pero Raoul no era de esos que desisten fácilmente.

—Dilas que te surgió un compromiso entonces; seguro que lo entenderán.

—Raoul, no está bien mentir a la gente. —Lloverían piedras sobre mi cabeza por decir eso mismo.

El hombre formó un puchero de lo más encantador; cosa que me hizo estirar el brazo y tomárselo, agarrándole con fuerza.

—Pero te acompañaré hasta la entrada —continué dándole la vuelta para que saliésemos por donde había entrado—. Ya me darás a conocer entre tus amistades en otra ocasión.

Con alegría de nuevo dejó que le guiase, llegando a caminar hasta la plaza donde le esperaba su carro. Paré en las grandes escaleras de la ópera, cruzando las manos sobre la pelvis, a la espera de una despedida.

La conversación que mantuvimos fue fácil y ligera, sin darme ninguna pista de lo que ahora querría decirme; aquello mismo que tanto quería ignorar.

—Christine —me llamó con suavidad, acercando su cuerpo al mío con solo un paso. Fruncí las cejas ante su tono—. Quizá no sea el mejor momento; no con tanta prontitud. Siempre he pensado que estas cosas deben ser guiadas, como si ya estuviesen marcadas por unos puntos —se trababa al hablar, teniendo que agudizar el oído para entenderlo todo—, pero, tras informarme lo suficiente, he decidido que el corazón es el que debe dictar.

—Raoul… —intenté cortarle en vano.

—No, no. Permíteme que hable; desde que te encontré trabajando aquí, cientos de emociones itinerantes de las cuales nunca había sido consciente me han recorrido cuando estoy cerca de ti. Es como si hubiesen estado durmiendo, esperando para resurgir en el momento adecuado. —Sus ojos chispeaban un afecto ensalzado, ese mismo afecto del que había querido estar ciega—. Cuando éramos pequeños y jugábamos, cuando escuchábamos tocar a tu padre, cuando nos obligaron a separarnos, el verte cantar sobre un escenario; son cosas que no puedo olvidar. Las cuales me niego a olvidar. Son parte de ti, de mí, de lo que hemos creado juntos. Ni las mejores ni peores acciones me harían arrepentirme de lo que siento por ti, Christine Daaé. —Me estremecí, y con un susurro más, pronunció las temibles palabras—. Te quiero y lo eres todo para mí.

Estaba mareada; a pesar de la corriente fría de aire que nos agitaba las ropas, era como si me estuviese ahogando. Veía borrones negros, y me zarandeé para enseguida retomar el equilibrio.

 _"Que Dios me asista"_ pensé. Sobre todo porque no era una tarea fácil la que me había puesto el destino.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo decirle que no? Que mis sentimientos por él no le correspondían; que no había nada recíproco; que aquello que él pensaba era imposible. Estar con el vizconde sería perder lo que había ganado, y no estaba dispuesta a abandonarlo todo por algo que podría durar unas meras semanas; unos pocos meses; unos desdichados años. No arriesgaría mi vida.

—Raoul —hablé bajo, tomándole de la mano con otras intenciones, más como alguien que da el pésame a una persona la cual ha perdido a un familiar—, agradezco de verdad tus palabras.

El hombre estaba expectante y con los ojos brillantes, y una parte de mi alma se estaba anudando de manera extraña, haciéndome verdadero daño. El nudo se traslado a mi barriga, y desde allí a la garganta, dejándome sin respiración.

—Nunca esperaría menos de ti. Eres amable, y un gran apoyo desde que volvimos a encontrarnos. —Le di una tierna sonrisa con voz queda, intentando ser lo más precisa posible. Apreté más nuestro agarre, avisándole con la mirada lo que venía—. Pero eso de lo que hablas nuca podrá ser —solté un suspiro—, puesto que yo no te quiero; no de esa forma.

El rostro de hombre cayó, fue como si acabase de ver una atrocidad pasar delante de sus narices; como si una gran ola viniese directo a por él para tragárselo y llevarlo al peor de los infiernos. Sus pupilas se dirigieron de un lugar a otro de mi rostro, al igual que si acabase de desaparecer.

Y como padecía por verlo así; tan triste y ensombrecido.

Dio un paso atrás, dejando que aquel fino aire nos cruzase, permitiendo limpiar el ambiente. Y es que yo le permití apartarse; hubiese preferido abrazarlo al verle tan descompuesto, pero eso no habría hecho ningún bien, y lo que menos quería era empeorar tal terrible situación.

—Raoul —le llamé, rogando por captar su atención—. Por favor, no pienses que esto es una despedida…

—¿Es cierto eso que dices, Christine? —Se le veía tan desesperado que estuve a punto de ceder a sus ruegos. Casi.

—Así es; lamento haberte hecho creer lo contario. —Fruncí los labios. No deseaba perderle, que desapareciese. Habíamos convivido bien hasta ahora, ¿por qué teníamos que romper aquella frágil amistad que creamos para revolverlo al amor?

—Ya veo… —Llegó a apoyarse en una de las grandes columnas—. Me siento tan… ridículo.

Me lancé contra él, agarrándole de los brazos, sin pensar, al igual que un acto reflejo.

—No, no. Por favor; no digas eso. No debe ser así. Raoul, Raoul, podemos seguir como estábamos. Iremos a cenar, caminaremos a los jardines… —Le obligué a que me rodease, llegando a apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho—. No puedes desaparecer.

Él me apretó contra su cuerpo, a modo de contestación. Nos dejamos arropar por un silencio cómodo, cada uno en nuestros pensamientos, hasta que me di cuenta de que varías lágrimas se me habían escapado, mojándome el rostro y la ropa del caballero.

—No puedes desaparecer; no puedes. —Tragué saliva de manera pesada—. Esto no puede arruinarlo, por favor.

No me arrepentía en implorarle; era un gran amigo, mi mejor amistad. Era aquel que me hacía olvidar la ópera cuando solo deseaba dejarla a mis espaldas, quien me llevaría tan lejos como yo le rogase, quien me daría el mundo entero…

Y aunque yo no pidiese nada de eso —y estuviese negándome a todas sus atenciones—, no podía desaparecer.

Pude percibir los movimientos de su barbilla contra mi sien, sin llegar a deducir lo que me estaba diciendo. Terminé por levantar los ojos, disfrutando de su color, de su profundidad. Él me mostró una sonrisa entristecida, con algunas lágrimas bordeándole el rostro también.

—No te preocupes; estaré aquí. Siempre. —Se ciñó aún más contra mí para dedicarme un abrazo que me dejó trémula—. Te lo prometo.

Solté una pequeña risa, deseando despejarme.

Sacando del bolsillo de la falda, agarré el pañuelo que una vez me había dado, mostrándoselo con orgullo; llegando a limpiarle el rastro húmedo de la cara, al igual que hice después conmigo.

—Gracias —murmuré.

Meneó la cabeza, dejando que algunos mechones de cabello le rozasen la nariz sonrojada.

—Aún así, dame tiempo para hacerme a la idea.

—Lo lamento de verdad.

—No tienes por qué. —Se quedó pensativo, pestañeando muchas veces antes de seguir. No me importaba continuar usándole como poyete estando cómoda a su lado; mas, sus siguientes palabras consiguieron estremecerme de nuevo—. Tal vez, algún día, me devuelvas los sentimientos.

Cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo. Fui totalmente sincera con él.

—No sé qué decirte respecto a eso.

—Y por ello no voy a forzarte. Pero antes, debes contestarme a una última cosa —me quedé expectante, sin querer que el miedo se me colase en el cuerpo—: ¿hay alguien más aparte de yo?

Nunca antes me había cuestionado tal cosa; ¿lo había? Conocía a muchos hombres, por supuesto, trabajaba continuamente con ellos. Pero nada más allá de eso. Nada más… Porque Erik era solo eso; un buen amigo.

Entonces, recibí un golpe en el corazón; tan grande que me dejó las rodillas tiernas y los pensamientos aglomerados.

—No lo sé.

Y es que en verdad no tenía ni idea.

 **~)}O{(~**

Había ido a comprar chocolates después de aquello. Raoul marchó a encontrase con sus amigos, y yo desaparecí a la pequeña tienda de dulces cerca de la ópera, llevando además varios pasteles para las Giry, quienes ya me aguardaban asustadas por la tardanza.

Cuando las expliqué todo lo ocurrido entendieron a la perfección.

—¿Y cómo te sientes, querida? —me había preguntado Antoinette de forma maternal.

En aquel momento dejé caer la cabeza contra el cabecero del sillón, cerrando los ojos con frustración.

—Creo que piensa que tiene oportunidad de enamorarme, y eso es lo que más lástima me da.

—¿Por qué? —me cuestionó Meg, quien no sabía si apiadarse de mí o deleitarse por dejarle las cosas claras al vizconde.

No debí suplicarle que no se fuese; con su alma generosa se quedaría a mi lado a pesar de la gran negativa. Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a perder algo más que me recordaba los buenos tiempos del pasado.

Ahora, tumbada en la cama, tragando un chocolate de menta mientras cogía otro con dedos cuidadosos, permití que todo lo que sentí con la pregunta que me hizo Raoul me penetrase hasta los huesos. Había sido algo terrible que no quería revivir, pues conseguía hacer que el corazón me diese aleteos, y que sintiese el estómago lleno de plumas.

Intenté que las colchas me tragasen, soltando un largo suspiro.

No me había fijado en estos sentimientos que ahora tenía sobre Erik, los cuales habían crecido sin darme cuenta y a pasos agigantados. Yo no sabía cómo dedicar tales afectos a alguien; no de una forma pasional; no como una mujer ama a un hombre. No tenía ningún indicio dentro de mi cuerpo; además, ¿ese varón del que pensaba estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa?

Me llevé las manos al rostro ruborizado.

No podía ser; nada era real. Estaba confundiendo mis emociones con la compasión que me obligaba a tener Erik sobre él.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué le había dicho a Raoul que no sabía se había otra persona en mi mente, en mi alma, en mi corazón?

Eso no podía ser. No podía amar a Erik.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Os guste o no Raoul, tenéis que admitir que su propuesta fue linda… Y que sus intenciones eran dignas. He intentado que sea lo más parecido al Raoul de la novela, en el aspecto más infantil, por supuesto. Pero, como ya dijo Christine en una ocasión, no se puede olvidar que es un hombre…_

 _Y que Erik también lo es..._

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	61. Reconocimiento y sentencia

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 61** **: Reconocimiento y sentencia**

Sin el peso de la capa sobre los hombros me sentía desnudo. Era casi la misma sensación que cuando me quitaba la máscara. O quizá no tan exagerado.

Estudié la ciudad desde mi visión autocritica; había edificios con una arquitectura verdaderamente horrenda y ofensiva a los ojos de cualquiera, mientras que otros se alzaban con orgullo y elegancia, como si en realidad fuesen algo. En comparación con mis propias creaciones quedaban a la altura del subsuelo, y me hacían cuestionarme quién podría haber permitido crear tales viviendas absurdas; no eran ni si quiera las más viejas de Paris, que al menos habría sido una escusa. Incluso puede que en aquella zona coexistiesen los más ricos de toda Francia, alegres en sus feas moradas. El interior no debería ser tan terrible…

Me reí en voz alta, consiguiendo que el acompañante que hoy me daba una visita levantase una ceja, sin llegar a preguntar por lo cual me hube carcajeado.

Me encogí de hombros, dando varios pasos para observar la plaza delante de la ópera. Demasiadas personas se movían por las calles, disfrutando de los últimos rayos de sol dando pie a un cielo oscuro y lleno de estrellas. En verano todo parecía cobrar vida, incluso yo me encontraba en un estado mucho más apacible; cosa que detestaba profundamente. Las estaciones no deberían guiar mi mente.

El Daroga llegó a sentarse a los pies de la escultura dorada de Poesía, quedando resguardado de las miradas indiscretas de los de allá abajo, pero siendo aún capaz de vigilarles. Se inclinó con una gracia natural, cruzando las piernas ante él, llevando las manos detrás de la cabeza.

¿Por qué había decidido hacerle caso para subir aquí?

Rodando los ojos llegué a su lado, permaneciendo de pie; no sería tan indigno de sentarme en el suelo.

—Vamos Erik, nada va a pasar porque te relajes —se burló él, cerrando los ojos.

—Cállate —escupí con enfado, estudiando ahora la piedra donde me apoyaba.

—Como quieras, viejo amigo.

Ese hombre encontraría su muerte un día de estos.

—Habla entonces y dime qué es lo que quieres, no tengo toda la noche para entretenerte, muy a tu desgracia.

—Una lástima sin duda —continuó con aspecto cómodo—. Quería preguntarte acerca de varias cosas…

Con una mueca comencé a la defensiva.

—Todos dicen que empujé al nuevo violinista, ¡pero no es cierto! ¿No crees que tengo mejores cosas que hacer? El maldito hombre tropezó con sus propios zapatos. No soy tan imbécil como para dedicarme a arrojar a críos contra las baldosas de…

El Persa abrió los ojos y levantó las cejas, estudiándome de arriba a abajo; cosa que no me gustaba para nada. Cerré las manos en puños, sin saber cuál sería su próxima contestación.

—No tenía ni idea sobre eso —me hizo saber sin apartar la vista, incomodándome aún más. Fruncí los labios y me resigné, dirigiendo el rostro a las calles—. Pero supongo que ya me enteraré.

La gente no cesaba de hablar sobre el Fantasma de la Ópera. Era increíble que creyesen tantas mentiras, o que otros simplemente las aceptasen sin más. Aunque a decir verdad, para algunos era mejor que cualquiera controlase a los absurdos gerentes para poder mantener su empleo y tener una reputación digna, no asumiendo que trabajaban en una ópera llena de locos.

—Por supuesto que lo harás. —Me crucé de brazos, cambiando el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro.

Seguía sintiéndome vigilado, y eso me ponía la piel de punta, queriendo defenderme de las miradas no deseadas. Demasiados años siendo observado con nada más que repulsión me habían dejado secuelas verdaderamente nítidas.

—Siéntate conmigo —me indicó el hombre, haciéndose a un lado.

—No.

—Erik, por favor.

—Puedes perfectamente levantarte, sabes lo poco que me gusta tirarme en el suelo.

—Si alguien te ve allá abajo estarás en un lío —me contradijo él, intentando atacarme.

Me reí de manera hueca, sin emoción.

—Aquí suben bastantes personas, y a tales alturas dudo que sepan de quien se trata.

Daroga se removió inquieto por lo que pensé era mi respuesta; pero enseguida se levantó y corrió hasta el borde del tejado, quedando con su espalda completamente hacia mí. Sería tan fácil tirarle.

—Ven a ver, hombre desdichado. —Hizo señas con la mano para que le siguiese, y mi propia curiosidad desterró todo pensamiento asesino para atenderle, queriendo saber qué era lo que tanto había llamado su atención. Y podía entender por qué sus ojos no se desviaban de la plaza, moviéndose por allí nadie más que Christine, centrándose toda mi atención en ella.

Había pasado gran parte de la tarde a su lado; ensayamos, le mostré mi hogar, tomamos té, mantuvimos conversaciones mundanas… Todo lo que habrían hecho las personas normales; como si a ella no le importase el lugar donde residía, o si vestía una máscara u otra.

Mi corazón comenzó a galopar de manera desbocada y sentí las mejillas acalorárseme.

Pero no quería ser tan obvio.

—¿Y bien? —le pregunté, retomando mi postura arisca.

Pensé que me golpearía.

—¿Estas ciego? Es Christine, ¿no la ves?

—Por supuesto que sí. —Podría encontrarla en un mar de personas, donde quisiera que estuviese conseguiría localizarla. Pero no quería que él lo supiese.

—Parece entristecida —murmuró con tono preocupado.

Intenté fijarme más en su forma de andar; llevaba con ella lo que creí que era una caja la cual apretaba entre los brazos, como si cualquiera pudiese robársela. Daba pasos pequeños y cuidadosos, y estaba seguro de que tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca en los labios.

—Le habrá pasado algo —intenté defenderla, alarmándome al pensar en qué podría hacerla estar así.

—Claro, claro.

La mujer paró repentinamente a hablar con varias de sus compañeras bailarinas, quienes también iban a entrar, permitiéndome disfrutar de su forma un poco más.

—¿Qué me puedes decir de ella, Erik? —me interrogó el hombre, dejándome estupefacto.

—¿Perdón?

—Hemos intentado tener esta conversación antes y siempre consigues escaparte. Pero no hoy.

Se me quedó el aire en el pecho.

—No soy capaz de seguirte —refunfuñé con la voz suave, mucho más suave de lo que hubiese pretendido en verdad.

Pero por supuesto que sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Como bien dijo, intentó varias veces cuestionarme acerca de la relación que manteníamos Christine y yo; cosa la cual no quería pensar demasiado, porque lo único que me daba era dolor de cabeza y un enfado general que me duraría el resto de día, llegando incluso a colarse en mis pesadillas.

—Hablé con ella antes de venir aquí —me hizo saber, con la sombra de una sonrisa creciendo en sus labios.

Pestañeé varias veces, dirigiendo la mirada entre el hombre y la joven allá con las bailarinas.

—¿Y bien? —Su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Si me ocultas algo, hombre estúpido…

—No, no, no. ¿Qué podría ocultarte que tú ya no sepas, Erik?

—No sé tanto como piensas sobre Christine. Además, ¿cómo llegaste a verla?

—Me encontró en la entrada bajo las escaleras, la que está cerca de su habitación. —Fui a quejarme, pero me calló—. Intenté abrirla los ojos. Hice varios comentarios crípticos hacia ti y ella no dudó en lanzarse como un león a defenderte.

Me quedé quieto, observando a la mujer, estudiando el movimiento del suave aire agitarle la falda, quedando rodeada de telas hermosas que le daban el aspecto de ser un ángel entre las nubes. Ella era ignorante a mi disfrute; y en ocasiones lo único que deseaba era correr tras su cuerpo y rasgarme el corazón delante de ella, expulsando todas aquellas sensaciones que me rodeaban por su culpa.

Años atrás habría reprimido tales impulsos absurdos; pero con ella todo era diferente. Su rostro no se arrugaba al mirarme, al ver la máscara; y a pesar de todo lo sucedido el primer día que la bajé a mi casa, aún continuaba a mi lado.

Y yo recobré la esperanza.

Las mujeres son cosas inexplicables; o quizá así fuesen todos los seres humanos, y yo solo hubiese conocido a los más monstruosos.

— _Ohh_ —fue lo único que dije, absorto en mis pensamientos.

—Tienes que evitar quedarte en silencio durante mucho tiempo, es extraño y nada cómodo. Asustarás a la dama si lo haces muy a menudo.

Nunca había caído en aquello.

—A ella no parece importarle —protesté con cierta inseguridad al saber que podía molestar a mi pupila sin llegar a darme cuenta.

—Ella no suele quejarse.

Dejé que un torrente de carcajadas saliese desde el fondo de mi estómago de manera precipitada, llegando incluso a doblarme por el humor incontrolable.

—No la conoces; es una mujer exigente, terca, curiosa, y demasiado olvidadiza. No duda en apuñalarte con sus palabras, y si es cierto lo que me has dicho antes, debes de haberlo probado hace menos de una hora.

El hombre hizo una mueca, volviendo a sentarse bajo la estatua, tomando la misma posición que había abandonado.

—Cuando tienes razón, la tienes.

 _"Suelo tenerla"_ pensé en mi fuero interno, pero decidí callar.

Algo que había dicho antes me golpeó en aquel instante, estudiá.ndole ahora en el suelo de nuevo

—Aguarda, ¿qué dijiste sobre abrirla los ojos?

Otra sonrisa estúpida le acompañó. Se llevó una mano al cuello, alargando el dedo índice.

—Me jugaría la garganta a que ella tiene sentimien…

De un salto le paré.

—¡No, no, no! ¡NO! No digas tonterías; ni se te ocurra. —Tuve la intención de llevarme las palmas a las orejas, no queriendo escuchar.

—¡Pero es cierto! Eso fue lo que hice, mostrarla un resquicio de la verdad.

—¡Tal vez esté así de triste por lo que has intentado inculcarla, bastardo! —tuve que gritarle, ahora verdaderamente preocupado de que mi aprendiz estuviese molesta a causa del Persa. O peor aún, que no se sintiera a gusto nunca más por las ideas soñadoras que le había dicho.

—Eso no va a ser —masculló.

—Como la hayas irritado de alguna forma pienso arrastrarte a las entrañas de la ópera para que mueras allí de hambre, sin poder salir jamás.

Este se estremeció, sabiendo que mis amenazas no eran falsas; mas, enseguida se recompuso, cruzándose de brazos, mirándome como alguien que tiene experiencia en estos actos.

—No la he molestado, dijo que entendía lo que la hice saber. Confía en mí.

—¿En ti? Creo que serías el último al que preguntaría sobre temas de amor —me burlé de manera cruel.

Daroga supo a lo que me estaba refiriendo; desde que llegó junto con Omid y Darius a París había estado intentando seducir a Antoinette, la mujer que tanto me había ayudado a lo largo de los años.

Madame Giry siempre fue alguien importante para mí; no dudó en recogerme de las calles, y siempre se mostraba impasible sobre los actos que realizaba para ganarme la vida, sobre el amparo que pudiese pedirla, sobre mi propio cruel rostro. No se estremecía ante nada, y en sus ojos azules nunca brillaba el terror, ni si quiera cuando me atreví a intimidarla.

Me reproché tanto el haberla abandonado cuando conoció a su esposo, teniendo que regresar de todas formas a los pocos años de marchar, habiendo quedado ella viuda y con una hija pequeña. Todavía se me hacía un nudo en la garganta cuando me dio la noticia; nunca antes había visto llorar a Ann, y en aquel instante, desprendiéndose de sus ojos una única lágrima, supe que debía corresponderla, socorrerla como ella había hecho conmigo al conocernos.

Había dañado al Persa con esas palabras, y una parte de mí se arrepentía; la otra, no obstante, se deleitaba en ese dolor.

Quedamos en silencio, escuchando el murmullo de los pájaros que intentaban descansar. Yo seguí estudiando a mi alumna, quien parecía deseosa de salir corriendo de aquella conversación en la que la habían capturado.

El pedazo más racional de mi mente se atrevió a hablar, sin apartar la vista de su figura. Era una voz profunda y agradable, y creía que estaba dirigida desde mi órgano vital.

—En el caso de que la hayas hecho _abrir los ojos_ , quizá prefiera quedarse ciega. —Varios mechones castaños de la joven se habían escapado del recogido, rebotando a su suerte, deleitándose con lo últimos rayos de sol—. Yo no soy un hombre; soy una leyenda, un cuento de terror entre estas paredes. Yo no existo para nadie, y prefiero que siga siendo así.

—Todo lo que dices son mentiras.

Asentí con la cabeza, muy a mi pesar.

—Tienes razón; eso es lo que era. Los muros con los que me defendía han ido bajando, desapareciendo con el paso de los años. El Palais Garnier me ha ofrecido una seguridad que nunca conocí, por eso mismo me reúno con vosotros. —Cerré las manos en puños—. Pero eso no significa que haya olvidado lo que soy, lo que he sido, y lo que siempre seré.

Había hecho cosas atroces en Persia; debí defenderme de las peores maneras para no perder la vida; porque al fin y al cabo era un cobarde y no quería morir. Siempre había algo que llamaba mi atención y me obligaba a ser constante, y ahora que había conocido a una mujer…

—Eres un hombre, eso es lo que ve ella en ti. Nada más. Creerá que eres inteligente, cosa de la cual no se equivoca; sabe que tu humor es peor que el de los perros, pero prefiere no darle importancia. Y niega totalmente que seas horrible.

Se me paró el corazón, llegando con una carrera frenética después, agitándome el estómago y la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que si saltase desde allí podría echar a volar y entonces huir de toda situación.

Creía saber acerca de los sentimientos que estaba sufriendo; había leído sobre ellos, visto representarlos en decenas de obras, de óperas… Y ahora que me llenaban y decidía reconocerlos, me eran una desmesurada novedad.

Di una respiración profunda, calmando todas las zonas de mi cuerpo que estaban en tensión, escupiendo las palabras a una velocidad vertiginosa.

—Amir, por supuesto que la amo. Es la primera mujer la cual me sonríe sin lástima en los ojos, sin miedo, sin temor porque vaya atacarla. —No podía apartar los ojos de ella, desesperado por si acaso pestañeaba y desaparecía—. Ella me ha tomado de la mano varias veces, se sienta a mi lado sin dudar a pesar de lo que la hice cuando me quitó la máscara. —El tono que usaba se convirtió en un susurró, arrugando el ceño al acordarme de aquella fatídica noche.

Sentía el alma más fuerte que nunca en mi interior, agitándose como olas del mar, intentando llegar a todos los rincones de mi largo cuerpo.

Christine se fue, desapareció con el resto de mujeres al entrar en el edificio. Parecía estar menos molesta, y lo que creí que era la sombra de una dulce sonrisa se había colocado en sus labios, quedando fijada en mi mente con fuego.

—No serás un hombre fácil al que amar, Erik —me recriminó el Persa, obligándome a darme la vuelta para enfrentarle. No parecía tener miedo, y un aura de suficiencia le recubría de arriba a abajo.

—Si ella me amara sería más manso que un cordero y haría de mí lo que quisiese. —Dejé caer los hombros, mirando ahora al horizonte—. No, eso nunca podrá ser.

Los demonios de mi pasado no me lo permitirían.

Y aquella era mi penitencia.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Me encanta escribir sobre el punto de vista de Erik. Es como un aire fresco._

 _Y bueno, ¡ahora tendremos que ver qué es lo que pasa con esta extraña pareja! No parece que nada sea fácil; menos mal que hay un molesto Persa para arrimarlos un poco…_

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	62. Antiguos patrones

_Esto es un capitulo para ordenar un poco las cosas; porque creedme, las notas que uso para ir resolviendo la historia están hechas un lio. Lamento si os parece lento o pesado._

 _¡Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios, siempre me ponen feliz!_

 _¡Adelante!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 62** **: Antiguos patrones**

Dieciséis días después,

Martes, 18 de julio de 1871

Las clases con Erik eran a la vez una delicia y un sufrir continuo. No sabía de dónde había sacado Amir tales absurdas ideas sobre nosotros dos, pero me ponía nerviosa solo de imaginar lo que hubo mencionado. Ni si quiera tuvo la vergüenza de callar lo que pensaba; tan parecido a Meg.

Mas, para mi gran placer, mi maestro no había cambiado. De vez en cuando se mostraba nervioso a la hora de tocar el piano dándome la espalda —como si fuese capaz de quitarle la máscara de nuevo—, y me obligaba a colocarme delante, con la escusa de verme respirar bien, para después cerrar los ojos y sentir todo lo que creábamos mucho mejor.

Erik era un artista; conseguí que tocase el violín para mí, al igual que de nuevo el órgano; y me enseñó muchos instrumentos más que tenía en su poder, asegurándome que en todos sabía representar alguna melodía. Algunos eran los mismos que los que había en la orquesta de la ópera pero, sin duda, lo más extravagantes fueron aquellos que provenían de la India y Persia.

Había notado, además, el cómo se dejaba ocupar totalmente por cada uno de ellos; en el terrible órgano se doblaría contra las teclas, como si así consiguiese que las notas saliesen con mucha más suavidad. Siempre me imagine tal instrumento violento, no obstante, él conseguía las más hermosas canciones. Era lo mismo con los diferentes violines, rozando con delicadeza sus cuerdas, recordándome mucho a mi padre cuando tocaba, como si se tratase de una pieza frágil y cuidadosa a la que cuidar con cariño.

En aquel instante me sentí celosa y nerviosa a la vez por como lo acariciaba, teniendo que apartar el rostro enrojecido.

Me negaba a creer que el caballero sintiese algo más que amistad por mí; tal vez algo familiar, preocupándonos el uno del otro con mucha cortesía, pero nada más.

Gracias a aquellos pensamientos, me atreví hacerle una cuestión algo personal, y que me había estado reconcomiendo por varios días.

—Erik —le llamé entonces, disfrutando del final de la clase con una taza de té que me recomponía la garganta después del esfuerzo—. No quiero ser indiscreta, pero —tragué de manera pesada, sin apartar la mirada del plato de pastas sobre la mesa—, Amir me dijo algo… —Suspiré.

Él se tornó incomodo, agitándose en su asiento.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —intentó usar la voz con la que solía convencerme, creándome una pequeña sonrisa. Se había inclinado hacia delante.

—No es nada de lo que preocuparse —intenté relajarle sin conseguirlo, pues en sus ojos brillaba un temor genuino—. Hace varias semanas me lo encontré en una de las entradas. —Asintió, y yo comencé a reírme—. Me preguntó si me habías enseñado tu ataúd. —Di otro sorbo al líquido, guardándome las carcajadas nerviosas para mí.

Lo que no sabía era cómo reaccionaría él; pero al contrario que enfadarse, compartió mi alegría riendo también, volviendo a su antigua posición contra el sillón, como si de repente le hubiesen quitado un peso de los hombros. Cruzó sus largas extremidades y llegó a frotarse la cara bajo la máscara, para sorpresa mía.

Murmuró algo, pero no me atreví a preguntarle qué había dicho.

—Conseguí asustarlo —volvió a reír, animado—. Quiso ver el dónde residía cuando llegó de Persia, y le mostré el supuesto ataúd donde dormía.

Fruncí los ojos ante el crecimiento siniestro en su sonrisa, convirtiéndose en una lobuna al recordar aquella situación.

—¿A caso era así? —articulé neutral. Y de repente se había tornado serio.

—¿Por qué negar lo que después va a ser nuestro descanso eterno? Al fin y al cabo, cuando muramos iremos todos al mismo sitio. Lo mejor es comenzar a acostumbrarse.

Mi boca cayó abierta, sin poder creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

— _Mon_ _Dieu_ , no digas eso.

Erik simplemente se encogió de hombros, mirando al techo.

—Pero no debes preocuparte, ahora descanso en una cama, y si he de admitir algo es que es mucho más cómoda que cualquier otro lugar en el que me haya tumbado.

Una parte de mí se había complacido de saber que no dormía dentro de una siniestra caja de madera. Aquello no era digno para nadie, y estaba reservado solo para los fallecidos. En esos cuerpos ya no residía el alma, por lo que no era de suma importancia el lecho eterno en el que pudiesen estar.

No obstante, lo recordaba con cierto humor, no dejando que su ingenio fúnebre me preocupase, y prometiéndome que le haría cambiar, aunque fuese ligeramente. En la actualidad, correteaba en dirección a la capilla pues sentía los ojos del Fantasma sobre mí, y quería pedirle algo. Era como si una sinergia nos acompañase allá donde estuviésemos; nos complementábamos de manera espectacular, y sentía curiosidad de por qué podría ser así.

Abrí la pesada puerta, inclinándome delante de la cruz antes de comenzar a dar vueltas sobre mí misma, sin saber muy bien dónde dirigir los ojos. Desde que el caballero se había presentado ante mí, cada vez me era más difícil parecer normal sin su presencia.

—¿Erik? —le llamé en voz baja.

No tardó en contestarme.

—¿Sí, Christine?

Sonreí ante el tono suave de su voz, sintiéndome mareada. Me acerqué a la vidriera del ángel, dejándome caer allí, ahora sin preocuparme por un foco al que atender. No quería dudar tampoco.

—Por favor, ¿podríamos dejar la práctica de esta noche para otro momento? Quisiera acompañar a las bailarinas; el sábado será la apertura de su espectáculo y hoy es el único día en el que podemos reunirnos todas.

Cada una de ellas estaba más emocionada que la anterior; incluso Antoinette rebotaba más de lo habitual, mostrándoles a todos sonrisas contentas y satisfechas. Amir había aprovechado aquello para invitarla a cenar el viernes, aceptando ella con algo de emoción según me había hecho saber su hija.

Mi cuerpo estaba dividido; quería acudir con mi maestro, pues a pesar de las incomodidades que pudiese generar disfrutaba de nuestras clases; pero también deseaba relajarme con mis amigas, bebiendo champán y carcajeándonos por todo.

—Mañana tienes que madrugar —me hizo saber en un tono serio.

—Lo sé, no será mucho el tiempo que desperdiciemos.

En verdad, muy a pesar del hombre, no le haría ningún caso si decidía que tenía que acompañarle. Esto era más un acto de cortesía, para que no tuviese que subir en vano desde su casa.

—Es tu decisión, Christine. Nos veremos mañana entonces.

Y se había ido, sin dejarme añadir nada más.

Tuve una contracción en las entrañas ante la frialdad de nuestro encuentro, pero no permití que eso me molestara más allá de eso. No creí que estuviese enfadado, y en el caso de que fuese así ya podría desenfadarse solo.

Yo era una mujer joven, y tenía mi vida en las manos; no habría nadie que me robase aquello. Era dueña de mis propias decisiones, ya fuesen buenas o malas.

Bajé las escaleras de piedra trompicones, de nuevo feliz por ir con las bailarinas.

 **~)}O{(~**

Sin embargo, la felicidad cayó en una terrible depresión cuando llegó la tarde. Había ido creciendo durante toda la mañana mientras ensayábamos, y ahora me sobrecogía.

Antes de que comenzase la obra y tuviésemos que prepararnos, mientras el resto de trabajadores de la ópera comían y descansaban, yo me lancé a los establos, en busca de aquel chico al cual reconocía por su amabilidad. Nunca le pregunté su nombre, pero sabía dónde encontrarlo cuando lo necesitaba.

Estaba tirado en una de las caballerizas vacías cuando crucé el pórtico, rogándole porque me llevase al cementerio.

Debía hablar con mi padre.

Había ido en varias ocasiones más, solo por el hecho de informarle sobre los nuevos resultados en mi vida; pero ahora volvía a sentirme perdida. Tantos sentimientos me acorralaban, tantas dudas dentro de mi mente… Él sería quien las aclarase.

Caminé por el ya conocido recorrido que era el cementerio, disfrutando del sol contra la piel. Curiosamente el verano no era tan pesado como el año pasado; había algo flotando en el ambiente que siempre clareaba, no habiendo apenas incomodidad por la temible temperatura.

Las piedras de las tumbas relucían; algunas más claras que otras. Las estatuas de mármol parecía que en cualquier momento se derretirían como velas, habiendo una mecha chispeante en su parte superior. Los pájaros cantaban tranquilos y las chicharras chirriaban con fuerza en la alegre melodía de la temporada. Todo estaba en armonía, y gracias a ello no me sentía desconsolada.

Llevaba conmigo unas pequeñas margaritas que recogí en el camino, pero estaba más distraída en arrancarles los pétalos que en cualquier otra cosa, por lo que cuando llegué a la tumba, quedé para frente a la lápida. Respiré con pesadez y me incliné sobre ella, haciendo la señal de la cruz por si no me había reconocido.

Le conté todo el caos que eran mis sentimientos, llegando a apoyarme contra ella, ocultando el nombre de los ofensivos rayos de sol. Si cualquier persona me hubiese visto allí, tarareando sola, habría creído que estaba loca; una demente hablando a los muertos. Mas, era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Él es un buen hombre; estoy segura de ello. No sé qué clase de vida ha tenido, o cuáles han sido sus sufrimientos, pero en sus ojos parece haber un ruego cada vez que me mira; uno que ha ido creciendo desde que comenzamos a dar las clases en su casa. —Paré, escandalizada—. Eso suena de lo más indecente. ¡Pero ojalá lo conocieses! Me recuerda tanto a ti cuando toca el violín; o cualquier instrumento para el caso. Es como si su alma volase a aquello que hace sonar y estuviese obligado a terminar lo que sea que comenzó.

Estiré las piernas bajo la falda. Me sentía observada y aquello hacía que se me pusiese la piel de gallina, teniendo que menear la cabeza para estabilizarme de nuevo.

—Lo que quiero saber es si Erik merece de verdad la pena. Siento dolor al estar a su lado, como si quisiera huir de él. Pero si imagino que desaparece sufro. —Me llevé las manos a la cara—. Una vez me dijiste que el amor es inesperado. ¿A caso es esto que me inunda? Tampoco es fácil, y a veces tengo la terrible necesidad de ocultarme…

En un principio pensé que se trataba solo del hombre, de su siniestra presencia y altivez lo que me hacían estar curiosa a su alrededor; no obstante, había conseguido enredar tanto los hilos que ahora me costaba más diferenciar a qué lugar pertenecía cada uno, convirtiéndose en un cordel trenzado de manera horrible, sin diferenciar ninguno de mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Como si un rayo me hubiese alcanzado, me puse de pie, sabiendo que el joven de las caballerizas de la ópera estaría esperando ya por mí a la entrada del cementerio.

—Tengo que darle tiempo —dije en voz alta y segura, limpiando cada uno de los pensamientos que me sobrepasaban—. Eso es lo que haré; estoy segura de que mirando dos veces me daré cuenta de las cosas.

Y con un beso me despedí de él.

 **~)}O{(~**

Estábamos todas expectantes a la contestación de la maestra de ballet; queríamos que nos acompañase a la celebración de su espectáculo, con la excusa de que debía acudir por ser la voz mandante.

—Madame, tiene que venir —la animó Sorelli.

Antoinette estaba en el centro, de brazos cruzados y con una mueca en los labios. No era alguien fácil de convencer; pero tampoco nos importaba intentarlo. Todas estábamos deseosas de que nos acompañase, sin temor a su humor u órdenes.

—Prefiero ignorar las tonterías que hacéis. Gracias por la invitación.

— _Maman_ , ¡nos comportaremos! —alegó su hija, agarrándola del brazo.

El resto de mujeres manteníamos sonrisas cariñosas, diciendo palabras que la animasen; pero fue en vano.

—De verdad que no. No insistías más, por favor. —Intentó salir del círculo donde la habíamos atrapado—. Mañana debo acudir a varias reuniones con otros directivos y no me gustaría ir con un fuerte dolor de cabeza por haber bebido demasiado. —Dedicó una mirada irónica a las grandes cestas que llevábamos con nosotras, haciendo que todas riésemos a gusto—. Y tened mucho cuidado —nos avisó antes de marchar con un meneo de caderas.

Nuestros ánimos no bajaron a pesar de todo; corrimos hasta la esquina, lanzándonos cada una a nuestras posiciones, brindado por Antoinette Giry en cuanto tuvimos las copas y vasos dispuestos.

Bebimos con alegría y placer, comiendo sin cuidado, carcajeando por cada tontería que decíamos.

Sin embargo, en un momento dado la conversación se tornó algo más seria:

—Madame Giry tendría que ocupar mi puesto en alguna actuación —habló Sorelli con voz fuerte y segura.

—¿Y tú que ibas a hacer? —preguntó una de las gemelas.

—Solo será una vez —se quejó ella, como si no fuese obvio—. Sé que le gustaría volver a bailar frente a un público.

—Y lo hace verdaderamente bien —alegó Angeline, tomando un trago más por la señora.

Habíamos acudido ella y yo a varios de sus ensayos, a pesar de que si nos descubrían seríamos expulsadas enseguida del auditorio. Pero aquello nos dio igual, y encontramos allí además a Víctor, deleitándose en el baile de cada uno de los miembros del ballet.

O eso había dicho, aunque nosotros sospechábamos que le gustaba más estudiar a su pequeña novia rubia.

Antoinette no dudaba en representar cada uno de los pasos, siendo acompañada por los bailarines masculinos, quienes la levantaban y agitaban como si no pesase nada; mostrando así todas sus facultades en ese arte que había perfeccionado con el paso de los años.

—Ojala y fuese alguien fácil a quien convencer —se quejó su hija con un puchero—. Lo he intentado muchas veces, pero se muestra inmovible respecto a ese tema.

Todas nos encogimos.

—Pero, ¿os la imagináis bailando con nosotras? —habló Gisèle—. Estaría terriblemente nerviosa…

Y todas comenzamos a reír de nuevo ante semejante comentario; mas, en el fondo sabían perfectamente lo que conllevaría el tener a la maestra con ellas. Solían ponerse tensas cuando estaba simplemente observando; no querían imaginarse estando con ella en el escenario.

Una conversación llevó a otra, y de un lado cruzamos al siguiente.

La tristeza que me hubo superado en la tarde había desaparecido, y solo a la hora de regresar caí en la cuenta de que en ese momento debería estar en la casa de mi maestro practicando las nuevas partituras que me había dado.

Bajábamos las escaleras con cuidado, ligeramente contagiadas por el alcohol, pero no lo suficiente como para no saber donde poníamos los pies.

Cuando llegamos a la parte baja, Emilie se dirigió explícitamente a Meg, con lo que me pareció ser un rastro de celos en el tono, pero lo suficientemente sutil como para no apreciarlo demasiado.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te van las cosas con Víctor? —cuestionó la pequeña bailarina, dejando al resto expectante.

La rubia solía contarme con pelos y señales cada cosa que hacía con el tramoyista, no habiendo llegado a nada extraño todavía. Cosa la cual me alegraba, pues aún nos quedaban resquicios de dolor por lo ocurrido a Elinore.

—Todo a la perfección —contestó ella indiferente—. Es un hombre honesto.

Con pocas más hablaba acerca del caballero, y a decir verdad se podían contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que les habíamos visto intimidar.

—¿Y cuándo piensas contarselo a tu madre? —la interrogué yo, con algo más de malicia.

Su cara se puso más blanca de lo que ya estaba, creciéndole además un sonrojo en los mofletes.

Todas reímos a la vez.

—Vamos Meg, no va a morderte. Al fin y al cabo, no es ignorante a los hombres. Te tuvo a ti; y parece que su relación con el Persa va cada vez mejor —se burló Saint-James, galopando varios pasos por delante de nosotras.

—No lo sé. No es como si existiese el momento perfecto con ella. —Meg hizo un puchero de lo más tierno.

—Ya surgirá la situación. Se debe aprender a caminar antes que a correr —la avisé yo—. Aunque, te recomendaría que lo hicieses cuando esté de buen humor.

Otro estallido de risas y burlas.

La rubia, odiando ser el centro de atención por dichos temas, escupió algo que no me esperaba, directamente para mí:

—Y tú, Christine. ¿Ya hay algún hombre que haya llamado tu atención?

Mi boca cayó abierta. Varias de mis amigas comenzaron a darme consejos y a hacerme más cuestiones, queriendo sonsacarme cualquier cosa que las pudiese satisfaces.

—No, no. No he encontrado a nadie todavía —las hice saber, meneando las manos como si con ello pudiese disiparlas a ellas.

Meg no las había dicho nada acerca del Vizconde, de eso estaba segura. Confiaba en ella, y a pesar de las bromas, sabíamos cuando parar con las absurdeces.

Mas, ¿me preguntaba por otra persona? Abrí los ojos de par en par. ¿Me preguntaba por Erik? Eso no podía ser. Quizá Amir la habría transmitido sus pensamientos; esos que tanto había odiado.

No cesaron de darme sugerencias y advertencias sobre lo que tenía que hacer hasta que llegamos a la zona donde nos separábamos, yendo al final cada una por su lado. Al menos nos despedimos de manera alegre, sin importar lo que nos hubiésemos dicho.

Mientras bajaba los oscuros escalones con el quinqué en la mano, dejé que todas las sensaciones de bochorno que me recorrieron con ellas volasen lejos. No quería pensar en momentos humillantes u obscenos con Erik. Las cosas no iban así.

Descubrí a Leila esperándome encima de una de las mesas llenas de ropa, ronroneando al verme para que la tomase y la guiase al interior. La acaricié la panza cuando la tuve en brazos, habiendo abierto antes la puerta.

Mientras me relajaba dándome un baño rápido en la gran tina, permití que los sueños que escondía por vergüenza saliesen de una vez. Me sonrojé al rememorar aquel extraño sueño que tuve varias veces con el corista, el cómo me hacía sentir, removiendo en mi interior lo que era necesario para que todo me acariciase con suavidad, dejándome un placer extraño en la piel.

Solo que ahora Erik era quien guiaba aquel delirio.

No podía verle la cara; para mí era perfecto. Lo demás no importaba.

El agua caliente consiguió que mis manos bajasen acariciándome el cuerpo, obligándome a cerrar los ojos. Nunca me había considerado desagradable a la vista; no era una mujer con los rasgos acentuados —caderas pequeñas o un busto prominente—, tenía mucho más aprecio a los lunares de mis hombros y la suavidad de mi piel.

Rocé con dedos cuidadosos mis pechos, el vientre, los muslos…

Salí del agua a una velocidad vertiginosa, no sintiéndome bien.

Me abracé contra una de las toallas, como si fuese la única que pudiese darme calor en un duro día de invierno; como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

No debía pensar dichas cosas. No.

¿Cómo Erik podía hacer que me sintiese así? ¿En qué momento de nuestra relación todo había cambiado? Había ignorado de forma voluntaria los afectos de Raoul, ¿pero qué ocurría con los que habían crecido en mi interior por el hombre que me enseñaba a cantar? El hombre que era un deforme.

Mas, aquello no importaba. Me era primordial saber si sus cambios de humor eran frecuentes, o solo se trataban de episodios esporádicos relacionados con cosas que pudiesen serle primordiales.

Eso era lo que en verdad me aterraba; además de que el corazón me dolía por su culpa.

Me acurruqué entre las sábanas, llegando a taparme la cabeza a pesar del calor.

Solté un quejido desde el fondo del estómago.

 _Por supuesto que amaba a Erik_. Una parte de mí estaba segura de que por eso mismo había querido continuar con las clases, escuchando su voz y percibiendo su presencia a mi lado.

¿Sentiría él lo mismo por mí al igual que me había insinuado Amir? ¿Podría arriesgar todo para lanzarme contra él?

— _Ohh_ , Erik…

Tenía tantas cosas que discutir, que elegir…

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Woo! Nosotros ya sabíamos que el amaba, ¿verdad? Christine estuvo un poco más lenta, ¡pero mejor tarde que nunca!_

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	63. La metamorfosis de las cosas

_Vuelve a ser un capítulo corto, pero seguro que os sorprende…_

 _¡Lamento mucho el no haber actualizado antes! He tenido bastante lío; de nuevo las clases, los horarios, decir adiós al verano…_

 _Espero que lo entendáis!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 63** **: La metamorfosis de las cosas**

 **~)(~)(~**

Viernes, 21 de julio de 1871

La mujer a mi lado estaba radiante; caminaba con pasos cuidadosos, meneando las caderas al avanzar, creando patrones tan insólitos que no me permitían apartar los ojos de su cuerpo. Era igual que cuando se contempla un cuadro de asombrosa belleza, preguntándose uno el cómo el pintor habría transmitido con meras pinceladas tanta perfección sobre una lona.

—Amir, ¿te encuentras bien? —me preguntó Antoinette con cara de preocupación.

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué iba a ser lo contrario?

Acabábamos de pasar una velada maravillosa; habiendo aceptado la petición de cenar solos, ¿cómo podría estar _mal_?

—Te has quedado atrás, por eso lo decía. —Se encogió de hombros.

— _Oh._ —Reí con cándida alegría—. Estaba distraído, nada más. —Con prisas me acomodé a su lado en el paseo, estirando el brazo para que lo tomase; así no me quedaría embobado a su espalda estudiando su caminata.

Aún no parecía demasiado convencida en agarrarme, pero notando la tensión creciente que pronto se tornaría a vergüenza, con una pequeña sonrisa me tomó del antebrazo, cubriéndome con las dos manos.

¿Cómo a pesar de los años todavía conseguía hacerme latir fuerte el corazón un simple roce de sus dedos? Rogaba porque siempre fuese así, como la primera vez que nos vimos, a pesar de todo el caos del momento.

La mujer no era fácil; se trataba de alguien terco, pero mucho más amable de lo que su aspecto indicaba. El rostro afilado y los ojos almendrados le daban un poderío que muchas otras damas querrían; sus labios eran una perfecta mueca continua, como si en todo momento se encontrase dudando entre sí hablar o no, prefiriendo el silencio para observar. No era del tipo delicado; no necesitaba a nadie, aquello me lo había explicado Erik con mucha paciencia, pues mi cabeza, tras llegar de Persia, no entendía la mitad de las costumbres de Francia.

Por supuesto, no todas las féminas eran iguales, pero yo me había ido a enamorar de la más individual. Todo lo contrario a las niñas mansas con las que había estado en mi país de origen. Y aquello me satisfacía enormemente; lo nuevo siempre llama la atención.

Sus cabellos castaños, casi del mismo tono que el bronce envejecido; sus ojos azules; la palidez de su piel; la suavidad que podría proporcionarme; todo era tentador a mi vista, y para la de muchos otros también. Había llegado a saber cuáles eran mis rivales en la ópera donde trabajaba la que ahora era una parte de mi alma.

No obstante, me sentía casi extasiado al saber que no era al único que rechazaba, al menos así todavía tendría oportunidad de intentarlo.

Mas, lo que me encogía el corazón era el hecho de que, quizá, Antoinette todavía estuviese enamorada de su difunto esposo. A pesar de los muchos años que había pasado desde su fallecimiento, a la mujer todavía se le crispaba el rostro al recordarle, no queriendo hablar más de lo necesario sobre él a ser posible. Y eso era algo que me aterraba; ¿cómo competir con el hombre que le dio una hija? Sería imposible. Sin embargo tenía la esperanza de que, de manera casi mágica, los dos pudiésemos acomodarnos en su corazón, siendo apacibles y respetuosos el uno con el otro; así estaría satisfecho.

—¿Qué piensas? —me preguntó de repente, bajándome de las nubes—. Estás más callado que de costumbre; ¿hay algo que te moleste?

Sonaba verdaderamente preocupada. Le dediqué una sonrisa feliz porque notase mi silencio pensativo.

—Disfruto de la noche; este verano está siendo mucho más fresco que el del año pasado —dije, intentando crear un tema por el cual poder movernos con facilidad.

—Así es. —Dirigió los ojos a las mangas de su vestido, las cuales le cubrían hasta los codos—. Estoy deseando que llegue el invierno —murmuró bajo.

—Pensé que te gustaba más el calor.

—Cuando llega la nueva estación echo de menos la que se acaba de marchar. —Volvió a encogerse de hombros pareciendo ciertamente incómoda.

Varios transeúntes más paseaban por las calles de París, disfrutando de la temporada. Escuchaba con mucha más fuerza nuestros pasos sobre los adoquines, haciéndome sentir orgulloso por tener ese mandato en la tranquilidad de la noche.

La había llevado a cenar a mi casa, haciendo los deliciosos manjares Darius, quien sabía muy bien cocinar. Al principio estuvo escéptica a comer lo que le daba, pero tras una meticulosa explicación de lo que estaba formado el plato, asintió con confianza, llegando a disfrutar con los nuevos sabores.

En alguna ocasión más nos habíamos reunido, estando siempre acompañados por varias personas; pero hoy habíamos estado solos, y eso fue la novedad. Tenía la sensación de que estábamos avanzando, y aquello me hacía tararear por mi buena fortuna.

Lastimosamente, parecía que hubiésemos acabado al salir de casa con toda conversación, pues de nuevo íbamos acompañados por un silencio tranquilo que comenzaba a molestarme. Y es que tenía que aprovechar cada minuto con ella.

—¿No te sientes nerviosa? Por el espectáculo de mañana, quiero decir.

Antoinette se rio, agarrándome más fuerte.

—Quiero suponer que no, pero cuanto más se acerca la hora peor estoy. —Frunció las cejas—. Temo que los gerentes vean que es una pérdida de tiempo. Hace tantos años que solo se dedican a las óperas en el Palais Garnier.

Había sido uno de los espectadores en los ensayos de la danza que recrearían frente al público, y estaba seguro de que nada saldría mal.

—Desgraciadamente no soy un bailarín, y no tengo buen sentido de la música más allá de apreciar las melodías que me gustan, pero estoy seguro de que gustará, y que será bien recibido por aquel que lo vea, querida.

Con ánimos de más, deposité un beso sobre su sien, observando después como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

—Eso espero.

Se veía en la distancia el majestuoso edificio, pudiéndose diferenciar incluso en la oscuridad las bóvedas verdes más altas y las esculturas de color oro.

Era una noche extraña, y todo mi cuerpo se agitaba por ello, como queriendo correr de allí mismo. Mas, lo verdaderamente importante era que quería huir con la mujer entre mis brazos, hasta ocultarnos de las estrellas que nos estudiaban en el cielo. Las miré con recelo, como si intentasen robarme lo que más quería en este mundo, y aquello me obligó a acercarme un poco más a ella.

Pero Antoinette no se daba cuenta de cómo la hacían brillar, o cómo la luna le clareaba la piel de manera asombrosa. El vestido verde remarcaba su pequeña estatura, además de la complexión de su cuerpo de bailarina. Quería imaginarla bailando como sus aprendices, moviéndose de un lado a otro como si flotara, como si no le costase levantarse sobre la punta de los pies.

Solo fui capaz de verla así en pocas ocasiones, y siempre terminábamos en una discusión terrible creada por ella, alegando que no podía tener si quiera un poco de intimidad.

Y es que para ella bailar era una cosa íntima. Y estaba deseoso de que la compartiese conmigo.

Solté un suspiro, estrujándome la cabeza para sacar otro tema con el que engancharnos de nuevo pues la caminata se había vuelto violenta.

Antoinette, dándose cuenta de mis intentos se carcajeó, deleitándome los oídos con el sonido chispeante que ejercía desde su aparato vocal. Era como escuchar campanas en la mañana; esperanzadoras.

Me dio varias palmadas en el antebrazo, meneando la cabeza.

—No te preocupes en decir nada. Parece que hemos agotado todas las palabras durante la cena.

—Eso no es excusa para encontrarnos incómodos —me quejé.

—¿Lo estás tú? He de decir que siempre he sido una mujer tranquila, nunca me ha importado no hablar en ciertas situaciones.

—Quizá haya entendido mal el ambiente —me disculpé, confundido por mi error.

Ella volvió a reírse.

—Siempre has sido locuaz. Es algo que me sorprende. Meg y tú os parecéis en muchísimas cosas, tan nerviosos y animados. Como si no pudieseis descansar nunca. —El bochorno que me había nacido en el pecho se me subió rápidamente a las mejillas—. Todavía recuerdo cuando estabas aprendiendo el idioma; daba igual que no te entendiesen, nunca cesabas de intentarlo.

—Al menos ahora puedo hablar con mucha más tranquilidad; estoy seguro de que he mejorado considerablemente.

—Todavía tienes un acento muy grueso. —Inclinó la cabeza a un lado—. Pero es algo que no debes perder. Te favorece. —Otra ola de vergüenza—. Lo que quiero decir es que no debes olvidar tus orígenes.

—Nunca podría hacer eso —murmuré en un tono más pensativo—. Pero he de admitir que parece que llevo en París una eternidad.

Podía sentir las reflexiones de la dama, creando una máscara sobre su rostro casi imperceptible.

—¿Lo echas de menos?

—¿Persia? —Asintió, y yo creé un suspiro desde el fondo de mis entrañas—. A veces es como si todo lo que viví allí se tratase de un sueño; y en muchas ocasiones una pesadilla. —Me estremecí al recordar alguna de las cosas más violentas que debí pasar en aquel país—. Muchas otras son agradables pero…, yo era otra persona muy diferente. Digamos que, hasta que conocí a Erik, me había resignado a no mirar mucho más lejos de lo que me ordenaban. Con él fue como descubrir un mundo nuevo; lleno de colores brillantes y sonidos mezclados que lo único que me decían era que escapase de una jaula de oro.

Había sido un ignorante antes de conocer al que sería el favorito del Shah, y le agradecería de por vida lo mucho que me enseño cuando estuve con él. Incluso siendo más joven que yo, mostraba ya una extensa inteligencia contra la cual no competir.

Pero entonces el hombre fue cegado por las drogas, y me sentí responsable de su tortura autoimpuesta; por lo que debía de ayudarle a salir, terminando por reunirnos años después en la ópera más conocida de Francia.

—En algunos momentos desearía estar allí otra vez; en otros nunca me atrevería a pensar en regresar —continué, con el rostro algo más sombrío.

Antoinette, quien mantenía los labios severamente cerrados mientras me explicaba, acariciaba la piel de mi mano en círculos sin darse cuenta, pues estaba seguro que de haberlo sabido no habría tenido tal audacia.

Vislumbré la gran entrada a la ópera, y caminamos a un paso mucho más lento para llegar hasta la que era para los trabajadores.

Aquellos roces me estaban volviendo loco. Podría haber admitido en voz alta que una de las razones más importantes para no marcharme de todo aquello era ella, pero temía que se sintiese abrumada; por lo que terminé decidiendo callar.

Nunca había expuesto mi amor en voz alta; pero jamás en la vida se me habría ocurrido tampoco enamorarme de una mujer. En Persia no eran tratadas con tanto refinamiento, y sin embargo aquí debías casi implorar al rey para mencionarla ciertas cosas de delicadeza mucho más privada. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía hacerlo entonces? No era el simple deseo de su cuerpo lo que me acercaba a ella; su forma de hablar, de expresarse, su nerviosismo o su risa, el brillo que mostraba su mirada al emocionarse por cualquier cosa…, eso mismo era lo que me hacía pender a su alrededor.

¿Cómo hacer tal cosa? Se me revolvían las tripas con solo imaginarlo.

Y cuando quise darme cuenta debíamos separarnos, aguardado la maestra con los ojos expectantes a una despedida en la gran puerta oscura.

Si hubiese estado ebrio, habría creído que se trataba de un ángel.

—Ten cuidado al regresar, por favor —rogó mientas soltaba sus nudos de mi brazo, dejándome solo. Temí poder echar a volar si nadie me sujetaba.

—No debes preocuparte —murmuré, todavía en medio de la reflexión.

—Está bien. —Se irguió altiva, permitiéndome apreciar gracias al recogido que llevaba hecho la curva de su cuello y su continuación en la clavícula—. Buenas noches, Amir.

Antes de poder dar el próximo paso en la escalera la agarré de las caderas, haciendo que diese un jadeo de sorpresa. La llevé con velocidad a uno de los lados, apartándola de la madera lúgubre, de eso mismo que intentaba separarnos.

—Espera, Ann… —No me atreví a pronunciar más; pero mi cuerpo sabía perfectamente reaccionar, llegando a colocar las palmas sobre sus delicados hombros. Comparé el color de nuestra carne; la mía era oscura, casi feroz contra la suya, la cual se mostraba pura y sin daños. Mis manos tenían cicatrices que me rosaban algunas zonas, y ella comenzaba a tornase de la misma tonalidad que estas.

Dirigí mis ojos a los suyos, llegando a estudiar todos sus rasgos; nunca había estado tan cerca de ella. Algunas pecas casi invisibles le manchaban las mejillas y la frente; un lunar en el puente de la nariz gritaba en su soledad; los labios entreabiertos por la extrañez de la situación, siendo acompañados por un fruncimiento de todo su rostro hacía que me volviese demente.

Intentó dar una zancada atrás, pero solo la permití llegar a la pared de piedra, arrastrándome a su lado, como si ahora estuviésemos unidos.

—Amir —murmuró entre respiraciones pesadas.

Cerré los ojos, teniendo tras los párpados el reflejo azul de los suyos. Y entonces, consciente del gran desafío que significaría, la besé.

Estaba seguro que sentiría el picor de su mano contra alguno de mis pómulos, rugiéndome por el atrevido acto, huyendo al interior de la ópera, como si se tratase de una puerta al cielo por la cual yo no podía entrar. No me habría arrepentido por la valiente osadía, pero habría llorado en secreto por la pérdida de algo tan maravilloso.

Sus labios eran dulces y húmedos, y a pesar de la rapidez con la que me aparté, fue como si encontrase de nuevo mi hogar; al igual que estar en las tierras de Persia, temblando a consecuencia de una terrible tormenta que lo calentaba todo y amenazaba con dejarme empapado.

No obstante, todo pensamiento de tristeza que vino a corroerme fue callado por un segundo beso, esta vez ejercido por ella.

A pesar de la sorpresa, percibía todo a una velocidad mayor, como si en cualquier momento alguien fuese a pararnos en esta exploración mutua y tuviésemos que dejarlo a medias; con miedo a la insatisfacción. Era capaz de ver chispas de colores en mi mente, y una parte de mi cuerpo me rogaba por hacer caso a lo primordial, a lo que en verdad deseaba, permitiéndole controlar el lío que eran ahora nuestras bocas.

La mujer era exigente, rodeándome con los brazos el torso, posibilitándome hacer lo mismo sobre sus pequeñas caderas. Inclinábamos la cabeza hacia lados diferentes cada vez, intentando acercarnos mucho más, como si nos separasen pies de distancia.

¿Quién habría creído esto? ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando a que la besase? El estómago me daba vueltas, dejándome aturdido. ¿Sentía acaso ella lo mismo? Sus manos habían llegado a mi cabeza, revolviéndome el pelo con dedos exigentes, apretándola más contra mi cuerpo para que se diese cuenta de las necesidades primitivas que llamaba en él por tales acciones descontroladas.

En Persia jamás había sentido tanto placer al besar; era algo absurdo, pues no estaba satisfecho con solo unir la boca contra la de una mujer. Pero esto era como acariciar el cielo, esponjoso y suave, flexible y cálido.

Permití que mis labios bajasen por su garganta, inclinando ella la cabeza a modo de respuesta, manteniendo aún los ojos cerrados. No quería saber lo que tenía que decirme al acabar; no importaba si fuese bueno o malo.

Se estremecía cuando ejercía más presión contra su piel, o mordía la tierna carne que ahora degustaba. Una sonrisa soñadora se me coló en la boca, y tuve que resoplar cerca de su oído al subir —no dejándome llevar al camino que mostraban sus pechos—, respondiendo ella con una risa entrecortada.

—Esto debe de ser un sueño —me atreví a murmurar, ofreciendo pequeños contactos con los labios a su mejilla izquierda—. O tal vez haya bebido más de la cuenta.

Antoinette únicamente fue capaz de producir un quejido suave; uno que me hizo volver a besarla con una pasión desinhibida e indecente. Pero a ella no parecía importarle, dándome incluso más de lo que yo podía ofrecerla.

Muy a mi pesar, tuvimos que apartarnos de un salto al escuchar a mis espaldas los pasos de varias personas acercase; tratándose de un joven con otra dama caminando de la mano.

Era como haber salido de una ilusión, tornándose todo mucho más tétrico. ¿Qué se suponía que debíamos decir ahora? Los fuegos que había visto y disfrutado se apagaron con frialdad, y fui incapaz de mirarla directamente a los ojos, temiendo por lo que sea que me mostrase en esos dos orbes preciosos.

Al tomarla de la mano para guiarla de la puerta, estudié el rubor que la cubría; y estaba seguro que se trataba de todo el cuerpo.

En cierta manera, me sentía orgulloso de haberla hecho sentir así; pero era de igual manera recíproco.

Titubeé con las primeras palabras:

—Es tarde —fue la única cosa absurda que pude decir, con voz carrasposa.

Antoinette levantó los ojos entonces y en ellos brillaban algo mucho más fuerte que anhelo de lo que habíamos estado disfrutando. ¿Podría ser…? Pero enseguida se dio la vuelta, llegando a agarrar el pomo de la puerta con manos temblorosas que le hacían agitar el cuerpo también.

—Claro —murmuró.

Como si se tratase de una repetición, volví a agarrarla de la cintura, dando varios pasos grandes sobre los escalones para posicionarme detrás de ella. Tenía cosas que aclarar.

—Nada ha cambiado si no lo deseas —la hice saber; y aunque mi mundo había caído a su alrededor, me prometí ser tan servicial como de costumbre; teniendo la muda esperanza de repetir quizá algo como esto de vez en cuando.

Podría ser como un regalo.

Ella alzó el rostro por encima del hombro, y se me encogió el corazón —ese mismo que había estado latiendo de manera desbocada desde el primer roce de nuestros labios— al vislumbrar en sus ojos pequeñas lágrimas relucir.

— _Oh_ , Amir. Todo ha cambiado; y eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Me obsequió con un beso de nuevo, mucho más casto que los anteriores. Y con eso, desapareció en el interior del edificio.

—Todo ha cambiado, Antoinette. —Y ni siquiera sabía yo la capacidad que ocultaban esas palabras mientras caminaba a casa como un hombre nuevo.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Apostaría a que esto no os lo esperabais, ¿verdad?_

 _Me gusta esta pareja; es un contraste muy diferente a Erik y Christine. Ya han estado en otras relaciones; no son inocentes en ese sentido._

 _Veremos en qué quedan estos dos…_

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	64. El ballet

_Y esto por haber tardado tanto la última vez._

 _¡Bienvenidos y que lo disfrutéis!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 64** **: El ballet**

Cuatro días después,

Sábado, 22 de julio de 1871

Tenía el sábado libre.

Era un hecho tan poco corriente que hacía que me sintiese extraña, como si me hubiesen robado algo. Pero estaba contenta. Hoy era el día en el cual comenzaban las representaciones de las bailarinas; y todos estábamos deseosos por ver cuántas personas llenaban la estancia pues, si todo iba bien, se crearía un apartado para la danza mucho más extenso. Si daban dinero, lo que ocurriría hoy se repetiría muchas más veces.

Todas las bailarinas parecían palomas blancas temblando por un gran cambio; no estaban acostumbradas a estar solas, no al menos durante tanto tiempo, y eso las impresionaba. Pero deseaban aquello con locura, y el resto las animábamos lo mejor posible. Incluso los varones estaban nerviosos: varios se habían cambiado de ropa para intentar ver imperfecciones invisibles en los trajes, otros temían que las puntas duras que usaban en los zapatos cediesen en aquella misma representación para dejarles en bochorno delante del público, golpeándolas con frustración…

—Todo va a ir bien —murmuré yo mientras me despedía de Antoinette y de Meg, abrazándolas muy fuerte. Iban de camino a su último ensayo, contando ya los minutos para la hora de apertura.

Yo tenía poco más que hacer; varios de mis compañeros habían comprado entradas para acudir a ver el espectáculo, otros, muy a diferencia de los decentes, intentarían acoplarse donde pudiesen tras los decorados.

Sin embargo, mi idea era mucho mejor que la de ninguno de ellos.

Caminaba con pasos lentos hacia mi habitación, pensativa. Las últimas semanas en la ópera habían sido un lío intenso; La Carlotta volvía a gobernar de manera ferviente, y el Fantasma había intentado callarla. Se había convertido en algo habitual escucharle hablar en los ensayos, en las esquinas de las salas donde se guardaban los trajes, incluso dejó caer humo desde su palco en una de las sesiones, verdaderamente enfadado en dicha ocasión.

No sabía por qué aún me asustaba aquello; pero tenía que admitir que cada uno de sus trucos me ponía el vello de punta. Cambiaba la voz, hacía surgir sonidos imposibles, movía cosas sin estar allí…

Me cubrió otro estremecimiento.

Nunca fui capaz de decirle nada al respecto, pues conmigo era todo educación y cortesía, y no esperaba nada menos; y por supuesto nada más.

No obstante, lo que en verdad me preocupaba, o al menos acaparaba una parte de mi mente, era que Raoul se había comenzado a molestar por dichos actos sin explicación. Y, por supuesto, él no creía en el tal _Fantôme de l'Opéra_.

Continuaba siendo cortés conmigo, incluso me agasajaba más que de costumbre, y aquello hacía que me temblase el corazón. En sus ojos existía el atisbo de una tristeza colocada allí por mi culpa; pero no solía darle vueltas. No merecía la pena. Intentábamos ser agradables, e incluso en algunas ocasiones una normalidad no fingida nos recorría, dejándome un buen sabor de boca al finalizar nuestro encuentro. Raoul era alguien fácil, y estaba contenta por ello.

Lo que no llegué a comprender fue el cómo el resto de trabajadores de la ópera se habían enterado de lo sucedido entre el vizconde y yo; algunos creían que eran habladurías, otros que yo era una necia por negarme a tal hombre.

Me había ruborizado en muchas ocasiones a causa de los murmullos, y el conde no hacía las cosas demasiado fáciles tampoco al verme en el edificio cuando se atrevía a pisarlo, tratándome con mucha más sequedad de la acostumbrada.

No sabía si era por haber negado la petición del joven caballero o porque se hubiese enamorado de una simple corista de la ópera popular.

De repente, un golpe terrible me sacudió antes de llegar a las escaleras que daban a mi cuarto, dejándome desorientada.

— _¡Mademoiselle!_ —exclamó Favre, quien llevaba entre las manos montones de libretos para el espectáculo—. No la había visto, ¿se encuentra bien? —me preguntó asustado tras el choque.

Recobrando la compostura observé que varios se habían caído al suelo, llegando a agacharme para recogerlos y colocarlos entre los demás.

—Sí, sí. Estaba distraída; fue mi culpa. —Me alisé las telas de la falda—. Hoy está siendo un día muy ajetreado para todos.

—No lo puede imaginar. Como si fuese la primera vez que se estrena un ballet; los gerentes están mucho más inquietos de lo normal —se atrevió a bromear, creándole su sonrisa hoyuelos en el rostro cariñoso.

Tuve que responderle el gesto.

—Que se relajen entonces. No cesamos de decir que todo va a ir bien; podrían creerlo. El ballet del edificio es bastante competente; estoy segura de que al público le encantará.

—Si fuese más fácil convencerles, señorita… Pero ahora debo marchar. En el caso de que vaya a verlo, ruego que lo disfrute.

Y con una inclinación de cabeza desapareció con pies rápidos, dejándome a mi llegar de una vez por todas a mi habitación, dirigiéndome directamente al baño.

Había terminado por reconocer a cada uno de los porteros de la ópera; casi todos eran del mismo tipo que el caballero: de familia numerosa, cuidadosos en todo, risueños… Como si solo aceptasen a gente así para el puesto.

Aquello hizo reír en voz alta.

Me introduje en la maravillosa bañera, disfrutando del agua tibia para que me relajase los músculos. En la noche había una pequeña fiesta de celebración, y estaba decidida a apreciar la mayor parte de la velada, no marchándome antes de tiempo por el cansancio.

Me desenredé el pelo y lo lavé con cuidado, contenta de los ricos olores que me proporcionaban los nuevos jabones. Había conseguido además varios aceites para usar al salir de la tina, los cuales me dejaban la piel suave y brillante.

Agarré uno de los bonitos vestido que usaba para ocasiones más especiales; ese mismo que compré con Meg cuando llegué, el cual había usado para ver Platea. Era quizá un poco grueso para la temporada, pero sería aceptable. Sobre todo porque el día estaba nublado y con el aspecto de querer llover.

Descubrí el espejo para mirarme en él, con una sensación de _deja vú_ recorrerme por dentro. Ya no era la mujer ignorante a todo lo estrafalario que vivía en el Palas Garnier; pero mi aspecto parecía decir lo contario. Tal vez me estuviese engañando a mí misma, pero la única diferencia que veía en la actualidad con mi yo anterior era el sutil bronceado que había capturado mi piel a causa de la estación, ya no siendo un blanco translucido lo que gobernaba, sino un rosado vigoroso.

Domé el pelo con cuidado, llegando a usar las cintas que las mujeres me regalaron por mi cumpleaños, y me dispuse a salir, llevando conmigo el quinqué y la extraña llave de mi cuarto, además de una caja con dulces.

Me había cerciorado antes de la hora que era; tuve que desperdiciar varios minutos estudiando los pasillos de la ópera, observando cómo la gente caminaba a sus asientos. Había una diferencia desproporcionada de los más ricos a los más pobres; no obstante, tanto unos como otros sabían apreciar las buenas artes; la música, el teatro…

Vi a una mujer joven y risueña vistiendo un traje con los mismos colores que la primavera, cayendo en un arcoíris de perfecta armonía. Su marido, un caballero mucho mayor que ella, miraba con desprecio una de las alfombras mal estiradas, creando pequeñas arrugas en el suelo.

Bajé los ojos cuando pasaron frente a mí, escuchando palabras de burla y protestas por parte de los dos. Me chirriaron los dientes por ello.

—Desagradecidos —mascullé con una mueca.

Quedaban diez minutos para empezar —en el caso de que Antoinette fuese puntual y no se la quisiese enfadar—, y yo me dirigía ya a mi butaca. Una que pensaba compartir con alguien.

Fui dando saltos por los escalones, con la esperanza de que el pasillo donde iba se encontrase ya despejado. Miré de refilón por las pequeñas ventanas de los palcos; llegando al conocido número cinco, asomando ahí la cabeza entera.

Se habían dedicado ya a bajar las luces de las lámparas, quedando casi todo a oscuras; pero estaba segura de que no había nadie, ni una sombra se movía en el interior. Ni si quiera la cortinilla estaba echada.

Con dedos temblorosos agarré el picaporte, haciéndolo girar sin ningún ruido.

Solo una vez antes había estado allí, y mi mente había creado cosas que no eran. En verdad se había formado un recuerdo borroso, siendo este mucho más potente cuando el Fantasma de la Ópera me asustó.

Recé porque Erik no intentase nada tenebroso en la actualidad. No le había hecho saber mi idea de estar con él para ver a las bailarías, temiendo a que me dijese que no. Pero podría estar molesto; al fin y al cabo era su palco. Uno que estaba robando.

Con cuidado de que no se me viesen en el exterior, agarré una de las sillas y la arrastré cerca de la cortina derecha, llegando a sentarme con cuidado de no arrugar el vestido, depositando además la caja sobre la mesita.

El telón estaba corrido, y me latía el corazón fuerte al imaginarme estar allí detrás actuando. Así era como la gente nos veía; siempre olvidaba esas cosas, era como si se tratase de un mundo diferente encima del escenario. A veces tenía que rascarme los ojos para ver mejor.

Sacándome de mis pensamientos, una mano me agarró del hombro izquierdo; y de no ser por la palma enguantada que me cubrió la boca, habría dado un grito de terror.

Vi con la mirada desorbitada a Erik, quien se había inclinado a mi lado, con los ojos encendidos.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —murmuró con la voz baja y grave.

Me sacudí para que me soltase, volviéndome a cruzar de brazos, pero esta vez a causa del enfado.

—Podrías, por favor, intentar no asustarme. —No era una solicitud.

—Podrías entonces no meterte donde no te llaman. —Se quedó en la parte de atrás, todo vestido de negro, con la capa sin agitarse. Había además algo diferente en él; no llevaba el habitual sombrero, un pañuelo sobre su cuello le cerraba bien la camisa, y la máscara…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —continuó al notar mi silencio.

Tragué saliva y me removí en la silla, dirigiendo mi atención fuera del palco.

—Me gustaría ver el ballet.

La pequeña sala se llenó de algo extraño, e intenté distraerme con los grupos de hombres y mujeres que eran guiados hasta sus asientos en primera fila.

—¿Y eso te llevó únicamente a mí?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Podría haber pagado por la entrada; pero no es como si hubiese podido conseguir una butaca tan cercana al tablado. Son terriblemente caras, ¿lo sabías? —Levanté el dedo para señalar a una dama con su pequeño hijo quienes se sentaban contentos allá—. Y verlo desde detrás de alguna puerta o de los decorados deja mucho que desear. —Me giré para estudiarlo—. Pensé que a ti no te importaría. —Sus ojos, los cuales estaban todavía distraídos, fueron directamente a los míos, clavándoseme como agujas candentes—. No haré ni un solo comentario; no notarás que estoy aquí, lo prometo.

Erik resopló, quitándose la capa y agarrando la otra silla para sentarse. Estuve a punto de aplaudir cuando no me hizo salir.

—Más vale que no te vean tampoco; no sería bueno si se enteran de que hay alguien más en este palco. Como ya sabrás, el Fantasma es alguien exigente—se burló él, llegando a sacar de la nada el libreto donde se indicaba todo acerca de la obra. Lo miraba con expresión aburrida, pasando rápidamente las hojas.

Mi cabeza cayó entonces en lo que había traído conmigo.

—Erik —le llamé lo más bajo que pude. Él simplemente hizo una inclinación, pero no apartó su atención de lo que estaba leyendo—. Traje chocolates. —Había conseguido que no se derritiesen a lo largo del camino, y los mostraba orgullosa—. Son para ti.

Me imaginé su rostro completo mostrando sorpresa. Sin embargo, comencé a incomodarme a causa de su expresión, sobre todo no siendo acompañada por palabras.

Él, al notarlo, susurró un simple agradecimiento, quitándose uno de los guantes blancos para mostrar sus dedos y agarrar uno de los dulces para llevárselo a la boca. Desde mi posición era imposible saber si sonreía o no, pues el antifaz cubría la mayor parte de su labio, pero el caballero a mi lado no dudaba en admitir si algo le molestaba, dándome por satisfecha al no escuchar ninguna reprimenda.

Entonces, desde el fondo de mi corazón y como si se tratase de un espasmo, dije aquello que no cesaba de llamar mi atención.

—Tu máscara —comencé—, es diferente. Nunca antes la había visto.

Giró completamente el rostro hacia mí.

—Christine… —comenzó como una advertencia, pero le hice parar con las manos, llegando agarrar además uno de los chocolates.

—Olvídalo. No era mi intención molestarte. —Me dejé caer con desasosiego contra el respaldo, no deseando escuchar nada que pudiese borrarme el buen humor. Prefería deleitarme en silencio con el dulce derritiéndose en mi boca.

Mi verdadera intención fue darle un cumplido; la nueva máscara que llevaba tenía los bordes en un azul suave, muy imperceptible, y en las mejillas había rubores pintados con extremada delicadeza. Era mucho más bonita que la clásica blanca. Daba la impresión de haberse vestido con sus mejores galas para la ocasión. Y es que, a pesar de ir de un color tan neutral, no había duda acerca de que Erik era un hombre presumido; y de no ser por lo que se suponía que era su rostro, habría tenido el mundo a sus pies.

Pero la vida era injusta, y su belleza había sido borrada dándole en contra inteligencia.

Suspiró, quitándose el otro guante que le quedaba para guardarlo en el interior de su chaqueta sin un solo ruido. Era alguien tranquilo, y si no le estuviese mirando a escondidas habría supuesto que me hallaba sola en el palco.

Alargué la mano para tomar las hojas que estuvo leyendo. Me sabía a la perfección los detalles de todo —cosas las cuales explicaban allí—, pues las Giry me habían hecho participes de su emoción cada vez que podían. Estudiaba la caligrafía usada, el color amarillento de las páginas, los nombres de las canciones que íbamos a escuchar…

El comienzo se estaba retrasando.

—¿Has ayudado a Antoinette con algo de esto? —terminé por preguntarle cuando mis nervios no daban más de sí.

Erik se rio, fue algo tenue y casi imperceptible, pero estaba segura de haberlo oído.

—¿Crees que me hubiese dejado? Hace unos días llegó a mi casa para decirme que si me atrevía a molestarla con mis trucos de fantasmas iría personalmente a por mí. —Cambió la posición de las piernas, con nueva incomodidad—. Me sorprendió verla allí abajo, amenazándome con quemar la ópera si hacía falta con tal que de que me mantuviese al margen. Ella sabe cómo controlar a sus pupilas; Ann nunca me ha dejado auxiliarla con nada relaciona con su trabajo, pero estoy seguro de que le irá bien.

—Se preocupa mucho por las ratas, sí —asentí yo.

—Las trata a todas como si fuesen sus retoños. Ann hubiese sido mucho más feliz con una familia llena de niños a los que vigilar. —Dio un resoplido—. Pero las cosas ocurren, y el tiempo pasa. Me alegro de que encontrase esa misma satisfacción siendo la maestra del cuerpo de baile. —Volvió a reírse—. Al menos así no debo estar atento a todo.

Se me había achicado el corazón al saber aquello sobre la mujer. Por supuesto que era consciente de la perdida que supuso su esposo para ella, pero escuchar a uno de sus amigos decir cosas así… Me entristecía.

Repentinamente el silencio se hizo en la sala, y el enorme telón se abrió, quedando un hermoso decorado pintado de un bosque y un lago.

En primer lugar salieron los bailarines, llevando trajes de pastores en ricos verdes y blancos, con flores decorándoles algunas de las costuras. Enseguida fueron acompañados por las damas, quienes saltaban contentas de un lado para otro en parejas. Se movían con alegría, y creí distinguir entre todo el caos ordenado las sonrisas de muchos. Era capaz de reconocer a cada uno de ellos, celosa de lo bien que se desplazaban sobre las maderas, arqueándose y girando al ritmo de la suave melodía que sonaba.

Aguardaba la salida de Odette con gran emoción. Ella era la bailarina protagonista; su experiencia sobre el escenario se lo permitía, y había estado casi histérica cuando supo que podría lucirse en una obra dedicada únicamente a la danza, no solo acompañando a las óperas.

Sin embargo, lo que nos chocó, tanto a Erik como a mí, fue no ver aparecer a la morena, sino a Antoinette dentro de un traje mucho más labrado que el del resto. Los dos nos lanzamos hacia delante, como si se tratase de una visión creada por nuestras mentes; pero todo continuaba como si nada.

—¿Por qué…? —llegué a murmura pasmada.

—Yo no he hecho nada, ¡lo juro! No es mi culpa —enseguida se excusó el hombre, temblándole la voz. Las advertencias de la maestra parecían dar sus frutos.

Pocos más se habrían dado cuenta de la diferencia, y lamentaba terriblemente que Odette no estuviese disfrutando de este momento, rezando además porque no tuviese ningún problema tampoco. Pero una parte de mí se alegraba por Antoinette a pesar de verse terriblemente incómoda. Se movía como el resto, incluso mejor, dando sus mejores esfuerzos, pero su frente estaba fruncida.

A pesar de todo, aquella situación tendría que haber surgido mucho tiempo atrás, y esperaba que se repitiese en las siguientes actuaciones.

 **~)}O{(~**

Tras la última inclinación de despedida, el telón se cerró definitivamente.

Había sido increíble; jamás había acudido a un ballet, y ahora solo deseaba informarme sobre muchos más que pudiese haber. Mis ojos se habían abierto, y solo quería bañarme en un mar de sabiduría, no sintiéndome completa hasta que lo consiguiese.

Había quedado maravillada por las vueltas que daban en el aire, los saltos magistrales en los cuales alguien las recogía al vuelo, los diminutos pasos que daban sobre las puntas de sus pies…

—Ojalá y pudiese bailar así —me atreví a decir en voz alta, llevándome las manos al corazón.

— _Mmm…_ —fue la única contestación de mi compañero. Había estado con la vista agudizada, moviéndose solo lo justo, sin apartar los ojos del escenario. Como si cualquier cosa se le pudiese escapar si pestañeaba.

Antoinette había finalizado con una sonrisa, quedando abrazada por todas sus alumnas, quienes canturreaban contentas. Tenían aspectos agotados pero satisfechos; sabía bien lo que estaban sintiendo.

—¿Qué habrá sido de Odette? —tuve que cuestionarme en voz alta, comenzando a crecerme en el pecho una preocupación real.

Me levanté con el cuerpo dolorido por las dos horas sentada. Intenté estirarme de manera disimulada. Erik, muy a diferencia de mí, de un salto regresó a la posición altiva que casi siempre le recubría.

—Estoy seguro de que algo terrible; pues créeme que Ann no habría salido así por así a bailar.

Las manos me fueron directamente a la boca.

—No digas eso. —Una ola de pesar me golpeó—. Probablemente algún contratiempo, nada más.

—Lo que quieras. —Se encogió de hombros.

Como si no estuviese ya bastante alterada, alguien fuera llamó a la puerta de manera veloz, reavivando mi pulso. Ya me había asustado al saber que uno de los porteros estaba encendiendo las luces fuera; pero me alegró ver que no intentaba entrar donde nos hallábamos, y el Fantasma parecía saber lo mismo, pues no se giró siquiera a comprobarlo.

Pero aquella persona golpeaba cada vez más fuerte, con insistencia.

De dos pasos Erik llegó a la madera, quitando el cerrojo y tomando aquel cuerpo del cuello; cosa que me pareció terrible. Si hubiese sido cualquier desconocido ignorante habríamos estado en problemas por la violencia ejercida; pero se trataba del señor Amir, quien dio un jadeo desmesurado.

Me abalancé sobre los dos, como si pudiese hacer algo en el caso de que decidiesen salir a golpes.

—¡Erik! —rogó él con los pies en el aire.

—¡Erik! —repetí yo con miedo—. ¡Suéltale! —Intentaba hablar lo más bajo que me permitía el susto. Me miró por el rabillo del ojo, haciendo al final lo que le pedíamos.

—Se está volviendo una mala costumbre que la gente aparezca sin avisar —gruñó él molesto, teniendo que burlarme ante ello.

—Mira quién fue a hablar. —Agarré a Amir de los brazos—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Perfectamente, querida —me hizo saber—. No ha sido nada; Erik es algo teatral.

Fulminé con la mirada al hombre del rostro enmascarado, rondando este los ojos con desdén.

El caballero iba muy galante también, solo que mucho más colorido de lo que vestía mi maestro, consiguiendo que su piel brillase con un perfecto color oliváceo. Se tocaba el cuello de la camisa, con la picadura aún de los dedos sobre su carne.

—Por supuesto, los saludos están a la orden del día —continuó hablando, habiendo levantado una ceja—. Y Christine, estás verdaderamente sorprendente con ese vestido.

Un rubor traicionero me cubrió desde los pies a la cabeza, dejándome con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

—Es bonito, ¿verdad? —Meneé las telas que lo formaban—. Gracias.

Siempre era bueno saber que alguien se daba cuenta de los esfuerzos que me tomaba en parecer hermosa.

Erik, sin decir nada, agarró la larga capa de donde la había dejado al llegar y, sin querer despedirse, abrió el muro izquierdo para salir, dejándonos allí solos.

—¿Erik? —Estaba confusa—. ¿Ya te marchas? Amir querría hablar contigo.

—Exacto, no sabía que estabais los dos aquí a decir verdad.

No se dio la vuelta hasta que le agarré antes de que cerrara la piedra, obligándole a quedarse donde estaba.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —le cuestioné enfadada.

—Debo ir a ver qué es lo que ha ocurrido para que saliese Antoinette a bailar; y tú deberías hacer lo mismo puesto que es tu amiga la que ha faltado.

 _"Ouch"_

Me quedé en blanco por sus frías palabras, recorriéndome enseguida un ardor creado desde la ira. ¿Qué diantres le pasaba al maldito hombre? No creí que se llevase tan mal con Amir. Aparté mis manos de donde lo sujetaba, molesta.

—¿Visteis que bien lo hizo? Ann, quiero decir. Nunca me imaginé que sería capaz de disfrutar de su baile sobre un escenario —terminó farfullando Amir, repentinamente excitado.

Pero mi humor no había mejorado, y Erik y yo no encontrábamos en una guerra de miradas en la cual ninguno de los dos quería perder. Podría haberme hundido en el calor de sus ojos y no haber vuelto a tierra de no ser porque el segundo hombre que había entrado al palco parecía observarnos con dedicación. Y las cosas que me dijo una vez me hicieron recordar momentos vergonzosos.

—Así es. Pero Erik tiene razón, debe de haberle ocurrido algo a Sorelli. —Hice una reverencia cuidadosa, mostrándome ruda con el Fantasma y mucho más amable con el Persa. Los dos hicieron el mismo gesto—. Será mejor que marche entonces.

—Te veré en la fiesta, ¿o no acudirás?

—Por supuesto que sí. Allí estaré junto a las bailarinas —le sonreí con sinceridad. Casi había olvidado la pequeña reunión después del espectáculo que habían acordado—. Y a mi maestro le veré mañana en la lección—. Me contestó únicamente con un asentimiento de cabeza, ni si quiera mirándome.

Me moví a oscuras, siendo precavida gracias a las sombras, las cuales conseguían guiarme con facilidad. Antes de llegar al pomo, escuché cómo Amir regañaba a Erik, encontrándose los dos ahora en el interior del agujero por el que desaparecerían.

—Debes saber que no está bien vestir capa negra frente a mujeres solteras —habló, dejándose entrever un tono de mofa en su voz.

No quise darle importancia, deseando ignorar dicho comentario. Nunca había pensado en qué era decente o no; después de terminar dando clases con un espectro que hechizaba un edificio entero, no tenía muy buen sentido de lo que sería mejor o peor.

Como si en verdad pudiese juzgar al Fantasma por su forma de vestir.

Pero él daba la impresión de estar aún más incómodo, y tras un largo suspiro de cansancio escupió varias palabras con un acento muy fuerte.

—Lamento ofender tu delicada sensibilidad si es el caso, Christine —dijo a modo de disculpa, quedándome bien recalcado lo irónico de la oración. Y es que no hacía falta que me diese la vuelta para que pudiese apreciar lo arrogante que podría mantenerse en pie.

—No es algo que me importe —tuve que reír, disfrutando de lo absurdo de la situación.

Y con esas palabras a modo de despedida final salí, contenta de que nadie sospechase el dónde me había escondido.

 **~)}O{(~**

Me lancé a los brazos de Meg en cuanto la vi, llegando a agarrar a Gisèle también, además de a una de las gemelas. Las apreté muy fuerte, murmurando sobre ellas lo maravillosas que habían estado.

Me habían permitido entrar en sus vestidores, allí además estaban Hélène y el resto a las que no soportábamos, pero eso mismo daba igual.

—La gente se levantó para aplaudiros —las hice saber por si no se habían dado cuenta.

—Creí que me desmallaría —hizo saber Emilie, dando vueltas sobre sí misma.

Todas asintieron. Con varios ladridos más corrieron a continuar preparándose, dejándome sola con la rubia, quien me dirigió a un cuarto más separado donde se haya Antoinette atando varias cintas del vestido que ahora se ceñía sobre su figura.

Hice lo mismo que con su hija, a lo que ella respondió depositándome besos en la frente.

— _Ohh_ , querida —resopló, agitándome los rizos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —tuve que preguntar—. Estuviste fabulosa, Antoinette. Debes volver a encima del escenario en otra ocasión.

Las dos Giry se revolvieron.

—Me temo que va a tener que ser así hasta que Odette se recupere —masculló Meg, deshaciendo el fuerte moño que le ataba el pelo en la coronilla, dejando brillar su melena amarilla libre.

—Tú tendrás que aprender sus pasos —dijo enseguida su madre, girando para terminar de arreglarse, mirándome desde el gran espejo—. En el ensayo antes de la obra tropezó en uno de los saltos.

—Tiene el tobillo del tamaño de nuestro cuello —se rio Meg, pasándose un cepillo sobre las hebras rubias, trenzándolas enseguida y decorándolas con un lazo rosa que quedaba a la perfección con el vestido azul que la cubría.

—Por Dios —dije ante sus palabras.

—Haces que suene horrible —la regañó la maestra, dedicándola una mirada enojada—. Estoy segura de que no es nada; pero por supuesto eso la dejó fuera.

—Pobrecilla…

—Y _maman_ mañana tendrá que hacer de nuevo su parte. Es lo que tiene no tener suplentes —chasqueó la rubia a sus espaldas de nuevo, llegando a trenzarla el pelo también. Tantas veces se podía apreciar que eran madre e hija…

—¡Es lo que tiene que nos hayan dado poco más de tres meses para practicar! —estuvo a punto de gritar la maestra con verdadero enfado.

—Eso _también_ puede ser una razón.

—Pero se ha visto muy bien —decidí intervenir, notando el ambiente muy cargado.

Las dos asintieron, y como si les hubiese caído un jarro de agua fría empezaron a relatarme muchas más cosas que sucedido tanto sobre el escenario al igual que tras él; pues como bien sabíamos nada era perfecto.

Hubo errores, líos de movimientos, salidas mal marcadas y malos tempos de parte de la orquesta… Pero para la vista del público todo fue esplendido; y estábamos seguras de que los gerentes estarían complacidos por lo conseguido aquella noche.

Caminamos las tres cogidas de los brazos al Grand Foyer, teniendo que parar a cada paso para escuchar cumplidos dedicados a mis dos amigas, quienes aceptaban los halagos con alegría. Antoinette se mostraba mucho más vergonzosa, pero algo dentro de ella sabía disfrutar del momento.

Habían acudido varios de los patrones a ver el baile, adulando a los gerentes y al resto de directivos que trabajaron en prepararlo. _Monsieur_ Rousseau estaba complacido por su dirección con los instrumentos, y a lo largo de la noche terminó por estar mucho más ebrio que el resto.

Había música ligera en el salón, quedando allí todos confinados. Mocharmin y Richard hicieron saber que el día de hoy comenzaba una nueva materia para la ópera, queriéndola extender todo lo que fuese necesario. Aplaudíamos cada una de sus palabras, comentando y riendo por todo.

Raoul se presentó ante mí, dando fervientes felicitaciones a cada uno de los integrantes del cuerpo de danza. Había quedado gratamente satisfecho, y no era capaz de ocultar su admiración por lo bien que se habían movido. Estaba acostumbrado a los actos brutos del ejército, y tanta elegancia y exquisitez le hacían mucho más ufano. Aunque se atrevió a mencionarme al oído que seguía adorando verme cantar una grandiosa ópera.

Los dos caballeros que dirigían sus atenciones a Antoinette y Meg, me las arrebataron en un momento de distracción, terminando por acompañar a Angeline allá donde fuese; pues no deseaba estar quieta, prefiriendo los pequeños paseos al lado de los ventanales.

Habíamos bebido lo suficiente como para carcajearnos por todo, pero en un momento dado su rostro se tornó sombrío, terminando por preguntarle qué era lo que le molestaba.

—Parece como si el mundo se hubiese olvidado de Elinore. —Creí escucharla dar un sollozo—. Yo no soy capaz de quitarmela de la cabeza.

Nadie la había olvidado, pero nunca éramos capaces de sacar el tema. Se trataba de algo doloroso para todas. ¿Qué había sido de nuestra amiga? No quería hablar con ninguna, como si fuésemos a juzgarla duramente por lo ocurrido. Era cierto que no se trataba de algo bueno, pero con varias palabras que nos hiciesen saber que estaba bien todas nos contentaríamos. Antoinette nos había hecho saber que se encontraba con su familia, y que tomarían las decisiones que fuesen necesarias; pero nada más.

—Angeline, no tienes que preocuparte. No al menos ahora. —Señalé la fiesta que nos rodeaba.

—¿Por qué nos trata así?

—Porque es más fácil huir del problema que solucionarlo. Pero —la agarré de las manos—, estoy segura que algún día de estos nos enviará una carta; o puede que incluso regrese a la ópera.

La morena asintió varias veces, no quedando convencida.

Y es que mis palabras tenían además otro significado.

Yo no sería una hipócrita; encontraría el remedio para que mi pecho no se sintiese aprisionado por las noches. Uno que también me ayudase a no tartamudear cada vez que se hablaba de amor.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¡Todos felices! Más o menos…_

 _Espero que os esté gustando el ir de las cosas. Aún queda que disfrutar!_

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	65. Acciones precipitadas

_Disfruto mucho escribiendo desde estos puntos de vista._

 _¡Bienvenidos!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 65** **: Acciones precipitadas**

 **~)(~)(~**

Sábado, 22 de julio de 1871

Amir me arrastró a un pasillo lejano el cual no ocupaba nadie, apretándome con ligereza la muñeca mientras me guiaba. Me temblaba el alma con tan solo recordar lo sucedido el día anterior entre él y yo; pero el hombre mostraba una sonrisa gratificante en los labios, y no pude hacer nada más que corresponderle.

No obstante, era tarde y tendría que regresar pronto a casa, notándose además mi ausencia enseguida en la fiesta, pues nadie parecía recordar que pudiese bailar así, felicitándome todo aquel con quien me cruzase. Era cierto que habían pasado varios años desde que dejé los escenarios; pero era exigente conmigo misma, y lo mismo que les enseñaba a mis aprendices era lo que yo hacía.

Casi había olvidado lo que se sentía al estar delante del público, de bailar con un grupo grande, las mariposas en el estómago cuando te aplaudían.

Con un giro inesperado, Amir me colocó entre una de las columnas y su cuerpo, llevando enseguida mi boca a la suya. Era todo suavidad; a pesar de la pasión que pudiesen mostrar sus ojos verdes, era paciente y un verdadero caballero, por ahora.

—Has estado maravillosa —murmuró cerca de mis labios. Rocé la punta de la nariz contra la suya, haciéndole reír—. Nunca había sido consciente de tus habilidades como bailarina.

—Digamos que, la persona que lleva todo un cuerpo de baile, debe saber cómo hacer las cosas —me burlé de él con voz queda.

Aún me sentía tímida —como si fuese el primer hombre con el que estuviese—, y me costaba dirigir la atención cerca de su rostro, prefiriendo entretenerme observando los botones de su camisa. El hombre siempre me había parecido alguien imponente; el color de su piel, de su cabello grueso, la fuerza de sus brazos y la anchura de su espalda…, estaban hechos para hacerme enrojecer.

Él, no obstante, se contentaba con darme pequeños besos sobre el rostro, cubriéndome la frente, los párpados, los pómulos; hasta llegar al labio superior y comenzar una exploración mucho más cuidadosa.

No había sido capaz de verle en todo el día; las prácticas nerviosas antes del espectáculo, los arreglos de último minuto, las palabras de consuelo que susurraban todos como si fuesen rezos… Había sido un ajetreo. Ahora daba la impresión de que esas horas intermedias no hubiesen ocurrido; y eso mismo era lo que me asustaba.

 _"Todo ha cambiado"_ resonaron las palabras en mi cabeza, dejándome aturdida.

Pero entonces sus propios labios cubrían los míos, en un beso casi frenético que me obligaba a jadear. Tendría que haber parado; mantener una conversación hubiese sido lo más decente, pero el sabor de su boca, su aliento como el fuego quemándome por dentro, la velocidad con la que me apretó contra su pecho encerrándome entre sus brazos. Todo era demasiado extraordinario para detenerlo; y yo había echado de menos dichas sensaciones.

Más de diez años de la pérdida de mi querido Jules, quien tuvo la mala suerte de morir en un accidente. Nuestro sino había estado maldito entonces, y todavía temblaba con solo imaginarme que a algún conocido más le ocurriese lo mismo.

Con el paso de los años, y con la molesta aparición de Amir, todo lo que era recto dentro de mí comenzó a rizarse. Y entonces tuve miedo; miedo de cambiar, miedo de crecer, miedo de llegar a ser otra persona totalmente diferente, miedo de olvidar al que fue mi marido…

Pero Erik me había abierto los ojos; poco a poco, con cuidado, dando pasos atrás si era necesario. Él, al igual que mi hija, deseaba mi felicidad. No querían verme sola en un luto eterno.

 _"El Daroga quizá no sea el hombre más inteligente que vayas a conocer"_ se había burlado en una ocasión _, "pero es competente. Sabe que aquí no se juega de la misma forma que en Persia; y además, sabe que estuviste casada y que no puede competir con tu marido."_

Amir se humillaría ante mí si fuese necesario con tal de estar a mi lado. Nunca antes habíamos hablado de Jules; no más de lo estrictamente necesario, pero tenía la impresión de que podría convivir perfectamente con ese hecho.

Intenté apartarme, llegando a presionar nuestras frentes, con las respiraciones agitadas. Sus manos habían cambiado de dirección, y con audacia me acariciaban las caderas y la parte más baja de la espalda, exaltándome por si decidía descender más.

Se escucharon entonces a varias personas venir hacia donde estábamos escondidos.

Intenté caminar al gran salón, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, pero sus dedos codiciosos me sujetaban con fuerza, sin poder evitarlo.

Una sensación de malestar me iba recubriendo cada vez más, y cuando su boca comenzó a trazarme patrones en el cuello le golpeé el pecho.

—Amir, te recuerdo que estamos en una fiesta.

Fue como darle una bofetada, pero intentó disimularlo lo mejor que pudo, realizando una inclinación.

—Mis disculpas.

Le desairé con una mano, llegando a tomarle del brazo para que me guiase entre el resto de invitados. Se había vuelto algo normal aquella posición, y él parecía contento ante la nueva tranquilidad.

Muchos de los trabajadores se paraban a elogiarme, otros brindaban por el éxito; esta noche era de celebración. Todo se movía a causa de la creciente música, y según pasaban los minutos iba olvidando todo lo malo ocurrido antes de la obra.

La pobre Sorelli se había echado a llorar cuando admitió no poder apoyar el pie en el suelo, como si cargase el mundo sobre sus hombros. La habían dejado ver el baile desde una de las esquinas, al menos no sintiéndose inútil; pero al finalizar estaba tan radiante como el resto, al igual que si hubiese estado allí con ellas. Yo me había sentido terrible por tener que aceptar su papel, rogando que me disculpara y que en cuanto fuese capaz de caminar sobre la punta de los dedos sin hacerse daño retomaría la voz cantante.

Y ahora estaba como el resto, bebiendo copas de champan y vino alegremente.

El hombre a mi lado me susurró al oído tras irse Onetto, quien alababa cada uno de los pasos que daba.

—Querida, ¿podríamos buscar algún sitio más privado?

Se me abrieron los ojos de par en par.

—¿Para qué? —no me molesté en ocultar el pequeño tono de ira que se me escapó. Pero Amir no era fácil de enfadar.

—Prometo que solo quiero hablar. —Se llevó una mano al corazón—. Además, ya es tarde.

Fruncí los labios. Podía confiar en su palabra, lo que me daba pavor era sobre lo que querría habar. Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz y le hice saber que iríamos a mi casa; si tenía suerte Meg aparecería enseguida, dejándonos a medias.

Caminamos a la par, intentando relajar el ambiente con meras frases de cortesía. Pero la culpa de estar así era mía. ¿Cuál era el motivo de que estuviese tan nerviosa? Sabía lo que mi mente y cuerpo querían y lo que no; no podía dudar. Además, no era como si no nos conociésemos, estábamos familiarizados el uno con el otro perfectamente.

No habíamos llegado a cruzar la gran escalera que daba a la entrada principal cuando volvió a agarrarme para que girase sobre mí misma y depositase varios besos sobre mi piel; pero esta vez mucho más atrevidos, esparciendo algunos en el borde de la tela del vestido que llegaba a taparme los pechos.

—¡Amir! —me quejé, sin saber si era por la excitación que hacía crecer en mi interior o por la vergüenza de tal osadía.

—No hay nadie; no debes preocuparte —continuó mordisqueándome.

¿A caso era esa su intención? ¿Llegar únicamente al erotismo? ¿No me había dicho, además, que solo quería hablar?

—Basta —le hice saber, dando un paso atrás. Me temblaban las piernas, pero no permití que lo notase.

Él estaba estupefacto, contrayendo enseguida el rostro.

—He debido molestarte —dijo mientras intentaba recuperar mis manos sobre las suyas.

Yo me negué a tal contacto, tenía que tener la mente clara; y aquello le ofendió.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó con disgusto en los ojos.

Moví la cabeza a modo de negación, intentado recuperar la serenidad, pues había decidido volar lejos. Todo mi cuerpo se agitaba ahora, y temía derrumbarme en cualquier instante.

Demasiados recuerdos venían a mi mente, intentando que me arrepintiese por los anteriores actos; los cuales había disfrutado. Y no quería tan si quiera imaginarme el cómo podrían acabar.

—Nada —mascullé.

Sin darme oportunidad a reaccionar, Amir me tomó por la barbilla, estudiando mis ojos. Los suyos eran un mar de pesar y preocupación. Eran preciosos, como dos joyas llamativas que no tendrían que estar allí. Había escuchado a muchas mujeres hablar sobre ellos, sobre su piel morena, sobre el hombre en general; y tenía que admitir que lo que creía que serían celos me arropaban en esos momentos.

—No quieres esto —susurró al igual que si se tratase de un pecado mortal, y mi vista cayó directamente a la cicatriz que tenía en la zona más baja del cuello, ocultándose gran parte de esta con la camisa y corbata. Pero yo sabía hasta donde llegaba y por qué estaba ahí.

Había sido el Daroga en Persia, y no todo lo que hizo fue bueno. Ni si quiera sabía sobre las peores cosas, alegando él que no eran temas para mujeres.

—Si lo quiero —tuve que decir, porque si no lo hacía terminaría por perderle; y me había prometido a mí misma no volver a mentir.

Él acababa de ver a un santo, porque su rostro se iluminó de manera progresiva y me cepilló con dedos cuidadosos la cara, bajando hasta donde se encontraba mi corazón, latiendo fuerte.

—Antoinette, te quiero. Desde el primer día que te vi. —El aire se le escapaba de los pulmones—. Al principio pensé que sería una condena, pero cada día que pasa me atrevo a jurar que todos los minutos han merecido la pena. Sé que será un gran cambio —me agarró de los brazos, arrimándome a su cuerpo caliente—; pero no hay pena sin sangre.

Tuve que hacer una mueca; todo venía a una velocidad inesperada, y aunque se tratase de algo a lo que había estado dando muchas vueltas a lo largos de los años, esas palabras se me estaban clavando como agujas. Intentaba aferrarme a la poca sensatez que me quedaba, temblando como una hoja ante su mirada satisfecha.

Sin embargo, la admisión de que me amaba era lo que me estaba ahogando, sin saber cómo mantenerme a flote. Podría dejarme guiar por sus aguas hasta acabar en el mar —uno que él conocía muy bien—¸ pero, ¿sería sensato? Me estremecía con tan solo cavilar lo que podría suponer su amor.

—Amir… —no sabía cómo continuar. Guié mis manos hasta su pecho, sintiendo su propio corazón; pero su expresión había cambiado ante mi titubeo.

—Ann, entiendo que… pueda haber rivalidad entre Jules y yo. —Cerré los ojos con amargura ante la pronunciación del nombre de mi marido—. Pero, y no es por ser desconsiderado, han pasado muchos años desde su fallecimiento. —Una ola de ácido me comenzaba a quemar el estómago—. Debes recuperarte; mantenerte estancada no te servirá de nada.

Le empujé, saliendo de su abrazo. Me agobiaba, teniendo que dar dos pasos atrás para razonar con claridad. Él no quería hacerme daño, lo sabía, pero a pesar de que sus intenciones fueran buenas, me encogí por ellas, quedando trastocada.

—No hables así —silbé con los labios contraídos—. No sabes nada.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, intentando cerrar de nuevo nuestra posición, quedando a mis espaldas el pasillo que llevaba a mi casa.

—¿A caso alguien lo sabe? No es como si hablases demasiado —murmuró con mi mismo tono.

Me erguí orgullosa, y con irá le espeté:

—Hablo con los que me importan.

Había hecho que le cayese un rayo justo encima de la cabeza. Palideció y toda la seguridad de sus movimientos desapareció al instante, como si nunca hubiese existido. Gemía por dentro a causa de todas las emociones contrarias que le estaba haciendo sentir. No obstante, al instante me retracté, arrepentida por mi poca delicadeza. Nunca hablaba sobre mi marido con nadie; Erik quizá fue el que consiguió sacarme algunas palabras más, y únicamente porque lo conoció antes de que pereciese, y por el hecho de que cuando llegó yo estaba sumamente debilitada por su perdida. Pero con el paso de los años comencé a guardar esos recuerdos dentro de una caja profunda, cerrándola con llave y permitiendo solo a mi hija volver a abrirla.

—Amir, no quise decir eso —exclamé con miedo al verle encogerse, reuniéndose con las sombras.

—Las palabras que se hablan en estos casos son pronunciadas con ira, pero son palabras honestas.

—¡No digas eso! —Me llevé los dedos a la falda del vestido, agarrando las telas con frustración—. Sabes… Amir, por favor… Tú eres importante para mí —susurré.

Aquello era cierto; siempre aguardaba sus atenciones a pesar de la cara que pudiese poner. Debía admitir que en unos inicios se trató de algo molesto y que despreciaba, pero con el paso del tiempo y del crecer de su delicadeza me había enamorado de él.

Únicamente asintió, todavía con la cara inexpresiva, sin llegar a mirarme a pesar de que sus orbes estaban pegados en mí.

—No… —Se me trabó la voz—. No hables así de Jules. Podría decirte todo lo que quisieses sobre él pero, por favor, ten…

Se abalanzó contra mí, como si se tratase de un animal desesperado por obtener la libertad que tan cruelmente le había sido arrebatada. Me creó lágrimas en los ojos por eso mismo, y permití que me rozase el cabello y depositase besos suaves sobre mi frente.

—Te amo, Antoinette. ¿No sería eso suficiente? ¿No te contenta? Sé que no soy francés, y que mis modales no son los mismos que los que tienen los caballeros con los que te juntas, pero si pudiera me arrancaría el corazón solo por ti. —Me agarró de las manos para llevarlas a su pecho, como si ahora se tratase de una maldición eso mismo que mencionaba—. Te amo, te amo, te amo.

Le clavé los dedos, sintiendo bajo toda la ropa que llevaba sus músculos duros, los cuales temblaban y se movían agitados por cada respiración que daba. El pelo le caía sin cuidado sobre la frente, y tenía los labios entreabiertos, como si acabase de correr toda la longitud del Sena. Su rostro se mantenía fruncido, y estaba segura que mis siguientes palabras serían la sentencia que deberíamos afrontar desde que las pronunciase.

—Yo…

Y de la nada, apareció la inglesa, haciendo que un terrible rubor me recorriese el cuerpo. Pero Amir no le dio importancia, indicándome sin hablar que continuase, expectante.

La mujer se veía radiante en un hermoso traje blanco con muchos bordados, y no dudó en acercarse ante la conmoción que nos rodeaba, extendiéndose sobre sus labios una sonrisa socarrona. Uno de los rumores que volaba por la ópera era que deseaba al conocido _Persa_ con insistencia. Era una dama coqueta y feliz de revolcarse con todos los hombres que pudiese, al igual que si tuviera una lista donde apuntar sus nombres, como si se tratasen de trofeos.

Cerré la boca con fuerza cuando se acercó a la espalda de Amir, con los ojos brillantes y las manos como garras.

Sintiéndome extraña, rechacé los brazos que me rodeaban, permitiendo que el aire pasase entre nosotros por mera educación, limpiándome además las lágrimas que pudieron descender por mis mejillas. A pesar de que ella no mereciese ningún buen gesto.

—Ha estado usted excelente, Madame Giry —habló en un tono fuerte para que el caballero, el cual no había reconocido todavía su presencia y me estudiaba con el ceño preocupado de nuevo, la oyese.

Este dio un respingo, girándose enseguida.

—Señora Bramson —dijo con una inclinación—, no la escuché acercarse.

Advertí cada uno de los detalles de la chaqueta que llevaba Amir, habiendo quedado arrugada en algunos lugares. Quería alcanzarla, sujetarla fuerte entre los dedos y no dejar escapar la prenda jamás; pero quizá eso tuviese mucho más que ver con el hombre que la llevaba puesta, bien colocada sobre los hombros.

—Solo deseaba expresar mi enhorabuena a la maestra de ballet. Supo bien cómo actuar tras hacerse la pobre Sorelli daño. —De sus palabras goteaba veneno, uno muy sutil pero decidido a descomponer.

—Agradezco los halagos. —La sonreí de la misma manera arrogante.

Tuve la impresión de que Amir estaba juzgando algo, y mi única necesidad ahora era correr los dos sin que la perversa dama nos molestase más. Volvía a estar cabizbajo, levantando el rostro solo lo necesario para que la inglesa no se sintiese ofendida.

—¿Se marchan ya de la fiesta? —nos cuestionó tras varias alabanzas más, regalándole además palabras cariñosas a Amir, quien no parecía darse cuenta de los intentos de la mujer.

—Esa era nuestra intención, sí —fui yo quien la contestó, levantando una ceja al ver que el hombre en el medio de las dos cuadraba la compostura. Dirigió el rostro hasta mi posición, mirándome de arriba a abajo, cosa la cual me molestó.

Le hice una pregunta silenciosa, pero me ignoró por completo, estirándose sobre sus labios una sonrisa educada para atender a Bramson.

Di un suspiro resignado.

—Deberían quedarse un poco más —nos animó la rubia, con falsas esperanzas reflejándose en su cuerpo—. Todavía no es demasiado tarde.

 _"Mejor si se quedase únicamente Amir, ¿me equivoco?"_ pensé para mí, sintiendo un calor abrasador crecerme en el pecho. Pero me resigné a callar.

—Preferiríamos alejarnos ya de los bullicios de la velada —alegó Amir.

—¿Algo más privado? —gesticuló con fuerza, tratándose más de una mofa que de una afirmación para dejarnos libres de una vez.

—Algo así.

—¿Debemos a caso darle también especificaciones de lo que queremos hablar? —protesté, cruzándome de brazos, agotada por la innecesaria conversación.

Vino solo para importunarnos; creía ser el centro de todo. Ella y yo nunca habíamos cruzado más de dos palabras desde el día en el que llegó a la ópera, pero su odio se formó del todo tras saber que Christine, la joven que yo había traído bajo mi cuidado, iba a apartarla del escenario.

Por el momento no había tenido el coraje de ir a por mí de frente, pero esperaba con ansias ese día.

La mujer hizo una mueca, y me clavó flechas de odio con solo una mirada, tornándose enseguida a lástima para observar a Amir, quien parecía ahora también molesto.

 _"Maldición"_ me quejé en mi fuero interno.

Siendo lo suficientemente valiente, me arrastré hasta donde se colocaba mi pareja, rozándole la mano izquierda con dedos cuidadosos, anhelando su completa atención.

Se dio la vuelta, teniendo algo que nunca había visto en su porte —algo que no era capaz de reconocer—, y es que nunca me había mostrado esa cara de la moneda. Pidió a la inglesa que le concediese unos minutos, agarrándome de la muñeca para arrastrarme lejos de las escaleras, con un tacto muy diferente al que había usado al principio de la noche, quedando ocultos tras una de las columnas, completamente a la sombra de los candelabros llenos de velas.

Observé con perverso disfrute los pasos que dio la dama lejos de nosotros, titubeando si marcharse ella sola o no, y me deleité aún más al pensar en la negativa que le daría Amir cuando hablásemos. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él se torció, impactándome con fuerza.

—Debe ser como tú digas, ¿verdad? —me sorprendió bajo y con el rostro arrugado, lleno de enfado.

Me quedé sin aliento, dirigiendo la vista desde sus ojos verdes hasta su boca crispada, totalmente desconcertada. Yo también estaba enojada, y no por ello se lo hacía saber de malas formas.

—¿Perdón? He dicho únicamente lo que pensaba. Se suponía que íbamos a…

—¿A dónde? —Su acento se iba volviendo más grueso a cada sílaba—. ¿Ahora quieres ir a cualquier parte conmigo? ¿No volverás evitarlo? ¿No volverás a buscar una escusa?

Di un paso atrás, sintiéndome invadida. ¿Dónde había ido el caballero que había admitido amarme tan fervientemente hacía tan solo unos minutos?

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Eras tú quien dijo de encontrar un lugar más privado—exclamé con recelo, sin llegar a comprenderle.

—La inglesa te ha envalentonado, ¿no te parece? Llevo todo el día buscándote, rogando al cielo para poder ser lo suficientemente valiente y confesarte todo lo que siento mientras tú me evitas y ahora ¿te enojas por una pobre señora?

—¿A caso estás ciego y no eres capaz de ver sus intenciones sobre ti? —Me quedé mirándole estupefacta—. ¿Esperas que no haga nada cuando acabo de escucharte decir que me quieres? No te he estado evitando, _mon dieu_ , ya ha sido bastante difícil la tarde como para que además vengas a acusarme por nada.

—Lo que _quiero_ , Ann, es honestidad —susurró él, cerrando el espacio que había creado entre los dos. Me encogí ante su aura malhumorada, sacudiéndome sin evitarlo. Mi enfado no era nada comparado con el suyo, sobre todo porque él nunca estaba de dicho humor—. Pero para ti es algo difícil, ¿verdad? —Meneó la cabeza, dando una carcajada cruel—. Me he cansado de esperar. Mírate ahora, empequeñecida sin saber qué decir; la firme Madame Giry sobrecogida por solo dos palabras de afecto, las cuales no es capaz de devolver a pesar de que conozco ya sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Me había atrapado, como un pájaro que cae en las garras de un felino esperando a ser devorada.

Absurdamente deseaba un beso; podría haberlo dado yo misma, arrojándome contra él sin cuidado, mostrándole que llevaba razón, que era lo bastante temerosa como para no contestar a su ruego de amor en cuanto la libertad crecía a nuestro alrededor. Pero en vez de ello preferí el silencio, sintiendo la picadura de sus protestas.

Se enderezó entonces, colocando los mechones caído sobre su frente a un lado. Frunció la boca, y no me permitió mirarle a los ojos mientras se daba la vuelta.

—Bien entonces —habló fuerte para que le escuchase—. Nos veremos mañana, Madame.

Aquel hombre se llevaba mi corazón consigo, acompañando a la inglesa del brazo de vuelta al festejo.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Dichoso Amir, decidiendo marcharse con la inglesa antes que con Antoinette… Veremos qué cosas hacen._

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	66. La verdadera voluntad

_AVISO: Este capítulo y los siguientes me hacen cambiar la calificación de la historia de "T" a "M". Esto es necesario cuando el tema trata sobre violencia o sexo. No voy a confesar por dónde van los tiros, pero si a cualquier lector no le gusta el desarrollo, puede dejar de leer cuando sea necesario y volar hasta una parte que sea mucho más de su agrado._

 _Al resto, ¡espero que lo disfrutéis!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 66** **: La verdadera voluntad**

 **~)(~)(~**

Continuación,

Sábado, 22 de julio de 1871

Me miré de perfil en el espejo sin mover ni un solo músculo. Cuando era una niña me había alegrado al ver que mi piel no decaía como las del resto; quizá fuese por los esfuerzos que usaba en el ballet, o puede que mi suerte tuviese ese don, concediéndome la apariencia de tener menos años de lo que aparentaba.

Lastimosamente, aquello no servía para nada, pues nuestras mentes se van atrofiando con el paso del tiempo, moldeándonos hasta no saber qué persona éramos en el pasado.

¿Era eso algo bueno o malo?

Mi vida no había sido fácil, y yo tampoco permití que lo fuese. Cuando las aguas eran tranquilas sería capaz de cavar un agujero para ahogarme de nuevo en ellas y así conseguir escapar. Como un animal que cae siempre en la misma trampa, a pesar de saber el punto exacto donde se encuentra.

Tenía el cabello suelto, al igual que si se tratase de un velo, zarandeándose con mis respiraciones cortas. Siempre estuve celosa de las muchas mujeres que conocí de joven, todas ellas con sus recogidos perfectos y delicados, enseñando únicamente lo que querían mostrar de su aspecto. Poco a poco me había ido convirtiendo en ellas, sin darme apenas cuenta.

Mi frente poseía las arrugas eternas por los ceños fruncidos; los ojos pequeños pliegues de examinarlo todo; alrededor de la boca las marcas que me habían dejado las muchas muecas y risas que había generado…

Estudié cada uno de los lunares que me marcaban la pálida piel exhibida, cada cicatriz o mancha, intentando buscar la razón de por qué estaban allí. Se exhibían con orgullo, y no era capaz de recordar cuándo habían nacido muchos de ellos.

Una marca casi invisible me acariciaba la garganta, habiendo sido creada por un accidente en una de mis muchas actuaciones como bailarina. A la edad de diecisiete años, hallándome enfrascada en la danza que me dejaba enseñar al mundo el sueño de mi vida al fin, una de mis compañeras arrancó de mi cuello un colgante tramado con varias piedras. A pesar de la picadura, —la cual aún recordaba con los labios fruncidos—, no había cesado de danzar, terminando exhausta y ufana ante lo que me esperaba en un futuro.

¿Quién me habría dicho que dos años después todos aquellos sueños volarían lejos al conocer al que sería mi esposo?

Aún creía recordar su voz, las suaves palabras que nos dedicaba a Meg y a mí cada vez que marchaba o venía de trabajar como albañil; las _palabras_ que usaba solo para mí. Cada toque y caricia de sus manos, desde las más inocentes a las más indecentes, consiguiendo aún estremecerme.

Atrapé varias lágrimas que se derramaban sin aviso por mi rostro, ocultando la mirada al encontrarme con los ojos de Jules en uno de sus retratos sobre el precioso tocador.

Había acudido instantes antes a hablar con Erik, bajando a su casa sin hacer caso a sus repetitivas órdenes de no molestarle en caso extremadamente necesario. Yo le necesitaba, y esperaba que entendiese. Aquel hombre era como mi hermano; a pesar del dolor que nos pudimos infligir, a pesar de las amenazar lanzadas el uno contra el otro con la ira rebosándonos; todavía creía en él, y él sabía que podía confiar en mí.

Había gritado su nombre al llegar a la puerta del lago, manteniendo alta la luz de la lámpara. No me había venido a buscar después del rendimiento, pero esperaba con ansias su opinión sobre el ballet, sabiendo que era un buen crítico.

El hombre salió corriendo al abrir, lanzándose como si un centenar de saqueadores se encontrasen fuera en vez de yo sola.

Me estudió desde los talones hasta la parte alta de la cabeza, llegando a arrugar los labios y achicar los ojos, reflejándose ahora en todo su cuerpo molestia. Solo vestía una camisa blanca y los pantalones, encontrándose incluso descalzo. Su mano izquierda estaba en algunos lugares cubierta de tinta, y podía intuir lo que había estado haciendo antes de mi llegada.

—Antoinette, maldita sea, ¿qué haces aquí?

Y sin poder contener las lágrimas me lancé contra él, ocultando el rostro lo mejor que pude de su mirada brillante. No era capaz de pronunciar dos sílabas sin hipar, desertando al final la idea de comunicarme con él aún sabiendo la ansiedad que pudiese estar creándole.

Intentaba calmarme con golpecitos y movimientos casi imperceptibles sobre mi espalda. Era capaz de percibir su preocupación, terminando por abrazarme estrechamente, como si hubiese rememorado la última vez que había acudido de tal manera a él.

—Ann, Ann —me llamó, al igual que si me encontrase en un trance—, debes decirle a Erik lo que pasa, sino no será capaz de ayudarte. —Moví la cabeza con esfuerzo, como si me pesase en verdad—. No ha muerto nadie, ¿verdad? —Al seguir con los temblores terminó por cogerme de los hombros para apartarme, colocando su rostro a la altura del mío—. ¿Verdad?

Entonces le conté todo lo sucedido con Amir y lo mucho que me dolía el corazón al sospechar que podría estar pasando la noche con la inglesa. Con esa maldita ramera la cual se había ofrecido a él al igual que si fuese un manjar.

Erik aflojó cada uno de sus miedos, lanzándome dardos por los ojos ante la necedad que me hacía gemir de tristeza; pero hubo algo dentro de él que se encendió, al igual que una vela, dándole al hombre otra luz diferente. Y estaba segura de que aquello que me ocultaba con vergüenza eran sus sentimientos por Christine.

Pero yo no había estado en ese instante preocupada por la mujer de cabellos castaños y rizados, sino por otra muy diferente a ella y que estaba disfrutando de lo que era mío.

Me levanté entonces del pequeño taburete frente al tocador, alisando las telas de la falda, rememorando las palabras que había usado Erik antes de guiarme a la ópera de nuevo. Habíamos mantenido una conversación mucho más extensa, pero las oraciones más importantes fueron dichas al final, los dos compungidos por lo fatal de nuestras situaciones, a pesar de ser ciertamente muy diferentes.

—No te rindas, Antoinette. Nunca has sido de ese tipo de mujeres; si quieres algo siempre lo consigues. —Lo farfulló con un tono de burla, pero la vergüenza que nos acompañaba por estar admitiendo tales sentimientos era difícil de aplacar para tan si quiera sonreír—. Yo… —soltó un suspiro—, sé que Amir, en el caso de que sea cierto lo que dices, no lo está haciendo de buen gusto. Es un hombre cabezota, como bien aprendiste, y solo su estúpido ego le obligaría a actuar así. —Se había encogido de hombros—. He de admitir también que ha tenido paciencia, Ann, y parte de la culpa de estar en esta situación es tuya.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —Volví a llorarle, pellizcando la tela de la camisa que le cubría el brazo por el que le tenía sujeto—. No quiero ni imaginar…

Me hizo girar de manera violenta, quedando tiesa en esa posición.

—No imagines entonces. —Me colocó las manos sobre los antebrazos—. Cerciórate de lo que ocurra esta noche, y después juega bien tus cartas. Pueden ser los últimos movimientos que hagas antes de que se acabe la partida.

Intenté colocar el lio que eran mis pensamientos, desechando los que más me importunaban, queriendo que desapareciesen y no únicamente se apilasen en un rincón hasta que me metiese en la cama y resurgiesen con mucha más fuerza.

Di vueltas en mi habitación, negándome a rendirme al sueño, cruzando y descruzando las palmas, apartándome mechones de pelo del rostro, los cuales intentaban importunarme una y otra vez.

Era silenciosa y estaba casi en plena oscuridad, dejándome sentir una paz que solo conseguía en dichas ocasiones, como si se tratase de mi verdadera naturaleza. Si cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente, en muchas ocasiones, era capaz de trasladar cada cosa a su sitio, y eso mismo fue lo que conseguí. Me tomó varios minutos, pues cuando los abrí, y advertí que se trataban de la una menos cuarto de la noche, todo parecía girar de nuevo a una velocidad mucho más feroz y que conseguía marearme. No obstante, la pieza se introdujo en su sitio con un _'click'_ que retumbó en mis oídos.

Volví a contemplar la pintura de Jules; su sonrisa y ojos complacidos siempre me habían alentado a cualquier cosa, como si desde el cielo pudiese trasmitirme sus creencias. Esta noche refulgían más que nunca, logrando que con un asentimiento y varios sollozos más me acercase al armario para tomar un vestido que ponerme, decidida a alcanzar lo que había ambicionado desde las sombras desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Y no me lamentaría por nada.

 **~)}O{(~**

Llamé a la puerta dos veces, contenta del aire frío que me acompañaba, temiendo que sin él pudiese caer contra los escalones de piedra en cualquier momento. Rocé con dedos nerviosos la punta de la trenza que me había hecho a la carrera antes de salir de casa. Había huido de aquellas paredes en cuanto le resumí a Meg —lo más castamente posible— lo ocurrido con Amir, escuchando ánimos al cerrar la puerta de nuestra casa para encaminarme a la del hombre, con la intención de entrometerme donde no debía.

Estaba segura de que por una parte la dejaba preocupada por mis actos inesperados y poco prudentes, o quizá solo fuese mi conciencia, la cual estaba machacándome más que de costumbre. Pero necesitaba aquello.

Di un pequeño salto al escuchar los pasos fuertes de César al introducirse todavía más en el jardín del hogar de Amir. Me había sorprendido verle ensillado en las caballerizas, dispuesto a llevarme de manera veloz a donde le guiaba; no obstante, me alegró mucho más de lo esperado, pues no eran horas de pasearme sin cuidado por las calles, siwndo vigilada únicamente por la media luna que reinaba en el cielo nocturno.

No tenía ningún objetivo marcado para cuando se revelase ante mí la pareja a la que buscaba, pero tampoco me era de gran preocupación, pues mi enfado me haría hablar por sí sola, declarando todo lo que se me pasase por la mente, como si se tratasen de flechas ardientes para cada uno de ellos.

Me tiré del pelo, rechinándome los dientes, llamando otras dos veces con mucha más fuerza. ¿Podría ser que hubiesen ido a otro lugar? No había dado cavidad a dicha idea. O quizá prefiriesen ignorar a aquel que les molestaba, demasiado entretenidos el uno con el otro.

 _El uno con el otro._

Me di la vuelta, disgustada por varias lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas. Si eran creadas por la ira o por el dolor que aquello me generaba no lo sabía, y prefería que siguiese siendo así, al menos hasta que tuviese tiempo de recapitular cada una de las cosas que había perdido por mi actitud contumaz. Ya habría momentos para derribarme por el dolor; en aquel instante no era mi propósito.

Aún mirando a la calle, estudiando con los ojos medio cerrados el palacio frente a mí, vacío y lóbrego por las tardías horas que eran, la puerta a mis espaldas se abrió con un tremendo crujido, coloreándome la ropa con la brillantez de las velas en un halo receloso.

—¿Antoinette? —me llamó Amir con su voz de terciopelo. Y supe que estaba perdida; si le miraba antes de recomponerme me lanzaría a sus brazos para rogar su perdón, para pedirle que me susurrase al oído todas las palabras que podría usar para llamarme amor, para que me besase como lo había hecho horas atrás.

Erguí los hombros, pasándome los dedos por el rostro, con fingido mal humor. Al girarme le estudié primeramente desde abajo, teniendo que extrañarme al verle con los zapatos puestos. Fui despacio, temblando por si su rostro me hacía querer huir, prefiriendo ser la mujer que era siempre, imperiosa. Los pantalones oscuros se mantenían perfectamente lisos, ciñéndose contra sus pantorrillas hasta subir por los muslos robustos, terminando en lo que eran sus caderas anchas.

Arrugué la nariz, aspirando con fuerza. No era lo que esperaba; un hombre a medio vestir, no casi impoluto. ¿Había llegado demasiado temprano?

La camisa estaba suelta, arrugada donde se habría escondido bajo la tela constrictiva. No había un chaleco que lo decorase, centelleando en un perfecto blanco único. Arrastraba los ojos por su superficie, notando allí el lío que en verdad era, teniendo abierto los cuatro primeros botones, permitiéndome ver más piel de la éticamente correcta. Dicha piel era un marcado contraste, exhibiendo el bronceado nativo de su país con orgullo, además del vello que escondía entre aquellos pliegues.

El corazón me dio un vuelco, y en cuanto me di cuenta de mi error, habiendo aguantados más la vista en aquella temible zona, me dirigí directamente a sus ojos.

Aquello tampoco fue la decisión correcta, pues esos dos orbes mantenían en su interior lo que creí que era la tristeza del mundo, consiguiendo que la hermosura verde de la que estaban compuestos palideciera sin cuidado, como si nada más existiese.

—Amir —murmuré con la garganta seca y los labios quebrados.

Él me miró como si en verdad no estuviese a su lado, crispando el rostro repentinamente por la preocupación.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó en un tono más fuerte, dando un paso al exterior—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

La sangre en mis venas volvió a calentarse, haciéndome cerrar los puños como acto reflejo. Di un pequeño estremecimiento al verle intentar agarrarme del brazo.

—¿Qué crees que ha podido ocurrir? —le espeté, apartándome de su agarre.

Amir, el cual había tenido una expresión de pura preocupación al salir a recibirme, cambió totalmente al cansancio, y un rayo de indignación le cruzó el cuerpo, apartándose de su actual posición.

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando —me hizo saber, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Molesto a caso?

—Son casi la una y media de la noche, no puedo entender qué clase de respuesta quieres que te dé a eso. —Aquello fue como un latigazo; no me había esperado tal contestación, no al menos tan poco directa del tema que quería discutir—. Si estás aquí, y deduzco que no ha ocurrido nada por lo que deba alarmarme, supongo que las intenciones son solo tuyas. Y eso es algo que tú debes aclararme en todo caso.

Por si la primera picadura no había sido suficiente, la segunda creó una inflamación sobre la otra, tornándose aún más dañina, haciendo que me estremeciese por inercia. Me llevé las manos sin darme cuenta alrededor del torso, como si así pudiese evitar lo que estaba sintiendo, lo que iba a venir. Lo mejor habría sido atarlas tras la espalda, pero algo en mí se negaba a ello.

Nos quedamos allí, estudiando nuestras miradas, cada uno concentrado en el otro, como si pudiésemos descifrar lo que estuviésemos pensando, intentando introducirnos en las preocupaciones que nos afligían.

Meneé la cabeza, sintiendo que él ganaba aquella guerra.

—¿Vas a decir algo? —me espetó cortante. Me mordí los labios, oscilando entre escupir una salvajada o permanecer con la boca cerrada, pero él me cortó antes de poder hacer la decisión—: Ven, lo mejor será que entres. —Se hizo a un lado, permitiéndome el paso.

—¿Tú crees? —protesté.

Frunció las cejas, pero se negó a hacerme caso.

—Entra. —Aquel era su último aviso.

Yo no quería pasar a su casa, pero mis pies determinaron lo que ellos preferían, acallando los gritos dentro de mi cabeza.

Habría sido mucho mejor discutir en el frescor que ofrecían las calles, esa brisa que me revolvía las telas del vestido y bailaba con mis cabellos sueltos.

Ya era demasiado tarde.

Me hizo adentrarme al salón, habiendo allí encendidas únicamente dos lámparas de gas a una llama muy baja. Advertí una botella con una copa medio llena a su lado; tenía la seguridad de que se trataba alcohol por el color del líquido, pero de nuevo preferí callar.

La rabia volvió a llenarme, entumeciendo cada una de mis extremidades. Pero Amir, ignorante a mis reacciones, se colocó sobre el gran sillón que había allí cubierto de cojines persas, llegando a agarrar el vidrio para beberse su contenido de un trago profundo, sin inmutarse.

Todo en mi cuerpo se enfrió.

Con movimientos lentos llegué a colocarme a su lado, manteniendo una distancia prudente. Me llevé las manos a los muslos, pellizcándome, estudiando con ojos grandes la chimenea vacía, recordando lo hermosa que se veía con un fuego en su interior. Todo era mejor cuando ardía, luciéndose con un esplendor brillante. O probablemente solo era capaz de apreciar eso con el corazón del hombre a mi lado; corazón que había dejado de relucir momentáneamente.

No estaba con la señora Bramson. No había corrido con ella a cualquier esquina oscura como había supuesto; no había mantenido a la mujer entre sus brazos, deseándola.

Eso mismo hacía que ahora me arrepintiese de estar allí, sola.

Pero de repente, un secreto incómodo creció en mis entrañas, amenazando con subir y salir desde mis labios. Mis ojos siguieron con ansiedad la sombra del caballero, inclinando el rostro a un lado para poder apreciarlo. La visión de las alfombras suaves me distraía del objetivo principal, teniendo que pestañear en varias ocasiones para aclararme. Aunque los nervios tenían gran culpa de ello.

Las chispas en mi vientre eran más fuertes que nunca. Todo parecía burlarse de mí mientras giraba con temor el cuerpo para poder contemplar a Amir en toda su gloria. Mantenía el cuello inclinado contra el cabecero del sofá, con los ojos perdidos en el techo, la boca entreabierta para respirar. De vez en cuando algo en su rostro se contraía, volviendo a su posición normal enseguida, como si se tratasen de simples espasmos.

Nunca preví que la noche fuese a ser así. Me había lanzado hacia delante con el pecho herido, buscando una venganza, y ahora todo había cambiado. Lo que había sido frío en mí se calentó, como si solo aquellas dos luces pudiesen derretirme; como si solo la mera presencia del hombre a mi lado pudiese hacer hablar a mi corazón.

—Te marchaste sin darme tiempo a contestar —farfullé de manera miserable, volviendo la atención a mis manos, entrelazándolas una y otra vez con urgencia.

—¿Perdón? —Toda su atención fue a mí.

Si hubiese estado en pie, mis rodillas se habrían doblado, teniendo que continuar en una posición orante; no obstante, no hubiese sido ningún inconveniente.

Dejé que las palabras se formasen antes en mi mente, absorbiendo el verdadero significado de las mismas. Nunca habría estado lista para decirlas en voz alta, como si su propio concepto fuese a ser demasiado para este mundo, prefiriendo guardarlas en mi interior, donde todo era más o menos como yo quería.

Pero él las necesitaba, y yo estaba gustosa de dárselas:

—Te quiero —susurré.

La tierra no se quebró, no comenzó a llover, el aire seguía siendo el mismo. No había nada que oír, tan solo el pequeño ruido que ejercían nuestras respiraciones al unísono. Tan solo el ruido que hizo Amir al levantarse de manera violenta de su asiento.

Habló en persa, permitiéndome apreciar lo salvaje y cómodo que se veía en su propio idioma. Habría estado contenta de pasar así el resto de la noche de no ser porque aquello que bufaba no era bueno; o al menos no demasiado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —terminó por cuestionarme, lanzándose atrás, como si le hubiese quemado.

—¿Perdón?

—Si esto tiene que ver con la inglesa… Si de repente solo quieres agradarme por eso, porque temes que pueda irme con ella, no debes hacerlo. No, no. —Llevó las manos al frente, intentando parar mi confesión.

Nunca en mi vida había estado más tranquila. No intenté seguirle en su miedo, y tampoco dejé que mis ojos reflejasen el dolor por su rechazo. Al fin y al cabo, era merecido.

—No tiene nada que ver con ella —admití. Y es que en verdad había intentado verter esas mismas palabras antes de que ella apareciese.

Amir se quedó terriblemente quieto, sin pestañear, apenas respirando. Me hacía sentir incómoda mientras me estudiaba. Levanté la cabeza ante eso, orgullosa; no vería temor en mí, ni dudas, ni incertidumbre.

—No te creo —soltó, clavándome otro puñal más.

Agaché el rostro, suspirando. Un lloriqueo quería salir desde mis pulmones, pero me negué en rotundo. Intenté concentrarme en el azul que formaban las faldas de mi vestido. Podrían ser las olas del mar, reclamándome de una vez por todas. Ojalá y fuese tan fácil escapar de allí como me imaginaba.

—Lo siento —tuve que decir.

Escuché la suela de sus zapatos rozar contra el suelo descubierto, resonando sobre las baldosas para acercarse.

—¿Por qué? —Sin apenas apreciarlo se colocó en una posición casi sentada frente a mí. Podía ver el contorno de sus manos fuertes, tentadas a tocarme—. ¿Por qué lo sientes? —repitió al no recibir una contestación por mi parte.

Al levantar la vista y encontrarme con sus ojos verdes enseguida la aparté, avergonzada. Intentaba lavar de mis mejillas las lágrimas que descendían de manera traidora sobre mi piel, pero él me agarró los dedos antes de conseguirlo, dejándome sentir el calor que emanaba simplemente de aquella parte de su carne.

Desde la muerte de Jules no creía recordar haber llorado tanto, y eso me daba sobre lo que dudar.

—Por todo lo que te he hecho sentir —susurré bajo, con la voz ronca.

—No lo sabes; no puedes saberlo —me culpó de forma amarga.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. —Aguantando varios sollozos más llevé sus palmas contra mis labios, temerosa de que pudiese despreciar los tiernos besos que deposité sobre sus nudillos ásperos—. Amir… —se me quebró la garganta.

Sin haberlo previsto, sus propios labios se lanzaron contra los míos, rudos y audaces en cuanto alcé la cabeza tras escuchar el ahogo que emitió. Tenían un hambre que no estaba dispuesta a parar, pues mis propias acciones eran semejantes a las suyas, llegando a agarrarle del cabello oscuro, despeinando los mechones lisos como si allá donde se encontrasen fuesen una ofensiva para mis dedos.

Sus manos perversas me tomaron de la cintura, obligándome a sentarme casi fuera del sillón, teniendo que equilibrarme con su cuerpo para no caer. Él se escondía en las telas de mi vestido, rozándome las piernas de arriba a abajo, haciendo que mi corazón saltase cuando se acercaba a zonas mucho más indecentes. Todo lo que sentía se arremolinaba en mi pecho, preguntándome si, en el caso de que los dedos del hombre fuesen lo suficientemente audaces, le detendría.

Pero él no llegaría tan lejos, ¿verdad? Ni si quiera sabía por qué me estaba besando cuando tan si quiera había creído mis palabras.

Intenté apartarme con suavidad, preocupada por si se tomaba aquello como otro rechazo; pero no fue así. Los dos respirábamos agitados, sin mirarnos directamente, estudiando únicamente cada una de nuestras facciones antes de separarnos completamente.

Sin decir nada, colocó su mano derecha sobre mi corazón, acariciando la piel sensible que estaba allí expuesta. Continué con la vista clavada sobre los botones de su camisa, decidida a que sería él quien rompería el silencio, temerosa de lo que pudiese decirme.

No entendía sus acciones, eran precipitadas y casi primitivas; pero no podía negar que algo dentro de mí se removía contento al saber eso mismo.

—¿Tan horrible me creíste como para caer en las fantasías de la señora Bramson?

Fruncí los labios y el pulso se me aceleró. Debería haber dicho que no simplemente, pero mentirle no habría sido la mejor idea, no cuando había venido a sincerarme.

—Podrías haberte quedado con ella —mascullé miserablemente—. Al fin y al cabo, no te habría resultado difícil, y parecías tan cansado cuando te marchaste a su lado… —la voz se me trabó.

Entonces se rio; una carcajada suave, no cruel o desalmada, sino como el habitual tintineo que solía hacer cuando estaba contento.

Levanté la vista, tentada a adivinar lo que había conseguido aquella reacción en él, curiosa de si por algún casual se había vuelto loco.

—Digamos que en mis años jóvenes tuve las facilidades que quise. —Se me cerraron los puños en un acto reflejo—. Ahora estoy mucho más tentado en las cosas difíciles, casi imposibles.

Permití que un rubor creado desde la vergüenza me recubriese el cuerpo, animado por mis siguientes palabras:

—No es imposible —susurré, como si se tratase de un terrible secreto. Y aunque en verdad solo quisiese que él fuese participe de mis verdaderos sentimientos, muchas más personas de las que podría figurarme sabían ya lo que ocurría entre el caballero y yo. Como si entre nosotros saltasen chispas cada vez que nos viésemos.

Él se removió en su posición delante de mí, llegando a rodearme con su mano libre la cintura, creando círculos donde colocó los dedos. Dejé que los míos dibujasen líneas sobre su camisa, temblando cada vez que notaba el subir y bajar de su pecho contra mis dígitos. Nuestros alientos estaban unidos a pesar de la distancia impuesta, y era como si un vaho me nublase la visión, cada vez más espeso.

—No es imposible… —repitió como en un sueño, arrastrando las sílabas.

De un movimiento brusco se sentó de nuevo, tan pegado a mi que todo pudor voló lejos por los ventanales entreabiertos, queriendo hacer yo lo mismo. El pacto que habíamos creado para dejar de besarnos desapareció, retomándolo él con mucha más violencia, acariciándome el cuerpo como si se tratase de masilla entre sus dedos capaces.

A pesar de mi primer estado de sorpresa, no tardé en contestarle, emocionada por la cantidad de respuestas que teníamos que ofrecernos el uno al otro sin palabras. Con solo suspiros y balanceos creamos un idioma totalmente diferente a los nuestros, uno que jamás sería comprendido por alguien del exterior, uno que sería imposible de perfeccionar a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentásemos; y es que Amir era alguien que prefería instruirse en muchos temas, y yo estaba dispuesta a seguirle allá donde fuese.

Con una presión me indicó que me inclinase, mordiéndome el arco del cuello mientras me hundía contra los cojines, sin vergüenza de la nueva posición. Colocado entre mis piernas, siendo la única protección de caer en los placeres terrenales las telas que nos cubrían.

El corazón me amenazaba con salir corriendo desde las profundidades del pecho, y estaba segura de poder sentir el del hombre encima de mí también, temblando de vez en cuando, suspirando mi nombre entre susurros, usando palabras en francés, otras en persa…

En un trance entre las caricias que nos otorgábamos, mi cabeza se movió lejos de aquel lugar para apreciar la situación. Aquello mismo era por lo que luchaba tan fervientemente para que mis aprendices no cediesen; ¡cuán difícil era negarse! Siempre había sido una mujer criada bajo las palabras de Dios, pero no era capaz de comprender cómo algo tan maravillosamente bueno podría estar mal.

Estar con un varón de manera tan íntima cuando ni si quieran estábamos casados, sintiendo una de sus manos agarrarme el tobillo, rastreando con cuidado los bordados en la fina media que me ocultaba la piel…, no solo era escandaloso, sino algo plenamente pecaminoso en más de un sentido.

A pesar de todo, era incapaz de ofrecerle mucho más que una tenue idea a lo que estaba pasando, olvidando enseguida aquel absurdo temor. Los pecados se suponían que traían dolor y sufrimiento a su paso, y aquí no había nada más que un placer puro y honesto, surgiendo en una cruda intensidad que me dejaba mareada.

Varios gemidos escaparon de entre mis labios al acariciarme con más rudeza los muslos, habiendo levantado parte de la falda para atreverse a llegar hasta allí, entre todo el lío que ofrecían mis ropas más íntimas.

Si Amir estaba familiarizado o no con los atuendos que vestían las mujeres francesas me era un misterio, pero su necesidad de aprendizaje y de saber pronto le permitió descubrir muchas más zonas de mi piel cubiertas, teniendo que gemir más fuerte cuando llegó al punto clave que estaba buscando por la modestia perdida. Estaba pasmada por sus avances, pero nada en mi interior me avisaba por detenerle; la voz de mi conciencia había desaparecido aquella misma noche.

Me agarré a sus hombros, arañando la camisa que llevaba, temblando por la emoción contenida. El peso de su cuerpo me negaba cualquier movimiento que quisiese ejercer, teniéndome que conformar con sus dedos expertos acariciarme como prefiriesen.

Todo lo que estábamos haciendo era poco aconsejable; ¿quién podría imaginar a la exigente maestra de ballet suspirando en los labios de un hombre que no se detuviese? ¿Dónde había quedado toda la prudencia a la que estaba acostumbrada?

Al fijarme en sus ojos, habiéndome distraído en un punto lejano en el techo blanquecino, el hombre que me tomaba entre sus brazos me cuestionaba cientos de preguntas las cuales no tenía pensado contestar en aquel instante. No era como si pudiese pensar en dicha posición, teniendo que conformarle con un beso repentino y poco cuidadoso, terminando por jadear en sus labios.

Articulé varias veces su nombre, percibiéndome cada vez más laxa, intentando relajar cada parte de mi cuerpo para terminar de una vez con todas con lo que me amenazaba en ahogarme con olas enormes y fuertes, deseando derrumbarme para después salir a la superficie sin apenas respiración.

La noche no era una en la cual el aire se teñía de un rosa delicado, siendo bordeado el cielo con la espuma de las nubes, intentando ocultar a las estrellas traicioneras en lo que nos hallábamos metidos. Era como si todo nos observase con temor, como si debiésemos apartarnos de la magia que estuviésemos consiguiendo. El árbol en el jardín, la hierba seca, el viento helado a pesar de ser verano…

Yo no quería parar, pero antes de tomar una última bocanada y rendirme a lo que el caballero me estaba dando, agarré su brazo con fuerza, apartándole.

Él me estudió con el ceño fruncido, pero antes de que pudiese preguntarme cualquier tontería me levanté arrastrándole, intentando calmar mi apariencia.

—Vamos a tu habitación —le dije con la boca seca y la voz rota.

Y allí estaba yo, sabiendo que todo sería diferente.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Me ha costado cielo y tierra escribir este capítulo, y el siguiente, y el siguiente…, y eso que los he tenido en mente desde que comencé la historia._

 _Sobre todo es porque no encontraba la inspiración suficiente; cada vez que me ponía a escribir acababa haciendo mil cosas distintas jajajaj_

 _Espero que os esté gustando a pesar de la novedad del asunto._

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	67. Deseos cohibidos

_Antes de empezar, un abrazo muy fuerte a las personas de México que me leen, espero que os encontréis todos bien y que nadie haya sufrido verdaderos daños por el terremoto._

 _Desgraciadamente estas cosas pasan y son del todo inimaginables. A pesar de ello, mirad hacia el futuro, es maravilloso tener sueños y esperanzas para continuar._

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 67** **: Deseos cohibidos**

 **~)(~)(~**

Continuación,

Sábado, 22 de julio de 1871

Los ojos del hombre se volvieron vidriosos. Tomando la iniciativa me llevó por las escaleras a un paso lento, como si intentase disfrutar de cada instante antes de lo que podríamos hacer allí arriba. Y es que había entendido bien mis intenciones.

Amaba a este hombre, estaba segura de ello, y por eso mismo no me arrepentiría de rendirme a él.

Me temblaban las rodillas con cada paso; entrar entre esas paredes implicaría algo más que unas simples atenciones. No era ignorante a los caminos del placer; siempre había sabido deleitarme con mi marido, y aquello era lo que me aterraba: la novedad de no ser con él con quien compartía dicho entretenimiento.

Jules y yo nos habíamos vuelto cómodos el uno junto al otro, conociéndonos en todos los aspectos, sin humillaciones que no hubiésemos sufrido en un primer momento.

Amir era alguien completamente diferente; Persia era diferente a Francia, y aquello me hacía sentir vulnerable, como si pudiese opinar acerca de cómo verme o si todo lo que haría sería de su pleno agrado.

Si no fuese por la fuerza que usó para introducirme en el que era su dormitorio, habría corrido escalones abajo y tomado las riendas de César para huir de allí entre lágrimas nerviosas.

Pero el mundo no parecía querer romperse de una vez por todas, nadie vendría a molestarnos, nada nos haría parar. Y yo estaba tan dispuesta…

—Ann —me llamó entonces, habiendo tenido que sentir mi vacilación.

La enorme cama colocada en el centro me hizo ruborizar, habiéndome atrapado observándola con algo de deleite, tentada a comprobar si mi cabello era del mismo color que las colchas que usaba. El olor de Amir estaba por toda la habitación, ofreciéndome algo mucho más fuerte que degustar, como si solo con sus abrazos no fuese capaz de contentarme. El aroma era parecido al calor de Agosto, mezclado con la humedad de un lago, apreciándose el rizo final de los árboles que se contentaban con darnos sombra.

Sin una palabra me di la vuelta, quedando frente a frente, con la decisión escrita en mi rostro. Atrapé los botones cerrados de su camisa, abriendo uno a uno algo más rápido de lo debido, como si todo fuese a desaparecer si pestañeaba demasiado, como si nada fuese real. Me lamí los labios al vislumbrar las pocas cicatrices que allí mantenía, y me recorrió un estremecimiento al dejar caer aquella prenda de su bronceada piel.

Podría ocultarse con la noche, brillando tenuemente con la única lámpara encendida, una luz que yo habría preferido apagar, pero que él se había molestado en encender para poder reconocernos.

La humedad entre mis piernas se había vuelto casi insoportable, y de no ser por la quietud que nos rodeaba habría acabado yo con mis propias ropas, lanzándolas contra el suelo con enfado.

Con cuidado me agarró del rostro, pasando los dedos por mis facciones con suma delicadeza, acariciándome como si fuese algo frágil. Me hacía cosquillas, apartado los mechones de cabello que habían decidido sobresalir del nudo donde les había atado, deseosos de llamar su atención, como si no pudiesen esperar el momento necesario para que les hiciesen caso.

Una sonrisa suave le decoraba los labios y toda la calma que transmitía se fue introduciendo entre mis nervios, terminando por besarnos con una serenidad extraordinaria. Era como si nuestras almas se estuviesen uniendo ya en un baile ligero, tentándonos para lo que nos esperaba, temblando cada uno por si el otro se negaba y abandonaba la idea totalmente descabellada en la que nos encontrábamos.

Una corriente incomprensiblemente cariñosa nos hacía comportarnos con fineza, terminando por apartarnos con sumo cuidado a pesar del balanceo casi hipnótico que sufríamos.

Amir se irguió, fuerte y orgulloso; pero lo que delataba su postura era el agarre que mantenía sobre mi cadera, temblando para darme la vuelta con una caricia casi imperceptible.

Al principió pensé que querría quitarme el vestido de una vez por todas, incitada a decirle que los broches se encontraban por delante; no obstante, sus dedos tentativamente me rozaron el cabello, comenzando desde la corinilla. Agitó los mechones y me rascó la piel, teniendo que evitar los sonidos que amenazaban con salir de mi garganta. Removió con un suspiro el lazo que unía la trenza, permitiéndose el lujo de deshacerla también, tocando la misma zona donde el cabello llegaba a su punto final, por debajo de mis caderas.

Nunca me atrevería a decir las cosas que quería en ese momento. Eran cosas que me excitaban y asustaban al mismo tiempo.

Me giré tímidamente, fascinada por su altura y mandíbula cuadrada, como si estuviese guardando el mayor de los males sobre él. Pero sus ojos eran algo muy distinto, brillando con perversidad y entusiasmo.

Debió de ver el permiso en mi propia mirada, pues al igual que si se tratase de un animal se lanzó sobre mí, tomándome de nuevo con una desesperación idéntica a la que habría tenido un joven primerizo.

Me dejó maravillosamente aturdida, y solo fui capaz de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando mis hombros quedaron al descubierto ante sus orbes hambrientos. Él se encontraba aún distraído, intentando predecir las ropas que llevaba puestas con una frustración reacia a dejarle, tomando en algunas ocasiones el control. Tenía fuego en la lengua, regalándome una estela ardiente allá donde depositase los labios; desde un punto sensible que se ocultaba tras la orejas, hasta la poca tela que tapaban ahora mis pechos.

No había reglas para lo que estaba sucediendo, ni directrices que seguir cuando se trataba únicamente de tocarnos. Mis propios dedos alimentaban su calor, deleitándome con los músculos de su espalda, la rigidez de su cuello o el vello de su pecho, arañándole allí la piel, sabiendo que al día siguiente habría marcas creadas por mi inexactitud al usar mal la fuerza.

Sin embargo, algo en él pareció tener todavía la suficiente vergüenza como para preguntarme, pues cuando amenazaba con dejar caer el vestido al suelo, se permitió mirarme directamente para que aceptase su petición silenciosa, dando un único asentimiento y guardándome el aliento.

Varias telas de utilidad mucho más intima cayeron junto con él a mis pies, permitiendo que el hombre que se preocupaba en desnudarme me ayudase a salir del lío de olas azules y blancas que me harían tropezar si no tenía cuidado.

Lo que llevaba allí debajo era casi transparente, tratándose de lo más fresco que me podía poner en verano. Lo único voluminoso era el intrincado corsé que usaba, y antes de poder cuestionarme muchas cosas lo había arrojado junto al resto de prendas, alegrándome del frescor que entraba por las rendijas de las ventanas hasta mi carne.

Me llegaron a los oídos incondicionales susurros de admiración, escuchando con vergüenza lo mucho que decía apreciar mi belleza y mi disposición a entregarme a él; pero no debía dudar en que no fuese recíproco, pues el hombre enseguida ronroneó oraciones procaces mucho más cerca de mi oído:

— _Oh_ , Ann. No puedes saber por cuánto tiempo he sentido este dolor. ¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar?

Negué con la cabeza, confirmando el sueño que queríamos vivir en aquel instante.

Con manos audaces, y a pesar de la mortificación de posibilitarle ver la amplitud de mis senos desde su mirada alta, me acerqué para arrancar con terribles sonidos el cinturón que mantenía sujetos sus pantalones, permitiendo que se relajasen entorno a sus caderas, mostrándose ahora la perfecta curva que crecía bajo ellas, además del vello oscuro que nacía desde el ombligo para ocultarse con modestia entre la gruesa tela.

Abatida por la olvidada sensualidad que nos acompañaba, aparté el rostro de aquella zona, terminando él por llevar mis ojos a los suyos, bajando los labios para besarme en cuanto le devolví la atención.

Presionó de manera seductora varios besos en mis labios entreabiertos, y una oleada de algo que intentaba reconocer me atravesó mientras la punta de su lengua se hundía tentativamente dentro de mi boca. Jamás me acostumbraría a dicha experiencia, sintiéndose todavía desconfiada y sedosa mientras me hacía cosquillas de alguna forma.

Todo era surrealista entonces, desde el aleteo de sus pestañas contra mi sien hasta el aliento hechizado que soltaba sobre mi mejilla.

Antes de poder cerrar los ojos y concentrarme en las sensaciones que me abrumaban, consiguiendo que me temblasen las rodillas, Amir se separó de mi cuerpo, agarrando con dedos decididos la última prenda que le separaba de la desnudez para mostrase tal y como era, sin nada que pudiese ocultar sus necesidades más primarias y que había estado tratando de calmar desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Mis ojos intentaron luchar por mirar a cualquier parte a excepción de su regazo, pero una parte de mí, la más desleal, gritaba por la magnificencia que se postraba a solo dos pasos de distancia de mi propio cuerpo, queriendo lanzarse a por él.

Nos llevó varias respiraciones profundas el poder mirarnos de nuevo, con los sentimientos más vivos que nunca refulgiendo en cada una de nuestras pupilas. Mi corazón se agitaba con la perspectiva de lo que me había parecido imposible aquella misma noche, intranquilo todavía por si algo le fallaba; además de temblar por la anticipación, prefiriendo a veces huir de aquel fuego en el que ardíamos si le era insoportable.

Pero eso nunca ocurriría.

En un nuevo asalto, como si todas las fuerzas hubiesen caído dentro del hombre frente a mí, me atacó con manos hambrientas, palpando cada parte de mi cuerpo como si no tuviese el tiempo suficiente para deleitarse. Pasó con fiereza los dedos sobre mi vientre, atreviéndose a crear círculos dominantes sobre la fina tela para después condecorarme las caderas con suaves pellizcos hasta llegar a la misma zona que había tenido que dejar cuando nos encontrábamos en el salón.

Levantó el dobladillo de la prenda, comenzando a ejercer una presión mucho más fuerte y que me hizo gemir en voz alta, dejando caer la cabeza contra su cuello, agobiada por la creciente sensación que volvía a querer consumirme, y que solo era capaz de crear aquel varón con el que me encontraba.

Sin poder negarme, me agarró de la cintura y con un veloz y cuidadoso movimiento nos depositó en la cama, usando toda su resistencia para no balancearse.

Me arqueé para permitirle que apartase la poca ropa que me quedaba, arrancando la camisa por encima de mi cabeza y siendo mucho más delicado al quitarme las medias, desatando con ternura cada uno de los lazos, depositando suaves besos sobre mis dos muslos, rodillas, pantorrillas, y hasta los dedos de los pies, terminando por subir el mismo camino que había descendido.

Me hizo temer que su boca llegaría a lugares mucho más indecentes, pero al sentir su aliento a la altura de mi cadera, suspiré con cierta resignación, teniendo que conformarme con los roces de su lengua sobre mi ombligo.

Había una gracia sencilla en él, como un aura que siempre lo rodeaba, una humildad que me daba ganas de llorar, oculta por su aspecto perfecto y desgarrador. En ese momento estaba disfrutando de la vulnerabilidad conmigo, y podía oír sus pensamientos sobre no avergonzarme. La expresión de su rostro era pacífica mientras me mordía la carne por encima de las costillas, con la respiración firme y una sonrisa pícara en la boca cuando me escuchó jadear.

Olas de placer me golpeaban, y estaba segura de que mi propia excitación era tan clara como la suya clavada en mi pierna, orgullosa de encontrarse allí sin nada que pudiese oprimirla.

Me temblaba el corazón, y creí que se me pararía al sentir los primeros intentos de Amir por besarme los pechos, esparciendo pequeños picotazos en la parte baja de ellos, tentativamente. ¡Cómo si pudiese llegar a pararle! Tenía los miembros adormecidos y relajados contra el cómodo colchón, dejándole total control de las acciones.

Me estudiaba desde allá abajo, flotando sobre el resto de mi cuerpo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que me hizo enrojecer y cerrar los ojos, prefiriendo no saber lo que se proponía ahora. Sus dedos se deslizaban en todas direcciones, como si no pudiesen estar mucho tiempo quietos, siendo tentados en todos los lugares, llamados a gritos por mi piel.

Mis mejillas se sentían como si estuviesen en llamas, y eso que aún no le había mirado bien. Mis propios dedos le animaban a hacer todo lo que quisiese, prometiéndoles que en otra ocasión serían ellos los que tentarían al caballero; a poder ser en un tiempo no muy lejano. Pero por el momento se contentaban con crear enredos en su cabello negro, torciéndoselo en caminos irreconocibles.

Todo el calor del verano se encontraba ahora entre nuestros cuerpos, y no seríamos capaces de apagar este incendio si no teníamos paciencia.

El zumbido bajo en su garganta me llamó la atención, distrayéndome de la oscuridad tras los parpados, teniendo que ver lo que el hombre quería; pero él sabía servirse solo, llegando a alcanzar mi seno izquierdo, aterrizando sobre él un dedo tras otro. Me arqué impotente contra su mano, inspirada por la energía erótica que me atravesó desde aquel toque.

Había una tensión palpable en sus músculos, teniendo que mantener su peso sobre el mío, ocultándome de la mirada fría de las estrellas en el cielo, las cuales ahora se burlaban celosas por lo que estaba disfrutando.

Aquellos dedos trazaron sin temor el pezón rosado que culminaba mi pecho, y me mordí el labio inferior deseando contener los ruegos que saldrían desde mis pulmones para que me poseyera allí mismo, sin mucha más cavilación o juegos absurdos. Pero él estaba dispuesto a degustarme, llegando a inclinar su boca contra el contrario, agarrando la tierna carne con los dientes.

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, temerosa por la dirección que podría tomar su lengua ansiosa, por dónde sus alientos de moverían, por cuándo decidiría correr al siguiente y último paso…

Al apartar mi brazo de su espalda, llevando mi agarre a las colchas bajo nosotros, escuché el tintineo de las pulseras que nunca me quitaba; unas las cuales me había regalado Amir varios años atrás.

Yo había estado ciega a sus intentos de cortejo, no sintiéndome agraciada por sus constantes obsequios; pero tenía que admitir que aquellas joyas de plata siempre me habían parecido exóticas, terminando por usarlas cada día, sin soltarlas ni un instante. Aquello fue cuando sentí los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía por el hombre, todavía no lo suficientemente valiente como para tan si quiera recoger todos los pensamientos que tenía y darles una segunda ojeada.

El cosquilleo de su ágil lengua subirme por el cuello me despertó, chupando y mordiendo con algo más de entusiasmo. Me acribilló la clavícula, y terminé suspirando en derrota cuando dejé que varios quejidos saliesen de mis entrañas, sin saber si eran por el deseo o la tortura que me estaba infligiendo.

Me era ciertamente extraño la timidez que estábamos teniendo; nuestros ojos contaban historias diferentes, teniendo el coraje ya suficiente de agradarnos sin vacilar.

Fue entonces cuando permití que mi propia mano agarrase la parte vital de su cuerpo, ganándome un gemido lloroso de sus propios labios, escondiendo la cabeza en mi hombro.

—Antoinette… —susurró con la voz rasposa, quemándome su aliento.

No había olvidado el cómo tocar a un hombre, y a pesar de que prefería que se encontrase con la espalda clavada contra los almohadones, permití que moliese las caderas contra mi palma, sonriendo contenta con las reacciones que podía crear en su cuerpo.

Estaba caliente y suave bajo mi tacto, siéndome todavía sorprendente cómo algo tan amenazante podría ser el producto de tanto placer —en el caso de usarlo bien—.

Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas al colocar los brazos a los lados de mis hombros, inclinado el rostro sobre el mío para besarme por puro instinto. Tenía la esperanza de calmarlo, pero aquello solo parecía traerle más pesar, gimiendo en voz alta con cada subida y bajada de mis dedos.

Recibí todo lo que tenía que darme sin rechistar, pudiéndome imaginar la ondulación de los músculos, de su vientre cuando todo estallase en un mar de color…

Me paró, clavando las caderas contra el colchón, rugiendo con fastidio. Si hubiese estado colocado entre mis piernas estaba segura de que no habría dudado en hundirse en mí, pero el instinto le había hecho mantenerse a un lado, sin querer ser insultante.

Nunca habría tenido corazón para decirle que se detuviera en aquel instante, perdidos cada uno en el alma del otro, rozándonos como si nadie más existiese, al igual que si la única realidad fuese el tocar con dedos reverentes el maravilloso cuerpo que nos mantenía distraído de todo lo que pudiese suceder fuera de dicha habitación.

Repentinamente se enderezó, llegando a apretarme las caderas con manos ásperas, estremeciéndome de emoción por lo que soñaba que vendría, temblándome las entrañas por la anticipación. Con cada estremecimiento que dábamos la cama se agitaba, o sería yo la que se imaginaba tales absurdeces, tiritando cuando Amir se colocó entre mis muslos abiertos, ganándome un grito desde lo más profundo de su garganta cuando me arqueé para llegar cuanto antes a aquella zona de piel.

Él rechazó mi mirada con vehemencia, dejándome advertir el color rosado que le cubría parte del rostro y del pecho, confundiéndome por si se trataba de pura emoción o timidez. ¡Cómo si tuviese algo de lo que abochornarse!

Entre suspiros exaltados sus manos crearon una cuna en la parte baja de mi espalda, sus dedos agarrando y amasando mi carne, quedándonos sin aliento. Se apretó más si era posible, con mucha más firmeza, permitiéndome sentir su propagación dentro de mi piel, mordiéndome los labios por los lloriqueos que quería emitir.

Había olvidado cada una de estas sensaciones, y rememorarlas con tanto furor conseguía que una parte de mi mente desease parar y correr de allí, volviendo a la tranquilidad que solía dominarme. Nunca había sido impaciente o ansiosa, pero eso mismo era lo único que conseguía que me recubriese gracias al hombre, terminando por gemir su nombre cuando se volvió algo brusco con el adentramiento.

—Amir —le llamé entre suspiros, agarrándole fuerte entre las piernas a pesar de todo—, lento, por favor.

Sus ojos eran ahora tan diferentes a lo que estaba acostumbrada; penetrantes, devastadores, habiéndose oscurecido hasta casi la opacidad. Pero con mi ruego lastimero todo volvió a cambiar, transformándose en algo mucho más oscuro y lascivo, audaz.

Emitió una protesta, no obstante, con un ronroneó lujurioso aceptó sin rechistar, respirando con pesadez, como si el aire le quemase los pulmones; o incluso el cuerpo entero.

Lo que más me asustó en aquel instante fue la realización que me golpeó acerca de lo que estaba haciendo; el cómo había sido capaz de sucumbir tan fácilmente y con felicidad. No era ya una joven desesperada con la intención de ganarse la mano de cualquier hombre que estuviese dispuesto, esto nacía desde el interior de mi alma, de mi corazón, necesitándolo con todas las venas que tenía, desde las más pequeñas hasta las más grandes.

La primera embestida me sobrecogió, pudiéndolo sentir finalmente y de manera plena en mi interior; caliente y sólido, inflexible pero suave. El peso de su cuerpo encima del mío conseguía que, de alguna manera, me sintiese más completa de lo que ya era posible. La pesada carga de sus caderas amorosas tocándome hasta ruborizarme, volviendo a hundirse en mi carne insatisfecha.

Las impresiones eran diferentes, extrañas, y las disfrutaba con todo mí ser.

Estaba mareada, y empeoraba cada vez que tenía que respirar, soltando el aire en gemidos ahora insignificantes. Estaba tomando todo de Amir, agarrándome de su cuello, permitiendo que cayese en la curva del mío para morderme allí, teniendo que gritar por el daño infligido.

Su olor era cientos de veces más poderoso, dejándome abrumada y con la nariz hormigueante. Era capaz de escuchar su voz en la lejanía, hablándome en su idioma natal, sin llegar a entenderle. Eso mismo hacía que me retorciese de alegría, reteniéndolo más fuerte, temblando por lo salvaje y exótico que parecía.

Depositaba besos en mis labios y enseguida marchaba a la clavícula. Pasaba los dedos sobre mis pechos para bajar corriendo hasta donde nuestros cuerpos se unían en un baile agitado. Cambiaba del persa al francés para susurrarme palabras indecentes y terriblemente hermosas; cosas que nunca se podrían decir fuera de una cama compartida.

En un ataque irracional de pensamientos perdidos, le pregunté cómo se sentía al estar en mi interior, teniendo que encontrar antes la voz para colocar las sílabas y permitir que saliesen de mi boca.

La respuesta solo consiguió templarme más, obteniendo increíbles escalofríos que nacían desde la espina dorsal hasta en centro de mi pecho, teniendo que suspirar su nombre para no perderme.

El mundo era completamente nuestro esta noche, y nada sería capaz de pararnos.

Me mostró lo vicioso que podía ser su amor por mí. Sus ojos se turnaban para ser delicados o violentos, habiéndose oscurecido más si era posible. Me tocaba como si estuviese bendecida, como si estuviese hecha del más fino cristal, como si pudiese bañarse en mí hasta no aguantar más.

Nos turnábamos el control de la situación; compartiendo de buena gana lo aprendido, cada uno utilizándolo con su ventaja. Los movimientos eran rápidos y fluidos, indomables. Eran fascinantes, y cuando me atreví a mirar a aquella zona donde nos manteníamos fusionados, siendo el punto de nacimiento de todo lo que nos recorría, una terrible ola de placer me golpeó desde los pies clavados en las caderas de Amir hasta las mejillas acaloradas.

El instinto de todo nos consumía sin previo aviso, y de la nada mis caderas comenzaron a ondularse, contestando a todas las embestidas desesperadas del hombre. Levanté la pelvis ansiosamente con cada uno de sus retiros fugaces. Sus manos me agarraron por detrás para mantenerme en alto mientras se zambullía de nuevo dentro de mí, con los ojos entrecerrados y respiraciones ahogadas. Se trataba de movimientos extraños; una presión tensa, dura y desgarrante, tornándose a algo sedoso, sutil y exquisito. Eran como las olas del mar, siendo cada una diferente cuando llegaba a la orilla.

Los sonios que emitíamos eran jadeantes y desinhibidos, cosas que jamás hube imaginado escuchar alguna vez de sus pulmones, coloreando la noche, salpicando con luces nuevas la habitación.

Todavía teníamos que conocer mucho el uno del otro, pero en ocasiones era como si ya hubiésemos aprendido lo necesario, temiendo por más.

Amir se atrevía a murmurar cosas apasionadas, nacidas desde el fondo de su corazón, y yo solo era capaz de responderle con sonidos o palabras sueltas, sabiendo que con solo eso estaría satisfecho.

Había en el fondo de todo aquello una ardiente mordedura que solo sus empujones eran capaces de satisfacer; al igual que si estuviese rozando la zona más sensible de mi cuerpo, terminando por convertirse en una fuerte presión que se extendía por todo mi ser.

Había desesperación creciendo en cada uno de nosotros, pero la diferencia fue marcada con cada segundo que pasaba en continua acción. Amir se tornaba primitivo, territorial, penetrándome con una pasión que me hacía gemir con cada golpe; y yo me sentía más débil, más sumisa, confiada en sus cuidados.

Todo era precioso, y a la vez se había convertido en una tormenta. No podía diferenciar dónde comenzaba él o donde terminaba yo, rindiéndome al darme cuenta de que eso no importaba lo más mínimo. Ahora éramos uno, y si tenía el suficiente valor lo seríamos en muchas ocasiones.

El clímax era una sensación insoportable; a pesar de la dominancia de nuestro ritmo, acariciándonos febrilmente desde las profundidades, convirtiendo cada movimiento en instinto puro… Cada hilo invisible se iba soltando, avisándonos para cuando terminasen de romperse las costuras.

Y es que nunca me habría imaginado que se desgarraría con tanta fuerza, teniendo que agarrarme a su espalda si quería seguir con vida. Fue la profundidad del acto lo que me hizo ceder a la sensación; el toque único del caballero persa que me mantenía ahora mientras gritaba su nombre angustiada por si me perdía y jamás era capaz de recuperar la conciencia.

Algo parecido a una llama estalló entre nosotros, haciendo que mi cuerpo entero se cubriese de una prodigiosa, temblorosa y pervertida clase de placer. Pronuncié su nombre varias veces más en una especie de suspiros adoradores mientras me retorcía al igual que si estuviese siendo torturada, perdida en la mirada candente de Amir.

Todas las dudas que tuve desde el principio de la noche eran absurdas en aquel instante. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dudar del hombre que ahora temblaba entre mis piernas, gruñendo desesperadamente por volver a tomar el control de sus pulmones y respirar? Su cabeza bajó sobre las almohadas a mi lado mientras me besaba con pasión desinhibida, consumiéndome con la poca fuerza que le quedaba tras su propia liberación.

Estábamos abiertos perfectamente el uno al otro; nos ajustábamos maravillosamente.

—Te amo —fui capaz de antes de que cediese a la gravedad para tumbarse a mi lado, con el rostro sorprendido por todo lo que acababa de suceder.

Y es que, como bien dijo tan solo un día atrás, todo había cambiado.

 **~)}O{(~**

Me desperté con el movimiento de la cama; un suave balanceo me hizo saber que el hombre a mi lado se levantaba, arrastrando los pies hasta el baño contiguo.

Todas las luces se habían extinguido, y solo entraba de fuera la poca claridad que ofrecía el cielo y una farola lejana.

Me sentía saciada, lánguida contra las sábanas calientes, cubriéndome los labios una sonrisa al rememorar lo que había sucedido, no pudiéndolo creer.

Había dado aquel paso del que tuve verdadero miedo, y ahora no me arrepentía de nada. Jamás sería capaz de contradecir lo que le había dicho esta noche al hombre que me tomaba, y tampoco podría olvidar las cosas indecentes que me susurró en su propio delirio.

Di un suspiro largo, cerrando de nuevo los ojos, contemplando el futuro que ahora compartiríamos. Veía con diferentes visión los miedos que me habían acobardado para estar con él; como si en verdad ese amor hubiese sido una maldición lúgubre que me cubría el corazón. Pero ahora solo era capaz de percibir las sensaciones suaves y hermosas, como si nada en el día venidero pudiese cambiarme de opinión.

El caballero salió casi en silencio, dejándome apreciar cada una de sus respiraciones.

Decidida a abrazarme a él cuando volviese a su antigua posición, esperé con paciencia a sentirle de nuevo pegado a mi lado, sobresaltándome al oírle tomar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla, rompiendo la tranquilidad un crujido creado por la madera.

Sin contemplación me alcé, apartándome el cabello del rostro para poder descubrir lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía los pantalones puestos, dejando al descubierto el resto de su piel morena. Me miró como si le hubiese descubierto haciendo algo atroz.

—¿Amir? —le llamé con una simple cuestión en mente—. ¿Dónde vas?

Vi el movimiento de su nuez al tragar de forma pesada, dejando lo que estaba haciendo para dar un paso más cerca de la cama.

Sintiéndome expuesta, agarré las sábanas para cubrirme con ellas, quedando sentada en el centro del nido que habíamos creado.

Todo se estaba volviendo turbio, y con cada segundo que pasaba mi corazón se inflaba cada vez más, llegándome a producir dolor.

—¿Amir? —repetí dudosa.

—Quería despejarme —habló enseguida, con la voz más grave de lo habitual—. Eso es todo.

—¿Despejarte? —Lo había hecho sonar como una sentencia. Sus ojos parecían tristes y los rasgos de su rostro se mantenían lisos ante cualquier efecto.

—Sí.

—¿De qué?

—Sobre lo que hemos hecho.

Acababa de clavarme una espada, atravesándome desde el centro. Apreté lo que tenía en las manos, girando el rostro hacia la ventana y sus vistas con los ojos repentinamente húmedos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —mascullé sin delatar mi estado afligido.

Amir se acercó mucho más, llegando a sentarse al otro lado. Era capaz de sentir el calor de su cuerpo, el olor potente que mantenía. Todo me estaba volviendo loca, y en ese instante supe era yo lo que tenía que despejarse; tenía que salir de allí.

Con un estremecimiento solté las mantas, llegando al borde contrario de la cama para recoger las medias del suelo, siendo estas la primera prenda que encontré arrojadas. No importaba mi desnudez, el aspecto que pudiese tener o lo irracional de la situación. Toda felicidad había caído por una cascada, llevándonos ahora a la cruel realidad.

Si no me había creído ayer por la noche cuando le dije que le amaba, ¿por qué me había llevado hasta este punto de no retorno?

Estaba humillada, y de no ser por la poca ira que comenzaba a crecerme desde el interior, me habría descompuesto a llorar con desesperación, temblando por lo sollozos incontrolables que saldrían desde el fondo de mi alma.

Antes de llegar a hacer nada con la prenda entre mis dedos me paró, agarrándome por las muñecas con fuerza.

—Espera, Ann.

—¿A qué quieres que espere? —le reté, intentando que me soltara—. Es tu casa, si me permites recordártelo. Debo ser yo la que se vaya, no tú.

Todos mis esfuerzos eran en vano, pues terminó por llevar mis palmas a su pecho, dejando que las apoyase allí, notando las cosquillas que me hacía en la punta de los dedos el vello rizado que le salpicaba la piel. Respiraba intranquilo, y no pude hacer nada más que compadecerme al ver caer por su mejilla una lágrima solitaria.

—Me pedías honestidad; eso es lo que te he dado. ¿Todavía no me crees? —tuve que preguntarle, llegando a clavarle las uñas.

Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No sé qué creer. Es demasiado bueno para ser real —exclamó mientras depositaba varios besos sobre mis nudillos. Terminó por soltarme, llegando a apoyar la frente sobre mis muslos desnudos, sujetándome ahora las rodillas—. He vivido cómodamente mientras iba detrás de ti, y ahora que me dejas ir a tu lado me sorprendo. No sé cómo actuar. —Esparcía pequeños besos allí también, como si fuese alguna especie de escultura a la que adorar—. En verdad nunca me atreví a soñar sobre las cosas que hemos hecho. En Francia es todo diferente, y tú te has ofrecido a mí de tan buena gana.

—Te amo, Amir. —Dejé que todo lo que me había estado callando por mucho tiempo saliese—. Quizá mi primera intención al venir a verte no era el sincerarme, pero no me arrepiento de lo que nos hemos dicho, de lo que hemos hecho. —Tomé su cara, inclinándola para poder verle.

—Pensé que…, todo esto… Pensé que solo se trataba de pasión.

Me incliné para rozar mi nariz contra la suya, depositando una caricia convincente sobre sus labios moldeables.

—Me hubiese contentado también con tan solo haberme abrazado por el resto de la noche. —Me reí quedamente—. Aunque debo admitir que si ahora me dieses a elegir, me quedaría con hacer el amor.

Él pestañeó varias veces, como si acabase de obtener una revelación. Se levantó de forma pesada, estudiando cada uno de los rincones de su habitación. Solo nos acompañaban las sobras, y tenía que admitir que el no poder vernos del todo bien le daba cierta magia al asunto.

Sin una palabra más me arrastró de nuevo contra las almohadas, creando un pacto mudo conmigo, como si la conversación que acabábamos de tener nunca hubiese ocurrido.

Me susurró al odio las mismas palabras devotas que una vez escuché salir de sus labios, haciéndome saber además el cómo se decía en persa cada una de los rezos que exclamaba solo para mí. No era capaz de asimilar las muchas formas que tenía para decirme que me amaba, pero con tan solo percibir el tono podría saber cuáles eran sus intenciones.

—Así es como deberíamos haber despertado —ronroneó mientras lamía el contorno de mi pecho. Se había quitado de nuevo los pantalones, permitiéndome vislumbrar de nuevo lo orgulloso que estaba de su excitación.

—Es mi turno —le hice saber mientras le indicaba que en esta ocasión sería yo la que se mantuviese arriba.

La siguiente hora sería mía para explorar su cuerpo y todas las reacciones esplendidas que podría conseguir de él. Y estaba segura de que ninguno de los dos nos arrepentiríamos.

 **~)}O{(~**

Había llegado volando al Palais Garnier, dejando a César en la puerta de su caballeriza para ir lo más rápido que pude a cambiarme de ropa y acudir a las prácticas de la mañana. Eran casi las siete y media y no quería ni imaginar lo que mis aprendices estarían pensando de mí.

No recordaba haber tardado tan poco en peinarme antes o en vestirme, con los brazos y las piernas firmes mientras daba un paso tras otro, como si tratase de una marcha.

Había huido de la casa de Amir en cuanto supe la hora que era, dejándolo con la expectación de volver a tomarme de nuevo. A pesar de sus protestas y pucheros mis intenciones habían sido claras, y tras varias besos más había terminado por dejarme marchar, prometiéndome que iría a verme en cuanto terminase de trabajar.

¡Tenía los nervios a flor de piel! ¿Qué les habría dicho Meg al resto de bailarinas para excusarme hasta que llegase? Tendría que estar preocupada. No era el tipo de persona que llega tarde a ningún lado sin una buena justificación, y por supuesto que no usaría de excusa lo que habíamos compartido Amir y yo. ¡Me acaloraba con rememorar la más mínima cosa! Ya no podría si quiera mirar a Darius y Omid a los ojos, habiéndonos encontrado mientras Amir y yo nos dábamos un beso de despedida.

Bajé las escaleras con las telas del vestido entre las manos, advirtiendo cómo muchos de los trabajadores levantaban las cejas al verme correr por los pasillos sin vacilar.

Atravesé la puerta que daba a las butacas más bajas cuando vi a cada una de las mujeres que enseñaba ya saltando sobre el tablado. Meg había accedido a aprender los pasos de Sorelli, y ella se sentaba en el centro del escenario sobre una silla y una pequeña banqueta para su tobillo herido.

Todas callaron al verme entrar, parando la danza y quedando con los ojos sobre mi cuerpo.

Amir me había alentado a faltar al ensayo de hoy, rechazando semejante idea enseguida; sin embargo, tendría que haberle dado una vuelta más a ese pensamiento, sobre todo cuando vi como las crías mostraban en sus labios pícaras sonrisas.

Llevé la mirada al cielo mientras subía, siendo ahora únicamente audibles mis pasos.

—Buenos días, dormilona —se burló primeramente mi hija, consiguiendo que le lanzase dardos por los ojos a modo de advertencia.

Todas parecían estar a punto de saltar sobre mí, lo que me hizo dudar sobre si sabrían cualquier cosa que hubiese ocurrido.

Entre risas y giros me rodearon, con una alegría que me heló el cuerpo. Me arrastraron junto a Odette, quien no podía levantarse, dándola espacio para que también pudiese ver.

—Bramson dice que fuiste a pasar la noche con el Persa —terminó confesando Saint-James, quien no podía contenerse más.

Todas se carcajearon aún más fuerte, haciendo que me llevase las manos a las mejillas con vergüenza.

—¿Cómo…?

—¡Es cierto entonces! —dijo otra, golpeando a las que estaban a sus lados.

Estaba segura de que podría desmayarme en aquel instante, sintiendo el corazón en la boca y las palabras atascadas en la garganta, como si se tratase de un gran nudo.

—Debería ponerse algo sobre el cuello, ese vestido deja que se vean todas las marcas —me avisó Madeleine, con las mejillas sonrojadas también.

Algunas estaba encantadas de burlarse, otras se mantenían al margen.

No me había mirado frente al espejo antes de salir de casa, o al menos no recordaba haberlo hecho, cosa de la cual me arrepentí en aquel mismo instante. Si los hechos sucedidos no hubiesen estado claros, aquello que me cubría la piel lo confirmaba.

Quise dar un golpe con el bastón sobre las maderas, pero mi obvia aceleración parecía haberme hecho olvidar la mitad de las cosas que fuesen a necesitar para la clase.

Con una voz alta y un fruncimiento de labios todas callaron. No fui capaz de decir dos cosas coherentes juntas, pero ninguna más parecía querer volver a reírse de mí; por el momento.

A pesar de que mi única necesidad en aquel instante fuese correr de la ópera y esconder la cabeza en algún pozo profundo, lo único que no me hizo salir fue la visión de los ojos de mi hija, brillando como una vez lo habían hecho los de su padre. Tenía una expresión sincera en el rostro, y estaba segura de que si me hubiese fijado más, habría detectado algo de orgullo entre toda esa calma que parecía rodearle ahora.

No obstante, primeramente tenía que buscar un pañuelo, rogando porque mis pupilas tuviesen alguno a mano. Si es que era capaz de pedírselo.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! A mí me gusta que siempre haya algo más… sugerente en las historias, por eso me he atrevido a escribir esto._

 _El próximo os prometo que será solo de Erik y Christine._

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	68. Lo que implica la sinceridad

_He odiado escribir este capítulo; en un principio debía de ir en una dirección, y después todo se fue al garete y terminé escribiéndolo tal y como es. ¡Mecachis! ¿Dónde diantres voy a poner lo que tendría que haber ocurrido aquí?_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 68** **: Lo que implica la sinceridad**

Nueve días después,

Lunes, 31 de julio de 1871

Había estado sorprendida al ver que Erik era zurdo. Siempre pensé que se había tratado de algo extraño; los maestros solían corregirlo, terminando el infante por escribir con las dos manos. No obstante, él había admitido solo saber usar la izquierda, y que estaba más que seguro de que nunca nadie se atrevería a contradecirle por ello. Además, según alegó, usar la mano derecha como principal le producía un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Con aquello mi humor se había disparado, queriendo disfrutar de la tarde que se nos presentaba cantando.

Dejé que las letras suecas se deslizasen por mi lengua. El idioma de mi infancia siempre me hacía estar feliz, y ahora que Erik me acompañaba tocando el violín de la misma manera que una vez lo hizo mi padre, pensé que el corazón me podría estallar.

Pero eso no ocurrió, finalizando la misma canción que le mostré en Noche Buena para su deleite, pues me había pedido en varias ocasiones que le enseñase la letra. Le llevé las partituras que usábamos papá y yo, preguntándome el hombre si podría copiarlas para él.

—Podrías memorizarla y transcribirla sin que me enterase —me burlé en ese momento—. Tu maravillosa mente es perfecta.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

—Pretendía ser educado, _mademoiselle_.

Aún me sorprendía que pudiese hacerme reír tanto. Pero ahora era algo mucho más profundo lo que me sacudía desde dentro. El hombre era capaz de interpretar cualquier obra a la perfección; con los dedos largos y el cuerpo inclinado contra el instrumento del que hacía ejercer música; nada se le resistía.

Tragué pesado cuando terminó la última escala, sin saber si los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas por los buenos recuerdos o porque Erik se había tomado la molestia de agradarme.

Sus ojos me escrutaron cuando al fin se abrieron, prefiriendo no mencionar nada cuando me di la vuelta y me sequé las gotas delatoras de las mejillas.

—Ahora, debes decirme lo que significa la letra. Erik sabe muchas lenguas, pero el sueco no es una de ellas —masculló en un tono bajo, como si no quisiese romper la repentina magia que nos rodeaba.

Y le hice saber que solo cedería si me dejaba contarle la historia en la orilla del lago; pues desde un principio me había parecido mágico y siniestro.

Por supuesto el hombre no cedió a la primera, alegando que era poco decente pasar allí frío, pero no se atrevió a contradecirme al esperar con entusiasmo frente al lugar donde sabía que estaba la puerta. Terminó por dar un suspiro enorme, llegando a colocar sobre mis hombros aquella suave manta persa que me dejaba cuando bajaba.

—Gracias —le sonreí, dando pequeños saltos por la emoción.

Erik permitió que la luz de su casa alumbrase el lugar, dándole un aspecto anaranjado al agua si se estudiaba de lejos. Era brillante y hermoso a su manera, y estaba segura de que podría ser un espejo que reflejaba el cielo en una noche sin estrellas ni luna.

Caminé con pasos cuidadosos por las piedras húmedas, disfrutando de las pequeñas olas que llegaban a la orilla, y sintiendo cierto temor por si resbalaba y caía. Mas, al no escuchar al caballero seguirme fuera, manteniendo gran parte de su largo cuerpo dentro del caliente salón, me giré, indicándole que me acompañase.

Dio otro resoplido, pero hizo lo que quise.

Curioso sin duda.

—¿Y bien? —gruñó bajo, habiendo llegado al pequeño embarcadero para sentarse en una de las gruesas maderas que se mantenían clavadas en vertical.

—¿Hay peces? —me distraje, no dando importancia a lo que dijo, y eso le molestó.

—Sí. ¿Podrías decirme la letra de la canción?

—Podría bajarles algo de pan, seguro que se lo comen… —murmuré más para mí que para él, queriendo recordar esto la próxima vez que viese el lago. Ya me imaginaba a los pececillos saltando por los deliciosos bocados que les fuesen a caer.

—¿Vas a dedicarte a alimentar a todas las bestias de la ópera? —me cuestionó cada vez más huraño.

Le miré entonces, con las cejas fruncidas, ofendida por el tono que usaba. Su máscara relucía mucho más en la oscuridad, dándole el verdadero aspecto de un fantasma, y si no supiese de quien se trataba habría intentado huir de su presencia; además de su mal humor.

—Tienes un temple escaso —le hice saber enfurruñándome yo también, pateando varias piedras que sobresalían del suelo.

Di pequeños pasos hasta llegar al otro extremo de donde él se encontraba. Su posición había cambiado por lo que pude ver desde la periferia, quedando con el rostro bajo y las manos anudadas, cruzando y descruzando los dedos.

Sin contemplar mucho más, y con ganas de distraerme, levanté la voz para volver a recitar la misma canción que estuve cantando en su casa; pero esta vez sin nada que me acompañase.

Era extraño cómo las rocas repetían el sonido, al igual que si se tratase de un coro dentro de una iglesia, retumbando entre los pasillos las palabras sagradas que entonaban. Nunca antes un lugar me había parecido tan temible, consiguiendo que me temblasen las rodillas; o quizá fuese porque Erik estaba mirándome con ojos desconcertados, cambiando enseguida a la fascinación.

Ahora era capaz de olvidar las dificultades de los días pasados; el mundo de Erik era el reino de la música y yo era capaz de disfrutarlo como quisiese, pues quien tenía las llaves de ese lugar no dudaba en confiar en mí.

Cuando finalicé, descubrí que allí no existía el silencio, y era al igual que si la nada me estuviese aplaudiendo.

Estaba desconcertada; meses atrás habría llorado con tan solo pensar en decir estas palabras en voz alta, y ahora era capaz de cantar la obra una y otra vez hasta que se me agrietase la voz. Un calor me incendiaba el pecho y sonrisas contentas me crecían en los labios, relajándome tanto el rostro como la mente.

No obstante, un grito temible rompió la paz que hube creado.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Me llevé los dedos al corazón, el cual se había acelerado por el susto.

Erik se levantó, riendo con arrogancia.

—¿No lo adivinas? —Resonó otro chillido, mucho más nítido que el anterior—. _Madame_ Carlotta debe de estar calentando.

—No puede ser. ¿Qué hace aquí en su día libre? —El hombre se encogió de hombros—. ¿Dentro se escucha? —Señale la puerta aún abierta.

—No.

—¡Me alegro! —Me crucé de brazos a la espera de la voz de la diva, pero por el momento no se apreció nada más, y mi mente volvió al por qué estábamos allí—. La canción trata sobre el _Nokken_ —comencé, al igual que si fuese un secreto.

Erik caminaba en mi dirección, quedando en la mitad de la trayectoria, terminando por tener que arrastrar los pies para acompañarle. Me arropé aún más con la manta, sintiendo la humedad llegarme a la piel. Él no parecía tener frío nunca, y dudaba si la capa que solía vestir era únicamente para dar vida al Fantasma de la Ópera o por temor a enfermarse.

—¿Es sueco? —me preguntó al colocarme a su lado, estudiando con los ojos perdidos la cueva.

—No; pertenece al folclore noruego. Papá hizo la melodía cuando era muy joven, basándolo en una de las historias que le relataron cuando viajaba. —Nos cubrió un silencio atroz—. _Nokk_ viene del nórdico antiguo y significa caballito de mar. Este ser vive en los mares, ríos y pequeñas aguas. No es alguien bueno.

—Curioso —murmuró Erik, irguiéndose. Y entonces dudé si sería buena idea hablarle sobre aquello; pero él me apremió—. Continua.

—Suele estar escondido entre los lirios, para atrapar a los niños cuando quieren cogerlos. También se transforma en un hombre joven y guapo para las mujeres que se acercan allá donde se halla, tocando el violín para atraerlas; pero puede cambiar su forma tanto a la de un caballo blanco parecido a la niebla, como a la de una barca o a la del tronco de un árbol. —Volví a callar, sin apartar los ojos del agua ahora, sintiendo a mi maestro cada vez más pegado a mis espaldas—. Sin embargo, su verdadera apariencia es horrible: está cubierto de musgo y sus ojos… —Tuve que darme la vuelta, enfrentándolo—, son amarillos, tratándose de lo primero que ves de él. Una boca enorme con muchos dientes sería lo peor de _Nokken_ , además de tener la piel de las personas a las que ha ahogado.

¿Cómo la suerte me había llevado a relatar aquel dichoso cuento a la persona menos indicada? No era como si esta fuese igual que aquel monstruo, pero su mirada estaba perdida en lo más profundo del lago, haciendo que me preguntase lo que estaba pensando.

—Se dice que si eres capturado por él debes decir su nombre y huirá a las aguas de donde salió. —Podría cortar el ambiente tenso si tuviese un cuchillo—. También se le puede calmar trayéndole regalos; tres gotas de sangre, una botella de alcohol o tabaco. Y, si le gustas, puede que te enseñe a tocar las melodías que crea con su violín.

Erik tenía los labios fruncidos, o al menos eso era lo que su máscara me concedía a ver de ellos. Me imaginaba todo su rostro arrugado por la preocupación o el enfado, pero era difícil. Era como si aquella barrera que usaba nunca desapareciese; como si aquella fuese su autentica cara.

No podía llegar a entender al hombre delante de mí; cuáles eran sus barreras o sus imposibilidades. Todo por ser de una forma diferente. Absurdo sin duda.

—¿Tu canción cuenta la historia del ser? —habló de repente, dirigiendo su vista a la mía, rompiendo la concentración que mantenía con su apariencia, consiguiendo que me ruborizase y bajase los ojos al suelo.

—No; trata sobre un hombre que lucha contra él para aprender su música.

Decidida, le obligué a hacerse a un lado, llegando a una zona de rocas salientes donde sabía que podría sentarme sin miedo a mojarme, justo pegadas al embarcadero. Erik siguió cada uno de mis movimientos, pues era capaz de sentir la forma en la que me juzgaba, detestando la absurdez de estar a las puertas de su casa, pudiendo reclinarnos contra sus maravillosos sofás.

Aprendí que era un hombre que apreciaba las delicadezas y le gustaba vivir cómodamente.

—Tú padre gozaba de gran imaginación —me hizo saber, y no supe si era una burla o alabanza. Preferí pensar que se trataba de lo segundo.

—Así es. Siempre me contaba las mejores historias; y mamá también. Eché mucho de menos eso cuando falleció. Papá tenía la costumbre de relatarme una cada noche, no importaba mi edad. Incluso cuando enfermó y apenas tenía fuerzas, parecía mejorar cuando soñaba. —Agarré mis rodillas para apoyar la barbilla sobre ellas, dando un pequeño suspiro.

A mi derecha Erik daba zancadas hasta donde me había sentado, con las manos atadas en la espalda.

—Nunca te he preguntado; y estoy seguro de que es doloroso recordar pero, ¿qué le ocurrió a tú familia?

Parpadeé sorprendida.

—¿Antoinette no te dijo nada? —Negó lentamente—. Madre falleció cuando yo era muy pequeña; apenas tengo recuerdos de su persona. Sé que mis padres se amaban fervientemente, y que me parezco mucho a ella. —Di un pequeño suspiro, rendida a la tristeza que me rodeaba cuando pensaba en ellos—. Pudimos continuar sin ella gracias a que yo era cría, toda llena de vitalidad e ignorancia. —Al intentar hacer memoria me dolía la cabeza—. Con padre fue diferente; no se trataba de lo mismo. Yo ya era consciente de lo que ocurría, y cuando la tuberculosis le golpeó era demasiado tarde para conseguir hacer nada.

—¿Estuviste siempre a su lado? —me preguntó con el rostro serio.

—Por supuesto; no podía dejarlo.

—Es una enfermedad muy contagiosa —soltó como advertencia, estudiándome de arriba a abajo, como si en cualquier momento fuese a revelar los síntomas.

—Lo sé; los médicos ya me avisaron de ello. Pero él era mi padre, y yo no tenía a nadie más que pudiese ocuparse de mí.

Había estado desesperada por curarlo. Sabía a la perfección cada uno de los tratamientos que ejercerle; cada medicina que hacerle tomar… Y nada funcionó. Una parte de mí, muy en el fondo, se culpaba por ello, pero con el paso del tiempo llegué a entender que poco más podría haber hecho. Al menos no estuvo solo en esa miseria.

—Tardó menos de un año en perecer. —Sonreí con tristeza, llevándome las manos al rostro—. Lo que más odiaba era verle mejorar para después introducirse en un pozo aún más profundo.

El cuerpo de Erik me daba todas las indicaciones de estar incómodo. Se movía de atrás a adelante, como si dudase en acercarse o no, dirigiendo los ojos de un lado a otro.

Terminó por decidirse a hablar, soltando algo que era de todo menos consolador:

—Debía de ser alguien muy importante para ti. —Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, rozando además el borde de la máscara—. Yo no conocí a mi padre —me relevó con más ánimo del necesario—, y mi madre nunca me quiso a causa de…

Silencio. Era tan habitual que cayésemos en esos horribles silencios.

Ahora era yo quien no sabía qué decirle. ¿De verdad la mujer que le había dado a luz le había despreciado? ¿Cómo pudo? Siempre supuse que el tiempo que llevabas a tu hijo en el interior te uniría a él de una manera inimaginable —debía de tratarse de un vínculo irrompible—, ¿y ella lo había rechazado por su rostro?

— _Ohh_ , Erik.

Él se sobrecogió ante mi tono. Era frío con sus palabras, y daba la impresión de que nada pudiese hacerle daño; al menos no verbalmente. No obstante, se arrodilló delante de mí, sin llegar a tocarme, pero estirando los brazos delante del pecho.

—No, no. No debes estas triste —dijo con velocidad, temblándole la voz—. Erik no quería ofenderte.

—No lo has hecho —le hice saber, llegando a alargar yo las manos para tocar las suyas heladas. Tembló ante mi contacto, pero enseguida cerré los dedos, por si intentaba huir de mi siguiente pregunta—. ¿Te duele? —Señalé como pude su rostro cubierto.

Apretó nuestro agarre, y no supe si era un acto inconsciente o deliberado. Hablar sobre la máscara y lo que ocultaba siempre le era una traición, pero debía saber que no le juzgaría; aunque era demasiado pronto aún para confesárselo.

Esperé con paciencia, aguantando sus ojos escrutadores, como si en cualquier momento fuese a búrlame de él y de su pesar. Mas, yo era valiente, y un terrible cosquilleo me recubría el estómago, quedando como aquel insecto que una vez encontré atrapada por la planta.

—No —habló de repente.

—Me alegro. —Aquellas sílabas salieron desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. No hubiese sido justo que sufriese también por ello.

Y el hombre se abrió entonces, mostrándome la mínima parte de su alma torturada; porque entonces supe con certeza que su vida había sido un tormento desde el día en el que nació.

—Hubo veces que sí, por supuesto. La… deformidad empeoró cuando crecí. No es como si me hubiese dedicado a observar lo que Dios me había dado por cara, pero las pocas veces que tenía que mirarme en un espejo noté los cambios. —Sus orbes ambarinos no se apartaron de los míos, y creía que me estaba amenazando, avisándome de los males que le habían seguido. Estaba hiperventilando, y su olor me acariciaba cada vez que soltaba el aliento—. Las personas me hirieron muchas veces; aparentemente es mejor cuando un monstruo sangra.

Abrí los ojos con horror.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Sus labios estropeados se estiraron en una sonrisa malévola, recordándome a aquel día cuando me lanzó al suelo en su casa por arrancar la máscara de su lugar sagrado.

Comencé a acobardarme.

—Me cortaban la piel, creando muchas más cicatrices; como si no hubiese nacido ya lo suficientemente desagradable a la vista. —Sin cuidado guió mis manos trémulas a su cara, llegando a colocar dos dedos de cada una bajo el antifaz, permitiéndome sentir su carne destruida. O quizá allí no hubiese nada, porque lo único que fui capaz de apreciar fueron varios hoyos distintos a cada lado. El tacto era áspero, uniforme; donde se suponía que debía de haber piel para crear la parte baja de las mejillas solo sentía algo tan fino como el papel; pero mucho más caliente que sus manos, para mi sorpresa.

Di un leve jadeo por su acción precipitada, observando en su mirada la brutalidad que intentaba ocultar frente a mí.

Me mordí el interior de los labios, no queriendo molestarle más de lo que ya parecía estar. Era mejor encontrarse al lado de Erik que debajo; aprendí eso el día en el que me envió la primera carta.

Se apartó entonces con un gruñido, como si se tratase de un animal; dejándome estupefacta por su franqueza. Le temblaban los puños y tenía la misma posición arrogante que la primera vez que le vi.

Llegué a alcanzar mi propia cara, rozando la misma zona que me había permitido tocar en él; yo era suave, lisa, tierna y estaba igual de acalorada. Éramos una mujer y un hombre al fin y al cabo. En muchas ocasiones las cosas estaban rotas, dañadas, ¿debíamos abandonarlas por ello? ¿Por qué un libro tuviese el exterior rajado era peor en el interior?

Por supuesto que no.

Aquel acierto hizo que me aletease el corazón, y de no ser por el caballero que ahora se mantenía de espaldas a mí estudiando el lago, habría indagado mucho más en dicho pensamiento.

Lo más silenciosa que pude me acerqué hasta él, contemplando su figura imponente. No tenía un mal porte, y a pesar de ser demasiado alto se mantenía erguido y con los hombros rectos. Se trataba de alguien terriblemente delgado, pero no podía sacar nada de aquello; conocía a mucha gente con tal apariencia, y tenía que admitir que le daba cierto refinamiento.

Algo que sí debía destacar eran sus extremidades largas, pero supuse que estarían al tanto de su estatura al fin y al cabo. Cuando no llevaba enguantadas las manos sentía admiración por ellas, pues la finura que mostraban al mundo era cosa de celos. Los dedos de Raoul eran gruesos, viéndose torpes a primera vista; muy a diferencia de los de Erik, que los usaba con cuidado y elegancia.

Su pelo era liso, terminando despuntado en pequeños rizos en la parte superior de la nuca. Allí se ataban las cintas de su máscara, ocultas por la oscuridad de las hebras brillantes. Eran las mismas que le ligaban a una prisión autoimpuesta.

¿Qué cosas había hecho aquel hombre para sobrevivir, para poder huir del mundo, para poder existir como el resto?

Cuando estuve a su lado, sin demasiada demora le agarré la mano derecha, sintiendo en sus músculos una pequeña contracción; mas, no apartó la expresión del lago, siéndome imposible deducir nada.

—Te han hecho cosas horribles —dije lo obvio con voz trémula, y proseguí con algo que tenía miedo de reconocer—, y tú has hecho cosas horribles también.

Había tenido ciertos razonamientos sobre esto en varias ocasiones, no llegando a ninguna conclusión clara. Y ahora temía hacia donde estaba guiando la conversación a pesar de que mi curiosidad vociferaba para que rogase respuestas.

El lago se había vuelto iracundo, llegando pequeñas olas con mucha más fuerza que de costumbre. Parecía estar notando nuestras emociones, pues se agitaba en perfecta armonía con ellas, como si temiese que en cualquier momento todo fuese a estallar, hiriéndonos. Podría tratarse de una advertencia por mis indagaciones, avisándome de que me retractase y huyese del tema; y estuve a punto de hacerlo tras no recibir respuesta alguna del hombre a mi lado, pero cuando su mano se crispó contra la mía y creí ver lo que eran lágrimas oscurecer sus ojos, no fui capaz.

Esperé con paciencia, con el corazón dañado y los pulmones a punto de obligarme a gritar. Sin embargo, me mantuve inmóvil aquellos terribles minutos, aguardando con paciencia.

—Erik nunca quiso ser así —murmuró, apretando mucho más muestro agarre—. Nunca lo pensó tampoco. Su supervivencia siempre fue lo más importante. Desde que nació estuvo destinado a escapar, a desaparecer, y cuando consiguió la comodidad que tanto había ansiado, quedó ciego ante todo lo que le estaban mostrando.

Me llevé la palma a los labios, intentando ocultar mi sorpresa por lo dicho. Me hacía daño verle sufrir, y era aun peor saber que lo estaba haciendo por mi culpa. Había esperado un ataque de ira por su parte, no una confesión; no eso que me estaba diciendo.

Se estiró entonces, girando el cuerpo para mirarme mientras guiaba nuestras manos a su pecho, dejándome apreciar la frescura del chaleco con intrincados bordados que vestía.

—Erik no quería ser así —repitió de manera automática, consiguiendo que me estremeciese. Intentaba convencerme, como si yo fuese las puertas del cielo—. En Persia se le trató como uno más; incluso con privilegios. Solo tendría que construir castillos para el Shah, los más hermosos que pudieses imaginar. —Se estremeció—. Pero todo fue torciéndose, y donde la belleza reinaba, coexistía junto a ella el sufrimiento —apartó sus ojos de los míos—, la tortura.

Me enderecé, contrayendo la cara por sus palabras. Él, al notar mi creciente malestar, si es que se le podía llamar así, con una reverencia casi irreal, levanto mi mano y con mucho cuidado depositó un beso sobre mis nudillos, sintiéndolo como una pequeña mariposa aletearme sobre la piel.

—Erik… —me atreví a llamarle, con miedo en la voz. Pero en verdad no me estaba creyendo nada, ¿podría ser cierto? Era imposible. ¿A qué se refería?

—A Erik le llevaron a Mazandarán con la escusa de ser el arquitecto del Shah y poder entretener a la sultana con su magia. Pero todo fue un truco para convertirse además en el asesino personal del lugar, matando a todo aquel que intentase revelarse. —Quería apartarme de su lado, pero algo me lo impedía. Era como cuando había tenido aquellos extraños sueños donde no podría moverme, tan si quiera dar un simple gemido—. Sabes… Christine sabe lo que es la morfina, ¿verdad? Erik estuvo allí solo por eso; ese desdichado veneno del que no era capaz de desprenderse, el cual le embotaba los sentidos y le hacía creer que soñaba. —El hombre se encogía con repulsión, invadido por los terribles recuerdos.

Había escuchado sobre la gente que usaba aquella medicina como una droga, pero nunca pensé en que él hubiese tenido la necesidad de consumirla

—El Daroga fue quien le ayudo —prosiguió jadeante—, pues el Rey quería matarlo tras terminar su construcción. El edificio tenía cientos de pasadizos secretos, laberintos donde nadie jamás podría encontrarlo en el caso de una sublevación. Y entonces pensó que Erik era un problema; _él_ lo sabía todo, _él_ era el creador.

Estaba mareada; cada una de las palabras que decía caía al fondo de mi mente como si fuese un saco, y temía que en cualquier momento pudiese resquebrajarse y ceder ante tanto peso. Debía odiar a aquellos que le habían hecho daño, pero Erik no había sido alguien bueno tampoco. Siempre tuve la posibilidad de que fuese un condenado que corría de su sentencia, pero aquello era demasiado. Nunca hubiese esperado eso.

¿Cómo Antoinette era capaz de arrimarse a una persona que admitía haber matado? ¿Cómo? ¿Era suficiente la escusa de que todo el mundo le deseaba muerto? ¿Debía acaso juzgarle yo?

Erik estaba dolorido, y tanto dentro como fuera de la máscara corrían lágrimas, empañando el resplandor que solían tener sus ojos. Ahora eran de un color mucho más profundo, casi como el bronce.

—El Daroga consiguió llevarle fuera de Persia —continuó— junto con varios más. Aquellos que le sirven ahora en su hogar también fueron cómplices y —cesó por un instante, como si hubiese sufrido un fuerte choque— hubo un hombre… N-nunca se-seré capaz de culparme lo suficiente por lo que le hice. Jamsheed era su nombre, se implicó como el resto, viendo las injusticias que ahora mandaban en la tierra donde había crecido, y el Shah —soltó un gemido— mató a su pobre mujer e hijos sin consideración, para después ser él ejecutado de la misma forma—. Con un rugido estremecedor me soltó, llevándose las manos al rostro cubierto—. Amir, Omid y Darius consiguieron salir de allí antes de que los atrapasen, sino habrían sufrido la misma suerte.

Le vi ceder al peso de sus rodillas, cayendo sin cuidado. Como acto reflejo me lancé sobre él, aunque ni siquiera intenté levantarlo. Necesitaba saber que todo eso era real, y solo se confirmaba cuando mantenía alguna parte de mi cuerpo unido al suyo; el más mínimo roce conseguía que no saliese corriendo de allí a pesar de tan si quiera saber a dónde podría dirigirme.

—Erik es un monstruo. Soy un engendro, Christine. A pesar de querer sólo disfrutar de la hermosura, de un tiempo tranquilo, los fantasmas de mi pasado me persiguen cada uno de mis días. —Le sujeté las solapas del la chaqueta del traje. Nuestras piernas se rozaban sin cuidado, y mi vestido había llegado a cubrirle parte de los muslos, mezclándose la oscuridad con lo colorido de las telas, en un irónico diseño que en otros momentos habría sido imposible de crear y permitir—. Erik ha hecho cosas terribles—. Intentó zafarse cuando dejé que mis brazos le rodeasen el torso—. Cosas de las que jamás estará orgulloso; cosas que jamás dirá en voz alta. —Seguía insistiendo en apartarse, pero yo estaba decidida a no ceder—. ¡SUELTAME! —Rugió con la voz áspera y muchas más lágrimas bajándole por la barbilla hasta desaparecer.

—¿Es lo que quieres? —le pregunté desde el fondo de mi corazón, pues era el único órgano que estaba dando órdenes dentro de mí—. ¿Es eso lo que deseas?

Se puso rígido en mi abrazo, intentando todavía mantener las distancias. Su estatura era, incluso en el suelo, superior a la mía, y por mucho que quisiera que me mirase él no cedería, demasiado avergonzado y estupefacto por a donde habíamos llegado.

Era como si hubiésemos escalado a la cima de un torbellino, habiéndose agrandado cada vez más, quedando ahora con la incertidumbre de si volveríamos a caer en su interior o saltaríamos fuera. Y la decisión era tanto suya como mía; cada uno de una manera diferente.

Como si se tratase de un último acto de fe, Erik dejó que sus propios largos brazos me agarrasen, sin llegar a apoyarse en mí en su totalidad. Quizá creía que así estaba complacida le dejaría en libertad.

Tendría que marchar de su lado. Una persona racional no se juntaría con _un asesino_. Había cometido uno de los peores pecados, y no tendría que importarme si era consciente o no de ello. Pero, había algo dentro de mí que no me lo permitía; solo Dios podría juzgarlo. Quizá se arrepintiese de verdad, quizá no pudiese dormir bien por las noches, quizá gritase entre pesadillas por lo que fue obligado a llamar vida.

—No, Christine. Desearía… que no me repudiases, que no desaparecieses como muchos otros han hecho.

Dejé que cayesen desde mis ojos varias lágrimas, siendo tragadas por sus ropas cuando apoyé el oído contra su pecho, apreciando el sonido de sus pulsaciones en el interior; aquello era lo que nos daba fuerza a todos.

Al fin y al cabo, era solo un hombre.

—No voy a huir, Erik.

—No solo mi cara es horrible —volvió a repetir.

—Ya se eso.

—¿Estás segura? —Había ansiedad en su tono, y entendí que no solo se refería a lo que podría ser su cara, a lo que había sido su pasado; sino a lo que podría suponer el quedarme con él a pesar de todo.

¿Estaba verdaderamente segura? Tendría que haber sido justa, decirle lo que pensaba exactamente, pero preferí ser una cobarde, sobre todo porque no quería hacerle más daño. Aquellos que eran sus amigos parecían convivir con lo que ahora yo sabía; no podría ser tan complejo.

Entonces, mentí:

—Sí.

Y sin mucha dilación, deposité un beso bajo su barbilla.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Estuve tentada a que se declarasen su amor aquí, pero (y creo que ya lo dije en algún momento) me parece totalmente absurdo que después de que alguien te diga que ha debido huir la mitad de su vida y que ha matado a gente, tú no pienses nada de nada sobre lo que podría ser tu vida si estuvieseis juntos._

 _Creo que al menos una noche de reflexión para digerirlo todo es muy necesaria._

 _Pero bueno, es genial ver como traspasan barreras, ¿verdad?_

 _Os imagináis que no acaban juntos después de esto? (Risa malvada)_

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	69. Un testimonio desgarrador

_Veamos, veamos dónde nos lleva este capítulo…_

 _Ahora que veo desde otro modo de pensar esta historia me doy cuenta de lo poco que me gusta el drama; no hay un verdadero capítulo donde te "preocupes" demasiado. Pero yo soy así, que se le va a hacer…_

 _Aunque prometo que en las siguientes historias será todo un poco más… movidito._

 _Sin embargo, sigamos por donde lo dejamos!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 69** **: Un testimonio desgarrador**

Martes, 1 de agosto de 1871

Abrí los ojos desorientada, estudiando las telas rojas sobre la cama con extrañeza, como si nunca hubiesen estado allí. Colgaban descuidadas sabiendo que no podrían caer gracias a sus agarres en los postes que ocultaban en gran medida.

Me llevé una mano a la frente soltando el aire que me pesaba en el pecho. El día de ayer había sido extraño, dejándome los resquicios de un dolor de cabeza terrible que sufrí durante la noche. Estuve dando vueltas varias horas a todo lo nuevo que aprendí sobre mi maestro, Erik; el hombre torturado y aterrador que era.

No había sacado nada en claro. Por más que intentase eximirle de los pecados que realizó, siempre había algo mucho más fuerte y potente que me lo impedía. ¿Cómo podía él mismo vivir tranquilo con todas las atrocidades que había hecho alguna vez? Pero por supuesto no lo hacía; se arrepentía. Él no quiso ser así; me lo había repetido varias veces, al igual que si fuese un ruego.

Me senté en el camastro, apartando las pocas sábanas que me acompañaban al dormir. Saqué las piernas por el borde y me coloqué el camisón a la altura más baja de las rodillas, de manera decente. Detestaba cuando llegaba a subir hasta las caderas, comenzando a retorcerse allí.

Tenía que darme prisa si quería desayunar antes de comenzar los ensayos.

Sería algo extraño continuar como si nada hubiese pasado, como si mi mente no estuviese en verdad a otras cosas mucho más preocupantes y que conseguían arrancarme de la espina dorsal escalofríos. Pero pasaría, y seguramente las distracciones no me vendrían mal.

Anduve de un lado a otro, acobardada por la falsa paz que lo cubría todo. Allá donde mirase habría algo que no me gustaba, que me daba miedo o me hacía preguntar el motivo de su existencia. Algo absurdo, sin duda.

Antes de llegar a salir de la habitación, con el monedero, el reloj y la llave en sus respectivos bolsillos, capté que el cajón bajo el escritorio se encontraba a medio cerrar. Como si hubiese un nuevo secreto en su interior, lo abrí de golpe, familiarizada ya con lo que había dentro.

En pocas ocasiones había usado aquella maravillosa pluma junto a sus acompañantes los cuales se escondían dentro del mueble; preferí comparar mis propios utensilios cuando pude, olvidando al resto. Por aquello mismo estaba ahí guardada la nota que escribí cuando llegué a la ópera.

Tomé la cuartilla con dedos reverentes, advirtiendo que la tinta roja se había clareado en muchas zonas, llegando a parecer un rosa oscuro.

Había tenido tantos sueños los primeros días, cuando todavía dudaba si en verdad me quedaría trabajando en tal maravilloso edificio. Recordaba con vivacidad la primera vez que subí al escenario; el primer ensayo que hice de Platea, con el pánico recorriéndome cada miembro del cuerpo; cada una de las cartas escritas por el Fantasma, haciendo que me preguntase qué clase de broma me estaban gastando; el cruzar los pasillos tanto en las mañanas claras como en las noches más oscuras…

Una vez pensé en las particularidades que había en los corredores de la ópera a las diferentes horas del día. Cuando la luz del sol se colaba por los ventanales un aura mágica destellaba en todas las esquinas, en las esculturas, en las pinturas. Mostrándote la belleza que allí residía, sin ocultarse nada. Cuerpos danzando, tocando instrumentos silenciosos que solo ellos escuchaban, deleitándose en melodías felices y vivarachas. No obstante, en la noche todo aquello se volvía siniestro, la luna les daba sombreados plateados a cada hombre o mujer dibujado, como si se tratasen de seres intocables; y en el caso de que no pudiesen alumbrarse bien, se tornarían siniestros y lúgubres, con sonrisas crueles y burla en los ojos.

Deposité la dichosa nota donde pertenecía, saliendo enseguida al cuarto de los decorados para dirigirme a las cocinas cuanto antes. No me podía permitir perder mucho más el tiempo.

 **~)}O{(~**

El Fantasma estaba enfadado.

—¿Te das cuenta de que adoran a un espectro, Christine? —insistió Raoul a mi lado.

—No lo adoran; algunos creen en él, otros no —volví a repetir, como si las anteriores veces donde intentaba explicarle lo ocurrido no se hubiese enterado.

—¿Y tú? —me preguntó con el rostro contraído por el enojo.

Di un suspiro largo. El vizconde había entrado al palco número cinco para ver desde allí los ensayos de la mañana. Los gerentes le habían rogado que saliese, intentado explicarle el por qué ese balcón no se usaba sin que pareciesen unos pobres locos, mas, él no había escuchado. El caballero ya sabía sobre el Fantasma, le había visto hacer de las suyas en algunas ocasiones, pero lo de hoy volvió a ser el fuego que prendió la vela.

Erik había hablado con la misma voz que Raoul, gruñendo cosas indebidas, haciendo comentarios crípticos a cada uno de los que formábamos el espectáculo. Incluso se atrevió a menospreciar a las bailarinas de Antoinette, quien tenía fuego en los ojos y agarraba su bastón con una fuerza monumental.

Todos nos sorprendimos al escuchar aquellas palabras por parte del apuesto y amable joven, enfadados por su tremenda audacia; pero aquella misma sorpresa voló lejos al ver al mismo hombre que escupía maldiciones colocarse a nuestro frente con la boca cerrada.

La mayoría palidecimos; Reyer se echó a reír al igual que si hubiese visto un grupo de ovejas cruzar el auditorio; Antoinette giró sobre sus talones, desapareciendo entre las cuerdas y decorados, dejándome segura de que iría a reprender a Erik por todo lo que acababa de hacer.

Este terminó su mofa con risotadas crueles y afiladas, desapareciendo su voz en la distancia.

Las prácticas habían cesado en aquel instante; algunas de las personas comenzaron a sentirse mal, otras solo sabían murmurar con el pavor todavía agarrándoles los pies. No obstante, los más acostumbrados simplemente nos resignamos.

Raoul me había cogido tras hablar con varios de los jefes para hacerme saber su descontento. Y allí nos dejaba la cosa.

—Yo no —tuve que admitir ante su pregunta. No era como si nunca hubiese creído en el demonio aquel que manejaba la ópera; a pesar de los sustos y amonestaciones que pudo darme, una parte de mí siempre estuvo segura de que en verdad solo se trataba de un hombre. Y que poco me había equivocado—. Pero eso no significa nada. A alguien ha debido parecerle gracioso engañarnos así, nada más.

Me era absurdo poner excusas para tapar las verdaderas intenciones de Erik. Raoul había aumentado la aversión del espectro hacia él por siempre encontrarse en los lugares menos aconsejados semanas atrás, y el introducirse en su palco personal debía de haberlo matado. Mas, el vizconde también parecía disfrutar de ese odio que se estaban infligiendo el uno al otro.

Y yo solo era capaz de mirar en la distancia, sin atreverme a cruzar a ninguno de los lados.

Raoul aún no había parecido aceptar que nuestro compromiso era imposible, y aunque cesó de invitarme a cenar tan a menudo, todavía insistía en llevarme a su casa a las afueras de Paris, o a acompañarme allá donde yo quisiese ir, al igual que un perro fiel.

 _"Mientras no vaya a mucho más"_ me contentaba pensado.

—¡Una broma! ¿Quién hace eso con su propia voz? Todos pensabais que era yo mismo hablando. —Se llevó una mano al rostro para cubrirlo—. Podría haberme creado malas amistades, Christine.

Sentí un golpe en la zona baja de la espalda, pero cuando me quise dar la vuelta no había nadie. Miré a mi amigo a la derecha, vislumbrando la irritación en sus ojos azules, los cuales centelleaban con algo más; algo que no conseguía comprender.

Me había pedido que le acompañase a la salida de la ópera, queriendo hablar con alguien que pudiese llegar a entenderle. Y en verdad lo que me llevó a aceptar aquello —a pesar de querer ir directamente a buscar a la maestra de ballet—, fue el hecho de que temía, muy ligeramente, que Erik decidiese aparecérsele.

Estaba segura de que no le haría daño, o al menos eso creía. Pero en el caso de que decidiese darle un buen susto, no dudaría en lanzarme a por el Fantasma con uñas y dientes. Y es que, como bien había dicho, yo no creía en él.

Al llegar al pórtico que daba a la calle le miré directamente, con la expresión cansada.

—Raoul, no dejes que esto te influya. —Me crucé de brazos—. Es un simple espectro. Tenemos que soportarlo porque, aunque no lo creas, ayuda al mantenimiento de la ópera.

Él estaba estupefacto.

—Has debido enloquecer, querida —me hizo saber de forma grave, y yo no pude evitar más que sonreírle.

—Dicen que quien vive entre estas paredes se vuelve loco. —Todavía era capaz de rememorar las palabras que una vez Meg me dijo.

—No digas sandeces —despreció mi broma—. Esto debe cesar; ha ido en aumento. Es como si le estuviese molestando.

Rodé los ojos, preguntándome yo lo mismo.

—Raoul, nunca has estado en el edificio durante tanto tiempo. Es normal que ahora te sorprenda. Tiene épocas mejores y peores; en algún momento todo debe despejarse.

Con la llegada del verano, y sin ningún compromiso con el que entretenerse, el vizconde pasaba la mayoría de los días dentro de la ópera, intentando ser de ayuda. Su hermano le había avisado sobre que debía gastar el tiempo en cosas mucho más sugestivas, pero Raoul lo había rechazado, sin un ápice de querer cambiar.

—Esto no puede seguir así —me hizo saber, clavando el pie en el suelo de baldosas—. Debe solucionarse de alguna forma. Me encargaré de ello personalmente; soy el patrón al fin y al cabo. Llamaré a la gendarmería si hace falta.

Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras. Quizá el loco era él, o tal vez fuese lo suficientemente cuerdo como para darse cuenta de las cosas. En todo caso, comencé a reírme, llegando a taparme la boca con una mano. Lo que empezó como algo suave terminó siendo estridente, y él no lo apreció, caminando en dirección a las escaleras que daban al exterior del techado.

Le seguí con pasos rápidos, consiguiéndole parar en el último escalón, agarrándole de la chaqueta clara que vestía.

—Raoul, por favor. No era mi intención. —Me coloqué frente a él. En verdad no quería enfadarlo más de lo que ya estaba, pero con tan solo imaginar el qué podría decirle a los comisarios para que viniesen a revisar la ópera, debía dejar escapar carcajadas—. Es solo un maleante; nada más.

—Un maleante que al parecer roba dinero. Veinte mil libras nada menos, Christine, cada mes. —Me quedé en blanco—. ¿Sorprendida?

Meneé la cabeza, intentando despejarme. Eso era mucho dinero, demasiado en realidad. ¿Qué podría hacer con tanto?

—Ni si quiera sabes si es verdad. Se dice que los gerentes gastan mucho en barbaridades, ¿cómo no suponer que eso mismo es de ellos? ¿Y si están pagando a alguien para que haga tales actos absurdos, además? —Sabía que había dado en el clavo cuando se mordió los labios. Me inventaba un pretexto tras otro basándome en los rumores de la ópera. No tendría que importarme tanto el defender a Erik, él sabía cómo hacerlo solo, pero tenía que admitir que tenía cierta preocupación porque cualquiera pudiese molestarle.

El caballero terminó por rendirse, dando un largo suspiro.

—Probablemente esté exagerando. —Dirigió los ojos al carro que se encontraba esperándole.

—Es normal que te haya molestado, Raoul. Estas cosas no son del gusto de nadie —le aclaré antes de despedirnos para continuar cada uno por nuestro lado.

Y aquello era cierto: a nadie le gustaba un Fantasma enfadado e iracundo.

Tras darme dos besos de despedida y observarle desaparecer en una de las grandes calles, me encaminé en busca de Antoinette. Si tenía suerte sería coser y cantar encontrarla, sino, debería dar varias vueltas o aguardar en la puerta de su casa.

Para mi gran bochorno, la descubrí junto a Amir en una de las columnas rizadas que daban paso al auditorio. La maestra se removía incómoda, silbando palabras secas mientras que el Persa intentaba apaciguarla con caricias y algún que otro beso en los labios.

Estaba contenta por ellos; por aquello que habían conseguido, pero prefería seguir siendo ignorante sobre eso que podrían compartir.

La hermosa mirada del hombre fue la primera en descubrirme, dedicándome una sonrisa genuina de oreja a oreja. Los ojos de Antoinette fueron otro cantar, pues tenían un hastío casi palpable.

Me tragué un nudo que amenazaba con atragantarme y me acerqué a ellos con pasos vacilantes.

Todas los trabajadores en la ópera sabíamos que ahora ellos dos tenían una relación. A pesar de ser decente o no, de si la iglesia pudiese aprobarlo, la mitad de las personas que los conocíamos nos alegrábamos. Era hora de que la mujer encontrase alguien a quien amar, ¿y quién mejor que el hombre que daría su corazón y alma por ella?

Porque eso era lo que les ocurría: estaban enamorados. Antoinette fue siempre la que más se resistió, mas, tras el día en el cual se celebró la fiesta por el estreno de las bailarinas, parecían haber dado zancadas increíbles en la amistad que mantenían.

O lo más seguro fuese que pasasen un buen rato en la cama los dos juntos…

Aquello era lo que decían sus pupilas, y Meg no paraba de recordarnos que su madre no había estado esa noche en su casa dentro del Palais Garnier, para gran preocupación de la joven. Pero la rubia estaba feliz, con el pecho hinchado, admitiendo que era como si volara, viendo además la oportunidad perfecta para presentarle como su novio y cortejo oficial a Víctor.

No podía sentir más que dicha por las dos.

No obstante, ahora era yo la única que quedaba al margen de ese sentimiento de afecto y cariño culminante que se puede sentir por alguien, y algo parecido a la envidia crecía dentro de mí al verlas tan satisfechas.

Había tenido sentimientos por Erik. Aún creía tenerlos pero, ¿a caso su manifiesto no lo cambiaba todo? Todavía podía percibir el cosquilleo en la tripa cada vez que pensaba lo cerca que se había colocado de mi cuerpo para enseñarme la posición correcta al cantar, o cuando observaba sus manos moverse sobre el teclado del órgano, del piano o del violín, imaginando las muchas más maravillas que podría hacer con ellas en mi…

— _Bonjour_ , _mademoiselle_ —dijo el Persa, distrayéndome de las ensoñaciones que estaba teniendo, coloreándome además un terrible rubor.

—¿Cómo estás? —le sonreí con vergüenza, sin molestarme en la mujer, quien seguía rumiando por lo bajo.

Este sobresalió de su escondite, apoyándose sosegado contra el frío mármol.

—Disfrutando de las historias sobre los nuevos trucos del increíble Fantasma de la Ópera —se burló, mirando a una pared en particular a nuestro lado izquierdo, casi donde se encontraba el muro lleno de bustos y jarrones.

Antoinette dio un pequeño salto, levantando las manos al cielo para proclamar su veredicto.

—Voy a matarlo. —Antes de que empezase a caminar, habiendo tenido que apartarme, el caballero la tomó de las caderas para pararla—. ¿Cómo se atreve? Escuchaste lo que dijo, Christine. Házselo saber a Amir para que entienda los motivos de por qué pienso clavarle un puñal a la altura de los riñones.

—Querida —le advirtió él al ver que sus intentos por zafarse no cesaban.

—Fue muy desconsiderado —tuve que apoyarla—. Todo lo que hizo lo fue.

Todavía me picaban las palabras que había soltado contra el coro, al igual que si fuésemos meras vacas que mugen y brincan por el escenario. No podía creer lo que había dicho, y me prometí hacerle saber mi molestia en el caso de que le viese.

—Además de tomar la voz del vizconde para ocultarse —gruñó de nuevo, como si aquello fuesen los suficientes motivos para encargarse de él.

—¿Habéis hablado con él? —tuve que cuestionar entre el revuelo. Conseguí que los dos parasen.

—Sí; y está muy enfadado —me hizo saber Amir, sin llegar a soltar a la mujer de entre sus brazos, como si ahora fuese aquella su penitencia. Tenía la certeza de que él no lo veía como tal, y ella tampoco; o al menos no demasiado.

Antoinette me estudió con ojos acusadores, haciendo que me preguntase si en verdad podía leer mis pensamientos, mas, no tardaría yo en decirles lo que nos había sucedido, sobre todo porque me eran necesarias las respuestas.

—Dime que no tienes nada que ver con esto, Christine. —Aquellas palabras tenían el mismo tono que las que usó antes de tener que confesar que le había quitado la máscara al pobre Fantasma.

Me mordí el interior de las mejillas, y dirigí la expresión al suelo.

—¿Podríamos ir a tu casa? A veces las paredes tienen oídos.

Con asentimiento por parte de los dos marchamos rápido.

 **~)}O{(~**

Permití que cada uno de mis miedos saliese a la superficie. Derramé algunas lágrimas, desde la tristeza hasta la desesperación, y desde el enojo hasta la tristeza de nuevo. Y todas eran causadas por el caballero enmascarado. Temblaba con cada recuerdo, con cada palabra hiriente, con cada mirada desesperada.

A veces creí que se trataba de un niño malherido; en otras había sido un hombre en busca del descaso.

—No sé si debería tan si quiera juzgarle —murmuré mientras apoyaba la cabeza entre las manos. Mi mente era como un cazo hirviendo, y todo lo que me dijesen solo añadiría mucho más calor al hierro que lo formaba, creándome quemaduras dolorosas.

Antoinette me miraba perpleja, y en los ojos de Amir había algo extraño que no me gustaba. Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras les relataba lo que había ocurrido a las orillas del pantano, revelando únicamente lo que era extremadamente necesario para decir en voz alta; ni un detalle más.

—Estoy tan confundida. —Ahogué un sofoco—. A veces era como si quisiera que le perdonase por todo lo sucedido años atrás; pero en otras ocasiones estaba enojado, con el rostro furioso y…

—¿Le absolverías de todo lo que pudo hacer? —me cortó Amir, inclinándose hacia delante en la silla donde se había recostado.

No fui capaz de contestar, volviendo la vista a mis manos, llegando a imaginarme en ellas sangre corriendo por encima de la piel, dejándome manchas. Al igual que Lady Macbeth me rasqué la carne, queriendo que desapareciesen.

—Erik no es… alguien fácil —masculló Antoinette.

—No, no lo es. Pero eso ya lo sabemos, ¿verdad? Alguien que vive en los sótanos de una ópera y dice ser un fantasma tiene que tener algo singular. —El caballero volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

La maestra admitió que los primeros días, cuando Erik regresó a Paris y le confesó las cosas que hizo en otros países, había quedado igual de sorprendida que yo. ¿Alguien que es capaz de matar a otro ser humano sin compasión es digno de simpatía? ¿Quién éramos nosotras para juzgar? ¿A caso todo lo terrible en su vida no era motivo suficiente?

Quería creer que siempre lo hizo por defenderse de las crueldades de otros; para poder sobrevivir. Pero el corazón me gritaba con que no habría sido siempre así. Aquello me enfurecía y entristecía al mismo tiempo, pues, a pesar de todo, no anhelaría que le ocurriese nada malo.

¡Tenía tantos sentimientos en contra!

—Estoy tan confundida…—volví a repetir con pesar.

Y de repente, fue como si algo estallase en el pequeño salón, brillando con una fuerza demoledora.

—Christine —me llamó Amir, esperando a que le mirase—, por lo que has dicho aquí, poco sabes sobre la vida de Erik. Solo te ha mostrado los picos que más se pueden despreciar. —Me dedicó una sonrisa triste—. Yo mismo le ayudé en muchos crímenes cuando convivimos en Persia —se me quedó el aire en la garganta, irguiéndome—; cosas de la cuales siempre estaré arrepentido, y muchas me perseguirán hasta que muera.

Tuve que ver al hombre con otros ojos. ¿Cómo alguien tan amable y risueño admitía haber…? El mundo se estaba inclinando cada vez más contra mis hombros, sin dejarme un solo descanso para sacar la cabeza por encima del agua y poder respirar.

—Mi aspecto, por supuesto, nunca te daría esa impresión —prosiguió con tristeza—. Y esa es la gran diferencia; mis características no son las de un hombre deforme, vejado por una sociedad desalmada. No quiero exculpar a Erik por todos sus actos, pero me gustaría que cavilases sobre el por qué una persona crece de una forma u otra. —Rio con tristeza, viéndose mucho más viejo de lo que en verdad era—. Uno de mis peores pecados fue llevar al hombre conmigo a Persia; allí solo empeoró. Lo que podía ganar al lado del Shah, todo lo que le fue presentado por ser el favorito cuando apenas había tenido nada en la vida, la engañosa morfina… Pero, al decidir terminar con su tortura obligándole a salir de allí, sobre todo porque querían matarle, supe que gran parte del dolor que había infligido a otros me fue liberado. Ese fue mi castigo, y estaría dispuesto a volver a correr el peligro con tal de ayudarlo.

El ambiente cálido en la sala era demoledor, y tuve que estudiar bien al Persa antes de apartar los ojos de su cuerpo. Él había hecho daño a otros, incluso a ese mismo hombre que le consideraba su amigo a pesar de nunca decirlo en voz alta. Y allí estaba, sin apenas inquietudes, únicamente brillando en su expresión la angustia por la comodidad de aquellos a los que apreciaba.

—Amir no ha sufrido lo mismo que Erik —comenzó Antoinette, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz—. Coincidimos en que Erik es mucho más amenazador en lo que respecta a su forma; pero te prometo que tiene alma como la de cualquier otro hombre —le defendió con el rostro preocupado.

Era como si quisiera convencerme de que el Fantasma no era un monstruo al fin y al cabo, y a pesar de haber estado deseando ir a por él hacía menos de una hora, en la actualidad solo quería ver que todas las aguas se calmaban.

Entonces recodé aquello que me había contado Erik a las puertas de su hogar:

—Él me habló de un hombre —les hice saber, intentando recordar el nombre de este—. Falleció —terminé por declarar— a causa de haber ayudado en su escape.

—Jamsheed Rouhaní —dijo Amir asintiendo—. También pereció su familia.

—Así es —exclamé con horror—. Dijo que nunca podría perdonarse por su muerte. —Me llevé las manos a la boca—. Por supuesto que Erik tiene sentimientos —dije para mí—¸ pero eso no significa que no me asuste.

Además, si él mismo no era capaz de olvidar las cosas que había hecho, ¿cómo sobrellevar en paz el resto de su existencia junto a alguien? En el caso de querer estar con _alguien_ , por supuesto.

—Suele atemorizar a muchos —intentó aligerar el ambiente Antoinette, volviendo enseguida a la seriedad—, pero ya no es el que era. No es el mismo hombre que en su juventud. Ha aprendido a ser paciente, a calmarse cuando esta agitado, a no oler el peligro con cada cosa nueva que sucede… Y tú eres la prueba de todos esos avances, querida.

—¿Yo?

—¿Crees que alguna vez ha permitido a cualquier otra mujer acercase tanto a él? Ni si quiera Meg ha ido a su casa, y le conoce desde que es pequeña. —Me agarró de las palmas—. Tú eres quien le ha abierto los ojos; ha estado ciego por muchos años, pero desde que te conoce es diferente. Su conformidad con todo lo que le rodea crece cada día gracias a ti, como si fuese capaz de admirar ahora los colores después de haber estado viviendo únicamente entre blancos y negros.

Apreté nuestro agarre ante sus palabras, con el ceño fruncido. Me llevé sus manos y las mías a la frente, en un acto de consuelo. ¿Podría ser que Erik estuviese enamorado de mí? Eso explicaría los cambios tan bruscos que estaba sufriendo; eso explicaría el por qué quería decirme las cosas horribles de su pasado.

—Cielo santo —susurré, con lágrimas en los ojos. La mujer al percibir mi ansiedad me abrazó, rodeándome con fuerza—. No sé qué hacer —farfullé de manera patética.

—Pronto lo sabrás, estoy segura de ello. —Depositó un beso sobre mi frente y uno en cada una de mis mejillas.

—Eres la única que puede someter a Erik para que conviva en paz con sus propios demonios —afirmó Amir, habiendo quedado fuera del afecto que nos mostrábamos la maestra y yo.

Rompiendo el hechizo en el que nos encontrábamos, varios estrepitosos golpes en la puerta principal hicieron que nos irguiésemos.

— _Maman_ , ¿estás ahí? —habló una Meg entusiasmada al otro lado—. Abre, por favor; no sé dónde dejé las llaves.

Nos reímos, relajando el ambiente tenso en el que no habíamos introducido. Poco más se podría decir, decidiendo guardar un silencio mutuo cuando entró la joven.

 **~)}O{(~**

Agarré el quinqué con más fuerza al creer escuchar a lo lejos pasos. La gata me estaba acompañando, contenta del paseo nocturno que se me había ocurrido, sin inmutarse por si alguien podía verla.

Era absurdo que temiese moverme a tales horas; no era como si el antiguo Fantasma fuese a venir a molestarme, o como si un endiablado tramoyista fuese a aparecer en una de las esquinas de los corredores. Esas cosas ya no eran posibles.

Erik no había acudido a buscarme para dar las clases; aunque era algo que en verdad estaba esperando. A pesar de querer hablarle directamente sobre los nuevos pensamientos que tenía, la parte baja de mi corazón me decía que tomase tiempo, queriendo despedazar al detalle cada cosa. Y aquello mismo era lo que estaba evitando; cuantas más vueltas le diese peor.

La necesidad de despejarme me había hecho salir, al igual que cuando llegué a la ópera, teniendo un destino fijo tras mis ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no cruzaba aquellos pasillos para terminar parando en la primera puerta que daba al cuartucho. Al no haber tenido necesidad de continuar allá con las prácticas, habíamos olvidado cómo era cuando no estábamos el uno frente al otro; o al menos yo lo había hecho.

Bajé con cuidado cada uno de los escalones, rozando con dedos reverentes las paredes heladas, y al introducirme en la siguiente entrada, la añoranza me golpeó. Aquí había sido donde conseguí el libro de Nuestra Señora de Paris; donde había visto a Leila arañar la pared, sabiendo ahora con seguridad que lo que buscaba era una forma de introducir en las tinieblas donde reinaba el Fantasma; donde Erik me había dado de comer a modo de disculpa, a pesar de que seguía burlándose de mí…

Arrastré los pies hasta la alfombra, habiendo dejado la lámpara sobre la mesa. Estudié con cuidado la ya conocida chimenea, recodando cuando depositó sobre la repisa la hermosa rosa para que la tomase, estando él orgulloso de mi rendimiento con el dueto de Fausto. Había palidecido con el ramo que me dio Raoul, pero aquella flor tenía un aura especial, sobre todo a causa de las palabras que nos dijimos aquella velada.

Levanté de repente el rostro en dirección a la extraña pared a mi izquierda. Ahora estaba segura de que Erik me había observado desde allí, o al menos eso quería creer, siendo totalmente diferente al resto, tan si quiera viéndose bien con las otras.

Dejé que saliese de mis labios lo que parecía ser una risa. Tantas cosas habían cambiado…

La gata estaba jugando tranquila en la mullida alfombra, deleitándose en su suavidad, chillando de vez en cuando al ver su propia cola desde el rabillo del ojo. Me agaché para acariciarla, llegando a morderme.

—Está bien —la dije mientras volvía a levantarme, asintiendo a la nada con convicción—. Todo es diferente, pero no significa que sea nefasto.

Nunca antes una oración tan simple me había turbado tanto.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Para terminar, una disculpa por haber tardado en subir el capítulo. Las clases me pillan desprevenida, y he tenido que estudiar mucho para unos primeros exámenes._

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	70. Valor

_Lamento la tardanza en actualizar. Os prometo que este capítulo merece la pena, me encantó escribirlo. Se podría decir que es ahora uno de mis favoritos junto al siguiente._

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 70** **: Valor**

Miércoles, 2 de agosto de 1871

Dejé caer la cabeza contra el respaldo de la butaca, mirando ninguna parte en especial.

Habían traído nuevos decorados para usar en Fausto; más hermosos y coloridos, dándole un ambiente nuevo a la obra. O eso era lo que decían los gerentes, porque para nosotros no había ninguna diferencia. Nos habíamos arremolinado todos los integrantes en la platea, algunos tirados en el suelo, otros con más suerte ocupando los primeros asientos. Aunque lo que en verdad esperamos era la orden para marchar a comer de una vez por todas.

Solté un suspiro audible, estirándome todavía más.

—Ya queda poco —rio Angeline a mi lado, abanicándose con una mano. El calor tampoco ayudaba demasiado a estar de buen humor—. En verdad son muy bonitos —me hizo saber al terminar de colgarse el estudio donde el erudito de Fausto comenzaba la obra junto a Mefistófeles.

Me encogí de hombros, sin darle importancia. Tenía otras cosas en mente.

—Christine, ¿qué te pasa? —me preguntó Saint-James a mi otro lado—. En general estas mucho más parlanchina.

—Tengo hambre —me quejé con un puchero, llegando a colocarme en la panza una mano para acallar los gruñidos que ejercía esta.

Las dos se echaron a reír.

—No falta mucho. —La morena me dio varias palmaditas.

Tal y como había dicho, pronto nos dejaron marchar; además, en la tarde de hoy representarían las bailarinas, teniendo el resto de horas libres los cantantes. Me regocijaba en ello.

Mi principal intención era hablar con Erik. Poder encontrarlo y mantener una conversación civilizada sonaba casi imposible si no subía él mismo a la ópera, pues no era una opción el bajar a las catacumbas. Tenía pavor de que aquello que decían sobre las trampas fuese cierto. En todo caso, la paciencia sería mi gran compañera ahora.

Caminamos a un paso lento en dirección a las cocinas; fuertes olores nos llegaban ya desde aquella estancia, haciéndome salivar. Meg había ido a comer a su casa junto con su madre y Sorelli, quien todavía continuaba sin poder mover muy bien el tobillo, dejando a la maestra con el papel principal, muy a su pesar. O al menos eso nos quería hacer creer; era difícil saber la verdad en sus rasgos serios.

Víctor se nos había unido junto con varios varones. Prestaban atención a la conversación que tenían las gemelas con Gisèle, quienes mantenían la voz baja y no cesaban de mirar cada uno de los muros.

—¿Qué dicen? —tuve que cuestionarle a Angeline, pareciendo también asustada.

—Varios de los operarios han escuchado al Fantasma gruñir y correr encima del escenario esta mañana —susurró estremeciéndose, como si en cualquier momento aquel ser fuese mostrarse ante ella por simplemente nombrarlo.

No sabía si reír o dar un bufido. Comenzaba a darme dolor de cabeza la doble personalidad que debía mantener. Todavía recordaba cuando la corista me había llevado a desayunar fuera del edificio para contarme las cosas siniestras que hacía el espectro, cosas las cuales no creía, pero que al verlas daban sobre lo que pensar.

Si en realidad supieran…

—Gisèle no debería escuchar esas tonterías; es muy miedosa —dije en el mismo tono.

Un joven no demasiado alto que nos acompañaba se unió a la tertulia.

—Eso es cierto —exclamó—. Parece que vuela, y es tan rápido como el demonio.

—Una vez le vimos descender desde lo alto de las pasarelas de tramoya, como si fuese la cosa más fácil del mundo, ¡sin hacer ruido! —tembló la pequeña bailarina, llegando a quitarse las gafas para limpiarlas—. Estábamos las tres, Angeline, Christine y yo.

Me quedé atónita, ¿cómo pude olvidar algo tan esencial? Le había lanzado al Fantasma una manzana con toda la ira que me recorría en aquel instante. Era cierto que se trataba de alguien silencioso, pero volar… ¿volar? ¿Cómo? Seguramente fuese el miedo y la impresión del momento, pero una vez le veías en varias ocasiones podías llegar a fijarte en esos absurdos detalles. O quizá fuese yo la única que se había molestado en acercarse al hombre que se ocultaba tras la máscara.

—Fue muy extraño —añadió Angeline juntándose al grupo. Yo, no obstante, preferí no hacer ningún comentario, más preocupada en abrir las puertas que daban a la cocina que a cualquier otra cosa.

Aquel fue el tema durante todo el almuerzo, dejándome cansada por las suposiciones que escupían sin dudar, como si de alguna forma pudiesen terminar adivinando la verdadera razón de las cosas. A pesar de intentar cambiar la conversación en más de una ocasión, todo parecía encauzarse en torno al espectro, haciendo que el resto girase a su alrededor. Las bailarinas temblaban por su culpa, y los hombres intentaban burlarse unos de otro, como si el más valiente pudiese enfrentarse a aquello que aterraba a las jóvenes. Angeline y yo nos habíamos mostrado desinteresadas, pero, cuando una de las ollas del interior de las cocinas hizo un sonido brusco y comenzó a salir humo negro desde la pequeña habitación, todos dimos un respingo y decidimos marchar con pies prestos a las grandes escaleras de la entrada, donde nos sentaríamos para hacer la digestión bajo la sombra de los arcos de piedra.

Muchas veces era incapaz de comprender cómo Meg podía aguantar tales teorías absurdas y referencias mal dichas, pero por supuesto, ella se había unido a los mismo disparates, ayudando también a crecer el siniestro mito. En otras ocasiones, anteponía la humanidad del Fantasma por encima de todo, como si en verdad no fuese alguien malo.

La muchacha era incomprensible.

Aunque tenía que admitir que varias cosas me hicieron gracia, todo se volvió un incordio cuando subíamos desde uno de los lados los escalones que daban a la planta superior.

No habiéndonos fijado que Hélène y varias de sus amigas nos escucharon en el comedor, estas se dispusieron ocultas en lo alto de la escalera por la cual ascendíamos con los corazones tranquilos y risas animadas. Se habían maquillado con blancos y rojos el rostro, y en cuanto las primeras jóvenes apoyaron los pies en las baldosas brillantes, salieron desde cada uno de los lados gritando, agitando los brazos y dando saltos.

No pudimos ocultar los chillidos que escaparon desde dentro de nuestros pechos, quedando todos aturdidos por la sorpresa.

Lo único que conseguimos fueron sus burlas, y un enojo lento crecernos dentro a los más iracundos. Las bailarinas solo se sonrojaron por la vergüenza, pero Víctor y Diego estuvieron a punto de lanzarlas por donde acabábamos de subir.

—Eso es lo que haríais si el Fantasma se os presentase delante —se burló una chica con el pelo rizado recogido con un gran lazo.

El resto del grupo se carcajeó, dándole palabras de ánimo.

Me temblaban las manos con violencia. Solo Dios sabía cuántas ganas tenía de coger a una de esas mujeres y golpearla hasta que cediesen de reír.

—Vosotras no seríais mucho más valientes —me atreví a gruñir, pasando a su lado, con la intención de llegar a las afueras del edificio de una vez por todas. Moví a una con el hombro, encontrándose en medio del camino y ni si quiera me molesté en saber si se había indignado; ni si quiera me importaba si mis amigos me seguían.

Mas, al escuchar hablar a Le Burn tuve que levantar la vista por encima del hombro.

—Eras tú quien no creía en espectros, Daaé.

Una sonrisa malévola se coló en mis labios.

—¿A caso ves que crea en ellos? —Me carcajeé—. Que alguien aparezca vociferando de repente sí me asusta, no obstante. Ya sean fantasmas, o no.

Eso consiguió que los hombres se mofasen contentos, habiéndose colocado a mis lados. Las mujeres, sin embargo, estaban estupefactas, no deseando entrar en un gran conflicto, sobre todo las bailarinas, dado que al pasar las horas deberían trabajar todas juntas.

—Tienes la lengua muy suelta —escupió, continuando con la riña—. Me jugaría el cuello a que si lo encontrases cara a cara no dirías lo mismo.

Aquello fue como si me cayese un rayo, haciendo que la sangre en mis venas fluyese mucho más rápido, desde la cabeza a los pies, cubriendo todas las áreas de mi cuerpo. Me di la vuelta para enfrentarla como es debido, con una ceja levantada.

—¿Es eso un reto?

El resto de sus amigas no se quedaron atrás, terminando todos por crear un círculo diferenciado en dos bandos. Y como supe —y me dijeron desde un principio—, yo me encontraba con los buenos.

—¿Por qué no? Estoy segura de que será divertido ver cómo huyes y te tragas tus palabras. —Dio un paso adelante.

—No puedo ser yo la única que vaya a buscarlo. —Eso pareció contrariarla, dejándome ver en sus ojos un brillo de temor que pronto cubrió con el continuo enfado que solía mantener su expresión.

—¿Necesitas un séquito?

—Iremos varios —la sonreí con sorna—. Así será más _divertido_. Además, sigo fiel a mi palabra de que tales cosas son solo mitos y leyendas.

Sentí entonces los dedos de Angeline, quien se había colocado a mi espalda, pellizcarme con fuerza, obligándome a tragar una mueca dolorosa.

Los tramoyistas canturrearon contentos deseando acompañarme, y las bailarinas contrarias aceptaron también el desafío, más por complacer a Hélène que queriendo de verdad comprobar si el Fantasma de la Ópera existía o no. Las gemelas se animaron igualmente, envalentonadas, alegando que conseguirían a varias más para ir; cuanto más grande fuese el grupo, mejor.

—Muy bien, Christine —comenzó entonces de nuevo, con la mirada perversa—. ¿Y qué debemos hacer para llamar su atención entonces?

Aquella era mi oportunidad para poder verle de nuevo; si era lo suficientemente lista le haría saber que necesitaba hablar con él. Me aseguraría de que tuviese alguna razón para subir y encontrarse conmigo, no únicamente embrujando los dichosos ensayos, donde era incapaz de alcanzarle.

—Iremos al tercer piso; hay una trampilla bajo el escenario que linda con una escalera directa. Como bien sabes, el Fantasma detesta ser molestado en su hogar.

Era el plan perfecto, y si no fuese porque me dirigía con aquellos que sí creían en las mentiras del hombre, habría estado ilusionada. No obstante, si me era sincera, tenía la certeza de que el pánico general con el que fuesen a moverse hasta allí me haría sentir lo mismo que a ellos, creándome nudos en el estómago por si se nos aparecía.

—Maravilloso —nos sonrió—. En veinte minutos estaremos allí. Que no os vea ninguno de los jefes o todo quedará en nada.

—No olvidéis traer luz —avisé para todos.

Y esa era nuestra orden para reunir a los que deseasen acompañarnos.

Gisèle quedó fuera de tal absurdo plan, avisándonos de lo peligroso que podría ser y lo poco que le gustaba la idea; estaba temblando como una hoja cuando nos encaminamos hacia el tablado. Emilie aceptó sin dudar, tomando además la mano de Madeleine, quien alegaba que sería terriblemente excitante bajar a un lugar tan lúgubre, Fantasma o no. Las gemelas se veían fuertes, con los rostros impasibles mientras caminaban con pasos decididos. Diego, Víctor y Gastón corrían con más emoción de la necesaria, como si fuesen en busca de una terrible bestia en vez de un simple espíritu.

Y yo, fui la encargada de avisar a Meg, quien enseguida comenzó a lagrimear por la risa, dejándome preocupada por si su madre se enteraba. Estaba segura de que Antoinette no nos dejaría acercarnos tan si quiera a la primera roca que considerase de la propiedad del espectro.

—Erik va a enfadarse —rio mientras se cambiaba la falda por una mucho más cómoda—. ¿Sabes que va a venir, verdad? Quiero decir, a echarnos de allí.

—Por supuesto, y pretendo ser impasible. ¡Le Burn se tragará sus palabras!

Aquella bailarina decidía pincharme cada vez que podía; no se trataba de una novedad, y con el paso del tiempo aprendí a ignorarla lo mejor que pude. Pero aquella era mi oportunidad para que al menos cesase en aquel punto que no dejaba de repetir.

La rubia volvió a reírse, agarrando su propia lámpara, dejándome así sola con mi quinqué.

Al salir evitamos cualquier encuentro con su madre, quien había acompañado a Sorelli a su habitación. Intentamos pasar desapercibidas, introduciéndonos por los corredores donde se guardaban los trajes y objetos para las producciones. Había operarios trabajando aquí y allá, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia; o si lo hicieron no mencionaron nada. Otros dormían donde podían, aletargados por el calor.

Estudié al grupo que al final nos habíamos juntado; éramos en total catorce personas: ocho por mi parte, cuatro por parte de la quisquillosa bailarina. Todos, sin distinción, estábamos nerviosos, lo aceptásemos o no. Algunos por la emoción, otros por el miedo de perderse o ver cosas no deseadas.

—Esto va a ser digno de mención —masculló Meg a mi lado mientras llegábamos junto al resto, preparándonos para lo próximo que tendríamos que hacer.

Vislumbré las gafas de Gisèle en el rostro de Monique, quedándole mucho más pequeñas a ella. ¿A caso no veía bien la gemela? En todo caso debería comprarse sus propias lentes.

—Muy bien, Daaé. Eres tu quien manda; te cedemos el honor de ser la primera —habló Hélène con un gesto de su rostro, indicándome que abriese la primera puerta para pasar bajo las maderas.

—Espero que no temáis a la suciedad —me burlé de ellas, quienes iban demasiado bien vestidas para las enormes pelusas que íbamos a encontrar allí.

Encendí la llama del quinqué, tomándome el tiempo necesario, observando cómo el resto hacía lo mismo también. Meg había preferido quedarse atrás, disfrutando así mejor del panorama. Y como la envidiaba por ello.

Crucé la primera barrera sin demasiada dilación, arrastrándome por mugriento suelo, mordiéndome los labios por las telarañas que lo decoraban todo. Sería una idea maravillosa que limpiasen aquella zona a pesar de ser tan poco usada.

Nos introdujimos en una oscuridad al cerrar, comenzando así nuestro viaje. El corazón me latía fuerte dentro del pecho, y de no ser por todas las personas que había a mis espaldas habría empezado a tatarear alguna melodía.

La trampilla continuaba en el mismo lugar donde una vez la dejé, habiéndose cerrado por arte de magia sola —aunque ahora tenía que preguntar si Erik me había seguido tan de cerca para poder dar semejante golpe cuando decidí acudir a su territorio por mi cuenta—. Pasé los dedos por la madera hinchada, agarrando con fuerza la oxidada anilla para tirar, creando mucho más polvo al dejarla caer contra el suelo, teniendo que toser y aguantar la respiración hasta que el aire se limpió.

—De acuerdo—hablé, señalando la escalera en forma de caracol. Todas las cabezas echaron un ojo, sorprendías de lo que ahora veían—. Tened cuidado. No sería bueno si nos hacemos daño, sobre todo porque nos meteríamos en un buen problema si alguien con un poco más de cordura se entera.

Arrastrando el pie izquierdo sobre el primer escalón, el resto de pasos fluyeron uno tras otro, sin vacilar. Me era difícil rememorar aquel primer momento tantos meses atrás. A pesar del silencio en que nos habíamos inducido, era un consuelo no caminar sola por aquel estrecho pasadizo, terminando el camino allá donde crecían más túneles, con o sin salida, y donde una nueva escalera nos esperaba tentadora.

Un escalofrío repentino me recorrió el cuerpo, llegando a pasarme un brazo sobre el vientre para que mi temblor no fuese visible. Intentaba mostrarme orgullosa y terca respecto a lo que creía que era verdad o no; pero estaba segura de que, al igual que el resto, en el momento en el que apareciese algo extraño frente a nuestras narices, no tardaría en acobardarme.

Al continuar yo siendo la primera, abandoné la idea de bajar mucho más, prefiriendo aguardar en la zona que más o menos conocía.

—Debemos recordar por donde salir —dije en voz alta cuando estudiados el lugar, haciéndoles creer que era mi primer paseo por allí.

—No quiero perderme —murmuró Diego, algo más desalentado que al principio. El ambiente no estaba para bromas, y la seriedad era como una persona más a nuestro lado, resultando ser la más fuerte que nos acompañaba.

Todos asintieron y yo, decidida, empecé a trotar adelante, dejando atrás muchos caminos cruzados, sin darles verdadera importancia. Sabía que si bajaba y giraba lo suficiente, alguno terminaría por llevarnos al lago, pero no sería tan estúpida como para comprobarlo, y menos aún con dichos camaradas pegados a mis tobillos.

Todo era tétrico; se podían oír algunos golpes por encima de nuestras cabezas, pequeños susurros de corrientes, y un fuerte olor a humedad lo cubría todo. Lo único verdaderamente bueno de estar allí era el frío que hacía, no teniendo que preocuparnos por el calor abrasador del sol.

—¿Sólo es esto? —se quejó entonces Emilie, chasqueando la lengua.

—Pensé que sería mucho peor —dijo otra con el mismo tono.

Surgieron entonces comentarios de decepción, además de nuevas burlas entre unos y otros. Dejaban escapar pequeños gritos y voces para asustarse, creando sombras con las luces de las lámparas.

Reduje el paso, sin molestarme por lo que ellos estaban haciendo, preocupada. Habían pasado al menos quince minutos de paseo y no abrí la boca ni una sola vez, preocupada, siéndome sumamente extraño que el caballero no hubiese llegado todavía. Quizá estuviese demasiado disgustado como para tan si quiera molestarse.

Cerré los ojos al ver una tercera escalinata descender, parando en seco.

—Deberíamos regresar —nos hizo saber Meg, tan contenta y risueña como el resto—. Aparentemente, esto no ha servido de nada. —Pude sentir una pequeña nota de decepción en su tono.

—Al final la corista va a tener razón —se mofó Le Burn detrás de mí, habiéndome seguido muy de cerca—. Debes de estar regocijándote.

Me resigné a no decir nada, frunciendo el ceño ante la poca claridad del lugar. Tenía que saber que estábamos en los dichosos corredores, podría jurarlo. Nada escapaba de su conocimiento entre aquellas paredes, y menos aún al acercase cualquiera a lo que se suponía que era de su dominio.

Con un suspiro me di la vuelta, observando con pesar al resto caminar de regreso al arco por el que habíamos llegado.

Todo ambiente serio había desaparecido por completo. Ahora se turnaban por ir los primeros, comandando el grupo, como si fuese difícil salir. Se podían oír los sonidos de los zapatos golpeando con fuerza el suelo de piedra, las ropas rozándose unas con otras. Había pequeñas risas contenidas, murmullos alegres por lo valientes que habían sido al bajar.

No obstante, yo no cesé de estudiar cada uno de los pasillos, esperando desde el fondo de mi alma que me permitiese verle, aunque sea para poder hacerle un simple gesto. Me mantuve ligeramente alejada del grupo, por si era capaz de captar sus ojos en algún muro, habiendo creado allí un hueco para vigilar. Pero todo era monótono, y a excepción de esos bultos extraños que resalían de las paredes, nada había cambiado.

El hombre no me había hecho de rogar tanto la primera vez que vine, verdaderamente enojado porque me atreviese a buscarle, quedando yo terriblemente acobardada. Había corrido como si el diablo me persiguiese, rozándome la piel contra los muros más afilados, con un coro gritándome tras la orejas…

Pero entonces, de la nada, una voz extraña se escuchó a nuestra lado; era al igual que un bisbiseo en la distancia, una anciana hablando. Y lo más singular fue la música que le acompañaba.

Me erguí, y el vello de los brazos se me tornó de punta. Todos parecieron sufrir lo mismo que yo, cesando el ruido al instante, parando súbitamente, como si sus pies hubiesen sido clavados. Miramos en todas direcciones; esos sonidos iban en aumento, acercándose a donde nos encontrábamos, justo en uno de los túneles que no podía ver.

Y allí fue donde tuvo que aparecer, pues el gran grupo de cabezas giraron al corredor izquierdo, con los ojos saliéndoseles de las cuencas, con los rostros distorsionados por el horror.

Me lancé contra ellos, deseando saber con curiosidad mórbida lo que les había provocado aquello, pero fue en aquel instante cuando, y solo ella sabría por qué, una de las mujeres dio un grito terrible, creando a su alrededor el peor jaleo que se pudiese engendrar.

Echaron a correr, rápidos y con movimientos bruscos y torpes, llegando a arrastrase si tropezaban, siendo un alboroto de telas coloridas y zapatos oscuros. Y a mí me dejaron allí, tirada antes de poder examinar ese agujero que les había hecho huir. Diego consiguió que tropezase al pisarme la falda, teniendo que clavar las rodillas con un terrible jadeo, dejando que el quinqué cayese con un golpe también.

—¡NO! —grité antes de que desapareciesen de mi vista, veloces como rayos, aullando. Nadie parecía haberse percatado de mi ausencia, demasiado temerosos de lo que les había asustado, llorando por salir cuanto antes de esas paredes.

Aquello mismo fue lo último que vi, lo que les hacía bramar todavía, apareciendo desde una de las esquinas con su terrible capa hondeando sobre sus hombros, con pasos ágiles y largos, tapando ahora la totalidad de la luz.

—No… —susurré, quedando con los ojos abiertos y sin ver nada.

Intenté guiarme a pesar del pánico del que era presa. ¿Cómo había llegado yo a dicha situación? Con manos cautelosas intenté saber la posición de la lámpara, agarrando pedazos de la misma. ¡Pedazos! ¡El dichoso objeto se había roto!

Se me escapó el aire de manera desesperada, corriendo a alcanzar con más presteza la pared. Me dolían las piernas, pero a pesar de lo mucho que estaba temblando conseguí ponerme en pie, tomando como referencia el cruce que había a mi lado. Mas, de poco podría servirme; no tenía idea de cómo regresar a las escaleras.

—¡¿Es ahora una decepción?! —escuché la voz de Erik en toda su gloria, todavía siguiendo al grupo de jóvenes que se habían atrevido a molestarle.

Me llevé los dedos a la boca, siéndome prominente tras las orejas mis propias respiraciones que salían en amenazantes sollozos. Tenía miedo de quedarme sola. Todo era negro, y por mucho que intentase diferenciar lo más mínimo no podía. Arrastré los pies con cuidado, como si fuese a servirme en verdad de algo, con las manos sin dejar el rugoso muro. Sentía aprensión a continuar con los roces, como si algo de repente fuese a morderme; como si hubiese allí algo que pudiese hacerme verdadero daño además de ese terrible espectro del que todos escapaban. Me daba vueltas la cabeza, y de no ser porque el camino por el que habíamos venido era solo de dos direcciones, habría estado mucho más confusa.

Crucé uno de los pasillos, alargando uno de los brazos para llegar a una pared sin soltar la otra. Todo había caído en una tranquilidad fúnebre y, cuando me quise dar cuenta, algo a mi espalda me rozó los tobillos, consiguiendo que un alarido saliese de mis pulmones.

Girando sobre mí misma para golpear aquello, terminé con la cara plantada en el paredón, con la nariz hincada en la fría piedra, obligándome el impacto a caer de nuevo contra el suelo, silbando todavía más por el daño que sentía en esa zona.

Empecé a llorar entonces con mucha más fuerza. La negrura, la angustia que me dominaba, lo poco que podía hacer en una situación tan insólita; todo fue detonante para que lágrimas gruesas me recorriesen las febriles mejillas.

—¡Erik! —clamé con la garganta seca. Siempre era mi esperanza, y rogaba con todo mi cuerpo que no me fallase ahora.

Me permití un momento de escucha, evitando las respiraciones revolucionadas y los silbidos extraños en mis oídos. Dejé que las manos me cubriesen la cabeza, temblando en gran medida mientras lo hacía, regresando enseguida a un estado turbulento.

No obstante, unas palabras en la distancia fueron mi salvación:

—¿Christine? —me llamó el hombre, lejos todavía de donde yo me encontraba.

Como si estuviese delante de mí intenté levantarme, no sabiendo ahora en la dirección que tendría que ir si quería regresar al escenario.

—¡Erik! ¡Erik, por favor, ven! —imploré a voces, sin llegar a tocar ninguna pared en particular.

—No grites, pero sigue hablando. No sé dónde te encuentras.

Al levantar el rostro al cielo, percibí desde mi nariz brotar lo que supuse que era sangre, para confirmarlo con tan solo llevarme los dedos sobre los labios y sentir el líquido caliente fluir con pesadez. Ahora podía olerlo, y en gran medida saborearlo, teniendo que aguantar varias arcadas.

—No sé dónde estoy yo tampoco —le indiqué con pánico en el tono—. No tendría que haber bajado; fue disparatado y absurdo. _Oh_ , Erik, ¿vas a poder encontrarme?

De repente, estaba a mi lado.

—Silencio, mujer. —Sus pies me sacudieron, parando en cuanto se dio cuenta del lugar en el que me hallaba sentada—. ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

—Estaba disfrutando de la vista mientras venías —gruñí con ironía, agarrándome a una de sus piernas para que no se apartase. Él se quedó tieso ante mi contacto, pero no vacilé, prefiriendo saber con seguridad su posición en todo momento.

Fue lo suficientemente amable como para molestarse en agacharse y agarrarme del torso con manos firmes, levantándome mucho más rápido de lo que yo lo habría hecho. Quedé atada en su costado, sujetándole uno de los brazos.

—¿Te caíste? —Di un breve asentimiento—. ¿Estás bien? —Tuve que negar—. ¿Qué demonios hacías aquí? —Esta vez era él el que tenía motivos para enfadarse.

Yo seguía llorando, en gran medida por la nueva tranquilidad que me recorría, pero todavía asustada y dolorida por la indeseable trifulca.

—Una de las bailarinas me retó a bajar. Pensé que nos encontrarías y todos marcharíamos, ¡no que me dejarían aquí sola como una muñeca! —Intenté secarme los ojos, notando además caer mucha más sangre a la parte delantera de mi vestido—. Me sangra terriblemente la nariz —murmuré con vergüenza; a saber cuál era mi aspecto—. Me la golpeé al caerme.

—Deja de llorar, así apenas puedo entender nada de lo que dices —se quejó—. ¿Cómo sabes que estás sangrando?

Habría levantado el grito al cielo si no estuviese distraída con cosas mucho más primordiales.

—¿Crees que no lo sé diferenciar de cuando estoy moqueando? —escupí en el tono menos amable que pude—. Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no imbécil.

—No he dicho lo contario —declaró ofendido.

Y lo verdaderamente extraño de todo aquello era que habíamos olvidado los terribles sucesos que nos habían separado. Todavía intentaba mantener el cuerpo lejos de mí, pero aquello era algo habitual en él, casi tanto como respirar. Y no estaba hablando como si Erik fuese otra persona, tratándose todo de un buen avance.

De no ser por las ganas que tenía de sentarme e hipar a gusto, habría podido sonreír contenta. Pero lo fácil aún no había llegado.

—Me duele —mascullé para mí, llegando a colocar la palma bajo la barbilla, sintiendo las pequeñas gotas que me hacían enfermar—. Ten cuidado, no quiero mancharte —le hice saber al notar sus movimientos lentos con el otro brazo.

—No debes preocuparte. —Me agarró de esa misma mano, y mientras usaba la otra donde le tenía sujeto, tendió sobre la mía lo que supuse que era un pañuelo, tan suave como la seda.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero lo acepté sin rechistar. Me sequé en primer lugar los ojos a pesar de no poder ver nada.

—Gr-gracias.

—No se las merece —contestó presto—. Así que estás aquí porque la señorita Le Burn tuvo la buena idea de hacerte bajar junto a varios más.

Apoyé la cabeza contra su pecho, sin preocuparme por lo que era decente o no, o lo mucho que podrá ensuciar su ropa limpia y bonita. Con cuidado estiré los brazos, llegando a sujetarme a su espalda, en un abrazo clemente.

—No era mi intención enfadarte. Se suponía que no pasaría esto. —Él no se movió, dejándome como alguien torpe a su alrededor. Pero no me importaba; con Erik lo que era extraño y me producía chispas en la tripa indicaban que recorría el buen sendero—. Quería encontrarte, además. —Levanté la vista, intentando imaginarme su rostro—. Tenemos que hablar.

Sus respiraciones se agitaron, acelerándosele el corazón también.

—Eso es lo que estamos haciendo ahora —dijo, como si fuese lo más obvio.

Dejé escapar una pequeña carcajada a pesar de todo.

—Cuando subamos, dame una hora para que me prepare. Ven luego a mi habitación. —Los susurros se habían convertido en algo privado; el olor del hombre, algo así como las especias, no me facultaba la posibilidad de hablar sin tartamudear.

—Hoy es el espectáculo de las bailarinas.

—Creo que por un día estarán bien sin la exigente mirada del Fantasma.

Y como un pájaro al que ofrecen migajas de pan, acudiría.

Me guió entonces a la que supuse era la salida. Di varios sollozos más al confesarle que había roto la lámpara que me había dado Antoinette, a la cual había terminado por coger verdadero cariño. Él solo era capaz de generar pequeños ruidos, y tenía la certeza de que estaba hablando con un ratón.

Al llegar a las supuestas escaleras que me dejarían en el lugar exacto por el que había entrado, con cuidado me tendió una caja de cerrillas, instruyéndome sobre lo que tendría que decir, pues no sería agradable para nadie el verme ensangrentada y sola saliendo de tal lugar. Aunque seguramente estarían todos allí esperándome.

Al encender la primera llama, lo que más me llamó la atención fue el refulgir de sus ojos, achicándosele las pupilas, las cuales le habían dejado la mirada casi negra. La máscara era algo que siempre estaba allí, y cuanto más la mirabas, menos te fijabas en ella, terminando por ser ignorada de una forma maravillosa a pesar de lo mucho que pudiese brillar.

—Erik —murmuré lo más bajo que pude—, ¿puedes ver en la oscuridad?

Una sonrisa lobuna se estiró en sus extraños labios, haciendo que me estremeciese.

—Por supuesto que no —soltó una risotada silenciosa.

—¿Cómo me encontraste entonces? Nunca llevas luz en estos corredores.

—Si no me equivoco, tú podrías moverte por tu habitación a oscuras también. —Al sentir la llama chamuscarse a la altura de mis dedos, permití de nuevo que la espesa negrura nos atrapase; pero ya no era lo mismo, no con él frente a mí—. Conozco como la palma de mi mano cada uno de estos pasillos, Christine. Es por ello que no necesito luz.

Levanté las cejas, con el rostro calculador.

—Son muchas cosas que aprender.

—Si eso te parece, estoy contento de ser yo quien haya debido memorizarlas y no tú.

Con la exactitud de tocarle el pecho, me permití atizarlo, abrumada por sus palabras.

—Eres un presumido—le hice saber, dejando pegada la palma, sintiendo los latidos que emitía su corazón. A diferencia de sus extremidades, ahí estaba caliente, consiguiendo deleitarme ante el gusto de volver a confirmar que Erik era tan normal como cualquier otro hombre. Y podría enseñarle a ser mucho más si me lo permitía; al menos en lo que respecta a mi propio jardín.

—Debes irte —musitó.

—Nos veremos en un rato.

Y entonces desapareció, escuchándose bajar de nuevo a una Meg con pies rápidos, llamándome.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _De verdad que me encanta._

 _Millones de gracias por los comentarios que me dejais!_

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	71. Puntualización e indicaciones

_Veremos que tienen que decirse en esta terrible charla que deben mantener…_

 _Es un capítulo bastante largo, pero creo que merece la pena._

 _¡Adelante!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 71** **: Puntualización e indicaciones**

Me dejé caer contra los peldaños de una escalera alejada a la que había usado el gran grupo, llevándome las manos a la zona exacta donde la cabeza de Christine se había apoyado en mi pecho. Creí que iba a desmayarme, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no hacerlo mientras sentía su aliento quemarme la piel, dejándome ampollas a su paso; pero aquellas no era dolorosas, solo creándome la necesidad de que volviese a repetir tal acción.

Todavía era capaz de escuchar la voz preocupada de Meg Giry, quien había dado un grito de horror al ver a mi pupila, corriendo hasta ella con la preocupación de una madre. Estaba seguro de que su aspecto había sido terrible, pues si era cierto el golpe con el que había sacudido a su pequeña nariz de botón, borbotones de sangre le habrían decorado la piel.

—Torpe mujer —susurré a las sombras.

Muchos más murmullos crecieron cuando terminó por subir, resonando entre todos la voz de ella, rugiendo con mal humor:

—Fantasmas, ¿verdad? —Cerraron con fuerza la trampilla—. Gracias por abandonarme en ese desdichado pozo.

Dejé escapar entonces una risa, nacida desde el fondo de mi estómago. Desde que Christine y yo habíamos discutido fui incapaz de mostrar ningún otro rasgo que no fuese simple crueldad, pero ahora…, ahora quería hablar.

Aquello hizo que me pusiese serio de nuevo, encogiéndome por dentro ante sus palabras. Quería que acudiese a su habitación en una hora, dándola tiempo para prepararse si aquel era el caso. Y a mí me permitía recapacitar e imaginar los cientos de escenas que podría presentarme, consiguiendo que me temblase el cuerpo con tan solo comenzar.

¿Qué me diría? No iba a desaparecer, ¿verdad? Su abrazo me había dado algo de seguridad, pero entendía también que mi pasado no era una cosa buena. Erik no era alguien bueno tampoco, y la había asustado lo suficiente como para que ahora supiera lo mucho que tendría que correr cuando me enfadaba.

Pero Erik había cambiado; desde que llegó a Paris permitió que toda buena influencia le bañase, aprendiendo lo mejor que pudo, reforzando lo que ya sabía de por sí.

Apoyé la cabeza contra el muro frío de piedra, estirando las piernas por encima de la capa. Rocé la tela con los dedos, apreciando la suavidad que ofrecía; no obstante, ahora que había conocido la que proporcionaba la piel de otro ser humano amable, o mejor dicho la de una mujer que no se apartaba de mi tacto, era imposible que me sedujese.

Con un suspiro cansado me preparé para alzarme, con la idea de llegar a alguna zona iluminada para poder estudiar lo que era mi ropa en particular, por si debía ir a buscar otro chaleco o camisa en el caso de haberme manchado también.

Sin embargo, un crujido en la distancia me sobresaltó, además de sonido tentativo de pisadas contra la roca del suelo. Todo aquello consiguió formarme una sonrisa cruel en los labios, mas, pronto cambió al pensar que tal vez podría tratarse de Christine deseando encontrarme de nuevo.

Llevé las manos al frente, amortiguando el ruido al levantarme, llegando a rozar algo fino con el meñique izquierdo. Eso mismo hizo que frunciera el ceño, no pudiendo deducir de lo que se trataba, teniendo que cogerlo sin olvidar a la persona que se acercaba cada vez más. Todavía se encontraba en las primeras escaleras con el miedo pegado a los pies —no se trataba entonces de mi aprendiz—, y aquello que mantenía ahora entre las palmas era lo que venía a buscar quien quiera que fuese.

Decidí esperar a los pies de la escalinata; si tenía suerte la persona me vería con claridad y echaría a correr sin mirar atrás, temiendo por el terrible espectro que vivía en las entrañas de la ópera. Se movía con lentitud, y no conseguía comprender el cómo se había decidido a bajar ante lo que acababa de suceder; como si no fuese suficiente.

Mantuve una expresión neutral, implorando no tener la camisa ensuciada de sangre. Sería terrible si me vinculaban a la torpeza de Christine. ¿Cómo podría explicarlo, en el caso de que le preguntasen si se había juntado con el Fantasma? Se me aceleró el corazón por dichos pensamientos.

Muchas cosas pasaban de una esquina de mi cabeza a otra; era como si no pudiese concentrarme, intentando estar a todo y a nada a la vez, terminando por obligarme a mirar al frente, expectante, con los brazos colgando a la vista, fuera de la capa.

La luz iba en aumento, haciéndome pestañear varias veces hasta que me acostumbré a los rayos que ofendían a mis ojos. Lo primero que vislumbré fueron los bordes de una falda, encontrándose quien la llevaba a medio giro para poder verme completamente. Se inclinaba para alumbrar el suelo, buscando aquello que había perdido. Y ahora sabía de quien se trataba; la pequeña rata de ballet, Gisèle Mérimée, con el pelo bien recogido en una coleta y la expresión arrugada.

¿Cómo había podido perder sus lentes si no había acudido con el grupo? ¿Y cómo diantres la mujer más asustadiza que vivía en la ópera había obtenido el valor de bajar?

Dio un tropiezo, irguiéndose enseguida; más por el susto que por el miedo a caer. Era como si viese sombras en todos los lugares, haciéndola estar intranquila y llorosa. Su rostro estaba rojo, y mantenía la boca bien cerrada. Toda ella mostraba una molestia casi palpable, y una desesperación por salir cuanto antes que me daban ganas de reír; porque aquello era mi culpa, mi legado, las leyendas a las que tanto temía la niña.

Tuve que hacer algún ruido, un pequeño sonido que le alertó de mi presencia, terminando por tornarse su carne a un blanco casi peor que el mío. Decidí no moverme, estudiando sus orbes marrones con expectación; ¿a caso gritaría? Con suerte solo volvería por donde había venido.

Pero, para mi sorpresa, habló:

—Chris-Christine dijo que no había visto nada —tartamudeó, tanteando el camino arriba de nuevo.

Puse los ojos en blanco. La dichosa mujer tenía mucho coraje al no aceptar aún la presencia del Fantasma.

—No debió verme entonces —hablé en un tono bajo y tranquilo—. ¿Qué hace aquí, _mademoiselle_? —No podía evitar ser alguien autoritario; lo que menos me interesaba era que comenzasen a crear rumores sobre el ablandamiento del demonio que vivía en el Palais Garnier.

La señorita Gisèle abrió mucho más los ojos, con el rostro contorsionado. Empezó a hiperventilar y temí que de repente fuese a caer inconsciente contra el suelo. Le temblaba el cuerpo, y la lámpara de aceite que llevaba en la mano creaba bailes a nuestro alrededor.

—Yo-yo… —Tomó varias respiraciones rápidas, llegando a dar un paso arriba.

Estudiando sus movimientos, alargué una de las manos frente a mí, queriendo dejar que viese lo que mantenía en ella. Al fin y al cabo, era a por lo que había bajado.

—Si no me equivoco buscaba esto. —Estiré los dedos, mostrándola el pequeño par de gafas que ahora estaban en mi poder.

Su boca se abrió de par en par, horrorizada. Miraba el objeto y mi cara cada pocos segundos, haciéndome incomodar; mas, debían de preocuparle mucho más los anteojos, pues, dando un trago audible, permitió que uno de sus pies descendiese el mismo escalón que había subido. Estaba recelosa, con la mano libre en un puño, como si en verdad fuese a hacer algo en el caso de que decidiese atacarla.

¿Me había vuelto débil? Hacía tan solo un año, cualquiera que se atreviese a intentar buscarme terminaría duramente castigado a causa de las fantasías que pudiese crear para espantarlo, y sin embargo, ahora, esperaba devolver a la joven frente a mí lo que había perdido.

Y todo esto era culpa de la dichosa dama que había llegado a agitarme el corazón y se esforzó en encontrarme con todas sus fuerzas…

Con mucha más audacia de la que la bailarina tenía, alargué la pierna izquierda para cruzar tres escalones de un solo movimiento, quedando ahora casi el uno frente al otro para horror de la joven, quien solo supo dar un grito e intentar darse la vuela sobre sí misma para escapar.

La observé con una sonrisa creciéndome en el rostro, llegando tarde a darme cuenta de que la niña había recorrido medio tramo de escaleras cuando quise darme cuenta.

¡Y yo que solo quería entregarle el par de gafas!

—Señorita, por favor —murmuré bajo, por si había alguien aguardando por ella en la trampilla. Aunque lo dudaba fervientemente—. Se olvida de algo —me burlé, sintiendo los cristales pegárseme a la piel de la palma. Al no darse la vuelta terminé por llamarla por su nombre, algo exasperado—. _Mademoiselle_ Gisèle, por favor. ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer con sus lentes? —Paré en seco al ver la luz por delante del túnel ascendente haberse detenido también.

Si la niña decía algo acerca de cómo el Fantasma le había solicitado que se detuviese, como si se tratase de una persona normal antes que de un espíritu, no tendría piedad con ella ni con sus nervios.

Dejé caer los hombros al ver solo un lado de su cara, comprobando que aún me hallaba a sus espaldas. Sus miradas eran incomprensibles, y comenzaba a exasperar por su desconfianza, a pesar de que en verdad no pudiese tener tranquilidad conmigo allí.

Volví a alargar el brazo, llegando casi a poder tocarla a pesar de estar más abajo. En esta ocasión no se apartó, y se permitió hacer el mismo movimiento que yo para llegar a alcanzar sus gafas, agarrándolas enseguida y colocándoselas por encima de la nariz.

Chasqueé la lengua, sujetando la capa para que me cubriese. Hubiese preferido también llevar el sombrero, pero no fue mi intención encontrarme con tal situación a aquellas horas, dejándome con una sensación de vulnerabilidad.

—Graci-cias —la escuché tartamudear.

Fruncí los labios. Siempre sentí lástima por la joven rata. Sabía que estaba lejos de su familia y que les echaba en falta; mucho más que algunas otras. Era callada y obediente, intentando agradar a todo el mundo aunque con ella fuesen crueles.

No dude en sancionar en varias ocasiones a algunas de sus compañeras por incomodarla o conseguir que de sus ojos saliesen lágrimas. Y eso me era terriblemente extraño; el sentir una conexión de pena por otra persona. No se trataba de la primera vez, por supuesto, pero todavía me dejaba con la frente arrugada y un calor extraño en el pecho.

Había sido igual con Christine Daaé.

—De nada —susurré al cabo de un instante.

—Lamento mucho haberle molestado —prosiguió en el mismo tono—. No le diré nada a nadie, puede estar tranquilo.

Se dio la vuelta entonces, dejándome de nuevo con mi apreciada curiosidad y con varias cuestiones en la mente. ¿Por qué me había sonreído antes de correr de nuevo?

Sin duda peculiar.

 **~)}O{(~**

Deseaba estar molesto por lo agitada que había sido el principio de la tarde; y más enojado aún porque mi dichosa estudiante me obligase a saltarme la actuación de las bailarinas para hablar.

Íbamos a hablar; como si aquello que la dije sobre mi pasado no la hubiese asustado más de lo que ya podía estar a mi lado.

Me había abrazado, ¡abrazado! ¡Como si nada importase!

Pero por supuesto que quería mantener una conversación sobre lo que sucedió. Esa tarde no había sido mi intención exponerme de dicha forma; incluso llegué a jurarme que Christine nunca sabría las maldades de mi pasado. Pero era tan fácil ser yo mismo a su lado, como si en verdad fuese a comprender o a perdonarme. Quizá ella era un verdadero ángel del cielo enviado por dios para poder redimirme.

A mi pesar, varias voces en el interior de mi cabeza me decían todo lo contrario: Christine rogaría por no volver a verme nunca, abandonándome en un agujero tan hondo del que no poder salir, donde la desesperación y el odio me asfixiarían por completo.

Temblaba con solo imaginármelo, y la sensación empeoraba al subir en dirección a su habitación, con cada pequeño y lento paso. Aún podría darme la vuelta, ignorarla y hacer como si no ocurriese nada hasta el día que muriese, o decidiese aparecer en mí casa, cosa la cual era muy probable también.

Me tragué todas las angustias, esperando varios minutos más por si acaso llegaba temprano, no deseando interrumpir aquello que estuviese haciendo. Mas, cuando su melódica voz comenzó a cantar el aria de Margarite con las joyas, una fuerza dentro de mi pecho alcanzó mis piernas para correr hasta la primera puerta que debía cruzar para encontrarme con el espejo.

Su voz era celestial; con fuerza y esplendor, o suave y melódica. Iluminaría cualquier oscuridad existente, creando rayos en un día nublado, obligando a las aves a acompañarla, tentadas a silbar la magnificencia que solo su garganta podría crear.

Se agitaba la sangre en las venas, y sentí gran lástima cuando tuve que llamarla para que me dejase entrar al cerrado corredor, regresándome enseguida los miedos anteriores al no tener su canción como compañía.

En las prácticas nos habíamos mantenido bien, hablando únicamente de lo que era estrictamente necesario dentro de la música; ¿en qué momento todo se había torcido y acabamos en esto?

—Puedes pasar —me hizo saber, dejándome apreciar el sonido que hacía al quitar la tela que cubría el espejo.

Crucé el pasillo como si fuese a ser condenado, teniendo que obligar a mis dedos a abrir el cristal. Christine se hallaba al otro lado, con los ojos expectantes y las mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la aparente ducha que había tomado. Eso me lo hacía saber el cabello empapado a su espalda, salpicándole el lindo vestido rosa que llevaba sobre su cuerpo, realzándola el color de sus orbes marrones además de las hebras rizadas.

Actualmente siempre tenía intrincados recogidos en el pelo, teniendo que suponer que era el calor quien le obligaba a hacerlos, pues tal maraña suelta no debía de ser una comodidad. Aunque en verdad en pocas ocasiones se lo había visto en toda su largura, cayéndole sobre las caderas, botando sin cesar. Hacía que me preguntase el cómo se sentiría a al tacto; podrían ser muy bien suaves o ásperos, pues en muchos lugares los rizos se desunían para dejar el aspecto de un almiar.

Y otra parte muy profunda dentro de mí ser se cuestionaba también si en alguna ocasión me permitiría trenzárselo. Solo cuando estuvo enferma lo tenía atado de dicha forma, pero no era un peinado cuidadoso, sino más bien, para que el cabello no fuese una molestia.

Me encogí de hombros al imaginarme siendo su fiel ayudante. Años atrás habría escupido a aquel que me usase como esclavo, y ahora era un participe voluntario.

Nos miramos el uno al otro sin hablar hasta que sus mejillas se colorearon mucho más. Levanté una ceja ante aquello, escuchándola tartamudear mientras doblaba la tela y la dejaba a los pies de la cama. Me indicó que me acomodase, terminando por quitarme la capa y depositarla sobre la mesa, habiendo sobre ella lo que parecía un fino camisón, apartando de allí la vista enseguida, incómodo.

Ella parloteaba nerviosa, excusándose por el aparente desorden de la habitación. Un pequeño fuego estaba encendido en la chimenea, dejándome un terrible calor en la piel. Pero ella debía sentirse disgustada con el frío, por lo que me era entendible.

Mis ojos volaron entonces al estuche que hube pintado, donde ahora guardaba el violín de su padre. Había dibujado cada una de las flores con reverencia, tomando de modelo las camelias, las cuales había descubierto en uno de mis viajes por Asia. Eran de forma suave, y su pomposidad me recordaba al algodón.

En alguna ocasión debía dejar que tocase aquel instrumento que ahora guardaba en su interior; o en el caso de no querer volver a dirigirme la palabra tras lo que tenía que decirme, terminaría por robárselo por un breve periodo de tiempo.

—¿Podrías sentarte sobre la cama? —dijo para atraerme de nuevo. Pestañeé varias veces ante su petición, pero con un asentimiento silencioso acepté.

Dejé que las mantas y sábanas que conocía tan bien me apretasen de nuevo al infligirlas mi peso, terminando por sentirme como un estúpido ante lo bajo que era el camastro en comparación con mi altura. Estiré las piernas y me crucé de brazos, aguardando por lo que la mujer tendría que decirme, habiendo llegado su inquietud a puntos inimaginables.

Esta agarró la silla tras su escritorio, colocándose frente a mí. Ahora mantenía el rostro inmutable, pero cruzaba y descruzaba los dedos de las manos.

Así era como debía de sentirse un crío cuando su madre va a regañarlo; era una lástima que mi propia progenitora no se hubiese atrevido a tratarme de otra forma que no fuese el castigo físico.

Sin embargo, había _algo_ en la joven; en el rubor de todo su rostro, que ahora se colaba también hasta su cuello, dejándome la preocupación de que llegase a la parte superior de sus pechos, los cuales subían y bajaban con violencia.

¿Tan mal se sentía?

Con pesar, fui el primero en hablar:

—Christine, lo que sea que quieras decirme puedes hacerlo. No voy a atracarte de ninguna forma; te prometo eso.

Si tanto miedo sentía de tenerme allí no tenía que haberme hecho venir; era algo absurdo si iba ponerse así. Daba la impresión de estar terriblemente enferma.

Mas, con esas pocas palabras que salieron de entre mis labios resecos, su mirada me enseñó algo muy diferente, una cosa que nunca antes había visto en ella y que era incapaz de descubrir si no me la revelaba. Tenía los ojos humedecidos, y su pequeña boca había formado un círculo impecable.

—No temo de ti, Erik.

Siempre había dudado sobre el alma; era algo ilógico alegar tener _eso_ dentro de nuestro cuerpo. Como si todo dependiese de una especie de aura cálida y brillante que nos nutre, y que con malas acciones se desmejora. Yo no debía poseer ya una, era inverosímil. Solo la usaba a modo de mofa o para enfatizar algún hecho. Pero en aquel instante tuvo que nacerme de nuevo; o puede que incluso se hubiese restaurado la que ya tenía.

La esperanza me recorría otra vez, mucho más fuerte que nunca, obligándome a soltar el aliento con sofoco.

Sin previo aviso —sin tan si quiera una inclinación que me indicase lo que fuese a hacer—, Christine se lanzó contra mi cuerpo, olvidando su asiento sobre la silla. Llegó a colocarse a mi lado mientras sus brazos me rodeaban por segunda vez en un día. Se sentía cálida y húmeda, con el olor del romero surgiéndole del cabello, golpeándome las fosas nasales.

No fui capaz de contestarla; consiguió que me girase hacia ella, lo suficiente como para esconder la cabeza en el hueco que había entre mi hombro izquierdo y el cuello, ardiéndome la ropa justo donde su aliento se escapaba.

Tenía que estar en el cielo; Erik había muerto para encontrar el reino placentero que todos prometían al perecer.

Tomando todo el coraje que poseía, y rogándole a mi estrella de la suerte que no se apartase en el caso de que la joven hubiese entrado en un sueño, deslicé los brazos sobre su torso, sin atreverme a hacer otra cosa que no fuese anudar las manos sobre su espalda, olvidándome de la huella que me estaba dejando su cabello sobre la piel.

—Le he dado tantas vueltas, Erik —llegó a sollozar, haciendo que el corazón se me acelerase—. Cuando te conocí supuse que no habías tenido una vida fácil, pero cuando me lo confirmaste el otro día, a las orillas del lago… —Se quedó sin voz, ahogando un tembloroso gemido—. Hay muchos de tus males que no conozco, y que sinceramente no sé si quiero conocer, pero, ¿a caso eso debe cambiarnos? —Levantó el rostro, observándome directamente, casi sin pestañear—. Me asustaste cuando te quité la máscara —me erguí como acto reflejo—, y antes de eso no fuiste alguien fácil. Recuerdo como si fuese ayer cada una de nuestras discusiones, las veces que me has regañado o en las cuales preferí argumentarte aunque supiese que no tenía toda la razón. —Tragué saliva, y estaba seguro de que tuvo que oírlo—. No por ello me rendí.

Lo que había considerado una molestia al principio a lo que pasaría a ser una amistad, era mi salvación ahora. Nunca se había _rendido_ ; nunca había corrido lo suficientemente lejos como para no regresar jamás. A pesar de gritarle, gruñirle, pelearle… Se había mantenido noble e imperiosa.

—Eres alguien valiente, Christine Daaé. —Sentí sus brazos apretarme más, disfrutando de la cercanía fuerte de su cuerpo contra el mío.

—Y tú eres todo un misterio. —Cerré los ojos con vergüenza—. Y sé que si me quedo a tu lado seguiremos discutiendo y argumentando por muchas cosas. En más ocasiones terminarás por gruñirme, despreciándome. Pero luego recuerdo otros momentos, los que son verdaderamente importantes para mí, y encuentro toda creencia que necesito.

Ella tenía memorias buenas conmigo. Desearía que toda la corte del Shah de Persia pudiese escuchar la declaración de la hermosa joven que no temía a tocarme, aún sabiendo en gran medida las cosas terribles que había hecho, la sangre que decoraba mis propias manos.

—¿Y qué cosas pueden ser esas? —me atreví a averiguar, haciendo mi propia gran lista donde la felicidad me había atacado junto a ella.

Se pasó una mano bajo los ojos, creciéndole una sonrisa graciosa.

—Cuando me diste de cenar después de haber peleado. Soy incapaz de memorizar el por qué estábamos así, pero me alegré mucho esa noche.

Me había sorprendido al verla descender al cuartucho orgullosa, con una simple camisa de dormir y bata sobre el cuerpo, destacando en lo absurdo las gruesas botas que vestía. No pensé que fuese a ceder, pero cuando terminó por agradecerme la comida que había preparado para ella, estaba seguro que me deleitaría en volver a repetirlo.

—También guardo con satisfacción la Noche Buena, cuando me descubriste merodeando por la ópera y las horas que pasamos después juntos. —Rio con ganas—. Siempre me decías que no debía salir a horas tardías, y siempre lo hacía para molestarte, aunque estuviese terriblemente cansada.

En esta ocasión fui yo quien se carcajeó, resonando entre las paredes del cuarto. Yo acudía siempre que podía a ella, preguntándome que era lo que hacía, qué era lo que le llevaba a salir a simplemente dar un paseo, sin comprender cuál era el fin de todo. Y ahora acababa de admitirlo; solo para molestar al Fantasma. A pesar de las escusas que pude dar al principio, diciéndome a mí mismo que tenía que vigilar a la joven merodeadora por si tenía la necesidad de robar o de romper lo que consideraba mío, había terminado por seguirla allá donde fuese para observar su belleza inocente, sintiendo el corazón bombearme más fuerte cada vez que sonreía por alguna memoria que le decorase la mente en aquel instante.

Ahora, nos miramos el uno al otro, con los corazones palpitantes en el pecho, resonando cada uno a un ritmo muy parecido pero diferente a la vez. Era como si quisiesen ir en un mismo tempo, pero cada uno con su propia sonata.

Hubo algo entonces; se trataba de una tercera presencia en la habitación, obligándonos a inclinarnos más el uno sobre el otro. Christine se dejaba llevar por ella, pero yo era mucho más reticente. Donde una vez estuve cómodo al lado de su cuerpo, ahora sus respiraciones me hacían incomodar, clavándome los senos contra la parte media de las costillas. Dejó caer la cabeza a un lado y entrecerró los ojos, sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Y, aunque fuese algo raro en mí, dado que yo era el hombre que creaba silencios y pausas incómodas según el Daroga, tuve que hablar, rompiendo aquello que estuvo a punto de engullirnos.

—Se te ha hinchado la nariz —dije como escusa, viendo con pesar como abría entonces los ojos, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza también.

Se apartó de mi lado, y a pesar de haber querido que se moviese, una terrible sensación de abandono me recorrió de arriba a abajo, volviendo a cruzar los brazos para no perder del todo el calor de la dama.

Christine se asomó al gran espejo para estudiarse, arrugando enseguida la cara, murmurando algo que preferí ignorar acerca de lo terrible que eran mis pasadizos y lo muy sucio que había quedado su blusa por la sangre.

Me picaban los brazos.

Dando pequeños saltos llegó al cuarto de baño, entrando sin ninguna luz que la guiase, saliendo enseguida con una cinta de raso azul entre los dedos, la cual se colocó después en la boca mientras se anudaba el cabello a la altura de la coronilla. Era rápida, pero se trataba de un peinado simple, aplastando todos los rizos en un nudo fuerte.

Me era extraño estar en un momento tan íntimo con la joven; no era como si alguien me viese a mí cepillarme el cabello cuando lo creía conveniente, pero para ella debía de ser algo mucho más normal, algo sin importancia, algo corriente.

Al finalizar, crispó los ojos en el espejo, dirigiendo toda su atención a mí. Solía evitar mi propia figura en los lugares reflectantes, despreciando cada parte que me pertenecía, pero otra cosa era poder disfrutar de su figura tanto por delante como por detrás a la vez.

—No me gustó el comentario que hiciste esta mañana sobre el coro. —Se dio la vuelta con las manos sobre las caderas—. No somos vagos que berreamos encima del escenario —declaró indignada. Se estaba enfadando conmigo, continuando con despreocupación nuestra relación, tal y como la habíamos dejado antes de las terribles confesiones—. Y peor aún fue que lo hicieses con la voz del vizconde.

 _Ahh_ , el niño. El terrible petimetre que ahora se dedicaba a rondar mi ópera, como si fuese el jefe de ella por donar unos pocos francos al mes. Mi propósito era quitarlo de en medio, abandonando cualquier intento de cambio que le dejasen hacer en las producciones; como si entendiese verdaderamente sobre el arte. Un rico noble paseando sus narices en el interior de mi edificio, como si se tratase de una tienda de dulces. Su hermano era sin duda peor que él, mostrándose arrogante por su posición en la sociedad; pero al menos no se trataba de una molestia.

Lo único que me retenía de no ir a buscar personalmente al vizconde eran sus intentos de colocar a Christine como la diva de la ópera; cosa en la cual estábamos de acuerdo para mi gran pesar.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —me cuestionó la mujer, teniendo las cejas casi unidas a causa de mi silencio.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —la reté. No creía que esperase una disculpa, porque no se la daría.

Abrió y cerró varias veces la boca, soltando pequeños sonidos frustrados antes de volver a protestar.

—¿Crees que voy a dejar que me insultes?

—No he hecho tal cosa —exclamé sorprendido.

—Soy parte del coro, por si lo has olvidado. —Agarró la silla, y separándola varios pies de la cama volvió a sentarse, de mal humor.

—Estas en un grupo, y como tal las criticas malas son para todos, pues por culpa de unos falláis otros.

El vizconde se había propuesto ante Christine; de ello me informó el Daroga, a quien se lo contó Meg. Se me cerraron los puños de manera involuntaria, rechinándome incluso los dientes. Había intentando apartar al parajillo más hermoso de Francia de mi lado, y yo no era alguien que supiese perdonar fácilmente. Quedé herido ante la noticia, preguntándome si la joven marcharía entonces para no regresar jamás a los escenarios, no obstante, cuando la negativa que le dio salió de los labios del Persa, tuve la necesidad de reírme a mandíbula abierta. Era igual que si una terrible espina hubiese sido arrancada de mi corazón, pudiendo ahora sacudirse mucho más rápido.

Ella le había dicho que no, y mis absurdas esperanzas crecieron de nuevo.

—¡Maravilloso entonces! —bufó ella, cruzando una pierna sobe la otra, mostrándome parte de la piel blanca por encima de sus diminutos tobillos—. Es terrible todo lo que dijiste, y aunque sé que preferirás ignorarme, agradecería una simple palabra de perdón, pues aunque no lo creas todos intentamos dar lo mejor de nosotros. —Chasqueé la lengua, totalmente en contra con aquello, y eso mismo la disgustó aún más—. ¿De verdad piensas que somos tan estúpidos como para no saber cuándo lo estamos haciendo mal? Somos nosotros lo que nos colocamos horas frente a un público que puede muy bien juzgarnos. Lo peor que te puede pasar es que caigas en mitad del tablado, o que tu voz se salga de tono… Y vienes tú a recordarnos lo mal que ya lo hacemos de por sí. —Levantó las manos al aire, como si se tratase de una súplica, para enseguida señalarme—. Antoinette quemará tu casa por atreverte a reprenderla.

Dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, cansado de sus riñas y temiendo las que ahora me esperaban por parte de la maestra de ballet. En verdad todo aquello había sido actuado desde un enfado potente, pues el dichoso vizconde se había atrevido a meterse en mi caja, teniendo que salir yo de ella. Aquella era mi venganza por dejar pasar mis avisos.

—De Changy comenzó todo esto. Fue él quien se metió en el palco cinco. Era el momento perfecto para molestarle, ¿qué más da lo que dijese?

—Es cierto, además de usar la voz de Raoul, por supuesto.

La miré con frialdad.

—Si sabe lo que le conviene no me molestará más.

Pero ella no apreció mi amenaza, tornándose su piel roja por irritación.

—Mira que eres bruto —me hizo saber con una palmada contra sus muslos—. De lo que has hecho hoy no has ganado nada; él será mucho peor a partir de ahora, y encima estamos discutiendo.

—Ya veremos entonces —farfullé, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

No íbamos a llegar a ningún lado en aquel tema, estaba más que seguro de ello. Su terquedad y la mía eran incompatibles en muchas ocasiones, y sabía con certeza que una guerra entre ellas solo traería mucho más dolor, por lo que me atreví, aunque aún temblase por ello y lo hubiésemos dejado atrás, volverle a mencionar por lo que había acudido a su habitación.

—Christine —comencé suavemente, inclinándome hacia delante—, entonces todo lo que hemos hablado, y no me refiero a lo que os dije en los ensayos, ha sido algo así como… ¿tolerado?

Sentía un calor traicionero cubrirme la carne. ¿Cómo la mujer no estaba acalorada también? El fuego de la chimenea conseguía arrancarme gotas de sudor bajo la máscara, y antes de permitirlas caer contra mi camisa, saqué un pañuelo del bolsillo del pantalón para secarlas, teniendo que levantar el objeto sobre mi cara con rapidez y cuidado, implorando porque no se viese mucho más de lo necesario.

Mas, algo dentro de mí quería hacerme creer que, en el caso de que Christine viese mi cara, no desaparecería con el horror dibujado en los ojos. Me había carcajeado de dicho pensamiento las primeras veces que pasó de manera veloz por mi mente, pero cada día era más habitual tenerlo, sobre todo al estar tan cerca de ella.

No. Sería mejor así, siempre oculto a su lado. La mujer era piadosa, pero nada más, y nunca imaginaría lo que se suponía que era mi rostro.

—Tolerado —repitió ella, mordiéndose los labios. Se me encogió el pecho—. Sí, Erik, puedo comprender el por qué tu vida ha sido desdichada; y no te culpo por haber nacido con una deformidad al igual que otros han hecho. Es patético cómo se rechaza lo que se supone que no es igual que el resto y…

Tuve que reírme en aquel instante, con lo que creí que era histeria en el fondo.

—Permíteme que argumente algo, Christine. Hay cosas que es mejor no saber, cosas que es mejor no ver. Mi cara es una de ellas, lo sé desde que nací. Y no es excusa que no sea igual que el resto; lo desagradable es preferible olvidarlo o ser desconocedor de ello.

—No creo que seas tan feo como dices. —Me quedé quieto ante sus palabras, como si en cualquier instante fuese a intentar quitarme la máscara para probar aquello mismo que acababa de decir—. Yo soy la única que puede saber lo que es hermoso o no para mí; son mis ojos los que juzgan esas cosas. Es terrible dejarse llevar por las masas. —Dejó caer el rostro a un lado, quedando con las facciones sombreadas—. Aún debo pensar muchas cosas, y todavía me parece extraño e inexistente que hayas hecho… lo que admites. Nada parece real, pero puedo convivir con estos pensamientos, estoy segura de ello. Al fin y al cabo lo he hecho antes, ¿no es así?

Sentía vergüenza. Si antes de llegar a Persia me hubiesen relatado lo que sería mi futuro, y que las matanzas que disfrutaría allí tendrían que ser expuestas a una joven de cabellos rizados y mal genio, en el caso de que les hubiese creído habría volado hasta cualquier otro país para evitarlas.

Pero por supuesto, la suerte que ahora tenía me había sido arrebatada desde que era un simple retoño, por lo que nunca supuse que llegaría a entablar una conversación con cualquier tipo de mujer hermosa en su propio cuarto. En mis años jóvenes habría creído posible tener ciertos sentimientos por alguna fémina lo suficientemente necesitada de dinero como para ponerse a mi merced sin ser obligada, buscando desesperadamente la comodidad de un hogar o algo semejante a cambio de lo que era la convivencia. Mas, pronto cedí dichas ideas al olvido, prefiriendo atender a cosas mucho más importantes en el día a día.

Y ahora, no sabía a qué atenerme.

—Debes prometerme algo —prosiguió entonces, en un tono mucho más serio.

Asentí, sin cuestionarme lo que podría ser. No había nada que ella quisiese de verdad, y yo estaba dispuesto a darle la luna en el caso de que aquella fuese su petición.

—No vuelvas a realizar tales actos, Erik.

Contraje la expresión, pellizcándome los nudillos con una inquietud creciente.

—Puedo intentarlo, Christine, pero debes entender que, en el caso de que me sea necesario defenderme…

—Erik, inténtalo por mí, ¿de acuerdo? —Se levantó del asiento, regresando a su posición sentada a mi lado. Me agarró las manos, rozando con los pulgares la zona de piel que estuve machacándome—. Sé que eres un buen hombre, aunque digas lo contrario. Hay formas de protegerse sin realizar delitos. —Sus ojos me imploraban, y yo era incapaz de apartar la mirada de ellos, como si se tratase de una corriente que quisiese arrastrarme con ella—. Por favor.

El cosquilleo en mi carne, su calor, su olor perfumado. Todo en ella era una distracción que me agradaba, y con ello me dejé llevar.

—Está bien. —Con mucho cuidado levanté sus palmas arriba, acercándolas a mis labios para besarlas a pesar de la inconveniencia que nos ofrecía la máscara, teniendo cuidado de no hacerla daño—. No más asesinatos.

La joven se veía ahora esplendida, dejando caer los dedos sobre la parte alta de mi pecho, ladeando la cabeza para que, sin apenas poder advertirlo, su boca llegase a la parte descubierta de mi rostro, justo donde la desfiguración desaparecía brevemente, depositando allí una caricia con sus cálidos labios.

—Gracias —murmuró sonriente.

Había sido una sensación terrible y a la vez espectacular. Algo en aquella parte de piel se había contraído para enviar a mi pecho una ola de plenitud que ahora me recubría entero. Había sido casto y puro, nutriendo la coraza que había estado creando a lo largo de los años para hundirla mucho más en su tumba. Ella sola había conseguido romperla para adentrarse en los secretos de mi mente y, a pesar de todo, me había besado sin miedo.

Estaba atónito y avergonzado de cada deseo inimaginable que ahora se paseaba de un lado al otro dentro de mi cabeza.

—De nada, querida —me atreví a nombrarla. Todo parecía ir más rápido de lo normal, y mi garganta sollozaba en silencio por pedirle que me diese otro beso, que uno solo no había sido suficiente.

Entonces era el momento exacto para marcharme, cuando mis sentimientos estaban revoloteando, amenazando por salir del interior de mi pecho bien cerrado con llave. Tendría que expulsarlo cuando llegase al lago, y un baño de agua fría me sería necesario si quería sobrevivir el resto de la noche; no obstante, no podría arrepentirme de nada.

Dije unas pocas palabras para confirmar mi salida, dejando a Christine extrañada por mí repentina marcha, pero aquello no la obstaculizó hacerme otra demanda, muy distinta a la anterior.

—Quería decirte algo más —llegó a la tela negra que colgaba desde su escritorio y la colocó abierta para depositarla sobre mis hombros en el caso de que me diese la vuelta—: es sobre Elinore Lefebre.

Permití que realizase tal decisión, con el corazón palpitante al observarla por el rabillo del ojo tener que ponerse de puntillas para llegar a la parte superior de mi torso, donde con roces torpes colocó la capa.

—La bailarina —asentí, conociendo perfectamente a la niña que había tenido que marchar de la ópera. Ann me había informado a la perfección de lo ocurrido, teniendo que darla ánimos al culparse ella de lo que sucedió. Sin duda absurdo; cada cual es dueño de sus acciones.

—Por algún casual, ¿sabes algo de ella? Antoinette no quiere decirnos nada de dónde se encuentra, y estamos todas preocupadas. Es por petición de Elinore el que no sepamos nada, la pobre no fue capaz tan si quiera de despedirse…

Aquello la molestaba también, lo irradiaba la forma en la que hablaba de la rata, moviendo un pie tras otro, con irritación.

—Se encuentra bien —afirmé sin dudar—. Regresó con su familia, y tengo entendido que dará luz al bebe.

Aquello pareció satisfacerla.

—La deseo todo lo mejor —masculló, mordiéndose los labios.

De un solo paso me posicioné frente al espejo, evitando lo mejor posible vislumbrar mi siniestro reflejo, consiguiendo con dedos ágiles abrirlo para cruzar, introduciéndome en lo que era mi reino.

—Continuaremos con las prácticas entonces —la dije antes de cerrar; no obstante, aún estaba con el rostro bajo y la expresión seria. Aquella no era la forma adecuada de despedirme, decidiéndome a revelarle lo que había hecho por su supuesta amiga. Si en verdad la importaba tanto, eso le haría sonreír—. Antes de que marchase _mademoiselle_ Lefebre —comencé, reclinándome contra el marco—, le di varias joyas y monedas. Quiero entender que si es una mujer inteligente sabrá cómo usar ese dinero para el bien de su hijo.

Antoinette me había dado dolor de cabeza aquel día; raramente se afligía, y tenía la impresión de que lo que ella sufría era también mi dolor. Por ello subí dicha noche con un joyero repleto de objetos de valor que conseguí en Persia, habiendo decidido antes de los cuales me podría desprender.

—¿Has hecho eso por Elinore? —se atragantó la dama frente a mí, llevándose las manos al pecho.

Arrugué el rostro tras la máscara, mirando de un lado a otro.

—Sí.

Eso me costó otro abrazo, y comenzaba a dudar si alguna vez se cansaría de dármelos, sobre todo porque no era capaz de contestarla de una manera apropiada.

Puede que incluso si tenía un poco más de suerte y las estrellas brillaban mucho en el cielo volvería a besarme…

Pero esta vez se apartó igual de rápida que se acercó, llevándose los dedos a la boca para mi gran decepción.

—Muchísimas gracias, Erik.

Y sin decir nada más cerré el espejo, colgando tras de mí la promesa que debería cumplir por ella.

Sentimientos maravillosos y sorprendentes me hacían temblar; mas, había algo que no había sido capaz de admitirle a pesar de que mi conciencia me rogase por soltarlo, y que la parte racional de mi cabeza estaba segura de que sería mejor no confesar, pues, a pesar de que el hombre hubiese intentado violarla, no apreciaría el que matase con el lazo _Punjab_ a Joseph Buquet por todos sus pecados.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¡Estaba deseando escribir algo donde Erik interactuase con Christine!_

 _¿Sorprendidos por lo de Buquet y su desaparición? Quiero mantener, aunque sea un mínimo, la forma de ser de Erik. Los cambios que debe hacer no pueden salir de repente, y menos aún si has estado viviendo de una forma en particular muchos años y de repente debes hacer totalmente lo contrario. Poco a poco, poco a poco…_

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	72. Fortalecimiento

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 72** **: Fortalecimiento**

Un mes después,

Sábado, 2 de septiembre de 1871

Íbamos a interpretar La Traviata; nos lo habían hecho saber semanas atrás. Habían acordado estrenarla días después del año nuevo, al igual que habíamos hecho con Fausto.

Se respiraba la emoción de nuevo, al igual que los aires más frescos que avisaban de la llegada del otoño, nutriendo nuestros pulmones acalorados.

La obra había sido recreada por primera vez pasado los años cincuenta según me habían hecho saber. Se trató de una rareza; era demasiado actual, dejando atrás los antiguos dramas de dioses o seres iracundo, decidiéndose por algo mucho más mundano. ¡Las ropas que vestiríamos sobre el escenario serían parecidas a las que llevábamos habitualmente! Sin duda algo particular.

La historia trataba sobre el amor de una cortesana enferma con un joven noble; su familia no deseando que se relacionase con tal mujer consiguen apartarla de su lado, tornándose todo en un terrible drama para finalizar con la muerte.

Aquello me arrancaba muecas de disgusto, pero tenía que admitir que la historia me interesaba de la mejor forma posible. Violetta, siendo esta la dama, apreciaba con todo su ser la libertad que tenía, no preocupándose en contar con ningún hombre que la acompañase. Y eso era envidiable.

Las piezas musicales eran deliciosas, y cada uno de los personajes brillaba con luz particular.

No obstante, lo que en verdad me había hecho saltar fuera de la piel —al igual que Angeline—, era que tendríamos varias ocasiones para interpretar dos de los papeles principales de soprano y mezzo-soprano. Las órdenes habían venido directamente por parte de los gerentes, a petición de _monsieur_ Reyer y Onetto, quienes querían hacernos resaltar de una vez por todas, sacándonos del coro aunque solo fuera una semana.

Aquella noche habíamos brindado a la hora de la cena con todos nuestros compañeros, contentas con nuestra suerte, pero sin querer aprovecharnos todavía mucho más, pues tan si quiera habían comenzado los ensayos.

Me pregunté si Erik tendría algo que ver con todo eso; aunque una parte de mí quisiese disipar esas dudas que le culpaban, la otra me mostraba una nota escrita con letras color escarlata.

Mas, algo que apoyaba la primera idea era el haber visto a La Carlotta tornarse de un rojo intenso para después salir gritando y llorando del auditorio, seguida por Moncharmin y Richard, los cuales a pesar de todo no deseaban que la desesperada mujer desapareciese del Palais Garnier. Al fin y al cabo, lo asumiésemos o no, demasiada gente venía a verla; mucha más de la estimada en realidad.

Si ella desaparecía el dinero volaría con sus caderas regordetas y manos pequeñas e intranquilas.

La diva se había relajado en cierta medida; el verano la trasformaba en una dama mucho más dócil de lo habitual. O quizá fuese que mi forma de evitarla había conseguido que la ignorase por completo, pero estaba segura de que sus lloriqueos se escucharían en cualquier lugar de edificio.

Tuvo una disputa con Antoinette, la cual estuvo a punto de terminar en las manos. Amir, el cual se encontraba a su lado en aquel instante, debió sujetar a la maestra para que no se lanzase contra la Prima Donna, recibiendo un golpe de su bastón y otro de su puño. Nadie insultaba a sus aprendices, y ella ya estaba cansada de escuchar sus absurdas palabras contra ellas, terminando por estallar.

Giudicelli tampoco tuvo cuidado en no acercarse, teniendo que ser parada también, rugiendo las dos como leones hambrientos, injuriándose la una a la otra, prometiéndose cosas que nunca ocurrirían. No al menos se había alguien más delante, y todos cruzábamos los dedos por no estar únicamente uno cuando eso ocurriese.

La voz del Fantasma había sonado antes de poder bajarlas del escenario, burlándose de ellas con una amenaza.

—Señoras, cavilen si este alboroto merece la pena. No deseo mujeres insensatas en mi ópera, o al menos que vayan luciéndose de ello. —Toda la sala había quedado en silencio, sorprendidos. Con un gruñido, continuó—: Dedíquense a sus quehaceres, que para eso les pagan, no para juzgarse la una a la otra.

Amir tuvo que sacar a Antoinette de la sala enseguida, habiéndose puesto colorada por la ira. Estaba segura de que iría a buscar a Erik en cuanto la soltase, llevando más amenazas consigo, tirándoselas como piedras.

Todo eso lo recordaba ahora postrada al lado del piano de ese mismo desdichado hombre que se habría llevado los palos sin inmutarse. Mi maestro mantenía los labios fruncidos y ojos achicados en una expresión de incomprensión.

Él ya me había entregado las partituras del papel principal de la ópera además de las que tendría que memorizar para el coro. Lo que yo no sabía era que quería comenzar a practicarlas enseguida, como un niño que tiene un libro nuevo que leer, deseoso de sumergirse entre sus páginas.

Tenía la impresión de que Erik disfrutaba más que nadie del rendimiento venidero, proporcionándole un desconocido inicio con el cual entretenerse hasta tener todo como quería. Porque eso era lo que solía hacer, colocar las piezas a su placer, moviendo los hilos necesarios para que fuese perfecto.

Por supuesto, aquellas maniobras no funcionaban conmigo, habiendo lanzado esas cuerdas a las orillas del lago, y si se atrevía a cogerlas le arrojaría con ellas al agua.

—¿Qué diablos te ocurre? —articuló con los dientes apretados, llegando al borde de la exasperación.

—¡Nada! —exclamé, dándome la vuelta y lanzándome contra el sofá, olvidándome de las practicas en las que habíamos estado inmersos.

La ópera era en italiano, y yo sabía lo justo de ese idioma, muy al contrario que mi maestro, el cual deslizaba cada una de las diferentes palabras sobre su lengua al igual que si lo hubiera estado hablando desde el día que nació.

—¿Estás segura? No me creo que te pongas así por _nada_. —Golpeó varios acordes impecables en el piano, acentuando su mal humor—. En el caso de que en verdad te encuentres bien regresa aquí ahora mismo y comencemos de una vez por todas —terminó susurrando las sílabas, como si se tratase de una amenaza.

Me acomodé mejor entre los cojines, apartando el rostro de encima del hombro para no verle, prefiriendo tener de visión la cálida hoguera en la chimenea. Me temblaban las manos, terminando por esconderlas bajo los muslos, dando un fuerte suspiro.

Me sentía como una tonta; nunca tuve verdadera vergüenza frente a Erik. A pesar de ser alguien con el ego por las nubes en lo que respecta a su inteligencia, su vivacidad por aprender, por observar, siempre me inclinaban hacia delante. Tenía que admitir que, las primeras veces que habíamos cantado juntos, mi única expectativa era de agradarle, forzándome lo máximo posible para que no descartara la idea de instruirme, pero en la actualidad no podía imaginarme a otra persona que me enseñase mejor, complementándonos a la perfección.

Y sin embargo, ahora, al tener que enseñarme italiano, se me volvía la piel roja y acalorada por el bochorno, no queriendo murmurar ni una sola sílaba en esa lengua.

Y no atreverme a decírselo solo empeoraba las cosas.

—Christine, ven aquí —soltó como una orden, al igual que hacía el Fantasma. Me estremecí ante su tono, ignorándole, pero él no era de los que dejan pasar ese tipo de cosas—. Te recuerdo, _mademoiselle_ , que te encuentras en mi casa, y en el caso de no hacer nada útil te llevaré arriba, así podrás incordiar a otros.

El maldito hombre sabía lo que hacer para conseguir que las ruecas funcionasen.

En mis labios se formó un puchero, y por mucho que intentase contarle el qué era lo que me apabullaba, me era imposible. Tenía el corazón fuerte en el pecho, haciéndome casi tiritar, y estaba segura de que si me levantaba las finas mangas del vestido podría ver dar saltos a mi sangre bajo la piel.

Escuché como Erik arrastraba el taburete, sin poder apreciar el sonido de sus pasos. Podría estar junto a la puerta esperándome para llevarme a mi habitación, o quizá a solo dos pies de distancia de mi espalda.

Nunca lo sabría, porque con un suspiro terrible dejé caer la cabeza contra el brazo del sofá, cerrando los ojos.

Días atrás me había cubierto un sentimiento nuevo y poderoso que comenzaba a odiar; al igual que si el que era mi maestro fuese intocable, invencible, inmutable. Como si lo juzgase todo de manera fría y calculable, sin dar oportunidad a la explicación. Algo absurdo sin dudar, pues era benevolente y deseoso de beber de cada opinión que pudiesen darle, como si con ello pudiese formar una idea mucho más clara de la que ya tenía.

No me juzgaría, estaba segura de ello; pero por otra parte temía de su juicio hacia mí. ¡Cómo si debiera importarme lo que pensaba!

Hubo un silencio, de esos a los que ya estaba más que acostumbrada; Erik era un hombre de pausas espantosamente largas. Si necesitaba tiempo para ordenar las cosas en su cabeza yo no era nadie para negárselo.

Esperaba otra reprimenda por su parte cuando hablase, no que se encontrase delante de mí, consiguiendo que abriese los ojos con susto.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó desde toda su altura, dirigiendo la vista por mi cuerpo mal colocado en su precioso sofá.

Al contrario de parecer arrogante, había una nota cristalina de verdadera preocupación, al igual que cuando un niño pequeño ve llorar a su madre por primera vez, sorprendiéndose de que quien era el ser más fuerte de su mundo pudiese tener esos mismos sentimientos terrenales.

Estudié sus manos, advirtiendo cuando se cerraron lentamente, dando la impresión de que fuesen las ramas de un árbol sin hojas. Eran igual de particulares que su dueño, dañadas en algunas zonas, viéndose rosadas y amarillentas según fuesen de amables las velas que las iluminasen.

En un absurdo deseo, tuve la necesidad repentina de agarrar una de sus palmas para compararla con las mías, disfrutando con las diferencias que tendríamos cada uno. Mis dedos serian regordetes en a diferencia de los suyos, además de mucho más cortos. Yo mantenía una palidez cremosa, manchada únicamente con los lunares que se espolvoreaban allí.

—Si no estás bien llamaré a Antoinette —continuó él tras no darle respuesta.

Puse los ojos en blanco, soltando un bufido. Me encontraba mucho más calmada, y rogaba en mi interior porque el hombre no siguiera con el tema que nos había apartado de las clases. Podría incluso hacer té para agradarme.

—Estoy bien —exclamé enfurruñada, dirigiéndole miradas ardientes.

Con resignación se sentó en su habitual sillón, manteniéndose erguido, sin relajarse contra el respaldo. Era como si en cualquier momento fuese a caer de bruces contra el suelo y él tuviese que recogerme.

—¿Qué te preocupa entonces? —me cuestionó con genuinidad—. Sé que _madame_ Carlotta ha sido mucho más difícil de soportar estos días, pero creí que ya estarías acostumbrada —pareció acusarme.

—Giudicelli no tiene nada que ver. —Despacio tomé una posición recta, llegando a atusarme los mechones sueltos del recogido que llevaba hecho.

Erik entrecerró los ojos, como si así pudiese ver lo que me molestaba.

—¿He hecho algo yo que te haya desagradado?

Abrí la boca sorprendida por tal pensamiento.

—No, por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo iba a ser eso? —Él se encogió de hombros, relajándose considerablemente. Me apené de él.

—¿No te gusta la nueva ópera?

Tuve que hacer una mueca; él no era del tipo de persona que dejaba correr las cosas que le inquietaban. No estaría satisfecho hasta encontrar la razón de por qué le había gritado y tratado de manera tan maleducada cuando sus actos eran los mimos de siempre.

¡Maldita sea!

—Sí me gusta… —susurré con vergüenza.

Se generó otro silencio, esta vez creado por mí, tirando de los flecos de uno de los cojines que tenía allí a mi lado. Él únicamente me miraba, y cuando fui incapaz de mantenerle los ojos en alto, decidí que seguir los patrones persas de lo que mantenía entre mis dedos.

¿Cuándo me había vuelto tan tímida a su alrededor? ¿Cómo había cambiado aquello sin que me diese cuenta? Mi interior dio un bramido desesperado, lloriqueando por la comodidad que había tenido antes y la cual había perdido hacía unas semanas.

Mas, temía que fuese a causa de la decisión que había terminado eligiendo: me declararía a Erik, manifestando mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él cuando encontrase el momento oportuno.

Había pequeñas cosas que me hacían sospechar que sus afectos por mí eran los mismos que los míos por él, siendo eso lo único que necesitaba para decidirme.

Se había acostumbrado a tomarme de la mano mientras bajábamos a su casa, alegando que era mucho más fácil mantenerme así en pie en el caso de que fuese a caer —cosa que solía ocurrir con frecuencia—, preocupado por mi bienestar. Eso era algo de lo cual dudaba, pues si me sujetaba del brazo sería capaz de alzarme con un solo movimiento, pero no sería yo quien se negase.

Me había llamado en tres ocasiones querida, simplemente para captar mi atención, pero yo las atesoraba al igual que había guardado las primeras risas que oí salir de entre sus labios detrás de las paredes.

Apartó en una ocasión un rizo rebelde que no le permitía mirarme bien a los ojos, sin decir nada, continuando con lo que estábamos haciendo.

Y por todo aquello, me temblaba la lengua al hablar ahora, temiendo que en cualquier momento pudiese leer mis pensamientos donde le golpearía un mar de olas bravas e incontrolables que amenazaban con romperme.

—Muy bien. —Se levantó rápido, sin decir nada más, llegando a la cocina de dos zancadas.

Y el muy desdichado me dejaba sola en su propio salón.

Con pasos más pequeños me precipité a aquella estancia, contenta porque la puerta estuviese entornada, teniendo indicios de que deseaba que lo siguiera. A veces Erik era terriblemente claro.

Entré con parsimonia, distraída por lo que estaba haciendo —algo tan mundano como calentar una tetera con agua dentro—, retorciéndome en el interior por ser sincera.

Sus ojos brillaron con fastidio al verme saltar a la pequeña mesita que allí mantenía, quedando con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. No obstante, él siguió a lo suyo, sacando las hierbas que usaría para el té de una lata alta, desprendiendo un aroma fuerte cuando la abrió. Era un olor que le perseguía, eso mismo que le daba una pincelada personal. Era robusto pero suave, tratándose de plantas rusas. En pocas ocasiones bebía otro, y si ese era el caso siempre serían igual de amargos.

Colocándome la mano en la barriga, escupí lo que tanto temía:

—No quiero aprender italiano. —No era exactamente eso, pero me servía por el momento en realidad.

—¿Perdón? —exclamó, habiéndose encontrado distraído en otra cosa. Pero yo no pensaba repetírselo, pues lo había oído de manera perfecta—. ¿Te das cuenta de que eso es absurdo? —Me encogí de hombros, y el apretó su agarre en los utensilios, meneando la cabeza—. La ópera es en italiano, dudo que te dé tiempo a aprender nada con el poco que tenemos hasta el estreno. Por lo que, para tu inmensa alegría, no hace falta que lo aprendas.

Dejé caer el rostro a un lado, con una pequeña sonrisa creciéndome en los labios. Pero aquella felicidad nacida de su ingenuidad pronto se tornó algo más afligida.

Me mordí el interior de las mejillas, temerosa.

—Erik —le llamé—, no sé nada de ese idioma —me quejé, pateando una bota junto a la otra.

—Yo te enseñaré lo necesario, no sé de qué te extrañas. —Sacando otro bote y un plato, depositó sobre este una variedad interesante de galletas—. Sigo sin entender que es lo que te molestar en realidad.

Parecía verdaderamente preocupado, como si aquella incapacidad le diese dolor de cabeza, pasándose los dedos sobre las sienes con exasperación y mal genio.

Extendí la mano derecha para que me diese uno de los dulces que habían llamado mi atención, pero él no estaba por la labor de darme todavía ninguno, apartándolos de mi vista.

—No son para ti —gruñó en un tono bajo.

Hice una mueca, estirando aún más mi extremidad a pesar de que se diese la vuelta, fingiendo prestar atención a la tetera.

—Erik —le llamé, dando pequeños saltos—. Dame una, por favor.

Con el paso de las semanas, y con una extensa conversación con Amir y Antoinette, había acabado por descubrir que el hombre frente a mí dedicaba poco tiempo a su alimentación. Y no había dudado de su palabra dado lo delgado que estaba. Aquella cantidad de galletas no iba a ser toda para él; había demasiadas incluso para los dos.

—No puedes cantar si tomas dulces. Sabes que no es bueno para la voz —se burló de mí, levantando la vista por encima del hombro con un refulgir particular.

Arrugué la nariz, y lo más silenciosa que pude salté de mi asiento, lanzándome a por las maravillosas pastas que no quería cederme, agarrando la primera que sentí entre los dedos.

Volé rápida a su lado en un mar de telas y risas absurdas, dando la vuelta a la mesa para que el mueble se interpusiera entre el caballero y yo, quien estaba sorprendido por tal inesperado movimiento.

—Muy audaz —bufó dándome la espalda de nuevo, sin querer hacerme caso.

 _"Hombre orgulloso"_ pensé para mí mientras me deleitaba masticando las almendras que formaban la pasta exterior de la galleta.

Incliné el rostro a un lado, apreciando la forma de Erik desde mi posición. Siempre le había visto como alguien extremadamente alto, y no se podía decir que no lo fuese. Sin embargo, era emocionante pensar que a su lado no era más que un pajarillo, siendo él un elegante cuervo. Y es que aquel animal le describía a la perfección.

Era como si todo en él fuese amenazador, pero una vez comprendido sería capaz de mostrarte el verdadero brillo de sus plumas, siendo orgulloso e incluso engreído. Pero siempre había algo que le obligaba a guardar al pequeño polluelo entre sus alas, defendiéndolo con su vida si hacía falta.

Una sonrisa triste se coló en mis labios, tocada por la forma de ser de mi tozudo maestro, sintiéndome terriblemente mal por no haberle sido sincera; cosa la cual iba a solucionar.

Toda mi cara se arrugó antes de decir las palabras, dejándolas salir en un torrente casi incomprensible que le hizo darse de nuevo la vuelta, con los ojos abiertos y, seguramente, el ceño fruncido.

—Me… avergüenza que tengas que enseñarme italiano —confesé con pavor—. Absurdo, ¿verdad? —solté unas risas agitadas, intentando escupir los nervios.

—¿Por qué iba a humillarte tal cosa? —me preguntó afligido, al igual que si le hubiese herido—. ¿He sido muy exigente últimamente? No pretendía serlo si ese es el caso. He estado emocionado desde que anunciaron la nueva ópera y…

—No, no —le hice parar, alarmada porque se acarrease las culpas—. No es nada de eso. —Me llevé una mano a la frente—. Nunca he sido buena con los idiomas, era algo que me solían repetir en el conservatorio. Y pensar que eres tú quien me tiene que enseñar…, me hace estar inquieta.

—¿Por qué? He tenido que cambiar varias de tus costumbres a la hora de cantar; esperaba que fueses tan poco cooperativa a la hora de mostrarte eta nueva lengua al igual que cuando te exigí respirar de distinta forma en las escalas más altas, pero no como para negarte tan rotundamente.

Toda su expresión corporal me indicaba desconsuelo, teniendo que dar varios pasos hasta colocarme a su lado por la pena que me ofrecía.

—A veces todos tus conocimientos me abruman —reconocí en voz alta, sintiéndome mejor con cada confesión que hacía. Podría acostumbrarme a ello—. Pero vuelvo a repetir que es absurdo.

—No es como si hubiese nacido con todo lo que sé —se quejó, cruzándose de brazos—. Yo también tuve que aprender.

Pero Erik no había _aprendido_ como cualquier niño normal; él tuvo que robar aquella información para sobrevivir, era una necesidad la que tenía, no por mero gozo. O hablaba un nuevo idioma o no podría comunicarse con nadie; o aprendía a trabajar o nunca podría comer.

—Lo sé —dije sin dudar, mordiéndome las mejillas por dentro.

Lentamente estiró las palmas hacia arriba, mostrándome las líneas arrugadas de su piel. Nos habíamos acostumbrado a tomarnos de las manos cuando alguna situación se salía de lugar, como si con dicho contacto las aguas volviesen a su corriente, por lo que no me sorprendió cuando me agarró fuerte, haciendo círculos sobre mis nudillos. Y en verdad conseguíamos que todo fuese mejor, contentándome con solo poder calentar sus dedos helados.

—No tienes que abochornarte por lo que sepas o lo que no —murmuró mientras estudiaba mi piel—. Hay cosas que todavía no sé, y que estaría dispuesto a aprender si tuviese la oportunidad. Es maravilloso conocer todos los rincones que existen; no por ser algo patosos debemos avergonzarnos. —Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, pudiendo ver la totalidad de sus labios curvados, estremeciéndome al vislumbrar lo que era el principio de su deformidad en la boca.

El pobre hombre habría tenido el mundo a sus pies de no ser por su aspecto deformado.

Di un suspiro al escuchar el agua hervir de una vez, llamando por nuestra atención.

El hombre comenzó entonces el ritual para preparar el té sin aceptar mi ayuda, alegando que era su invitada y que no me expondría a tener que cuidarle. Aquello solo conseguía que pusiese los ojos en blanco, pero me alegré cuando me dio el platito con las pastas para que las llevase al salón, picoteando de otra más.

Sabía que me había perdonado por dejar la clase a medias, y estaba deseosa de pasar el resto de la tarde conversando con él.

Sin embargo, aquello que nos distraería el uno del otro llamó entonces a la puerta con dos golpes fuertes. ¡A la puerta de la casa subterránea!

Me quedé paralizada no habiéndome sentado todavía, soltando lo que mantenía sujeto con un estrepitoso impacto, sobresaltándome más si era posible. Dirigí toda mi atención a Erik, quien de dos rápidos pasos había cruzado la sala para colocarse frente a la entrada imposible de detectar.

Le llamé en un susurró, pero algo en mi cabeza me rogaba por estar tranquila aunque el hombre no lo estuviese. Quizá se tratase de César de nuevo; había adquirido una terrible costumbre de colarse en los pasadizos, queriendo las atenciones de su fantasmagórico amo. Sus ojos se movían con velocidad a todas las esquinas, agitando los intrincados tapices, como si lo que estuviese fuera se hubiese colado ya en su hogar.

No obstante, en el instante que pestañeé, el inverosímil Fantasma de la Ópera giró la manilla necesaria para que la entrada cediese, allanando el brillo de las velas el exterior. Sin una palabra de aviso se estiró a por eso que se había atrevido a molestarlo, agarrando a aquella persona por el cuello para lanzarla después a los pies de la improvisada entradita.

Se trataba del señor Amir, quien cayó de bruces contra las alfombra con un jadeo inesperado.

—¡Erik! —grité ante la repentina situación, colocándome al lado del caballero persa, deseando saber si se había hecho daño—. Por todos los cielos, ¿te encuentras bien? —le pregunté con verdadero miedo.

—Al menos alguien se alegra de verme —rio él, colocándose el cuello de la camisa con dedos temblorosos.

—¿Te parece normal recibir así a alguien? —exclamé para mi maestro, totalmente angustiada.

—Así es como se consigue no tener visitas, señorita —me explicó mientas pasaba a nuestro lado, intentando patear la pierna de Amir, teniéndola que apartarla rápidamente este.

—¡Erik! —volví a decir, cada vez más enojada.

Pero él no se dio la vuelta, llegando a sentarse en su trono frente al fuego, comenzando a servirse su propio té. Yo solo pude observarle con los ojos desorbitados a causa de la terrible impresión que me había dado al hacer daño a uno de sus amigos.

Meneé la cabeza, gruñendo en mi fuero interno.

—¿Puedes levantarte? —le pregunté al caballero en el suelo, tomándole del brazo por si le hacía falta algún apoyo. Incluso en una situación tan imprevista se veía decente y jovial.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. No debes preocuparte, muchacha.

El Fantasma rugió en un tono cortante:

—Nadie se preocupa, Daroga —escupió, depositando la taza con fuerza sobre la mesa.

—Ya sabes, Erik, habrían venido Darius y Omid a visitarte también, pero les causas un respeto amenazador.

—Me alegro de ello; deberías aprender de esos dos.

—He aprendido lo suficiente, viejo amigo.

Había llegado a colocarse detrás del sofá, levantando las cejas con sorpresa.

Yo no sabía qué más hacer. Era como si me hubiese colado allí sin querer, sintiéndome excluida y extraña, además de enfadada en cierta forma.

Tuve que hacer un puchero al pensar en lo que podría haber sido nuestra tarde y en lo que se estaba convirtiendo, apartando los ojos de Erik cuando este me estudiaba con intensidad, inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

—He de decir que tienes un salón muy bonito —habló Amir, haciendo el amago de ir a sentarse.

—Ni se te ocurra —le hizo saber mi maestro, llegando a inclinarse por si lo intentaba—. No eres bien recibido aquí.

Me llevé las manos a las caderas, empujando al caballero persa para que se acomodase al lado de mi habitual sitio, llegando a sentarme con violencia.

—¿Eres tan maleducado con todo el mundo? —escupí, cambiándome de nuevo el estado de ánimo.

—No has sido invitado, Daroga —volvió a gruñir Erik, sirviéndose más té.

—¡Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien le lanzó al interior! —le discutí—. ¿Qué menos que invitarle a beber algo? —Fui a agarrar mi propia taza, pero antes de poder acariciar si quiera la delicada porcelana, arrancó de mis manos toda la mesa, arrastrando el mueble con su larga pierna lejos de mi posición.

Me quedé allí, con los ojos muy abiertos sin saber qué hacer. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando así? Era igual que tratar con un niño pequeño que no cesa de hacer gestos para hacerse de notar.

Aunque quizá ese fuese el caso…

Me llevé los dedos a las telas de la falda, fingiendo tranquilidad. Si solo se imaginasen aquellos hombres el caldero que hervía en mi interior, no intentarían jugar a sus juegos absurdos.

Amir estaba contento, habiéndose acomodado contra los mullidos cojines, estirándose al igual que solía hacer mi maestro, solo que este ahora se encontraba encogido, aguardando la más mínima contestación para hacer salir a su aparente rival de sus dominios. No obstante, el caballero persa conversaba sin aparente temor, haciéndole saber a Erik varios asuntos de sus trabajos arquitectónicos que le eran de suma importancia y que debería de atender en un par de horas.

Aquello pareció aplacar al fantasma dentro de él, pero a mí me aplanó, dejándome sin nada con lo que distraerme, además de observar las galletas tan deliciosas que había saboreado minutos atrás con los labios fruncidos.

Mas, si algo tenía claro era que —en general—, si Erik decía que no, era que no. Y no se discutía más sobre dicho tema.

Era extraña la relación que mantenían los dos varones; a Antoinette la trataban con mayor respeto y buenas palabras, pero aquí terminé deduciendo que, cuando uno de ellos quería insultar al otro, se moverían al idioma persa, quedando hipnotizada por la fluidez con la que Erik lo hablaba a pesar de ser Francés. Era algo más que añadir a mi lista de cosas increíbles en el hombre, y parecía que nunca acabaría.

Estaba atónita por lo que discutían, habiendo quedado como alguien invisible en la sala, sin voz ni voto para nada. Quedé estupefacta por la media hora que pasaron discutiendo acerca de unos absurdos arcos en el centro de un aparente caserón; la inclinación de cada uno de ellos parecía ser el punto importante, pero yo era incapaz de imaginarme lo complejo de todo aquello, prefiriendo pensar en el color que usarían para las paredes o los cuadros que colgarían en ellas la familia que fuese a vivir allí.

Una cosa llevó a la otra, y cuando quise reconectar con la realidad, charlaban cruelmente de lo que el Fantasma de la Ópera era para cada trabajador en el edificio encima de nuestras cabezas.

—Reyer está encantado —conseguí entender a Amir entre un gran acento.

—Eso es porque sabe que si no estaría arruinado; ya marchó de una ópera por eso mismo, no le gustaría tener que huir de esta también —había reído Erik de forma cruel.

—Y Onetto…

—Hay diferentes opiniones sobre el conocido ser —abrí la boca de una vez, deseando dejar de ser ignorada. Tuve la impresión de que se habían olvidado de mí, quedando con el aliento en sus gargantas al escucharme. Pero preferí pasarlo por alto—. Cuando llegué a la ópera y Erik me ayudó una noche, _monsieur_ Favre me habló de ti al igual que si fueses un santo —tuve que carcajearme yo en esta ocasión, llevándome los dedos a los labios cuando lo hice demasiado fuerte.

—¿Es eso cierto? —continuó Amir, riendo también—. Bueno, he decir que algunos le tienen más respeto que otros, pero la mayoría creen que es un loco contratado por los gerentes y poco más.

—¡JA! Esos hombres engreídos serían incapaces de encontrar a alguien decente para que guiase su negocio.

Como una vez hube creído, aquel espectro se había estado ocupando de cada una de las cosas con una perfección que daba miedo, y de la que pocos eran conocedores.

Se dedicaron ahora a explicarme cada una de las funciones que debía realizar Erik, ayudado por varios más del interior y que se dejaban mover como títeres. Gracias a ello los espectáculos daban el dinero necesario para proseguir, pagándonos a todos además.

Y por una vez, no escuché en la voz de Erik lo que se suponía que era orgullo por conseguir todo aquello, sino la verdadera preocupación de dejar caer contra un suelo rocoso lo que tanto parecía amar, que era el Palais Garnier.

 **~)}O{(~**

Me devolvía a mi mundo en silencio, con los labios fruncidos y la lámpara que llevaba en la mano baja. Estaba distraído, era algo verdaderamente obvio. Sus ojos reflejaban la lejanía, y tenía que llamarlo varias veces hasta que al final conseguía atenderme, sin prestarme interés.

Pero en aquella calma volvió a permitirme tener una visión de la carne imperfecta de sus brazos, habiéndose dejado la capa en casa y levantado las mangas por encima de los codos, con aparente calor.

Aún no había olvidado a lo que se había dedicado Erik años atrás, quedando horrorizada cada vez que lo recordaba. Su desesperación por ser aceptado en un mundo que no le tenía aprecio era además la peor de mis pesadillas, temblando cuando me levantada por los pensamientos que me rondaban la cabeza cuando se suponía que tenía que descansar apaciblemente.

Intentaba dar un paso tras otro, pero no era tan sencillo.

Aquellos sentimientos que intentaba domar cada día empeoraban a cada minuto juntos, no dándome oportunidad a apreciarlos verdaderamente, como si se tratasen de un conjunto de hilos de colores los cuales fuesen un lío imperfecto el cual tendría que desenredar.

Me hacía cosquillas el vientre cuando me nombraba con algo más de énfasis, queriendo llamar mi atención si estaba distraída, riñéndome cuando me equivocaba al dar una nota con la voz; se me ponía la piel de gallina si me tomaba de las manos y me acariciaba los nudillos; creería ser capaz de volar si captaba de cerca el aroma de su perfume.

Y lo peor de todo era el no saber cómo confesarle todos aquellos sentimientos que me quitaban el aliento. ¿Cómo podría hacerle saber que no me importaban sus imperfecciones? ¿Cómo hacerle comprender que yo le trataría como a un hombre _normal_? Tomaría todo lo que tuviese que darme, y yo le regalaría mi ser si fuese necesario.

Y sin embargo, lo que me hacía enfurruñarme en las noches era el que el hombre, aparentemente, no se diese cuenta de lo que le ocultaba. Con mis simples sonrojos y el tropezar de mi lengua ya habría sido suficiente, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo solía enojarse cuando no era capaz de respirar con tranquilidad, quedando aturdido ante mi nueva torpeza.

Tenía el corazón en la garganta cuando cruzamos el corredor que me dejaba en mi cuarto.

—Erik —le llamé antes de que cerrase el espejo con un tono áspero y sin levantar la vista del suelo—¸ tenías razón con lo que me dijiste hoy. —La caminata había afianzado mis palabras, deseando en el interior poder decir otras, pero quedando guardadas en una caja de profundidades enormes—. No debo preocuparme en lo que piensan los demás; si quiero saber algo debo ser yo quien me incite a conseguirlo.

Él únicamente dio un asentimiento, sin abrir la boca para dedicarme una última reprimenda al menos, dejándome temerosa por si sabía en realidad hacia qué dirección iban las flechas lanzadas. Pero eso no fue lo que pasó, cerrando el cristal y desapareciendo como un espectro, soltando el aliento cuando escuché arrastrarse la otra puerta de piedra.

Fui directamente a la bañera, no teniendo la suficiente hambre como para subir a cenar.

Dejé que el agua me limpiase de cualquier efecto no deseado. Mi cuerpo se había vuelto un desconocido para mí, dejándome ardiendo en muchas ocasiones, terriblemente sonrojada por todo lo que soñaba despierta. Intenté ahogar cada uno de dichos pensamientos antes de salir del líquido caliente, temblando mientras me secaba con una toalla grande y suave la piel, terminando por colocar sobre mis hombros el primer camisón que vi.

Me vislumbré entonces en el gran espejo. No había echado aún la manta, confiando lo suficiente en mi maestro como para saber que no miraría a través de él sin permiso. Y lo que vi en él me pareció atractivo. No era alguien preocupado por mi parecer; siempre había asumido ser bonita y pocos me lo habían negado, dejando en mi interior un pequeño engreimiento.

Pero todo aquello había sido antes de salir del conservatorio, no teniendo nada que ver el cómo era hoy.

Una melena castaña y con rizos brillantes y saltarines; los ojos joviales; las mejillas carmesí y los labios regordetes en una curva contenta; el cuello largo y estirado como el de un cisne. Ni si quiera mis habituales pecas o verrugas me habían molestado.

Me sentía atractiva, y lo único que deseaba aún más que el aire que respiraba era que Erik lo pensase igual.

Bajé la mirada hasta mis pies, subiendo por las pantorrillas hasta las rodillas cubiertas por la única prenda con la que me iría a dormir. Mi piel era de un blanco rosado, al igual que las nubes cuando las pinta el alba, quedando en armoniosos colores. Ascendí por los muslos, las caderas, el vientre; hasta llegar a mis pechos, aquellos dos círculos pequeños que conseguían resaltar si se les ceñía bien un vestido.

Con un sofoco repentino, evoqué aquella terrible noche donde Buquet estuvo a punto de conseguir lo que quería de mí, temblando ante lo horrible que fue todo. Pero donde mi mente me había llevado específicamente fue al instante en el cuarto de las Giry, donde había visto la tela superior arrancada dejando al aire mi camisola.

Había sentido verdadero horror e indecencia, pero ahora algo mucho más fuerte me golpeaba.

¿Había visto Erik allí la parte expuesta de mi piel? Y de haber sido así, ¿se impresionó por ello?

Yo no era de las bailarinas más bonitas, y seguramente en Persia habría conocido a mujeres mucho más agraciadas, pero mi altivez me obligaba a no inclinarme, queriendo ser la única que pudiese llamar su atención.

—¡Pero esa no es la forma, Christine! —exclamé, tomando el manto para dejarlo caer por encima del espejo, de nuevo acobardada por mi propio reflejo.

¡No debía tener esos pensamientos tan obscenos! Éramos un caballero y una dama, no habría cavidad para tal sensualidad lasciva. Todavía nos unían los lazos de la amistad, los mismos que unen a un instructor a su estudiante, los mismos que unen a dos desconocidos en una misma sala.

Pero nosotros éramos más; mucho más. Y lo único que tenía que hacer era, como siempre, dar una zancada más grande y arrojarnos de nuevo a un vacío del que no sabía si podríamos salir. Mas, estaba dispuesta a agarrarlo tan fuerte como pudiese, y a no dejarle huir jamás si me lo permitía.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _De nuevo he tenido problemas para escribir todo esto. ¡Malditos bloqueos! Pero, pero, pero, al menos nos estamos acercando a una parte verdaderamente especial._

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	73. Pesadumbre y consuelo

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 73** **: Pesadumbre y consuelo**

Quince días después,

Domingo, 17 de septiembre de 1871

Salí de la tienda de dulces con varios paquetes en los brazos y una sonrisa suave en el rostro. Al terminar la misa del domingo, no dudaba en ir a por chocolates o las magdalenas que más me gustasen para deleitarme con ellas por las noches, al igual que si fuesen mi secreto más íntimo.

Meg a mi lado estaba del mismo buen humor a pesar de ligera lluvia que nos dejaba puntos en las capas sobre nuestros hombros, como si se tratasen de un feo estampado creado directamente por órdenes del cielo sobre nuestras cabezas.

Pero aquello no importaba, parándonos en las tiendas de ropa más llamativas, gruñendo por los precios exagerados o por los llamativos sombreros que se llevarían en el otoño.

Otro año más estaba a punto de pasar y todavía no me había recuperado de la pérdida del anterior, comenzando a acumulárseme las fechas.

Estudié el caer de las gotas en mi mente, viéndolas como pequeñas piezas de cristal romperse contra el suelo con lindos sonidos que solo estaban presentes si les prestabas la suficiente atención. Con el ajetreo de la ciudad era difícil percatarse, pero quien estuviese atenta de ellas disfrutarían de su canto feliz.

—¡ _Maman_ no se sorprendió! —se rio Meg, dando saltos a mi alrededor a pesar de estar en una calle congregada de gente—. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar?

—Me puedo imaginar el peso que te quitaste de encima —me carcajeé yo, intentando seguir su ritmo emocionado.

Había estado relatándome el cómo le había dicho a Antoinette sobre el romance que compartía con Víctor. Solo tuvo que prometerle ella que su amor el uno por el otro era real y fuerte, y que estaba segura de que su cortejo iría mucho más lejos para que aceptase sin ningún comentario más. Pero su hija estaba segura de haber visto alegría brillando en sus ojos azules, esos ojos que podían ser un reflejo de los suyos. Y es que Amir era todo candidez por la maestra, calmándola y dirigiéndola con sutileza.

Sentía tanta felicidad y envidia por las dos parejas.

—No, no puedes. —Se llevó una mano a la frente para exagerar—. A mi todavía me cuesta creer que no se me lanzó con uñas y dientes y advertencias.

—No seas así —la reñí con los labios fruncidos—; siempre dices lo mismo sobre ella, pero en verdad no es tan terrible.

Pero Meg estaba bromeando, intentado después excusarse por sus palabras absurdas, alegando que yo tenía la razón.

Di varios suspiros al aire, poniendo los ojos en blanco, haciéndola saber que prefería dejar el tema atrás, comenzando ella otro mucho peor y del que no quería hablar.

—¿Y tú, Christine? —Movió las cejas de arriba a abajo, ganándose una expresión extraña además de la terrible sonrisa que le condecoraba los labios rosados—. Nunca he oído una palabra tuya en la que me digas qué hombre te interesa. —Tartamudeando intenté decirla que ninguno era de mi atención, pero prefirió ignorarme—. No me lo puedo creer. Alguien, quien sea, debe de gustarte al menos un poco.

Si ella supiera los sentimientos que tenía y por quién los tenía, no estaba segura si querría hincar mucho más los dedos en la tierra.

Mi rubor y mi aparente timidez tuvieron que indicarla algo, pues había vuelto a su estado excitado, dando palmadas con las manos, agarrándome fuerte enseguida de uno de los brazos por si acaso intentaba escaparme.

—¿Quién es? ¿Es guapo? Estoy segura de que debe de ser alguno del coro…

¡Si tan solo supiera!

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a decir nada, dos hombres nos adelantaron desde la izquierda con paraguas sobre sus cabezas, llegando a mirarnos por encima de los hombros con ojos oscuros. Y lo mínimo que podía hacer era sonreír por su interrupción.

—Señoritas —Darius fue el primero en hablar, sin detener el paso.

Las dos contestamos alegres, no habiéndoles visto en casi un mes.

Llevaban apoyados en la cadera lo que parecían ser baúles de madera con aspectos pesados, sin apenas temblarles el pulso. Eran de espaldas bastas y una fuerza incomparable aparentemente. Además de tratarse de dos perfectos caballeros, tenía que admitir que sus figuras eran tentación para cualquier mujer que sintiese la necesidad de estar con un varón un poco más exótico.

No obstante, lo que Darius mostraba en jovialidad y juventud, Omid lo ocultaba con muecas y ceños profundos, al igual que el que nos mostraba ahora mientras nos escrutaba con la mirada.

—¿Qué hacéis sin paraguas? —nos reprochó con su voz grave.

Él me era autoritario, como si no se pudiese bromear a su alrededor, manteniendo la seriedad de todos dentro de su pecho. En algunas ocasiones me recordaba a Erik, pero si te percatabas, podrías ver las terribles diferencias que les dividían.

Sin embargo, Meg siempre era amable y risueña con todo el mundo.

—No tenemos paraguas porque esta mañana no llovía —se rio ella, levantando el rostro al cielo—. Aunque la verdad es que ahora llueve bastante —se quejó.

—Sin duda, tenéis la ropa mojada —volvió a reñirnos con acento fuerte, marcando bien cada sílaba.

Miré a la rubia con preocupación, pero ella no parecía atender a nada, disfrutando del agua caer su cabello, oscureciéndolo.

Había un aura mágica en las tormentas del final del verano, como si intentasen perdurar la estación para que la naturaleza no muriese y cayese en una hibernación no deseada. Todo gritaba de manera desesperada, pero sin llegar a conseguir nada, teniendo que continuar. Y es que el tiempo no es piadoso para nadie.

—¿Nos acompañáis entonces a la ópera? —preguntó repentinamente, consiguiendo que mi boca se abriese para cerrarla enseguida.

—No está muy lejos, llegaremos en nada —alegué yo contra Meg, no deseando importunar.

Los dos se dieron una mirada cansada, pero había algo en el fondo que chispeaba con un aspecto casi temible.

—Os acompañaremos —terminó hablando Darius, alargando el brazo para que lo tomase y le acompañase a su lado, haciendo lo mismo Omid con Meg quien comenzó a reírse.

Caminamos rápidamente, con cuidado de no mojarnos mucho más las faldas de los vestidos, temerosas de que el agua se nos colase en los zapatos hasta humedecernos las medias.

La conversación iba y venía. En las veces que había ido a casa de Amir terminé descubriendo lo parlanchín que era Darius, comentándolo todo, puntualizando cada cosa que se salía de su entendimiento. Se trataba de alguien joven, tres años mayor que nosotras, y todavía tenía la curiosidad de un extranjero en un país nuevo a pesar de haber estado viviendo en Paris desde hacía ya el tiempo bastante como para conocerse las calles que transitaba.

En la calzada todo el mundo corría o se escondía en los establecimientos abiertos para no estropearse las ropas, pasando el tiempo en su interior si era necesario.

Era maravilloso que el frío comenzase a crecer, dejándome una emoción palpitante porque llegase de nuevo la navidad. Me gustaban las festividades, y saber que representaríamos la nueva ópera solo me cargaba más de emoción.

Vislumbré a lo lejos el carruaje de los de Changy, cuestionándome quién habría sido de ellos el que hubiese visitado la ópera.

Los caballeros nos acompañaron hasta casi el interior, sacudiéndose el pelo mojado, salpicándonos para aparentemente molestarnos.

—Gracias por venir hasta aquí —murmuré yo—. No pretendíamos importunaros.

—No ha sido nada —me sonrió el más joven mientras que su acompañante simplemente se encogía de hombros.

De vez en cuando me recorrían escalofríos al mirar directamente a los ojos de Omid, como si de alguna forma intentase descubrir mis verdaderas intenciones. ¡Cómo si tuviese algunas, en verdad! Me ponía nerviosa, intentando esquivar lo que fuera que dijese. Podría confundirlo con vergüenza, y temía el día en el que se diese cuenta de que en realidad prefería ignorarlo.

—Que os vaya bien, damas. Y tened cuidado. —Hizo una inclinación y ronroneando varias palabras persas, él y su amigo se marcharon hacia el muro derecho del edificio con pasos prestos.

Había operarios saliendo y entrando del Palais Garnier, disfrutando de la mañana libre de domingo. Si hubiese hecho mejor día habría rogado por ir a uno de los encantadores parques, pero el tiempo no estaba de nuestra parte, habiéndolo dejado todo seguramente empantanado.

Nos dirigimos a la planta baja, y cuando fui a despedirme de Meg, esta me tomó de los hombros como pudo deseando volver coger el tema de los enamoramientos por donde lo habíamos dejado, para mi gran pesar. Ella esperaba mi resolución, pero mi corazón todavía no estaba dispuesto a confesarse. No al menos hasta conseguir lo que se suponía que era una respuesta por parte del hombre al que iban dirigidas mis crecientes atenciones.

—Cuando sea el momento te lo diré, te lo prometo.

Y con simplemente eso quedó convencida. Al fin y al cabo, yo nunca la había presionado a hablar cuando no quiso.

 **~)}O{(~**

A veces, a pesar de mi buen estado de ánimo, las cosas más simples me hacían llorar. Y era algo verdaderamente bochornoso. Como si todavía fuese una cría, dándome una apariencia enfurruñada los labios fruncidos y cejas bajas.

Habíamos terminado Fausto a una hora verdaderamente decente. Estábamos contentos, el aire era fresco y la compañía maravillosa. Planeábamos salir a cenar todas cuando, de la nada, apareció La Carlotta, altiva y enojada como siempre, caminando tras el escenario con la ira rebosando por encima de su cabeza. Tenía la cara enfadada y sus ojos eran capaces de cortar a aquel que osase mirarla.

Y yo fui una de las que sufrió sus daños.

Primeramente le gruñó a una de las bailarinas, llegando a encararla a pesar de que la joven no quería ningún tipo de guerra contra la dichosa mujer; y después, encontrándome yo al lado de esta, fue a por mí.

No había sido capaz de asimilar la mitad de sus palabras cuando la vista se me nubló y lo único que quería era lanzarme a su cuello entre gritos y maldiciones en todos los idiomas que conocía.

Afortunadamente, Antoinette y _monsieur_ Reyer se encontraban a nuestros lados, llegando a parar la situación antes de realizar cualquier locura.

Y por todo lo que me escupió huí de allí, con los puños apretados y la mandíbula temblándome. Dejé todo atrás, agitada, llegando a correr sin ningún propósito. Y es que no quería verme con nadie, prefiriendo sufrir en silencio si era posible.

Me lancé por las feas escaleras que llevaban a la zona donde solíamos festejarnos, ocultándome allí como un animal en una cueva, lamiendo sus propias heridas. Era orgullosa, y las palabras de la diva me habían hecho daño, pero lo que más odiaba era el no haberla podido contestar, temerosa de ser expulsada en cuanto la primera palabra saliese de entre mis labios.

Me tragué un sollozo, arrimándome a la pequeña ventana para abrirla y dejar que el ambiente suave de la calle me calmase.

Suspiré; había cosas que todavía podían conmigo, y un estado melancólico que me acompañaba desde hacía varios días no ayudaba. A pesar de la calma que pidiese al cielo, era como si todo fuese un nubarrón negro, sin llegar a permitir que la luz entrase.

Echaba la culpa a la estación, creándome emociones extrañas.

Debería de acostumbrarme a todos los ataques que recibía. La vida no era sencilla, y si me echaba a llorar por cada uno de ellos terminaría por ahogarme. Y eso no estaba en mis planes para el futuro.

Pasé la punta de los dedos por encima de las baldosas, arañando las hendiduras que hacían a cada una especial.

Todavía tenía un fuerte recuerdo de los años que más tristemente pasé. No conseguía comprender aún cómo había conseguido superarlos, arrastrándome desde la mañana hasta la noche, para introducirme en una cama caliente e hipar hasta dormir. ¿Cómo alguien tan joven había sido tan desdichada? ¿A caso el destino era igual de cruel con todos? Estaba celosa por aquellos que no había sufrido todavía, observando desde fuera el día en el que cayesen, meneando la cabeza al contemplar el choque.

Todo lo que había en el exterior del marco era hermoso y extrañamente romántico; al igual que si hubiesen pintado con acuarelas el crepúsculo, casi habiendo oscurecido ya.

Entonces una idea me golpeó, algo que no había intentado desde…

Agarrándome las faldas del vestido, troté veloz hacia las siguientes escaleras que me dejaban todavía más alto en la ópera. Un escalón tras otro hasta llegar a colocarme frente a la puerta que una vez atrás se me hubo resistido, viéndose de la misma forma que aquel día.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, y remangando las telas que me cubrían los brazos, con un gruñido naciente desde el fondo e mi garganta me lancé contra ella. Sentí el óxido clavarse en mi piel, dejando un olor ácido en el ambiente, pero todas las amarguras merecieron la pena, pues con un segundo empujón aplicando la fuerza necesaria con el hombro, esta cedió, dejándome caer hacia delante con un grito de sorpresa.

En otro momento me habría avergonzado, pero era tal la dicha que sentía que preferí usarla para vigilar que no hubiese nadie allí el cual pudiese molestarme.

Nunca habría imaginado el lugar de esa forma. Casi todo era un caos de desniveles, preocupándome el dónde colocar los pies. Estaba próxima al frente, guardando la zona Apolo con su lira en alto, y si no hubiese sido tan cobarde habría encontrado la manera de llegar a su lado para acompañarle por algunos momentos, compartiendo su soledad en lo alto.

Sin embargo, me conformé con cruzar en línea recta y de manera cuidadosa al lado de las otras dos esculturas, deseando ver de una vez por todas París.

La vista desde allí era más que impresionante. El pecho se me hinchó, y me acerqué sin temor al borde puntiagudo, tomando respiraciones hondas, como si me estuviesen robando el oxígeno.

Las nubes por encima, intentando ocultar la belleza de las estrellas y de la luna, las cuales se negaban a dejar de brillar. Los verdes y dorados deleitándome las espaldas, recordándome el lugar donde me encontraba. El suelo tan abajo de mis pies, como si fuese una divinidad a la que adorar por mi poder.

La brisa me despeinaba el cabello, y sin precaución coloqué otro pie mucho más cerca del saliente, como si no fuese suficiente mi actual posición.

Tenía envidia de las aves y de su duradera libertad, volando a donde quisiesen sin temor de ser expulsadas. ¿Cómo se sentiría cuando llegasen a tierra? El caer y poder acomodarse, estirando los dedos contra las nuevas tierras, disfrutando de las sensaciones. ¿Pensarían como yo o quizá solo fuese una soñadora apasionada?

La oscuridad lo manchaba todo; lo que se suponía que era claro se había tornado sin ningún color, ocultando con su manto cada uno de los detalles que podía ver desde allí.

Estaba tan tan alto; jamás en mi vida había estado tan cerca del cielo, ni si quiera cuando me subía a los pinos en el bosque. Pero eso árboles no tenían comparación con la ópera, cegando esta con su resplandor cualquier otra cosa a su lado.

Una sonrisa prodigiosa me decoró los labios, y al intentar ponerme de puntillas, lo que supuse que era un brazo me agarró de la cintura, robándome de donde me encontraba, además de varios chillidos.

Mi primer instinto fue el de patalear mientras me apartaba con facilidad, dejándome pegada a uno de los muros. La sangre en mis venas me indicaba el peligro de la situación y lo poco prudente que había sido. ¿Y si esa persona decidía lanzarme desde allí arriba? ¿Y si antes prefería deleitarse con mi cuerpo?

Produje muchos más alaridos, moviéndome para que me soltase y me dejase ir. Pero todo se volvió absurdo cuando, con una sola mano, aquella persona me clavó el hombro izquierdo contra la pared mucho más fuerte, dejándome aturdía.

—¿Qué demonios estabas pensando, Christine? —rugió Erik con el rostro pegado al mío, como si intentase saber lo que me había llevado hasta allí.

El hombre estaba asustado. A pesar de que la máscara ocultase sus facciones, era capaz de sentir su ansiedad, aún clavándome los dedos sobre la carne, temblando.

Solté el aliento ante el dolor que me estaba haciendo sentir, llegándome a liberarme y apartarse varios pasos, con violencia.

—Este tejado es del Fantasma, niña tonta, ¿no te lo dejé suficientemente claro?

Arrugué la frente por la elección de sus palabras al designarme. Creí haber pasado esa fase. Pero sus ojos me dieron a entender el miedo que sentía. ¿Miedo? Erik sentía miedo porque pudiese…

—No iba a saltar —me defendí con la voz rota—. No iba… a saltar… —Ahora, con el cabreo por asustarme en mi interior todavía rozando la superficie, me lancé contra él, aplicando la misma fuerza que usé para abrir la puerta para golpearle en el pecho con otro alarido—. ¡¿Crees que puedes asustarme así siempre que quieras?! —Me di la vuelta, intentado ocultar mis temblores—. ¡Por todos los cielos, Erik! ¡Pensé que ibas a lanzarme contra la plaza!

Apenas podía ver en la oscuridad, y tampoco ayudaba el hecho de tener las rodillas entumecidas y el corazón cansado. Me rasqué los ojos; el hombre me había apartado de lo que estaba disfrutando. ¿A caso me veía tan desesperada como para lanzarme desde lo alto de los tejados?

Escuché sus pasos por primera vez, y era algo tan anormal que me di la vuelta para asegurarme de ese hecho. Se acercó al lugar donde su sombrero había volado, inclinándose a recogerlo con dedos cuidadosos, sin llegar a colocarlo sobre su impecable cabeza llena de pelo.

Sus ojos detrás de la máscara estaban casi cerrados, y lo que me permitía ver de sus labios se mostraban fruncidos, llegando a morderse con fuerza.

Volví lentamente al lugar de donde me hubo apartado, con cierto aire de grandeza, pasándome las palmas sobre los brazos al sentir el aire frío crisparse en mi piel.

—¿Me estabas siguiendo? —le pregunté inquisitiva.

Hacía meses que no me preocupaba por ese hecho, quedando lejos de mi mente, pues era solo un humano y no un espectro, no podía estar en varios sitios a la vez. Pero, ¿cómo había sabido entonces a dónde me dirigía? Era de muy mala educación además de ciertamente aterrador.

—No.

No me había esperado aquella respuesta, tragándome todas las cosas que iba a que decirle.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —cuestioné todavía con el ceño fruncido y sin mirarle, prefiriendo estudiar las luces de las casas a nuestros pies.

—No eres la única que desea desaparecer de vez en cuando.

Me giré completamente entonces, vislumbrando su sombra mientras de un salto se colocaba a las piernas de una de las esculturas doradas, a varios metros de distancia mía.

Arrugué la expresión.

—¿De qué querías _desaparecer_? —hablé en un tono más bajo, al igual que si se tratase de un pequeño animal que pudiese huir con un solo susurro.

Era extraño que Erik tuviese esa necesidad. Con su soberbia y fanfarronería tenía la impresión de que jamás pudiese ofenderse como para desear escapar del mundo que le rodeaba; o lo que se suponía que era su mundo. Tendría que estar acostumbrado a la crueldad, ¿no es así? Al igual que si hubiese creado un capazón que le defendiese de todo aquello. Al fin y al cabo, en ningún lugar le habían tratado bien, y su casa era ya lo suficientemente solitaria como para querer huir.

Se tomó un momento para contestar, llegando a inclinarse contra la estatua con pesar, cerrando los ojos.

—De todo. —Me quedé en silencio, observando su figura relajada, disfrutando del aire. ¿Cómo se sentiría el llevar oculto el rostro de todo el mundo? ¿El no poder disfrutar de una noche fresca? Quizá fuese yo la que tuviese que marcharse para dejarle intimidad. Sin embargo, continuó—: A veces las personas son demasiado crueles, ¿no te parece?

No me miró, pero podía imaginarme sus ojos ardiendo sobre los míos, dejándome un dolor llamativo en el corazón. Me estremecí ante sus palabras, decidida a estudiar las calles parisinas de nuevo.

Todos los que ahora dormían eran ignorantes a nuestros sufrimientos, cegados por sus propias vidas, sin interesarse en nada que no les llegase a las narices. No podrían ver cuando alguien se moría de hambre, o cuando perecía por vejez, solo inclinados con los que de verdad les rozaban.

Mas, todos éramos así de vez en cuando, y en pocas ocasiones mirábamos por el de nuestra izquierda, prefiriendo mantener el paso ligero para no arruinarnos.

La vida era dura, eso lo había aprendido años atrás, pero estar con Erik solo me recordaba de nuevo todo lo que había estado intentando apaciguar dentro de mí.

Al llegar a la ópera, en ocasiones pensaba sobre lo que una pareja podría hacer en los corredores oscuros y tejados sombríos, tentada a soñar con hombres apuestos que me tomasen de brazo y no me dejasen caer. En ninguna ocasión sospeché que estaría con el conocido Fantasma de la Ópera a mis espaldas maldiciendo todo lo terrenal.

Caricias, besos acalorados, murmullos prohibidos… Eso era lo que había esperado. Y ahora me ruborizaba hasta las cejas con tal solo rememorarlo.

Pero dentro de mí algo se había roto; una gota que colmó el vaso y me hizo volver a llorar desgraciadamente, dejándome la cara fría por el aire que corría.

—¿En qué piensas, Christine? —me interrogó ahora él, con un tono curioso en la voz.

Negué con la cabeza, pasándome los dedos bajo los ojos con desdén. Solté el aliento y me agarré más fuerte los brazos, tiritando sin saber por qué.

—Tengo tantas cosas que pensar —mascullé intranquila—. ¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo todo sigue su curso a pesar de que nosotros deseemos pararlo?

Había tenido antes este tipo de pensamientos; los conseguía cuando mi alma estaba dolorida, como si hubiesen apretado cuerdas a su alrededor para estrujarla, terminando por partirla y obligándome a recoger los pedazos. Pero yo siempre la montaba de nuevo, sin ninguna queja.

—¿Por qué iba a parar nada?

—Porque hay veces que es necesario. Hay veces que es mejor dar un paso atrás y replantearse de nuevo la situación, no solo caminar como un rebaño de ovejas.

Todos actuábamos así sin darnos cuenta, y el lobo solía aprovecharse de los corderitos más vulnerables.

—Es fácil decirlo, pero lo difícil es salir de ese grupo.

—Pero no imposible —defendí yo, como si fuese mi única escapatoria.

—Pero no imposible…

¿A dónde diablos estaba yendo la conversación?

Me llevé las manos a la cara, pateando el suelo con un estruendo que me sorprendió.

La gente era cruel con lo que no era de su grupo; teníamos ese puro ejemplo en el interior de la ópera con los cantantes principales y los del coro. No éramos todos los mejores, y casi nadie era tan malo como para marcharse de allí, así que, ¿por qué discutir?

Y si me preguntaba aquello que era lo mínimo, ¿por qué no debatir sobre si ser feo o guapo era un problema para la sociedad? ¿Por qué Erik tuvo que ser excluido de un mundo que le dio a luz, únicamente por no tener un rostro considerado normal?

—Hay algo más que te molesta —volvió a indagar, y lo que no sabía el caballero era en qué aguas se estaba metiendo.

—Hay muchas cosas que me hacen enfadar. Hay tantas cosas que me frustran. Y saber que no puedo hacer nada para solucionar los conflictos me pone enferma. —Di un gran suspiro.

—¿Por ejemplo?

No me atreví a mirarle; ni a pensar bien mis siguientes palabras.

—Es extraño que te consideren un paria por tu apariencia. Que no seas una persona para ellos. —Estiré el brazo, señalando a la magnífica ciudad—. Prefieren ser desconocedores a cualquier otra cosa, cerrando los ojos ante las injusticias que se les presentan a los pies. —Intenté tragarme toda la ira, creándome esta un nuevo en la garganta—. Y sé que tal vez te sea de poco, pero quiero que sepas que para mí eres un hombre normal, Erik. A pesar de todo.

Tenía la sensación de que las estrellas ahora brillaban más claras en el cielo, al igual que si las hubiesen dibujado allí de una sola pincelada, enmarcando la oscuridad a sus lados.

Sobrecogiéndome, y sin haberle escuchado, Erik tendió sobre mis hombros su capa, dejando que cayese por debajo de mis tobillos. Me estremecí, conteniendo varios sollozos que amenazaban con salir. No me atrevía a mirarle, ni si quiera se me pasó por la cabeza, pero cuando me agarró del hombro para que le enfrentase, lo único que pude hacer fue permitirle tal acción, llegando a levantar los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos.

Había algo en ellos, muy profundo en su iris, que me hacía cosquillas en el estómago; pero esta noche no estaría dispuesta a suponer.

—No debes desperdiciar tu llanto en mí, querida.

Estaba a punto de desmayarme si era eso posible, guardándome el aliento en los pulmones mientras que con uno de sus finos dedos rozaba mi mejilla para atrapar de una las lágrimas que había caído.

Sin tener control de ello, una pequeña sonrisa me creció en los labios, contestándome él de la misma forma. Era como si pudiésemos apoyarnos el uno en el otro, con total confianza.

—Llorar por ti no es un desperdicio, por Carlotta si lo es.

Y con un tierno abrazo comenzamos a relatarnos las terribles cosas que habíamos soportado aquella tarde.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Taaaannnn, taaaannn! Cada vez más tiernos!_

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	74. El comienzo del cariño

_Lamento la tardanza! Estoy segura de que os va a gustar este capítulo. Lo he cambiado muchas veces sin llegar a estar del todo convencida, pero digamos que así es como más me gusta._

 _¡Disfrutadlo!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 74** **: El comienzo del cariño**

Un mes después

Martes, 17 de octubre de 1871

De pequeña mi mayor capricho era conseguir un pedazo de pastel todas las tardes. Había sido costumbre de mi madre el ofrecerme dulces a la hora del té, terminando por ser una cría exigente hasta que me hicieron aprender las normas, pues padre no quería malacostumbrarme a exigencias absurdas.

Mamá y yo habíamos mantenido el secreto de merendar bollos entonces, siendo solo nosotras. Así había sido hasta que falleció.

Tenía buenos recuerdos de mi infancia: mis padres abrazándome; un pequeño pájaro negro apoyado cada mañana en la rama que lindaba justamente con mi ventana, permitiéndome observarle con ojos curiosos y regalándome las repentinas ansias de volar; el baño en un río muy frío cuando el sol apretaba en el cielo…

Habían sido años fáciles, sin complicaciones reales las cuales padecer de manera directa.

Solo las cosas más importantes habían quedado en mi cabeza; con el paso de los años era normal olvidar las menos llamativas y más dolorosas. Y agradecía a la memoria humana por ello; no sería sano para nadie agitar los antiguos males.

En la actualidad, buscaba una memoria en concreto que pudiese aclararme si alguna vez había deseado a un caballero. Estaba segura que Raoul fue de mi atención durante el tiempo de joven que pasé con él, pero no sabía identificar nada parecido a al amor puro y pasional que pueden engendrar un hombre y una mujer. Había sido demasiado ingenua para comprender nada de eso, y a pesar de que cuando me daba besos en las mejillas mi barriga se sentía como si fuese a darse la vuelta, supuse que se trataría de vergüenza.

Observaba a Erik ensimismada mientras me ofrecía un pedazo de su alma al tocar varias de sus partituras en el increíble órgano de su casa. Todavía temía que fuese a arrancarle la máscara, estudiándome por encima del hombro para ver si me había movido de donde estaba parada al lado de su mesa llena de bocetos, mapas arquitectónicos, composiciones, síntesis…

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que la letra elegante que usaba para las cartas no era la misma que la de sus trabajos; no era capaz de reconocer nada de lo que había escrito, dejándome con el ceño fruncido por la curiosidad. Eran líneas abstractas, salpicaduras de tinta y un montón de borrones encima de muchas palabras. Y casi todo en un color marrón terroso.

Debajo de dicho escritorio, habiéndome extrañado en su momento, estaban los baúles que habían llevado consigo los señores Omid y Darius una vez. Nunca habría sospechado que eran para Erik, y tenía que admitir que el aspecto particular que tenían hacía que me revolviese inquieta por intentar saber qué escondían. Como si guardasen joyas, monedas de oro o piedras preciosas. Nunca antes había visto un diamante y en las novelas que leía siempre eran hermosos y llamativos.

Tal vez el hombre tuviese varios ahí encerrados…

A veces tenía la impresión de que todo lo relacionado con Erik era un misterio, y eso me hacía estar preocupada y atenta a la vez, no deseando perderme nada, como con si solo un pestañeo de más fuese a desaparecer.

Demasiado asombrada por el aura de dicho hombre, cerré los ojos y me permití llevar por la música suave que tocaba. A pesar de escuchar tan enorme e imponente instrumento, había algo de ternura en las notas que creaba. El organista era sumamente parecido a él, con el aspecto violento pero delicado al mismo tiempo; con la compostura de un lirio, a pesar de que no debía comparar una flor tan dulce con ellos. Me deleitaban, creando armonías extrañas para mis oídos, cosas que me hacían querer llorar y sonreír a la vez. Música que me llegaba al corazón.

Cuando quise darme cuenta me había acercado a la espalda de Erik con las manos en el pecho y el rostro caliente. Él, con un estruendo final, dejó los dedos contra las teclas, temblando, tomando varias respiraciones profundas antes de volver a mirarme para comprobar mi lugar en la sala.

Sus ojos tenían un color particular, como si el resplandor de las velas su hubiese colado en esos dos orbes preciosos que ahora parecían bronce al sol. Nunca me había fijado en sus pestañas, pero en la actualidad resaltaban más aún la belleza de aquel color. Tuve que suponer que de su rostro, sus ojos, eran la parte más normal.

Erik inclinó la cabeza a un lado al no decir nada, observándome con curiosidad y expectación. Como si opinión fuese importante para poder continuar con sus obras de arte.

—Es maravilloso —susurré, sin querer perder la magia del ambiente.

Él únicamente asintió, volviendo a mirar al frente, pasando la mano izquierda sobre las partituras que había seguido, colocándolas de nuevo. Eran demasiadas, creando casi un libro entero a mis ojos. Las había visto en alguna ocasión más, pero nunca me atreví a meter las narices en ellas, suponiendo que serían algo personal.

—¿Tiene nombre la composición? —me atreví a preguntar—. ¿Es una sonata?

Pareció dudar, sin hacer un solo ruido, moviéndose aún más rápido sobre las hojas. Un gran suspiro pareció calmarlo.

—Es una ópera —me hizo saber, regresándome al pecho la emoción que sentí al oír su música.

Una sonrisa se coló en mis labios, hipnotizada por la marea de pensamientos que estaba sufriendo. Sin considerarlo demasiado, y dando varias palmadas, me incliné al lado de Erik, consiguiendo que se apartase para que me dejase un lugar a su lado en el banco frente al órgano.

Los pedales del instrumento me eran anormales para pisar, e incluso temía al estruendo que crearía con tan solo inclinar la punta sobre uno de ellos, bramando aire como una bestia. Pero Erik era capaz de crear melodías dulces a pesar del trasfondo oscuro, y se me ponía la piel de gallina con tan solo volver a imaginarlo en una posición tan vulnerable, distraído de toda preocupación; o casi.

Me llevé las manos a los muslos, intentando reprimir el instinto que me ordenaba tocar una escala con los dedos, prefiriendo ir al tema que habíamos dejado.

—¿Tiene nombre? —cuestione con inocencia, agitando las piernas bajo las telas de la falda, rozando la suya a mi lado.

Tragó con pesadez, llevando las partituras reagrupadas a un cajón oculto que había en la madera, cerrándolo con un golpe, sin dejarme ver nada más.

A veces prefería el secretismo y aquello me molestaba. Podía compararlo con una pequeña picazón, terminando por olvidarla, siendo eso lo mejor para los dos. Si me rascaba demasiado solo sangraría y le echaría las culpas a él por ello.

—Don Juan Triunfante.

Levanté las cejas. Era un nombre particular, sin duda, además de parecido a la famosa obra española Don Juan Tenorio. A pesar de saber poco de la historia, las punzadas claves me eran conocidas, y tuve cierto temor de que su ópera fuese una necesidad de Erik de ser apreciado por su aspecto.

Tuve que morderme los labios, nerviosa; él tampoco ayudaba a la calma, estando tan quieto como una estatua.

—¿De qué trata?

—Está inacabada —me contestó veloz, apenas moviendo la boca a pesar de que hoy podía verla por completo, incluido el principio de la deformidad que tanto le abochornaba.

Tuve una pequeña sacudida, y con intenciones de seguir con el buen humor le sonreí, llevando las manos a las teclas del órgano, sin llegar a presionar ninguna. Él me observó en silencio, sin apenas pestañear, esperando algún movimiento; pero mi instinto me decía que no fallase frete a él, por lo que, cuando la tensión fue casi palpable, girando el rostro le rogué:

—Toca otra vez, por favor.

Como si se tratase de una orden se posicionó una fila más abajo de donde yo me encontraba, tensando los hombros y manteniendo una posición perfecta.

Era alguien estricto; cada vez que practicábamos el canto me avisaba más de cinco veces que colocase recta la espalda, si no fallaría con las respiraciones. Había terminado por tomarme con humor sus palabras, o simplemente ponía los ojos en blanco sin decirle nada más.

Sin embargo, toda su aura poderosa se rompió cuando con atrevimiento coloqué cada uno de mis dedos sobre los suyos, ejerciendo fuerza a pesar de que mis manos no eran nada en comparación con las suyas.

Estaba tan frío como de costumbre, y estuve tentada a tocar varias cicatrices que allí tenía, pero terminé esperando a que comenzase, mordiéndome el interior de las mejillas.

Para mi desdén, él no comprendía lo que estaba haciendo.

—Así dudo que pueda reproducir nada —se quejó, y pude imaginármelo frunciendo el ceño bajo la máscara blanca.

Hice una mueca, inclinando el rostro a un lado.

—Sí que puedes —exclamé—. Quizá un poco más despacio… —me encogí de hombros, sin darle importancia. Él, sin embargo, me contempló con curiosidad, sin entender todavía nada, teniendo que explicarme—: Mi madre me dejaba colocar las manos sobre las suyas cuando tocaba el piano para familiarizarme.

Era una de esas cosas que jamás olvidaría; la atesoraría por siempre en el fondo del corazón y la disfrutaría con aquellos que me importaban de verdad.

—¿Ella te enseñó a tocar?

—No, era demasiado pequeña todavía. Se trataba de un juego para mí —le sonreí con tristeza.

—¿Quieres aprender a tocar el órgano? —Inclinó la cabeza para señalarlo. Siempre había estado orgulloso de dicho instrumento. En una ocasión me explicó todo el proceso de creación y el tiempo que le llevó montarlo, quedando gratamente satisfecho al finalizar. Lo trataba como si fuese uno de sus pocos amigos, y eso hacía que se me encogiese el alma dentro del pecho, al igual que si se me clavasen pequeñas agujas por sus sentimientos.

Me temblaron los dedos encima de su piel, mordiéndome las mejillas.

—No soy una buena estudiante para los instrumentos —le hice saber, a pesar de creer que en alguna ocasión se lo había avisado.

—Yo tengo determinación y coraje. —Casi podía percibir ya su emoción ante tal idea—. Pensaste lo mismo con el italiano, ¡y mírate ahora!

No podía contradecirle eso; tuvo que usar mucho más su escasa paciencia en las clases al enseñarme el idioma —había días en los cuales nos despediríamos únicamente con un asentimiento y dos palabras amargas—, pero al final lo conseguimos, y era capaz de pronunciar muchas de las partituras de La Traviata sin apenas equivocarme.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —me carcajeé, dándole un pequeño apretón y deslizando mis pies por encima de los pedales del suelo, apartando los suyos. Los presioné con fuerza y cuando el sonido salió de entre los tubos me encogí, como si en cualquier momento la pared fuese a ceder por ser tan descuidada.

Y entonces pasó a enseñarme cada una de las notas, escalas, los registros, los nombres de los tubos y el fuelle para impulsar el aire en el instrumento.

Todo era grandioso.

A pesar de que en cuanto una explicación salía de sus labios la anterior ya se me había olvidado, no era capaz de hacerle saber mi lío interno, entrecerrando únicamente los ojos y mostrándome atenta; sin llegar nunca a apartar mis manos de las suyas.

Me obligó a usar las piernas, temblando cuando se necesitaba fuerza para hacerlo sonar, impresionada de que Erik pudiese estar a tantas cosas a la vez. Eran cientos de botones, palancas, clavijas… Él lo hacía parecer fácil cuando en verdad todo se complicaba y complicaba cada vez más, hasta darme un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Mas, para mi deleite, se molestó entonces en mostrarme algunas de sus creaciones más sencillas, arrastrando las palmas sobre las delicadas teclas, usando vigor, permitiéndome apreciar la contracción de sus músculos y el movimiento de sus huesos, agitándose con bravosidad, de derecha a izquierda, sin cesar.

Estaba ensimismada, y tenía el vello de los brazos de punta por las cosquillas que me hacía de vez en cuando sin darse cuenta.

Con mis padres esto habría sido algo inocente, con curiosidad; esa misma curiosidad que me había llevado a tocar a mi maestro de esta misma forma, creándome nudos en el estómago y creciéndome en el pecho y las mejillas un calor agobiante.

No sabía si podía sentirlo, demasiado concentrado en su música, revolviéndose entero para que todo fluyese como es debido.

Solté el aliento en su cuello sin apenas darme cuenta, y todo el encantamiento que nos guiaba cedió al instante.

—¿P-por q-qué has parado? —pregunté ensimismada, sintiendo un picor terrible en todo el cuerpo. Los oídos me quedaron vacios e ira incapaz de apartar la vista donde la tenía fija y perdida. ¿A caso había ido demasiado lejos? No fue mi intención.

—Debo… —comenzó dubitativo, prefiriendo callar. Se me aceleró el pulso y estuve a punto de echarme a llorar y lanzar los brazos lejos de los suyos. No obstante, con cuidado, para que no cesase nuestro toque, Erik llevó las manos a las teclas encima de las que estaba pulsando, teniendo que inclinarme mucho más hacia delante si quería seguir allí con él—. Debo continuar aquí —me hizo saber en apenas en un susurro ronco.

Entonces le sonreí para que continuase.

Una vez le había considerado el Ángel de la Música, aquel del que me hablaba mi padre de pequeña cuando no podía dormir y el cual me había dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza a lo largo del tiempo que estuve en el Palais Garnier. Se había molestado en enseñarme, y yo le había mostrado a tener un poco más de fe en la humanidad que tanto despreciaba. Este ser celestial ya no estaba solo.

¿Podría ser que padre hubiese enviado a Erik, una alma rota y desesperada, para que yo la curase? Estaba dispuesta a darle todo mi amor si era necesario; mi mente, mi alma, mi ser eran ya suyos.

Todo era propicio en aquel instante; colores chispeaban en mi vista, borrones cálidos y casi opacos que me cegaban, creando un único punto fijo en el caballero a mi lado.

—¿Ocurre algo? —me preguntó repentinamente con una ligera ansiedad. Mi vista tuvo que reflejar mi confusión, pues levantó los dorsos al aire para enseñármelos—. Me has soltado.

— _Oh_ —fue lo único que pude decir.

Mi miré las piernas con vergüenza, al igual que si me hubiese atrapado vistiendo cualquier prenda no apropiada, teniendo que tragar de manera pesada todos los sentimientos que me estaban recorriendo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —continuó, dándose casi la vuelta en su posición sentada.

A pesar de tener las piernas largas —y de ser tan prominente— todo en él era ágil y suave, como si en verdad fuese un espectro al caminar o al moverse. Nunca le había visto tropezar o dar un paso en falso; no hacía ademanes ni dudaba en sus decisiones. Siempre vestía a la perfección e iba bien peinado, y me hacía cuestionarme el por qué tanta minuciosidad. En pocas ocasiones temblaba de sorpresa y podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que le hice tener que pensar sus palabras.

—Sí —mentí, a pesar que lo único que deseaba era regresar a mi habitación de una vez.

Algo me estaba arrastrando desde el corazón, ladeándome el cuello para poder mirarle mejor a pesar de su terrible altura, dejando que sus ojos me atrajesen como un pequeño insecto a una hermosa telaraña perfectamente bordada. Mis respiraciones eran precipitadas, y mi mente solo era capaz de concentrarse en una cosa: quería demostrarle a Erik que nada podría dañarle si yo estaba a su lado, que todo estaría bien, que yo podría consolarle cuando fuese necesario.

No sabía cómo, pero estaba segura de que podría, me juré eso en aquel instante.

No tendría que estar solo cuando caminase por este mundo, yo agarraría fuerte su mano y si caía sería capaz de atraparle antes de que se hiriese. Y en el caso de que fuese así, siempre podría _besar_ sus heridas y cicatrices.

 _"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste a respirar a la superficie?"_ gruñó mi mente como una advertencia.

 _"Hace ya muchos meses, pero todavía no los suficientes como para ahogarme"_ sentenció mi corazón, apuñalándome con pulsaciones mucho más rápidas.

No tenía ninguna duda de que las flores en los campos parisinos estaban floreciendo en aquel instante, que las aguas del mar en las costas se estaban elevando, que lo árboles estaban creciendo, y que todo el calor de la tierra se reunió justamente en aquel punto en el pecho de Erik en el cual coloqué la mano, en su lado izquierdo.

Todo podría haber sido una fantasía de uno de mis sueños más profundos, pero saber que era real era lo que me estaba animando cada vez más y más.

En aquel instante me sentí completa y agradecida, temerosa y extasiada.

Podía ver salir de sus ojos tantas cosas en ese momento; y lo que más me apasionaba era su ingenuidad. Estaba segura de que en mi propia mirada se reflejaría lo mismo, o puede que incluso más, pero mi cuerpo ya no estaba haciendo caso a los ruegos dentro de mi cabeza.

Erik nunca hubiese sospechado que iba a besarle; a pesar de encontrarnos tan cerca, a pesar de haberle rodeado un hombro con el brazo que mantenía libre, a pesar de que su máscara pudiese suponer un problema aunque no le cubriese la boca.

Sus labios serían los primeros que fuese a tocar, y con suerte los únicos.

El mundo a mi alrededor cayó en pedazos pequeños y maravillosos cuando nos unimos con un suave roce. Éramos como una enredadera que se negaba a crecer pero que se removía en el interior de nuestros cuerpos, haciéndonos temblar.

No morí en ese temido instante, y todos mis miedos más profundos fueron silenciados en el momento en el que sentí su aliento tembloroso contra mi carne.

No hubo una revelación devastadora que me obligase a abrir los ojos que hube cerrado. Era algo mucho más profundo, tan lejano a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

El silencio que nos cubrió me era extraño, habiendo esperado durante lo poco que llevaba de vida que a mi primer beso resonasen detrás de nuestros oídos la música más celestial jamás compuesta. En cambio, algo mortal nos acompañaba, absurdamente cálido y absurdamente inmóvil; una conmoción sorprendente de paz interior y exhaustiva integridad.

Había encontrado un propósito final al tiempo que llevaba en la ópera, aquí entre los brazos quietos de Erik.

Nada pudo ser un error.

Pero, de repente, se apartó con una sacudida y un jadeo estrepitoso, llegando a levantarse de un salto, al igual que si le hubiese quemado.

Me sobresalté, abriendo los ojos de par en par, todavía viendo chiribitas por la ensoñación que disfruté. ¿Dónde había quedado todo ese hechizo en el que nos habíamos introducido de tan buena gana? Fue como una bofetada sentir el alejamiento de su cuerpo del mío, abandonándome.

Miré el suelo avergonzada, pero no pude evitar la sonrisa que me creció en los labios y el tener que llevarme los dedos a ella para saber que había sido real.

Le busqué por encima del hombro, con la intención de dejar salir de una vez por todas mis sentimientos cuando le vi: hecho un lío atroz. Daba zancadas de un lado a otro, murmurando en voz baja, agitando las manos con lo que creí que era ira.

Casi tan rápida como él me acerqué a su posición, obligándole a mirarme a pesar de que me hubiese evitado, lanzándose a otro lugar en el cual yo no estuviese.

—¿Erik? —mascullé bajo, temblando.

No entendía la razón de su silencio. Algo dentro de mí estaba seguro de que compartíamos el mismo amor el uno por el otro. ¿Me había engañado a mí misma? Él era mucho mayor que yo, pero eso no podría ser un impedimento real, ¿verdad? ¿Eran acaso necesario muchos más intercambios de palabras y acciones?

Asustada, intenté atraparlo, cerciorándome de que era real, pero no me dejó.

—Erik, por favor…

—¿Qué intentas, Christine? —gimió, agarrándose el pelo con desesperación.

—¿Perdón? —Intenté unirme de nuevo a él a pesar de sus protestas.

Erik era un caos inmejorable; los labios sonrojados, habiendo perdido además la piel que mostraba su habitual color amarillento, agraciándose con un rosado delicado. Tenía las orejas coloradas y pestañeaba de forma violenta.

—¡No te acerques! —rugió de repente, y una sensación de _déjá vu_ me nubló la vista. Estaba posicionada al lado de su escritorio lleno de papeles y él miraba en la dirección del órgano, llevándose las manos al rostro.

Era al igual que el día en el que le quité la máscara.

Todo su cuerpo comenzó a descomponerse, pero cuando se giró para mirarme, lo único que aprecié del aura que le envolvía era el horror y la alarma en sus preciosos ojos oscurecidos. No sabía con que Erik me estaba enfrentado ahora, si el Fantasma me atacaría, pero lo único que pude hacer fue erguirme petulante, estudiándole desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

—Erik, por favor, deja que me explique —rogué en un último intento, deseando con toda mi alma que escuchase.

No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo; ¿podría haberme pasado de soberbia? ¿No era nada de esto lo que él estaba buscando en mí?

Mi corazón cayó contra el suelo, y estaba segura de que partes de él quedarían en el hogar del hombre.

Antes de poder apreciar nada más, él estaba hablando incoherencias en diferentes idiomas, con diferentes tonos y a diferentes personas.

Sin tocarme me llevó a la barca, dejando que subiese sola en ella a pesar del terrible balanceo que creé con mis torpes movimientos.

No importaba lo que intentase decirle, lo que intentase explicarle, nada parecía calmar su mente desesperada, y cuando todos mis propósitos quedaron silenciados con otro bramido suyo, lágrimas tristes me caían por el rostro mientras caminaba entre los pasillos de roca.

¿Cómo pude ser tan necia de no esperar una negativa? ¿Esto era acaso por lo que los personajes en las óperas decidían morir? Una sensación de desesperación me recorría cada vena dentro del cuerpo, como si fuese un veneno mortal que se extendiese lentamente, disfrutando del dolor que ofrecía. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, y tan solo imaginarme lo que sería mi futuro me hacía querer llorar hasta quedar sin sollozos en mi garganta.

Quizá fuese una niña para él; había sido algo habitual llamármelo. Quizá no era lo suficientemente lista. Quizá no era lo suficientemente hermosa. Quizá solo se había encaprichado de mi voz. Quizá había otra mujer en su vida.

Esas ideas se me introducían en el alma, agujereándola, tirando de los hilos que la hacían hermosa y brillante.

Nunca acontecí lo ocurrido bajo el Palas Garnier; nunca ideé un plan para soportar un mal que jamás hube conocido antes. No era igual que cuando mi padre falleció, pero estaba en la misma cima, rozando la superficie de la sensatez.

Erik acababa de convertirse en un extraño para mí, y un nervioso alboroto me llenaba el vientre por eso.

Con un mandato más me había dejado en mi aposento, cerrando el espejo a mis espaldas sin tan si quiera una despedida. Y cuando comprendí que estaba sola, lloré más si era posible.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Aquí está su primer beso!_

 _No era lo que esperabais, ¿eh? Maldito Erik… Veremos qué pasa en el siguiente._

 _¡Espero que haya merecido la pena toda la espera!_

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	75. Perspectiva del porvenir

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 75** **: Perspectiva del porvenir**

No me importaba que las calles estuviesen atestadas de gente preocupada en qué hacer a tales horas de la tarde. No me importaba cabalgar a César con la fuerza de un demonio contra el adoquinado de piedra. No me importaba ir sin capa y sombrero, dejando que los rayos de sol me golpeasen la máscara.

Ya nada importaba lo suficiente; la dama a la cual adoraba en un profundo secreto había permitido que mis terroríficos labios la tocasen, que mi aliento le acariciase la carne suave y tierna, que mi frío tenebroso la helase.

Estuve a punto de caer al desmontar, abandonando al caballo a su antojo, preocupado por encontrarme de una vez por todas con el Persa.

Llamé a la puerta con dos golpes, sabiendo que si daba un tercero no me molestaría en ser cortes y arrancaría la madera para entrar de una vez por todas.

Me temblaba el cuerpo entero, y con tan solo rememorar los minutos atrás se me nublaba la mente y deseaba escapar de todo sufrimiento que me perseguía, tentado a beber hasta emborracharme.

¡Pero no podía hacer eso! De nada me serviría perder las facultades que tenía estando despierto; o al menos eso quería hacerme creer.

Un Darius cabizbajo me abrió de una vez por todas, con los ojos asustados y labios fruncidos. Lo aparté y atravesé el umbral sin dirigirle una palabra, dando pasos largos, con el aliento saliéndome en jadeos, como si hubiese venido corriendo.

—¡Daroga! —rugí, esperando a que viniese a reunirse conmigo al salón. El decorado que tenía allí me daba una sensación de grandeza despreciable, como si nos encontrásemos de nuevo en el palacio del Shah, aguardando a la siguiente condena que tuviese que infligir.

Todo el nerviosismo que traje cayó a mis pies, templándome. Se suponía que el vivir en Paris me traería la paz que tanto ansiaba, y sin embargo, ¡sin embargo, esa joven tonta se atrevía a cautivarme! Primeramente con los paseos a media noche, más adelante con su voz, y finalmente con su presencia cerca de mi cuerpo traidor, el cual no era capaz de olvidarse de los placeres que había visto disfrutar entre señoras y caballeros.

¡Erik no era un caballero! Era una bestia hambrienta, pero no solo queriendo satisfacer un deseo primitivo y tan viejo como el nacimiento del hombre; anhelaba algo que pudiese aliviar su mente torturada, que pudiese hacerle sentir cómodo sin juzgarle, que le permitiese vivir bajo su luz sin quemarse.

Y Christine era todas esas cosas, ¡por eso mismo no podría tenerla! Erik era exigente, y sabía que al final la dañaría.

Salí de mis cavilaciones al escuchar los pasos de alguien bajar unas escaleras, encontrándome al hombre que buscaba al girar.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó aterrorizado, con la cara desfigurada y la camisa a medio abotonar.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, recordando nuevamente el por qué estaba aquí.

—¡Nadie ha muerto! —exclamé angustiado. ¿A caso siempre tenía que pensar lo peor de mí? Hacía mucho tiempo que dejé los asesinatos por placer.

Pero aquello no le convenció.

—¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE RESPUESTA ES ESA?!

Dejé caer los hombros, llegando de dos zancadas al feo sofá que tenía allí, arrojándome en él sin cuidado.

Darius y Omid entraron también en la pequeña estancia, con el miedo pegado en sus facciones. Hacían un trío perfecto, cada uno más viejo que el otro y con la agresividad pegada a sus lomos. ¿En qué momento había acabado confiando en esos tres hombres a mis espaldas?

—Christine… —comencé, dubitativo. Pero antes de poder continuar, Omid me paró.

—Como le hayas hecho daño… —escupió en su idioma natal.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, desconcertado, levantándome de un gran salto para enfrentarle. Era mucho más pequeño que yo, pero hacía tiempo que me había dejado de temer a pesar de lo mucho que intenté asustarle; mis palabras punzantes ya no le asustaban y eso era una desventaja.

—¿Crees que podría hacerla daño? —bramé, llegando a acercar la máscara junto a su cara, teniendo que inclinarme.

Dentro de su mirada había algo que no me gustaba, algo que podría ver en los ojos de cualquiera que apreciase un poco a la joven, incluso en los míos cuando vislumbraba mi reflejo en un espejo: preocupación por la dama.

El silencio que nos rodeaba solo era roto por el sonio de nuestras respiraciones aceleradas, estudiándonos el uno al otro para comprobar quién sería el que cediese antes a nuestra guerra de ceños fruncidos.

No obstante, Daroga fue quien nos separó, hablando en persa también.

—Tranquilidad —nos urgió, llevando cada una de sus manos a nuestros hombros, terminando por apartarme, sin desear su cercanía.

 _"Maldito"_ gruñó mi fuero interno, deseoso de una gran lucha.

Volví a tomar asiento, pasándome los dedos por el pelo, cerciorándome de que la máscara estaba bien sujeta y las cintas revueltas entre el cabello.

Se colocaron a mi alrededor, expectantes, como si lo que estuviese en juego fuesen sus vidas. Lo que no sabían que se trataba de la mía la que estaba en peligro.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Huir de la maravillosa casa que había creado bajo una de las mejores operas del mundo?

Esto debía de ser un castigo divino; demasiada buena suerte me había estado escoltando, era normal que en algún momento todo volviese a su orden. Las aguas debían regresar a su cauce en algún momento. El problema era que las tierras que una vez en estuvieron secas y muertas de sed habían aprendido lo que era la nutrición y la bondad, estremeciéndose en olas con tan solo recordar su pasada soledad.

No quería volver a estar solo; nunca más.

¡Pero no arruinaría a mi ángel por ello!

—Christine me ha besado.

Ahí estaba, toda confesión que necesitaban.

Esperé algún tipo de ahogo, un resoplido, palabras mal sonantes, incluso un golpe. Pero no salió nada, y mi atención no estaba en los hombres, sino en las nubes que manchaban el cielo aquella tarde, ocultando los pocos rayos de sol que comenzaban a ocultarse en el horizonte, dando paso a la noche.

Siempre había sido capaz de apreciar la belleza; cuando se te es tanto tiempo negada aprendes a valorar todo lo bonito del mundo, y mientras decidía entre sí marcharme de Francia o ocultarme en el sótano de la ópera hasta morir, me di cuenta de que desde que la joven había llegado a mi vida, muchas cosas que despreciaba se habían tornado con la misma elegancia que el resto, como si con ella el lío que encontraba en muchos lugares solo fuese un poco inusual, necesitando la aceptación de todas formas.

Sentía el pecho roto e, increíblemente, tenía la despreciable necesidad de llorar.

—¿Y qué más? —cuestionó de repente el Daroga, obligándome a poner toda mi atención sobre él.

—¿Perdón? —Fruncí el ceño, no comprendiéndole

—¿Te has acostado con ella? —Su vista se disparó de un lado a otro de mi marco, haciéndome sentir incómodo, llegándole a crecer una sonrisa sarnosa en la boca.

Si hubiésemos estado solos le habría abofeteado hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

—¿Acaso solo sabéis pensar monstruosidades de mí? —vociferé, enseñando los dientes.

El Daroga estiró los brazos, como si supiese mis intenciones de apuñalarle.

—No pretendía molestarte, viejo amigo. —Esa sonrisa suya me estaba poniendo enfermo, y el tener a los otros dos con las miradas incrédulas no ayudaba—. Quizá te hayamos mal entendido —levantó una ceja—, ¿ _mademoiselle_ Daeé te ha besado?

—¿No me has odio antes? —refunfuñé, apretando los puños.

—Por supuesto que sí —asintió veloz—. Es solo que no consigo comprender el por qué entonces tanto… drama.

—¡Drama! —me carcajeé—. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Hacía demasiado calor en la sala a pesar de tener uno de los ventanales abiertos. Era como si no legase el suficiente aire a mis pulmones, dejándome desequilibrado y lento.

—Que te ama.

Le observé con horror.

—Si te vuelvo a oír decir esas palabras serán las que te lleven a la tumba —le avisé con frialdad, estremeciéndome.

Había algo en el salón, algo que me daba dolor de cabeza. Miré a los tres hombres a mis lados, cada uno con su propia expresión; pero ninguno tenía el mínimo atisbo de asquerosidad o repugnancia. Mientras que Darius estudiaba la alfombra atónito, Omid estrechaba los ojos con malestar y el Daroga parecía no caber en sí de… ¿emoción?

—No entiendo nada —terminó el más serio de ellos, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose contra los almohadones del sillón.

Con todos los detalles que pude ofrecer, les hice saber cada una de las cosas que habían ocurrido antes de dejarla en su habitación. No le di importancia a mis sentimientos, mis emociones o reacciones de mi cuerpo. A pesar del cosquilleo que me había recorrido y el placer que deseaba mostrarle, algo me había hecho parar; una parte de mi mente que alegaba tener las manos demasiado sucias como para compensar a la joven.

Además, ¿cómo podría haber seguido el beso? La máscara se había movido de su sitio con el más simple y casto roce de sus labios contra los míos, y no tenía ni idea de los pasos a seguir para no caer en la más profunda de las vergüenzas. Mientras que ella había cerrado los ojos con confianza yo los mantuve abiertos, al igual que si se tratase de un ataque. Ojala y todos los asaltos fuesen así; cálidos, tiernos, y con el olor de las rosas revoloteando por todos lados.

Cuando fui consciente de lo que la tentadora mujer estaba haciendo tuve que apartarme, preocupado porque hubiese notado el nacimiento de la deformidad que era mi rostro allí donde había osado unirnos tan cariñosamente.

—¿La dejaste en su habitación llorando? —me preguntó Darius, como si no lo pudiese comprender.

—¿Y qué esperabas? —le contesté en el mismo tono, algo más enfadado—. ¿Os habéis dado cuenta lo que significa solo ese gesto? —Me miré las manos con repugnancia—. ¿Qué podría ofrecerla? Mi pasado no es bueno, y ni si quiera soy capaz de ver mi futuro. ¿Debo encerrarla bajo el Palais Garnier, como un demonio atormentado? Preferiría pudrirme antes que hacerla daño.

—¿Por qué ibas a hacerla daño? —me cuestionó Daroga, habiendo estado callado durante mucho tiempo. Odiaba cuando pensaba; aunque nunca lo admitirá en voz alta, era bueno en ello si se molestaba.

—¿Cómo no? ¿Debo recordaros todo lo sucedido en Persia? —Hicieron una mueca general—. Y ni si quiera sé lo que quiere ella de mí. Puede ser solo un capricho, es muy joven para haberse decidido.

—Tiene veinte años; ya no es una cría —la defendió Omid.

—Demasiado joven para mi gusto.

—Entonces admites no tener sentimientos por ella, ¿es eso?

—¡No me fuerces! —bramé, con los nervios a flor de piel.

Se me revolvían las tripas imaginando posibles tiempos venideros con Christine alejándose, y sabía que lo único que podría atarla a mí era nuestra apreciada amistad; pero si ella caminaba sobre la línea que separaba mi amor idealizado del carnal, no tenía ni idea de cómo tomarlo. Y tampoco quería decirla que no a nada; nunca podría negarme a tal benévola mujer.

—¡Eres tú el que no estás siendo rápido! —Comenzaba a detestar su audacia—. _Mademoiselle_ es más de los que jamás hayas podido considerar, y vas a perderla como sigas así. A pesar de tus cambios de humor, de tu personalidad, de los fantasmas que te recorren, ella sigue ahí. ¡Por Allah! Si es tal y como nos dice Amir no teme ni tu apariencia, y eso es algo que bien podrías no volver a encontrar jamás.

Tanta sinceridad me estaba abrumando, dejándome con la boca cerrada y la mente dispersa ante la información que estaba recibiendo.

Todos tenían algo que decirme, algo que hacerme saber y reprocharme. Me daban consejos y ánimos, apremios y observaciones.

Querían verme feliz, ¿no era eso por lo que lo hacían?

¿Qué diantres se suponía que tenía que hacer? Yo no era un hombre normal, no tenía ni idea de cómo complacer a una dama. Antoinette no podría ser un buen ejemplo, ella era dura y resistente, altiva; Christine a pesar de mostrarse en ocasiones orgullosa y con la mirada enfurecida, tenía un cuidado especial para todo lo que hacía, como si necesitase la dichosa aprobación de todos. O tal vez solo quisiese la mía.

Absorbí lo que me intentaban enseñar, temblado por las siguientes horas que tuviese que pasar.

 **~)}O{(~**

Pasé las palmas por la crin de César, vislumbrando algunas hebras agitarse con el viento de otoño. Observé el cielo desde la plaza medio vacía frente a la ópera, sin preocuparme de las personas que pudiesen verme. Nadie se acercaría tanto a un hombre de mis rasgos, temiendo ser atacado.

Donde antes ese hecho me habría encandilado, ahora me preocupaba. No quería ser amenazante o extraño, deseando más fervientemente permitir ser aceptado por la sociedad a la que tanto había llegado a odiar con el paso de los años.

Como si se tratase de mi corazón, me llevé la mano al bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, sacando de allí el hermoso reloj que siempre acarreaba conmigo.

Cuando todavía era un crío, aprendiendo las crueldades que me depararían en un futuro, viajé por Italia con unos carromatos españoles, haciendo lo que supuse que sería mi primera amistad con un hombre robusto y de tez morena. Nuestro principio no habría sido el mejor, pues mi intención era robar cosas valiosas de cada uno de los peregrinos y después desaparecer sin explicación alguna, corriendo a los bosques.

A pesar de mis mejores intentos por parecer casual y tranquilo —con la gran desventaja añadida por llevar cubierto el rostro—, el hombre parecía seguir cada uno de mis movimientos, adivinando mis actos antes de poder hacerlos, teniendo que buscar escusa tras escusa para evadirle.

Con toda la ira que ya tenía, y decidiendo que aquel no sería mi mejor momento para enriquecerme, le sentencié haciéndole pagar sus intromisiones, llevándome el reloj al que tanto aprecio parecía tener.

La noche en la que decidí finalmente huir, me levanté con la luna y las llamas de la fogata casi apagada, arrastrándome cual serpiente a por ese valioso objeto, deleitándome por poder ofender al hombre.

Sin embargo, distraído por el magnífico collar que usaba a modo de cuerda, contando los enganches que tenía y cuestionándome el cómo habrían sido unidos de una manera tan intrincada sin parecer un caos de oro, aquel hombre —llamado Lázaro, cosa la cual sabría más adelante—, me agarró del hombro, dejándome clavado en el sitio.

Había pensado que me apalearía como quisiera; al fin y al cabo había estado metiendo las manos en sus cosas privadas, y por los pocos días que había estado con ellos descubrí que eran personas abiertas y confiadas, pero con el temple de los lobos. Mas, en vez de cualquier castigo físico, llegó a preguntarme si me gustaba.

Había quedado estupefacto, y en aquel momento no supe lo mucho que quería trabar una amistad con alguien, poder conversar sin preocuparme de ser asesinado más adelante, sin tener que tener cuidado por si se aprovechaban de mí mientras me distraía o descansaba.

El reloj pertenecía a su mujer y la cadena a su hija, las cuales iba a visitar después de estar más de medio año sin ellas.

En un primer momento supuse que intentaba darme pena, o simplemente que me compadeciese por él; pero con el paso de los años, aprecié las cosas que hizo por mí, sin temer a un niño desnutrido y malhumorado, teniendo que ocultar su cara para existir en lo que se suponía que era paz.

Todavía era capaz de oír sus palabras a pesar del tiempo pasado cuando le devolví el reloj, con la cabeza baja y los ojos estrechados, esperando una fuerte variación de humor:

—Todo puede cambiar, recuperarse ¿lo sabías? Menos el tiempo. El tiempo es la única cosa verdaderamente constante. —Sus mirada había quedado graba en mi memoria al fuego—. No te dediques a perderlo, niño.

Antes de abandonar el conjunto de carros, me regaló ese objeto que tanto adoraba, aunque solo fuera para mantenerme durante unos días con el estómago lleno. Pero lo que él nunca sabría es que fui incapaz de deshacerme de él, al igual que si se tratase de una maldición, o algo mucho mejor: el presente de un desconocido que se había preocupado por mí.

Lo estudié por más de un minuto entre los dedos, siendo absurdamente pequeño en mi mano. El borde era irregular, como si hubiesen intentado recrear encaje, acompañando a los diseños del interior, agrandando así los números romanos y las agujas oscuras.

Lo cerré y guarde en su sitio habitual, volviendo la vista a la ópera; mi hogar.

—No puedo perder más el tiempo —me dije.

Mañana mismo iría a hablar con Christine Daaé, reclamando un razonamiento de sus acciones.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Bueno, bueno, veremos qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo…_

 _Espero que este os haya gustado. A mí, personalmente, me encanta escribir desde el punto de vista de Erik._

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	76. En el borde de una alianza

_Me porté mal, pero fue sin intención. Nunca quise engañarle, y sin embargo muchas veces me equivoco. ¡Cómo debió odiarme después de aquella tarde!_

— _Elizabeth a Darcy, Orgullo y Prejuicio_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 76** **: En el borde de una alianza**

Cinco días después,

Martes, 22 de octubre de 1871

Miraba con ojos vidriosos el fuego encendido en mi habitación, colocada a su lado para apreciar el calor que ofrecía. Habían llegado tormentas a lo largo de la semana, haciéndonos olvidar cualquier plan que tuviésemos enlos días libres, obligándonos a quedarnos en casa para no enfermar.

No estaba entre mis planes el salir de mi cuarto, pero para el resto de las bailarinas fue como encontrarse contra una pared al girar una esquina.

Las llamas brillaban contentas en su lecho, salpicando con ceniza allá donde podían, deseando escapar de su confinamiento de piedra.

Me estremecí, llevando un poco más fuerte el manto sobre mis hombros, como si pudiese hacer que se me fundiese contra la piel, guardando el calor.

Tenía frío y encontrándome bajo tantos pisos las temperaturas eran aún menos piadosas; aunque tenía que suponer que se trataban de las dichosas paredes de roca donde me escondida, sin querer saber nada del exterior.

Había días que adoraba el sitio donde vivía, en otros lo despreciaba con toda mi alma. Pero casi siempre había un motivo por el que mis sentimientos cambiaban, y a pesar de no querer recordar los pedazos que tenía sueltos del corazón decidían hacerme saber por qué estaba así; llorosa y casi enfermiza.

Miré el espejo cubierto a mi lado, quien se burlaba de mí con sus gritos traicioneros.

Desplacé enseguida los ojos de allí, notándolos llenárseme de lágrimas. Sacando las manos de su confinamiento las coloqué juntas, comenzando algunos rezos y ruegos para dios y para mi padre.

A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, y lo mucho que todo había cambiado, seguía hablando con ellos dos cada noche, contenta o triste, nerviosa o satisfecha, eso no importaba, y aunque en ocasiones tenía la sensación de que nadie me contestaba, en otras adoraba el destino que me estaban ayudando a formar.

Suspiré, intentando aclararme.

En un primer momento, cuando Erik me dejó en mi habitación sin tan solo dedicarme una palabra, les rogué para que le hiciesen volver y que admitiese que me amaba; mas, con el paso de las horas y las lágrimas derramadas, me resigné hasta solo aceptar que podríamos ser amigos, temerosa entonces de haberle perdido en el instante en el que mi insensatez me hizo querer besarlo.

¿A caso lo había perdido? Podría no volver a verle, no volver a escuchar su hermosa voz, ni sus risas apagadas, ni el enfado en su tono cuando no estaba de acuerdo en algo.

Y eso me mataba.

Había horas en las cuales le odiaba; le acusaba de cobarde y arrogante, sabelotodo y presumido, pero aquellas cosas eran las que más me habían gustado de él.

¿Tenía que intentar olvidarle o me dejaría continuar al menos con nuestras clases? Sería capaz de jugar el papel de aprendiz, dejándole a él como el maestro intocable. Mi amor platónico e imposible. ¿Pero por qué debía de ser eso? ¡El dichoso hombre no tuvo tan si quiera el coraje de pararme cuando me lancé a por él! ¡No me dio ni una sola reprimenda!

Me dejé caer contra la mullida alfombra, encogiéndome. Coloqué los pies descalzos bajo la falda, teniéndolos fríos como témpanos. La trenza era un incordio, habiendo permitido que muchos de los rizos saliesen del lazo que los intentaba unir, produciéndome más frustraciones en las que ahogarme.

¿Así fue cómo se sintió Raoul cuando me negué a sus intenciones? Se me encogía el estómago con tan solo rememorarlo. Pero el vizconde aún no había cedido, siendo tozudo en sus avances, incomodándome de vez en cuando si era poco cuidadoso. Había pasado de tener el aspecto de un niño dulce y rubio al de un hombre hecho y derecho con la piel bronceada.

No quería pensar en nada y mi mente solo sabía dar vueltas a las cosas a pesar ordenarle que parase. Era como si ya no tuviese autoridad sobre mí misma, convirtiéndome en un lío terrible y patético.

Y todo por el Fantasma de la Ópera.

Estaba segura de que si le confesaba a alguno de los trabajadores los secretos que debía guardar me tomarían por loca. Eso mismo imaginé le primer día que llegué al Palais Garnier, confirmándose muchas cosas absurdas e imposibles con el paso de los meses, terminando en el día de hoy.

Mis ojos volvieron a dirigirse al espejo.

Había estado cavilando la posibilidad de buscar a Erik; no podría ser muy complicado colarme por el cristal que usaba como puerta. Si no, siempre sería seguro marchar por la trampilla bajo el escenario hasta que viniese a huronear sobre quien había ido a su terreno prohibido. A no ser que fuese lo suficientemente obstinado como para no molestarse en indagar; o que se hubiese marchado y no supiese dónde estaba en realidad. No había aparecido en ninguno de los ensayos desde aquella desdichada tarde, y en su palco no se veía nada tampoco cuando actuábamos.

—¡Christine! —me maldije, refunfuñando en sueco.

Si se hubiese ido alguien me habría avisado, ya fuesen las Giry o Amir. No debía desconfiar tanto de Erik. Además, una parte de mí, la que más fe tenía por las cosas buenas, me decía que en cualquier momento aparecería y todo se aclararía de una forma u otra.

¿Qué diablos podría decirle en el caso de que llegase? Palabras de amor me saltaban a la mente, como si se tratasen de una última canción que cantarle, dejándole apabullado si hacía falta. Le haría saber todo lo que alguna vez cavilé, no pudiéndolo evitar de ninguna forma.

Me prometí que no lloraría en el caso de que se marchase y no quisiese saber nada más de mí. Pretendía que me recordase como una mujer autoritaria, a pesar de que en el interior me estuviese rompiendo. Si bien esperaba tener algo más de suerte; que me diese besos tiernos y caricias cálidas, susurros bochornosos y sonrisas pequeñas de vergüenza las cuales harían que no levantásemos la vista de nuestros zapatos.

¡Qué fácil era soñar y pedir! Ojalá tan solo fuese así de sencillo… Con un chasquido de dedos tendría todo lo que alguna vez ansié.

Me preguntaba qué podría estar pensando mi padre en este momento, incluso mi madre. ¿A caso me había vuelto una ramera? Mi cuerpo parecía tener la sentencia hecha, pero mi conciencia y moral sabían hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Luchas dentro en mí se formaban cada noche al intentar dormir, haciendo que me levantase con dolor de cabeza y los músculos tensos, al igual que si hubiese estado corriendo durante horas en la penumbra.

Solo necesitaba un rayo de luz, una chipa que me guiase en la oscuridad; yo sola podría aguantar los impactos que vendrían.

Como si el cielo me hubiese escuchado, oí el roce de la piedra correr terminando en un golpe que me hizo sentarme veloz, ahora temblando, con las manos en puños. Procedía de los corredores tras las paredes.

—¿Qué…? —murmuré, prefiriendo entonces callar.

¿Se trataba de Erik? Solía llamar antes de entrar en ese pasillo.

Tras varios impactos y gruñidos más aquella persona habló, no habiendo sido mala mi suposición a pesar de que su educación hubiese volado. ¿Tanta prisa tenía?

—¿Christine? —me llamó en un jadeo preocupado.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Erik? —tuve que preguntarle, colocándome mejor en el suelo.

—¿Estas presentable? ¿Puedo entrar? Quería verte.

Estuve a punto de perderme en el ritmo de sus palabras, creándome ansiedad. ¿A caso había pasado algo por lo que alarmarme? Me puse en el peor de los casos, olvidando todo lo demás.

—Estoy… Sí, sí. Puedes entrar. —Otro estruendo—. _Mon dieu_ , ¿qué ocurre?

Apartó la tela negra que cubría el espejo con un solo movimiento, dejándola como estaba al colocarse frente a mí, encontrándome en el suelo.

En pocas ocasiones le había visto solo con su camisa —en general se molestaba en vestir hasta el chaleco—, y eso me sorprendió. ¿Qué era lo que le había traído aquí así? ¿Tan mala era la situación que tenía que explicarme?

Pero fue él quien se quedó en silencio al verme, pasándose los dedos por el cabello oscuro y despeinado, intentando acompasar el ritmo de sus respiraciones. Me estudió allí a sus pies, estrechando los ojos.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —me preguntó al igual que si estuviese desnuda.

Con un sonrojo recorriéndome el cuello me levanté, golpeándole para que me dejase pasar a la cama donde iba a sentarme.

—Te recuerdo que esta es mi habitación y puedo hacer lo que quiera en ella. Estaba echada frete al fuego, ¿qué esperabas? —exclamé, cruzándome de brazos, agarrando fuerte la tela sobre mis hombros.

Observó su alrededor, como si no supiese a dónde había venido.

—Por supuesto…—masculló, llevándose los dedos a la barbilla.

Estaba desconcertada, y él no parecía querer darme ninguna pista del por qué tanta agitación.

—¿Qué te ha traído aquí? —Algo dentro de mí se rompió, permitiendo que saliese la sangre acumulada de las heridas que me produjo—. Hace al menos cinco días que no sé nada de ti. —Intenté no sonar demasiado afligida, pero estaba segura de que no lo conseguí. No obstante, él tampoco le dio importancia, estando en otras cosas y con sus hermosos ojos perdidos, el pecho subiéndole y bajándole rápido.

—Erik estuvo pensado… —Me mordí los labios al oírle hablar en tercera persona. Meneó la cabeza, liberándose de lo que fuera que le tenía abstraído—. Quiero decir: estuve pensando sobre todo lo que ocurrió.

Se me disparó el corazón y contrajo el rostro, ¿o me había paralizado por completo? No era capaz de detectar los dedos de las manos ni de los pies.

Él me miraba relajado.

—¿Y bien? —hablé con la voz casi en histeria a pesar de mi aparente quietud.

No quería escuchar lo que tenía que decirme, no quería escuchar sus palabras, no quería saber sus intenciones, no quería interesarme por alguien tan cínico, no quería que nada me importase.

Agarré las mantas del camastro, arrugándolas entre los dedos. Yo no era alguien cobarde y aceptaría cualquiera que fuese su petición; a pesar de lo mucho que pudiese angustiarme.

Cuando no se decidió a proseguir me levanté, dirigiéndome al objeto por el cual había entrado, arrancando el manto del recuadro de oro para mostrar nuestros reflejos y poder señalar el cristal.

—Tengo algo de prisa, Erik —le urgí, apoyándome sobre el frío vidrio. Podría desmayarme en ese mismo instante. Todo me daba vueltas, tenía una bola tremenda en el estómago que no hacía más que agitarse y no era capaz de mantener los brazos quietos—. Debo hacer unos recados antes de que llegue la noche —me inventé al instante, pretendiendo salir en cuanto se marchase; si es que me hacía caso.

A pesar de todo, él continuó de perfil, de cara a la cama. Había algo que me llamaba más que de costumbre la atención, como si una línea nueva hubiese sido dibujada en su forma, como si remolinos perturbasen su figura cuidadosamente erguida.

Me di cuenta entonces del corte en su mano. Llevaba una venda improvisada manchada de sangre y mi rostro se descompuso del horror al verlo. Tenía un aspecto doloroso.

Olvidando toda inquietud me lancé contra su cuerpo delgado, tomándole la palma herida entre las mías.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —exclamé con pánico, viendo todavía más sangre mientras abría sus largos dedos.

¿Acaso el dichoso hombre estaba soñando? Sus ojos eran oscuros y los labios tenían una sombra rosada que me hacía preguntarme si quizá estuviese enfermo.

—Me corté —alegó, agarrándome la palma cuando le mantuve sujeto. Le miré de manera incriminatoria frunciendo el ceño, a lo que pareció darse por aludido—. Me distraje teniendo un cuchillo en la mano, nada más.

—¡Nada más! Mira lo que te has hecho, santos del cielo. —No tenía ni idea de cómo ayudarle, además de la imposibilidad que ahora me ofrecía teniéndome atrapada entre sus garras—. Debes tener más cuidado, Erik. ¿Y si te hubieses cortado más profundo?

Todo paró de repente mientras le recriminaba su poco cuidado; mi excitación, su tranquilidad, el fuego crepitando en la chimenea, las luces de gas parpadeando, nuestras respiraciones, el sonido de mi propia mente. Todo desapareció, quedando únicamente el hombre frente a mí, dejándome apreciar cómo se agachaba y acercaba su rostro al mío para —sintiéndolo casi como un aliento rozarme— depositar sus labios descubiertos contra mi frente.

Y ese _todo_ volvió a girar, habiendo perdido un tiempo muy valioso que ya no podría recuperar.

Respiré por la nariz, intentado encontrar el aliento que se me había escapado y que no parecía querer regresar. Mis pensamientos volvieron como una gran ola, chocando contra las rocas. Erik no me había soltado, y tampoco parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo, habiéndose levantado en toda su estatura tras darme un beso tan casto.

 _Me había besado al igual que si fuese una niña._

Me eché a llorar, hipando lamentablemente ante la traición de mis propios sentimientos y promesas, quemándome el pecho con cada idea que se me había pasado por la cabeza de ser feliz y encontrar un amor al que aferrarme. ¿Tan malos habían sido esos pensamientos que ahora debían de lanzarse desde el acantilado más alto? Sin tan si quiera darme oportunidad de abrazarlos una última vez.

Había sido un beso tan puro, tan inocente; temeroso y a la vez dulce.

Apartándome de él me llevé las manos al rostro, avergonzada. Me di la vuelta sin ver, rogando por perder su presencia y que se marchase de una vez por todas.

Pero mi destino no sería piadoso, sintiendo los dedos de ese hombre agarrarme de la cintura a pesar de que su sentencia había sido clara.

¿Cómo aquel hombre podría algún día querer a alguien como yo? Una persona inteligente, solitaria y deseosa únicamente de belleza. ¡Miserable de mí!

—Christine, Christine… ¿Erik te hizo daño? —Sonaba tan preocupado, como si en verdad le costase hacer esto.

Me reí sin alegría, intentando apartarme de su lado, como si estuviese quemándome con solo mirarme. Las lágrimas me llegaban al pecho, clavándoseme en la carne sin cuidado, amenazadoras.

—Yo… Yo… Erik quiere… —Toda sensatez había corrido de allí. Y era lo mejor—. ¡Christine! —rugió entonces, ya enfadado por mis intentos de zafarme.

—¡Déjame! —supliqué entre otro alarido, sin conseguir nada a cambio.

—¿Quieres que te deje?

¿A caso no era capaz de ver el mal que me estaba causando? Era una tortura ya tenerlo a mi lado; en verdad no sería capaz de ser su estudiante educada y respetuosa, lo mejor era separarnos de una vez por todas.

Sin ningún aviso me hizo darme la vuelta, clavándome contra su cuerpo, manteniéndome apretada. Nunca antes le había sentido tan caliente y de apariencia tranquila, provocándome una quemazón insoportable.

Sin cuidado y tomándome con una mano el cabello cruzado en la nuca, me sujetó con fuerza, no teniendo posibilidad a apartarme mucho más, habiéndome atrapado además con sus largas piernas, enredándolas entre las faldas.

Me levantó el rostro con violencia, tirando de los mechones hacia abajo.

Había algo en lo poco que podía ver de su cara que consiguió desplazar un escalofrío desde el centro de mi pecho hasta el resto de terminaciones de mi cuerpo, corriendo veloz. Había ira en su mirada, una ira que jamás había visto. Y eso me ponía aún más nerviosa. ¡Quién debía estar enfadada aquí era yo, no él!

Estuve a punto de gritarle, siéndome absurdo que me tratase como una muñeca cuando, sin aviso y con poco cuidado, acercó su máscara a mi rostro, dejándome advertir su aliento contra mi boca.

Cerré los ojos con pasividad, cayendo más lágrimas si era aún posible. ¿Qué estaba intentado? A pesar de mis respiraciones cortas y de mantener la vista cegada, podía sentir cada uno de los tirones de su cuerpo al encorvarse incluso más que antes. Tenía que estar terriblemente incómodo, y cualquiera que hubiese estado mirándonos desde fuera me habría acusado de encontrarme caída en los brazos de lo que se suponía que era un caballero; pero era como si hubiésemos nacido para encontrar esa posición.

La misma sensación de detenimiento en progreso nos acompañó y yo ya temblaba por lo que podría significar. Mi pecho lo sabía, mis manos al agarrarse a sus hombros se aseguraban de ello, mi mente nublada, pidiéndome que me relajase para lo que fuese que tenía que venir.

Y sin embargo, no estaba preparada para un segundo beso.

Humildemente me sometí a lo que tenía que darme, cerrando los dedos con más fuerza contra su camisa, sin preocuparme si la estaría arrugando o no. Mi garganta ardía por las ganas de gritar; pero no súplicas o lamentos, sino por hacerle saber el amor silencioso que me tenía condenada.

La paz que me llenó no era justa con el malestar que sentí antes, dejándome saber que en cuanto eso pasase volvería con mucha más fuerza la pena.

Me había rendido al tacto de Erik. No era suave, no había patrones exactos para seguir, nada con lo que poder hacernos una idea. Sus labios no fueron tiernos, sino torpes y rudos, apretando con más fuerza de la necesaria, como si en cualquier momento fuese a escaparme a pesar de mantener mi cabeza y caderas entre sus enormes manos.

Pero yo tampoco era consciente de lo que mi propio cuerpo estaba haciéndole, arañándole con violencia, como si aquel fuese su castigo por todos los estragos que alguna vez me había hecho. Era mi forma de hacerle pagar pero, ¿qué le había llevado a esta situación? ¿Qué le había impulsado a hacer tal cosa cuando momentos antes me había rozado de una manera tan buena y santa?

Un aire extraño se extendió sobre nuestros cuerpos y nos sentí temblar a la vez.

Su agarre era como el hierro y con una desesperación recién descubierta nos besábamos como si fuese a ser la última vez; sin cuidado.

¿En qué momento el Fantasma de la Ópera se había vuelto como una religión para mí? ¿Y desde cuando yo era uno de sus seguidores más piadosos?

Junté los dedos tras su cuello; en cualquier momento nos convertiríamos en una sola persona.

A pesar de que la máscara era una molestia no podía más que sentir una emoción ciega cubrirme, abriéndome el pecho a lo que estábamos haciendo. Erik se mostraba ansioso en besarme a pesar de nuestra sofocada torpeza, pero eso no parecía importarle, como si se estuviese instruyendo.

No podía recordar el momento exacto, pero estaba segura de haberle escuchado decir que siempre estaba deseoso de aprender cosas nuevas.

¿Era yo la primera mujer a la que besaba? Tal vez fuese rudo por naturaleza, o las caricias que hubiese compartido antes que las mías no habrían sido benignas…

Me picaban las manos y no entendía el por qué. Mas, mi mente enseguida volvió a nuestra unión, sorprendiéndome cuando Erik me agarró de la mano derecha para llevarla junto a la suya por encima de su corazón palpitante, apretándome allí para comprobar lo mucho que nos podíamos llegar a parecer.

Me estremecí, imaginándome el recorrido de su sangre por las venas, con cada golpe que daba su órgano vital, en perfecta armonía. Lo sentía fuerte bajo mis dedos, como si fuese lo único que importaba ahora.

Nada más importaba, disfrutando de su calidez y de los sueños abstractos que se me iban formando tras los párpados cerrados.

Su lengua se atrevió a acariciarme el labio superior, un único roce tímido y extraño. Nunca habría imaginado que se podía sentir así. Había tantas formas de unir a un hombre con una mujer, y ya había soportado con él tantas… La confianza, las risas, las lágrimas, los duros pasados…

Mi corazón era una extensión del suyo, el cual ahora dudaba si ese hombre que le tenía tan bien atrapado se marcharía o no de una vez por todas, arrancándole una parte para tenerlo con él.

Creábamos música con nuestros toques; las respiraciones pesadas, convertidas en jadeos. Se nos escapaban gimoteos cuando apretábamos de más o teníamos miedo de que el otro se apartase lo suficiente como para terminar de sentir tal placer.

 _Placer._

Me estaba deleitando en el cosquilleo que me recorría el cuerpo, dejándome deseosa de más, como si nunca fuese a tener suficiente.

¿Era esta la sensación por la cual la gente hacía el amor? ¿Podría culminar en algo mucho mejor?

Un suspiro salió desde lo más profundo de mi pecho cuando rastrilló de nuevo los dedos por mi cabello, aflojando el peinado que llevaba hecho. Me había abandonado a mis anchas en su torso, temerosa de moverme a su estómago o quedarme quieta, implorando en mí interior hacerle padecer el mismo gozo que él me cedía a mí. Ahora no se trataba de algo que se realizaba con maldad, sino con una verdadera preocupación por el otro, siendo lo más importante que podrías tener jamás entre tus manos.

Todo estaba tan caliente…

Sin embargo, con un pequeño y desagradable choque de nuestros dientes nos detuvimos en seco, como si hubiese resonado un latigazo en el aire, recordándonos la poca ética que nos acompañaba.

No nos apartamos, golpeándonos el rostro con alientos calientes y húmedos. No sabía si él abrió los ojos, pero yo me negué a hacerlo, prefiriendo vivir en un milagro un poco más de tiempo. Las opiniones ya no importaban, intentaba memorizar la presión de sus labios extraños contra los míos. Su deformidad había sido evidente, pero igual de agradable que el resto.

El pasado jamás había tenido tan poca importancia, ya fuese el mío o el de Erik. No tenía que molestarme por el futuro, pues el presente era lo que me envolvía. Me negaba a salir de tal estado yo misma, y solo sus palabras fueron las traidoras que me obligaron a hacerlo, abriéndome los sentidos de par en par, como si jamás antes le hubiese escuchado.

—Lo siento —articuló con pesadez. Se aclaró la garganta sin dejar de mirarme y fui incapaz de continuar sosteniéndole la mirada. Dejé caer las manos al igual que hizo él, dando un paso atrás con un encogimiento.

¿Qué acabábamos de hacer?

Pero los dos lo sabíamos bien.

Se humedeció los labios, más si era posible, y un cosquilleo me cubrió las entrañas al pensar en lo que había hecho para dejarle así, con el pelo en la frente, los ojos vidriosos y la piel que podía ver sonrojada, manchado su exquisita palidez.

Sentía vergüenza y a la vez orgullo, hinchándome el pecho. Muchas de mis compañeras estarían contentas de deleitarse con la compañía de un caballero; pero yo quería mucho más. Por supuesto que los besos estaban bien, ¿pero eran a caso suficientes?

Dejé que el aire saliera de mis pulmones con un ruido áspero, pasándome los dedos por la cara, intentando recomponerme.

—Cuando… me besaste en mi casa, antes de torcerlo todo, dijiste que querías explicarte —arrulló él con toda su atención en mí—. Ahora puedes hacerlo.

Di una carcajada. Acabábamos de zambullirnos en un mar de satisfacción física y lo único que podía hacer era pedirme un razonamiento para salir del embotamiento que nos acorralaba. Quería reír y llorar a la vez, traicionada por mis propios instintos.

—¿Ahora quieres que me explique? —Un estremecimiento me cubrió de pies a cabeza. ¿Dónde había dejado caer el manto que llevaba sobre los hombros? Todo había sido demasiado rápido—. Eres tú el que me ha besado —exclamé con sofoco.

—Fuiste tú quien me besó primero.

—Y después desapareciste.

—Tenía que pensar.

—¿Y dejarme preocupada?

Fue a hablar lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, pero calló entonces, frunciendo los labios y achicando los ojos.

Podría haberlo comparado con una sombra en mi habitación, ¿quién tendría a un hombre enmascarado, extorsionador y asesino dentro de su cuarto? ¿Podría recordar el momento en el cual me enamoré de él? Estaba segura de que no.

—Esa no fue mi intención —se defendió patéticamente—. Lo siento si te angustié.

Meneé la cabeza de un lado a otro, agarrándome el torso con los brazos, temerosa de lanzarme contra él y no dejarle marchar jamás. Nunca antes me había pedido perdón de una forma tan directa, y todo lo que estaba viviendo aquella semana me era ya demasiado.

Dio un paso más cerca de mí, arrastrando los pies. Era tan tan alto…

—¿Te explicarás entonces? —Todo su cuerpo suplicaba y la debilidad de mi mente estaba tomando el control—. ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme aquel día?

Incliné el rostro con un puchero en la boca. Estaba cansada de guardarme lo que sentía; no había sido capaz de hacérselo saber a Meg a pesar de que notaba mi tristeza y ella tampoco se atrevió a preguntar más de lo necesario, no deseando ser una molestia, esperando al momento exacto en el que yo confesase.

Como tantas veces me había dicho antes, era el momento de hablar.

—Te quiero.

Hubo una resistencia entre nosotros; pudo ser la zancada que dio para colocarse más cerca de mí, o el hecho de que apreté más mis brazos contra mi cuerpo, por si en algún momento mi alma decidía huir de aquella situación.

Creí que podría convertirme en humo, pero aquello nunca pasó. Juré que si miraba a cualquier cosa que no fuera Erik este desaparecería, siendo nada más que un sueño, pero no me atreví, asustada porque fuese exactamente eso.

En las óperas, en los libros, en las leyendas, las confesiones de amor eran más sencillas. El amor siempre ganaba y nada podría interponerse en su camino. Pero también existían historias que narraban el desconsuelo de los sentimientos no recíprocos, de los celos y de los engaños.

Nunca antes me habían importado tanto como ahora, y me arrepentía de no haber estudiado mejor las palabras que narrasen las cosas que fueran hermosas u horribles.

Cerró el espacio que hube creado entre nuestros cuerpos, agachando el rostro para mirarme. Con algo de resignación me atreví a devolverle la mirada, agotada.

Los ojos eran las puertas del alma, y Erik ahora mismo las tenía abiertas para mí, para que echase un único vistazo y volver a cerrarlas.

Había encontrado el cielo en sus orbes y no quería regresar a un mundo terrenal, un lugar donde el sol quemaba y los vientos hacían daño, donde tendía a sentirme indefensa.

Sin embargo, a su lado todo cambiaba y nada era en vano.

Tenía que confiar en mí misma, tenía que confiar en dios, tenía que confiar en… Erik.

Mi esperanza se había renovado.

—¿Por qué lloraste la primera vez que te besé? —me preguntó con inocencia, vislumbrando una nota de dolor en su semblante cubierto.

Me mordí el interior de las mejillas.

—Pensé que era una despedida.

Se horrorizó.

—¿Por qué iba a despedirme así? —Me encogí de hombros, observándole cambiar el peso de un pie a otro con incomodidad—. Christine, Erik no está… acostumbrado a tales coqueteos.

Podría hervir agua con tan solo tocar una cacerola.

—¿Y crees que yo sí? —le espeté, rechinándome los dientes.

—El vizconde te hizo una proposición. ¿No tuviste nada que ver?

Había una chispa de ira en su tono, como… si estuviese preocupado. Y eso mismo fue lo que me impulsó.

—Nunca antes he besado a un hombre; no de una manera tan presuntuosa al menos. Raoul es un viejo amigo, nada más. _Nunca_ —decidí en aquel instante las palabras que terminarían el veredicto— podría comparar los sentimientos que tengo con él con los que siento por ti. No son lo mismo; no se asemejan en nada.

El dichoso hombre produjo una especie de ronroneo bajo, haciéndome cosquillas en los oídos.

La voz de Erik me había sorprendido desde el primer momento que la escuché. Habría pensado que era la de un tenor como el señor Piangi, sin embargo, cuando comenzaron las clases en su hogar y me cantaba partes de las canciones al desesperar por no entender lo que me estaba diciendo, me di cuenta que su registro vocal era más cercano al de un barítono. Tenía una fuerza magistral y la pronunciación perfecta, sus respiraciones eran impecables, y tenía la sensación de que el canto era su segunda naturaleza, como si lo hubiese aprendido incluso antes de hablar.

A pesar de ser capaz de poner el tono agudo, chillón, o mucho más grave, no era bueno para su garganta, y solo lo usaba cuando debía representar a varios fantasmas para encantar la ópera.

Su voz podría asustar, mas, habiendo pasado tantas horas en su compañía, parecía absurdo haber corrido una vez por él, por temor a que me hiciese daño.

—Christine —me llamó, sacándome de mis pensamientos—, Erik no tiene ninguna idea clara de lo que una mujer podría querer de él. —Me tomó de las manos, llevándolas de nuevo a su pecho, permitiéndome sentir su corazón.

Su olor, al cual ya debía de estar acostumbrada, me estaba abrumando de nuevo. El almizcle unido a las especias amargas conseguían que entrecerrase los ojos. O quizá fuese lo que estábamos discutiendo lo que me hacía querer esconderme.

—Estos meses atrás has sido muy bueno conmigo —le hice saber, deseando que sintiese la verdad en lo que le decir—. No tienes que hacer nada más.

—¿Cómo se supone que… voy a cortejarte? —Parecía sumamente preocupado.

Apreté las palmas contra su camisa, abriendo los dedos para percibir el movimiento de subida y de caída de sus hombros mientras respiraba agitadamente.

—No hace falta algo así —me reí con vergüenza—. ¿No me oíste antes? —Levantó las cejas, como si no fuese lo suficientemente obvia—. Ya te quiero.

Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, me puse de puntillas hasta que entendió mi intención y se inclinó para ayudarme, acercando mis labios a los suyos irregulares, apartándome enseguida, evitando volver a entrar en ese ciclón en el que nos habíamos introducido antes.

No intentó devolverme el gesto, pero aquello no me extrañó; al dar abrazos creaba los mismos momentos en blanco, al igual que cuando callaba por demasiado tiempo. Era una particularidad que me atraía mucho más a él.

—Está bien. —Me levantó las manos para llevárselas a la boca y acariciarme los nudillos como si estuviesen echas del más fino cristal—. Ya veremos qué hacer.

Su aliento me rozó el rostro y me paré a considerar lo muy diferente que había sido aquel roce con su segundo beso, descuidado y tosco. ¿Serían siempre así de impulsivos? ¿Se había dado cuenta él también de mi torpeza o de mis pocas ganas de detenerle?

Era como si nos moviésemos continuamente en un mar bochornoso, bañándonos en fuego.

—¿Y ahora qué? —tuve que cuestionarle, cautivándome la sonrisa que le nació, mostrándome los dientes.

—Seguiremos desde aquí.

Y estaba segura de que no sería un camino fácil a pesar de que nuestros pasos ahora fuesen a la par. Pero no estaría dispuesta a rendirme; jamás flaquearía por Erik.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¡UNA SEMANA SIN ACTUALIZAR! ¡Soy un monstruo!_

 _Lamento haberos abandonado así. Me da mucha rabia cuando sigo alguna historia y eso sucede (sobre todo porque no sé si es que se ha aburrido de continuarla o simplemente está en una mala racha), pero mi ordenador decidió romperse de una vez por todas, y en este tiempo tuve que comprarme uno y después montarlo._

 _Actualización romántica para vosotros, nuevo PC para mí, ¡yei! Todos ganamos._

 _Ya me diréis qué os ha parecido este capítulo, siempre me anima saber lo que pensáis. Era uno muy esperado si no me equivoco._

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	77. Angustia por una metamorfosis

_No pensé en volver a escribir desde este punto de vista, pero es que me gustan tanto estos personajes que no pude evitarlo._

 _No es muy largo, pero espero que lo disfrutéis!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 77** **: Angustia por una metamorfosis**

 **~)(~)(~**

Tres días después,

Jueves, 26 de octubre de 1871

Había algo en la inclinación de sus hombros que me hacía saber que estaba intranquila. No era la clase de mujer insinuante en ese sentido; si algo le preocupaba permanecería más callada de lo normal, dando únicamente pequeñas pistas para que pudiese apreciar su nuevo estado de ánimo.

Antoinette nunca quería ser una molestia.

Le había mostrado el insignificante piano que tenía en la biblioteca de mi casa, alegando que debía de tocarlo para mí a pesar de lo mal que lo pudiese hacer.

—Se tocar perfectamente —se había defendido ella, fulminándome con la mirada.

Y no podría haber tenido menos razón. Sin embargo, algo de su molestia terminó por volverla nerviosa, sacándome del ensimismamiento en el que me había inducido con su música. No tenía ni idea del compositor, y verdaderamente no importaba, pero estaba seguro de que había sido una pieza compleja de seguir. Sus dedos se habían movido ágiles sobre las teclas, presionándolas tentativamente para reproducir la melodía hasta que su confianza se afianzó, terminando por agitarse con las notas.

Con una risa final terminó, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Sin partitura es difícil recordar —habló, rompiendo las campanitas que creaban su garganta.

Una sonrisa me creció en los labios, levantándome para llegar a su lado.

—No sabía que eras tan buena —la felicité, colocando un beso lento en su coronilla, tirando de algunos mechones de su nuca.

Hizo un ruido bajo, agarrándome del brazo para apartarse de su asiento frente al instrumento y colocarnos en el sofá que acompañaba a la habitación. Se dejó caer con mucho más cuidado que yo en este, pero no se resistió cuando la obligué a abrazarme, rodeando su cintura entre mis brazos.

Se sentía cálida y suave, como si hubiese pertenecido a mi cuerpo desde el día en que nací, teniendo que encontrarla antes de poder ser completamente afortunado.

¡No había hombre más feliz que yo! O quizá ahora sí…

Tenía un leve atisbo de lo que estaba afligiendo a mi amor. Sus ojos estaban caidos a pesar de su visible diversión, y una sombra apagada le cubría las facciones, haciéndola palidecer.

No sabía si era yo, o si el resto de personas en Francia podría leer tan bien los sentimientos de dicha mujer, pero una chispa de orgullo me recubrió por ello.

—¿De quién era la composición? —me atreví a preguntar, no sabiendo muy bien cómo guiar la conversación a las aguas que deseaba.

Le tomó unos segundos de más responder, hallándose distraída con el exterior de la ventana. Unos vientos fríos se arremolinaban al llegar la tarde haciéndonos temblar y desear que el invierno pasase sin ser demasiado cruel.

—De Erik —murmuró, colocando la cabeza contra mi cuello, acariciándome con su aliento la piel.

 _"Perfecto."_

—¿Erik? Tuvo que ser muy difícil convencerle para que te diese algo así —me burlé. Ese dichoso hombre no dejaba que nadie viese sus obras; cada vez que iba a su hogar escondía todo objeto que pudiese ser de curiosidad. Sin duda le gustaba mantener el misterio.

Ella rio, pero se apresuró a defenderle:

—No es tan terrible, _mon trésor_. Es un hombre verdaderamente bueno. Solo hay que derribar esas paredes que suelen rodearle. —Permitió que su malestar volviese a tomar el control—. Ya sabemos que no siempre ha sido bueno, pero estoy segura de que está arrepentido. Tú has visto su transformación, al igual que yo, y aunque en el exterior no ha cambiado, tenemos que admitir que es un hombre diferente.

Asentí, frotándole la espalda.

—No podría negarlo —llegué a susurrar cerca de su oído—. Pero, ¿sabes quién ha conseguido hacerle _cambiar_ más rápidamente en estos dos años atrás?

Soltó un suspiró enorme, apartándose de donde la mantenía encerrada tan felizmente. Me estiré con molestia, llegando a cruzarme de brazos. A pesar de no querer importunar, la dichosa mujer sabía bien qué mostrar cuando algo la irritaba. Y es que nunca cambiaría esa parte de ella; todas formaban a una bellísima persona que me tenía totalmente rendido a sus pies de bailarina.

No fue capaz de decir nada, agarrando únicamente las telas de su falda con dedos afilados, respirando con pesadez, mordiéndose los tiernos labios.

—No sé qué es lo que te molesta, Ann —la hice saber.

Días atrás una Meg extasiada había venido a contarnos lo que Christine le había confesado: ella y Erik se habían besado en dos ocasiones, declarándose su amor. La pequeña Giry rogó que nos sorprendiésemos cuando la joven encontrase el valor para hacérnoslo saber, cosa la cual aceptamos sin rechistar.

Pero los sentimientos pronto se agitaron; Antoinette tenía miedo, temblaba por lo que ahora sabíamos, lo que se suponía que era la cosa más difícil e inimaginable cumplida para un hombre con un pasado turbio y un rostro como el suyo.

¿Por qué era ese el caso? ¿Por qué no se alegraba por la pareja?

Dio un suspiro, llamando mi atención para fulminarme con la mirada, agitándose en su interior un mar de olas en tempestad. ¿Cómo una persona tan modesta era capaz de producir tales sentimientos en los demás? No era como la diva del Palais Garnier, regodeándose en dinero y arrogancia, o como una mujer torturada que se respaldaba con las cosas que ya había vivido. No, ella hacía que todos se estremeciesen en su presencia con una sola sacudida de su barbilla puntiaguda.

Temblé, tentado en hacerla ir a otra conversación, prefiriendo no enojarla si era el caso.

Podría divertirme enfadarla, pero si quería que estuviese en mi flanco pegada debía saber cómo jugar las cartas, y la mano que tenía en esta ocasión no era la más excepcional.

—En general suelen molestarme muchas cosas —refunfuñó, arrugando los labios.

—No eres tan exigente —obvié, queriendo llegar a su malestar con meticulosidad a pesar de todo.

Me hizo gestos con la mano, exasperada.

—¿No te… impacienta lo que va a pasar con Erik y Christine? —estalló de repente, dejándome frío.

—¿Perdón?

—¿De verdad crees que pueden mantener tal enamoramiento? Los dos son desconocedores de tan profundo sentimiento, ¿y si solo se hacen daño? ¿Crees que Erik podría soportar un engaño como ese?

—¿Quién de los dos es el que supone un riesgo, Ann?

Conjeturaba que se molestaba por los dos pedazos de la pareja por igual, pero el conocido fantasma era más como un hermano para ella. Christine podría haber tomado un pedazo de su corazón también, pero lo que había sufrido el hombre jamás se lo había llegado a perdonar por completo, a pesar de que no fuese su culpa.

—Temo que Erik enloquezca si le rompe el alma. —Dejó escapar un suspiro—. Christine es joven, no creo que sepa lo que quiere en realidad.

—Eso es algo de lo que deberían preocuparse ellos, ¿no es así? —Estiré el brazo para que volviese a mi lado si lo deseaba, a lo que al final tuve que obligarla, arrastrándole las piernas por encima de las mías para quedar en un extraño apretón.

Su semblante era pensativo y melancólico, pestañeando más de lo necesario y con el ceño fruncido en una hermosa curva.

—Lo sé, pero no quisiera tener que recoger los trozos que se queden después, ¿comprendes? No podré abandonar a Christine, se ha convertido en una hija para mí, y es lo mínimo que debo hacer por Gustave.

Según había llegado a saber, a base de cuestiones incesantes, la familia Daaé y los Giry fueron muy buenos amigos hasta el fallecimiento casi total de esta última. No había cosa que los hubiese afligido más; amaban la música por igual, humildes de sangre y satisfechos de alma. Eran semejantes, y sin embargo la suerte había decidido abandonarlos cuando tuvo oportunidad, desgarrándolos por igual.

—Y tampoco podré dejar a Erik, Amir. Estoy en el medio de todo esto, y no sé de dónde agarrarme para no ceder. —Dejó escapar un alarido, escondiéndose en mi chaqueta.

Antoinette había ido a hablar con Erik en cuanto supo la noticia, remolcándome con ella a su casa bajo el suelo.

Por supuesto que el hombre se había sorprendido al vernos allí, pero nos introdujo entre sus lujosas paredes para tomar un té exquisito. Nunca hubiese sabido si estaba molesto o no, pero aquello no importó a la mujer a mi lado, quien tuvo la audacia de preguntarle sobre todo los hilos que podría haber dejado sueltos y sin atar.

Primeramente le acusó enfadada de cualquier cosa que se le pasó por la cabeza, y cuando comenzaron a gritarse el uno al otro conmigo como expectante y moderador, temeroso de que en cualquier instante alguno de ellos sacase un cuchillo para clavárselo al otro en el cuello, Erik solo se había defendido alegando que Christine fue quien se había lanzado contra su boca, besándole, para días después oírla decir que le amaba.

—¡Me ama, Ann! ¿No te das cuenta de lo dichoso que soy ahora? —había dicho, colocándose en pie para dar credibilidad a sus palabras.

Ella se había callado, estupefacta por lo que acababa de declarar. Si Erik era feliz todo estaría bien, y eso era lo que ella más deseaba, al igual que ahora Christine.

Tras abandonar las catacumbas, me prometí que nunca sería capaz de hacerle saber a la maestra de ballet que en cuanto los labios de la joven tocaron los del famoso asesino de Persia, este había venido a mí con una desesperación casi abrumadora. Yo no había sabido nada hasta que el entusiasmo de Meg nos lo reveló.

Mis dos ayudantes habían caído de bruces, asustados por lo que había venido a reconocer el temible Fantasma de la Ópera aquel día; pero sobre todo Omid, quien se preocupaba terriblemente por la dama.

En una noche donde el alcohol nos había embriagado más de lo que primeramente era nuestra intención, dejó escapar que le recordaba mucho a su hermana, habiéndola tenido que abandonar cuando huimos los tres de Persia por las ayudas al supuesto favorito del Shah.

Aquello nos había conmovido, recordando a duras penas lo mucho que tuvimos que arriesgar y perder para salvar nuestras cabezas.

Pero ahora no era el momento de regresar al pasado, levantando con cuidado el rostro de la maestra de mi camisa clara.

—Como he dicho antes, y esto es solo mi opinión —me resguardé en cuanto su mirada ardió—, todo lo que están haciendo en cosa suya. ¿Qué conseguirían con tu desaprobación? En el caso de que se lo hicieses saber.

—¡Nunca les diría tal cosa! —Se llevó los dedos a la boca, no habiendo cavilado esa posibilidad a pesar del malestar que pudiese estar sintiendo.

Por supuesto que preferiría mantenerse en silencio.

—Entonces procura mostrar… algo parecido a la satisfacción.

—Christine es muy joven, ¿no te parece? No digo que eso sea un impedimento, pero apenas ha vivido el tiempo suficiente como reconocer los males del mundo. Y Erik es conocedor de todo lo malo. ¿Sabrá ella lo que es estar con un hombre? Y más aún, uno como él.

Tuve que reírme.

—Si te refieres a si se acostaran juntos, estoy seguro de que Erik se lanzará a por ella en cuanto tuviese su visto bueno y su conciencia se lo permita —me carcajeé mucho más fuerte, conociendo a aquel caballero demasiado bien—. En lo otro, tú misma has dicho que consiguió cambiar; ya no es alguien malo. O acaso —arrugué la frente, extrañado por el pensamiento que me había llegado—, ¿piensas que su rostro es un problema?

Nunca le había visto la cara, sobre todo porque aquel que la vislumbraba perdía la vida en sus manos, y es que Erik era muy bueno en ese sentido. Pero con la ayuda de Ann había conseguido imaginarme sus facciones grotescas y deformes, llegando a apiadarme de él.

Christine sabía que no era guapo, ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —volvió a sorprenderse por tal tontería dicha—. ¿Cómo puedes tan si quiera imaginar eso? Él es feo, pero Christine ya debe de estar informada de ello; al fin y al cabo le quitó la máscara en una ocasión, ¿recuerdas?

—No podría olvidarlo.

—Es su carácter lo que me hace estar inquieta. Es tan iracundo y cambiante; una palabra mal dicha y podría prender fuego a un bosque. —Las ramas del gran árbol en el jardín golpeaban con cuidado el cristal de la ventana, avisándonos del aire del exterior, como una amenaza de querer entrar para lavar la situación que tanto pesaba—. No quiero que la haga sufrir.

Se encontraba en una balanza perfectamente equilibrada y que pronto podría ceder ante cualquiera de los dos pesos. Y eso era lo que la estaba matando; no poder saber hacia dónde lanzarse antes de que todo se derrumbase.

—Erik nunca la haría daño —murmuré en su oído, repitiendo las palabras que una vez él mismo me dijo—: En su amor, será tan suave como un cordero y, aunque tendrán más días terribles que buenos, los atesorarán como joyas valiosas.

Giró el rostro para observarme, rogándome en la mirada que todo saliese bien para poder descansar mejor.

Deposité un beso suave sobre sus labios, acariciándole las mejillas con dedos ásperos a causa de los años como guardia en mi tierra natal.

—Y en el caso de que todo se descomponga, yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte a remendarlo —proseguí aún más bajo, besándola en esta ocasión como es debido.

Al menos había conseguido hacerla sonreír de nuevo.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Yeii! Me ha gustado el final, es como… bastante romántico._

 _¡Veremos qué pasa después!_

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	78. Razonamiento

_Este es un capítulo largo! Espero que os guste._

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 78** **: Razonamiento**

Una semana después,

Jueves, 2 de noviembre de 1871

Erik estaba distraído, murmurando en varios idiomas su enfado por el tan poco cuidado que había tenido la naturaleza con sus preciadas construcciones. Se hallaba casi escondido bajo los pies de la escultura de poesía lírica, con un cincel en la mano y la otra sujetándole en el aire de la tarde. Quería arreglar unos desperfectos en la dichosa piedra.

En un principio temblé por si alguien le veía, pero pronto aplacó mis temores, dejándome saber que haría lo que le diese la gana.

Hice un sonido muy poco femenino desde el fondo de mi pecho; maldito hombre.

No sabía qué era lo que me había llevado a convencerle para pasar de nuevo unas horas en el tejado de la ópera, pero lo que menos imaginé fue el que se pusiese a trabajar, enfadándose cada vez que el aire le hacía tener que sostenerse mejor contra el borde.

Ese mismo aire que conseguía revolverme la capa que llevaba sobre los hombros, como si se tratase de las alas de un gran cuervo. No era la que solía usar; esta la había mantenido porque en un principio irritaba al Fantasma, cosa la cual me alegraba. Era la misma que me acompañó en los paseos nocturnos cuando me avisó de que no saliese por las noches.

—Siempre me ha gustado esa ópera; La favorita —me había hecho saber al colocarme bien el gorro en la espalda.

—¿Cuánto hace que la estrenaron? —le tuve que preguntar, con el corazón latiéndome desbocado por su cercanía, aún no estando completamente acostumbrada.

Erik no era el tipo de hombre que dedicaba pequeños roces o caricias, pero no dudaba en ayudarme con lo que fuese, sorprendiéndome cuando llegaba y me hacía saber que uno de los lazos de mi falda se había soltado, para mi terrible bochorno.

—Cuatro años.

Y con eso habíamos marchado al cielo.

Afortunadamente el sol nos calentaba todavía a pesar del frío. El otoño comenzaba a hacer estragos, dejando caer las hojas de los árboles para crear mullidos tapizados en el suelo.

Volvía a sentirme como alguien importante en los techos del Palais Garnier, como si pudiese juzgar aquello que había bajo mis talones, observando con arrogancia. Lo que ellos no sabían era que se trataba de una persona sentimental y fácil de conmover. Y sin duda sería algo de lo que poder aprovecharse.

Meneando la cabeza me acerqué allí donde estaba el dichoso caballero suspendido, todavía farfullando maldades que preferí ignorar. No era como si comprendiese tampoco lo mucho que apreciaba esas cosas por las cuales trabajaba tanto, y él estaba reacio a admitir su entusiasmo por cualquier signo de belleza.

Pero si le era importante también lo sería para mí.

No obstante, aquello no evitaba que me estuviese aburriendo. Por lo que, aclarándome la garganta llamé su atención, quedando él con el rostro inclinado hacia arriba.

Sus ojos eran más brillantes al sol; con las pupilas contraídas y el resplandor de la luz golpeándole, se habían transformado en un amarillo intenso. Era un color extraño a la vez que hipnótico, y tenía que admitir que si no fuese por la intensidad que solía ejercer en su mirada, podría estar estudiando esos maravillosos orbes durante horas. Eran igual de cálidos que las llamas más claras de un fuego, agitándose con suavidad y sosiego, temblando de vez en cuando si era necesario.

Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa cuando se disculpó por sus palabras groseras, pero sabía perfectamente que lo decía por mera educación, no era como si lo sintiese de verdad.

Me acerqué un poco más al borde, viendo donde estaba apoyado con preocupación.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer si te caes? —le urgí, temerosa de repente.

Le había confesado ese mismo miedo cuando le vi saltar al vacío, dando un grito terrible para enseguida vislumbrar su cabeza de nuevo, explicándome sus planes.

Había dejado su capa y una bolsa llena de herramientas a un lado, yendo a ella solo cuando tenía que cambiar de artilugio con el que esculpir.

—Eso es imposible —se rio de mí, mostrándome una sonrisa ancha bajo la terrible máscara. No entendía por qué a veces vestía la que le ocultaba medio labio a pesar de que era ya más que consciente de su deformidad—. En el caso de que, por algún descuido, no colocase bien uno de los pies, otro tejadillo me pararía antes de morir. —Señaló el lugar con gesto despreocupado.

Me horroricé con tan solo pensarlo, apartándome de allí enseguida. ¿Cómo era capaz de estar tan tranquilo, dependiendo únicamente de él mismo?

Aunque quizá fuese aquello por lo que no temía a nada. Erik no fallaba nunca.

—Por favor, ten cuidado —le pedí, arañándome la piel de las manos—. No me gustaría tener que bajar a buscarte.

Como si un rayo le hubiese tocado, toda su expresión corporal cambió, haciéndome preguntar qué podría haber vagado a su mente a aquella velocidad. Pero entonces volvió a modificarse, regresando a su estado burlón.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —dijo como si se tratase de un duelo.

— _¡Pah!_ Antes daría un bofetón a La Carlotta —gruñí por sus absurdas palabras, cruzándome de brazos.

Se había vuelto mucho más juguetón desde el día en que nos volvimos a besar, como si las barreras que aún le mantenían hubiesen sido enterradas más profundamente, dándole la oportunidad de huir de toda angustia.

Sus risas, las cuales había llegado a apreciar como estrellas fugaces, se habían vuelto comunes. No solían ser carcajadas largas y ruidosas, más parecidas a suspiros tenues, pero felices al fin y al cabo. Y saber que era yo quien las conseguía formar hacía que fuesen mucho más especiales si era posible.

—¿Podrías alcanzarme —llamó mi atención, con la vista brillante— la bujarda?

Tuve que rodar los ojos, caminando a su bolsa de cuero con los artilugios casi fuera.

—Vas a tener que ser más específico si quieres que te de la cosa correcta.

Fruncí el ceño ante los extraños utensilios que allí guardaba. Algunos de metal, otros de madera con aspecto peligroso. Había incluso un cuchillo arqueado demasiado grande para poder ser considerado seguro de alguna forma. ¿Y todo eso era para solamente esculpir?

—Es un martillo con un lado de la cabeza llena de lo que se supone que son puntas, pero están algo planas por el desgaste —me hizo saber, dibujando su forma en el espacio, como si así pudiese comprenderle mejor.

Me atreví a meter la mano entra aquel caos, con cuidado de no arañarme o cortarme, temerosa de lo que todavía no había visto.

Estaba sorprendida de cómo podía hacer tales maravillas artísticas con solo su propia fuerza e imaginación. De la nada crear cuerpos y formas, sin un patrón exacto de dónde cortar o golpear. Era prodigioso.

Tuve que levantar el rostro por encima del hombro para cerciorarme de que seguía ahí, y lo peor fue comprobar que sus ojos no se habían despegado de mi cuerpo, inclinando la cara a un lado cuando me descubrió buscándole.

Me sonrojé, pero con un asentimiento agarré lo que creía que era la bujarda y se la di.

—Gracias —murmuró, regresando de nuevo a su antigua posición.

Asentí varias veces más, todavía acalorada.

Era extraño poder ver desde tan arriba, y de día, lo hermoso de la ciudad. Las chimeneas, el refulgir de los ventanales en la lejanía, los árboles más altos que conseguían sobresalir por lo alto de las casas. La torre de la iglesia y la vegetación creciente a los lados del Sena eran lo más llamativo, mostrándose con orgullo en el cielo agitado.

Otro soplo de viento fresco me hizo retroceder, intentando encontrar un lugar sin que las faldas de mi vestido fuesen a levantarse volando.

—Erik —titubeé, contenta con la idea que me había surgido. Todavía no había visto el resto de alrededores que lindaban con la ópera, habiendo estado anteriormente ya en la zona donde nos encontrábamos—. Voy a ir al otro lado de donde hemos salido —le hice saber, no importándome si se negaba a que fuese sola.

Pero para mi entusiasmo, y leve decepción, me permitió marchar sin tan si quiera una palabra estable, hallándose distraído con su cometido.

El lugar por el que nos movíamos era el frente de la ópera, estando desnivelado con el resto, quedando en el alto ángulo de unión Apolo. Sabía que Erik era capaz de llegar allí, y que quizá con un poco de insistencia se atrevería a llevarme. Pero por el momento alegaba que era sumamente torpe y que terminaría cayendo del inclinado tejado, obligándole a partirse el cuello por mí.

Sin duda era todo educación.

Mis pasos resonaban extraños en la singular cubierta, creando eco por donde iba, haciendo que me preguntase si aquel que estuviese en el interior del edificio podría oírme.

Intenté ser silenciosa, imitando las zancadas del Fantasma, sin llegar a entender cómo era capaz de caminar con tanto cuidado sin a aburrirse. Mas, probablemente estaría ya acostumbrado. No parecía crearle ninguna molestia no generar sonido alguno, como si ya no lo pensase.

Rodeé la bóveda central, observando en la gran pared que separaba a la mitad la construcción varias vidrieras con hermosas liras en ella. Eran de un color aceitoso, nada acorde con el blanco y azul verdoso que dominaba en el exterior. Algunas de ellas tenían líneas de rotura, y en otras el color parecía haberse desfallecido, como si no les llegase la suficiente luz.

Un águila condecoraba la esquina del edificio, girando el cuello al exterior, deseoso de poder observar lo que le deparaban las afueras imposibles. Tenía las alas grandes, más parecidas a las de un ángel que a las de un ave, pero todo el conjunto rezumaba un poder atrayente, casi seductor.

El edificio tenía dos pequeñas cúpulas más a cada uno de sus lados, esplendidas en el exterior, pero todo un lío de objetos, cuerdas y trajes en el interior, habiendo quedado para esconder trastos innecesarios.

Nunca entendería el por qué guardar chismes que no pensaban volver a usar.

Pasé los dedos por los círculos y arcos perfectos, y cada ladrillo que sobresalía de su lugar, queriendo llamar la atención de aquel que se atrevió a mirarlo, como si desease ser juzgado.

Dejé que una de las canciones de mi padre me acompañase en la distracción, tarareando la melodía desde el fondo de mi pecho, zarandeándome de un lugar a otro con manos codiciosas por saber.

No anhelaba el día de hoy ir a actuar, prefiriendo mantenerme apartada de los ojos del resto. Había días que prefería ocultarme en las profundidades de mi habitación, sabiendo con seguridad que pocos se atreverían a molestarme allí, y en otras ocasiones disfrutaba del esplendor del día, sufriendo por dentro al tener que abandonarlo.

Los espectáculos eran sencillos, todavía deleitándonos en las armonías de Fausto, y los nuevos ensayos un túmulo de emociones contrarias que no nos dejaban descansar bien. Había muchas exigencias a las que adaptarse, dando bastonazos a ciegas hasta que nos corregían, no teniendo un plan seguro para que siguiésemos. A pesar de que la ópera era una obra maestra, el tener que aprender otra vez partituras y movimientos nos dejaba de mal humor, no teniendo demasiado tiempo además de relajarnos a causa de las prisas de los jefes por estrenar a principio de año.

Y para unir más cosas a mis desdichas, no debía olvidar las horas que pasaba practicando con los cantantes importantes, con la mirada de la diva pegada a mi nuca, buscando los defectos que pudiesen tener mi voz y pronunciación.

Si la voluble mujer no se encontrase en las salas con nosotros habría sido más sencillo, calmando los nervios que solían agitarme, pero repentinamente la mujer no deseaba fallar a ningún ensayo, teniendo que resignarme.

Las únicas que iban a buen ritmo en esta ocasión eran las bailarinas, orquestadas por una exigente Antoinette, quien se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo.

Sus actuaciones habían cesado a finales de octubre, teniendo la seguridad de que volverían a bailar solas en el escenario por el mucho dinero que consiguieron ganar.

Habían permitido seguir bailando a la maestra, despertando a antiguos seguidores de la mujer, los cuales quedaron sorprendidos al verla en el tablado a pesar del tiempo perdido.

Incluso le escribí a Carine, haciéndola saber la maravillosa noticia, viniendo ella con sus padres para disfrutar de la danza.

Había sido algo bueno cerciorarme de que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones a pesar de su pasada mala suerte. La habían contratado en una orquesta que trabajaba para el _Théâtre national de l'Opéra-Comique_. No era la grandiosidad del Palais Garnier, pero alegaba haber conocido a muy buenas personas en él, quedando plenamente satisfecha y con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro al relatármelo.

La prometí ir a verla cuando tuviese algunos días libres juntos, depositando en sus mejillas muchos besos cariñosos antes de despedirnos aquella noche.

A pesar de lo mucho que alegó Antoinette haber quedado satisfecha respecto a lucirse frente a un público, sus aprendices tenían otra mentalidad, jurándose entre ellas que la harían participar en La Traviata; esta vez sin romperle antes un tobillo a Sorelli.

Encontrándome embelesada en mis pensamientos, de espaldas a donde había dejado a Erik con su labor, escuché un sonido proveniente de allí mismo, haciendo que me preguntase si era él o cualquier otra persona que se hubiese fijado en los merodeadores que correteaban por el techo.

Podría estar siendo exagerada, pero no quería que ninguno de los gerentes fuese avisado de mis caminatas improvisadas, y menos aún si me descubrían allí con el Fantasma de la Ópera como acompañante.

Cerré la boca y me di la vuelta, temerosa, agarrando en puños fuertes las telas del vestido que amenazaban con descubrirme.

Me guardé el aliento mientras movía los pies con cuidado para no hacerme de notar, rodeando la cúpula, vigilando cada teja, formándoseme un nudo a la garganta cuando descubrí que Erik ya no estaba donde le había dejado.

¿Dónde se había marchado y por qué no me había avisado? ¿Podría estar todavía colgado de alguna forma para que no le descubriesen?

Decidí en última instancia retroceder, esperando alguna señal para que saliese de donde iría a esconderme cuando, desde una parte superior, lo que supuse que sería el gruñido de un animal me sobresaltó, agarrándome aquella persona de las caderas para no hacerme caer con el choque de su delgado y fuerte cuerpo.

Grité por el susto, abriendo aún más los ojos a pesar de que el sol me cegó momentáneamente al querer descubrir a mi captor, el cual era dos cabezas más alto que yo y ahora se reía a mandíbula abierta.

¡Estúpido Erik!

—¡Maldito seas! —rugí, pataleando para que me liberase. Me mantenía en vilo, y por inercia me agarré de su torso, preocupada por si me soltaba contra el suelo repentinamente.

El desgraciado hombre había saltado desde arriba, cogiéndome desprevenida, ahora carcajeándose de mí por el susto.

—¡Eres un maleducado! —proseguí, queriendo que mis palabras saliesen con seriedad en vez de alientos desesperados.

—Y tú una cobarde —me atacó con la voz aguda, aún divertido.

Sin antes avisarme de sus intenciones, y en un acto que en pocas ocasiones solía comenzar él, me depositó sobre los pies para inclinarse lo suficiente y apoyar sus labios contra los míos en un medio beso, quedando como barrera la cruel máscara de cuero.

Así consiguió callarme, silenciándome con el ardor de su boca. Estaba sonrojado cuando se apartó, y pude ver su inocencia sobresaliéndole de cualquier parte de carne expuesta; una piel que dejaba de ser amarillenta para mostrarse únicamente blanca a la luz del sol. Las velas le regalaban un color menos sano.

Me dejó tomarle de las manos, hundiendo los dedos bajo las mangas de su camisa, rodeando con cuidado las cicatrices que allí tenía.

Me había explicado, cuando con una simple mirada se atrevió a satisfacer mi preocupante curiosidad, que en varias ocasiones fue encadenado por las muñecas, y que dichas heridas fueron creadas al resistirse a dicha inmovilidad, intentando zafarse con o sin éxito.

Por supuesto había quedado horrorizada, mas no ignoraba el hecho de su turbulento pasado por mucho que pudiese amarle, y tanto el daño que ejerció como del que fue ejercido me hacían temblar en preocupación.

Pero ahora me había vuelto a besar, y las cosquillas de mi estómago me estaban apartando de cualquier sensación preocupante que pudiese tener en aquel instante, cautivándome lo caliente que estaba el hombre frente a mí.

—Tienes que regresar —me hizo saber de repente, soltándome para colocarse mejor la capa sobre los hombros, la cual había estado de lado en todo momento.

La sombra que creaba su cuerpo me ocultaba de cualquier luz descortés, quedando bajo su preciada protección.

Di un suspiro ante su aseveración, haciendo un puchero además, entristecida por tener que pasar la tarde en otro lugar que no fuese este; en su presencia o en el tejado.

—Será lo mejor —mascullé sin ganas, viéndole ya marchar a la puerta que me había mostrado que usaba únicamente él desde sus pasadizos.

—No podría quitarle a Paris la mejor voz que conocerá jamás —me alagó, correteando ahora.

No era alguien que diese cumplidos tampoco, y eso me agitaba más si era posible, sonriendo como una cría a la cual sus padres hubiesen felicitado.

Caminé a sus espaldas, tarareando feliz mientras terminaba por dejarme de nuevo en mi habitación, depositando otro beso cuidadoso sobre mis labios desesperados por más.

Cuando cerró la segunda puerta tras el espejo me permití divagar en los anteriores contactos que habíamos compartido. Solo dos de ellos se habían vuelto terriblemente acalorados, finalizándolos él, disculpándose por su ímpetu y poca delicadeza, cosa la cual yo negaba con ferviente pasión.

Los dos éramos culpables de las sensaciones que compartíamos, gozando del placer que nos había rodeado en aquellos perfectos instantes donde apenas sabríamos cómo detenernos, al igual que si se tratase de una ofensa para el otro.

Eso era amor, ¿verdad? Hacer dichoso a tu pareja, recordándole lo muy importante que era para ti, abrazándola y arrullando palabras sin sentido, ahogándose en la piel…

Sin embargo, algo que todavía no había odio manifestar a Erik era ese amor que yo tanto codiciaba. Ni una sola vez había escapado de su garganta el sonido que haría que mi corazón se parase y volviese a latir como si se tratase de cinco caballos, llevando más sangre de la normal a cada miembro de mi cuerpo, como si necesitase correr repentinamente.

Observé mi reflejo, habiendo fruncido el ceño. Me veía perfectamente presentable para acudir a las practicas antes de la obra, solo había crecido una pequeña preocupación en el fondo de mis ojos castaños, siendo rápidamente disimulada si pestañeaba dos o tres veces de más.

¿Por qué pensaba tan absurdas cosas? Por supuesto que el hombre me querría, al fin y al cabo era un caballero.

 _Erik era un caballero, ¿pero por qué todavía no me había correspondido?_

¿Quizá fuese solo el placer lo que le engatusaba a tenerme entre sus brazos? Quizá solo… me considerase su amante.

No podía imaginar a Erik fuera, en la calle, tomando un paseo normal como el resto de personas; no podría recrear la situación de decirle alguna de mis amigas que un varón me había llamado la atención, tanto como para considerarlo un cortejo más que aceptable.

Además, ¿qué se suponía que debían hacer los enamorados? La única buena referencia que tenía eran Meg y Víctor —o Sorelli y su vergonzoso novio—, pero no podía compararlos con lo que yo tenía.

La rubia no era como si hubiese cambiado demasiado, manteniéndose tan alegre como siempre, risueña y soñadora. No solía dudar en dejar al tramoyista cuando alguna de sus amigas se encontraba en un estado lloroso o lamentable, sabiendo mantener la marcada línea que había entre su familia, amigos y pareja, equilibrándose para acarrear con todo.

Con un revuelo de faldas salí de la habitación, deseosa de encontrarme con alguna de mis compañeras para poder cavilar otras cosas que no me diesen dolor de cabeza.

Y es que hasta que no vi el rostro jovial de Angeline no fui capaz de despegarme cualquier pesadumbre que me arañase el pecho desde dentro.

Me divertiría en el espectáculo de hoy, dejando atrás todo lo demás, centrándome únicamente en el presente.

 **~)}O{(~**

Para desgracia del coro, los bailarines habían chocado con nosotros al salir a la vez, creando un alboroto vergonzoso frente a un público que rio sin cuidado, consiguiendo que nos coloreásemos todos de rojo.

Muchos veíamos cardenales surgirnos en la piel, ciertamente dolorosos, pero poco más allá de eso salió mal, habiendo terminado incluso antes por la velocidad ligera que habíamos usado.

Le había dicho a las Giry que las vería a las afuera de la ópera para encaminarnos al restaurante que solíamos rondar, deseosas de salir y cenar fuera por una noche.

Me lavaba la cara con fuerza, rogando al cielo porque el absurdo maquillaje desapareciese con facilidad, y tuvo a bien una de las coristas mayores darme ciertos productos de olores extraños para ayudarme con la tarea.

Le estaría eternamente agradecía.

Tenía la necesidad de alejarme del edificio lo antes posibles, sintiendo en lo bajo de la espalda una situación no deseada y la cual preferiría evitar. No obstante, esta se mostró ante mí en cuanto subí las primeras escaleras que me darían espacio para liberarme, reteniéndome en un abrazo repentino Raoul, saludándome contento y excitado.

Volvió a felicitarme por la maravillosa actuación, a lo que yo contesté con falso júbilo, no queriendo retrasar más a las mujeres que aguardaban por mí.

—Me alegro de volver a verte —dije sin mucho ánimo. Había estado evitándole durante las últimas semanas, prefiriendo pasar tiempo con _otras personas_.

Donde una vez hube disfrutado de su absoluta compañía, algo en mi interior se había desgastado, quedando ahora deshilachado, intentando remendar con parches aquella misma zona. Sobre todo porque no quería hacerle más daño del estrictamente necesario.

El caballero no se había rendido a la hora de ganarse mi amor, y eso mismo era lo que más me angustiaba.

Estaba segura de que en algún momento encontraría a una dama adecuada, con su misma posición social y tan hermosa como las más jóvenes que solían rondar la ópera en posesión de mucho dinero.

No deseaba tenerle a mis pies el resto de su pobre vida, y tenía que admitir que una parte de mí se contraía al imaginar lo que podría pensar mi actual pareja si otro intentaba mantener de igual forma mis atenciones.

Nunca creí posible encontrarme en un triángulo amoroso, pero estaba poco dispuesta a mantenerlo activo, arrancando lo antes posible una de las esquinas.

—Has estado muy ocupada este último mes, ¿no es así? —comenzó con educación, intentando retenerme un poco más.

—Exacto. Los ensayos se llevan mucho de mi tiempo —suspiré agotada, no siendo del todo una mentira.

—Ya veo… —murmuró, refulgiendo algo que no me gustó en sus ojos—. Tomas clases también fuera de aquí, ¿verdad?

—Para la voz, sí. —Le dediqué una sonrisa enorme—. No podría estar donde estoy sin ayuda y las prácticas necesarias.

Erik podría complacerse por mis elogios indirectos.

—Estoy seguro de que tu maestro debe de ser terriblemente caro —reflexionó sin venir a cuento, dejándome algo desconcertada.

—Gano lo suficiente como para poder permitírmelo—alegué a la defensiva a pesar de calumniar. Nunca me imaginé a Erik pidiéndome dinero para instruirme.

Él se retractó, percibiendo el repentino tono que había usando para dirigirme a él.

A pesar de los estragos que pudiese generar en el resto de damas a las que hablase, sus formas y vestimentas de alto rango no eran un acobardamiento para mí. Le había conocido cuando era todo inocencia y espíritu tierno, y para su desgracia en mi memoria quedaría para siempre como eso.

No sería capaz de intimidarme si era eso lo que quería, y me cuestioné si todavía no se había dado cuenta de que unas bonitas palabras y sonrisas incómodas eran patéticas desde mi perspectiva.

—No pretendía decir otra cosa. —Se llevó los dedos a la sien cubierta de mechones dorados, colocándolos tras la oreja—. ¿Puedo saber su nombre? Me pregunto si es alguien conocido.

—No lo es —declaré más rápido de lo necesario, llegando a morderme los labios por insensata.

¿Podría acaso decirle quién era mi maestro? Aquel que me había estado acompañando casi desde que llegué a la ópera, amonestándome más de lo necesario, consiguiendo robarme el corazón al final de la historia…

Lo más seguro sería que este volviese a reñirme en cuanto supiese que se lo había expuesto a un hombre cualquiera, pero tampoco me atrevería a inventarme un nombre aleatorio, prefiriendo ser franca al que se suponía que era un gran amigo para mí; a pesar de ser a veces un impedimento.

Sin embargo, algo que no llegué a saber nunca era el apellido de aquel hombre, dejándome solo con una opción y una cuestión en mente: ¿cómo no sabía aún su apellido?

—Se llama Erik D'Alember. —Me sacudí de un pie a otro con agitación—. Es hermano de Antoinette Giry.

Aquello le dejó plenamente sorprendido.

Me felicité en mi fuero interno por ser tan ingeniosa, pero los demonios y ángeles en mi cabeza temblaban por lo que acababa de decir a penas sin considerarlo.

 _"Se suponía que no querías mentir"_ oí a unos en la lejanía, espantándolos con varios asentimientos.

 _"No demasiado"_ tuve que excusarme.

—Me temo que no le conozco —me hizo saber algo desinflado.

—Es un hombre muy privado, pero estoy segura de que te gustaría mucho su música. Es un gran compositor —me jacté ante lo que sabía de él—, además de arquitecto.

—Arquitecto dices —murmuró más para él que para mí, dedicándome una sonrisa singular—. Hablas de él como si fuese un erudito.

—Es la persona más inteligente que jamás haya conocido. No obstante, hay algo de modestia en su forma de ser que es prácticamente atrayente.

A pesar de los lujos que pudiese tener Erik, en su expresión, en sus modales, en propia anatomía, una vida dura le había hecho vulnerable a los que estaban desamparados. Y eso era algo más de lo que estaba perdidamente enamorada. Lo trataba todo con extrema delicadeza, como si la más insignificante de las cosas fuese digna de su plena atención.

Raoul alzó las cejas ante mis palabras, contrayendo la expresión a una de pura preocupación.

—¿Tan honrado te parece?

—Mucho más que eso.

Algo dentro de él estalló sin sonido.

—Parece alguien muy importante para ti.

Sentí el agujón de una recriminación.

Cuando quería podía hacer daño si se lo proponía; a pesar de sus sonrisas y caras cándidas, su sombra se tornaba oscura y pérfida, con un halo trágico alrededor. Y eso era algo que detestaba de él.

No permitiría que se burlase de mí, teniendo que tantear para que no descubriese lo que ahora llevaba entre las manos. Él solo se había ganado mi contestación, y esperaba que con ella regresase por donde hubiese venido, comprendiendo lo que era ahora mi existencia.

—Raoul —le sonreí con toda la ingenuidad que pude, dejando que esa feliz me llenase por dentro para que no dudase de mi manifestación pasional—, Erik… —no era tan si quiera capaz de aclarar mis ideas—, es una gran parte de mi vida ahora.

Su boca cayó abierta de par en par, no habiendo esperando aquello por mi parte.

Escuché romperse un cristal en la lejanía.

—Lo lleva siendo desde hace mucho, a decir verdad —proseguí, deseando que no dudase ante mi confesión—. Pero ahora que he sido audaz con lo que refiere a mis sentimientos, estoy más que encantada de decir que Erik tiene una abertura muy grande en mi corazón

Parecía irreal que él fuese la primera persona a la que le hiciese saber sobre mi amor —el cual aún no estaba segura de si era correspondido—, pero eso mismo lo hacía mucho más fuerte. Y aunque las razones por las que se expliqué no habían sido las mejores, una piedra había sido apartada de mis hombros, pudiendo respirar ahora mejor.

Tendría que decírselo al resto de mis amigas en cuanto encontrase el momento justo, dudando de si entonces echaría a volar cuando terminase de hablar.

—¿Cómo…? —comenzó, con la expresión descompuesta y los ojos ardiendo—. ¿Es un buen hombre acaso? ¿Estás segura de que no…?

—Le conozco desde que llegué a la ópera, Raoul.

—¿Quién más le conoce?

Me reí sin sentir alegría.

—No lo sé. Madame Giry, Meg, _monsieur_ Amir… Esos son con los que le he visitado alguna vez.

—¿Y en vuestras clases os encontráis solos?

—¿Es eso un crimen? —exclamé con creciente enfado.

—No es normal —nos culpó, levantando un dedo acusador.

—¿Perdón? —Había llegado al borde—. Nuestras acciones son respetuosas; él es mi maestro y yo su alumna. Las _clases_ se basan en eso. ¿Qué crees que nos dedicamos a hacer?

Erik no permitía que mi emoción afectuosa saliese a la luz cuando debíamos ensayar las nuevas partituras, tomándose muy enserio todo lo referido a la ópera. Era una persona totalmente diferente a la que se convertía después, cuando me ofrecía una taza de té y dulces. Pero Raoul no tenía motivo alguno para saber el qué hacíamos en nuestras horas libres. ¿Quién se creía? ¿Mi padre?

Un escalofrío me recorrió de los pies a la cabeza ante tal pensamiento.

La decepción era casi palpable en él, habiendo fruncido los labios en una línea casi perfecta, con sus bonitas cejas fruncidas y la molestia bordeándole cara.

No me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos el uno del otro hasta que una voz salió desde mis espaldas, llamándome.

—Christine —escuché a Antoinette sobresalir entre la incómoda lucha de miradas, girándome para reconocer su presencia.

Quería llorar por la emoción de que hubiese venido a buscarme, con una Meg dudosa a sus espaldas.

—Lo siento mucho, me he entretenido —me disculpé, mirándola con el horror escrito en los ojos. Y debieron notarlo las dos, pues sus muecas de asombro eran idénticas.

—Pensábamos que te había pasado algo —habló la rubia a modo de disculpa, observándonos al vizconde y a mí con una ceja levantada—. No pretendíamos molestar.

Raoul, por supuesto, fue todo educación y galantería:

—Debéis disculparla, fui yo quien abusó de su tiempo. —Hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Solo quería felicitarle y saber un poco más de ella. Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. —Estuve a punto de pararle para discutirle, pero no notó mi malestar—. Las bailarinas también han sido una maravilla esta tarde, si se me permite el cumplido.

Antoinette estaba cada vez más extrañada, llegando a colocarse de manera metódica unos mechones que caían sobre su frente.

 _—Merci, monsieur._

—Además, Madame, no sabía que tenía un hermano músico. Christine me ha hablado muy bien de él. El arte debe acompañar a su familia desde hace generaciones, estoy seguro de ello.

Abrí los ojos con espanto, de espaldas al hombre. ¿Cómo se atrevía a jugármela así? No fui capaz de pestañear, ni hacer un simple gesto. Podría haber llorado entonces de nuevo, o desmayado, pero una quietud impresionable me atacó, dejándome clavada en el lugar.

La expresión de las mujeres fue de pura neutralidad, y temí las preguntas que me harían después de conseguir arrancar el problema que era Raoul.

Pero Antoinette siguió el cuento, consiguiendo que mis pulmones volviesen a funcionar.

—No suelo hablar mucho de él porque aprecia su intimidad —me auxilió, sonriendo al vizconde con una máscara que me hizo temerla aún más—. Y sí, la música ha sido una compañera continua en mi árbol genealógico desde que tenemos conocimiento. Pero no solo se han basado y dedicado a eso, lamento confesar.

A la maestra no le gustaba mentir sin razones válidas, y a pesar de la facilidad con la que había soltado las sílabas, en su interior había un caldero de agua hirviendo en el cual me bañaría en cuanto estuviésemos solas.

Raoul había quedado de nuevo estupefacto, no esperando aquella respuesta de su parte.

—Christine ha dicho además que es muy buen arquitecto —continuó como si nada.

—No todos opinan igual —le aseguró ella—. Tiene unos gustos algo… extraños. Pero todo lo que crea sale de su alma.

Ahora estaba claro de quién estábamos hablando.

Bien; Erik se quedaría con el apellido de soltera de Antoinette. Fin del asunto.

—Estaría gustoso de conocerlo.

—Y estoy seguro de que el estará encantado de conocerlo a usted —le sonrió, mostrándose más amable de lo que era habitualmente.

¿Cómo podía estar tan segura sobre algo que nunca podría pasar? No estaría dispuesta a buscar a un varón que hiciese del hombre del que estaba enamorada; antes dejaría París para vivir en la profundidad de los bosques.

—Pero, ¡por supuesto! Permítame felicitarla por haber conseguir tan buena pareja para él. Estoy seguro de que Christine será una magnifica hermana política.

La sangre había huido de mi rostro para volver de repente con mucha más violencia, temblándome bajo la piel, como si quisiese escapar de su confinamiento. Estaba segura de que se me saldría por los poros, creando un mar dantesco.

Cerré las manos en puños, dirigiendo todo mi odio a él. Lo que había comenzado como pequeñas punzadas se habían transformado en cuchilladas limpias.

—¿Debes ser tan maleducado? —le gruñí. Estuve tentada a golpearlo, pero varias personas aparecieron desde uno de los flancos, conteniéndome en seco.

—¿A caso no lo saben? —me cuestionó falso asombró, brillando en sus bonitos ojos azules malicia.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿por quién me tomas? —vociferé, llevándome las manos entonces a las telas de la falda, encontrando el momento perfecto para una despedida—. Será mejor que nos marchemos ya, no me gustaría desperdiciar más el tiempo.

— _Monsieur_ vizconde… —comenzó Meg, pero antes de poder escuchar más insensateces para rozar la poca cortesía que nos mantenía, apreté el paso hacia la salida.

Las esperaría en las escaleras de fuera, difamando en voz alta.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, haciéndome saber que Raoul rogaba mi perdón, habiendo admitido ser un insensato y poco correcto. Pero las cruces estaban ya hechas, habiéndome magullado el alma. No merecía tales quejas de su parte; nunca le había prometido estar con él, y ya le hice saber en el pasado que alguien más era de mi interés, a pesar de no haber caído en aquellos meses de quién se trataba.

Fui únicamente capaz de refunfuñar, prefiriendo mantener la boca callada hasta que me templase. No diría más necedades, mi cuota del día estaba ya llena; se había cumplido en menos de media hora.

Al llegar al pequeño restaurante y pedir lo que nos llenaría los estómagos, Meg volvió a referirse a mí tras unas cuantas mofas para relajar el aire.

—Vas a tener que explicarnos muchas cosas —habló impaciente y con la mirada chispeante.

—Eso parece, querida —la siguió su madre, cruzándose de brazos.

Permití entonces que una maravillosa sensación que ya conocía me acompañase. Habíamos estado en aquel lugar muchas veces antes; habíamos disfrutado muy buenos momentos las tres.

A pesar del tiempo pasado, y de las cosas que jamás podría recuperar, algo dentro de mí sabía con seguridad que algunas amistades jamás me dejarían; no si era lo suficientemente constante como para mantenerlas. Y comprender que merecían la pena fortalecían ese hecho.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —me carcajeé yo entonces, dejando que las preocupaciones se quedasen en otro lugar.

Lo único que haría esa noche sería disfrutar de una maravillosa cena entre agradable compañía.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Las cosas con el dichoso petimetre se van a poner un poco más tensas… ¡No parece querer darse por aludido!_

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	79. Conclusiones

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 79** **: Conclusiones**

Tres días después,

Domingo, 5 de noviembre de 1871

—¿Qué era lo que querías decirme, querida? —me insistió Erik, haciendo una mueca cuando realizó varios acordes estridentes en el piano.

El día de hoy no teníamos espectáculo; habiendo decidido los gerentes cambiar varias tablas estropeadas del escenario poco podíamos hacer hasta que terminasen, habiéndonos dado la tarde libre para nuestra inmensa alegría.

No obstante, Erik decidió que lo mejor sería que practicásemos entonces, alegando que aún no llegaba de manera cómoda a las notas que exigía el papel de Violetta, rechinándome la voz si me esforzaba demasiado.

No había sido capaz de negarme, sobre todo al tener la necesidad de aclarar de una vez por todas mis ideas. Además de estar en la obligación de hacerle saber que Antoinette era ahora algo así como su hermana para el patrón que aparentemente tanto le disgustaba.

Habían pasado más días de los que pretendí, pero en ninguna ocasión fui capaz de confesarle todo lo que me pesaba.

Ahora, sin embargo, estaba de nuevo ocupado arreglando su preciado instrumento al cual se le había roto una cuerda. Lo había mirado horrorizado al crear un estallido tras un mal sonido, quebrando su impecable musicalidad.

Y yo prefería mantenerme al margen de sus pequeños problemas, sabiendo que enseguida solucionaría el incidente. Se había disculpado por su poco cuidado, indicándome que continuaríamos en cuanto el piano sonase como él quería.

Observé las grotescas figuras que tenía a uno de los lados de la vitrina donde mantenía la pluma que le regalé en Navidad. Se trataban de un escorpión y un saltamontes con todos los detalles metódicamente hechos. Las patas de los dos eran desagradables, siendo perfectamente visibles los puntos donde se doblaban para darles forma. Las alas de uno y las pinzas del otro tenían cortes precisos, haciéndome sentir aún más asqueada.

Me recorrió un escalofrío al estudiarlas más de cerca, como si en verdad escondiesen algo que no pudiese saber, como si todo un destino hubiese dependido de ellas.

Pasé la mano sobre el escorpión, irguiéndolo en paralelo con su compañero; al menos algo digno de admirar era su color, tratándose de un negro que brillaba en algunos lugares azulado.

—¿Christine? —volvió a llamarme el hombre a mis espaldas, consiguiendo que de una vez le mirase.

—¿En qué material están hechos? —tuve que preguntarle, señalando los objetos que había dejado.

—Obsidiana. —Tocó una escala grave—. ¿Te gustan?

—En realidad no. —Me encogí de hombros—. Son bastante siniestros y repulsivos.

— _Mmm…_

Llegué a su derecha, viéndole colocar varias piezas extrañas en el piano, moviéndolas con avidez. Era sorprendente que sus dedos no tropezasen entre ellos, manteniendo una complicidad única y atrayente.

Con una sonrisa malvada escupí lo que sería el principio de nuestra discusión:

—Le dije al vizconde de Changy que eres el hermano de Antoinette.

Esas manos cuidadosas hicieron que dos cuerdas imperceptibles se rompiesen, golpeándole la piel sin querer ser amables. Todavía no se había recuperado del corte que sufrió con el chuchillo y ahora yo le infligía más dolor.

Esa misma sonrisa se convirtió en espanto al ver surgir sangre.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —Erik se giró para mirarme desde allí abajo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sacando el pañuelo que una vez me dio el portero, agarré la mano herida de Erik para apretar la suave tela contra su carne, con una disculpa en la mirada.

Antoinette había aceptado la mentira que le dije a Raoul. Sabía que se había convertido en una molestia para mí, y que sus intenciones eran cada vez más inclinadas a un lado que preferíamos ignorar. Tanto su hija como ella habían reído divertidas ante mis explicaciones, carcajeándose por mis intentos de allanar un camino escarpado el cual estaba subiendo de espaldas.

A veces era como si todo se me diese la vuelta, dejándome caer sin cuidado donde la gravedad me lo permitiese.

—Créeme: no era mi intención calumniar más de lo necesario. Raoul es insistente respecto a… —Meneé la cabeza, prefiriendo no acabar la oración—. Por lo que supuse que si le confesaba que mis atenciones estaban en otro hombre me dejaría marchar en paz.

Erik hizo un sonido estrangulado.

—¿Y eso ha funcionado?

Me mordí el interior de las mejillas, sin atreverme a mirarle, prestando atención a nuestro toque.

—No se lo tomó muy bien, pero por el momento no le he visto.

Él se levantó entonces, apartándose de mi lado. Cuando algo le abrumaba tenía esa misma reacción; comenzaría a caminar sin rumbo, agitándose molesto, murmurando incoherencias.

—¿Te das cuenta de que yo no existo para la sociedad? —exclamó en un jadeo.

Esta vez fui yo la que se sentó frente al piano, dejando caer la cabeza adelante, apoyando un codo sobre las teclas.

—Ya lo sé, Erik.

Era algo que nunca habíamos discutido. _Él no existía; yo estaba enamorada de un fantasma real._ Y eso me hacía ser terriblemente desdichada.

No sabía qué posibilidades meditar, no era como si pudiese poner todo lo que sentía en palabras. No encontraba sentido dentro de mi mente, por lo que me negué a darles autenticidad.

Aunque aún había cosas que sí quería saber.

—¿Cómo te apellidas? —le cuestioné sin mirarle. Era capaz de saber donde estaba de pie, los estremecimientos de su cuerpo me hacían saberlo, y eso era algo que fui perfeccionando cada vez más. Ya no era una simple sombra en una habitación.

No pude imaginar cuál sería su contestación, o el por qué tardaba tanto en decírmelo, mas, la verdad fue todavía más injusta.

—Nunca lo he sabido.

Me dieron un vuelco las entrañas, teniendo que alzar el rostro para buscarle.

Se mostraba alto y decidido, como si no le importase.

Mi boca había caído abierta, sin saber qué decir para apiadarme de él.

—Y a favor de sincerarnos, Erik no es el nombre que me dio mi madre. Dudo que ella me nombrase nunca. Terminé por escoger uno cuando fui lo suficientemente inteligente para leer y lo ojeé en un libro religioso. —Dio un paso más cerca de donde me hallaba colocada —. Tampoco sé el día exacto en el que nací, por lo que cuando pasa un año añado uno a mi edad. Por supuesto, quiero suponer que tengo una estimación de la misma.

Intentaba aturdirme con su presencia. Era algo que aún no había olvidado, un método de defensa inefectivo conmigo, pero aún así insistente.

—¿Por qué…?

—Tener un hijo deforme no fue lo que la mujer que me dio a luz pidió alguna vez, por lo que pronto me abandonó en la guardilla de su casa, tratándome como un animal. —Me llevé las manos al corazón, sintiendo un dolor extraño y nuevo apuñalarme con una fuerza demoledora—. Si te consuela, me escapé de allí cuando era solo un niño.

Y por lo poco más que me contó, el resto de su vida se fue tornando cada vez más una tortura la cual no sabía si estaba dispuesta a saber.

Aquel hombre, tan bien vestido, con una expresión solemne y la voz rica había estado en situaciones que me harían querer huir de su figura, incluso conseguirían que detestase al mundo entero por las crueldades que una vez le infligieron.

En una ocasión me había dicho que por vivir tanto tiempo en la miseria, se había malacostumbrado a disfrutar de toda las cosas ostentosas que pudiese pensar, deseando ser un hombre más, con anhelos de ensueño y exigencias altas, sin preocuparse en lo mucho o poco que pudiesen costar.

Si ansiaba algo lo conseguía, ya fuese por manos de otros o por las suyas propias.

Le miré con sufrimiento, frunciendo las cejas ante todo lo dicho.

—¿Cómo os conocisteis Antoinette y tú? —me atreví a preguntarle.

Había cavilado esa cuestión durante meses, temerosa de preguntársela a quien fuese, sabiendo lo privados que eran los dos. Mas, ahora era el momento en el que Erik estaba débil a pesar de su apariencia segura y enfadada, aprovechándome yo de ello.

No dudó un instante, intentado volver a atemorizarme.

—Unos gitanos me mostraban como el cadáver vivo. Era su mayor diversión. Supongo que no tener un rostro similar al resto de personas andantes ya te hace ser un muerto. —Me levanté por inercia cuando comenzó a inclinarse sobre mí, intentando juntar lo que se suponía que era su cara a la mía. Una ira que nacía desde el fondo de mi alma compungida por los males que había tenido que soportar me envalentonaba cada vez más, como si aquella fuera mi prueba para demostrarle que le amaba de una vez por todas.

Erik retrocedió, haciendo antes un ademán de rugir por mi osadía, reflejándose en sus ojos la chispa del dolor.

—¿Y qué más? —le urgí, cortando el espacio de nuevo.

Por un momento pensé que se quitaría esa prenda que tapaba su mayor vergüenza, pero solo comprobó que aún seguía allí con un pequeño movimiento de dedos.

—Ayudó —se le entrecortó la voz— a Erik a escapar. —Era como si todavía no pudiese creerlo—. Lo llevó a su casa y cuidó de él en secreto hasta que sus caminos tuvieron que separarse de nuevo.

Ahora, tras haberla conocido en profundidad, pude comprender lo que impulsó a Antoinette a hacer tal cosa magistral. Era alguien delicado, y no permitía que el abuso fuese la educación de nadie. Tuvo que sufrir al ver la escena de la cual se burlaban todos, llegando a dar las vueltas a las tornas para que saliese como ella quería.

¿Qué habría pasado si en verdad ese hombre hubiese sido una bestia encerrada? O peor aún, ¿qué habría sido de Erik si no le hubiese auxiliado cuando tuvo la ocasión?

Dudaba que alguna vez pudiesen odiarse si hilos tan fuertes les unían.

—La dichosa bailarina… —siseó para sí, y despertando de su trance me estudió de los pies a la cabeza, quedando fijo en mis ojos de nuevo—. Cuando huí de Persia fue ella quien me recogió, dándome el tiempo suficiente para crear mi hogar bajo el Palais Garnier. Llegué demasiado tarde para poderla ayudar verdaderamente con la muerte de Jules. Aunque siempre negará el necesitar el impulso de nadie —rio entre dientes—. Supongo que se alegró de tener alguien, a pesar de todo. Y años después aparecieron Daroga y sus aliados.

Poco a poco iba sabiendo más de la dura historia de Erik. Nunca comprendería como él los terrores del mundo, las cosas perversas que se escondían en las esquinas, pero aquí, en su casa, nada podría asustarme jamás, sintiéndome fuerte y una mente pensante e independiente.

—Entonces Antoinette es como una hermana para ti, ¿no es así? —intenté puntualizar de una vez por todas, todavía atormentada.

Me fulminó con la mirada, sacudiéndose.

A pesar de responderle airadamente, no pareció notarlo.

—Sí, supongo que sí. No obstante, admitiré que no sé cómo comportarme con una hermana —terminó graznando, como si no hubiese sido consciente de la relación que tenía en verdad con la exigente Madame Giry.

Respiré aliviada en gran medida. La mentira que le había dicho a Raoul no estaba del todo fingida, habiendo quedado en un perfecto acuerdo los implicados.

—De todas formas —prosiguió Erik— no le tendrías que haber dicho nada al petimetre.

Otra ola de estupefacción me abordó, no habiéndome dado el tiempo suficiente para agarrarme a nada con lo que mantenerme a flote.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre lo que tenemos —habló con tono de protesta. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel respecto a lo que me hacía feliz? Parecía no haber ninguna clase de respeto entre nosotros—. ¿Por qué querías hacerle saber esto?

—¿Esto? —repetí en un aullido.

—Sí, sí. _Lo que tenemos,_ mujer —repitió en un gruñido.

—¿Y lo llamas _esto_? —estallé de una vez, admirada cuando le hice dar un respingo por el grito que salió de entre mis labios—. _¡Esto!_ No sé que soy para ti —levanté las manos antes de que pudiese cortarme—, pero yo sé lo que eres para mí. A pesar de no haberme dado cuenta antes, cuando me ayudaste con Carlotta, cuando me devolviste mi lazo, cuando me trajiste comida…, todo fue cambiando, en crecimiento.

—No me di cuenta —se excusó tartamudeando repentinamente, caminando de espaldas al respaldo del sofá, siendo seguida por mis pies ahora inquietos.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdas; nunca olvidas nada.

—¿Y qué diablos quieres decir con eso? —Me quedé entumecida, como si me hubiese arrojado a las aguas heladas del pantano. Él, aprovechando mi estancamiento se lanzó a la puerta de su casa, admirando el exterior tras abrirla—. Tienes que marcharte.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, estupefacta por el lugar a donde habíamos llegado.

Era una de nuestras malas costumbres, impulsarnos de un lado a otro hasta que alguno no estirase más y se rompiese, teniendo que abandonar la situación.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Que me vaya?

Sus hombros se levantaban y caían en la repetición que eran sus respiraciones breves. Estaba recto, con los mechones negros ocultando las correas de la máscara, creando un caos de hebras descuidadas a la corriente.

—Ya es tarde… —susurró con otro estremecimiento.

Eran tan pocas las veces que podía verlo de una forma tan débil, frágil, sin tener que estar al tanto de todo. En este instante cualquiera que intentase dañarle físicamente habría podido, y él se habría dejado matar con placer.

Pero yo no sería tan cruel.

—Hemos progresado, ¿no es así? E irá a más.

Un asentimiento.

Tomando todo el aire que mantenían mis pulmones, llegué a la conclusión del asunto, terminando por ser directa si deseaba conseguir algo del caballero.

—Erik —todavía me hacía cosquillas su nombre en la lengua—, ¿me quieres?

Se dio la vuelta, sorprendido y horrorizado a la vez. Había tirado del cordón de su corbata, abriendo un botón de la camisa, como si se hubiese estado asfixiando.

Intentó formular palabras un par de veces, creando sonidos absurdos con la garganta hasta que se decidió.

—Erik…, Erik… Sí, si quiere a Christine.

Negué con la cabeza, llorando porque me comprendiese mejor.

—No me refiero al aprecio que se siente por un objeto bonito, a un cuadro. Sino como un hombre quiere a una mujer.

Todo el calor del sol había llegado a posarse en mis mejillas, haciéndome sentir mareada y confusa.

Se creó otro silencio, y estaba segura de que podía escuchar mi corazón resonarme en el interior del pecho, dando saltos amenazantes para escapar.

Sus ojos no cesaron de mirarme, y fui incapaz de hacer otra cosa que llevar los míos a la punta de sus zapatos, asustada cuando se movieron en mi dirección.

Sus largos dedos me levantaron el rostro por la barbilla, inclinando mi expresión para quedar en diagonal a la suya. Y eso fue lo que me hizo volver a hablar, temerosa de lo que ahora podría decirme.

—Yo si te quiero —suspiré, haciendo un puchero.

Él, sin embargo, me sonrió con tristeza, siendo en su cuerpo palpable una preocupación que no comprendí.

—¿Cómo podría quererte si no yo, Christine?

Las ideas que me habían estado rondando ahora parecían absurdas.

—Solo con pasión. Como una amante quizá.

Dio una pequeña risotada que pronto se perdió en la intensidad de la situación.

—¿Solo por la mera lujuria? No podría después de todo lo que hemos compartido. —Acercó su boca a la mía, haciéndome sentir las piernas tiernas, consiguiendo que los parpados se me cerrasen—. No después de todo lo que me has enseñado, mi amor.

Jamás antes había disfrutado de un beso tan impetuoso.

 _~~OOO~~~_

 _Wowowowo! Tomad escena romántica!_

 _El camino se va alisando de una vez por todas. Veremos qué pasa después._

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	80. Un paso lejos del decoro

_Vuelvo a pedir perdón por la espera, pero las clases están tomando todo de mí y parece que ni los fines de semana tengo tiempo libre._

 _Al menos os puedo asegurar que habrá dos actualizaciones por semana, aunque por supuesto los días para hacerlo seguirán siendo los miércoles y viernes mientras pueda._

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 80** **: Un paso lejos del decoro**

Dos semanas después,

Domingo, 19 de noviembre de 1871

—¡Cielo santo! ¿Por qué lo llevas tanto tiempo escondiendo? —exclamó Saint-James con las mejillas rechonchas brillándole, llenando los vasos que se habían vaciado tras un improvisado brindis lleno de diversión y alegría.

Tan eufórica como estaba, temblando en las esquinas, e intentado ser la misma mujer de siempre a pesar de tener el corazón hinchado y casi siempre abrumado de felicidad, no fui capaz de callar mucho más el romance que compartía con mi maestro.

Había esperado el momento adecuado para decírselo al grupo que me había observado perplejo, manifestándolo con palabras confusas que me hicieron perderme. Habían esperado a que mi emoción cesase para que me repitiese, riéndose en cuanto comprendieron, volviéndose tan radiantes como yo entonces.

Las buenas noticias de una eran las mismas para todas. Desde el primer día en que llegué aprendí esa lección, y la fortuna me había ido guiando hasta el día de hoy. Podría incluso que hasta en un futuro lejano.

—No quería tener falsas esperanzas —admití mientras bebía la deliciosa _crème de classis*_. Me había molestado en adquirir varias botellas de la maravillosa bebida, decidida a disfrutarlas con mi grupo de amigas—. Antes tuve que aclarar unos asuntos. Pero ahora está todo dicho, y creo que poco más se puede mejorar —las sonreí con emoción.

—Debe de ser todo un caballero —suspiró Emilie, llevándose los dedos a la frente.

—No debe de ser un hombre muy severo tu maestro —se burló Madeleine con un guiño.

Meg hizo un ruido extraño desde el fondo de la garganta, agitando la mano derecha.

—¡Si le conocieseis! —vociferó con los ojos bien abiertos—. Es tan estricto…

—¡Ni que lo digas! —me quejé, asintiendo con fuerza—. Las clases que damos se dedican únicamente a la música, jamás mezclaría nuestro cariño con ellas.

—No sabía que Madame Giry tenía un hermano dedicado tan expresamente a las artes —habló Angeline, llevándose un pedazo _crêpe_ a la boca.

—Yo ni si quiera sabía que tenía hermanos —había quedado igual de sorprendida Gisèle.

Meg rio, intentado dar a las otras jóvenes con los pies en el pequeño espacio donde nos encontrábamos sentadas.

—No viven en París —las hizo saber, dejando caer la mentira con facilidad—. Vino aquí hace pocos años, y la verdad es que es muy solitario y arisco —habló con mofa, arrugando la nariz, golpeándome el hombro.

Tuve que hacer una mueca ante ello. A pesar de que no era mentira —y el hombre podría ser muchas cosas más—, todavía me costaba enumerar sus facultades.

—¡Por eso se ha enamorado de ti! —prosiguió la morena, ahora lamiéndose los labios tras acabar con otro dulce—. Eres un sol, Christine. Ya puedo imaginármelo caminando a tu lado.

—Si no fueses tan sencilla y simpática no tendrías a tantos varones revoloteando bajo las telas de la falda —se carcajeó Monique mientras se convertía en una nube con la capa que había traído.

Abrí la boca de par en par, aún más ocurrente. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas pero no por ello me callaría. Para estar con este grupo había que ser valiente.

—No es como si yo fuese la única mujer de la ópera.

—Tus cualidades son innegables.

—¡Tonterías!

—Pero dinos, Christine, ¿es guapo? —me preguntó Odette súbitamente, dejándome sin palabras con las que defender a mi amado.

¿Podría decirles que nunca le había visto en realidad? Me encogí ante la realización del asunto. Tenía una idea difusa de lo que se suponía que era su rostro, pero poco más.

Algo de lo que estaba más que contenta era el hecho de no haberme encaprichado con una cara bonita, sino de una personalidad fuerte y de carácter independiente, que fuese capaz de mantener una conversación agradable y supiese apreciar lo que tuviese que decirle su dialogador, siendo un oyente atento.

Me mordí el interior de las mejillas, observando los ojos de mis compañeras.

—No mucho —me encogí de hombros. No me hacía falta crear una escusa para eso. Muchas damas se habían enamorado de caballeros poco agraciados, cosa que no era rara.

Pero para mis amigas eso era un punto en contra aparentemente.

—Dinos algo bueno de él, mujer. Seguro que es apuesto en algún sentido, no le des de menos al pobre —me urgió Angeline.

Tuve que encogerme de hombros, pero enseguida se creó una lista en mi mente de los atributos del hombre.

Con anterioridad las declaré cómo nos conocimos, y no había sido algo fácil de explicar, terminando por describirlas lo mucho que había estado en la necesidad de buscar clases de voz para asegurarme un puesto en el Palais Garnier, encontrándole a él.

Nunca podría haber confesado que estuve meses merodeaba los pasillos de la ópera para buscar al monstruoso espectro que se dedicaba a asustar a los trabajadores, dejando incluso a los hombres más valientes temblando del miedo. Jamás creí en esas absurdas leyendas que cubrían las paredes, sabiendo en lo más profundo de mi ser que se trataba de un hombre de carne y hueso; incluso cuando ese _hombre_ se negaba a admitirlo.

En aquel entonces quedé admirada, y esa corazonada no hizo más que crecer con el paso del tiempo.

La emoción volvió a cubrirme, haciéndome dar pequeñas saltos, molestando a las que estaban a mis lados.

—Es muy atento. Sabe sobre un montón de cosas; ha estado en muchos países. —El tono era casi soñador, como si nunca hubiese hablado con persona igual—. Y es terriblemente alto —alegué en su defensa física, siendo una de las cosas con las que me seducía terriblemente.

—¿Tan alto como el Fantasma? —me cuestionó Meg con una sonrisa picara en la boca, arqueando las cejas con contrastada inocencia.

Todas se echaron a reír, como si hubiese dicho una desvergonzada blasfemia.

—Incluso más —la seguí yo.

A veces olvidaba el terrible papel que ejercía en la ópera. Nunca había llegado a importarme, siendo enseguida olvidado en cuanto nuestra relación avanzó, prefiriendo descubrir los secretos que le hacían ser así. No era como si ahora pudiese convertirse en un problema, pero cada vez me parecía más imposible el poder mostrar al mundo al hombre del que estaba prendada.

—Siguiente pregunta —prosiguió Odette, alzando un fino dedo para clamar silencio—. ¿Cómo se llama?

Con una felicidad prístina se lo hice saber:

—Erik D'Alembert.

Agradecía el día en el que Meg me había dicho el apellido de su madre antes de casarse. Nunca antes me había preocupado por saberlo, pero según fue creciendo nuestra amistad y las historias del pasado se nos escapaban del fondo de nuestras mentes, pequeños datos volaban de un lado a otro, quedándonos con esos que nos importaban.

—Suena muy caballeresco —rio alguna.

El alcohol comenzaba a hacer sus efectos, soltándonos las lenguas. Teníamos las mejillas sonrojadas a pesar del frío, y sonrisas tontas nos decoraban las expresiones.

—¿Besa bien?

—¡No podéis preguntarme eso! —protesté—. Os recuerdo que es _familia_ de Meg.

—Exacto —asintió ella con una mirada fulminante—. Es perturbador…

Más risas se escucharon entre las paredes.

A pesar de que nuestro segundo —y verdadero— beso fue descontrolado y torpe, habíamos terminado por familiarizarnos el uno con el otro en ese baile del que disfrutábamos de vez en cuando.

No era como si todavía hubiese grandes avances en nuestras disposiciones; la timidez era quien se ocupaba más de refrenarnos, triando de hilos invisibles para ser las personas decentes que éramos cada día.

Pero cuando esas mismas cuerdas se enredaban cada uno sacábamos el partido necesario, haciendo más de lo que era expresamente conveniente sin antes votos de por medio.

Volviendo a la inminente realidad, sin habernos percatado de las horas que eran y lo poco cuidadosas que estábamos siendo, de entre las cortinas que cerraban la esquina surgieron varios carraspeos de voz, aclarándose cada vez más fuerte la garganta quien fuera que estaba al otro lado.

Por un momento imaginé que se trataba de Erik, habiendo venido a espiar nuestras conversaciones, castigándonos después por ser tan tarde y merodear su ópera, pero en cuanto una de las pelirrojas descorrió el manto más grueso vimos con ilusión a Víctor y a Diego allí arrodillados, con los ojos achicados.

¿Por qué el Fantasma nos permitía hacer esas pequeñas reuniones sin molestarnos? ¿A caso Meg tenía algo que ver con eso?

Una sonrisa tonta se me pegó a los labios.

—Hola —dijeron casi al unísono, levantándose.

No íbamos a crear un desastre por habernos interrumpido. A pesar de que seguía siendo nuestro lugar secreto, el cual estaba prohibido molestar, de vez en cuando soportábamos las intrusiones de esos dos caballeros; sobre todo porque la rubia se alegraba más que ninguna de ver a su pareja.

Se lanzó fuera enseguida, chispeante a causa de las bebidas que habíamos tomado sin control.

Me pesaba la cabeza y sentía un calor maravilloso en las entrañas, acariciándome los brazos y piernas.

Alegaron que era muy tarde, pero eso no nos importó, no teniendo que molestarnos al día siguiente con ensayos o actuaciones. Incluso había decidido no ir a misa con tal de tener un buen tiempo.

Las cosas se complicaban cada vez más cuando la fecha del estreno de La Traviata se acercaba, y de vez en cuando debíamos recordarnos que había algo más allá fuera del trabajo; que no todo eran preocupaciones que no nos dejasen dormir.

Al caminar hasta las habitaciones, quedando yo como era mi costumbre en las escaleras que daban a la planta superior, sentí una ola de envidia al ver a Meg y a Víctor darse pequeños besos y caricias a nuestras espaldas, queriendo hacer yo lo mismo con Erik fuera de su casa o de los corredores que le ocultaban en el edificio.

Me despedí de todos, observándoles alejarse con una mueca y el ceño fruncido.

Todavía me era extraño pensar que el Palais Garnier era mi hogar. Era como si hubiese estado toda la vida viviendo en él; como si hubiese nacido allí mismo, quedándome pocos recuerdos del pasado.

Detestaba olvidar las cosas, haciéndome sentir triste por no poder mantener lo momentos felices que una vez disfruté.

No todo había sido placer cuando llegué al edificio, pero ahora parecía casi irreal que hubiese estado tanto tiempo dando clases con un Fantasma, o que el humo o voces saliendo de las paredes me asustase.

Caminé lentamente hasta la pared donde se hallaban los bustos, pensando en la vez en la cual se movieron sin haber nadie allí.

Bajé los escalones riéndome, tropezando con mis propios pies torpes.

Las cartas que había recibido tantas veces; y cada una de ellas hacía se me pusiese el corazón en la boca con dolor, como si fuesen a confesarme un terrible secreto.

Al llegar al cuarto, después de haberme puesto el camisón y haber corrido a la cama con frío, me incliné contra la mesilla de noche, agarrando de allí las cosas que una vez me dio Erik; desde lo más insignificante, hasta lo que me había hecho aprender cosas de él.

El libro de Nuestra Señora de París; el lazo que me devolvió tras perderlo; las cartas que me había enviado, todas ellas con una letra perfecta y delicada; la medicina que me hizo tomar cuando estaba enferma; la rosa que me dio la misma noche que Raoul me ofreció un ramo entero, consiguiendo que se preocupase por ser insuficiente…

Había más objetos, cosa que había comenzado a quitarle en secreto y que supuse que no serían una molestia si no los recuperaba: varios trozos de papel con composiciones sin sentido, recordando únicamente cosas, palabras aleatorias; un dibujo de un árbol sin hojas, quedando a la vista el tronco retorcido; un pañuelo que llevaba pocas veces en sus bolsillos, quejándose del feo patrón que formaban los colores.

Sentía el pecho hinchado al acercármelo a la nariz y poder apreciar su aroma.

Cerré todo en su lugar, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los dedos crispados en vergüenza.

Me ardía el cuerpo; había comenzado a acostumbrarme a dicha sensación, temblando por las reacciones que creaba el condenado hombre en partes de mi cuerpo que prefería no pensar.

El alcohol me hacía estar más desinhibida, recreando cosas absurdas en mi mente.

Me había enterado de cómo se creaban los bebes cuando tenía nueve años. Habíamos estado viajando durante varios meses con un grupo de músicos itinerantes, llevando con ellos a sus hijos también. Solo tuve que acercarme a varias de las niñas más mayores y expresar mi curiosidad, quedando enseguida horrorizada ante la explicación que me dieron.

Quizá fuese por culpa de mi mente infantil, pero había estado asqueada y escandalizada. Era muy parecido a lo que hacían los animales, ¿por qué íbamos a hacer nosotros lo mismo?

Hundí la cabeza contra el almohadón, llevándome las colchas por encima, como si así pudiese dejar de imaginar.

Con el paso de los años esos cuentos, que me había hecho abochórname y decidir que nunca estría de dicha forma con un varón, fueron cambiando, perfeccionándose. Pocas eran las mujeres que hablaban sobre esos temas tan íntimos, pero cuando alguna abría la boca varias esperaban satisfacer sus curiosidades. Incluso a veces preguntaban.

Yo había decidido romantizar todo el proceso; no deseaba que fuese solo una carga para crear niños, no solo sería un acto animal.

Y el estar con Erik de manera más profunda me hacía soñar con disparates inquietos.

Aún tenía en la piel el cosquilleo que hube sentido mientras nos abrazábamos en el sofá de su casa, habiéndose sentado él a mi lado en vez de en su propio sillón. Terminamos con las prácticas poco antes, prefiriendo sumergimos en conversaciones más profundas, tanteando ideas disparatadas incluso, en los pocos minutos que nos quedaban hasta tener que regresar a mi cuarto.

Todavía me sorprendía cuando sonreía tanto; le brillaban los ojos por ello, pareciendo dos joyas cristalinas, y la parte de la deformidad que se mostraba en su boca se volvía lisa y sin apenas desperfectos.

Aquella noche fui audaz, viendo con escepticismo otra de sus mascaras. Había quedado sorprendida al saber que tenía un repertorio más amplio; mientras que en verano usaba algunas finas y ligeras, las que comenzaba a llevar con el frío eran de colores más cálidos, más parecidos al amarillo de los huesos que al blanco puro.

Por ello me anime a decirle un halago, a pesar de que ya lo había intentado, no quedando muy bien la situación.

Mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se acomodaba entre los cojines, riendo por una discusión en la cual acabó por burlarse de mí, solté las palabras:

—Esa máscara te favorece.

Por un momento creí que saldría del salón, o que me echaría al lago.

Erik solía decirme cosas bonitas, delicadas; cada vez más audaz. Le notaba preocupado cuando me hacía saber cuánto le gustaba mi pelo trenzado o un lazo más que otro, animándole entonces con tiernos besos en las mejillas o en el borde de los labios.

El hombre ya confiaba en mí, solo tenía que seguir por ese camino donde se encontraba hasta estar plenamente cómodo con todas las novedades a las que nos estábamos rindiendo.

Se había puesto rojo, estudiando cada una de las paredes de piedra con precisión, nunca mirándome a mí.

Su rostro estaba fruncido, habiéndose llevado una mano al objeto del que estábamos hablando, como si hubiese desaparecido. Dejó que los dedos le llegasen a los mechones casi rizados de la nuca, estirándolos con nerviosismo.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

Tuve que abrazarlo a pesar de que se levantó conmigo a cuestas, asustado. Me clavé en su costado, riendo de pura felicidad, sintiendo huir la tensión que no había percibido hasta dicho momento.

Con unas frases más de aliento habíamos vuelto a nuestros antiguos asientos, habiéndome acercado a su cuerpo, no soltándole aún a pesar de lo incómodo que sabía que estaba.

No obstante, sus palmas comenzaron a pasearse por mi cintura, subiendo desde la parte más baja de la espalda hasta los hombros, bajando con suaves presiones que me hacían tener la piel de gallina.

Escondí la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su brioso aroma, dejándome la nariz empapada de lo que era él.

Cada una de nuestras respiraciones se convirtió en pequeños suspiros, consiguiendo incomodarnos por el placer que sentíamos.

Algunas veces nos habíamos mantenido en abrazos calientes, disfrutando del calor que podrían ofrecer nuestros cuerpos juntos, pero nunca antes cruzamos esa línea que marcaba lo pudoroso de lo que no, y tenía que culparme a mí misma por saltarla a pesar de tener una voz avisándome del mal que hacía.

Sin dudar, y con un nuevo instinto ordenando a mi alma, coloqué los labios en el cuello de Erik, permitiendo a mi lengua sobresalir de su escondite para disfrutarlo.

Y no podría haber sabido mejor.

Lo que habían sido pequeños besos húmedos terminaron en convertirse en mordiscos blandos, deleitándome al escuchar salir de su garganta todo un arco de sonidos que jamás hube oído antes y que me hacían estar cada vez más ansiosa, tiritando de la emoción.

Erik no se apartó, e incluso percibí el movimiento de su cuello para permitirme más espacio, disfrutando de mis caricias.

¿Por qué deberíamos parar entonces? El placer era placer, nada más. ¿Qué podría haber de malo en ello?

Sus manos se habían vuelto más audaces, rastrillando los dedos, pellizcándome.

Sin saber cómo llegué a sus labios, habiendo comenzado a ascender con prisas desde la clavícula cubierta, pasando antes por la nuez de Adán y el arco de su cuello, habiéndome arrodillado en el sofá, levantándome en esa posición para quedar por encima de él, jadeando por el aire que ahora nos faltaba.

Le había marcado, manchando su palidez enfermiza, regocijándome por dentro ante los signos del arrebato que estábamos sufriendo en una agonía silenciosa y autoimpuesta.

Me inclinaba contra su pecho, sabiendo que nunca me dejaría caer si me encontraba a su lado, constriñéndonos aún más en la posición en la que nos hallábamos descuidados.

Podía llegar a imaginarme mucho más, arrastrando mis propios dedos por su piel desnuda, sintiendo el calor —o el frío— que tenía para ofrecerme sin rechistar; al igual que él tendría que acostumbrarse a mis fallos, a mis vergüenzas, a mis sonrisas preocupadas.

Era capaz de percibir la banda de plata que decoraba su dedo meñique cuando me agarraba de los brazos, para comenzar de nuevo con el insistente patrón que le mantenía distraído.

Ese anillo había estado allí desde el primer día que le vi. Se trataba de un aro reluciente decorado con una pequeña piedra negra en la zona superior.

A veces encontraba mis ojos vagando a aquel lugar, preguntándome cómo lo había conseguido.

Erik no era el tipo de hombre que le gustase vestir joyas, lo que hacía cuestionarme la importancia de ese objeto que le acompañaba. Su mano derecha era particular con él allí, alargándole mucho más los dedos si era eso posible. Incluso tenía unos aires aristócratas que me molestaban levemente.

Pero no podría darle más vueltas.

Lastimosamente, habiéndome perdido en un limbo grandioso, todo se perdió cuando su toque llegó por segunda vez a mis nalgas, revolviendo las telas de la falda sin cuidado —habiéndome causado un sobresalto la primera, temblando con anticipación desordenada—, y mi voz se había alzado en un grito excitado. Se detuvo, y esa misma parte que tocaba fue lanzada contra los cojines del sofá con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Aquello lo habíamos comenzado con un simple cumplido que le había hecho ruborizarse.

Estaba segura que hacer el amor tenía que ser la mejor de las audacias. Por ello se hacían locuras, para conseguir lo que nuestros cuerpos ansiaban.

 _Como si fuésemos animales._

Saqué la cabeza de entre las sabanas, sintiendo fuego en sitios donde no debía de haber nada. Me revolví hasta ponerme boca arriba, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, esperando a que el sueño llegase.

Repentinamente me sentía sola en una cama tan _larga_.

… **-…**

 _Crème de classis*_ _*: crema de grosella negra. Es un licor dulce, rojo oscuro hecho con grosellas, originario de la región de Borgoña en Francia._

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¿Sabíais que nunca he leído el libro de Susan Kay?(Quizá ya lo dije) ¡Sé que me pondré terriblemente triste por la maldita historia y soy incapaz!_

 _Pero juro que lo tengo en libros pendientes…_

 _Me encanta escribir romanticismos._

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	81. Juego y manifiesto

_Más cosas románticas, ¡aquí tenéis!_

 _¡Adelante!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 81** **: Juego y manifiesto**

Diecisiete días después,

Miércoles, 6 de diciembre de 1871

Habíamos hecho la última actuación de Fausto el sábado pasado, despidiéndonos de una vez por todas de una obra hermosa y exultante.

No pude contener las lágrimas de tristeza que amenazaron con salir durante todo el día, hasta terminar apareciendo en la gala que hicieron en la noche. A pesar de que a veces detestábamos cada una de las notas que cantábamos sobre el escenario, sobre todo por la monotonía, no se podía negar el hecho de que el disfrute estaba allí, marchándose ahora por la puerta grande, permitiendo la entrada a otra maravillosa ópera.

Jamás podría haber estado más agradecida por la oportunidad que se me dio de trabajar en el dueto, y más adelante tomando el papel protagonista, a pesar de todo el revuelo que causó.

Ya podía sentir en cada una de mis articulaciones la sensación desgarradora que me abrazaba por el nerviosismo de tener que salir frente a un nuevo público a cantar, sin saber cuáles eran sus expectativas o lo que deseaban en realidad.

Y era aún _peor_ al saber que en esta ocasión me dejarían hacer de personaje principal —sin ningún Fantasma que maldijese a los gerentes o a La Carlotta, habiéndomelo prometido él mismo—, temblándome las entrañas por ello.

Saqué la cabeza por el pequeño hueco que formaban dos arcos, intentando ser lo más silenciosa posible. Había comenzado a divagar en recuerdos felices cuando mi acompañante no se molestaba en aparecer.

Erik y yo estábamos jugando al escondite. Yo era la que se escondía en esta ocasión, habiendo elaborado un poco más mi refugio, intentando que no fuese tan fácil el encontrarme.

El hombre era bueno en ello, sigiloso como un gato, casi imperceptible.

Resoplé con cautela. Estaba segura que si me molestaba en ello sería capaz de escuchar lo más mínimo de su cuerpo al acercarse. Un roce, un traspiés, una respiración…

Pero no se oía nada, y comenzaba a exasperarme.

Mortificada di largas zancadas, agarrándome la falda para no tropezar, estudiando lo que me rodeaba. Había decidido ir un poco más lejos, abandonando los pasillos para correr hasta la parte trasera del tablado, ocultándome entre los decorados que aún no se habían descolgado.

Tiempo atrás pasamos los dos juntos al cuartucho donde antiguamente tomaba las clases. Me explicó que se trataba de una sala de afinamiento —tanto mi cuarto como ese—, pero que pronto desechó la idea, prefiriendo que fuesen abandonados. Necesitaba lugares por los que correr si las cosas marchaban mal y no tenía tiempo de deslizar una pared frente a un gran grupo de personas.

Le había terminado convenciendo para que me enseñase el cómo cruzar esa puerta, quedando boquiabierta cuando desde dentro de la maravillosa chimenea tiró de una fina cadena, descubriéndose en la pared izquierda llena de tallas la diminuta entrada.

En algunas ocasiones, mientras le oía darme las lecciones, estaba segura de que allí era donde residía el espectro al que todos temían.

Me hallaba tremendamente satisfecha por no haberme equivocado, incluso expresé mi buen ánimo alegando en voz alta que jamás me hubo engañado. Cosa la cual era mentira, pero prefirió no responderme a eso, rodando los ojos y suspirando a lo lejos.

Después le había enseñado las simples reglas del juego y era como un crío en un bosque repleto de maleza, moviéndose a sus anchas, conociendo bien su reino.

En la ópera no había nadie despierto. Ni un solo alma en la zona, dejándome sentir escalofríos a lo largo de la espina dorsal. Era la misma sensación que me había acompañado en los paseos que daba para molestar al Fantasma de la Ópera, pero saber que ahora había alguien buscándome —aunque fuese por diversión— me volvía más ansiosa; casi histérica.

Achiqué los ojos, intentando vislumbrar cualquier cosa a lo lejos, tanteando la oscuridad con inquietud.

Las sombras formaban cosas extrañas, y de no saber que con un solo grito tendría al caballero a mi lado, habría decidido abandonar el pasatiempo hace bastante.

Pero a él le encantaba buscarme, y nunca le podría negar esa dicha que le crecía en la figura cuando ganaba, dando algunas palmadas de alegría y desapareciendo entonces, teniendo que ir yo a por él.

Si tardaba demasiado comenzaría a hacer ruidos, ya fuesen de pájaros, gatos u otros animales, intentando simplificar una dirección para que nos cruzásemos de una vez por todas.

El muy descardo había tenido la osadía de llamarme lenta.

Cuando estaba a punto de rendirme, tirando de los rizos sueltos que caían desde el moño bajo con ansiedad, un golpe sordo salió desde mi izquierda, quedando quieta entonces, con las manos en puños.

Me encontraba perdida en un mar de telas y cintas sin tener una buena visión del panorama.

Si estaba en esa dirección lo mejor sería marchar por la contraria, con pies tranquilos, lentos.

Caminé por debajo de las cuerdas de tramoya, intentando no agitar nada con demasiada violencia. Muchos de los sacos se movían ya de por sí, en balanceos imperceptibles, teniendo que fruncir el ceño ante eso.

Mis ojos volaron en todas direcciones y, antes de poder estar segura de nada, de un salto corrí hacia donde sabía que se encontraban las butacas.

Estaba siendo perseguida, y una sensación vertiginosa de emoción me obligaba a acelerar cada vez más y más el paso, galopando entre todos los objetos que podrían hacerme caer si no era lo suficientemente atenta.

Para lo que no estaba preparada fue para el gruñido que surgió por encima de mi cabeza. Cuando quise inclinar el rostro, intentando ver caer al Fantasma, este se había abalanzado sobre mí, teniendo que agarrarme de su torso cuando me lanzó junto a él al suelo, ocultando la máscara en mi cabello revuelto.

Podría haber sido la misma escena que creó cuando me salvó de las intenciones de Joseph, solo que en esta ocasión fue él quien me perseguía, lanzándose como un murciélago, con la capa extendida, contra mí.

Creaba sonido extraños con la garganta, al igual que un ronroneo salvaje, haciéndome cosquillas en la piel.

Entre sus brazos me trataba con una delicadeza extraordinaria, no dejando que mi espalda tocase el suelo en ningún momento hasta que paramos al lado de lo que supuse que era una mesa alta.

Solté entonces todo el aire de golpe, respirando aliviada de nuevo gracias a que desapareció la tensión. Pero la velocidad de la sangre en mis venas no disminuyó, pitándome los oídos.

—Te encontré —susurró entonces de manera tentadora, permitiéndome ver su mirada juguetona y resplandeciente—. Eres pésima escondiéndote.

Intenté defenderme en aquella posición, pero me fue imposible.

Su figura estaba sobre la mía, habiendo quedado el hombre entre mis piernas. Las ropas que nos separaban eran una barrera suficiente para el pudor, pero no pude evitar que un sonrojo general me inundase la piel, desde el cuero cabelludo hasta el pecho.

Me reí sin apenas energías, olvidando aquello que iba a decirle.

Le caían los mechones sobre el rostro cubierto, tenía las orejas coloradas, mostraba una gran sonrisa, mantenía los labios entre abiertos, brillando en su interior su lengua de seda.

Solo en dos ocasiones nos habíamos besado abiertamente, sin inhibiciones de ningún tipo, usando esa misma lengua que ahora se burlaba de mí en su confinamiento para hacerme estremecer de extrañeza y emoción.

No había sido lo más sensato de hacer, pero nuestros corazones latían al unísono en esos momentos, cantando alegres melodías mientras creábamos con el tacto las partituras, como si fuésemos instrumentos, tanteando con dedos ágiles los acordes que más nos gustaban, esperando la respuesta que siempre venía sin resistencia.

Algo que todavía no conocíamos bien se tensaba en el ambiente, cerniéndose sobre nosotros como una espesa niebla. O era simplemente yo la que lo estaba sintiendo, pues Erik todavía reía alegremente, lanzándome el aliento, clavándome más contra las baldosas heladas. Su capa descendía a nuestros lados, guardando el poco calor que teníamos, y me estremecí al pensar lo que se podría ver desde fuera; a una gran oscuridad eclipsando al sol.

Con un gesto vivaz, y que no había esperado por su parte, llevó la mano izquierda a mis labios, rozando con el dedo índice primero el de arriba, recorriendo las curvas, y después el de abajo, en un suave aleteo que me hizo dudar si verdaderamente estaba ahí.

Una vez mi padre me dijo que las personas que tenían las manos frías eran amables, y no podía estar más de acuerdo con él en este instante.

Erik prefería dar más que recibir, descubrí eso poco después de que comenzase con las lecciones en su casa. Esa había sido una de sus principales razones para seguir instruyéndome en el canto, por lo cual se molestó en darme papeles más importantes en la ópera, disfrutando si comía las galletas que me servía cuando tomábamos el té.

Pero no era reacio a recibir; con las visitas que le hice en Navidad, los regalos que le di, los besos suaves que repartía a veces por sus lisas mejillas, las palabras cariñosas que me dejaba usar sobre él a pesar de las miradas avergonzadas que me lanzase.

Solté un suspiró, retorciéndome bajo la continuidad de sus caricias. Se encontraba en el arco de mi cuello, rozando la pequeña nuez que lo enmarcaba, murmurando palabras en un hechizo enamorado del cual solía caer víctima si no se aferraba bien a sus ideales de caballero de brillante armadura.

Depositó un beso espontáneo allí mismo, robándome el aliento cuando regresó con un segundo más fuerte.

Una parte de mí deseaba ser la primera que iniciase un beso; Erik solía rendirse sin rechistar, permitiéndome actuar desde un lugar espontáneo. Me hacía tener el poder, y era más emocionante aún al saber que el hombre caprichoso no se abandonaba así por así. Algo impetuoso crecía entonces en mi pecho para más adelante tener que cortarlo de raíz, no pudiendo controlarlo más.

Era grandioso, espléndido, y tenía ganas de llorar cada vez que no podíamos explorar todo aquello al máximo, deseando indagar en cuál sería el resultado final de todo.

Pero en esta ocasión me agradaba ser su consciente voluntaria, retorciéndome ante lo que comenzaba a crearse dentro de mi pecho, siendo la zona germinante la parte baja de mi mandíbula, obsequiándome él con pequeños mordiscos que conseguían erizarme la piel.

Di diminutos jadeos, sin querer llamar su atención aún, pero los dedos de las manos se me descontrolaban para clavarse en sus hombros, habiendo conseguido apartar la capa para anclarlos allí con fuerza.

—Podría considerarte mi pájaro cantor —susurró repentinamente, teniendo que cerrar los ojos ante la intimidad de sus palabras y de la situación—. ¿Imaginaste algo de esto cuando llegaste? —me preguntó con ingenuidad.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Yo tampoco —se carcajeó, aspirando mi aroma—. Habría sido absurdo solo tener el atisbo de un pensamiento así.

¿A caso no se daba cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos aún? Si hubiese dicho eso mismo con una taza de té entre nuestras manos, sentados perfectamente en los sofás de su casa, habría quedado como una buena observación, dejándola pasar enseguida, pero ahora solo era la iniciativa de comenzar otro beso mucho más apasionado.

Con una reverencia cuidadosa, colocó su rostro paralelamente al mío.

Teniendo una intuición de lo que iba a hacer, abrí los ojos para vislumbrar en los suyos la pregunta silenciosa que siempre me lanzaba antes de tal audacia. Como si pudiese negarle una cosa así, teniendo que sonreírle nerviosamente hasta que esa llama en su mirada se volvía cegadora y mis parpados caían de nuevo, convencida de que nada podría pasarme si Erik estaba a mi lado.

Y menos aún encontrándose encima de mí.

Él gimió contra mi boca, un puro aliento de incredulidad y deleite. Me agarró más firmemente la barbilla con dedos tiernos, y la dulzura de su beso se volvió francamente violenta; era algo infinitamente más erótico que uno codicioso y desesperado.

Tenía el poder de golpearme el corazón con el toque más ligero antes de ahogarnos en una pasión imprudente.

Era demasiado para soportar, y había algo fuerte y posesivo de todo aquello que comenzaba a soltarse, siendo siempre restringido por sus más inocentes deseos, a la vez que básicos e impacientes.

A veces temía no ser capaz de llenarle. Teniendo los sentidos en llamas, llenos de asombro y completa incredulidad.

La creciente pasión de Erik, habiendo sido amordazada durante tanto tiempo, se derramaba ahora libremente con un vigor indomable. Era casi demasiado para soportar. Eso que siempre había estado restringido en lo más profundo de su cuerpo se había soltado.

Yo lo sabía, pero no era capaz de hacerle parar. Confiaba en esto.

Encerrados en un desesperado abrazo nuestros cuerpos se frotaban el uno contra el otro, cálidos.

En un acto de locura, me atreví a mover las caderas contra las suyas, haciéndome aún más consciente de donde se encontraba situado y cómo su propio cuerpo ejercía pequeñas embestidas contra el mío, implorando entonces a la noche que la tensión creciente y temblorosa que nos poseía fuese al fin un patrón exquisito y estable.

Sin embargo ocurrió todo lo contrario: Erik había llegado hasta donde las telas de la falda ocultaban mis tobillos, dejando correr la palma a lo largo de mi espinilla, con dedos cautelosos y sutiles, creando remolinos en las medias que ocultaban mi piel lechosa.

Y eso mismo fue lo que me hizo detenerme.

No podría figurarme sucumbir a la pasión sin estar unidos en alma ante los ojos de dios. Esto no era lo que me habían enseñado, y ya había quebrantado varios pecados.

Sintiéndome repentinamente aplastada bajo su peso, obligué a mí desdichado cuerpo a detenerse, llegando a hacer presión sobre los hombros del caballero, aclarándome la garganta en un acto de concentración.

Su mano se encontraba en la zona más baja de mi muslo, y como si algo le hubiese mordido huyó, dando un salto hacia atrás, quedando arrodillado lejos de mí.

Con vergüenza me senté, colocando lo que se suponía que era ahora mi ropa, encontrándose revuelta. El ardor que nos había estado acompañándose se había convertido repentinamente en una presencia empalagosa, sofocándome lentamente con pensamientos que prefería seguir escondiendo.

Sostenernos de dicha forma era como sujetar la luz del sol, agradable pero dolorosa.

A pesar de todo, mi corazón se hizo añicos al verle tan alarmado y aterrorizado por lo que habían hecho. ¿Se había dado cuenta entonces de lo cerca que podríamos haber acabado encima de esa misma mesa, conociéndonos en la más profunda de las formas?

Había algo de incredulidad en su mirada, y estaba segura de que la mía reflejaba lo mismo.

Erik miró su propio cuerpo de arriba a abajo, colocando las palmas largas adelante, mostrándomelas, como si empujara con ellas una pared invisible.

—No quise… —tartamudeó.

Me temblaban los labios, y como un faro que se encuentra en la tormenta, tuve que reírme. Fue una risa hueca, más para romper la tensión del momento que por verdadera felicidad. Era una risa atónita.

Meneé la cabeza con fuerza. No dejaría que Erik se llevase las culpas de eso.

—Tenemos… que aprender a controlarnos. Los dos—aclararé con intención.

Sus ojos se encontraron abruptamente lejos de mí, como si meditase las opciones que había.

Algo de su malestar se había diluido, pero aún estaba incómodo, siendo perceptible por su posición estirada.

Asintió con cautela y de un movimiento fluido se había puesto en pie, quedando tan arrogante como siempre.

Me tendió la mano para que se la tomase, indicándome que era hora de llevarme a mi habitación.

 **~)}O{(~**

Paseamos en un silencio incómodo entre los pasillos. El frío era peor allí, y a pesar de tener una chaqueta gruesa que me abrigaba lo suficiente, los pies y las manos podrían serme comparados con el hielo que se formaba en las orillas del Sena.

Nuestras respiraciones y el sonido de mis zapatos contra el suelo era lo único que conseguía que no dormitase, creando enseguida un patrón que comencé a detestar.

—Christine… —susurró súbitamente Erik en la oscuridad, no habiendo llevado una linterna en esta ocasión.

Confiaba en él lo suficiente como para saber que no me dejaría caer, o peor, que no me abandonaría en los terribles pasadizos que conformaban su morada.

Algo dentro de mí tenía la certeza de que la primera puerta que ocultaba el pasillo que daba a mi cuarto quedaba cerca, pero cuando me agarró más duro de lo que era necesario, y me hizo parar en seco, esperé a lo que tenía que decirme, a pesar de que me dolían los ojos por la ceguera.

—¿Sí, Erik? —susurré, no queriendo romper el ambiente que ahora nos rodeaba.

Se me encogió el corazón, dudando de lo que estaba pensado ahora el hombre. Nuestras acciones no habían sido buenas, y cada vez iban más en aumento. ¿Podría haberle hecho eso titubear sobre nuestra relación?

Pero estábamos juntos por algo, no por nada, y el conocernos mutuamente era un paso más en todo el camino que teníamos que seguir.

Era curioso cómo tiempo atrás habíamos estado dudosos acerca de marchar por una misma travesía, siendo insufribles, preparados para atacarnos o defendernos si era necesario. Muchas veces había sido yo quien impulsó con ira las caídas de Erik; en ocasiones él se burlaba de lo inepta que podía ser. Pero ahora esos días pasados solo eran meros recuerdos que apreciaría para siempre, pues por algún lugar se debía comenzar.

Gracias a ellos ahora éramos más conscientes de lo que teníamos, atesorándolo con cuidado, paso a paso, a un mismo tiempo, dedicándonos miradas y sonrisas complacientes.

Habría ocasiones en las cuales discutiríamos, pero por el momento nos movíamos bien en una marea suave de la que aún no quería salir.

Me mordí el interior de las mejillas, y con dedos temblorosos aparté la manga de uno de sus brazos para acariciar las cicatrices que mantenía allí ocultas.

Oí un resoplido.

—Tal vez deberíamos… —Tragó saliva, y pude imaginármelo pasándose la mano contraría por la nuca, con nerviosismo.

Tenía que hablar.

—Erik, si estás preocupado por lo que ha pasado antes…

—No es preocupación lo que siento —me cortó enseguida, llegando a colocar esa misma palma sobre mi brazo, dándome un ligero apretón.

Hubiese sido más fácil si viese su presencia, en vez de únicamente tantear donde estaba. Algo parecido a la claustrofobia intentaba hacerme temer, pero otras cosas en el interior de mi cabeza me mantenían lejana.

—Ya veo —murmuré, ya angustiada.

Con mucho cuidado, y dándome siempre la oportunidad de apartarme, me rodeó con sus largos brazos, quedando pegados y con mi cabeza bajo la suya, frotando la nariz contra su esternón.

Las cosas difíciles se tornaban fáciles al estar juntos, cuanto más sintiésemos del otro mejor. Y eso mismo me hizo dudar sobre lo que quería el hombre.

—¿Has pensado alguna vez en el matrimonio? —dijo tras varios minutos en los cuales solo eran presentes nuestras respiraciones.

Me quedé helada, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba caliente y la capa que llevaba me rodeaba.

—¿Matrimonio? —mascullé todavía en sus ropas, con los ojos bien abiertos a pesar de no poder ver nada.

—Sí —bufó.

Levanté la cara, tanteando con los labios su barbilla, indicándole con caricias que al menos inclinase lo suficiente su rostro para saber que me estaba haciendo caso.

¿Qué acababa de decir?

—Claro que he pensado en ello —le hice saber. Me sentía aturdida, como si mi cuerpo no fuese el mismo. Aquello que estábamos hablando era un punto de inflexión importante, y deseaba con toda mi alama que el hombre no se estuviese mofando de mis sueños infantiles de encontrar el amor verdadero.

—Por supuesto —resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Con un último aliento, y el forcejeo que tuve que hacer para llevar las manos hasta su cabello, permitiéndome acariciar las correas que ataban su máscara, dejé salir lo que supuse que le estaba mortificando:

—¿Desearías casarte conmigo?

Nunca había cavilado la posibilidad de ser yo quien sugiriese tal cuestión a un caballero, pero a veces el tiempo no era lo que pesábamos, y estaba gustosa de ayudar al hombre al que amaba. Daría mi vida por él, y el futuro estaba hecho por pequeñas acciones.

Se había sobresaltado ante mi audacia, o quizá de que mis dedos estuviesen jugando en una zona tan cuidadosa de su persona, pero se me encogió el corazón cuando noté el movimiento de un asentimiento.

Me habría echado a llorar de no ser por lo raro de las circunstancias.

Erik farfulló algo en persa, depositando un beso casto sobre mis labios; unos labios que querían mucho más.

—Esto no se supone que debería de ser así —refunfuñó con la voz queda, evidentemente con el orgullo herido.

Tuve que reírme. Era al igual que si un montón de cintas hubiesen estado atadas en torno a mí durante meses, y ahora que habían desaparecido era capaz de respirar con claridad, tomando grandes inhalaciones, disfrutando del olor fresco.

—Nadie dijo nunca como deberían de ser las cosas —le defendí, llegando a ponerme en las puntas de los pies y tirando de él para devolverle los besos cariñosos.

Él negó con la cabeza, agitándose bajo mi agarre. Sus brazos ahora caían a cada uno de sus lados, otorgándole un aspecto infantil en la oscuridad.

—Mereces un hombre noble que te lleve a fiestas, con el que puedas disfrutar paseos por hermosos jardines, comidas en los más brillantes restaurantes de París.

—Tuve esa oportunidad, Erik. Y la rechacé sin dudar. —Aún temblaba cuando recordaba la pedida de Raoul. ¿Qué pensaría ahora? Le había dejado por alguien feo, de mal humor y totalmente vulnerable a todo. No obstante, mi corazón jamás hubo estado tan convencido de algo—. Mi alma está compuesta de música. Y tengo la certeza de que solo tú puedes escucharla y comprenderla.

De pequeña imaginé a un hombre arrodillado, con flores en una mano y un anillo en otra, seduciéndome con palabras imperiosas que me harían querer llorar de alegría por lo mucho que íbamos a disfrutar unidos. Nada parecido a la realidad: lo que creía que era una pedida de matrimonio en un agujero lúgubre con el caballero tiritando.

Sin embargo, nunca cambiaría nada de lo que estaba viviendo. Sería algo especial, extraño y radiante, pero sobre todo únicamente nuestro. Y eso era lo que en verdad importaba, era una cosa más de la cual enamorarme profundamente.

Erik estaba llorando. Lo sabía por el ritmo de su respiración, por el intento que tuvo de huir a pesar de que me dejaría desamparada y temerosa en la oscuridad.

Pero yo no se lo permití, sujetándole más fuerte si era posible.

— _Ohh,_ Christine, Christine… —sollozó en mi cabello.

— _Shh, shh._ Erik, querido. —Sin miedo, y con el cuidado que se tocaría un bebe recién nacido, pasé los dedos sobre su máscara, sintiendo la humedad que en tan solo en una ocasión había visto. A pesar de la sacudida que lo acompañó, y el baile de sus pestañas cuando me atreví a seguir, con alientos de ánimo terminó por aflojarse.

Una nueva culminación había llegado, como si se tratase de una tormenta, hermosa pero extraña en su propia forma. Los truenos eran estremecedores y los relámpagos dejaban boquiabiertos a aquel que los viese. Los más pequeños eran secretos tímidos, vergonzosos, mientras que los más grandes se trataban de deseos pronto hechos realidad.

—Te amo. Nunca podrás saber cuánto te amo, Christine.

Y en verdad nuca podría. Una vida solitaria, la cual le había herido de la peor de las formas, creándole cicatrices que jamás podrían ser vencidas, con temores irracionales a lo que se suponía que era la normalidad.

Mas, allí estaba yo, siendo su nuevo apoyo, alguien que jamás le abandonaría, alguien que cuidaría de él incluso en los peores momentos.

—Procuraré saberlo.

Con otro arco de su espalda nos fundimos en el último beso que compartiríamos como una pareja cortejándose. A partir de aquel instante estábamos comprometidos.

No importaban las formas, las costumbres o los pensamientos no debidos.

Erik y yo seríamos felices y nadie podría quitarnos eso.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Espero que os haya gustado!_

 _El plan no era que se comprometiesen allí, pero digamos que la situación me rogaba por escribirlo así. ¡Así que ahí se queda!_

 _Cada vez queda menos y menos para el final… Pero saber que tengo cositas nuevas que hacer me anima muchísimo!_

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	82. Consentimiento de los difuntos

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 82** **: Consentimiento de los difuntos**

Cinco días después,

Lunes, 11 de diciembre de 1871

¿Qué es importante y qué no? ¿Acaso todo debe estar planteado en una misma línea? Lo bueno con lo malo, lo rápido con lo lento, lo excepcional con lo terrorífico.

Algo que podría ser un impedimento para alguien era toda una proeza para otra persona, amargando la existencia de uno para endulzar la contraria.

Eso podría ser considerado egoísmo a fin de cuentas; pero todos somos humanos, y por mucho que intentemos amparar al resto, nuestra subsistencia es lo más importante, pues nadie más tendrá que recorrer el camino que se nos ha marcado desde nacimiento, decidiendo en algunos cruces, o dando pasos atrás por las equivocaciones hechas.

Y nadie quiere sufrir, eso es una verdad mundialmente conocida.

En momentos de tensión se podrían hacer incluso locuras, pues el dolor es algo que se detesta y si se puede evitar —incluso lanzar al ajeno, lastimosamente—, se evita.

Ahora tenía una discusión entre mi corazón y mi alma: luchaban por una sensación que tenía en el interior.

¿Podría comprar la muerte de mi padre con la propuesta de matrimonio que había compartido con Erik? Los dos eran situaciones significativas en mi vida, totalmente opuestas entre sí. Y es que si la primera no hubiese ocurrido, jamás habrían nacido los siguientes acontecimientos.

No podía dejar de llorar al saber que una parte de mí estaba satisfecha porque mi querido padre hubiese desaparecido, y gracias a él haber conocido al hombre que ahora amaba por encima de todas las cosas.

Dos noches atrás tuve el mismo sueño que antiguamente me estuvo acompañado, aquel con el espejo y mi progenitor en él, sin llegar a hablarme, solo sonriendo en una niebla que apenas me permitía diferenciar sus rasgos.

Era capaz de moverme, pero al intentar llegar a sus manos el cristal nos separaba, y por mucho que desease seguirle no sería capaz.

Había una nueva voz que me murmuraba al oído, una que jamás hube escuchado antes, pero que era la calma y la esperanza misma.

Al despertarme esa mañana tomé una decisión: iría con Erik al cementerio. Haría lo más real posible nuestro compromiso, y eso comenzaba con presentárselo a mi padre.

Erik no expresó descontento, haciéndome saber que tendríamos que acudir temprano en la mañana, no deseando gente que pudiese verle salir de la ópera. No sería algo bueno para su imagen de fantasma iracundo ir acompañado de una joven.

Por lo que, suponiendo que las siete sería una buena hora para marchar, habíamos acordado el día de hoy vernos en las caballerizas del edificio.

Me había supuesto un gran problema despegarme de las sábanas calientes, y a causa de ello tardé varios minutos de más en llegar, pero sabía que ya no habría un hombre huraño gruñéndome por la puntualidad, sobre todo porque mi estado de humor melancólico no le permitiría ninguna palabra que fuese a molestarme.

Ir al cementerio siempre me suponía un desconsuelo general, y a pesar de las buenas noticias que íbamos a compartir, saber que no tenía ningún familiar con el que disfrutarlo me hacía estar llorosa y compungida.

Crucé la solitaria entrada de piedra, atenta a los sonidos que realizaban los animales. Las esponjosas ovejas se mantenían unidas sobre la paja esparcida en el suelo, descansando aún perezosas, mientras que varios de los caballos ya habían salido allá donde algún jinete les llevase. Muchas personas acudían temprano a visitar a sus familias y no me era extraño que hubiesen marchado.

Llegué a la cuadra que conocía tan bien, no habiéndome olvidado de ese equino en particular aún; incluso tuve la molestia de cogerle varias magdalenas.

César se contentó al verme, pateando los cantos con sus enormes patas, meneando la cabeza con energía hasta que estuve a su lado.

—Buenos días —le dije con la voz ronca, no habiendo hablado con nadie antes—. Hace frío, ¿verdad? —le pregunté, esperando una absurda respuesta.

Le enseñé las golosinas, las cuales aceptó de buen agrado, relinchando contento. Me absorbió la mano con sus regordetes labios, teniendo que gritar y golpearle en el hocico al asustarme por si acaso me mordía.

No había olvidado su tamaño, y menos aún el de sus dientes, los cuales me hacían arrugar el rostro cada vez que mascaba.

—Llegas tarde —surgió una voz a mi derecha, apareciendo apoyado en el poste de madera Erik, tan imperioso como siempre.

No sabía de dónde había salido.

Llevaba una de sus máscaras menos violentas, casi desvaneciéndose con el color de su piel. El sombrero en su lugar, y la capa le cubría casi la totalidad del cuerpo.

Me guardé una sonrisa que le hizo inclinar el rostro a un lado, estrechando los ojos con curiosidad.

—Lo siento —murmuré, volviendo mi atención al caballo.

Él solo suspiró, caminando a mis espaldas para regresar enseguida y colocarse al lado del animal, llevando con una sola mano una oscura silla de montar.

Sus andares eran veloces, casi hipnóticos, no pudiendo apartar la vista de sus movimientos. Un aura solía rodearle, creando curiosidad en mi interior; al igual que si fuese una pequeña mosca, deseando lanzarme contra la luz parpadeante de una vela encendida.

Me mordí los labios, tragando con pesadez, intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Vamos a llevar a César? —tuve que preguntar, repentinamente excitada.

—Así es. —Comenzó la tarea de ensillarlo, siendo rápido y preciso mientras yo continuaba con mis caricias—. Lo estás mal acostumbrando —me regañó, vigilándome de reojo.

—No es verdad —exclamé, apretando más la mano contra su frente lisa.

Dio un resoplido.

—¿Vamos a ir los dos sobre César? —proseguí, dubitativa aún. No tenía ni idea de montar sola, y menos aún sin conocer a la bestia que me dejaría ir sobre sus lomos.

Erik se irguió, asegurando los agarres.

—¿Eso te molesta?

—No, por supuesto que no. —Le sonreí, queriendo que notase la verdad en mis palabras, a pesar de parecer escéptico—. Pensé usaríamos un carro, eso es todo.

Volvió a resoplar.

—Ese era el primer plan, pero esta mañana se han llevado demasiados como para tomar uno prestado sin que se den cuenta —refunfuñó, atizando la espalda del animal, el cual se revolvió por las excesivas atenciones.

—No pasa nada —le hice saber.

Con Erik vigilándome sería capaz de manejarme. Sujetaba con cuidado en una mano un ramo lleno de flores blancas y amarillas, las cuales pretendía que no se marchitasen; no eran las más bonitas pero estaba decidida a llevarle un presente a mi padre. En primavera me molestaría en comprar uno mejor y más colorido, acorde con la temporada.

—Muy bien entonces. —Me apartó del frente para colocarle a César las bridas, protestando los dos; uno por querer ser obedecido y el otro por hacer justo lo contrario.

Justo al terminar saqué otra de las magdalenas, ofreciéndosela como consuelo a la bestia, consiguiendo de Erik un rodamiento de ojos que no me digné a contestar.

Con una orden firmen los tres salimos a las afueras, y tuve que preguntarme si deberíamos estar preocupados por si alguien nos veía.

Pero el mundo parecía tener demasiadas ocupaciones como para saber tan si quiera que existíamos, escuchándose únicamente el cantar de los pájaros; ni el murmullo de paseantes o la brisa del viento. Era como si París aún permaneciese dormida, solo para que nosotros paseásemos.

Hacía frío, encogiéndome en los confines de mi propia capa, observando con pavor el vaho que creaba nuestras respiraciones. Ya sentía los dedos helados, además de la nariz, y me cuestionaba cuánto tardarían en ponerse colorados.

El invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, haciéndome temblar más que de costumbre.

Erik me arrastró entonces hasta que estuve pegada a César. No parecía nervioso, ni triste, ni contento. Era como si todas sus emociones estuviesen fuera de él, como si las hubiese dejado en los confines de su casa, tres plantas bajo el suelo.

O quizá era yo la que estaba delirando.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —me consultó educadamente, haciéndome indicaciones para subir.

— _Oui, monsieur_ —tuve que burlarme.

Esperaba que me impulsase del talón para alzarme, pero antes de poder darme la vuelta y posicionarme estaba hablándome, llamando mi atención.

—Permítame.

Y con manos decididas me agarró de la cintura para depositarme de un suave movimiento en la silla de cuero. Era como si no pesase nada entre sus brazos, apenas temblando o agitándose, flexionando las rodillas con determinación para enseguida —y de un salto tremendo— llegar detrás de mí.

César fue reticente al principio, y gracias a sus sacudidas tuve la escusa perfecta para agarrarme con más fuerza a Erik, terminando por quedar así tras el sobresalto. Por supuesto, tampoco quería caer desde esa altura.

Él me rodeó, permaneciendo juntos en un abrazo caliente, permitiéndome sentir la subida y caída de su pecho al respirar. Su aroma me rodeaba por completo, y creí que jamás podría encontrar un sitio tan maravilloso para recostarme.

El camino fue terriblemente extraño. Los cascos resonaban con fuerza contra el adoquinado, y a pesar de la poca circulación de las vías, tampoco podíamos correr.

Me era insólito estar en un día tan claro con un supuesto espectro a mis espaldas. Aunque en verdad jamás concebí la idea de salir primeramente, y menos aún sabiendo a donde nos dirigíamos.

Su apariencia hizo que varias personas girasen los rostros para vernos, pero enseguida volvían a sus quehaceres. Al fin y al cabo las temperaturas heladas podrían ser una excusa perfecta para la forma en la que íbamos vestidos y apretados. No dejábamos a la vista nada que diese la impresión de ser extraño o poco razonable tampoco; pero eso no importaba. Me hallaba cómodamente donde quería estar.

De vez en cuando le miraba, apenada por verle intentar mantener su máscara oculta a los transeúntes. El sombrero le hacía maravillas y su forma casi cómica de removerse era una admisión de que estaba acostumbrado a eso mismo, desgraciadamente.

Fruncí las cejas, agarrándole más fuerte aún cuando César dio un pequeño salto sobre un agujero que aparentemente no le había agradado. Erik hizo lo mismo, estando ahora más atenta de donde se aferraba en mi cuerpo con su mano derecha, creando desde allí olas traidoras de placer.

—Erik —tuve que llamarle, pensando bien antes el cómo continuar.

Hizo un carraspeo con la garganta, sin levantar la voz.

—¿Qué pasaría si alguien te ve?

Quizá fuese una pregunta absurda, o demasiado comprometida, pero necesitaba tener algunos detalles de lo que tendríamos que hacer en el caso de que…

—Verdaderamente: nada.

Achiqué los ojos ante su respuesta, abriendo y cerrando la boca como una cría. No había esperado aquello.

—Pareces nervioso —tuve que puntualizar.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy acostumbrado a salir, Christine. Supongo que es un buen momento para decirlo: no soy un hombre común tampoco, en realidad.

Habiendo hecho parar a César para permitir el paso a una berlina bien decorada, con cuidado de no hacernos caer a pesar de las ganas que tenía de derribarlo, estiré la espalda para depositar un pequeño beso sobre su barbilla, contenta de advertir una sonrisa crecerle en los labios medio cubiertos.

—No me oirá ninguna objeción al respecto, caballero —murmuré mientras le apartaba el pañuelo sobre el cuello para colocar otra caricia allí, deleitándome en el calor que guardaba y el estremecimiento que le hice tener.

—Ya veremos, querida. Ya veremos.

Con un jadeo de sorpresa seguimos el recorrido, manteniendo conversaciones mundanas, llegando a apreciar las calles por las que nos movíamos, tarareando felizmente.

Esta podría ser mi vida, y se me hinchaba el corazón por el hecho de saber que dentro de poco compartiríamos todo lo que teníamos. Eso eran los matrimonios, y no podía pensar en nada más especial que el comienzo por el que rogué.

Erik se molestó en hacerme saber qué edificios le parecían feos de manera artística, como si fuesen insultos para sus ojos, mascullando palabras en persa cuando eran demasiado ofensivas para mis oídos de dulce dama. Como si yo no supiese maldecir.

Era maravilloso verle relajarse con cada cosa que decía, olvidando casi el problema que era su deformidad frente a la sociedad.

Muchas personas se dirigían a los mercados cercanos o a las cafeterías, deseosas de tazas de té y café, creando olores con los que embelesarnos por su atractivo. Incluso el pan recién horneado y los dulces dejaban un rastro que estaba tentada a seguir.

El no haber desayunado podría tener algo que ver, pero tampoco le daría demasiadas vueltas.

A tan solo dos avenidas de llegar al cementerio, iniciamos una charla que había olvidado casi en su totalidad, resurgiendo ahora con fuerza y algo de enfado. Fue Erik quien se atrevió a comenzarla, con palabras dubitativas, como si en verdad fuese a regañarle por aquello.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en una de nuestras prácticas el año pasado? Fue sobre estas fechas.

—Vas a tener que ser más explicito —me carcajeé de buen humor.

Por supuesto que _recordaba_ cosas, pero me era imposible saber cuál en particular era la que estaba picando en su mente.

Tonta de mí supuso que sería algo feliz. La anterior Navidad fue un tiempo maravilloso y me había negado a guardar memorias dañinas.

—La mañana de año nuevo regresaste molesta a causa de algo que dijo el joven patrón.

Se me secó la boca.

—Se llama Raoul —le hice saber, cruzándome la espalda un escalofrío.

—El vizconde, ese mismo. —Asentí, mirando al frente. Podría hacerme una idea de a qué se refería, pero intenté ignorarlo—. Esa noche estuvimos hablando, y llorabas.

—¿A dónde pretender ir con todo esto? —le urgí.

Raoul había dicho cosas terribles sobre el lugar donde descansaba mi padre, y vulnerable de mí había dejado que me afectase más de lo necesario.

A pesar de que intentase no hacerme daño lo había conseguido, incluso me hizo dudar sobre si debía ahorrar el dinero suficiente como para comprarle un nicho mejor, con al menos alguna talla. Pero esos pensamientos enseguida pasaron, el hombre que me había criado estaba en mi corazón y en mi mente, en un lugar solo para él que sería inmejorable.

Dio un suspiro sonoro, dejándome sentirlo en la nuca descubierta de rizos, habiéndolos agarrado bien en un intrincado moño.

—Volveré a repetirte que muchas personas no conocen los verdaderos problemas. Pero, y sobre todo, debo hacer insistencia en que lo importante son los recuerdos. Solo vive para siempre aquel de que te acuerdas, del que hablas, no importa donde esté su cuerpo enterrado. —Hice un puchero, no pretendiendo introducirme en una charla sobre lo que era la muerte o no—. Además, admitiré si eso te hace sentir mejor que dicho día me angustié bastante por verte tan afligida.

—Supuse que estabas incómodo.

Fue él quien guió el tema hasta que me desahogué, haciendo preguntas sencillas y llenas de ingenuidad.

— _Mmm…_ —prosiguió tras un largo silencio en el cual cada uno meditaba sobre sus propios asuntos—. No me gusta verte llorar.

Aquello me levantó ligeramente el ánimo; no como para volver a ser la joven risueña de hacía unos instantes, pero sí como para no comenzar a sollozar al cruzar la primera puerta que daba al cementerio.

Me ayudó a bajar de César, gruñéndole a la oreja para que nos esperase en aquel mismo lugar, sacando después una manzana de alguno de los bolsillos de su capa, ofreciéndosela para que aguantase hasta que regresásemos.

Era curioso cómo Erik se comportaba igual con todos; la relación extraña que mantenía con Amir, las burlas que le dedicaba a Antoinette, incluso yo a veces era presa de su singular humor. Los gatos que convivían con él y ahora el caballo se unían a la corta lista.

No éramos todos iguales, y tenía la certeza de que, con o sin un rostro tan especial como el suyo, ese ingenio le habría acompañado de por vida.

Mi corazón estuvo a punto de lanzarse fuera del pecho al ver con pavor a uno de los trabajadores del camposanto dirigirse a las afueras, teniendo que pasar a nuestro lado si deseábamos continuar.

El hombre a mi lado, sin embargo, con un asentimiento me tomó del brazo libre, dando un pequeño apretón tranquilo.

Se suponía que era él el que debía estar nervioso, no yo, y era exactamente lo contrario.

Erik hizo una inclinación al caballero mientras nos molestábamos en entrar, saliendo de mi garganta un diminuto buenos días, prosiguiendo como si nada, a pesar de que me picaba y temblaba el cuerpo.

—No debes inquietarte —habló cuando estuvimos solos de nuevo.

—Pensé que eras más reservado —le achaqué, arrugando la boca por ser tan boba de molestarme por nada.

—Con el paso de los años he aprendido a que, con un comportamiento normal y sin que se den cuenta de mis excentricidades, nadie suele fijarse más de lo necesario. —Algo en aquel lugar nos estaba hundiendo, agarrándonos por los tobillos para ir más profundo—. Y en el caso de que algún curioso se moleste en apuntarme tendría que vérselas conmigo. Milagrosamente mi apariencia suele eludir esos avances.

Le observé de reojo entonces; se mantenía más tieso que de costumbre y sus ojos iban de un lugar a otro con velocidad, sin apenas mover la cara. Los rayos de sol le daban un aspecto conveniente, dejándome apreciar además algunas cicatrices casi imperceptibles bajo su barbilla.

Al guiarle por el camino hasta donde se encontraba el nicho que tanto apreciaba, nuestros pasos estaban impregnados de seriedad, habiendo caído en un silencio hueco. En mi interior comenzaba los rezos que terminarían al llegar a la fría piedra.

¿Qué pensaría mi padre del hombre que me acompañaba? Él sabría todo sobre su pasado, lo terrible que habría sido, las muchas pesadillas que hubo vivido y aún le perseguían. Su rostro desfigurado no sería nada comparado con eso; no era como si las apariencias importasen demasiado.

No obstante, a pesar de que le gustase o no, estaba decidida a casarme con él. Y no discutiría eso con nadie más que conmigo misma.

Sería yo quien tendría que sufrir sus bruscos cambios de humor, sus locuras transitorias, sus miradas llenas de odio. Mas, en comparación con las horas en mutua compañía, deleitándonos mientras veíamos algún ballet o creaba la mejor música que jamás hubiese oído en su preciado órgano, salpicándonos con besos castos y palabras afables, todo mal desaparecía en comparación con lo benévolo.

—No me gustan los cementerio, son ciertamente siniestros —habló de repente, teniendo que pestañear varias veces para comprenderle.

Di una pequeña carcajada seca, verdaderamente divertida.

—Vives en las catacumbas de la ópera.

—Mi casa es elegante y bonita si es a lo que te refieres.

Volví a reírme, esta vez dejando que la sensación me estrechase. De nada serviría el convertirme en un mar de llantos.

Llegamos entonces a donde se hallaba enterrado. Había acudido dos meses atrás con las Giry; Antoinette solía llevarle a flores a su difunto esposo, por lo que siempre encontraba tiempo para dedicárselo a su gran amigo, suspirando tristemente de que su mujer no estuviese allí con él.

Pero nos conformábamos pensando que se encontraban juntos en el cielo, rememorando los viejos tiempos.

Me dejé caer, arrodillándome para besar la lápida y colocar el nuevo ramo a los pies. Aparté lo mejor que pude las hojas y pétalos secos, intentando aclarar y dar vida al sepulcro. El otoño no era una buena época para acudir a cementerios, haciéndolo todo más tétrico a causa de la muerte que traía con él; pero tampoco me atrevería a culparlo, al fin y al cabo era el ciclo de la vida, lo aceptásemos o no.

Todo estaba igual que siempre, y lastimosamente la presencia de Erik varios pies detrás de mí no evitó que las lágrimas que habían intentado salir en varias ocasiones a lo lago de la travesía cediesen, dejándome el rostro helado.

Me tragué un sollozo, uniendo las manos para proseguir con los sencillos rezos. Todavía iba a la capilla de la ópera, y los domingos a misa cuando los ensayos no habían sido demasiado exigentes a lo largo de la semana, teniendo clara el alma por ello. Nada me pesaba y era tan ligera como una pluma.

Agradecí por cada cosa buena que me había sucedido, por las cosas maravillosas que tendría que vivir; rogué por que el futuro fuese tan brillante como el presente, y que a todos aquellos a los que amaba les sonriese el destino.

Recordando día en el cual me acompañó Raoul, había una diferencia sorprendente de mi actual acompañante a él; Erik no parecía estar a mi lado, y mucho menos con la intención de arrodillarse. Mientras que al vizconde le había refulgido seguridad en cada una de sus zancadas, Erik había estado temeroso, casi dubitativo.

Solté una exhalación que se convirtió en otro lamento grave, cerrando los ojos con más fuerza. No estaba bien compararlos; cada uno tenía sus formas, sus manías, sus personalidades.

Y yo sabía de quien estaba enamorada.

Le hice saber a mis padres mis intenciones, preguntándole al cielo si aceptaban mi matrimonio. A pesar de desear con todo mi cuerpo que conociesen al caballero que había robado todas mis intenciones, les pedí piedad por él. Tenía fe absoluta con que no me guiarían a un casamiento desdichado, sino a uno parecido al suyo, radiante y prodigioso.

A pesar de lo mucho que pudiese hablar, no había nadie para contestarme, y cuando la soledad por la lejanía de Erik me golpeó como un aviso, abrí los ojos, cesando las oraciones, sintiendo el corazón satisfecho.

Bajé las manos a los muslos, pasando antes los dedos sobre el nombre tallado de mi padre, con delicadeza.

Otro sollozo quebrado se me escapó, agachando el rostro por la vergüenza de que un hombre tan fuerte me escuchase llorar así.

Como si hubiese percatado de mi sofoco, haciendo ruido con cada paso que daba, se colocó a mi lado, quedando con una rodilla clavada mientras que la otra mantenía un ángulo levantado. La capa le caía por la espalda, dejándome ver lo bien vestido que iba, mucho más oscuro que de costumbre. Entre las manos mantenía el sombrero, apretando y aflojando los dedos, llegando a arrugarlo.

Era la pura escena del disgusto y la molestia.

Rompiendo la calma que nos rodeaba, habló:

—¿Le querías mucho?

Solo fui capaz de asentir.

Silencio. En la lejanía se pudieron apreciar las voces de un grupo que pasaba a poca distancia de nosotros.

—Lamento que te dejase así.

Me encogí de hombros, pasándome la mano bajo los ojos, intentando parar la cascada de lágrimas que me agrietaban la piel con la suave brisa que ahora venía.

Tomándome de esa misma mano, abriéndome la palma, me entregó su pañuelo, llegando a acariciarme después la espalda bajo el manto. Solo fueron dos roces casi imperceptibles, pero para él debía de ser mucho más que eso.

—No sé muy bien cómo tratarte.

Giré el rostro entonces al suyo, habiéndome limpiado las mejillas antes.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Erik no sabe cómo consolarte.

Tuve que abrazarlo, era la viva imagen de la desesperación. Sus ojos brillaban tristes y preocupados, con los labios temblorosos y las respiraciones pesadas.

¿Habría tenido él alguien que le alentase cuando se sentía solo? ¿O cuando era solo un niño pequeño, temeroso por las cosas que asustan aún a los adultos?

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien —le halagué, cepillando la frente contra la seda de su cuello.

Hizo un sonido extraño con la garganta, habiéndose acercado más a mí cuando me vio tiritar. Estaba helada y él sorprendentemente caliente.

Sabía que quería preguntarme algo; había llegado a apreciar los pequeños detalles del varón. Sus respiraciones se cortarían, arrugaría los labios y pestañearía más de lo que sería considerado como común.

Y yo solo tenía que esperar a que encontrase la fuerza para hacerlo.

—¿Crees que hubiese aprobado esto? —Levanté una ceja—. Nuestro… compromiso.

Me apoyé más contra él, volviendo la vista a la tumba, limpiándome las nuevas lágrimas mientras hipaba.

—Me gusta pensar que sí —le dije, con esperanzas—. Pero nunca podremos saberlo, Erik. —Otro sollozo—. Mamá y papá eran sencillos, solo querían que fuese feliz. Tú me haces feliz así que creo que no se opondrían.

Algo dentro de él cayó en su lugar, como si hubiese perdido una pieza importante y acabase de encontrarla, devolviéndola a su lugar.

No podía imaginarme a Erik dudar sobre algo, y menos aún sobre nosotros.

Él más que nadie tenía el mayor derecho a ser feliz, y debería defenderlo con uñas y dientes si fuese necesario. Él más que nadie sabía qué era la verdadera locura, el verdadero aislamiento. Y por ello debía luchar.

—Aunque puedes ser muy exigente —comencé, intentando desinflar el ambiente triste en el que nos habíamos sumergido—, estoy segura de que te hubiese gustado ver a mi padre tocando el violín.

—Estoy seguro de que habría quedado sorprendido.

A pesar de escuchar una chispa de lo que era el comienzo de un embuste, decidí desecharlo, creciéndome en el pecho una calidez porque el hombre intentase hacerme estar feliz, aún siendo tan malo en sus mentiras.

Tomando la mano de Erik, quité de cada uno de sus dedos la tela que los cubría, terminando por quedarme con el guante. Coloqué mi palma sobre su dorso, llevando su larga extremidad a las letras que formaban mi apellido, deseando que sintiese lo mismo que yo cuando las tocase.

El mundo en el que viví por muchos años fue mi padre, y él se había ido, dando paso a otro universo capaz de confrontarlo. Uno incluso más grande.

—Lamento todo lo que tuviste que pasar después de su muerte —volvió a hablar, todavía teniendo los dedos sobre la piedra, con algo más de autonomía—. Y quiero que sepas que, de parte de un hombre que aprecia la belleza desde su forma más abstracta, la tumba de Gustave Daaé es inmejorable. Sobre todo porque tiene a una hija maravillosa que le recuerda cada uno de sus días.

— _Ohh_ , Erik.

Toda la fuerza que había recuperado se me fue entonces de nuevo, llegando a agarrarme a su delgado cuerpo para llorar sobre su pecho. Estremecimientos desgarradores me acompañaban, quedando en olas intranquilas en mi interior, aún temblando.

Le relaté algunos de los episodios más odiados después de que falleciese el hombre que se dedicaba plenamente a mí, preguntándole cientos de veces quién me castigaba así, por qué mortificaban a una simple cría, la cual había estado cegada acerca de lo que era la realidad.

¿Por qué la vida debía de ser tan cruel?

A pesar de saber que su pasado había sido peor, y que las cosas que aún no me había contado debían de estar pesándole como bolas de acero en las entrañas, era incapaz de apiadarme por nadie en ese instante.

No era como si siempre estuviese llorando, pero el tiempo en el que me mantenía guardando todo lo que arrastraba terminaba aquí, frente a mi padre, o en alguna ocasión comprometedora que me haría avergonzarme después por el poco cuidado que tuve.

No obstante, entre los brazos de Erik poco más importaba, como si es fuese capaz de sujetar mi centro en su lugar correspondiente, ni más arriba ni más abajo de lo necesario, creando una plenitud satisfactoria en mi interior.

En ocasiones me contestaba, en otras simplemente me apretaba más fuerte, como si con su tacto todo estuviese solucionado.

—Todo eso ya ha pasado, _mon ange_.

Y cuánta razón tenía.

No fui consciente del tiempo que pasamos allí abrazados, murmurándonos alientos al oído, terminando por dar risas entrecortadas cuando la situación pasó desde las tinieblas hasta el amanecer.

Ahora todo brillaba, y empezaba a preocuparme por si César nos echaba en falta.

Nos levantamos tomados de la mano, y Erik se molestó en hacer un arco perfecto a mi padre, depositando después un beso sobre mis nudillos.

Con una sonrisa entre las mejillas nos dirigimos en otra dirección diferente a la salida, habiendo recogido varias flores para llevarlas a donde se encontraba Jules Giry.

Erik me seguía cabizbajo, a pesar de la firmeza que ahora goteaba desde su carne, visiblemente temeroso por las personas que comenzaban a rondar los caminos marcados entre las lápidas.

Sin embargo, tras detenerme a apreciar la cara risueña de un ángel tallada en mármol, alegando en voz alta lo bonito que era, al darme la vuelta ya no se encontraba a mi lado, escuchando en la distancia una voz que me llamó.

—¡Christine!

Abriendo los ojos de par en par me dispuse a buscar a aquel que me conocía, viéndole todavía en la distancia, caminando a pasos torpes. La sorpresa debía de estar escrita toda en mi cuerpo, y un repentino dolor me atravesó las sienes, nacido desde la preocupación.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí y dónde había marchado Erik?

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Taraa! ¿Quién osa molestar a nuestra pareja?_

 _¡Ya lo veremos! Quizá haya sido Gustave el que haya enviado esa presencia porque no le gusta el romance de su hija…_

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	83. Calma y armonía

_A lo loco, a loco me volví loca escribiendo y no podía dejar este capítulo y el anterior unidos porque serían demasiado largos._

 _Veremos quién aparecer ahora, puajajaja!_

 _¡Disfrutadlo!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 83** **: Calma y armonía**

Continuación,

Lunes, 11 de diciembre de 1871

Mis ojos salieron disparados de un lugar a otro, buscando entre los rayos de sol al hombre siniestro que había tenido delante hacía tan solo unos instantes.

¿Cómo había desaparecido tan rápido?

— _Mademoiselle_ Daaé —volvió a decir aquella voz, retumbando en mi cabeza con más fuerza que antes.

Con una sonrisa vacilante se me acercaba, pero no me digné a contestarle, esperando seria a que el vizconde se posase ante mí, tan radiante como de costumbre.

No parecía darse cuenta de que le estaba evitando. Cuando acudió a la gala de Fausto y se molestó en crear una charla agradable conmigo y varias coristas más, escapé en cuanto pude del lugar, ignorando sus llamadas, haciéndole saber que no quería verle en aquel momento, aún molesta por haberme tratado de una forma tan vil tras decirle que me encontraba enamorada de otro que no fuese él.

— _Monsieur_ vizconde —enuncié, cruzándome de brazos bajo el manto, teniendo que hacer una mueca al advertir que esa prenda era del mismo color que el abrigo que llevaba él puesto, realzando su cabello rubio y piel aún bronceada.

Toda alegría desapareció de su expresión, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —me cuestionó, como si acabase de salir de alguna de las tabernas más tétricas de la ciudad.

Mi enfado iba en aumento, enredando hilos dentro de mi vientre, creando una masa densa y espesa que me daba arcadas.

—Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti. —Vigilé detrás de sus hombros, esperando ver a su hermano o algún conocido al que fuese a acompañar. La familia de Chagny tenía su propio mausoleo, por lo que me era casi imposible de creer que hubiese llegado aquí sin una verdadera razón—. Vine a visitar a mi padre. No me he olvidado aún de él.

Su rostro se arrugó aún más, clavando la vista en el suelo, pellizcándose las mangas con aparente nerviosismo.

Con una respiración que me hizo dar un paso atrás, cuidadosa en lo que estaba pasando, intentó agarrarme de las manos, escondiéndolas rápidamente junto a las flores a mi espalda.

—No puedo mentirte, Christine —habló sofocado, con el cuerpo compungido—. Iba de camino a un desayuno con mi familia cuando te vi. A ti y a quien sea que te acompañase. —Estudió el lugar, como si pudiese sentir los ojos de Erik vigilándole.

Mi boca cayó abierta, y no me importaba lo poco femenina que podía llegar a ser en aquel instante, estando insultada por su persecución.

—Debes de estar bromeando, Raoul.

—¿Es acaso él el hombre al que amas?

—¡Por supuesto que sí, _herregud_! ¿Me has seguido para cerciorarte? —le acusé, levantando la voz más de lo que pretendía.

—¿Acaso le has visto? Podría ser un espectro, todo de negro, tan largo y…

—¡No pienso consentir que hables así de él! —rugí, estando a punto de lanzarme a su cuello.

Había algo allí mismo que quería saltar, gritarle, pero no tenía idea de dónde procedía la sensación, picándome en la espalda, bramando en silencio. Era una energía extraña y demoledora, la cual me avisaba de todo peligro.

—No fue mi intención ofenderte —comenzó a disculparse, pasándose los dedos por los mechones de pelo sueltos.

Me reí; fue una carcajada seca, vacía, fuera de lugar. Fue incluso cruel, dirigiéndole una mirada airada además, con grosería. No me molestaría en mantener las educaciones cuando aquel hombre no me permitía tener mi propia libertad.

—¿En qué momento te volviste así? ¿De verdad piensas que no sé con quién juntarme? —le reproché.

—Eres demasiado amable e inocente. No creo que seas capaz de ver la maldad en nadie, Christine. —Dio un paso más cerca de mí, con las palmas hacia arriba, implorante.

—Permíteme decirte que he visto la suficiente maldad en el mundo como para poder reconocerla. —Alcé la barbilla orgullosa—. Y lo que has hecho hoy me parece un acto deplorable.

Una chispa de cólera brilló en sus orbes azules, dejando caer los brazos.

—Tienes razón, no ha sido noble por mi parte seguirte. Pero sigo creyendo que estas cegada por lo que supones que es un ideal de belleza.

Se me escapó todo el aire de los pulmones, con ironía.

—Lamento entonces decepcionarte. He querido a Erik desde mucho antes de lo que fui capaz de admitir en voz alta. Incluso sin aún saberlo ya tenía una parte de mi corazón entre sus dedos. —Le señalé, mortificada—. No me he encaprichado por él en dos días.

Sacudió la cabeza imperiosamente, limitándose a negar.

—¿Te está coaccionando con algo?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto: con mucho dinero y ropas bonitas —me mofé.

—¡No estoy bromeando!

—¡Pues deja de decir sandeces! —Pateé el suelo— ¿No puedes comprender que lo amo? No hay nada más, Raoul. No me importaría si fuese un hombre rico o pobre, joven o viejo. —Le miré solemne, intentado que así creyese mis palabras—. No he amado así a nadie más en toda mi vida.

Una ola pálida le recubrió, ocultando toda la cólera que le estuvo creciendo desde que nuestro tono se había vuelto más agresivo.

Respiró atormentado, hablando con un graznido.

—¿Vais a fugaros?

Reí con algo parecido al alivio, contemplándole de forma melancólica. Él nunca podría saber los problemas que teníamos Erik y yo, pero podría aclararle las cosas con razonamiento.

—Erik es un hombre adulto, respetuoso. Jamás se atrevería a hacer tal cosa.

Y estaba segura de ello. A pesar de su tórrido pasado nunca cavilé la idea de que pudiese raptarme, como si se tratase de una novela ficticia, terminado con un trágico final que te haría llorar por su emotividad.

—¿Estas prometida entonces?

—Así es.

—¿Y tu anillo?

Me quedé aturdida, expectante a lo que podría soltar mi cabeza en aquel instante, esperando a una orden para que mis labios se moviesen.

Nuestra pedida no había sido de lo más habitual, y tampoco la más adecuada en un agujero negro después de darnos cuenta de que nuestros cuerpo exigían dar un paso más largo, teniendo que saltar al final un barranco o dejarnos caer antes de tan siquiera atarnos.

Raoul resopló, con aires sabiondos.

—No es de tu incumbencia —susurré agitada.

No tenía por qué darle explicaciones al hombre.

Daba la impresión de que nuestra educación hubiese volado lejos, quedando en aquel día donde terminó por hacerle cuestiones sobre su supuesto hermano a Antoinette.

Un pájaro decidió canturrear con más fuerza a nuestro lado, saliendo el sonido desde un árbol con las hojas secas, teniendo que apartarnos tras habernos acercado demasiado, a causa de la ira compartida.

Varias personas se nos había cruzado murmurando, con los rostros bajos y las voces pequeñas, como si pudiésemos atacarles si nos fijábamos en ellos.

Me sonrojé, avergonzada por nuestro poco cuidado.

—¿Podría conocerle? —me cuestionó obstinado, estudiándome desde arriba.

Aquel era un punto de inflexión, del que yo tenía todas las opciones.

—No —le contesté sin dudar, contenta de la mueca que le nació en los labios.

 _"Te lo tienes merecido"_ pensé.

El no pararía de forcejear, y yo ya estaba cansada de tener que mantener la cuerda tensa, temblándome el cuerpo entero a causa del esfuerzo y del frío, a pesar de que el sol resplandecía en el cielo azul.

—Le pedí que me diese tiempo, y ahora debe de estar esperando por lo que —hice una reverencia— será mejor que marche.

Antes de poder dar un paso lejos me agarró del hombro, anclándome en el suelo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¿Estás segura de todo esto? —imploró en un último intento. Sus ojos brillaban con lástima, y en aquel instante pude ver al niño de tantos años atrás, en la orilla del mar, corriendo y cantando juntos, alegres e inocentes de lo que podría suponer un futuro. Con el sonido de un violín tocando en el fondo.

Eran cosas que siempre guardaría en ese cajón donde mantenía los recuerdos, con un lazo precioso anudándolos juntos, para que no escapasen a pesar del deterioro del tiempo.

—Más que segura, Raoul.

Y con un apretón final continué el camino a la tumba de Jules Giry.

 **~)}O{(~**

Habíamos llegado a la ópera a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Erik estaba enfadado, lo supe cuando regresé junto a César y él volvió a aparecer de ninguna parte, con los brazos cruzados y los labios fruncidos, escrutándome con las dos joyas que tenía por ojos.

No me preguntó, y no supe si me había escuchado discutir con el vizconde.

Quería gritar al cielo por el cambio de las circunstancias. Lo perfecto que fue el principio de la mañana para terminar así, enojados. Yo por su siniestro silencio y él solo sabía el por qué.

Intentó abandonarme en las caballerizas sin una despedida, teniendo que lanzarme a su espalda antes de que cerrase la pared que daba a sus pasadizos, tan estrecha que apenas pude pasar sin arañarme contra la piedra.

Él no me quería allí, dejándome a oscuras cuando no fui capaz de sujetarle lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguirle.

Nunca pensé que me fuese a olvidar en aquel pozo, pero algo dentro de mí se estremeció, temerosa por sus impredecibles cambios de humor.

—¿Erik? —le llame, más fuerte de lo que sería aconsejable, sintiendo entonces sus manos tantear las mías, guiándome sin palabras.

En algunas ocasiones la humedad me rodeaba hasta ser apabullante, en otras solo se percibía el ritmo del agua en la distancia. No sabía a dónde me llevaba, pero al cruzar lo que creí que sería la tercera esquina paré, arrastrándole a mi derecha.

—¿Dónde estamos yendo? —le urgí, llegando a colocar mis dedos sobre su pecho.

Pero se apartó, ofreciéndome el escozor del rechazo.

—A tu habitación.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer esta mañana? —Era más fácil hacer preguntas que tantear la situación.

Vaciló, intentado llevarme de nuevo, pero me negué a seguir, decidida a mantener una charla necesaria.

Había llegado a apreciar lo mucho que se entendían Erik y la oscuridad. Había algo pululando en el ambiente cuando se apagaban las velas y lo negro me cubría la vista. Era una de sus armas favoritas, donde podía moverse sin ser descubierto, juzgado, y yo estaba dispuesta a complacerlo. Al menos cuando no eran enajenaciones lo que pedía.

—No.

Me apreté los antebrazos, levantando una ceja.

—Podríamos pasar entonces un tiempo juntos.

—No —fue rápido al contestar esta vez. La ansiedad le recorría el interior y podía sentirla como agujas intentando penetrarme la piel.

—¿A caso hay algo que te molesta? —lloriqueé con falso pesar, aunque en mi interior temblaba por si le había molestar en realidad.

Dio un resoplido sonoro, retumbando entre las paredes de piedra, como si se tratase de un ruido sordo. Comenzó a caminar entonces, de un lugar a otro, pero sin jamás apartarse lo suficiente como para no advertir su rápida posición.

Llegué a la conclusión de lo que nos pasaría en cuanto dejé a Raoul en el cementerio. Tenía el presentimiento de que Erik estaba celoso de él, pero no llegaba a comprender por qué; ya había hecho mi decisión final, y no tenía pensado cambiar de idea.

No obstante, yo era la que acudía todos los días con más varones a trabajar, la que podía pasear por las heladas calles de París, la que podría chasquear un dedo y llamar la atención de algún antiguo enamorado que me estuvo hostigando con énfasis.

Y él se mantenía oculto bajo los pisos de la ópera, creando música dolorosa, un arte jamás descubierto, deseoso por caminar entre el resto de personas.

No era como si hubiese otra mujer a su lado con la cual tendría que competir, por ello me era imposible pensar en los celos; ni si quiera tuve una perspectiva de ellos. No era como si alguna de las Giry fuese a ser de su interés, y aunque al principio llegué a reflexionar sobre la idea de que Antoinette y él fuesen más que _hermanos_ , la mujer ahora se encontraba verdaderamente a gusto con el Persa.

Cuando se lamentó entonces el hombre que volaba de un sitio a otro, algo dentro de mí se rompió, dejándome una brecha fea y delicada, apreciando sus temores.

—Christine debe de arrepentirse de estar con Erik.

Si pudiese verle me habría lanzado a sus brazos, le habría besado y prometido que eso no era verdad, pero Erik se mantenía mejor en la oscuridad que tanto conocía, temblando como las sombras.

—Por supuesto que no —dije con la voz segura, sin titubear.

Algo así como un resoplido salió de él, pero llegó a romperse al final, quedando más parecido a un jadeo.

A veces sentía su capa rozarme, en otras el aire que creaba me desequilibraba, teniendo que inclinar las rodillas para recomponerme.

—¿Me escuchaste hablar con Raoul? —le pregunté, alzando el rostro a la nada.

Tardo un minuto en responder, parando en seco, sin permitirme saber dónde estaba. Todo aquello me recordaba a los días en los cuales se mantendría escondido entre las paredes, siendo yo el joven aprendiz y él el fantasma irritable de una ópera.

—No.

Tuve que dudar.

—¿De verdad?

—Solo el principio; no fue fácil dejaros intimidad sin que el niño me viese —escupió, regresando a sus andares.

Me llevé las manos al rostro, obligando a mis ojos parar de buscar en las tinieblas. Había algo agrio en su tono que despreciaba cada vez que estaba allí, enojándome.

—¿Quieres decirme algo en particular o me tendrás dando tumbos hasta que atice la cosa correcta?

Enseguida me mordí la lengua, temiendo el haberme sobre pasado. Donde a veces crecía el amor, en otras se generaba el disgusto, mezclándose entre sí de manera fastidiosa.

Intenté recapitularme, dando varias respiraciones profundas antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Por qué piensas así?

Si hubiese visto mi mirada sabría el dolor que me afligía al tener tal juicio. Era casi lo mismo que me había insinuado el vizconde, como si el amor me cegase y no fuese capaz de diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo.

Mas, después de todo el tiempo pasado juntos, descubrí que Erik era pocas veces seguro de sí mismo frente al resto. Dudaría por todo, no deseando molestar por nada. Haber sido un peso durante la mitad de su vida tuvo que ayudar a dicha posición, por ello me juré hacer todo lo mejor para impulsarlo y favorecerlo. ¿Qué menos se esperaría de la mujer a la que has jurado tu alma? Le cuidaría con manos tiernas y caricias suaves, moldeando y uniendo los pedazos de sí mismo.

—Erik siempre te dará problemas —se acusó, en un tono lleno de amargura.

Algo me llegó a la mente entonces como una flecha ardiente, volviendo a alzar las manos para que me llevase a mi cuarto, donde esperaba terminar con todas sus dudas sobre mi fidelidad o alianza.

Me dirigió en un nuevo silencio, anidando sus ideas mientras caminábamos a un paso lento, sobre todo causado por mí y mi miedo de caer o chocar contra algo que no fuese capaz de vislumbrar antes del golpe.

Por muy fiero que fuese a veces Erik, en la actualidad era vulnerable, dejándome incrédula y preocupada a la vez.

Cuando llegamos al interior de la sala que conocía tan bien, sin soltarle se hice sentarse sobre mi cama, observando con gusto como su cabeza quedaba a la altura de mi pecho y era tragado por las mantas.

Se asemejaba a alguien que hubiese cometido un terrible error y fuese a ser reprendido —un niño que fuese a soportar la dura charla que le diese su madre—, haciéndome pensar que era incluso entrañable, sobre todo por la razón real de haberle traído aquí.

En aquel instante nos vislumbré reflejados en el espejo —un espejo que siempre me había dado pavor—, dejándome un sabor extraño en la boca, fantaseando con un pasado no muy lejano, meditando sobre si los verdaderos espectros se mostrarían en los cristales.

Le rocé los labios para que no hablase, colocándome de varias pisadas frente al único instrumento que mantenía conmigo, en su preciosa funda decorada con las flores que una vez dibujó el caballero sorprendido.

Pasé esos mismos dedos sobre el nombre de mi padre, con reverencia infinita, y llenándome una sonrisa el rostro se lo deposité en los muslos, abriéndolo para que lo contemplase.

Nunca antes lo había tocado y toda su expresión corporal me indicaba lo curiosos que estaba ahora, vibrando con fuerza.

—Perteneció al hombre que más me importó mientras estuvo aquí —le dije en un susurro, al igual que si fuese un secreto, uno muy grande y pesado.

Sus ojos brillantes me estudiaron, grandes y coloridos, sin comprender.

—Seguramente no suene tan bien como cuando papá lo tocaba, no lo he cuidado como es debido —me reí con tristeza—. Sin embargo, eel valor sentimental que tiene para mí jamás podrá ensombrecerse, pero siento que comienza a estar solo, ¿no te parece?

Me erguí de nuevo, rascándome las palmas, soltando el aliento con fuerza.

—¿Perdón? —dudó, inclinando el rostro a un lado.

Asentí, como si la idea no me pareciese aún lo suficientemente buena, pero deseando dar ese salto pasase lo que pasase.

—Quiero que tú lo tengas. —El hombre se rompió, teniendo que pararle antes de que dijese algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse—. Yo no puedo tocarlo.

—¡Podría enseñarte!

—En verdad nunca he sido buena con los instrumentos —reconocí a pesar de que él ya sabía eso.

—Pero…

— _Quiero_ que lo tenga la persona que más me importa —llegué a articular, pasándome las manos sobre las tupidas telas de la falda—. Erik, tú eres esa persona, ese hombre. —Una vergüenza cándida me nacía desde la coronilla, templándome las mejillas—. Así te prometo que nunca te dejaré.

Él estaba viendo el sol nacer de nuevo, un rayo golpear el cielo lleno de nubes tormentosas, un río desembocando en el mar, rompiendo contra las pasionales olas del océano que no deseaban las nuevas aguas.

Entonces hizo algo que casi nunca iniciaba, siendo yo la que más se volcaba en mostrar mis sentimientos. Se levantó de un brinco desde su posición sentada, y con el violín aún en una mano, cerró el espacio que nos separaba y me abrazó.

Creí sentir que nuestros corazones se rozaban, y no podría estar más satisfecha por ello.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Siempre he creído que Erik es una persona insegura, y espero que se pueda comprender el por qué._

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	84. El porqué de la crueldad

_¡Al fin llegan las vacaciones! A partir de ahora subiré los capítulos los días debidos. ¡Mil perdones por tardar, de verdad!_

 _Este es un capítulo que me ha encantado escribir, me recuerda mucho al principio de la historia, y trata sobre algo que al fin y al cabo hemos estado esperando puajajaa._

 _Adelante!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 84** **: El porqué de la crueldad**

Seis días después,

Domingo, 17 de diciembre de 1871

Se había vuelto algo habitual el bajar a la casa de Erik para pasar la tarde aún sin tener que practicar. Él siempre diría que los ensayos son lo primero, pero todo su cuerpo se relajaba al sentarnos en su maravilloso sofá para no hacer nada en particular.

En la mañana, después de salir de misa, compré unos pasteles además de chocolate puro para compartilos cuando fuese a verle. Y ahora me hallaba gratamente sorprendida al observarle ingerir el tercer dulce, haciendo sonidos contentos al tragar.

Nunca antes le había visto comer; siempre tomaba una taza de té o quizá una copa de un alcohol fuerte, pero las pastas que servía solían ser únicamente para mí, no tomando él ni un pedazo.

Era absurdo el suponer que solo se alimentaría de bebidas, pero aún así me era extraño.

La máscara se le alzaría al masticar, y era capaz de engullir los bollos uno a uno sin partirlos, relamiéndose después los labios gustoso.

Sonreí para mis adentros cuando iba por el cuarto, contenta de que estuviese satisfecho; además, al hombre no parecía importarle comer demasiado. Sin embargo estaba en los huesos, para mi desdicha.

 _"Ya le engordarás cuando os caséis"_ pensó algo dentro de mí, riéndose más fuerte.

Días atrás, en una cena con las Giry y Amir, me habían hecho saber lo bien que sabía cocinar. Era perfeccionista y muy dotado, pero desgraciadamente solo se deleitaba él con sus manjares.

Una duda que me había estado acorralando desde un día muy lejano se disipó, uniéndose a la lista de virtudes del caballero. No obstante, estaba también dispuesta a burlarme de él.

—Erik —le llamé, depositando la taza en su lugar, esta vacía y yo llena.

El reloj dio las cinco, sobresaltándome ante el inesperado sonido. Incluso se me agitó el corazón al no estar en los ensayos con el coro, recordando que nos habían dejado la tarde libre para nuestra inmensa alegría.

Debían de hacer arreglos con el jefe de tramoya y terminar varios fondos para La Traviata, echándonos como a perros que solo molestan.

Mejor para nosotros; la lástima era que no nos daban días de más.

Deseábamos tener una semana libre; a pesar de que en el verano nos cedieron dos para viajar aquel que lo necesitase, se nos hizo desgraciadamente poco, tristes al vernos de nuevo al regresar, sin querer continuar con nuestro trabajo, estando más mustios que de costumbre.

Pero ahora llegaba la Navidad, y al menos no nos teníamos que molestar aún en actuar frente a personas, teniendo la oportunidad de fallar cuantas veces quisiésemos.

—¿Christine? —me nombró entonces Erik, habiéndome distraído con el reloj y sus números.

Meneé la cabeza de un lado a otro, volviendo en mí. Una sonrisa larga se me estiró en los labios, con aires sabiondos. Le miré con agudeza, divertida.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—Por supuesto —exclamó ofendido.

Dejé que se me escapasen las carcajadas.

—Una vez me dijiste que no tendrías donde, ¿recuerdas?

Hizo una mueca, estudiando una mancha de azúcar que había llegado a colocarse en su perfecto chaleco, teniendo que limpiarlo.

—En aquel entonces se suponía que era un fantasma.

—Es cierto. —Me mordí los labios—. A veces me olvido de ese tiempo; es como siempre hubiésemos estado así.

—Pienso lo mismo que tú —suspiró, con los ojos inexpresivos, y sabía que sus palabras tenían más fuerza que las mías.

Al sacudirse las manos destelló el anillo negro que llevaba en su dedo meñique, llegando a enderezarlo tras haberlo descolocado, depositando allí un toque más largo, como si se cerciorase de que siguiese en su lugar.

Alcé las cejas y la curiosidad me obligó a preguntarle, habiendo encontrado la oportunidad perfecta:

—Erik, ¿dónde conseguiste el anillo? —Llegué hasta su palma para rozarlo entre las yemas de los dedos, con reverencia—. Es sin duda particular.

Había muchas cosas que aún no sabía del hombre, cosas que quizá nunca fuese a revelarme. Pero siempre estaba dispuesta a preguntar, a saber más, deseosa de conocer todo lo que le formaba, desde lo peor hasta lo mejor. Al fin y al cabo ya había elegido y no me había asustado lo suficiente como para darme la vuelta y dejarle a medio camino.

—En Persia —murmuró tranquilo, echando una mirada rápida al fuego en la chimenea. —Lo compré unas semanas antes de tener que marchar de esa tierra maldita.

Su expresión había cambiado, todo su cuerpo se tensó, al igual que si fuese a recibir un golpe. Era extraño cuando recordaba memorias pasadas, como si fuese doloroso, haciéndole temblar con el más mínimo atisbo de lo lejano.

—Allí todos me conocían por ser un temido asesino —comenzó, con los ojos perdidos, todavía vigilando la danza de las llamas. No era capaz de ver lo mismo que él, pero los sentimientos que me llegaron eran de pesar y aflicción—. Había conseguido dejar la morfina y era capaz de moverme por la ciudad sin querer —paró, arrugando los labios— hacer nada demasiado tremendo. Desde el día en que llegué aprecié la nueva arquitectura del lugar; las formas, los colores, incluso los olores. Pero después de caer en ese repulsivo frenesí lo olvidé todo.

Le di un apretón, mirando el anillo aún con más fuerza. Algo bueno tuvo que pasarle para que se quedase con él; o algo terriblemente malo como para recordarse una y otra vez lo que no debía hacer.

Tuve que estremecerme, abriéndoseme un agujero en el pecho.

—La gente me temía; nunca intentarían cruzarse conmigo. Si les miraba, aunque mi atención no fuese a ellos, solían huir o arrodillarse para pedir clemencia.

—Algo dentro de mí no me deja creer que fueses tan malvado —dije en voz alta, agitando con fuerza la cabeza.

Seguía sin estar acostumbrada a tales cosas; jamás podría imaginarme una matanza sangrienta por mucho que lo intentase. Mi realidad no era esa, y mi mente se negaba a dar forma a pesadillas errantes.

Erik hizo un sonido extraño con la garganta, pasándome los dedos sobre la piel expuesta de la muñeca, creando arcos desde el interior hasta el exterior.

—Me alegro de que seas ignorante a las perversidades del mundo. —Estuve a punto de discutirle, pero siguió con su historia—. Esa mañana, cuando salí del palacio y me di cuenta de lo que había perdido, de lo mucho que me había dejado llevar, llegué al mercado. Christine, allí es cada cosa es esplendida, aromas inconcebibles, una sociedad desigual pero perfectamente equilibrada. —Hablaba con voz soñadora, como si no hubiese experimentado nada parecido. —Y cuando quise poner un pie tras otro, todo el mundo había echado a correr. Lo que una vez aprecié ahora huía sin darme tiempo a explicarme.

El hombre solía acobardar en las primeras impresiones; su cuerpo rezumaba algo similar a la agresividad, y sus comentarios cortantes no ayudaban a lo que se suponía que era la forma habitual de crear amistades.

Y se había dado cuenta tarde.

Quizá cuando era joven no fue así; sería feliz en el poco tiempo que pasó cómodo en algún lugar al que llamar hogar, despreocupado de querer ser ejecutado.

—Hubo una mujer que no se ocultó —prosiguió, permitiéndome sentir ahora su esperanza. Se giró para mirarme, prestándome toda su atención, dejándome con la carne temblorosa por la fuerza que irradiaba—. Era alguien particular, demasiado vieja para seguir viva, con el pelo blanco y el rostro arrugado y oscurecido. Fui capaz de ver lo que vendía: tenía joyas que según me hizo saber eran labradas por su hijo. Estaba preocupada porque el dinero le era un problema. Christine —me apretó más fuerte entre sus brazos—, me trató como si fuese normal. No temblaba, ni lloraba al verme. Tenía otras cosas más importantes en mente que el estar cerca de un atroz criminal.

Era como si no pudiese creerlo, maravillado por lo que le pasó en aquellos años. La esperanza en sus ojos hizo que mi aliento se me enredase en la garganta, y cuando quise hablar las palabras salieron débiles.

—¿No sabía quién eras? —tuve que preguntarle, incitándole.

Soltó un gemido muy parecido al que se podría usar para desprenderse del sufrimiento, besándome la frente con delicadeza.

—Era ciega, mi Christine. Esa mujer era desconocedora de quien era el que se postraba ante ella. —Se rio levemente por un momento mientras respirábamos el aire pesado a nuestro alrededor—. Y no le importó relatarme el cómo sentía las cosas sin tener algo tan valioso como los ojos. Me dijo cuáles eran sus alhajas predilectas, hasta que me mostró este anillo. —Se lo quitó enseguida, cerrándome los parpados con una mano para enseñarme con la otra a lo que se refería—. No los abras. Nota los cortes de la plata o de la gema.

No llegaba a comprenderle, pero su inocencia y felicidad me enfundaron la emoción que él estaba sintiendo, hablándome ahora las mismas palabras que aquella señora le dijo. Era como estuviese tocando el cielo en vez de una simple joya, pero para él había sido el nuevo impulso de vida que tanto necesitaba. Alguien que lo _viese_ normal, sin tener la necesidad de correr, rogando a los cielos para no morir.

¿Cuán desgraciado había sido el pobre hombre?

Me explicó las muchas cosas que conoció en aquella tierra, lo mucho que le gustaría exhibir ante mí todo lo que vio. Se molestó en correr a la biblioteca para mostrarme algunos de sus increíbles dibujos, quedando boquiabierta por el lugar. Incluso intentó enseñarme esquemas de lo que fueron los edificios que creó, todo lleno de líneas y arcos, números y letras que no comprendí en su totalidad.

Desde que conocí a Amir hube estado interesada en Persia, y ahora tenía a un magnifico maestro para ilustrarme los pequeños detalles que solos sus ojos meticulosos pudieron ver.

Iba de un lugar a otro dentro de su cabeza, y lo que una vez creí que era difícil encontrar en él, me lo estaba narrando. Erik había sido dichoso en algunos periodos de su vida; a pesar de las torturas, las burlas o la decadencia, fue capaz de ver el cielo radiante sobre él, dando un paso tras de otro sin dudar a dónde podría llevarle el camino.

Le observé asombrada, compartiendo su ingenuidad.

A veces era alguien pasional, en otras un espectro iracundo del que no quería saber nada. También podía ser un niño o un joven deseoso de conocer el mundo. Y saber que lo tenía a mi lado para ayudarle a labrar la travesía conseguía que mi corazón se hinchase de orgullo.

Le apremiaba con mis débiles sonrisas y se emocionaba cuando reía en voz alta, temblando de forma armoniosa con el entorno.

Donde una vez me había parecido extraño tenerlo delante, ahora no podía creer que hubiésemos aguantado tanto encerrados entre las paredes que él quería que nos separasen. Jamás en mi vida estuve tan en sintonía con alguien; era como si nuestros cuerpos funcionasen a la vez.

En el pasado su altura me acobardaba, y él la usaba para eso mismo, sin embargo ya no sería así, contenta de tener que inclinarlo si deseaba besarle. Su sombra siempre sería protectora sobre mi cuerpo, y no tenía nada que temer cuando estuviese cubriéndome con su aura siniestra.

La delgadez que le moldeaba la complexión todavía me era incomoda, pero su descubierto nuevo apetito consiguió que cualquier preocupación volase lejos, deseosa de llevarle más dulces con los que alimentarle.

Sus extremidades eran largas y la piel le relucía amarilla o rosada según qué zonas mirase, pero aquello eran irrelevancias que pronto se convirtieron en mis puntos preferidos de interés. Sería más sensible en una cicatriz profunda, generando un suspiro de placer cuando la rozase con delicadeza, tentada a buscar más y más hasta descubrir los patrones que formaban su cuerpo dañado.

Solía tener las manos frías, pero siempre encontraba un punto caliente en su pecho, cerca de su rápido corazón, ardiendo aún más cuando tenía la osadía de otorgar un beso allí y después inclinar la cabeza contra él, usándole como asiento.

Estudiaba todas esas cosas, aún escuchándole hablar —hoy parecía estar más conversacional que de costumbre— cuando desplacé la vista a su máscara y me dividí.

Esperé largos minutos a que callase, a que calmase su emoción para poder hundirnos en un tema del que estaba segura que no saldríamos bien parados y el cual decidí que era momento de abordar.

Nunca había visto su rostro, o lo que se suponía que tenía por rostro.

A pesar que me dijo una vez cómo se veía, tenía la necesidad de saber su verdadera expresión. Estaba prometida casi con un desconocido, y eso hizo que mi ceño se frunciera, notando él mi repentino cambio de humor.

—Querida, estoy delirando, no pretendía abrumarte con mis recuerdos absurdos.

Si era o no una broma no estaba segura, abriendo los ojos por lo que me había dicho, afligida de que pensase que su pasado no me importaba.

—No, Erik. No me abrumas, ¡ni mucho menos! —Le sujeté las solapas de la chaqueta, habiéndole conseguido apartar de su sillón para que se sentase a mi lado—. Mi cabeza se fue por un momento a donde no debía —me disculpé, depositando un beso en su barbilla.

—¿Estás molesta? Pareces repentinamente apenada —masculló, devolviéndome el beso sobre los parpados.

Le sonreí con complacencia, regresando la mirada al anillo sobre su dedo meñique, rozándolo con cuidado, como si fuese a romperse con el más mínimo toque.

—Estaba pensando…

Aguardó paciente, instándome entonces con un sonido hueco desde la garganta, apretándome más en su abrazo.

Todavía se encontraba dichoso, y algo dentro de mí rogó por no molestarlo, pero había tenido la intención de tener esta conversación desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde incluso antes de saber quién era realmente. Nunca fui directa a ella, temerosa de revolucionarlo y perder lo que teníamos, pero Erik mejoraba a pasos agigantados y cuando antes se apartaba a cada toque que quería ofrecerle, ahora era más que dichoso de regalarlos sin tan si quiera pedir permiso. A pesar de que aún le temblasen los dedos, y me estudiase como si fuese un pequeño animal, me dedicaba besos castos y caricias amorosas, dejando llamas con cada gesto.

Estaba enfadada también por no saber cómo era su faz verdaderamente, aunque nunca lo admitiría. ¿Cuántas personas le habían visto? ¿A caso alguna fue con buena intención, no con desprecio?

Dejé caer la cabeza, sintiéndome apabullada, como si el pelo me pesase.

El anillo parecía estar burlándose de mí, diciéndome lo mucho que había apreciado Erik a aquella anciana por no juzgarle siendo lo que era.

Y yo quería lo mismo, por eso me atreví a discutir en esta ocasión, aún arriesgándome a que me dejase en mi habitación sin una palabra cortés y no volverle a ver en una semana entera.

—Temo que puedas enfadarte —murmuré en un principio, sintiendo su mano alzarme la barbilla para estudiarme.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer tal cosa? —me cuestionó extrañado.

Tragué saliva, agarrándole la palma, sabiendo que en lo que tardásemos en hablar no la soltaría. O al menso eso sería lo que intentase.

—Porque a veces tu temperamento es difícil.

Parpadeó desconcertado, inclinando el cuello adelante, dejando que algunos mechones de cabello le cubriesen la frente.

—Lo siento.

—¡No lo sientas! —hablé horrorizada, pero enseguida me mordí la lengua—. Solo prométeme que intentarás entenderme.

No estuvo seguro, pero al fin de cuentas era yo quien le pedía las cosas, por lo que algo muy profundo en su interior, y de lo que yo era consciente, le hizo asentir aún dudando.

—Está bien.

—De acuerdo. —Cogí aire, al igual que si fuese a correr, y mi corazón pareció entender el peligro de la situación, enviando la sangre cada vez más rápido a cada esquina de mi cuerpo—. Estamos comprometidos. —Volvió a asentir—. Conocemos casi todo el uno del otro. —Eso no era del _todo_ cierto, pero habíamos avanzado de manera sorprendente con el paso del tiempo—. No obstante, Erik, hay algo que todavía no sé sobre ti.

Podría haber cambiado la dirección del asunto; no era una buena idea presionarle, mas fui incapaz de darme cuenta de la profundidad del pozo hasta que llegué al agua, zambulléndome de lleno.

—¿Y que puede ser eso, querida?

Se había erguido, tensando los músculos y estudiándome con rareza. El fantasma volvía a aparecer en él, airado y con una cólera que intentaba disimular con todas sus fuerzas.

Suspirando fuerte, y tomando una posición cómoda entre los cojines, escupí lo que ahora me estaba molestando.

—Me gustaría, si no es mucho pedir, ver tu rostro.

A pesar de haberle intentado mantener a mi lado, en cuanto las palabras salieron de entre mis labios de un brinco se colocó en pie, siseando cosas en persa. Se llevaba las manos a la máscara, pasándoselas por el pelo, pellizcándose la piel descubierta del cuello, siendo la perfecta imagen de la angustia.

Pero para mí era al igual que me si me hubiese mordido, abandonándome cuando lo único que quería era estar con él. Teníamos que apoyarnos el uno en el otro; Erik era más reacio a compartir sus inquietudes, pero estaba segura de que con el paso del tiempo terminaríamos en un apacible acuerdo el cual, desgraciadamente, comenzaba a formarse hoy.

Suponiendo sus intenciones cuando se dirigió a la puerta de su casa volví a hablar, esta vez siendo la mujer terca que sabía que era.

¿En qué momento la cabizbaja Christine había tomado las riendas a las que tanto temía para doblegar a ese caballo salvaje? Si cuando llegué a la ópera me hubiesen avisado de las locuras que viviría en el Palais Garnier, seguramente habría marchado antes de poner un pie tras otro sobre las hermosas baldosas que formaban el suelo. A buenas o a malas hube crecido, y mi tenacidad se había vigorizado aún más.

—No pienso ir a ninguna parte —exclamé por encima del hombro.

Él hizo una risa cortada, convirtiéndola en un alarido que me hizo estremecer, pero estaba segura de que mi falsa altivez se mantenía intacta a su saber.

—Vas a ir a tu habitación —susurró cerca de mi odio derecho, desplazándose enseguida al izquierdo, agudizando la voz.

Cuando se sentía acorralado tendía a hacer dichos trucos, como si así pudiese ganar cualquier disputa. Quizá con los gerentes le fuese bien, pero yo no era la misma niña crédula que había llegado al edificio.

Mas, la valentía que me llenaba el cuerpo no consiguió que no me llevase las manos a los oídos por el susto.

—¡No hagas esas cosas conmigo! —le dije en un quejido, buscándole atrás, frunciendo el ceño con tristeza—. Podemos hablar, Erik. ¿Vas a echarme cada vez que tengamos que discutir algo importante?

Por un momento me estudió con cautela, y sabía que era el hombre del que estaba enamorada, para repentinamente volver a ser el Fantasma, agigantándosele las pupilas, tornándosele casi negra la mirada.

—Esto —se señaló el rostro— no se discute.

Pateé el suelo, clavando el tacón de la bota contra sus hermosas alfombras.

—¿No tengo opinión?

—No.

—Estoy segura de que alguien ha debido de verte.

—Sí, y todos aquellos que lo hicieron están muertos.

Mi boca cayó abierta, apartando la vista de él para llevarla al fuego, asustada.

—Si eso ha nacido desde el enfado, Erik, no tiene gracia.

Tras un momento de silencio con el que supuse que terminaría arrastrándome a las plantas superiores a pesar de lo mucho que le implorase, de la nada se lanzó a mis pies, apartando veloz la mesita de café, agitando lo que tenía encima.

Me agarró de la falda, apretando la tela en puños con la expresión descompuesta. Hacía sonidos inarticulados, sacudiéndose de adelante a atrás, arrodillado.

A pesar de que intenté levantarlo, tirándole de los hombros, cuando sus sollozos se hicieron claros no pude más que abrazarlo a pesar de que en un principio me evitase. Quería permanecer a mi lado pero no debía tocarlo, y era algo que no permitiría. Allí estaba yo, siendo su apoyo por muy mal que la situación nos fuese.

—Erik no pretendía ser cruel —gimoteó, llevando la frente a mis rodillas—. Muchas personas han visto su rostro y no están muertas, pero él prefiere que lo estuvieran. —Se sorprendió de sus palabras, clavándome los dedos en la piel cubierta—. No, no; tampoco pretendía decir eso.

Le acaricié la cabeza, enredando su cabello oscuro, rizándolo con las yemas para verlo volver a su forma habitualmente lisa. Algunos mechones grises eran la gran diferencia, pero todavía se ocultaban bien a primera vista.

Respiré con aprensión, mordiéndome los labios. Cuando uno de mis dedos llegó a los lazos de su máscara se apartó, pero sin llegar a soltarme, al igual que si yo fuese su única manera de sobrevivir ante una tormenta.

Solo que yo era esa tormenta, y temía que le sacudiese con algún rayo.

—Desearía que me dejases ver tu rostro—le hice saber con toda la honradez que podía tener en mi interior.

Él no quería, su cuerpo era toda negación, y las lágrimas que descendían por su rostro cada vez más gruesas me daban a entender el terrible pesar que sentía.

Desgraciada de mí, intenté usar un destello de confusión que vi refulgir en su mirada a mi favor.

—Estoy segura de que Amir o Antoinette te han contemplado sin esto. —Con mucho cuidado besé la porcelana, avisándole antes de mis intenciones por si prefería apartarse—. Y aún siguen ahí, a tu lado.

Nunca sabría si Meg entraría en ese pequeño grupo de privilegiados; ella me aseguró que nunca le había visto sin antifaz, pero todo eso fue antes de saber que eran tan cercanos, más incluso de lo que nunca supuse.

El hombre dio un silbido, enseñándome los dientes.

—No es lo mismo. Ellos han tenido que soportarme en momentos de debilidad. Nunca les obligaría a tener que mirar algo tan espantoso.

—¿Crees que es un castigo mirarte? —le interrumpí horrorizada.

—¿ _Crees_ que es algo bonito? —dijo en una carcajada llena de tormento.

—Creo que eres tú: el hombre con el que estoy comprometida.

Alcé la barbilla. Había ocasiones que tenía que recordarle cual era su puesto en mi vida ahora, y en cada una de esas parecía más asombrado que la anterior, como si fuese un sueño del que todavía no se había hecho a la idea.

Me observó estupefacto, casi infantilmente, como si en verdad fuese un ángel caminando entre los vivos. Mas enseguida volvió a llorar, rompiéndose.

—Erik, solo quiero ayudarte —le hice saber, tomándole de los hombros cuando intentó volver a esconderse en mi regazo—. Hace mucho que me prometí eso mismo, y esto puede ser el paso más importante para que al fin puedas sanar completamente.

Si era verdad o mentira lo que decía en aquel momento no lo supe; habría muchas debilidades más que saltar con el paso del tiempo, pero no estaba dispuesta a que uno de nosotros llevase una máscara para ocultarse. Las mentiras y los engaños no entrarían en mi nido.

—Por favor, Christine, si en verdad lo amas no le pidas eso —sollozó aún sin mirarme.

No sabía si en verdad era tan desagradable como él decía; la vida solo le había enseñado crueldad, y eso era lo que esperaba de mí a pesar de todo. Y eso me dolía más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiese imaginar en dicho momento.

—Erik —le llamé, aún con absurdas esperanzas—. ¿No confías en mí?

Sus ojos se volvieron desorbitados, pasándome de manera frenética las manos sobre las piernas sin apenas darse cuenta. Ahora era una acción extraña cuando en otras ocasiones solo irradiaba sensualidad.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —No esperó una respuesta para proseguir—. Pero esto no es algo que dependa de la confianza.

Me hundí aún más entre los cojines. No intentaría más levantarlo del suelo, viendo con resinación que se encontraba mejor en una posición más baja a la mía. Era como si yo fuese su deidad y el tuviese que adorarme, como si solo así pudiese ganarse mi absolución.

Algo irracional viese desde donde se viese.

—¿Entonces de que se trata? —me lamenté, acariciándole la parte trasera del cuello en círculos sugestivos.

—Erik teme que desaparezcas cuando lo veas. Ya has contemplado lo peor de su esencia, y si aún sigues aquí debe de ser un milagro enviado por alguien; no se arriesgará a perderte.

Por supuesto que tendría miedo a que me alejase por algo tan sencillo como su deformidad. Pero si todavía no había dado un paso atrás aún cuando me hubo tratado como una simple voz, cuando me asustó por desobedecerle o por las confesiones que me hacían tener pesadillas, ¿por qué ahora?

—Yo sí confío en ti —le dije de corazón, demostrándole con el tacto lo mucho que le apreciaba, lo poco dispuesta a soltarle todavía—. Habrá días que no nos soportaremos; otros no podremos apartarnos el uno del otro a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentemos —le sonreí con franqueza—. Pero ante todo, debemos ser nosotros mismos.

—Soy el mismo con o sin máscara —se defendió, dejándome ver cómo sus defensas iban descendiendo con cada pasar de mis dedos sedoso sobre su carne tierna.

Un rubor me llenó las mejillas, llegando como el fuego para cubrirme, consiguiendo que mi sonrisa se sacudiese y se achicase de vergüenza.

—No te creo. —Él resopló sin darse cuenta de mi nueva conmoción—. Todos nos ocultamos; algunos mejor que otros. Las ropas son nuestros disfraces, sin ellas solo queda lo que somos de verdad. —Me tragué un nudo que se me había formado en lo bajo de la garganta, descendiendo con pesadez hasta el estómago para apretarme allí las entrañas—. Y no pienso tener a mi marido en la noche de bodas cubriendo su rostro cuando nos encontremos de una forma tan vulnerable. En ese momento seremos verdaderamente tú y yo, nadie ni nada más.

Hubo un silencio, tan terrible como nunca lo compartimos antes, pero era algo necesario. Su mente asimilaba lo que me había permitido decir a pesar de la modestia, del decoro, regalándole algo de lo que aparentemente no estaba seguro, pues con el mismo cuidado con el que pintaría unas flores sobre la madera, me tomó de la mano para besarme los nudillos.

El personaje de Violetta en La Traviata era toda insensatez y diversión, sin preocupaciones de ser o no juzgada, disfrutando de la vida como si fuese a ser el último día que tuviese. Y yo sin embargo creí que me desmayaría, guardándome la respiración mientras esperaba su veredicto.

—Christine no debe decir esas cosas. —La decepción me llenó, dándome repentinas ganas de gritar—. No tiene por qué hacer tales absurdas promesas.

Desconcertada y herida por sus dudas, le aparté para que me dejase arrodillarme a su lado. Éramos lo mismo, no estábamos uno por encima del otro, tenía que aprender eso.

Una vez pensé que el amor no debía de ser sencillo; lo fácil termina por aburrir, lo perfecto termina por cansar. El amor de Erik era complejo, al igual que si intentases unir los pétalos de una flor a la que has deshojado, solo que yo no cesaría de intentarlo jamás, y el estaba más que dispuesto a ser cuidado.

—Hice esas promesas el día en el que te dije que te amaba por primera vez, ahora solo las refuerzo.

Estaba débil, tan si quiera habiéndose quejado cuando quedé delante de él sobre la tupida alfombra.

Como si un relámpago hubiese aclarado un cielo encapotado, recé en silencio para que me permitiese hacer eso que tanto deseaba, conocerlo de una vez por todas, ver eso mismo que él temía, lo que todos temían, lo que le había hecho ser así, lo que le había hecho convertirse en un fantasma.

Levanté los brazos con las intenciones escritas en el rostro, y no se resistió. Me miró con dolor, un dolor que estuvo a punto de hacerme parar, pero no pude y algo parecido al consentimiento fue lo último que vi en él. Cerró los ojos y cuando hube agarrado los bordes de la máscara me ayudó deshaciendo los lazos que la mantenían en su lugar, bajando después las manos con lentitud, aún sin moverme.

Algo se me clavó en lo bajo de la espalda, al igual que si una gran vara me hubiese atravesado, avisándome del riesgo, sin embargo desde mi mente nació una sábana de calidez que consiguió evitarlo todo, una paz increíble pero extraña.

Dejé que aquella barrera descendiese con cautela, tragando con espanto la primera verdadera visión de mi prometido.

Era aterrador; jamás antes hube visto nada igual. Ni si quiera las palabras de Antoinette para describirme lo que se suponía que tenía por cara me ayudaban a sosegar la conmoción que estaba sintiendo. Las explicaciones tenían poco que hacer con la realidad.

La piel se le plegaba en algunos lugares para volverse casi incolora en otros, mostrando venas y curvas verdosas o rosadas, al igual que si hubiesen intentado apartarle los músculos con violencia, dejando contusiones eternas.

En algunos sitios la carne era de un blanco centelleante, mientras que en otros había un sonrojo que jamás hube visto antes en él; ni si quiera cuando algún rubor le teñía el cuello.

Deduje que debían de ser durezas a causa de la continua fricción de la máscara contra puntos sensibles, algo terrible que me hizo cerrar la boca con dureza.

Sin un atisbo de miedo, y dejando el odiado objeto con el que tenía que cubrirse sobre mis muslos, acerqué una mano hasta que llegó a la parte más alta de su frente, percibiendo perfectamente de lo que estaba humillado.

Algo dentro de mí se rompió al darse cuenta que aquella zona era la misma que la de sus brazos, que la de su cuello. La suavidad que lo formaban y el calor que lo acompañaban eran todas las señas que necesitaba para recordarle lo muy humano que era.

Descendí con dedos cuidados, acariciando lo que se suponía que eran sus cejas, sintiendo el hueso de su cráneo ante todo.

Erik no abría los ojos, tan si quiera los agitó cuando los crucé, ejerciendo presión en los alrededores con seguridad, sin dudar ni un instante. Era al igual que si se encontrase en un trance. A veces haría fuerza en mis manos para que no me separase de él, como si nunca antes nadie le hubiese tocado así.

Por supuesto, y lo más tremendo de su cara era el hecho de no tener nariz. Nunca antes había pensado detalladamente en eso, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que nunca habría estado preparada realmente.

En esa área no había nada. De entre los ojos dos partes de pellejo crecían de manera pequeña, cayendo en dirección a los labios, pero sin llegar a tener forma, perdiendo todo sentido en cuando debían alzarse, dejando a la vista dos huecos extraños y encarnados.

Se me arrugó la frente, temiendo si sería doloroso tocarle dicho lugar; pero mis manos actuaban por su cuenta, arañando con cuidado, preguntándome el cómo se debía sentir.

Le tomé las mejillas con valor, y con la sutileza que besaría una copa hecha del más fino cristal, dejé que mis labios cayesen sobre los suyos, encontrando el ritmo que solía llevarnos, a pesar de que él aún no me contestase.

Quería que ese gesto fuese su carga, la fe que tanto le escaseaba, por ello permanecí un poco más ocupada en mostrarle todo el amor que podría darle.

Era extraño besarle sin la máscara; nunca antes me había fijado en la verdadera molestia que era, incluso la que no le tapaba la barbilla.

Su carrillo derecho era algo peor a la vista; la carne se le rizaba aún más allí, como si unas pinzas imperceptibles le estuviesen sujetando, tensándole ese mismo lado de la boca, dejándole con una mueca particular y chocante, como si el borde del labio no llegase a un fin, fusionándose con la deformidad.

Erik era terriblemente feo, pero con una nueva seguridad, era capaz de admitir en gritos lo mucho que me importaba todavía, y lo mucho que me preocuparía por él en el futuro.

Volví a apretarle, pasando ahora las palmas más rápido, como si pudiese descubrir así más secretos, cosas que él jamás me diría.

Arrugas, cicatrices, heridas; todo era parte de él y estaba más que dispuesta a amarlas.

Con mucha más confianza volví a acercarme, esta vez levantando el torso entero para poder besarle inclinándole la cabeza, pidiéndole en silencio —y en una lengua a la que nos estábamos acostumbrando a hablar— que abriese la boca para poder unirnos de una manera más conveniente.

No obstante, no hizo caso a mi petición, y cuando quise apartarme con el aliento saliéndome a trompicones, sus ojos se habían abierto, mostrándome desesperación en ellos; y todo era aún más sorprendente. Perfectamente podría haber visto en su mirada las puertas del infierno; pero me habría contentado con ello incluso. Al fin y al cabo, esta persona a la que no dudaba en tocar, acariciar cada pliegue extraño y hueco particular, sería mi esposo.

Y él tenía que saber eso.

Estaba incrédulo, y era precavido a no decir nada, tragando con pesadez, moviéndose bajo el nudo de la corbata la garganta.

Sus ojos amarillos, tan opacos como la miel seca ahora, hacían una función extraña al acompañar a su cara. En un rostro normal habrían sido espectaculares, irradiando luz propia; pero ahí era al igual que si un ser te estuviese estudiando, destacando de una manera poco aduladora. Tenía las cuencas profundas, y daba la sensación de que los orbes se mantenían casi sin sujeción, de manera insólita.

Nos miramos sin decir nada. No hubiese encontrado palabras para describir la montaña de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, prefiriendo mantener únicamente el contacto, acariciándole aún de manera distraída.

Vislumbré con pena la primera lágrima que descendió por su pómulo derecho, donde la anomalía era peor. No sabía qué le había hecho crearla, lo que su mente estaba pensando, lo que debía de estar viviendo en aquel mismo instante, pero cuando el resto le mojaron la faz todo llegó a su punto más alto, y tenía la certeza de que no podríamos ir a más.

Habíamos luchado de manera diligente y honrada la guerra, y la habíamos ganado.

Me incliné hacia delante sin temor, conociendo más profundamente a mi amado de lo que jamás lo había hecho.

Con un cuidado excepcional junté de nuevo nuestros labios, sintiendo las lágrimas saladas en mi lengua.

Erik aún se hallaba en un trance brusco, sin apenas temblar, como si todo esto no estuviese pasando. Pero yo era paciente cuando quería serlo, y este momento era más de apreciación de nuestros actos que de palabras sin sentido.

No obstante, tuve que hablar, aunque fuese solo para equilibrar las circunstancias.

—Mi pobre Erik —dije, sintiendo todo su pesar descender sobre mis hombros, viéndole cerrar los puños con una fuerza que volvieron más pálidos aún sus nudillos.

Entonces despertó. Sobresaltado de una pesadilla me golpeó las manos que le habían estado acariciando, soltando todo el aire que había mantenido, gruñendo como un animal enjaulado.

Se levantó con una ligereza asombrosa, llegando a colocarse al lado de la mesa de café.

—¡No! ¡No quiero tu piedad! —gruñó aún más fuerte y con la voz seca, encorvando la espalda en mi dirección—. Nunca he querido la piedad de nadie, y menos la tuya.

—¿Cómo no voy a sentir piedad o lástima? —le urgí, sin llegar a enfurecerme tanto como él a pesar del desprecio—. ¿Cómo no voy a desear que todos los que te han hecho daño sufran lo que tú sufriste? ¡No soy tan buena como piensas!

A veces creía que Erik me tenía idealizada, como si fuese un ángel perfecto caído del cielo el cual no se puede mancillar. A pesar de las cosas feas que podía decir o el dolor que podrían infligir mis palabras aún me adoraba.

—¡Tampoco quiero tu lástima! —gritó, y la mesa a su lado sufrió todo su mal genio, pues con un movimiento rápido la levantó para volcarla y lanzarla lejos, rompiendo lo que mantenía encima, destrozando incluso los dulces que le había traído.

Era extraño observar ahora todas sus expresiones. Era extraño verle arrugar el rostro, enseñarme los dientes como solía hacerlo sin ninguna barrera, moviendo los músculos necesarios sin nada que pudiese cegarme. Era una cara normal ante todo, con todas sus normas y reglas para funcionar.

Aquello me recordó a la primera vez que le hice enfadar de verdad; era extraño ver cómo se habían girado las tornas, dándonos otra visión del ahora.

Me había sobresaltado, llevándome los brazos al pecho para sujetarme, temerosa ante su ira. Las consecuencias de nuestros actos es lo que nos forman, y siempre habrá alguien más que las sufra.

Dejé caer la vista a la máscara, todavía en mi regazo. Erik era como era por su deformidad; era así a causa del rechazo de la gente. Tenía estallidos de rabia, podría parecer un niño con la inocencia por delante, podría ser un asesino si quería, podría ser el perfecto caballero y amarme con toda su alma.

Jamás había visto tan claramente su alma hasta ahora. Era turbadora y fascinante; como un manto precioso lleno de parches con hilos de oro, cada uno más fino que el anterior, de diferentes tamaños, de una esquina a otra.

Era como si estuviese escapando y no quisiese aquello, jadeando el hombre indefenso, tembloroso y abrumado, rascándose la cara con una frustración palpable y desequilibrada.

No podía ocultar ahora sus expresiones, y era una rareza observarle cambiar desde un estado de ansiedad temible hasta la lástima, pasando por una gama angustiosa que le hacían levantar y bajar las cejas, arrugar el ceño para después alisarlo, morderse los labios con fuerza hasta sangrar.

Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, y de mi posición dolida en el suelo, regresó a mi lado, llevando las manos por delante, pidiéndome perdón entre tartamudeos casi incomprensibles.

Apartaba el rostro, intentando esconderlo de mí, dejando caer mechones de cabello a modo de defensa.

—Erik lo siente —sollozó. ¿Por qué todas las veces que lloraba tendían a conseguir eso mismo en mí a pesar de la fuerza que quisiese demostrar?

—Erik —susurré, sin llegar a tocarle.

—Ya no puede vivir sin ti —continuó entre lamentos—. ¿No lo ves? Christine no ha muerto, no ha intentado correr, no ha desaparecido como si fuese una visión. Incluso antes, siempre ha estado ahí para él.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar se agachó lo suficiente como para tomar los bordes de la falda y besarlos, creándome una mueca en la boca por tal acción.

—No hagas eso —le regañé, tirándole de la cahqueta para ponerlo a mi altura, dando él un grito por nuestra cercanía.

—¡No, no! —Intentó apartarse, teniendo que sujetarle mejor si no quería que se marchase de nuevo.

Con más fuerza de la que jamás creí que usaría contra él, le tomé de las manos, llevándolas a mi propio rostro, apretando sus largos dedos contra mis mejillas.

Estaba helado y supuse que era por eso mismo por lo que mi cuerpo se estremecía.

—Me has tocado antes, ¿lo recuerdas?

Era feliz cuando me acariciaba, curioseando risueño mi piel, tentado a probar cada una de las maneras en las que se podía otorgar placer al otro. Algunas de sus acciones habían sido menos moderadas, otras eran la máxima expresión de cortesía. Y ahora solo le pedía que me rozase el rostro, al igual que yo había hecho con él.

Aún mantenía la expresión inclinada, intentando no ofenderme con su fealdad, pero sería algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarme y no sentir tristeza por ello. Por lo que hice lo mismo con mis propias manos, arrastrándome hasta estar cómodamente a su lado para tocarle al igual que había hecho antes de despertarle.

—No quiero que te arrepientas —masculló aún sin moverse, manteniéndose tan quieto como una escultura, sin temblar.

Le rodeé con los dedos, rascándole la delicada piel, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro con desazón al no darse cuenta el hombre de que nada malo importaba en realidad.

—No estaría aquí contigo si me arrepintiese de algo, mi amor.

Y volvió a llorar, y fui incapaz de detener las lágrimas de felicidad que surgieron en mis propios ojos.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¡Esto no se queda aquí! El siguiente capítulo es una continuación, pero es que iba a quedar sumamente largo…_

 _Espero que os haya gustado! Los desenmascaramientos nunca son fáciles._

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	85. El comienzo del acuerdo

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 85** **: El comienzo del acuerdo**

Continuación,

Domingo, 17 de diciembre de 1871

Habíamos estado explorándonos frente al fuego con una curiosidad innegable, intentando no cruzar las líneas que se salían del decoro a pesar de todo.

Me atreví a deshacerle la corbata, dejándola en uno de los brazos del sillón, rozando con dedos ágiles la carne herida del principio de su pecho.

Erik debió sentir que era una injusticia el no contestarme de la misma forma, pues con ojos suplicantes y la frente fruncida se atrevió a abrirme dos de los botones de la camisa alta del vestido, exponiendo la parte baja de mi cuello, exhibiéndose mi palidez.

Había algo extraño en ese pequeño gesto; en verano estaba acostumbrada a vestir trajes con cortes mucho más caídos, pero el hecho de que Erik fuese el que manejase esos broches consiguió que saliese desde el fondo de mi estomago una vergonzosa ola de calor que llegó enseguida a la punta de mis pies.

El hombre todavía se mostraba reacio a mostrarme el rostro con claridad; solo si se distraía lo suficientes sería capaz de verlo en un plano completo, si no lo mantendría girado, inclinado, como si todavía pudiese marcharme a pesar de todo lo que ya habíamos pasado.

Cada vez que crecía nerviosismo en sus acciones le besaba. En los labios, en las mejillas, sobre los ojos, sobre lo que se suponía que era su nariz, sintiendo el aire que entraba y salía desde esos agujeros extraños.

A veces lloraba y tenía que decirle lo muy orgullosa que estaba de él, de haber sido capaz de superar un miedo tan atroz y permitirme ayudarle a dar cada pisada. Ahora compartíamos un mismo sino, y tendría toda una vida para demostrárselo.

Cuando cerraba los ojos le susurraba al oído lo misterioso que me parecía todavía, prometiéndome y haciéndole prometer que me dejaría conocerle más y más. Me había enamorado de su alma, de su gracia, de su fuerza y su inteligencia; y ese mismo amor me amenazaba ahora con salirse de mi cuerpo para unirse a él de una vez con todas, siendo demoledor y súbito.

No fui capaz de mentirle y decirle que no era _feo_ ; sería una crueldad hacerle creer tal mentira, pero no por ello callé mis palabras, demostrándole mi admiración, presionando más fuerte las manos contra su piel, atreviéndome a lamer incluso sus cicatrices, como si con ello fuesen a desaparecer.

Podría tener a un joven vizconde arrodillado a su lado, haciéndome las más tiernas promesas y jamás aceptar su petición.

Erik y yo estábamos destinados, y no habría ya nada que nos separase. El puente se iba haciendo más grueso con cada tiempo compartido, y en algún momento ocuparía todo el camino hacia nuestros corazones, siendo imposible de romper.

Cuando el reloj dio las siete, todo se tornó serio de nuevo. Erik no pidió que le devolviese la máscara, aún en mi propiedad, pero se levantó y me rogó que esperase sentada, teniendo que recoger el lío que había formado tras haber lanzado la mesa al otro lado del salón.

Por supuesto que no me mantuve quieta, teniendo que ayudarle también.

—No pienso quedarme mirando, Erik —le dije en un tono mordaz y difícil de discutir.

Él tampoco quería pelear, por lo que con los hombros bajos se movió con rapidez, ordenándolo todo, recogiendo el té del suelo y los pedazos de porcelana de las tazas. Hice una mueca mientras limpiaba los dulces esparcidos, triste de que mi regalo se hubiese echado a perder, al igual que la maravillosa vajilla que solía usar conmigo.

—Lamento mucho todo esto —susurró al salir de la cocina y verme con un pedazo de plato con una flor pintada en él, estudiándola con cuidado.

Meneé la cabeza, sonriéndole con tristeza.

—Tendrías que controlarte —le dije como una oferta, con la voz diminuta, no deseando crearle más enfado.

Su rostro se arrugó, acentuando las marcas que allí tenía. Llegó hasta donde estaba el mueble volcado y sin apenas esfuerzo lo llevó a su lugar, arrastrando los pies en el camino. Lo depositó con cuidado, observando si alguna de las esquinas había sufrido de más.

En un silencio incómodo me dirigí al baño con la intención de lavarme las manchas de las manos, haciéndole saber al dueño de la casa mis intenciones, quien solo me contestó con un asentimiento.

Algo picaba en el ambiente, escociéndome en la nariz, teniendo que respirar con más fuerza.

Dejé que agua me mojase la piel, temblando por lo helada que salía desde el grifo. Admiré cada artilugio que mantenía en el aseo, creciéndome el asombro al ser un varón tan detallista. Sin embargo, el que no hubiese espejo frente a la pila, como era lo normal, creó un impacto en mi pecho, soltando el aire de golpe, entristeciéndome más.

El día de hoy no había sido uno de los mejores, y esperaba que a lo largo de la semana terminásemos volviendo a la antigua rutina de risas y afectos.

En su casa había detalles que solo le pertenecían a él, cosas con las que poder comprenderle. Era como echar un vistazo dentro de su mente, y que él lo permitiese sorprendentemente.

Sentía el rostro extraño, y no estaba segura de si el recogido que me había molestado hacer en el cabello aún se mantendría de manera decente, mas, con un asentimiento a la nada me dispuse a salir, cerrando con más fuerza de la necesaria la puerta, saltando por el impacto.

Erik no me escuchó, abstraído mientras miraba la máscara, golpeando los dedos sobre su rodilla, agarrándola en ocasiones. Si no lo conociese lo suficiente habría supuesto que se encontraba aburrido, pero estaba segura de que su ansiedad iba en aumento a cada segundo. Y el no llevar su protección lo hacía todo un poco más difícil.

Sin decir nada me senté a su lado entre los cojines, esparciendo las telas de la falda a lo ancho. Habiendo agarrado el objeto para que no me estorbase, se lo entregué, teniendo que acercarme a sus propias manos para que lo aceptase.

Ya habíamos tenido suficiente exposición, y tampoco era mi intención forzar de más las cosas. No le juzgaría; había sido valiente y no se había descompuesto como en algunas ocasiones temí.

Erik era alguien fuerte, de eso estaba totalmente segura.

Cuando se ató los lazos y volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, irguiendo la espalda con altivez, me decidí a hablar:

—Espero que no la lleves siempre en mi presencia —le pedí, llegando a acariciar su labio deforme, apartándose él.

Bajé la palma, con el dolor del rechazo en el cuerpo.

Se dio cuenta de su error, observándome con amargura, pero solo fue capaz de asentir, sin llegar a formular unas palabras que pudiesen calmarme la mente.

 _"Paso a paso, Christine"_ tuve que decirme a mí misma. _"Ya te has dicho que no es bueno forzarle."_

Cuando levanté los ojos a los suyos, cansada de estudiar el fuego en la chimenea, me di cuenta de su expresión preocupada, formulándole una pregunta simple con solo la vista.

—¿No vas a marcharte, verdad? —me cuestionó rápido, tartamudeando.

Le sonreí con pesar. A veces podía ser tan ingenuo, como si fuese yo aquí el fantasma en vez de él.

—Por supuesto que no, Erik.

Se levantó entonces sin decir nada, ni si quiera su rostro me dio un atisbo de lo que eran sus planes, dejándome sola de nuevo. Me pasé las manos por los brazos, sintiéndome más fría que de costumbre. Quizá fuese porque él se había alejado, quizá porque la temperatura bajo la ópera era más gélida de lo normal.

Las velas se agitaban radiantes a mi alrededor, y por un momento deseé ser como sus llamas, calientes y brillantes, de cierta manera santas y apacibles. Tenían un canto especial si se las escuchaba de cerca, siempre contentas, y no temían desaparecer.

Erik poseía las más bonitas, labradas y con los colores más puros. Era una lástima que después las quemase, olvidándose así toda su hermosura, muriendo en charcos blancos o amarillentos de cera.

Con un suspiro me resigné, deseando una parte dentro de mí terminar con la tarde y poder marchar a mi habitación. No quería huir, pero había tenido las suficientes emociones como para pasar una noche agitada, despreciando las que ahora podrían venir.

Como el espectro que era, Erik apareció a mi lado, llevando consigo una colorida manta más gruesa para colocarla sobre mis muslos.

A pesar de todo, los gestos así me achicaban el corazón, teniendo que latir más fuerte si quería seguir un ritmo.

—Gracias —murmuré, contenta porque fuese tan considerado.

Él asintió, sentándose muy cerca de mi lado. Llevaba algo en una de las manos, cerrando los dedos con fuerza. Se colocó incómodo y se enderezó cuando dejé caer la cabeza para apoyarme contra su hombro, aguardando a lo que fuera que tenía que decirme.

Tal vez fuese una historia más del pasado, tal vez alguna molestia que ahora le acompañase; pero me dije a mí misma que sería confortante en cuanto lo supiese.

Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio sin movernos, distraídos por el compás de nuestras respiraciones, el calor de nuestros cuerpos y el olor que desprendíamos, todo mezclado en un perfecto ritmo que era únicamente nuestro.

Dejé que mi nariz le hiciese cosquillas, riendo cuando se estremeció, frotando el lugar con más fuerza.

Pero estaba decidido a romper la tranquilidad que manteníamos, hablando con una voz grave y suave:

—Christine —me llamó, asegurándose de que le hiciese caso.

Le miraba desde debajo de las pestañas, todavía no habiendo girado el rostro para dirigirse plenamente a mí, absorto en lugares que solo él podía ver.

Hice un sonido a modo de contestación, pasándole un brazo sobre el pecho para sujetarle, abrazándole con fuerza.

—Estas segura —comenzó de nuevo, titubeando— de que no vas a desaparecer.

Era más una afirmación que una pregunta, pero de todas formas me encontraba cansada de sus dudas.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer tal cosa?

—El hombre del que te has enamorado no es alguien bueno —se encogió de hombros.

Como un animal que defiende a sus cachorros, le defendí de sí mismo.

—Yo decidiré lo que es bueno o no.

Tornó la cara sorprendido ante mi entonación, levantándole las cejas con fastidio.

Él parecía atónito, intentando mascullar algo antes de rendirse y abrir lo que había mantenido en esa mano, entregándome sin dejarme ver lo que era en la palma, cerrándome los dedos.

—Toma entonces. No hay vuelta atrás. —Aquello último sonó como una amenaza, coloreándome las mejillas con enfado.

Lo que no esperaba era que toda mi agitación se viniese abajo al ver lo que me entregó, enganchándoseme el aliento en la garganta, nublándoseme la vista.

Aprovechando mi parálisis prosiguió, dejando caer la cabeza contra el respaldo.

—Las esposas deben tener un anillo, ¿me equivoco?

Sin poder decir aún nada me lancé a su cuello, como si fuese un depredador que quisiese morderle al verle distraído. No obstante él se esperaba dicha reacción por mi parte, abrazándome con una fuerza demoledora, escondiendo el rostro en mi cabello.

Me froté la nariz contra su chaleco. Nunca antes había pensado en un anillo a pesar de que es lo primero que se ofrece en un compromiso. Al no haber sido el nuestro del todo normal, la idea no creció en mi mente, tomándome totalmente por sorpresa.

La joya en sí era simple; una banda de oro claro con líneas grabadas sobre el mismo, rizándose. No había una piedra preciosa, o varias diminutas, ganándolo todo con su sencillez, como si fuese tímida a que el resto del mundo pudiese verla.

Era muy parecida al hombre que me la había dado, y ese hecho me llenó los ojos de una bruma que estuvo a punto de convertirse en lágrimas de felicidad.

La guardaría como mi tesoro más preciado, llevándola con orgullo cuando fuese la ocasión.

Todavía reacio a mirarme, el hombre habló por encima de mi cabeza, dejándome sentir el aliento revolverme los rizos.

—No sé cómo vamos a casarnos —suspiró, dejando caer el pecho—. Dudo que alguien acepte unirnos en matrimonio dado mi aspecto.

Le apreté las solapas de la chaqueta, con una reprimenda ya saliéndome desde el corazón.

—No digas eso. —Tuve que sacudirle—. Por supuesto que podremos casarnos; como o donde sea.

Por supuesto que cavilé la posibilidad que generaría su aspecto respecto a presentarnos frente a un sacerdote y entregarnos a los votos de dios. Pero no había perdido la fe; sabía que estaríamos juntos, no importaba si nos colábamos una noche en una iglesia, decíamos oraciones y apuntábamos nuestros nombres en algún libro viejo donde se llevaría la cuenta de las parejas.

Con Erik era todo posible; si era capaz de hacer crecer humo, hablar como diferentes personas y llevar una ópera entera, esto no debía de suponernos un problema.

Había cerrado los ojos sin darme cuenta, teniendo que abrirlos al sentirse apartarse, clavándome los suyos ardientes y llenos de esperanza; una esperanza que yo había creado y alimentaba de manera concienzuda.

Me colocó varios mechones sueltos tras las orejas, desperdiciando allí el tiempo en acariciarme y enviar escalofríos desde mi espina dorsal hasta las partes más privadas de mi cuerpo.

—Crees mucho en tu pobre Erik —murmuró mientras me tomaba de la mano derecha repentinamente, cogiendo con cuidado el anillo. Sin distracciones lo llevó al dedo anular, colocándolo allí hasta el día que nos casaríamos—. Te prometo que encontraré una solución. Después del estreno de La Traviata, no lo prolongaré mucho más. —Me besó los nudillos, aplicando más fuerza de la necesaria, encendiendo dentro de mí un placer que sabía que no era responsable si lo dejaba extenderse.

Además, un cosquilleó me creció en el estómago, emocionada por tener una fecha en la que poder soñar vestirme con mis mejores galas y pasar a ser la mujer de un perfecto caballero.

—Estamos juntos en esto —farfullé, mirando lo bien que quedaba en mi mano el anillo, brillando alegremente.

Pero decidió dar por zanjado el tema, llevándonos a otro muy diferente.

—Se lo compré a la misma mujer que el mío —dijo señalando las dos joyas, siendo totalmente opuestas.

Era extraño el cómo nos habíamos juntado después de todo. Todavía había algo dentro de mí que me decía que no era real, que las cosas buenas le suceden a otros; sin embargo él debía de creer lo mismo, y eso era aún mucho más deprimente, porque donde yo era capaz de encontrar la dicha, para él no existía, y temía con tan solo imaginarme sus años de soledad.

—¿Te lo dio porque le gustaban los detalles en él? —me reí con renovada frescura.

Él me sonrió, doblándose la anomalía de su labio en una forma extraña pero cautivadora.

—Algo parecido. —Depositó un beso veloz sobre mi boca, dejándome con ganas de más. Era como si estuviese comprobando que aún seguía ahí—. Tuvo la audacia de decirme que este sería el anillo que le daría a la dama con la que compartiría el resto de mi vida.

La mujer sin duda no tuvo idea de con quién estaba hablando, satisfecha de ayudar a un negociante en su búsqueda.

—Parece que no se equivocó —me arriesgué a declarar, apoyando la mano sobre su pecho, donde latía su corazón.

Erik dio una carcajada al aire, proveniente desde un lugar profundo, tornándose chispeante.

—Necio de mí —volvió a reírse—. Pero gracias a ella tuve de nuevo esperanzas en el amor; como si repentinamente fuese a encontrar a una joven con la valentía de un león.

Fruncí el ceño, tomándole del cuello para responderle con un beso largo y traicionero, ofendida por cuestionarse si mi valor sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para compartir con él una elección sumamente importante.

Me sopló en la nariz, haciéndome pestañear, estando despreocupado.

—Desde el día que llegué al Palais Garnier tuviste que saber que mi coraje es bastante resistente.

—Por no decir tu terquedad.

—Por supuesto. —Le soplé yo en esta ocasión, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Dabas muchos problemas —se quejó, volviendo la vista al cielo, recordando los trompicones que sufríamos.

—Dudo que ahora te arrepientas.

Paró un segundo, apartándome lo suficiente como para poder estudiarme sin tener una mala postura de mi cuello —inclinándolo incluso ante su silencio—. Me pasó las yemas de los dedos desde los hombros hasta las caderas, ascendiendo después, repasando los contornos.

—Jamás podría arrepentirme de nada que haya compartido contigo —terminó por confesar.

Y con eso volví a abrazarle, agobiándole incluso con todo lo que le estaba dando.

Jamás podría encontrar un hombre parecido a él.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Yeeii! Anillo dado; solo nos falta que los invitados conozcan al novio (risa malvada) y la boda._

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	86. Paseo a la prosperidad

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 86** **: Paseo a la prosperidad**

Lunes, 18 de diciembre de 1871

Erik estuvo reacio a dejarme en mi habitación la noche anterior. Era como si ahora fuese una parte aún más vital de su esencia; como si no pudiese descansar sabiendo que no me encontraba a su lado.

Absurdo sin duda.

Le había prometido, de manera emocionada, que el día de hoy haríamos saber la noticia de la boda a las Giry, teniendo la terrible necesidad de hacerlo todo aún más real; preocupada incluso de lo que podrían pensar ellas, a pesar de que en algún momento hubiesen expresado en voz alta la idea del matrimonio.

No había llevado el anillo puesto a lo largo de la mañana, comprendiendo también que mis amigas se lanzarían encima de la joya en cuanto lo viesen, prefiriendo no agitar las pocas horas que tenía libres.

Me encontraba radiante, como si el mismísimo sol se hallase en el interior de mi pecho, ofreciéndome un calor intenso y casi doloroso. A pesar de que la nieve había comenzado a caer en pequeños copos en la madrugada para cubrir las calles con un fino manto blanco, estaba decidida a que esos mismos rayos que amenazaban con chamuscarme fuesen advertidos por todo el mundo.

Había acudido a desayunar y a comer como era la costumbre a las cocinas, apreciando la emoción de las personas por los primeros vestigios del invierno, charlando animadamente con todos, más inquieta que de costumbre, al igual que si un pequeño animalejo me mordiese los tobillos para que no estuviese quieta.

Avisé sobre que dicha tarde marcharía a hacer unos recados por si alguien se decidía a buscarme, y antes de dirigirme a las caballerizas conseguí varias magdalenas, habiendo charlado antes animadamente con una de las cocineras. Las guardé de manera segura en el interior de un trapo que usaba a modo de bolso, enredándolo en mi antebrazo, despidiéndome enseguida.

Dando saltos me dirigí a las cuadras, sabiendo lo que buscaba, feliz de dedicarle unos minutos al ya conocido caballo blanco que tanto me apreciaba. Era una buena amistad, y estaba contenta de que nunca me diese la espalda o se enojase con facilidad. A pesar del poco tiempo que compartíamos, no dudaba en resoplar al verme, excitado.

Y yo era perfectamente cordial al decidir qué día iría a adornarle el pelo con cintas, a pesar de lo que su dueño pudiese opinar, parándole las manos en esta ocasión si le quitaba las trenzas.

César estaba en su sitio habitual ensillado, dando golpes con sus grandes patas contra el suelo, resignado a la espera.

Me acerqué a él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pasándole la mano sobre la frente.

—¿Qué tal tu tarde? —le dije, aguardando una respuesta que nunca llegó.

Me olisqueó con el hocico desde el crecimiento del cabello hasta donde se encontraban las golosinas, haciendo ruidos desagradables con los dientes por la emoción.

Erik me había dado órdenes exactas de donde encontrarle, teniendo que llevar conmigo a la bestia contenta.

Con algo de suerte —y con el frío— los trabajadores apenas habrían salido del edificio, y si lo hacían solo era por los alrededores, no tomando ningún carro, permitiéndome un poco de soledad al escabullirme.

No estaba en nuestros planes que me viesen con el Fantasma aún, por lo que él se había resignado a esperarme fuera.

Dándole una de las magdalenas, tiré las bridas para que me siguiese, dudando sobre su terquedad. No obstante la comida era una gran perdición para César; podríamos encontrarnos caminando en un suelo de fuego y él me seguiría distraído, inconsciente a todo lo demás, deseoso de recibir más golosinas que le llenasen la panza.

Por un momento volví a temer el caso de que cualquiera me regañase tras tomar un caballo supuestamente indomable, obligándome a dejarlo en su caballeriza. Mas, si me vieron o no nunca lo sabría, pues el paseo hasta la pared contraria a la de la entrada fue lento y apacible, con cuidado de no llamar de más la atención, irónicamente.

Las calles eran un mar de mantos y abrigos gruesos; las personas con los rostros enrojecidos por el frío del aire, con los ojos humedecidos.

Había echado de menos el invierno, pero tenía la certeza de que enseguida lo despreciaría, sobre todo cuando dejaba de sentir las manos calientes para convertirlas en hielo, dándome agudos pinchazos la piel.

Solté un suspiro que me llenó la vista de vaho, teniendo que reír ante lo espeso del humo que creaba mi cuerpo. César creaba hilos mucho más grandes, agitando la cabeza de nuevo, molesto, ante el ofensivo viento.

—Ya, ya —le hablé para consolarlo, acariciándole—. No tardaremos en volver —intenté animarle.

Erik estaba siendo impuntual, llevando de retraso siete minutos; y es que si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona no me habría preocupado, pero él era un hombre exigente en lo que refiere al tiempo, demandando ser exacto si deseabas verle.

Varias carcajadas resalieron de nuevo desde lo más profundo de mi estómago, mordiéndome los labios después, con la mente en otro lugar.

El caballero me dijo que permaneciese en un punto exacto; una especie callejón que formaba una entrada pequeña y desusada a la ópera, quedando oculta por las tinieblas y su profundidad.

Y eso era lo que hacía, esperar.

Me arrimé más al caballo, pasándole las palmas por debajo del cuello para templarlas con su calor. No era tarea sencilla mantenerle tranquilo, nervioso por todo lo que le rodeaba y los dulces que apartaba lejos de su boca.

Tuve que regañarlo varias veces —se aburría con suma facilidad—; incluso llegué a golpearlo entre los ojos para que no diese enormes tirones que amenazaban con derrumbarme.

Sin embargo, en una discusión mucho más airada de lo que pretendía tras morderme el brazo con insistencia, una voz apareció a mi espalda, consiguiendo que el animal cesase su juego y se disgustase.

—Christine —me llamó enseguida, dejándome sentir su presencia en la espalda. Incluso su sombra me hacía saber quién era en el caso de que no hablase.

—Llegas tarde —le acusé con el mismo tono que le había escuchado usar muchas veces sobre mí.

Al darme la vuelta le estudié; llevaba como era habitual el sombrero y la máscara, llegando a ser oculta esta por una bufanda trenzada, como si en verdad se estuviese abrigando. Sobre los hombros le caía la capa hasta el suelo, sin llegar a rozar los adoquines; y sin duda lo que más me sorprendió fue descubrir, mientras hacía una cómica reverencia, que el chaleco y la corbata eran de un azul brillante, cambiando su usual vestimenta oscura por algo más colorido.

Le sonreí, levantando las cejas.

—Me perdí dentro de la ópera —me respondió, y no tuve tiempo a preguntarle si era cierto lo que decía o no pues, avisándome únicamente con el tacto, me alzó sobre el lomo de César, quien volvió a resistirse, enfadándome más con él.

Erik estaba de un humor chispeante, relumbrándole en los ojos la alegría. Era un maravilloso contraste en comparación con lo grisáceo del ambiente o el blanco de la nieve sobre el suelo, adquiriendo así vida propia.

—¿Cómo has pasado la mañana? —le pregunté cuando consiguió que el caballo caminase de una vez por todas, apartándome un par de veces para susurrarle más seriamente en la oreja lo que solo ellos sabían.

—Bastante bien.

— _Mmm…_

Dejé que mis brazos se colasen a lo largo de su cintura, agarrándole para no ceder ante el balanceo que nos llevaba. Él se mantenía recto, sin estremecerse, vigilándolo todo a pesar de la tranquilidad que irradiaba.

Sin duda habría sido un grandísimo actor. Desde mi punto de vista no era más que un hombre mundano deseando llegar a algún sitio en particular, estudiando la tranquilidad de la calle con sosiego.

Nos dirigíamos a casa de Amir. Erik sabía que las Giry pasaban algunas tardes libres con el caballero persa, y esta era una de ellas, teniendo que ir nosotros a buscarlos, compartiendo también la noticia con el dueño de la casa.

Dudé si seríamos una molestia, sobre todo porque no habíamos sido invitados, pero Erik estaba seguro de que no, alegando que en el caso de que se molestasen solo lo harían con él, por el simple hecho de que me estaba obligando ir aún no queriendo.

Por lo que tuve poco que discutir, asintiendo a pesar de las dudas que pudiese tener.

Respiraba con pesadez, sintiendo la nariz ya dolorida por la temperatura. Lo peor era sin duda el aire que nos agitaba las ropas, creando un alboroto de telas. Él, no obstante, estaba totalmente decente; yo procuraba que la falda no me llegase por encima de las rodillas, sintiendo el aire morderme la piel por debajo de las medias.

Cuando teníamos a la vista los maravillosos jardines frente a los que vivía Amir, recordé algo que estuve dudando toda la mañana, apretándole en un mayor abrazo para que me prestase un poco de atención.

—Erik —hablé por encima del sonido de los pasos del caballo. Él solo me dedicó una mirada rápida, asintiendo a su nombramiento—. Quería preguntarte si sería acertado escribir sobre nuestra unión a una de mis antiguas compañeras del conservatorio.

Sus ojos se achicaron, y supe con certeza que estaba sonriendo a pesar de no poder verle bien.

—A veces olvido que estudiaste en un conservatorio.

—Erik —le regañé, queriendo ser persuasiva en el tema.

Él resopló divertido, moviéndose sobre la silla, acercándose mucho más a mí.

—No deberías pedirme permiso para tal cosa, querida —me aseguró, soltando con la mano izquierda las riendas para darme un pequeño apretón—. Pero ahora deberás saciar mi curiosidad y decirme quién es. Debe de tratarse de alguien especial si aún mantienes contacto con ella después de de haber huido de tal terrible institución.

Con fingido cansancio le besé el pecho, deleitándome en su rico aroma de almizcle.

Nunca le dije el porqué hube llegado al Palais Garnier, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que posiblemente ya habrían mantenido tal conversación él y Antoinette sobre lo que podría ser mi futuro y lo que fue mi pasado en aquellos días.

—¿Quién iba a creer que acabaría trabajando en tal fabulosa ópera después?

—Y estarías como soprano principal si me lo permitieses.

Ese tipo de comentarios aún me hacían estremecer, prefiriendo apartar el tema.

—En un principio no fuiste tan razonable; recuerdo que incluso me desairaste.

Dio una carcajada al aire, moviéndosele la máscara.

—Digamos que no había descubierto aún tus cualidades.

Esta vez tuve que golpearle, sin saber si me hallaba ofendida o animada por lo que dijo.

—Los primeros meses fuiste tremendamente insoportable —me decidí a contestarle, moviéndome hasta quedar mirando al frente, viéndose ya en la lejanía el lugar a donde nos dirigíamos.

—Fuiste tú quien…

Terminé cortándole, chasqueando la lengua y no permitiendo que unos suaves tirones me estirasen las esquinas de los labios, manteniéndolos fruncidos.

—Nos hemos ido por las ramas —le hice callar, riéndome entre dientes—. La amiga de la que te hablaba se llama Carine Lombard. Quizá me hayas visto con ella en alguna ocasión.

Intenté rememorar las veces que había venido a visitarme; incluso una vez fui yo la que compró entradas para disfrutar de la música de la banda que la había contratado, quedando plenamente satisfecha por el trabajo que hacían.

—La pobre tuvo un romance con un hombre que enseguida la dejó. —Hice una mueca—. Creo que estuvo mucho más dolida de lo que jamás se atrevió a admitirme.

Todo buen ambiente se había quedado atrás, resignándonos al sonido de nuestras respiraciones.

—No debería darse por vencida —murmuró Erik.

Cuando quise levantar la vista para mirarle, él ya había apartado la suya, habiendo llegado además a la entrada de la casa, bajando sin temor, quedando sobre sus dos largas piernas.

Había vislumbrado en sus ojos la esperanza recobrada, una que al principio me había hecho saber que no tenía, quedando muerta tras años y años de dolor y abusos.

Mas, ahora nos encontrábamos en otro momento, y todo se había dado la vuelta para que un hombre que llevaba sobre sus hombros la pena del mundo pudiese ser feliz de una vez por todas.

—No creo que se lo de —le hice saber, estirando los brazos para que me ayudase a descender—. Pero tengo que admitir que es demasiado buena, solo sabe ver la bondad en las personas.

Erik hizo un ruido desde el fondo de la garganta de manera maliciosa, pero antes de poder preguntarle marchaba a las escaleras frente a la puerta, teniendo que seguirle a pasos agigantados.

Con una respiración profunda se resignó a dar dos golpes contra la madera, usando ese extraño código que no terminaba por comprender. Había sido con el cual me siguió cuando era un fantasma, intentando asustarme; Antoinette también lo usaba la dirigirse a él, y por supuesto que Amir lo conocía, siendo algo privado entre ellos.

No obstante, toda emoción que traje conmigo cayó a mis pies cuando nadie se dignó a abrir, dejándonos esperar con el frío fuera durante un minuto completo.

Erik no parecía molesto, o fastidiado por haber venido para nada desde tan lejos. Se resignó a mirar fijamente las vetas de la puerta, moviendo muy ligeramente los labios de vez en cuando.

Repitió las llamadas dos veces más, terminando por gruñir algo en persa, dirigiendo la vista a uno de los ventanales de arriba.

—Han debido de salir —tuve que decir, aclarando la situación que el parecía no comprender.

Hizo un zumbido, mirándome como si hubiese gritado alguna tontería, sintiéndome extraña por la sensación que me hizo tener.

A veces era como no viese el mundo al igual que él, siempre por delante de mí, con una consciencia superior. Y eso me exasperaba lo suficiente como para dirigirme al caballo sin decirle nada más.

—No te marches —me urgió, agarrándome por el brazo, quedando clavada en el suelo por su fuerza—. Por supuesto que están dentro, puedo escucharles. —Se le estiró una sonrisa siniestra en los labios, mostrándome todos los dientes—. Vamos a entrar.

Tirando de mí hasta la posición anterior, se molestó en echar un ojo por encima del hombro para ver si alguien se acercaba al umbral de la casa. Me abrió la capa para que nadie pudiese verle, ocultándose entre las telas. Sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su propio manto una especie de aguja de metal, se inclinó frente a la cerradura, estudiando lo que sea que le interesase de ella.

Me quedé en silencio, extrañada por sus movimientos cuidadosos con la varilla, sin llegar a comprender lo que estaba haciendo. Era rápido con los dedos, y de vez en cuando inclinaba el rostro, como si viese cosas que yo no podía, escuchando también.

Tonta de mí no haber imaginado el final de aquello, pues con un chasquido y un golpe abrió la puerta, dejando que el calor saliese al exterior.

Quedé horrorizada, buscando a personas que nos hubiesen visto forzar la entrada, como si fuésemos pésimos ladrones.

—¡Erik! —exclamé, empujándole cuando quiso entrar.

Refunfuñando me llevó al interior a pesar de querer evitarlo, arrastrándome.

—Les avisé de que vendríamos, no me sirve que ahora se escondan como ratas.

— _Nom de Dieu._ — Estaba acobardada por lo que podrían decir de nuestra repentina llegada—. Las cosas no se hacen así —susurré, queriendo llevarle fuera—. Tenemos que irnos, podemos acudir en otro momento.

Pero él no se movería, y cuando me quise dar cuenta me había arrancado la capa de los hombros además del pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello, haciendo él lo mismo con sus ropajes.

—¡Esto es terriblemente maleducado! —hablé enfadada, agarrando las prendas de donde las estaba colocando.

Me miró con cansancio, arrugando el ceño por debajo de la máscara. Era extraño saber lo que mantenía oculto con ella, sobre todo ahora siendo plenamente consciente del cómo se veía en realidad.

—Van a bajar. —Formó otra sonrisa—. Y si no subiré a por ellos.

Pero no hizo falta, pues colocando un pie cada dos escalones se mostró Amir, con el pecho descubierto y descalzo, además del rostro lleno de ira.

Me di la vuelta avergonzada por la situación. A pesar de haber encontrado al amor de mi vida, no podía negar la belleza en el cuerpo del exótico hombre, quedando horrorizada ante los sentimientos encontrados. Pero sobre todo era el bochorno lo que me cubría, pues no creí encontrarle en tal indisposición.

Olvidándose de mi presencia él y Erik comenzaron a hablarse en persa, gruñendo uno y burlándose el otro, como era lo desgraciadamente habitual.

Este último me empujó al salón, indicándome en un murmullo que me acomodase para después volver a desaparecer en la entradita, continuando con la airada discusión. Las voces iban en aumento, y por un momento creí que podría desmayarme o huir por una ventana para no volver a ser encontrada jamás.

Sin embargo, la voz detonante de Antoinette apareció a los pocos minutos, hablando en un tono tan bajo que no me dejó entender.

Mi expresión debió de ser de horror, pues se echó a reír en cuanto se sentó frente a mí en uno de los sillones, cruzándose de piernas. Tenía el aspecto decente, sin un pelo removido de la trenza ajustada que le nacía desde las raíces, viéndose como la perfección en un mundo de caos. No había nada fuera de lo común en ella, pero no fui capaz de recomponerme lo suficientemente rápido para que mi mente no hablase cualquier imprudencia.

—Lamento mucho lo que sea que hayamos molestado —estuve a punto de gritarla, llevándome las manos a los ojos con pensamientos incómodos.

Se escuchó algo romperse donde se hallaban aún los dos hombres, haciéndome dar un salto por el choque inesperado. Debíamos de habernos comportado fatal deteniendo a la pareja, produciéndome eso más dolores de estómago.

Antoinette frunció el ceño, meneando la cabeza después.

—Tonterías, no molestamos nada —apareció Erik entonces sacudiéndose la chaqueta, como si no hubiese ocurrido ningún incidente.

Algo en la maestra de ballet se conmovió, mirando al hombre mientras se colocaba a mi lado, estirando sus largas piernas por delante de él.

¿Habría notado el aura diferente que ahora rodeaba a Erik? ¿A caso no era yo la única que se daba cuenta de esos pequeños detalles que lo formaban?

Estaba segura de que no, pues las Giry habían mantenido una relación con él antes de que yo llegase, incluso mucho tiempo atrás, cuando Antoinette era aún una bailarina en el escenario, no la instructora.

—¿A caso te dedicas a entras así en casa de cualquiera? —continué enfrentándole, enfadada por sus actos—. El día que aparezcas de tal forma en mi habitación tendremos un verdadero problema.

—Nunca se me ocurriría hacer eso —me hizo saber, incómodo—. Además, ya sabían que acudiríamos.

—Pero…

—Erik tiene razón, querida —llamó mi intención la mujer, inclinándose—. Sabíamos que ibais a venir; os estábamos esperando.

Erik se cruzó de brazos, removiéndose entre los cojines.

—Échale las culpas al Daroga por haber intentado hacer cosas sin tiempo —se burló, haciendo que otra ola de calor me cubriese el cuerpo. De haber sido posible habría apagado las llamas que bailaban en la chimenea para caldear el ambiente helado.

Antoinette rodó los ojos, pero asintió un par de veces, divertida.

—Es una pena que Meg no haya venido, tendrás que darle la noticia cuando la veas. Estará verdaderamente emocionada.

Todo el ambiente cambió de repente, regresando a la emoción que sentí cuando vi por primera vez el anillo.

Estiré los dedos, mostrándole el anillo a mi querida amiga —al igual que si fuese ahora mi madre—, sonriéndola de oreja a oreja y esperando su verdadera bendición. Antoinette siempre tendría un hueco especial en mi corazón, siendo la mujer que me había guiado a una nueva vida llena de encantos y trabajo firme. ¿Quién podría decirnos ahora que hacía poco más de un año había cruzado el Palais Garnier con ella a oscuras, llevándome a una habitación en la tercera planta donde un espectro gobernaba?

Erik no hizo ningún amago de felicidad, prefiriendo mantenerse al margen mientras narraba lo contenta que estaba ante la perspectiva de una boda, de poder mostrarle al mundo mi nueva felicidad de una vez por todas.

—Es sin duda precioso —alabó ella la joya, habiéndome hecho sentarme a su lado, dándonos las manos, riendo infantilmente—. Tiene algo particular que hace que brille con luz propia —masculló, pasando las yemas sobre el oro.

Amir tardó varios minutos en bajar de la planta superior, pero cuando lo hizo una sonrisa tierna le decoraba los labios. Al menos mientras me miraba, pues gruñó algo en su idioma natal al tenerse que colocar al lado de Erik, quien tampoco parecía muy feliz por ese hecho.

Mantenían una extraña amistad; al igual que dos perros que siempre se están mordiendo. No obstante, estaba segura de que después también sabían cómo lamerse las heridas y ayudar al otro si era necesario.

—Es una lástima que la boda sea en invierno —dijo en un momento Antoinette, habiéndonos hecho saber que en la suya pudo ponerse las más lindas flores en el cabello al ser primavera.

—Pero será a principios de año, que eso da buena suerte —le acompañó Amir, riendo.

—¿Querrías esperar a una estación mejor, Christine? —me preguntó repentinamente Erik. No era demasiado hablador, prefiriendo la escucha o meramente lanzando comentarios sarcásticos en alguna ocasión. Mas, ahora daba la impresión de estar preocupado, iluminándose en sus ojos una triste curiosidad.

Ni él no yo queríamos esperar mucho más para unir nuestras vidas.

—Aunque nos casásemos el día en el que caiga un diluvio, aún sería todo perfecto —le hice saber con sinceridad.

Y la sonrisa que me devolvió no pudo ser menos.

~)}O{(~

Vertí la cera en el papel del sobre y lo adorné con el sello que mantenía la inicial de mi apellido, soplando después para que se secase cuanto antes.

Había terminado la carta de Carine con prisas, intentando reducir lo máximo posible la explicación de que a principios de enero contraería matrimonio; cuando no sabía tan si quiera que tenía un prometido. La prometí el ir a verla en el caso de que no encontrase un día libre para visitarme, explicándola todo con mucho más detalle.

Sabía que se alegraría por mí a pesar de las decisiones que pudiese tomar, y rogué a mi padre por no volverla melancólica tras lo que le sucedió con el amor. Esa mujer se merecía el mundo entero.

Meg salió entonces de baño, ya con el camisón puesto. Le quedaba más grande de lo que era ella, al igual que si se tratase de una muñeca de cabellos rubios y desordenados.

—¿Ya has terminado? —me preguntó, correteando hasta la cama para introducirse bajo las mantas.

—Sí. Mañana se la daré a alguno de los porteros para que la envíe.

—Ya me dirás cual es su contestación —habló, escondiendo la cabeza bajo las sábanas.

Había compartido la noticia de mi boda con ella también, invitándola a dormir en mi habitación además, deseando conversar de algunas cosas mucho más privadas si era posible a pesar de que aún no hubiese sido capaz de comenzarlas. Ahora las dos manteníamos una relación de verdad con dos caballeros —y al fin y al cabo eso es lo que era—¸ teniendo ciertas dudas sobre lo que podría pasar si dejábamos que la pasión nos consumiese.

Ya habíamos aprendido la lección a causa de la pobre Elinore, pero al estar casados se podían dar pie a tales cosas; cosas que todavía yo no sabía cómo afrontar. A pesar de las ganas y de que mi cuerpo suplicase por dejarme llevar, algo virgen dentro de mí me hacía ruborizar a cada atisbo de pensamiento, teniendo que apartarlos cuando se tornaban de una seriedad mayor.

Me arrastré entonces hasta su lado, hundiéndome en el mar que habría creado, sintiendo sus pies helados bajo las gruesas medias que me había decidido a llevar. Me estremecí varias veces, apretándome más entre las mantas.

Meg se rió, burlándose de mí.

Fuimos de una conversación a otra con facilidad, sin preocuparnos sobre si mañana nos levantaríamos a tiempo o no. Pasar con ella la noche era siempre algo divertido, y a partir de mi matrimonio con Erik dudaba poder compartir más horas tardías así.

—A veces temo a casarme —admití en voz alta. Había sentido una sensación aprisionarme el pecho de vez en cuando; era un murmullo al principio para después convertirse en unos alaridos imposibles de silenciar. No había sido capaz de decírselos a mi futuro marido por si se volvía paranoico acerca de las dudas que me reconcomían a veces, pero una vez dichas las palabras les daba un nuevo sentido.

Meg se puso rígida a mi lado, susurrando con escepticismo.

—¿Por qué?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, queriendo explicarme perfectamente.

—No le temo a él si es lo que piensas —tuve que aclararla—. Jamás podré sentir miedo de Erik. Pero hay muchas cosas que no volveré a hacer seguramente; me he acostumbrado a vivir sola de manera cómoda. Tendremos que adaptarnos el uno al otro, y cuando no queramos vernos, aún así, viviremos juntos.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, sin comprenderme del todo.

—No solo debes pensar en las cosas negativas, Christine. ¿Y todo lo bueno que vais a pasar? Muchas querrían estar en tu posición.

—¿Respecto a qué?

—Respecto a casarse, y sobre todo por amor.

Fruncí las cejas. Algunas mujeres de más edad solían aceptar la mano de cualquier pretendiente, desesperadas por no poder asegurarse el futuro; pero había algo tras las palabras de mi amiga que me hicieron dudar.

—¿Hablas sobre ti? _¿Querrías estar en mi posición?_ —repetí con ímpetu, observando su cara descomponerse en una mueca.

—¡Por supuesto que no me casaría con Erik! Es como un tío para mí, _mon dieu_. —Meneó la cabeza lo mejor que pudo en una posición tumbada—. Pero sí admitiré que me gustaría que Víctor diese… un paso tan importante. —Intentó encogerse de hombros.

—Quizá ya lo esté pensando y tú no lo sepas. Ni si quiera te diste cuenta cuando iba detrás de ti, ofreciéndote flores y paseos cogidos del brazo.

Meg había confundido su amor con una bonita amistad, dejando las expectativas del joven a la altura del suelo las primeras veces que se atrevió a salir con ella a solas.

La rubia parecía ofendida, pero enseguida un color rosado le coloreó las mejillas, cubriéndole hasta los párpados, ocultándose con el pelo la cara.

— _Ohh_ , Christine, pero ahora es más que solo caminatas y cenas. Tú debes saber las cosas que se siente cuando estamos juntos, ¡y es difícil no cruzar esa maldita línea! —exclamó seriamente enfadada.

Una sonrisa tonta se me coló en los labios al recordar las turbaciones que compartimos y por lo cual habíamos llegado a dicho compromiso, estirándoseme la boca aún más de manera perversa.

—No me digas que solo lo quieres para eso.

Meg me miró horrorizada, como si le acabase de hacer la zancadilla en un camino lleno de zarzas.

—Claro que no. Víctor y yo estamos verdaderamente enamorados. Y pensar que nunca me di cuenta de que existía hasta que llegaste tú —se rió, relajando el ambiente que yo misma había cargado—. A veces dudo sobre si en verdad quiere dar un paso tan importante, al fin y al cabo es su libertad.

—Al igual que la tuya —le hice saber, asqueada porque pensase que se trataba de una carga—. Es algo que compartir, son sacrificios que hacer; tanto el uno como el otro.

Estaba visiblemente desanimada, haciendo pequeños pucheros y arrugando las cejas.

—Ya lo sé. Me duele el corazón pensando cosas así, pero aún me hiere más el imaginar que se puede marchar en cualquier momento sin tan siquiera despedirse. —Murmuró lo siguiente en voz muy baja, como si se tratase de una maldición que la perseguiría si no tenía cuidado—: Ahora más que nunca creo saber lo que sufrió _maman_ con la pérdida de mi padre.

Se me abrieron los ojos de par en par, estupefacta por lo que había dicho.

Había veces que olvidábamos el pasado, como si nunca hubiese existido, deleitándonos en el presente y suspirando por el futuro. Todos éramos iguales, prefiriendo seguir adelante en vez de revolcarse en los malos recuerdos, pues ellos solo conseguirían hacer de tu existencia una carga pesada y desoladora.

—Consuélate, mujer. Si tu madre ha cedido al amor, tu amado tramoyista se te propondrá cuando menos te lo esperes.

Me acerqué lo suficiente hasta ella para desplegar besos sobre su carita de ángel, consiguiendo que todas tensiones se relajasen, terminando por devolverme los picotazos.

Habló sobre muchos sueños más que tenía, lo que yo decidí contarla también. Era al igual que la primera vez que hablamos de hombres, solo que ahora cada uno tenía al suyo dentro de su mente, montándolo y desmontándolo para la que escuchaba.

—Y entonces —me hizo callar en un momento donde tuve que burlarme de ella—, ¿tú y Erik vais a vivir juntos?

Me quedé muy quieta, incluso la respiración se me atrapó en los pulmones, amenazando con no salir.

¿Qué narices acababa de preguntarme? ¿Dónde íbamos a vivir? Había olvidado demasiadas cosas a lo largo del fortuito compromiso, corriendo de un lado a otro solo con la emoción y las promesas compartidas; nada más.

No habíamos hablado nunca algo así, y por supuesto que compartiríamos un hogar; no era como si fuese a acostarme con el hombre para después dejarme en mi habitación varias plantas por encima de su hogar, ¡por supuesto que no!

¿Pero vivir bajo la ópera era una posibilidad?

Era una casa hermosa, rodeada de música y arte, brillando con mucha personalidad; mas yo deseaba disfrutar de los rayos del sol y de las nubes borrascosas, deleitándome al ver el agua caer y las flores secarse cuando esta faltase.

¿Y cómo podría decirle a Erik que quería algo por encima del subsuelo?

Dejé que el colchón atrapase toda la decepción que me abrumaba, terminando por respirar fuera de las sabanas, con pequeños jadeos. Pero no deseé que aquel fuese el detonante de la noche, actuando una falsa indiferencia.

—No lo hemos discutido aún —dije con un pequeño temor, no engañando del todo a la rubia, quien me había seguido, dejándose las mantas sobre la barbilla.

—No te preocupes, Erik habrá pensado algo, solo dale tiempo, es lo único que te está pidiendo.

¡Además tendríamos hijos! ¡No permitiría que mis hijos correteasen en una vivienda sin ventanas con un lago peligroso a las puertas!

Por que tendríamos muchos: algunos con la prepotencia de su padre y otros la curiosidad genuina de su madre; los ojos de él y la _nariz_ fina de ella. Serían perfectos, amados y apreciados como ningunos.

—Tienes razón: no debo preocuparme —decidí relajarme, soltando pequeñas risas—. Además, ¿sabes qué? En el cuarto que compartamos pienso colocar unas cortinas blancas con flores bordadas, para cuando amanezca se vean como niebla en la lejanía.

—¡Si es que tu marido no lo decora todo de manera oscura y tétrica! —se carcajeó ella, pataleando.

Nos reímos por varios minutos más, costándonos demasiado conciliar el sueño; tanto que al día siguiente la temible Madame Giry nos reprendería por insensatas.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Me encanta escribir cositas sobre Meg y Christine. Es igual que cuando comencé; todo más sencillo y puro, me parecen personajes muy inocentes cuando se juntan._

 _Espero que os haya gustado y que estéis pasando una buena y temprana Navidad!_

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	87. Llegando a la realidad

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 87** **: Llegando a la realidad**

Martes, 19 de diciembre de 1871

—¡Oh, Christine! ¡Tienes que presentárnoslo de una vez! —canturreó Sorelli con las manos en el pecho, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma antes de sentarse a nuestro lado en una de las esquinas tras el escenario.

—¿Es sensato que os hayáis comprometido tan pronto? —preguntó en un tono bajo Gisèle, limpiándose las gafas con las telas de la hermosa falda que vestía.

Nos encontrábamos en el descanso del ensayo, esperando a la orden que nos indicaría continuar, deseando que no se alargase demasiado ese momento, pues después era mucho más difícil concentrarse en la ópera.

Miré a la más joven de las bailarinas con una sonrisa en los labios.

—No ha sido tan pronto; nos conocemos desde hace bastante.

Ella hizo una mueca, todavía preocupada.

Nunca habían sabido nada sobre mi maestro de voz, el cual era el hermano de su maestra, además de un arquitecto aparentemente reconocido en las sociedades más altas.

Amir era quien llevaba las cuentas de dicho negocio, poniendo una cara bonita frente a las personas mientras el verdadero artista se mantenía creando los edificios por debajo del suelo.

Al menos ganaba dinero honradamente, muy a diferencia de su otro trabajo.

Angeline volvió a cogerme de la mano, como si no hubiese visto el anillo lo suficientemente bien.

—Es precioso —murmuró, pasando los dedos por encima.

No creía que fuese capaz de quitármelo de nuevo, manteniéndolo como un gran tesoro personal. Si todas esas mujeres supiesen los males que habíamos pasado mi marido a ser y yo estarían consternadas y sorprendidas por saber que todavía quería unirme a él; sin embargo, todas esas luchas eran las que me habían incitado a continuar, no pudiendo abandonarle.

—¿Por qué no le propones que venga a la fiesta de año nuevo que da la ópera? —me preguntó repentinamente Monique, apartándose varios mechones pelirrojos de la cara mientras se hacía un recogido con un lazo prestado.

Se me arrugó la frente, no sabiendo muy bien cómo contestar a aquello.

Por supuesto que quería que viesen a mi prometido, pero parecía algo terriblemente imposible, al menos todavía. Y a decir verdad, cada día que pasaba era algo mucho más lejano que no me atrevía a mencionar a nadie.

Su terrible fama como Fantasma de la Ópera no me facilitaba tampoco las cosas, imaginándome incluso el tener que huir a su lado el día que le descubriesen, no permitiéndole marchar solo.

Pero a mí me encantaba vivir en esas paredes, rodeada de música y con gente tan maravillosa a la que echaría mucho de menos.

—Veré si puede acudir —la dije para zanjar el tema, ayudándome Meg entonces a sacar otro muy diferente, guiñándome uno ojo.

La traidora campana nos hizo volver a ponernos en marcha, habiendo por delante varias horas de trabajo hasta que terminásemos.

Las prácticas surgieron como de costumbre; en ocasiones me imaginaba siendo yo Violetta en el escenario en vez de La Carlotta, intentando memorizar todos los movimientos y acciones que debía de hacer.

Yo solo representaba dicho papel una vez a la semana, y la Prima Donna no se encontraba en ese tiempo en el interior del edificio, cediéndoselo como día libre; pues era mejor no escucharla quejarse y burlarse de lo que hacía.

A pesar de que el Fantasma había intentado poner fin a sus crueles palabras, los gerentes fueron más rápidos, alabándola como era su costumbre y haciéndola saber que debía descansar para un papel tan exigente.

Endemoniada mujer.

Su foco de atención respecto a quién echarle las culpas iba cambiando como las estaciones. Todavía me frustraba que su redondeado cuerpo fuese el que dominase en la ópera, y peor aún era que tantas personas viniesen a verla. Mas, desde lo más profundo de mi alma suplicaba que el nuevo cambio de rostros encima del escenario fuese mejor de lo que se esperaba.

Habían introducido a papeles principales a varios miembros del coro también, y mientras que algunos de los cantantes principales se alegraban, contentos de renovar, otros habían sido más quisquillosos, como si fuesen a desaparecer repentinamente.

Era comprensible el miedo; el dinero siempre es una necesidad básica. Pero no por ello se debe de hacer desprecios, sobre todo cuando cada uno de nosotros teníamos los mismos derechos que los demás.

Acudimos a comer demasiado tarde, teniendo después que reanudar los ensayos sin descanso. Cada vez se encontraba más cerca el momento del estreno, y ya comenzaban a ser palpables los nervios que nos hacían temblar, gruñendo por lo bajo cuando alguien se equivocaba, temerosos de que ocurriesen el día del temido estreno.

Los trajes que usábamos eran maravillosos, creados con las más finas telas formando faldas, camisas, pantalones. Los decorados eran perfectos también, en verdad la mayor envidia de la producción, habiéndose tomado el tiempo necesario para pintarlos.

Estuve caminando de manera soñadora hasta después de la cena. Una extraña felicidad me recorría el interior del cuerpo, pudiendo ser apreciable para todos los que me conocían. Asumieron que era amor, pero era más parecido a una fascinación inverosímil que todavía me costaba comprender. Y es que tenía la impresión de que me sería complicado acostumbrarme alguna vez a ella.

Tras haberme despedido de las Giry en su hogar, caminé lo más presta que pude a mi habitación, observando que no era lo suficientemente tarde como para todavía ver a compañeros acudir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Con un estremecimiento asentí a Fabian cuando este me sonrió de manera despreciable, cruzándomelo antes de llegar al pasillo que daba a los aposentos de los varones, recordando lo que me había dicho en la mañana tras ver el anillo en mi dedo.

Su desconsuelo era palpable, como si le hubiesen quitado en verdad un suculento premio que deseaba solo para él.

El muy bastardo.

Hizo varios comentarios críticos sobre cómo debía de ser mi supuesto amante, dejando aparecer la inocente idea de que quizá estuviese embarazada y por eso debía casarme tan rápidamente.

Mi boca había caído abierta, levantándome de donde me encontraba sentada en dicho momento para comenzar una discusión contra el hombre del rostro angelical.

Le dije todo lo que sabía sobre él, las terribles cosas que había hecho a otras mujeres y lo poco importante que era para nadie, vislumbrado en sus ojos una amenaza silenciosa que me hizo enfurecer aún más.

No obstante, Antoinette y _monsieur_ Onetto fueron los que pararon la discusión, dedicándome los dos miradas de desaprobación a las cuales no tuve en cuenta, teniendo que marchar del lado del despreciable corista si no quería terminar lanzándole alguna pieza del decorado de la Traviata a la cabeza.

Bajé los escalones que daban a mi cuarto de dos en dos, con la sangre en llamas por el enfado. Cuando abrí la puerta cerré con un golpe, pataleando el suelo con las botas, refunfuñando en mi idioma natal.

Había sido mala suerte encontrármelo tan tarde.

Mi enfado no se aplanó, además de juntárseme la incertidumbre de si Erik aparecería esta noche o no. Últimamente, cuando teníamos tantas horas de prácticas, prefería dejar descansar mi voz, no deseando forzarla más de lo necesario.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de poder venir a verme aunque fuesen unos minutos.

Si yo supiese el cómo acudir a su casa no dudaría en bajar, mostrándole mi pésimo estado de humor para que me consolase. Él habría intentado dar todo de sí mismo, pero estaba segura de que con su papel de espectro preferiría asustar al hombre en algún momento, y tampoco quería eso. No era una buena idea que me asociasen con el Fantasma.

Todavía me era extraño cuando hablaba como tal en algún ensayo, dejando correr la voz de manera profunda, saliendo de un lugar u otro, moviendo cosas imposibles sin nadie allí.

Me asustaba, pero otra parte de mí —la que había ganado con el paso del tiempo— me aseguraba que precisamente eso de él era lo que primeramente me había encandilado, a pesar del miedo que hubiese podido sentir al principio.

Era algo extraño y que no me atrevía a pensarlo demasiado, pues sería cruel imaginar que me había enamorado de una leyenda en vez del hombre deforme que la había creado.

También se podría decir que mis criterios no eran los mejores a los que hacer caso.

Con un suspiro más, decidí que si él no venía a por mí, sería yo la que saldría, teniendo la necesidad de que me diese el aire en el rostro. O al menos el aire que entraba desde los increíbles ventanales del edificio, pues cogiendo la capa oscura que una vez hube tomado prestada, me la coloqué a los hombros y comencé la caminata hacia el pasillo tan bien decorado donde al final aguardaba el busto del que creó el Palais Garnier.

Tomé una lámpara conmigo, sabiendo que ya era lo suficientemente entrada la noche como para que nadie más me siguiese o pudiesen descubrirme. Quizá el que gobernaba tras las paredes sería quien me acompañase, pero ahora no recibiría replicas o regañinas airadas de él; estaba más que segura de eso.

Intenté que mis pasos no retumbasen contra el suelo, terminado por arrastrar los pies cuando se volvió un incordio. Hacía más frío del que habría sospechado, manteniendo las manos heladas por ello.

Siempre había algo mágico en salir por las noches, como si se tratase de un secreto, disfrutando en soledad de lo que nadie más podría ver a esas horas porque no se atrevían de salir a causa de la rabia de un ser etéreo.

Me reí en voz alta ante tal pensamiento, retumbando entre los muros de piedra bien decorados. Las pinturas cambiaban a casusa de la luz que llevaba conmigo, tornándose siniestras cuando las dejaba a las espaldas, permitiéndome escuchar sus carcajadas malvadas si prestaba la suficiente atención.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no recorría los pasillos a tales horas. Fue una costumbre que perdí cuando comencé a bajar al cuartucho para dar las primeras clases, no disponiendo del tiempo suficiente, desgraciadamente.

Todavía recordaba cuando llegué a la sala donde se guardaba el piano de cola y los libretos de las óperas, queriendo encontrar algo de leer cuando podía, no habiendo acudido a una librería o biblioteca aún.

Incluso la primera vez que me encontré con la gata Leila, quedando Erik tras una esquina sin permitirme verle.

Esos recuerdos parecían sumamente lejanos, y eso me entristecía. Eran cosas que no supe apreciar, y ahora las echaba de menos; cosas que jamás podría recuperar.

Sin embargo se trata de algo común; cuando algo se nos pierde —a pesar de no haberle hecho caso— lo necesitaríamos repentinamente, como si nos hubiesen arrancado un órgano vital en vez de algo innecesario.

Me apoyé contra la vidriera de uno de los pasillos, dejando caer la frente contra el frío vidrio de colores. Observaba ensimismada el baile que creaban los copos de nieve antes de descender hasta el suelo para ser atrapados con sus compañeros. El invierno había llegado un poco antes este año, dejándonos sin apenas lluvias o tormentas con las que gozar, muriendo todo mucho más rápido en vez de haber un pequeño arco de cambio.

Algunas cosas pasaban volando frente a nuestros ojos, otras más lento de lo habitual, llegando a cansar.

Las lámparas del lugar destellaban, creando armonías con los pequeños cristales sobre las paredes, formando nuevas pinturas e imágenes. Se movían a la vez que la llama en mi mano, agitándose si era necesario, totalmente dominadas.

Había encontrado una tranquilidad que creía a veces imposible; una paz que me dominaba el cuerpo. Podría haber quedado allí dormida; encontrarme bajo el suelo algunas veces era claustrofóbico, teniendo la necesidad de salir al exterior y comprobar que cada cosa estaba en su sitio.

Todo era igual, o solía cambiar de manera muy sutil; movimientos casi imperceptibles.

Pero yo era capaz de apreciarlos.

En la distancia resonaron dos golpes; esos golpes que ya conocía tan bien. Era como el cantar de las sirenas, mis pies no dudaron en seguirlos, creciéndome en las esquinas de los labios las fuerzas para crear una sonrisa.

No temí en correr, sabiendo que era él el que me llamaba, emocionada por jugar a un juego que habíamos olvidado ya.

Él sería el Fantasma y yo la molesta mujer que solía pasearse por sus dominios. ¡Qué fácil habíamos caído en esos roles meses atrás!

Me hizo llegar hasta la parte trasera del escenario, observando con algo de fastidio todas las cosas que había de por medio, no teniendo tan si quiera un poco de luz natural; como si me estuviese adentrando en una cueva.

Pero sus señales eran cada vez más fuertes, terminando por encontrar de dónde procedía el sonido, sin llegar a verle.

—Christine —me llamó, deteniéndome.

— _Bonne nuit_ —dije en voz alta, volviéndome a sentir igual que la primera vez que hablaba a la nada.

—¿Los ensayos han sido demasiado duros? —me cuestionó con autentica curiosidad.

—Lo suficientes como acabar agotada —murmuré, mordiéndome los labios—. ¿No acudiste a ellos?

El roce de algo me llamó la atención a la izquierda, llevando allí la luz por si le veía.

—Solo a una parte, después tuve que marchar.

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo _después_? —cuestioné yo en esta ocasión, caminando sin aparente dirección, buscando entre los objetos allí expuestos.

—Arreglar el mecanismo de alarmas que llega a mi casa.

— _Mmm…_ ¿Se rompió?

Tenía la seguridad de que las sombras me estaban atrapando.

—¿Para qué iba a arreglarlo si no? —se mofó, resoplando.

—Claro, tonta de mí —reí con ironía.

Me paré en seco al ver varios marcos colocados unos sobre otros contra un tabique de madera, aguardando a algo. ¿Cuál sería su uso?

—Pareces molesta —me acusó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Tuve una discusión —tanteé la situación, no sabiendo si preguntaba por mera educación o me había descubierto lanzarle jarrones a Fabian.

—¿De verdad? —sonó sorprendido— ¿Y puedo saber con quién?

Puse los ojos en blanco, rodeando varios sacos de arena que colgaban a media altura, golpeándolos al dejarlos atrás para que creasen el ritmo de un péndulo.

—Uno de los coristas quería burlase, nada más. —Me encogí de hombros; no sería justo preocuparle por las cosas absurdas que dijo el hombre, prefiriéndolo olvidar—. Voy a pretender que nunca sucedió —le hice saber, no deseando indagar más en el tema.

—Lo que mi diva ordene —se burló, permitiéndome escuchar una risa entrecortada salir de ninguna parte.

—Erik —le llamé, como si no me estuviese prestando atención—, ¿dónde estás? Hacía mucho tiempo que no te escondías de mí.

Resopló varias veces, chasqueando la lengua:

—¿Necesitas verme? Pareces bastante entretenida.

Meneé la cabeza de un lado a otro, exhalando el aliento:

—Por supuesto que siempre quiero verte.

Pasó un largo minuto sin decir nada más. Dicha costumbre ya no era muy normal en él, por lo que cuando volvía a permanecer en un silencio sombrío siempre me preocupaba. No llegaba a entender cómo alguien con una lengua tan afilada y un cerebro tan astuto debía de tomarse tanto tiempo cuando algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado le sucedía.

De la nada, y con el sonido de la ropa cayendo y un latigazo no muy lejos de mi cabeza, Erik se alzaba sobre mí encima las maderas de los tramoyistas, manteniéndose sujeto con varias cuerdas.

No llevaba sombrero, ni capa, y debía de haberse olvidado de la chaqueta, el chaleco y la corbata, pues solo su camisa blanca era la que le ocultaba el pecho.

Era maravilloso poder verle tan despreocupado, no forzando su verdadera forma de ser.

—No me estaba escondiendo —habló cuando le mantuve la mirada, alzando las cejas—. Me mantenía arriba.

Con un refunfuño más continué con el paseo, terminando por alcanzar las primeras maderas del escenario, estudiando el auditorio vacío y en tremenda oscuridad.

Erik no hizo el amago de bajar, dejándome oírle mientras se colgaba de un sitio a otro como un crío en un árbol lo suficientemente alto para matarse si caía.

—Te ruego que tengas cuidado —le avisé cuando en un momento hizo un gemido y un golpe resonó, no dejándome ver dónde se hallaba ahora.

—No me va a pasar nada —habló sin aliento, continuando enseguida con el jugueteo que lo mantenía entretenido.

¿Cuántas veces habría estado allí el hombre saltando de un palé a otro mientras el resto de trabajadores dormía?

Me sentía tentada a pedirle que me enseñase a hacer tales cosas insensatas, pero era demasiado irracional —y temerosa— a hacerme daño siendo consciente de ello, por lo que prefería intentar alumbrar las butacas delante de mí a pesar de no conseguir nada.

—Se ve tremendamente imponente —dije tras una larga pausa, señalando con la mano vacía al hueco que nos rodeaba por delante.

Erik paró, seguramente para ver a qué me refería, riéndose tenuemente.

—¿Eso crees?

—La primera vez que salí a hacer Platea pensé que me iba a desmayar. A pesar de que nunca puedes ver bien al público, saber que tanta gente te está mirando hace que se me revuelvan las tripas por los nervios.

Me llevé las manos a la panza, comenzándome a crecer dicha sensación rápidamente a pesar de estar solos.

Él volvió a callar, siendo sus siguientes palabras un barullo casi inentendible.

—Entiendo bien ese sentimiento. Todo el mundo te juzga si lo haces bien o mal. —Había algo triste en aquella observación, pero enseguida pasó, volviendo a retomar sus bromas—: He de decir que me decepcionaste esa primera vez. Antoinette me dijo que eras preciosa y muy buena cantante, y lo único que vi ese día fue a una niña temerosa de moverse en las tablas.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, volviendo al interior para buscarle y regañarle.

— _Excuse moi, monsieur_. No fue mi intención hacerle reír, y tampoco dejarle unas expectativas terriblemente bajas frente a lo que sabía hacer.

Erik se rio, sonando como campanas graves dentro de una catedral, quedando tumbado en una de las maderas más anchas, sin dejarme verle la cara.

—He de decir que fuiste mejorando; a pasos agigantados a decir verdad.

Un rubor me cubrió las mejillas ante su repentino cumplido, incomodándome.

—Siempre tendré que agradecerte el que me ayudases a continuar con las prácticas. Seguramente no habría llegado hasta aquí sin ti.

Se giró entonces para verme, brillando sus ojos amarillos en la oscuridad, como si se tratasen de dos estrellas. Inclinó el rostro a un lado, y con un movimiento repentino se dejó caer desde allá arriba hasta mi lado, sonando doloroso el choque que hicieron sus pies contra el suelo. Pero él se levantó, habiendo quedado de cuclillas, alzándose en toda su estatura.

—No podría arrepentirme jamás de haberte ayudado. Has dado un nuevo sentido a mi vida, Christine Daaé, algo de lo que eres ya consciente.

Asentí varias veces, sintiéndome aún mucho más avergonzada que antes.

Él, antes de tomarme del brazo y hacerme saber que debería marchar ya a mi aposento, depositó un suave beso en mi frente, dejándome un ardor que pedía mucho más que algo tan casto.

Caminamos por los pasillos traseros en silencio, siendo solo audible el son de mis pasos y el roce de las telas de mi falda, las cuales se agitaban por las pequeñas mareas que surgían de ninguna parte visible.

Hacíamos pequeños comentarios, apretábamos nuestros agarres cuando alguno decía algo que al otro le gustaba, y paseábamos como una pareja normal en un sitio desértico.

No tenía miedo cuando él iba a mi lado, Erik podría defenderme de cualquier cosa que fuese a pasar.

No obstante, cuando llegamos a la pared de bustos, algo que había estado intentando decirme consiguió salir de entre sus labios. Algo que no hube esperado de nuevo.

—Quizá sea demasiado curioso, querida. Y podrás negarte a contestarme si quieres —me mintió, dejándome apreciar el goteo de celos en sus palabras—, pero me gustaría preguntarte acerca del patrón al que conoces: el Vizconde de Changy. ¿Quizá haya vuelto a molestarte?

Haciéndole parar de repente, quedé delante de él, no permitiéndole el paso.

Pudiendo entender la corriente de sus pensamientos, intenté aclarar cuanto antes la situación.

—¿Crees que he estado irritada antes por Raoul?

Él dio un fuerte asentimiento, y cuando dejé caer el rostro para mirarle ecuánime se encogió de hombros, como si le estuviese reprendiendo.

Claro que estaba preocupado por el guapo de Raoul, al fin y al cabo tenía una gran posición social y no era un paria.

—No pretendo insinuar nada. Confío en ti, Christine. Pero de todas formas es un hombre joven, que ha tenido todo lo que ha querido siempre, y no parecía demasiado contento de darse por vencido y permitir que te cases con otro.

Aquello último lo dejó escapar con una mueca que se transformó en un extraño puchero en sus labios deformes.

Dándome la vuelta, le guié con una mano a la habitación de decorados, empezando a hablar de nuevo cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación y le permití la entrada al calor de la sala.

—En eso llevas razón: es insistente. —No podía negar un hecho que me molestaba tanto de mi amigo de la infancia—. Pero, y es algo de lo que me alegro bastante, no le he vuelto a ver desde el día del cementerio. Casi siempre está a lo lejos, y de momento no parece querer acercarse a mí. —Apagué la lámpara, dejándola sobre el escritorio—. Espero que comprendiese lo poco educado que fue; sin embargo, estoy segura de que en algún momento vendrá a disculparse.

—Cuando su orgullo se reforme.

Le lancé una mirada llena de veneno desde el espejo, apartando él sus ojos de los míos con una sonrisa malvada.

Con un lamento me tumbé en la cama, quedando boca arriba, estudiando las telas que decoraban las maderas.

—Me encantaría que fuese el mismo hombre de cuando le conocí. En aquellos años era todo más fácil.

Erik me miró con extrañez, quedando al lado, sin hacer amago de sentarse.

Le relaté dicho momento de mi infancia, la felicidad que sentí y lo muy unidos que quedamos a pesar de haber sido separados. Incluso mi padre se apenó del pobre crío, habiendo abierto en él los caminos que un músico solo puede enseñar.

—Era solo un niño, no un hombre —apuntó Erik serio.

Tuve que reírme ante aquello, cubriéndome la cara.

—Las cosas eran más fáciles esos años. No solía tener que preocuparme por nada.

Pero para el hombre a mi lado ese tiempo fue terrible, y no quería tener que hacerle rememorar dichas penas de nuevo, prefiriendo hacerle pensar otras cosas.

—Con papá era todo más fácil.

Ahora era él quien se apiadó de mí, pues se movió de la misma forma que cuando me hacía llorar o me molestaba, tentativo a darme un roce de consuelo o no, apretando y soltando las manos continuamente.

Se veía casi celestial con las ropas que vestía, permitiéndome ojear de nuevo su alma, como si otra parte de él hubiese caído por su propio peso, solo para que yo me deleitase.

Cuando la situación se volvió lo bastante violenta, con un murmullo casi imperceptible me dijo que debía marcharse, que era lo suficientemente tarde como para que mañana me levantase cansada.

Como una buena anfitriona le acompañé los pocos pasos hasta el espejo, intentando descubrir de nuevo dónde mantenía la palanca para abrirlo. Pero parecía algo que solo él sabía, pues por mucho que lo intentase me sería imposible de descubrir.

Depositó otro beso tierno sobre mi frente y con una sonrisa delicada me despedí, agregando además algo que podría calmar su mente intranquila y poco cooperativa:

—En verdad, Erik, estoy deseando que Raoul vea que eres real, no solo un fantasma que haya podido imaginarme, o un durísimo instructor de voz —me reí, creciéndome la huella de una esperanza en el corazón.

Él solo asintió, y si hubiese sido otra me habría ofendido por su falta de palabras, pero lo que el amor me hacía sentir por este hombre no era lo habitual, y por ello consideraba algo sumamente insólito y personal.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Me sorprende la capacidad que tengo a veces de escribir un capítulo largo en solo una hora y después dedicarme semanas a otro… ¡Malditos bloqueos!_

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	88. Consolidando lo que fue pasado

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 88** **: Consolidando lo que fue pasado**

Cinco días después,

Domingo, 24 de diciembre de 1871

—¿Pasarás con Antoinette y Meg la Navidad? —me había preguntado Erik después de una lección intensa, dejándome más agotada de lo normal.

Él parecía perfectamente decente mientras se abotonaba la chaqueta y se preparaba para llevarme a la zona superior, refunfuñando por el poco tiempo que tenía para practicar conmigo últimamente.

La cuestión me pilló con la guardia baja, siéndome más complicado de lo normal anudar la capa sobre mis hombros.

Le observé de refilón, mordiéndome las mejillas.

—No.

Como un año atrás, las dos mujeres se preocupaban dejándome sola en unos días tan esplendidos como los que venían, teniendo que declinar muy amablemente a su cálida petición. Me habían tentado con la magnificencia de su pueblo, pero yo tenía otras cosas en mente, y esperaba con decisión que ocurriesen como planeaba.

El hombre no hizo ningún comentario más mientras subíamos, quedando como una presencia inquietante a mi espalda, ofreciéndome escalofríos. Creía saber lo que le había turbado, pero hasta que no me dejó delante del espejo no se dignó a hablar, haciendo la espera aún peor.

Fui capaz de ver su pulso en la piel descubierta, temblando con cada golpe. El retraimiento en su voz era palpable.

—¿Podríamos pasarla juntos? Al igual que el año pasado.

Nunca intenté juntarme a él aquella extraña noche, teniendo la locura transitoria de volar hasta el tejado para observar la ciudad en el esplendor de la Noche Buena. Una fiesta que estaba pasando sola por voluntad propia; porque no había querido acompañar a mis amigas con su familia. Había deseado a la mía, no quedando ya nada de esta.

Erik había aparecido como el espectro que era, regañándome, pero no terminando por expulsarme de su presencia, sino haciéndome ir al cuartucho para que disfrutase de una copa y un sabroso dulce.

En aquellas horas compartidas nos conocimos mucho más de lo que me di cuenta en realidad; sus paredes se habían desmoronado lo suficiente como para permitirme ver el hombre que era ante todo. Los primeros resquicios de un interés que cambiaba a algo mucho más llevadero se habían afianzado allí.

Tuve que dedicarle una sonrisa repentinamente.

—Sería un placer, Erik.

Y era como haberle permitido el paso al cielo.

Los días habían transcurrido y con ello las conversaciones sobre lo que haríamos. Una parte de mí se había molestado en preguntar si deberíamos ser educados e invitar a Amir y sus dos ayudantes —al fin y al cabo, a pesar de lo mucho que lo negase eran sus amigos—, pero Erik lo rechazó fervientemente, diciendo que ellos sabrían entretenerse solos.

Estaba segura de que en alguna ocasión habría celebrado tal noche con ellos, pero no podía hacer nada en contra cuando me decía que prefería pasar el tiempo a solas conmigo.

Por lo que el asunto quedó zanjado; él se molestaría en hacer la comida y tenerlo todo listo, y yo solo debía conseguir algo con lo que poder agradecerle el amor tan apasionado que me dedicaba.

Un regalo sería lo más sensato pero, ¿qué diantres podría entregarle?

En año nuevo lo que le di fue más una burla que un halago a pesar de que después se tornase la cosa diferente; pretendía reñirle por escribir siempre en tinta roja. Pero supe que para él la pluma y el tintero fueron mucho más importantes, guardándolo todo en una vitrina con más reliquias a su alrededor.

El pobre hombre.

Y ahora me quedaba sin ideas de lo que poder encontrarle. A pesar de las muchas veces que bajé adrede a comprar, no era como si Erik no tuviese ya de todo. Siendo como era estaba segura de que sería difícil sorprenderle, y eso me entristecía más de lo necesario.

Podría haberle llevado una simple flor y habría sido el hombre más dichoso de todo París. Compartiendo con él la velada ya le hacía de estar de buen humor.

Pero yo quería más, y si eso significaba quebrarme la cabeza que así fuera; merecería la pena.

Paseé por las tiendas y mercados, sin poder decidirme. Todo era demasiado personal o impersonal, no encontrando el punto medio. Y las cosas que más llamaban mi atención eran terriblemente caras, teniendo que abandonarlas enseguida.

Sin embargo, al soltar el tercer gemido al cielo y dejarme caer contra un banco cercano, la solución llegó a mis ojos, brillando con una pasión vergonzosa y casi invisible tras una vitrina.

Podría no ser el regalo perfecto, mas lo había encontrado.

 **~)}O{(~**

Caminamos de la mano hasta llegar a la barca, teniendo que ayudarme él a subir. Lo hacía siempre con un cuidado primordial, como si estuviese hecha del más fino cristal, temeroso de romperme.

No era como si quisiese caer a las aguas heladas de todas formas, y tenía que admitir que no ver el fondo me ponía ciertamente nerviosa, por lo que me dejaba tratar como una preciada joya.

Él iba tarareando, sin darse cuenta de que su garganta emitía los más tiernos sonidos, dejando que llenasen el vacío de la cueva. El agua le creaba el tempo a seguir; incluso su cuerpo comenzó a moverse en un ligero balanceo.

Todo en Erik era hipnótico, y de no ser por la emoción que me cubría el pecho me habría podido quedar dormida, como a un bebé al que mecen con una canción de cuna.

Nos deslizábamos en un silencio cómodo, lo suficientemente entretenido como para estar dispuestos a soportar la compañía del otro sin la necesidad de palabras triviales. Había una emoción inocente en el aire, casi invisible, temblando de vez en cuando, dejándose observar.

Todo eso servía para afianzar nuestro buen humor.

Al llegar a su hogar un olor estupendo me llenó las fosas nasales, haciéndoseme la boca agua. Erik nunca había cocinado para mí de una forma tan explícita; a pesar de que sospeché que sabía, al haberse tratado de un fantasma tuve serias dudas sobre si en realidad lo que me ofrecía era robado.

Pero esta noche no.

No había ni un solo decorado que mostrase el buen ambiente de las fiestas. Las velas eran las únicas que parecían celebrar algo, pues eran de colores vivos y suaves, diferentes a las blancas que solía usar a lo largo del año. No obstante, no eran nada fuera de lo común, haciéndome fruncir el ceño. Podría haber traído algunas cintas para colocarlas en forma de lazo en los pomos de los muebles o en los brazos de las sillas más ostentosas que tenía.

Me encogí de hombros. Según me había dicho no sentía ninguna emoción por la Navidad, excluyéndola hasta que me conoció. Algo triste sin duda. Mas no podía evitar deleitarme en haberle hecho conocer los festejos, dudando incluso si en verdad los celebraba únicamente porque iba a estar a su lado durante la noche.

Si me hubiese pedido un encuentro para cenar no se lo habría negado tampoco; pero ya era demasiado tarde para excusarse.

En la mesa del salón, tras dejar la capa en el gancho clavado en la piedra que formaba su casa, varias bandejas la llenaban, además de dos platos separados y sus respectivos cubiertos y copas.

Era extraño ver algo tan cotidiano en dicho lugar, como si en verdad Erik no solo pudiese alimentarse de música y libros.

Tuve que reírme en voz alta, desairándole con una mano al verle fruncir el ceño hacia mí con expresión interrogativa.

—Estos serán el postre —le dije mientras me acercaba a la mesita frente al fuego y depositaba una caja con varios dulces en su interior. El hombre adoraba las cosas azucaradas a pesar de repetirme una y otra vez que eran dañinas para la voz; una terrible escusa para que comiera él todo lo que quisiese y yo no, pues supuestamente debía cuidar mi instrumento para ser una Prima Donna.

Le sonreí con afecto cuando me indicó si debíamos comenzar a cenar, abriendo una botella de vino dulce, mostrándomela con orgullo.

Tenía los ojos oscurecidos, como si una fina capa estuviese cubriéndoselos, y no conseguía comprender lo que albergaban en su interior. Su sonrisa era más lánguida de lo normal, al igual que si no se diese cuenta de que se encontraba curvando los labios. A veces se mordería la carne deforme del superior, tirando de ella mientras miraba a otro lugar, riéndose por lo bajo.

Había timidez en el ambiente, y los dos éramos lo suficientemente educados como para no mencionarlo.

Fu mostrándome los alimentos después de servirme la bebida. Sorprendentemente de entrante había un caldo lo suficientemente simple como para contrastar con el segundo plato, haciéndome saber lo que forma aquel extraño alimento al fruncir el ceño por la extrañeza.

—Lo aprendí en Persia —se defendió primeramente, acercándome más la bandeja por si no lo había visto bien—. Con el paso del tiempo he llegado a preferir su gastronomía. El sabor es mucho más fuerte.

—Huele de maravilla —le sonreí con simpatía. Y esa era la verdad; lo formaban colores muy vivos, mezclando los amarillos y marrones con los rojos y verdes.

—Se trata de pato con muchas especias —terminó por aclararme, dejando el encubridor en su sitio para comenzar a servirme, dejando que en mis labios se deslizase un diminuto agradecimiento al ayudarme.

Él se mantuvo perfecto, alzándose las mangas mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa con total seriedad y en un movimiento recatado.

Introduje la cuchara en el caldo, deleitándome en el calor que emanaba de este, mostrándose pequeños vapores salir hacia arriba, directos al techo que los comprimía.

Mantuvimos una charla ligera mientras lo terminábamos. Le felicité por sus grandes cualidades de cocinero, viendo con satisfacción un color rosado cubrirle la piel del cuello y la barbilla mientras bebía del vino.

Adoraba hacerle enrojecer, sabiendo que mis cumplidos eran dignos de sus oídos, haciéndole feliz con tan solo unas palabras absurdas; palabras absurdas que salían desde el fondo de mi corazón para lanzarlas contra el suyo con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria.

En un momento de imprudencia, mientras le veía salir de la cocina tras llevarse nuestros platos vacios, se me ocurrió preguntarle sobre lo que pensaba de la nueva producción. No me había atrevido a cuestionarle nada aún, sobre todo sabiendo que sus ideas no eran las más favorables al respecto, pero decidí arriesgarme, preocupada por su verdadera opinión. Ante todo esperaba que no nos dejase salir al escenario si éramos meros bufones para las masas.

Desde detrás de la máscara alzó las cejas, chasqueando además la lengua.

—Debo admitir que no está siendo tan abominable como las primeras interpretaciones de Fausto, pero aún os falta algo, podría decirse que soltura, pues os movéis como animales sobre el escenario.

Arrugué los labios, estudiándole mientras ahora colocaba frente a mí la extraña carne.

—¿Alguna vez escucharé palabras buenas provenir de ti respecto al trabajo que hacemos?

Él pareció ofendido, deteniendo su acción.

—Has escuchado cosas buenas salir de mí. En general la negatividad es lo que impulsa; si os mintiese y fingiese que es todo perfecto jamás mejoraríais.

Se me escapó una carcajada seca, meneando la cabeza.

—Buen señor. Está bien, dime algo que te esté gustando entonces de esta producción —intenté burlarme, indicándole que me había vertido lo suficiente.

Su expresión se mantuvo quieta durante unos instantes, meditando lo que tendría que decir en voz alta, abriendo y cerrando la boca.

Se me coló una sonrisa en los labios, mordiéndolos cuando él resopló.

—Sin duda la orquesta es la que mejor se está trabajando en esta ocasión. Comenten pocos fallos, por no decir ninguno, y _monsieur_ Rousseau sabe como manejar a su grupo.

Ojalá y escuchase el director, se habría quedado petrificado.

—También tendría alabanzas para la _señora_ que lleva el ballet. Es digna de su puesto, ¿no te parece? —prosiguió más animado, riendo—. Daroga dice que nuestros genios son muy parecidos, ¿lo puedes creer?

Tuve que reír ante su repentina jovialidad. Erik podría parecer un hombre terriblemente viejo por las cosas que había vivido, no obstante en ocasiones se mostraba como un joven aún sorprendido por lo que el mundo tenía para ofrecerle. Como si una simple comparación le hiciese humano de repente, siendo algo sorprendente el que se pudiese parecer a otras personas.

—Debes disculparme, _mon chéri_ , pero tu genio no es comparable con el de la temible Madame Giry —le seguí la corriente, consiguiendo de él otra ola de risas aún mayor.

Observé la comida que esperaba ante mí, cogiendo el tenedor con la mano para llevarme una parte a la boca. El olor era sumamente extraño, incluso consiguió hacer que me mordiese los labios.

Él notó mi repentina indecisión, parando con su felicidad para mostrarse repentinamente preocupado. Le vi de reojo, dejando el cubierto a un lado y limpiándose la boca con sumo cuidado.

Cada acción que hacía era como un arte para él; no había nada que se le resistiese, y estaba segura de que las cosas más extrañas las convertiría en un talento, consiguiendo girar entre sus manos lo que quisiese sin que se le resistiese.

—Christine —me llamó, llevando su mano izquierda la copa y volviendo a beber. Cuando tuvo toda mi atención apartó los ojos—. Puedo hacer otra cosa para ti si lo deseas. No fue mi intención el ofenderte con platos extranjeros.

Le miré con horror, estupefacta por lo que oía.

—Erik, he acudido a comer a casa de Amir en alguna ocasión, y nos ha servido alimentos de su país. No digas sandeces.

Con decisión me llevé una parte de carne al interior de la boca, quedando asombrada por la explosión de sabores que me llenaron la lengua. No era nada que hubiese probado antes, pero algo —muy en el fondo— me hacía querer reconocer las especias que lo formaban. Si no hubiese estado tan ansiosa por mostrarle mi aprobación al menos habría soplado para no quemarme, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Curiosamente me hacía pensar en el olor de Erik.

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a continuar comiendo con resignación, estudiándome de vez en cuando de reojo, intentando que nuestros ojos no se cruzasen para no volvernos incómodos de nuevo.

Le hice varias preguntas más sobre Persia; aquellos tranquilos momentos seria en los cuales se relajaría lo suficiente como para no dar saltos de un lado a otro enfurecido por las cosas que vivió, llegando incluso a sonreír de vez en cuando. Eran pequeñas muecas dulces más bien, pero estaba satisfecha de verlas en sus particulares labios.

Aquella noche comí más que en ninguna, sintiéndome pesada al finalizar todo lo que había en el plato, mirando con decepción la botella de vino que se había terminado él solo, no viéndose aún ebrio.

Tendría más aguante del que yo misma pensaba.

Le indiqué con un giro lento de la copa mi indignación por haber sido tan rápido, pues solo me dio tiempo de apreciar unos mísero tragos; sin embargo, en seguida llegó a uno de los bonitos muebles y con un pequeño golpe abrió un compartimento donde guardaba varias botellas de distintos colores. Cada cual con una forma diferente, no siendo las que tanto acostumbrada a ver: de un verde musgoso y feo.

Me mostró una en particular, llegando a mi lado para servirme con una inclinación. La descorchó y me permitió ver cuando vertía el líquido.

—Ya lo has probado antes —me dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su lugar.

Al dar un sorbo tentativo recordé de qué se trataba. Había estado buscando aquella bebida en las cocinas de la ópera en una ocasión, anhelante de mostrársela a mis amigas cuando íbamos a la desaliñada esquina a desahogarnos, pero no había conseguido encontrar una tan buena o parecida al que me había dado a probar.

La sensación afrutada me atrapó el pecho, dejando además un pequeño calor que me recorrió las extremidades.

—Es lo mismo que el año pasado—le dije con orgullo en la voz.

Él me dedico una sonrisa más grande aún si era posible. No podía pensar en otro momento que aquel hombre me hubiese demostrado una felicidad tan genuina y esporádica.

—Me alegra que lo hayas reconocido.

Esta vez bebí más rápido, llegando a ponerme una mano sobre el vientre lleno.

—La cena ha sido maravillosa, Erik.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros, aparentemente avergonzado.

—Está bien que pienses eso.

Incliné la cabeza a un lado ante su extraña respuesta, pero enseguida comenzó a recoger, moviéndose a pasos agigantados.

Intenté ayudarle, y tras varias palabras de protesta conseguí que callase, lanzándome de brazos cruzados al sillón. No era ninguna clase de inválida o de mujer que debía de ser servida como una reina. Estaba más que acostumbrada a ayudar a mi padre, a sobrevivir sola; no me asustaría por una cocina descolocada. Pero él era reacio, y se encontraba de un humor tan amable que me costó llegar a abandonar mis ideas de ayuda para que él se solucionase solo. Al menos me había hecho saber que no se molestaría en atender todo el desorden hoy, dejándolo para mañana.

No hacía apenas ruido, y cuando se sentó a mi lado con cautela, extrañándome enormemente que no prefiriera su maravilloso sillón, di un pequeño salto, habiéndome perdido en las llamas del fuego.

Había vuelto a traer con él la botella de alcohol y unas copas limpias, acercando además los dulces que compré.

Las conversaciones que manteníamos eran cortas y algo desesperadas, respirando con pesadez, haciendo más pausas de las que yo creía correctas o normales para cualquier persona que expresase pensamientos en voz alta. Nos sonrojábamos innecesariamente y no éramos capaces de mantener los ojos unidos. Las risas atropelladas estaban al tanto de la noche.

Todo era irritante.

A pesar de que nuestros cuerpos se mantenían en un roce continuo, permitiendo que no existiese una separación entre los dos por si acaso la tensa burbuja decidía estallar entonces, algo dentro de mi corazón me decía que compartir caricias acaloradas en aquel instante habría sido lo más sensato.

Una risa malvada resonó en mi interior, volviéndome colorada de pies a cabeza mientras le mostraba uno de los bollos de almendras que había traído. Se lo dejé en la mano, como si mi piel hubiese sido alcanzada por un rayo, y tuve que hablar de cualquier cosa sin importancia.

—Erik, ¿tú le tienes miedo a algo?

Quedó pensativo varios minutos, sin levantar la expresión del dulce.

Me mordí las mejillas; daba la impresión de ser el tipo de hombre que prefiere luchar por lo que cree o quiere, no dudando a la hora de golpearse contra lo que fuera las veces necesarias. Por ello le tenía en tan alta estima, como si a su lado nada pudiese hacerme daño, siempre defendiéndome.

—¿Te refieres a algo en particular?

Me encogí de hombros.

Yo era una persona temerosa. La oscuridad todavía me hacía tener los pelos de punta; las casas donde resonaban los muebles me daban escalofríos; algunos insectos eran espeluznantes para tan si quiera mirarlos…

—Nada en particular, la verdad.

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente, arrugando los labios. Esa era la misma expresión que usaba cuando algo había llegado a su mente de manera esporádica. Cuando sentía una luz de improvisación haría eso mismo, corriendo a apuntar lo que fuese que tenía que salir de entre sus dedos.

Pero lo que contestó no era nada parecido a lo que esperaba:

—Los leones.

Quedé desconcertada, llevándome la mano a unos rizos que habían caído sobre mi rostro.

—¿Leones? —repetí—. ¿Por qué ese animal en particular?

Jamás había visto ninguno en persona, dejándolos solo en los libros y en mi imaginación.

Le contemplé inclinar el torso a un lado, con una mueca. Se lamió los dedos untados en crema, de una manera extrañamente atractiva, creando en mis propios dígitos una corriente ciertamente extraña que deseaba morder.

—Son muy bonitos, ¿no te parecen? —No esperó ninguna contestación—. Todos los felinos son sumamente parecidos —señaló a los dos gatos con los que convivía, estando estos frente al fuego tumbados uno al lado del otro—; las formas de defenderse y atacar son similares entre todos.

Dejé caer el rostro, imaginándome lo que decía.

—Debes de haber visto muchos —agregué, sintiendo la envidia recorrerme. Pero lo que me hizo saber consiguió apagar cualquier sueño que pudiese estar creciendo en mí.

—Luché contra uno cuando era joven. —Abrí los ojos de par en par, observándole en un estado paralizado—. Me dio _mucho miedo_ —rio sombríamente.

Llevé una de mis manos a su antebrazo, agarrándole con toda la fuerza que tenía.

—¿Un león? No puede ser…

—No creas que estoy mintiendo —se defendió enseguida, queriendo hacer más real ese momento, mostrándome las palmas ahora vacías.

—Pero Erik…

—Fue hace mucho tiempo, querida. —Sus ojos mostraban una tristeza escalofriante y algo parecido a un pánico pasado, brillando tenuemente.

Intenté que el aire de mis pulmones saliera de manera estable, fallando miserablemente. Erik se contentaba con intentar colocar tras mis orejas varios mechones de cabello, tarareando cuando volvían a sus respectivos lugares con terquedad.

¿Cómo podría decir algo así para después continuar distraídamente?

Observándole el rostro, la máscara, las marcas que allí mostraba, supe que eso mismo era lo que había estado haciendo durante toda su vida. Corriendo de un lugar a otro, no esperando a que nada le consumiese, llegando a ser inmortal si era posible. Y eso mismo era algo valiente y pesaroso.

Solté el aliento cuando se atrevió a besarme los nudillos con delicadeza, sonriéndome tenuemente.

—Está bien —asentí, dejando el tema detrás—. Sobreviviste —al menos tenía que cerciorarme de eso.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y has contemplado más animales así en tus viajes?

Comenzamos entonces una grata discusión sobre las cosas que su vista disfrutó en cada uno de sus viajes. Panteras, leopardos, osos, lobos… Había admirado cada cual con mayor intensidad, emocionado por la libertad que exhibían. Las aves fueron sus favoritas, mostrando de los más repelentes plumajes a los más hermosos, y nunca siendo rechazados.

Había quedado asombrado por pájaros rosas, por algunos con los picos torcidos, otros se movían casi de manera invisible de una rama de un árbol a un capullo vareando las aguas de cualquier río, asemejándolos con las luciérnagas. Y yo me lo creía todo. Si dicho hombre me hubiese dicho que cielo era de color rojo lo habría aceptado, sobre todo cuando hablaba de una manera tan soñadora y radiante, no cabiendo en su asiento de la emoción.

Era extraño, pues cuando le conocí como Fantasma era incapaz de dejarme llevar totalmente por sus exaltaciones, alegando en voz alta que era un loco, nada más.

—Ven, ven —me dijo instantes después, agarrándome de las manos para levantarme del sofá—. Te mostraré un pavo real. Ahora es más habitual verlos, pero los indios tenían los más bonitos.

Le seguí a la carrera, parando repentinamente cuando se dio la vuelta y entró a su habitación. La única vez que había estado en dicha sala fue cuando me enseñó la casa, y tan si quiera pude diferenciar nada en particular, estando todo tan oscuro como en aquel instante.

Él seguía murmurando cosas distraídamente, saltando de un lado a otro entre dos mesas paralelas que mantenía allí llenas de papeles, plumas y tinteros. Algunas velas enseñaban lo que tan humildemente guardaban, mostrándose vergonzosas por que una extraña osase adentrarse en un lugar tan privado y mágico.

Todavía me sorprendía la gran cama que había en el centro del cuarto, recubierta con colchas en diferentes tonos marrones, aportando una calidez que creí imposible. Actualmente le recubría un halo erótico que me hizo dejar de mirarla, abochornada por el calor que se había introducido en mis miembros.

Había una chimenea a la izquierda, ocultando la pared donde se hallaba tallada varias telas preciosas pero igual de lúgubres que el resto, desgraciadamente. Ni si quiera un pequeño fuego en su interior conseguía alentar a la fortuna.

Di varios pasos al interior, manteniendo las manos juntas tras la espalda, como si por tocar cualquier cosa pudiese reñirme.

Toda la pared derecha estaba cubierta con estanterías llenas de libros y baratijas con formas extrañas y exóticas, habiendo además herramientas desechadas y más hojas escritas o pintadas, apiladas sin cuidado en varios lugares.

Me mordí los labios; era lo más desordenado que había visto jamás a aquel hombre. Siempre mantenía una limpieza absoluta ante todo, teniendo que reír ahora por haber descubierto su pequeño caos.

Me dejé llevar por la alegría que me aportaba, arrastrándome hasta la mesa diestra, encontrándose él en la otra rebuscando entre gruñidos de disgusto. Era al igual que un torbellino, apartando cosas para después dejarlas en el mismo lugar que las tomó, no queriendo perder ese orden imperfecto.

Y lo que había sobre la tabla de madera que ahora estudiaba, era algo que jamás imaginé. Una pintura a carboncillo brillaba bajo los planos arquitectónicos de solo él sabía qué, siendo esta el boceto de una mano; una mano que sujetaba un rostro al cual estaba muy acostumbrada.

Se trataba de mi propia expresión, con cientos de líneas discontinuas que llegaban a crear una sonrisa delicada en mis labios y unos ojos incómodos, no pudiendo reconocer cuándo había hecho yo tal expresión.

Había una pureza artística que me abrumó enseguida, y de no ser porque el hombre llegó a mi espalda en silencio, agarrándome de las caderas para tomar de mis dedos lo que sujetaba, me habría tenido que sujetar contra alguno de los muebles por miedo a caerme.

Nunca antes me había visto pintada en ningún lugar de manera tan natural. Papá había conseguido en una ocasión hacerme un pequeño retrato, pero era a color y con la similitud con la que dibujaría un crío; cuando murió decidí que era el momento de hacerme otro, intentado quedar en mi memoria la juventud de mi cuerpo para siempre, sin embargo la mirada triste era lo que el dichoso pintor había sabido reproducir mejor.

Pero aquello era diferente. Un halo casi imperceptible me tocaba los rizos, y las mejillas estaban teñidas por el gris, intentando recrear un rubor. Me veía perturbada, y tuve que dar un grito de desaprobación cuando el dibujo terminó por desaparecer, arrastrándome Erik sobre las alfombras.

—No, ¡espera! —chillé sobre su hombro, gimiendo ante la fuerza que ejercía sobre mí.

—No me gustan las personas curiosas, Christine —me avisó con la ira goteando de su voz. Sabía que no debía discutir con él, y que le había molestado pero, ¿dónde había depositado mi cuadro? ¿A caso tenía más? Y sí la respuesta era afirmativa, ¿desde cuándo había comenzado a dibujarme?

Mi mente era un lío terrible, y el hombre no me ayudaba, terminando por golpearle el pecho mientras clavaba los talones en el suelo para evitar que me echase de su habitación.

—¡Erik! —le dije lastimosamente, esperando que cediese a mis súplicas, las cuales no pareció reconocer.

—No, Christine. ¿Entiendes qué es la privacidad? —me reprendió, soltándome cuando se dio cuenta que para sacarme tendría que tomarme en vilo, no poniendo nada de mi parte.

Se postró ante mí, con el pecho grande y las respiraciones pesadas, manteniéndose totalmente erguido. Se había convertido en el espectro que decía ser fuera de su casa.

Sin embargo la sonrisa que me cubría los labios, nacida desde la admiración, hicieron que el caballero crease una mueca con los suyos, terminando en un puchero que jamás hube visto en él. Se llevó una mano a la máscara, como si la hubiese perdido en vez de mantenerla siempre al frente, y con delicadeza dejé que una de mis manos —fría a causa de habernos alejado del fuego— se posase en su pecho, sintiendo su estremecimiento.

Vislumbré desde el rabillo del ojo que la lámina se encontraba en el lugar de donde la había sacado, esperando con desahogo el momento de volver a inspeccionarla. Tenía la impresión de que brillaba más que el resto, pero aquello debía deberse únicamente a mi asombro.

—Jamás imaginé que me habrías pintado —tuve que decir en voz alta, no pudiendo aún creerlo. Por supuesto que Erik era un artista, pero en mi mente lo único que hacía eran bocetos de esculturas que después pasaría a piedra, con cientos de apuntes y números en todos lados. Había diseñado edificios maravillosos, nacidos desde el fondo de su mente asombrosa; más allá de ello no lo pensé, resignándome a lo que veía únicamente.

Soltó un bufido, apartándose de mi tacto.

Arrugué la expresión, sin llegar a sentirme dolida, solo con un nuevo abismo que investigar de él. Era como haber abierto otra enorme puerta de roble macizo, resonando con una música celestial al mostrarme lo que mantenía oculta en su interior.

Y pensar que tendríamos toda una vida para conocernos. Solo conseguía que una súbita emoción me encandilase hasta el punto de querer derrumbarme a sus pies por permitirme tal milagro.

—Hay muchas cosas que aún no conoces de Erik —bufó, dando un paso atrás.

—Pero las iré conociendo.

Podría haber sonado como una amenaza, sobre todo al volver a cerrar el espacio que él había abierto, quedando de nuevo juntos uno frente al otro. Su rostro volvió a crisparse, y era sumamente extraño que se estuviese dejando llevar por mí en vez de ser él que daba órdenes o hacía las exigencias.

Tragó de manera pesada, y como si el mismísimo aire le estuviese ahogando volvió a hablar:

—Las pinturas que te regaló Meg el año pasado las hizo también Erik.

Solté una carcajada, maravillada. ¡La dichosa bailarina!

—¿Meg te hizo pintar al perro de Amir? —tuve que preguntarle divertida, haciendo él una mueca—. No eres tan severo como aparentas, Erik —tuve que bromear, hundiéndome en un abrazo repentino contra su cuerpo de mármol.

No me contestó enseguida, pero cuando terminó depositando sus brazos alrededor de mi torso, dejé escapar un suspiro cuidadoso.

—¿Puedo volver a verla? —Moví la cabeza para que viera a lo que me refería, aunque ya fuese bastante obvio, sintiéndole debajo de mí temblar—. Por favor —susurré contra el pañuelo que le cubría el pecho, agitando la tela de manera distraída.

—¿Por qué?

Puse los ojos en blanco, intentando ver los suyos, los cuales mantenía distantes en la lejanía.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Perseveró en silencio, decidido a no contestarme—. Era bonito —declaré, todavía recordando vivamente la fuerza que aparentaban las líneas que formaban mi rostro.

Dio un gemido de derrota, soltándome únicamente para agarrarme enseguida y llevarme de los hombros a dicho mueble. Las hojas se apilaban sin cuidado; había además muchas partituras, algunas incompletas, otras abarrotadas de notas y palabras, casi todo manteniendo un sentido que solo comprendía su creador.

Ese mismo me entregó lo que me había quitado con manos temblorosas, de forma brusca. Sin embargo, al casi reprenderle por el poco cuidado que tenía con sus cosas, apartó varias pilas de anotaciones para dejar a la vista muchos más retratos, paisajes, dibujos aún sin terminar… Y en todos ellos estaba yo.

—Ese no fue el único —me hizo saber mientras señalaba el papel ente mis manos y me estudiaba dejarlo caer.

¿Desde hacía cuándo era la musa de Erik?

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Espero que estéis pasando super-felices fiestas y que empecéis el año con buen pie!_

 _Y sobre todo que os siga gustando la historia. Literalmente ya no queda nada para acabarla, tristemente._

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	89. Disfrutando de lo que será el futuro

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 89** **: Disfrutando de lo que será el futuro**

Continuación,

Domingo, 24 de diciembre de 1871

Solté un jadeo antes de doblarme y recoger el retrato a mis pies, dándome un golpe seco contra la esquina de la mesa, llevándome enseguida la mano a la frente.

Erik pareció repentinamente horrorizado, haciendo ademán de llegar a mí para pronto apartarse mientras maldecía en voz alta.

—No es nada —murmuré, olvidándome del golpe.

Dejé que la emoción que me cubría me lanzase contra la mesa de un solo salto, a punto de subirme sobre ella. Allá, en medio del mueble, se mostraban las decenas de formas en las cuales me había dibujado. Había algunas menos cuidadosas, como si las hubiese hecho en un espasmo creativo y de poco tiempo. Otras, no obstante, brillaban por los detalles que las formaban, los colores que hacían que todo fuese más prístino y hermoso.

Un calor muy diferente al del bochorno me cubrió las mejillas, casi más parecido a la sensación que se tiene cuando alguien te da demasiado y no eres capaz de aceptarlo todo sin tener remordimiento de consciencia.

Yo no creía poder hacer tales proezas sobre un papel, y eso mismo llegaba ahora a preocuparme. Cómo me hallaba comprometida con alguien que era capaz de manejar todas las complejidades artísticas del mundo nunca lo sabría, pero tenía la consternación de que yo era poco para él.

Dejé el retrato que mantenía entre los dedos, permitiendo que estos paseasen por el resto de pinturas sin llegar a tocarlas. Observé los ojos de Erik antes de hundirme en ellas; me estudiaba con un cuidado asombroso y avergonzado, con las manos detrás de la espalda y el cuerpo totalmente erguido.

Todas las láminas recreaban momentos de mi vida en la ópera, pero el verme en ese tipo de lugares o situaciones me era sumamente extraño. Desde el dueto que me dieron para Fausto, con una Angeline risueña cantando a mi lado, hasta el día que acudí a entregarle el paquete con dulces y mi antigua chaqueta a los pobres niños fuera del Palais Garnier, habiendo una tormenta sobre nuestras cabezas.

Nunca pensé que me vería fuera haciendo un acto tan misericordioso.

Agarrando con la delicadeza que se toca a un bebé recién nacido, tomé algunas más. Uno de los papeles más arrugados mantenía lo que creía ser un boceto inacabado de mí junto a varias bailarinas sin rostro; todas preciosas con sus trajes pomposos y yo en uno intrincado con flores, brillando cada una por separado a cusa de la precisión que había usado para dibujarnos. Ni si quiera ese vestido era tan vívido como él lo había recreado.

Muchas escenas no era capaces de reconocerlas a pesar de encontrarme en ellas. Era como si hubiese elegido los momentos favoritos, o quizá más magníficos para plasmar, quedando así en el futuro.

Era algo fascinante, la pulcritud que usaba con cada una de esas cosas. Podría comparar su mente con una gran ciudad, siempre activa y deseosa de expandirse, sufriendo cuando estaba atrapada. Esos terribles años en su pasado debían de ser la base de todo su conocimiento, rompiendo las barreras enseguida para sobresalir en un gran charco implacable que amenazaba con ahogar al resto de forma violenta.

—No hay nada que se te resista, Erik —tuve que alabarle, dejando escapar el aire al descubrir otro dibujo de cuando me hallé enferma, sobre la cama, haciendo que mis mejillas brillasen a causa de la fiebre y con los ojos de un aspecto vidrioso, dejando caer mi cabellera trenzada a un lado, cada hebra meticulosamente esbozada, quedando algunas sueltas para formas rizos indomables.

Sujeté otro, con más fuerza de la necesaria, como si fuese a quitarme lo que había descubierto si los dejaba en su lugar. Frunció el ceño cuando se lo enseñé, con las preguntas cubriéndome la expresión.

Se aclaró la garganta, pasándose las palmas por encima del chaleco.

—Este fue uno de los primeros que hice. —Con un dedo tembloroso señaló a la capa que llevaba puesta, sin llegar a rozar el papel—. Se trata de una de las veces que saliste por la ópera a pesar de que te dije que no lo hicieses. Tengo que admitir que es uno de mis favoritos.

Estaba mejor acabado que muchos. Mantenía el ceño fruncido, concentrado, y en la mano derecha llevaba el quinqué que me había dado Antoienette, creando sombras en mi expresión. La oscuridad parecía tragarme en algunas zonas, incluso el conocido manto hacía ese mismo efecto, dándome una palidez a la piel casi etérea. Sin embargo, una chispa de audacia me brillaba en la mirada. No podía entender cómo de bien había reflejado mi rebeldía.

—Ordenaste que no saliese —le corregí con una pequeña sonrisa creciéndome en los labios. Como si no tuviese la posibilidad de callar, solté lo que me había atrapado la mente—. Tengo todas tus cartas —farfullé risueña—; guardadas en un cajón. Creo que nunca las tiré para asegurarme de que no estaba loca, de que un verdadero espectro me estaba exigiendo lo que hacer.

No me contestó, mirándome únicamente con una indiferencia que no entendí, manteniéndose más apartado que de costumbre. En general nos habíamos acostumbrado a rodearnos, creando un equilibrio perfecto a la hora de movernos, pero esta noche todo se inclinaba demasiado en un sitio o de otro, haciéndonos dudar.

—No sabía que me veía así —reí humillada tras un terrible silencio, rascando con una uña mis mejillas redondas en el dibujo.

Con un suspiro solté el resto, llegando a mirar más de cerca este, intentando asemejar mi rostro al que ahora veía. Era sumamente irreal; nunca se es consciente de las verdaderas expresiones que nos forman, quedando como secretos para nosotros pero no para el resto.

Erik a menudo me hacía ver como algo que no era; más como una diosa que como una simple mujer. A veces sentía que era una responsabilidad demasiado grande, atendiendo a toda su felicidad, dependiendo únicamente de mí. Eso era un pensamiento que me asustaba y molestaba. En ocasiones era como si mi mera presencia fuese la clave para resolver todos los males cuando simplemente no lo era.

Tenía malos hábitos y costumbres que estaba seguro que le molestarían al conocerme mejor. Pero eso eran hechos a descubrir dentro del matrimonio, ¿verdad?

—Te veías preciosa —murmuró repentinamente—. Y lo sigues haciendo.

Dejé que sus palabras me penetrasen totalmente, recorriéndome con su afecto como una ola que ataca a las piedras en la costa. El amor de Erik era impredecible en muchas ocasiones, y aunque supiese que siempre estaba allí —pudiéndolo escuchar incluso—, cuando se atrevía a ser más franco y esporádico todavía me hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago. Y en verdad esperaba que esa sensación jamás acabase.

Me mordí los labios, pestañeando demasiado, como si se tratase de un sueño y repentinamente fuese a despertar. Pero esto era mejor que eso, e insuperable.

Sin hablar, y con un gesto simple, me hizo salir de su habitación sin poder quejarme. Dejó todo como estaba y me resigne, contenta, de haber visto otro pedazo de su alma. A veces él admitiría ser un completo deforme, tanto por dentro como por fuera, y no podía estar más equivocado. Había una pureza entrañable en cada uno de sus gestos, de sus acciones, aguardando por la aprobación de cualquiera.

Dando pequeños saltos, de nuevo algo me abrumó, llegando a donde estaba colgada mi capa, seguida por la mirada extrañada de Erik que ya se encontraba sentado entre los cojines del sofá más grande. Había relajado su postura, y una mueca entrañable le agraciaba los labios, casi mostrando los dientes.

Agarré la pequeña caja, apretándola fuerte cuando me coloqué a su lado, girando la expresión para que me viese completamente. Intenté mantenerme imperturbable a pesar de mi repentina emoción, alzándome en la copa más alta de un árbol sin tener miedo a caer.

—Te he traído una cosa —le hice saber, mostrando el paquetito envuelto.

Pude imaginarme sus cejas alzarse, intentando buscar comprensión.

—No sabía que ibas a darme algo, además, con los dulces ya fue suficiente —dijo más ofendido que emocionado, cosa la cual me hizo reír.

—Es bueno sorprenderte entonces.

—Yo no tengo nada para ti.

Me mostró las palmas, al igual que si le hubiese pillado robando un objeto de tremendo valor y quisiese que lo devolviese. Su tono era ese mismo al hablar, con un deje de preocupación en la voz verdaderamente adorable.

— _No tienes que darme nada_ —intenté imitar su forma de hablar, mordiéndome el interior de las mejillas—. Solo acéptalo y dime con sinceridad si te gusta.

Lo coloqué delante de mí para que lo tomase, haciéndolo girar. No lo había recubierto de un papel impresionante, o con un gran lazo llamativo. Me gustaba más la idea de que fuese el interior lo que sorprendía; muchas veces los envoltorios dejan que desear, mostrándonos algo feo que guardaban.

Lo agarró con ojos escrutadores, haciendo una mueca. Lo abrió con delicadeza, bordeando con sus dedos largos cada una de las esquinas, como si intentase adivinar lo que ocultaba. No era como si pudiese saberlo, pero a veces aparentaba una ingenuidad que yo misma veneraba.

Me moví nerviosa en mi asiento, y al darse cuenta de eso mismo aceleró el ritmo, terminando por abrir la cajita, mostrándose en su interior lo que con tanta alegría había comprado para él.

—Christine, si entiendo bien la complejidad de tu mente, tengo que advertirte que mis ojos no son de este color.

Se trataban de un par de gemelos simples, más oscuros que la miel, reflejando a la luz corrientes más claras y translucidas.

Tomó uno entre el pulgar y el índice y se lo acercó al rostro, estudiándolo con determinación. Por supuesto que no eran del mismo color que sus orbes; sería casi imposible encontrar algo tan hermoso y excepcional, pero eso no significaba que no pudiese intentarlo.

—También te diré que la pluma del año pasado no se parece —continuó, llevando la piedra a su lugar, acariciando las dos cuando estuvieron de nuevo juntas.

Algo a lo que me había acostumbrado de Erik era, además de a sus silencios cada vez menos habituales, a escucharle usar frases irónicas si se encontraba incómodo. Sin embargo, por un momento pensé que no habían sido de su gusto el regalo. Siempre usaba tonos oscuros en sus prendas, en pocas ocasiones cambiaba el color del chaleco por uno más claro, y eso me hizo caer los hombros, llevando una mano a rascarme la piel del cuello al pensar que las pequeñas piedras eran demasiado llamativas para incluirlas en su vestimenta.

Repentinamente se puso colorado, al menos la parte del rostro que le podía ver, y su respiración se quedó ligeramente atascada en su garganta, teniendo que aclarársela.

—Mis ojos no son tan bonitos.

Cuando los levantó había un brillo húmedo en ellos, casi imperceptible, pero mi corazón comenzó a martillear más fuerte, llegando a obligarme a abrazarle, enredando mis brazos alrededor de sus caderas.

—A veces eres muy duro contigo mismo, Erik —tuve que hacerle saber, frotando la nariz contra su pecho.

Él intentó contestarme al gesto, a pesar de que había atrapado una de sus extremidades entre nosotros.

—Muchas gracias, Christine. Por el regalo.

Levanté la vista, y sabiendo él mis intenciones, se inclinó lo suficiente como para llegar a besarme los labios.

No habíamos vuelto a entrar en una situación tan carnal como cuando jugamos en la ópera a horas que no debíamos, pero siempre se encendía en mi interior una llama que iba en rápido aumento consumiéndome. Al igual que si yo fuese una vela, terminando por dejarme en un charco de cera caliente.

Me estremecí cuando sentí la extrañeza de su boca ser un poco más exigente, llegando a acariciar suavemente nuestras lenguas, para un momento después apartarnos con las respiraciones aceleradas y ruborizados.

Erik me había clavado la mano en la parte baja de la espalda, y cuando me soltó fue como si me dejase sola en una tormenta peligrosa y que amenazaba con hacerme volar.

Volvió la vista lejos, murmurando algo que no llegué a comprender, y cada uno nos perdimos en pensamientos profundos. Nuestras bocanadas eran eco en nuestros oídos mientras continuábamos inmóviles. No había nada que me preocupase o que me hiciese inquietar, no sentía nada parecido, no obstante, una idea repentina me acribilló con violencia, sin haberla esperado antes.

Podría inquirirle la idea; dejarla como moscas al vuelo hasta que se diese cuenta de que estaban pululando a su alrededor. Pero con eso solo me arriesgaba a importunarlo, y no era mi intención, por lo que fui clara al asunto, tomando ventaja de la situación.

—Erik, quizá sea pretencioso por mi parte, pero sí hay _algo_ que puedas darme.

Me miró con horror, y pude imaginar lo que se suponía que iba a pedirle. La máscara era su mayor y absurdo terror. Habiéndole visto ya una vez el rostro, estaba segura que la incomodidad de la primera vez habría desaparecido, o eso me quería hacer creer, mas aún no estaba dispuesta a pedirle que se la quitase una segunda vez. Y menos aun cuando parecía que quería echar a correr lejos de mi lado sin ni si quiera haber dicho nada.

—¿Y que puede ser eso?

Arrimó repentinamente la caja que contenía los gemelos contra el pecho, como si fuese a quitársela en el caso de que me diese una negativa.

Tomé una respiración profunda, llegando a pasarle las palmas por los antebrazos tensos.

—¿Crees que podrás acudir a la fiesta de año nuevo? —murmuré sin mucho pensar, haciendo una mueca—. Supongo que ya sabrás que se trata de una mascarada.

Arrugó los labios a modo de enfado y frunció el ceño, quedando a la vista el hombre colérico que yo repugnaba. Había cosas que no me gustaban de él, y esa era una de ellas; el mostrar odio en cuanto respecta a su persona o a los que le rodean, menospreciando cada acto que hacían.

Aún no estaba del todo acostumbrada a que a veces, Erik, era dos personas muy diferentes. Lo que él parecía no recordar también era que yo conocía muy bien a los dos, y sabía cómo tratarles según el momento.

 _Más o menos._

—¿Crees que por haber máscaras ya puedo acudir? —soltó con ira mojándole la voz.

Me acerqué más a su lado, rozando sus caderas, sintiendo el calor de su piel traspasarme las telas que vestía.

—Lo que creo es que así podrás estar más cómodo entre las personas.

Mantenía los ojos abiertos con espanto, al igual que si le estuviese pidiendo acudir desnudo en vez de a un simple baile de disfraces.

—¿Quieres…? —comenzó, irguiéndose de repente—. ¿Por qué debería ir allí Erik?

Tuve que hacer una mueca ante el cambio de persona.

—Me gustaría que fueses.

—¿Por qué?

Rodé los ojos, llevándolos al fuego.

—Así podría presentarte. —Solté un suspiro, dejando caer los hombros. Era algo complicado lo que le estaba pidiendo, pero mi emoción por el matrimonio aún se mantenía arriba, y la fiesta de año nuevo sería el momento adecuado—. Sé que te resulta difícil asistir a sitios así…

—Erik hace varios años que no _asiste_ a ninguna parte —soltó, cortándome la piel.

Le miré directamente, ofendida.

—No vayas entonces.

Esta vez fui yo quien le dañó, pues se encogió en el asiento, apartando de mi vista el regalo que le había dado, temeroso.

—No pretendía decir eso.

Me mordí los labios, meneando la cabeza. No iba a forzarle; al fin y al cabo no podía pedirle cosas que estaban fuera de su alcance. Los años de abandono y dolor le hacían ser como era, y no por llevar conmigo varios meses era como si todo su pasado hubiese quedado olvidado.

—No te preocupes —le hice saber, pasando una de mis manos sobre su pecho cubierto con cariño—. Te he pedido demasiado. Hay cosas que no son fáciles y lo comprendo. —Rápidamente deposité un beso sobre su barbilla.

—Erik no puede ir allí —terminó diciéndome al oído, con un deje de vergüenza del que no estaba del todo segura haber escuchado.

—Está bien.

No obstante, algo dentro de mí había quedado vacío y triste por dicha negativa.

 **~)}O{(~**

A pesar del que el ambiente volvió a caer, fuimos capaces de animarlo cuando uno de los dos mencionó escuchar algo de música, moviéndonos enseguida al órgano para tocar.

Erik intentó volver a enseñarme, y cuando fui capaz de reproducir una simple melodía con él a los pedales se dio por satisfecho, alegando que aun teniendo los dedos cortos podría terminar aprendiendo el riguroso arte de jugar tal tremendo instrumento.

En su instrucción, algo nos llevó a recordar la misma situación que sufrimos tiempo atrás, cuando me decidí a besarlo, y todo se volvió más templado y acuoso de lo necesario, como si nos encontrásemos entre niebla, agarrándonos la piel.

Erik se había reído con maldad y yo no fui capaz de contestarle en aquel instante.

Adoraba verle tocar y relajarse de dicha forma, como si todo dejase de existir a su alrededor, quedando únicamente la música que creaban su mente y reproducían sus manos. Daba igual el instrumento que le colocases delante, sería un manitas y conseguiría persuadirlo para que sonase maravillosamente bien.

Era extraño poder tocar y cantar de una forma menos rigurosa. En general las clases aún eran estrictas a pesar de la relación que ahora manteníamos, pero Erik era una persona seria que —en ocasiones— no se deja manipular tan fácilmente.

Nunca antes había cantado a mi lado; siempre hacía lo necesario para enseñarme, no obstante, esta noche era especial, y cuando un dueto llevó a otro pareció no titubear en acompañarme a pesar de que su voz no estaba en el rango vocal requerido. El tono que usaba era suave y grave, como si fuesen caricias que salían directamente desde su pecho, pudiendo apreciar incluso su temblor en las cuerdas vocales.

En varias ocasiones tuve que calarme la mente, tomando respiraciones largas y apartando la vista de cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, la cúspide y descenso de la noche llegó cuando me mostró el violín de mi padre, alegando que lo guardaba en el mejor lugar de su casa junto con varias pertenencias importantes más. Me enseñó las nuevas cuerdas que le había añadido, y se preocupó al confesarme que había arreglado varios arañazos que había en la zona donde se coloca el cuello.

No podía haber encontrado a una mujer más feliz en aquel instante. Saber que le proporcionaba tanto cuidado y que de vez en cuando se atrevía a hacerle sonar me apretaba el corazón. Había estado preocupada de no volver a escucharlo, rompiendo el alma del instrumento, y ahora me era absurdo aquel temor.

Tocó una canción, y después otra y otra. Hizo sonar la misma que una vez le enseñé, y después le mostré más, prometiéndole que le enseñaría las partituras que aún tenía, dejándole así copiarlas si era su súplica.

Nos rodeábamos en unos aires extraordinarios, y cuando tuvimos que bajar de aquella divinidad era el momento de que me llevase al cuarto.

Me hizo tomarle del brazo al salir, y me subió a la barca con una atención sin igual. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que depositó en la madera tambaleante, lo cruel que me había parecido, y sin embargo ahora era como si se sobrecogiese por mis reproches. Aunque no siempre era así, siendo todavía alguien insufrible cuando quería.

Caminamos risueños por los corredores, dándonos pequeños besos cada vez que cruzábamos alguna esquina. Estaba helada, mas no me era importante no sentir los dedos de los pies ni de las manos cuando tenía el cuerpo a punto de estallar junto a mi compañero, rogándole al cielo por que me permitiese mostrarle todas las cosas que deseaba, ya fuesen indecentes o castas.

Podría ser que habíamos bebido de más a lo largo de las horas, disfrutando del sabor del alcohol en nuestras bocas, o el sueño que ya nos seguía, cansados de un día ajetreado.

Pero cuando compartimos las últimas caricias dentro de mi habitación penosamente iluminada, y la expresión del caballero que me mantenía aún entre sus brazos refulgió de manera particular en las sombras al observar el largo camastro a nuestro lado, sabía que había una verdad peligrosa en sus siguientes palabras.

Se tomó varios minutos en aclararse, permitiéndome apoyar la frente contra la suya cubierta, arropándonos entre las capas, intentando guardar el calor. Su pulso se aceleró, pero su cuerpo no dio indicios de nerviosismo alguno. Llevaba los dedos a mi cabello y los enredaba en los rizos, dando pequeños tirones.

Habló alto y claro, como si lo que tuviese que decir fuese a ser contado una sola vez:

—Dijiste que irías conociendo muchas cosas más sobre Erik.

Aparté el rostro y le encontré mirándome con una intensidad que consiguió erizarme el vello.

—Así es.

—¿Te das cuenta lo que eso significa?

Si hubiese sido un poco más ingenua habría pensado que se trataba nuevamente de su pasado, pero una llama en sus ojos, incluso en el interior su alma, me avisaba de que algo mucho más primitivo se le removía en las entrañas, haciendo que mi aliento se me quedase en la garganta.

Volví a mirar la cama con un movimiento suave de cabeza, preocupada por si las arrugas de las colchas o los colores de estas le parecían un problemas, pero el continuó escrutándome, aún más fervientemente que antes. Al igual que si le estuviese exponiendo una parte que ninguno de los dos conocía todavía.

Por un momento creí que se lanzaría a por mí, arrastrándome a cumplir los deseos que no me atrevía a decir en voz alta; a veces ni si quiera a pensarlos, sintiéndome lo suficientemente virgen como para reprimirlos, no dándoles una voz.

Pero con él era diferente; sería diferente. Mejor de lo que jamás me atreví a soñar.

—Por supuesto que sí, Erik —murmuré bajo—. Y espero que tú seas tan dispuesto como yo.

Todo había sido dicho, y cualquier duda que se atrevió anterior a molestarnos cesó, cerrando de un golpe aquel tema para volver a abrirlo cuando fuese el día exacto.

El día en el cual seríamos unos recién casados.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	90. Lo que fue un deseo se cumple

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 90** **: Lo que fue un deseo se cumple**

Una semana después,

Domingo, 31 de diciembre de 1871

Algo dentro de mí no cesaba de temblar. Desde que comenzaron las fiestas y nos dieron los días libres no habíamos ensayado, y eso mismo me ponía nerviosa, como si estar encima del escenario fuese la única forma que tenía de descargar energía.

El día tampoco era muy acertado, una agitación crecía según se acercaba la noche y temblaba entre las paredes de la ópera; sonrisas alegres, conversaciones concurridas y ánimos para el nuevo año venidero. En muchas ocasiones lo que me hacía detenerme a charlar con conocidos era la educación; en otras, la más honesta sinceridad por su ventura.

Había pasado otro año en apenas un pestañeo.

Cuántas cosas tenía para contar; cuántas cosas había olvidado; cuántas cosas jamás podría decir porque se perdieron; cuántas cosas grité en un momento de desquiciado enfado.

Antoinette y Meg regresaron la misma mañana en la que se dedicaron a decorar las paredes del Palais Garnier, mostrándose hermosos tapices, flores secas todavía llamativas, nuevas alfombras y lámparas tan brillantes que era difícil de admitir que se trataban de cristales y no de diamantes.

Me habían preguntado por los días que pasé sola, teniendo que admitir que fueron más entretenidos de lo esperado a pesar del frío, sobre todo por dicho hombre que se dedicaba a acompañarme en su tiempo libre. Incluso Amir estuvo atento en todo momento, invitándome a cenar en dos ocasiones que acepté con gusto.

Sin embargo, en el día de hoy no fui tan si quiera capaz de comer con mis compañeros de una manera tranquila, dejando la mitad del plato lleno. La saliva se me espesaba a cada bocado y me era una acción difícil tragar, como si tuviese una roca en el fondo de la garganta. Tomamos un té para intentar aclararnos, salimos a las escaleras del edificio para observar la nieve que caía con fuerza y nos volvimos cada uno a nuestras habitaciones para comenzar a prepararnos para la noche. Todo era excitación y alegría, pero eso no era capaz de acallar mi mente alterada, y menos todavía a ayudarme a vestirme cómodamente para algo que me parecía tan lejano aún.

Me senté en la cama, cruzando y descruzando las piernas, levantándome y sacudiendo el hermoso vestido que había comprado, comprobando si todavía se encontraba a su lado la máscara que me pondría para ocultar mi rostro en la velada.

Nada me calmaba los nervios.

Algo que agravaba la situación era el no haber visto a Erik desde hacía dos días; no se mostró a pesar de que estuve esperando con satisfacción nuestras lecciones, y aquello me produjo un malestar que despreciaba. El dichoso hombre necesitaba su espacio y eso era algo que mi cuerpo no quería comprender, generándome malestar; ya lo tendría el tiempo que quisiese cuando nos casásemos.

A pesar de desear que estuviese a mi lado esta noche, me dejó bien claro pasada la Noche Buena que no asistiría y que prefería no volver a insistir en el tema; cosa la cual acepté sin rechistar.

Me dejé caer contra los almohadones con un suspiro audible. Hacía tiempo que no sentía las horas pasar tan lentamente. Los días de angustia eran los que me hacían tener dicha impresión, y todavía era incapaz de aclarar el por qué me encontraba incómoda por una cosa tan trivial.

No obstante, algo sí era de mi atención: Raoul asistiría a la velada, y no sabía cómo estimarlo. ¿Debía de encontrarme preocupada o molesta por verle? Nuestra última reunión en el cementerio no fue del agrado de ninguno, y desde la misma se comportó de una manera educada y lacónica la cual desmentían sus ojos al mirarme con feroz anhelo.

Que absurda había sido al imaginar que podríamos mantener una feliz amistad, tejida con los hilos de la infancia. Esos tiempo cuando el calor nos enrojecía la piel y nos la quemaba sin piedad, quedando nuestras mejillas agrietadas, arrugadas por llevar siempre sonrisas inocentes a todos lados.

A veces creía mantenerme todavía fuertemente aferrada a la niñez, como si una parte de mí, de la que no era plenamente consciente, intentase no soltarla jamás, sobre todo por temor a perder de una vez por todas las experiencias que viví. Como si con ella se marchasen los recuerdos.

Me llevé las manos al rostro, frotándome los ojos con fuerza. Cada día que pasaba me acercaba más a ser una mujer por completo. Y eso también me asustaba. Pero no eran cosas que me atrevía a dejar salir desde mis labios. Ni si quiera yo sabía en ocasiones a lo que temía.

Quedé adormecida en el largo camastro, delirando, terminando por despertar de un sobresalto repentino, sin saber qué podría haber soñado. Tenía el cuerpo rígido y frío, y de no ser por lo que se celebraría en la noche, habría estado contenta de meterme en la cama y dejarme llevar por los sueños.

Miré el reloj de la mesilla horrorizada al darme cuenta de que tendría poco más de una hora antes de tener que encontrarme con Meg en las grandes escaleras de la ópera.

Me lancé de un lado a otro; desde la bañera caliente hasta el espejo del aseo, para enseguida llegar tras el biombo y comenzar la terrible tarea de vestirme. Gracias a Dios el traje que había decidido llevar era grueso y con muchas capas, manteniendo bien el calor que desprendía mi piel.

Tardé más de lo necesario en peinarme, pero cuando me hallé conforme con el recogido intrincado en el que había introducido mi cabello, además del poco maquillaje que estaba dispuesta a usar, me coloqué frente al gran espejo dorado en la habitación, observándome desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

El vestido era hermoso; los colores se movían entre los morados y violetas, creando en algunas partes a tonalidades azules que mentían a la vista según como les diese la luz. Tenía un pequeño polisón en la parte baja de la espalda, ayudando a formar una cascada de telas que me llegaban a los tobillos en forma de cola. Incluso la parte superior daba gusto mirarla, habiendo bordado desde el busto hasta el ombligo tiras de oro que diseñaban patrones rizados y serpenteantes, escondiéndose donde nacían las caderas.

Tuve que dar una vuelta sobre mí misma, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

En una mano mantuve la máscara, compartiendo los mismos colores que el vestido, sin ningún detalle que la hiciese destacar. Algo dentro de mí tenía cierta reticencia a usarla, decidiendo dejarla para cuando me encontrase con la rubia por encima de mi habitación.

Sin embargo, lo que mantenía en la otra, acariciándola con dedos suaves, era el tocado que hube adquirido meses después de llegar al Palais Garnier y que solo usaba en ocasiones especiales. Me lo coloqué en la parte alta del recogido, como si se tratase de una corona la cual llevaba por orgullo. La rama y la flor conseguían darme luminosidad al cabello, animando más mi aspecto.

Me pasé las manos por las piernas y el torso, soltando el aliento varias veces antes de murmurar un rezo para mi padre. Le pedí que me acompañase el año siguiente al igual que lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora, y temblé cuando una de las velas se apagó sin ninguna clase de explicación.

Dichas fechas, lo quisiese o no, siempre solían entristecerme. Hacen recordar cosas de las que no nos damos cuenta, resurgiendo esos días con más fuerza.

Permití que varias lágrimas me llegasen a la barbilla, y cuando reconocí un fuerte dolor en el pecho relacionado con la tristeza, decidí que era el momento de marcharme.

Al fin y al cabo, tenía a alguien esperándome.

 **~)}O{(~**

Meg, a pesar de haber tenido una pareja segura, prefería encontrarse antes con el resto de mujeres y después reunirse con el tramoyista. No me atreví a preguntarla si aquello era gusto del joven, pero en ocasiones tenía la sensación de que Víctor haría lo que fuese para ver a la bailarina feliz y sonriente en todo momento.

Los dos eran excepcionales y complacientes el uno con el otro.

La rubia aguardaba por mí al salir del antiguo cuartucho de decorados, llevando puesto un precioso vestido azul como el cielo, con los bordes de las telas en blanco, dándole a su piel una palidez todavía más delicada. Incluso teniendo el cabello recogido en la parte baja de la nuca, había mechones que se convertían en plata, como si se tratase de una frágil muñeca. Algo sin duda que no era nada acorde con su personalidad nerviosa y a cambiante.

Nos dijimos cumplidos por lo guapas que íbamos las dos, colocándonos cada una nuestras respectivas máscaras, riendo como crías, preguntándonos si conseguirían distinguirnos el resto de personas.

No agarramos los brazos, caminando de manera veloz entre los invitados para acudir cuanto antes a los salones y pasillos que se usarían en la fiesta. El _grand foyer_ era sin duda el lugar ideal, decorado con hermosas telas, nuevos jarrones y bustos y un montón de cintas allá donde se pudiesen atar. La música acompañaba a cada uno de los pasos, y en cuanto la multitud nos rodeó por completo, dejé las pocas preocupaciones que aún tenía para relajarme y disfrutar del ambiente.

No intenté buscar a ningún conocido con la mirada; Amir y Antoinette se acercaron al grupo de bailarinas con el que nos encontrábamos Angeline y yo reunidas, brindando con champán a pesar de aún no haber llegado las campanadas que indicaban la media noche.

Éramos un corro grande de mujeres, todas perfectamente ataviadas en diferentes colores suaves. Cada una tenía un corte diferente en sus vestidos, y no podíamos hacer más que darnos alabanzas por lo hermosas que nos veíamos. Algunos caballeros se habían acercado hasta sus parejas, y cuando me preguntaron si vendría el que era mi _fiancé_ , no les fue invisible la mueca que se me coló en los labios por la amargura de que no se hallase a mi lado. Pero era todo jolgorio y buenos sentimientos, encaminándonos a otras discusiones muy diferentes y todas llenas de un humor radiante.

Amir consiguió apartarnos de allí por unos minutos, dirigiéndonos con él y la maestra de ballet a uno de los grandes ventanales, observando desde el interior la nieve que caía fuera con furia.

El caballero intentaba ser educado con las tres, dándonos más halagos de los necesarios, riéndose por todo.

—Sin duda _maman_ tiene a uno de los mejores hombres de los que se encuentran aquí —le dijo su hija, con una sonrisa malévola—. Además de ser el más atento.

Amir le siguió la broma, pinchando aún más profundo al preguntarla sobre su amado tramoyista, a lo que la joven contestó entre calores y palabras rotas varias escusas.

Tuve que reírme también, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro con alegría.

En ocasiones, la noche que daba pie al nuevo año me daba miedo; un sobrecogimiento absurdo, pues no era racional que en las pocas horas que faltaban para que todo comenzase de nuevo temiese a que se acabase el mundo. Eran unos golpes en el interior del pecho, al igual que si me marcasen las horas.

Dejé que mis ojos vagasen hasta el anillo de compromiso.

A veces las circunstancias me abrumaban; meses atrás en esta misma noche había estado temerosa de bailar con dos supuesto pretendientes que me iban rozando los talones a cada paso que daba; Raoul fue sin duda de lo más cordial y, sin embargo, ahora intentaba evitarlo, al menos hasta que las aguas se calmasen aún más.

Todavía me sorprendía que sus atenciones fuesen sobre mí en vez de en cualquier otra dama de la ópera —pues las había mucho más fáciles y receptivas que yo—, y que las mujeres no se hubiesen cansado en intentar buscar con desesperación lo que él me ofrecía. No se rendían con facilidad, y eso era algo digno de admirar; al fin y al cabo, la fortuna de un vizconde siempre es una tentación.

Y sin embargo, yo había quedado cautivada por cosas mucho más simples, e incluso siniestras. Ahora comenzaba un tiempo maravilloso que era aún incapaz de imaginar y que solo podría compartir con mi futuro marido. Ese hombre testarudo el cual no había hecho acto de presencia en más tiempo del que deseaba.

—Pareces afligida, querida —llamó mi atención Antoinette, ignorando la conversación que mantenían el persa y su hija.

Dirigí mi atención a ella, curvándome los labios una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

—Estos días siempre son un poco tristes, ¿no crees?

Se encogió de hombros, tirando de varios hilos plata que sobresalían de los encajes de las mangas del vestido. En esta ocasión se había decantado por usar colores claros, alternándose entre varios tipos diferentes de verde, nunca llegando a ninguno oscuro.

—No te falta razón —suspiró, estudiando la calle tras los cristales de colores. Las llamas les daban el aspecto de encontrarse derretidos, casi líquidos, como si al tocarlos fuesen a pegarse contra la piel.

—Pero no es momento para ponerse triste —decidí zanjar, notando el ambiente más cargado de lo necesario. A pesar de que las dos estábamos felices con lo que teníamos, habíamos perdido una gran parte de nuestros corazones, y por mucho que quisiésemos llenar esos huecos, a veces se volvían tan profundos que daba pánico indagar en ellos.

Ella entendió mis intenciones, agarrándome del brazo para llevarme un poco más cerca de donde se encontraba la orquesta tocando una alegre melodía, seguida por Amir y Meg, quienes no cesaban de mofarse y carcajearse, teniéndonos que unir enseguida a una conversación tan divertida y que nos daba tanta curiosidad; a pesar de que después solo hablásemos tonterías.

Las horas pasaban, y entre saludar a conocidos, brindar con amigos, e intentar buscar los bocados que se repartían, era casi imposible mantenerse atenta a nada más que al presente.

Bailé en dos ocasiones, rogándome tal petición dos de mis buenos compañeros coristas, los cuales se encontraban animados y exultantes. Daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento podrían echar a volar. Me hicieron girar y reír y moverme sin preocupación en el círculo que se formaba para la danza, terminando al final con una reverencia para dejar paso a la siguiente actividad que me mantendría ocupada.

Mas, para golpearme el buen humor, cuando me dirigía a por otra copa, apareció desde una de las equinas el vizconde, con los ojos oscuros y los labios fruncidos al verme bajo la extraña máscara que vestía. Incliné el rostro a un lado, temiendo por si debía parar y saludarle o dedicarle únicamente un asentimiento al haberme reconocido, continuando con nuestro extraño patrón de rechazo. Algo que sin duda me rompía el corazón.

Había sido muy bueno conmigo, alegre y jovial, y tal comportamiento arisco me hacía entristecer, por lo que, y sabiendo que también se detendría, quedé en paralelo frente a él, estirando ligeramente los labios.

Iba galantemente vestido de negro y dorado, como si se tratase de un general. Los cabellos rubios parecían anaranjados por las luces que generaban las velas, y tenía que admitir que se veía impresionante.

—Te ves muy elegante, Raoul —dije en voz alta, creyendo que así podríamos afianzar nuestros pasos.

No sabía si se había ruborizado o no, pero apartó los ojos y se pasó una mano por el cuello, aclarándose la garganta.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Christine. Estoy seguro de que muchas mujeres deben admirar tu belleza.

Me reí de forma baja, moviéndome incómoda sobre los pies cuando un silencio se nos echó encima, como si se tratase de una manta gruesa y pesada que no nos dejaba respirar bien. Me mordí los labios y estudié los alrededores, como si alguien fuese a salvarnos.

—Espero que lo estés pasando bien —mencioné, sintiendo el pecho encogérseme.

Él no había dejado de mirarme, rompiendo entonces el trance en el que se había inducido.

—Por supuesto. El Palais Garnier es el sitio ideal para celebrar tales festividades. —Dio un paso más cerca de mi cuerpo—. Hace tiempo que quería verte.

—Ahora estoy delante de ti.

—Pero fuera de todo esto. —Sin previo aviso me tomó de las manos, agarrándome con fuerza por si intentaba zafarme—. Tenemos que hablar.

—Raoul…

—No, no, por favor. Sé que lo hice mal; lo admito. Mis acciones nos han llevado a un estado enfermizo del que soy plenamente culpable. —No sería capaz de negarle eso, aún molesta por nuestro terrible encuentro en el cementerio—. Y por eso mismo quiero disculparme. Pero no aquí; fuera quizá.

Me mordí los labios, nerviosa por si volvíamos a tener un encontronazo no deseado, pero tampoco quería continuar con nuestra relación así, alisando de nuevo las arrugas que habíamos formado.

—De acuerdo. —Le apreté las palmas—. ¿Te parece bien que nos veamos el martes?

Todo su rostro se iluminó, sonriéndome de oreja a oreja, llegando a besarme los nudillos.

—Por supuesto que sí, pequeña Lotte.

Y con poco más que decirnos nos despedimos, teniendo que regresar cada uno con nuestros respectivos grupos.

Algo dentro de mí se agitaba de manera violenta a causa de haberme llamado por ese nombre, además de haber sentido las raras esperanzas que exudaba su cuerpo. Era al igual que si estuviese a punto de estallar. Cientos de colores que amenazaban con salirme desde dentro, teniendo que tomar varias respiraciones profundas para calmarme. Podría ser por la tensión que generaba Raoul sobre mí, o la paz amenazante que encontraríamos más adelante, pero deseaba que dicha sensación me abandonase por completo, parándome en seco cuando vi a Meg correr desde el lado de Víctor hacia uno de los corredores sin cerciorarse de mi cercana presencia.

Dejando atrás mis intenciones, decidí encaminarme hacia donde iba, reuniéndose con su madre y el persa tras una de las columnas del pasillo, escuchándose muy a lo lejos el ajetreo de la música y el baile. Ellos serían una buena forma de desahogarme y reírme por la rara y rápida reunión con el vizconde. Al menos lo hubiese sido de no ser por quien se encontraba con ellos.

Al rodear el mármol en el cual se encontraban apoyados, otra persona aguardaba de espaldas. Alguien alto, delgado y que vestía de un rojo oscuro.

Estuve a punto de caer, tropezando con las telas de mi propia falda.

Como se si tratase de una alucinación, las agarré en los puños, dando zancadas más largas para llegar cuanto antes junto a ellos, consiguiendo que dicho caballero se diese la vuelta para mirarme tras su antifaz de lo que creí que era una calavera, estudiándome con sus ojos amarillos.

—Te dije que no podría estar muy lejos —escuché a Amir, golpeando el costado de Erik con un fuerte manotazo al que él no respondió.

Estábamos clavados en nuestros respectivos lugares, a solo unos pies de distancia. Sentí a mi cabeza moverse ligeramente de un lado a otro, como si no creyese aun lo que estuviese viendo. Él me dijo que no acudiría, y rogó porque no se lo volviese a preguntar, y aquí se encontraba, a solo unos pasos del resto de trabajadores a los cuales se dedicaba regañar cuando se convertía en el fantasma.

Repentinamente, en su rostro enseriado apareció una gran sonrisa, quedando casi oculta gracias a la máscara que le llegaba a ocultar completamente el labio superior, siendo esta la más baja que le había visto jamás. De dos pasos se me acercó, tomándome de las manos para levantarlas y besarme la misma zona en la cual Raoul lo había hecho.

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta. Lo que había querido iba a ser cumplido; tendría a mi prometido colocado en el brazo. Una repentina paz me cubrió desde las puntas de los dedos de los pies hasta la zona más alta de la cabeza.

Erik esperaba una respuesta de mi parte, incluso Antoinette, Meg y Amir, quienes nos miraban ya con las cejas levantadas.

Con un rápido movimiento me alcé para llegar a colocar un beso sobre su barbilla, observando sus ojos tornarse oscuros. Por lo general mantenía la mirada donde la clavaba, pero esta noche vi algo que no quería ver, algo que creí que se trataba de miedo.

El hombre se dio la vuelta rápidamente, volviendo su atención al persa, sin llegar a soltarme de la mano derecha, quedando a su lado, aún ocultos por las sombras del pilar en el que nos encontrábamos casi escondidos.

—Si te hubiese mandado a por ella no hubieses regresado —se burló, retorciéndose de forma incómoda. Estudiaba su entorno con velocidad, como si en cualquier momento fuesen a atacarle.

Amir comenzó a discutirle, llegando a plantarse frente a él, no atemorizado por su tremenda altura, alegando que era un rastreador nato además de que la fiesta no era lo suficientemente grande como para poder desaparecer y no regresar jamás.

Sentía la cara en un estado ambiguo, no expresando nada en particular, quedando clavada donde estaba. No obstante, Meg fue quien nos animó a dirigirnos a uno de los salones, guiñándome cuando me empujó, haciendo que fuésemos Erik y yo los primeros. Pero antes que eso me aparté, murmurando unas pequeñas palabras, alegando que enseguida iríamos con ellos.

Volví a las sombras con Erik, lamiéndome los labios antes de aclararme la mente y poder hablar.

—¿Qué ti hizo cambiar de idea? —le pregunté, más como una acusación que como una mera cuestión de curiosidad.

Fue como si le hubiese golpeado en la boca del estómago, viéndole encorvarse para enderezarse enseguida.

—Pensé que querías que viniese.

—Me pediste que no lo volviese a mencionar cuando me diste la negativa. Además, llevo varios días sin verte, Erik. —Soltándole me crucé de brazos. —Si no supiera que eres alguien tan listo, habría creído que te perdiste en tu propio reino.

—A veces olvido el paso del tiempo, Christine, solo puedo disculparme por eso. —Claramente perturbado intentó volver a tocarme, quedando a pocos centímetros de hacerlo, dándome la opción de apartarme si quería. Pero yo no era así, enseguida agarrándole de los antebrazos, llegando a abrirle para que me abrazase.

—Eres un hombre particular —le hice saber, sintiendo las telas que le cubrían rascarme la mejilla. Él no se molestó en contestarme, apretándome lo más fuerte que pudo, colocando su cabeza sobre la mía.

Mas, al escuchar varias risas en la distancia nos apartamos, con emoción en los ojos y pequeñas sonrisas en los labios. Tomándole de la palma, y teniendo que morderme las mejillas, vi con más claridad —y bajo la luz centelleante de una de las lámparas— lo bien vestido que iba. Raramente vestido, a decir verdad, pues nunca antes le hube imaginado con tales ropajes.

No colgaba de sus hombros una terrible capa, sino un chaquetón que le ocultaba hasta los muslos, llegando a abrirse a la altura del vientre para mostrar lo que supuse que era la chaqueta del traje, además del chaleco y camisa, quedando esta abotonada hasta el cuello y rematada con un pañuelo brillante.

Los pantalones y las botas no eran nada fuera de lo común, alargándole las piernas como era la costumbre, pero lo más llamativo de todo eran los colores. Las telas se movían desde el negro al borgoña, del borgoña al granate y desde este al bermejo.

Era impresionante.

La máscara era algo siniestra, realzándose más a causa de sus cabellos y ojos, los cuales centelleaban ahora de felicidad.

Con un toque le hice girar sobre sí mismo, moviéndose con torpeza, encogiéndose de hombros cuando quedó en su antigua posición.

—Estás muy guapo —le sonreí—. Nunca imaginé verte fuera del negro.

Se sacudió manchas invisibles, refunfuñando.

—Alguna vez he vestido de gris, y algunos de mis chalecos suelen ser de tonalidades más vivas.

Otra cuestión me atizó de repente, mirando por encima del hombro a las personas que se dedicaban a desparecer por los pasillos, atravesando los grandes portones.

Él notó mi preocupación, aguardando de nuevo a que lo dijese en voz alta.

—Estará todo bien, ¿verdad?

Frunció el ceño, achicando los ojos.

—¿Perdón?

—Nadie sabrá que eres el temido _le fantôme de l'Opéra_. —Solté el aliento, queriendo creerme eso mismo—. ¿Me equivoco?

Erik repentinamente rio, indicándome que caminásemos entonces a donde se habían marchado el resto, aún con la mirada vigilante.

—No puedo darte una respuesta segura. Temo más que nadie que eso pueda ocurrir, querida. —Llevó mi brazo al suyo, y de forma casi mágica era como si siempre hubiésemos estado allí, rodeados de gente—. Como ya sabes, mis interacciones con el mundo de los vivos no siempre han sido buenas, pero tengo la fe suficiente como para creer que contigo a mi lado todo transcurrirá tan suavemente como la seda. —Volvió a carcajearse, en esta ocasión de una forma más siniestra—. Además, siempre cuento con la temida Madame Giry, aparentemente mi hermana. Ella sabrá cómo detener a las masas en el caso de que vengan tras de mi con horcas y lanzas.

— _Ush_ —le regañé, dándole un apretón—. No digas eso. Nadie va a venir así a por ti; antes tendrían que pasar sobre mí. —Solté un bufido.

Cuando quise mirarlo porque había bajado la intensidad del paseo, me fue demasiado tarde para descubrir lo que escondía su mirada, apartándola en cuanto una voz masculina me llamaba desde el lado derecho, teniendo que girarme para descubrir de quien se trataba.

—Armand —dije, sorprendida por verle—. Pensé que no ibas a regresar hasta dentro de varios días.

El caballero se había vuelto un buen amigo; después de sus intentos de conquista, terminando por ceder y pasar sus atenciones a otras damas, los resquicios de una buena amistad se habían formado, y encima del escenario nos transformábamos en una pareja inseparable.

Se veía elegante y casi irreconocible por el disfraz que llevaba, del todo cubierto. La expresión que pude desentrañar de él fue de extrañeza a pesar del cómo me había llamado contento.

Erik quedó tras mi espalda, altivo e indoblegable, soltándome para poder acercarme.

—Regresé antes de lo previsto —continuó, llevando su atención desde mí hasta el callado hombre—. Es bueno verte a ti también.

—¿Has pasado un buen tiempo con tu familia entonces? —le pregunté de manera educada.

Tenía el corazón en un puño, con la emoción palpitante de que conociese a mi futuro marido de una vez por todas. Ya nadie podría dudar si mentía sobre mi compromiso, al igual que hube escuchado decir un día a Hélène y a las harpías de sus amigas. Mas, una gran parte de mi cuerpo la cubría el orgullo en vez de simple exaltación; orgullo por que él estuviese aquí conmigo, a pesar de sus temores, a pesar del dolor.

—Por supuesto.

Con un asentimiento, alargué el brazo para llegar a donde se encontraba mi pareja, quien se colocó paralelo a mí. Había una curiosidad casi palpable por parte del corista, llevándome ello a crear la primera presentación.

—Armand —le llamé—, quisiera presentarte a mi prometido: Erik Laniscourt. Es mi maestro de canto y hermano de Madame Giry —le hice saber—. Erik, él es Armand Sartre; he debido de hablarte alguna vez de él. Trabajamos juntos en el coro.

Era un hecho absurdo el tener que hacer tal ritual cuando Erik era de sobra conocedor de cada uno de los miembros de la ópera, pero las palabras me salieron fluidas desde el centro del pecho, con una alegría innegable para cualquiera que nos viese.

—Un placer, _monsieur_ Sartre.

Sorprendentemente estiró su largo brazo y alargó la mano para estrechársela, cosa que contestó el joven con una fuerte sacudida.

Aquello era algo irreal, un sueño secreto que me agitaba de vez en cuando y que ahora estaba sucediendo. Deseaba llorar y reír al mismo tiempo; quería agradecer al cielo aquella oportunidad, lo mucho que todo había cambiado, yendo cada vez mejor.

—El placer es mío, señor. Me alegro de conocer al fin al caballero que ha moldeado a la perfección la voz de la señorita Daaé.

—La voz es suya, al fin y al cabo.

Con ello mantuvieron una conversación formal, incluso llegaron a reír a pesar de que Erik se mantuviese tieso y algo arrogante, pero Armand era todo bondad, ajustándose perfectamente a su personalidad.

Entonces tuve la fortuna de introducirle a varios compañeros más tras despedirnos. Todos nos estudiaban con ojos como búhos, para más adelante llegar y felicitarnos por nuestras nupcias; algo que jamás imaginé. En algunas ocasiones dirigía la vista a Erik contenta, en otras algo más avergonzadas, pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban —cuando era capaz de dedicarle una sonrisa— era como volver a empezar, como si le hubiese quitado un peso de los hombros para poder relajarse.

Si las personas que nos rodeaban sospechaban que era el demonio de la ópera nunca lo sabría. Nadie hizo ningún gesto que nos diese a entender tales pensamientos. Trataban al caballero a mi lado como si fuese en verdad alguien de muy buena cuna y con dinero, llegando a ignorarlo cuando el tema fluía entorno a mí. Y eso a Erik no le importaba.

En una ocasión, mientras acabábamos de despedirnos de varios tramoyistas con disfraces terriblemente vulgares, y los cuales alabaron el traje de Erik hasta casi el punto de la magnificencia, me murmuró al oído:

—Tenerte a mi lado me hace pasar desapercibido, ¿quién lo diría?

Había un verdadero rayo de estupefacción y gratitud en su voz que me hizo dar un respingo. Era un placer poder ayudarle en verdad.

Al levantar la vista, tuve que disimular una risa, dándole pequeños golpes en el hombro.

—Lo raro es que no te hayan descubierto por los ojos.

—¿Los ojos?

—Se supone que los del fantasma son amarillos como las llamas del infierno, casi rojos —susurré al igual que si fuese un secreto—. Dicen que si los miras fijamente puedes ver cómo será tu muerte.

Fui bajando el tono hasta llegar al silencio, fingiendo un aura misteriosa; pero en aquel lugar no existía tal cosa, rompiendo cualquier tranquilidad la tertulia del resto de asistentes o la música que ofrecía la banda en uno de los salones principales.

Erik, habiendo encontrado la oportunidad perfecta, se agachó lo suficiente como para depositar un beso sobre mis labios con una naturalidad sorprendente. Sin avísame me agarró de la cadera para hacerme girar a su alrededor, obligándome a seguir su juego, riendo los dos.

Pero toda pequeña diversión cesó cuando una Meg airada, seguida por Víctor, caminaba en nuestra busca, consiguiendo que parásemos y la enfrentásemos.

—Se suponía que ibais a venir con nosotros —gruñó cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca—. _Maman_ os cortará la cabeza si se entera que estáis actuando de manera tan poco formal —nos avisó, señalando nuestros cuerpos con su dedos índice.

—Estábamos a punto de ir, pero me detuve a conversar con varios amigos —la hice saber, todavía feliz. Y gracias al cielo Meg era fácil de complacer, repentinamente satisfecha, llegando a agarrar a su pareja del brazo para que estuviese a su lado.

—Bueno, pero no perdamos más el tiempo. —Antes de volver por donde había venido con pies rápidos, hizo un giro entero, agarrando la mano de su pareja, quien se hallaba estupefacto y dirigiendo los ojos a puntos no concretos, incómodo—. Por cierto: Erik, él es Víctor Perrot. Víctor, él es Erik Laniscourt, mi _tío_.

Con una sonrisa complaciente vi la interacción de los dos caballero; esos dos hombres que se habían ganado mi corazón como el de mi amiga. ¡Y pensar que cuando llegué a la ópera hablamos soñadoras acera de los pretendientes que podríamos tener en alguna ocasión! Y mirada donde nos encontrábamos ahora.

La satisfacción brillaba en los labios de la rubia, quien se movía desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta los talones.

La reacción del joven fue la misma que tenían todos, sorpresa y extrañez en su rostro; las cejas ligeramente arqueadas y los labios fruncidos. Pero estaba poco dispuesto a complacer a su amor, llegando a estirar la mano para aceptar la de Erik cuando este se la ofreció en silencio.

—Encantado de conocerle, _monsieur_.

—El gusto es mío —sonrió él de forma malévola, quedando más siniestro que con una de sus máscaras habituales, ganándose un disimulado pellizco de mi parte cuando volvió a mí.

—Meg me dijo que es un excelente arquitecto, además del señor Amir.

—Ya veo —murmuró aún serio.

—Sin duda la arquitectura es uno de sus mejores talentos —me animé a destensar el ambiente.

—Además de la música —acertó Meg, con los ojos fruncidos.

—¿Y usted a que se dedica? ¿Trabaja en la ópera? —le cuestionó Erik, ignorándonos.

—Soy estudiante de _monsieur_ Signoret; el jefe de tramoyistas.

—Tiene suerte de encontrarse en un sitio tan maravilloso.

Dijeron varios comentarios más, cargados de una tensión incómoda creada por Erik, quien parecía estar disfrutando. Me recordaba, ciertamente a las primeras ocasiones que compartí con él, cuando tendríamos que ir con cuidado para no presionar demasiado al otro.

Una de sus mejores armas era la ironía y el desprecio, aquello lo aprendí enseguida.

Mas, cuando vislumbramos a nuestro alrededor a la gente desaparecer por uno de los grandes pasillos que daban al salón principal, tuvimos que hacer caso a lo que nos dijo la bailarina.

—Vayamos a buscar unas copas para brindar; seguramente estén a punto de ser las doce —nos hizo saber, dándose la vuelta para dirigirnos a donde había dejado a los otros, mascullando en voz alta si aún se encontrarían allí.

Con varios asentimientos la acompañamos, a punto de hacer el recorrido dando saltos de no ser por Erik a mi lado. Nadie me habría dicho aquella mañana que estaría deseosa de comenzar el nuevo año, y menos aún de tal caballero colgado del brazo.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Queda aún lo mejor por llegar!_

 _Cientos de gracias por los comentarios, ¡siempre me animan muchísimo!_

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	91. Quimera

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 91** **: Quimera**

Continuación,

Domingo, 31 de diciembre de 1871

Los minutos después del brindis fueron un vaivén confuso de cuerpos y emociones apenas reconocibles. Los gerentes se molestaron en dar una charla, orgullosos de lo que nos depararía el futuro, envalentonados por nuestros aplausos y gritos de alborozo.

Era extraño encontrarme con Erik en una situación así. Resaltaba entre casi todos los invitados, tanto por su altura como por su aspecto, pero no creía poder ser más feliz que teniéndole sujetándome las caderas de manera casual; lastimosamente de forma casta.

El grupo con el que me encontraba bebió complacido, compartimos besos de alegría y palabras de consuelo. Nos encontrábamos de un humor perfecto el cual daba pena dejar atrás; y es que mañana sería como siempre, despidiéndosenos de las festividades para comenzar con la rutina al poco tiempo. ¡Qué verdadera lástima!

Cuando se dio el aviso de que en poco la banda dejaría de tocar —para instarnos a terminar con el jolgorio—, aparecieron desde uno de los portones que comunicaban los salones el grupo de bailarinas con el que había comenzado la velada; con ellas además una Angeline levantando las cejas al mirarme.

Tuve que responderla con una sonrisa, agarrando a Erik de la mano para llegar a su encuentro, cortando cualquier conversación absurda que estuviese teniendo con Amir.

—¿Qué es? —pudo preguntarme antes de alzar la vista y ver a todas las mujeres que estaban juzgándole tras sus máscaras.

Intentado ser educadas nos felicitamos el nuevo año, entre risas y abrazos. Éramos un mar de nervios en movimiento, al igual que si cada una de nosotras se encontrase dando pequeños saltos, muy a diferencia del caballero que había preferido quedarse un paso por detrás a mis espaldas, en mitad de ninguna parte. Era capaz de sentir su presencia intranquila y lúgubre, como si me estuviese tragando.

Cuando todo fue dicho, sonriéndolas de oreja a oreja, llamé a mi compañero, haciéndole gestos para que me tomase de la mano, consiguiendo que brillase el anillo de compromiso de una manera especial.

—Me preguntasteis mucho por él, y al fin puedo presentároslo. Se trata de Erik Laniscourt, mi prometido.

Estuve a punto de gritar al cielo, como si así pudiese compartir mi felicidad con todos en el edificio.

Que extraño era que ellas conociesen las leyendas sobre el hombre que les estaba mostrando, casi todas siniestras y que solían darnos miedo, y no asociarle con todo eso. Pero allí estaba, presentando como mi futuro marido al Fantasma de la Ópera. Todavía parecía algo irreal a pesar de lo mucho que pudiese pensarlo, y tenía la sensación de que la extrañeza no se iría con facilidad.

Ellas le saludaron mientras me molestaba en decir sus nombres y algunas particularidades que en alguna ocasión compartí con él; y podría describir como particular el momento que llamé a Gisèle, no apartando los ojos de los de Erik. Tan si quiera hizo una inclinación como el resto, como si se hallase en otro lugar, lejos con sus pensamientos.

Pero no le pude darle más importancia de la necesaria, no cuando todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que nunca creí.

—Es un placer poder conocerlas, _mesdemoiselles_ —habló Erik cuando terminé, habiendo contestado con inclinaciones a cada una de ellas—. Estoy deseando poder verlas bailar en el estreno de La Traviata —se atrevió a mencionar, más como educación que como verdadera curiosidad.

—Es usted hermano de Madame Giry, ¿no es así? —murmuró Odette, siendo sin duda la más parlanchina del grupo en general, no sintiéndose cohibida por el aspecto del caballero.

—Así es —cruzó repentinamente Meg, sin darnos ninguna pista de donde había aparecido, colocándose a nuestro lado—. No se parece a nosotras, ¿verdad? Es demasiado estirado —se burló, pasándole las manos por el chaquetón para alisarle las arrugas.

Todas rieron más relajadas; incluso yo lo hice para pesar de Erik, quien se agitó incómodo.

—En verdad se parecen mucho —comentó Emilie—. ¿Le gusta el ballet, _monsieur_?

Aun no habiéndose recompuesto y de dejarme sentir el deseo que tenía por salir corriendo de allí, contestó de forma calmada, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo con cansancio.

—Por supuesto. Aunque debo admitir que, a pesar de ser amante de casi todas las artes, hay algunas de las cuales prefiero ser únicamente espectador. El ballet es una de ellas.

Meg rio en voz alta, dándole pequeños golpes en el hombro.

—Haces bien en dejarle a _maman_ llevar el ballet.

—Nunca se me ocurriría entrometerme —se defendió con un ápice de pánico en la voz.

Hubo otra ronda de carcajadas, y para horror de Erik desperdiciamos un poco más el tiempo con mis amigas, las cuales nos hacían cuestiones, o viceversa, yendo desde temas casuales como a preguntas algo más privadas sobre la relación que habíamos formado Erik y yo.

Parecían genuinamente felices por mí, incluso las parejas de algunas se atrevieron a molestarnos, teniendo que presentar a los hombres formalmente.

No pude evitar el pensar, en varias ocasiones, cómo podría haber introducido a Erik a mi familia en el caso de que siguiesen conmigo. ¿Habría sido algo sencillo o difícil? Pero, y eso era lo que más miedo me daba, seguramente nunca habría llegado al Palais Garnier, o no al menos de una forma tan directa. Quizá se hubiese quedado como un espectro, sin dejarme conocerle, al igual que el resto de personas.

Me latía con desesperación el corazón al cavilar tales posibilidades.

No obstante, había algo que no fui capaz de prever, cegada en una niebla de satisfacción que no me permitía vislumbrar lo que se acercaba a pasos agigantados con tres caballeros más a sus lados.

Raoul apareció rodeado de los gerentes y un hombre más sin antifaz, siendo este regordete y con aspecto risueño tras las gafas, bien peinado y con un bigote en punta que le daba un aspecto señorial extraordinario.

El aliento se me quedó en los pulmones, y la sangre decidió detenérseme. No tenía duda alguna de que parecería un fantasma.

Mi viejo amigo dirigió su atención a la unión que mantenía con Erik, habiendo terminado por agarrarle el brazo, dando pequeñas caricias a sus cicatrices cuando me permitía pasar los dedos bajo su camisa.

Algo infló el ambiente, sin poder percibir nadie lo que ocurrió cuando nos miramos. Sus ojos reflejaban el dolor que soportaría alguien a quien le habían clavado diez puñales, y yo no pude hacer más que afligirme por la lastimosa esperanza que había en el joven aún.

Sin miedo se acercó a nosotros, mostrando una sonrisa tensa.

—No sé por qué pensé que habrías marchado ya, Christine —me habló directamente, llegando a colocarse con el resto en uno de los laterales para dispersar de manera casual a mis compañeras, quienes comenzaron una tertulia entre ellas, sin desanimarse. Alzó las cejas, con algo extraño refulgiéndole en el rostro cuando levantó los ojos a Erik, abriéndolos mucho para enseguida entrecerrarlos—. Creo que no tenemos el gusto de conocernos, _monsieur_.

—Conseguí convencerla de pasar unos minutos más en la ópera, ¿cómo no disfrutar de tan maravilloso ambiente? —le contestó, dando un paso largo para encararlo, extendiendo enseguida su brazo y poder darle la mano—. Soy Erik Laniscourt, ¿y usted es?

Antes de poder decir su nombre, o cualquier tipo de sonido para el caso, contestó:

—Raoul, Vizconde de Chagny. —La sacudida que hicieron a modo de saludo rezumaba una cortesía afilada—. Soy patrón de la ópera popular.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero no me iba a quedar callada tampoco. Normalizar la situación sería lo aconsejable pues, como tanto había estado pidiendo, al fin conocería al hombre que le había robado su amor.

—Él es el hermano de Madame Giry, mi prometido, como ya te dije en una ocasión.

Me zumbaban los oídos y un nerviosismo del que no fui consciente hasta dicho momento hacía que me temblasen las rodillas, quedando clavada en el suelo de forma pesada, temerosa de poder caer si me movía.

—Es un placer saber de quién se trata al fin —le sonrió, creándose en su mejillas dulces hoyuelos—. Madame Giry me dijo que era arquitecto, ¿no es así?

—Ese es mi trabajo actual, sí.

—Nunca he escuchado su apellido antes, lamento decir.

—Quizá sí conozca el de Labrouste; siempre he preferido mantenerme en el anonimato, y el buen hombre y su familia me han permitido tomar su apellido como seudónimo. —Terminó riendo, llevándose la palma que no tenía unida a la mía a una de las solapas del chaquetón.

—¿Estudió en su taller, _monsieur_? —se atrevió a preguntar el hombre rechoncho que había llegado con ellos, dando un paso adelante, con expectación.

—En Italia; fueron unos años interesantes.

Cuando Erik se movía por temas que manejaba con fluidez solía relajarse, introduciéndose en una pompa que él solito inflaría, desgraciadamente llegando a usar palabras agudas y burlas constantes. Nunca me había atrevido a mencionárselo porque en general solía pasar por alto ese estado cuando me lo enseñaba, pero quizá debería bajarle los humos cuando estuviésemos a solas.

—Creo poder reconocerle entonces, pero me temo que no soy aficionado a los avances de la construcción. —Hizo una pequeña reverencia, llegando los gerentes a sus lados, haciendo lo mismo aun viéndose incómodos ante la presencia de Erik—. Soy Gastón Leroux.

—Ha decidido a convertirse en patrón de la ópera también —nos hizo saber Richard, con el rostro acalorado y sonrisas estiradas.

Aprecié desde el rabillo del ojo a Raoul: había dejado paso a los caballeros, sin llegar a decir nada más por el momento. Pero lo que me incomodaba ahora era la forma en la que nos miraba, con una altivez que nunca imaginé de él. Y lo que más detestaba era tener que ignorarlo a pesar de desear hacer algún comentario críptico para que cesase su estudio.

—Estoy deseando que empiece el rendimiento —nos hizo saber con alegría. Su cara y formas me recordaban a Favre, como si todo fuese felicidad y paz.

—Ella es la señorita Christine Daaé, _monsieur_ ; segunda soprano de la ópera —me presentó Mocharmin, con una inclinación.

Aquello no alegró a Erik, y fue reticente a soltarme para que el caballero me besase los nudillos y dijese cumplidos sobre el maravilloso lugar donde tenía oportunidad de trabajar, además de felicitar nuestras nupcias, cosa que me hizo regocijar. Estaba contento por desperdiciar el dinero que había conseguido ganar en Rusia, lugar en el que se había estado labrando la vida de manera honrosa, habiendo conseguido lo suficiente como para no tener que preocuparse e incluso poder derrocharlo.

—Nos alegra mucho que apoye nuestras artes, señor —le dije cuando dejó de parlotear, siendo alguien verdaderamente locuaz.

—¿Ahora se dedica a escribir, dice? —se atrevió a contestarle Erik tras un rato de silencio donde había agachado la vista.

—Así es —le contestó con orgullo, con el pecho alto.

No pude hacer más que sonreírle con cariño. Aquel hombre me recordaba a mi padre en cierta forma, y hacía que se achicase el corazón.

—Podría escribir sobre el fantasma que reina en la ópera, si le interesa —mencionó Raoul, introduciéndose de nuevo en la conversación sin apartar los ojos de Erik, quien se había tensado repentinamente—. Es muy conocido ent estas paredes.

Los gerentes temblaron, como si aquel demonio les hubiese prohibido hablar sobre él sin su presencia. ¡ _Oh_ , si supieran! Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a seguir los juegos del vizconde.

—Todo edificio debe de tener su propio espectro, ¿no le parece? —pregunté de manera irónica, riendo.

—Alguna vez me has hablado de él, querida —me siguió Erik, quien no se había relajado aún.

Asentí de manera ferviente.

—Yo no he tenido el placer aún de verlo —nos hizo saber Raoul, cruzándose de brazos—, pero dicen que siempre lleva una máscara, además de tener los ojos como el infierno.

—Por favor, _monsieur_ vizconde, los disparates a veces vuelan; no hay que creerse todo lo que la gente dicen —agregó Richard, llevándose un pañuelo a las sienes a pesar de que la temperatura fuese fría.

—Es una curiosa descripción—rio Leroux, con toda la entonación de un no creyente—. A decir verdad podría estar con nosotros esta noche, ¿no es así? Aunque si fuese cierto eso que dice de su mirada sería fácilmente descubierto.

No sabía qué era lo que estaba moviendo a Raoul en dicho instante. No creía que pudiese saber quién era Erik en realidad, pues nunca antes se había mostrado ante él; únicamente habiendo usado su voz y trampas para intentar asustarlo.

—Por supuesto pero, y esto es algo que los gerentes toman por disparate, se sabe también que el hombre no tiene rostro bajo el antifaz. —Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

—Sería difícil descubrirlo en esta fiesta entonces —alegué, frunciendo el ceño.

No sabía qué hacer; Erik había cambiado totalmente su postura a una mucho más recta, dando respiraciones largas, y yo solo era capaz de pensar en el cómo escapar de allí antes de que se dijese nada demasiado inoportuno.

Sin embargo, cualquier esperanza que pudiese tener salió disparada en cuanto el hombre volvió a hablar:

—Bueno, a pesar de todo sería un placer descubrir las caras de las personas con las que estoy hablando. —Con dedos ágiles se desató las correas que le cubrían la expresión, quedando el material inofensivo en su mano, mostrando su rostro perfecto bajo la luz de las velas.

—Ya conocer a los gerentes, Raoul —dije en un bajo gruñido, con la garganta seca, rascándome la voz al salir.

Me dio un vuelco al corazón al ver que ellos hacían lo mismo, encogiéndose de hombros por la petición, alegando que hasta ese instante podrían ser desconocidos. Había buen humor en sus movimientos, incómodos ya por las horas de disfrute, quedando expectantes a que Erik y yo les siguiésemos, cosa que no iba a suceder.

Mi agarre en él se había intensificado, y donde yo mostraba un gesto horrorizado, Erik se veía complacido, estudiando a cada uno de los asistentes con ojos escrutadores.

Creí que podría ceder ante el peso del mundo en aquel instante. Mis respiraciones eran rápidas, y antes de poder rogarle a mi pareja que me sacase de allí por el malestar que me atacaba, Raoul volvió a llamar nuestra atención entre sonrisas.

—¿No van a hacer lo mismo? —nos preguntó con fingida candidez, dando un paso más cerca de donde nos encontrábamos.

Dirigí la vista a Erik, quien alzaba las cejas bajo la máscara, sin un ápice de temor. ¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué íbamos a hacer? ¿Cómo no podía estar temblando? Yo amaría su rostro, Antoinette y Amir lo aceptarían, pero el resto de los aquí presentes entrarían en un caos profundo seguramente, haciéndonos huir de Paris o incluso de Francia. O quizá, si Dios lo quería, serían inmutables, como si se tratase de una broma; otra máscara sobre la carne.

—¿ _Monsieur_? —volvió a insistir el desdichado vizconde—. Será un placer poder reconocer el semblante del prometido de mi amiga en el caso de que nos volvamos a encontrar.

—Es sin duda usted todo cortesía, vizconde —habló Erik sin dejar de mirarme, permitiéndome ver cómo se le estiraba una sonrisa en la zona donde no tenía cubierto los labios.

—Christine es alguien especial para mí —se defendió ante su críptico comentario—. Aunque doy por hecho de que ya os lo ha hecho saber

—Estoy al tanto, sí —escupió repentinamente, dirigiendo su atención a él, teniendo que sujetarle cuando quiso encararle—. ¿Se pregunta acaso si soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella, quizá? O guapo, en el caso.

Raoul arrugó la expresión, repentinamente molesto.

—No creo que exista hombre para un alma tan maravillosa como la suya. Dudo que alguna vez haya alguien lo suficientemente bueno para ella desde mi punto de vista.

—Tendrá que conformarse entonces con su decisión.

—Y estaré allí en el caso de que se arrepienta.

Dejé que mi boca cayese abierta mientras formas extrañas se me creaban detrás de los parpados, espantada por las cosas que se estaban diciendo. Siempre tuve la certeza de que en alguna ocasión, si se daba la oportunidad de que llegasen a conocerse, terminarían lanzándose cuchillos a las espaldas, con la educación de dos caballero bien instruidos. Necia de mí soñó con que tal cosa jamás ocurriría, manteniéndose al margen de mis decisiones; lástima que nunca nada sale lo sueñas.

El conjunto de hombres que nos rodeaban estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo, manteniéndose callados y con las frentes fruncidas.

—Será un placer entonces dejarle saber con qué clase de hombre se está cansando.

—Erik —susurré en medio de un aliento. Pero él se había deshecho de mi agarre con facilidad, dando un paso frente a Raoul, llegando a las trenzas que le sujetaban la máscara, pudiendo apreciar desde su espalda su oscilación agresiva mientras las deshacía.

Creí llevarme una mano a mi propia máscara, arrancándola sin cuidado, sintiendo el cabello darme tirones donde se había enredado. Algo dentro de mi pecho no me dejaba respirar, como si cada vez me apretase más y más. Sentía la expresión entumecida, al igual que si no fuese la dueña de esa carne, quedando tiesa ante unos dedos invisibles.

Erik continuaba dado la vuelta, bajando con una lentitud tortuosa esa barrera que ocultaba su horrenda deformidad, sin darme tiempo tan si quiera a llamarlo una última vez antes de que todo se volviese negro, obligándome a arrodillarme ante una repentina violencia.

El bramido de las voces en la distancia fue el pretexto perfecto para no encontrar fuerza suficiente y conseguir abrir los ojos, dejándome llevar.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Taaaannn!_

 _Veremos qué pasa después (risa malvada)._

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	92. Contrariada ilusión

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 92** **: Contrariada ilusión**

Continuación,

Lunes, 1 de enero de 1872

Me hallaba en una bruma tranquila, desplazándome con lentitud sobre las olas, acariciando cada parte de mi cuerpo con reverencia. Me obligaba a mantener los párpados cerrados, insistiendo a que me relajase y olvidase lo que me estaba molestando. Pero eso mismo era imposible de no tener en cuenta, pues por cada paso que daba lejos del despertar, algo me arrastraba hacia algún lugar salvaje a donde no quería ir. Por mucho que me negase, vibraciones a mí alrededor me hacían estar cada vez más atenta, exigiendo que mi mente se abriese con golpes que la hacían tiritar.

Intenté sujetarme a ese sueño, verdaderamente cansada, disfrutando de la oscuridad más de lo que debería. No era capaz de comprender qué era lo que me había llevado allí, pero se estaba tan apaciblemente entre esas paredes que no me dejaban ver la luz, ocultándome lo de fuera, como si se tratasen de cosas abstractas que no podía descifrar, prefiriendo abandonarlas a buscarlas un sentido. De la nada algo me tiraría del pie; una pequeña presión nacería en la zona alta de mi caderas; el tacto constante de la piel bajo mi barbilla. No sabía muy bien donde se encontraban las partes de mi cuerpo, pero aquellas caricias me tranquilizaban.

Sin embargo, varios choques en la cabeza me estaban espabilando, creando colores en la nada; desde el blanco al gris, del amarillo al rosa. Se trataba de borrones en el fondo de mi visión, al igual que si alguien me estuviese obligando a mirar por un caleidoscopio, moviendo cada una de las piezas con violencia para confundirme más.

De repente, los sonidos llegaron a mi mente con una terrible estridencia; creando un sinfín de oraciones que no era capaz de comprender por mucho que lo intentase. Había graves y agudas, más altas y bajas, y todas me producían dolor.

Sin apenas haber dado la orden a mi propio cuerpo, conseguí levantar la mano para apartar de mis ojos una fría que me rozaba la frente, dejándome destemplada.

Intenté prestar atención a sus risas y palabras, pero fui incapaz de seguir con la vista atenta, tomando un respiro profundo antes de parpadear de nuevo para asegurarme de que esa persona se encontraba conmigo. Era al igual que dejarse engullir por el agua, intentar llegar al fondo e impulsarte desde allí para salir con más fuerza.

Cuando me atreví a tomar el aire en la superficie, siendo consciente del movimiento de mis pulmones, la voz de Antoinette, suave y fina, me llegó hasta los huesos.

—Menudo susto nos has dado —dijo con lo que creí que era eco de fondo.

Arrastré la mirada desde algún punto lejano hasta ella, teniendo que detenerme a definir su cara, la cual se encontraba arrugada por la preocupación.

—¿Qué…?

Esa misa extremidad que me había estado tocando, y había conseguido echar, volvió a su ataque, llevando en esta ocasión varios mechones sueltos de cabello detrás de mis orejas.

Con una mueca intenté vislumbrar de quién se trataba, pues acabé deduciendo que me encontraba tirada en algún sofá rodeado por esas dos personas, cada una a un lado. Al girar el rostro para descubrirla, se me quedó el aliento en el pecho, no reconociéndole la cara; pero sí era capaz de diferenciar ese par de ojos, unos ojos que me daban escalofríos cuando se oscurecían.

El rostro de aquel hombre no era hermoso ni mucho menos; era común, al igual que cuando ves a un desconocido por la calle y no le prestas importancia. Tenía unas cejas pobladas, las mejillas lisas, una nariz puntiaguda… Lo más particular eran sin duda los labios, manteniendo un continuo fruncimiento.

Era una cara corriente, ordinaria; y pertenecía a Erik.

Intenté incorporarme, como si me hubiesen quemado la piel y tuviese que escapar. Hicieron bien en agarrarme, pues de no ser por ellos me habría dejado caer al suelo sin ninguna elegancia, sintiendo la cabeza más grande de lo que debería, palpitándome las sienes con un dolor agudo.

—No te muevas, querida —me dijo Antoinette, depositándome en el respaldo con un agarre feroz en los hombros.

Tuve que hacer una mueca, temerosa por lo que estaba viendo aún, como si se tratase de una extraña pesadilla. No podía ser real.

—Erik —le llamé, confirmando que se trataba de él cuando me prestó toda su atención, irguiéndose. Balbuceé palabras al azar, sin poder formar una pregunta completa que tuviese coherencia—. Tú cara —terminé por hacerle saber.

Rio quedamente, agarrándome una de las manos para besarme los nudillos, no sintiendo todavía muy bien dónde se encontraban mis dedos.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —me preguntó sin hacerme caso, cosa la cual me enojó.

—¿Cómo? ¿Me preguntas cómo me encuentro? —Su frente se frunció, creando pequeñas y sorprendentes arrugas—. Estaba aterrorizada de lo que podría pasar si te quitaban la máscara, y te presentas ante mí con esto. —Le señalé, intentando llegar a pellizcarle la nariz, obligándole a apartarse para evitar mi contacto—. Eso no es… —Tomé una respiración profunda, procurando comprender lo que mi mente no podía—. Yo he visto tu cara, Erik. Esto no es lo que me enseñaste.

—Querías que acudiese a la fiesta, y eso he hecho. ¿Crees que me arriesgaría a que pudiesen descubrir quién soy en realidad? —susurró en un tono tan bajo como el aliento, erizándome el vello ante una amenaza no explicita en sus palabras pero sí en su forma.

—Por supuesto que quería pero… —Me llevé la palma al rostro, todavía extrañada de mi propio cuerpo—. Debes decirme cómo has conseguido eso —le señalé la cara.

—¿No te gusta? Es otra máscara más.

—No lo sé; ningún sentimiento de los que estoy sufriendo ahora mismo es de alborozo.

Se cruzó de brazos, repentinamente molesto también, dirigiendo los ojos a la lejanía.

—En ocasiones no hay quien te entienda —gruñó, girando más el cuerpo.

Antoinette, quien se había mantenido al margen, decidió salir entonces, dejándonos a solas, con los sonidos de la fiesta todavía de fondo. Nos dedicó una mirada malhumorada, con la preocupación dibujada en los iris, pero no compartió sus ideas con nosotros, haciéndonos saber que tenía a un caballero esperándola y que no tardásemos demasiado, pues eso no estaría bien visto. Además de agregar que ya era verdaderamente tarde.

Nos quedamos entonces solos, con incomodidad en el aire, mirando en todas direcciones en vez de a quien teníamos al lado. No era capaz de entender lo que sucedió, intentando memorizar lo que recordaba antes de volverse todo negro. Arrugué el rostro cuando no llegaba a nada claro, terminando por refunfuñar y sentarme donde nos encontrábamos, todavía con las piernas endebles y la espalda ligera.

Erik tuvo que sentir mi malestar, hablándome de nuevo con la voz suave pero aún sin mirarme.

—Te desmayaste —me hizo saber.

—Eso supuse. —Me recorrió un calor bochornoso ante el espectáculo que tuve que dar—. ¿Me golpeé? —le cuestioné, llegando a tocarme partes del cuerpo que sentía tiernas.

—Me encontraba apartado de ti y no tuve tiempo de cogerte, lo lamento.

Le hice señas con la mano para que no se culpase.

—¿Te encuentras bien entonces? —Se dignó a girarse, quedando con las piernas cómicamente dobladas en un sillón tan pequeño—. Me horroriza pensar que ahora vas a tener dolores por mi culpa.

Solté el aliento, mirándole directamente a los ojos, con la expresión cansada. No era el hombre al que estaba acostumbrada a mirar; era incluso incómodo, dejándome con sensaciones raras en el pecho al intentar consolar la censura que se infligía.

Sin avisarle antes de mis intenciones, y con dedos temblorosos, alargué el brazo hasta encontrarse mi palma contra su tersa mejilla. Retrocedió lo suficiente para dejarme apreciar aún su desconfianza, pero con insistencia conseguí tocarle, sorprendida por la extraña textura. Era algo frío y raso, nada parecido a la piel. A pesar de brillar, al tacto era seco, no dejando ningún rastro en mis dedos de posible suciedad. Mantenía su palidez habitual, pero aquello no era insólito, y menos aún para alguien de aspecto tan aristocrático como Erik. Y lo más excepcional de todo: era duro, terriblemente duro, al igual que sus máscaras blancas.

—Estoy perfectamente —admití todavía fascinada, llegando a acariciarle con las dos manos, al igual que cuando me dejó arrullar su verdadero rostro—. Esto es muy extraño —le hice saber, no demasiado conforme.

Había conseguido ocultar la deformidad del labio lo mejor que pudo, apreciándose a la luz directa de las velas aún algunas contorsiones de la carne, ocultas por maquillaje.

Le estudié de cerca, sin darme cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos hasta que me volví a apartar para verle de manera completa, abriéndolos él con centelleos de desesperación.

—Es increíble, Erik.

Sus ojos tenían algo petulante en ellos, un atisbo de un sentimiento que no me gustó. Era algo parecido a la pena, al lamento.

—Me alegra que la aceptes —murmuró, aún sombrío.

Meneé la cabeza con fuerza, descendiendo los brazos hasta que se hallaban alrededor de su pecho, uniéndonos en un abrazo que por el momento solo compartía yo.

—Eso no significa que me guste. Esta —negué, aún sorprendida— no es la cara de mi marido.

—Tu marido posee la sombra de un rostro por el cual no debes sufrir.

A veces tenía la sensación de que el hombre me retaba; empujaba y empujaba, intentando sacarme del camino con todas sus fuerzas, como si no fuese a regresar, al igual que si intentase avisarme para que pudiese huir a tiempo. Al principio todo su cuerpo rogaba porque marchase, pero con el paso del tiempo, los más pequeños signos que habitaban su contorno crecieron, al igual que si fuesen plantas, teniéndolas que regar con promesas y alientos de bonanza, germinando más rápidamente de lo que jamás imaginé. _A veces_ las malas raíces intentaban hacer de las suyas de nuevo, pero yo siempre estaría allí para arrancarlas.

En ocasiones los dos éramos terriblemente vulnerables. Absurdamente asumí que por tener un amor tan grande nacido desde el fondo de nuestros corazones, significaría también la desaparición de todos los miedos que pudiese tener, olvidando que dichas cosas eran imposibles, y que seguramente nos acompañarían por el resto de nuestra vida.

—Erik —intenté llamar su atención, entristecida, incapaz de poner en palabras lo que me estaba sobrellevando ahora. Algo insolente brilló en su mirada, escupiendo palabras antes de poder callarlo, teniendo que prestar toda mi atención a su voz, pues la velocidad que usaba era estrepitosamente rápida.

—Christine, ¿te das cuenta de que te estás casando con un hombre que deberá mentir la mayor parte de su vida? Algo que ha estado haciendo desde el día en el que nació. —Su expresión adusta me acobardó—. Las cosas no serán fáciles, eso ya te lo hice saber. Pero con esto, podemos mantener la normalidad —manifestó con dureza mientras se le crispaban los dedos en el puente de la nariz.

—¿Y dónde quieres que comiencen entonces mis mentiras? Porque tengo el deber de informarte de que ahora eso es tu rostro; uno que aparentemente han debido de ver todos en la ópera. No deseo que lleves eso puesto cuando nos encontremos a solas. —El calor de un enfado atroz me chamuscaba las venas, haciéndome temblar—. Llevo semanas pensando en cómo pedirte que dejes de usar las máscaras en mi presencia, y ahora apareces con una espléndida y que me produce pavor, creando un muro entre los dos de nuevo.

—No puedes pedirme algo así. No mereces mi maldición. De buena gana llevaría puesto esto hasta el fin de mis días con tal de hacerte feliz.

Intentó alcanzarme los brazos, con desaliento, llegando a pellizcarme cuando lo hizo, teniendo que hacer una mueca.

—Y yo de buena gana te la arrancaría para que te dieses cuenta de lo mucho que te amo sin tales cosas.

Nuestros alientos se cruzaban, y daba igual la advertencia de Antoinette de que fuésemos cuidadosos por lo que podrían decir de nuestra relación; teníamos los rostros casi unidos, con remolinos de cólera y enfado saliéndonos por todas partes, intentando herir al otro. Lo que no supuse sería el cambio de Erik, quien se rompió de repente, comenzando a sollozar en silencio. El color ambarino de sus ojos quedó translúcido con el crecimiento de las lágrimas, las cuales descendían a una velocidad sorprendente hasta su barbilla.

Y me sentía como un monstruo. Ahí estaba él, intentando dar un paso importante en mi consideración y yo le había apuñalándole de frente, con el rencor engendrado desde el calor que sentía por no avanzar como deseaba. A veces eran pasos pequeños, en otras ocasiones zancadas enormes, pero lo que más detestaba era la agitación que podía sentir por lo que nos deparaba el futuro y no era capaz de saber aún.

—Erik —intenté llamar su atención, colocando las palmas sobre sus muslos cuando se apartó de mi lado, evitando que se levantase—, lo que intento decir es…

La cabeza me daba vueltas, y era incapaz de descubrir si era a causa del golpe anterior o por la creciente ansiedad.

—Pero Christine —se retractó—, sería tu esposo fiel. No te daré motivos para odiarme; no te exigiré más de lo que me puedas dar, jamás. Christine…

Le tomé de los hombros, zarandeándole cuando sus palabras se quebraron sin dejarme entenderle.

—Erik, por favor, ya hemos hablado esto. Sé que no me darás tales motivos, y siempre estaré dispuesta a ofrecerte todo lo que necesites. Sé, además, que discutiremos en más ocasiones de las que estoy dispuesta a admitir ahora, pero estoy segura de que las reconciliaciones serán la causa por la que sigamos juntos.

—¡Eso no ocurrirá! —espetó temeroso.

—Por supuesto que sí —le sonreí dulcemente—. Pero por eso mismo nos casaremos: para asegurarnos de que siempre estaremos el uno al lado del otro.

—Aunque no hubiese tal pacto me transformaría en tu sombra si tú lo deseases —me prometió.

—Yo no quiero otra sombra; lo que deseo es un marido que consiga hacerme olvidar todos los horrores de la ópera cuando regrese a su lado. Uno en el que poder resguardarme cuando el mundo sea demasiado lúgubre para continuar. Uno que sepa cómo hacerme feliz.

Le apreté la rodilla con dedos codiciosos. Erik olfateó los restos de sus lágrimas, todavía brillando en lo que se suponía que sería su rostro frente a la sociedad, terminando por cesar cuando se distrajo con sus pensamientos.

—Esto será otra máscara —asentí, más para él que para mí—. Pero no quiero que te tomes la molestia de usarla cada vez que nos veamos.

No me contestó, obligándome a resoplar cuando pasó lo que creí que sería un minuto en silencio, contrayendo los dedos en sus rodillas, rígido.

Me mordí el interior de las mejillas, palmeándole el costado mientras me levantaba, todavía con las piernas débiles. Me sacudí la parte trasera de las telas, habiendo quedado ligeramente arrugadas, teniendo que mover incluso el polisón.

—¿Por qué te resignas, Christine? —le escuché murmurar, estudiándome entonces con toda su atención, desde los pies a la cabeza, todavía sentado.

—¿Resignarme?

—A esto. A una vida que quizá nunca pueda ser plena; a una vida que estará habitada por lo extraño; a una vida que bien puede ser un horror. —De un movimiento veloz se levantó, con una terrible mueca enseñaba los dientes, dando el paso necesario para quedar pegado junto a mí—. Resignarte a estar conmigo cuando puedes tener el mundo a tus pies solo con tus sonrisas y tu alegría.

Sus ojos eran duros, y tan penetrantes que creí que estaban juzgándome el alma. Sus cambios de humor como latigazos, no dándome tiempo a acompasarlos para respirar y no sufrir el dolor de manera plena.

Y eso me cansaba; odiaba que me tomase por cualquier harpía sin sentimientos, aprovechándome de su bondad. ¿Cómo podía olvidar lo mucho que habíamos compartido ya?

Con un jadeo desesperado le sacudí el pecho, consiguiendo que su rostro se contrajera y se apartase, colocándose en una posición defensiva.

—Hace un instante dijiste que no me darías motivos para odiarte, ¿y ahora? No sé qué es lo que se pasea por esa cabeza tuya, pero detesto tus variaciones. Me hacen daño. —Me llevé las manos a las caderas, con la necesidad de sobreponer su altura—. He estado preocupada estos días atrás, y me alegra que me hayas acompañado hoy. No podrías encontrar en París a mujer más feliz que yo ahora mismo; he tenido la oportunidad de hacerte real entre mis amistades y conocidos. Vamos a casarnos, Erik, dentro de poco. —Le fulminé con la mirada—. Nos encontraremos en un matrimonio feliz; no nos _resignaremos_ —tuve que escupir la palabra—. Vamos a comportarnos como todas las parejas; cantaré en la ópera, tú seguirás enseñándome, tendremos nuestra música, nuestras horas del té con bollos, disfrutaremos de la mutua compañía. Por el momento es todo lo que deseo, y jamás podrá parecerme terrible. Lo que ocurra después será lo que enfrentemos; juntos.

Pude escuchar voces acercarse, carcajeos y gritos de felicidad, haciéndome mirar por dónde venían, buscando sus sombras entre las columnas de mármol.

—Creí que ya lo sabías Erik, pero aparentemente, a pesar de toda tu inteligencia y compresión, no te has dado cuenta de que tú eres una parte de mi corazón, tan preciada que si ahora desapareciese, me rompería —terminé por soltar, antes de agarrarle del brazo lo más altiva que pude para empujarle en busca de nuestros compañeros. Ya era el momento de volver a mi habitación.

 **~)}O{(~**

No fui capaz de mirarle mucho más cuando nos despedimos, los dos demasiado serios y callados, prefiriendo el silencio a las palabras. Podría decirse que estábamos cansados, pero cualquiera que mirase de cerca vería la verdad.

Siguiendo con las mentiras, Erik alegó vivir en las afueras, acompañando a Amir entonces a pesar de no sentirse del todo a gusto con ello.

Antes de poder ocultarme entre las paredes que conocía tan bien ya sola, un grupo de bailarinas apareció en las escaleras, atacándome al verme, cuestionándome si me encontraba bien. Me calentaron las mejillas, pues aparentemente todo el mundo había visto mi desmallo para gran vergüenza; pero las intenciones de todas eran alabarme por haber conseguido tan perfecto caballero. Me había levantado en sus brazos al igual que a una dama de cuento, horrorizado por si me hacía daño, sacándome enseguida de la vista de los curiosos.

—Es maravilloso —bisbiseé, a pesar de la desazón de mi corazón.

Ellas aplaudieron, haciéndome saber su envidia por haber encontrado un amor real que compartir. No obstante, se escandalizaron al decirme que en verdad el hombre no era demasiado guapo para sus gustos, pero que no se podía tener todo en la vida.

Si en verdad supieran.

Antes de volver a marchar, Gisèle me dedicó una mirada áspera que me heló la columna, pero no fue nada más allá de eso, meneando enseguida la cabeza para sonreírme antes de decir en voz baja y cerca de oído:

—Me alegro por ti, Christine, y por él.

Aquel comentario me acompañó hasta que bajé los escalones de la sala abandonada de decorados, viendo a Leila, quien aparentemente decidía volver a escoltarme en la noche.

La recogí como era mi costumbre, dejándola sobre los almohadones en cuanto cerré, dándome prisa en arreglarme para meterme en la cama y descansar.

Tenía tantas cosas que pensar, que discutir, que descifrar. Pero el sueño me llegó enseguida, engatusándome el calor de las mantas y sábanas, con dedos finos a una inconsciencia sin sueños de la que saqué todo el provecho.

 **~)}O{(~**

Me miré al espejo apretándome bien la capa sobre los hombros, temerosa del frío que podría hacer fuera del edificio. Era terriblemente temprano, pero tenía cosas que hacer. Chasqueé la lengua y permití que el gato corretease al abrir la puerta, dejando que el calor se escapase y un aura tenue de luz iluminase la sala contigua, teniendo que abrir de par en par los ojos cuando me di cuenta de lo que había en una de las mesas, al lado de una pila terriblemente alta de zapatos de bailarinas.

Escrutando el lugar con ojos inquisidores tomé la carta, encerrándome de nuevo, estudiando con deleite el sello que ocultaba el sobre, desesperada por saber lo que vendría en su interior.

Era al igual que los primeros días en la ópera, con la emoción en el pecho por lo que me diría el espectro cuando le molestaba, solo que ahora estaba segura de que nada malo podría venir.

Ayer terminamos en una situación difícil, pero para eso existía el progreso.

Al sacar las cuartillas, enseguida me deleité bebiendo de su caligrafía intrincada, sorprendida de que se tratase de tinta azul. _Maravillosa tinta azul._

 _Enero, 1872_

 _Querida Christine,_

 _No podrías encontrar en todo París a un hombre tan feliz como yo._

 _A pesar de los sueños que pude tener de joven, imaginando a una mujer desesperada por mi atención y abrazo, deseosa de verme cuando regresase a lo que se supondría que sería nuestro hogar, todavía me cuesta creer que no me halle embotado en un mar de desesperación, siendo mi mente imaginativa y cruel, haciéndome creer maravillas que no existen, obligándome a despertar en el apogeo del sueño._

 _Temo el día en el que te des cuenta de todo los males que he hecho, de todas las terribles experiencias que he vivido; cuando en verdad quieras escapar de lo que implica mi presencia. Pero entonces recuerdo las calamidades que ya hemos pasado, y lo muy aferrada que te mantienes a mi redención, a la salvación de mi alma; ese desdichado elemento del que tantas veces creí carecer._

 _Me has abierto los ojos, la mente, todos los sentidos; en cada momento compartido en tu presencia tengo algo que aprender, cosas que mostrarte y por las cuales pedirte perdón._

 _¿Quién me podría haber dicho que terminaría enamorado de una dama que no basa sus afectos en la desesperación?_

 _Cómo puedes tenerme en tal estima es todavía para mí un misterio, mas, admitiré que los planes de futuro en los me incluyes hacen que se me hinche el corazón, por lo que me he tomado la libertad de decidir: el_ _Lunes, 15 de enero de 1872, será nuestra boda._

 _Suponiendo que sigas tus rituales de comienzo de año, te veré a las ocho y media de la mañana en los establos de la ópera._

 _Erik_

Sin más dilación salí corriendo, tomando el ramo de flores con más fuerza entre los dedos. No creía haber sonriendo tan brillantemente desde que comenzó el invierno. Estaba desesperada por compartir trinos y besos con mi futuro y _cercano_ esposo.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¡Ahí está! La maravillosa presentación de Erik ante el mundo de Christine. Nunca pensé que fuese a ser perfecto, sobre todo porque creo que el hombre es un hueso duro de roer, algo así como incómodo con todo. ¡Pero lo hizo lo mejor posible!_

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	93. Maravillosas aspiraciones

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 93** **: Maravillosas aspiraciones**

Me recliné contra el respaldo del asiento, sintiendo ceder el acolchado a mi peso, consiguiendo así ejercer una mayor presión con las piernas en los pedales del instrumento. Este aullaba en pos de mis movimientos, como una bestia que no termina de amansarse, obligándome a ser insistente y cuidadoso si quería escuchar buena música proceder de él. Estiraba los brazos cuando me era necesario cambiar las palancas, con nuevos estruendos como olas que me golpeaban el pecho.

La despedida con Christine no había sido tan deliciosa como otras. A decir verdad, sería mejor alegar que nuestros genios habían chocado, creando chispas, pero no me encontraba en un estado deprimente por ello, sorprendentemente. ¿Podría ser que comenzase a creer todas las palabras que me había regalado al aceptarme en cuerpo y alma?

En el órgano resonó una melodía de agudos que me apretó el corazón, dejándome con el pecho henchido. Al igual que si fuese un pavo real de esos que le había enseñado en una ocasión a la joven, remoloneando y atusándome para que todos me viesen colgar del brazo de un hermoso ángel. La noche fue espectacular a pesar de todo, y fui capaz de comenzar a marcar lo que era mío de lo que poseía el resto de repugnantes habitantes de París. Todavía mantenía una sonrisa alarmante entre los labios, y temía que en cualquier momento fuese a salir disparada; una sensación que me acompañó además durante toda la velada.

Aunque tenía que admitir que esa extraña felicidad desapareció al ver a la que sería mi futura esposa caer contra el suelo antes de poder agarrarla entre mis brazos, sin cuidado alguno, llevándose un fuerte golpe su cabecita, sin tan si quiera una mueca que dejarme apreciar de sus lindos labios. Estuve a punto de llevarme por medio a aquel que intentó arrebatármela, pero con dos órdenes bien dadas me habían permitido el paso, seguido por una Ann temerosa de lo sucedido.

El vizconde estuvo a punto de continuar con la discusión, pero fue sabio en callar, habiendo quedado anonadado al ver mi rostro más que normal.

¡Erik, el demonio de Persia, con un rosto _normal_!

Tuve que parar de tocar. Desde que me presentaron al caballero, discerní las pocas ideas que podría tener en su mente simplona. Christine había admitido tener por él un afecto inocente y nada lascivo, pero los ojos del otro decían lo contrario, escudriñándome con ira y lo que creí que serían celos.

Cesé de tocar abruptamente, escuchando a mis espaldas el maullido fuerte de Bajtiar cuando todo sonido quedó en silencio. Mas, de lo que no me había dado cuenta era de mi continua risa, un murmullo que se había terminado en convertir en algo violento y engreído. Pero era verdaderamente genuino, salido de mi alma.

Estudié los pantalones que llevaba, arrugados por las horas que habían pasado desde que me los puse, no teniendo cuidado a mantenerlos en cuanto llegué a casa después de la fiesta, demasiado distraído como para cambiarme de alguna ropa, deleitándome además en el precioso rojo de la tela.

Mi mente hiperactiva había escrito una carta casi sin dar órdenes, corriendo de un lado a otro para que Christine la encontrase cuando fuese el momento oportuno. No quería que el día de mañana fuese desdichada por mi poco cuidado, o que se pudiese preocupar de mí, pues bien sabía que, a pesar de estar molesta, era infeliz cuando las cosas se torcían.

Y es que ciertas cosas no habían salido tal y como lo esperé. Nunca deduje que se llevaría tal decepción al ver la nueva máscara, una que me permitía ser como el resto. No me había importado hacerla bonita o no, con tener el aspecto de un caballero me servía. Pero para ella fue toda una sorpresa, y sus resoplidos y soberbia me habían dejado claro lo que ya me había hecho saber en alguna ocasión más: ella me quería tal y como fuese. No era algo que pudiese cambiar. Eso mismo me horrorizaba. Y me encantaba. Y me hacía estremecer hasta chasquearme los dientes.

La mujer no se daba cuenta de lo que todo eso podría significar de verdad, y así se lo discutí al Daroga mientras salíamos del Palais Garnier, fingiendo dirigirnos a las afueras para ir a mi casa, terminando por girar en uno de los callejones y ocultarme de nuevo, teniendo que bajar a las plantas inferiores.

El Persa manifestó soluciones a mis abatimientos y miedos, todo entre un humor nauseabundo, terminando por clavar el último clavo cuando le oí decir entre risas, mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a su casa, borracho de alegría:

—Omid nunca te dirá esto, viejo amigo, pero se siente feliz por que al fin hayas encontrado el amor. No todos corren la misma suerte, y esto mismo te hace igual que al resto de hombres; los sentimientos que tienes. Eres quien más se merece esa normalidad. No lo olvides.

Y con eso en el aire había marchado, dejándome apreciar cómo sus pisadas dejaban de escucharse en la lejanía, ocultándose con los susurros de la nieve al caer y le viento.

Había algo que me escamaba de todo aquello, además de no haber conseguido alisar ninguna de las arrugas que me formaban nudos en la mente. Pero, y nunca jamás volvería a pensar en ello, una parte de mí se congratulaba de poder contar con la aceptación de los que se suponía que eran mis aliados.

Con un arco perfecto de la espalda me descalcé, dejando allí mismo las botas y calcetines, prefiriendo sentir las mullidas alfombras en los dedos, arrastrándome hasta mi cuarto. Las velas le daban un aura encantada a todo, haciendo brillar las piedras descubiertas y agitar las telas que colgaban desde las zonas más altas, al igual que si me encontrase en un océano de color y vivacidad.

Tuve que arrugar el ceño a causa de lo raro de la situación. Con decisión, antes introducirme en mi cuarto, paseé por los candelabros para apagar algunas, dejando un aspecto mucho más tétrico al lugar. Hice lo mismo al llegar allá adentro, fulminando con la mirada a las sombras que no se decidían a ocultar la luz. Era un hombre de oscuridad, y todavía temía a los cambios que el amor —¡qué extrañan palabra!— me hacía tener. En ocasiones dudaba si se trataba en verdad de alguna terrible maldición. A pesar de que mi conciencia gritaba porque no era así, ese nuevo abismo descubierto en mi pecho creaba dudas donde antes no las había, clavando sus agujas con crueldad.

Cerré la puerta de un golpetazo, refunfuñando con fastidio. Me fui desprendiendo de cada una de las prendas que me habían estado acompañado durante la noche, al igual que si se tratase de pieles, las cuales daban paso a una verdad absoluta, la de un cuerpo imperfecto y temeroso de cualquier opinión. Así era el hombre que pronto sería esposo, y dudaba si su mujer podría soportar tales verdades. La vulnerabilidad nunca había sido algo de lo que enorgullecerme, cosa la cual me hizo lanzarme bajo las colchas y sábanas heladas, tiritando sin saber muy bien por qué.

Había cosas que aún desdeñaba de Christine; a pesar de obligarme a que dichos pensamientos cesasen, por el bien del futuro, no podía evitar trastornarme al recordar lo muy invasiva que se había vuelto la mujer. Tampoco entendía cómo no apreciaba mis encogimientos cuando hacía algo que consideraba fuera de lugar en dichos momentos. Por supuesto que sus caricias y besos eran bien recibidos, pero en ocasiones se trataban de toques no deseados; a pesar de que mi cuerpo se retorciese de placer, mi mente suplicaba por una soledad de la que no había disfrutado tan plenamente desde que llegó a la ópera, dejándome ahora con menos tiempo incluso.

Me había dado cuenta de los cambios que me hizo realizar la joven en cuanto puso sus delicados pies sobre las baldosas del Palais Garnier. Incluso antes, pues el nerviosismo de Antoinette por hacer que la niña estuviese a gusto después de los supuestos calvarios que tuvo que pasar repercutía en mí, dejándome tortuosos dolores de cabeza.

Los paseos nocturnos, los problemas con la diva, las prácticas en las que decidí actuar como su maestro. Sin darme a penas cuenta me había ido atrapando entre sus dedos; unos deditos que sabían cómo ejercer la presión exacta para que cediese a cosas inimaginables.

Me tensé bajo las mantas, repentinamente angustiado de si Christine sabría manejar ahora mis debilidades. Por el momento no las había usado a su favor, incluso me enojaba al ser ella tan poco exigente con varias cosas, pero tenía que preocuparme aunque solo fuese un poco por si decidía atacarme. Y todo esto empeoraría a la hora de casarnos, estaba seguro. Cuando todas las fantasías que una vez tuve consiguiesen la forma adecuada y se las mostrase, haciéndola a ella plena participe de mis fechorías más desvergonzadas. En ese momento sería todo suyo; iría a sus pies como un hombre hambriento y necesitado, y sería capaz de darle las estrellas si me las pidiese.

¡ _Oh_ , benditas las desdichadas ganas de meterla en mi cama! Deseoso de probar las cosas que siempre me han sido negadas, los actos que dejan a un hombre y a una mujer vulnerables, las acciones que son secreto para los de fuera de su propio lecho. Había tantas maravillas en mi cabeza hiperactiva, intentando escapar de sus prisiones cuando nos volvíamos audaces y nos temblaban las manos, creando ríos de lava en mis venas, templando cada uno de mis músculos, ofreciéndoles vida y voluntad propia.

Sería un amante tierno y delicado; al igual que crear arte con ella, como si se tratase de una escultura, obligándola a amoldarse a una belleza que descubriríamos en conjunto, entres suspiros y jadeos de cansancio, sin poder rendirnos jamás, temerosos de lo que podría pasar en las ocasiones venideras.

No sabía verdaderamente cómo abordar tales temas con ella. Su primorosa feminidad me hacía cuestionarme si repelería tales avances. Por supuesto no dejaría que descubriese mi verdadera forma bajo la ropa, demasiado humillado por la fealdad que me recubría la piel. Mi cara o genio no eran lo único deforme en mí, pero ella parecía llevar bien tales asuntos. No obstante todavía tenía algo de pudor a lo que aferrarme. Ella era la mismísima hermosura, y tendría que resignarse con no poderle devolver lo mismo a cambio.

Tal vez si me volvía lo suficientemente bueno en lo que refiere al acto de copular estaría plenamente satisfecha.

¡Un demonio estaba enamorado de Christine! ¿Qué pensaría ella de Erik y de sus turbios sueños? Nunca podría hacerle tales cosas. O quizá sí. Dependiendo de dónde se encontrasen las agujas del reloj.

Pero Erik también podría mantener un amor puro e idílico si ella lo desease. Darse besos en la frente y en las mejillas y en las manos; caminar unidos del brazo por lugares bonitos donde el murmullo pasajero de los transeúntes no fuese importante. Convivirían bajo el mismo techo, disfrutarían de comidas y de lectura y de música, y serían dichosos.

Erik sería feliz cuando ella marchase a las calles, no sintiendo envidia como en el pasado cuando salía sin él de la ópera para acompañar a las ratas de ballet o a su amiga del conservatorio. No se enojaría con ella por esas absurdeces, pues le habría prometido el alma solo a él. No tendría por qué temer acerca del vizconde o de algún tramoyista desesperado por las atenciones de una fémina. Ella sería buena para él. Y él podría acompañarla ahora con su nueva máscara, caminar junto a ella sin tener miedo de que alguna mafia le reconozca y le haga la cruz.

Con un rugido me di la vuelta, meneando la cabeza para aclarar las ideas. Todo mi cuerpo era un traidor, mis instintos más básicos iban ahora en contra. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? La dama había sido bastante sugerente a la hora de admitir sus deseos por mí —cosa la cual todavía me extrañaba—, ofreciéndome los resquicios de una vida no muy lejana en la cual solo existiríamos ella y yo. No más torturas, ni asesinatos. Las pesadillas serían mucho más fáciles al saber que al despertar me encontraría con una deidad descansando a mi lado, con el corazón y la respiración a mi mismo ritmo, al igual que si fuésemos una máquina, no pudiendo funcionar sin su otra mitad. Ella continuaría con su increíble trabajo en la ópera, y yo estaría allí para apoyarla e impulsarla.

¿Esto era lo que todo futuro marido cavilaba sobre su esposa a ser? Me apenaba al pensar que algunos solo buscaban tal unión por una situación visceral que les obligase, teniendo que resignarse las dos partes a soportarse por el resto de sus vidas.

Di una carcajada al aire; antes habría decidido perecer solo. Nunca obligaría a nadie a ser mi compañía, nunca una locura tan cruel se me metería en la cabeza.

¡Pero yo tenía la suerte de mi parte! Y con esas mismas reflexiones me dejé llevar por unas pocas ahoras, antes de regresar con Christine.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	94. Los pasos finales

_Primeramente: lo siento. Pero de verdad, con todo mi corazón. No tengo escusas que decir, por lo que me ahorraré las falsas palabras. Lamento las decepciones que he podido causar, pero de una vez por todas iremos la final de esta historia._

 _En este parón repentino, sí admitiré que he estado escribiendo "la música en el alma" desde el punto de vista de nuestro amado Erik. No sé si comenzar a publicarla ya o esperar a terminar esta. Todavía estoy corrigiendo el texto, pero poco más se tiene que hacer ya ahí. De todas formas es mucho más corta que esta, y básicamente es una reconstrucción de los sentimientos de Erik. Una maravilla, de verdad._

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 94** **: Los pasos finales**

Una semana después,

Domingo, 7 de enero de 1872

Estiré las piernas y los brazos bajo las mantas, removiéndome con pesadez. Aún no me atrevía a abrir los ojos y golpearme con la realidad, decidiendo que el mundo de los sueños era un lugar mucho más cómodo en el que perdurar.

La noche anterior habíamos representado La Traviata por primera vez y por la noche habían hecho una espectacular fiesta por el estreno. Todavía se me aceleraba el corazón al recordar salir a escena, con el esplendor de los vestidos girando al compás de la música, las falsas risas que más adelante tomaron veracidad, las lágrimas que se nos escaparon tras la muerte de la soprano y la caída del telón. Era una novedad, nuevos aires para el año recién empezado el cual iba caminando con el pie derecho.

No creía ser capaz de desembarazarme de dicha sensación de emoción cada vez que formábamos y enseñábamos al mundo una nueva y maravillosa ópera.

Intenté cerrar los ojos con fuerza, como si así pudiese conseguir volver a dormir. Pero por supuesto no tendría dicha suerte, escuchando con horror unos maullidos seguidos de arañazos a mi lado izquierdo. Leila quería salir, y la única presente para abrirle la puerta era yo.

Con enfado tiré las sábanas a los pies, dedicándole al animalucho una mirada airada que no supo apreciar. Me di prisa en echarla, temblando por caminar sobre el suelo helado, cerrando además con un portazo. No había sido tan buena idea dejarla pasar la noche conmigo. Di un suspiro al mirar el reloj sobre la mesita; Erik quería verme dicha mañana, deseoso de ensayar para la actuación de la tarde. Esa actuación donde yo haría de Violetta.

Me obligué a asearme a toda prisa, con los nervios otra vez sobre la carne, temblorosa mientras estudiaba las manecillas del relojito y esperaba a que apareciese, sacudiéndome las telas de la falda y de la gruesa blusa. Ni si quiera se me ocurrió ir a desayunar entre tal caos de sentimientos. Algo dentro de mí también se emocionaba al pensar en lo poco que tardaríamos en casarnos el caballero y yo, creando todavía más desequilibrio en mis pensamientos, teniendo que sentarme si no quería colapsar.

A veces tenía la necesidad de huir, como si algo me estuviese quemando los tobillos, avisándome de lo que podría pasar, de lo que tenía que evitar. Absurdo sin duda; no era como si quisiese dejar nada de lo que tenía ahora. No podía imaginar un futuro más brillante y perfecto. El día en el que llegué a la ópera estaba únicamente desesperada por un puesto de trabajo, y ahora…, tenía que contar mis respiraciones para seguir funcionando con normalidad.

—¿Christine? —escuché de repente—. Si no me contestas voy a entrar, no me importa la privacidad, es la última vez que aviso.

Me levanté de un salto del camastro, frotándome los ojos.

—Puedes pasar, Erik.

Con un crujido y varios murmullos que no conseguí comprender entre el resonar de sus pasos, permitió que se abriese el espejo, apareciendo en toda su gloria, con su habitual traje impecable y cabellos bien peinados.

Me llevé una mano al cuello, frotándome la piel de allí.

—¿No estás cansado? —tuve que preguntarle. Su apariencia era perfecta, todo simetría y equilibrio. No se encorvaba, con los brazos y piernas bien estirados y una expresión neutra que pronto se convirtió en una de interrogación. Se miró de pies a cabeza, sacudiéndose las telas de la capa. Era todo lo contario a mí en la actualidad.

—Nervioso más bien. —Me escrutó con la mirada, achicándola—. Tú si pareces cansada —me acusó, a lo que me encogí de hombros.

—No he dormido demasiado bien. Cuanto antes pase lo de esta tarde, mejor —me reí de manera queda mientras me acercaba al escritorio para recoger mi propio manto, permitiendo que Erik me ayudase a colocármelo sobre los hombros, quedando frente con frente.

—Lo harás perfectamente bien, querida. —Con mucho cuidado depositó un beso sobre mi mejilla, al igual que si estuviese acariciando a una flor a la que pronto se le caerían los pétalos.

Se había vuelto más huidizo a los contactos más pasionales según se iba acercando el día de nuestra boda. En tan solo una semana podríamos soltar todos los cabos que nos mantenían sujetos para desinhibirnos el uno con el otro, convirtiéndonos en seres meramente pasionales entonces.

Antes de que se irguiese del todo me atreví a contestar su gesto, solo que en esta ocasión le atrapé los labios, picoteándolos con alegría.

Comenzamos entonces el descenso a su hogar con pies ligeros, llevando sobre todo la conversación Erik, quien no paraba de hacerme saber cosas para la actuación de esta noche, al igual que preguntas sobre la fiesta del día anterior. Él había decidido no acudir; habiendo salido dos días la semana pasada, dijo que era suficiente para él la sociabilización sufrida, prefiriendo ocultarse por un tiempo.

La máscara que enseñaba a los parisinos era sumamente incómoda según me acabó confesando. Incluso se atrevió a describirme lo terrible que era el colocarla donde se suponía que tenía la nariz. Había sido valiente, e incluso llegué a creer que me estaba retando para ver si prefería hablar de otras cosas antes que de sus molestias. Pero fui tan aténtenla como con cualquiera, terminando él por quedar en un estado de asombro y extrañeza particular.

En cuanto traspasamos el umbral de su casa se lanzó al piano, sin ni si quiera ayudarme a acomodarme. Comenzaba a creer que tenía él más ilusión que yo a la hora de la representación, pero preferí seguir sus órdenes, colocándome a su lado para cantar una pieza tras otra.

Habíamos empezado cerca de las diez de la mañana, y a las doce y media ya no nos aguantábamos. Yo no paraba de discutirle, y Erik solo sabía hacer comentarios sarcásticos que me hacían querer darle la espalda. No me sentía cómoda al llegar a algunas notas, y él alegaba que no colocaba bien la boca para que saliesen los sonidos necesarios. Diría que mi pronunciación era nefasta en algunas oraciones y yo le decía que iba demasiado rápido en el piano.

Los nervios eran palpables en la sala, e incluso el gato peludo que tenía había decidido huir a pesar de haber estado la primera hora mirándonos desde el piano, como si se diese cuenta del mal humor que nos rondaba.

Con un último suspiro de resignación dejé que todo cediese y, cruzándome de brazos, me lancé contra los sofás frente al fuego, enfadada. Erik continuó refunfuñando en el instrumento, tocando varias piezas complejas, consiguiendo calmar sus nervios cuando llegó a la última, quedando al final en un terrible silencio todo.

Había muchas cosas que pesaban sobre mi cabeza que decidieron suceder a lo largo de la semana, dándome un dolor agudo en las sienes.

Raoul y yo habíamos hablado, y a pesar de que la primera intención fue solucionar las tensiones que nos estaban ahogando, lo único que fuimos capaces de hacer fue soltar las cuerdas. Era como si se tratasen de esperanzas, abandonándolas sin cuidado en el camino; al igual que si me hubiesen estado hiriendo por dentro —y todavía aquellas sensaciones me hacían estremecer—. Los dos habíamos tenido falsas esperanzas de un futuro que no coincidía, y era mejor así.

A pesar de las palabras bonitas que nos dijimos, sabíamos que —a no ser que las cosas se tornasen de manera diferente y uno de los dos cediese— no alejaríamos entre falsas sonrisas. Por supuesto que vendría a ver mi representación, y seguiría siendo un patrón activo de la ópera, pero sus insistencias cesarían y, desgraciadamente, un brillo oscuro le decoraría los ojos.

Aquel día estuve de un humor terrible, y tan si quiera fui capaz de admitir a Erik el por qué, no deseando introducir en su cabeza preocupaciones absurdas sobre el vizconde.

En otra ocasión habíamos ido las Giry y yo a ver vestidos para la boda y demás prendas y accesorios necesarios, agitando mis emociones de maneras que no me gustaban. Erik me había dado más dinero del que jamás tuve entre mis manos, dichoso porque encontrase lo que más me gustase para la ocasión. A pesar de haberle hecho saber que tenía algo de dinero que gastarme en mí, me obligó a aceptarlo todo, incluso todavía tenía en el cajón de la cómoda lo que me sobró, no imaginándome en qué podría usarlos ahora.

Los ensayos habían sido demoledores, e intentar tener tiempo fuera de ellos me habían costado horas de sueño, terminando terriblemente cansada.

No recordaba que en Fausto hubiese sido así, aunque por supuesto no había estado trabajando tanto. Las practicas con el coro, además de con los actores principales parecían ser ahora mi vida, y algo dentro de mí deseaba fervientemente que llegase el día libre para no hacer nada y tirarme muchas horas leyendo un libro en el interior de la cama.

Erik había aparecido en aquel instante con una jarra de agua y varios dulces, dejándolos frente a mí con los labios fruncidos, distrayéndome de los pensamientos que me amargaban. Mantuvimos una educada y tensa conversación, pero poco más se pudo decir entonces, llegando antes de lo que creí el tener que salir a escena.

No creí que pudiésemos llenar de nuevo todas las butacas, pero así fue. Ya me podía imaginar los ojos de todos mirándome, atentos por si fallaba en cualquier cosa. A pesar de lo ánimos que me daban todos, de las palmadas en la espalda y consejos curiosos, nadie consiguió que dejase de temblar. Incluso el hombre que sería mi esposo se atrevió a volver a hablarme antes de caminar sobre las tablas, corriendo a escondidas hacia mí para darme un beso esperanzador, sonriéndome cuando me hizo saber que estaría en el palco número cinco con Amir. Y sobre todo que lo haría maravillosamente bien; el don de mi voz era únicamente mío.

Si la tierra me hubiese tragado en aquel instante no me habría quejado.

 **~)}O{(~**

Al cerrarse por última vez el telón, un gran conjunto bailarinas me abrazaron, estando además con ellas Angeline, quien no paraba de reír de felicidad. Yo solo había tenido ganas de esconderme entonces, pero aquello me fue imposible, dando vueltas de un sitio a otro.

—Quizá ahora Carlotta se vaya y puedas ocupar su puesto —escuché decir a Sorelli, quien no cesaba de dar vueltas sobre sí misma.

—O puede que te envenene —me pinchó Emilie con la voz siniestra.

—Yo no creo que esa harpía se marche —nos hizo saber Meg, a lo que todas tuvimos que asentir entre suspiros—. Pero hoy te has lucido —me apretó más fuerte entre sus brazos.

—Es como si estuviese soñando —dije en voz alta, todavía no siendo consciente de cómo pude haber hecho toda la actuación en lo que a mí me parecieron minutos en vez de horas.

La ópera discurrió con total normalidad, desde un punto a otro, y a pesar de que yo me notaba volar de escena en escena, al igual que si pisase nubes, nada se torció lo suficiente como para considerarlo un desastre.

Los aplausos de los visitantes todavía resonaban tras mis orejas, y no cesaron hasta que me cambié las ropas de Violetta por las mías, siendo de una vez yo misma.

Las mujeres dijeron de ir a la esquina a celebrar tal proeza, y por una vez la rubia y yo nos negamos, pues Erik nos esperaba en la casa de ellas. Todas parecieron comprender y no se atrevieron a dar muchas pegas a pesar de los ceños fruncidos.

—Mañana os invitaremos nosotras —había dicho Meg —, lo prometemos.

Y habíamos corrido a su hogar lo más rápidas que pudimos, a pesar de que muchas personas no detuvieron para hacernos saber lo complacidos que estaban con la actuación.

Estaba terriblemente cansada, y en verdad hubiese preferido meterme en la cama de una vez por todas, emocionada porque mañana fuese lunes, sin ningún ensayo al que acudir o actuación que realizar, dándome el tiempo suficiente como para no hacer nada. ¡Nadie podría comprender lo feliz que me hallaba por ese hecho! Pero, a pesar de todo, había unos caballeros que nos esperaban, y no sería una buena forma de acompañarlos si divagaba.

Cruzamos las escaleras de tres en tres, pisé el vestido de Meg y estuvimos a punto de caer. Pero aquello no nos impidió que llegásemos al caliente salón, teniendo que volver a sonreír por las amables palabras que nos dedicaban.

El lenguaje corporal de Erik era risueño, y por un momento tuve que preguntarme el cómo se vería bajo la máscara al reír, regresando con las antiguas curiosidades.

Antes de poder sentarnos en los sillones, y sin avisarme, aun dirigiéndole palabras a Amir mientras desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina, me agarró de la cintura para abrazarme, llegando a colocar su barbilla sobre mi cabeza. Sus largos brazos eran como cuerdas que se tensaban sobre mi forma, pero sin poder pestañear dos veces me había soltado, dejándome percibir el calor que me había robado del corazón, dando un pequeño estremecimiento de frío ahora.

Antoinette tenía varias botellas de champán y las copas fueron servidas entre un jolgorio que no creí posible. Erik por lo general no era tan expresivo, y me era difícil verle en una situación como la actual, bromeando con Amir y burlándose de Meg y el resto de nuestras amigas bailarinas bajo la espeluznante mirada de su madre. A mí también me dedicaron palabras, no demasiado duras por el momento a pesar de saber dónde había fallado perfectamente, y estaba segura de que mi maestro me lo haría saber en cualquier ocasión, pero no ahora; no cuando tenía los labios húmedos por el alcohol, algún mechón de cabello cubriéndole los ojos amarillos y las orejas enrojecidas.

Se me estremecía el corazón.

—Brindemos también por vuestra boda —dijo Amir, levantando la copa con una elegancia muy poco propia de él, considerando ante todo que había terminado por beber directamente de una botella de vino dulce—. Solo os queda una semana de libertad.

—Daroga —gruñó mi prometido, pero no negó el buen acto, alzando también su bebida, haciendo nosotras lo mismo.

Sentía las mejillas calientes.

—Espero tener invitación —nos amenazó el hombre, dirigiéndome una mirada juguetona.

Tuve que sonreírle, y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, Erik me cortó:

—Jamás.

—Por supuesto que sí —le terminé yo, meneando la cabeza de lado a lado con diversión.

—¿Ya sabéis en qué iglesia la haréis? —nos cuestionó Meg.

Habíamos decidido todas aquellas cosas en muy poco tiempo —verdaderamente Erik era quien se molestaba en tener todo preparada y yo lo único que hacía era asentir y darle besos de agradecimiento—, pero una parte de mí todavía temía el día de la boda. Como bien había dicho Amir, la libertad de la que disponíamos ahora se marcharía para no regresar. Ciertamente éramos personas solitarias; no estaba acostumbrada a dar explicaciones a nadie, y sin duda para Erik sería mucho más difícil. Pero había una emoción que me hacía retorcerme y mirar tontamente a las cosas.

—Y a quienes vamos a invitar —agregué yo, diciéndoles además la ubicación exacta.

La boda sería, en cuestión, un asunto íntimo a petición de Erik. Por supuesto podría invitar a todo el Palais Garnier si quisiera, pero sus ojos me decían lo contrario, y ninguno de los dos deberíamos estar incómodos dicha tarde. Por lo que quedó en seis invitados, el cura y un monaguillo; aunque me prometió que podríamos celebrarlo más adelante con mis preciados amigos de la ópera. Le tomaría la palabra, por supuesto.

Antoinette, quien no había abierto demasiado la boca a los largo de la noche, decidió dar un martillazo final con una cuestión la cual no me había planteado de ninguna forma, y aparentemente ninguno de los demás, pues todos los rostros quedaron como el mío, lleno de sorpresa.

—Entonces, Erik, ¿dejarás de actuar como el Fantasma? —lanzó, colocándose en sus labios una sonrisa que tapó mientras bebía.

Erik frunció el ceño e inclinó el rostro, relajándose contra los cómodos cojines del sofá tras haberse encorvado hacia delante.

—Muy audaz por tu parte, Ann —masculló él, tamborileando con los dedos sobre su muslo. Yo no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarle, levantando las cejas.

Nunca pensé en que fuese a abandonar dicha… profesión. Absurdamente, según lo fui conociendo, fui olvidándome de que en realidad era un extorsionador, y que ya había tenido conversaciones terribles a causa de lo cruel que era en ocasiones con los trabajadores. Me mordí las mejillas, sin saber qué podría decirle.

—Con el negocio de la arquitectura creo que debería ser suficiente. Además, no olvides que Christine también tiene un trabajo decente —siguió la maestra, encogiéndose de hombros, preocupada por si el robo se trataba acerca del dinero.

—Siempre he pensado que lo de ser _monsieur Le Fantôme_ era un capricho —pinchó Meg cambiando su semblante a uno de inocencia.

Erik hizo un ruido estrangulado, soltando todo el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones.

—¿Estáis pensando en convertiros en mi conciencia? —las acusó, llegando a cruzarse de brazos—. Porque dejadme que os informe: no os necesito ni me interesan vuestras opiniones.

—Vamos, vamos, viejo amigo —se introdujo Amir—. Debes creerme, siendo un hombre casado tendrás poco tiempo para desperdiciarlo en las ocupaciones que ahora mantienes. Además, tu cabeza estará en otras cosas —se carcajeó, llevándose una mirada airada por parte de a quien hablaba—. Lo que quiero decir es que puedes ganar dinero honorablemente.

Erik estaba con el cuello tenso, la mandíbula recta y los ojos entrecerrados, al igual que si se encontrase a la espera de otro terrible golpe. En verdad era más su orgullo lo afectado, y aunque en ocasiones todo lo que le dijesen no le fuese de importancia, en otras era al igual que si le diesen latigazos.

—¿A ti que te parece que siga ejerciendo como demonio de la ópera, Christine? —me preguntó repentinamente Meg con un golpe en el hombro.

—Yo… —no me hubiese atrevido a seguir, pero tampoco tuve gran oportunidad, pues Erik se dedicó a darnos entonces una charla sobre su independencia, de lo que no deberíamos o no opinar, y de que sin él la ópera se iría al infierno junto con lo que todo aquello conllevaba.

Por supuesto cambiamos de conversación, pero ya se respiraba un ambiente tenso y con culpa, pues al fin y al cabo no debíamos olvidar que Carlotta era la Prima Donna del lugar, y que los gerentes eran plenamente capaces de hacer arder el edificio con tal solo respirar.

La despedida que dimos al finalizar la velada fue incómoda, sobre todo cuando se dirigían a él, y a pesar de que intentase apaciguar la situación, el hombre ya se mantenía con el rostro enfadado y palabras cortantes.

Le pidió una vela a Antoinette, pues marcharíamos los dos juntos por los pasadizos hasta llegar a la entrada del espejo para dejarme en mi habitación. Nadie hizo comentario alguno sobre la decencia o lo poco adecuado que era que un caballero acompañase a tales horas a una dama a su propio cuarto, pero pude sentir los avisos serme lanzados al cerrar la pared tras nosotros con un suave arrastre.

Era yo quien llevaba la luz; Erik no se atrevió a darme el brazo y tampoco quise forzarle, contenta simplemente de tenerle a dos pies por delante de mí, con su majestuosa capa rozando las paredes en las zonas más estrechas, aun en silencio.

Sin darme cuenta, y habiendo estado contando mis pasos, abrió la primera piedra que daba al espejo, teniendo que dar un suave quejido cuando mi nariz chocó contra su espalda, no habiéndome avisado antes. Por suerte mantenía la vela a un lado; no quería imaginar lo terrible que habría sido mancharle la capa con cera.

Él levantó el rostro enmascarado por encima del hombro, dándose la vuelta del todo al ver que me frotaba la cara entre disculpas.

—¿Estás bien? Debes de tener más cuidado —me avisó, regalándome una pequeña caricia en el antebrazo.

Le sonreí con dulzura.

—Estaba distraída. Estos corredores pueden ser bastante silenciosos y siniestros y estaba imaginando cosas —me disculpé.

Hizo un sonido con la garganta y me indicó que pasase, teniéndole que esperar para que abriese el espejo. Siempre quedaba sorprendida al ver la ventana que había allí a mi habitación. Era extraño ver desde fuera una sala que conocía tan bien.

Al introducirme en ella, él quedó en el borde, supuse que esperando una despedida. Le di varias excusas por lo cual estaba mi habitación desordenada —preocupada ante todo por varios vestidos y camisolas que mantenía sobre la cama todavía sin guardar— y me lancé rápidamente a avivar el fuego para que las paredes estuviesen calientes.

Él seguía callado y con la expresión solemne, vigilándome con sus ojos ambarinos mientras me movía y le hablaba alegremente.

Al ponerme en pie y dirigirme a su lado, le agarré de la mano izquierda, acariciándole la piel cetrina.

—Erik, si estás molesto por lo que te han dicho allá arriba, debes saber que…

—¿De verdad crees que seguiré siendo un fantasma una vez nos casemos? —pareció acusarme.

Arrugué la frente, apretando el agarre que tenía sobre él.

—No pensaba cuestionarlo jamás. Y, en verdad, el Palais Garnier duraría poco a manos de los gerentes —tuve que darle la razón—. Además, sería tremendamente extraño que de un día para otro tan majestuosa leyenda desapareciese.

El resopló, llegando a apoyar el costado contra el marco del espejo.

—El dinero no es un problema, eso es algo de lo que estoy seguro que puedes imaginar. He acumulado las suficientes riquezas como para convertirme en un rey si quisiera. Pero, y lo que llevo años considerando, es el cómo poder seguir ayudando al edificio una vez no pueda ejercer como el espectro. —Dejó caer el rostro, abatido—. En algún momento tendría que retirarme, pero no podría dormir bien pensando que tal lugar está siendo profanado por personas que no saben nada acerca de las artes, personas que solo se molestan en tener los bolsillos llenos y dejan que otros se pavoneen encima de escenarios —terminó por escupir.

No cesé de dibujar sobre su carne, sintiendo sus venas y huesos bajo mis dedos, estremeciéndose cuando le rozaba con las uñas. Erik era alguien inteligente, y la confianza que tanto necesitaba era yo quien se la daba.

—Entonces, ¿ya tienes alguna idea de lo que hacer? —le sonreí, a pesar de que aún no me mirase directamente.

—Supongo que ser un patrón debería de ser el comienzo. Con la marcha del barón Regnault queda la necesidad de llenar las arcas, por lo que estoy seguro de que no tendrán ningún problema en aceptarme aun si mi nombre es o no conocido en la sociedad.

—Bueno, aparentemente eres un constructor conocido —le recordé.

—Además de que mi esposa es una de las divas de la ópera —me hizo saber, posando su otra mano encima de mía la cual le tocaba, arañando con cuidado el anillo que tenía puesto en el dedo corazón.

—Serás un patrón maravilloso —murmuré mientras me colocaba de puntillas e intentaba alcanzar sus labios—. Mis compañeras estarán tristes al saber que dicho hombre ya se encontrará casado.

De un suave movimiento le besé, deleitándome en el sabor delicioso del champán que todavía acompañaba a su aliento. Con la misma fuerza que había usado al abrazarme mientras estábamos en casa de las Giry, me agarró de las caderas para que no me separase de él, tomando pequeños alientos cuando nos era únicamente necesario. Sus dedos revoloteaban por la parte baja de mi espalda, y su boca era como el fuego, esparciendo sus llamas sin cuidado en mi interior, dejándome acalorada cuando quisimos apartarnos.

Un cosquilleo terrible me agitaba el estómago mientras le miraba a los ojos oscurecidos, pero en ellos crecieron chispas alegres, moviéndose tan sutilmente que de la supuesta nada apareció lo que confirmaría que era una rosa al lado de mi mejilla.

De dónde la había sacado nunca lo sabría, pero me la ofreció como si se tratase el más delicado de los diamantes. Los pétalos eran tupidos y con las espinas cortadas no dudé al tomarla de entre sus largos dedos, antes rozando el lazo negro que condecoraba al capullo abierto.

—Es preciosa —le dije con asombro mientras me la llevaba a la nariz y aspiraba su delicioso aroma.

—Esta noche estuviste verdaderamente fantástica, mi amor.

Tuve que reírme ante aquello, picoteando de nuevo sus labios.

—Estoy segura de que te diste cuenta de las cosas en las que fallé. —Hizo una mueca—. No puedo culparte.

—Por supuesto que hay errores pero, si algo he aprendido, es que la perfección no se puede conseguir.

—Muy astuto por tu parte —le incité—. Y dime, ¿cómo has llegado a dicha conclusión?

—Con el paso del tiempo, y de las situaciones, me he acabado dando cuenta de que ser demasiado exigente puede ser un peligro. —Agarrándome de los hombros me separó de él con un casto beso final en la frente—. Es mejor ser constructivo.

Quizá fuese un consejo para sí mismo, quizá uno para las amistades que mantenía, quizá para nuestro futuro matrimonio; de lo que estaba plenamente segura era de que jamás me escucharía negar sus palabras, a pesar de saber en realidad que, por mucho que lo intentase, una parte de él sería siempre el hombre severo que me llevó a buscarlo.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _De verdad, espero que os haya gustado, porque tras mucho cambiar las cosas aquí está al fin, de vuelta todo._

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	95. Lo jamás imaginado se cumplió

**La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 95** **: Lo jamás imaginado se cumplió**

Ocho días después,

Lunes, 15 de enero de 1872

No había sido capaz de mirar al cielo de otra forma que no fuese odio a lo largo del día. Había estado apoyada contra un cristal, suspirando como una anciana a la cual le duelen los huesos por el frío. La nieve caía con lentitud desde las gruesas nubes; esas traicioneras nubes que se habían alejado hacía una semana para regresar el día de hoy con más fuerza. Los copos de nieve se aglomeraban en las aceras, perdiendo su pureza al tocar el sucio suelo, convirtiéndose en ocasiones en agua, transformándose en charcos helados.

Había suspirado contra el cristal, apartándome de él.

—Al menos no hace viento —intentó animarme Antoinette en aquel instante, quien se encontraba bebiendo un agradable taza de té sobre el sofá—. Te ves terriblemente cansada, querida.

Y es que no podía sentirme mejor, ni si quiera cuando me levanté por la mañana; los días atrás habían sido todavía más caos de lo que pude imaginar, sobre todo por mi mente hiperactiva la cual no dejaba de ir de un lugar a otro sin cuidado, intentado que mantuviese la atención puesta en todo, como si en vez de casarme en realidad fuese a mi propia ejecución.

En aquel instante me recorrió un estremecimiento que todavía me sacudía; si hubiese sabido que Erik tenía tales pensamientos sobre el compromiso estaría terriblemente disgustada, por lo que intenté aclárame soltando una pequeña excusa.

—Me pregunto si Meg y Amir vendrán a tiempo con el vestido —hube murmurado mordiéndome enseguida los labios, añadiendo otra absurda preocupación a la lista.

La mujer dio una breve carcajada, indicándome con voz suave que me sentara de una vez a su lado.

—Además, todavía quedan seis horas —me hizo saber, inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

No quería parar de hacer acciones, aunque en verdad lo único que necesitaba era dormir unas pocas horas más y poder dejar de escuchar a mi mente inquiera.

La cabeza me vagó entonces en la idea de que aquella había sido mi última noche en la habitación que me dieron cuando llegué al Palais Garnier, apretándome aquel pensamiento el corazón, haciéndome ver a la temible Madame Giry como la había visto aquellos primeros días. Había sido tan amable a la vez que seria, salvándome del pozo de miseria al que podría haber entrado con facilidad, hundiéndome en él hasta que el agua me llegase por encima de la cabeza para ahogarme.

La mujer tuvo que darse cuenta de que me encontraba mirándola fijamente entonces, pues frunció los labios y su ceño se arrugó, dejando la taza que había estado manejando para observarme bien.

—Christine, estás más callada que de costumbre —había dicho, y al ver que no me defendía de ninguna forma y apartaba la mirada, continuó—. Quizá te esté subestimando, pero: ¿acaso tienes repentinas dudas sobre este matrimonio? —me cuestionó con una desesperanza casi palpable en su aliento, al igual que si la estuviese apretando los pulmones.

Abrí los ojos con horror para encontrarme con los suyos azules asustados, haciendo ahora una mueca al recordar tal absurda creencia por su parte.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —fue lo primero que tuve que decir—. Nunca podría tener indecisión sobre casarme con Erik. Es solo que a veces tengo la sensación de que voy a dejar mi vida atrás….

—Christine…

—Es un miedo absurdo —me defendí—, pero he estado el tiempo suficiente sola como para cuestionarme si cualquier costumbre de Erik va a poder molestarme cuando nos casemos.

—¿Es eso solo lo que te preocupa? —me insistió, con una ligereza que se inyectó directamente a cada nerviosismo que tenía, no pudiendo evitar explicarle todo lo que me estaba torturando.

Antes de conocer a Erik había sido feliz en la ópera; tenía amigas, amigos, un trabajo perfecto, el dinero suficiente para mantenerme, y las Giry habían sido como una familia para mí en aquel tiempo. Ahora tenía la sensación de que todo se me escapaba de los dedos. Mi marido podría bien decirme que no desperdiciase las horas trabajando, que solo necesitaba estar a su lado para ser feliz, que ahora era él mi familia. Por supuesto no podía creerme tales pensamientos. Erik seguía queriendo verme como la diva principal del edificio, y sabía con seguridad que tendría que tener mi vida fuera del matrimonio, aunque fuese únicamente para lucirme de lo enamorada que me encontraba.

Pero los grandes cambios no eran cosas de las que disfrutase, sobre todo porque a lo largo de mi vida habían sido como golpes.

Antoinette se mantuvo callada hasta que hube terminado, haciendo pequeños asentimientos cuando eran necesarios, pero ante todo dejando que me abriese de una vez, viéndome al final derramar lágrimas de una indignación que no comprendía.

Me abrazó con fuerza y palmeó la espalda, y cuando los sollozos más fuertes cesaron fue el momento en el que habló, y no pude evitar pensar en mi madre:

—Ningún matrimonio es perfecto —fue su primera sentencia—, pero ninguna convivencia lo es. Podría engañarte y decir que seréis felices continuamente, pero conociendo tu testarudez y lo mucho que Erik aprecia su intimidad, solo puedo animarte con la idea de que cada nuevo sentimiento que venzáis será maravilloso. Cada discusión, cada regocijo ante las cosas recién descubiertas, será un paso más fuerte en una marcha que, si Dios quiere, durará eternamente. No estás perdiendo nada; después de que salgáis de la iglesia seguiréis siendo los mismos; la misma dicha, los mismos temores, los mismos recuerdos. Cada uno por su lado, pero os hallareis en un camino el cual será más fácil si recorréis los dos juntos.

En aquel instante era como si hubiese descrito la relación del hombre conmigo desde un principio; ese mismo camino había sido por el que había comenzado a pasear el día en el que me propuse conocerle. El fino hilo del cual nos empujaríamos, cayendo a vacíos espeluznantes para terminar salvándonos.

—No tendría que ser muy diferente a lo de ahora, entonces —admití en voz alta, frotándome los ojos. Ella me dio un beso en cada mejilla.

—Quizá no creas que deba ser yo quien te diga algo así, pero me tomaré la libertad de hacerlo: tus padres estarían orgullosos. Le has dado vida a un hombre que no creía tener ningún propósito en la tierra, le regalas tu felicidad, tu fuerza y tu amor. Le muestras propósitos. —No pude evitar que otra ola de lágrimas me golpease—. Y por ello yo también estoy agradecida, Christine Daaé. Nunca hube pensado que al meterte entre estas cuatro paredes de piedra todo daría un cambio tan drástico.

—No me debes nada, Antoinette —la hice saber—. Desearía que mis padres estuviesen aquí.

Ella dejó caer el rostro, dedicándome una sonrisa triste.

—A veces me gustaría que se encontrasen con nosotros también.

Quedamos en un cómodo silencio, cada una distraída con sus propios pensamientos. Todavía me sorprendía que la regia maestra de ballet tuviese más de dos palabras que dedicar de vez en cuando, al menos con tanta profundidad. Algo ilógico sin duda. Ella había sufrido tanto prosperidad como males, por lo que era la mejor con la que conversar sobre preocupaciones.

Y ciertas _preocupaciones_ me apuñalaron con una fuerza estrepitosa, ruborizándome ante lo que repentinamente quería decir en voz alta; incluso ahora, mientras esperaba por un poco de champan, me llevé una de las manos a la mejilla intentando que el calor descendiese de ellas por arte de magia.

Tuve que erguirme a su lado, llamando su atención con un simple movimiento de espalda. Varias de mis amigas habían sido terriblemente concretas a lo que refería mi noche de bodas, dando sugerencias de lo más descabelladas y bochornosas. _Al menos por el momento._ Ninguna de ellas se había ofendido por no invitarlas a la celebración de nuestro matrimonio, alegrándose cuando las hice saber que en vez de eso haríamos una fiesta mucho menos intima que la boda para poder traer a todo los que quisiese, obligándome a prometer que serviría el vino más dulce que existiese en toda Francia. Pero no por ello cerraron la boca aunque intenté disuadirlas amablemente, pues la conversación se tornó cada vez más irrespetuosa hasta que tuve que hacerlas saber que no me interesaban sus siniestros consejos.

Pero creí que Antoinette sería harina de otro costal, y por lo feliz que parecía Amir cada vez que la veía, tenía una ligera idea de lo placentero que podría ser su lecho. Por lo que, tomando todo el aire que pude, solté algo de lo que no esperaba arrepentirme:

—Antoinette, ¿la primera vez que me acueste con Erik será…? —no sabía ni cómo acabar la oración, ni tan si quiera si sabía a lo que me estaba refiriendo. Todas mis fuerzas se habían marchado en cuando susurré la primera silaba, y comenzaba a ponerme más nerviosa al verla a ella tornarse de un color rojo enfermizo. ¡Imposible!

—¿Me estás preguntando lo que creo que me estas preguntando?

—¡No, no! —Alcé las manos para detener cualquier tipo de explicación que pudiese darme y que no quisiese escuchar—. Por supuesto que sé el… como tratar dicho acto. —Creí que podría desmayarme—. Varias mujeres se han ocupado ya de informarme bien, a pesar de tan si quiera preguntar.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que me cuestionas? —intentó entender, revolviéndose en el sofá.

—Yo…

Quería que la noche fuese perfecta. En las muchas novelas que había leído, si se atrevían a rozar de pasada dicho tema, lo hacían de manera idílica. Un acto ciego que desesperadamente te consume y te arrastra hacía un círculo del que aparentemente no quieres salir. Pero la verdad era otra, estaba segura de ello. En momentos de seriedad me costaba creer que fuese a desvestirme frente a Erik con sospechosa tranquilidad; y menos aún podía imaginármelo a él de una forma tan vulnerable. Era cierto que habíamos rozado la pasión en varias ocasiones, pero por mucho que intentase aceptar que debía desinhibirme, mi parte más niña negaba con la cabeza fuertemente.

—¿Será terrible? —me atreví a enunciar en voz alta otra vez, haciendo una mueca—. No me figuro sobre lo que en realidad pasará esta noche. ¿Y si nuestra timidez nos lleva a dormir en habitaciones separadas? —admití con horror, ahora verdaderamente espantada por todos los picos que comenzaba a ver más claramente.

Para hacer aún más hincapié en mi vergüenza, Antoinette rio alegremente en ese instante, al igual que si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. La tuve que dedicar una mirada amarga, cruzándome de brazos y comenzando a rogar que no me contestase. Sin embargo, no me hizo caso:

—Verdaderamente, lo último que creo es que esta noche la paséis separados. —Esta vez fue ella quien se volvió a poner colorada—. Puede sonar como una barbaridad pero: sigue tus instintos.

—No puedo imaginarme a Erik… —comencé en voz alta, parando enseguida.

—¡Yo sí que no puedo, _mon Dieu_!

—Lo que quiero decir es… que nunca ha mencionado este tema, y yo no creo que sepa cómo abordarlo. Rápidamente se ha convertido más en una obligación que en algo con lo que otorga placer.

Nos habíamos dedicado miradas anhelantes, besos entusiastas, caricias ciertamente indecentes, pero nunca puesto en verdaderas palabras lo que nos estaba ocurriendo en aquellas ocasiones. Habíamos bordeado con sutilezas la declaración de una pasión compartida, todavía consiguiendo estremecerme cuando recordaba la mirada que en una ocasión lanzó a la cama y después a mí. ¡Pero nada más allá de eso! Y no saber el final me estaba consumiendo.

La mujer levantó una ceja, arrastrando los dedos por su pelo bien trenzado.

—Estoy segura de que en alguna ocasión habéis estado tentados. —Me escrutó con la mirada, teniéndome que quedar quieta para no delatarme ante sus palabras, pero con un suspiro me agarró de los brazos dejando que cayesen junto a los suyos con flacidez—. Lo único que puedo hacer para calmar tu mente es asegurarte de que quizá esta noche sea incómoda, y puede que una de las más confusas que vayas a tener, pero puedo prometerte que será perfecta. Hablad, preguntaos y haceos saber lo que necesitéis para estar cómodos. Es lo que has estado haciendo hasta ahora, no habrá mucha diferencia. Estaréis juntos y eso es lo que importa, ya verás.

Hubo algo emocionante en los ojos de Antoinette que me hacía desear pasar las horas que quedaban hasta el atardecer e ir directamente a lo que me estaba agobiando. Pero aquello no podía ser, pues entonces entraron una Meg y Amir parlanchines, llevando entre sus brazos el que era mi vestido y enseguida fui envuelta por las dos damas, palabras del caballero que se despedía y un montón de capas de telas para que no pasase frío, nudos que se convertían en lazos e indicaciones a obedecer.

Fueron unas horas divertidas, llegando incluso a relajarme, sorprendiéndome de que repentinamente nos hallásemos las tres listas y a la espera de Darius. Las dos mujeres salieron y volvieron a dejarme con mis pensamientos enredados.

Erik me había preguntado por todo lo que quería en la boda. Iglesia, sacerdote, invitados, adornos, ropas, el tentempié que tomaríamos después del enlace… Incluso había estado tentado a comprarme joyas para colocarme en el cabello. ¡Y eso que en una ocasión dijo que deseaba una boda íntima y modesta! Mas, era todo perfecto.

Me levanté de la pequeña butaca frente al tocador con un cuidado sublime —ahora lo recordaba como si me moviese por el agua e un río a contra corriente—. Me acerqué con pequeños pasos frente al gran espejo que había colgado de una de las paredes, observando de nuevo mi reflejo con estupefacción. El vestido era una cosa preciosa; no se trataba del blanco puro que ahora todas las jóvenes llevaban, sino como el esmaltado de una perla, brillando en color vainilla en algunas partes. Un montón de telas se arremolinaban en las caderas, con botones y lazos intrincados, terminando cada borde en bandas marrones y tupidas.

Ya me lo había visto puesto en varias ocasiones tras tener que ir a probar las medidas, pero solo el día de hoy podía brillar como lo hacía, al igual que si supiese cuál era su admirable cometido.

No era capaz de acostumbrarme a los pinchazos que me ofrecía el corsé —y en verdad ahora solo podía pensar en desatar de una vez las cuerdas que me estrujaban—. Pero tuve que admitir que, sorprendentemente, me alzaba el busto y empequeñecía de manera increíble la cintura, dejándome ver tremendamente atractiva.

Antoinette y Meg me habían dado el toque final con el poco maquillaje que le pusieron a mi piel y el increíble recogido que crearon con mi cabello, dejando que los rizos tomasen posiciones no forzadas y aun así viéndose ataviado, cubriéndolos después con el enorme velo que pronto eché sobre mi rostro, convirtiéndose mi visión en un campo de niebla.

Sin avisarme entraron de nuevo, con expresiones de gozo en sus rostros parecidos. Las dos iban igual de distinguidas, en colores ligeramente oscuros, más a tono para el invierno. Se habían colocado las mismas gargantillas, luciendo sus cuellos de cisne a la luz parpadeante de las velas.

—¡ _Oh_ , Christine! ¡Te ves preciosa! Cada vez que te miro me das más envidia —había gritado Meg, lanzándose contra mi pecho para abrazarme, contestando yo a su gesto con verdadera emoción.

—Bueno, ella es la novia —habló su madre, apartando a la rubia para darme un toque mucho más pequeño—. Debemos marchar ya, Darius nos está esperando con el carro.

—Está bien —las dije, con la garganta reseca—. Acepto vuestros cumplidos —me reí—, aunque no creo que pueda rivalizar con vosotras. Una lástima que vistáis tan elegantemente tan pocas veces al año.

—Una pena que no haya más bodas a lo largo del año —se quejó Meg, saliendo ya hacia el pasillo de su casa—, o bailes en la ópera. Si hubiese uno cada mes tendría un increíble armario con vestidos y sabría coser perfectamente, para no tener que repetir ninguno.

—¡Vaya cosas son las que te alientan! —suspiró su madre, golpeándole la espalda tras dar un traspiés con las faldas de su vestido.

A pesar de lo extraña que podía sentirme a lo largo del camino ya de por sí, tuve que lidiar además con las miradas de las personas que nos cruzábamos, correteando para introducirnos enseguida en la berlina, dirigiéndonos a paso apresurado a donde me esperaba mi novio el cual, me había hecho saber un persa muy locuaz, se encontraba más histérico de lo que jamás pude imaginar.

Todo era un sueño de palabras bonitas, frases que me deseaban buena suerte y risas. Estuve atenta a todo, educada contestando a cualquier cuestión que se me hiciese, intentando seguir la conversación; sin embargo, en mi mente solo cabía un pensamiento, y ese solo estaba ocupado por Erik. Me había hecho tantas preguntas a los largo de los días pasados; no habíamos disfrutado de un solo momento donde poder distraernos el uno con el otro. Se encontraba triste porque fuese a tomar una semana libre en la ópera, aun habiendo tenido el papel principal en La Traviata —como si fuese él quien me obligase—, prometiéndome que ensayaríamos todos los días, pues no deseaba que perdiese la práctica y terminase de nuevo en el coro.

En aquel momento había reído, pero más tarde en la noche, encontrándome sola en mi propia cama, tuve que cuestionarme el qué haríamos esa semana. O en un futuro. No me imaginaba viviendo bajo la ópera mucho más. Deseaba rayos de sol que me abrazasen al despertar, escuchar la lluvia caer en el tejado de nuestra propia casa, el viento mecer las ramas de los árboles que hubiesen cerca.

No detestaba la casa de Erik, pero me volvía intranquila al pensar que dichos siete días estaríamos confinados entre las paredes de una cueva —bien decorada— y vigilados por un lago.

Con un suspiro final deduje que Antoinette tenía más razón de la que creí al principio; le preguntaría a Erik sobre los pensamientos que me agitaban la mente. Pero, sin duda, no esta noche.

Cuando quise pestañear más de dos veces la iglesia estaba frente a nuestras narices y el sol se había puesto. Darius nos ayudó tanto a salir como a entrar en el santuario de Dios, alabando mi aspecto con cada paso que dábamos, terminando por quedar sola en el pequeño recibidor antes de continuar hacia donde se encontraban los invitados y el sacerdote. Con una sonrisa diminuta me despedí de los tres que me habían acompañado, dedicándome ojos emocionados y expresiones arrugadas de felicidad.

Si en algún momento pensé que temía a salir a un escenario frente a cientos de ojos curiosos, lo que estaba padeciendo no tenía nombre. Jamás podría sentir miedo de nuevo a la hora de cantar frente a un público; el corazón me martilleaba tras los oídos, tenía la vista borrosa y lo único que deseaba era que alguien se encontrase a mi lado para obligarme a caminar.

Días atrás había terminado por decidir que estaría sola a la hora de cruzar el pasillo hasta el altar. Tras darle las suficientes vueltas creí en que Antoinette podría ser la que me llevase del brazo, pero más tarde sentencié que, aunque mi padre no se encontrase delante, sería su imagen la que me llevaría junto al hombre que amaba. Me había colocado unos pendientes pertenecientes a mi madre, y de la zona del vestido donde se recortaba la tela en el pecho, conseguimos clavar unos gemelos de oro de mi padre. Aquella era la forma de llevarlos conmigo en un día tan feliz.

Allí estaba entonces, agarrando con más fuerza de la necesaria el maravilloso ramo de flores azules y blancas entre los dedos, sintiendo los tallos rasgarme la piel.

Me imaginé sus expresiones e intenté recrear al menos la voz de mi padre para calmarme, teniendo que cerrar los ojos para que las lágrimas no se deslizasen por mis mejillas. No era momento de entristecerme, a pesar de que no creía sentir pesar en su totalidad, pues había una emoción palpitante en mi pecho que me hacía querer correr hasta los brazos de Erik.

Con un asentimiento, y colocando de buena forma los brazos bajo el velo, al aparecer Omid me indicó que saliese en lo que se suponía que era un minuto, y con eso me dispuse a contar, obligándome después a mover las piernas —creyendo que me estaba arrastrando—; y entonces todo cayó en su sitio. Nunca antes había estado tan segura al tomar una decisión.

Tras dar el primer paso para cruzar el pórtico todo miedo quedó atrás. Quizá lo retomase con el paso de las horas, pero en aquel preciso instante fue como caminar en un espacio en blanco, creando nuevas marcas a lo largo del trayecto.

Erik me había esperado junto al gran altar. Nunca antes sospeché el verle dentro de una iglesia; según me hizo saber de forma un tanto brusca, jamás hubo compartido la fe que yo misma aceptaba, mas, no estuvo reacio en que los votos fuesen tomados en aquel espléndido lugar. Las vidrieras brillaban con colores oscuros, al igual que si nos encontrásemos bajo las aguas de algún océano, siendo cada vez más tarde. El hombre iba tan perfectamente vestido como siempre, pero aun así recordaba con claridad cómo el aliento se me había quedado entre los labios, acelerando cada vez más el paso hasta postrarme a su lado, aún con la gasa cubriéndome los ojos. No era su verdadera cara la que veía, pues la que ahora consideraba una de las más siniestras máscaras, era la que llevaba puesta, haciéndole ver como el hombre normal que siempre quiso ser. Pero sus dos orbes ambarinos me atravesaban al igual que flechas ígneas, revolviéndome el estómago con una sensación de dicha inverosímil.

No nos hablamos, y cuando el obispo regordete, al cual estaba acostumbrada ver dar misa, llamó al orden, quedamos los dos en paralelo, recibiendo la charla que nos daba con increíble quietud a pesar de que nuestros sentimientos eran ciertamente los contrarios. El último parpadeo que me dedicó Erik antes de hacer una mueca para dirigir la expresión al frente había sido una promesa que todavía no llegaba a comprender en su totalidad.

Intercambiamos palabras, los anillos, nos besamos. Tuvo que levantar el velo, con el mismo cuidado con el que trataría a una mariposa entre sus manos, agachándose después para depositar sobre mis labios un roce decente y tremendamente torpe. O al menos así lo había sentido, pero las personas que observaban la escena parecieron satisfechas, aplaudiendo entre ánimos mientras nos apretábamos las manos y veíamos con felicidad nuestras nuevas alianzas. La banda de oro le daba un aire majestuoso a los dedos de Erik, y yo no podía estar más satisfecha con la mía misma, habiendo cambiado la de compromiso a la mano izquierda para dejar libre la derecha.

Firmamos unos papeles; papeles donde mi apellido cambiaba al de D'Alember. Erik había conseguido falsificar los suyos —nunca entendería el poco tiempo que le llevó— para tener al fin el mismo que Antoinette, su ahora supuesta hermana.

Nada podría haber sido más perfecto aquella noche.

Nos dirigimos a la casa de Amir, comimos, bebimos, hablamos y nos deleitamos rememorando tiempos pasados con los que hacernos sonreír.

Sin embargo, el camino a la ópera los dos solos había sido ligeramente más tenso, titubeando a la hora de hablar, sin llegar a ningún tema con el que sentirnos plenamente cómodos.

Repentinamente aparté los ojos del fuego, moviendo la cabeza hacia la dirección de las palabras de Erik, quien me había llamado para mostrarme dos copas de cuello alto y una botella recién abierta de champán. Le sonreí con alegría mientras se sentaba a mi lado, extendiendo los dedos hacia la que me ofrecía.

Hicimos un pequeño brindis, casi pudiendo cortar el nerviosismo que nos rodeaba con el aliento. No obstante, él fue el primero en hablar, poniendo más atención a lo que estaba diciendo.

— _Madeimoselle_ Lombard es una mujer encantadora —me hizo saber, desajustándose con cuidado la corbata gris, dejándome ver con satisfacción en su muñeca el gemelo que le había regalado del supuesto color de sus ojos. Se había desprendido de la capa y la chaqueta en cuanto cruzamos la puerta a su hogar, arrojando fuera de mis hombros mi propio manto y desclavándome del cabello también el largo velo, depositando las piezas de ropa sobre su hermoso piano.

—Es una maravilla que Carine haya podido venir hoy —le contesté con satisfacción—. Ojalá puedas conocerla en más profundidad. Es tan inocente y risueña; tiene altas expectativas de todo el mundo, algo que sin duda he envidiado de su personalidad desde el día en el que la conocí.

—Parece estar embelesada por Ann —rio quedamente, dando otro sorbo después con la mirada brillante. Tuve que hacer un resoplido.

—Sabe reconocer a un artista cuando lo ve —la defendí—. Además, ha estado muy amable con todo el mundo. Incluso Darius no dejaba de hablar con ella, ¿te fijaste? —Esta vez fui yo quien se carcajeó.

—No me di cuenta, a decir verdad. —Se encogió de hombros, dando otro trago más largo. Ya se había terminado la primera copa e iba a por la segunda, siendo sorprendentemente veloz en comparación conmigo, y eso que acababa de traerlas.

—Quizá podamos ir a verla tocar en la banda en la que trabaja. Estoy segura de que te encantará oírla, y no está demasiado lejos de aquí—. Aparté la mirada, llevándola de nuevo al fuego—. Intentaré avisarla con tiempo en el caso de que hagan audiciones para la orquesta del Palais Garnier. Estaría emocionada de trabajar en un lugar tan espectacular.

Erik solo hizo un pequeño sonido a modo de asentimiento, cruzando los tobillos bajo la mesa de café que teníamos delante. A lo largo de la tarde y noche me había estado mordisqueando tanto los labios y el interior de las mejillas que en algunos lugares lo único que conseguí fue producir sangre, y me horroricé aún más al darme cuenta de que me llevaba una uña a la boca, parando enseguida el movimiento para dejar que fluyese hasta el cuello.

Todo a nuestro alrededor rogaba porque detuviésemos el silencio en el que nos encontrábamos, y con una estupenda idea, me volví a dirigir al que ahora era mi esposo.

—Erik, ¿podrías tocar algo? —le rogué—. Es extraño que no haya habido música en nuestra boda siendo tan amantes de la misma.

Se levantó con exaltación y varios asentimientos, correteando hacia el órgano, comentándome ya con lo que me agasajaría los oídos mientras se reclinaba en el banco. Estaba intranquilo, no se debía ser muy listo para darse cuenta. Se agitaba por todo, y no era capaz de mantener la mirada en nada durante más de dos segundos, terminando por encogerse si me atrevía a cruzársela. Pero la música hacía magia en él, esperando ahora a que le acompañase con un enternecimiento en el cuerpo del cual era yo participe también, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja mientras dejaba de mirarme y paseaba la falsa nariz de la máscara sobre las partituras que allí mantenía, abriendo un cajón para sacar las que más le gustasen.

Bebiendo el poco champán que ya me quedaba, dejé la copa junto a la suya, siendo rápida al ir a su lado. Pero, antes de indicarle que comenzase, permití que mis caderas se apoyasen en su costado, recibiendo él mi peso además entre uno de sus largos brazos, creando un pequeño apretón.

—Si me permites, estos zapatos son terriblemente incómodos —le hice saber desabrochándome las hebillas de los tacones, satisfecha cuando fui capaz de volver a mi altura normal y obtuve la plena movilidad de mis deditos doloridos. Era una lástima llevar unas medias tan gruesas, preguntándome el cómo se sentirían las caras alfombras que decoraban el suelo al tacto.

Apartándome de su lado, rápidamente dejé el calzado donde habíamos permitido que las otras prendas fuesen olvidadas, regresando enseguida para colocarme a su derecha, observando de reojo como se erguía y tomaba la posición indicada para comenzar a tocar.

Su aura se había sentido extraña cuando me descalcé, supuse por ser un acto ciertamente personal, pero mejor tarde que nunca. Era un comienzo, desenvolverme para estar cómoda debía de ser algo natural, lo mismo para él. Aunque tenía que admitir que parecía mucho más reacio a dichos propósitos.

—No deberías usar prendas para intentar ser más alta —murmuró repentinamente, acariciando las teclas con reverencia.

—Si fuese más alta no tendrías que inclinarte tanto para besarme.

—No creo que exista ningún modelo de calzado que te haga llegar a mi altura —conseguí hacerle reír, dándome un pequeño tirón el estómago.

—Estoy segura de que llevas razón. Supongo que habrás escuchado esto más veces: pero eres terriblemente alto, querido.

Dejó el movimiento de manos que mantenía, crispando los dedos. Todavía no nos mirábamos, pero me atreví a vislumbrar su rostro por el rabillo del ojo, a pesar de que su cara no expresase ninguna emoción.

—¿Te molesta mi tamaño?

Me apoyé entonces contra él, descansando la barbilla contra su hombro, colocándoseme una sonrisa tonta en los labios al verle mirarme de refilón con los nervios a flor de piel. ¿Cómo podía haber preguntado algo tan disparatado? Solo Erik podía seguir teniendo dudas aun habiéndonos comprometido en cuerpo y alma horas atrás.

—Creo que es el momento justo para admitirlo: me he casado contigo solo por tu tamaño. —Dejé que de mi garganta saliesen risotadas contentas provenientes desde la dicha a la intranquilidad, viendo con satisfacción como la zona de su cuello descubierta se coloreaba de rojo, y en sus propios labios se estiraba una sonrisa de disculpa.

Deposité sobre su falsa mejilla un beso, extrañada por acariciar algo tan raro como aquello. No sabía de qué estaba hecha la máscara, no era nada que hubiese tocado antes, pero tampoco quería que se distrajese lo suficiente como para no dejarme escuchar su concierto, haciéndole saber que podía comenzar y que no le molestaría mientras durase.

La música consiguió el propósito que pretendía. Una calma aparente creada por los sonidos se instauró como una tercera persona en la sala, y estaba satisfecha con ello. Me deleitaba viéndole mover las manos por encima de los teclados, clavando las piernas en el muelle para que saliese el aire del tremendo instrumento. Todo su cuerpo era un balanceo casi hipnótico, y de no ser por el pequeño detalle que le cubría el rostro, habría sido como si me mostrase su alma de nuevo. El hombre parecía relajarse con cada minuto que pasaba, llevando nuestras mentes a un lugar mucho más pacífico del que debíamos afrontar, olvidando por unos instantes cuidadosos las vergüenzas que nos obligaban a tratarnos como si jamás antes hubiésemos compartido ningún amor.

La melodía que hacía sonar no tenía letra, y tampoco me molesté en preguntarle cual había sido su motivación al componerla. Era clara en sus intenciones; había comenzado como algo violento, casi estrepitoso, cambiando enseguida a tonos más lentos para transformarla en algo turbio que creció al anhelo, la insatisfacción y la tristeza.

En aquel instante estuve a punto de hacerle parar para rogarle algo menos melancólico, sin embargo, trasladando las palmas a notas mucho más agudas lentamente, de tal caos resurgió una armonía sencilla, tímida e indecisa, todavía venciéndose por el pasado.

Erik podía bien haber estado narrando la que había sido su vida con aquella música, terminando por abrir las alas y mostrarme los acordes felices y radiantes de los que ahora disfrutaba, acabando la composición en un gesto brusco, no demasiado acorde con lo que había estado escuchando hasta ahora. Daba la impresión de estar inacabada.

Sus respiraciones eran lentas, cuidadosas, y cuando se atrevió a mirarme en sus ojos brillaba algo que no llegaba a comprender.

—¿Ha sido de tu agrado? —me preguntó, moviendo los dedos hacia las notas que formaban la marcha nupcial mientras escapaba el último aliento del órgano.

—Ha sido perfecto, Erik —susurré, llevando la mano derecha sobre la suya, viendo como brillaban nuestros anillos bajo la luz de las velas. Pero aquello no pareció satisfacerle.

—Te ves molesta —me hizo saber en un tono preocupado.

—No lo estoy. Quizá algo distraída por la maravilla que acabo de escuchar —confesé. Al menos no era una mentira.

Él apretó nuestro agarre, dejando caer la cabeza hacia un lado, permitiendo que su otra mano llegase a mi cuello, con una lentitud que me erizó el vello. Permitió que su dedo índice se deslizase desde la curva de mi oreja hasta el cuello, descendiendo después hacia las faldas del vestido, acariciando las telas con reverencia. No fui capaz de apartar los ojos de los suyos y cuando me contestó, su tono vacilante me hirió por dentro.

No pude evitar un estremecimiento

—Entonces debe de ser preocupación lo que estas sintiendo —dijo sin una pizca de duda.

Resoplé, resentida por lo muy bien que podía leer mis expresiones. Pero cuanto más callaba más parecía acobardarse, y ahora era el momento perfecto para declarar mis temores respecto a la noche, o al menos encontrar un inicio que nos llevase al lecho conyugal no solo a dormir si la suerte quería.

Le agarré de las dos manos, llevándome los nudillos hasta los labios para depositar allí pequeños besos y caricias.

—Claro que estoy preocupada —acepté sin titubear, a lo que él me cortó.

—Christine —habló en un jadeo—, sabes que no… haremos nada que no desees. —Me rodeó la cara con los dedos, con una reverencia que me hizo parecer más un ser angelical que un simple humano con sueños y necesidades corrientes—. Ya has hecho feliz a Erik casándote con él; prometiéndole que pasaras tiempo a su lado. Jamás me impondría a ti.

Permití que mis propios dedos llegasen a su rostro, arrastrando las uñas tanto por las zonas de la máscara como en la carne que dejaba ver. Su labio seguía siendo una cosa extraña, disimulado, por supuesto, pero con una anchura lo suficientemente grande como para todavía dar la impresión de tener una mueca en su boca.

Pasé las uñas por esa zona, rascando entonces lo que era el maquillaje que usaba para mantener todo unido a su piel.

—Erik, creo que me malinterpretas —fui capaz de decir, lamiéndome los labios. El hombre se veía abatido, cansado. Y en esta ocasión una duda me cruzó la mente, temblando por la nueva idea—. ¿Qué es lo que tú deseas? —tuve que cuestionarle. Algo dentro de mí me aseguraba que en cuanto tuviésemos la ocasión nos lanzaríamos el uno a por el otro, pero la parte más racional de mi cabeza sabía que mi marido no era ese tipo de persona, y podía ser que la boda hubiese sido lo suficientemente satisfactoria para él como para… para no mover ninguna pieza más y terminar aquí la noche.

En un abrazo repentino juntó su pecho contra el mío, teniendo que cruzar las piernas para acercarnos más. Ocultó el rostro en mi cabello, quedando su voz amortiguada, bañándome en las grietas de entusiastas que admitía tener.

— _Oh_ , mi amor, si supieses lo que verdaderamente deseo no te atreverías a acercarte jamás a mí, temiendo por la bestia que puedo llegar a ser si me libero.

Froté la frente contra su camisa, levantando los ojos a los suyos, con el ceño fruncido.

—Quizá te horrorices también si comprendieses mis intenciones para esta noche —mascullé, totalmente ruborizada y a punto de salir de mi piel—. Me encuentro preocupada por no saber cómo comenzarlo.

Erik quedó callado por un minuto, estudiándome sin pestañear, haciendo que la incomodidad que ya mantenía sobre mis hombros empeorase, tornándose en fuego mi alma y corazón. Mas, no me atreví a deshacer lo que dije; arrepentirme sería darle a entender de alguna forma que no le deseaba, ¡y por todos los cielos, que me cayese un rayo si no lo hacía!

No obstante, cuando habló fue como un corte limpio.

—Eres demasiado inocente para saber lo que estás diciendo.

Lo que antes había sido vergüenza se tornó enfado. Quizá no me interesaron los consejos de mis compañeras del ballet, pero había que ser tonta para no hacer caso a algunas de las cosas dichas y no pretender usarlas esta noche.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para darte a entender lo mucho que te quiero, Erik? —le dije de manera osca, soltándome de su agarre para cruzarme de brazos—. ¿Deseas que me desnude y así demostrar mis intenciones?

Si en alguna ocasión había pensado que era pálido, en comparación con el color que tenía ahora su piel era inigualable a cualquier persona sana, abriendo y cerrando la boca antes de poder pronunciar palabras reales.

—Por favor, no seas obscena —me rogó, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo, pellizcándose las palmas. Tuve que apiadarme de él, al menos una parte de mí lo hizo, pues con un suspiro me volví al frente, estudiando cada uno de los tubos del órgano.

—Este tipo de cosas han salido mejor en otras ocasiones —le recordé, todavía conmovida al pensar en la ocasión que jugamos a escondernos detrás del escenario, persiguiéndome él como el fantasma que era—. Con más simpleza y sencillez.

Al ver que no conseguiría ninguna contestación por su parte, todavía blanquecino estudiándose las venas de las manos, decidí que al menos, hasta que se sintiese cómodo, sería yo quien guiase la situación, mordisqueándome los labios ante la primera petición que debería cumplir.

Hundiendo los dedos bajo la manga de su camisa, acariciando las cicatrices que allí escondía, le llamé, dedicándole una mirada sincera, hechizada por sus propios ojos amarillos, terriblemente gélidos.

Acabarían convirtiéndose en miel a lo largo de la noche si se dejaba.

—Vayamos poco a poco. —Con algo de audacia le desabroché el botón que lo mantenía confinado, lentamente por si decidía apartarse. Y, ante todo, me prometí a mí misma no sentirme ofendida por cualquier gesto de rechazo que pudiese hacerme. Pero él no estaba por la labor de decir que no, distraído en mi rostro, como si no comprendiese bien lo que le estaba diciendo.

Cuando me dejó repetir lo mismo en su otro brazo, me lancé enseguida a por el brillante chaleco que llevaba hoy, con intrincadas flores bordadas en negro. Los pequeños botones se me resistieron, aunque algo de culpa la habrían tenido mis dedos torpes, pues a pesar de ser yo quien iniciaba esto, no dejaban de temblar para mi terrible bochorno.

Erik seguía callado, aunque cada vez más receptivo a mis acciones, y cuando conseguí desvestirle al fin de dicha prenda, sus propias manos pararon las mías, indicándome que parase para que esta vez fuese él quien se moviese sobre mí.

Con un esmero que jamás hube visto en él, trató de comprender el rompecabezas que eran las agujas en mi cabello, palpando cada mechón hasta que descubría lo que necesitaba, sacando los rizos de su confinamiento doloroso. Permitía que revotasen y apretaba la raíz, teniendo yo que suspirar ante sus atenciones.

Nunca creí que un acto tan mundano pudiese cargarse de tanta intimidad. Su aliento me rozaba las pestañas, y cada respiración profunda me dejaba ver cómo le temblaba la garganta, subiéndole y bajándole la nuez.

Cuando todo el cabello cedió a sus avances, encontrándose ahora a la altura de mi cintura, volvimos a mirarnos, en esta ocasión con sonrisas fáciles en los labios. Y estuvimos dispuestos a compartir un beso. Se trataba de algo elemental; el tercero que nos dábamos desde que nos habíamos convertido en marido y mujer, habiendo sido el segundo un robo mío a su boca después de la maravillosa cena. Pero sin duda era algo a lo que estábamos acostumbrados, regresando a una comodidad que habíamos creado con anterioridad. Siempre podríamos volver allí cuando nos perdiésemos.

Nuestros labios no permitían ninguna separación, pero en medio de la apresurada urgencia, Erik tomó mi mano, rastreando con las dos palmas su pecho, hasta llegar al corazón, dejándome allí sola y perdida, teniendo la cabeza sobre las nubes, deleitándome en su aliento indomable. Lo que no esperé fue el mismo gesto por su parte, más solitario, colocando su otra mano sobre mi propio torso, escuchando los latidos que se escondían allí dentro; unos latidos que iban al mismo compás que los suyos.

La calma se instaló repentinamente a nuestros lados, pudiendo ver ahora su mirada cetrina estudiarme, al igual que si fuese a negarme a su toque. En realidad podría haber pedido mucho más, que hubiese hundido los dedos bajo el vestido, olvidándose la barrera que era el corsé y camisola hasta llegar a mis senos, pero el aire de mis pulmones salió de otra forma, sin darme verdadero tiempo a contemplar las palabras que formaron:

—Quítate la máscara, Erik.

Y todo se volvió frío de nuevo. Y lo único que quería en aquel preciso instante era llorar.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Vamos cada vez más al centro de la situación… Puajajajaja!_

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	96. La llave

_Algo que tengo que decir es que he extrañado también mucho a las personas que me leían. ¡Muchísimas gracias por no rendiros cuando tengo estos lapsus temporales tan terribles!_

 _Es un capítulo verdaderamente largo, pero espero que merezca la pena._

 _Vamos con… el amor… Puajajajajaj!_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **La música en el alma**

 **Capítulo 96** **: La llave**

Continuación,

Lunes, 15 de enero de 1872

Arrancó la mano de donde la mantenía, dejándome la zona dolorida por su repentina ausencia. De su garganta salió lo que supuse que era un quejido, consiguiendo tras un tropiezo colocarse en pie, dando dos zancadas hacia el centro del enorme salón con el rostro contraído, desprendiéndose de la gracia que siempre le acompañaba sin darse cuenta.

No me atreví a sentirme molesta, o a que la decepción en mi pecho se convirtiese en enfado; no merecería la pena. Le observé por encima del hombro, sin darme la vuelta todavía, no generando ninguna expresión facial; no había sorpresa o decepción con la que pudiese atacarme después. Todavía me sentía aturdida por el beso, pero más allá de eso, la mente me susurraba palabras de aliento que pudiese decirle, incluso de piedad, cosas que sabía perfectamente que Erik no quería. Por lo que me mantuve en silencio hasta que lo único audible era su respiración compungida.

—Christine —me llamó cuando me estudió levantarme. El corazón me ordenó eso, intentando seguirle cuando lo único que hacía era acercarse de espaldas al sofá. ¿En qué momento me había vuelto el depredador y él la presa? Mi yo interior se relamió por ello pero, más allá de aquello, una preocupación genuina me obligaba a actuar por su comodidad, silenciando cualquier pensamiento que no viniese al caso.

Al tenerle al fin delante, le extendí las manos para que las agarrase.

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos —le sonreí lo más calmada que pude—. Todavía nos queda champán.

— _Oh_ , Christine…

Dudó, deseoso de tomarme y dejarse guiar o preferir retirarse y aparecer en la mañana, dirigiendo los ojos a su habitación un par de veces. Él sabía lo que pretendía que ocurriese si me acompañaba; bajaríamos las barreras para que cada uno descubriese en su totalidad el alma del otro, sin arrepentimientos ni vergüenzas, a un tiempo lento si hacía falta. Y aquello fue lo que aceptó.

A pesar de la mención de la bebida todavía fría, no nos molestamos en rellenar las copas, distraídos en los ojos del otro, vislumbrando las sombras que teníamos cada uno en nuestro interior. Entre los cómodos cojines, oculté las piernas bajo la falda, sentándome sobre ellas en cuclillas, adquiriendo una altura mayor a la normal. No sabía si el calor que ahora sentía era a causa del fuego frente a nosotros o si mi propia temperatura se había disparado ante las palabras que ahora formaban mis labios:

— _Mon amour_ —susurré en un aliento bajo. De no ser porque nuestro agarre todavía se mantenía unido y me apretó los brazos a modo de respuesta, hubiese creído que no me escuchó, vigilando algo detrás de mi cabeza—. Tenemos toda la vida para _conocernos_ —seguí, sintiendo la timidez atacarme las mejillas—, pero desearía que cuando lo hagamos no haya barreras entre nosotros.

Erik hizo una mueca, soltándome, pero sin llegar a apartarse de mí, permitiéndome continuar con los toques bajo las mangas de su camisa. Lentamente fui levantando las telas, observando con horror silencioso las cicatrices que coloreaban allí su carne, estremeciéndome cuando volvió a hablar en un tono bajo.

—La máscara siempre será una barrera —alegó con un desafecto que me dio a entender lo poco que podía discutir sobre aquello. Pero yo no me rendiría.

—He visto tu verdadero rostro, Erik. —Se encogió—. Conozco tu pasado; el supuesto hombre que eres en la ópera. Aún sigo aquí; estamos casados. No entiendo cómo puedes pensar que ahora podría dejarte. Como si precisamente entre todas las noches, esta fuese mi predilecta para huir.

Me miró con miedo en los ojos, en todo el cuerpo, estremeciéndose con más violencia.

—A veces creo que aún sigo en Persia, preso de las drogas —dijo entre exhalaciones—. No quiero despertar —me rogó, como si con aquello comprendiese sus miedos. Y a pesar de hacerlo, quería hacerle saber lo muy real que era dicho día; un día maravilloso, donde habíamos disfrutado de una boda y convite junto con las personas que más queríamos.

—No vas a despertar. —Con meticulosidad le agarré de la palma, dejando que colocase los dedos sobre mi mejilla, acariciándome el rostro—. Soy real. Todo hoy lo ha sido; una boda perfecta con el hombre que jamás creía que me aceptaría.

—En el caso de que esto sea un delirio y mi vida regrese a los horrores del pasado, no seré capaz de vivir; no en un mundo de blancos y negros. No en un mundo sin ti. —Sus ojos eran reveladores, de una manera que no habría previsto que serían. Si lo hubiese sabido, lamento admitir que habría escapado de la noche que se cernía entre nosotros. Estaba dispuesto a ofrecerme todos sus secretos, o al menos así lo quería creer, pues sus manos volvieron a rodearme, obligándome a inclinarme sobre él para un beso suave y poco delator, apartándome antes de profundizarlo más.

—Entonces, ¿tu máscara…? —Me silenció con otro apretón de sus labios, levantándose entonces para agarrarme bajo las rodillas y el torso entre un grito de sorpresa, rápidamente sujetándome a su cuello—. ¡Erik!

—La última vez que intenté cogerte fue cuando te coloqué en la barca, ¿lo recuerdas? —rio de repente, derritiendo el último resquicio de malestar que pude estar sintiendo.

Le respondí con regocijo, uniéndome a sus carcajadas sinceras, pataleando cuando giró sobre sí mismo y se detuvo antes de entrar a ninguna habitación. Era como si no fuese una carga, aun pudiendo sentir a la perfección sus músculos crispados de los brazos, dejándome imaginar lo que podría ver si se desnudaba. Pero él se quedó clavado en el suelo, mirando una puerta u otra.

—Quizá deberíamos… ir a la que está mejor decorada —me invitó, llegando a dar un paso antes de poder pararle. Meneé la cabeza. A pesar de estar deseosa de volver a ver el cielo dibujado en la habitación de invitados, al imaginarme yacer a su lado siempre había sido en su cuarto.

—Llévame a tu habitación, Erik —susurré, como si alguien pudiese escucharnos. Y con un asentimiento fue lo que hizo. Le costó menos de lo que pude imaginar abrir la puerta y cerrarla a sus espaldas; quizá porque creí que se movería de manera lenta y deliberada, pero a pesar de que su balanceo era decidido, el resquicio de duda todavía se hallaba en su cuerpo, y con ello todo lo que conllevaba.

Me depositó en la enorme cama con sumo cuidado, y pude ver la habitación desde otro punto de vista muy diferente. Desgraciadamente, dado que todos los muebles y telas que colgaban allí eran oscuros, apenas podía disfrutar verdaderamente de las vistas, teniéndome que conforma con la poca luz que ofrecían dos velas y el vaivén de un fuego bajo en la chimenea. Las estanterías eran prominentes a lo largo de las paredes, y estuve tentada a caminar hacia ellas para observar las baratijas que escondía junto a los libros. Pero, sin duda, lo que más quise volver a husmear fueron las dos mesas llenas de papeles ahora frente a mí. Se estaban burlando al no poder alcanzarlas, y casi podías oírlas reír con malicia.

Girando la cabeza hacia Erik, todavía de pie a mi lado sin atrever a moverse, se me formó un pequeño nudo en el estómago. Se removía con temblores, flexionando ligeramente las rodillas. Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo cuando me miró con petulancia, indicándole enseguida con varias palmadas que se sentase sobre las suaves colchas. Su peso me hizo ceder ligeramente hacia su lado, volviendo a caer en un silencio terriblemente incómodo donde cada uno miraba sus pies.

¡Maldita fuese! ¿En qué momento creí que esto podría ser fácil? Mas, para mi gran ilusión, se aclaró la garganta, llevándose una mano a la corbata para al fin dejarla caer al suelo. Abrió tres de los botones de la misma, consintiéndome el placer de ver una nueva zona de su cuerpo, dejándome con ilusiones de más. Pero sin duda había sido un acto sin intención de seducir, más por encontrarse agitado que por intentar captar mi atención.

Erik meneó la cabeza, soltando un suspiro.

—Creo que habría sido mejor la otra habitación.

—¿Qué te hace creer tal cosa? —me atreví a discutirle, girando el torso para centrarme en su falso rostro en vez de en otras partes.

—Te ves peligrosamente agradable rodeada de tanta negrura, Christine —me acusó, y me hizo sentir como si tuviese la verdadera culpa de ello. Sabía a lo que se refería; una parte de mí se sentía como una cosa pura y virgen colocada en medio de una fosa. Totalmente vestida de blanco, como si fuese a ser entregada a un ser vil. Lo que más me molestaba era que ese _ser_ creyese que no podía comparar sus ganas con las mías. Absurdo sin duda.

—Me tomaré sus palabras como un cumplido, _monsieur_ , a pesar de la doble intención —tuve que reír, aunque fuese un sonido más parecido a una pequeña sacudida que una carcajada completa. Mas, en sus ojos había un brillo cálido y verdadero que me encandilaba, haciéndome sentir lánguida y con el pecho caliente. A veces olvidaba lo mayor que era; las muchas experiencias que había vivido; eso era lo que ahora me mostraban sus orbes, chispeantes de cosas que no llegaba a comprender y que agregaban sensaciones que no deseaba. Sin embargo, apretando con fuerza las faldas del vestido para que no viese la presión de mis puños cerrados, hablé, en un tono que no fue de mi gusto:

—Erik. —Dejé que mi vista quedase pegada en las alfombras bajo mis pies ocultos. Intenté seguir, todas las intenciones estaban allí, pero las palabras se quedaron en mi garganta.

—¿Sí? —me cuestionó, con algo de ansiedad.

Con algo de esperanza, y sin querer desagradarle, con una exhalación me puse en pie, pasando las manos sobre su hombro izquierdo hasta llegar a la curva del cuello y dedicarle una caricia mucho más rápida. Sin apenas indicación me permitió que le tomase de las manos, aun sentado.

—Esta noche seremos tu y yo —le animé, sintiendo las mejillas arderme despacio.

Al principio me observó con seriedad; no movió ni un solo musculo, era al igual que si me hubiese quedado estudiando una estatua. El pelo ya lo tenía revuelto, descruzándose en algunos lugares para deshacerse de la monotonía de su habitual peinado. Dejó caer la cabeza al cabo de unos instantes, mirando al fuego a nuestro lado. Sus respiraciones eran pesadas, al igual que alguien cansado, y aquello me conmovió. Sin darme cuenta le había llamado, pues volvió a su antigua posición, lo que no tenía asegurado eran mis palabras, y fue como si me arrojasen un cubo de agua fría por hacer esta misma noche tal cuestión.

—¿Has estado con alguna mujer antes que conmigo?

Su expresión fue de horror, levantándose en toda su altura para quedar delante de mí sin soltarme. Jadeó un par de veces hasta que volvió a hablar con naturalidad, cambiando el color de su cuello.

—¿Tal cuestión de dónde nace?

Fruncí el ceño, intentando adivinar exactamente de dónde había salido dicha pregunta, pero fallando miserablemente.

—No lo sé. —Me mordí los labios, dándome la vuelta para que no viese el retraimiento que sentía, no obstante sus brazos me agarraron desde atrás, dejando que me apoyase contra su pecho, con las caderas casi totalmente pegadas de no ser por el polisón que llevaba puesto.

Repentinamente, y al igual que el sonido esperanzador de campanas en una profunda noche, el hombre se echó a reír. Lo que hoy nos rodeaba era extraño; nos conmovíamos con demasiada facilidad, y comenzaba a exasperarme de alguna forma, frustrada por no comprender. Continuó con carcajadas que me quemaban los hombros, cada vez más suaves, y estuve a punto de gruñirle que no soportaría que se burlase de mí; pero aquello significaría demostrar unos celos a los que no quería dar vida.

—Nunca hube besado a nadie antes que a ti, fue lo que te dije, ¿recuerdas? —susurró en mi pelo, colocando su barbilla en mi coronilla.

— _Mmm_ … Lo recuerdo, sí. —No se dio por convencido.

—No creo que estés preguntando acerca de las Giry.

—¡Por Dios, no!

—Entonces debes saber que eres la única dama que me interesa, y soporta. —Hice una mueca, temblando por el ritmo serpenteante que estaban cogiendo sus manos sobre mi pecho y estómago—. Tengo la misma experiencia que tú en lo que refiere a… dichas relaciones —suspiró, dejando caer las manos sobre mis caderas—. Soy virgen, y esa es la respuesta que espero que buscases, a pesar del absurdo de la cuestión. Aun así, y deseando tener la conciencia tranquila, quiero que sepas que he sido tentado en muchas ocasiones. Detesto ser comparado con las personas viles que viven por encima de mí, pero en algunas ocasiones solo soy… un hombre.

No sabía dónde esconderme; y tampoco era como si tuviese alguna opción para hacerlo. Ahí estaba lo que había buscado, y lo único que quería ahora era lanzarme al lago fuera de su casa. No podía negar la sensación de libertad que se formó en mi pecho al saber que no había hecho el amor con nadie más, pero los pensamientos me parecían crueles dado que el pobre hombre había tenido que esperar tantos años para, por así decirlo, liberarse.

—Tentado… —murmuré en voz alta para mí. Era solo un hombre. ¡La tierra me tragase!

—En Persia —admitió en mí mismo tono—; es un país sin apenas inhibiciones. Pero, y debes ya saberlo, tú también me has incitado —me recordó con desdén y la voz cada vez más profunda, apartándome el cabello del cuello para mostrarle la curva desde la oreja al hombro, besando con suavidad la parte descubierta.

Me apreté más contra él, en un último intento de desaparecer, agarrándole las palmas para dejarlas encima mi ombligo, haciendo pequeños círculos en su carne.

—Lo sé —reconocí, estremeciéndome con otro beso, en esta ocasión menos delicado. Pequeños nudos se iban deshaciendo cuanto más clavaba sus labios en mi piel, terminando de una vez por todas con lo que nos había refrenado meses atrás. Sentía el corazón detrás de las orejas, y tuve que jadear al percibir la calidez de su lengua lamerme en remolinos, mordiéndome después con desdén para apartarse.

Me moví a un lado para mirarle, frunciendo los labios y cogiéndole de la muñeca, arrastrándole a mi lado para salir de la habitación con pasos decididos. Me hizo parar antes de llegar a las mesas llenas de dibujos.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con inquietud.

—Vas a quitarte la máscara de una vez por todas —le animé con más fuerza de la necesaria—. Por favor.

Soltó aire por la nariz, quedando un sonido tremendamente extraño, pero con un asentimiento serio fue él quien me guio, haciéndome caminar hacia la pared derecha de su habitación, apartando de un rápido movimiento una tela que escondía detrás una puerta gruesa y de caoba oscura. Abrí los ojos por lo que me enseñaba, pero me obligó a entrar en la oscuridad de la habitación, soltándome cuando se dispuso a encender las lámparas de gas que había allí. Se trataba del cuarto de baño, habiendo salido justo al lado de la enorme y magnifica bañera. Se movió veloz y casi saltarín, dando pasos grandes. Pero aquella aparente fluidez en sus piernas se tornaba seriedad en lo que refería a sus ojos y boca, frunciéndolos y casi hiperventilando.

No tenía ni idea de cómo podría deshacerme de la falsa carne que le cubría el rostro, moviéndome de un pie a otro, mientras me estrujaba la cabeza para suponerlo.

Terminó parando frente a mí, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro inclinado hacia delante.

—No sabía que había una puerta desde tu cuarto hasta aquí —le hice saber como algo casual, intentando que aflojase los músculos que mantenía tensos y de manera airada.

Se encogió de hombros, pellizcándose las telas de la camisa.

—¿Cómo comenzamos? —le pregunté, llegando a rascarle la nariz con la uña, apartándose muy ligeramente él. Utilizó tal oscilación para dirigirse a la gran pila que había en la pared izquierda, haciendo que el agua fluyese del grifo de cobre, tomando una de las tollas colgadas al lado para empaparla y después sacudirla. Varias gotas le decoraban la tela de la camisa, creando burlescas transparencias que se le pegaban al pecho.

Obligué a mis ojos a mirar los suyos, dando un paso cerca de él para que me permitiese agarrar la tela mojada, aceptando él mi cometido. Con un carraspeo de garganta se paseó a mi lado, para llegar a sentarse al borde de la gran tina tallada, cruzando las piernas al frente, esperando a que le siguiese. Allí apoyado su altura disminuía considerablemente, y tenía él que levantar el rostro para verme.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —le pregunté, algo acobardada, pasando los dedos sobre la frescura que sujetaba. Había una tristeza que me disgustaba en toda su posición, pero no estaba dispuesta a deshincharme con facilidad, llevando una mano húmeda a su barbilla para poder estudiarle mejor.

Sus largos dedos pellizcaron en la zona correcta, comenzando a pelar desde la parte baja de su oreja lo que era la máscara, arrancando sin cuidado lo que la mantenía en su sitio.

—Es un ungüento muy pegajoso lo que hace que no se mueva —articuló al ver mis ojos preocupados cuando una especie de tira blanquecina se quedó en su verdadera piel, creando además una rojez alrededor—.Tendría que… —señaló el paño que mantenía con demasiada fuerza.

Comprendiendo lo que tenía que hacer, con dedos prestos me dispuse a continuar sola, apartando los suyos sin incertidumbre. Él se dejó gobernar, cerrando los ojos cuanto más avanzaba. Bajé por la curva de la mandíbula, teniendo que ascender después a la altura de los labios, todo con una suavidad y ligereza escrupulosa, temiendo dañarle. Cada zona de piel que se revelaba la frotaba con la toalla, apartando cualquier resto de ungüento o maquillaje, masajeando el lugar con una lentitud franca.

Erik no hizo ningún ruido, y cuando llegué a su otra oreja, preocupada por unas heridas que escondía allí debajo, me decidí a conversar, antes dándole un pequeño beso en la boca cerrada, consiguiendo que la abriese y soltase el aliento.

—Espero no estar haciéndote daño —le regañé con algo de preocupación.

—Por supuesto que no —masculló con voz fina.

—Tendré que creerte —me reí. Los tirones de la máscara no parecían demasiado confortables, pero no generaría un caos tampoco—. Siempre he querido saber —comencé, rememorando la primera vez que estuve en su casa— si tienes algún espejo aquí abajo.

Aquello consiguió que me regalase una mirada afligida tras abrir los ojos, pero sin mediar palabra se levantó y, esquivándome, detrás de varias telas más a nuestro lado sacó un enorme espejo. Podía rotarse como quisiera, pero lo dejó para que únicamente se viese mi reflejo, quedando él oculto. Tenía cierta parecencia al que había en mi habitación; el marco dorado y las rosas lo decoraban, pero le faltaba la brillantez del mismo. No estaba cuidado a diferencia de los demás objetos que mantenía en su casa.

No le di mucha más importancia, decidiendo que ya pensaría el por qué escondía tal objeto con desprecio, a pesar de conocer la respuesta. No era el momento, y por ello seguí con lo que hacía, paseando ahora los dedos sobre su frente. La máscara ya no tenía forma, y si antes me había parecido desagradable, ahora me producía miedo. No había forma en ella, los ojos estaban huecos y la nariz doblada extrañamente. ¿Cómo Erik podía pensar que prefería algo sin vida a su verdadero rostro?

Podía imaginar el por qué, en realidad, pues al bajar lo que le ocultaba, agarró de mi mano la tela, llegando a frotarse y taparse la cara, cayendo incluso mechones de cabello para perfilarle. Me decidí a ayudarle, llegando a otra para que se secase, indicándole solo con un roce lo que le llevaba, aceptándolo de buena gana.

¿Qué es hermoso? ¿A los ojos de quién se es hermoso? ¿Dónde comienza la belleza y termina la fealdad?

Erik era feo. Todavía no había alzado el rostro, pero no creía que hubiese mejorado nada desde la última vez que le vi en una forma tan vulnerable, y podría estar más desmejorado incluso a causa de no haber dejado a su piel respirar por tantas horas con algo tan ajustado.

Mientras se secaba tenía la expectativa de que estuviese llorando, pues sus hombros se movían con pequeños temblores, pero no fue así, pues lo primero que me mostró de él fueron sus ojos, mirándome con humillación. En su frente había unas brechas rojizas que reconocí con anterioridad, arrugadas entre sí, dejando una piel suave donde se suponía que debía de tener un par de cejas, pero allí apenas se distinguía vello, sino más bien la prominencia de su cráneo. Las cuencas de sus ojos eran profundas, pero el color era el mismo, y el desconsuelo que mostraban me hirieron, al igual que si le estuviese degradando frente a otros.

—Erik, puedes ir a por otra máscara si lo deseas —le ofrecí, a pesar de sentir un pinchazo en el corazón.

El hombre dejó caer los hombros, y con otro estremecimiento permitió que le viese perfectamente, clavándosele las luces en cada hendidura y pliegue que formaban su rostro. Fue cuidadoso en disponer las toallas a los largo del borde de la bañera, volviendo a mirarme cuando no dije nada. Tampoco me atreví a moverme, o a dejar escapar al aliento, observándole como podría hacerlo con cualquier persona que conociese.

No sabía qué hacer; quedarme mirándole sería maleducado, pero apartar la vista se convertiría en algo ofensivo. Él pareció notar mi perplejidad, y extendiendo un brazo me indicó que fuese a él, enterrándonos en un abrazo delicado. Con mucho cuidado, como si en cualquier momento fuese a rechazar su contacto, dejó caer su rostro contra mi estómago, colocándose de lado, pues sin nariz podría hundirse entre las telas del vestido y no respirar. Sus labios deformes me besaron y un orgullo desconocido me llenó el pecho.

—Gracias —le dije, tirando de los mechones oscuros de su cabeza.

—Soy yo el que debe agradecer que sigas a mi lado, Christine.

—Nunca podría separarme de ti —le prometí, enredando la alianza entre algunos pelos más blancos de una de sus sienes.

—Espero que sepas lo que eso significa de verdad, porque yo me siento de la misma manera.

Respiramos juntos, sin necesidad de hablar. Las palabras hubiesen valido poco en ese mismo instante. Estábamos receptivos al otro, escuchando nuestros corazones. Había una calma que nos mecía, y el mundo podría haber estallado en llamas en aquel instante y no creía haber encontrado ningún motivo para moverme. Pero mi marido aparentemente sí, comenzado a hablar con escepticismo:

—¿Quizá necesites unos minutos aquí? —me ofreció con educación, y lo cierto es que acepté. Hizo una inclinación antes de marcharse con unas palabras de disculpa por no molestarse en mi comodidad, huyendo enseguida por donde habíamos entrado.

Dejé escapar una risa colorada, decidida a atender mis abluciones sin mucho tardar. Ya había traído algunas de mis cosas a su casa, sobre todo para mi placer, y él me enseñó donde se encontraba todo lo demás que pudiese necesitar. Hice uso de las instalaciones con vergüenza, y para terminar me acerqué al espejo. Me estudié en él, con los rizos húmedos y el rostro enrojecido por haberlo lavado del poco maquillaje que usé. Tenía un resquicio de acobardamiento en el marrón de mi mirada, y eso me hizo arrugar el ceño. Me veía radiante en el vestido, y casi me sentía como un regalo. Se podría decir que era la última visión de mí misma siendo una joven radiante para convertirme al fin en una mujer.

Con algo de abatimiento salí del baño lo más rápida que pude, sorprendida cuando vi a Erik atizando los leños en el interior de la chimenea. Se encontraba descalzo, habiendo dejado los zapatos altos al lado de una de las cómodas retiradas de las estanterías. No se giró a mirarme, y por un momento cavilé la posibilidad de que no me hubiese oído llegar.

Aquello pronto desapareció de mi mente, pues con un balanceo lento se puso en pie, dándose la vuelta para observarme. La duda de su cuerpo era palpable, tensando de nuevo los hilos que bailaban a nuestro alrededor.

Con ademán revoltoso volví a colocarme frente a la cama.

—Ven —le llamé, atendiendo él mi petición enseguida, con el rostro gacho. Cuando nos encontramos frente a frente no pude hacer otra cosa que levantar las manos y acariciarle las mejillas, sintiendo su alarma.

—Te quiero —fui capaz de decir, viendo por solo un instante sus ojos abrirse de par en par para después cerrar los míos e intentar llegar a sus labios en un beso lento. Se relajó en cuanto nuestros alientos se unieron, llegando sus dedos a la parte baja de mi nuca para inclinarme mucho más, bebiendo de mí con una desesperación que me asustaba. La sensación de su rostro contra el mío sin ninguna barrera era algo que había estado añorando, y ahora que no había nada para detenerme parecía no encontrar un fin para nuestros roces candentes. Hacíamos pequeños rizos y ondulaciones con nuestras lenguas, burlándonos el uno del otro. De nuestras gargantas salían gemidos tímidos pero cada vez más fuertes, deleitándonos en el olor y sabor del otro.

Con un paso atrás me separé, llegando a mi mente la siguiente idea que amenazaba con poseerme sin control. Le di la espalda de forma juguetona, y él me estudió como un animal temeroso de ser golpeado, con la barbilla gacha, intentando esconder sus facciones.

—¿Podrías ayudarme y soltar los enganches? —le rogué con la voz fluida y en descenso, estudiándole por encima del hombro cuando no me dio indicios de seguir la pauta que le proponía. Me estudió de arriba a abajo, irguiéndose de espaldas al fuego. Era perfecto poder ver todas las contracciones de su rostro; la sorpresa era evidente allí donde posaba los ojos, consiguiendo que me revolotease el corazón emocionado.

Dio un paso tímido hacia delante, dejando arrastrar los pies sobre las alfombras.

—No creo saber muy bien cómo funcionan las ropas femeninas —tartamudeó, espolvoreándose en sus mejillas deformes un sonrosado delicado. Daba la impresión de estar verdaderamente vivo, y tuve que bromear ante sus palabras.

—Será una maravilla ser tu maestra entonces —reí—. Sería terrible mantenerme confinada toda la noche dentro de tantas telas pomposas.

—Te ves preciosa —señaló, llegando hasta mi espalda. Aplicó una ligera presión en mi columna, haciéndome saber que esperaba órdenes—. Aunque estoy seguro de que te verías igual de maravillosa llevando cualquier harapo.

Prefiriendo ignorar su comentario, me incliné contra él, riendo con orgullo.

—¿Podrías aflojar los lazos? —le pregunté, apartándome el cabello de la espada por si podría molestarle.

Sus dedos hábiles encontraron el cordón apretado que mantenía la camisa en su lugar, curiosamente explorando cada una de las trenzas que formaba. Comenzamos así la terrible tarea de desprenderme de cada una de las telas que me cubrían. Los trajes más ostentosos eran aburridos, y si hubiese sabido el tiempo que nos iba a tomar hacerlo, habría pedido a Meg que me ayudase a cambiarme a un vestido mucho más cómodo y menos complejo.

A pesar de todo, Erik tenía las manos rápidas, y comprendía cada una de mis palabras. Sentí cada pequeño tirón y tensión mientras me iba revelando de lo que me confinaba. Lo que se suponía que debía de convertirse en algo erótico se volvió cansado, y estuve a punto de gruñir y rogarle que arrancase todas las prendas con tal de darnos prisa. Sin embargo, en las pocas ocasiones que pude mirarle había una adoración que hacía que mi corazón saltase contento y excitado. Usaba fuerza para tocarme y se me erizaba la piel allí donde a veces me arañaba o golpeaba sin querer.

No creí que mi modestia pudiese llegar mucho más lejos, encendiéndose cuando el caballero amenazó con dejar caer la primera capa de seda que era mi vestido. Para mi vergüenza, debió notar mi revelador estremecimiento, sosteniendo la prenda en su lugar. Esperaba que le diese permiso.

Con una simple inclinación de cabeza dejó que la nube de telas cayese a mis pies, teniendo la amabilidad de sacarme de allí con una mano alta, llegando después a recoger la prenda y dejarla contra una silla sin querer arrugarla.

Tal cuidado me conmovió, llevándome una mano al pecho sin darme cuenta.

Cuando se dirigió a mí de nuevo, una enérgica ola de calor me atravesó. Todavía quedaba mi ropa interior —el corsé, la camisola, enaguas, medias…—, pero el pudor de verme vulnerable ante cualquier persona me hacía querer desaparecer por unos instantes.

" _Le has despojado de la máscara, qué menos que ser tú la que comience a desnudarse"_ me reñí, intentando encontrar así algo de valor.

En esta ocasión, Erik se acercó con pasos seguros, incluso debió de olvidar como se veía su rostro, pues tenía una expresión que jamás imaginé en él y no la ocultaba; podría compararla a la de un hombre que lleva años sin beber ni una gota de agua y ahora se le muestra un océano del tentador líquido dulce.

Algunas de las prendas que llevaba eran casi transparentes. Brillaba con las velas la delicadeza blanca de mis brazos, se entreveía la voluptuosidad de mis pechos, la caída hasta mis caderas, la hendidura entre mis muslos.

Cubrí es espacio que nos separaba, deseando esconderme en su abrazo helado. Ahora era capaz de sentir la temperatura de sus manos en muchos lugares que antes no cavilé, y uno de ellos fue gracias a su valía, pues sin mucho titubeo descendió cada dedo a lo largo de mi espalda para terminar en mis nalgas, apretándome repentinamente contra él para besarme.

Estaba indecisa de donde tocarle. Sentía llamas lamiéndome las mejillas —el cuerpo entero—; este hombre era mi esposo, diseñado únicamente para mí. A veces me ahogaba en un jadeo por su talento; quería llorar por como se sentía su piel herida, o la forma en la cual sus ojos me miraban con tanto cariño cuando le acariciaba. En ocasiones no me sentía digna de su atención, al igual que cuando comenzamos siendo maestro y alumno, acobardada por lo que podría enseñarme. Y ahora todas esas sensaciones se aglomeraban en mi mente, creando patrones de colores e imágenes tras mis ojos con violencia.

Sus piernas se enredaban con las mías, con las telas que todavía nos separaban. La velocidad iba creciendo, y un impulso surgió dentro de mí; una intuición primordial que me llevaba a satisfacer las necesidades de mi esposo. Mientras una de sus manos se divertía todavía en mi trasero, la otra rodeaba parte de mi cadera, con dedos largos y crispados, intentando recrear algo parecido con las mías. Sus suaves labios me decoraban el rostro con besos tiernos, y al no poder llegar a su altura, me resigné depositando caricias audaces en su cuello y los confines de su camisa, ganando desde su garganta un resuello.

Tomándome de los hombros cual largo era me separó, dejándome abrazar a la nada y con la expresión estupefacta. Me estudió como si hubiese intentado clavarle agujas, con los ojos oscuros y los labios húmedos, sin ningún tabú que le ocultase. Nuestras respiraciones eran lo único que no querían ceder, resoplando a la vez.

A pesar de la timidez que me resentía, con el aviso en mi expresión y tomándole de los brazos para que los colocase a cada uno de sus lados, con ingenuidad me volví a colocar a su frente. Con movimientos lentos dejé que mis dedos llegasen a su cuello, mostrándose en la poca carne que podía ver cicatrices. Se había desprendido de los tres primeros botones; sería yo quien le arrancase los demás.

Me mordí los labios cuando presioné amorosamente el botón del color de las perlas, brillando desgraciadamente. Sentí la respiración de Erik en mis nudillos y fue como una señal de aliento.

 _"Es tu esposo"_ me dije a mí misma mientras dejaba que un tremendo calor se acumulase en mi vientre al levantar la cabeza para mirarlo. Tragué saliva al ver su estupefacción, y como si algo me llamase, seguí obedientemente lo que me había propuesto.

Era más fácil de lo que llegué a suponer.

En un principio solo había piel; una piel llena de huellas de un pasado sombrío. Aquel tercer botón era donde terminaba el decoro y comenzaba la incitación, y sería yo quien continuase.

Abrí el cuarto sin mirar, temblándome las manos como hojas al viento. Erik mantenía el aliento contenido, o tan suave que su pecho apenas se movía.

Un pensamiento siniestro y que me hizo dudar se pasó entonces por mi mente: había visto a Buquet en algunas ocasiones con la camisa totalmente abierta, haciéndome temblar de repulsión su piel ennegrecida y sudorosa, con el vello prominente y con aspecto enmarañado.

El hombre frente a mí era todo lo contario; la piel cetrina y limpia; los huesos marcados en ángulos afilados. Su olor me golpeó con más fuerza de la habitual, induciéndome a un mar que ya conocía y en el que estaba dispuesta a mojarme.

El quinto botón se desprendió de su rendija con mucha más facilidad, revelando más de lo que nunca había visto antes en un hombre prudente. Me atreví a mirar más atentamente, quedándome sin respiración al reconocer una enorme cicatriz; cuatro líneas en paralelo unas con otras que adquirían una profundidad alarmante justo por encima del esternón. El poco vello que allí le crecía intentaba ocultarlas en un miserable intento.

Sin llegar a agitarme abrí dos más. Desde las costillas hasta el ombligo, mostrándose bajo la luz de las velas un arco de músculos marcados y muchas más heridas cicatrizadas. A pesar de anhelar tocarle, el pudor que me cubría era lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir únicamente con mi tarea, aun habiendo llegado al peor botón que podría encontrar. Este se hallaba oculto en el confín de sus pantalones, bajo el cinturón que los sujetaba.

Vacilé, tuve que hacerlo, no atreviéndome a levantar el rostro para ver el suyo; pero percibiendo la oscilación que me detenía, sin un solo comentario, ayudó a mis propios dedos a encontrarlo; juntos, temblando ligeramente. Y volvió a abandonarme cuando consiguió lo que quería, permitiéndome separar cada lado de su camisa como cortinas, y todo su torso cobró forma ante mi mirada, porque ahora podía dejar de ver únicamente piel, tomando forma cada curva y esquina que escondía. Si hubiese dicho en voz alta lo que pensaba me habría atacado con alguno de sus comentarios irónicos, pero para mí no era nada menos que perfecto.

Deseosa de saber el resto de lo que escondía, descendí con cuidado las mangas por los brazos, quedándome con la camisa entre las manos. Sus hombros, los bíceps, eran mucho más grandes de lo que hube pensado en alguna ocasión, y sentí un pequeño nudo en el estómago al recordar cuando me había llevado al interior de su habitación sin apenas esfuerzo.

Interiormente me regocijé por lo conseguido, mordiéndome con más fuerza si era posible y con los ojos entrecerrados, cegándome una suave neblina que no me permitía respirar con tranquilidad.

Con el mismo respeto que él trató mis prendas, me encaminé a depositar su camisa junto al vestido, observándole de refilón como seguía mis pasos con una combatividad que no sabía que mantenía en él. Al darme la vuelta volví a estudiarle, en esta ocasión de lejos, con el ceño fruncido por sus brazos cruzados y puños crispados.

Donde antes había timidez ahora crecía una arrogancia la cual, desgraciadamente, conocía. Esa faceta suya, sarcástica y burlona, parecía poseerle por completo en aquel instante, provocándome. Pero mi juicio iba en contra de su razón, continuando por donde lo habíamos dejado sin rechistar. El sonido chispeante del fuego dentro de la chimenea era lo único que nos distraía mientras me iba abalanzando sobre Erik, deseando contemplarle en su totalidad. Él dio dos pasos atrás, terminando por llegar a la cama con las corvas, sorprendiéndose ligeramente.

No era como si intentase ser agresiva; todavía había un rubor en mis mejillas, y no podía evitar pellizcarme las palmas, y en sus ojos brillaba una preocupación que me conmovía hasta el alma, teniendo que cuestionar lo que le alarmaba.

—¿Qué ocurre, Erik? —susurré, sin desear conmover al ambiente que nos acompañaba. Llegué a su lado a los pies del gran camastro, sentándome sobre las hermosas colchas. No tuvo si quiera piedad para inclinarse sobre mí y no obligarme a torcer tan duramente la cabeza mientras hablaba.

—Tu marido no es alguien guapo —farfulló, dejando caer los brazos a cada lado, llevando los dedos al cinturón. Se agitó intranquilo, y no pude hacer nada más que tomarle de la muñeca.

—Ven —le indiqué, torciendo el torso cuando se sentó a mi lado sin rechistar. Estuve a punto de dar un grito ahogado al advertir con horror varias marcas lineales en el costado sobre el que tenía una pequeña visión. Sin embargo, tragándome el nudo que amenazaba con estrangularme continué, sobre todo por su bien, pues se pasaba con ansiedad la mano contraria a la que mantenía sobre el rostro, e incluso gotas de sudor comenzaban a formársele en la piel—. No debes de ser tan cruel contigo mismo —repliqué mientras me atrevía a levantar la palma para llevarla contra su corazón. Se me tensó la garganta por lo suave que se sentía, y observé fascinada cómo respiraba y todos los pliegues y arrugas sutiles de sus músculos cambiaban con el mínimo movimiento.

Dio un suspiro, relajando su postura y curvando la espalda hacia delante, dándome una visión más amplia de su dorso.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó, pero yo no podía oírle, apiadándome de lo que ahora contemplaba. Eran cicatrices cruzadas y abultadas ente sí sin forma aparente. No cubrían toda su espalda, pero gran parte de ella estaba revestida por estas, cambiando del pálido blanco al rosado enfermizo de las heridas ya curadas. Había hendiduras en otros lugares, y muchas menos violentas que pasaban desapercibidas; incluso algunos lugares donde la piel brillaba sin daños.

Con delicadeza, y sin apartar la mano que tenía en su corazón, arrastrándome sobre la cama me coloqué detrás de él, irguiéndose al darse cuenta de mis intenciones.

Me preguntaba quién se las había hecho. Quiénes. Cómo. Cuándo. Si aún serían dolorosas; mas todo aquello no quería salir de mi garganta, terminando por colocar la frente entre sus omóplatos, depositando un beso que esperaba que le llegase al alma. Permití que mis brazos le rodeasen, acariciándome él allí donde podía. Escuchaba su tierno corazón, cantándome una canción tan triste como su historia, terminando por derramar lágrimas silenciosas.

—¿Querida? — Se dio la vuelta sin soltarme y sin dejar que lo soltara, manteniendo nuestro agarre a pesar del cambio de posición. Se inclinaba a un lado, con la expresión preocupada y con más fuerza de la debida me abrazó, clavándome bajo la curva de su cuello.

—Siento todo lo que has sufrido, Erik. —Antes de poder quejarse continué, teniéndole que cortar a media frase incomprensible—. Sé que no quieres mi lástima, ni la de nadie, pero no puedes evitar estos sentimientos que tengo —bramé, más ofendida que afligida.

Se formó un silencio a nuestro alrededor el cual solo era detenido de vez en cuando mis sollozos sofocados contra su cuello, derramando lágrimas tristes por todo lo que había tenido que sufrir. Quizá aquel estado en el que había entrado era una forma de deshacerme de los nervios que me habían estado acompañado durante todo el día, despidiéndome de ellos de una vez por todas. Quizá mi alma no estaba preparada para lo que tenía que mostrarme mi marido. Tal vez aún era una niña viviendo en un sueño perfecto del cual no quería despertar. Nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo esta noche era cómodo, forzándose sobre nosotros con garras despiadadas, arañando allá donde nos tocaban.

Ahora me resultaba difícil mirarle a los ojos, a pesar de las varias veces que pronuncio mi nombre con su rica voz, en un tono que reconocí como el que usaba cuando estaba dichoso.

—Christine —intentó por última vez, levantándome la barbilla con fuerza a pesar de mi insistencia—. No me interesa revolver el pasado —murmuró en lo que califiqué como una oración preciosa—, no al menos hoy, ni mañana, ni dentro de una semana. Estoy… —se detuvo, pensando las palabras—, estoy intentando todo lo que puedas imaginar, todo lo que desees, todo lo que puedas esperar de mí. Me muevo gracias a ti, _mon amour_ , y solo por ti. —Con delicadeza asustadiza llevó mis manos a su rostro, dejando después las suyas sobre mis mejillas—. Tus preocupaciones por lo que haya podido sucederme son en vano. Nunca, Christine, nunca he sido más feliz que estos años atrás, y eso es por lo único que debes molestarte. El día hoy no ha podido ser más perfecto. Si me atrevo a soñar, incluso, podría mejorar, en el caso de que consigamos perder la modestia y el recato que nos está persiguiendo —se burló, mostrándome una sonrisa llena de dientes radiantes, subiéndole un rubor desde el cuello hasta lo que se suponía que era su nariz.

Con un sollozo más me abalancé contra él, rodeándole el cuello e inclinándome para que me recogiese, estando a punto de caer por mi fuerza.

—Te amo —gimoteé en sus labios mientras que él continuaba entre risas y me apretaba la cintura, colocándome entonces sobre su regazo.

—Y yo te amo de igual forma —ronroneó en mi nuca, besándome los rizos. Sus manos pronto adquirieron otra dirección, una mucho más sugerente y que me hizo revolverme inquieta—. No deberías llevar tales prendas. —Apretó los nudos que mantenían en su lugar el corsé todavía con voz divertida.

—Con ese vestido no podía evitarlo —me defendí, dejándome caer contra su pecho, evitando que siguiese con sus quejas.

—Ahora no llevas tal vestido —destacó, estirando las piernas para que me levantase.

Había terminado por olvidar la dichosa prenda; teniendo los pensamientos tan dispersos no era como si me fuese a preocupar por poder doblarme mejor o peor. Cuando me vestí solo se movían quejas en mi interior, y gracias al recordatorio de mi esposo, volvía a sentir los huesos de ballena clavarse en mis costillas; ¿cómo había respirado con normalidad con tan estúpida sujeción?

—Muy bien —dije en un susurro, esperando a que su magnífica ayuda se volcase sobre mí de nuevo. Enseguida sus dedos recorrieron de manera experta cada uno de los lazos, tirando y aflojando en un ritmo que conocía bien. Fue una liberación, y silenciosamente agradecí que lo mencionase, encontrando también una forma de continuar con lo que nos habíamos propuesto y abandonado tan repentinamente.

Erik murmuraba una canción desde el fondo de la garganta, en un tono grave y disperso, pero aquello terminó por convertirse en devotas palabras que llegaban a mis oídos con claridad, elogiando melancólicamente mi belleza y disposición para entregarme a él. La gravedad de la escena me golpeaba como un rayo de sol en uno de los más duros veranos, obligándome a moverme desde las puntas de los pies a los talones a un ritmo lento.

Ahora sin apenas cuidado, permitió que la prenda cayese al suelo, dándome después la vuelta para que le mirase. Me pasó los dedos por la piel todavía cubierta. Había poco que imaginar, y una parte de mi estaba ansiosa de saber si le resultaba atractiva, temblando al ser consciente de la poca ropa que ya nos separaba. Las telas ahora caían a mis lados, suntuosas y sin ninguna meticulosidad de mantenerse donde habían estado en un principio.

A pesar de notar mi ansiedad, el hombre tenía planes mucho más avanzados, mirándome con ojos reverentes de color caramelo. Esos ojos habrían sido la perdición de muchas damas en Francia si Dios se hubiese apiadado del resto de su cara, pero no podía evitar la sensación de orgullo al saber que era yo la única que conocía un color tan profundo y desinhibido, creado únicamente en los confines de nuestro lecho. Sin dejar de mirarme se atrevió a rozar las telas de la enagua, teniendo que soltar el aliento por lo que allí podría descubrir.

—¿Me permitirías?

Solo fui capaz de asentir. Le permitiría tener el mundo entero si quisiese; la luna; cualquier océano, mar o tierra. Lo que no supuse era la simpleza de su pregunta, pues sin atreverse a levantar más de lo necesario se dispuso a quitarme las medias, tocándome los muslos solo cuando era un requisito indispensable. Estas quedaron arremolinadas sobre la alfombra encima de su corbata, y mi corazón pudo chocar con ellas por la emoción. Me sentía viva, deseada, abrumada por la desconocida sensualidad en sus palabras, pues no cesaba de repetir oraciones fervientes de amor.

Siguiendo su juego, y animada por sus ojos dilatados y sedientos, ansiosos por beber cada gota que tenía por ofrecerle, de un movimiento que considere más torpe que hermoso, me deshice por encima de la cabeza de la camisola, dejando de respirar mientras la colocaba con el resto de ropas desechadas. En aquel instante empecé a entender el cómo se podría haber sentido Eva en el Jardín del Edén, siendo la imponente fría ola de desnudez transformada en calor al ser consciente de los ojos de Erik observarme estupefacto.

Con solo una enagua con la que cubrirme la cintura y rodillas, sin pensarlo extendí las manos sobre mis pechos para ocultarlos de su mirada abrasadora. No levanté la vista del suelo, viendo cómo sus pies se crispaban repentinamente y se acercaban a mi lado, y por un momento deseé volver a esa ingenuidad con la que se comienza a amar, mucho antes de indagar en la profundidad de los verdaderos sentimientos.

Erik habló; dijo algo sobre el dolor que producía el amor, por cuánto más tiempo lo sufriríamos. Era incapaz de escucharle, al igual que si se encontrase al otro lado del lago, hablándome con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Me hallaba abrumada por la desconocida sensualidad sentida, volviendo la cara a él sin apartar las manos de mis pechos.

Tiernamente, presionó un beso en mis labios abiertos. Algo inquietantemente desconocido me atravesó cuando la punta de su lengua resbaló en mi boca, al igual que un extraño cosquilleo de seda en mi labio. Nuestras lenguas se tocaron vacilantes al principio, y el sentimiento fue surrealista, todo, desde el insoportable revoloteo de sus pestañas hasta el impredecible latido de su corazón en el aliento.

Me flanquearon las rodillas.

Sus manos me atravesaron la cintura en busca de apoyo, asaltando la carne desnuda que había a su disposición. Ascendió un camino discreto hacia mis manos, solo terminando cuando me había agarrado las dos muñecas de manera tranquilizadora.

De repente me abría a él, al igual que había hecho yo con su camisa, cediendo y sometiéndome. El aire fresco se extendía por mi piel desnuda, y tuve que estremecerme de nuevo. Pero él era un caballero, llevándome en un cálido abrazo donde esconderme; los dos ardíamos, y me sorprendí una vez más por lo fuerte que se notaba a pesar de su delgadez. Había lugares indebidamente suaves en su piel que eran emocionantes al rozarlos.

No se sentía como Erik. Erik era serio, dominante e iracundo, y esto fue como ver su alma de nuevo, solo que en vez de desatar una marea de lágrimas, permitía que lo acariciase sin miedo, aceptando lo que tenía que dar y recibir.

Sus manos se extendieron hacia adelante y me agarraron de la cintura, al igual que si intentase hacerme bailar. Mi pecho se rozaba contra el suyo desnudo, haciéndome cosquillas agradablemente por el vello de su piel. Pero sus intenciones habían sido otras al abrazarme, pues cuando quise ser vagamente consciente mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo y volaba a la altura de su propia cabeza. El aliento en mi mejilla, sus ojos juguetones, sus fuertes brazos llevándome para depositarme en un mar de suavidad.

Le miré mientras me dejaba reverentemente entre las sábanas de la gran cama, inclinándome lo suficiente para apartarlas de bajo las almohadas, con movimientos inexplicablemente elegantes, tan concentrado en su tarea, distribuyendo el espacio para nosotros.

Me obligó a inclinarme, con los ojos salvajes pero tiernos, el pecho agitado. El cabello le caía como un halo despeinado, mirándome desde un ángulo tan nuevo como asombroso. Su vista parpadeó hacia mi estómago un instante antes de volver a enfocar mi rostro. Sentí que el colchón cedía bajo su peso mientras se movía sobre mi cuerpo, determinando que sería un beso lo que vendría a continuación, y no me equivoqué. Mas, no pude evitar jadear cuando sentí lo duro que era. Sus caderas rozaron el lado de mi pierna solo una vez, pero tuve que preguntarme si él sabía lo que acababa de sentir. Sentirle de esta manera… Me desilusioné cuando rápidamente se retiró.

 _Ohh_ , pero el hombre estaba siendo audaz, más de lo que pude imaginar, y con un suspiro entrecortado se levantó, saliendo del lugar precioso que habíamos creado entre alientos. Estaba fría y cálida, nerviosa y ansiosa, temiendo y anticipando. Todo mientras observaba su último movimiento.

¿Acaso esta era la forma milagrosa en la que funcionaba el amor?

Aturdida y sin mediar palabra, vigilé sus delgados dedos mientras se movían con destreza sobre lo que era el cinturón que mantenía sus pantalones. Con unos sonidos aterradores y hermosos supe que se había desprendido de él; la tela cayendo lentamente y la visión de sus propios muslos tensos y lisos fue la última gota que me llenó.

Dirigí los ojos a todas partes, menos a su regazo, viéndole enderezar la espalda, parándose en toda su altura. Él mismo se detuvo y cerró los ojos, tomando el aliento, permitiéndome tragar la vista de su cuerpo desnudo completamente.

Era magnífico.

Se me conmovió el corazón por la realidad de la situación; la pesadez de cada una de sus extremidades, la masa entera de su ser encontrándose delante de mí sin mostrar signos de intimidación, miedo o vergüenza. La luz de las velas le daba un aire imperial y parecía suavizar cada una de las cicatrices que le decoraban, teniendo piedad de él. Se atrevían a tocar su hombro, el costado cayendo hacia su cadera…

El cuerpo de Erik era extraño y exquisito a mis ojos, y tenía que otorgarle toda la gloria que podría ofrecerle por haberse exhibido tan audazmente ante mí sin reparos. No obstante, de lo que él me ofrecía a mí me faltaba, agarrando la sabana a mis pies para llevarla a la barbilla, encogiéndome ligeramente cuando las sombras me abrazaron.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, buscando los míos. Sus desdichados labios se crisparon en lo que parecía una sonrisa muy pequeña. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de mi reacción, crispando la frente. Sujeté entonces con una fuerza demoledora la sábana entre los dedos; giré la cabeza y aparté la mirada de él, molesta y humillada por mi timidez.

Lo escuché dar un paso más cerca de la cama, luego otro, y otro. Por el rabillo del ojo le vi sentarse, todavía tan lejos de mí. Su mano apenas podía ocultar su excitación, y no sabía si él se cubría por percibir la incomodidad que me hacía sentir al tener dicha zona expuesta.

Mis amigas habían hablado groserías sobre dicha parte del hombre. Me habían aconsejado barbaridades. Había visto hombres desnudos, pero jamás en dicha disposición. Y eso me hacía temblar.

Una ligera decepción me recorría; no esperaba que fuese él a ser el que saltase primero, arrancado el pudor del que había hablado para mostrarse como el hombre que en verdad era. Creí que sería yo la que le guaría a través del acto y no solo el inicio, y no podía haber estado más equivocada.

—Christine, está bien —murmuró, con su voz dándome algo de consuelo. De mala gana me permití mirarlo, apartando la esquina de la sábana para tener una plena visión de él. Su rostro estaba tranquilo, pero su mirada se hallaba llena de conflictos.

Sin previo aviso apartó la palma de su regazo e intenté desesperadamente de no mirar. Arrastrando las manos hacia mí me indicó que lo siguiera hasta donde se encontraba descansando, y con un suspiro le hice caso, dejando que mis piernas cayesen fuera de la cama a su lado. Para mi bochorno se arrodilló delante, apoyando las manos sobre mi cintura, y con un asentimiento silencioso le permití hacer lo que quería. La enagua desapareció a lo largo de mis piernas, dejándome sentir la frialdad y vulnerabilidad del ambiente.

Ahora estábamos los dos desnudos, sin insignificantes prendas que nos cubriesen.

En de intentar cerrarme con fuerza, permití que me estudiase al igual que había hecho yo con él; solo que Erik era mucho más audaz, dejando incluso que sus dedos me acariciasen. Y lo estaba disfrutando. Como una Diosa a la que venerar, inclinándose comenzó a besarme; los pies, dejándome un cosquilleo de mariposas a su paso. Las pantorrillas débiles por cada uno de sus pellizcos tenues.

—Siempre he adorado la belleza —chasqueó la lengua en mi rodilla repentinamente, rompiendo la tranquilidad que nos rodeaba.

—No digas… tonterías —me revolví en su toque, agarrándole de la mejilla deforme. Mi voz había salido más parecido a un sollozo que a una respiración regular, pero no pareció notarlo, alzando el rostro cuando le llamé.

Le besé la frente; el calor de nuestros cuerpos llegando en suaves y fragantes olas, filtrándose por todos lados. Estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro, capaces de tocar zonas que jamás se me hubiesen ocurrido acariciar en soledad. Me empapé de su cercanía, pero él decidió que no estábamos lo suficientemente cerca todavía.

Erik me lanzó una mirada en silenciosa desesperación, y alzándose habló:

—¿Deberíamos? —Señaló a mis espaldas, donde los almohadones nos llamaban con júbilo.

Sin mirar al frente asentí, arrastrándome por el centro para hundirme de donde el hombre me había sacado minutos antes, viéndole de refilón perfilar la cama para sentarse en ella y recostarse.

Fui yo quien nos cubrió, más por mi propia comodidad que por lo que pudiese pensar él. Nuestros cuerpos se rozaban, animándonos un aura externa a acomodarnos entre los brazos del otro. Luché contra la timidez que me recubría, pero al ver a mi marido distraído con las telas que decoraban el esqueleto de la cama, preferí detenerme, únicamente girándome hacia él, pudiendo estudiar todavía su pecho y la terrible cicatriz que allí mantenía.

Con miedo, y sin deseos de ofenderle, todavía ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, arrastré la mano desde mi cadera hasta aquel lugar. Sus hombros subían y bajaban con cada respiración que daba, y parpadeó cuando coloqué la palma entera sobre su esternón, mirándome directamente con el rostro repentinamente encendido. Mi dedo índice se atrevía a cruzar las marcas, hundiéndose con delicadeza en cada una de ellas. Las emociones se arremolinaban en sus ojos, y supe que sin preguntar me diría lo que ocurrió.

—Fue un león.

—¿Un león?

—Luché con uno en una ocasión —se encogió—. Se puede decir que de ahí nace mi miedo a ellos —sonrió tristemente.

Le sujeté con fuerza, horrorizada. Las líneas eran seguras, no había duda en aquella bestia cuando intentó matarlo.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste? —me atreví a susurrar, no sabiendo muy bien si quería saberlo.

—El animal no tenía la culpa de que nos hubiesen metido en el mismo agujero, pero solo uno de los dos podía salir de allí.

Y no estaba dispuesto a darme más información, cerrando los ojos entonces.

Estudié su expresión: una tranquila. Jamás antes le había visto tan seguro de sí mismo y a la vez tan vulnerable. Fui capaz de leer sus deseos, dejando que mis ojos descendiesen a su boca perfectamente cerrada, con una mueca eternamente tierna. Sus labios parecían fortalecerse a cada segundo.

Estábamos en mil ochocientos setenta y dos ahora; si seguíamos así llegaríamos a novecientos y todavía no habríamos sido capaces de abrazarnos debidamente.

Pero esta noche era solo el comienzo; habría más mañanas, más tardes, más noches… Hasta al fin conocernos.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¿Podéis creer que se echen a dormir? Veremos qué pasa después… Quizá aparezca un entrometido persa a molestarles…_

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


End file.
